Reyaâ
by Rulae
Summary: La version définitive, revue et corrigée, de l'histoire. Post-Hadès : Ce qui aurait pu arriver si un mystérieux inconnu avait croisé la route de Shunreï.
1. 1L'ordre d'Apollon

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 1 : L'Ordre d'Apollon

-o§o-

- Tu es l'être le plus pénible, têtu et...

Le Consul chercha rageusement son mot.

- Borné ?

- Le plus pénible, têtu et borné de toute la création ! explosa le Consul. Par l'astre du jour, Miké, il est temps d'arrêter ces enfantillages !

- Prends garde, Zée, tu blasphèmes... remarqua calmement le dénommé Miké.

Le Consul émit un très profond soupir et se laissa tomber sur son trône avec lassitude. Il savait que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir mais à ce point-là, c'était impensable ! Il ferma les yeux et chercha à se calmer pour continuer son argumentation. Lentement, il passa les doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Il devait se reprendre, il était tout de même le Grand Consul d'Apollon ! Il leva la tête et toisa son interlocuteur fixement.

Mikérinos observait passivement les fresques qui couraient sur les murs de la salle du trône. Il avait l'air de s'en battre l'oeil, comme d'habitude. Il était désespérant.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de mâchouiller cette tige et m'écouter quand je te parle ? fit le Consul. Tu pourrais montrer un peu de respect pour le bras droit de ton dieu au moins !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui avec une mine innocente.

- Mais je t'écoute, Zée, assura-t-il.

- Et cesse de m'appeler Zée.

- Comme tu veux Zéphyr.

Le Consul sentit qu'il s'échauffait.

- Miké ! lâcha-t-il. Tu es un Artiste d'Apollon, tu t'en souviens ?

Miké sourit. Zéphyr n'aimait pas quand il souriait car il ne pouvait plus rien lui refuser.

- Bien sûr.

- Alors tu dois te comporter comme tel ! reprit le Consul. Des neuf Artistes de ce Sanctuaire, tu es le seul à refuser les règles, ça ne peut plus durer !

Il vit Mikérinos lever les yeux au ciel.

- Non, écoute-moi, coupa Zéphyr. Le Sanctuaire des Astres est...

- Un Sanctuaire jumelé, oui je sais, termina Miké. Chaque Artiste doit s'associer à une guerrière, ça aussi je sais. Je sais tout ça, Zée, ne te fatigue pas.

- Et tu ne trouves pas scandaleux d'être le seul Artiste à refuser ce jumelage ?

- Je ne le refuse pas, rectifia-t-il. Je n'éprouve pas le besoin d'avoir un petit chien qui me suit partout, c'est tout.

Le Consul se leva et commença à arpenter la grande pièce déserte, les mains croisées dans le dos.

- Une Reyaâ, Miké. Une Reyaâ.

- Un petit chien, répéta Miké d'un ton léger.

- Une Reyaâ !

Mikérinos soupira.

- Une Reyaâ, si tu y tiens, pour moi c'est du pareil au même, lâcha-t-il doucement.

Le Consul fit plusieurs pas et se mit à tourner autour du jeune homme qui ne semblait toujours rien remarquer de son énervement. Miké ne s'énervait jamais, il ne savait même pas ce qu'obéissance voulait dire. Il n'en faisait jamais qu'à sa tête. Le Consul aurait déjà du le radier de l'ordre des Artistes d'Apollon, il le savait bien. Il aurait du. Mais voilà, Miké était non seulement son frère mais aussi le plus puissant de tous les Artistes de ce Sanctuaire. Pourquoi, pourquoi seigneur Apollon, avait-il fallu qu'il n'écoute jamais rien de ce qu'on lui disait ?

- Je suis désolé Miké, je n'ai plus le choix.

Mikérinos tourna nonchalamment la tête vers lui, sans cesser de mâchouiller cette tige d'herbe séchée. Il avait toujours eu cette manie agaçante.

- Ce sont les ordres ? dit simplement Miké.

- Oui, ce sont les ordres. Apollon ne tolèrera aucune désobéissance. Ce sont les ordres. Si tu ne te résignes pas à prendre une Reyaâ, tu devras quitter le Sanctuaire définitivement.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Un lourd silence tomba sur eux et le Consul cessa brusquement de faire les cent pas. Il avait de la peine. Et surtout, il avait un peu peur.

- Miké, je sais que l'ordre des Artistes est important pour toi. Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas de bêtise. Accepte, ce n'est pas si terrible d'avoir un petit chien.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent dans une immobilité totale. Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant, le Consul en tremblait presque. Il ferma les yeux et pria silencieusement son dieu Apollon d'être clément.

- Qu'en dis-tu Miké ? demanda-t-il alors fébrilement.

Mikérinos ne dit rien. Après une seconde, il pivota lentement sur ses talons. Zéphyr le vit esquisser un sourire, tête baissée. Puis le jeune homme se dirigea vers la sortie. Il passa calmement devant le Consul sans lui jeter un regard. Zéphyr n'osait plus respirer. Au moment où il franchissait le seuil, Mikérinos ralentit.

- Une Reyaâ, Zée. Une Reyaâ, pas un petit chien !

Zéphyr le vit disparaître derrière la porte et passé un instant, il sourit, éperdu de soulagement.

-o§o-

Shiryu quitta le temple d'Athéna et se dirigea vers le baraquement qui servait d'infirmerie au Sanctuaire. Il faisait beau ce jour-là. Depuis plus d'un mois qu'il vivait en Grèce, il ne s'était pas encore habitué à cette chaleur torride des jours d'été. Ce pays était décidément bien différent de sa Chine natale. Il secoua brusquement la tête : il avait encore franchi cette limite qu'il s'était juré de ne plus dépasser. Il s'obligea à penser à autre chose. Peut-être que les nouvelles seraient bonnes à l'infirmerie cette fois.

Cela faisait un mois que la guerre contre Hadès était terminée. Un mois et ils étaient tous revenus des Enfers. Enfin, en quelques sortes. Certains étaient dans un état plus critique que les autres. Shiryu eut un pincement au coeur. Seiya était toujours allongé sur son lit, suspendu quelque part entre la vie et la mort. Athéna avait pu tous les ramener mais à quel prix ? Sur les douze chevaliers d'or, quatre ne s'étaient toujours pas réveillés. Dohko, Shaka, Saga et Aioros étaient à l'infirmerie aux côtés du chevalier Pégase. Et puis il y avait cet homme. Saori leur avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de Shion, l'ancien Pope que Saga avait assassiné. Shiryu ne s'expliquait pas comment cela avait pu être possible mais il avait ressuscité. Même s'il était pour l'instant plongé dans le coma comme les autres. Après tout, cela n'avait pas d'importance, il ne voulait pas le savoir. La guerre était finie, la paix régnait au Sanctuaire et le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Il n'y avait plus de traître, d'ennemi ou d'allié. Ils ne voulaient plus penser à quoi que ce soit en rapport avec la guerre.

Le chevalier de bronze du Dragon traversa rapidement le Sanctuaire et gagna l'infirmerie. Il frappa doucement à la porte et entra pour prendre les nouvelles.

C'était Mû qui était de garde aujourd'hui. Shiryu était content de l'y trouver, il appréciait beaucoup le chevalier du Bélier. Il était pour lui l'un des plus puissants des douze et surtout, quelqu'un de très sage. Le Dragon lui enviait sa sérénité, son charisme, son caractère souple. Il lui rappelait son vieux maître.

- Bonjour.

Le Bélier d'or leva la tête et répondit d'un sourire. Il était au chevet de Shion, son ancien maître. Shiryu se rappelait que Mû avait été très ému de le voir encore en vie. Autant que lui avec Dohko.

- Ils n'ont toujours pas repris connaissance, constata Shiryu en s'approchant des lits.

Mû essora un linge dans un bac d'eau froide et l'appliqua sur le front de Shion.

- Non, répondit-il.

Shiryu eut un soupir de déception. Il regarda son jeune « frère » Seiya immobile sur sa couchette puis son vieux maître Dohko, qui n'était d'ailleurs plus si âgé que cela.

- Mais cela ne veut rien dire, ajouta alors Mû.

Le chevalier de bronze sourit. Il était reconnaissant à Mû d'essayer de lui remonter le moral. Après tout, les autres chevaliers avaient fini par se remettre de la bataille, il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela en irait différemment avec eux.

Shiryu avança jusqu'à la couchette de Pégase et entreprit d'aider Mû à prodiguer ses soins. Il remplit un petit bac avec de l'eau froide et appliqua un linge humide sur le visage de Seiya. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, bien entendu.

- C'est normal qu'ils mettent du temps à se remettre, remarqua soudain Mû. Ils ont été les plus touchés.

- Oui, tu as raison. Et puis Athéna veille sur eux, il n'y aucun danger.

Mû acquiesça en souriant et délaissa son maître pour s'approcher de la couchette du chevalier du Sagittaire. Shiryu regardait ce dernier d'un air curieux.

- Ainsi, c'est lui le fameux Aioros ? demanda-t-il. Celui qui a sauvé Athéna il y quatorze ans de cela ?

Le chevalier du Bélier trempa son linge dans l'eau.

- Oui, c'est bien lui, confirma-t-il. Aioros est l'un des plus vieux chevaliers du Sanctuaire.

Il jeta un regard sceptique au jeune garçon allongé devant lui. Puis il sourit.

- Enfin, à l'époque, il l'était en tous cas, fit Mû. Aujourd'hui, il a plutôt l'air d'un enfant de treize ans !

Shiryu se mit à rire.

- C'est un vrai miracle qu'il soit revenu, reprit le Bélier.

- Tout comme le Pope. Il paraît qu'il connaissait bien mon maître, est-ce vrai ?

Mû jeta un regard en direction du corps inerte de Dohko de la Balance. Entre temps, Shiryu termina ses soins sur Seiya et approcha de son maître.

- C'est ce qu'on raconte, en effet, admit Mû.

Shiryu prit un air étonné.

- Tu ne les as pas connu ? fit-il.

- Pas ensemble en tous cas. Quand je suis arrivé au Sanctuaire, je n'avais que sept ans et Dohko s'était déjà retiré aux Cinq Pics. Shion, lui, était Grand Pope. Tu connais la suite je suppose.

Shiryu acquiesça, les yeux rivés sur Dohko. Il avait toujours un drôle de sentiment quand il regardait son « vieux maître » soudain rajeuni de plusieurs années. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était plus lui. Pas tout à fait en tous cas. Qui aurait pu croire que cet honorable vieillard était en fait un jeune homme ? Shion quant à lui ne faisait pas non plus ses deux siècles et demi.

- Je parie que cela te fait bizarre de voir ton vieux maître avec une telle apparence ? lança soudain Mû.

Shiryu se reprit et continua ses soins.

- Un peu, oui, admit-il. Je ne m'étais jamais douté de la vérité durant toutes ces années.

- Tu as grandi aux Cinq Pics, c'est cela ?

- Oui.

Mû nettoya délicatement le visage du chevalier d'or du Sagittaire.

- Dans ce cas, cela doit être éprouvant de vivre en Grèce depuis un mois, remarqua le Bélier. La Chine ne te manque pas ?

Shiryu eut un sursaut.

- Euh... oui, un peu... Enfin, je ne sais pas, lâcha-t-il précipitamment.

Mû parut surpris et suspendit ses gestes un instant pour lui jeter un regard interrogateur. Le Dragon se sentit rougir et baissa la tête. Durant un moment, il n'y eut plus un bruit dans la pièce. Shiryu craignait que les battements emballés de son coeur ne le trahissent. Puis enfin, Mû reprit ses activités.

- Je vois, murmura-t-il. Tu ne veux pas y retourner ? Est-ce que ce ne serait pas à cause de cette jeune fille qui vivait là-bas avec toi ?

Le jeune homme se tortilla sur place, terriblement mal à l'aise. Il avait essayé de repousser toute cette conversation dans un coin de son esprit depuis un mois mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à nier l'évidence. D'habitude, il se braquait quand quelqu'un évoquait le sujet. Mais étrangement, avec Mû, cela le gênait moins. Peut-être parce que le Bélier savait s'y prendre pour en parler sans pour autant avoir l'air d'être indiscret.

Shiryu soupira.

- Oui. Enfin, en quelque sorte, avoua-t-il. Dohko ne s'est pas réveillé, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis un mois et... je ne sais pas comment faire. Je... je crois que ça me fait peur de me retrouver face à elle. Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire et puis, elle m'en voudra...

Mû acquiesça en silence.

- Oui, je comprends.

Il eut la délicatesse de ne pas insister.

- Tu as tout le temps pour visiter le Sanctuaire comme ça, plaisanta-t-il.

Shiryu sourit courageusement.

- Oui, répondit-il. Il fait très chaud dans ce pays mais c'est magnifique, il faut l'avouer.

- Toute une civilisation. Sans compter les maisons du Zodiaque et le temple. Est-ce que toi et tes frères commencez à vous y habituer ?

Le Dragon ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de ses trois autres frères d'armes.

- Si l'on veut, dit-il.

- Mais où sont-ils à propos ?

- Ils dorment encore. Nous avons tous un peu de mal à regagner nos forces, j'ai l'impression.

-o§o-

Mikérinos sortit du palais pour se perdre dans le Sanctuaire. Mais il ne regagna pas son temple tout de suite.

Il glissa les mains dans ses poches et suivit l'allée de pavés dorés, se dirigeant vers un bâtiment en contrebas. D'un coup d'oeil vers le ciel, il constata qu'il était déjà tard. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et soupira.

Quand il poussa la haute porte de bois sculpté, des effluves de parfum, d'encens et d'alcool assaillirent ses narines. Il constata que les nombreuses banquettes étaient occupées et reconnut plusieurs de ses compagnons dans la pièce. Plusieurs jouaient de la musique, en bons Artistes qu'ils étaient. Mikérinos passa le seuil sans se presser et s'appuya nonchalamment à un poteau pour profiter de la mélodie. Un jeune homme menait le rythme en caressant sa lyre, un autre jouait de la flûte tandis que leurs Reyaâs écoutaient attentivement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mikérinos sentit quelqu'un s'approcher derrière lui. Une main se posa sur son épaule mais il ne bougea pas.

- Alors Miké ? fit une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Enfin décidé à te rendre à l'évidence ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme qui lui souriait. Ses cheveux bleus brillaient à la lumière. Miké esquissa un sourire.

- Qui t'a dit ça, Sasha ?

Celle-ci sourit à son tour et son regard s'embrasa. A ce moment-là, l'un des Artistes assis dans la pièce l'aperçut et vint le rejoindre.

- Miké, mon ami ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu viens de chez le Consul sans doute ?

- Oui, admit-il.

Sasha se mit alors à rire et lança un clin d'oeil à Mikérinos avant de s'éloigner.

- N'oublie pas Miké ! fit-elle. De nombreuses Amazones donneraient volontiers leur vie pour devenir ta Reyaâ, alors fais bien ton choix. Tu sais où me trouver !

Miké ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme à ses côtés jeta alors un coup d'oeil aux hanches dansantes de Sasha qui s'en allait et afficha un petit sourire.

- Une chose est sûre, lâcha-t-il. Personne ne lui refuserait jamais rien... Heureux celui qui pourra se l'approprier !

Il passa joyeusement un bras autour des épaules de Mikérinos.

- Je suis heureux pour toi, mon ami, dit-il. C'est pour quand ? Notre bon Consul t'a-t-il donné une date limite ?

- Non, Marsyas. Rien de tel.

- Bah ! Qu'importe ! lança Marsyas. Sasha pourra bien attendre quelques jours de plus !

Mikérinos croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu fais erreur, fit-il. Je n'ai pas l'intention de choisir Sasha.

Marsyas en fut si décontenancé qu'il manqua renverser son verre. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds et se figea, comme s'il avait pris un coup sur la tête.

- Comment ?! s'écria-t-il ahuri. Mais... alors... le Consul ne... ?

- Le Consul a été très clair à ce sujet, confirma Miké.

Le visage de Marsyas exprimait le plus total ahurissement. Il ne semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me dis là, Miké ? dit-il.

Mikérinos esquissa un sourire et se dégagea lentement de son étreinte pour quitter la pièce.

- J'ai consenti à prendre une Reyaâ, rien de plus, confia-t-il avant de disparaître.

Marsyas demeura ébahi un long moment après que Miké eut disparu. Puis il pivota prudemment sur ses talons et embrassa la pièce du regard. Les Artistes jouaient toujours de divers instruments devant leur Reyaâ et d'autres jeunes Novices. Il avisa la silhouette féline de Sasha qui discutait un peu plus loin avec une amie à elle et eut une grimace désolée. Après quoi, il finit son verre d'un trait et le jeta par dessus son épaule avant de se replonger dans la foule.

- Où a-t-il la tête, je vous le demande ! marmonna-t-il.

-o§o-

- Comme si c'était moi qui avait choisi de venir dans ce foutu pays !

- C'est toi qui voulais chasser le grand tigre je te signale ! rétorqua l'homme.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai oublié d'acheter une carte ! Maintenant nous sommes perdus en plein milieu de la Chine !

- Ferme-la un peu Olon !

Olon souffla bruyamment par le nez et fit volte face pour partir à travers la jungle.

L'homme observa un grand arbre qui se trouvait devant lui. Son tronc faisait bien plusieurs mètres de large, il lui semblait que le tapis de mousse qui le recouvrait lui était familier. Ils tournaient en rond, il n'y avait plus de doute. Olon avait raison, ils étaient complètement paumés dans la foutue jungle de ce foutu pays vert ! Bon, il avait effectivement oublié la carte, mais il ne fallait pas tout lui mettre sur le dos non plus. Et puis ils allaient bien finir par trouver une solution.

- Ohé, Saw ! Tu te bouges un peu ou quoi ? hurla Olon à quelques mètres.

Saw soupira et cala son fusil sur son épaule avant de se remettre en route.

- Ouais, ça va, j'arrive !

Foutu pays.

-o§o-

Il lui semblait bien qu'ils n'étaient jamais passés par là. C'était un bon point, au moins, ils ne tournaient plus en rond. Pour ce qui était de savoir exactement où ils étaient, par contre, c'était une autre paire de manche. Autour d'eux il n'y avait que des bambous, des pierres et des arbres. Pas trace de chemin ou de sentier quelconque. Olon enleva son chapeau et essuya lentement son front avec un mouchoir à la propreté douteuse. C'était vrai qu'il faisait chaud.

- Cela fait trois heures qu'on tourne, lâcha-t-il.

- Je sais, répondit Saw.

- Et comble de tout, avec cette chaleur on transpire comme...

Saw se figea brusquement et plaqua une main sur la bouche de son compagnon pour le faire taire. Olon s'immobilisa aussitôt et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Saw regarda autour d'eux attentivement et tendit l'oreille. Après quelques secondes, il libéra son acolyte.

- Tu n'entends rien ? demanda-t-il.

Olon haussa les épaules.

- Non. Quoi ?

- On dirait de l'eau...

Olon ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, Saw avait prononcé le mot magique. De l'eau ! Il mourrait de soif depuis plus d'une heure ! Si seulement ils pouvaient tomber sur un ruisseau ! Saw lui fit signe de faire doucement et de le suivre.

-o§o-

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient au sommet d'un immense promontoire rocheux qui dominait les alentours. Saw se redressa de toute sa hauteur et regarda vers l'horizon. Olon, haletant et épuisé, arrivait péniblement derrière lui.

- Alors ? pantela-t-il. Il y a de l'eau quelque part ?

Saw scrutait le paysage avec attention. Soudain, un large sourire éclaira son visage.

- Mon vieux c'est notre jour de chance ! s'exclama-t-il. Viens voir !

Olon puisa dans ses dernières forces et rejoignit son compagnon. Puis celui-ci lui montra quelque chose du doigt. Olon suivit la direction des yeux et découvrit aussitôt en contrebas les contours d'une grande cascade sauvage. De l'eau !

- Dieu merci, souffla Olon.

Au moment où il allait s'élancer vers ce petit coin de paradis, Saw l'arrêta d'un geste brusque.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença Olon.

Il vit alors ce que Saw avait remarqué bien avant lui. Juste en dessous d'eux, dans le cours d'eau, émergea lentement une silhouette aux formes gracieuses. Olon se figea et observa sans rien dire la femme qui remontait le courant. Ses cheveux bruns voletaient dans l'eau claire. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Puis Olon sourit.

- Ouais, fit-il. C'est vraiment notre jour de chance.

-o§o-

Shunreï nagea rapidement vers la surface et émergea soudain à l'air libre pour reprendre son souffle. Elle repoussa les mèches brunes qui lui retombaient devant le visage et se dirigea vers la rive avec de grands gestes souples. Elle avait toujours adoré nager dans le fleuve, depuis toute petite. C'est le vieux maître qui lui avait donné cette habitude. Son sourire s'effaça soudain quand elle repensa à Dohko. Comme chaque jour depuis un mois maintenant, elle leva la tête et regarda longuement le ciel. Rien. Rien du tout. Elle secoua la tête et sortit doucement de l'eau fraîche. Puis elle partit à la recherche de l'endroit où elle avait abandonné ses vêtements, sans se soucier du fait qu'elle était totalement nue. De toute façon, il n'y avait jamais personne d'autre qu'elle ici.

Elle marcha lentement, l'esprit ailleurs. Ils n'étaient jamais revenus, ni l'un ni l'autre. Peut-être étaient-ils morts ? Les larmes lui montèrent soudain aux yeux et elle battit des paupières pour endiguer le flot. Le vieux maître et Shiryu avaient disparu. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne cessait d'y penser. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle était toute seule et qu'elle attendait. Etaient-ils morts ? Blessés ? Dans les Enfers ? Elle voulait croire qu'ils étaient toujours en vie. C'était comme une intuition profonde. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas revenus ? L'avaient-ils oubliée ? Ne voulaient-ils plus d'elle ? Cette fois, des larmes lui échappèrent et se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Elle les essuya rageusement. Non ! Ce n'était pas vrai, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle les attendrait, même si cela devait prendre des années ! Elle les attendrait, elle resterait là... Toujours.

Ses vêtements étaient là, en tas sur la berge. Elle sécha ses larmes, reprit son souffle et releva courageusement la tête. Elle ne voulait plus y penser. Elle ramassa sa chemise et l'enfila directement, sans même prendre la peine de s'essuyer. Ses cheveux étaient trempés. Au moment où elle allait remettre sa tunique, un bruit lui donna un haut-le-coeur. Elle se redressa d'un bond et jeta des regards vifs autour d'elle.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

La jungle était calme, rien ne bougeait. Derrière elle, la cascade ronronnait tranquillement. Peut-être avait-elle rêvé ? Elle se calma peu à peu et entreprit de finir de se rhabiller. Soudain, un mouvement attira son attention et cette fois, elle se figea.

Deux hommes. Des chasseurs. Elle sentit son coeur accélérer sous le coup de la peur. Elle ne les avait pas entendu venir.

Ils sortirent lentement des enchevêtrements de feuilles de la forêt et avancèrent vers elle. Elle recula, le corps tremblant sous leur regard brillant. Ils étaient armés, elle était seule, loin de tout et de tout le monde.

- Qui êtes vous ? bégaya-t-elle.

L'un des deux hommes, un petit au crâne chauve et au corps rond comme une balle s'inclina d'un air moqueur.

- Vos serviteurs mademoiselle, lança-t-il en louchant dangereusement du côté de ses jambes nues.

Elle suivit leurs pas du coin de l'oeil et recula encore en essayant de contenir le tremblement dans ses membres. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience que sa pauvre chemise humide ne cachait plus grand chose de sa poitrine et du reste. Elle eut un hoquet horrifié.

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas prudent de rester toute seule en plein milieu de cette jungle, objecta le deuxième homme qui la détaillait lui aussi du regard, sans vergogne. Il pourrait vous arriver quelque chose, on ne sait jamais c'est plein de bêtes sauvages par ici.

Le petit gros acquiesça vigoureusement, un immense sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

- Oui, il vaut mieux que nous vous raccompagnons pour plus de sécurité.

Shunreï tressaillit.

- Je sais me défendre, je vous remercie, je n'ai besoin de rien, fit-elle. Laissez-moi s'il vous plait, je...

Elle les vit brusquement s'élancer en avant et sans réfléchir, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en poussant un hurlement.

Quelque chose explosa et une lumière aveuglante emplit l'air. Elle sentit un tourbillon se lever autour d'elle et soudain, elle se retrouva projetée dans les airs. La vitesse augmenta encore et encore, sa tête se mit à tourner. La puissance de la tornade s'intensifia tout à coup jusqu'à l'écarteler. La douleur devint intolérable, elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais aucun son n'en sortit. A la place, une vague d'énergie s'étendit comme une onde à la surface d'un lac et faucha tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Loin, très loin, elle entendit les cris terrifiés des deux hommes. Tout se mit à tourner, elle perdit pied avec la réalité. Le tourbillon l'emporta jusqu'au ciel avec une violence inouïe. La jungle disparut, les hommes disparurent, elle ne distingua plus rien que cette lumière aveuglante. Subitement sa vue se brouilla, tout se mélangea et elle se sentit tomber en chute libre.

Le sang lui fouettait douloureusement les tempes. Elle avait mal partout, ses muscles brûlaient de l'intérieur, c'était atroce. Quelque chose semblait encore remuer en elle, elle en avait la nausée. Ses paupières étaient à vif, elle mit du temps à parvenir à les soulever.

Tout tournait autour d'elle. Le sol était instable, elle sentait qu'elle allait tomber. Peu à peu sa vue redevint plus nette et elle aperçut des formes vertes au-dessus d'elle. La jungle. Des arbres, des feuilles. Que s'était-il passé ? Où étaient ces deux hommes ? Elle cessa aussitôt de réfléchir quand une violente douleur lui perça le front. Elle avait la très désagréable impression que son cerveau percutait les parois de son crâne à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle essaya de soulever une main pour repousser une mèche brune qui lui barrait la vue mais la brûlure qui lui mordit le bras la fit renoncer. Elle échappa une plainte malgré elle.

C'est alors que quelque chose remua dans son champ de vision. Elle vit une forme sombre se dessiner sur le paysage flou et elle plissa les yeux pour se concentrer sur elle. Qu'est-ce que... ? Peu à peu, les formes devinrent plus nettes et elle reconnut une tête. C'était un homme. Le chasseur ? Non. Non, ce n'était pas eux. Après une seconde, elle distingua une épaisse tignasse brune hérissée dans tous les sens. Deux yeux dorés brillaient au milieu de son visage. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas mais elle était trop mal en point pour songer à avoir peur. Sa tête recommença à tourner.

- Ah, tu es réveillée, remarqua une voix inconnue.

Ses paupières se refermaient malgré elle. Le paysage redevenait flou.

- Repose-toi, les deux brutes ont filé. Tu as besoin de récupérer.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais sa voix refusa de fonctionner correctement. Ne sortit de sa gorge qu'un borborygme éraillé. Une main se posa alors sur son front et repoussa les mèches de son visage.

- Ne parle pas, ça vaut mieux. Dors. Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur toi.

Elle ne chercha pas plus loin, elle était trop fatiguée. Lentement, elle referma les yeux et se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscient, sans même se demander qui était cet inconnu, ni s'il lui avait menti.

-o§o-

Quand Shiryu et Mû sortirent de l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tard, Hyoga et Shun vinrent à leur rencontre. Ils avaient l'air pressés.

- Vous voilà ! s'exclama Shun. On vous cherchait.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Dragon.

Hyoga désigna le palais d'Athéna derrière lui du doigt.

- Saori a convoqué tous les chevaliers d'or pour une réunion, expliqua-t-il. Notre présence est également requise.

Shiryu prit un air étonné. Une réunion ? Tout de suite ?

- C'est grave ?

Hyoga haussa les épaules. Il avait encore les traits tirés par la fatigue mais paraissait tout de même aller un peu mieux chaque jour.

- C'est urgent en tous cas, elle a peut-être quelque chose à nous dire.

Mû acquiesça.

- Très bien, fit-il, merci beaucoup. J'y vais tout de suite.

Shun le suivit en faisant signe à ses frères.

- On t'accompagne, Ikki est déjà au palais.


	2. 2Révélations

**Titre : **Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 2 : Révélations

-o§o-

Elle s'éveilla doucement au contact d'un liquide froid sur son front. Aussitôt, la douleur dans ses tempes se réveilla et elle gémit. Le linge qui passait sur sa peau vint tapoter sa joue et cela lui fit du bien. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête était en feu.

Quand elle réussit à rassembler assez de courage, elle tenta de soulever ses paupières enflammées. Sa tête fit trois tours sur elle même et enfin, le paysage se stabilisa quelque peu devant ses yeux. Après plusieurs secondes, sa vision se fit plus nette. Elle mit du temps à comprendre qu'elle était dans la maison du vieux maître. Le plafond fait de bambous s'étalait au-dessus d'elle. Comment diable était-elle arrivée là ? Soudain, le linge humide revint virevolter devant ses yeux et se posa sur son visage. L'homme était toujours là. Cette pensée mit un moment à prendre son ampleur véritable dans son esprit. Quand elle comprit réellement la situation, elle se redressa d'un bond, envahie par la panique. Son coeur accéléra à se rompre.

Il était tranquillement assis à son chevet, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel. Shunreï reconnut l'épaisse crinière brune en bataille qu'elle avait déjà aperçue plus tôt. Brusquement, deux yeux dorés la toisèrent avec intensité et elle sursauta, relevant instinctivement le drap jusqu'à son menton.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Comment êtes-vous entré ? s'écria-t-elle.

L'homme ne bougea pas, au contraire, il parut rasséréné. Il posa délicatement le linge dans son bac d'eau froide et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Puis il prit un air léger.

- Recouche-toi, tu es encore trop faible, répondit-il.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Le temps qu'elle se reprenne, il avait croisé les mains derrière sa nuque et avait fermé les yeux. Brusquement, elle sentit la douleur se remettre à lui labourer le crâne et réalisa qu'il avait raison. Elle se recoucha lentement contre son oreiller.

- Comment est-ce que je suis revenue ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je t'ai ramenée, fit-il comme si cela coulait de source.

La jeune femme s'aperçut alors qu'elle portait toujours sa chemise, c'était d'ailleurs son seul vêtement. Peu à peu, ses souvenirs se remirent en place. Cela relança sa douleur et elle se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Où sont passés les deux chasseurs ?

L'homme ouvrit les yeux et eut l'air de réfléchir.

- Les chass... Ah, oui ! Tu veux parler des deux brutes... Oh, ils sont partis.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle glissa malgré elle sur le matelas et lentement, le sommeil l'emporta.

Il y avait un cosmos qui brillait quelque part. Elle sentait sa chaleur sur son visage. C'était doux et rassurant. Où avait-elle déjà perçu cette aura ? Ses pensées avaient du mal à s'aligner les une derrière les autres, c'était douloureux. Le cosmos familier lui réchauffait le coeur, il lui semblait que cela atténuait sa souffrance. Elle sentait qu'il ne fallait pas que ce cosmos disparaisse. Sans lui, elle serait perdue. C'est alors qu'elle le reconnut. Un visage apparut sur l'écran noir de ses paupières closes. C'était lui. C'était Shiryu. Il était revenu la chercher. Elle savait qu'il allait revenir. Soudain, elle le vit s'éloigner. Non, non, il ne fallait pas qu'il parte ! Elle se mit à courir pour le rattraper. Shiryu ! Il était trop loin, elle ne le voyait presque plus, il s'éloignait de plus en plus. Brusquement il disparut et tout devint sombre. Elle chuta dans le vide.

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec une sensation de vide dans le coeur. Mais elle se sentait plus calme. Elle reconnut rapidement sa chambre dans la maison du vieux maître et remua pour se redresser. La douleur était partie. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait rêvé, mais de quoi ? Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien. C'était confus. Elle se passa une main sur le visage et se mit en position assise. Tout à coup, elle eut un haut-le-coeur et échappa un hoquet de terreur.

- Vous... Vous êtes toujours là... constata-t-elle à mi-voix.

L'inconnu était négligemment assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un coude appuyé sur son genou et mâchouillait pensivement un brin d'herbe. Il ne parut pas s'émouvoir de sa frayeur. En fait, il ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendue. Après quelques secondes, il tourna lentement la tête vers elle.

- Tu es réveillée, fit-il. C'est bien.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle se tassa sur son lit et ses mains se crispèrent convulsivement sur sa couverture.

- Ca te travailles on dirait, médita-t-il. C'est la deuxième fois que tu poses la question.

Elle s'était remise à trembler, malgré elle. C'était toujours le même homme, avec ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux dorés de tigre et son air désinvolte. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite mais il portait également une étrange tenue. On aurait dit une tunique brodée, ceinturée à la taille par un long bandeau de tissu. Elle retombait en biais sur le côté gauche de son pantalon. Il n'avait pas de manches, ses bras étaient nus. Pour compléter le tout, un anneau en or était pendu à son oreille droite, raison pour laquelle elle ne l'avait pas vu avant. Elle resta bouche bée. Elle n'avait jamais vu de tenue pareille, même chez les chevaliers du Sanctuaire.

L'homme dut voir son inquiétude car il finit par quitter son poste d'observation avec cette lenteur qui lui était coutumière. Puis il glissa les mains dans ses poches et se tint immobile devant son lit.

- Mon nom est Mikérinos.

Il ne bougeait pas. Il mordillait simplement la tige qu'il avait dans la bouche d'un air absent. Shunreï était un peu perdue. D'où était venu cet inconnu ? Pourquoi ? Que voulait-il ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Mais il était arrivé et ses deux agresseurs étaient partis, donc il l'avait sauvée. Même si elle ne se rappelait pas comment cela s'était passé.

Elle déglutit et ses muscles se détendirent un peu sous son drap.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle enfin. J'ai vu une lumière et...

Mikérinos fit quelques pas dans la pièce et haussa les épaules.

- Oui. C'était le cosmos, dit-il.

Shunreï se figea.

- Le cosmos ? répéta-t-elle. Vous... Cela veut dire que vous êtes chevalier ? Vous venez du Sanctuaire d'Athéna ?

- Pas du Sanctuaire d'Athéna mais oui, en quelque sorte.

Il s'approcha de la commode qui trônait à côté du lit et la jeune femme réalisa qu'un plateau y était posé. Deux bols libéraient des volutes de vapeur blanchâtre. Il en prit un et le lui tendit. Perplexe, elle le saisit et observa le liquide aux reflets bruns.

- C'est du thé, précisa-t-il.

Il s'empara du deuxième bol et repartit s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre. Shunreï resta un moment immobile, incapable de le quitter des yeux. Il regardait par la vitre. Apparemment, il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus intéressant. De temps à autres, il portait le bol à ses lèvres et buvait une gorgée de thé.

- Tu ferais mieux de boire tant que c'est chaud, remarqua-t-il soudain, sans quitter la fenêtre du regard.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie et trempa le bout des lèvres dans le liquide. C'était le meilleur thé qu'elle avait jamais bu. Elle constata, surprise, qu'il était exactement à la bonne température, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Mais comment avait-il pu savoir qu'elle se réveillerait à cet instant précis ? C'était incroyable.

- Excusez-moi... fit elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle d'un air interrogateur et passé un instant, il acquiesça.

- Ah oui, dit-il. Tu as sûrement d'autres questions à poser. Vas-y.

Elle se trouva très bête tout d'un coup. Elle baissa la tête en faisant tourner le bol entre ses paumes. Par où commencer ?

- Comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'ici ?

Mikérinos fit un petit geste évasif de la main.

- Je passais par là, répondit-il simplement.

Shunreï plissa le front.

- Vous êtes là pour voir Dohko sûrement, lança-t-elle. Je suis désolée, il n'est pas là et je ne...

- Tu n'y es pas. Je ne suis pas là pour le vieil ermite.

Elle ne sut quoi dire. Pour elle, il ne faisait aucun doute que cet homme, un chevalier qui plus est, était venu pour rencontrer le vieux maître. Pourquoi serait-il venu se perdre en plein milieu de la Chine autrement ? Elle était sidérée.

- Ah... bégaya-t-elle. Mais vous êtes chevalier ?

- Oui, d'une certaine façon, admit-il.

- Mais alors...

- Je ne suis pas là pour une raison spéciale, l'arrêta-t-il. Je me suis trouvé là, tu étais mal en point. Je me suis arrêté. Voilà tout.

Elle referma la bouche et ravala la question qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de poser. C'était déroutant cette manie qu'il avait de toujours répondre à ses interrogations avant même qu'elle ne les ait formulées. Avait-il le don de lire dans les pensées par hasard ?

Elle ne dit rien. Cela lui semblait étrange. D'ailleurs, cet homme était étrange. Mais cela ne paraissait pas le chagriner. Et pourquoi mordillait-il cette brindille sans cesse ? Brusquement il capta son regard et deux yeux de tigre se braquèrent sur elle. Elle sursauta et s'empressa de tourner la tête.

- Je... euh... Je vous remercie en tout cas de m'avoir sauvée, dit-elle. Sans vous, ces deux hommes... merci infiniment.

A ce moment-là, elle perçut enfin un semblant de réaction chez lui. Il retira lentement la tige de sa bouche et se frotta le menton d'un air préoccupé.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi, objecta-t-il.

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut avoir mal entendu. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et secoua la tête pour sortir définitivement du brouillard de son long sommeil.

- Pardon ?

- Ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai rien fait, répéta-t-il calmement.

Elle se demanda si, par hasard, il ne se moquait pas d'elle depuis le début.

- Mais... et la lumière ? Le cosmos ? Le tourbillon ? Les deux hommes envoyés dans les airs ? fit elle. Seul un chevalier peut faire ça !

Il hocha doucement la tête.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, répondit-il. Mais je n'y suis pour rien. Moi je me suis contenté de faire le thé.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle n'avait tout de même pas rêvé ! Ces chasseurs avaient bien été repoussés par quelqu'un !

- Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ? interrogea-t-elle, incrédule.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Je pense que je l'aurais vu.

- D'où venait toute cette énergie alors ? s'exclama-t-elle, frustrée.

Il la regarda soudain fixement. Son visage était impassible, aucune émotion n'en transparaissait. Seuls ses yeux dorés brillaient plus que la normale. Il remit la tige séchée dans sa bouche.

- Mais de toi, bien sûr.

-o§o-

- Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi ?

- En voilà une idée bizarre, répondit Mikérinos.

- Dites-moi la vérité alors !

Il pencha la tête sur le côté. C'était agaçant cette habitude qu'il avait de ne jamais répondre par phrases complètes ! Et puis pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ?

- Bon, apparemment, tu n'es pas encore au courant, médita-t-il. Je suppose que c'est à moi que revient la tâche de te l'expliquer.

- Au courant de quoi ? s'indigna-t-elle.

Il jeta un oeil vers son bol, fit tournoyer le reste de thé qu'il y avait au fond et l'avala. Aussitôt, il fit une grimace et posa le récipient sur la fenêtre.

- Tiède, marmonna-t-il.

Cette tragédie culinaire eut l'air de le perturber. Il en oublia de mâchouiller sa tige. De plus en plus impatiente, Shunreï allait lui rappeler le sens originel de la conversation quand il se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

- Tu possèdes un cosmos très puissant, je vois que tu ne t'en doutais pas.

Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air ahuri.

- Un cosmos ? Moi ? Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? lâcha-t-elle. Je ne suis pas chevalier, je ne sais pas me battre.

- Il faut croire que si.

- Je ne vous crois pas, vous me faites marcher depuis le début. A quoi jouez-vous ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Je ne joue pas, assura-t-il. Crois-le ou non, ce n'est pas mon problème. Quand je suis arrivé, tu étais déjà inconsciente et les deux brutes détalaient vers la jungle à toute allure. C'est toi qui as libéré cette explosion de cosmos parce que tu étais en danger. Je n'ai rien fait, même si je l'avais voulu, je ne peux pas me battre.

Elle cessa de respirer, cessa de penser, cessa de vivre pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Il lui semblait que quelque chose venait de lui tomber sur la tête avec une force inouïe. Le choc résonnait encore dans ses tympans. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était impossible. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucun pouvoir ! Le vieux maître le lui avait dit ! C'était totalement impensable. Mikérinos se trompait, elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

- On ne te l'avait jamais dit, constata doucement le jeune homme.

Elle déglutit péniblement pour se reprendre.

- Vous devez vous tromper... articula-t-elle.

Mikérinos ne répondit pas. Lentement, il jeta un regard par la fenêtre puis ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard il se leva, ramassa délicatement les deux bols vides et les reposa sur le plateau. Puis il saisit celui-ci de la main gauche et se dirigea vers la porte. Il disparut sans un mot.

-o§o-

Shunreï fit coulisser le battant de la porte et sortit de sa chambre en silence. Elle avait finalement trouvé la force de quitter son lit et de s'habiller après plusieurs heures de réflexion douloureuse.

Pieds nus, elle longea le couloir et traversa toute la maisonnette pour se retrouver dans l'entrée. C'était désert, il n'y avait pas un bruit, le silence le plus absolu. La porte d'entrée était devant elle. Elle n'avait qu'à avancer. Mais elle ne bougea pas, resta paralysée, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Son coeur battait la chamade. Au bout d'un long moment, elle serra les poings et prit une profonde inspiration. Puis elle mit ses sandales et enfin, sortit de la maison.

Le soleil l'éblouit et elle dut se protéger avec ses bras le temps de s'accoutumer. Elle entendait le ronronnement de la cascade de Rozan malgré la distance. Après une seconde, elle se mit à fouiller les alentours du regard. Il n'y avait personne. Son coeur se serra sans qu'elle arrive à en déterminer la cause. Pourtant elle fit plusieurs pas et, sur une sorte d'intuition, elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de la propriété. Tout à coup elle s'immobilisa, face à la petite clôture qui délimitait le jardinet du vieux maître.

Il était là, accroupi au milieu des sillons de terre.

Il observait le petit carré où poussaient quelques plants d'aromates et notamment, du gingembre. Elle le vit soulever délicatement les feuilles du bout des doigts et en palper la surface. Il avait toujours ces gestes lents et gracieux, assez inhabituels pour un homme. Son visage était concentré, il ne l'avait pas entendue. Finalement il détacha une petite bourse de cuir suspendue à sa ceinture et l'ouvrit. Par gestes mesurés, il plongea la main à l'intérieur et en retira une sorte de poudre brune qu'il répandit sur la terre au pied de la plante. Puis il remit son petit sac en place, se leva et mit sles mains dans ses poches. Après quoi, il vint vers elle.

Shunreï prit son courage à deux mains et attendit qu'il s'arrête à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris de la voir. Il la regarda sans rien dire. Elle déglutit.

- Très bien, je vous crois, dit-elle enfin.

Il acquiesça.

- Qui êtes-vous en réalité ?

-o§o-

- Le Sanctuaire d'Apollon ?

- C'est ça, répondit Mikérinos.

Il s'était installé sur une branche à l'orée du bois et avait calé ses mains derrière sa nuque. Shunreï l'écoutait avec attention depuis le début, assise juste en dessous de lui, près de la cascade. Ils devaient un peu hausser la voix pour s'entendre, à cause du ronronnement de la chute.

Mikérinos lui expliquait patiemment d'où il venait depuis plusieurs minutes et la jeune femme s'étonnait de l'entendre prononcer autant de phrases à la suite. Le Sanctuaire d'Apollon. Elle ne savait même pas qu'Apollon avait un sanctuaire. Encore moins des chevaliers. Ainsi, Athéna avait tellement d'opposants que ça ?

- Vous ne portez pas d'armure, constata-t-elle alors.

- Non, les Artistes d'Apollon ne portent pas d'armures comme les autres chevaliers, expliqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous ne nous battons pas, ce n'est pas notre spécialité. Apollon n'aime pas la violence.

Elle resta silencieuse le temps d'assimiler le flot d'informations. Quelque chose lui semblait bizarre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me racontez tout ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Mikérinos ouvrit un oeil, l'observa quelques secondes avec attention puis le referma.

- Tu demandes, je te réponds.

- Vous ne me connaissez même pas. Je pourrais répéter ces informations aux chevaliers d'Athéna, objecta-t-elle. Deux d'entre eux habitent ici, vous le savez.

Il prit le temps de mordiller soigneusement sa brindille avant de répondre.

- Pour l'instant, je ne vois aucun des deux ici, fit-il.

- Ils vont revenir, répliqua-t-elle.

- Peut-être.

- Ils vont revenir ! répéta-t-elle vivement.

- C'est une manie, marmonna-t-il. Peu importe, je ne risque pas grand chose. Je ne crois pas t'avoir dit où était situé ce Sanctuaire.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa. Il avait raison.

- Et puis, je ne crois pas que tu ferais ça.

Shunreï lui lança un regard perplexe. Décidément, il était vraiment bizarre, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Hein ?

- Avec mon cosmos. Je n'ai jamais appris à m'en servir, je ne sais même pas me battre, déclara-t-elle.

Elle éleva ses mains jusque devant ses yeux et les scruta avec attention comme si elle les voyait réellement pour la première fois de sa vie. Pouvaient-elle vraiment faire sortir toute cette énergie de son corps ? Etait-ce possible ? Cela lui faisait tellement peur...

- Ce que tu veux, lança-t-il. Tu sais que ton potentiel est là. Tu es libre de l'exploiter ou non, c'est ta décision.

Elle avala péniblement sa salive. Brusquement l'angoisse l'envahit. Elle ne connaissait rien au cosmos, aux chevaliers et aux dieux. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle devait s'y prendre. Et comble de tout, elle était seule... Elle se sentit étouffer tout à coup et elle respira profondément pour ne pas céder à la panique. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle s'était remise sur ses pieds.

- Vous... Vous pouvez m'aider, balbutia-t-elle. S'il vous plait... Apprenez-moi ce que vous savez, juste quelques petites choses...

Mikérinos ne bougea pas, garda ses yeux fermés. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Ce n'est qu'après un moment qu'il se décida à remuer. Il soupira subitement et sauta de sa branche pour atterrir à ses côtés.

- Désolé, fit-il. Je ne peux pas.

- Mais vous avez dit que vous étiez un chevalier vous aussi ! s'écria-t-elle.

- C'est vrai, admit-il tranquillement. Mais je ne peux pas faire ce que tu me demandes. Cela prend pas mal de temps et j'ai décidé de partir demain.

Elle en fut décontenancée et sur le moment, cela lui fit un choc. Elle se mit à trembler.

- Ah... Demain ?

- Mais oui, répondit-il. Tu es guérie du bouleversement qu'a provoqué en toi la libération de ton cosmos, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Elle sentit l'affolement monter en elle.

- Et les chasseurs ? lâcha-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Tu peux te défendre, dit-il.

- Mais je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mon cosmos ! explosa-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire et...

Elle ne put sortir un mot de plus car elle tremblait beaucoup trop. Mikérinos eut l'air de réfléchir.

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à partir d'ici, objecta-t-il. Quitte cette jungle déserte et trouve un maître qui pourra te guider.

Shunreï se figea, mortifiée, le souffle coupé. Partir ? Quitter les Cinq Pics ? Alors qu'elle avait toujours vécu ici ? Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne...

- Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'attends qu'ils reviennent. Si je pars avant qu'ils ne soient revenus... Je ne peux pas.

Mikérinos l'observa un moment.

- Dans ce cas il n'y a aucun problème, lança-t-il. Attends que ton maître revienne et c'est lui qui t'apprendra.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, une douleur lancinante lui broyant le coeur. Elle aurait voulu hurler.

- Ou bien as-tu peur qu'il ne revienne jamais ? objecta-t-il tout à coup.

Elle tressaillit.

- Ils vont revenir ! cria-t-elle malgré elle. Ils ne m'abandonneraient jamais ! Je sais qu'ils vont revenir, vous entendez ? Je le sais !

Elle tremblait de tout son corps à présent et le bouleversement la submergeait avec une force dévastatrice. Mikérinos avait fermé les yeux. Elle chercha à reprendre son souffle et ses esprits dans ce flot d'émotions chaotiques.

- Allons, cesse de te voiler la face, déclara-t-il alors.

Il souleva les paupières et elle sursauta face à son regard perçant.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ton Shiryu ne reviendra pas. Sinon, ce serait fait depuis longtemps.

Elle échappa un hoquet de surprise et recula convulsivement, les yeux ronds, terrifiés.

- Co-Comment savez-vous... ?

- Tu n'as pas arrêté de parler dans ton sommeil, expliqua-t-il. La fièvre t'a fait délirer.

Brusquement quelque chose en elle se brisa et les larmes inondèrent ses yeux.

- Vous mentez ! hurla-t-elle. Il va revenir, je sais qu'il va revenir, vous m'entendez ? Il ne m'abandonnerait jamais ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! Vous ne savez rien !

- Tu as raison, admit-il calmement. Mais dans ce cas, cesse de hurler.

- Il va revenir, il ne peut pas m'oublier ici, c'est impossible ! lâcha-t-elle.

Mikérinos se détourna tranquillement et remit la tige dans sa bouche. Puis il rangea les mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna lentement.

- J'entends bien, dit-il. Mais qui essaye-tu désespérément de convaincre au juste ? Moi ou... toi ?

Shunreï perdit soudain tout contrôle sur ses émotions et les larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur son visage. Elle le vit s'éloigner avec indifférence et le chagrin la terrassa violemment. Son équilibre se rompit et tout à coup elle chuta sur les genoux. Là, elle finit par éclater en sanglots.

Elle avait réussi à regagner la maison et s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre d'où elle ne sortit pas de la soirée. Mikérinos resta invisible, elle ne l'entendit même pas. Mais elle savait qu'il était là, quelque part. Du moins jusqu'au lendemain matin. Après quoi, il partirait sans même songer à se retourner.

Shunreï pleura jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir produire une seule larme. Cela l'apaisa. Les paroles de Mikérinos tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Cela l'obséda toute la nuit. A l'aube, elle avait pris sa décision.


	3. 3Le Sanctuaire des Astres

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 3 : Le Sanctuaire des Astres

-o§o-

Shunreï le vit sortir de la maison à pas lents et calmes. Il avait les mains dans les poches et un air léger, complètement désinvolte, au visage. Elle n'en revenait pas de le voir quitter la maisonnée avec autant d'indifférence, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Cet homme tout entier était une question. Quand elle le regardait, la même pensée lui revenait toujours à l'esprit : mais qui était-ce ? Aucune des explications qu'il lui avait données n'avait réussi à lui apporter de véritables réponses.

Plaquée contre la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle l'observa passer le seuil lentement dans la semi pénombre qui précédait l'aube. Mikérinos sortait de sa vie comme il y était entré, sans bruit, sans précipitation, avec mystère. Elle était intriguée malgré elle par ce personnage incroyable.

Quand il se fut suffisamment éloigné, la jeune femme se glissa à son tour hors de la cabane du vieux maître. Elle s'efforça de rester aussi silencieuse que possible et jeta un dernier regard à cet endroit qu'elle connaissait par coeur, qui faisait partie d'elle et que, pourtant, elle fuyait aujourd'hui. Soudain, elle ferma les yeux et détourna la tête pour ne plus voir cette demeure. Puis elle fila sans un bruit.

Mikérinos semblait marcher au gré de son humeur, sans itinéraire bien précis. Shunreï s'étonnait d'ailleurs de ne lui voir aucun bagage, aucun sac, rien du tout à part la petite bourse de cuir accrochée à sa ceinture. Plus le temps passait, moins elle comprenait.

Elle quitta brusquement sa cachette derrière un grand rocher pour se lancer sur ses traces. Son coeur battait si vite qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne l'entende malgré la distance. Mais il ne s'était aperçu de rien et continuait de progresser à travers la jungle, sans se retourner. Shunreï n'aurait jamais cru parvenir à suivre quelqu'un de cette façon. Elle était partie avec la certitude qu'il la démasquerait aussitôt, que son plan ne tiendrait pas deux heures. Peut-être avait-elle eu le vague espoir que cela se passe ainsi d'ailleurs. Il l'aurait appelée alors et l'aurait autorisée à venir avec lui sans problèmes. Mais Mikérinos ne l'avait pas vue. De plus en plus tremblante au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de ce qui avait constitué toute sa vie durant ces quatorze dernières années, elle continua de suivre sa trace le plus discrètement possible. Peu importe où il irait. Elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas le perdre de vue. Que c'était sa dernière chance.

Le lendemain, elle commença à se poser de sérieuses questions. Jamais elle n'avait perdu sa trace une seule fois. Or, il était selon ses dires, un chevalier. Comment était-il possible qu'il ne se soit aperçu de rien, qu'elle ait réussi à le filer sans jamais être découverte alors qu'elle n'avait jamais fait cela avant ? Comment était-il possible qu'elle n'ait aucun problème ? Mikérinos paraissait réellement vivre en permanence dans cette nonchalance sereine. Jamais il n'accélérait l'allure, jamais il ne se retournait, jamais il ne semblait s'inquiéter. Elle l'observait depuis plusieurs jours à présent et il avait toujours ces gestes lents, gracieux, aisés, cette souplesse féline qu'il présentait depuis le début. Quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir ? Et où diable allait-il à cette allure, le nez au vent ? Il n'avait pas l'air de suivre un chemin précis, même après tout ce temps. Shunreï se demanda vaguement une fois ou deux si sa décision de le suivre malgré lui était finalement une bonne idée. Pourtant, jamais l'idée de rebrousser chemin ne lui effleura l'esprit.

Le soir venu, Mikérinos s'arrêta comme à son habitude pour passer la nuit. Il choisit un endroit abrité par affleurement rocheux et y alluma un feu avant de s'asseoir tranquillement à même le sol et de croiser les mains derrière sa nuque.

Shunreï s'était approchée un peu plus que d'habitude sans le faire exprès. Il exerçait une si grande fascination sur elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quand elle se rendit compte de son erreur, elle plongea derrière un amas de buissons pour qu'il ne l'aperçoive pas. Elle se figea, retint son souffle et attendit, le coeur battant. Mais il ne se passa rien, Mikérinos ne bougea pas et elle soupira de soulagement.

Lentement, elle se laissa glisser au sol, prête à passer une nouvelle nuit à la rude. Elle n'avait pas mangé ce jour-là, elle avait fini ses provisions et n'avait pas osé s'arrêter en chemin de peur de prendre du retard. Aussi, elle se coucha et ferma les yeux, espérant que le sommeil ferait taire les protestations de son estomac affamé. A sa grande surprise, elle remarqua qu'elle tombait de fatigue et qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à s'endormir. Ses yeux se fermaient déjà lorsque soudain, un bruit étrange la fit sursauter.

Elle se redressa promptement, la respiration saccadée, persuadée que Mikérinos l'avait découverte. Pourtant, elle eut beau regarder autour d'elle, elle ne vit rien d'anormal. Le soulagement l'envahit. Lentement, elle se retourna et écarta quelques branches du buisson qui l'abritait pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Mikérinos était toujours assis devant le feu, le regard songeur perdu dans les flammes. Shunreï ne détecta rien d'étrange jusqu'à découvrir enfin que quelqu'un se tenait de l'autre côté du brasier. Elle étouffa un hoquet de peur et se tassa un peu plus sur le sol. Qui était-ce ? D'où venait-il ?

L'homme - car c'était un homme - était debout, immobile, face à Mikérinos qui ne le regardait pas. Ebahie, Shunreï détailla sa tenue, les yeux ronds de stupeur. Il portait un large pantalon de toile claire, légèrement bouffant, sur lequel tombait une longue tunique brodée dont les extrémités étaient taillées en pointe sur ses genoux. Une large ceinture de tissu la maintenait sur sa taille. Ses épaules étaient couvertes de dizaines de petits dessins et signes mystérieux brodés au fil d'or sur son vêtement. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'ils signifiaient mais elle sentait instinctivement que cet homme était important. Ne serait-ce que par l'aura quasi sacrée qui l'entourait, par son port droit et fier, majestueux. Shunreï nota simplement qu'il était pieds nus avant de laisser remonter son regard sur son visage. Là, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir.

C'était incontestablement le plus bel homme qu'elle eut jamais vu. Sa simple vue alluma une petite flamme dans le ventre de la jeune femme et elle ressentit une sorte de pincement au niveau des reins. L'inconnu observait Mikérinos de ses yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été. Son visage halé était lisse, avec des traits fermes, bien dessinés mais pas brutaux. De longues mèches blondes encadraient ses joues, retombant en une cascade de boucles d'or soyeuses sur ses épaules.

Après quelques secondes, l'homme soupira et s'accroupit devant le feu avec souplesse. Les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, il regarda fixement Mikérinos qui semblait à peine s'être aperçu de sa présence.

- Où en es-tu Miké ?

Shunreï mit un instant à comprendre que "Miké" était le diminutif de "Mikérinos" tant elle était nerveuse. L'intéressé jeta la brindille qu'il mâchouillait dans les flammes mais ne lui accorda pas un regard.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien Zée. J'ai accepté, c'est ce que tu voulais.

- Mais quand, c'est ça que je voudrais bien savoir, répondit le dénommé Zée. Je ne fais pas cela contre toi, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas là pour te surveiller. Simplement, j'ai des ordres à tenir moi aussi. C'est difficile pour toi comme pour moi, bon sang, tu le sais ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Mikérinos ne bougea pas tout d'abord. Puis il soupira et se redressa pour appuyer son dos contre la pierre derrière lui. Après quoi il croisa les bras derrière sa nuque et fixa ses yeux dorés sur l'étranger.

- J'y pense, dit-il.

- Tu es parti il y a sept jours, tu n'as pas l'air bien pressé. Où étais-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

- Je n'aime pas me presser, tu le sais bien Zée. Cela ne change rien pour toi de toute façon.

- J'espère alors que tu ne perds pas de vue l'essentiel.

- Tu vois bien que non, assura Miké.

« Zée » l'observa encore une seconde d'un air à la fois tendre et agacé avant de hocher la tête. Il se releva, dépliant son corps lentement et sans difficultés. Puis il se retourna pour s'éloigner.

- Je t'attends dans trois jours Miké. Trois jours.

- Mais cela ne dépend pas que de moi, tu le sais parfaitement.

- Non, admit Zée. Mais c'est à toi de régler ce problème. Peu m'importe comment.

Mikérinos ferma les yeux avec lassitude.

- Bonne nuit Zée.

Celui-ci échappa un profond soupir et brusquement, un cosmos doré, chaud comme le soleil brûla autour de lui. Un bruit s'éleva dans l'air, tranchant le silence et il se volatilisa. Shunreï comprit aussitôt que c'était ce même bruit qui l'avait réveillée, lorsqu'il était apparu. Cet homme, Zée, était lui aussi un chevalier. Plutôt puissant même, se dit-elle, bien qu'elle ne sut pas ce qui lui faisait croire ça.

Tout était redevenu calme depuis la disparition de l'homme. Mikérinos était toujours dans la même position, on aurait dit qu'il dormait. Elle resta immobile un moment, repensant à tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Bien sûr, elle n'y comprenait rien mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Mikérinos n'avait pas dit à Zée ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours chez elle, elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Peut-être s'était-il enfui ? Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre.

Lentement, Miké coupa une tige d'herbe sèche à côté de lui pour la replacer entre ses dents.

- Je sais que tu es là, dit-il. Tu peux sortir si tu veux.

Shunreï sursauta si fort que son coeur remonta dans sa gorge. Son coeur accéléra à se rompre. Ainsi il savait ? Depuis quand ? Etait-il en colère ? Plusieurs secondes passèrent et elle finit par admettre qu'il ne servait à rien de nier l'évidence. Elle se leva alors et se dégagea prudemment de son buisson avant d'avancer vers le feu. Mikérinos était toujours perdu dans la contemplation des flammes. Shunreï s'assit en face de lui et attendit. Mais il ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas l'air irrité de sa présence, ni en colère. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. C'était, semblait-il, son état d'esprit habituel. Au bout d'un moment, la frustration devint trop grande pour elle et elle céda à sa curiosité.

- Vous le saviez depuis le début ? demanda-t-elle.

Mikérinos releva doucement le visage avec un regard interrogateur.

- Hein ? Ah ! Oui, répondit-il.

- C'était qui ?

- Mon frère.

Elle haussa des sourcils surpris. S'il ne lui avait pas dit, elle ne l'aurait jamais deviné ! Ils étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. L'un blond, l'autre brun, des yeux bleus pour Zée, dorés pour Miké. Leur caractère avait l'air assez divergents également. Zée ne semblait pas avoir l'infini patience et l'indifférence qui faisaient la personnalité de Miké.

- Oh... fit-elle. Vous n'êtes pas en colère ?

- Pourquoi, je devrais ?

Elle hésita.

- Peut-être, dit-elle prudemment. Je vous ai suivi. Et j'ai espionné votre conversation.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Soudain, Mikérinos leva la tête et esquissa un sourire, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

- Zée savait que tu étais là, remarqua-t-il.

La jeune femme se sentit rougir de honte.

- Ah bon ? murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Mikérinos s'appuya à nouveau contre le mur de pierre et ferma les yeux, comme pour entamer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Je pensais faire un somme, déclara-t-il. Enfin, si tu le permets.

Elle pinça les lèvres.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, protesta-t-elle. Vous allez me chasser ? Me renvoyer chez moi ? Vous ne voulez sûrement pas que je vous suive ?

- Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de t'en empêcher si c'est ce que tu veux, répondit-il. Tu es libre d'aller où bon te semble.

Shunreï était stupéfaite. Est-ce que rien au monde n'avait la faculté de l'émouvoir ? Lui arrivait-il de se retrouver face à une situation qui échappait à son contrôle ? Etait-il capable de s'énerver ? Sincèrement, elle en doutait.

Elle n'osa plus prononcer un mot. Elle était perdue. Pour ne rien gâcher, son ventre se tordit à nouveau douloureusement sous l'effet de la faim. Brusquement, un grondement peu élégant déchira le silence et elle se raidit, cramoisie. Mikérinos n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais elle crut voir l'espace d'un instant les commissures de ses lèvres trembler comme s'il retenait un sourire.

- Sers-toi si tu as faim, déclara-t-il. Il n'y a pas grand chose, mais cela devrait suffire.

Il lui indiqua un petit sac posé à ses côtés. Le regard de Shunreï s'éclaira. Elle avait tellement faim qu'elle aurait avalé n'importe quoi. Avec un sourire reconnaissant, elle s'empara du sac et piocha un biscuit avant de mordre dedans. Puis elle décida de ne plus le déranger pour aujourd'hui. Il semblait s'être endormi. Elle le regard un instant pour s'en persuader et enfin, s'allongea à son tour près du feu.

Au matin, elle s'éveilla d'un bond, terrifiée à l'idée de se retrouver seule au milieu de nulle part. Elle jeta des regards frénétiques autour d'elle et son coeur se serra quand elle constata qu'elle était seule. Le feu qui était éteint depuis longtemps déjà. Le désespoir l'envahit et sa gorge se noua douloureusement. Elle était prête à laisser sortir ses sanglots quand brusquement, une silhouette surgit sur sa droite.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait plus rien à manger ce matin, lança Mikérinos d'un ton léger.

Son visage était humide et des gouttes d'eau étaient encore prisonnières de ses mèches brunes. La jeune femme était si soulagée qu'elle ne put dire un mot durant de longues minutes.

Mikérinos récupéra la petite bourse de cuir qu'il avait laissé sur le sol et la rattacha à sa ceinture avant de recouvrir définitivement le feu d'un jet de terre. Shunreï comprit que c'était le signal du départ. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise mais il n'était pas question qu'elle change d'avis maintenant. C'était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. A présent elle le suivrait jusqu'au bout.

- Où allez-vous ? interrogea-t-elle au moment où il se redressait.

Il leva la tête d'un air absent.

- Cela t'intéresse ? fit-il.

Elle se tortilla sur place, peu satisfaite de la façon dont il avait retourné la question.

- Non, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Je me demandais... si vous aviez l'intention de me semer...

A vrai dire, c'était faux. S'il avait voulu la semer, il serait simplement parti depuis longtemps ce matin, au lieu de l'attendre. Elle pensait réellement qu'il avait décidé de la laisser venir avec lui, dès le départ. Non, ce n'était pas cela qui l'inquiétait.

- La question est plutôt de savoir ce que toi tu as l'intention de faire, objecta-t-il.

Il l'observait à présent, une vague lueur amusée au fond des yeux. Elle se sentit tout à coup tellement honteuse qu'elle voulut mourir. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et serra les dents, une moue contrariée au visage.

- Je vous le dirai quand je le saurai, marmonna-t-elle.

Mikérinos ne répondit pas et s'éloigna tranquillement. Mécontente, Shunreï le suivit.

Et c'était vrai. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle faisait là, pourquoi elle le suivait, lui et pourquoi il la laissait faire en plus de ça. La seule chose dont elle était sûre était que l'idée de rester à nouveau seule au Cinq Pics l'horrifiait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, en y songeant, elle se sentait étouffer. Mikérinos avait croisé sa route, elle ne savait pas comment mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre quelqu'un d'autre. Alors c'était lui. Et elle ne voulait pas le perdre de vue. C'était complètement fou.

-o§o-

- Vous rentrez chez vous, dans votre Sanctuaire ?

Ces quelques mots brûlaient la langue de Shunreï depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle s'était enfin décidé à les laisser sortir. Mikérinos marchait, les yeux à l'horizon, imperturbable.

- On peut dire ça.

- Pourquoi étiez-vous parti ? demanda-t-elle encore.

- Une mission.

- Votre frère aussi est un chevalier dans votre Sanctuaire ?

- Pas exactement. Il est Grand Consul, expliqua-t-il calmement.

Elle hocha la tête sans pour autant comprendre ce que cela signifiait précisément. Sûrement quelque chose d'important, songea-t-elle en se rappelant la tenue et le maintient du dénommé Zée. Elle devait bien avouer maintenant qu'elle était curieuse de voir ce Sanctuaire d'Apollon. Ce devait être magnifique. Elle qui n'avait même jamais vu celui d'Athéna malgré toutes ces années. Pas une seule fois la perspective de se voir refuser l'entrée ne lui effleura l'esprit. Selon Mikérinos, le Sanctuaire était encore loin. Il ne lui avait pas dit où précisément et elle ne le lui avait pas demandé. Elle avait une peur terrible de l'agacer à force de le bombarder de questions. Mais il répondait toujours calmement, avec patience, sans s'arrêter de marcher.

Shunreï ne connaissait strictement rien d'autre que l'environnement des Cinq Pics. Aussi, en traversant tous ces paysages différents en fut-elle émerveillée. Ils avançaient beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible.

Elle s'était doucement habituée à voyager avec lui. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'était pas dans son caractère de parler pour ne rien dire et n'insistait plus pour maintenir une quelconque conversation avec lui. Au contraire, il lui arrivait maintenant de ne pas prononcer un mot dans toute une matinée, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible auparavant. Cela venait sûrement de cette sérénité que dégageait Mikérinos et qui déteignait sur elle au fil des jours. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, ses yeux étaient assez expressifs pour le faire à sa place lorsqu'il en avait envie.

-o§o-

Elle s'immobilisa un matin en apercevant quelque chose d'incroyable. Ils avaient enfin franchi la ligne de montagnes qui se dressaient sur leur chemin et l'aube se levait sur le promontoire rocheux sur lequel ils avaient passé la nuit. L'obscurité effacée par les premiers rayons de lumière, elle l'avait vue. Et elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

C'était une ville. Une ville minuscule et magnifique. De sa place, elle distinguait les rues pavées dorées par le soleil, les bâtiments soutenus par de hautes colonnes blanches et les statues qui encadraient le gigantesque portail. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour de simples maisons ressemblaient en fait à des temples construits à l'ancienne mode, comme dans l'antiquité. Au centre de ce regroupement s'élevait une sorte de tour, large et ronde, percées de dizaines d'arcades et de piliers. L'aube déversait sur elle une cascade de lumière chaude comme de l'or. Elle scintillait de mille feux.

Shunreï remarqua bientôt les fontaines disséminées un peu partout qui crachaient leur eau avec grâce. Elle n'avait jamais vu la Rome antique, mais elle était sûre que cela devait lui ressembler. Elle en restait muette de stupeur.

- Nous y sommes, déclara calmement Mikérinos.

Il s'était arrêté à côté d'elle. Ses yeux dorés observaient maintenant ce spectacle incroyable avec un soupçon de fierté. Shunreï déglutit pour se recomposer un visage neutre.

- C'est ici ? murmura-t-elle. C'est votre sanctuaire ?

- Oui. Le Sanctuaire des Astres.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de reporter son regard sur les temples majestueux.

- Le Sanctuaire des Astres, répéta-t-elle. Pourquoi s'appelle-t-il comme ça ?

Mikérinos esquissa un vague sourire et glissa les mains dans ses poches.

- Parce qu'il est gouverné par les deux grands luminaires du ciel : le Soleil et la Lune, expliqua-t-il. Ce Sanctuaire est jumelé. Il est le seul au monde à réunir deux dieux. Les Dieux Jumeaux.

- Apollon et Artémis, c'est bien ça ? fit-elle, contente d'avoir au moins retenu quelques uns des enseignements du vieux maître.

- C'est cela.

-o§o-

Shunreï n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un Sanctuaire puisse contenir autant de monde. Quand ils furent parvenus devant le haut portail gardé par les grandes statues de marbre, Mikérinos les fit entrer. Ils remontèrent alors lentement l'allée pavée et la jeune femme se raidit en découvrant tous les regards braqués sur eux. Ou plutôt, sur elle.

Plusieurs hommes et femmes circulaient un peu partout mais chaque fois, ils cessaient leurs activités pour les regarder passer. Cela ne paraissait pas perturber Mikérinos le moins du monde mais Shunreï était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Tout l'émerveillement qu'elle éprouvait à la vue de cet endroit ne parvenait pas à la distraire. Les gens étaient pourtant habillés de façon bien étrange. Certains hommes étaient vêtus de toges, comme les anciens empereurs romains, avec de hautes sandales de cuir. D'autres avaient, comme Mikérinos, de singulières tuniques de tissu sur pantalons bouffants. Les femmes, elles, ne portaient ni toges, ni vêtements aussi élaborés. Leurs habits ne leur couvraient généralement que le strict nécessaire. Shunreï en vit une dont la tunique verte masquait simplement sa poitrine et son ventre, laissant ses bras et ses épaules nues. Une large ceinture entourait sa taille et ses jambes n'étaient couvertes que jusqu'aux mollets. Certaines possédaient des armes, attachées à leurs bras, leurs jambes ou leur dos par de longues lanières de cuir. Il y avait aussi quelques enfants, ou plus précisément, des adolescents. Eux étaient vêtus le plus simplement possible. Shunreï reconnut des tenues de combats basiques.

Elle aurait bien voulu faire remarquer à Mikérinos qu'ils étaient au centre de l'attention générale pour qu'il se décide à faire quelque chose. Pourquoi tout le monde la regardait-il comme ça ? Douloureusement tendue, elle essaya d'ignorer les yeux fixés sur elle et s'empressa de suivre Mikérinos qui s'enfonçait plus loin dans le Sanctuaire.

- Qui... Qui sont tous ces gens ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Mikérinos jeta un oeil alentours, comme s'il se réveillait enfin d'un long sommeil.

- Oh ? Des chevaliers, dit-il d'un ton d'évidence. Nous sommes dans un sanctuaire, non ?

- Oui, évidemment, marmonna-t-elle.

-o§o-

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant l'une des demeures qu'elle avait déjà aperçues du haut de la montagne. Mikérinos monta les larges marches qui menaient au seuil et s'enfila entre les rangées de colonnes. Shunreï se précipita à sa suite, trop heureuse d'échapper aux regards de cette foule oppressante.

Une fois à l'abri derrière les murs, elle poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. Elle en tomba presque. Qu'avait-elle de tellement étrange pour qu'on l'observe comme une bête curieuse ? Ce n'était tout de même pas marqué sur son front qu'elle était étrangère ! Durant un instant, elle se demanda si, finalement, elle avait bien fait de le suivre jusque là. Et si on la chassait ? Si on ne voulait pas d'elle ici ? Elle porta instinctivement une main à sa gorge et avala péniblement sa salive pour s'assurer que tout fonctionnait bien. Elle chercha Mikérinos des yeux.

Il était immobile devant une table, perdu dans la contemplation d'un bonne demi douzaine de petits sacs de cuir identiques à celui qu'il gardait suspendu à sa ceinture depuis des jours. Il avait l'air de l'avoir totalement oubliée. Elle avança vers lui.

- Excusez-moi...

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Mais où avait-elle la tête lorsqu'elle avait décidé de le suivre aveuglément ? Etait-elle devenue complètement folle ? Elle mourait d'envie de lui demander ce qui allait arriver maintenant. Elle se mordit une joue. Elle aurait l'air maligne ! Pardon, lui dirait-elle, vous pouvez me dire ce qui va m'arriver à présent ? Il ne lui avait jamais demandé de venir avec lui ; ce n'était pas de sa faute. La panique la submergea brutalement et elle pria de toutes ses forces, espérant rouvrir les yeux et se retrouver à nouveau aux Cinq Pics, en sécurité, loin de tous ces regards.

- Oui ? répondit soudain Mikérinos.

Elle tressaillit, prise d'une envie violente d'éclater en sanglots.

- Je... euh...

Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle pour retenir ses larmes.

- Que... Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me regarde comme ça ? murmura-t-elle, tremblante. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Mikérinos resta immobile l'espace d'un moment. Puis il secoua enfin la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, assura-t-il. Mais je n'en sais rien. Cela ne change pas grand chose.

Cela ne la rassurait pas vraiment. Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? interrogea-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Il choisit un sac dans la masse et le souleva pour inspecter son contenu d'un oeil critique. Comme il en retirait un petite pincée de ce qui avait l'aspect d'une fine poudre beige pour la répandre sur une plaque de bois creusée, il répondit :

- Du tri.

Il porta le bout de son doigt couvert de poudre à sa bouche et y goûta.

- Mes réserves se font vieilles, médita-t-il d'un air contrarié.

Soudain, il parut se rappeler de la présence de la jeune femme. Il leva le visage vers elle et lui indiqua une pièce voisine d'un geste du menton.

- Il y a des vêtements là-bas, dit-il. Tu ferais mieux de te préparer avant qu'elles n'arrivent.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Qui ça "elles" ? Qui doit arriver ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles me veulent ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. De plus en plus perplexe, Shunreï se dirigea vers la salle indiquée. C'était une salle de bain. La jeune femme resta paralysée de longues minutes puis, voyant que Mikérinos n'était plus disposé à répondre à ses questions, elle se décida à entrer.

Une fois la porte soigneusement bouclée derrière elle, elle repéra la petite statue penchée sur le bassin. C'était une sorte de petit dragon à l'air hargneux. Elle fit tourner le robinet et l'eau se mit à couler de sa gueule au milieu d'un nuage de vapeur blanchâtre. En quelques instants elle s'était débarrassée de ses vieux vêtements sales et plongeait dans le bain, trop heureuse finalement de pouvoir se nettoyer de haut en bas.

Les habits mis à sa disposition ressemblaient fortement aux tuniques légères que portaient les femmes du Sanctuaire des Astres. Shunreï l'enfila, ne s'étonnant même plus du fait qu'il était parfaitement à sa taille. Le tissu lui collait à la peau mais était fort confortable. Le haut était taillé en biais et ne lui couvrait qu'une seule épaule pour laisser ses bras nus. Elle boucla ensuite sa ceinture, enfila les sandales à lanières de cuir et disposa ses brassards, bien qu'elle ne comprît pas l'utilité d'une telle protection.

Quand elle sortit enfin de la pièce, Mikérinos était toujours à la même place. Il leva brièvement la tête vers elle et hocha la tête. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander le pourquoi de tout cela que plusieurs personnes entraient soudain dans le temple, sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer d'abord. Le petit groupe s'arrêta devant Shunreï et celle-ci sentit son coeur battre plus fort. Elles étaient trois. Des femmes, habillées plus ou moins comme elle et munies de lances. L'expression de leur visage n'avait rien de rassurant.

- Suis-nous, ordonna l'une à Shunreï.

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un pas. La femme qui venait de s'adresser à elle, une géante aux épais cheveux bleus foncés, eut un mouvement agacé.

- Le Consul te fait demander, suis-nous, répéta-t-elle avec impatience, sa lance tintant brusquement sur le sol de marbre.

Paniquée, la jeune femme chercha l'aide de Mikérinos d'un regard. Ce dernier était calme, pas même surpris de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il hocha lentement la tête et lui fit signe d'obéir sans discuter. Shunreï eut un haut-le-coeur.

- Mais... Mais je... balbutia-t-elle, terrifiée à l'idée d'être punie pour être entrée dans le Sanctuaire sans autorisation.

- Zée veut te rencontrer, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, déclara alors Miké. Va avec elles.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester car deux des femmes plantées devant elle s'emparèrent soudain de ses bras pour l'emmener. La troisième se retourna alors vers la porte pour leur ouvrir le passage. Shunreï ferma les yeux et se mit à prier, pétrifiée par la peur.

-o§o-

La totalité des chevaliers d'or encore capable de tenir debout était déjà réunie dans la salle du trône. Shiryu prit place avec les autres autour de la table dans un brouhaha de conversations intriguées. Les chevaliers de bronze s'installèrent également et bientôt, Saori fit son entrée. Le silence se fit instantanément. Elle s'assit sur son trône, aux côtés du siège pour l'instant vide du Grand Pope.

- Merci d'être venus si vite, dit-elle.

Les chevaliers d'or paraissaient très intrigués par cette réunion de dernière minute. Ils ne cessaient de se jeter des regards les uns les autres. Personne n'avait l'air d'être vraiment au courant de quoi que ce soit.

- Athéna, il se passe quelque chose ? interrogea soudain Milo du Scorpion.

- Pourquoi cette réunion soudaine ? renchérit Aiola.

Saori leva une main pour faire taire les commentaires. Son sceptre brillait dans son poing droit.

- Je vais tout expliquer, assura-t-elle.

Les Ors se calmèrent légèrement. Elle commença alors son discours de sa jolie voix cristalline.

- Il y a un mois maintenant que la guerre contre Hadès est terminée et que nous en sommes tous revenus, dit-elle. Vous savez tous parfaitement à quel point les séquelles étaient graves, il vous a d'ailleurs fallu beaucoup de temps pour vous en remettre. Camus hocha la tête pensivement, aussitôt imité par Ikki et Aphrodite.

- Certains ne s'en sont pas remis, intervint Shun.

Athéna acquiesça.

- J'y viens. Shion, Dohko, Shaka, Aioros, Saga et Seiya sont encore dans le coma, rappela-t-elle. Moi-même, je ne peux rien faire pour eux, leurs blessures étaient trop importantes. On ne peut aller visiter les Enfers et en revenir sans que cela laisse des traces indélébiles.

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée.

- Vous voulez dire que nos compagnons ne guériront jamais ? s'inquiéta Aldébaran. Qu'ils vont rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin de leur vie ?

Il semblait horrifié. Et il n'était pas le seul. Les yeux de Shura et d'Aiola s'étaient arrondis d'effroi.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama le Lion. Mon frère...

- Athéna, vous êtes sûre que vous ne pouvez rien faire du tout ? demanda Camus.

- Il y a forcément un moyen ! objecta Hyoga.

- Calmez-vous s'il vous plait ! lança Saori.

Le silence revint peu à peu.

- Je tiens autant que vous à ce que nos compagnons s'en sortent, déclara-t-elle tristement.

Shiryu savait qu'elle songeait à Seiya. Bien sûr, son amour pour le chevalier Pégase n'était plus un secret pour personne. Elle avait beaucoup souffert lors de son sacrifice pendant la bataille contre Hadès et depuis, elle n'était plus tout à fait la même. Sans Seiya, la lueur joyeuse qui flottait ordinairement dans ses yeux avait disparu.

- Malheureusement, comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux rien faire, je n'ai pas les compétences requises pour cela même en étant Athéna. Je ne peux rien faire. Directement en tous cas.

Shiryu plissa les yeux d'un air intrigué. Saori aurait-elle une idée ?

- Qu'avez-vous en tête ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Athéna respira profondément et se redressa sur son siège.

- Il leur faut des compétences plus appuyées en médecine, expliqua-t-elle. Compétences qui ne sont pas à la portée de n'importe quel dieu. A vrai dire, des douze Olympiens, un seul d'entre eux compte dans ses rangs des chevaliers capables de guérir des blessures aussi graves.

- A qui penses-tu ? interrogea Shun, suspendu à ses lèvres.

Saori prit son temps pour répondre, comme si elle pesait soigneusement chacun de ses mots.

- Apollon.


	4. 4L'audience

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 4 : L'audience

-o§o-

Shunreï se brisa la nuque pour apercevoir le sommet de la tour qui trônait devant elle. Elle était immense. Des statues apparaissaient dans chacune des nombreuses arcades de la façade, comme des centaines de spectateurs aux yeux fixés sur elle, si petite et insignifiante. Cette vision fit encore augmenter son angoisse et elle dut se raidir sans s'en apercevoir car les deux guerrières qui lui tenaient les bras resserrèrent leur prise. La troisième femme marchait en tête de ce petit convoi, sa lance en main, le menton haut et fier.

Elle aurait eu mille questions à poser si seulement sa voix avait bien voulu fonctionner. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ces femmes ne lui auraient pas répondu. Shunreï eut à peine le temps de se familiariser avec le paysage qu'elle fut emportée vers la haute voûte d'entrée de la tour. On l'entraîna sous une grande fresque en relief et soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent devant elles. La jeune femme retint son souffle.

En entrant, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la splendeur de la pièce. Elle ne vit pas les grandes statues de marbre blanc qui la saluaient aimablement, ni le dallage brillant qui scintillait sous ses pieds. Les murs étaient ornés de tapisseries finement brodées, de gigantesques tableaux et de frises sculptées à l'angle du plafond. L'allée principale était bordée de dizaines de colonnes blanches à grands chapeaux carrés et tout au bout, une imposante table ovale faisait face à un trône posé au sommet d'un petit escalier. Mais tout cela, elle ne le vit pas. A l'instant précis où elle avait passé la porte, la vision du Grand Consul droit et immobile l'avait frappée.

Le frère de Mikérinos portait toujours une longue tunique sur laquelle ondulait gracieusement sa chevelure blonde comme le soleil. Il attendait, debout devant son fauteuil, le regard posé sur l'allée le long de laquelle Shunreï était traînée.

Quelques douloureuses secondes plus tard, les trois guerrières s'immobilisèrent face au Consul et Shunreï fut libérée de ses entraves. Aussitôt, les trois femmes mirent un genou au sol, une main sur le coeur, inclinant la tête avec respect. Il ne bougea pas, se contenta d'attendre elle ne savait quoi. Et puis brusquement, l'une des guerrières fit tournoyer sa lance dans son poing et d'un geste vif, l'enfonça dans le flanc de Shunreï qui fut projetée au sol. Elle retint de justesse une exclamation de douleur et de rage avant qu'une autre guerrière lui pose une main sur le crâne pour l'obliger à s'incliner. Bouillonnante de honte et de colère, la jeune femme obéit et salua le Consul.

Celui-ci l'observait de ses profonds yeux azurs depuis le début. Aucune émotion de transparaissait sur son visage, il était impassible. Exactement comme Mikérinos, songea Shunreï. Finalement, ils se ressemblaient peut-être plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Elle ne savait pas trop si cette pensée devait la réconforter ou bien l'inquiéter davantage.

- Je vous remercie, déclara alors le Consul.

Comprenant qu'elles étaient congédiées, les trois guerrières se redressèrent et, d'un même mouvement, quittèrent la salle. Shunreï n'osa plus faire un mouvement dans ce nouveau silence. Zée laissa la tension monter encore un peu. Puis il ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il.

Décontenancée, Shunreï perdit ses mots durant plusieurs secondes. Elle réalisa tout à coup qu'elle ne l'avait jamais dit à Mikérinos, et qu'il ne le lui avait jamais demandé non plus. Elle s'efforça de faire marcher ses cordes vocales.

- Shunreï.

- Sais-tu où tu te trouves ?

Elle hésita. Etait-ce un piège ? Que risquait-elle pour connaître l'existence du Sanctuaire d'un autre dieu qu'Athéna ? Mikérinos l'aurait-il condamnée volontairement si c'était le cas ? L'espace d'un moment, elle fut tentée de répondre non. Mais une intuition la gagna et elle décida finalement de faire confiance à Mikérinos.

- Oui. Mikérinos me l'a expliqué.

Elle n'avait rien à perdre à être prudente.

- Tu l'as donc suivi jusqu'ici, résuma le Consul, sans paraître le moins du monde surpris ou même mécontent.

Shunreï se souvint des paroles de Mikérinos lorsqu'il l'avait démasquée cette fameuse nuit où Zée était apparu devant le feu. Le Consul savait qu'elle était là, cachée derrière les buissons. Il savait tout. La jeune femme déglutit et releva la tête avec résolution.

- Non.

Cette fois-ci, Zée cilla.

- Non ?

Elle aurait juré qu'il avait souri. Mais cela avait déjà disparu. Elle soutint son regard avec difficulté.

- Non, répéta-t-elle. Je ne l'ai pas suivi. Il m'a laissé venir avec lui.

Le Consul ne bougea pas d'un iota. Son regard d'acier demeura posé sur la jeune femme. Au bout de quelques secondes, il hocha la tête et fit quelques pas devant son trône. Shunreï relâcha la tension qui s'était lentement accumulée dans ses muscles et respira profondément maintenant que Zée ne la regardait plus. Elle réalisa que ses mains tremblaient. Peut-être en fin de compte avait-elle un peu peur de la réaction du Consul. Le fait était qu'elle risquait quelque chose. Le temps qu'il mit à répondre lui parut des heures, peut-être même des jours entiers. Le faisait-il exprès ? S'amusait-il à la laisser attendre ainsi dans son angoisse ? Soudain, Zée se retourna vers elle.

- Bien, dit-il d'un ton badin qui la surprit. Ainsi donc, tu es déjà au courant ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit tout d'abord. Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Au courant ? Au courant de quoi ? lâcha-t-elle.

Un drôle d'éclair passa dans les prunelles azur du Consul. Il était décidément très beau, Shunreï sentit un nuage de chaleur inonder ses joues. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que les hommes la déshabillent ainsi des yeux. Etait-ce donc que Zée voyait à travers ses vêtements ? Cette éventualité fit monter l'émotion en elle et elle rougit encore davantage.

- De la raison de ta présence ici, répondit-il.

Brusquement, il ébaucha un sourire. Shunreï songea que ce sourire aurait pu faire fondre un iceberg.

- Mikérinos ne changera jamais, médita-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Il releva la tête vers elle.

- Ton entraînement commence demain, expliqua-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas, les guerrières viendront te chercher pour te conduire, ajouta-t-il au moment où Shunreï ouvrit grand la bouche pour protester.

Elle était complètement abasourdie.

- Que... Quel entraînement ? paniqua-t-elle. Pourquoi un entraînement ? Je n'en veux pas !

- Hum... Mikérinos est le plus grand de tous les Artistes d'Apollon, tu sais. Je ne voudrais pas te vexer, mais sans entraînement, tu ne seras jamais digne de t'unir à lui. Tu as beaucoup de travail, dit-il.

Shunreï ne bougea pas. Elle entendit tout à coup les battements de son coeur contre ses tempes. En réalité, elle perçut le moindre mouvement qui se produisait à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle ressentit le flux du sang dans ses veines, le gonflement de son coeur, l'air qui entrait dans ses poumons. Un silence sous-marin s'installa dans sa tête. Durant un bon moment, elle ne put réagir. Puis le bourdonnement cessa dans ses oreilles et la réalité apparut à nouveau devant ses yeux.

- Excusez-moi mais... je ne suis pas sûre que vous ayez compris, souffla-t-elle. Je crois que vous confondez. Vous devez me prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis entrée dans votre Sanctuaire, je n'aurais pas dû, je sais bien mais...

- Ce Sanctuaire est un Sanctuaire jumelé, coupa-t-il. Chacun des neuf Artistes d'Apollon est uni à une Amazone d'Artémis qui le protège. Un Artiste ne peut pas se battre. C'est donc sa Reyaâ qui le fait pour lui si besoin est. Il t'a choisie pour être sa Reyaâ, je tiens à ce que tu sois prête à le devenir.

Elle secoua violemment la tête. Pour se réveiller, pour sortir de cette pièce, sortir de ce monde qui la happait.

- Mikérinos ne m'a pas choisie, je suis venue ici parce que je cherchais un instructeur, je ne sais pas pourquoi... je me suis trompée, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse. Je ne veux pas être une Reyaâ ou je ne sais pas quoi, je vais partir tout de suite. Rassurez-vous je ne raconterai à personne ce que j'ai vu ici, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

- C'est trop tard.

Elle se figea.

- Comment ça trop tard ?

- Tu ne peux plus partir, fit-il. Ton entraînement commence demain. Tu sera la Reyaâ de Mikérinos. Je pensais qu'il te l'avait dit.

- Qu'il me l'avait dit ? Mikérinos ? Mais il s'est trouvé chez moi par hasard ! Il n'a jamais voulu venir me chercher !

Soudain, Zée échappa un large sourire qui lui coupa le souffle. S'était-elle trompée depuis le début ? Avait-elle été tellement dupe ? Mikérinos avait-il réellement mis toute leur rencontre en scène ? Elle cessa de respirer. Peu à peu, un sentiment violent l'envahit. Elle sentit une vague de rage la recouvrir et ses poings se serrèrent. Comment...

En un instant, Zée revint devant son siège et lui tourna le dos.

- Demain matin, dit-il. Sois prête pour ton entraînement.

Elle comprit qu'il lui donnait son congé. Il était temps qu'elle se retire. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour rétablir tous les liens qui reliaient ses muscles entre eux. Puis elle leur donna l'ordre de la faire sortir de là. Une intuition lui souffla de justesse qu'elle devait s'incliner face au Consul. Elle plia l'échine, bien que Zée ne la visse pas, après quoi, elle quitta le temple sur des jambes tremblantes.

C'est au moment où elle reçut la morsure du soleil dans les yeux qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était hors de la tour, face aux allées du Sanctuaire Solaire qui brillaient de mille feux. Cette fois, les différentes personnes qui circulaient autour d'elle ne lui jetaient plus ces regards curieux. Seules quelques Amazones lui vrillèrent encore un coup d'oeil menaçant, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Elle s'en fichait. En fait, elle se surprit elle-même à leur retourner leurs regards assassins tant elle était énervée. La colère faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines.

Comment avait-il osé ? Ce mufle, ce menteur, ce grossier personnage ! Il avait fait exprès, il avait tout calculé depuis le début ! Quelle idiote vraiment ! Evidemment, il ne l'avait pas empêchée de le suivre ! Elle comprenait tout maintenant ! Et elle qui n'avait rien vu venir, était-elle tellement stupide ? Toute sa honte, sa colère, son humiliation se muèrent en une fureur noire. Elle revint jusqu'au temple de Mikérinos à pas lourds et menaçants, sans se soucier le moins du monde de l'attention dont elle était l'objet.

- Personne ne se mêle-t-il donc jamais de ses propres affaires dans ce Sanctuaire ? maugréa-t-elle furieusement.

Elle pénétra dans la maison du jeune homme sans même prendre la peine de s'annoncer et elle chercha aussitôt Mikérinos des yeux. Il n'était plus dans la pièce principale. Ivre de rage, Shunreï entreprit de fouiller chaque recoin du temple pour le retrouver. Ce qui ne fut guère long. Mikérinos n'était pas loin, toujours occupé à remplir, trier et ranger ses petits sacs de cuir. Il dut sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas car il leva la tête vers elle bien avant qu'elle ne soit devant lui, ce qui ne lui arrivait d'habitude jamais. Et Shunreï ne put retenir plus longtemps l'explosion, elle se mit à crier avant d'être parvenue jusqu'à lui.

- Espèce de menteur ! tonna-t-elle.

Mikérinos la regarda approcher avec son calme légendaire. Il n'avait pas l'air troublé le moins du monde de voir la jeune femme fondre sur lui en hurlant, fumante de colère.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit la véritable raison pour laquelle tu m'as laissée te suivre jusqu'ici ? s'écria-t-elle. C'était ce que tu voulais depuis le début, avoue-le ! Le Consul m'a tout raconté, espèce de traître ! Si tu veux savoir, je n'ai pas du tout envie de devenir une Reyaâ ou je ne sais quoi !

Elle balançait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, sans même réfléchir. Mais Mikérinos ne remua pas d'un pouce, il n'ouvrit pas seulement la bouche pour essayer de protester ou de la faire taire.

- Tu aurais dû me dire la vérité, tu entends ? continua-t-elle un peu moins fort. C'est de la manipulation ! Tu as lâchement profité de mon bouleversement pour me faire croire ce que tu voulais ! Ce n'est pas juste ! J'avais mon mot à dire...

Lentement, Mikérinos croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle serra les dents. Sa colère s'éteignait beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Elle cessa de crier.

- Et puis d'ailleurs... tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon avis, fit-elle. Etre une Reyaâ, je ne sais même pas en quoi ça consiste.

Elle se tut, définitivement à cours d'arguments. Mikérinos attendit encore. Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence complet. Finalement, il pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Rien d'autre ? demanda-t-il.

Shunreï ouvrit la bouche de saisissement mais elle se reprit aussitôt. Elle s'efforça alors de froncer les sourcils pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle était contrariée.

- Non ! Que vas-tu répondre à ça ? Que ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ? Dis quelque chose à la fin.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à cesser de me vouvoyer, déclara-t-il. Une bonne chose de faite.

Ces mots produisirent un tel choc sur elle qu'elle oublia d'un coup tout son énervement et la raison qui l'avait fait naître. Ses bras retombèrent contre ses flancs et elle attendit bêtement sans rien dire, les yeux ronds, rivés sur lui. Mikérinos se frotta le menton d'un air songeur.

- Que t'as dit Zée ? Le Consul, je veux dire.

- Ah... que mon entraînement commençait demain, répondit-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il. Eh bien, tu sais donc ce qu'il te reste à faire. Je te conseille de te coucher tôt ce soir et de bien te reposer. Les Amazones seront là à l'aube.

Elle acquiesça, stupidement, avant même de l'avoir décidé. Comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel ! Oui, elle avait tellement l'habitude que des guerrières viennent la chercher pour lui faire subir un entraînement intensif dans un Sanctuaire inconnu ! Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne trouvait rien à répliquer. Depuis le jour où elle s'était lancée sur les traces de Miké, elle avait également décidé de le laisser la guider. Elle n'avait plus qu'à obéir.

Jugeant probablement que la discussion était close, Mikérinos revint à ses petits sacs. Il en ferma un à l'aide du fin cordon de cuir et s'éloigna vers un placard pour l'y suspendre à côté des autres. Shunreï décida de le laisser seul et tourna les talons. Au moment où elle allait passer le seuil de la pièce, une idée lui revint à l'esprit et elle fit volte-face pour la lui présenter.

- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé mon nom.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Absorbé par son travail, il ne leva pas non plus les yeux vers elle. Pourtant, à cet instant, elle aurait bien voulu sentir la chaleur de ses prunelles dorées sur elle.

- C'est vrai.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'en auras pas besoin ici, dit-il. Il concerne ton ancienne vie.

Elle ne dit rien, s'en alla sans un bruit.

-o§o-

Shunreï s'éveilla d'un bond et jeta des regards frénétiques emplis de brouillard autour d'elle. Il y avait quelques meubles. Une armoire, une commode, une chaise. La lueur de l'aube commençait lentement à dissiper la grisaille de la nuit. Un mot résonna plusieurs fois dans sa tête : l'aube. Et enfin, ce fut le déclic, elle sauta sur ses pieds et enfila sa tunique d'Amazone pour sortir de la pièce à toute vitesse.

Mikérinos n'était pas là. La jeune femme eut un instant de déception puis elle se souvint que les guerrières allaient venir la chercher. Après quelques secondes de fouille intensive, elle parvint à trouver l'endroit où était entreposée la nourriture. Juste à temps. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Shunreï avala sa dernière bouchée de travers.

Les deux Amazones munies de leur lance la firent sortir du Sanctuaire Solaire. La jeune femme les suivit en silence, remarquant avec inquiétude qu'elles s'éloignaient des temples des Artistes. Shunreï n'avait jamais été plus loin que la Grande Tour sacrée où vivait le Consul et tout l'arrière du domaine lui était inconnu. Les allées semblaient les entraîner toujours plus loin et il n'y avait personne alentours, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel.

- Où allons-nous ?

La femme à sa gauche était de taille plus qu'honorable, les combats et l'entraînement avaient modelé ses membres, découpé ses épaules anguleuses et fait ressortir ses muscles. Ses longs cheveux verts étaient maintenus au sommet de son crâne par une queue de cheval très serrée. Elle avait un profil peu engageant, son visage était de marbre.

La deuxième, celle qui se trouvait à sa droite, était beaucoup plus féminine. Sa carrure était moins imposante et sa taille était à peine supérieure à la sienne. Mais l'Amazone ne paraissait pas plus amicale pour autant. Sa crinière blonde lâchée en nuage vaporeux sur ses épaules lui donnait un air sauvage.

Aucune des deux ne prit la peine de répondre à sa question. Elle ne s'y était pas vraiment attendue de toute façon. La sensation désagréable de n'être là qu'une intruse et une inconnue persistait, elle en avait du mal à respirer. Pour oublier le rythme effréné des battements de son coeur qui cognait contre sa poitrine, elle baissa la tête et fixa le bout de ses chaussures des yeux. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un phénomène incroyable.

Les larges pavés carrés qui tapissaient la rue changeaient de couleur. Plus elles avançaient et plus le doré des pierres se nuançait de bleu. Shunreï leva la tête et vit que l'allée était maintenant d'un bleu aussi pur que celui d'une nuit d'été. Elle s'attendait presque à voir des étoiles briller sous ses pieds comme dans le ciel. C'était à peine croyable. Les statues, les murs, les temples et les fontaines étaient tous devenus sombres, teintés de bleu, scintillant à la lumière. A croire que dans cette partie du Sanctuaire il faisait toujours nuit.

Quand elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, elle aperçut la partie dorée du Sanctuaire et soudain, elle comprit. Le Sanctuaire des Astres était à la fois sous l'autorité du Soleil et de la Lune. La moitié dorée correspondait à Apollon, la deuxième d'un bleu foncé, était dédiée à sa soeur Artémis. C'était donc chez la déesse chasseresse que les guerrières l'emmenaient, dans les camps d'entraînement des Amazones. Shunreï reprit doucement son souffle tout en observant avec prudence et anxiété les décors qui l'entouraient. Le Sanctuaire Lunaire était foncièrement différent de son jumeau. Bien qu'il y eut toujours les grandes allées pavées, les statues, les fontaines et tout ce raffinement caractéristique des Jumeaux Divins, il y avait ici quelque chose de plus vif et sauvage, une atmosphère plus mystérieuse et plus sombre.

Les neuf temples des Artistes étaient remplacés par une multitude de maisons et baraquements, sans ordre apparent. En lieu et place de la Tour du Consul, il y avait une sorte de palais, riche et majestueux, orné de colonnes de marbre, qui s'étendait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Contrairement à la demeure du Consul, celle-ci n'avait qu'un seul étage. Shunreï se demanda alors si Artémis avait également un Consul. Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'émettre des hypothèses car brusquement les deux Amazones pivotèrent sur leur droite pour la mener vers un large bâtiment, sombre et rond. C'était une arène. La jeune femme n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi gigantesque. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle prit conscience que c'était là qu'allait se dérouler son entraînement.

Avant même d'entrer, Shunreï ressentit les cosmos de plusieurs combattants lancés les uns sur les autres. On pouvait déjà entendre le son des impacts et les cris de rage qu'ils étouffaient depuis leur place. La situation avait du mal à prendre son ampleur véritable dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle passa l'arche d'entrée avec les deux guerrières et qu'elle vit toutes ces femmes en train de se battre qu'elle réalisa ce qui l'attendait vraiment. Elle eut un haut-le-coeur.

Ses deux guides la firent avancer dans l'arène, entre les différents endroits où des duels avaient lieu. Un peu plus loin, une Amazone semblait diriger les enchaînements de deux autres. Elle devait être la responsable. De fait, toute son allure trahissait l'autorité qu'elle incarnait. Shunreï n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se tenir aussi droit. La guerrière avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et marchait lentement autour de ses deux élèves en observant leurs mouvements d'un oeil critique. Les fracas métalliques et les chocs de bâtons emplissaient l'air. Après quelques mètres, Shunreï fut immobilisée devant la responsable qui oublia aussitôt ses disciples pour s'approcher d'elle.

- C'est elle, Perle, déclara la guerrière blonde qui tenait le bras droit de Shunreï.

La jeune femme comprit que « Perle » devait être la femme qui leur faisait face. Celle-ci était décidément une beauté étrange.

Perle avait des cheveux blancs comme neige. Ils lui balayaient les épaules avec grâce. Elle avait pourtant un visage lisse, une peau claire et des traits fins et délicats, jeunes. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, impression encore renforcée par la lueur flamboyante qui flottait dans ses yeux sombres. Son charme était mystérieux, envoûtant.

Perle hocha la tête en examinant la nouvelle venue de haut en bas. Shunreï retint son souffle sous ce regard inquisiteur qui se prolongea. Puis l'Amazone aux mèches ivoire se tourna vers ses consoeurs.

- Merci. Je m'en charge, dit-elle. Allez prévenir la Grande Prêtresse.

Les deux guerrières qui avaient amené Shunreï jusque là s'inclinèrent devant leur supérieure puis s'éloignèrent sans ajouter un mot. La jeune femme ne sut quoi faire ni quoi dire durant quelques instants. Puis Perle lui fit signe de la suivre et partit vers un endroit vide de l'arène. Shunreï s'exécuta sans protester.

- On t'a sûrement dit pourquoi tu étais ici, lança soudain l'Amazone.

Décidément, c'était une manie.

- Euh... oui, convint la jeune femme. Mais je ne crois pas que...

- Je suis responsable de ce camp, coupa Perle sèchement. Je suis chargée de contrôler tes capacités et t'enseigner le maniement des armes.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Je te préviens tout de suite car je veux que les choses soient claires, lâcha-t-elle froidement. Mikérinos t'a peut-être choisie, mais je ne me plierai pas à tes moindres désirs pour autant. Ici, c'est moi le maître. C'est clair ?

Shunreï resta figée l'espace de quelques secondes, ahurie. Puis elle déglutit et hocha doucement la tête, pour que Perle cesse de la foudroyer ainsi de son regard haineux. Celle-ci tourna aussitôt les talons et continua sa progression sans rien ajouter.

La jeune femme était sidérée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les gens de ce Sanctuaire semblaient lui reprocher quelque chose. Etait-ce réellement pour cela ? Parce qu'elle était revenue avec Mikérinos ? Parce qu'il l'avait choisie ? Tout le monde la haïssait-il pour cela ? Soudain elle jeta un regard circulaire vers le reste de l'arène. Là, l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Les Amazones qui l'observaient en coin depuis un moment détournèrent la tête avec dédain. Shunreï sentit son sang se glacer et elle eut brusquement du mal à respirer. Elle s'empressa alors de rejoindre Perle, loin devant. La guerrière s'était arrêtée devant une sorte de table aménagée là pour entreposer des objets de toutes sortes. Shunreï reconnut des épées, un fouet, des bâtons, des chaînes, des dagues, des boucliers ; une impressionnante panoplie d'armes. Perle les contemplait pensivement du regard. Shunreï n'avait pas bougé. Enfin l'Amazone se saisit d'une épée et la lui lança. Surprise, la jeune femme chercha à attraper l'arme mais la garde ricocha sur sa main avant de finir sa course par terre dans un fracas métallique. Autour, les guerrières qui se battaient en duel éclatèrent de rire. Shunreï rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Quand elle releva la tête, elle aperçut Perle, droite et fière, qui la toisait d'un air fermé. La jeune femme sut alors que l'Amazone ne ferait rien pour l'aider. Folle d'humiliation, Shunreï se pencha pour ramasser l'arme qui gisait au sol et se redressa pour faire face à son nouvel instructeur. Perle attendit une seconde. Une seconde durant laquelle elle couvrit la jeune femme d'un regard méprisant. Enfin, elle se détourna pour gagner un endroit vide. Shunreï la vit se retourner vers elle et brandir son épée.

- Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, ordonna-t-elle.

La jeune femme tressaillit. Mais c'était trop tard. Soudain, Perle s'élança.

-o§o-

Shunreï se sentit voler en arrière et tout à coup, elle percuta le sol de plein fouet avant de tracer un sillon de plusieurs mètres dans le sable de l'arène. Elle ne chercha même pas à ralentir sa chute. Les blessures couvraient son corps. Ses bras, ses épaules et son abdomen étaient striés d'estafilades et le sang dégoulinait jusque sur ses jambes. La douleur lui brûlait les muscles, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait l'impression que des centaines de poignards chauffés au rouge perforaient chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et chercha à aspirer de l'air mais elle n'en trouvait plus. Un filet de sang coulait d'un coin de ses lèvres. La souffrance était telle que tout son corps tremblait par convulsions violentes. Sa main serrait encore la garde de son épée mais la lame gisait elle aussi sur le sable. Elle n'avait pas réussi à s'en servir une seule fois. Quand elle voulut soulever les paupières, une douleur fulgurante lui déchira la tête.

A quelques mètres de l'autre côté de l'arène, Perle abaissa son épée et se redressa, le visage glacial. Les Amazones s'étaient toutes interrompues dans leur entraînement pour assister au duel opposant l'instructrice à la nouvelle venue. Maintenant, les guerrières ricanaient tout bas.

Comme Shunreï ne se relevait pas, Perle approcha et se planta devant elle.

- Lève-toi. Prends ton épée et bats-toi.

La jeune femme gémit faiblement et ouvrit les yeux.

- Je... je ne peux... plus...

Perle fronça les sourcils.

- Debout ! cria-t-elle. Défends-toi !

Shunreï entendit soudain les Amazones qui échappaient des éclats de rire autour d'elle et son coeur de serra. Elle inspira une profonde bouffée d'air qui lui enflamma les poumons et se mit à tousser. Après une seconde, elle tenta de se hisser au moins sur ses genoux. La douleur lui fit échapper une plainte et une incontrôlable envie d'éclater en sanglots l'envahit. Les larmes perlèrent sous ses paupières brûlantes.

- Lève-toi immédiatement ! ordonna Perle sèchement.

Autour, les guerrières avaient abandonné toute forme de discrétion. Certaines d'entre elles commencèrent à lancer des sifflements stridents.

- Rentre chez toi !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Laisse tomber !

Shunreï serra les poings et plusieurs larmes s'écrasèrent sur le sable sous elle. Elle aurait voulu disparaître. S'enfoncer sous terre, n'avoir jamais franchi les portes de ce sanctuaire, être encore à l'abri aux Cinq Pics. Que faisait-elle là ? Quelle folie l'avait poussée à croire qu'elle pourrait être à la hauteur ? Elle reprit son souffle au milieu de ses sanglots et se remit péniblement sur ses jambes tremblantes. Perle la toisait avec hauteur. Tout à coup, elle fit tournoyer son épée au bout de son bras et se mit en position d'attaque. Shunreï recula instinctivement d'un pas. Elle voulait mourir. Juste mourir pour en finir.

- Attaque-moi ! Vite ! commanda l'Amazone en face d'elle.

La jeune femme eut un sursaut.

- Non... bégaya-t-elle.

- _Tout de suite !_

Shunreï vit tous les regards braqués sur elle et soudain, il fallut que cela s'arrête. N'importe quoi, mais agir.

- ATTAQUE-MOI ! tonna Perle.

Shunreï cessa alors de réfléchir et resserra sa prise sur son épée. En une seconde, elle bondit en avant et se mit à courir vers la guerrière à toute allure, son épée au-dessus de sa tête. Mais Perle était prête. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et balança son arme sur son adversaire en poussant un cri de rage. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Tout se passa trop vite. Perle avait disparu. Shunreï sentit sa lame continuer sa course sans rencontrer d'obstacles et soudain, quelque chose percuta son dos de plein fouet. Le choc la projeta en avant et elle s'écrasa violemment sur le sol dans un nuage de poussières et un concert de rires moqueurs.

Le sable s'insinuait dans ses yeux, sa bouche et elle se mit à suffoquer. Autour d'elle, les Amazones criaient des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes, elle ne voyait plus rien. Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle avait perdu son épée. Elle leva la tête pour apercevoir le regard méprisant de Perle sur elle. La guerrière attendit quelques secondes, immobile, le visage fermé. Puis elle laissa retomber son épée.

- L'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle.

Quand elle tourna les talons, les Amazones amassées tout autour se turent d'un coup. Perle promena son regard sur elles un instant.

- Vous avez entendu ? C'est terminé ! répéta-t-elle.

Lentement, les Amazones se mirent à reculer. Comme Perle ne les quittait pas des yeux, elles durent finalement s'éloigner, à contrecoeur. Bientôt, l'arène fut complètement vide et il ne resta que Shunreï et son instructrice. Celle-ci ne lui adressa pas un mot, elle rangea son épée avec les autres armes et sortit de l'arène à son tour.

Shunreï ne parvint à se relever que de longues minutes plus tard. Aussitôt la douleur lui fit échapper un cri et elle se recroquevilla sur son ventre meurtri. Ses yeux mouillés de larmes brouillaient toujours sa vue. Elle chercha à les essuyer de la main mais elle réalisa tout à coup que ses paumes étaient pleines de sang. Le désespoir l'envahit ; elle tomba lourdement sur ses genoux. Un flot de larmes monta vers ses yeux. Bientôt, il y en eut trop pour qu'elle puisse tout retenir et les gouttes ruisselèrent sur son visage.


	5. 5Tout abandonner

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 5 : Tout abandonner

-o§o-

La nuit avait fini par tomber, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte du temps qui passait. Lentement, elle quitta l'arène, une main pressée sur son flanc. Le chemin de retour fut difficile. Les allées du Sanctuaire Lunaire étaient désertes. Shunreï prit plusieurs directions sans trop réfléchir. Cela la mènerait bien quelque part de toute façon ; c'était le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment. Les muscles de ses jambes hurlaient d'épuisement à chacun de ses mouvements et elle avait mal partout.

Elle dut s'arrêter et s'appuyer contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle. Le sang cognait violemment contre ses tempes. Une vague brûlante relança brusquement la douleur dans ses plaies à vif et elle se mordit la joue pour ne pas crier. Les larmes affluèrent à nouveau dans ses yeux. Elle serra les poings et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au mur devant elle pour ne pas tomber. Le Sanctuaire Solaire n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. Quelque chose coula sur son menton. Elle souleva péniblement une main et essuya ses lèvres du dos de la main. Le liquide chaud et poisseux laissa une traînée écarlate sur sa peau. Après de longues secondes elle finit par reprendre sa marche.

Elle pénétra dans le temple en titubant. L'humiliation la brûlait plus encore que la fatigue de l'entraînement. Soudain, les moqueries des Amazones dans l'arène lui revinrent en mémoire et elle ferma les yeux de rage. La colère faisait trembler ses poings. Garces... Ces harpies étaient ignobles... Elles méritaient... elles méritaient... Tout à coup, elle songea qu'elle raconterait tout à Mikérinos, qu'il serait hors de lui et que ces idiotes recevraient la correction du siècle. La simple idée de vengeance soulageait déjà ses blessures. La jeune femme s'efforça de boiter jusqu'au salon en resserrant sa prise sur la douleur déchirante de son abdomen. Les larmes avaient séché sur son visage pour laisser de longs sillons salés sur sa peau noircie. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Mikérinos était là, appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque dans sa position préférée. Sa simple vue réconforta Shunreï. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, le coeur gonflé de douleur, de colère, de honte et d'épuisement.

- Miké ! hoqueta-t-elle.

Après quelques secondes, il souleva les paupières pour la regarder. Elle s'était remise à pleurer.

- Regarde dans quel état elles m'ont mise ! s'écria-t-elle. Elles sont horribles, si tu savais ! Elles ont été... tellement ignobles et... Elles étaient toutes contre moi, si tu avais vu...

Elle s'interrompit un instant, cherchant à se calmer maintenant que tout était fini.

- Je ne pouvais même pas me défendre... bégaya-t-elle en passant une main ensanglantée sur sa joue.

Mikérinos resta immobile un bon moment. Il observa ses blessures, ses vêtements déchirés, le sang qui avait séché sur sa peau. Finalement, il se leva.

- L'entraînement a été difficile, constata-t-il.

Elle pleura de plus belle.

- Je ne veux pas y retourner, s'exclama-t-elle. C'était tellement dur... elles étaient toutes là à me regarder... Elles se moquaient de moi ! Et cette Perle qui faisait exprès de me projeter au sol... Je t'assure, elles sont si mauvaises ! Je t'en prie, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose ! Elles mériteraient...

Brusquement, elle s'interrompit en voyant que Miké ne bougeait pas. Elle se tut et le regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes. Une crainte sourde commençait à lui nouer l'estomac.

- Miké ? Tu m'entends ? Elles auraient pu me tuer et...

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Le jeune homme se détourna et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Shunreï s'élança derrière lui.

- Mais regarde ! cria-t-elle.

Mikérinos s'arrêta et elle se posta devant lui. Elle lui montra le sang qui maculait la peau de ses mains.

- Tu vois ! fit-elle plus fort.

- Je vois, dit-il calmement, impassible.

Shunreï cessa de respirer et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle eut un temps d'arrêt puis soudain, elle recula d'un pas.

- Et tu ne fais rien ? souffla-t-elle.

Il la toisait de toute sa hauteur.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? lâcha-t-il.

Et brusquement, elle sentit que son sentiment de sécurité volait en éclats. Elle réalisa que Mikérinos ne ferait rien pour la défendre, qu'il n'irait pas donner de leçon à toutes ces harpies et que même lui la laissait tomber. Cette constatation effrayante fut la goutte d'eau : tout à coup, elle éclata en sanglots jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Son épuisement, tant physique que moral ainsi que l'indifférence blessante de Mikérinos finirent de la rendre complètement hystérique. Elle se mit à hurler.

- Elles m'ont battue toute la journée ! Je n'étais même pas arrivée qu'elles me détestaient déjà toutes ! Elles n'ont rien fait pour m'aider ! Elles ont fait exprès de toute se liguer contre moi, tu entends ! J'ai des blessures partout, je suis épuisée !

La mâchoire de Mikérinos se contracta d'un coup sous sa peau. Shunreï pleurait et s'époumonait tout à la fois. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

- Toi aussi tu es avec elles avoue-le ! C'était la pire journée de toute ma vie ! J'ai été battue, humiliée et toi, tu ne lèves même pas le petit doigt pour m'aider !

- L'entraînement est dur pour tout le monde, tu ne fais pas exception à la règle, fit-il. Elles ont fait ce qu'elles devaient faire, rien de plus.

Elle crut devenir folle.

- Tu es exactement comme elles ! hurla-t-elle. Tu te fiches complètement de ce qui peut m'arriver ! Je n'ai jamais demandé cet entraînement, tu m'entends ? Je n'en veux pas !

Mikérinos glissa les mains dans ses poches et avança jusque devant une fenêtre sans se départir de son calme légendaire. Cela exaspérait tellement Shunreï qu'elle aurait voulu se jeter sur lui pour le déchiqueter. Cette fois, c'était trop !

- Si on veut obtenir quelque chose, il faut s'en donner les moyens, déclara-t-il. A quoi t'attendais-tu ? A tout réussir du premier coup ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Il faut persévérer.

- Je n'y retournerai jamais ! rétorqua-t-elle rageusement. Je n'ai rien à faire de votre entraînement et de toutes vos histoires de Reyaâ ! Je m'en fiche complètement ! D'ailleurs je déteste ce sanctuaire et tous les gens qui y vivent ! Je n'avais rien demandé à personne ! Ces filles ne veulent pas de moi, très bien ! Je ne demande qu'à partir !

A ces mots Mikérinos pivota vers elle. Elle tressaillit en découvrant son regard froid et du coup, ne dit plus rien. Il désigna le couloir d'un geste du menton.

- Va te coucher, tu es fatiguée, ordonna-t-il. Demain matin, une nouvelle journée d'entraînement commence et tu ne dois pas être en retard.

Elle vit rouge.

- Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner. Je ne suis pas à ton service, c'est clair ? Tu n'avais qu'à me laisser tranquille, chez moi, je ne t'avais rien demandé !

Il ne bougea pas d'un cil.

- Va te coucher, répéta-t-il sèchement, tu dois te reposer.

- J'en ai marre de ce Sanctuaire, de toi et de tout le monde ! Je n'irai pas à ton entraînement, tu m'entends ? Et tu ne pourras pas m'y obliger !

Elle fit soudain volte-face et se rua hors de la pièce, toute auréolée de feu rageur. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot elle avait claqué la porte derrière elle et s'enfermait dans sa chambre.

Dans le salon Mikérinos ferma les yeux et soupira.

Shunreï ferma vivement la porte de sa chambre et fit tourner la clef dans la serrure avant de balancer le petit objet à travers la pièce de toutes ses forces. Des larmes de rage roulaient sur ses joues, elle n'y voyait plus rien. Tout à coup, elle fit un faux mouvement et un aiguillon de douleur lui traversa le ventre de part en part. Aussitôt elle poussa un cri et s'affala au sol avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Ses sanglots l'empêchaient de respirer correctement et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se calmer.

Elle se traîna faiblement jusqu'à son lit et se laissa tomber lourdement dessus. Puis elle enfouit son visage meurtri dans l'oreiller blanc et moelleux. La douceur du tissu lui fit un bien fou. Après quelques secondes l'épuisement eut raison d'elle et elle s'endormit.

-o§o-

Quand elle s'éveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle savait que l'entraînement avait commencé à l'aube mais elle avait décidé qu'elle n'y mettrait plus les pieds. Pas questions de donner à ces mégères l'occasion de se défouler sur elle une fois de plus. Ils ne pourraient pas l'y obliger. Elle resterait cloîtrée dans sa chambre s'il le fallait mais elle mourrait plutôt que de s'approcher à nouveau de l'arène. Mikérinos pourrait aller au diable. Lui et toutes ces Amazones de malheur !

Elle se redressa lentement pour ne pas réveiller la douleur dans ses muscles endoloris et se mit en position assise. Elle portait toujours ces vêtements sales et déchirés, elle n'avait même pas eu la force de prendre un bain la veille. L'espace d'un instant, elle jeta un regard vers la porte close. Personne n'irait jusqu'à l'enfoncer pour la faire sortir tout de même ! Soudain, la satisfaction l'envahit quand elle se dit que Mikérinos n'avait pas osé venir la chercher pour l'obliger à aller jusqu'à l'arène. Non, personne ne l'obligerait à faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle se leva lentement et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Tout son corps était douloureux, elle avait du mal à marcher. Il y avait toujours ces traces de sang séché partout sur ses mains et ses vêtements. Elle esquissa une grimace de dégoût. Il fallait qu'elle prenne un bain, vraiment. La seule idée de se prélasser dans l'eau chaude la fit soupirer. Mais au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte, elle se souvint que celle-ci était fermée à clef. Non, elle ne pouvait pas sortir. Et si Mikérinos était là ? Brusquement elle s'imagina tomber nez à nez avec lui et un profond malaise s'empara d'elle. Elle secoua vivement la tête.

- Non, non, non... marmonna-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de sortir. S'il était là, elle aurait trop honte. Et puis elle ne voulait pas le voir, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait ! Hors de question ! Non ! Soudain elle fit dos à la porte et s'en éloigna résolument. Alors elle resterait là toute la journée.

Elle se rendit très vite compte que sa chambre était une pièce plutôt petite et sans intérêt après trois heures passées à y tourner en rond. Les meubles se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main, il n'y avait qu'une fenêtre et pour finir, strictement rien d'intéressant. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Pire encore, personne n'était venu ne serait-ce que s'assurer qu'elle était encore en vie enfermée dans cette prison. Pas même Mikérinos.

Elle mourrait de faim et l'envie de prendre un bain la hantait. Elle entrouvrit très lentement la porte et glissa un oeil par l'entrebâillement, fébrile. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que le couloir était désert et qu'il n'y avait pas un bruit. Elle se détendit et soupira de soulagement. Quand le courage l'eut enfin réintégrée, elle parvint à ouvrir entièrement le battant. Son coeur cognait très fort contre sa poitrine et ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

Attentive au moindre bruit qui pourrait lui parvenir, elle longea rapidement le mur et approcha de l'arche qui débouchait sur le salon. Doucement, elle pencha la tête pour regarder et revint aussitôt dans sa position initiale.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, calme-toi ma fille, marmonna-t-elle, les yeux fermés.

Elle reprit son souffle, apaisée : Mikérinos n'était pas là. Cette constatation salutaire ralentit sensiblement les battements de son coeur et elle cessa enfin de trembler. Après un moment, elle continua sa marche jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bains sans trop de problèmes. Une fois entrée elle s'enferma à double tour pour ne pas risquer d'être surprise. Elle ne savait pas où était Mikérinos - elle s'en fichait - et n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle il allait rentrer. Pour plus de sécurité, elle décida de ne pas traîner.

Le bain - oh seigneur ! - fut une merveille. Elle laissa le bassin se remplir d'eau chaude fumante jusqu'à ras bord et s'y plongea jusqu'au cou avec volupté. Ses courbatures disparurent presque instantanément et elle frotta avec soulagement toutes les traces de sang qui lui collaient à la peau. Elle se sentait si bien qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais en sortir. Seule la perspective d'un retour prématuré de Mikérinos put la faire bouger. Elle sortit de l'eau et s'aperçut brusquement qu'elle avait oublié d'emmener des vêtements propres avec elle pour se rhabiller. Maugréant contre sa négligence, elle enroula une serviette autour de son corps humide et déverrouilla la porte. Personne. Mikérinos n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle regagna alors sa chambre en vitesse.

Le problème du nettoyage résolu, il lui fallait maintenant résoudre celui de son estomac qui grognait de mécontentement. Après une nouvelle séance d'observation méticuleuse vers le couloir, elle se décida à quitter son antre une fois de plus. Là pourtant elle ne songea pas à perdre une seconde. Elle se précipita aussitôt vers la cuisine et fouilla dans tout ce qui comportait une porte et pouvait s'ouvrir. Sa récolte ne fut pas trop mauvaise, elle repartit aussi sec vers la sécurité de sa chambre, son butin dans les mains. Dès la première bouchée, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux.

Bien vite, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne supporterait pas de rester enfermée toute la journée à ne rien faire. La pièce était si petite qu'elle la connaissait déjà par coeur. Elle aurait pu s'y déplacer les yeux fermés. Après avoir fait les cent pas durant une heure interminable, elle se déclara prête à devenir folle. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air. Et puis d'ailleurs tout cela était stupide, elle ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi elle devrait rester cloîtrée simplement à cause de tous ces imbéciles. Ce n'était pas à elle de se cacher, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher ! Elle avait le droit de sortir, comme les autres ! Le seul fait de repenser à l'exécrable journée de la veille fit remonter sa colère à la surface. Oui, elle allait sortir, que cela leur plaise ou non !

Sa décision prise, Shunreï quitta la chambre avec la ferme intention de n'y revenir que très tard, lorsqu'elle tomberait de sommeil. En attendant elle allait faire une promenade. Une fois de plus elle traversa le couloir vide et s'engagea vers la porte du temple. Pourtant au moment de sortir, elle s'aperçut que sa main tremblait sur la poignée. Elle s'arrêta, prit une profonde inspiration. C'était plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. La simple idée de rencontrer quelqu'un, n'importe qui, la terrorisait. Et si elle tombait sur une Amazone ? Sur Mikérinos ? Sur... Soudain elle secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées de son esprit. Il n'était pas question de rester dans cette chambre une minute de plus, cela leur ferait trop plaisir ! Tout à coup, elle poussa la porte et sans réfléchir davantage, elle passa le seuil. Elle se retrouva alors dans la rue inondée de soleil et les sons, les couleurs, les odeurs lui explosèrent au visage.

Elle fila vers un angle de rue à toute allure et se plaqua aussitôt contre le mur pour se fondre dans l'ombre. Deux hommes, un enfant et une Amazone passèrent à quelques pas sans la voir, absorbés par une intense conversation.

- ... vraiment magnifique !

- C'est ainsi chaque année, répondit l'Amazone. Et je n'avais jamais entendu d'aussi belle mélodie !

Le deuxième homme se mit à rire.

- Une oeuvre d'art ! Ce qui est assez naturel pour...

Le son de leur voix se perdit petit à petit et Shunreï recommença à respirer. Lentement elle se pencha pour jeter un oeil dans l'allée et fut soulagée de ne voir personne d'autre arriver. Jusque là, elle était parvenue à éviter tous les passants du Sanctuaire, elle ne voulait surtout pas se faire voir maintenant.

Vive comme l'éclair, elle fila vers une rue voisine et s'y enfonça discrètement, le nez levé vers le ciel pour admirer les grands temples dorés des Artistes. Elle s'aperçut un peu plus tard qu'elle pénétrait dans la partie Lunaire du Sanctuaire des Astres. Le décor autour d'elle se teinta d'un profond bleu nuit scintillant. Elle prit garde à éviter l'arène où les Amazones devaient encore s'entraîner et contourna l'immense palais d'Artémis. C'est alors qu'elle déboucha sur une grande colline couronnée d'un cercle de colonnes grecques. La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant, intriguée, croyant à première vue à un site de ruines antiques. La lumière du soleil qui baissait peu à peu dans le ciel donnait des reflets orangés à l'édifice et elle trouva le spectacle magnifique. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? C'était bien trop à l'écart du reste du Sanctuaire pour être un temple, encore moins une maison où un palais. Et puis c'était bien trop vide.

Vaincue par la curiosité, elle finit par escalader le talus pour rejoindre le sommet. Elle constata alors que ce n'était pas qu'un simple cercle de colonnes ; il y avait entre chacune d'elles un imposant fauteuil de pierre blanche aux formes carrées. Elle n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille. Fascinée, elle entra dans le cercle et se retrouva face à un large autel de marbre situé au centre exact de la ronde. Les sièges étaient tournés vers lui. Shunreï les compta rapidement et obtint le chiffre dix. Dix places. Evidemment, elles étaient vides pour le moment mais elle se demandait bien qui pouvait se réunir là. Elle n'eut jamais le temps d'y réfléchir.

Brusquement une main s'abattit sur sa bouche et deux bras l'entourèrent pour l'attirer en arrière. Shunreï voulut se débattre mais soudain, elle tomba violemment au sol et étouffa une plainte. L'inconnu avait cessé de bouger. La jeune femme eut tout juste le temps de remarquer que la main qui la tenait était en fait une main d'enfant, tout à coup, une voix résonna à son oreille.

- Chutt ! Ne fais pas de bruit, elles vont t'entendre !

Shunreï se figea instantanément. Effectivement, deux guerrières passèrent à quelques pas en bas de la colline. A une seconde près, elles l'auraient repérée. La main ne relâcha sa faible étreinte que lorsque les Amazones eurent disparu. Shunreï se retourna lentement pour remercier son sauveur. Elle demeura alors interdite en découvrant une petite fille.

L'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans et lui arrivait à peine à la taille. Elle portait une jolie robe blanche, très large, retenue à la taille par une cordelette brune. Shunreï nota qu'elle était pieds nus et qu'un anneau doré lui entourait une cheville et un poignet. La fillette lui souriait, ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Ses fins cheveux blonds formaient de larges boucles qui frôlaient ses épaules menues. Le bleu azur de ses grands yeux rappela vaguement quelque chose à Shunreï mais elle ne réussit pas à trouver quoi.

La petite fille se tenait face à elle, immobile sous son regard inquisiteur. La jeune femme dut s'y prendre à trois fois pour faire fonctionner sa voix correctement. Puis elle offrit un sourire reconnaissant à la petite apparition.

- Je te remercie, tu viens de me sauver. Sans toi, elles m'auraient repérée.

La fillette se mit à rire et sa voix cristalline si pure fit courir un frisson dans le dos de Shunreï.

- De rien ! répondit-elle. Tu es nouvelle au Sanctuaire, non ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue ici avant.

Shunreï hocha la tête.

- Oui, je viens d'arriver, dit-elle.

- Tu te caches ?

La petite fille avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux brillaient de malice. La jeune femme se sentit rosir mais aucune trace de moquerie n'apparut sur le visage de l'enfant.

- Oh... Est-ce que je suis si transparente que ça ? fit Shunreï.

La fillette éclata de rire à nouveau. Puis tout d'un coup, elle lui tendit une petite main hâlée par la vie au grand air et maculée de la poussière des collines.

- Je m'appelle Shamio !

Shunreï sourit et serra la petite main dans la sienne.

- Et moi Shunreï.

A ce moment-là un éclat furtif traversa les prunelles de Shamio.

- C'est toi la neuvième Reyaâ ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête et son sourire disparut.

- Non... Ce n'est pas moi, tu dois confondre, répondit-elle. Je ne suis pas une Amazone, je ne suis pas d'ici.

- C'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit, objecta la fillette. Mais je ne dirai à personne que je t'ai vue, tu peux te cacher ici avec moi.

Shamio lui fit un signe de tête et l'entraîna vers un imposant rocher sur lequel elle grimpa pour s'installer. La jeune femme lui emboîta le pas et s'assit à ses côtés.

- C'est très gentil, fit-elle. Tu te caches toi aussi alors ? Pourquoi ?

L'enfant se mit à battre des jambes dans le vide et haussa les épaules.

- Les Amazones sont trop sérieuses, elles ne m'amusent pas, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis toujours obligée de rester bien sage et bien concentrée, je n'aime pas ça. Alors je suis partie et je me cache. Elles sont vraiment nulles à cache-cache, elles n'arrivent jamais à me retrouver !

Shunreï sourit.

- Est-ce que tu ne vas pas te faire gronder ? demanda-t-elle.

Cette perspective arracha un nouvel haussement d'épaules à la petite sauvageonne. Elle n'avait pas l'air très inquiète.

- C'est ce que dit toujours mon frère, admit-elle.

- Alors tu devrais l'écouter.

Shamio sourit.

- Ah mais lui il ne comprend pas à quel point je m'ennuie et puis les Amazones ne l'obligent pas à faire plein de choses inintéressantes à lui ! Elles me prennent toutes pour une idiote.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil, approuva Shunreï.

Et pas étonnant de la part de ces harpies, songea-t-elle. Mais cela, elle se garda bien de le rajouter devant la petite fille. Celle-ci écarta une mèche blonde qui avait la fâcheuse manie de lui tomber devant les yeux et acquiesça.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu te caches ? interrogea-t-elle.

Shunreï fit un geste évasif de la main, comme pour dire que cela n'avait pas grande importance.

- Je me suis disputée avec quelqu'un et je ne veux pas le voir. Et puis l'entraînement ce n'est pas pour moi.

Shamio hocha la tête avec autant de conviction que si les explications de la jeune femme avaient été limpides.

- Il veut t'obliger à t'entraîner avec les Amazones ? Parce que tu dois devenir sa Reyaâ ? Les guerrières sont plutôt dures.

Shunreï la regarda d'un air surpris.

- Tout le Sanctuaire parle de toi, ajouta Shamio pour sa défense.

- Ah bon ? murmura-t-elle, gênée. Et qu'est-ce qu'on raconte ?

Shamio eut un sourire navré.

- Oh... que la Reyaâ de Mikérinos n'est pas à la hauteur de sa tache, qu'elle ne deviendra jamais une guerrière... On dit aussi que Mikérinos s'est complètement trompé pour une fois. Enfin, ce genre de choses idiotes.

Pour le coup, Shunreï se sentit encore plus abattue qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs. Après quelques secondes, elle releva la tête vers la fillette et croisa son regard fixe.

- Oui, je vois, fit Shunreï.

Shamio haussa à nouveau les épaules avec désinvolture.

- Moi, je n'aime pas les rumeurs, c'est toujours stupide, déclara-t-elle.

- Ah, tu n'y crois pas ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Non.

Cette réponse ferme et instantanée, sans aucune trace d'hésitation surprit Shunreï. Elle en ressentit une espèce de profond soulagement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les rumeurs, elles sont toujours fausses, lança Shamio. Il y en a beaucoup sur moi aussi et à chaque fois, j'essaie de toute mes forces de faire le contraire de ce qu'elles racontent, rien que pour embêter les gens qui parlent.

Elle se mit à rire et Shunreï resta paralysée, les yeux rivés sur la petite fille aux cheveux d'ange.

- Mon frère dit que les gens qui lancent de fausses rumeurs ne sont pas intelligents et qu'il faut tout faire pour les contredire, continua l'enfant. Bien fait pour eux !

Elle sourit.

- Et puis en plus, c'est drôlement amusant ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La jeune femme reprit son souffle. Elle avait soudain l'impression étrange que cette petite fille possédait, à son âge et malgré sa naïveté, infiniment plus de sagesse qu'elle.

Shunreï échappa un sourire plein d'indulgence.

-o§o-

Au retour, Shunreï ne se cacha pas. Elle affronta l'hostilité de la rue sans se dissimuler dans l'ombre des murs. Elle n'eut aucun regard pour les gens qu'elle croisa et qui l'observèrent avec insistance. Ce n'était pas à ça qu'elle pensait. A dire vrai, elle s'en fichait complètement à présent. Complètement. Et cela la surprenait un peu.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour rentrer, elle marchait lentement, pour la première fois de sa vie. Le temple était éclairé de l'intérieur. Shunreï entra sans accélérer, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Elle longea le couloir pour croiser finalement une imposante silhouette qui s'arrêta. Mikérinos la regarda un moment sans rien dire et la jeune femme leva à peine la tête vers lui. Après quelques secondes, elle reprit sa marche et gagna sa chambre, lentement.


	6. 6Passe d'armes

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 6 : Passe d'armes

-o§o-

L'aube pointait tout juste sur la ligne d'horizon, Shunreï sortait du temple. Elle ajustait sa ceinture de cuir, sans s'arrêter, sans ralentir et elle se lança sans hésiter à travers les ruelles du Sanctuaire pour joindre l'immense arène des Amazones.

Elle n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un l'observait en silence depuis l'une des fenêtres du temple. Mikérinos ne bougeait pas. Il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle s'éloignait et attendit qu'elle ait disparu à l'angle d'une autre maison pour se détourner. Puis il éleva son bol jusque devant sa bouche, avala la dernière gorgée de thé avec satisfaction et ferma les yeux.

Shunreï n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle passa sous la gigantesque arcade d'entrée de l'arène et le sable clair crissa sous ses pieds. Tout autour, les Amazones interrompirent leurs mouvements, armes en mains et les conversations moururent. La jeune femme vit les regards d'une vingtaine de guerrières se braquer sur elle et malgré elle, cela lui arracha un frémissement. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Le coeur battant, elle se fraya un chemin au milieu des combattantes, ignorant les yeux ahuris qui l'observaient et se dirigea vers le fond de l'arène. Là, elle aperçut Perle qui s'était immobilisée, son épée encore à la main, face à l'une des ses apprenties. Shunreï avisa le plateau où étaient alignées toutes les armes et vint s'emparer d'une épée. Après quoi elle fit volte-face et lança un regard de défi à la responsable du camp. Un flot de murmures agita les guerrières comme un doux vent d'été dans le feuillage d'un arbre. Perle resta figée durant plusieurs secondes. Et enfin elle se reprit. Lentement, elle indiqua à sa novice qu'elles en avaient fini et approcha de la jeune femme. Shunreï se mit en position.

La jeune femme poussa un cri et planta les talons dans le sable de l'arène pour essayer de ralentir sa course. Un nuage de poussières se souleva sur son passage et pénétra jusque dans ses poumons. Elle éleva un bras devant son nez pour ne pas étouffer et attendit que sa vue se dégage à nouveau. Perle avait baissé son épée. Elle haletait légèrement.

Shunreï reprit péniblement son souffle et souleva plus haut son arme, malgré ses muscles endoloris, malgré le poids de la lame. Des gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient le long de ses tempes.

- Pas assez rapide, commenta l'Amazone aux mèches blanches. Accélère encore et joue sur tes appuis. Tu dois arriver à me prendre de court.

La jeune femme déglutit et acquiesça, essuyant une fine traînée de sang qui coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres. L'épée pesait de plus en plus lourd au bout de son bras, elle avait beaucoup de mal à la soulever après deux heures de duel acharné, sans la moindre pause. Ses jambes étaient douloureuses. Mais elle se redressa aussitôt et soudain, se remit à courir.

Perle était d'une rapidité et d'une souplesse déconcertante. Elle attendit que Shunreï vienne à elle. Elle attendit qu'elle soulève et abatte son arme. Elle attendit jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Et elle bondit.

Shunreï tentait désespérément de détecter les mouvements de l'Amazone. Elle savait que Perle n'allait pas aussi vite que ça, qu'elle pouvait encore accélérer et c'était pour cela qu'elle devait à tout prix la rattraper. La jeune femme poussa son corps dans ses derniers retranchements. Elle sentit ses muscles se tendre à l'extrême et hurler de douleur. Tout, jusqu'à ses poumons qui manquaient d'air, la faisait souffrir. Mais elle ne voulait plus se plaindre, elle ne voulait plus tomber.

Elle recommença à courir, encore et encore. Devant elle, Perle semblait immobile, sereine et maîtresse d'elle-même. Shunreï accéléra et assura une meilleure prise sur son arme qui sifflait dans son sillage. Au moment exact où elle balançait son coup, l'Amazone réagit d'un geste. Soudain, une gerbe d'étincelle vola dans les airs alors que les deux épées venaient de s'entrechoquer. Le choc arrêta Shunreï d'un coup et elle ressentit le tremblement dans son poignet. C'est alors que Perle ouvrit les yeux.

- Tu n'as aucune chance si tu continues à vouloir m'attaquer de front, dit-elle. Je suis bien plus rapide que toi, tu le sais. Trouve autre chose.

Shunreï fit un bond en arrière et chercha de l'air autour d'elle pour respirer. Elle était épuisée. Perle quant à elle était fraîche comme une rose.

- Dans un combat, il n'y a pas que la rapidité, expliqua l'Amazone. Il faut aussi être forte mais surtout, il faut prendre le temps de réfléchir. Connais-toi d'abord toi-même, apprends quels sont tes atouts, quelles sont tes faiblesses et agis en conséquence.

La jeune femme leva difficilement la tête vers la guerrière et acquiesça tout en s'efforçant d'enregistrer ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la vieille épée qui pendait à son poignet. La garde de bronze était incroyablement lourde. Elle n'avait même plus la force de soutenir sa main en l'air. Une grimace passa sur son visage couvert de sang, de sable et de sueur. L'Amazone n'était pas tombée à terre une seule fois, elle n'avait pas même vacillé. C'était à croire qu'elle était enracinée dans le sol. Un véritable chêne centenaire, songea Shunreï en soufflant bruyamment. Perle attendait qu'elle l'attaque à nouveau. La jeune femme dut s'élancer encore une fois.

Le soleil qui chauffait son dos la faisait suffoquer. Sa gorge était aussi sèche que le sable sous ses pieds. A vrai dire, sa seule satisfaction dans le duel qu'elle menait contre l'Amazone depuis le matin c'était le fait de voir enfin Perle transpirer. La responsable du camp d'entraînement commençait à afficher de longues traînées salées sur son front. Une vraie victoire.

Les lames de bronze entrèrent en contact une fois encore et Perle repoussa Shunreï d'un geste brusque pour l'envoyer s'affaler au sol.

- Plus vite, encore plus vite ! ordonna l'Amazone. Penses à tes jambes, à quoi crois-tu qu'elles servent ? Agrandis ton champ d'action.

- Ah... je... d'accord... haleta-t-elle. Mais comment... ?

Brusquement Perle fit tournoyer son épée dans sa main. Perplexe, Shunreï la vit tracer un cercle du bout de sa lame sur le sable, tout autour d'elle jusqu'à s'y enfermer totalement. L'Amazone indiqua alors toute l'arène d'un mouvement.

- Là... c'est ton espace vital, déclara-t-elle. Tu peux t'y déplacer autant que tu veux, où tu veux, au moment que tu veux. Oui ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, sans vraiment comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Mais Perle désigna ensuite l'intérieur du cercle où elle se trouvait.

- Ce cercle, c'est mon espace vital, continua-t-elle. Quoiqu'il arrive, je n'ai pas le droit d'en sortir, pas le droit de dépasser la ligne. Ton but est de me le faire quitter. Par la ruse ou par force, cela m'est égal. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux mais expulse-moi de ce cercle !

- Compris, fit-elle.

Shunreï se releva en grimaçant, appuyée sur son épée plantée dans le sol. Ses muscles étaient en bouillie mais il n'était pas question qu'elle s'arrête maintenant. Cet exercice lui semblait à peu près faisable et elle y passerait la nuit s'il le fallait mais elle réussirait à faire sortir Perle de son cercle. Elle brandit son épée devant elle et se prépara à l'attaque. Perle avait refermé les yeux, elle était prête.

La fatigue ralentissait ses mouvements et il lui semblait que quoiqu'elle tente, l'Amazone le devinait toujours instantanément. Il était inutile d'essayer de l'attaquer de front. Cela ne reviendrait qu'à un nouveau choc de lames au dénouement duquel elle serait encore battue. Elle plissa le front et chercha à se concentrer. L'Amazone était plantée, droite, immobile au milieu d'un cercle qui devait peut-être faire deux mètres de diamètre. Pour l'en faire sortir, ce serait facile. A condition de déstabiliser ce grand chêne centenaire. Elle devait réussir à briser ses appuis. C'était sa seule chance. Les jambes de la guerrière paraissaient faites d'un matériaux particulièrement solide. Shunreï prit une profonde inspiration et partit une fois de plus à l'attaque.

Perle évita tout ses coups de lames, anticipa le moindre de ses mouvements et les évita sans problème dans la seconde qui suivit. Shunreï se démena tout autour du cercle, attaqua sur tous les fronts mais rien n'y fit et chaque fois, elle butta contre la terrible défense de l'Amazone. Chaque fois, c'est son épée qui se dressait sur son passage. Au bout d'une heure, Shunreï n'avait pas pu mettre un seul pied à l'intérieur du cercle. Et Perle tenait toujours debout.

- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit, lâcha la guerrière.

- Mais si, je...

- Tu as l'esprit trop étroit, coupa-t-elle. Prends un peu de recul, tu es trop collée à ton terrain immédiat. Dans un vrai duel, ton adversaire ne se limitera pas à se servir de son épée. Essaie d'être plus spontanée.

Shunreï n'essaya même pas de répondre. Elle n'avait plus de salive, plus de souffle, plus de forces. La lourde épée de bronze pendait pitoyablement au bout de ses doigts crispés. Elle avait même du mal à la tenir.

Tout à coup, elle allongea la foulée et fendit l'air droit sur la guerrière qui lui faisait face. Perle resserra sa prise sur la garde de son arme mais ne bougea pas. Elle était déjà prête à parer l'attaque de son élève. Mais la jeune femme avait changé de tactique. Elle ne lança pas son coup tout de suite. A la place, elle prit appui sur ses jambes plus faibles de seconde en seconde et bondit soudain sur sa droite. Son élan la porta trop loin, elle perdit l'Amazone de vue. Toutefois celle-ci s'était figée et avait ouvert les yeux. Shunreï ne prit pas le risque de s'arrêter maintenant et elle tournoya vivement sur elle-même pour que la vitesse porte son épée à sa place. La lame fila dans l'air et Perle ne comprit qu'au dernier moment ce qui se passait.

Tout à coup l'Amazone fit volte-face. Shunreï ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements emportés par l'élan. La guerrière dut franchir le mur du son car brusquement, les deux armes entrèrent en collision dans une pluie d'étincelles. La jeune femme agit sans réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle déstabilise son adversaire, maintenant. Maintenant ! Shunreï se laissa partir en arrière et le coup de Perle la projeta au sol. Mais elle s'y était attendue. Elle ramena son épée contre elle et d'un coup, enfonça la lame dans le sable de l'arène pour s'y cramponner. Au lieu de tomber, elle tourbillonna autour de son point d'ancrage et revint vers l'Amazone, jambes en avant. Perle n'avait pas eu le temps de se reprendre. Soudain elle réalisa son erreur. Shunreï poussa un cri. D'un seul mouvement, où elle concentra toute sa force, elle faucha les jambes de la guerrière qui perdit l'équilibre. La jeune femme termina sa course après un nouveau tour sur elle-même et vit Perle tomber en arrière. Toutefois, l'Amazone avait des réflexes inhumains. L'instructrice planta sa main dans le sol et amortit sa chute tandis que ses jambes passaient au-dessus de sa tête. Shunreï la vit s'agripper avec rage. Quand l'Amazone chuta, un nuage de sable enveloppa tout ; il fallut attendre qu'il se dissipe.

Perle était toujours dans le cercle, elle avait réussi à contrôler sa chute. Elle ne bougeait pas. Shunreï vit ses yeux rivés au sol, l'air interdit. La ligne était là, à quelques centimètres. C'est alors que la jeune femme comprit. Le cercle était intact. Sauf à un endroit. Un espace minuscule était effacé. Là où la main de Perle était sortie de la limite. Shunreï reprit son souffle et soudain, se laissa retomber au sol, les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il faisait nuit lorsque l'Amazone mit fin à la séance d'entraînement. Shunreï tenait à peine debout mais elle était tellement fière d'elle-même que rien n'aurait pu faire décliner son sourire. Perle avait reconnu sa presque défaite et avait elle aussi échappé un léger sourire satisfait.

- Je crois que ça commence à venir.

Elle ramassa les deux épées et les déposa avec les autres sur le plateau. La jeune femme s'efforçait toujours de se relever et surtout de tenir sur ses pieds sans vaciller.

- C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, déclara l'Amazone. Rentre et repose-toi. N'oublie pas de manger quelque chose.

Shunreï acquiesça quand elle fut enfin debout. Perle s'éloignait déjà, elles étaient les dernières dans l'arène, les autres s'étaient arrêtées après le coucher du soleil.

- Merci...

La guerrière eut un bref temps d'arrêt mais elle ne se retourna pas et ne répondit pas. Pourtant Shunreï aurait juré lui voir hocher discrètement la tête.

En rentrant, la jeune femme eut une pensée pour la petite Shamio qui était peut-être encore cachée sur sa colline. Elle la remercia encore une fois mentalement. Si elle voulait le respect des Amazones, il allait falloir le gagner, à la sueur de son front, à la force de son épée jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Elle sourit. Elle agissait probablement comme une gamine mais elle s'en moquait.

Elle eut encore plus de mal à regagner le temple que la dernière fois. Son corps n'était plus qu'une gigantesque courbature. Elle suivit les murs, pas après pas, pour ne pas basculer. La lumière était allumée. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, ce simple détail lui réchauffait le coeur. Après quelques minutes de torture où elle dut affronter les escaliers, elle put enfin passer le seuil. Ce qui dut faire pas mal de bruit car Mikérinos vint jusqu'à l'entrée pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Shunreï le vit s'arrêter devant elle et la dévisager d'un air impénétrable. Aussitôt elle sentit un aiguillon de douleur lui transpercer un flanc. Cela lui procura une espèce de vive satisfaction et elle ébaucha un sourire alors que sa vue commençait à se troubler. Tout à coup, elle perdit pied avec la réalité et bascula en avant, inconsciente, pour atterrir dans les bras de Mikérinos.

Il la souleva délicatement contre lui, les yeux fixés sur toutes les blessures qui striaient son corps. Il l'emmena précautionnausement jusque dans sa chambre et la déposa sur le lit. Puis il lui ôta ses chaussures et sa ceinture avant de fermer les yeux pour faire appel à son cosmos. En un instant un nuage d'énergie l'auréola de sa couleur orangée et il éleva ses mains en hauteur. Elles se mirent à briller au fur et à mesure que son cosmos se concentrait dans ses paumes. Soudain il rouvrit les yeux et passa peu à peu les mains au-dessus du corps de la jeune femme. Les petites coupures et les hématomes se résorbèrent progressivement. Puis Mikérinos remonta la couverture sur elle et sortit en silence.

-o§o-

Shunreï fut réveillée par un doux fumet qui vint lui chatouiller les narines. Elle remua, se tourna sur son flanc droit et chercha à ouvrir les yeux. Son estomac émettait des plaintes terrifiantes et elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait finalement rien avalé la veille. Cette pensée amena une autre constatation : elle était dans son lit. Perplexe, elle chercha à se souvenir de la façon dont elle avait bien pu y arriver. Mais elle dut y renoncer, sa faim était trop monstrueuse pour qu'elle parvienne à réfléchir.

Elle se redressa et s'assura d'un rapide coup d'oeil qu'il n'était pas trop tard. L'aube se levait à peine. Il fallait qu'elle se lève si elle ne voulait pas être en retard. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa que son corps ne la faisait plus souffrir. Pas un tiraillement, pas une courbature, pas le moindre hématome. Plus rien. Elle observa ses mains intactes d'un air ahuri. Elle était guérie. Au moment où un nouvel effluve de nourriture lui parvint, elle sentit son estomac se vriller douloureusement. Non, elle n'était pas tout à fait guérie encore, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle mange quelque chose avant de mourir de faim. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, enfila ses chaussures, boucla sa ceinture - qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir enlevées d'ailleurs - et sortit de la chambre en vitesse.

L'odeur venait de la cuisine. Elle entra et découvrit une table couverte de plats à l'aspect magnifique. Ou du moins, ils lui semblaient magnifiques en cet instant de crise. Mikérinos était debout devant sa table de travail, occupé à découper en fines lamelles un tas de racines inconnues. Quelque chose chauffait derrière lui dans une marmite bouillonnante. Shunreï s'approcha lentement, son ventre grondant de plus en plus. Elle se sentit aussitôt très bête, à rester plantée là sans savoir quoi lui dire. Est-ce qu'il était toujours en colère contre elle ? Elle n'osa pas bouger durant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la tête vers elle.

- Bonjour, dit-il.

Elle détourna le regard.

- Euh... bonjour.

- Tu as faim je suppose ? reprit-il.

Ces simples mots la firent saliver de plus belle. C'est alors que son estomac jugea délicat de se remettre à grogner. Shunreï tressaillit et piqua un fard. Mais Mikérinos esquissa un sourire et lui désigna un plateau posé non loin sur la table.

- C'est pour toi.

Elle observa le bol fumant, l'assiette emplie de fruits, les galettes de maïs sans parvenir à le croire. Et elle dut demeurer immobile comme ça un bon moment car Mikérinos finit par se détourner avec sa planche couverte de feuilles découpées. Il les fit délicatement glisser dans la marmite puis déclara :

- Tu devrais manger si tu ne veux pas que ça refroidisse.

Shunreï revint brusquement à la réalité et s'assit face au plateau miraculeux.

- Merci, dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête, les yeux rivés à sa préparation en train de chauffer et elle commença à manger. Tout était absolument délicieux. Soudain elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus fait la cuisine depuis des jours et des jours alors que c'était presque son passe-temps encore quelques semaines plus tôt. A vrai dire, elle ne faisait plus rien de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire aux Cinq Pics et cela la gênait un peu. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on fasse toutes les corvées à sa place pendant qu'elle restait à se battre dans une arène à longueur de journée. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait bien ce que pouvait faire Mikérinos de ses journées. Elle ne le voyait jamais à d'autres moments que l'aube ou le coucher du soleil. Toutefois, elle savait qu'il ne demeurait pas dans son temple le reste du temps. Où pouvait-il aller ? Et pour faire quoi ? Elle but une gorgée de thé et le regarda moudre une poignée de ce qui ressemblait à des fleurs séchées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle doucement quand elle put en trouver le courage.

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

- Une infusion.

Intriguée, elle observa la marmite qui dégageait toujours un long filet de fumée grise. Une infusion ? songea-t-elle.

- Ah, fit-elle. Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour soigner la fièvre, expliqua-t-il. Ce sont des soucis. Séchés, ils ont la propriété de faire baisser la fièvre. On les donne en infusion, c'est le plus pratique.

Elle ne répondit pas, hypnotisée par les gestes du jeune homme. Il mélangeait sans hésitation plusieurs pincées d'une poudre étrange, y ajoutait quelques feuilles de couleur beige, mélangeait et ainsi de suite. Mais elle fut soudain rappelée à l'ordre par un rayon de soleil qui traversa la fenêtre et vint se poser sur la table, juste devant elle. Aussitôt elle sursauta et regarda vers le ciel. Le soleil montait de plus en plus. Shunreï avala sa dernière gorgée de thé et se leva prestement.

- Je dois... commença-t-elle.

Il acquiesça sans la regarder.

- Encore merci, ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir en courant.

-o§o-

Perle était déjà là, bien sûr. Elle semblait l'attendre. Shunreï arriva au pas de course, inquiète d'avoir raté le début. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, les Amazones arrivaient encore par petits groupes dans l'arène. Cette fois aussi les regards des guerrières convergèrent vers elle avec une gamme d'expressions plus ou moins encourageantes. La jeune femme essaya de ne pas trop y faire attention et gagna rapidement l'endroit où l'attendait son maître.

L'Amazone aux mèches blanches l'accueillit d'un hochement de tête et vint vers elle.

- Tiens, je t'ai trouvé ça, dit Perle.

La jeune femme observa avec perplexité l'objet que l'instructrice lui tendait. C'était une épée. Ou plutôt, une sorte de sabre.

- Les épées de bronze sont beaucoup trop lourdes pour toi, expliqua la guerrière devant son air ahuri. Tu ne peux pas les porter, il te faut quelque chose de plus léger, de plus maniable.

Perle éleva le sabre dans les airs et le fit tournoyer avec grâce au bout de sa main. Il était plutôt inhabituel. Sa lame était plus large que la plupart des sabres traditionnels. Il était plus long aussi mais bizarrement, il semblait également plus léger. La garde était large, couverte de bandes de cuir finement enroulées tout autour. Shunreï s'en empara, pleine de curiosité. Effectivement, l'arme était beaucoup plus légère que les grosses épées en bronze avec lesquelles s'entraînaient les Amazones d'habitude. Shunreï la soupesa machinalement, la fit tourner dans sa main et exécuta plusieurs mouvements d'essai.

- Incroyable, souffla-t-elle, ébahie.

Perle acquiesça.

- Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux. Je pense que tu t'en sortiras plus facilement avec ce genre d'arme.

- Merci beaucoup, s'exclama Shunreï qui, sans bien comprendre pourquoi, était ravie de posséder un tel objet.

L'Amazone se saisit à son tour d'une épée - une en bronze - et vint se placer face à elle, en position de défense.

- Très bien, dit-elle. On reprend. Attaque-moi et essaye de me toucher.

Shunreï se prépara.

- Entendu !

-o§o-

La guerrière avait eu raison. Les mouvements de la jeune femme se trouvèrent largement facilités avec cet autre type d'arme. Elle gagna en rapidité, en fluidité et surtout, en assurance. Son poignet se fatiguait beaucoup moins vite et elle aussi. Pourtant, Perle restait toujours intouchable. Shunreï ne comprenait pas comment, en restant constamment immobile, les yeux fermés, elle pouvait chaque fois pressentir, parer ou éviter ses coups. C'était tout bonnement ahurissant. La jeune femme essaya plus de vingt fois d'affilée, attaqua, chargea, attaqua encore. Mais la guerrière ne broncha pas. Chaque fois, Shunreï voyait la lourde épée de bronze se dresser sur son passage et la repousser avec une effarante facilité.

Puis elle se souvint de la maigre victoire qu'elle avait réussi à arracher à l'Amazone la veille. Les conseils de Perle lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se les récita à nouveau mentalement. Le sabre dans sa main frôlait le sable de l'arène du bout de sa lame. Il fallait qu'elle l'attaque sur son point faible. Encore et encore. Shunreï réfléchit à toute vitesse. Perle était rapide. Elle était prévoyante, elle savait ce que son adversaire allait tenter contre elle. Il était inutile également d'essayer de l'attaquer directement, l'Amazone était beaucoup plus résistante qu'elle physiquement.

Shunreï décida de se fier à son intuition. Elle fondit sur la guerrière, son sabre en avant. Perle réagit aussitôt. Les armes s'entrechoquèrent et la jeune femme se dégagea d'un bond pour repartir à l'attaque sur un autre angle. L'Amazone tournoya sur elle-même et son épée siffla dans l'air. Le combat se modifia ; elles en vinrent pratiquement au corps à corps. Brusquement, Shunreï vit Perle reculer et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. L'Amazone se projeta en arrière et regagna sa distance sécurisante. La jeune femme sourit. C'était ça. Elle bondit à nouveau.

Elles s'étaient arrêtées et reprenaient lentement leur souffle après des heures d'attaques et de contre-attaques. Shunreï avait réussi à acculer l'Amazone à trois reprises. Elle avait vu juste. Les armes, les passes et les enchaînements n'avaient aucun secret pour Perle mais en combat plus rapproché, elle était moins sûre d'elle.

- Bien... C'est suffisant... pantela l'Amazone aux mèches blanches.

Elle se dirigea vers la table pour reposer son épée après quoi elle fit signe à Shunreï de faire pareil. Celle-ci, surprise, s'exécuta sans discuter et Perle se tourna vers elle.

- Il faut qu'on travaille ta force physique maintenant, déclara-t-elle. Tu n'es pas assez résistante. Même si tu gagnes encore en rapidité, ce qui serait visiblement ton point fort, tu ne peux pas miser uniquement là-dessus. Mets ça.

Perplexe, Shunreï saisit les rectangles de tissu que lui tendait son instructrice. Aussitôt, elle constata qu'ils étaient beaucoup, beaucoup plus lourd qu'ils n'en avaient l'air au premier abord.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea la jeune femme.

- Des bracelets, expliqua la guerrière. Enfile-les.

Shunreï en passa un à chaque poignet et se sentit aussitôt très lente, très maladroite.

- C'est lourd, fit-elle.

Perle hocha la tête.

- Oui, c'est rempli de plomb. Tu t'entraîneras avec dorénavant, c'est la meilleure façon de solliciter tes muscles. Au début, tu auras beaucoup de mal mais petit à petit, tu vas t'y habituer. Ah j'oubliais...

A nouveau, elle lui tendit deux autres morceaux de tissu, plus grands, plus larges que les premiers. La jeune femme redoutait déjà ce que l'Amazone allait lui dire.

- Ceux-là sont pour tes chevilles, ajouta la guerrière.

Shunreï grimaça tout en les enfilant.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, marmonna-t-elle.

-o§o-

Perle la fit travailler sans répit durant des jours et des jours. Shunreï reçut l'ordre formel de ne plus enlever ses bracelets et ses chevillières de plomb, même la nuit. Où qu'elle aille, il fallait maintenant qu'elle traîne ce poids qui ralentissait ses moindres mouvements de façon extrêmement désagréable. Mais elle n'aurait jamais osé désobéir à son instructrice une fois de plus c'est pourquoi elle supporta son fardeau sans protester.

L'arène lui avait tout de suite parue très grande la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Mais elle ne savait pas encore à quel point. Quand l'Amazone lui ordonna d'effectuer des dizaines et des dizaines de tours en courant, Shunreï crut qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais. L'air était si chaud dès le matin que tout exercice physique devenait une vraie torture. Elle n'avait jamais autant couru de sa vie, avec en plus des paquets de plomb accrochés à ses poignets et ses chevilles. C'était l'enfer, presque au sens littéral du terme. Et Perle ne la laissait jamais s'arrêter avant qu'elle n'ait accompli la totalité des tours de piste qu'elle lui avait demandé. Au moins, Shunreï eut la bonne surprise de constater qu'elle finissait effectivement par s'habituer au poids qu'elle traînait.

-o§o-

L'Amazone lui avait placé un bandeau sur les yeux. Shunreï l'entendait parler tout autour d'elle alors qu'elle marchait le long des énormes sacs qu'elle avait suspendus au plafond.

Un peu plus tôt ce jour-là, Perle l'avait emmenée dans une sorte de gymnase. A vrai dire, c'était une sorte de temple sauf que celui-ci ne contenait pratiquement rien à l'intérieur. La guerrière lui avait expliqué qu'il arrivait aux Amazones de venir s'entraîner là parfois. Ebahie, Shunreï l'avait observée suspendre de monstrueux sacs de toiles au plafond à l'aide de grosses cordes. Après de longues minutes, la jeune femme avait constaté que tous les sacs - il y en avait cinq au total - formait un grand cercle au milieu du temple. Puis la guerrière avait disposé au milieu de la ronde une sorte de caisse.

- Monte dessus, avait-elle dit.

Shunreï avait obéit pour se retrouver encerclée par tous ces sacs qui se balançaient au bout de leur corde. Et maintenant, Perle lui plaçait un bandeau noir sur les yeux.

- Quoiqu'il arrive, n'enlève jamais ce bandeau, indiqua l'Amazone.

- Bien.

Perle autour le long des sacs.

- Le but du jeu est de ne pas tomber de la caisse, déclara-t-elle. Fais tout ce que tu veux, utilise tes jambes, tes pieds, ta tête, je ne veux pas le savoir mais ne descends jamais de la caisse. Tu m'as comprise ?

Shunreï acquiesça, tournant machinalement la tête vers l'endroit d'où lui parvenait la voix de Perle, comme une aveugle.

- Je vais arrêter de parler et tu ne pourras plus me repérer, prévint encore la guerrière. A partir de là, tiens-toi sur tes gardes.

- Euh... d'accord, admit-elle.

- Bien, c'est parti !

Et soudain, exactement comme elle l'avait dit, Perle cessa totalement de parler. Shunreï se retrouva enveloppée de silence et ses points d'ancrage à la réalité s'effacèrent. Il n'y avait plus que la caisse sous ses pieds. Plus un son, plus un mouvement, plus un souffle. Tout à coup, elle sentit quelque chose. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Le sac la faucha violemment sans qu'elle puisse réagir et elle fut projetée au sol dans une explosion de douleur. Malgré elle, elle échappa un gémissement.

- Remonte sur la caisse, entendit-elle au loin.

Shunreï se releva et porta instinctivement une main à ses yeux bandés.

- Ne touche pas au bandeau ! intervint la voix de Perle.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je trouve la caisse ? s'indigna la jeune femme.

- Comme tu veux, je ne veux pas le savoir, répliqua l'Amazone.

Shunreï maugréa et chercha à tâtons l'objet devant elle. Après de longues minutes de gesticulations et de sursauts, elle était enfin debout sur la caisse, prête à recommencer.

- Soit plus attentive cette fois !

La jeune femme se campa sur ses jambes, essayant de savoir d'où viendrait le prochain sac. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Soudain, un souffle passa derrière elle mais elle ne réagit pas assez vite. Une fois de plus l'énorme sac la percuta de plein fouet et elle fut expulsée à plusieurs mètres de son promontoire.

- Encore ! ordonna Perle.

Plus de vingt fois, Shunreï fut rejetée à bas de la caisse. Perle tournait lentement tout autour du cercle et faisait basculer tel ou tel projectile sans logique apparente. Elle ne faisait aucun bruit, Shunreï était incapable de savoir quel sac allait venir vers elle. Une furieuse envie d'arracher le bandeau qui lui obstruait la vue la taraudait mais elle se retint. Il fallait qu'elle y arrive. Quand elle se retrouva à terre pour l'énième fois, Perle arrêta la course du sac qu'elle venait de lancer.

- Tu n'es pas concentrée, remarqua-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que...

- Ne touche pas au bandeau !

Shunreï se releva péniblement. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir été rouée de coups, ce qui était en fait plus ou moins le cas. L'Amazone s'approcha d'elle et lui ôta son bandeau d'un geste sec. La jeune femme cligna des paupières.

- Tu n'as pas compris, dit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas si facile ! objecta Shunreï en plissant les yeux face à la lumière.

- Je sais, répondit Perle. Mais tu continueras tant que tu ne seras pas parvenue à me renvoyer un sac. Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est que tu ne verras jamais ce sac comme tu me vois maintenant. Tu ne dois pas réfléchir comme tu le fais d'habitude. Oublies tes yeux, c'est un handicap ici. Tu dois te servir de l'intuition que te donne ton cosmos.

La jeune femme baissa la tête pour essayer de comprendre comment faire ça. Les sacs tournoyaient doucement dans les airs tout autour de la caisse, relativement inoffensifs à présent. Les sentir. Sentir le danger. Lentement, elle remonta sur sa minuscule estrade et se tint bien droite avant de remettre le bandeau sur ses yeux. A nouveau, son univers changea. Elle se focalisa sur les sons, les odeurs, le moindre souffle qui la frôlerait. Perle s'éloigna sans bruits et se replaça le long du cercle de sacs.

Shunreï ne bougeait pas. Elle attendait, guettant le moindre indice. Quand elle perçut le mouvement d'un projectile qui venait vers elle, c'était presque trop tard. Son poing se dressa devant elle à l'instant même où le sac arrivait. Le choc la surprit une fois de plus. L'élan de l'énorme sac emplit de sable était trop grand, Shunreï ne put rien faire. Brusquement, elle vola dans les airs et atterrit loin derrière.

- Remonte sur la caisse. Encore une fois. Allez.


	7. 7Fama fert

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 7 : « Fama Fert » (1)

-o§o-

Le sac fonça sur elle. Elle était prête. Son pied s'écrasa sur le projectile et le renvoya dans un bruit mat. Le deuxième sac fondait déjà sur elle et le troisième suivait. Mais la jeune femme perdit une seconde de trop. Le dernier sac de cette série la percuta violemment. Shunreï se releva sans attendre et reprit sa place à l'aveuglette.

Elle s'apprêta à lancer un coup. Mais elle comprit bientôt que c'était trop tard, le sac la touchait déjà. Shunreï amorça un mouvement désespéré, in extremis. A la place de ce qui aurait dû être un impact violent, il ne se passa rien. Le sac continua sa course dans les airs, sans rencontrer d'obstacle. Cela avait été le seul moyen. Plutôt que de se faire toucher, elle avait jugé préférable de l'éviter. Shunreï se redressa d'un mouvement souple et rapide pour projeter son coup sur le sac qui avait déjà fait demi-tour au bout de sa corde. Cette fois, le sac fut secoué par une convulsion et tourbillonna pour repartir dans l'autre sens.

Perle décida de pousser l'exercice jusqu'au bout et lâcha la totalité des sacs. Horrifiée, Shunreï les perçut qui tournoyaient dans toutes les directions dans un effrayant et chaotique ballet de toile et de cordes. Elle renvoya le premier, avisa le second qui visait son épaule, l'évita, frappa le troisième de justesse et dut éviter le quatrième qu'elle n'avait pas senti arriver à temps. Tout allait trop vite. Le premier sac revenait dans sa direction mais elle avait oublié le cinquième. Le troisième dévia le second de sa trajectoire de retour. Shunreï tournait la tête dans tous les sens, désemparée. Ses perceptions s'affolaient. Un premier coup lui toucha la hanche puis l'épaule et l'estomac. La jeune femme contracta les muscles de ses jambes. Un autre sac lui percuta l'arrière de la tête, manquant la faire tomber.

- C'est pas mal, tu n'es pas tombée. Arrête-les un par un maintenant, lança Perle.

La jeune femme chercha à se concentrer malgré sa confusion. Premier. Deuxième. Le troisième dut faire un passage de plus avant qu'elle ne le stoppe et les deux derniers ne la frappèrent encore deux fois avant qu'elle ne réussisse à les attraper.

Shunreï s'échinait à réussir cet exercice depuis plusieurs jours à présent. Elle y était presque, elle avait fini par trouver cette fameuse intuition que l'Amazone lui demandait. Oui, cela commençait à venir. A présent, elle ne sentait plus du tout le plomb qui pesait à ses poignets et à ses chevilles. Perle avait eu raison, elle s'y était habituée. Mais plus important à ses yeux, les autres guerrières avaient cessé de murmurer sur son passage et de la montrer du doigt avec dédain. Quand son instructrice consentit à lui donner une après midi de repos, Shunreï décida de se rendre sur la colline du Sanctuaire Lunaire pour essayer de trouver la petite Shamio et la remercier.

Il faisait beau ce jour-là aussi. La jeune femme avait fini par s'habituer à cette chaleur torride qui faisait bouillir l'air dès le matin. Elle traversa lentement les ruelles pavées de bleu et d'étoiles puis se mit à grimper le talus. La silhouette des colonnes de marbre apparaissait déjà à l'horizon. Cette fois, Shunreï prit garde à ne pas se retrouver dans le champ de vision des vigiles. Après un moment, elle était au milieu des dix sièges blancs, face à l'autel. Il n'y avait personne, à première vue. Shunreï ressentait pourtant quelque chose, une onde qui chatouillait son propre cosmos. Elle sourit.

- Shamio ? Tu es là ? appela-t-elle.

Silence.

- Tu te souviens de moi ? On a parlé l'autre jour. Sors, je suis venue te remercier.

Après une seconde, elle entendit quelque chose remuer dans un coin et se retourna. Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés apparut derrière l'un des grands sièges du site. La jeune femme lui sourit.

- Bonjour ! Je savais que je te trouverai ici.

Shamio lui sourit et, enfin convaincue que Shunreï ne lui ferait aucun mal, vint vers elle.

- Bonjour, dit-elle. Tu avais disparu, est-ce que les Amazones t'ont attrapée ?

Shunreï la suivit et elles s'assirent toutes les deux côte à côte.

- Non, répondit la jeune femme. C'est moi qui suis retournée à l'entraînement. Grâce à toi. C'est pour ça que je voulais te remercier, tu m'as rendu un grand service.

- Ah ? Comment c'est possible ?

- C'est possible, c'est tout. Et toi, tu te caches toujours ?

Shamio secoua sa petite tête d'ange.

- Non, aujourd'hui je peux faire ce que je veux, je suis libre. Mais je me suis faite gronder par mon frère l'autre jour parce que je m'étais enfuie.

Une moue contrariée se peignit sur son visage et Shunreï se mit à rire.

- Il ne veut que ton bien, j'en suis sûre, objecta-t-elle.

Shamio sourit largement et acquiesça.

- C'est bien l'entraînement ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Difficile. Mais Perle est une très bonne instructrice, expliqua la jeune femme. C'est épuisant mais je me suis promis d'y arriver. Et tu avais raison, il n'y a plus de méchantes rumeurs maintenant !

La fillette éclata de rire, aussitôt imitée par Shunreï.

- Que fais-tu ici toute seule ? fit-elle.

Shamio repoussa la mèche qui lui retombait constamment devant les yeux.

- Je m'amuse, dit-elle en haussant vaguement les épaules. Je peux faire la sieste aussi. Au moins, ici, les Amazones ne m'embêtent pas.

Une idée vint alors à la jeune femme.

- Est-ce que ça te ferait plaisir d'aller faire une ballade dans le Sanctuaire avec moi ? proposa-t-elle.

A ces mots, la petite fille se figea et ses yeux bleus s'arrondirent de stupéfaction. Elle ne bougea pas durant un moment.

- Dans le Sanctuaire ? souffla-t-elle. En bas ?

Shunreï acquiesça et sourit.

- Oui, ce serait agréable. Et puis tu pourrais m'expliquer comment tout ça fonctionne, je ne suis pas encore bien familiarisée avec les lieux.

Shamio hésita un moment. Elle jeta des regards autour d'elle, comme pour guetter l'arrivée d'un éventuel danger. La jeune femme se demanda de quoi elle pouvait bien avoir peur comme ça. Pourtant, l'attrait de cette promenade finit par vaincre les dernières appréhensions de la petite fille qui accepta.

- D'accord, dit-elle.

-o§o-

Il y avait en fait beaucoup moins de bâtiments que Shunreï ne l'avait cru tout d'abord. La moitié Solaire du Sanctuaire comportait, outre la gigantesque tour d'Apollon où vivait le Grand Consul, les neufs temples principaux dans lesquels habitaient les Artistes et quelques petits baraquements qui servaient, soit de réserve pour une chose ou une autre, soit de maison pour les Novices. Les Artistes avaient aparemment la possibilité de prendre un apprenti s'ils le désiraient. Shamio précisa que cela était tout de même assez rare. Un Artiste était généralement très jaloux de ses connaissances et ne les livrait qu'en cas extrêmes.

- Ainsi il y a neuf Artistes en tout ? fit Shunreï en observant les temples sur sa droite.

Elle et Shamio faisaient le tour du Sanctuaire en marchant.

- Oui, dit la fillette à voix basse. Les neuf attributs d'Apollon. On les appelle les Arts aussi parfois.

Pour le coup, la jeune femme s'arrêta net et ses yeux s'arrondirent d'incrédulité.

- Les « Arts » ? répéta-t-elle. Mais alors... les Muses... ?

Shamio se mit à rire.

- Ben oui ! s'exclama-t-elle. Les neuf Artistes d'Apollon ! Tu croyais que c'était des filles ?

Ebahie, Shunreï l'écouta avec attention, comme une petite fille qui apprend la vie.

- Je vois, finit-elle par dire. Encore une rumeur ?

- Oui. Tu vois bien qu'il ne faut jamais écouter les rumeurs !

La jeune femme sourit, légèrement décontenancée.

- Est-ce que tu connais tous les Artistes ? demanda-t-elle.

Shamio réfléchit un moment.

- Euh... Je ne suis pas sûre, dit-elle. Il y a Pâris, Marsyas, Ion, Midas, Mikérinos... Linos, Aristée, Arion... et Hélios. Et aussi Zéphyr, le Grand Consul. Mais je ne me rappelle plus de leur attribut à chacun, s'excusa-t-elle.

Shunreï acquiesça machinalement. Elle se demandait bien quel pouvait être l'attribut de Mikérinos. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à le lui demander.

- Et ils ont tous une Reyaâ ?

- Tous. Sauf Mikérinos, précisa la fillette avec un sourire. Mais plus pour longtemps. C'est la semaine prochaine que tu vas te battre ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête alors que son estomac se vrillait douloureusement. Une évaluation en quelque sorte. Et après elle serait libre. Si elle réussissait. Soudain, elle émit un profond soupir pour se calmer. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense.

Elles marchèrent un moment toutes les deux sans rencontrer personne. Shamio indiqua alors un grand temple qui semblait différent des autres.

- Là, c'est la Salle Commune, lança-t-elle.

- Ah bon ? A quoi ça sert ?

- Les Artistes jouent de la musique là-bas, s'amusent, font tout ce qu'ils veulent, quand ils veulent, répondit la fillette. Tout le monde peut y entrer. Les Reyaâs y sont souvent aussi. Mais moi je n'aime pas y aller parce qu'ils boivent tous de l'alcool et moi je n'ai pas le droit d'en prendre. Mon frère ne veut pas que j'y mette les pieds.

Shunreï observa le temple d'un oeil curieux et perçut quelques notes de musique qui filtraient depuis l'intérieur. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.

- Il a sûrement raison, lâcha-t-elle fermement.

Elles s'éloignèrent petit à petit et pénétrèrent dans la partie Lunaire du Sanctuaire. Shunreï regarda la haute silhouette du palais qui s'élevait au-dessus des autres bâtiments. C'était sûrement là-bas que vivait Artémis ainsi que sa Grande Prêtresse à laquelle avait fait allusion Perle le premier jour. L'organisation était extrêmement rigoureuse d'un côté comme de l'autre du Sanctuaire. Dans cette moitié-ci pourtant, il n'y avait pas de temples principaux. Les neuf Reyaâs avaient bien sûr leur propre maison mais elles habitaient la plupart du temps chez leur Artiste puisqu'elles étaient censées les protéger en permanence. Et puis, la partie Solaire du Sanctuaire était celle par laquelle on entrait, elle était donc plus exposée que l'autre, qui se situait en retrait. Les guerrières étaient placées en première ligne pour défendre si besoin était.

Il y avait de nombreux baraquements, dans lesquels vivaient toutes les Amazones qui n'étaient pas Reyaâs, ainsi que les Novices. Cela faisait pas mal de monde. Plus loin, on apercevait déjà l'arène. Elles s'y dirigeaient sans vraiment y prendre garde. Contrairement à ce que pensait Shunreï, ce n'était pas jour de repos pour tout le monde. Plusieurs Amazones qu'elle commençait à connaître s'entraînaient encore sans relâche, armes à la main, elle pouvait sentir leur cosmo énergie qui flamboyait.

La jeune femme passa l'arche d'entrée avec la fillette et vit que celle-ci était complètement fascinée par le ballet guerrier des Amazones.

- Viens, on va s'approcher, dit doucement Shunreï. Comme ça tu pourras regarder les combats depuis les gradins.

Shamio la regarda avec reconnaissance et plaça sa petite main dans celle que lui tendait la jeune femme. Prenant soin de ne pas interrompre les duels en cours, elles gagnèrent les hauts gradins pour s'y installer. La fillette observait les échanges de coups avec passion et Shunreï s'en amusa.

- Tu aimes te battre ? demanda-t-elle.

La petite fille tressaillit comme si elle s'était faite surprendre en train de faire une bêtise particulièrement grave. Elle secoua vivement la tête et Shunreï demeura perplexe.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu es une Amazone toi aussi après tout ! lança-t-elle.

Shamio rougit fortement.

- Oh non... je n'ai pas le droit, marmonna-t-elle. Je ne peux pas me battre... c'est interdit...

Surprise, Shunreï allait lui demander pourquoi lorsque une guerrière s'approcha d'elles et l'interrompit. La fillette sursauta en la voyant les rejoindre et elle eut un mouvement instinctif pour venir se cacher derrière Shunreï. Celle-ci leva lentement la tête vers l'Amazone qui toisait l'enfant d'un air contrarié. Shunreï la reconnaissait, elle s'appelait Cassandre. Elle faisait partie des Amazones les plus expérimentées du Sanctuaire après les huit Reyaâs.

- Que fait-elle ici ? demanda-t-elle brusquement en désignant Shamio.

La jeune femme sentit la petite fille s'agripper à sa tunique dans son dos et se raidit.

- Elle se promène, répondit-elle prudemment. Je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner pour me faire visiter le Sanctuaire et elle a généreusement accepté. Je ne connais pas très bien les lieux encore.

Cassandre eut une espèce de temps d'arrêt et haussa les sourcils. Elle paraissait complètement interdite. Shunreï ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait d'incongru à cela. Mais Shamio, elle, semblait le savoir car elle se pressa encore un peu plus contre elle pour fuir le regard de l'Amazone. Soudain, deux autres guerrières s'approchèrent et cette fois la jeune femme reconnut une Reyaâ qui possédait contrairement aux autres une longue cape blanche. Elle avait de très courts cheveux violets, ce qui lui donnait un petit air masculin mais son visage était amical. Sa compagne en revanche affichait un sourire moqueur. Shunreï l'avait déjà vue, elle et sa chevelure bleue scintillante, son assurance et son incroyable beauté tapageuse. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Sasha ? Quelque chose dans le genre. Cette dernière l'interpella avant même de l'avoir rejointe.

- Oh, railla-t-elle férocement, elle te fait visiter, c'est cela ?

Shunreï hésita un moment avant de répondre.

- Oui, elle m'explique à quoi servent les différents temples, qui habite où et qui fait quoi, dit-elle enfin. Je ne vois pas où est le mal.

Contre toutes attentes, Sasha explosa de rire et Cassandre l'imita presque aussitôt. La Reyaâ, elle, se contenta d'un léger rire mais la jeune femme en ressentit tout de même une forte honte. Shamio tremblait tant qu'elle était sûrement en train de pleurer.

- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? s'exclama Shunreï, écarlate.

Visiblement Sasha n'attendait qu'une occasion pour le lui expliquer. Elle lui jeta un regard de dédain.

- Je constate que tu es à la hauteur de ta triste réputation, non seulement tu n'es pas capable de manier une épée mais en plus, tu es totalement dérangée ! lâcha-t-elle. Et tu voudrais devenir Reyaâ ?

Elle éclata de rire à nouveau.

- Miké a besoin d'une guerrière, pas d'une illuminée. Je crois que ta presque carrière s'arrête là.

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Shunreï se leva d'un bond, les poings serrés à s'en faire éclater les jointures. Elle ressentit tout à coup tant de haine pour cette femme qu'elle l'aurait volontiers tuée à mains nues, sur-le-champ.

- Si j'étais toi, intervint soudain Cassandre, je cesserais de raconter des choses pareilles à tout va ou bien tu vas t'attirer de vrais ennuis.

Elle avait jeté un coup d'oeil méprisant à la petite Shamio et Shunreï la foudroya à son tour du regard.

- Je ne comprends pas, gronda-t-elle.

A ce moment-là, la Reyaâ fit un pas vers elles, coupant du même coup toute tentative de réplique de la part des deux Amazones. Elle observa Shunreï avec attention et un soupçon d'incrédulité.

- J'ai un peu de mal à croire que tu ne t'en sois pas aperçue plus tôt, fit-elle. Ou du moins, j'ose l'espérer pour toi.

La jeune femme ne comprenait vraiment pas où elles voulaient en venir et tous ces sous-entendus commençaient à lui taper sur le système. Que se passait-il à la fin ? La Reyaâ la regardait toujours fixement, semblant se demander si elle était réellement folle ou si elle le faisait seulement exprès.

- La petite Shamio ne peut pas t'expliquer le fonctionnement du Sanctuaire, tu ne l'as pas compris ? dit-elle encore.

Shunreï fronça les sourcils sans comprendre et lança un regard à la petite fille toujours cachée derrière elle. Puis elle reporta son attention sur la Reyaâ qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Elle ne peut pas faire ça, reprit celle-ci. Parce qu'elle est muette depuis sa naissance.

-o§o-

Shunreï eut un haut-le-coeur. Elle sentit une espèce de grosse boule se former dans sa gorge et remonter vers sa bouche mais rien ne voulut sortir. Les trois guerrières avaient les yeux braqués sur elle, peut-être dans l'attente d'une réaction de sa part. Elle battit des paupières, secoua enfin la tête et émit une sorte de petit rire nerveux.

- Pourquoi dis-tu des choses pareilles ? C'est complètement faux, balbutia-t-elle, j'ai discuté avec elle toute la journée...

La Reyaâ eut une moue gênée et Shunreï ressentit comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac lorsqu'elle la regarda avec un soupçon de pitié. Brusquement la jeune femme étouffa et elle se tourna d'un bond vers la petite Shamio qui se serrait de toutes ses forces contre ses jambes.

- Dis-le leur Shamio ! Dis leur que tu n'es pas muette du tout ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est complètement idiot enfin !

La fillette l'observa avec de grands yeux ronds affolés, semblant se demander ce qu'elle lui voulait. Elle secoua sa tête blonde aux cheveux d'ange, l'air paniqué et enfouit aussi sec son visage dans la tunique de Shunreï. Celle-ci sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Sasha pouffa de rire quelque part derrière elle et Cassandre murmura une phrase qu'elle ne comprit pas.

- Shamio n'a jamais dit un mot à personne, intervint la Reyaâ.

- Elle ne comprend même pas quand on lui parle, renchérit Sasha. Elle est simplette.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, fit doucement la Reyaâ, l'air hésitant et un peu embarrassé.

Sasha cala ses poings sur ses hanches et détourna la tête avec indifférence.

- Moi je te le dis, lâcha-t-elle. Elle ne comprend pas, elle est trop faible pour se battre et Maya perd son temps avec elle.

Shunreï était complètement assommée. Ses yeux écarquillés allaient sans cesse des Amazones à la Reyaâ puis à la petite fille qui baissait la tête pour ne voir personne. C'était totalement fou ! Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Pourquoi ne voulaient-elles pas la croire ? Elle savait encore ce qu'elle disait ! Soudain, prise d'une impulsion violente, elle s'agenouilla et saisit Shamio par les épaules pour la secouer dans tous les sens.

- Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-elle. Montre-leur, c'est vraiment stupide ! Parle ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, tu parlais tellement tout à l'heure !

La Reyaâ intervint rapidement et dégagea la fillette de l'emprise de Shunreï. Elle prit Shamio par la main et la poussa vers Cassandre et Sasha.

- Je crois qu'elle s'est suffisamment promenée pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle. Ramenez-la toutes les deux, Maya doit la chercher partout.

Après un moment Sasha acquiesça, à contrecoeur et entraîna Shamio avec elle vers l'arche de l'arène, Cassandre à sa gauche. La jeune femme les regarda partir d'un air perdu et incrédule, comme si tout ce qu'il venait de se passer n'avait pas été réel. La Reyaâ l'aida à se relever.

- Toi aussi, tu devrais rentrer, objecta-t-elle.

Shunreï se laissa faire.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, souffla-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, ça peut surprendre, répondit la Reyaâ en hochant la tête. Tu n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir et Shamio est une enfant très spéciale, pour ne pas dire étrange. C'est Shunreï ton nom, c'est bien ça ?

Celle-ci tenta de revenir à la réalité.

- Euh... oui. Comment le sais-tu ?

- C'est Sasha, fit-elle succinctement.

Shunreï grimaça en quittant l'arène aux côté de l'Amazone.

- Sasha... elle semble vraiment me détester, lança-t-elle.

La Reyaâ sourit en lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant, dit-elle, mais au Sanctuaire, il est de notoriété publique qu'elle et Mikérinos sont... proches. C'est pourquoi elle a très mal digéré le fait que Miké ne la prenne pas pour Reyaâ.

La jeune femme ne put dire un mot, sa gorge se noua. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Un frisson extrêmement désagréable la parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Après de longues secondes, elle parvint à acquiescer, faiblement.

- Je comprends, murmura-t-elle.

- Sasha n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on humilie sans risquer des représailles, prévint la Reyaâ. Mais elle se calmera avec le temps. Un jour elle comprendra qu'elle ne pourra jamais être Reyaâ, elle manque trop de recul pour cela.

- Toi tu l'es. Reyaâ. N'est-ce pas ?

A ce moment-là la Reyaâ parut se souvenir de quelque chose et elle sourit d'un air confus.

- Ah, excuse-moi, je ne me suis même pas présentée ! Je m'appelle Ann. Je suis la Reyaâ de Pâris, le premier Artiste d'Apollon.

- Je... enchantée, lâcha-t-elle. Je crois que tout le monde me connaît déjà...

Ann haussa les épaules avec une moue mi-amusée, mi-désolée.

- On ne peut pas espérer être la Reyaâ de Mikérinos et passer inaperçue, dit-elle. On attendait depuis trop longtemps de savoir qui il allait choisir.

Shunreï ne put s'empêcher de se sentir gênée.

- Pourquoi n'en a-t-il pas choisi une avant ? interrogea-t-elle.

Ann se mit à rire de bon coeur.

- Si seulement on le savait ! Il n'existe peut-être pas de réponse, c'est un vrai mystère. Miké lui-même _est_ un mystère !

La jeune femme resta perplexe, ne sachant pas trop comment interpréter les paroles de la Reyaâ. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elles étaient revenues près des temples des Artistes.

- Ah te voilà toi, lança brusquement une voix derrière elles.

Elles se retournèrent pour voir venir un jeune homme aux cheveux azur. Il souriait, ses yeux turquoise scintillants de malice. Ann inclina aussitôt la tête vers lui avec respect.

- Pâris, fit-elle. J'allais rentrer.

Pâris les rejoignit rapidement, sa longue tunique virevoltant élégamment derrière lui.

- Je me demandais où tu étais passée, reprit-il. Mais je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie.

Il posa sur Shunreï un regard inquisiteur et flamboyant avant de lui décocher un large sourire. La jeune femme rosit.

- Tu dois être l'heureuse élue, fit-il. Je suis Pâris, premier Artiste de notre ordre.

Shunreï essaya de toutes ses forces d'esquisser un sourire mais le résultat se révéla crispé.

- Oui... et je...

Pâris sourit à nouveau devant sa gêne. Shunreï avait tout le mal du monde à soutenir son regard.

- Shunreï, oui, je suis au courant, termina-t-il à sa place.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux l'observer.

- Je me demandais pourquoi Miké t'avait choisie, dit-il. Maintenant que je te vois je comprends mieux...

- Ce serait bien la première fois que tu comprendrais quelque chose, intervint une voix grave.

La jeune femme se raidit en reconnaissant Mikérinos. Celui-ci approcha à son tour lentement, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, ses cheveux bruns plus hérissés que jamais. Pâris se mit à rire et lui donna une frappe amicale sur l'épaule.

- Mon bon ami, tu ne vas pas te mettre à jouer les égoïstes ? Je faisais simplement connaissance avec cette charmante demoiselle.

- Oui. Mais tu vas devoir remettre ça à plus tard. Le Consul veut te voir immédiatement, répondit Mikérinos.

Pâris se plaqua tout à coup une main sur le front.

- C'est vrai ! s'écria-t-il. Je l'avais complètement oublié !

Il fit signe à Ann qui le suivit sans attendre.

- Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, lança-t-il. Nous continuerons cette conversation un autre jour.

Mikérinos acquiesça et ils s'éloignèrent pour gagner la tour du Consul. Shunreï regarda le premier des Artistes s'en aller avec une espèce de soulagement et en même temps, de l'anxiété de se retrouver seule face à Mikérinos. Après un instant ce dernier tourna les talons et monta les marches de son temple, suivi par la jeune femme. Elle repensa à Sasha et à ce que lui avait dit Ann.

- Tu as fait la connaissance de la Reyaâ de Pâris ? fit soudain Mikérinos.

Elle traversa le couloir, pensive.

- Oui, dit-elle sans le regarder. J'ai fait la connaissance de plusieurs personnes intéressantes. Ann, Cassandre et Sasha aussi. On a parlé un peu...

Elle quitta la pièce à pas lents, perdue dans ses pensées. Il ne dit rien. Arrivée dans sa chambre Shunreï réalisa qu'elle avait complètement oublié de lui parler de la petite Shamio.

-o§o-

Il ne lui restait que quelques jours avant l'épreuve. Perle l'avait prévenue.

- Chaque Reyaâ doit subir cette épreuve pour entrer dans l'ordre. Les huit autres l'ont passée avec succès. La tienne aura lieu dans quelques jours dans l'arène du Sanctuaire Lunaire.

Shunreï avait pâli.

- Quoi ?! Mais... mais je... je ne suis pas prête ! Il me faut beaucoup plus d'entraînement que ça ! Je n'y arriverai jamais !

L'Amazone ne l'écoutait même pas.

- Il faut que tu termines les exercices que je t'ai préparés, dit-elle. Ton adversaire n'a pas encore été désignée mais elle ne sera certainement pas facile à battre.

- Perle ! Je ne peux pas affronter une Amazone ! Je ne suis là que depuis quelques semaines ! Je ne suis pas à la hauteur !

Elle faisait de grands gestes affolés pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de son instructrice. Brusquement, Perle lui tendit son épée pour qu'elle se prépare à combattre.

- Cesse de parler si c'est pour dire n'importe quoi, fit-elle sèchement. On n'a pas de temps à perdre et je ne veux pas de jérémiades. En position.

Shunreï saisit son arme machinalement, sans vraiment y prendre garde. La guerrière considérait visiblement le sujet clos. La jeune femme essayait de faire ralentir les battements emballés de son coeur. Comment allait-elle faire ? Par tous les dieux, elle ne serait jamais capable de vaincre une Amazone en combat singulier ! Perle était devenue complètement folle !

Soudain la guerrière fondit sur elle pour l'attaquer. Shunreï tressaillit et prépara sa défense à la dernière seconde pour que Perle se heurte à son arme. Les coups s'enchaînèrent vivement d'un côté comme de l'autre et la jeune femme n'eut d'autres choix que de se concentrer sur le duel. L'épée de Perle semblait voler et se démultiplier dans toutes les directions. Shunreï accéléra ses mouvements et s'employa à suivre des yeux le poignet de son adversaire. Elle en oublia même de s'étonner d'y arriver aussi bien.

-o§o-

Shunreï se présenta un matin très tôt devant la haute porte du Palais d'Artémis. On était venu la prévenir que la Grande Prêtresse la convoquait dès le lendemain. Mais on ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi. Elle n'avait jamais été au palais. Et elle n'avait jamais vu la Grande Prêtresse. Mikérinos n'avait pas vraiment paru troublé par cette audience toutefois, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : Shunreï avait abandonné l'espoir de le voir s'inquiéter un jour.

Deux Amazones se tenaient immobiles de chaque côté de la porte, une lance à la main et la mine grave. La jeune femme hésita quant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Finalement, elle opta pour sa première idée et s'approcha de l'une des vigiles.

- La Grande Prêtresse m'a faite appeler.

La guerrière ne répondit pas. Pas plus que sa voisine mais elles firent basculer la porte lentement pour la laisser entrer. Shunreï les remercia d'un hochement de tête et pénétra dans le grand couloir sombre.

Deux autres gardes l'introduisirent dans la salle du trône et elle aperçut un grand siège face à l'entrée, le même que celui du Grand Consul dans la tour d'Apollon. La Grande Prêtresse était debout à quelques pas, absorbée par la lecture d'un parchemin dans ses mains. Shunreï s'arrêta à l'entrée et attendit que la femme la remarque. Celle-ci était vêtue d'une très longue tunique rouge qui traînait derrière elle. Des filets dorés couraient sur ses manches et son col comme des étoiles filantes. Elle avait une belle chevelure marron aux reflets rougeoyants qui lui balayait les épaules. Ses yeux roses scrutaient les lignes du papier avec attention sous sa frange droite.

Après un moment de parfaite immobilité, elle finit par remarquer la présence de la jeune femme et releva la tête vers elle.

- Entre, fit-elle.

Shunreï avança timidement, impressionnée par l'immensité de la salle marbrée, les colonnes et le trône de la Grande Prêtresse. Celle-ci reposa délicatement la feuille qu'elle consultait sur la table devant elle et parut l'oublier complètement. Elle prit un moment pour observer la jeune femme et dit enfin :

- Tu as déjà rencontré le Consul, il me semble qu'il est inutile de te répéter des choses que tu sais déjà. Toutefois, je suis la Grande Prêtresse d'Artémis et les Amazones sont sous mon commandement, les Reyaâs autant que les autres. C'est pourquoi j'ai jugé utile de te convoquer.

Shunreï acquiesça faiblement, se préparant à ce qui allait venir.

- Oui, altesse, fit-elle.

La Grande Prêtresse esquissa un sourire et rangea ses mains dans ses manches avant de faire quelques pas dans la pièce, comme l'avait fait son homonyme de la Tour d'Apollon.

- Tu es ici depuis un certain temps déjà, remarqua-t-elle. Est-ce que l'entraînement se passe bien ?

La jeune femme eut un temps d'arrêt, ne s'attendant pas à une telle sollicitude de la part de sa supérieure. Puis elle s'inclina avec reconnaissance.

- Oui altesse. Perle est très patiente avec moi et je l'en remercie.

- Tu as été désignée pour devenir la neuvième Reyaâ, continua la Grande Prêtresse. Le Consul et l'Artiste Mikérinos ont fait une demande pour ta mise à l'épreuve et j'ai décidé de l'accepter.

Shunreï cessa de respirer et ferma les yeux. Son coeur battait vite. La Grande Prêtresse l'observa fixement.

- Si tu gagnes le combat que l'on t'impose, tu seras digne d'entrer dans l'ordre des Reyaâs. C'est seulement à cette condition que tu pourras être unie à Mikérinos. Es-tu prête à accepter cela ?

A ces mots, la jeune femme s'immobilisa. Est-ce qu'on lui laissait le choix ? Pouvait-elle encore se rétracter ? Pouvait-elle tout renier ? Elle lança un regard à la représentante de la déesse chasseresse mais celle-ci se contentait d'attendre sa réponse, sans un mot, sans un geste. Non, la décision lui appartenait réellement. Cette constatation provoqua un grand choc pour elle. L'espace d'un instant, elle fut à nouveau libre. Libre de prendre le chemin qu'elle voulait et libre de respirer. Puis elle repensa à Mikérinos, à Perle, à Shamio, au Consul et à tous les autres. Alors le vent retomba et elle vit les portes de la liberté se refermer. Elle releva lentement la tête vers la Grande prêtresse.

- Oui, je l'accepte, dit-elle doucement.

Sa supérieure ébaucha un sourire satisfait.

- Crois-tu en être capable ?

Shunreï fronça légèrement les sourcils pour réfléchir à cette question, sincèrement. Les paroles de Perle lui revinrent à l'esprit. Sa peur refit surface également. Un long moment passa et enfin, elle serra les dents.

- Je le serai, affirma-t-elle fermement.

Cette fois, la Grande Prêtresse sourit d'un air bienveillant.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Shunreï altesse.

- Dans une semaine, le Sanctuaire des Astres tout entier sera présent dans l'arène pour assister à ton duel.

Shunreï mit un genou à terre avec respect.

- Merci altesse.

-o§o-

Note (1) : « Fama fert » littéralement « la rumeur rapporte »


	8. 8L'Artiste et l'enfant

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 8 : L'Artiste et l'enfant

-o§o-

Shunreï plissa les yeux et tenta de se concentrer encore davantage sur sa main tendue, paume vers le ciel, devant ses yeux. Elle observait fixement un point au creux de ses doigts, espérant qu'un elle-ne-savait-quoi allait finir par apparaître comme par magie. Et c'était peut-être bien ça tout compte fait. Mais la petite étincelle de cosmos qu'elle essayait d'invoquer depuis plus de deux heures ne se décidait pas à se montrer.

Sur un nouvel ordre de Perle, elle s'évertuait à faire appel à son aura, le but de l'exercice étant de pouvoir invoquer son cosmos comme elle voulait, où elle voulait aussi souvent qu'elle le voulait. Pour le moment, les résultats n'étaient pas probants.

La jeune femme cligna finalement des paupières et quitta un instant sa main des yeux car elle commençait à loucher sérieusement. Elle soupira, laissa mollement retomber ses bras contre ses flancs dans un bruit mat et présenta son visage au soleil, les yeux clos.

- Saleté, maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents.

A cet instant, elle sentit quelqu'un approcher derrière elle et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Elle tiqua. A quelques pas, Sasha l'observait avec insistance, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, les bras croisés. Shunreï retint une grimace. Encore ! Depuis que le Sanctuaire tout entier était au courant de la date de son évaluation, Sasha avait subitement décidé de venir tous les jours la torturer.

Comme chaque matin, la sulfureuse Amazone s'installa dans un coin de l'arène et ne la quitta plus des yeux, attendant la moindre erreur de sa part pour éclater de rire. Jusque là, Shunreï s'était efforcée de faire comme si elle n'était pas là mais cela devenait chaque jour plus difficile et elle sentait grandir en elle une haine farouche pour cette femme. Perle avait refusé de voir quoi que ce soit et surtout d'intervenir. Shunreï savait qu'aucune des guerrières n'agirait en sa faveur, pas plus qu'elles ne pencheraient en faveur de Sasha. Elles feraient comme si de rien était, voilà tout.

Ce jour-là pourtant, Sasha semblait particulièrement fière. Shunreï tourna vivement la tête et essaya dès lors d'employer toute son énergie à faire comme si cette femme n'existait pas. Elle respira profondément et tendit une main devant elle à nouveau. Puis elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Perle lui avait dit de se focaliser sur le cosmos qui circulait dans son corps. De visualiser cette petite flamme de puissance au creux de sa main. Shunreï fronça les sourcils, l'imagina de toutes ses forces. Il fallait qu'elle fasse remonter le cosmos qu'elle avait en elle jusqu'à sa main. Oui, elle visualisait très bien. Elle voyait cette flamme, cette étincelle. Elle plissa les yeux encore davantage et ses muscles se crispèrent. Mais rien. Toujours rien.

- Une vraie surdouée, ironisa une voix toute proche.

Déconcentrée, Shunreï ouvrit brusquement les yeux et découvrit Sasha qui tournait autour d'elle en trafiquant son épée d'un air léger. La jeune femme serra les dents et se fit violence pour ne pas lui répondre. L'Amazone aux cheveux bleus ouvrit soudain sa main, paume vers le ciel. Aussitôt, un nuage de cosmos bleuté l'entoura et elle l'observa avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr on ne devient pas une Amazone sans savoir utiliser son cosmos, fit-elle.

La jeune femme se raidit et referma les poings jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses articulations.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Sasha, j'ai du travail, gronda-t-elle avec un semblant de calme.

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, rétorqua Sasha en laissant disparaître le cosmos dans sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Shunreï sèchement.

Sasha ébaucha un sourire hypocrite et reprit sa lente marche autour d'elle, l'air tranquille.

- L'arène est à tout le monde aux dernières nouvelles. Je viens prendre du bon temps, c'est mon droit, non ? Et puis tu m'amuses tellement, j'ai presque envie de te donner quelques conseils.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et fixa d'un oeil rageur la guerrière qui se moquait d'elle ouvertement.

- Mais je ne le ferai pas, jubila Sasha.

Tout à coup, l'Amazone s'approcha d'elle, toute trace de sourire effacé. Shunreï tressaillit et recula malgré elle d'un pas alors que Sasha la toisait d'un regard menaçant.

- Je veux avoir le plaisir de t'écraser devant tout le Sanctuaire le jour de ton évaluation. Devant tout le monde, tu entends ? murmura-t-elle. Mais surtout devant Miké. Je lui prouverai à quel point il a eu tort de te choisir, je lui ferai regretter et il me suppliera de devenir sa Reyaâ.

Shunreï pinça les lèvres.

- Je... je ne comprends pas... fit-elle, troublée.

A ce moment-là, Sasha eut un large sourire triomphant.

- Oh, tu n'es pas au courant ? railla-t-elle.

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Mais de l'identité de ton adversaire pour ton évaluation. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir, alors je me suis proposée. Avoue que tu es folle de joie.

Shunreï écarquilla les yeux. Voilà donc où elle voulait en venir depuis le début avec son sourire ravi et ses moqueries. La jeune femme était abasourdie. Sasha était visiblement la plus heureuse femme de la terre.

- Ce sont tes derniers jours ici, cingla-t-elle. Après quoi, tu me rendras ma place dans la vie de Miké.

Elle sourit d'un air mauvais.

- Tu commences à devenir encombrante, termina-t-elle.

Shunreï se figea alors que Sasha et son rire de crécelle s'éloignaient de l'arène. La jeune femme sentait le feu qui montait en elle et qui lui brûlait la peau. La chaleur lui envahit la tête, crispa ses muscles et lui fit grincer les dents. Shunreï ferma les yeux pour contrôler l'envie de tuer qui menaçait de la faire exploser. Brusquement, le nuage d'énergie s'alluma de lui-même autour d'elle et elle laissa les langues de feu courir sur ses bras, électriser ses doigts. Elle crépitait tellement de fureur que le sable sous ses pieds noircissait. Après quelques secondes, elle réalisa qu'une aura brûlante, couleur argentée l'avait enveloppée. Incrédule, elle observa sa main qui nageait dans un nuage vaporeux et finit par comprendre que c'était son cosmos. Elle plia et déplia les doigts, chercha à intensifier ou diminuer son aura à volonté. Passés quelques temps d'efforts, elle avait réussi à concentrer le nuage en une seule petite flamme dansante au creux de sa main. Elle esquissa un sourire frustré mais satisfait.

- Excellent, je vois que tu arrives parfaitement à faire ce que je t'avais demandé.

Shunreï se retourna pour voir arriver Perle. L'instructrice avait l'air contente des progrès de son élève.

- Oui.

- Suis-moi, reprit Perle. Il nous reste à travailler sur le dernier aspect d'un duel.

La jeune femme suivit la guerrière qui s'éloignait vers le centre de l'arène et saisissait au passage leurs deux épées.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Combiner tout ce que tu as appris jusqu'à aujourd'hui, expliqua l'Amazone en se mettant en position.

-o§o-

Elle quitta l'arène un peu avant le coucher du soleil, l'esprit légèrement apaisé par l'exercice physique. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour faire cesser le tourbillon de questions qui la hantait depuis que Sasha lui avait craché son venin à la figure. Heureusement, elle était trop épuisée à présent pour s'en soucier plus que ça.

Une petite voix l'arrêta alors qu'elle s'engageait dans la ruelle qui menait aux temples des Artistes. La jeune femme se retourna pour découvrir une fillette plantée devant elle, les mains dans le dos, l'air incertain.

- Shamio, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

La petite fille esquissa un grand sourire certainement destiné à se faire pardonner quelque chose.

- Bonjour, lança-t-elle.

Shunreï jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elles et constata qu'elles étaient complètement seules dans l'allée.

- Tu parles maintenant, fit-elle avec amertume.

Shamio eut un sourire coupable.

- Tu es fâchée ?

La jeune femme se remit à marcher et la fillette la suivit en courant.

- Tu es fâchée, confirma Shamio tristement.

- Je ne suis pas fâchée.

- Si. Tu es fâchée.

- Bon. Peut-être un peu.

Soudain Shunreï s'arrêta et fit volte-face vers elle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde croit que tu es muette ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as trouvé ça amusant de me faire passer pour une idiote ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit un mot ?

Shamio prit une moue boudeuse et secoua sa petite tête blonde.

- Je ne leur parle pas, je ne les aime pas, dit-elle.

- Quoi ? bégaya Shunreï, ahurie.

- Je ne parle pas aux Amazones parce qu'elles pensent toutes que je suis idiote et que je ne comprends rien ! marmonna-t-elle. Je ne veux pas leur parler.

Shunreï était bouche bée. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle laissa ses bras retomber mollement contre ses flancs et poussa un profond soupir, pour évacuer toutes ses préoccupations. Puis elle se passa une main sur le visage pour se calmer.

- Tu ne parles jamais à personne ?

- Non. Je les aime pas.

- Et moi, pourquoi me parles-tu ? demanda Shunreï.

Shamio haussa les épaules.

- C'est encore un de tes petits jeux ? fit la jeune femme, soupçonneuse. Tu en as beaucoup des caprices comme ça ?

La fillette haussa encore les épaules et Shunreï sut que cela ne servait à rien d'insister. Shamio était vraiment une enfant inhabituelle. Qui était-elle en réalité ? Toutes ces choses qu'elle lui avait dites, cette peur qu'elle avait eu à l'idée de descendre dans le Sanctuaire, cette manie de se cacher et maintenant cette lubie de faire croire qu'elle était muette... Shunreï sentait que la fillette avait un problème.

- Mais il y a bien des gens à qui tu parles, non ?

- Oui, des fois.

- Ta famille ? Ton frère ? Il le sait que tu fais tout ça ?

Shamio eut une espèce de sourire qui fit comprendre à Shunreï que son grand frère ne devait pas approuver toutes ses manies.

- Où habites-tu ? interrogea la jeune femme.

- Là-bas, répondit Shamio sans même montrer une direction du doigt.

Shunreï n'insista pas et soupira une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre sa marche.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais je ne veux pas...

- Tu es fâchée contre moi ? coupa la fillette.

Elle fixa Shunreï avec de grands yeux bleus brillants dans lesquels flottait une lueur de tristesse. La jeune femme vit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer et son coeur fondit.

- Non, dit-elle.

Un mince sourire réapparut sur le visage de Shamio.

- Alors tu vas revenir me voir sur la colline ?

Shunreï hésita quelques instants avant de finir par acquiescer.

- Oui. A condition que tu arrêtes de t'enfuir et que tu obéisses à ton frère.

Cette perspective arracha une grimace à la petite fille. Cela amusa Shunreï.

- Mmphph... maugréa Shamio. J'aime pas.

Shunreï s'arrêta car elle était revenue devant le temple de Mikérinos. Shamio levait toujours la tête vers elle, les yeux pleins d'espoir comme si elle attendait quelque chose. La jeune femme posa doucement une main sur sa petite tête et ébouriffa ses boucles blondes, douces comme de la soie.

- Tu devrais t'en aller maintenant, avant que quelqu'un ne te voie, objecta Shunreï en souriant.

En fait, elle s'aperçut qu'aucune lumière n'était allumée à l'intérieur du temple ce soir-là. C'est donc qu'il n'y avait personne. Il sembla que cette simple pensée suffît à invoquer l'habitant des lieux car une silhouette apparut au bout de la rue. Shunreï vit le jeune homme qui venait vers elles et ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'elle réalisa qu'il allait voir la petite fille. Mais c'était trop tard. Mikérinos baissa le regard vers l'enfant, l'air surpris.

- Tiens, que fais-tu là toi ? demanda-t-il.

Contre toutes attentes, Shamio lui offrit un large sourire et se mit à courir vers lui, sous le regard interdit de Shunreï.

- Miké ! s'écria la fillette.

Celui-ci se baissa pour recueillir la petite fille dans ses bras et la souleva contre lui avec un sourire attendri. Shamio passa les bras autour de son cou et le serra avec force avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je suis contente !

Mikérinos sourit en passant sa grande main dans les fins cheveux de l'enfant.

- Est-ce que je ne t'avais pas dit de rester au palais ? fit-il.

Shamio fit la moue.

- J'aime pas ! bougonna-t-elle.

- Tu n'écoutes jamais rien de ce qu'on te dit, objecta le jeune homme. Tu sais bien que tu vas te faire gronder. Je ne veux pas que tu te promènes dans le Sanctuaire la nuit toute seule.

La fillette sourit.

- Je suis pas toute seule, dit-elle. Reyaâ est avec moi !

Mikérinos jeta un regard en direction de Shunreï qui semblait totalement perdue.

- Oui, mais même, répondit-il. Est-ce que Maya sait que tu es ici ?

- Peut-être.

- Sha.

- Bon d'accord, je me suis échappée, marmonna-t-elle la mine boudeuse.

Miké la reposa doucement au sol.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Rentre immédiatement si tu ne veux pas que Zée te punisse encore.

- Zée ne me punit jamais, lança Shamio en tirant la langue.

Le jeune homme sourit.

- C'est vrai, admit-il. Moi en revanche, je vais le faire si tu continues à n'en faire qu'à ta tête.

- Je t'aime tu sais, avoua Shamio en lui offrant son sourire le plus attendrissant.

Mikérinos souleva un sourcil.

- Inutile de jouer à ça avec moi, ça ne prend pas, prévint-il. Je vais te raccompagner.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais, on y va immédiatement. Dis au revoir.

Shamio fronça ses fins sourcils blonds et se tourna vers Shunreï à contrecoeur, les joues gonflées comme celles d'un crapaud en colère. La jeune femme observait toujours la scène comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'une bonne blague.

- Au revoir Reyaâ, fit soudain la fillette. Tu viendras me voir, promis ?

Il fallut une bonne minute à Shunreï pour se reprendre.

- Promis, dit-elle alors.

Shamio sourit et revint vers Mikérinos pour lui donner la main.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit celui-ci pour Shunreï.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et les regarda s'éloigner dans la pénombre. La fillette sautillait en marchant, la tête levée vers l'Artiste.

- Mais je t'aime quand même tu sais, fit-elle tout à coup.

Shunreï entendit Miké qui riait au loin.

- Petite maligne...

Bientôt ils furent trop loin pour qu'elle puisse entendre quoi que ce soit. Les deux silhouettes disparurent au détour d'une ruelle et Shunreï secoua la tête pour tenter de se réveiller et comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Mikérinos était son frère. Son frère ! C'était de lui que la petite parlait depuis le début en évoquant son "grand frère" ? Shamio était la petite soeur de Mikérinos et de Zéphyr ! C'était surnaturel. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé Mikérinos dans un rôle de grand frère poule. Elle se souvint brusquement que la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Shamio, ses grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil lui avaient rappelé quelqu'un sans qu'elle parvienne à trouver qui. Maintenant elle savait. La petite était d'une ressemblance frappante avec le Grand Consul d'Apollon. Et pour cause ! Elle se sentait terriblement bête de ne pas avoir compris tout cela plus tôt.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle prit conscience qu'elle était toujours plantée dans la rue devant le temple et se décida à entrer. Incroyable. Vraiment incroyable.

Mikérinos revint peu de temps après et s'installa dans le salon comme à son habitude. Shunreï le regardait fixement mais il ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Au bout d'un moment, elle céda à la curiosité et laissa les mots lui sortir de la bouche.

- Shamio est ta petite soeur.

IL releva la tête.

- Elle ne te l'avait pas dit ? fit-il.

- Pas exactement. Mais je ne l'ai rencontré qu'il y a quelques jours, dit-elle.

L'Artiste esquissa un sourire.

- Apparemment, elle t'aime beaucoup. C'est juste qu'elle n'en fait jamais qu'à sa tête.

Shunreï plissa légèrement le front et finit par s'asseoir sur un siège, l'air soucieux.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne parle à personne ? demanda-t-elle.

Un moment de silence passa et Mikérinos se redressa enfin. Elle vit qu'il était redevenu sérieux.

- J'aimerais savoir, tout le Sanctuaire croit qu'elle est muette, continua-t-elle. Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Est-ce que tu le sais ?

- Sha a parfois de drôle d'idées, répondit-il. Mais elle n'est pas méchante, elle ne pense pas à mal. Ce sont ses jeux. Elle ne porte pas les Amazones dans son coeur et elle n'a jamais voulu leur adresser un mot, même quand elle n'était qu'un bébé. Elle ne parle qu'à deux ou trois personnes au Sanctuaire, les autres ne l'entendent pas.

Shunreï acquiesça.

- Toi et le Consul, je suppose, lança-t-elle.

- Et toi maintenant. Tu dois être l'exception qui confirme la règle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle a décidé qu'à toi, elle parlerait.

Mikérinos se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Ne la contraries pas sur ce sujet, s'il te plait, reprit-il. Elle est fragile.

La jeune femme eut un temps d'arrêt.

- Elle est malade ?

Mikérinos ne répondit pas.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle ne se bat pas ? insista Shunreï.

- Elle est fragile, répéta-t-il. Il ne faut pas qu'elle se fatigue trop. C'est pour ça qu'elle vit au palais.

La jeune femme ne chercha pas à s'étendre sur le sujet. Visiblement Mikérinos ne souhaitait pas en parler et elle ne l'y forcerait pas. Shunreï se leva lentement pour quitter le salon car elle se sentait épuisée.

- Elle est adorable, dit-elle. C'est de ma faute si elle est venue jusqu'ici, je ferai attention dorénavant, je ne savais pas. Excuse-moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Shunreï attendit encore un instant mais le jeune homme regardait un point dans le vide, l'air vague. Elle s'éloigna sans bruit et regagna sa chambre.

-o§o-

Shunreï se tenait le plus immobile possible, les yeux fermés pour se concentrer sur la prière qu'elle adressait à un dieu ou une déesse quelconque. Elle n'avait pas encore appris à croire en Artémis.

Perle lui attacha des brassards de cuir autour des avants bras, boucla les trois ceintures à sa taille et lui passa sur l'épaule droite le baudrier destiné à porter son arme. La jeune femme se laissait faire sans résistance, les membres légèrement tremblants. L'Amazone et elle étaient seules dans la pièce qui lui servait de vestiaire. A quelques dizaines de mètres, l'arène était déjà pleine, Shunreï le savait. Elle essayait de ne pas écouter le brouhaha continu des conversations qui lui parvenait vaguement et lui nouait l'estomac, en vain.

Perle avait terminé son habillage et se tenait maintenant immobile face à elle. La jeune femme n'osait pas la regarder, elle avait trop peur que son instructrice lui donne l'ordre d'y aller.

- Respire, dit soudain l'Amazone.

Shunreï souleva fébrilement les paupières et croisa le regard sombre de Perle.

- Tu es trop tendue, reprit cette dernière.

- Oh... ça se voit beaucoup alors ? fit Shunreï avec un pauvre sourire.

La guerrière aux mèches blanches lui tendit son arme pour qu'elle la range dans son fourreau.

- Détends-toi, conseilla-t-elle. Tu as tout ton temps, toutes tes forces et ton espace vital est immense. Aucune raison de paniquer.

Curieusement, ces indications techniques rassurèrent la jeune femme et elle respira profondément pour défaire le noeud qui bloquait ses entrailles. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'angoisse. Elle s'était entraînée autant qu'il était possible de le faire, elle était prête.

- N'oublie pas tout ce que tu as appris, dit Perle. Cela pourrait te servir, on ne sait jamais.

Shunreï consentit enfin à ébaucher un sourire sincère. Elle était douloureusement consciente que le temps passait et qu'il fallait qu'elle y aille. Son adversaire devait déjà l'attendre dans l'arène, souriante, sûre de sa victoire. La jeune femme contracta les poings de fureur. Quelle garce !

Perle posa soudain les mains sur ses épaules et les serra brièvement avant de hocher la tête. Puis elle sourit et indiqua la porte d'un geste du menton.

- Il est temps.

Shunreï déglutit et s'efforça de remettre en marche les muscles de ses jambes. Après une seconde, le tout se mit en mouvement et elle s'éloigna vers la sortie d'une démarche hésitante et instable, comme si elle allait s'étaler au sol d'une seconde à l'autre. Perle attendit qu'elle ait pratiquement disparu pour lui crier quelques mots :

- Ecrase-la Shunreï.

Shunreï était trop raide pour se retourner sans se briser la nuque. Mais elle se figea, un étrange sentiment lui enveloppant le coeur comme une brise. Et tout à coup, elle relâcha son souffle, expulsa toute la peur et la tension qui lui pesaient sur la poitrine.

- Avec plaisir, murmura-t-elle.

-o§o-

La tribune d'honneur était occupée par les sièges des deux conseillers divins. Le Consul observait la foule qui s'agitait le long des gradins circulaires d'un regard majestueux. Il était plus grand et plus beau qu'il ne l'avait jamais été sous sa longue chevelure de soleil. A sa gauche, comme un reflet nocturne, se tenait la Prêtresse d'Artémis, sérieuse et solennelle, aussi belle que la lune. Shunreï trouvait qu'ils ressemblaient à un couple royal et elle avait les yeux pleins d'admiration. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite les deux autres trônes qui étaient posés sur une estrade, au-dessus du Consul et de la Prêtresse. Quand les deux dieux jumeaux firent leur entrée, l'arène entière s'inclina comme un seul homme.

Les deux enfants étaient éblouissants. Le petit garçon avait des cheveux couleur de feu et une présence incroyable, presque palpable. Il se tenait si droit et avec tant de noblesse que Shunreï en eut le souffle coupé. Cela ne s'arrêta pas là. La jeune représentation d'Artémis marchait à ses côtés, l'air beaucoup plus fragile sous ses jolies boucles blondes. La jeune femme eut un haut-le-coeur.

- Shamio !

Elle resta paralysée, les yeux fixés sur les deux enfants qui prenaient place dans la tribune d'honneur. L'explosion de voix dans les gradins la ramena à la réalité quelques secondes plus tard et elle comprit que le Consul avait déclaré l'épreuve commencée.

Shunreï se redressa en voyant Sasha se mettre en place. Le Sanctuaire entier avait les yeux braqués sur elles. Toutes les Amazones étaient là, les Artistes, les Reyaâs, Shamio, Mikérinos... Soudain Shunreï eut une montée de panique vertigineuse et elle fouilla vivement les gradins du regard à la recherche de la silhouette tranquille de Mikérinos. Il y avait tellement de monde qu'elle fut incapable de le repérer. Un cliquetis métallique trancha l'air à ce moment-là et la jeune femme se retourna lentement pour voir que Sasha avait sorti son arme. Les yeux de l'Amazone brillaient d'impatience, de colère et d'excitation.

_Ecrase-la Shunreï._

Shunreï éleva doucement sa main droite et saisit la garde de son sabre. Sasha s'élança vers. Alors elle oublia tout le reste.

-o§o-

La foule se souleva comme un tapis dans les gradins quand soudain, Sasha pivota sur elle-même pour balancer un furieux revers. Shunreï le reçut en pleine mâchoire et se sentit projetée en arrière avec force, sa tête renversée vers le ciel. Le choc la surprit plus qu'il ne la blessa mais elle ne put réagir à temps avant de percuter le sol. Les cris et les exclamations tourbillonnaient autour d'elles et la jeune femme essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer. Elle remua, le visage en feu du coup qu'elle avait reçu et vit brusquement la silhouette de son adversaire qui abattait son épée sur elle. Elle se reprit en une seconde et roula sur elle-même in extremis, alors que la lame de bronze s'écrasait à l'endroit précis où elle se trouvait un instant auparavant.

-o§o-

Sur les gradins, Mikérinos ne relâcha la tension de ses muscles qu'une fois Shunreï hors de portée de l'arme de Sasha. Il se tenait droit, immobile, impassible en apparence mais ses yeux dorés ne quittaient pas les combattantes une seule seconde. Il vit alors Shunreï qui assurait une meilleure prise sur son large sabre et repartait à l'attaque.

-o§o-

Tout à coup les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent dans une pluie d'étincelles et la jeune femme serra les dents pour ne pas céder face à la force de l'Amazone. Celle-ci la foudroyait d'un regard meurtrier et se faisait de plus en plus offensive, de plus en plus menaçante. Shunreï planta un talon dans le sable de l'arène et se déroba brusquement à l'emprise de la guerrière. Elle profita de la demi seconde d'arrêt de Sasha pour enclencher son nouvel enchaînement. Son arme tournoya au bout de son bras, auréolée de cosmos, et elle fit un tour sur elle-même avant de lancer son attaque à toute vitesse. Sasha évita le pire en bondissant sur le côté mais le coup toucha tout de même sa jambe, arrachant du même coup un morceau de sa tunique. Elle échappa aussitôt une exclamation de douleur. Une petite traînée de sang lui dégoulinait sur la cuisse.

- Garce ! grinça-t-elle.

Shunreï cherchait à reprendre son souffle pour que ses poumons cessent de brûler. Ses cuisses aussi étaient douloureuses après une heure de combat acharné. Elles étaient toutes deux couvertes d'éraflures et d'estafilades, de traînées de sang. La jeune femme repoussa d'un geste rapide les mèches brunes qui lui tombaient sur le visage et déglutit.

- Je te tuerai ! gronda alors l'Amazone.

Pour toute réponse, Shunreï brandit son arme. Tout à coup elles se jetèrent à nouveau l'une sur l'autre.

-o§o-

Le Consul observait la joute avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Il devait avouer qu'il était curieux de voir comment tout cela allait se terminer. En bas, dans l'arène, les deux femmes échangeaient coup sur coup et faisaient sans cesse pleuvoir sur l'autre des volées d'attaques et de boules de cosmos enflammées. Et lui, il ne quittait pas des yeux la silhouette, petite et fine, de la jeune chinoise. Il regardait sa façon de bouger, ses pas légers, sa longue natte sombre qui virevoltait derrière elle. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, il fallait lui admettre ça. Mais il était clair que Sasha n'allait pas la laisser s'en sortir comme cela. Zéphyr connaissait, comme tout le monde, la folle jalousie qui animait la belle Amazone et il constatait que tout cela était en fait très divertissant.

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de suivre un combat avec autant d'intensité, remarqua soudain une voix féminine à ses côtés.

Il jeta un rapide regard à la Prêtresse qui l'observait d'un air amusé.

- C'est vrai, admit-il après un instant. Les affrontements sont plutôt de ton ressort d'habitude. Seulement...

La jeune femme lissa doucement une mèche châtain derrière son oreille et acquiesça.

- Seulement il s'agit de Mikérinos, finit-elle à sa place.

Zéphyr resta silencieux un moment. C'était vrai. Son petit frère avait toujours exercé sur lui une espèce de fascination, peut-être de l'admiration, nuancée de temps à autre par un peu d'agacement ou de désolation. Mikérinos avait cinq ans de moins que lui et pourtant... il y avait constamment au fond de son regard ambré cette espèce de sagesse, de douleur aussi. Peut-être de la mélancolie cachée derrière la nonchalance et l'indifférence dont il ne se départissait jamais. Mais Zéphyr n'avait pas perdu espoir de comprendre un jour la manière dont il fonctionnait. Car il ne savait pas grand chose de Mikérinos. Sauf une chose aujourd'hui : il avait choisi cette fille. C'était la raison pour laquelle le Consul ne la lâchait pas des yeux une seconde, comme si l'explication allait apparaître d'un moment à l'autre, en grosses lettres lumineuses sur le sable de l'arène.

Il se frotta doucement le menton d'une main et finit par hocher la tête.

- Je ne vois pas souvent mon frère exprimer clairement sa volonté, expliqua-t-il. Il a été chercher cette fille jusqu'en Chine et j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi.

- Oui, répondit la Prêtresse en riant, ça ne m'étonne pas de ta part, ni de la sienne d'ailleurs. Tu ne changeras jamais Zéphyr, tu t'arrêtes toujours aux apparences.

Le Consul haussa un sourcil.

- Parce que tu peux te vanter d'avoir tout compris, peut-être ? lança-t-il.

- Evidemment non.

- Et que penses-tu de cette jeune fille ?

La Prêtresse parut réfléchir un instant.

- Je crois qu'elle me plait bien, avoua-t-elle. Cela ne s'explique pas.

Zéphyr eut l'air surpris.

- C'est étonnant de ta part, Maya, remarqua-t-il.

- Mais tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as rien vu de son charme ? railla-t-elle. Je ne te croirais pas. Elle apprend vite, elle est têtue et elle a un certain cran. Elle a quelque chose.

Le Consul sourit derrière sa main. Non, c'était vrai, elle ne manquait pas de cran. Un cran qui frisait même parfois l'insolence mais Maya avait raison. Ce n'était pas visible à l'oeil nu pourtant c'était bien là. Outre le fait qu'elle soit diablement jolie, cette fille avait quelque chose. Et Mikérinos l'avait vu.

- Oui, murmura-t-il. Elle est intéressante.

- Ne cherche surtout pas à comprendre. Mikérinos l'a choisie, tu le connais assez pour savoir que c'est une raison suffisante.

-o§o-

Mikérinos ne bougea pas d'un iota lorsque Shunreï se retrouva par terre, son arme gisant au sol à un mètre d'elle. Autour de lui les Artistes et les Amazones étaient de plus en plus agités et ils s'étaient tous levés de leur siège en poussant des exclamations.

-o§o-

Dans l'arène, Shunreï était tombée à genoux, à bout de forces, alors que Sasha la maintenait immobile d'une clef de bras, un pied lui écrasant l'intérieur du genou et un poing refermé sur sa natte. L'Amazone haletait de fatigue et de rage. Soudain elle tira violemment sur les cheveux de Shunreï et celle-ci émit un gémissement de douleur, le visage renversé vers le ciel.

- C'est terminé... petite misérable, fit la guerrière. Abandonne, tu as perdu !

Shunreï tenta vainement d'échapper à la prise de son adversaire mais Sasha lui tordait le bras gauche et l'empêchait de bouger. La frustration lui nouait l'estomac.

- Ne compte pas... là-dessus, pantela-t-elle.

Sasha tira de plus belle sur son poignet et ses cheveux, écrasa son genou plus fort encore et Shunreï cria malgré elle.

- Je te le dis une dernière fois, susurra l'Amazone. Dans une minute, je te casse le bras et te brise le genou. C'est très douloureux, précisa-t-elle.

La jeune femme enrageait de ne pouvoir faire quelque chose pour se libérer. Elle mourrait plutôt que de donner satisfaction à cette mégère. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Mais son sabre était trop loin. Elle tendit sa main libre pour saisir la garde mais elle ne put l'atteindre. Brusquement, la pression sur son poignet augmenta jusqu'à la faire hurler. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur ses tempes et son front tiraillés en arrière. Elle respira profondément et tout à coup serra les dents autant qu'elle le put pour s'aider à supporter la douleur. Sans réfléchir elle tira son buste en avant, accentuant encore la souffrance infligée à son cuir chevelu à moitié arraché et frôla son sabre des doigts. Puis son cosmos s'alluma. Le sabre vibra et Shunreï s'en saisit. Aussitôt la lame fila dans l'air et fondit derrière elle, vers Sasha qui sursauta.

Shunreï balança son sabre au hasard dans son dos et réussit à faire lâcher prise à son adversaire, ce qui lui permit de récupérer son genou et son bras endoloris. Mais la lame continua sa course et trancha net la tresse qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Shunreï fut libérée d'un coup et roula sur elle-même avant de se relever prestement. C'est alors qu'elle vit les morceaux de mèches brunes qui voletaient autour d'elle. Elle observa sans comprendre la moitié de natte qui gisait devant elle, sectionnée n'importe comment.

-o§o-

Sur les gradins tout le monde s'était tu. Mikérinos avait retenu sa respiration en voyant les mèches retomber un peu partout sur le sable. Il regarda la jeune femme qui s'était immobilisée, les yeux ronds. Lentement, elle éleva un bras et palpa les cheveux déchiquetés qui s'étaient dénoués dans son dos. Quand elle ramena sa main devant ses yeux et qu'elle découvrit la pleine poignée de mèches qui y était restée, son visage blêmit. Sa longue chevelure qui lui balayait autrefois la taille n'arrivait maintenant même plus au milieu de son dos. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, Miké sentit son coeur se serrer. C'était un peu comme si Shunreï venait de perdre son identité, une partie d'elle-même. Ses grands yeux bleus s'étaient vidés.

-o§o-

Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence total. Et puis l'aura de Shunreï s'enflamma. Le nuage argenté enfla d'un coup et avala sa silhouette, projetant une onde de puissance et de chaleur autour d'elle. Shunreï sentit sa haine monter comme la marée. Brusquement son poing se crispa sur la garde de son sabre et elle se jeta sur Sasha.

L'Amazone voulut se défendre mais c'était trop tard. Shunreï abattit son premier coup sur elle avec autant de force que la foudre sur un arbre mort. Sasha fut expulsée dans les airs et le cosmos argenté gonfla encore jusqu'à créer un monstrueux tourbillon qui écrasa la guerrière dans une explosion de lumière. Le cri de l'Amazone s'éleva au milieu de l'arène et quand tout s'arrêta, la foule découvrit Shunreï penchée sur sa victime, lui plaquant la lame de son sabre sur la gorge, les cheveux parcourus d'éclairs d'argent. Sasha était à moitié inconsciente.

-o§o-

Mikérinos respira à nouveau et ferma les yeux au moment où le Consul se levait pour déclarer le combat terminé. Tout à coup, la foule explosa en cris de joie.

-o§o-

Ils étaient tous les deux agenouillés devant le Consul et la Prêtresse, entourés de tous les Artistes et leurs Reyaâs. Shunreï vit Mikérinos se redresser et l'imita pour clore la cérémonie. Zéphyr les avait bénis tous les deux en déposant un point de cosmos sur leur front.

La jeune femme fit face à Mikérinos qui s'était emparé d'une dague, emmenée là sur un coussin rouge par un Novice. Il s'entailla vivement le bout du pouce de la main droite et tendit la main vers elle. Shunreï le laissa poser le doigt sur sa joue et tracer quelque chose sous son oeil avec son sang sans protester. Puis une incroyable brûlure courut sur sa peau ; elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Le feu s'étendit sur sa joue et finit par s'apaiser quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir dessiné un symbole étrange sur sa peau ; une marque en forme de dent de fauve, large sous son oeil pour finir en pointe près de son menton.

Mikérinos esquissa un sourire et elle jeta un regard à l'assemblée qui applaudissait. Ca y était. Elle était la neuvième Reyaâ.


	9. 9Première mission

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 9 : Première mission

-o§o-

Shunreï repoussa doucement le verre d'alcool d'un doigt vers l'autre bout de la table. Elle n'y avait pas touché, elle détestait ça. Autour d'elle, les Reyaâs ainsi que quelques Amazones prenaient du bon temps sur les différentes banquettes en écoutant la musique. Les notes emplissaient l'air dans la grande salle, libérée par les Artistes qui faisaient vibrer leur instrument d'un fauteuil ou du bord d'une fenêtre. La jeune femme n'avait jamais entendu de musique aussi belle. Seulement... Elle soupira, mal à l'aise. A ce moment-là, Ann surgit sur sa droite et reprit place à ses côtés, un autre verre à la main et un large sourire au visage.

- Allons, Shunreï, détends-toi, fit-elle. Tu ne trouves pas cet endroit merveilleux ? Cela fait une semaine que je te traîne dans la Salle Commune et tu n'aimes toujours pas ça.

Shunreï esquissa un faible sourire.

- Si, bien sûr, mais je... Enfin, je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé...

- Regarde ! Les Artistes ne sont-ils pas envoûtants ?

La jeune femme observa la mine devenue un peu rêveuse de sa voisine. Ann fixait quelque chose à l'autre bout de la pièce avec ce qu'on pourrait appeler des étoiles dans les yeux. Shunreï suivit la direction de son regard et ne fut guère surprise de trouver la fine silhouette du beau Pâris. Elle retint un sourire. Ann n'avait d'yeux que pour Pâris, ce n'était pas un secret. La première Reyaâ était follement éprise de son protégé et celui-ci semblait passablement conscient de son charme.

Shunreï balaya la Salle Commune du regard et aperçut les musiciens éparpillés tout autour d'elles. Elle avait appris à les connaître un peu mieux depuis qu'elle avait été nommée Reyaâ. Chacun d'eux jouait d'un instrument différent et lorsqu'ils le faisaient tous ensemble, la mélodie devenait réellement divine. Pâris jouait de la lyre les yeux fermés, un sourire charmeur au visage. A côté, Arion caressait les cordes de sa cithare, accompagné par la flûte de pan que Marsyas maniait avec dextérité. Au fond de la salle, Linos tapait sur un petit tambour. D'autres rythmes chauds et doux lui parvenaient de sa gauche mais elle ne connaissait malheureusement pas les instruments dont jouaient Ion et Hélios. Seul Aristée ne soufflait pas dans son long cornet de cuivre, trop occupé à vider son verre et à glisser des mots doux aux deux Amazones qui le dévoraient des yeux.

Shunreï détourna la tête et soupira. Comment les Reyaâs faisaient-elles pour passer leurs journées ici, à ne rien faire ? Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Après une seconde, elle décida qu'elle en avait suffisamment supporté pour aujourd'hui et se leva.

- Ecoute Ann, dit-elle. J'y vais, il faut que je trouve Miké.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Mikérinos était le seul Artiste qui n'était pas là et elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas la musique ou qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. En deux semaines, elle ne l'avait vu que trois fois dans la Salle Commune.

Ann se tourna vers elle avec un air déçu. Une petite lueur flottait dans ses yeux verts, probablement provoquée par l'alcool.

- Tu n'es pas possible ! lâcha-t-elle. Profite un peu de ton temps libre.

- Je reviendrai après, dès que...

Shunreï sentit soudain quelque chose frôler son dos et elle bondit sur le côté par simple réflexe. Un jeune homme la toisait en souriant.

- Tu ne vas pas déjà nous quitter ? dit-il.

La jeune femme tressaillit.

- Ah... Midas. Salut, bégaya-t-elle.

Midas était quelqu'un d'inhabituel. Dès qu'il était dans les parages, Shunreï ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse et mal à l'aise. Sa façon de la regarder la gênait.

L'Artiste s'approcha d'elle et automatiquement, elle recula d'un pas.

- Il faut que...

- Bah, laisse Miké là où il est, fit Midas. Il ne sait pas s'amuser, je lui ai toujours dit. Pour un Artiste, c'est un comble, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit et ses yeux couleur d'améthyste scintillèrent. Il avait de longs cheveux violets délicatement bouclés qui lui conféraient une beauté exotique. Ses prunelles se vrillèrent dans celles de Shunreï et il se pencha vers elle, à la frôler.

- Tu n'es pas de mon avis ? Il faut savoir s'amuser dans la vie, reprit-il.

Shunreï déglutit, raide et tendue. Le souffle légèrement alcoolisé de Midas lui caressait la joue.

- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée, ce sera pour une autre fois...

Midas ferma brièvement les yeux et échappa un petit soupir. Il était si proche que la jeune femme percevait son odeur avec une terrible netteté. Troublée, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait encore fait un pas vers elle et que leurs épaules se touchaient. Elle recula à nouveau, la respiration saccadée et les joues écarlates.

- Les nouveaux sont toujours comme ça, déclara Midas. Obsédés par le travail. Il faut que tu te détendes. Tu n'es pas de mon avis, Ann ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête en souriant.

- Je n'arrête pas de le lui répéter, renchérit-elle. Même Mikérinos ne travaille pas toute la journée. Prends un verre.

Midas sourit et tendit une main vers Shunreï pour s'emparer de l'une de ses longues mèches brunes. Depuis l'évaluation qui lui avait coûté sa natte, la jeune femme avait décidé de ne plus s'attacher les cheveux. Leur longueur avait rétréci de moitié et cela lui faisait vraiment mal au coeur. Elle avait toujours adoré porter les cheveux très longs, comme... Elle tiqua brusquement en repensant à cette ancienne vie qu'elle oubliait un peu plus chaque jour. Tout à coup elle secoua la tête pour effacer tous ces souvenirs et la mèche de cheveux glissa des doigts de Midas. Shunreï recula à nouveau pour mettre plus de distance entre elle et lui.

- Non, vraiment, il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle fermement en jetant un regard appuyé à son amie.

Ann dut voir la panique flotter dans les yeux bleus de Shunreï et finit par céder. Elle posa son verre et se leva, à contrecoeur.

- D'accord, on reviendra une autre fois, fit-elle. Excuse-nous, Midas. A plus tard.

- Salut, lança Shunreï précipitamment avant de filer vers la sortie.

Midas esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête, les regardant s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent.

Shunreï passa la porte si vite qu'elle manqua s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. Elle se rattrapa de justesse et recula vers la rue, déjà soulagée d'être libérée du regard inquisiteur de Midas. Ann la regardait avec amusement. La jeune femme respira profondément et se passa une main sur le front, l'air embarrassé.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? lâcha-t-elle.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait quoi ?

Shunreï se tortilla sur place.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se colle toujours à moi comme ça ? Il est bizarre, non ?

A sa grande stupeur, Ann explosa de rire. Elle se plia en deux sur son ventre, la respiration saccadée, des larmes de rire dans les yeux. Elle riait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Interdite, Shunreï l'observa s'accrocher à son épaule pour ne pas tomber et attendit qu'elle se calme.

- Ben quoi ? fit-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Ann essuya ses yeux larmoyants et lui sourit de toutes ses dents éclatantes.

- Tu n'as pas compris ?

Comme la jeune femme ne répondait pas, la Reyaâ de Pâris éclata encore de rire.

- Tu lui plais ! expliqua Ann. Voilà ce qu'il y a ! C'est pour ça qu'il se colle à toi !

Shunreï se sentit rougir.

- Que... Mais...

Ann posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'aucun homme ne t'a jamais fait les yeux doux ?

Pour le coup, Shunreï rougit un peu plus encore. Ann secoua la tête en riant.

- Tu es la fille la plus étonnante que j'ai jamais rencontré ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ah bon...

- Ecoute, tu es dans le Sanctuaire d'Apollon. Les Artistes ne sont pas des moines, enfin pas totalement. Tu es jolie, tu es nouvelle et ils ont l'habitude d'aller droit au but. Il faudra t'y faire. Et puis, ce n'est pas franchement désagréable de se faire importuner par des hommes comme eux, tu peux me croire.

Shunreï ouvrit soudain des yeux ronds et regarda la Reyaâ avec une expression un peu choquée.

- Est-ce que tu... tu as déjà... Midas et toi... ?

Ann sourit.

- Tu es bien jeune encore, soupira-t-elle. Où Miké a-t-il bien pu te trouver ?

- Euh... c'est juste que...

- Allons ne te fâche pas, je ne disais pas cela pour être méchante, dit Ann. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux.

Shunreï la regarda s'éloigner, surprise, amusée, choquée et mal à l'aise à la fois. Ses joues la brûlaient toujours, elle avait l'impression que tous les passants autour d'elle pouvaient lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Son ventre se serra et elle finit par réaliser qu'elle était toujours plantée devant la Salle Commune. L'idée dérangeante qu'un Artiste puisse sortir d'un moment à l'autre et tomber sur elle la poussa à partir. Elle s'enfonça dans le Sanctuaire Solaire sans trop savoir où elle allait, perdue dans des pensées qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eues.

-o§o-

- Votre Altesse, l'Artiste Mikérinos...

Le Grand Consul leva le nez de ses dossiers et découvrit le garde qui se tenait bien droit devant la porte. Il fit un signe de la main en hochant la tête avant de revenir à son problème d'intendance.

- Faites-le entrer, ordonna-t-il.

Le garde salua et se retira pour s'exécuter. Quelques secondes plus tard, le neuvième Artiste d'Apollon apparaissait à l'entrée de la salle du trône. Mikérinos avança lentement dans l'allée centrale de la pièce vide et s'arrêta face à son frère. Le Grand Consul apposa sa signature en bas d'une interminable feuille de comptes et repoussa le document avec soulagement avant de se redresser. Mikérinos attendait patiemment, immobile, les mains dans les poches et une petite brindille sèche dans la bouche.

Zéphyr esquissa un léger sourire et soupira en croisant les mains devant lui.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ton frère que tu es dispensé de t'incliner devant le Grand Consul d'Apollon, objecta-t-il.

Les lèvres de Mikérinos tressaillirent comme s'il retenait un sourire. Puis il se pencha solennellement en avant, une main sur le coeur.

- Votre Grâce, fit-il.

Le Consul se mit franchement à rire cette fois.

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire, s'exclama-t-il. Tu es ignoble quand tu joues les hypocrites.

Mikérinos sourit.

- Tu m'as fait appeler ? demanda-t-il.

Zéphyr hocha la tête et redevint sérieux. Il se frotta vaguement le menton du doigt et désigna la grande table qui occupait un coin de la pièce. Plusieurs feuilles de papier en tapissaient le plateau aux côtés de nombreux rouleaux de parchemin.

- Lis cette lettre, fit le Consul.

Mikérinos jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table et repéra un rouleau plus gros que les autres, entouré d'un large ruban de couleur rouge. Il s'en saisit délicatement.

- Celle-ci ?

- Oui, répondit Zéphyr. Elle est arrivée ce matin, c'est Hermès qui me l'a remise en main propre.

Mikérinos acquiesça tout en déroulant le document.

- Cette lettre vient donc d'une autre divinité, supposa-t-il. Seuls les dieux peuvent bénéficier des services d'Hermès.

- Exact, confirma le Consul. Mais lis, tu vas comprendre.

L'Artiste parcourut le parchemin des yeux pendant quelques secondes. Son visage s'assombrit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Quand il eut pris connaissance de toute la lettre, il avait cessé de mâchouiller sa tige avec insouciance et ses yeux dorés s'étaient voilés. Lentement, il reposa le rouleau sur la table et sa mâchoire se contracta.

- Je vois, dit-il.

Zéphyr se leva de son large trône et croisa les mains dans son dos pour commencer à faire les cent pas dans la salle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? interrogea-t-il.

Mikérinos ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il resta immobile, les yeux dans le vague, pendant un moment puis il ôta la brindille séchée de sa bouche.

- C'est plutôt singulier, dit-il. Ce n'est pas tellement ce à quoi nous sommes habitués. Mais les circonstances sont inhabituelles je dois dire.

- Je le crois aussi.

L'Artiste leva les yeux vers son frère qui marchait nerveusement de long en large.

- Cette lettre t'embarrasse, devina Mikérinos. Tu es dans une position délicate.

Zéphyr soupira et s'arrêta brusquement pour se tourner vers lui.

- Crois-tu que nous ayons le droit d'intervenir ?

- La guerre est finie, rappela Miké. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas sensés être au courant.

Le Consul se remit à marcher et ne dit mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Mikérinos l'observa calmement, sans bouger.

- Ne fais rien si cela te dérange tellement Zée, lança-t-il soudain. Tu peux refuser, c'est ton droit. Est-ce que tu en as parlé à Maya ?

- Pas encore, avoua Zéphyr.

Il s'arrêta brusquement.

- Je ne crois pas que refuser serait très loyal, remarqua-t-il. Apollon est un dieu pacifique et Athéna a toujours été en bons termes avec lui.

- Seulement, il y a Hadès, termina Miké.

Zée hocha la tête.

- Elle nous demande une aide médicale, fit-il. Bien sûr, puisque c'est notre domaine, nous seuls pouvions l'aider. Mais les blessés qu'elle nous demande de soigner sont les rescapés de la guerre sainte contre Hadès. Ce n'est pas un détail négligeable !

- Tu crois que nous irions contre les règles en accédant à sa requête ?

Le Consul réfléchit un instant.

- Probablement pas, médita-t-il à voix haute. Hadès est mort. Poséidon est mort lui aussi depuis son affrontement avec Athéna. Les ennemis d'Athéna sont tous morts, nous n'avons rien à voir avec ça, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Elle n'est pas en guerre pour le moment et nous avons toujours aidé ceux qui en avaient besoin. Je crois...

Mikérinos haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ?

- Ce qui me gêne, fit Zée, c'est qu'Athéna a eu beaucoup d'adversaires ces derniers temps. Elle a combattu ses deux oncles, c'est beaucoup en quelques mois seulement. Je n'aimerais pas être pris entre deux feux au cas où une nouvelle guerre surviendrait.

Mikérinos fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- C'est un risque à prendre je suppose, murmura-t-il. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous n'aurions pas à prendre parti, le tribunal des dieux sait que notre ordre ne combat pas.

- Apollon ne combat peut-être pas mais nous ferions pencher la balance quand même, objecta Zée.

- Alors ne fais rien.

Zéphyr ne se sentait pas satisfait de cette solution. Il secoua la tête, se passa une main dans les cheveux et revint sur ses pas. Puis il reprit place sur son trône avant de croiser les mains, songeur.

- Non, dit-il enfin. Je ne crois pas que ce serait correct. Le mieux serait d'accéder à la requête d'Athéna. Mais avant, je ferai le nécessaire auprès de Zeus. Je lui enverrai une lettre, une preuve de notre neutralité. Si un quelconque problème survient, nous serons hors de cause.

- Bien, admit Mikérinos.

Zéphyr leva les yeux vers lui.

- Ce sera prêt en quelques jours, lâcha-t-il. Après quoi, j'enverrai un Artiste au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

- Six hommes dans le coma, marmonna Mikérinos, c'est tout de même étrange.

Le neuvième Artiste paraissait revenu à des pensées toutes professionnelles. Ses compétences de guérisseur avaient repris le dessus face à ce mystère.

- Tu penses ? fit Zée.

Mikérinos se prit le menton dans une main et fronça les sourcils en regardant un point sur le sol. Son frère aîné reconnut aussitôt ce qu'il appelait secrètement « la terrible pose du médecin en pleine réflexion » et ébaucha un sourire discret. Quand Mikérinos faisait ça, il s'en suivait invariablement un long discours, aussi incompréhensible qu'ennuyeux, truffé de vocabulaire médical absolument imperméable à son pauvre esprit de simple Consul.

- Une guerre contre Hadès, ça suppose forcément beaucoup de dégâts, expliqua alors Mikérinos. Les dégagements de cosmos, la vitesse, les coups, le temps des affrontements, tout cela affecte beaucoup le corps. Mais généralement, les effets sont nets.

- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles "nets" ? interrogea tout de même le Consul, simplement pour faire illusion.

- Le chevalier meurt s'il est surpassé, fit Mikérinos. Ou bien il gagne s'il est le plus fort. Les blessures sont très graves, bien sûr, mais le cosmos agit beaucoup trop sur l'esprit pour permettre un coma. Ce n'est pas normal qu'une telle perte de conscience survienne chez des chevaliers d'un si haut niveau. Le dégagement d'énergie est trop fort, le cerveau ne peut pas se couper ainsi de toute activité sans entraîner le coeur avec lui. Pas aussi longtemps en tout cas. Logiquement, des ondes de cosmos auraient déjà dû remettre leurs cellules en bon état de marche. Un chevalier guéri infiniment plus vite qu'un simple mortel. Sans compter leur résistance psychique hors du commun.

Zéphyr échappa soudain un large sourire, jugeant qu'il en avait suffisamment entendu et qu'il pouvait maintenant avouer son ignorance sans trop de honte.

- Miké, je ne comprends strictement rien à ce que tu me racontes, s'exclama-t-il. Est-ce que tu pourrais passer à des mots plus... basiques ? Le sang, les coups, les pansements... enfin, ce genre de choses.

Mikérinos sourit légèrement, visiblement très intrigué par cette histoire.

- En clair, il n'y a que deux possibilités. Soit ces chevaliers devraient être vivants et bien portants depuis longtemps, soit ils auraient déjà dû mourir. Je ne comprends pas.

- Merci bien, répondit Zée. Je suis heureux que tu prennes ce problème tellement à coeur.

Mikérinos haussa des sourcils surpris.

- Que...

- J'aimerais que ce soit toi qui partes pour le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, expliqua Zéphyr.

A ces mots, l'Artiste d'Apollon se figea, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Cela avait l'air de le prendre de court. Zéphyr le vit s'apprêter à dire quelque chose et le devança.

- Si ce problème est si étrange et inhabituel, toi seul pourras le résoudre, objecta-t-il. Il est inutile que j'envoie Arion ou Midas, la médecine est surtout ta spécialité. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai convoqué et montré cette lettre ?

Mikérinos referma la bouche, le regard noir et détourna la tête. Le Consul s'étonna.

- Quelque chose te dérange peut-être ? demanda-t-il. Cette mission te pose un problème ?

- Je...

Il se reprit.

- Non, pas du tout, dit-il. Si ce sont tes ordres, j'obéirais, bien sûr. Quand dois-je partir ?

Perplexe, Zéphyr devina qu'il serait inutile d'insister et haussa les épaules. De toute façon, son frère ne lui dirait rien, comme d'habitude.

- Je vais envoyer une missive à Zeus très bientôt, expliqua le Consul. Tu partiras aussitôt. Puisque tu as une Reyaâ et que tu es en règle maintenant, il n'y a aucun problème. Il est inutile de te préciser que je t'interdis de partir seul ? Elle part avec toi.

- Je n'ai rien dit, marmonna l'Artiste.

- Non, mais tu penses trop fort, répliqua Zée. Je ne suis pas dupe, figure-toi. Tu as accepté de prendre une Reyaâ, c'est déjà un miracle. Mais si tu t'imagines que tu pourras continuer à te promener un peu partout en la laissant derrière toi, tu fais fausse route. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Mmphph...

- Excellent, dit le Consul. Je te tiendrai au courant.

-o§o-

La jeune femme s'engagea rapidement dans le Sanctuaire Lunaire, suivant Ann et Télès qui marchaient à toute vitesse devant elle. Un garde était venu les prévenir dans leur temple quelques minutes plus tôt que la Grande Prêtresse les convoquait d'urgence.

- Et ça arrive souvent ? demanda Shunreï sans ralentir sa course.

Les deux Reyaâs slalomaient entre les temples et les baraquements des Amazones sans même prendre la peine d'éviter les gens qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin, leur longue cape blanche virevoltant derrière elles. Télès haussa les épaules, ce qui fit tressaillir sa chevelure de jais. Télès était la Reyaâ de Midas.

- Chaque fois que quelque chose d'urgent survient, répondit-elle. En règle générale, les neuf Reyaâs ne se réunissent qu'une seule fois par mois. Il a dû se passer quelque chose.

Shunreï hocha la tête en se demandant quel évènement si grave avait pu se produire. Mais elle ne ralentit pas pour ne pas risquer de perdre ses deux amies. Les ruelles du Sanctuaire étaient bondées ce jour-là et toute cette foule avait l'air de sérieusement porter sur les nerfs de la pauvre Ann exaspérée.

- Nous n'y arriverons jamais, maugréa-t-elle.

Télès repoussa sa cape derrière elle et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Son arc et son carquois rempli de flèches se balançaient sur son dos.

- Bon, allez, déclara-t-elle, on change de méthode.

Shunreï lui jeta un regard interrogateur et sentit brusquement qu'elle brûlait davantage de cosmos. La Reyaâ à la peau brune prit soudain appui sur ses jambes et effectua un grand saut en hauteur pour atterrir sur le toit du temple voisin. La jeune femme l'observa s'élever dans les airs comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Télès semblait constamment se déplacer comme si elle n'avait pas de poids. Lorsqu'elle marchait, elle ne décollait pas ses talons du sol, comme une indienne, avec beaucoup de grâce.

Ann la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle bondissait de toit en toit et échappa un large sourire.

- Rien ne l'arrête. Suivons la.

Shunreï alluma son cosmos en même temps que son amie et elles se hissèrent à leur tour sur les toits avant de partir en courant. Quelques secondes plus tard, la haute colline située derrière le palais d'Artémis apparut devant elles. Plusieurs silhouettes sombres s'y trouvaient déjà. Ann grimaça.

- Moi qui me vante de n'être jamais en retard...

- Ce sera l'exception qui confirme la règle ! railla Télès en souriant.

Shunreï se mit à rire. Effectivement, elles furent les dernières arrivées. Les six autres Reyaâs et la Grande Prêtresse avaient déjà pris place sur leur siège de pierre. Les trois jeunes femmes s'assirent discrètement à leur place pour que la réunion commence.

C'était la première fois que Shunreï assistait à une réunion et elle était plutôt curieuse. La colline où elle était venue voir Shamio de nombreuses fois semblait avoir complètement changé. Le cercle où trônaient les dix sièges était occupé, les capes reposaient sur les dalles de pierre et la Grande Prêtresse avait fermé les yeux, ses deux bras posés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Shunreï jeta un regard circulaire à toutes les Reyaâs présentes. Elle ne les connaissait pas toutes. Elle n'avait rencontré certaines d'entre elles, comme San ou Bérénice, qu'une ou deux fois, dans la Salle Commune. Sa voisine de gauche était Didon, une petite femme aux cheveux verts taillés sur la nuque et aux yeux en amande couleur de mousse. Télès occupait la place à sa droite.

Après un moment, la Grande Prêtresse se redressa sur son siège, ce qui fit onduler ses beaux cheveux châtains.

- Cette convocation était un peu subite, je vous prie de m'excuser.

- Il se passe quelque chose de grave ? demanda Didon.

Maya semblait indécise.

- Le Consul vient de me communiquer une information inattendue, expliqua-t-elle. Il a reçu une lettre ce matin.

Télès enroulait une mèche de cheveux autour de son index.

- Est-ce que ce ne serait pas ce charmant Hermès par hasard ? fit-elle.

- Précisément, confirma la Grande Prêtresse. Je vois que rien ne vous échappe, c'est bien.

Ann fronça les sourcils.

- Qui envoie cette lettre ? Un Olympien ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Une déesse oui, lança Maya. Zéphyr avait l'air un peu contrarié par ce qu'elle lui demandait. Mais il avait déjà pris sa décision.

Elle tira soudain un grand rouleau entouré d'un ruban rouge de sa large manche.

- Cette lettre, la voici. Elle vient du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, en Grèce, résuma-t-elle.

A ces mots, Shunreï tressaillit mais personne ne le remarqua.

- Intéressant, commenta Bérénice. Que se passe-t-il ? Les chevaliers d'or ont besoin de compagnie ?

Quelques sourires fleurirent sur le cercle des Reyaâs. Maya fit un signe évasif de la main, un air amusé au visage. Shunreï se souvint alors que les huit Reyaâs qui l'entouraient n'étaient que de simples femmes et elle sourit en secouant la tête.

- Tu n'es pas si loin de la vérité, objecta-t-elle. Même si les détails sont autrement plus graves. Athéna demande l'aide du dieu des médecins.

Un vent de murmures se leva.

- Je suppose que cela a un rapport avec la guerre contre Hadès ? fit San. Athéna a combattu son oncle il n'y a pas trois mois si mes informations sont exactes. Y aurait-il des blessés ?

- On ne croirait pas de la part des puissants chevaliers d'or, glissa Télès avec un sourire. Les gardiens du Zodiaque n'ont plus rien à prouver dans ce domaine, Athéna possède l'une des gardes les plus prestigieuses de l'Olympe.

- Il faut croire qu'Hadès a eu raison d'eux, répondit Maya.

Shunreï se mordit une lèvre. Elle eut un pincement au coeur. La guerre s'était-elle si mal passée que cela ? Est-ce qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de morts ? Son ventre se serra à cette idée et elle se mit à prier en silence, les poings crispés, les yeux fermés.

- Zéphyr a hésité pour décider de la marche à suivre, reprit la Grande Prêtresse. S'il se permet d'intervenir, il y a un risque pour qu'Apollon soit accusé de trahison par un ennemi d'Athéna.

- Ce serait du machiavélisme, la guerre est terminée ! s'indigna Ann.

- D'ailleurs, Apollon est un dieu pacifique, renchérit Didon.

Bérénice se passa une main sur le front.

- Et alors ? Quelle est la décision du Consul ? demanda-t-elle.

Maya soupira.

- Une lettre partira pour l'Olympe dans peu de temps, déclara-t-elle. Zéphyr n'est pas assez idiot pour prendre des risques. Il va s'assurer que Zeus ne lui fera pas de problèmes si un ennui devait survenir.

- Ca veut dire qu'il va envoyer quelqu'un au Sanctuaire d'Athéna ? interrogea Télès.

La Grande Prêtresse manipulait le rouleau de parchemin du bout des doigts. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Shunreï ? fit-elle.

La jeune femme sursauta et leva vivement la tête. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle d'un seul coup.

- Quoi ? Oui ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Que penses-tu de tout cela ? Dis-nous, n'aie pas peur.

Shunreï se sentit rougir.

- Oh... euh... je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-elle. Est-ce que les chevaliers d'Athéna sont en si grandes difficultés que cela ? Ils se sont toujours débrouillés tous seuls... enfin, il me semble...

- C'est vrai, admit Bérénice. Je trouve que c'est étrange.

- Tu crois que nous ne devrions pas les aider ? interrogea Maya.

La jeune femme tiqua.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout, assura-t-elle. Je me demandais, c'est tout.

- Est-ce que tu verrais un problème à te charger de cette mission ? continua la Grande Prêtresse.

Cette idée fit sursauter Shunreï. Elle essaya pourtant de se contrôler pour que cela ne se remarque pas trop et détourna la tête.

- Eh bien... je ne sais pas...

- Le Consul envoie Mikérinos alors, conclut Ann. Evidemment, qui d'autre ?

- C'est lui le grand spécialiste, fit Didon d'un air entendu.

Maya hocha la tête.

- Il partira bientôt, sur ordre de Zéphyr, dit-elle. Ce sera ta première mission Shunreï.

Celle-ci ne dit rien, la tête basse et tenta vaguement d'acquiescer pour être polie.

- Oui.

- C'est peut-être un peu tôt, objecta la Grande Prêtresse en la dévisageant curieusement, mais le Consul l'a désigné alors tu dois aller avec lui. En tant que Reyaâ, tu dois veiller à sa protection quoi qu'il arrive.

Shunreï chercha à paraître d'accord et prête à tout pour obéir aux ordres.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Ce n'est pas toujours facile de protéger les Artistes, intervint Télès. Mais rappelle-toi qu'il ne doit rien leur arriver. S'il le faut, tu dois donner ta vie pour l'épargner.

- Normalement, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème là-bas, objecta la Grande Prêtresse. Le Sanctuaire est en période de paix.

Shunreï déglutit.

- Oui, répéta-t-elle. Pour... pour quand est-ce ?

- Le Consul en informera Mikérinos très bientôt, répondit Maya. Il faudra que tu en parles avec lui.

Elle se leva lentement de son siège.

- Si, par malheur, quelque chose devait mal se passer, ajouta-t-elle. J'ai besoin de pouvoir compter sur vous toutes en quelques minutes pour intervenir.

Les Reyaâs hochèrent la tête avec vigueur, l'air déterminé.

- Cela va de soi, fit San. Nous sommes à disposition.

La Grande Prêtresse inclina la tête et les neuf Reyaâs saluèrent aussitôt en réponse, signe que la réunion était terminée. Les Amazones quittèrent peu à peu leur siège pour regagner leurs temples. Shunreï fut la dernière à se lever. Télès dut remarquer son air fermé et ses poings serrés car elle s'approcha d'elle.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

Shunreï tiqua et secoua la tête.

- Non... non, bien sûr que non, fit-elle.

Télès l'observa un instant avec une moue dubitative.

- Cette mission n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter, remarqua-t-elle.

Shunreï essaya d'esquisser un sourire et fit un geste de dénégation de la main avant de s'éloigner vers le Sanctuaire.

- Non, je t'assure, ce n'est rien, affirma-t-elle précipitamment. Il faut que je te laisse, à plus tard Télès !

-o§o-

Quand Shunreï regagna le temple de Mikérinos, il faisait déjà nuit depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait pas pu rentrer tout de suite après la réunion, il fallait qu'elle reste seule un moment pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Si elle partait pour le Sanctuaire d'Athéna avec Mikérinos dans quelques jours... comment ferait-elle ? Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas y aller.

Elle resta encore plusieurs minutes sur le perron noyé de pénombre, à ne rien faire, incapable de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente après tant d'heures à retourner la situation dans sa tête. Elle se sentait mal. Un noeud lui bloquait la gorge, elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour que cela disparaisse mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Aucune solution ne lui venait.

Elle soupira encore une fois et se passa les mains sur le visage pour se calmer. Elle ne savait même plus à quel sentiment elle devait céder. La colère, le désespoir, l'espoir. Tout ça tournait dans son esprit comme une tornade et il lui semblait que son crâne allait exploser. Et si au fond, cette mission était une chance ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Revoir Shiryu, peut-être... Comment réagir ? Quoi faire ? Cette fois, c'est la colère qui la submergea. Non, non, c'était hors de question ! Elle se l'était juré, elle se l'était promis ! Elle ne pourrait pas lui pardonner, c'était terminé. D'ailleurs elle avait oublié tout ça depuis longtemps.

Soudain, elle ne supporta plus de rester immobile à tourner encore et encore tout ça pour rien. Elle se leva, plus désespérée que lorsqu'elle s'était assise avec la ferme intention de trouver une solution. Elle finit par entrer dans le temple.

Mikérinos était dans le salon, assis dans un fauteuil, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux et le visage dans les mains. La jeune femme déglutit et avança lentement pour s'installer sur le siège en face de lui. Elle serra les dents, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre qui reflétait la lumière de l'intérieur de la pièce. Aucun d'entre eux ne parla durant plusieurs minutes. Shunreï se mordait le bout des doigts, les yeux plus brillants qu'à son habitude.

Soudain, elle entendit Mikérinos soupirer. Il se redressa doucement.

- Tu sais tout, dit-il dans une drôle d'interro-affirmation.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne quitta pas la fenêtre des yeux et planta plus fort encore les dents sur ses doigts. Sa vue commençait à se troubler dangereusement.

- Le Consul va me dire quand on part exactement, reprit-il.

- Je n'irai pas, lâcha-t-elle alors.

Il s'immobilisa brusquement et la regarda d'un air interdit.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, répondit-il. Ce sont les ordres et on ne désobéit pas aux ordres.

- Je ne veux pas aller au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, répéta-t-elle. Il est hors de question que je mette un pied là-bas.

Mikérinos s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Bon, dit-il. Il va falloir que je trouve une autre Reyaâ, dans ce cas. En deux jours, ça risque d'être un peu juste mais on fera avec.

Shunreï sursauta et tourna d'un coup la tête vers lui, choquée. Mikérinos s'était levé, pas plus décontenancé que cela, comme si tout était absolument normal.

- Quoi ?! fit-elle.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une Reyaâ qui ne joue pas son rôle et qui refuse d'exécuter les ordres qui ne lui plaisent pas, lâcha-t-il. Comprends bien, je ne vais pas te traîner là-bas de force, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Donc, tu peux t'en aller immédiatement si tu le souhaites, tu es libre.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche de saisissement, ulcérée, incrédule. Du coup, les larmes affluèrent à nouveaux dans ses yeux et elle reprit difficilement son souffle, la respiration saccadée. Elle avait été tellement bouleversée en recevant cette mission qu'elle avait cru que Mikérinos, au moins, pourrait essayer de la comprendre. Mais cette fois encore, il se détournait un peu brusquement, comme si cela ne le concernait pas. Sa décision était sans appel, elle le savait, il ne se rétracterait pas. Shunreï serra les poings pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. C'était hors de question, elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Un mélange de tristesse, de fureur et d'agacement lui mordait l'estomac, elle en avait les jambes qui tremblaient. Une fois de plus, elle lui aurait volontiers balancé une gifle si elle avait pu.

Elle se mit debout tant bien que mal, les yeux rouges de colère et s'éloigna vers la porte. Mais elle avait décidé de ne pas faire d'éclat, pas cette fois. Brûlante de rage et de désespoir, elle marcha sans s'arrêter jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle ne lui jeta pas même un seul coup d'oeil. Est-ce qu'il ne ferait vraiment rien pour l'arrêter ? Cette éventualité tourbillonna dans sa tête, comme pour la tenter de vérifier. Imbécile. A quoi cela l'avancerait-il si elle s'en allait maintenant, sans un mot ? Cela ne lui ferait-il ni chaud ni froid ? Cette pensée fut la goutte d'eau. A peine sortie du salon, Shunreï laissa les larmes recouvrir son visage.


	10. 10Ainsi soitil

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 10 : Ainsi soit-il

-o§o-

Shunreï battit lourdement ses paupières rougies et gonflées pour ne pas céder à la fatigue qui l'assommait. Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir, le jour se levait. Elle avait passé la nuit dehors, perchée sur la colline derrière le palais d'Artémis, à pleurer et à se maudire encore et encore.

Cela lui faisait mal de se l'avouer mais Mikérinos avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser les ordres de la Grande Prêtresse et du Consul à tort et à travers, seulement parce que cela ne lui convenait pas. Cela ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Pourtant, elle préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de mener à bien cette mission. Miké ne pouvait-il comprendre ça ? Si elle se rendait au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, cela voudrait dire qu'elle tomberait forcément sur... Et ça, c'était impensable. Elle ne voulait pas le revoir, elle le détestait trop pour cela. Soudain, une foule de souvenirs s'imposèrent malgré elle à son esprit avec une précision douloureuse. Elle vit son visage aussi nettement que s'il s'était trouvé devant elle. Elle entendit sa voix, elle sentit son odeur, ses mains sur les siennes. Plus elle essayait de chasser ces images et plus elles devenaient fortes. Et si, au fond, il n'avait pas pu revenir ? S'il était l'un de ces blessés qui attendaient des soins ? S'il l'aimait toujours... ? Comment en avoir le coeur net ? Shunreï secoua la tête pour vider son crâne, faute de quoi, il exploserait. Son bouleversement augmenta encore, amplifié par l'épuisement qui la gagnait. Il fallait qu'elle arrête. Qu'elle pense à autre chose ou mieux, qu'elle arrête de penser tout court.

Elle reporta ses yeux fatigués sur la ligne d'horizon et vit que le soleil se levait. Une chaude couleur orangée se déversait dans le Sanctuaire, comme une cascade d'or liquide. Shunreï songea qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Dormir et oublier. Mais il faudrait qu'elle retourne au temple et son orgueil encore froissé se rebellait contre cette idée. Mikérinos n'était jamais aussi détestable que lorsqu'il avait raison. Et il avait toujours raison, c'était horripilant.

Au moment où elle allait quitter son rocher pour regagner le Sanctuaire, deux mains se posèrent délicatement sur ses yeux. La surprise passée, elle ne sut quoi dire ni quoi faire. Un joli rire enfantin éclata derrière elle et soudain Shamio la libéra pour venir sautiller devant elle.

- Tu es venue me voir, Reyaâ, c'est drôlement gentil !

Shunreï cligna des paupières puis réagit enfin. Elle sauta alors au sol et posa prestement un genou à terre devant la fillette.

- Princesse Artémis, dit-elle en s'inclinant avec respect.

Shamio, qui ne devait pas s'attendre à ça, émit une espèce de grognement mécontent.

- Ah non ! Ah non ! s'écria-t-elle brusquement.

Shunreï leva la tête pour apercevoir sa moue boudeuse et ses joues gonflées. La fillette croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, furieuse.

- Tu ne dois pas m'appeler comme ça ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas !

- Mais... je...

- Si tu me traite comme les autres Amazones, je ne te parlerais plus à toi non plus, décida Shamio.

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds, perplexe. Comme la petite fille avait détourné la tête pour fixer un point sur l'horizon, les sourcils froncés et qu'elle s'appliquait à l'ignorer complètement, Shunreï ébaucha un sourire.

- Euh... je suis désolée, dit-elle. Excuse-moi, je ne le ferai plus.

Elle pencha la tête vers Shamio mais celle-ci pivota sur elle-même pour lui faire dos. Shunreï la contourna pour se planter devant elle.

- S'il te plait, ne te fâche pas, lança-t-elle. C'est juste que... j'ai été surprise la dernière fois en te voyant sur l'estrade avec Apollon. Tu aurais pu me le dire tout de même. Je te dois le respect, tu es ma déesse, même si tu n'as que quatre ans. Tu comprends ?

- Mmphph... grogna la fillette.

Shunreï s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Je ferai comme si de rien était, si cela peut te faire plaisir. Mais seulement quand on sera seules toutes les deux, d'accord ? proposa-t-elle. Tu es une déesse, tu n'y peux rien et moi non plus. Shamio, regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

La petite fille lui jeta un regard ronchon encore.

- Tu le jures ? marmonna-t-elle.

- Oui, promit Shunreï.

Shamio décroisa les bras et se mit à sautiller sur place.

- Pardonnée ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Shunreï la regarda qui courait entre les colonnes et sourit. Elle se releva et gagna un rocher pour s'y asseoir. Shamio revint vers elle, l'air rêveur et insouciant.

- Maya va me laisser faire tout ce que je veux aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle joyeusement. Je crois qu'elle a plein de travail. Zée était inquiet ce matin. Ils vont avoir une réunion tout à l'heure, c'est pour ça. Adam non plus ne va pas étudier aujourd'hui.

- Adam ?

- Apollon, traduisit Shamio. Zée n'a pas le temps. Il n'a pas pu venir me voir ce matin.

Shunreï soupira et tourna la tête vers le soleil qui montait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel.

- Ne lui en veux pas, Sha, dit-elle. C'est parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'important hier. Maintenant le Consul et la Grande Prêtresse sont très occupés.

Shamio hocha la tête en grimpant sur le rocher à côté d'elle. Elle prit un air concentré pour ne pas tomber et s'assit lentement à sa gauche.

- Oui je sais, Zée a reçu une lettre d'Athéna.

La jeune femme haussa des sourcils surpris.

- Tu es au courant ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui ! fit-elle. Même que Miké va partir, ajouta-t-elle tristement. A cause d'une mission. C'est Maya qui me l'a dit. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille, je n'aime pas qu'il parte loin du Sanctuaire.

Shunreï ne dit rien. Shamio regarda ses petits pieds qui battaient l'air. Leur peau était dorée par le soleil.

- Toi aussi Reyaâ, tu vas t'en aller, pas vrai ? murmura-t-elle. Tu vas partir avec Miké, tu es obligée. Je vais être toute seule.

La jeune femme garda le silence.

- Tu peux me le dire, tu sais, fit Shamio. Je sais bien que vous devez obéir à Zée. Mais je vais m'ennuyer sans vous. Tu me promets de revenir vite, dis Reyaâ ?

Shunreï baissa les yeux vers cette petite fille et la regarda battre des jambes dans l'air, les mains serrées sur ses genoux et la tête basse. Soudain, elle se sentit attendrie par ce petit visage d'ange boudeur et sourit. Puis elle étendit lentement une main vers elle et caressa les boucles blondes et soyeuses du bout des doigts. Shamio se figea, paralysée de plaisir.

- Je te le promets, murmura Shunreï.

La fillette lui sourit et d'un bond, se jeta dans ses bras pour l'étreindre.

- Merci Reyaâ !

Un peu surprise tout d'abord, Shunreï se reprit rapidement et lui rendit son geste avec tendresse. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Comme la petite Shamio était différente de ses frères ! Du moins, de Mikérinos. Ils étaient l'exact opposé l'un de l'autre, à tel point que c'en était troublant. La fillette n'hésitait jamais à dire ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle ressentait, voire à le montrer sans aucune sorte de gêne. Comment son frère pouvait-il être si différent... ?

Après quelques secondes, Shamio releva la tête et plongea son regard bleu dans le sien d'un air que Shunreï trouva étrange.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jeune femme.

Shamio eut une moue inquiète.

- Tu ne vas pas partir ?

- Pourquoi partirais-je ? fit Shunreï.

La petite fille sembla embarrassée.

- Tu t'es encore disputée avec Miké, remarqua-t-elle doucement.

Shunreï se mordit la joue et ne répondit pas. Ce que la fillette dut interpréter comme un signe inquiétant car elle s'agita.

- Je veux que tu restes ! Fais la paix avec Miké, s'il te plait ! Il est gentil, je te le jure, assura-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ? Il a été méchant avec toi ? Tu le détestes ?

La jeune femme soupira et secoua lentement la tête pour calmer la petite fille.

- Non, Shamio, je ne le déteste pas, dit-elle. Mais... on ne se comprend pas. C'est délicat. On ne s'est pas vraiment disputés.

- Moi je veux que tu restes sa Reyaâ parce que je t'aime beaucoup.

Shunreï sourit et passa une main sur la joue de l'enfant qui la suppliait du regard.

- Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup, répondit-elle.

La fillette paraissait heureuse de cet aveu mais pas complètement rassurée pour autant. La jeune femme redevint sérieuse et déglutit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sha, reprit-elle. Je vais le suivre, j'irai avec lui pour le protéger sinon il serait capable de faire une bêtise. Je te le ramènerai, c'est promis.

Une lueur de soulagement passa dans les prunelles azur de Shamio et un immense sourire illumina son visage angélique. Brusquement elle se jeta sur Shunreï à nouveau et l'entoura de ses bras pour la serrer avec force.

-o§o-

La neuvième Reyaâ ne regagna le temple de son Artiste que plusieurs heures plus tard. Elle tombait de fatigue et ne désirait rien d'autre qu'un bon lit pour s'étendre. L'épuisement avait même apaisé sa rancoeur envers Mikérinos. Elle avait cessé de lutter. Son destin était maintenant entre les mains de la divine Artémis. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Shunreï entra dans la maison de Mikérinos et se dirigea dans le couloir comme une aveugle, à tâtons, pour trouver sa chambre derrière ses paupières à demi closes. Au passage, elle aperçut vaguement Mikérinos qui préparait des remèdes dans la pièce qui contenait toutes ses plantes, toutes ses potions, autrement dit, la cuisine-salle de travail. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et prit une profonde inspiration en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Puisque c'est ce que tu veux, je vais t'accompagner, lança-t-elle.

Elle déglutit.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, répéta-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Elle s'abstint d'ajouter « tant pis pour toi » mais elle le pensa si fort qu'elle fut persuadée qu'il avait entendu. Sans attendre de réponse, elle se détourna et gagna sa chambre, ivre de fatigue et de lassitude.

Arrivée face à son lit, elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le matelas qui émit un couinement de protestation et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, seul à savoir la réconforter quand elle allait mal. Elle soupira d'aise et s'endormit presque aussitôt, oubliant du même coup Mikérinos, Shiryu et tout le reste.

-o§o-

- Reyaâ ?

Shunreï sursauta et laissa tomber le morceau de galette de riz qu'elle avait à la main. Celui-ci chuta de plusieurs centimètres de haut et plongea en plein dans son bol de thé qui se déversa largement sur la table. La jeune femme recula pour éviter la vague, rouge de confusion.

- Saleté, marmonna-t-elle.

Mikérinos l'observait se débattre avec une serviette pour sécher les flaques de thé sur sa tunique. Shunreï ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, toute absorbée par ses sombres pensées. Elle en avait même oublié son déjeuner. Déjeuner qui avait cru bon de se rappeler à son bon souvenir en lui sautant dessus. La Reyaâ finit par endiguer le flot de liquide brunâtre et jeta un regard à Mikérinos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Le Consul veut nous voir, expliqua-t-il brièvement. Dépêche-toi.

Shunreï renonça à boire le fond de thé qui restait dans son bol et l'envoya valser dans l'évier. De toute façon il était froid. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait plus le temps de changer de vêtement. Cette journée commençait décidément très bien. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester au lit un jour de plus. Suite à sa monstrueuse insomnie, elle avait dormi toute la journée de la veille. Elle nageait encore dans le brouillard.

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour sa pauvre tunique, elle emboîta le pas à Mikérinos qui sortait déjà du temple. Comme à son habitude, il glissa les mains dans ses poches. Il marchait lentement mais faisait de si grands pas que Shunreï devait accélérer pour se maintenir à sa hauteur. L'Artiste était presque un géant à ses yeux, elle ne lui arrivait qu'à l'épaule.

Elle se demandait ce que Zéphyr voulait leur dire. Bien sûr, songea-t-elle en jetant un regard en biais à Mikérinos, il ne lui dirait rien. De toute façon, elle le saurait bien assez vite.

Un garde les introduisit dans la salle du trône après les avoir annoncés et la grande porte se referma lourdement derrière eux. Shunreï suivit Mikérinos qui avançait vers le Consul, tout occupé à écrire quelque chose sur une feuille de papier. La pièce était toujours aussi grande, aussi vide. Seule la grande table de marbre ovale s'étalait face à eux, non loin du haut siège du Consul. Leurs pas résonnaient sur les dalles mais Zéphyr ne leva pas la tête vers eux avant qu'ils ne se soient immobilisés devant lui. Mikérinos mit un genou à terre pour saluer et Shunreï s'empressa de l'imiter.

- Relevez-vous, fit le Consul.

Il posa sa plume et repoussa la feuille qu'il venait de signer. Toute la table était recouverte d'un tapis de parchemin plus ou moins indéchiffrables. Shunreï vit que l'écriture du Consul était appliquée. Les lignes étaient longues, fines et gracieuses, avec de grandes boucles distinguées. Mais pas moyen de comprendre ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Zéphyr se leva brusquement et elle tressaillit, détournant aussitôt les yeux des documents.

- Shunreï, la Grande Prêtresse a déjà dû vous réunir pour vous exposer la situation, je n'ai pas besoin de répéter ? lança soudain Zéphyr.

- Non seigneur, répondit-elle.

Le Consul acquiesça d'un air satisfait. Il avait les traits un peu tirés. Il devait vraiment avoir beaucoup de travail en ce moment.

- Bon, dit-il. La lettre que j'ai envoyée en Olympe a reçu une réponse, il est normal que vous soyez les premiers informés.

- Un problème ? fit Miké.

Zéphyr eut une moue indécise.

- Pas vraiment. Pas pour le moment en tous cas, dit-il. Zeus accepte mon marché, ma lettre a été recopiée et gardée dans ses archives. Aucun dieu ne pourra la contester, nous avons donc champ libre pour nous occuper de la requête d'Athéna.

Il se tourna vers eux.

- Je vous annonce donc que vous partez dès demain matin pour la Grèce, déclara-t-il.

- Bien, répondit Mikérinos d'une voix neutre.

Shunreï sentit son coeur se serrer mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître et hocha la tête. Zéphyr leva alors un doigt vers eux.

- Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que tout est permis, objecta-t-il. Je n'envoie qu'un seul Artiste là-bas mais s'il y a le moindre problème, il ne faudra pas hésiter à demander de l'aide.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela se passerait mal, fit Mikérinos en haussant les épaules.

- Moi je me méfie, répliqua Zéphyr. Je compte sur vous pour être discrets et rapides. C'est bien compris ?

Shunreï acquiesça.

- Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle. Est-ce que... est-ce que vous craignez quelque chose ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, avoua le Consul. Disons que la situation est délicate. Faites ce que vous pouvez pour ces malades et ne vous occupez pas du reste, Athéna n'est pas une déesse pour qui on peut prendre parti sans conséquences. Une simple fausse manoeuvre et on tombe dans une guerre. J'ai autre chose à faire que combattre un dieu belliqueux. N'oubliez pas ça.

Mikérinos se passa une main sur le front.

- Bon, fit-il. Avons-nous un message pour la délégation d'Athéna ?

Le Consul hocha la tête en revenant vers la table.

- Tu fais bien de me le rappeler, lâcha-t-il.

Il farfouilla dans le nuage de parchemins, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Décidément, j'ai du mal, marmonna-t-il à mi-voix.

Sa langue émit un claquement sec.

- Mais où est-elle passée ? maugréa-t-il. Ah ! La voilà.

Il brandit une grande feuille sur laquelle était couchée une multitude de longues phrases stylisées à l'encre noire et la plia soigneusement avant d'apposer son sceau avec de la cire rouge. Après quoi, il la tendit à Mikérinos.

- Merci, dit ce dernier et s'emparant du document.

- Et par pitié, Miké, examine ces chevaliers et soigne-les, fit-il. Déploie toute ta science et ton talent, Apollon sait que ce n'est pas ça qui te manque, mais guéris-les rapidement. Puisqu'on accepte le marché d'Athéna, il faut le remplir. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on nous accuse de quelque chose si on ne fait rien pour les malades.

Mikérinos esquissa un vague sourire.

- Allons, Zée, détends-toi, lança-t-il.

Le Consul haussa les épaules.

- Mmphph... lâcha-t-il en élevant une main dans les airs.

Shunreï comprit que l'entretien était terminé et qu'ils pouvaient se retirer. Elle s'inclina à nouveau face au Consul, comme l'Artiste, et ils s'éloignèrent vers la sortie. Après quelques pas pourtant, Mikérinos s'arrêta et fouilla dans les petits sacs de cuirs attachés à sa ceinture. La jeune femme le regarda faire, intriguée. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'Artiste s'était emparé de l'un des sachets et revenait vers Zéphyr qui avait replongé le nez dans ses documents.

- Zée, fit-il.

Le Consul releva la tête et Mikérinos lui lança le petit sac de cuir. Zéphyr l'attrapa au vol, perplexe et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. L'Artiste rangea les mains dans ses poches et repartit vers la porte.

- Avant de te coucher, indiqua-t-il. Pour t'aider à dormir. Mais vas-y doucement, c'est puissant.

Shunreï entendit le Consul se mettre à rire.

- Je ne te demande pas comment tu en es arrivé à ces conclusions ? s'exclama-t-il.

Mikérinos sourit en passant la porte.

- Non, tu ne me le demandes pas, confirma-t-il.

- Merci docteur, fit Zéphyr.

-o§o-

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient partis avant le lever du soleil.

Shunreï avait bouclé ses affaires, les yeux encore emplis de sommeil et s'était rendue compte qu'en fait, il n'y avait pas grand chose à emmener. Elle avait simplement passé la grosse sangle de cuir sur son épaule et rangé son sabre, puis elle avait glissé quelques vêtements dans une sacoche à bandouillère. En arrivant dans le salon, elle avait constaté que Mikérinos ne s'était pas vraiment beaucoup chargé non plus. Son seul bagage était une sacoche de cuir qu'il portait lui aussi en travers de son torse. Peut-être contenait-elle tous ses remèdes. Quelques minutes et un déjeuner plus tard, ils sortaient lentement du Sanctuaire des Astres, aussi silencieusement qu'ils y étaient entrés.

Shunreï évita de trop penser pendant le voyage. Plusieurs fois, elle eut des espèces de visions du moment de ses retrouvailles avec Shiryu. Chaque fois elle secoua violemment la tête pour les chasser de son esprit et ne plus y songer du tout. Mais cela revenait inexorablement, comme un fait exprès, pour la torturer. Un noeud lui bloquait l'estomac, elle ne mangea presque rien de la journée. Ce n'est pas Mikérinos qui l'aurait détendue, il restait muet, comme à son habitude, plongé dans on ne sait quelles pensées ou élaboration complexe d'onguent contre les crampes de pieds.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme constata à quel point leur vitesse de marche n'était pas naturelle. Perle lui avait fait subir suffisamment d'exercices pour qu'elle puisse distinguer une émanation de cosmos à plusieurs kilomètres de distance. Pourtant l'énergie de Mikérinos était discrète, enveloppante et chaude, comme une bise. Shunreï se demanda soudain pourquoi il ne se battait jamais. Elle était sûre qu'il en était capable. Est-ce que l'ordre des Artistes d'Apollon était contre la violence ? Est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas ça ? Il faudrait qu'elle le lui demande franchement un de ces jours. Probable qu'il ne répondra pas, pensa-t-elle aussitôt.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques heures pour passer la frontière de la Grèce. Shunreï se souvint que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés de Chine, le voyage avait été beaucoup plus long. Etait-ce donc que la Grèce était plus proche du Sanctuaire des Astres que la Chine ? Mais où était situé le Sanctuaire des Astres ? Elle ne se l'était jamais demandé et personne ne lui en avait jamais rien dit.

- Miké ?

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Dans quel pays est situé le Sanctuaire d'Apollon ?

- Ah, je m'étonnais que tu ne l'aies pas encore demandé, fit-il.

- Quelque part entre la Grèce et la Chine, je suppose, médita-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

- En Perse, plus exactement. Enfin, ça s'appelle l'Iran maintenant. A vrai dire, nous ne sommes pas très loin de la frontière Turque.

Shunreï accusa le coup.

- Ah bon.

Elle n'avait pas eu conscience de parcourir autant de chemin quand elle avait quitté les Cinq Pics. Dire qu'elle avait habité en Perse sans même le savoir. C'était un peu irréel. Elle qui n'avait jamais voyagé ! Elle balaya les alentours du regard et détailla la petite ville dans laquelle ils venaient d'arriver.

Les gens semblaient plutôt pauvres, écrasé par le soleil de plomb de l'après midi. Les maisons s'étalaient un peu partout autour des ruelles de terre. Ca et là, quelques enfants couraient pieds nus sur les rochers blanchis par la chaleur. Ils avaient une peau brune et poussiéreuse qui contrastait fortement avec leurs vêtements blancs, généralement rapiécés à la va-vite. Quelques marchands circulaient entre les passants, tirant leur âne chargé de paniers d'osier derrière eux. Une vieille dame enroulée dans une tunique noire discutait avec sa voisine, à l'ombre de l'olivier qui poussait devant la façade de sa petite maison blanchie à la chaux.

Les habitants s'arrêtèrent un instant de discuter, de marcher ou de mastiquer une figue pour regarder passer ces deux étrangers à l'allure étrange. Shunreï se sentit un peu honteuse avec sa tunique et son grand sabre rangé dans son dos. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Mikérinos et sa magnifique tunique brodée mais il ne semblait s'apercevoir de rien. L'Artiste marchait calmement en observant le paysage, l'air de rien. Une fois éloignés de la grande rue principale, la jeune femme respira mieux.

- Où est-on ? demanda-t-elle pour dire quelque chose.

- Un village appelé Rodorio si je ne me trompe pas, répondit-il.

- Ah bien. Et le Sanctuaire d'Athéna ?

- Nous y sommes.

Shunreï sursauta si fort que son coeur remonta jusque dans sa gorge. Elle écarquilla les yeux, sentit soudainement que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Déjà ? Le Sanctuaire était là quelque part ? Si vite ? Mais... mais... Paniquée, elle fouilla frénétiquement les alentours du regard, à la recherche d'un chevalier. Mais autour d'elle il n'y avait rien. Rien que la campagne grecque avec ses pierres blanches, ses oliviers rachitiques, ses touffes d'herbe jaune séchée et son sol craquelé par la chaleur. Au loin, quelques collines déformaient la ligne d'horizon que l'air chaud faisait onduler.

- Ahem... mais... bégaya-t-elle.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Mikérinos reprenait sa route à travers le désert. Elle le suivit, interdite et ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'elle remarqua enfin les taches blanches qui constellaient une haute colline devant eux. En s'approchant, elle reconnut des temples. Une dizaine de temples encadrés de hautes colonnes blanches, comme celles des temples des Artistes. Ils semblaient former une chaîne. Chacun d'eux était relié au suivant par une large volée de marches, aussi blanche que les édifices. Shunreï compta rapidement douze temples et un grand palais au sommet de l'escalier. Tout au fond, derrière la colline, on apercevait vaguement la forme d'une grande arène qui dépassait entre les arbres. Elle déglutit péniblement. Ainsi, c'était donc ça le Zodiaque. Les fameux douze temples que lui avait décrit Shiryu, chacun gardé par un puissant chevalier d'or qu'il était presque impossible de vaincre. Tout en haut du parcours, le temple de la déesse Athéna était absolument sublime. Le soleil ricochait sur ses murs de marbre blanc et le faisait scintiller de mille feux, comme un diamant aux centaines de facettes. La colline du Sanctuaire était parsemée de plusieurs oliviers au tronc plus ou moins vrillé, ils semblaient être les gardiens silencieux de ces ruines antiques.

Shunreï reprit doucement son souffle en observant ce spectacle éblouissant de ses yeux écarquillés. Elle n'avait jamais vu le Sanctuaire d'Athéna mais elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé comme cela. Ainsi c'était donc là que les cinq chevaliers de bronze avaient livré bataille contre les gardiens du Zodiaque lors de la trahison de Saga des Gémeaux, celui qui avait tué le Grand Pope. Shiryu lui avait raconté. Cela avait dû être affreux. Une telle démonstration de puissance... L'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir apparaître une haute silhouette aux longs cheveux bruns près de l'un des temples et elle eut un haut-le-coeur. Son hoquet de surprise et de peur la fit reculer d'un pas et Mikérinos lui jeta un regard impénétrable. Puis il ferma les yeux avec nonchalance et se remit en route.

- Bien. Allons-y, déclara-t-il.

Shunreï se mit à trembler et ses jambes vacillèrent dangereusement sous son poids.

- Je ne peux pas... chuchota-t-elle, suppliante.

Mikérinos ralentit sa marche mais ne se retourna pas. Il resta droit, fier, impassible. Après une seconde, elle entendit sa voix claquer comme un coup de fouet.

- Bien, répéta-t-il. Alors vas-t'en. J'ai besoin d'une Reyaâ en qui je peux avoir confiance.

Elle tressaillit en le voyant tranquillement repartir vers la silhouette encore lointaine du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Non, il ne ferait rien pour la retenir si par malheur elle décidait de s'en aller. Elle encaissa cette conclusion avec un pincement au coeur. Pourquoi était-il si froid ? Si indifférent ? Comment pouvait-il agir de la sorte après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pour lui, après tout ce qu'elle avait abandonné ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas de coeur ?

Shunreï serra les poings. Mikérinos avait pris beaucoup d'avance devant elle. Elle n'avait pas encore bougé. Ses jambes ne voulaient plus lui obéir. Mais elle savait qu'il ne se retournerait pas. Elle sentit une furieuse envie de crier l'envahir mais elle se retint, de justesse.

- Tu n'as pas de coeur, dit-elle doucement, les yeux rivés au sol.

Il était trop loin pour l'entendre mais peu importait. Lentement, elle fit taire la douleur qui lui sciait le coeur et avança d'un pas. Il lui semblait que ses jambes n'avaient pas servi depuis des siècles, ses articulations grinçaient. Elle serra les dents, avança encore puis peu à peu, recommença à suivre l'Artiste qui la devançait de plusieurs pas.

Les formes encore floues des temples du Zodiaque se précisaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en rapprochaient. Shunreï ne les regardait pas. Elle s'efforçait de garder les yeux baissés vers ses sandales, les cailloux qu'elle envoyait rouler loin devant elle et les lézardes qui couraient sur la terre anhydre. Pourtant, à chaque pas, son coeur battait plus fort et elle ne doutait pas qu'il exploserait d'ici quelques minutes. Elle essaya de se calmer et respira profondément. De temps en temps, une sourde colère tentait d'éclater dans son ventre mais chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de s'arrêter, de hurler son désespoir et d'assommer Mikérinos de toutes les injures qu'elle connaissait, tout retombait lourdement au fond de son coeur comme un cailloux dans une flaque. Elle n'y arrivait pas. L'image de Shiryu virevoltait devant ses yeux, elle aurait voulu mourir. Ou bien crier de joie. Elle ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle devait faire. Peut-être, avec un peu de chance, que son coeur lâcherait avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés au pied des escaliers du Zodiaque. Seulement, cela n'avait pas l'air de vouloir arriver.

Jamais quelques minuscules minutes n'étaient passées aussi vite. Soudain, Shunreï leva la tête et la vue du premier temple du Zodiaque, des escaliers blancs, de l'édifice majestueux, si proche, lui coupa le souffle. Elle se figea, paralysée, le coeur battant à se rompre. C'est alors qu'il apparut.

Un homme avança lentement jusqu'au perron de sa maison, baigné dans un grand nuage doré, habillé d'or. Ses longs cheveux mauves flottaient dans l'air, retenus sur sa nuque par une fine lanière de cuir. Deux cornes en or pointaient vers le ciel depuis son col. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, il ne bougeait pas, seule sa longue cape blanche ondulait sous l'effet du vent. Il les observait calmement, le visage serein, ses grands yeux violets brillant de mille paillettes dorées sous les deux points rouges qui ornaient son front.

Les souvenirs affluèrent dans l'esprit de Shunreï comme une bombe qui explose. C'est alors qu'elle le reconnut et une immense vague de joie la submergea.


	11. 11Souvenirs confus

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 11 : Souvenirs confus

-o§o-

- Oh !

Shunreï n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait pensé ne plus jamais le revoir et il était là, devant elle. Le chevalier d'or du Bélier avait toujours été un grand ami du vieux maître et il était venu quelquefois leur rendre visite en Chine. Une fois - et ce terrible souvenir la fit frissonner d'horreur - Mû avait même sauvé la vie de Dohko qu'un autre chevalier d'or voulait faire disparaître. Elle avait toujours beaucoup apprécié Mû de Jamir à cause de sa grande sagesse, de son calme immuable et de la sérénité qu'il dégageait. Un peu comme le vieux maître.

Le coeur soudain très léger, la jeune femme s'élança vers les escaliers pour gagner le temple du Bélier. Mikérinos la suivit plus lentement, certainement surpris par son attitude. En haut, le chevalier d'or n'avait pas bougé. Il les regarda gravir les marches sans parler. Lorsque Shunreï arriva face à lui, elle échappa un large sourire rayonnant et, joignant les mains devant elle, s'inclina respectueusement.

- Mû de Jamir ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le chevalier d'or hocha la tête, l'air étonné mais affable.

- Tu es la petite fille du vieux maître, fit-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

Entre temps, Mikérinos s'était immobilisé non loin de la jeune femme et il les observait maintenant tous deux en silence. Shunreï sourit de plus belle.

- Que fais-tu au Sanctuaire, si loin de ta Chine natale ? demanda Mû.

- Eh bien... J'accompagne quelqu'un, répondit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers l'Artiste qui attendait patiemment qu'on se rappelle de lui. Le chevalier d'or suivit alors son regard et tomba sur le "quelqu'un" en question. Après quelques secondes de silence, Mû fit un pas vers lui.

- Je suis Mû, chevalier d'or du Bélier, se présenta-t-il. Je garde le premier temple du Zodiaque d'Athéna.

Mikérinos s'inclina à son tour.

- Mon nom est Mikérinos. Je suis le neuvième Artiste du Sanctuaire d'Apollon.

A ces mots, Mû de Jamir tressaillit visiblement. La Reyaâ savait ce qu'il ressentait. Elle avait réagi exactement de la même façon lorsque Mikérinos lui avait expliqué qu'il était Artiste d'Apollon. Le fait était qu'on avait du mal à imaginer quelqu'un comme lui avoir autant de responsabilités. Et son apparence était pour le moins intriguante, pour ne pas dire trompeuse. Shunreï le détailla à nouveau du regard, en essayant d'imaginer ce que Mû pouvait bien penser de lui.

L'Artiste était d'une taille plus qu'honorable. Large d'épaules, il semblait pourtant connaître le moyen de faire oublier sa forte carrure au profit d'une grâce plutôt inhabituelle chez un homme. Ses cheveux couleur corbeau brillaient sous le soleil de Grèce, hérissés dans tous les sens par le vent des plaines. Mais ce n'était pas le plus étonnant. La première chose que l'on remarquait chez lui était son extraordinaire regard à la teinte improbable. Ses pupilles avaient une chaude couleur dorée, aussi rare que fascinante. Ils conféraient à l'Artiste d'Apollon une sorte de mystère, encore accentué par l'anneau en or qui pendait à son oreille droite. En plus de tout cela, il portait une longue tunique brodée aux couleurs foncées dont le style était tout à fait inconnu au chevalier d'or, à n'en pas douter. Le vêtement paraissait fait de coton, parsemé de fils dorés qui dessinaient d'étranges petits symboles un peu partout sur son torse. Une large ceinture de tissu enserrait sa taille droite et svelte pour laisser retomber son habit jusque sur ses cuisses. Il avait mis les mains dans les poches de son pantalon beige un peu bouffant et semblait simplement attendre que l'inspection soit terminée.

Le regard de Mû remonta vers son visage et les deux hommes s'affrontèrent pendant un bref instant. Puis le chevalier d'or hocha doucement la tête.

- Ainsi, c'est toi l'Artiste que la princesse Athéna attend impatiemment, dit-il. C'est un honneur.

- Le Grand Consul d'Apollon a reçu, il y a peu, une lettre d'Athéna. Elle spécifiait que plusieurs blessés avaient besoin de soins.

Le chevalier d'or du Bélier ferma brièvement les yeux.

- C'est tout à fait exact, confirma-t-il. Six hommes sont dans un état critique et aucun des remèdes que nous connaissons n'a pu leur venir en aide.

A ces mots, Shunreï, qui était restée légèrement à l'écart le temps que les deux hommes fassent connaissance, avança d'un pas.

- Mû...

Elle hésita, un noeud lui bloquant les entrailles. Mais la folle inquiétude qui la rongeait depuis plus de deux mois maintenant finit par avoir raison d'elle.

- Est-ce que... commença-t-elle. Est-ce que tu sais... enfin, j'aimerais savoir...

- Hum... Tu veux des nouvelles de ton vieux maître ? devina-t-il.

Shunreï déglutit péniblement.

- S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de savoir... supplia-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il est... ?

Mû secoua aussitôt la tête pour la rassurer.

- Non, il n'est pas mort, assura-t-il. Cela dit, son état est inquiétant. Il fait partie des six malades qui sont dans le coma depuis deux mois.

La jeune femme eut un haut-le-coeur et un hoquet horrifié lui échappa malgré elle. Mû paraissait désolé de lui donner d'aussi mauvaises nouvelles.

- Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour lui, ni pour les autres, dit-il.

Shunreï se mordit une lèvre pour ne pas céder à son chagrin. Elle se tourna alors vers Mikérinos, réalisant brusquement que le sort de celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand-père était entre les mains de cet homme si énigmatique. Cela lui serra encore davantage le coeur. Mikérinos dut voir la supplique muette dans son regard car il détourna bientôt la tête.

- J'ai une lettre pour la déesse Athéna, reprit-il. Je dois la lui remettre en mains propres de la part du Grand Consul.

Mû acquiesça aussitôt. Il fit quelques pas vers l'intérieur de son temple, leur faisant signe de le suivre.

- Venez, fit-il. La traversée du Zodiaque est quelque chose de plutôt long, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Je vais vous conduire.

Shunreï vit Mikérinos lui emboîter le pas sans attendre et elle l'imita, de plus en plus soucieuse.

Il fallut traverser les douze temples du Zodiaque d'Athéna, étape indispensable pour accéder au palais. L'idée de rencontrer tous les chevaliers d'or ne rassurait pas tellement la jeune femme qui avait toujours une peur irrationnelle de tomber sur une personne connue. Mais elle ne dit rien, elle se contenta de suivre Mikérinos qui semblait décidément très indifférent à tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, quoi que ce fut. Serait-il vraiment capable de guérir les malades ? Avait-il ce pouvoir ? Cette connaissance ? Le Grand Consul avait-il eu raison de l'envoyer lui ? En tant que Reyaâ, elle aurait logiquement dû avoir une confiance et une foi aveugle en lui. Pourtant c'était plus fort qu'elle.

La montée des marches menant à la deuxième maison se fit sans incidents, à son grand soulagement.

- Aldébaran doit certainement nous attendre, dit soudain Mû.

Effectivement, Shunreï ne tarda pas à apercevoir une silhouette de géant à l'entrée du deuxième temple. L'homme portait lui aussi une flamboyante armure d'or ainsi qu'un casque qui, bizarrement, ne comportait qu'une seule corne. Il se tenait immobile, jambes écartées, bras croisés, comme un rempart. La jeune femme le jugea peu engageant. Mais Mû s'avança sans hésiter vers son compagnon d'armes et le dénommé Aldébaran lui sourit aussitôt.

- Mû, lança-t-il de sa grosse voix de stentor, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de quitter ton poste !

Le chevalier du Taureau remarqua alors la présence des deux étrangers et fronça légèrement ses épais sourcils bruns.

- Des visiteurs ? médita-t-il à voix haute.

- Laisse-moi te présenter les envoyés du Sanctuaire d'Apollon, expliqua Mû.

Ce fut comme un signal ; l'expression d'Aldébaran changea du tout au tout.

- Oh ! lâcha-t-il.

Il salua les deux étrangers aimablement. Shunreï vit cette énorme masse de muscles se pencher en avant et frissonna malgré elle. Aldébaran avait un visage impressionnant, avec une mâchoire carrée et des traits anguleux. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que les cheveux dont on ne voyait qu'une frange dépasser de son casque.

- Soyez les bienvenus, reprit-il. On m'appelle Aldébaran, je suis le chevalier d'or du Taureau.

Shunreï était trop paralysée pour parler mais un mouvement de Mikérinos la ramena à elle. L'Artiste s'inclina devant le gardien qui le dépassait de deux têtes.

- Merci, répondit-il. Je suis Mikérinos.

Mû, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, esquissa un petit sourire et la désigna à son compagnon d'armes.

- Et voici son garde du corps, glissa-t-il. Shunreï est la petite fille du vieux maître.

Aldébaran arqua les sourcils d'un air ahuri et Shunreï sursauta lorsque son regard sombre se posa sur elle. Mais le chevalier du Taureau sourit le plus aimablement du monde.

- La petite fille du vieux maître ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est un immense honneur. Je ne savais pas que tu étais entrée au service d'Apollon.

Shunreï se dit que finalement, il n'était peut-être pas l'abominable brute qu'il paraissait. Il n'en avait pas les manières en tout cas. Elle lui rendit son sourire et joignit les mains une fois de plus devant sa poitrine pour s'incliner.

- L'honneur est pour moi, dit-elle.

- Ils ont une lettre pour la princesse Athéna, continua le Bélier. Je les conduis jusqu'au palais.

Aldébaran acquiesça.

- Oui, bien sûr. Nous n'avons que trop perdu de temps. Allez-y.

- Merci, fit Mû en pénétrant dans le temple.

Shunreï et Mikérinos le suivirent, provoquant une nouvelle envolée de bruits de pas qui résonna dans tout le temple.

- Pardonnez-moi si je ne viens pas avec vous, s'excusa Aldébaran. Je préfère ne pas laisser deux temples sans protection.

Mû lui fit un signe évasif de la main.

- Bien entendu, affirma-t-il. A tout à l'heure.

En montant les marches qui les conduisaient au troisième temple du Zodiaque, Shunreï vit soudain Mû prendre un air préoccupé. Après un instant, il s'arrêta alors que la maison des Gémeaux était déjà en vue et il pivota sur lui-même pour leur faire face.

- Avant que nous n'arrivions là-bas, je dois vous prévenir, lâcha-t-il.

Il paraissait légèrement embarrassé. Shunreï resta perplexe. Passée une seconde, Mû jeta un regard à Mikérinos.

- Le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux est à l'infirmerie avec les cinq autres malades, expliqua-t-il.

- Ah bon, fit la jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

Mû ferma brièvement les yeux et ses prunelles couleur d'améthyste disparurent derrière ses paupières.

- Comme les autres, Saga ne s'est pas réveillé depuis... enfin, depuis les Enfers, dit-il.

Ce nom fit réagir Shunreï.

- Saga ? répéta-t-elle doucement. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas lui qui avait...

- Tué le Pope, oui, finit le Bélier à sa place.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle. Shiryu m'a raconté. Mais je croyais qu'il était mort lui aussi lorsque les bronzes l'ont combattu.

- Il l'était, affirma Mû. Mais tout comme Shion, il a ressuscité. Seulement, Saga ne s'est plus jamais réveillé.

- Alors sa maison est vide, conclut la jeune femme.

Le chevalier d'or du Bélier ébaucha une moue étrange, à mi-chemin entre l'inquiétude et l'hésitation. Mikérinos qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de la conversation émit un petit "Mmphph..." dont il avait le secret.

- Pas si vide que cela, visiblement, lança-t-il.

Shunreï le regarda en haussant des sourcils interrogateurs mais le Bélier avait déjà hoché la tête.

- C'est exact. Saga est à l'infirmerie mais son frère jumeau, lui, est bien vivant, reprit-il.

- Ah... souffla Shunreï en risquant un coup d'oeil vers le temple un peu plus haut. Il est à l'intérieur ?

Mû haussa les épaules.

- Normalement oui, dit-il. Il ne quitte presque pas la maison des Gémeaux donc je suppose que oui. Cela dit, comme vous êtes là pour essayer de soigner son frère, je préfère vous mettre en garde. Depuis notre retour des Enfers, Kanon est assez... perturbé, disons. Ses réactions peuvent être inattendues. Même si je ne pense pas qu'il vous ferait quelque chose, restez tout de même prudents.

Shunreï n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris ce que Mû essayait de leur dire mais elle n'ajouta rien et continua son ascension vers le troisième temple. Est-ce que ce... Kanon, était dangereux ? Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à eux ? Ils n'y étaient pour rien. Personne n'y était pour rien. Qu'avait donc voulu dire Mû ?

Elle ne tarda pas à le savoir. Ils furent à l'entrée de la maison des Gémeaux quelques minutes plus tard et aussitôt, une prodigieuse cosmo énergie s'alluma à l'intérieur. Shunreï se raidit devant tant de puissance chargée de colère et d'amertume. Visiblement, Mû non plus n'était pas tranquille. Seul Mikérinos resta tout à fait impassible. Il observa l'intérieur du temple calmement, comme s'il attendait simplement que la bête se manifeste. Soudain, Shunreï vit une silhouette sombre se dessiner dans l'entrée. L'homme était auréolé d'un nuage doré brûlant. L'un des plus puissants qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

- Hum... marmonna Mû.

Le frère jumeau du chevalier des Gémeaux avança lentement jusqu'à eux et sortit peu à peu de l'ombre qui voilait ses traits. Il finit par s'immobiliser à quelques mètres d'eux, ses longs cheveux voletant dans l'air chaud du sanctuaire. Shunreï constata qu'il ne portait pas d'armure, contrairement à ses autres compagnons.

Kanon des Gémeaux était grand et très impressionnant même s'il n'avait pas d'armure sur lui. Une abondante chevelure bleue lui retombait sur les épaules et couvrait son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il ne portait qu'une simple tunique d'entraînement, déjà largement élimée. Des bandages entouraient ses mains et ses poignets, Shunreï aperçut les quelques traces de sang qui les tâchaient. Kanon les toisait de toute sa hauteur et sa fierté. Ses yeux turquoise étaient froids comme la glace. Pourtant, il aurait pu être beau sans trop d'efforts, si seulement il avait bien voulu esquisser un sourire. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et bien dessinés, harmonieux et plutôt doux, contrairement à ce qu'en disait sa cosmo énergie crépitante.

Soudain, il lança un regard furieux vers Mû.

- Bonjour, répliqua celui-ci sereinement. Je ne fais que passer, je conduis ces deux personnes jusqu'à Athéna.

- Je ne suis pas au courant, siffla Kanon.

Mû soupira.

- Athéna les attend, tu peux me croire, dit-il. Tu ne t'opposeras certainement plus à leur passage lorsque tu sauras qui est cet homme. Il est dans ton intérêt comme dans le mien qu'ils atteignent le palais le plus rapidement possible.

Kanon encaissa l'allusion sans ciller. Puis son regard haineux se posa sur Mikérinos.

- Vraiment ? railla-t-il. Et qui es-tu ? Le roi des dieux ?

Shunreï jeta un coup d'oeil curieux vers Mikérinos, attendant sa répartie. Mais l'Artiste semblait aussi calme que si l'autre lui avait demandé l'heure. Il garda les mains dans ses poches, impassible. Cependant, il n'ébaucha aucun geste pour s'incliner cette fois. Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard sans parler, Shunreï grimaça de toute l'électricité qui flottait dans l'air. Enfin, Mikérinos leva le menton.

- Kanon des Gémeaux, c'est bien cela ? lança-t-il.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on se connaissait, cingla le chevalier d'or. Pardonne-moi si ta tête ne me dit rien. Mais ne te sens surtout pas obligé de te présenter.

Cette fois, Mikérinos esquissa un très léger sourire.

- Mikérinos, laissa-t-il tomber. Neuvième Artiste d'Apollon, mandaté par notre Grand Consul suite à une aimable invitation de la déesse Athéna.

Le sous-entendu tout juste dissimulé laissa Kanon de marbre. De fait, ce dernier semblait déjà penser à tout autre chose.

- Un Artiste, hein ? marmonna-t-il.

- C'est cela.

Shunreï ne vit rien venir malgré son attention accrue. Tout à coup, la cosmo énergie de Kanon s'alluma comme un feu de forêt et en un éclair, il bondit sur Mikérinos, le souleva par le col et le plaqua violemment contre l'un des murs de son temple. Ses yeux flamboyaient de rage.

- Tu es là pour les soigner, c'est bien ça ? s'écria-t-il. Je n'ai aucune confiance en Apollon, pas plus qu'en tous ses envoyés.

Mikérinos le toisa froidement mais ne répondit pas. Il n'en eut pas le temps. L'aura argentée de Shunreï explosa, d'un bond elle fut sur les deux hommes. Elle tira son arme de son fourreau d'un geste et en une seconde elle fut derrière Kanon. La lame de son sabre se posa sur le cou du chevalier d'or. A côté, Mû observait la scène sans bouger, l'air décontenancé. C'était Shunreï qui crépitait de rage maintenant. Sa cosmo énergie argentée se mêla à celle, dorée, de Kanon et d'une simple pression, la jeune femme enfonça légèrement sa lame dans la peau du chevalier. Celui-ci se figea en sentant le baiser de l'acier sur sa gorge.

- Lâche-le, gronda-t-elle.

Mû aurait peut-être voulu intervenir mais le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui le clouait visiblement sur place. Mikérinos était toujours immobile. Kanon le foudroya encore une seconde de ses yeux turquoise puis le relâcha doucement sous la menace du sabre de Shunreï. Celle-ci attendit qu'il se soit suffisamment éloigné de l'Artiste pour le libérer à son tour. Enfin, elle rangea son arme. Quelques seconde s'écoulèrent dans un silence de mort puis Mû toussota poliment.

- Nous allons continuer, déclara-t-il, il nous reste encore beaucoup de chemin.

Kanon crispait les poings. Ses yeux bouillonnaient de ce qui semblait être un mélange de colère, de souffrance et de honte. Shunreï n'arrivait pas à comprendre cet homme. Mais elle savait une chose. Elle était là pour protéger Mikérinos. Si Kanon esquissait ne serait-ce qu'un geste menaçant envers lui, alors elle n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Lui ou n'importe quel autre.

- Faites donc ça, rétorqua Kanon avec hargne.

Shunreï suivit Mû qui s'engageait dans le temple en prenant bien garde de conserver Mikérinos dans son champ de vision.

- Je t'aurai à l'oeil, maugréa le chevalier des Gémeau quand l'Artiste passa près de lui.

Mikérinos ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Shunreï relâcha la tension qui s'était accumulée dans ses muscles lorsque la maison des Gémeaux ne fut plus en vue. Aucun d'entre eux ne dit mot dans le temps que dura l'ascension jusqu'au temple suivant. Mû leur jetait de temps en temps de petits regards intrigués mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

Ils atteignirent rapidement la maison du Cancer. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le chevalier d'or du Cancer qui les accueillit. Un jeune homme suivait leur progression depuis les marches de la quatrième maison du Zodiaque et lorsque Mû le vit, il lui fit un signe de la main.

- Ikki ! Que fais-tu là ? lança-t-il avec un sourire.

Celui qu'il avait appelé Ikki répondit d'un hochement de tête et attendit qu'ils l'aient rejoint.

- J'ai cru sentir des tensions dans la maison des Gémeaux, alors je venais voir ce qu'il se passait, dit-il en coulant un regard suspect aux deux étrangers.

Shunreï était certaine de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais elle était incapable de se rappeler où.

- Ah oui, fit Mû. Il y a eu quelques "tensions", effectivement. Mais Kanon a fini par nous laisser passer sans problèmes. Est-ce qu'Angelo est ici ?

- Hum... oui. Mais...

Mû tendit aussitôt un bras vers les deux visiteurs.

- Oh mais laisse-moi te présenter. Voici les envoyés d'Apollon que nous attendions. L'Artiste Mikérinos et Shunreï qui l'accompagne.

Le Bélier se tourna vers eux.

- Ikki, chevalier divin du Phénix, expliqua-t-il.

C'est alors que la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de la Reyaâ. Cet homme était le frère de Shun ? Celui qui avait surgi au Tournoi Galactique et avait volé l'armure d'or ? Shiryu en parlait toujours avec beaucoup de bienveillance.

Ikki salua d'un signe de tête, l'air de plus en plus intéressé par ce que venait de dire Mû.

- Bonjour, dit Mikérinos.

- Euh... bonjour, fit la jeune femme.

Shunreï croisa alors le regard bleu du chevalier divin du Phénix et ils restèrent un instant à s'observer sans parler. Une cicatrice barrait la base du nez d'Ikki, juste entre les sourcils. Le chevalier parut en proie à quelques souvenirs lui aussi.

- Est-ce qu'on ne se serait pas déjà vus quelque part ? lui demanda-t-il.

- En fait, je... répondit-elle.

Mû pencha la tête de côté.

- Peut-être l'as-tu déjà croisée aux Cinq Pics, objecta-t-il. Shunreï est la petite fille du vieux maître.

A ces mots, Ikki ouvrit des yeux éberlués.

- La petite fille de... répéta-t-il. Mais alors... Shunreï ? C'est toi la Shunreï de Shiryu ?

La jeune femme tressaillit tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Ses poings se crispèrent et elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas pousser un cri. Soudain Ikki s'immobilisa. Comprenant certainement qu'il avait dû dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, le chevalier du Phénix n'insista pas à se tourna à nouveau vers Mû.

- Il faut les amener voir Athéna, lâcha-t-il.

Mû acquiesça avant de se remettre en route. Ikki les suivit. Shunreï ne tarda pas à remarquer que les yeux bleus du Phénix revenaient régulièrement se poser sur l'Artiste à quelques pas de lui.

- Est-ce que tu vas les soigner ? demanda-t-il soudain à Mikérinos.

Sa voix vibrait d'espoir mal contenu. L'Artiste leva la tête vers lui.

- J'aimerais simplement les voir pour le moment, j'ai besoin de les examiner, répondit-il prudemment.

- Je comprends, admit Ikki doucement. Nous avons déjà tenté plusieurs traitements mais cela n'a aucun effet.

- Mmphph... fit Miké.

Leur conversation s'arrêta là car ils étaient parvenus devant l'entrée du temple du Cancer. Le chevalier d'or qui le gardait ne tarda pas à se présenter à eux et bientôt, l'armure d'or étincela à la lumière.

L'homme avait de courts cheveux d'un bleu très foncé qui pointaient dans tous les sens, se mêlant aux pointes dorées qui ornaient son casque. Son teint halé ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à ses origines méditerranéennes. Il observait les voyageurs de ses yeux bleus railleurs, négligemment appuyé à l'une des colonnes de sa maison.

A l'instant précis où elle le découvrit devant elle, Shunreï se figea. D'un coup, comme si un barrage avait cédé quelque part dans son esprit, un flot de souvenirs afflua à la surface de sa mémoire et un tourbillon d'émotions confuses lui balaya le coeur. L'image du chevalier du Cancer s'imposa à elle avec une force inouïe. Brusquement, elle se retrouva à nouveau près de la cascade de Rozan avec son vieux maître, plusieurs mois plus tôt. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à oublier le visage de cet homme. Ou plutôt de cet assassin.

- Ah Angelo, je voulais justement te voir, s'exclama Mû. J'ai ici avec moi deux personnes qui...

Le Bélier s'immobilisa d'un coup, tout comme les trois autres hommes, lorsqu'il sentit l'explosion de cosmos enragé derrière lui. Mû, Ikki, Angelo et Mikérinos se retournèrent d'un bond vers les escaliers pour découvrir sa silhouette dévorée par des flammes d'argent.

- Shunreï... souffla Ikki, l'air sombre.

Le nuage argenté qui l'entourait grossissait à vue d'oeil, elle sentait la puissance courir jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Sa chevelure flottait dans les airs, parcourue de minuscules éclairs d'énergie. Elle tremblait de rage.

- C'est toi... tonna-t-elle.

Soudain, elle s'élança en avant et bondit au-dessus des marches pour fondre sur le chevalier d'or du Cancer qui affichait un air totalement interdit.

- C'est toi ! cria-t-elle. Tu vas me le payer !

- Quoi ?! bafouilla Angelo. Mais...

Il plongea au sol à la toute dernière seconde pour éviter le coup de pied de Shunreï qui sifflait déjà dans l'air vers sa tête. Puis il recula précipitamment vers un mur, les yeux écarquillés.

- Mais qui c'est cette furie ?! s'écria-t-il. On peut savoir ce qu'il lui prend ?

Mû et Ikki parurent reprendre leurs esprits et tentèrent un pas vers eux.

- Shunreï, commença Mû. Arrête...

La colère de la jeune femme fut décuplée par mille. Elle poussa un cri et bondit à nouveau vers le chevalier d'or du Cancer.

- Assassin ! hurla-t-elle. Je te tuerai, tu entends ? Même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire !

Ses poings fouettèrent l'air l'un après l'autre pour foncer en direction du visage d'Angelo. Celui-ci réagit une fois de plus au dernier moment et franchit la vitesse de la lumière à l'instant même où les poings de la jeune femme s'écrasaient contre le mur, faisant éclater le marbre en mille morceaux. Mais l'Amazone ne le quittait pas des yeux et déclencha immédiatement une nouvelle attaque. Elle disparut dans un éclair argenté. Le chevalier du Cancer eut un temps d'arrêt puis d'un coup, leva la tête vers le plafond. Shunreï apparut alors deux mètres au-dessus, son sabre à la main. Angelo fit flamboyer son cosmos à son tour.

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, s'exclama-t-il.

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! rétorqua-t-elle.

La jeune femme balança un violent coup de pied dans sa direction mais le chevalier d'or fut plus rapide. Il retomba sur ses pieds à quelques mètres de là alors que Shunreï repartait en sens inverse. Son sabre fendit l'air. Elle allait si vite à présent qu'Angelo ne pouvait plus la suivre. Quelque chose lui frôla la joue et une seconde plus tard, un filet de sang coulait jusque sur son menton. Il recula, les dents serrées.

- Garce ! siffla-t-il.

Shunreï tournoya sur elle-même. Son pied s'enfonça dans la poitrine du chevalier du Cancer et le projeta contre un mur. Aussitôt un flash de lumière indiqua que son sabre virevoltait au bout de son bras. La lame fondit sur le cou tendu d'Angelo. Ce dernier eut un sursaut.

La lame étincelante de la Reyaâ était suspendue en l'air, à quelques milimètres du visage du chevalier d'or. Le Bélier avait agrippé les bras de Shunreï pour l'immobiliser et le chevalier du Phénix venait de s'emparer de son arme. Quand elle réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé, la jeune femme se débattit comme une furie.

- Lâche-moi ! s'écria-t-elle. Laisse-moi, il mérite de mourir !

Mû resserra sa prise autour d'elle et l'écarta du chevalier du Cancer qui émit un soupir de soulagement.

- Shunreï, calme-toi ! fit-il. Cela ne servira à rien que tu le tue.

- Lâche-moi Mû ! hurla-t-elle. Je trancherai la gorge de cet assassin quoiqu'il arrive ! Lâche-moi !

Angelo paraissait éberlué.

- Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ? Qui est cette fille ? Elle est dérangée ou quoi ? Il faut l'interner !

Shunreï le foudroya du regard.

- Espèce d'ordure ! tonna-t-elle.

- Sale petite... commença Angelo.

Il fut interrompu par la main autoritaire d'Ikki qui se dressa en travers de son passage.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Ikki, grogna le Cancer.

Le chevalier du Phénix, une main posée sur le sabre de la jeune femme, secoua la tête.

- Arrête, Angelo. Tu ferais mieux de baisser d'un ton ou bien elle va réellement finir par te couper la gorge, conseilla-t-il. Si j'étais toi, je me ferais discret.

Angelo ravala ses répliques acides et se renfrogna. Shunreï cherchait à ralentir les battements emballés de son coeur. La colère qui inondait ses veines était difficile à contenir, d'autant plus qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie.

- Le tuer n'arrangera rien, reprit Mû à son oreille. Cette histoire est vieille maintenant, Angelo s'est repenti, il n'est plus un assassin. Même s'il a essayé de tuer ton vieux maître autrefois, je suis sûr qu'il le regrette. N'est-ce pas Angelo ?

Le chevalier d'or du Cancer ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que cette fille... c'est... ?

- Oui, confirma Ikki, impassible. C'est Shunreï, la petite fille du vieux maître.

- Et c'est moi qui te ferai payer ce que tu as fait ! renchérit-elle dans un nouvel accès de colère. Ce que tu as essayé de me faire aussi ! J'ai bien failli y rester à cause de toi, espèce de lâche !

- Tu veux parler de cette vieille histoire... ? bégaya Angelo soudain troublé. Mais c'était il y a des siècles ! Je ne voulais pas vraiment te tuer, tu sais... C'était pour que tu arrête de me casser les...

- Angelo ! coupa sèchement Ikki avec un regard dur.

Le chevalier du Cancer se tut. Mû entraîna alors Shunreï à l'extérieur du temple pour faire sortir le chevalier du Cancer de sa vue.

- Mû ! rugit-elle une fois devant les marches. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en empêcher !

- Angelo n'est plus le même homme, expliqua le Bélier en la libérant prudemment. Il a tué beaucoup de gens, je sais, mais Athéna lui a pardonné. C'est donc que tu peux le faire aussi. Il n'est pas arrivé à ses fins, considère que vous êtes quittes.

- Jamais ! siffla-t-elle.

A ce moment-là, Mikérinos, qui était resté légèrement en retrait durant toute la scène, s'approcha d'eux.

- Calme-toi, glissa-t-il à la jeune femme avec un regard ferme. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des vagues. Tu règleras ça plus tard.

Shunreï le foudroya du regard à son tour et ils s'affrontèrent durant quelques secondes sans parler. Puis Mû posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- S'il te plait, crois-moi sur parole. Je sais qu'Angelo a essayé de tuer ton vieux maître, toi aussi, ainsi que Shiryu. Mais il n'a pas réussi et il a suffisamment payé pour tout cela, je t'assure. Oublie maintenant, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire, conseilla-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas ! protesta-t-elle. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, le vieux maître serait mort maintenant ! Il m'aurait tuée aussi ce jour-là quand il m'a projeté dans la cascade.

Soudain, des larmes de rage lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Même Shiryu ! Il l'aurait tué, tu entends ? Il l'aurait tué sans le moindre regret ! C'est un monstre ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Reyaâ ! fit Mikérinos d'un ton sec.

Elle s'immobilisa d'un coup sous son regard menaçant.

- Calme-toi maintenant, dit-il. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, c'est clair ?

Elle serra les dents, bouillante de fureur.

- C'est clair ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui... lâcha-t-elle à contrecoeur.

- Bien, continua l'Artiste. Alors nous pouvons y aller.

Shunreï resta un moment immobile devant les marches, à ruminer son chagrin et sa colère pendant que les autres revenaient sur leurs pas. Ce que lui demandait Mû relevait presque de l'impossible. Et la menace de Mikérinos était claire. Il lui avait donné un ordre et entendait qu'elle lui obéisse. Une Reyaâ ne pouvait aller contre les ordres de son Artiste. Elle respira profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle, ou du moins, qu'elle s'y efforce. Elle ferma les yeux un moment. Quand elle se sentit enfin capable de retourner à l'intérieur sans se jeter immédiatement sur Angelo, elle passa à nouveau le seuil.

Mû parlait avec le chevalier du Cancer. Celui-ci se raidit en la voyant revenir mais Shunreï s'obligea à regarder ailleurs. Elle se dirigea vers Ikki, les poings et les dents serrés.

- Est-ce que je peux récupérer mon sabre ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Ikki eut l'air d'hésiter. Il ne céda que lorsqu'un hochement de tête de Mû le lui permit.

- D'accord, dit-il, mais...

- Je ne ferai rien, promit-elle.

Le chevalier du Phénix lui tendit son arme et elle la rangea doucement dans le fourreau qui était attaché par une sangle dans son dos. Après quoi elle repartit se placer derrière Mikérinos et ne dit plus un mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient le temple du Cancer avec Ikki, laissant Angelo derrière eux.

Shunreï décida de garder les yeux fixés sur le sol dorénavant. Plus le temps passait et plus elle était convaincue qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Elle n'aurait jamais dû mettre un pied au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Il y avait trop de souvenirs, trop de douleur, trop de haine qu'elle gardait enfouis quelque part et qui étaient prêts à exploser.


	12. 12La délicatesse de Phénix

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 12 : La délicatesse de Phénix

-o§o-

Le silence devenait pesant et Shunreï n'osait plus lever les yeux du bout de ses sandales. Aucun des trois hommes ne se décidait à dire un mot, on entendait seulement le bruit mat de leurs pas sur les marches du Zodiaque. La jeune femme savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur et ses joues étaient en feu. Mais elle ne regrettait rien. Si elle avait la possibilité de recommencer depuis le début, elle referait exactement la même chose. A un détail près. Cette fois, elle planterait toute la longueur de sa lame dans la gorge de l'Italien.

Mû marchait toujours en tête, suivi de Mikérinos qui ne semblait pas vraiment perturbé par l'interruption. Shunreï se demanda s'il allait lui passer un savon une fois qu'ils seraient seuls. Probablement lui dirait-il que si elle n'était pas capable de se contrôler et d'accomplir sa mission correctement, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle reste davantage à son service. Elle se mordit une lèvre. Evidemment, Mikérinos ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il n'était pas là le jour où elle s'était agenouillée près de la cascade, folle d'inquiétude en sachant Shiryu en train d'affronter douze chevaliers mille fois plus forts que lui. Il n'était pas là durant toutes ces heures passées à répéter des prières de désespoir, les yeux clos sur un torrent de larmes. Il ne savait rien de la peur qui lui avait tenaillé le ventre à l'en faire hurler. Il n'avait pas entendu l'appel au secours de Shiryu au moment où Masque de Mort allait le jeter dans le Puit de l'Enfer. Et il n'était pas là lorsque le chevalier d'or du Cancer l'avait précipitée, elle, dans la cascade de Rozan où elle avait bien failli se noyer, emportée par le courant. C'était le vieux maître qui l'avait sauvée. Le même vieux maître que ce salaud avait voulu exécuter. Elle se fichait royalement du fait qu'Athéna l'ait pardonné et qu'il se soit repenti. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et un jour, elle le tuerait.

Elle fut brusquement tirée de ses pensées par une large main qui se posa sur son épaule. Shunreï leva vivement la tête mais le regard qu'elle rencontra n'était pas de couleur dorée. Une lueur de tristesse et de compassion flottait dans les prunelles bleues qui la fixaient. Ikki lui sourit faiblement.

- Tu sais, on fait tous des erreurs, dit-il doucement. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il n'y a rien de bon en nous.

La jeune femme détourna le regard.

- Shiryu lui a pardonné, reprit-il alors.

Cette fois, Shunreï s'immobilisa et vrilla un regard chargé d'amertume dans celui du chevalier du Phénix.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Ikki parut surpris de ce ton virulent, il haussa légèrement les sourcils. Shunreï réalisa alors qu'elle s'en prenait à quelqu'un qui n'y était absolument pour rien. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer.

- Je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle. Excuse-moi.

Les yeux foncés d'Ikki la sondèrent un moment d'un air intrigué. Puis le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, hésitant.

- Tu ne l'as jamais revu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il alors. Tu n'as absolument aucune nouvelle de lui.

- Ecoute, Ikki, fit-elle avec un mouvement de tête agacé. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Je te remercie de ta sollicitude mais je ne te demande rien. Je ne suis pas ici pour une visite de courtoisie.

Elle serra les dents, la colère lui mordant à nouveau l'estomac.

- Et tu sais quoi ? Je me fiche éperdument de ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Je ne veux même pas le savoir, cela ne me concerne plus. Je ne suis pas au service d'Athéna, je ne fais pas partie de ce Sanctuaire et tu ne me connais pas. Je sers Artémis à présent et par extension, son frère Apollon. Ici, je ne suis qu'une Amazone. Les choses ont changé et moi aussi. Il faudra que tout le monde s'y fasse.

- Mais... commença Ikki.

Shunreï s'était déjà détournée pour reprendre la montée des marches. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'écouter. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait faire ? Elle n'avait rien à voir avec eux. Elle s'accrocha à cette pensée et serra les poings pour se concentrer sur les escaliers qui n'en finissaient pas. Mû et Mikérinos avaient pris beaucoup d'avance et étaient déjà arrivés à l'entrée du temple du Lion. Elle se mit à courir pour les rattraper, laissant Ikki muet de stupeur derrière elle.

La traversée de la cinquième maison fut moins mouvementée que la précédente. Lorsque Shunreï arriva devant l'entrée, le Bélier et l'Artiste étaient déjà en grande conversation avec le chevalier du Lion. Celui-ci semblait tout à fait amical, il avait même l'air heureux de leur présence. La jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et s'étira le cou pour mieux voir à quoi ressemblait le cinquième gardien.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut une courte crinière auburn sous le casque d'or. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux couleur de feu, à mi-chemin entre le roux et le doré, qui lançaient des reflets flamboyants à la lumière du soleil. Il était un peu plus grand que la majorité des hommes mais moins large d'épaules que Kanon. Elle aperçut aussi un éclair émeraude lorsque le chevalier d'or battit des paupières. Il était assez séduisant.

Le chevalier d'or dut sentir son regard car il pivota vers elle. Shunreï tressaillit lorsque deux yeux verts chatoyants la fixèrent soudain avec insistance. Mû suivit le regard de son confrère et sourit.

- La voilà, dit-il. Shunreï, je te présente Aiolia, le chevalier du Lion.

Le dénommé Aiolia s'inclina légèrement et lui offrit un sourire qu'elle jugea plutôt charmeur. Gênée, elle salua en joignant les mains, à la manière chinoise. Mû lui sauva la mise.

- Ils ont une lettre pour la princesse Athéna, reprit-il en se tournant vers Aiolia.

Ce dernier acquiesça.

- Passez dans ce cas, vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre, dit-il. Plus vite vous serez là-haut, plus il y aura de chances de survie pour les malades.

- Son frère est l'un d'eux, expliqua Mû à Mikérinos. C'est Aioros, le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire.

- Je comprends, répondit l'Artiste.

- A vrai dire, nous avons tous un être cher bloqué à l'infirmerie, intervint Ikki qui venait de les rejoindre. Ce n'est pas pour ça que nous avons tous des réactions aussi extrêmes que celles de Kanon. Il faut l'excuser.

Aiolia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air songeur.

- Hum... fit-il. Kanon souffre beaucoup, ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute. Il s'en veut de ne pas être à la place de son frère. Il n'est pas mauvais.

Mikérinos secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche pour signifier que ce qu'il s'était passé n'avait pas d'importance.

Les deux maisons qui suivaient étaient vides. Les chevaliers Shaka de la Vierge et Dohko de la Balance étant à l'infirmerie, ils n'eurent aucun problème pour traverser leur temple. Mais ils rencontrèrent au passage le chevalier Shun d'Andromède qui occupait provisoirement la maison de la Vierge à la place de son gardien. Le chevalier de bronze les accueillit chaleureusement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cela ne cachait toutefois pas la lueur de tristesse qui ne quittait pas ses prunelles vertes. Shunreï se souvenait de lui. Elle l'avait déjà croisé lors du Tournoi qui avait opposé tous les chevaliers de bronze plusieurs mois plus tôt. Shun n'avait pas changé, il y avait toujours cette douceur et cette gentillesse infinie en lui.

Andromède était un jeune homme petit et délicat, à la fragilité apparente. Son visage fin faisait indéniablement penser à celui d'une femme, impression encore accentuée par l'intensité de ses grands yeux brillants. C'était à se demander comment il pouvait être chevalier. Shunreï l'imaginait difficilement combattre des brutes comme Masque de Mort ou des géants comme Aldébaran. Pourtant, Shun était l'un des chevaliers les plus puissants du Sanctuaire d'Athéna à ce jour. Et visiblement, il se souvenait d'elle.

- Shunreï ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est vraiment une surprise ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Bonjour Shun, répondit-elle en s'inclinant.

Mû fit les présentations une fois de plus et informa le chevalier de bronze de la raison de leur présence au Sanctuaire. Shun parut surpris.

- Un Artiste d'Apollon, répéta-t-il en regardant Miké.

Mikérinos acquiesça en saluant aimablement le jeune homme beaucoup plus petit que lui. Il n'avait pas l'air contrarié par le fait que chaque nouvelle personne rencontrée sur leur chemin l'observât comme un phénomène de foire. Peut-être avait-il l'habitude.

- C'est un grand honneur et surtout, un grand soulagement, reprit Shun en souriant. On attendait cette venue avec impatience. Sois le bienvenue dans notre Sanctuaire.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Allons petit frère, intervint Ikki, ne les retarde pas. Ils sont attendus.

A ces mots, Shun ouvrit des yeux ronds. Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à Shunreï.

- "Ils", souffla-t-il, éberlué. Mais alors, Shunreï, tu...

Elle sourit.

- Oui, dit-elle. Je suis au service d'Apollon à présent.

Shun ouvrit la bouche et la jeune femme serra les poings, inexpliquablement persuadée qu'il allait lui parler de Shiryu. Le chevalier du Phénix dut en venir à la même conclusion car il attrapa brusquement son frère par les épaules et le poussa vers l'intérieur du temple de la Vierge.

- Cesse de poser des questions, tu veux, Shun ? coupa-t-il. Tu es trop bavard !

- Mais, Ikki...

Ses derniers mots se perdirent dans l'immensité de la maison de Shaka et Shunreï les regarda s'éloigner avec un discret soupir de soulagement.

- Alors ils sont frères, lança soudain Miké.

Mû hocha la tête en riant.

- Oui. Ce n'est pas flagrant, n'est-ce pas ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Non, en effet, admit Mikérinos. Cela dit, on sent que ce qui les unit est très fort.

Le Bélier approuva d'un geste du menton et tendit un bras en avant pour les inviter à continuer. Ils se remirent en route.

Ikki les attendait un peu plus loin, devant les escaliers qui menaient au temple de la Balance mais Shun avait disparu. Shunreï emboîta le pas aux autres membres du groupe pour affronter une fois de plus ces escaliers infernaux. Elle commençait à en avoir par dessus la tête de toutes ces marches.

La maison de la Balance était complètement vide. Ce qui était le cas depuis au moins deux siècles, leur expliqua Mû. Pourtant en entrant dans le temple, la jeune femme perçut les ondes familières de la cosmo énergie du vieux maître avec une terrible netteté. C'était comme s'il avait été là, juste devant elle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux avant même qu'elle ne s'en soit aperçue.

- Je crois qu'il est inutile de s'attarder ici, remarqua Mû avec délicatesse.

Mikérinos le suivit sans émettre de protestation et Ikki l'imita, après avoir lancé un discret regard en direction de Shunreï. La jeune femme resta immobile une minute, les yeux rivés sur l'armure d'or de la Balance qui semblait l'observer depuis le fond du temple. Son aura dorée rayonnait autour d'elle comme un nuage de soleil. Shunreï déglutit péniblement, priant de tout son coeur pour avoir la chance de revoir Dohko un jour, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, pour lui dire combien elle l'aimait. Il ne l'avait jamais quittée avant cela. Sans lui, elle se sentait perdue.

Sentant qu'elle ne pourrait retenir ses larmes davantage, Shunreï se mit à courir pour sortir de la septième maison. Cette fois-ci, elle échappa malgré elle un petit gémissement en voyant les nouvelles marches qui la narguaient.

- Je n'en peux plus des escaliers, se lamenta-t-elle.

A sa grande surprise Mû et Ikki se mirent à rire.

- Septième maison, fit le chevalier du Phénix, ce n'est pas mal du tout.

- Presque un record, rectifia le Bélier.

Shunreï les regarda tour à tour avec des yeux ronds.

- Excusez-moi ? lâcha-t-elle.

Ikki sourit.

- C'est un petit jeu entre les chevaliers d'or, expliqua-t-il. Dès qu'un visiteur se présente au Sanctuaire et qu'il gravit les marches du Zodiaque, on attend de voir jusqu'où il peut monter avant de se plaindre. Tu as tenu jusqu'à la maison de la Balance, crois-moi, ce n'est pas si facile.

Mû acquiesça, le regard rieur.

- Oh oui, en règle générale, c'est plutôt vers la quatrième maison que tout explose, confia-t-il.

Shunreï esquissa un sourire gêné.

- Ah bon, dit-elle.

Ikki rit de plus belle et continua sa pénible ascension. Mikérinos suivit, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

De longues minutes plus tard, la maison du Scorpion se dressa devant eux.

- Tiens tiens, lança une voix. Des visiteurs ? Que me vaut l'honneur ?

Shunreï chercha des yeux l'homme qui venait de parler. Mû s'arrêta face à l'entrée.

- Bonjour Milo, dit-il. Ces visiteurs, comme tu dis, sont extrêmement précieux.

- Vraiment ? répondit le chevalier du Scorpion en apparaissant brusquement dans la pénombre de son temple.

Milo avança pour se présenter à la lumière du jour et Shunreï remarqua aussitôt les épais cheveux azur qui lui balayaient le dos. Le regard acéré du chevalier d'or détailla un instant Mikérinos puis glissa vers elle. La jeune femme se sentit transpercée par son regard à l'intensité à peine croyable. Les prunelles bleues de Milo scintillaient d'intérêt. Soudain, il ébaucha un large sourire et s'inclina devant lesdits visiteurs.

- Soyez les bienvenus, fit-il. Je suis Milo, chevalier d'or du Scorpion. C'est moi qui garde l'entrée de la huitième maison du Zodiaque.

Mikérinos fit un pas vers lui.

- Alors c'est toi le Scorpion ? lança-t-il. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer. Mon nom est Mikérinos. Je suis le neuvième Artiste d'Apollon.

Les yeux de Milo flamboyèrent brusquement de surprise et de curiosité.

- Je vois, dit-il. Je suis doublement heureux de faire ta connaissance dans ce cas. Si ta science est aussi grande qu'on le raconte, tu n'auras pas affaire à des ingrats, crois-moi. Tous les blessés qui sont cloués à l'infirmerie sont des gens chers.

- Je n'en doute pas, admit l'Artiste. Cela dit, cette "maladie" parait plutôt inhabituelle. Je suppose que tu as tenté quelque chose pour les réveiller ?

Shunreï vit Milo tiquer sans comprendre à quoi Mikérinos pouvait bien faire allusion. Les deux hommes ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

- On ne peut rien te cacher, répondit le Scorpion. Tu sais beaucoup de choses pour un simple visiteur.

Mikérinos sourit légèrement.

- On raconte que le poison de ton aiguille est mortel, fit-il. Est-ce une légende ou bien la vérité ?

A ces mots, le chevalier d'or éleva lentement une main dans les airs pour la présenter au regard de l'Artiste. La jeune femme aperçut, ahurie, l'ongle de l'index de Milo prendre brusquement une teinte rouge vif et s'allonger de plusieurs centimètres. Mikérinos l'observait avec le plus grand intérêt du monde. Il hocha doucement la tête, détailla l'aiguille des yeux.

- Ce n'est pas une légende, répondit enfin Milo en souriant. Sinon, le Scorpion ne serait pas digne de sa réputation.

- Hum... je n'en ai jamais douté, confia Mikérinos. Sa fabrication doit te demander beaucoup de temps et de travail.

Le sourire de Milo s'élargit.

- On n'a rien sans rien.

Mikérnos sourit à son tour.

- Et je suppose que ses ingrédients sont un secret absolu ? reprit-il.

Soudain Shunreï comprit le pourquoi de toute cette conversation mystérieuse. Mikérinos s'intéressait au poison que distillait le Scorpion dans son aiguille. Il voulait connaître sa composition ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait encore jamais vu les yeux de l'Artiste briller autant.

- Le secret le mieux gardé du monde ! s'exclama Milo en éclatant de rire. Seuls les chevalier d'or du Scorpion le connaissent, il se transmet de génération en génération.

- Il paralyse le système nerveux, si je ne me trompe pas, lança Mikérinos.

- Ca, et bien plus encore, répondit le Scorpion d'un ton mystérieux. Cela dit, il ne te sera d'aucune utilité pour le problème que nous avons. J'ai déjà essayé de réveiller nos malades en leur injectant une infime dose de mon venin et cela n'a eu aucun effet. Je dois bien avouer que cela dépasse de loin le niveau de mes faibles connaissances. Je te passe le relais.

- Mmphphm...

Milo fit disparaître sa terrible aiguille écarlate et son ongle reprit un aspect normal avant qu'il ne laisse retomber son bras contre son flanc.

- Mais puisque tu es un visiteur de renom et que tu es notre seul espoir, objecta-t-il, je pourrais peut-être faire un effort et te livrer quelques uns de mes secrets.

- C'est trop d'honneur, répliqua Mikérinos.

Le Scorpion sourit à nouveau et se détourna légèrement pour leur désigner sa maison du menton.

- Nous nous reverrons très vite, dit-il. En attendant, continuez votre route, Athéna s'impatiente.

Mû réagit alors et la troupe se remit en branle.

- Merci Milo, lança-t-il. A plus tard.

- A plus tard ! Ikki, salua-t-il alors.

- Au revoir Milo, répondit celui-ci.

Shunreï passa à son tour devant le chevalier du Scorpion et traversa le temple sous le regard presque sauvage de Milo. Elle en eut des frissons dans le dos. Lui et Mikérinos avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Elle ne savait pas trop si cela devait la rassurer ou l'inquiéter.

- N'hésite pas à repasser me voir, Mikérinos ! s'exclama Milo alors qu'ils disparaissaient. C'est un plaisir de discuter avec toi !

L'Artiste lui fit un signe de la main.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, assura-t-il.

Ikki sourit en observant Mikérinos alors qu'ils grimpaient les nouvelles marches.

- Je crois que Milo t'apprécie déjà, remarqua-t-il. C'est assez rare.

- Il est sûrement ravi de pouvoir enfin partager ses connaissances avec quelqu'un, intervint Mû. Il n'est pas courant que quelqu'un s'intéresse autant à ce qu'il appelle son « art ».

Mikérinos était visiblement retombé dans son état de nonchalance habituelle mais ses yeux encore brillants trahissaient une légère excitation.

- Il paraît qu'il n'existe pas un poison au monde capable de rivaliser avec celui du légendaire chevalier d'or du Scorpion, fit-il. Je dois avouer que cela m'intrigue. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il me livrera son secret de toute façon.

- Rien n'est moins sûr, glissa Ikki à l'oreille de Shunreï.

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire. Elle se fichait éperdument de Milo et du poison de son aiguille. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Mikérinos avait ses raisons.

Une fois de plus ils eurent à traverser un temple vide car le chevalier Aioros du Sagittaire était à l'infirmerie avec les cinq autres blessés. Ils ne s'y attardèrent pas trop, sachant que plus tôt ils rencontreraient Athéna, mieux ce serait. Les marches défilaient devant les yeux las de Shunreï. Elle pensa alors bêtement que celui qui avait construit le Zodiaque avait dû y passer des années. C'était déprimant.

Près d'une heure plus tard, ils s'immobilisèrent devant le dixième temple, celui du Capricorne.

- Shura ? appela Mû.

- Mû ! s'exclama aussitôt une voix grave. Que fais-tu ici ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui.

Shunreï aperçut un grand homme émerger de l'obscurité de sa maison de marbre. L'armure d'or rayonna sous le soleil.

- Oh mais Ikki est là aussi, remarqua ledit Shura.

Ce dernier portait un casque d'or orné de deux longues cornes fuselées qui montaient vers le ciel. On ne voyait pas grand chose de son visage mais la jeune femme distingua tout de même deux yeux d'un noir d'encre qui la détaillaient avec perplexité. L'homme avait un léger accent qu'elle n'identifiait pas bien mais qui chantait agréablement à son oreille. Italien ? Espagnol peut-être.

- Bonjour Shura, lança le Phénix.

- Comme tu vois, nous avons des invités, reprit Mû.

Le regard de Shura se posa sur elle puis sur Mikérinos avec un petit air interrogateur.

- Voici l'Artiste d'Apollon, Mikérinos, expliqua le Bélier. Et la jeune femme qui l'accompagne s'appelle Shunreï.

Mikérinos salua.

- Enchanté, dit-il.

- Bonjour, lança Shunreï.

- Soyez les bienvenus, répondit Shura. Je suis le chevalier du Capricorne. Vous désirez rencontrer Athéna, j'imagine.

Mû confirma.

- Absolument. Et il faut faire vite, tu comprends pourquoi.

Shura fit un signe de la main et se détourna pour pénétrer dans son temple. Le Bélier le suivit.

- _Claro_, répondit le Capricorne. Venez.

Ikki posa une main sur l'épaule de Shura et ébaucha un sourire de remerciement.

- Merci Shura.

- _Buena suerte_, lança-t-il.

Shunreï n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela voulait dire mais elle inclina la tête d'un air entendu, par simple réflexe poli, avant de continuer.

Le chevalier d'or du Verseau gardait la onzième maison du Zodiaque en compagnie d'un autre chevalier de bronze que Shunreï avait également déjà croisé lors du fameux Tournoi Galactique. C'était Cygnus si elle ne se trompait pas. Cette simple rencontre ralluma au creux de son ventre une flamme d'angoisse. Il lui semblait que le ciel allait lui tomber sur la tête d'un moment à l'autre. Mais quand ? Son coeur se serra et elle chercha péniblement de l'air pour emplir ses poumons crispés. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça. Il ne fallait pas.

Oui, elle se souvenait de Hyoga. Le jeune Russe avait toujours des cheveux aussi blonds. Ils balayaient ses épaules et son armure blanche aux reflets glacés. Le bleu de ses yeux faisait penser à un ciel d'été. Ne manquait que Seiya à l'appel. Constatant que la même lueur de tristesse qu'elle avait déjà vu dans les yeux de Shun flottait aussi dans les prunelles de Cygnus, Shunreï commença à craindre le pire.

- Nous vous attendions, lança le chevalier d'or du Verseau lorsqu'ils les eurent rejoints.

- Rien ne vous échappe, fit Ikki en souriant.

Hyoga se mit à rire.

- Difficile de faire autrement avec toute l'agitation que vous déclenchez sur votre passage ! s'exclama-t-il. Est-ce qu'Angelo est toujours en vie ?

Shunreï se raidit et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Mais le Bélier hocha la tête, l'air amusé, ce qui lui permit de se refaire une dignité.

- Oh, il s'en remettra, assura-t-il. Une simple égratignure.

- Camus, Hyoga, fit le Phénix, laissez-moi vous présenter celui qu'on attendait avec impatience : l'Artiste d'Apollon, Mikérinos.

L'intéressé s'inclina une fois de plus devant les deux chevaliers et ceux-ci l'imitèrent aussitôt.

- Je suis Camus, chevalier d'or du Verseau.

- Et moi, Hyoga, chevalier de bronze du Cygne. Sois le bienvenu au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Et merci infiniment d'être venu.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Miké.

Ikki tendit alors un bras vers Shunreï pour l'inciter à approcher à son tour.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, reprit-il. Il est accompagné. Hyoga, tu te souviens peut-être de Shunreï ?

Cygnus considéra la jeune femme avec intérêt l'espace d'un battement de coeur. Puis il esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête aimablement.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je suis heureux de te revoir, dit-il.

La jeune femme lui rendit un sourire un peu gêné.

- Merci. Moi également.

- C'est une surprise si je comprends bien, intervint le chevalier du Verseau.

Les yeux de Camus avaient la couleur des eaux profondes d'un lac. Il lui offrit un poli mouvement de tête, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Son casque d'or retenait ses longs cheveux en arrière et lui conférait un air un peu sévère. Shunreï ne soutint pas longtemps son regard et se détourna. Entre temps, Hyoga s'était approché d'Ikki.

- Dis donc, lâcha-t-il. Je viens de voir Shun détaler comme un lapin vers le palais, il parlait de...

Brusquement, le pied du chevalier du Phénix s'enfonça dans celui de Cygnus et ce dernier échappa un grognement étouffé.

- Aïe ! Mais que...

- Tu disais ? gronda Ikki en roulant de gros yeux.

Hyoga recula face à ce regard menaçant et se gratta distraitement l'arrière de la tête.

- Ah... euh... je n'ai rien dit ! répliqua-t-il précipitamment. Je n'ai rien dit.

Shunreï les observa un instant d'un air curieux. Comme Ikki échappait un large sourire crispé, elle eut peur de saisir. Tout à coup, la disparition de Shun se justifia et elle sentit son ventre se nouer à nouveau. Ikki avait demandé à Shun d'éloigner Shiryu. Le chevalier du Dragon se trouvait certainement dans la maison de la Balance avant leur passage et sachant que leur rencontre ferait des étincelles, Ikki avait jugé préférable de faire diversion. La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle devait lui être reconnaissante ou bien être furieuse contre lui.

Passé un instant, la voix de Mû la fit redescendre sur terre.

- ... pas d'inconvénient à ce que nous traversions la maison du Verseau pour rejoindre la palais, Camus ?

Camus secoua aussitôt la tête, ce qui fit voleter ses longs cheveux d'un bleu sombre.

- Bien sûr que non, dit-il. Allez-y, votre chemin est bientôt terminé.

- Transmettez nos salutations à Saori, fit soudain Hyoga.

- Saori ? demanda Mikérinos.

Mû désigna le grand palais dont le toit émergeait du sommet de la colline.

- Athéna, expliqua-t-il. Saori est sa réincarnation. Tu la verras bientôt.

Ils entamèrent la montée de la dernière portion du Zodiaque, celle qui conduisait au temple des Poissons, gardé par un certain Aphrodite. Shunreï se demanda si elle avait bien entendu. Aphrodite, c'était réellement son nom ? Et c'était un homme ? Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, perplexe. C'était une peu étrange. Pourquoi portait-il un nom aussi singulier ? Le nom de la Déesse de la Beauté en plus. Etait-ce parce qu'il se targuait d'être aussi beau que Vénus ?

Elle ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse à sa question. Lorsque le dernier des douze chevaliers d'or apparut devant eux, la jeune femme resta une seconde sans voix. Le dénommé Aphrodite avait tout d'une femme. Il avait le visage le plus délicat, le plus fin et le plus gracieux qu'elle eût jamais vu. Sa peau d'albâtre aurait fait pâlir d'envie les plus grandes duchesses du XVIIIème siècle. Cette étrange beauté androgyne était rehaussée par les grands yeux de biche du chevalier, bordés de longs cils recourbés. Ils étaient aussi bleus que la chevelure qui retombait en boucles disciplinée sur ses épaules.

Lorsqu'il les vit, Aphrodite leur offrit un beau sourire enjôleur de sa petite bouche vermeil. Shunreï remarqua alors qu'il avait un petit grain de beauté juste sous son oeil, ce qui accentuait encore sa ressemblance avec une noble dame de la cour du roi de France.

- Bienvenus dans la maison des Poissons mes amis, dit-il de sa voix cristalline.

Etait-ce vraiment un homme ? Shunreï n'arrivait pas à y croire. Mais une femme n'aurait pas eu de pareilles épaules carrées et des bras aussi musclés. De plus, il était un peu grand pour passer pour telle.

- Bonjour Aphrodite, répondit le Bélier.

Le regard azuré du chevalier des Poissons glissa sur la haute silhouette brune de Mikérinos et sur celle, beaucoup plus petite de la jeune femme. Il esquissa un sourire.

- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas seuls, fit-il. Est-ce que ce fringuant jeune homme serait celui que nous attendions ?

- Absolument, confirma Ikki.

Mikérinos le salua poliment, sans paraître remarquer les flammes qui dansaient dans les prunelles d'Aphrodite lorsqu'il le regardait.

- Je m'appelle Mikérinos.

- Quel joli nom, commenta le chevalier. Aphrodite des Poissons, pour te servir. Tu es un Artiste, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact, affirma Miké.

- Hum... murmura Aphrodite en se tournant lentement vers Shunreï. Et tu es ?

La jeune femme tressaillit de surprise et se reprit pour saluer.

- Euh... Shunreï. Je m'appelle Shunreï, dit-elle. Enchantée.

Aphrodite la détailla de haut en bas sans vergogne et pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air mutin. Puis il revint vers Mikérinos avec un sourire.

- Bien, dit-il. Je ne serais pas contre le fait de vous retenir encore un peu mais je suppose que vous êtes pressés...

Mû haussa les épaules. Il voulait certainement paraître navré mais son petit sourire en coin démontrait le contraire.

- Désolé Aphrodite, Saori les attend.

Le chevalier des Poissons ferma les yeux avec un petit "Mphphm" et battit négligemment l'air de sa belle main aux doigts fuselés. Puis il se détourna lentement vers l'intérieur de son temple.

- Oui, oui, lança-t-il. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire. Entrez.

- Merci, répondit Ikki en s'exécutant.

Aphrodite leur fit traverser sa maison et les guida jusqu'à la sortie d'où l'on voyait déjà le chemin qui serpentait vers le haut palais d'Athéna. Soudain, le chevalier des Poissons glissa sa main dans un pan de son armure et en ressortit une magnifique rose , plus rouge que le sang. Il la porta à son visage pour en humer le parfum et ferma les yeux en souriant. Puis il s'inclina gracieusement en la tendant à Shunreï. Celle-ci ouvrit des yeux ronds, ne s'attendant pas à cela.

- Au plaisir de vous revoir tout les deux, déclara Aphrodite.

Un peu embarrassée, Shunreï prit la fleur d'un geste hésitant et jeta un coup d'oeil vers les trois hommes qui observaient la scène.

- Ahem... merci, murmura-t-elle.

La rose dégageait une odeur envoûtante, si puissante qu'elle en eut le vertige. Aphrodite lui sourit, visiblement ravi qu'elle apprécie son cadeau à sa juste valeur. Shunreï s'inclina encore une fois en guise de remerciement et s'empressa de rejoindre le reste de leur petit groupe qui s'éloignait du dernier temple du Zodiaque. Mû montrait déjà de la main le grand palais qui se dressait vers le ciel quelques mètres plus loin.

- Enfin, le dernier temple, le palais d'Athéna, s'exclama-t-il.

- Il est bien gardé, admit Mikérinos en souriant.

Ikki hocha la tête.

- Oui, celui qui voudra les franchir de force aura beaucoup de travail, je peux te le confirmer.

Shunreï lui lança un regard entendu. Cela lui rappela qu'il y avait toujours une personne qu'elle n'avait pas encore croisée. Peut-être était-ce mieux. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle aurait aimé... Elle serra les dents. Non ! Elle ne devait pas oublier tout ce qu'elle s'était promis. Il y avait des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle réalisa soudain que Mû les avait conduis jusque devant l'immense porte à double battant du palais. La puissante voûte était ornée de longues frises aux détails éblouissants. Ils se tordirent tous le cou pour l'apercevoir en entier, même Mû et Ikki qui la connaissaient déjà. Shunreï se sentit si petite, si insignifiante devant cet édifice titanesque qu'elle ne put dire un seul mot. Pour la première fois, une incroyable vague de respect la balaya comme un vulgaire fétu de paille et elle eut envie de s'incliner devant cette simple porte. La présence d'Athéna semblait incrustée dans la moindre pierre de ce mur.

C'est le chevalier d'or du Bélier qui rompit le charme en faisant un pas vers la porte. Il saisit l'un des deux butoirs en bronze qui reposaient sur le battant.

- Venez, dit-il.

Au moment où il ouvrait la porte, des éclats de voix s'élevèrent derrière eux. Tous les quatre se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où leur parvenait tout ce bruit, juste à temps pour voir deux silhouettes déboucher de l'angle du palais. L'une courait après l'autre pour essayer de la retenir. Shunreï reconnut aussitôt l'armure couleur améthyste du chevalier Andromède. Shun tentait désespérément de stopper la marche du jeune homme qui lui échappait. En posant les yeux sur lui, la Reyaâ sentit son coeur faire un bond. Sa respiration se coupa net alors que ses muscles se raidissaient comme du bois.

- ... qu'il te prend, Shun, à la fin ? Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- Reviens, s'il te plait, Shiryu, s'exclama Andromède d'un ton désespéré.

Le Dragon secoua la tête d'exaspération et accéléra.

- Tu m'entraînes jusqu'aux arènes sans me dire pourquoi et puis tout d'un coup, tu...

Il s'immobilisa d'un coup lorsqu'il aperçut les quatre personnes arrêtées devant la porte du palais. Ses yeux allèrent lentement des uns aux autres pour s'arrêter sur elle. A côté, Shun soupira de résignation.

- Désolé, dit-il, je n'ai pas pu le retenir.

La bouche de Shiryu s'ouvrit de saisissement et il cessa de bouger, les yeux écarquillés.

- Shunreï ?


	13. 13Leçon de diplomatie

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 13 : Leçon de diplomatie

-o§o-

- Shunreï ?

La jeune femme se raidit au son de cette voix monstrueusement familière. Shiryu était devant elle, à quelques pas seulement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers lui. Le premier sentiment qui lui vint lorsqu'elle le vit là, immobile, ses longs cheveux flottant au vent, fut le soulagement. Il avait survécu à la guerre, il était en vie et il ne faisait pas partie des six malades. Elle s'apprêtait à remercier les dieux en silence quand brusquement, la colère balaya tout cela d'un coup. Elle serra les dents si fort que sa mâchoire craqua. Un mois. Il l'avait laissée sans nouvelles pendant un mois. Il l'avait abandonnée.

- Shiryu ! s'exclama Shun.

Le cri d'Andromède la tira de ses pensées et elle réprima un mouvement de recul en voyant le chevalier du Dragon venir vers elle à grands pas. Soudain, le jeune homme fut devant elle, à un mètre seulement. Elle croisa son regard et son coeur fit un bond douloureux en constatant qu'elle connaissait chaque trait de ce beau visage sur le bout des doigts. La moindre ligne lui était familière. Il n'avait pas changé.

- Shunreï, c'est toi, lança-t-il alors. Tu vas bien ? Mais... que fais-tu au Sanctuaire ?

Le son de sa voix la fit frissonner malgré elle. Elle ne sut si elle devait pleurer de joie ou bien hurler de fureur. Son orgueil piétiné décida pour elle.

- Tu es venue pour... reprit-il.

Il fit un geste vers elle, pour lui prendre l'épaule ou peut-être les mains et elle le repoussa d'un geste sec retentissant. Le jeune homme retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- Ne me touche pas ! s'écria-t-elle, tremblante de rage. Ne t'approche pas de moi !

Shiryu ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau mais n'émit aucun son. A ce moment-là Ikki avança pour se placer entre eux.

- Shunreï... bégaya le Dragon.

La jeune femme tourna les talons. Shiryu s'agita alors, tandis que Phénix le saisissait par le bras.

- Shunreï, attends ! Shunreï !

- Shiryu, ce n'est pas le moment, glissa doucement Phénix en essayant de l'éloigner. Ils sont pressés, laisse-les tranquilles.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit Shiryu. Pourquoi... Qu'est-ce qu'elle...

Shunreï ne voulait plus entendre sa voix, ne voulait plus le voir, c'était insupportable. Elle s'élança vers la haute porte du palais et rejoignit Mû qui attendait, une main encore posée sur le butoir, paralysé par la scène. Il battit des paupières lorsqu'elle se planta devant lui.

- Ouvre, s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle.

Derrière, Shiryu n'avait pas arrêté de crier mais Ikki l'immobilisait avec l'aide de Shun. Shunreï ferma les yeux, les mains posées sur le battant de la porte, la tête basse, attendant que Phénix et Andromède l'emmènent loin de là. Le sang fouettait ses tempes. Elle aurait voulu le tuer. Ou bien se blottir dans ses bras, elle ne savait plus exactement. Il lui semblait que son coeur avait été découpé en petits morceaux. Cet ignoble menteur, ce traître... Une nouvelle vague de colère lui fit serrer les poings, à s'en faire éclater les jointures. Qu'il disparaisse. Qu'il parte loin, elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir de sa vie. Elle écarta péniblement ses mâchoires crispées et aspira un peu d'air pour se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur ce qu'elle était venue faire ici. Comme une Reyaâ, une vraie. A sa droite, Mikérinos observait les trois saints de bronze qui s'éloignaient d'un air absent.

Finalement le chevalier d'or du Bélier se reprit et lentement, il secoua la tête, une lueur un peu triste dans ses yeux violets. Il se saisit de l'anneau et enfin, le battant bascula dans un léger grincement. Shunreï reçut l'air frais qui remontait du hall en plein visage, comme l'expiration d'une bouche immense. L'entrée se déploya peu à peu sous ses yeux. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le palais et que les appels déjà lointains du chevalier du Dragon disparurent complètement.

-o§o-

La jeune femme essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre de ses émotions. Le rythme régulier de leurs pas qui battaient le dallage la calmait. La fraîcheur du palais tranchait furieusement avec la chaleur étouffante de l'extérieur du Sanctuaire et cela lui fit un bien fou. L'immense couloir était pavé de hautes statues d'albâtre, de colonnes de marbre et d'épais rideaux de velours. Elle observa toutes ces richesses d'un air vague, comme si elle s'était trouvée à des kilomètres de là. La voix de Shiryu continuait de crier son nom dans sa tête et lui martelait les tempes.

Mû les conduisit jusqu'à la salle du trône sans dire un mot. La jeune femme aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'il pensait d'elle à cet instant précis mais ses mâchoires étaient beaucoup trop serrées pour qu'elle puisse construire une phrase correcte. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le Bélier ouvrit la haute porte de la pièce au bout du couloir et leur fit signe d'entrer. Elle battit des paupières tandis que Mikérinos passait le seuil.

La déesse Athéna les attendait. Shunreï découvrit une jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche et légère sur laquelle voletaient ses longs cheveux violets. Saori était d'une beauté éclatante. Ses grands yeux pers transpiraient la bienveillance. Elle avait une petite bouche vermeille, étirée en un sourire accueillant, et un grand sceptre d'or dans la main droite. Quand ils s'immobilisèrent devant elle, elle quitta son trône pour avancer vers eux.

- Soyez les bienvenus, dit-elle d'une jolie voix cristalline.

Shunreï se reprit juste à temps pour imiter Mikérinos qui s'inclinait avec respect.

- Princesse Athéna, salua l'Artiste. Mon maître le Grand Consul d'Apollon vous transmet ses hommages. Je suis le neuvième Artiste de son Sanctuaire et mon nom est Mikérinos.

- Le Grand Consul est un homme bon, répondit Athéna. Je suis très heureuse de vous recevoir ici et je vous remercie aussi d'être venu.

Elle glissa un regard vers Shunreï.

- Et sois également la bienvenue, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je remercie votre altesse, c'est un grand honneur d'être là.

Mikérinos se redressa lentement et fouilla une seconde dans sa sacoche pour en sortir la lettre que lui avait confiée Zéphyr. Puis il s'avança humblement jusqu'à Athéna et lui présenta le parchemin. Saori s'empara du document de sa petite main blanche.

- Je te remercie.

Shunreï observa la jeune déesse qui déroulait la lettre pour la lire. Ainsi c'était elle, la grande Saori. Elle en avait beaucoup entendu parler. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Shiryu, Saori avait vécu dans le même orphelinat qu'eux avant qu'on ne les envoie dans les camps d'entraînement. C'était elle, cette déesse pour laquelle il avait risqué sa vie maintes et maintes fois, la laissant du même coup toute seule aux Cinq Pics. Shunreï ne savait pas si elle devait se montrer extrêmement respectueuse envers elle ou bien lui en vouloir de tout son coeur pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

Saori acheva de lire le message de Zéphyr avant qu'elle ne se soit décidée.

- Le Grand Consul est quelqu'un d'avisé, admit-elle.

Elle étendit son bras à l'horizontale et le parchemin posé à plat dans sa main commença à se consumer. Ahurie, Shunreï vit une grande flamme apparaître dans un "floush" sonore et dévorer le document en quelques secondes. Quand Saori referma son poing, il n'en restait plus une seule trace.

- Je comprends parfaitement bien son point de vue, assura la déesse. Et je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, bien entendu. Il a envoyé un Artiste jusqu'ici, c'est déjà plus que je ne pouvais l'espérer. Il a toute ma gratitude.

- Je suis surtout ici pour prendre connaissance de la gravité de la situation, précisa Mikérinos.

Athéna ferma brièvement les yeux et hocha la tête.

- Oui, je sais. Je ne pouvais donner davantage de précisions dans mon message et cela pour la simple raison que ce n'était pas en mon pouvoir, malheureusement. J'avoue que ce qu'il se passe en ce moment au Sanctuaire me dépasse. C'est pourquoi je m'en remettrai entièrement à toi, Mikérinos. Si tu résous mon problème, je saurai me montrer reconnaissante.

Mikérinos tourna légèrement la tête, les yeux fixés sur un point du large tapis qu'ils avaient sous les pieds.

- Je dispose de trop peu d'informations pour pouvoir affirmer quoi que ce soit maintenant, lança-t-il de but en blanc.

A ces mots, Saori descendit les trois marches qui menaient à son siège et se mit à arpenter la pièce, son sceptre à la main. Elle avait une démarche légère et gracieuse qui était presque hypnotisante.

- Oui, excusez moi, j'aurais dû commencer par tout expliquer, fit-elle.

Lentement, elle leur fit face, l'air grave.

- Nous avons au Sanctuaire six hommes qui ne se sont toujours pas remis des blessures provoquées par la guerre divine menée contre Hadès il y a un peu plus de deux mois, expliqua-t-elle. Ces hommes sont tous des chevaliers et ils sont tous très chers à mon coeur.

Mikérinos semblait l'écouter avec attention. Les mouvements aériens des pans de la robe de Saori virevoltaient au rythme de ses pas.

- Ils n'ont pas repris connaissance depuis tout ce temps, pas une seule fois, reprit-elle. A première vue, leurs corps ne comportent aucune blessure. Pas physique du moins. Je ne peux pas en dire beaucoup plus, sinon que je n'ai rien pu faire pour eux malgré tous mes efforts.

- Cela me semble plutôt étrange, répondit simplement l'Artiste. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible.

- Je suppose que le Grand Consul a envoyé son meilleur guérisseur, objecta Athéna en s'arrêtant face à eux.

Mikérinos la regarda une seconde droit dans les yeux et Shunreï se sentit frustrée de ne pas pouvoir lire ses pensées sur son visage.

- Je ne peux pas affirmer pouvoir faire quelque chose pour eux, répéta-t-il.

Saori resta immobile une minute puis esquissa un sourire en hochant la tête.

- Oui, je comprends. Mais je sais que le talent des Artistes de mon frère n'est pas une légende et j'ai confiance.

L'Artiste concerné ne répondit pas. Athéna regagna son trône.

- Je vous accorde d'avance tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour votre mission, cela va de soi, les informa-t-elle. Vous pourrez loger ici. Je mets également plusieurs chevaliers à votre disposition pour vous aider si besoin est.

- Je vous remercie, fit-il.

Saori tourna alors ses grands yeux d'un bleu-vert lumineux vers Shunreï.

- Mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous évitiez les temples du Zodiaque pour le moment, lança-t-elle doucement. Quelqu'un vous montrera vos quartiers dans l'aile est du palais.

L'Amazone rougit violemment et baissa la tête d'un coup pour cacher sa gêne et ses joues en feu. Athéna avait donc vu ce qu'il s'était passé dans la maison du Cancer avec Angelo. Shunreï se mordit une lèvre, refoulant l'envie de partir en courant ou de disparaître dans le sol.

- Pour le moment, seule l'infirmerie nous préoccupe, répondit alors Mikérinos.

Shunreï sentit un élan de reconnaissance envers lui l'envahir.

- Oui, bien sûr, admit Saori. Je vais vous y faire conduire dès que vous vous serez installés.

Sur ces mots, la jeune déesse tira sur une cordelette qui pendait près du rideau, à la droite de son trône. Un tintement de clochette retentit et quelques secondes plus tard, une femme se présenta timidement au seuil de la salle, la tête basse. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une tunique blanche très ample et d'une corde autour de la taille en guise de ceinture.

- Déesse Athéna, que puis-je pour vous ? s'enquit-elle.

Athéna désigna Mikérinos et Shunreï de la main.

- Sophia, conduis ces deux invités jusqu'à leurs appartements je te prie. Ce sont des envoyés d'Apollon, j'attends qu'ils soient traités avec respect.

Sophia s'inclina jusqu'à terre.

- Tout de suite.

La servante enjoignit les visiteurs à la suivre.

- Si vous voulez vous donner la peine...

Comme ils s'éloignaient, Athéna leur sourit encore une fois.

- Je ne peux que vous souhaitez un agréable séjour et prier pour que vous nous aidiez, dit-elle.

Mikérinos hocha la tête en silence et ils sortirent de la salle du trône derrière la servante.

-o§o-

La neuvième Reyaâ d'Artémis considéra sa chambre d'un oeil vague. Cela lui importait peu en fait. Il y avait un lit contre le mur de droite, une large fenêtre qui illuminait la pièce en face d'elle et quelques meubles dont une grande armoire, une commode, une table et une chaise. Elle observa les lourds rideaux rouges qui encadraient la fenêtre et le lit, les tableaux, les coussins de soie. Ce devait être l'une des plus belles chambres du Sanctuaire. Elle aurait dû s'en sentir flattée mais le coeur n'y était pas.

Adossée à la porte close, elle ferma les yeux et soupira dans le silence reposant de la salle vide. Elle se sentait perdue et extrêmement seule. Mikérinos était dans une chambre voisine, au bout du couloir. Mais il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une compagnie. Elle ne pourrait jamais le considérer comme son ami. Elle ne lui parlait pas et il s'en moquait bien. Ce n'était pas un frère, ni un père, ni un ami. C'était Miké. Elle... "travaillait" pour lui. Cette pensée la fit grimacer et elle soupira de plus belle. A force de cogiter dans tous les sens elle finissait par raconter n'importe quoi. D'un coup elle se décolla de la porte et fonça sur la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir à la volée. Il lui fallait de l'air.

Un olivier poussait juste en dessous, à flanc de colline. Shunreï laissa son regard vagabonder sur la terre séchée, les pierres blanchies qui pavaient le sol, les touffes d'herbe jaune et les quelques blocs de marbre perdus ça et là, sûrement égarés lors de la destruction d'anciens temples. Le Sanctuaire des Astres lui manquait, elle devait bien se l'avouer. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir se rendre dans la Salle Commune, pour une fois, et retrouver Ann ou Télès, quitte à subir les avances du sulfureux Midas. Mieux, elle aurait voulu se rendre sur la colline où se réunissaient les Reyaâs pour s'asseoir face à l'horizon et discuter avec Sha. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis autres que Shiryu ou le vieux maître aux Cinq Pics. Si tant était qu'on puisse réellement les appeler des amis. Maintenant elle en avait. Et elle adorait ça.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle réalisa que la nuit tombait.

- Il est déjà si tard que ça ? murmura-t-elle.

Ils n'auraient plus le temps d'aller voir les malades aujourd'hui. Ce serait pour le lendemain. D'une certaine manière, cela l'arrangeait. Elle n'avait plus envie de voir qui que ce soit pour la soirée. A peine avait-elle formulé cette pensée que plusieurs coups résonnèrent contre sa porte. Elle resta penchée à la fenêtre, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés.

- Oui ? lança-t-elle.

Le battant pivota pour laisser apparaître le visage de la servante Sophia. Elle s'inclina très bas. Shunreï se détourna rapidement pour en revenir à la fenêtre.

- Excusez-moi. La princesse Athéna vous invite à sa table ce soir et vous fait dire que le repas sera bientôt servi.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux en grimaçant. Elle déglutit, abattue et terriblement lasse. Le simple fait de s'imaginer tout un repas à devoir faire la conversation à une inconnue et à s'obliger à sourire lui fit presque mal. Tant pis, elle était trop fatiguée.

- S'il vous plait, veuillez présenter mes excuses à la princesse, dit-elle. Je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais rester ici pour ce soir. J'ai besoin de repos. Remerciez-la de ma part.

Elle entendit la servante s'agiter dans son dos et comprit que Sophia était un peu embarrassée. Malheureusement pour la servante, elle s'en fichait.

- Euh... comme mademoiselle voudra.

La porte se referma doucement et Shunreï soupira de soulagement. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à faire le moindre effort ce soir.

-o§o-

Près d'une demi heure avait dû s'écouler lorsque de nouveaux coups retentirent derrière la porte. Shunreï, qui s'endormait à moitié sur la fenêtre, sursauta. Puis, comprenant ce qui se passait, elle se détendit et soupira encore une fois. Que voulait-elle encore cette servante ?

- Oui, lâcha-t-elle sans bouger, la voix fortement chargée de lassitude.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et elle entendit Sophia entrer lentement derrière elle. Il faisait noir dehors, on n'y voyait plus grand chose. Mais l'air frais lui faisait du bien et elle n'avait pas envie de fermer la fenêtre.

- Faites vite, s'il vous plait, j'aimerais rester seule, dit-elle comme Sophia ne se décidait pas à expliquer ce qu'elle lui voulait.

- Reyaâ.

La voix claqua dans son esprit comme un coup de fouet. Elle tressaillit et fit volte-face d'un bond. Comme elle le craignait, ce n'était pas Sophia. C'était pire que ça. Mikérinos se tenait immobile face à elle dans une tunique propre. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, il avait du prendre un bain. Il la fixait sans ciller.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

- On doit se rendre dans la grande salle pour dîner. Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ? On devrait déjà y être.

La jeune femme se détourna lentement.

- Vas-y tout seul, dit-elle. Je n'ai aucune envie de dîner. Je vais me coucher, j'ai demandé à Sophia de m'excuser auprès de Saori.

Mikérinos fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Il n'en est pas question, trancha-t-il. Tu dois y aller toi aussi, c'est obligatoire.

Shunreï sentit une irrépressible envie d'éclater en sanglots la submerger quand elle comprit que l'Artiste ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Elle respira profondément pour calmer ses poumons qui tressautaient convulsivement.

- Pour... quoi faire ? objecta-t-elle à grand peine. Ce n'est pas ma présence qui va changer quoi que ce soit. J'en ai assez, je suis fatiguée. Je ne pense pas qu'Athéna tenterait de te tuer à coup de fourchette à dessert, tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

Elle aurait volontiers éclaté de rire si elle n'avait pas été aussi déprimée.

- Le problème n'est pas là, répondit Mikérinos. Une invitation d'Athéna ne se refuse pas, ce serait une offense. Nous sommes ses hôtes ici, nous n'avons pas le droit de lui manquer de respect. C'est le protocole.

Le coeur de Shunreï se serra mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas la tête à se disputer avec lui pour le moment.

- Tu dois faire un effort, ce serait très mal vu que tu n'y ailles pas, continua-t-il.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Bien sûr, c'est lui qui avait raison. Que dirait Maya si elle savait qu'elle offensait ainsi la déesse Athéna ? Et Zéphyr ? Mikérinos fit soudain quelques pas dans la pièce. Il alla jusqu'au lit, ramassa le sac qui y traînait puis vint jusqu'à la fenêtre pour le lui tendre.

- Va te changer, dit-il doucement. Je te donne dix minutes.

Shunreï regarda un moment son propre sac dans les mains de Mikérinos puis elle finit par s'en saisir. Elle se redressa alors péniblement et se dirigea vers la petite pièce qui communiquait avec la chambre. Dix minutes plus tard, elle sortait de la salle de bain avec des vêtements propres. Mikérinos hocha la tête et ils se rendirent dans la grande salle où les attendait déjà la princesse Saori pour le dîner.

-o§o-

La vue de tous les plats dispersés sur la table magnifiquement mise n'inspira à Shunreï qu'un frisson de dégoût. La seule idée de manger lui retournait l'estomac. Mais elle resta stoïque et approcha pour se présenter face à Athéna qui, effectivement, les attendait.

- Excusez-nous ce léger retard, déclara Mikérinos.

Saori sourit aimablement et fit un geste évasif de la main.

- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle. Prenez place, je vous en prie.

Shunreï tira doucement un grand siège et s'assit face à deux assiettes empilées l'une sur l'autre et plus de couverts qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu de toute sa vie. Ahurie, elle compta trois fourchettes, trois couteaux, une cuiller et deux verres, tous plus étincelants les uns que les autres dans la chaude lumière des bougies qui étaient disposées sur toute la longueur de la table. Les candélabres étaient d'un doré éblouissant, entourés de branches d'oliviers. La jeune femme en perdit la voix. Heureusement, Athéna et Mikérinos étaient occupés à discuter et n'avait pas remarqué sa mine ébahie.

Visiblement, ils ne seraient que trois à table. Athéna était placée tout au bout, en maîtresse de cérémonie et Shunreï faisait face à l'Artiste. Et le Grand Pope ? La jeune femme se demandait bien où il pouvait être. Mais au moins, il n'y avait pas les chevaliers d'or, ni les autres. Cela allégea un peu son malaise.

- ... simplicité de ma table, disait Saori. Mais notre Pope est malade lui aussi, malheureusement et je manque de temps.

Mikérinos secoua la tête.

- Cela n'a aucune importance, répondit-il.

- Le Grand Pope est l'un des blessés alors ? demanda Shunreï.

Athéna acquiesça, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

- Shion a longtemps occupé la fonction de Grand Pope, expliqua-t-elle. Sans son expérience, ou même celle de Saga, j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à gérer tout cela.

L'Amazone porta la fourchette jusqu'à sa bouche et enfourna une minuscule ration d'asperges. Aussitôt, elle retint une grimace et s'empressa de déglutir, sans respirer. Cela lui donna la nausée. Estimant qu'elle n'en supporterait pas davantage sans vomir, la jeune femme reposa prudemment sa fourchette à côté de son assiette. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut que Saori et Mikérinos utilisaient un autre ustensile que le sien et elle réalisa qu'elle mangeait ses asperges avec la fourchette à poisson depuis le début.

- Comment expliquez-vous que seulement six de vos chevaliers soient dans un état critique alors que les autres se portent parfaitement bien ? interrogea l'Artiste après avoir avalé une pleine fourchette de ces petits légumes verts.

Shunreï tourna la tête vers Athéna, intéressée par la question. Le visage de la déesse prenait une douce teinte dorée à la lueur des bougies et cela la rendait plus belle encore.

- C'est une très bonne question, admit Saori. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la réponse, j'en ai peur.

- Mmphphm... fit Mikérinos.

Apparemment, il s'en était douté.

- Quel genre de soins leur avez-vous prodigué ? demanda-t-il encore.

Shunreï laissa la servante ramasser son assiette à peine entamée sans regrets. Cependant, la table ne resta pas vide bien longtemps car quelques secondes plus tard un plat rempli de viande baignant dans un lac de sauce et parsemé de dés de légumes apparut sous son nez. L'odeur lui resta sur l'estomac.

- Il me semble que vous avez rencontré le chevalier d'or du Scorpion, Milo, lança Athéna.

Mikérinos acquiesça alors que la même assiette garnie apparaissait devant lui aussi. Il y faisait à peine attention.

- En effet, dit-il.

- Il s'est essayé à refaire prendre conscience aux malades, expliqua la déesse. Mais même son poison foudroyant est resté sans effet. Mon cosmos n'a pas eu plus de succès car je ne peux communiquer avec l'esprit des malades. Ce détail m'a laissée perplexe, cela dit, j'ai supposé que cela était dû à cet étrange coma.

- Oui, c'est intriguant, médita l'Artiste.

- Toi seul pourras me le confirmer, Mikérinos, répondit Athéna.

- Ce soir ? s'exclama Shunreï brusquement.

Les deux visages se tournèrent vers elle.

- Non, je pense qu'il est un peu tard pour cela, admit Saori en souriant. Je ferai appeler quelqu'un demain matin pour vous guider dans le Sanctuaire.

Mikérinos acquiesça en silence et avala un grand verre d'eau. A sa droite, Athéna regarda un instant son assiette puis elle esquissa un petit sourire.

- Je ne crois pas me tromper en pensant que le Grand Consul a été embarrassé par ma missive, fit-elle.

Cette fois, la fourchette de Mikérinos se figea à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard anxieux, ne sachant s'il fallait répondre à cela. Passé un instant, l'Artiste reposa son couvert sans y toucher.

- J'ai bien conscience de cela, assura Athéna. Seulement, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je ne voulais absolument pas le mettre dans une situation délicate.

- Le Consul s'est arrangé avec ça, répondit Mikérinos.

- Zéphyr est un grand diplomate, remarqua la déesse. Et aussi un grand stratège. Je me doutais qu'il saurait faire face à cette situation. Vous lui transmettrez tout de même mes plus sincères excuses.

Shunreï porta le verre à ses lèvres et avala une grande gorgée de liquide vermeil. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait absorber sans que cela ne lui retourne le coeur. Le vin était excellent.

- Il ne vous en tient pas rigueur, lança-t-elle alors, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Mikérinos lui jeta brusquement un coup d'oeil par dessus la table. Quand elle assimila vraiment ses propres paroles Shunreï cessa de bouger, gagnée par l'anxiété. Mais il ne se produisit aucune catastrophe et l'Artiste finit par reporter le regard sur son assiette. Elle relâcha son souffle avec soulagement. Peut-être qu'elle devrait éviter de parler, ce serait plus sûr. Athéna ne paraissait s'être rendue compte de rien. Elle sourit, affable.

- J'en suis ravie, dit-elle.

La tension enfin relâchée, le repas se poursuivit tranquillement et Shunreï regarda les différentes assiettes défiler sous son nez avec un profond sentiment de dégoût. Elle y toucha à peine, se contentant de contempler les flammes tremblotantes des bougies qui l'hypnotisaient. Le son des voix de Mikérinos et Athéna l'apaisait, même si elle n'écoutait pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle avait quelques regrets à laisser Mikérinos se débrouiller tout seul avec la conversation mais elle n'avait plus la moindre envie de parler. Et puis, il se débrouillait très bien tout seul. Au moins, elle ne faisait pas de bêtises.

Il se passa de longues minutes de flottement. Shunreï était à deux doigts de s'endormir lorsque la voix de Mikérinos s'éleva soudain dans la pièce et dans son esprit.

- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que nous devrions savoir à propos des malades ?

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air surpris. Pourquoi posait-il cette question ? Mikérinos observait Athéna sans ciller, sa dernière assiette à présent vide. Perplexe, Shunreï aurait bien voulu lui dire de se taire mais sa bouche refusa de s'ouvrir. Son esprit s'embrouillait. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû vider son deuxième verre de vin en fin de compte.

- Eh bien... il y a un dernier point que j'aimerais aborder, effectivement, répondit tout à coup la voix de la déesse.

La Reyaâ manqua s'écraser sur la table quand son coude ripa dans le vide. Elle se rattrapa juste à temps, la fourchette à un centimètre de son nez. Elle se redressa d'un bond, les yeux rivés sur Athéna. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Saori se tourna vers elle.

- Je ne sais pas à vrai dire, répliqua-t-elle. Cela me semble plutôt singulier. Inquiétant peut-être. Je n'en connais pas la nature.

Shunreï se mordit la lèvre. Est-ce qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix sans même s'en rendre compte ? Le rouge lui monta aux joues un peu plus encore et elle eut soudain très chaud. Les vapeurs du vin lui firent tourner la tête.

- Expliquez-vous, fit l'Artiste.

Saori but une gorgée de vin et reposa son verre, les yeux fermés.

- C'est un phénomène assez bizarre, répondit-elle. Cela concerne l'infirmerie où sont allongés les malades. Je ne peux y pénétrer.

Mikérinos souleva un sourcil.

- Que voulez-vous dire exactement ?

- Chaque fois que j'ai essayé d'y entrer, un violent malaise m'a obligée à en sortir aussitôt. Je ne peux y rester quelques minutes sans ressentir de douloureux maux de tête. A long terme, je pense que cela pourrait avoir des conséquences graves.

Shunreï sursauta. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'Athéna pourrait en mourir ? Elle regarda Mikérinos qui avait maintenant froncé ses épais sourcils bruns.

- Hum... marmonna-t-il, l'air concentré.

- Si tu découvre ce qu'il en est, je serais ravie que tu m'en fasses part, lança Saori à l'Artiste.

Celui-ci releva la tête.

- Pour le moment, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que cela peut vouloir dire. Il faudrait que je me rende là-bas et que j'examine les malades. Peut-être aurais-je une explication à cela. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de cas pareils, dit-il.

Athéna se redressa sur son siège maintenant que son dessert était terminé.

- Bien entendu, tu auras tout le temps qu'il faudra, promit-elle. Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose, c'est de faire tout ton possible pour mes chevaliers. Le reste est sans importance tant que cela ne prend pas des proportions plus inquiétantes.

Le jeune homme acquiesça en silence, plongé dans ses pensées. Shunreï vit Athéna se lever, signe que la soirée était terminée. Un grand soulagement s'empara d'elle. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir se coucher. Bizarrement, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Son coeur était plus léger qu'avant et elle ne déprimait plus autant. Au moment où elle quitta son siège cependant, un vertige la projeta contre la table et elle échappa un hoquet de surprise. La pièce tournait légèrement autour d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, langue tirée, et s'accrocha à sa chaise pour se mettre sur ses jambes. Brusquement, un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle plaqua aussitôt une main sur sa bouche et jeta un regard vers Athéna et Mikérinos qui paraissaient perplexes.

- Excusez-moi, bafouilla-t-elle. Je... c'est sûrement nerveux...

Une monstrueuse envie d'éclater de rire lui secoua les épaules. Mikérinos la regardait d'un drôle d'air et Saori avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Il est temps d'aller nous coucher, je crois, fit la déesse.

- Oui... marmonna l'Artiste.

- Oui, renchérit Shunreï en se redressant d'un air digne malgré le fait que la table tournoyât devant ses yeux.

Athéna s'éloigna lentement vers la porte et Shunreï fit de même. Elle avait un mal fou à marcher droit.

- Peut-être devrais-je appeler Sophia pour qu'elle vous guide, objecta Athéna avec un regard sceptique.

Shunreï secoua la tête avec fermeté.

- Oh non... tout va très bien, il n'y a pas... de problème, assura-t-elle en levant le menton.

Saori l'observa un instant puis parut se résigner.

- Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne nuit dans ce cas.

- Merci bien, répondit-elle. A vous aussi.

Athéna ébaucha un petit sourire et s'éloigna dans le couloir, son sceptre à la main. Une fois seule avec Mikérinos, Shunreï attrapa la poignée de la porte pour se stabiliser.

- Raaahh, grogna-t-elle en la ratant. Saleté.

Au moment où elle allait basculer dans le vide, une solide main la retint par le coude.

- Houlà... euh... merci, bredouilla la jeune femme en se redressant. Je crois que le sol n'est pas droit.

- Moi je crois que tu as trop bu, déclara Mikérinos en l'entraînant dans le couloir pour regagner leurs chambres.

A ces mots, Shunreï pouffa, accélérant sa marche pour se maintenir à sa hauteur.

- Tu crois que je suis sao... soua... soule ?

- J'en suis absolument certain.

Elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Mikérinos ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et l'aida à entrer sans se cogner à l'encadrement. Shunreï céda alors à son fou rire et se plia en deux, les larmes aux yeux, la respiration coupée. Elle trouvait ça réellement hilarant. Soule ! Elle ! Ce serait marrant, remarque. Complètement ivre dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, avec tous les chevaliers à l'extérieur. Et elle, elle était ivre. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à oublier Shiryu. Lentement, son fou rire se calma et se transforma en un sanglot étouffé. Effondrée, Shunreï se laissa glisser contre un mur, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras et enfouit la tête à l'intérieur, hoquetant bruyamment.

- Il n'avait pas le droit... de me faire ça... articula-t-elle dans un flot de larmes. Je... je lui faisais... con-confiance...

Elle se tut quand un nouveau sanglot la secoua et les larmes dévalèrent son visage comme la cascade de Rozan.

- Pour-pourquoi... ? J'ai... j'étais restée pour lui... Et... je... je...

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

- J'aurais fait... n'importe quoi... pour lui... Et... et... et il...

Soudain, une main se posa sur sa joue et l'obligea à lever la tête. Une odeur âcre lui emplit les narines. Elle battit des paupières pour y voir plus clair ; Mikérinos présentait un verre devant sa bouche. Elle grimaça. Un liquide brunâtre tournoyait à l'intérieur.

- Avale ça, ordonna-t-il.

- Qu... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? bégaya-t-elle.

Il lui pinça soudain le nez pour l'obliger à ouvrir la bouche. Là, il déversa une généreuse quantité de potion à l'intérieur et referma son menton aussi sec. Shunreï fut obligée d'avaler. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge, elle se mit à tousser, à en cracher ses poumons. Mikérinos attendit qu'elle se soit calmée et renouvela l'opération jusqu'à vider entièrement le gobelet. Shunreï se sentit mâchée comme un pomme trop mûre.

- Lèves-toi, fit encore Mikérinos.

Il s'empara de son coude et la hissa sur ses pieds avant de l'amener jusqu'à son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que... tu m'as... donné ? hoqueta-t-elle, les yeux pleins de brouillard.

Elle bascula sur le matelas et son visage s'enfonça dans un oreiller. La douceur du tissu blanc l'apaisa instantanément.

- Une potion pour diluer l'alcool. Tu auras une migraine terrible demain matin mais au moins, ça t'aidera à dormir.

Shunreï ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Elle avait le crâne remplit de coton. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une couverture se posa sur elle. Soudain, la lumière s'éteignit. Puis des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que Mikérinos s'éloignait. Elle s'endormit avant même qu'il n'ait quitté la chambre.


	14. 14Maladie mystérieuse

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 14 : Maladie mystérieuse

-o§o-

Elle entendait les battements de son coeur résonner jusque dans son crâne. La douleur lancinante lui donnait la nausée. Après quelques secondes passées dans une immobilité absolue, elle essaya de soulever ses paupières lourdes comme du plomb. Elle fut aussitôt frappée par un rayon de lumière et la morsure du soleil lui fit pousser un gémissement. Sa tête fit trois tours sur elle-même puis sa vue finit par se stabiliser. Shunreï débita un chapelet de jurons colorés en se prenant le visage dans les mains. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, aux Cinq Pics. Elle se redressa péniblement, les yeux plissés par la douleur. Puis elle se souvint. Pourtant, ce n'était pas non plus la chambre qu'elle occupait dans le temple de Mikérinos. Mais où était-elle donc ? Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour émerger totalement du brouillard et enfin, sa mémoire se remit à fonctionner. Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

- Bon sang, jura-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle repoussa maladroitement la couverture qui lui tenait trop chaud et s'extirpa du lit. La peau encore froissée par le sommeil, elle déambula dans la chambre en essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs. Elle avait été dîner avec Athéna et Mikérinos dans la grande salle et puis... qu'avait-il bien pu se passer après ? Ah oui, les verres de vin. Elle était complètement ivre. Elle grimaça en cherchant la porte de la salle de bain à tâtons.

Quand elle parvint à s'immobiliser devant le miroir qui surplombait le lavabo, elle constata qu'elle avait une mine de déterrée.

- Tu es affreuse, ma pauvre fille, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea copieusement le visage, la nuque, les bras en envoyant plusieurs doses généreuses sur le carrelage à côté d'elle. Elle but avidement pendant une longue minute et se sentit légèrement mieux. Mais par tous les dieux, comme elle avait mal à la tête ! Son regard se posa vaguement sur le filet d'eau qui continuait de déborder partout et elle jeta un oeil à la baignoire derrière elle. Passée une seconde, elle ferma le robinet et se déshabilla.

- Il va falloir utiliser les grands moyens, décida-t-elle.

L'eau chaude emplit peu à peu le grand bac de marbre et elle s'y coula avec volupté.

- Et arrête de parler toute seule ou tu vas tourner chèvre pour de bon, s'admonesta-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Cela ne la préoccupait pas beaucoup pour le moment. Il fallait qu'elle dessoûle correctement d'abord. Pour ce faire, elle plongea la tête sous l'eau une bonne vingtaine de fois, buvant la tasse au passage. Enfin, elle jugea avoir suffisamment reprit ses esprits pour sortir de son bain. Elle enroula une serviette autour de son corps humide, une autre autour de sa tête et regagna la chambre pour partir à la recherche de vêtements décents.

-o§o-

Lorsque les effets secondaires de l'alcool eurent totalement disparu, Shunreï se rendit compte de sa monumentale bévue. Qu'avait dû penser Athéna en la voyant dans cet état ? Et Mikérinos ? La jeune femme se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue et le goût du sang l'ancra définitivement à la réalité. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir lui dire ? Soudain, une sourde inquiétude naquit dans son esprit et elle se précipita à la fenêtre. Le soleil s'élevait dans le ciel. Shunreï tenta de calmer son affolement et se concentra une minute sur la position de l'astre. Approximativement six heures et demi du matin. Peut-être sept. Elle était en retard !

D'un geste elle fit voler les serviettes dans la pièce et enfila sa tunique d'entraînement. Puis elle boucla ses ceintures autour de sa taille, attacha ses brassards de cuir, passa ses sandales et récupéra le baudrier qui retenait son sabre au pied du lit. Tout en le faisant passer derrière son dos, elle se précipita hors de la chambre et courut vers le bout du couloir. Ses cheveux encore mouillés lui dégoulinaient dans le dos.

Elle tomba sur Mikérinos en sortant du palais. Il était assis face au Zodiaque, sur un rocher, l'air absent. Il mâchouillait une tige d'herbe sèche. Shunreï s'arrêta derrière lui, rouge de honte. Lorsque Maya saurait ça, elle lui donnerait une punition exemplaire. Les Amazones seraient furieuses de la réputation qu'elle leur donnait.

Confuse, rongée par le remord, elle attendit que Mikérinos veuille bien se tourner vers elle et lui dise quelque chose. Il lui dirait sûrement qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être sa Reyaâ. Et il aurait raison. Shunreï ferma les yeux en le voyant remuer. Enfin, l'Artiste se leva et lui fit face. La jeune femme garda les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses sandales.

- Essayons de trouver cette infirmerie, lança-t-il. Je crois que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

Il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner du palais. Shunreï se sentait mal. Elle aurait préféré qu'il lui crie dessus. Finalement, elle n'y tint plus :

- Je... je suis désolée...

Il s'arrêta.

- Mon comportement est honteux et j'ai...

Soudain, Mikérinos pivota de trois quarts vers elle et ouvrit sa sacoche pour fouiller dedans.

- Tu as mangé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

Shunreï se figea.

- Je... quoi ? Euh... non, répondit-elle.

- Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant trois galettes de maïs. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu restes le ventre vide après ça.

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds, interdite. Elle observa les galettes avec stupeur durant un moment puis finit par s'en saisir.

- Merci, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

- Je crois que Mû ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, reprit-il en scrutant les escaliers. Ah ! Le voilà.

Une silhouette émergea brusquement des escaliers. Le chevalier d'or du Bélier leur sourit avec amabilité, son armure scintillant de mille feux au soleil.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Bonjour Mû, répondit Mikérinos.

- Salut, fit Shunreï en croquant dans une galette.

- La nuit a été bonne ? demanda le Bélier.

La jeune femme se tortilla légèrement sur place, gênée.

- Oui, merci, répondit l'Artiste. Votre Sanctuaire est magnifique.

Mû sourit. C'était sûrement Athéna qui l'avait chargé de les guider à travers le Sanctuaire lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient. Le Bélier semblait particulièrement heureux ce matin-là, peut-être parce que Mikérinos représentait un nouvel espoir pour les malades.

- Je pense que vous voulez vous rendre à l'infirmerie directement ? supposa Mû.

- S'il te plait, confirma Mikérinos.

Mû désigna l'arrière du Sanctuaire de la main.

- Suivez-moi, nous allons passer par les arènes.

-o§o-

Les arènes du Sanctuaire étaient immenses et elles ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à celle des Amazones. Shunreï s'attendait presque à voir Perle surgir sous l'arcade pour lui crier qu'elle était en retard. Elle sourit à cette idée.

Ici aussi, les chevaliers paraissaient s'entraîner très dur. Elle pouvait sentir les cosmo-énergies qui flamboyaient dans l'arène. Il devait y avoir une bonne vingtaine de chevaliers qui se battaient là-dedans. Mû les fit entrer par la porte principale.

- L'entraînement a commencé, constata le Bélier.

Shunreï remarqua qu'il y avait plusieurs chevaliers d'or dans le lot. Elle les regarda un moment échanger des coups proches de la vitesse de la lumière et trouva le spectacle très impressionnant. Les autres devaient être des chevaliers d'argent et de bronze. Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre et suivit les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient pris de l'avance sur elle. A nouveau l'inquiétude de croiser Shiryu la prit au ventre.

- Mû ! Tu cherches un adversaire toi aussi ? demanda une voix un peu plus loin.

Un groupe de quatre personnes vint vers eux. Shunreï détailla les inconnus du regard et réalisa que deux d'entre eux étaient des femmes. L'une avait de longs cheveux verts, l'autre une crinière rousse comme des flammes. Elles portaient toutes les deux un masque blanc qui cachait leur visage. Un chevalier de bronze les accompagnait. Il avait une corne irisée plantée sur son casque et des cheveux couleur sable. Sa tenue était absolument impeccable, il devait nettoyer son armure assez régulièrement. Le quatrième était un enfant qui, comme Mû, possédait deux points sur le front, là où auraient dû se trouver ses sourcils. Il était roux lui aussi et souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui, Jabu, répondit Mû. Je sers de guide pour la journée.

La femme aux cheveux roux tourna son visage blanc inerte vers eux.

- Est-ce que vous êtes les envoyés du Sanctuaire d'Apollon ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, confirma Mikérinos.

La femme lui tendit une main en hochant la tête.

- Sois le bienvenu, dit-elle. Je suis Marine, chevalier d'argent de l'Aigle.

Le guérisseur serra sa main.

- Mikérinos.

Shunreï s'inclina alors.

- Bonjour, fit-elle. Je m'appelle Shunreï.

Marine se tourna vers ses compagnons.

- Voici Shina, chevalier d'argent d'Ophiucus, Jabu, bronze de la Licorne et Kiki, notre apprenti Bélier.

- Salut Shunreï ! Tu te souviens de moi ? s'exclama ce dernier.

La jeune femme observa un instant le visage de l'enfant, ses grand yeux bleus, ses cheveux roux puis un souvenir lui revint. Elle sourit.

- Oui, bien sûr. Kiki, le disciple de Mû. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien ! assura-t-il. Tu es venue voir Shiryu ?

Elle tressaillit et soupira.

- Non, lâcha-t-elle fermement. J'accompagne Miké.

Celui-ci était en pleine conversation avec Shina, Jabu et Mû. Les chevaliers du Sanctuaire semblaient apparemment très curieux de savoir ce qu'allait faire l'Artiste pour leurs malades. D'autres s'étaient joints à eux et leurs voix formaient un bourdonnement incessant. Shunreï se pencha alors vers Kiki.

- Euh... tu peux garder un secret ? chuchota-t-elle.

Surpris, Kiki finit par hocher vigoureusement la tête, la mine ravie.

- Tu peux me faire confiance ! promit-il fièrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Shunreï balaya prudemment les alentours du regard pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait.

- Tu sais où est Shiryu ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Shiryu ? répéta l'enfant. Euh... la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était dans la maison de la Balance avec Ikki. Mais il ne doit pas être très loin, tu veux que j'aille le cher...

- Non, non ! coupa la jeune femme. Surtout pas !

Kiki resta sans voix, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Shunreï se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- En fait, je voudrais que tu me préviennes au cas où il arriverait, confia-t-elle. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? Je... je ne tiens pas à le croiser pour le moment.

L'apprenti Bélier l'observa une seconde.

- Ah, je comprends, dit-il. Vous êtes fâchés ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça.

- D'accord, fit Kiki.

Shunreï lui sourit.

- Merci, tu es un ange.

Kiki rosit du compliment et se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné.

- Reyaâ !

La voix de Mikérinos lui fit lever la tête. Il était toujours avec Mû, devant la sortie de l'arène.

- J'arrive ! lança-t-elle.

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Kiki en guise de remerciement et s'éloigna en pressant le pas. L'enfant lui fit un signe de la main tandis qu'elle rejoignait l'Artiste de l'autre côté du stade. De nombreux chevaliers qu'elle ne connaissait pas se battait autour d'eux. Shunreï observa malgré elle les attaques qui s'enchaînaient, comme elle l'aurait fait durant un entraînement avec Perle. Quand elle vit un chevalier de bronze déraper et frapper dans le vide, elle eut une furieuse envie de lui expliquer son erreur. Mais elle se retint, sachant que cela ne serait pas très poli. Et puis son adversaire allait sûrement le lui faire comprendre. Elle aperçut alors Milo qui cherchait à attirer son attention.

- Tu veux te joindre à nous ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais quelques facilités... fit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents immaculées.

Ce disant, il coula un regard moqueur vers le chevalier du Cancer qui se tenait non loin, un air torve au visage. Shunreï se raidit en le voyant mais se retint de dégainer son sabre. Elle serra les poings et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je suis prêt à te servir d'adversaire si tu veux, proposa encore Milo.

A vrai dire, elle aurait bien eu besoin de se défouler, elle ne le niait pas. Elle ne se serait pas faite prier si Mikérinos n'avait pas été là. Ce dernier l'attendait toujours pour quitter l'arène et elle secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

- Ce sera pour une autre fois, s'excusa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas le temps pour le moment.

- Ah ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il risque quelque chose ton petit protégé avec Mû à ses côtés ? répliqua le Scorpion. Tu devrais te détendre un peu. Laisse-le vivre sa vie.

Deux silhouettes apparurent alors sur leur gauche.

- C'est toi qui devrait lui lâcher la grappe, espèce de coureur de jupons ! s'exclama Hyoga.

Milo sourit.

- Tu peux parler blondinet, rétorqua-t-il. Mais tu es tombé du lit ma parole, il n'est pas encore midi !

Hyoga lui répliqua quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit par car Ikki fit soudain irruption sur leur gauche.

- Toujours en train de se chercher, c'est le rituel du matin, expliqua-t-il. Bonjour Mikérinos.

- Ikki, salua le concerné.

- Vous allez à l'infirmerie ? interrogea Phénix.

- Oui. Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux, proposa Mû.

Ikki déclina d'un signe de la main.

- Merci mais j'ai promis une revanche à Aiolia, dit-il. Tenez moi au courant s'il se passe quelque chose.

Mû acquiesça.

- Moi je viens, lança Hyoga. Ce sera toujours mieux que de rester à ne rien faire.

Ces mots firent apparaître un petit sourire triste sur le visage de Mû. Shunreï regarda les chevaliers autour d'elle l'un après l'autre et constata que leur apparente joie de vivre n'était pas aussi éclatante que cela.

- Allons-y, conseilla Mû. C'est sûrement Shun qui est de garde ce matin à l'infirmerie.

- Oui, il vous attend, confirma Cygnus.

Shunreï suivit le petit groupe sous la grande arche de sortie mais cela ne suffit pas à la mettre hors de portée de voix du chevalier du Scorpion :

- Hé, ma jolie, n'oublie pas ! cria-t-il. On t'attend pour une démonstration !

Elle retint un sourire alors que des rires s'élevaient un peu partout.

-o§o-

L'infirmerie n'avait qu'un seul étage mais était plutôt longue. Ses murs blanchis à la chaux reflétaient la lumière du soleil, entre deux fenêtres masquées par des rideaux.

Shunreï regarda Mikérinos. Il avait l'air de s'être replongé dans sa concentration habituelle ; il prenait tout cela vraiment très au sérieux à ce qu'il semblait. La jeune femme réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait que très peu songé aux six hommes qui étaient entre la vie et la mort depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Jusque là ses seules préoccupations avaient tournées autour de Shiryu. Elle se sentit très égoïste.

- Voici l'infirmerie, fit Mû en approchant de la porte.

- Les malades n'ont pas bougé d'ici depuis le début ? s'enquit l'Artiste en examinant la façade.

Hyoga secoua la tête.

- Pas une seule fois. Nous les avons installés ici en pensant qu'ils seraient bientôt sur pieds lorsque nous sommes revenus des Enfers. Depuis, ils n'ont pas bougé, expliqua-t-il.

- Est-ce que cela a une importance ? demanda Mû.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua franchement Mikérinos. Mais je préfère ne rien laisser au hasard. Athéna m'a confié qu'un phénomène étrange se produisait lorsqu'elle entrait dans l'infirmerie et cela m'intrigue. Vous êtes au courant de quelque chose ?

Shunreï se figea. Oui, elle se souvenait vaguement de quelque chose qu'Athéna aurait dit à se sujet. Malheureusement, elle était déjà trop noyée dans les vapeurs de l'alcool à ce moment-là pour y prêter vraiment attention. Mikérinos faisait preuve d'un professionnalisme qu'elle était encore loin de posséder.

- Oui, nous avons remarqué ça assez rapidement, dit Mû. C'est très étrange

Le chevalier d'or frappa trois fois contre la porte de l'infirmerie tout en haussant les épaules.

- Cela dit, je ne comprends pas d'où cela peut venir, renchérit-il. Quelque chose interfère peut-être avec sa cosmo-énergie.

Mikérinos plissa les yeux.

- Pourtant, je ne vois pas comment ce serait possible, reprit Mû.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Shun apparut sur le seuil. Il leur sourit en les invitant à entrer.

- Je vous attendais ! Entrez...

Mû passa le premier et Mikérinos lui emboîta le pas. Hyoga céda le passage à Shunreï en s'inclinant galamment et elle le remercia d'un sourire.

Il régnait dans l'infirmerie une étrange odeur suave qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier mais qui lui provoqua des picotements dans les narines. Ce devait être une odeur caractéristique de ce genre d'endroit. Il faisait très doux, presque lourd. Shunreï était curieuse de voir ces fameux malades. Et Mikérinos devait l'être aussi pourtant il ralentit peu à peu l'allure jusqu'à s'arrêter en plein milieu du corridor. Shunreï l'observa, intriguée. Brusquement, il vacilla et bascula en avant.

Shunreï se précipita vers lui pour le retenir avant qu'il ne tombe par terre et l'Artiste s'affala lourdement contre elle, une main sur le front, les sourcils froncés de douleur. La jeune femme s'affola.

- Miké ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Les trois chevaliers se pressèrent vers eux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Mû.

- Il ne se sent pas bien ? renchérit Shun.

Shunreï passa l'un des bras de l'Artiste par dessus son épaule et le soutint fermement. Elle avança jusqu'à l'un des nombreux lits de camp de la pièce pour l'obliger à s'asseoir, aidée par Cygnus. Mikérinos secouait la tête comme s'il s'ébrouait, les yeux clos. Il grimaçait de douleur. Inquiète, Shunreï se pencha pour apercevoir son visage.

- Hé, Miké tu m'entends ? appela-t-elle.

- Tu veux un verre d'eau ? proposa Hyoga en s'éloignant pour fouiller dans un placard.

L'Artiste se redressa lentement en reprenant son souffle.

- Non, ce n'est rien, dit-il. Ca va mieux, ce n'est pas grave.

Shunreï le lâcha prudemment, attentive au moindre faux mouvement. Mû avait l'air intrigué.

- C'est étrange, Athéna a eut exactement la même réaction que toi en entrant ici. Mais elle, elle a totalement perdu connaissance et elle ne s'est réveillée qu'une fois sortie, plusieurs minutes plus tard, fit-il.

Une instant passa et Mikérinos se posa une main sur le front.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, s'excusa-t-il. Un vertige. Mais ça va, je vais bien.

- On peut sortir si tu veux, dit Shunreï.

L'Artiste déclina sa proposition et esquissa un geste pour se relever.

- C'est fini, assura-t-il.

Shunreï le vit chercher sa sacoche à tâtons et glisser une main à l'intérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, il en sortit une espèce de petit cube aux couleurs verdâtres. D'un geste, il le jeta dans sa bouche et commença à mâcher avec application. Il déglutit, l'air encore un peu sonné.

- Je crois que c'est l'odeur qui m'est montée à la tête, marmonna-t-il, la joue gonflée par ce qu'il mastiquait.

Ce devait être bourré de vitamines car, effectivement, il parut aller mieux dès qu'il l'eut avalé. Shunreï consentit alors à s'éloigner de lui sans craintes qu'il ne s'étale sur le plancher.

- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est assez surprenant la première fois, admit Shun. Mais on s'y habitue au bout d'un moment.

- On a beau ouvrir les fenêtres, ça revient toujours, expliqua Mû.

- Hum... fit Mikérinos. On verra ça plus tard. Où sont les malades ?

- Par ici, lança Cygnus en désignant la pièce du fond. Ils sont tous ensemble.

La jeune femme pénétra dans la deuxième salle et cette fois, l'odeur la prit vraiment à la gorge. C'était lourd, chaud, ça piquait le nez et la gorge. Soudain elle ne put retenir son éternuement plus longtemps. Shun lui tendit un mouchoir.

- Mer... Atcha ! Merci, dit-elle.

Mikérinos fronçait le nez en scrutant la pièce du regard.

- On dirait que quelque chose brûle, remarqua-t-il doucement.

Hyoga haussa les épaules d'un air navré et se dirigea vers une fenêtre.

- Oui, pas moyen de s'en débarrasser. Qui est-ce qui a fermé les rideaux, encore ? grogna-t-il.

- J'ai du oublier de les ouvrir, répondit Shun.

Les deux bronzes firent le tour des fenêtres et tirèrent les rideaux un par un avant d'ouvrir les battants en grand. La lumière et le vent entrèrent ensemble. Shunreï respira tout de suite mieux. Puis elle découvrit enfin les six hommes allongés sur les lits les uns à côté des autres. Mû les désigna du bras.

- Voilà nos malades, dit-il. Ils sont tous là. Dans le même état depuis deux mois.

Mikérinos ne répondit pas, il était déjà plongé dans des pensées toutes professionnelles. Il émit un léger "Mmphphm" caractéristique et le Bélier n'insista pas. L'Artiste avançait déjà entre les lits pour inspecter les six hommes.

Shunreï regarda les visages endormis qui reposaient sous ses yeux. Au premier rang dormait un jeune homme aux longs cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de Hyoga. Son visage aux traits fins était d'une harmonie incroyable, même dans cet état il était d'une beauté rare. Un point rouge ornait le milieu de son front que frôlait sa longue frange folle. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui cela pouvait être.

En face de lui reposait un jeune garçon, apparemment du même âge qu'elle. Peut-être même moins. Il avait des cheveux châtain foncé, une peau brune brûlée par le soleil. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Elle laissa son regard glisser jusqu'au lit suivant.

Là, un homme plus vieux reposait au centre de la couronne verte que formait ses cheveux. La teinte anis de ses mèches faisait ressortir le blanc laiteux de sa peau. Shunreï constata que lui aussi possédait deux points sur le front, comme Mû et Kiki. Un autre membre de leur peuple ?

En vis à vis de lui dormait un jeune homme dont la tignasse châtain en bataille lui rappela quelque chose. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'elle comprit que c'était Seiya. Le voir ainsi cloué sur un lit d'hôpital, lui qui était si vif et joyeux d'habitude, lui fit un choc. Elle eut un pincement au coeur. Il était très pâle lui aussi et sa peau luisait de transpiration.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur un cinquième homme qui possédait la plus belle chevelure qu'elle eut jamais vu, à part peut-être celle de Zéphyr. Les mèches couleur azur semblaient flotter autour de son visage comme la mer. Shunreï observa ses traits avec attention et s'aperçut que l'inconnu était le parfait sosie de Kanon des Gémeaux. C'était donc son frère, le fameux Saga. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant à voir enfin de ses propres yeux l'homme dont elle avait entendu dire tant de mal, qui avait fait souffrir tant de personnes, y compris Shiryu.

Enfin, son regard se posa sur le dernier malade. Un autre inconnu. Celui-ci avait des cheveux châtains qui lançaient des reflets acajou suivant la luminosité. Sa peau bronzée s'accordait parfaitement à cette teinte. Il avait des traits un peu anguleux et, sans être d'une beauté époustouflante, possédait une espèce de charme sauvage. Shunreï aurait juré l'avoir déjà rencontré quelque part. Elle devait sûrement rêver.

Son inspection finie, Shunreï releva la tête pour constater que Mikérinos faisait lui aussi le tour de chaque lit pour observer les malades. Shun et Hyoga s'étaient éloignés pour lui laisser toute la place nécessaire et Mû l'observait lui aussi en silence. L'Artiste circula lentement d'un blessé à l'autre, l'air à mille lieux du reste du monde. De temps en temps, il écartait un drap pour voir une main, soulevait une paupière, prenait un pouls ou contrôlait les tuyaux de perfusion. Son manège semblait fasciner Mû qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. L'Atlante se demandait certainement comment il allait s'y prendre. Shunreï aussi était curieuse de voir ça, elle devait bien l'avouer.

Finalement, Mikérinos parut sortir de sa transe et se frotta le menton d'un air concentré en revenant vers eux.

- Alors ? s'enquit Mû, aussitôt. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Tu sais ce qu'ils ont ? renchérit Shun.

Mikérinos jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil aux corps étendus.

- Aucune idée, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Atterrée, Shunreï écarquilla les yeux.

- Hein ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Mû avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais l'Artiste le devança.

- Ils n'ont aucune blessure physique visible, dit-il.

- Non, confirma le Bélier. Rien du tout. C'est bien ça qui nous intrigue.

- J'aimerais avoir du temps pour les examiner un peu mieux, reprit Mikérinos.

Hyoga se leva.

- Oui, bien entendu, dit-il. On va te laisser tranquille pour que tu puisses travailler en silence.

Shun approuva. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie et Mû les suivit un peu plus tard, lentement. Shunreï se demandait si elle devait faire pareil. Elle regarda Mikérinos, hésitante. Mais il avait l'air de l'avoir complètement oubliée.

- Euh... tu veux que je sorte ? demanda-t-elle.

Mikérinos battit des paupières alors qu'il prenait le pouls de Seiya.

- Hein ? Ah ! Non, répondit-il. Je vais peut-être avoir besoin de toi.

C'était la réponse qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de laisser l'Artiste tout seul avec six pseudos cadavres et l'éventualité qu'il s'évanouisse d'un moment à l'autre. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cela ? Le même phénomène qui avait rendu Athéna malade ? Pourtant, ni Mû, ni Shun, ni Hyoga, ni elle n'avaient ressenti le moindre étourdissement. Et Mikérinos n'était pas un dieu, contrairement à Saori. Toute cette histoire commençait vraiment à devenir étrange.

L'Artiste médecin allait lentement d'un malade à l'autre pour noter quelques petits détails. Shunreï découvrit bientôt que lorsqu'il travaillait, Mikérinos parlait souvent tout seul. A moins que ce ne soit à elle qu'il s'adressait. Dans tous les cas, elle ne comprenait pas grand chose à tous ces diagnostics.

- Aucune blessure physique, aucune trace d'hématome, murmura-t-il. Pas le moindre os brisé.

Il éjecta d'un coup la couverture qui recouvrait le corps de Saga et lui souleva la jambe pour faire plier le genou. S'en suivit une nouvelle avalanche de conclusions médicales.

- Les articulations ont l'air en parfait état, souffla-t-il, visiblement contrarié.

Shunreï s'approcha, essayant de faire fonctionner son propre cerveau.

- Et c'est gênant ? lâcha-t-elle alors. Est-ce que ce n'est pas plutôt une bonne nouvelle ?

- Mmphphm... répliqua-t-il. On ne se sort pas indemne d'une guerre. Ils ont forcément été blessés. Le seul fait de pousser leur corps au maximum de ses capacités a dû laisser des traces. Après la bataille leur corps devait être couvert de bleus, d'éraflures... Sans parler des articulations et des os qui ont dû en prendre un coup. L'émanation de cosmos les a éprouvés. Du moins, elle aurait du le faire.

La jeune femme observa à son tour la très longue jambe de Saga et son genou qui pliait parfaitement bien malgré les dégâts qu'il avait accusé pendant la bataille. Elle fit une moue dubitative.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, objecta-t-elle. Tout semble en bon état et apte à fonctionner. Alors comment tu expliques ça ?

Mikérinos replaça la jambe de Saga à sa place et tira la couverture sur son corps inerte. Puis il passa les doigts dans ses mèches couleur aile de corbeau d'un air pensif.

- Un chevalier a une capacité de récupération hors du commun, fit-il enfin. C'est grâce au cosmos qu'il libère en permanence, sans même s'en apercevoir. Son cerveau en produit constamment, même si c'est en quantités minimes, indétectables pour les autres.

- Tu veux dire que... hésita Shunreï. Si un chevalier se casse un bras pendant une bataille, à la longue, son propre cosmos va le ressouder ?

- Oui et non. Disons, dans une certaine mesure. Idem pour les hématomes et les articulations. Un chevalier a une capacité d'autorégénération plus ou moins rapide, c'est selon. C'est à cause du cosmos qui stimule l'ensemble des petites actions qui se produisent dans l'organisme. La production de globules rouges dans la moelle osseuse par exemple. Ce qui explique une régénération plus rapide que pour un simple mortel.

- Oui, il se soigne lui-même, résuma la jeune femme. Donc c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

- En effet, confirma Mikérinos.

Shunreï l'observa qui fronçait les sourcils d'agacement. Il ne cessait de fixer le corps désespérément immobile de Saga, comme si la réponse à son problème allait sortir de nulle part. Visiblement, cette explication ne le satisfaisait pas le moins du monde.

- Où est le problème ? interrogea-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Mikérinos s'éloigna enfin du lit du malade et partit s'asseoir sur un autre, vide celui-là. Puis il se prit le menton dans une main.

- C'est ça le problème, lâcha-t-il. S'ils sont parvenus à se soigner, cela veut dire que même dans leur état, ils continuent de produire une certaine quantité de cosmos.

Shunreï trouvait ça positivement normal. Apparemment, cela ne l'était pas, mais alors pas du tout.

- Oui, fit-elle. Et si j'en juge par la tête que tu fais, ils ne devraient pas, c'est cela ?

L'Artiste s'agita.

- Comment pourraient-ils produire du cosmos et rester dans un coma pareil en même temps ? marmonna-t-il. C'est impossible. Si leurs cerveaux sont en assez bonne santé pour faire brûler du cosmos, ils devraient l'être assez pour se réveiller. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Comment ce prodige est-il possible ?

Shunreï ne répondit pas, comprenant enfin où était la faille dans le raisonnement. Effectivement, c'était un problème de taille. Et Mikérinos n'avait pas l'air de savoir l'expliquer. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait en proie à de la frustration. Ce "prodige", comme il l'appelait, devait constituer une sorte de défi pour un guérisseur de son niveau. La jeune femme resta sans bouger et l'écouta réfléchir à voix haute. Il s'était à nouveau levé pour faire le tour des couchettes.

- Ils réagissent à la douleur, médita-t-il en observant le tressaillement du malade qu'il venait de piquer avec le bout d'une aiguille.

L'Artiste posa une main sur le front du malade. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes puis il passa une main sur son propre front, certainement pour comparer. Enfin, il repositionna sa main sur le front du patient.

- Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué, lança-t-il.

Shunreï se redressa, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Leur température est légèrement plus élevée que la normale.

- Ils ont de la fièvre ?

Mikérinos pinça les lèvres, sceptique.

- Un peu, oui, on dirait, dit-il. C'est étrange.

Shunreï soupira discrètement. Il n'avait pas trouvé de solution au problème mais par contre, il avait réussi à en dénicher un nouveau. Mikérinos fit quelques observations pour analyser ce deuxième mystère.

- Aide-moi s'il te plait, lança-t-il alors.

La jeune femme vint jusqu'à lui tandis qu'il écartait la couverture de l'homme endormi.

- Il faut lui enlever sa chemise, indiqua-t-il.

Shunreï s'exécuta sans protester et entreprit de faire passer les bras du chevalier dans les courtes manches de son vêtement pour pouvoir le lui enlever. L'opération s'avéra plus délicate que prévu. L'homme avait des bras lourds comme du bronze. Mikérinos vint à son aide et s'occupa de l'autre manche. Après plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée, le vêtement finit par être ôté. C'est alors que Shunreï se rendit compte que le chevalier était maintenant à moitié nu sous ses yeux. La vue de son torse doré par le soleil et sculpté par les exercices la troubla beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Heureusement, Mikérinos était trop absorbé par son travail pour s'en apercevoir.

Il avait posé les mains sur le torse en question et semblait attendre quelque chose.

- La température est plus élevée que la moyenne, confirma-t-il un peu plus tard. Pourtant il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils aient de la fièvre, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Aucune infection, ils sont dans une forme olympique. Mis à part leur cerveau qui est en veille.

Shunreï observa l'emplacement où se trouvait le coeur du chevalier. En dessous, les pectoraux saillants s'élevaient et s'abaissaient doucement au rythme de sa respiration ralentie.

- Le cosmos encore ? demanda-t-elle s'efforçant de détourner les yeux.

Mikérinos secoua pensivement la tête.

- Le cosmos n'a jamais eu un effet pareil sur la température de l'organisme. Si c'était le cas, les chevaliers d'or se tueraient à chaque attaque lancée à la vitesse de la lumière. Le corps ne le supporterait jamais.

Ces mots firent frissonner Shunreï qui s'imagina cuire littéralement sous l'effet de la chaleur dégagée par son propre cosmos.

- En effet. Mais alors qu'est-ce qui fait monter leur température comme ça ?

- Bonne question, répondit-il.

Il observa une seconde le corps inerte du chevalier aux cheveux châtains teintés de roux. Après un moment, il parut prendre une décision. Shunreï vit qu'il frottait ses mains paume contre paume d'un air concentré.

- Il va falloir que tu me le tiennes s'il s'agite, indiqua-t-il.

La jeune femme resta interloquée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "s'il s'agite" ?

- Je vais essayer quelque chose et il est possible qu'il le supporte mal. Il ne faut pas qu'il bouge, place-toi ici et tiens-le fermement, expliqua-t-il.

Elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et obéit. Debout de l'autre côté du lit, elle agrippa les poignets du chevalier et les cloua solidement au matelas. Puis elle hocha la tête en direction de l'Artiste pour signifier qu'elle était prête. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, mains jointes devant son menton.

Intriguée, Shunreï le regarda faire son petit manège. Elle sentit que la cosmo énergie de l'Artiste s'intensifiait et après quelques instants, un léger nuage vaporeux apparut autour de lui. L'aura du jeune homme était d'une chaude couleur orangée, parsemée d'éclairs dorés. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait faire appel à son cosmos et cela lui fit un drôle d'effet. C'était vrai que Mikérinos ne se battait pas. Pourtant, il avait une cosmo énergie plutôt puissante. Shunreï l'aperçut qui approchait ses mains auréolées de lumière de sa bouche. Soudain, il souffla légèrement sur ses doigts qui se mirent à scintiller, comme s'ils étaient couverts de poussière d'or. Et il rouvrit les yeux. Eux aussi étaient parsemés de reflets orangés.

- Bien, dit-il. Concentre-toi.

Shunreï se reprit et regarda le malade pour ne plus se laisser distraire. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit les mains de Mikérinos se positionner au-dessus de la poitrine du chevalier. Le cosmos qui les entourait enfla encore et vint frôler la peau du malade. Mikérinos parcourut ainsi tout le corps de l'homme, lentement, les yeux fermés. Le malade ne bougea pas tout d'abord. Pourtant, quand l'Artiste remonta au niveau de son visage, elle sentit le corps tressaillir. Mikérinos s'arrêta. Il avait légèrement froncé les sourcils sur ses yeux clos. Il marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Brusquement, sa cosmo énergie augmenta d'un cran, le nuage s'étala autour de ses mains. C'est alors que le malade eut une convulsion violente. Surprise, la jeune femme ne put l'empêcher de se soulever en hauteur, les reins cambrés.

- Retiens-le !

Shunreï assura sa prise sur le corps et l'obligea à rester plaqué sur le lit, luttant contre la force prodigieuse que dégageait le chevalier. Les doigts de Mikérinos se crispèrent comme s'il cherchait à attraper quelque chose d'imaginaire. Tout à coup, le chevalier poussa un cri et s'agita. La jeune femme sentit les cheveux se hérisser sur sa tête.

- Il se réveille ? lâcha-t-elle.

Mikérinos était trop concentré pour lui répondre. Son visage plissé par l'effort s'était assombri, les muscles de sa mâchoire jouaient à toute allure sous sa peau. Le cri du chevalier fendit l'air à nouveau, comme celui d'un animal qu'on égorge. La jeune femme prit un appui solide contre le montant du lit et le maintint sur le matelas de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de se soulever.

- Quelle force... ! haleta-t-elle.

Les mains de l'Artiste tremblaient au-dessus de la tête du malade. Le nuage de cosmos orangé qui les entourait semblait en pleine activité. Mikérinos, lui, commençait à transpirer et sa respiration s'accélérait. Brusquement, ses doigts frôlèrent le visage du chevalier et celui-ci hurla de toute la puissance de sa voix. Son corps se souleva d'un bond, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Shunreï se demanda soudain ce que Mikérinos était en train de faire. Ce devait être incroyablement douloureux ; la voix du malade lui vrillait le tympan. Elle ferma les yeux, serra les dents et maintint le corps aussi immobile que possible tandis que l'Artiste luttait contre elle ne savait quoi.

Elle crut que le chevalier ne s'arrêterait jamais de crier. Sa voix la faisait frissonner d'horreur. Le visage de Mikérinos était couvert de gouttelettes de sueur, il était à bout de souffle. Elle était sur le point de le supplier d'arrêter cette torture lorsque tout à coup, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce que vous leur faites ? s'écria Kanon.

Shunreï grommela un juron. Manquait plus que ça. Le chevalier des Gémeaux se précipitait déjà vers eux, horrifié par le corps du malade qui se convulsait dans tous les sens.

- Stop ! intima-t-il.

- Kanon, ne fais pas n'importe quoi, par Athéna ! intervint Mû qui venait de débouler dans la pièce lui aussi.

Il empêcha Kanon de s'approcher du guérisseur.

- Tu ne vois pas qu'il souffre ? fulmina-t-il. On ne sait même pas si cet inconnu est compétent, il pourrait les tuer ! C'était stupide de faire venir un homme attaché au service d'un olympien, ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance, ni les uns ni les autres.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua le Bélier en le tirant en arrière. Il sait très bien ce qu'il fait, j'en suis certain.

Le vacarme qui régnait à l'infirmerie commençait à marteler très sérieusement le crâne de Shunreï. Le malade hurlait toujours comme un possédé, Kanon les assommait d'injures et Mû devait crier pour se faire entendre. A coté de ça, Mikérinos ne semblait s'être rendu compte de rien et la jeune femme s'épuisait face à la force que déployait le chevalier dans sa crise. Enfin, le cri du malade mourut dans sa gorge et son corps retomba lourdement contre le matelas au moment où les mains de Mikérinos s'éloignèrent de lui. Shunreï retomba sur le lit. L'effet fut instantané : Kanon et Mû s'immobilisèrent, les yeux rivés sur Mikérinos et le malade.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? lâcha Kanon. Il est mort ? Tu les as tous tués ?

Mikérinos paraissait sérieusement essoufflé. Il laissa son aura s'éteindre petit à petit et respira profondément.

- Il est... vivant, articula-t-il.

Inquiète, Shunreï lâcha le malade, maintenant calme, pour s'approcher de lui au cas où il aurait un nouveau malaise.

- Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi il ne bouge plus ? reprit Kanon, hargneux.

Mû secoua la tête d'un air agacé.

- Kanon ! coupa-t-il.

Mikérinos hocha doucement la tête, une main sur le front.

- Oui, oui, ça va, dit-il.

La jeune femme ne consentit à le croire que lorsqu'il se redressa et se tint debout, ferme et droit comme avant. Il jeta un oeil au malade qui était retombé dans sa léthargie précédente.

- Il ne bouge plus parce qu'il a replongé dans son coma, fit-il.

Ces mots apaisèrent Kanon qui parut se calmer un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? interrogea le Bélier.

L'Artiste avait repris son aplomb habituel.

- Rien de bien important, répondit-il. C'était une réaction à mon énergie qui le sondait. Il n'a rien, je vous assure.

Kanon fronça les sourcils d'un air sceptique.

- Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, s'exclama-t-il. Tu n'as pas de raison de vouloir nous aider, bien au contraire, ton dieu aurait tout à gagner de voir ces six chevaliers disparaître à jamais.

Shunreï sursauta. C'était ça son idée ? Il s'imaginait qu'Apollon voulait affaiblir Athéna ? Bien sûr, le Sanctuaire venait de connaître une série de guerres toutes plus meurtrières les unes que les autres et cette hypothèse n'était pas aussi absurde que cela. Mais les dirigeants du Sanctuaire des Astres n'avaient aucune vue sur la place occupée par Saori. Du moins, Shunreï en était persuadée. Et puis comment imaginer Mikérinos en train de tuer quelqu'un ? Il se fichait de tout !

- Tu es devenu complètement fou, Kanon, soupira Mû.

- Pas du tout ! rétorqua le chevalier des Gémeaux. Peut-être même que notre "invité" va profiter de son petit séjour ici pour glaner quelques informations ? On ne devrait pas le laisser se balader tout seul dans le Sanctuaire. Athéna est folle de lui faire confiance, il ne nous aidera pas, bien au contraire !

Ces quelques mots plongèrent la pièce dans un silence de plomb. Mû était paralysé, les yeux rivés sur Kanon qui, lui, foudroyait Mikérinos du regard. L'Artiste n'avait pas bougé, son visage était resté impassible. La jeune femme se demanda ce qu'il attendait pour se défendre, pour crier haut et fort ce qu'il en était réellement. Mais il ne dit rien. Après quelques secondes, il ferma les yeux et glissa les mains dans ses poches.

- Vous devriez sortir maintenant, fit-il.

Kanon eut un mouvement pour se jeter sur lui mais le Bélier fut le plus rapide et il abattit une main sur l'épaule du Gémeau.

- Viens, ordonna-t-il en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

Le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux semblait furieux et Shunreï devait admettre qu'elle l'était un peu elle aussi : pourquoi l'Artiste ne se défendait-il pas ? Il donnait presque à penser qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher ! Mû obligea Kanon à sortir de l'infirmerie et après une avalanche de regards torves chargés de promesses, les deux hommes disparurent enfin. La porte se referma et le silence se fit.

Shunreï se redressa, fatiguée et agacée. Puis elle se tourna vers Mikérinos qui semblait réfléchir.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Tu peux les soigner ? lança-t-elle.

Mikérinos se rembrunit.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps.

Son ton avait baissé d'une octave. La jeune femme comprit que le problème était plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait. La preuve en était qu'Athéna elle-même n'avait rien pu faire pour ses chevaliers malades.

Mikérinos semblait totalement perdu. Ses sourcils se fronçaient et se haussaient tour à tour, au rythme des pensées que Shunreï savait tourbillonner derrière son front. Elle pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son esprit tourner à plein régime, comme le mécanisme d'une horloge suisse. Au-dessus de ça, les paroles de Kanon résonnaient encore dans la salle, comme pour les narguer. La jeune femme se mordit une lèvre. Elle réalisa que si Mikérinos n'arrivait pas à les soigner, cela donnerait raison au chevalier d'or. Que se passerait-il alors ?


	15. 15Règlements de compte

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 15 : Règlements de compte

-o§o-

Quand ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, Shunreï réalisa que les trois quarts du Sanctuaire les attendait devant la porte. La jeune femme se figea sur le seuil, légèrement mal à l'aise devant les dizaines de paires d'yeux rivés sur elle. Mikérinos la suivait de près mais il mit plus de temps à comprendre la situation, plongé comme il l'était dans des pensées aussi compliquées que mystérieuses. Quand il leva le nez et comprit ce qu'il se passait, il s'immobilisa instantanément à ses côtés.

Il y avait une bonne partie des chevaliers d'or, pour ne pas dire presque tous. La jeune femme reconnut Mû, Kanon, Aiola, Milo, Camus et le géant de la seconde maison dont elle ne se souvenait plus du nom. Avec eux attendaient Hyôga, Shun, Ikki, Jabu, Kiki et les deux femmes chevaliers d'argent. Mais il y avait également Shiryu, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de noter en se raidissant visiblement.

Comme aucun d'eux ne se décidait à prendre la parole, le Scorpion prit les choses en mains.

- Quoi de neuf, docteur ? interrogea-t-il.

Cela ne fit malheureusement rire personne. Shunreï songea que cela aurait été bien plus facile avec une bonne crise de rire. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise et Mikérinos ne disait rien du tout.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Milo, répliqua Hyôga.

Milo haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Les chevaliers semblaient tous en proie à une grande frustration et Kanon en particulier, à en juger par son regard meurtrier.

- Ca le fera peut-être rire, lui, objecta-t-il en désignant Mikérinos d'un geste dédaigneux. Je persiste à croire qu'on ne peut pas avoir confiance en lui. On n'aurait pas du le laisser seul avec les malades !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, fit Aiolia. Il est là pour nous aider.

- Vous êtes trop naïfs, répliqua le chevalier des Gémeaux.

Cette fois, le groupe s'agita.

- Tu vas trop loin, Kanon, s'énerva Camus. Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour parler de confiance alors tiens ta langue !

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent un instant du regard et Kanon finit par se détourner avec un grognement de mépris. Shunreï échappa un petit soupir angoissé. Heureusement quelqu'un vint à son secours et coupa court aux spéculations.

- Laissons-le parler, déclara Marine. Il nous dira lui-même ce qu'il a fait là-dedans tout à l'heure.

- Elle a raison, approuva Shun. Tu vas pouvoir les soigner, Mikérinos ?

Un monstrueux silence tomba sur eux. Shunreï déglutit péniblement ; la tension devenait palpable dans l'air, les chevaliers étaient tendus comme des arcs. Les visages scrutaient celui de Mikérinos. L'Artiste attendit un instant, les yeux clos. Puis il releva doucement la tête vers eux. Son regard doré était impassible.

- Je crains que non, dit-il enfin.

A ces mots, le silence devint absolument étouffant. Une seconde passa puis les yeux s'arrondirent, les bouches s'ouvrirent de saisissement. Shunreï tourna un regard affolé vers les chevaliers qui s'animèrent d'un coup.

- Sale traître ! rugit Kanon.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? fit Camus sèchement. Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose ?

- Athéna disait qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en toi, siffla Shiryu. Mais Kanon a peut-être raison ; Saori est trop magnanime.

Shunreï l'aurait volontiers giflé de toutes ses forces. Mais la menace des chevaliers qui avançaient était bien plus urgente et dangereuse. Elle vit tout à coup Kanon qui esquissait un geste vers eux et d'instinct, elle se plaça devant Mikérinos pour le protéger.

- Attends, coupa Shina en abattant une main sur l'épaule de Kanon. Laisse-le s'expliquer.

Son visage couvert d'un masque blanc inerte pivota vers Shunreï et Mikérinos. Ce dernier secoua calmement la tête, sans se départir de son irritante sérénité. La Reyaâ regretta de ne pas pouvoir le gifler lui aussi.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer pour le moment, répondit l'Artiste. Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Shina tiqua et l'activité de sa cosmo énergie augmenta imperceptiblement.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous garantit que Kanon n'a pas raison ? Que tu n'as pas aggravé l'état de nos compagnons ?

- Rien du tout, grogna Jabu d'un air sombre.

- Je dois voir Athéna, fit Mikérinos, imperturbable. Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Le muscle de la mâchoire de Kanon joua dangereusement vite sous sa peau. Au moment où Mikérinos allait s'éloigner, il bondit vers lui.

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! s'écria Kanon.

- Kanon ! glapirent Marine et Shun d'une seule voix.

Mais c'était trop tard. Le chevalier des Gémeaux fondait déjà sur l'Artiste qui lui avait tourné le dos. En une seconde son cosmos s'alluma et son poing fonça sur Mikérinos. Shunreï disparut dans un flash.

Il y eut une explosion de lumière aveuglante. Le choc violent se répercuta dans chacun des membres de la Reyaâ, jusqu'à ses dents qui s'entrechoquèrent durement. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle constata tout de même que son large sabre avait réussi à contenir le coup de poing du chevalier d'or.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama le chevalier des Gémeaux.

Mû réagit alors.

- Je crois que tu te trompes, Kanon, lâcha-t-il.

- Il est hors de question que cet homme quitte le Sanctuaire comme ça, après avoir fait des expériences douteuses sur mon frère et les autres ! fulmina Kanon.

Shunreï vit ses yeux meurtriers se braquer sur elle.

- Elle commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système la petite garde du corps ! reprit-il froidement. J'en ai plus qu'assez. Sors-toi de mon chemin ou je t'écrase la tête. Ce n'est pas avec toi que je veux en découdre.

La Reyaâ soutint son regard sans ciller, avec toute les difficultés du monde.

- Si tu veux t'en prendre à lui, il faudra d'abord me tuer, déclara-t-elle, moins calmement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle vit du coin de l'oeil que Shiryu sursautait et avançait d'un pas.

- Shunreï ! s'écria-t-il, manifestement choqué.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux sourit, narquois.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, gronda-t-il, je vais me faire un plaisir d'accéder à ta requête.

Il bondit. Aussitôt elle s'élança à sa rencontre, en essayant de faire taire l'angoisse folle qui lui nouait l'estomac. Au loin quelqu'un cria son nom mais elle était trop concentrée sur Kanon pour s'y arrêter. Dès lors, seul le combat occupa son esprit.

-o§o-

Shunreï s'éleva vers le toit de l'infirmerie sans quitter son adversaire des yeux une seule seconde. Ce dernier la suivait de très près, son cosmos doré chargé de colère flamboyant autour de lui. Elle fila de plus en plus vite, laissant peu à peu son cosmos prendre feu autour d'elle. Soudain des flammes argentées coururent dans ses cheveux et firent scintiller son sabre. Kanon choisit cet instant précis pour l'attaquer.

Il allait terriblement vite et sa puissance était tout bonnement monstrueuse. Brusquement le poing du chevalier d'or trancha l'air comme une comète.

- _Galaxian Explosion !_

Shunreï planta son talon droit dans le sol pour changer brutalement de direction et plusieurs tuiles du toit de l'infirmerie éclatèrent sous la puissance du freinage. Le coup de Kanon s'abattit à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle et le souffle prodigieux, d'une violence inouïe, la projeta à lui seul à plusieurs mètres où elle retomba de justesse sur ses pieds. Une douleur cuisante dans le tibia à vif lui arracha alors une grimace.

Elle prit connaissance des dégâts. Elle avait un mal de chien mais heureusement, l'os ne semblait pas cassé. Le sang lui couvrait déjà la cheville et la moitié du pied mais elle devrait faire avec. Ignorant la douleur, elle fit un bond en arrière, sur les mains, pour se mettre hors de portée de Kanon. Celui-ci retomba face à elle.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas éternellement, fit-il avec un petit sourire. Tu n'es pas de taille, je suis un chevalier d'or !

Son sourire s'élargit encore d'un air hautain.

- Tu es une Amazone, c'est bien cela ? railla-t-il. Eh bien, la pauvre Artémis se relâche j'ai l'impression. Ses guerrières, ce n'est plus ce que c'était.

Shunreï serra les dents et ne répondit pas. A la place, elle fit enfler le nuage de cosmos qui l'entourait. Cette fois, c'était à son tour d'attaquer. Elle fondit sur lui, la rage au ventre, bien décidée à lui faire ravaler toutes ses paroles.

-o§o-

Les chevaliers d'Athéna observaient la scène d'un air ahuri, sans oser intervenir. La fine silhouette de la petite Chinoise fonça sur le chevalier d'or sans un soupçon d'hésitation. Shiryu tressaillit alors que son coeur ratait un battement.

- Elle est devenue complètement folle ! paniqua-t-il. Il va la massacrer !

Ikki le retint alors qu'il allait se jeter dans la mêlée.

- Et toi, tu vas te faire piétiner si tu t'interposes, fit-il.

Shiryu s'énerva.

- Je ne vais pas la laisser se faire tuer !

- Moi je trouve qu'elle a du cran, cette petite, intervint Milo en croisant les bras, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Du cran ? glapit le Dragon. Vous vous fichez complètement de son sort si je comprends bien ? Vous ne...

Le Scorpion redevint sérieux.

- Calme-toi un peu Dragon, coupa-t-il. Tu ne vois pas que ta petite copine a changé depuis tout ce temps ? Elle a au moins le niveau des meilleurs chevaliers d'argent. Mets tes sentiments en veilleuse deux minutes et essaye d'être objectif.

Troublé, Shiryu reporta son regard sur le combat et vit Kanon prendre un violent coup de pied en pleine mâchoire. Le chevalier d'or bascula en arrière. Il mit quelques secondes à se reprendre et les deux silhouettes se percutèrent à nouveau. A sa grande stupeur, il constata que Shunreï était d'une rapidité et d'une souplesse incroyables. Elle passa outre la défense de Kanon et son poing auréolé de cosmos argenté partit s'enfoncer dans l'estomac du chevalier d'or. Kanon recula de plusieurs mètres, la respiration coupée.

Soudain, Jabu renifla de mépris en regardant Mikérinos.

- Peuh ! Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu n'as pas honte de laisser une fille se battre à ta place ? Tu te caches derrière ses jupes ? grinça-t-il.

A son tour Shiryu considéra avec attention le fameux Artiste d'Apollon pour la toute première fois. L'homme restait immobile, les bras croisés, la tête baissée et les yeux clos. Qui était-il et d'où sortait-il ? Le chevalier du Dragon avisa sa carrure imposante, sa tunique singulière, l'anneau qui pendait à son oreille droite, ses courts cheveux en bataille, son air serein. Il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter le moins du monde du fait que Shunreï se batte à sa place contre l'un des chevaliers d'or les plus puissants de tous les temps. Est-ce que son sort l'indifférait ? Comment osait-il se servir d'elle de cette façon ? Et comment diable avait-il pu la convaincre de le suivre ?

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Shunreï, Shiryu partait pour répondre à l'appel d'Athéna. Elle avait versé quelques larmes et s'était agenouillée face à la cascade pour prier. Il s'était toujours dit que quoi qu'il arrive, quel que soit son destin pour les combats à venir, il y aurait une chose, une seule, au monde qui demeurerait immuable : Shunreï, agenouillée, priant pour lui. Où qu'il aille, cette certitude l'avait toujours aidé à tenir. Comment cet homme avait-il pu apparaître dans sa vie et la transformer aussi radicalement ? Que lui avait-il fait ? C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Shunreï. Sa Shunreï, si douce et si fragile. Elle ne pouvait pas être entrée au service d'Apollon et d'Artémis ! Comment avait-elle osé lui faire ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié aussi facilement, après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Shiryu eut un pincement au coeur avant qu'une brusque bouffée de jalousie ne lui serre la gorge. Oh non, il ne laisserait pas ce Mikérinos la lui prendre !

L'Artiste en question n'avait pas jugé utile de répondre à l'attaque de Jabu. Il se contenta d'ouvrir doucement les yeux et de les observer de son troublant regard doré. Shiryu repensa instantanément aux tigres sauvages qu'il avait parfois rencontrés en Chine et avec lesquels il avait dû se battre pour rester en vie.

- Non, bien sûr, tu es un lâche, siffla Jabu.

Shiryu était sur le point de lancer une remarque acide lorsqu'un cri étouffé l'interrompit. Il se tourna vers les deux silhouettes qui se battaient encore de toutes leurs forces et aperçut Shunreï qui était projetée en arrière. Le coup de Kanon l'avait cueillie en plein menton et la tête de la jeune femme s'était renversée vers le ciel. Shiryu retint son souffle alors qu'elle partait s'écraser dans le sol craquelé, quelques mètres plus bas. Elle laboura la terre et les cailloux dans sa chute, soulevant un nuage de poussières tout autour d'elle.

-o§o-

Kanon se planta devant elle et la toisa de toute sa hauteur menaçante.

- C'est terminé, lâcha-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer, je n'en retirerais aucune gloire. Tu n'es qu'une gamine, ce n'est pas ta place. Va-t'en.

Sonnée, Shunreï sentit une froide colère l'envahir. Sa tête tournait et ses muscles la brûlaient mais la fureur qui gonflait dans son esprit l'aida à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Kanon qui se détournait pour aller vers Mikérinos. C'en fut trop. Elle ne laisserait plus jamais personne la mépriser et l'ignorer de cette façon !

L'aura dorée du chevalier d'or crépitait. En face l'Artiste semblait l'attendre, les bras toujours croisés sur la poitrine. Shunreï, transformée en brasier argenté courut sur lui, si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Kanon abattait son coup sur Mikérinos quand un éclair d'argent le frappa et le happa comme une tornade. La débauche d'énergie le faucha de plein fouet en le projetant en arrière. Kanon des Gémeaux s'encastra dans le mur de l'infirmerie aussi facilement que dans une motte de beurre. Le tourbillon enflammé qui le dévorait lui fit pousser un hurlement et l'empreinte de sa silhouette à vif s'imprima dans la façade blanchie, déformée par un cratère tout neuf. La lumière s'éteignit plusieurs secondes plus tard, cédant sa place à un calme surnaturel.

Tous avaient cessé de parler, de respirer et même de battre des cils. Ils fixaient, éberlués, le corps meurtri de Kanon qui retombait lentement sur le sol dans un gémissement de douleur. La jeune femme tentait de calmer la fureur qui la transformait en torche humaine. Ses muscles étaient tellement noués qu'elle en avait mal. A quelques mètres Kanon essayait déjà de se remettre sur ses pieds. Les chevaliers d'or n'avaient toujours pas réagi.

La Reyaâ cherchait l'air que sa respiration saccadée lui réclamait. Sa colère la faisait trembler. Brusquement, elle n'y tint plus. Elle s'élança en avant et d'un saut, elle fut sur Kanon, encore groggy. Il grognait d'indignation. La jeune femme saisit le chevalier d'or par le col et le plaqua contre le mur avant de lui décocher un coup de poing en plein visage.

- Reyaâ !

Elle s'immobilisa d'un coup alors que ses phalanges frôlaient déjà le nez de Kanon. Mikérinos venait de se redresser. Il avait ouvert les yeux et s'était détourné. Shunreï le vit tranquillement reprendre son chemin pour gagner le palais.

- Allons-y, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, dit-il.

Shunreï attendit une seconde puis, à contrecoeur, elle relâcha Kanon pour suivre l'Artiste. Son cosmos s'éteignit petit à petit.

-o§o-

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le palais d'Athéna sans se préoccuper de ce que faisaient les chevaliers derrière eux. Shunreï se maintenait tant bien que mal à la hauteur de Mikérinos en allongeant la foulée. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas trop grimacer de douleur. Son tibia était en sang et la plaie lui semblait être en feu, à tel point qu'elle boitait. Kanon aurait pu la tuer. Il était tellement puissant que c'en était presque effrayant. Tous les chevaliers d'or étaient-ils de son niveau ? Si elle voulait être objective, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était encore à des années lumière de la force de Kanon. Si le chevalier d'or s'était battu avec davantage de sérieux, s'il ne s'était pas ainsi laissé emporter par sa colère, elle n'aurait jamais pu le toucher. Si cela se reproduisait, elle n'aurait peut-être pas autant de chance. Mais si c'était le cas, elle devrait refaire exactement la même chose. Elle ne pouvait laisser personne s'en prendre à l'Artiste.

Ce dernier gardait les yeux fixés sur le chemin à ses pieds. Quelque chose avait l'air de le perturber. Elle se souvint alors qu'il avait déclaré ne pas pouvoir soigner les malades. Etait-il sérieux ? Shunreï le regarda en coin. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça ? Et qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? La jeune femme reprit son souffle, essayant d'ignorer la plaie à vif de sa jambe et se décida à poser la question :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Athéna ? interrogea-t-elle. Tu ne vas réellement rien faire pour les malades ?

Mikérinos parut sortir d'une profonde rêverie et lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Elle vit sa mâchoire se crisper.

- Je leur ai dit que je ne savais pas et c'est vrai, répondit-il. Je ne peux pas me prononcer avant de savoir exactement ce qu'il se passe. Athéna comprendra si elle veut revoir ses chevaliers marcher un jour.

- Mais... si tu ne pouvais pas... ? hésita-t-elle.

Mikérinos plissa les yeux.

- Comment va ta jambe ?

- Hein ? Oh ! Ce n'est rien, fit-elle, soucieuse d'en revenir au sujet qui l'intéressait.

Cependant, la haute porte du palais apparut devant eux à cet instant et coupa court à leur petit échange. Mikérinos fit rapidement savoir aux gardes qu'il fallait qu'il s'entretienne avec la déesse dans l'heure. Les deux hommes hésitèrent un bref instant puis jugèrent peut-être qu'il était trop imprudent de désobéir. Les deux lourds battants de l'entrée pivotèrent pour leur céder le passage. L'Artiste et l'Amazone s'y engouffrèrent sans attendre et joignirent la salle du trône.

Là, Athéna les accueillit d'un air tout naturel, comme si elle savait déjà à l'avance qu'ils viendraient la voir.

- Je suis heureuse de vous voir revenir si tôt, dit-elle. Est-ce que votre incursion dans le Sanctuaire a été agréable ?

Mikérinos fit un geste évasif de la main pour signifier que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était là.

- Merci, oui, lâcha-t-il. Nous revenons de l'infirmerie.

Saori acquiesça sans cesser de faire tourner son sceptre au bout dans sa main. Ses yeux pers ne les quittaient pas une seconde.

- Qu'en est-il ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

C'était à croire qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse tant elle était calme. Mikérinos prit une profonde inspiration. Shunreï l'observa, suspendue à ses lèvres.

- Je crains de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'informations à vous donner, malheureusement, expliqua-t-il. J'ai examiné les malades et ce que j'ai vu ne ressemble à rien que je connaisse.

Il se frotta le menton.

- Les symptômes n'ont aucune logique, reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, c'est un peu la conclusion à laquelle j'en étais arrivée sans bien savoir pourquoi, admit Athéna. Tu ne peux donc rien faire pour eux ?

Mikérinos écarta les mains en signe d'impuissance.

- Pour le moment, je ne peux pas grand chose, fit-il. Cependant, j'aimerais vous demander une faveur.

Shunreï haussa les sourcils, étonnée, mais Saori hochait déjà la tête de façon magnanime.

- A priori, je ne vois aucune raison de te la refuser, objecta-t-elle. Que désire-tu ?

- Du temps, dit-il. J'ai besoin de quelques heures supplémentaires pour observer les malades. Si c'est possible, j'aimerais également l'autorisation d'effectuer quelques expériences pour juger de la réaction des six chevaliers. Bien entendu, tout sera sans danger et sous contrôle. Si vous le désirez, l'un de vos gardes pourra rester pour y veiller, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

Athéna appuya l'un de ses coudes à son fauteuil et pencha la tête sur le côté. Puis elle esquissa une moue affirmative.

- Je pense que c'est tout à fait possible. Combien de temps crois-tu que cela va te prendre ?

- Tout au plus... une journée, répondit Mikérinos. Sous réserve de prolongement.

- Accordé, admit Saori. Cela dit, je me vois obligée d'émettre une petite réserve.

Mikérinos lui lança un regard.

- Qui est ?

- La non suspension des tours de gardes à l'infirmerie, dit-elle. J'aimerais que les chevaliers puissent continuer de veiller leurs compagnons quelques heures lorsque leur tour arrivera. Je préfère... ne pas les écarter trop radicalement du centre d'intérêt. Surtout au vue des quelques tensions qui s'exacerbent.

Shunreï était stupéfaite. Ainsi Athéna savait tout ? Elle était au courant d'absolument tout ce qu'il se passait au Sanctuaire ? Ou était-ce quelqu'un qui lui faisait des rapports réguliers ? La déesse ne la regardait pas pourtant, la jeune femme se sentit directement visée par ses paroles.

L'Artiste finit par acquiescer d'un air entendu.

- Oui, je crois que vous avez raison, ce serait plus sage de ne pas les tenir à l'écart, admit-il.

- Je te remercie, lança Saori.

- Dans ce cas, continua Mikérinos, pourrais-je avoir la liste des tours de gardes avec les heures et les noms des chevaliers concernés ?

- Je ne pense pas que cela posera de problèmes. Je vais demander à l'un de mes intendants de te la recopier.

- Reyaâ s'occupera de ça, précisa Mikérinos en lançant un coup d'oeil vers Shunreï.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Bien, dit Athéna. Je suppose que tu vas effectuer un compte rendu complet au Grand Consul dès ce soir ?

Mikérinos inclina légèrement la tête, comme pour s'excuser.

- C'est mon devoir, princesse, déclara-t-il.

- Je le sais, assura la déesse. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je n'ai rien à cacher.

L'Artiste s'inclina à nouveau, pour prendre congé cette fois. Shunreï l'imita rapidement et ils sortirent de la salle du trône. Les portes se refermèrent lourdement derrière eux. Shunreï attendit qu'ils soient suffisamment éloignés et se pencha vers Mikérinos.

- Un compte rendu ? fit-elle en arquant un sourcil. Dès ce soir ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'en sais pas plus que le jour où nous sommes arrivés.

- Dans ce cas, j'expliquerai à Zée qu'il n'y a rien à dire, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas le choix, il m'a donné un ordre et on ne désobéit pas aux ordres.

Shunreï leva les yeux au ciel.

- Que dois-je faire de cette liste ? interrogea-t-elle alors. La liste des chevaliers et de leurs tours de garde à l'infirmerie.

- Garde-la sur toi, ordonna-t-il. A chaque nouveau tour de garde, je veux que tu vérifies que tout correspond : l'heure, le jour, le chevalier concerné. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser entrer le Sanctuaire entier dans l'infirmerie comme si c'était un moulin.

A ces mots, la jeune femme se figea dans le couloir sombre et le regarda avec des yeux ronds ahuris.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as découvert quelque chose ?

Mikérinos s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Il semblait toujours aussi préoccupé. Shunreï vit le sillon qui s'était creusé entre ses deux sourcils, preuve de son intense réflexion.

- Pas assez pour me prononcer, fit-il. Mais je vais trouver. En attendant, je ne veux pas d'entrées et de sorties intempestives dans la salle où reposent les malades. C'est ça que je veux que tu surveilles.

- Bon, dit-elle en reprenant sa marche derrière lui.

-o§o-

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Mikérinos resta enfermé dans l'infirmerie. Comme convenu avec Athéna, chacun des chevaliers put venir faire son tour de garde selon le planning. Shunreï vérifia chaque fois sur la liste, même si elle jugeait cela bien inutile. Les chevaliers respectaient tous à la lettre ce qui avait été prévu. Elle se demandait où Mikérinos voulait en venir.

Assise à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, elle regarda défiler la journée petit à petit, ainsi que plusieurs chevaliers qui la saluèrent. Mikérinos ne donnait aucun signe de vie depuis son antre mais au moins, on n'entendait aucun cri venant des malades, ce qui était déjà grandement rassurant. Elle ne revit pas Kanon, ni aucun autre qui s'était d'emblée déclaré hostile à la présence de l'Artiste. Cela la soulagea également, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se mesurer à chacun des chevaliers du Sanctuaire. En fait, les tensions semblaient s'être calmées depuis son affrontement avec le gardien de la maison des Gémeaux.

En fin d'après midi, elle vit arriver Hyôga pour effectuer ses heures de veille. Mais une silhouette le suivait et Shunreï ferma les yeux en marmonnant un juron. Les deux chevaliers s'arrêtèrent près d'elle.

- Tu t'es remise ? demanda Cygnus avec sollicitude en regardant vers sa jambe blessée.

Shunreï glissa un regard sur son tibia ensanglanté. Elle avait complètement oublié de nettoyer la plaie. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Oui, merci, dit-elle. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

A son grand désespoir, Shiryu ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas croiser son regard et faisait comme s'il n'était pas là. Peut-être attendait-il que Hyôga s'en aille. Celui-ci dut sentir qu'il était de trop car il esquissa un petit sourire embarrassé et fit un pas vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Bon, j'y vais, je crois qu'Aiolia aimerait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, lança-t-il. A tout à l'heure !

- Oui, répondit-elle à mi-voix.

Elle lui hurlait mentalement de ne pas partir mais Hyôga ne sembla pas entendre son appel au secours. Il disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, le chevalier du Lion en émergeait pour repartir. Il les salua sobrement.

- Bonne soirée, fit-il.

- A demain Aiolia, lança Shiryu.

Shunreï crut mourir quand elle vit le chevalier d'or disparaître au détour de l'arène. Le silence s'installa et elle s'appliqua à fixer un brin d'herbe à ses pieds, tête basse. Elle pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'il s'en aille. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Au lieu de ça il prit place à quelques mètres d'elle.

Shunreï chercha à se rappeler la recette du plat préféré du vieux maître qu'elle lui concoctait toujours quand ils vivaient encore aux Cinq Pics. De la viande de porc, une bonne quantité. Dohko disait toujours qu'il la fallait toute fraîche, parce que c'était meilleur.

- Shunreï, tu veux bien arrêter de m'ignorer ?

Il avait raison, bien sûr, avec de la viande fraîche, c'était excellent. Avec ça, une bonne quantité de sucre. Des oignons aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, tu veux bien me le dire ? Tu étais aux Cinq Pics et tout d'un coup, je te retrouve ici, avec je ne sais pas qui. J'ai le droit savoir, tu ne crois pas ?

De la viande à faire revenir dans une poêle. De la viande, avec des oignons. Oui, des oignons... bon sang, quoi d'autre ? Beaucoup de sucre à forte température. Son esprit perdu répéta ces derniers mots en boucle comme un refrain sans qu'elle parvienne à se rappeler la suite. Sucre fondu, oui. Elle reprit son souffle. De la sauce soja ! Il fallait ajouter de la sauce soja quand le sucre était caramélisé. Oui, c'était ça. De la sauce soja mélangé au sucre fondu. Hors du feu sinon, on risquait de se brûler.

- Shunreï, par Athéna, regarde-moi !

Elle sursauta et déglutit alors que son coeur ne voulait plus ralentir.

- Faire chauffer le caramel avec la sauce, marmonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Pour faire une sauce... quelques minutes suffisent.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit Shiryu.

- Puis remettre les petits morceaux de porc, récita-t-elle à mi-voix. Coupés en très petites lamelles pour faciliter la cuisson... Tourner dans la sauce... pour enrober... et puis... et puis...

- Shunreï !

Cette fois, elle tressaillit et ouvrit les yeux malgré elle. Le visage contrarié de Shiryu apparut devant elle. Aaussitôt, la colère reprendre ses droits. Elle serra les poings jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes.

- Réponds, insista-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un Artiste d'Apollon ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Laisse-moi tranquille, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas envie de te voir. Je n'ai pas le temps.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, lâcha-t-il. Bien sûr que ça me regarde. Je t'avais laissée aux Cinq Pics et...

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. La jeune femme se leva d'un bond, toute auréolée de fureur.

- Ah oui, bien entendu, tu "m'avais laissée aux Cinq Pics" ! Est-ce que tu me prends pour un panier de marchandises ? s'écria-t-elle.

Shiryu se releva à son tour.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle aurait voulu le tuer.

- Ce que j'ai ? Tu croyais que j'allais t'attendre aux Cinq Pics toute ma vie ? Attendre quelqu'un qui ne reviendra jamais par dessus le marché ?

Les yeux bleus de Shiryu furent traversés d'un éclair de doute et il parut hésiter une seconde.

- Je serai revenu, comment peux-tu en douter ? marmonna-t-il.

Elle fit un pas vers lui et cette fois, c'est lui qui recula.

- Vraiment, railla-t-elle. Sais-tu combien de temps je t'ai attendu, seule, là-bas ? Sais-tu seulement l'effet que ça fait de rester absolument seule pendant un mois ? Un mois, tu entends ? Un long et pénible mois à attendre désespérément des nouvelles ? Je me rongeais les sangs chaque jour. Mais visiblement, me tenir au courant n'était pas ta préoccupation première. Je suis ravie, au final, que tu aies réussi à sauver ta misérable peau Shiryu. C'est dommage que je ne l'ai pas su avant, j'aurais peut-être évité de gâcher un mois de ma vie à prier à longueur de journée.

Shiryu ne disait rien.

- Alors ne me demande pas d'explications, tu as compris ? Tu m'as laissée, livrée à moi-même, et j'ai fait ce que j'ai voulu. Cela ne te concerne plus.

Elle déglutit pour essayer de se calmer. Le chevalier du Dragon, voyant qu'elle avait fini, soupira. Shunreï se détourna.

- Ecoute-moi, fit-il. J'allais revenir, je te le jure !

- Avant ou après mes cinquante ans ? grinça-t-elle.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, coupa-t-il. Tu crois sérieusement que je t'aurais abandonnée comme ça ? C'est toute l'opinion que tu as de moi ?

Shunreï croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air sombre.

- Bien sûr que je serais revenu, comment peux-tu en douter ? reprit-il en penchant la tête pour capter son regard. Seulement... je n'étais pas prêt.

Elle haussa des sourcils incrédules.

- Pas prêt ? répéta-t-elle. Pas prêt pour quoi ? Pour me dire que tu avais survécu ? Que je pouvais arrêter de pleurer ?

- Pas prêt à te dire que le vieux maître ne reviendrait pas, lâcha-t-il.

La jeune femme se calma d'un coup. Elle avait oublié le vieux maître. Shiryu soupira et baissa la tête d'un air triste.

- Il est dans un état critique, je crois que c'est clair, continua le Dragon. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, ça t'aurait anéantie. Alors j'ai attendu pour savoir comment les choses allaient évoluer. Mais plus j'attendais, plus j'avais peur de rentrer et de ce que tu me dirais.

Elle émit un petit rire qui sonnait faux. Il releva vivement la tête.

- J'avais peur que tu réagisses comme tu le fais en ce moment même, précisa-t-il. Et puis...

- Et puis ?

Un éclat de douleur passa dans ses yeux.

- Et puis je m'en serais voulu d'être rentré sans Dohko, acheva-t-il. Je ne me serai jamais pardonné de ne pas l'avoir ramené avec moi et d'être là alors que lui... Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pensé de moi ?

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche pour répliquer mais sa voix refusa de sortir. Finalement elle la referma, consciente qu'il avait raison. Des larmes de culpabilité troublèrent sa vue. Shiryu ne bougeait pas.

- Tu vois bien, murmura-t-il d'un ton douloureux.

Shunreï secoua la tête.

- L'important pour moi c'était de savoir. Tu n'as rien compris. Je préférais n'importe quoi plutôt que de rester dans l'ignorance. Tu aurais dû me faire confiance.

- Toi aussi, tu aurais dû me faire confiance, répliqua-t-il. Mais tu es partie. Comme moi.

Elle réalisa brusquement que c'était vrai. Elle avait fui, exactement comme lui. Elle ne valait pas mieux en fin de compte. Cela lui pinça le coeur.

- Peut-être, marmonna-t-elle. Si j'avais su peut-être que j'aurais pu attendre encore. Mais il s'est passé des choses que je n'attendais pas.

Ce fut au tour de Shiryu d'émettre un rire hypocrite et douloureux.

- Cette chose ne serait-elle pas Artiste d'Apollon par hasard ? Elle t'est tombée dessus sans prévenir, c'est bien ça ?

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il était en train de lui faire une crise de jalousie ! L'agacement réapparut.

- Premièrement, il s'appelle Miké, dit-elle. Et deuxièmement, lui s'est trouvé sur mon chemin quand j'avais besoin d'aide alors que toi tu n'y étais pas. Si quelqu'un est à blâmer ici, ce n'est certainement pas lui !

- Et il t'a bien sûr proposé d'entrer au service d'Apollon comme ça, par pure charité ?

Shunreï reprit prudemment son souffle.

- Je suis devenue une Amazone parce que c'était ce que je voulais, gronda-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la faute de Miké.

Shiryu allait rétorquer lorsque soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée et les interrompit. Mikérinos en sortit, l'air visiblement mécontent. Shunreï se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger, lança l'Artiste, mais si vous voulez hurler, allez donc le faire là où il n'y a pas de malades à soigner.

La jeune femme rougit de honte.

- Excuse-nous... balbutia-t-elle. On... euh...

- Avait des choses à régler, termina calmement Shiryu.

Il toisait Mikérinos sans ciller. Celui-ci referma la porte derrière lui sans paraître le remarquer.

- J'ai cru comprendre, lâcha-t-il.

- Est-ce que tu as fini ? demanda la jeune femme pour changer de sujet.

Il hocha la tête. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber, il avait passé la moitié de la journée à l'intérieur. Hyôga, lui, y était toujours.

- Oui, dit-il.

Shunreï attendit qu'il précise mais il n'ajouta rien. Alors elle secoua la tête.

- Tu as du nouveau ? insista-t-elle.

L'Artiste tourna son regard doré vers elle et haussa les épaules de façon bizarre. La jeune femme l'observa une seconde puis elle finit par comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas parler devant Shiryu.

- Il faut que je parle à Athéna, lança-t-il.

- Encore ?

- C'est très urgent, précisa-t-il avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

Shunreï allait partir sur ses traces quand elle se souvint de Shiryu. Elle pivota sur ses talons avec un peu d'hésitation et planta son regard dans celui du Dragon. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise quelque chose avant de partir. Il fallait régler ça, elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à l'éviter toute sa vie, c'était stupide.

- Très bien, dit-elle. Tu as fait des erreurs et j'en ai fait. Mais c'est trop tard et on n'y peut plus rien. L'important maintenant, c'est de sauver les malades.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde et s'éloigna.

-o§o-

- Alors ?

Sa voix était plus pressante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu mais sa curiosité devenait trop forte. Mikérinos jeta un regard autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne pour les entendre. Le couloir était vide.

- Je vais rentrer au Sanctuaire des Astres, dit-il.

Shunreï se figea, comme frappée par la foudre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Quoi ?! Mais... mais pourquoi ?

- Je dois parler à Zée, c'est urgent.

Elle secoua la tête, désemparée.

- Mais on ne peut pas partir aussi vite... pas comme ça ! Et les malades ? Il faut faire quelque chose pour eux. Et puis les chevaliers ne l'accepteront jamais si on s'en va comme ça !

Mikérinos hocha la tête.

- Tu as raison, admit-il. C'est pour ça que je partirai seul.

Le sang de Shunreï se glaça dans ses veines.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? bégaya-t-elle, horrifiée déjà par la réponse qu'elle avait devinée. Tu ne peux pas partir seul, Maya me tuerait ! Si je te laisse faire tout ce chemin tout seul, je serais exécutée à mon retour. Et puis de toute façon je ne suis pas d'accord ! Pourquoi veux-tu rentrer ? Et moi pourquoi resterais-je ici ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire au juste ? siffla-t-elle.

L'Artiste fit un geste apaisant de la main.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, assura-t-il. J'ai besoin de consulter Zéphyr, c'est important. Mais si on rentre tous les deux immédiatement, les chevaliers d'Athéna vont bondir. C'est pour ça que tu dois rester là, comme garantie que je reviendrai.

Il balaya l'air de la main.

- J'expliquerai ça à Maya, elle ne te dira rien, promit-il. Cela ne me prendra pas longtemps, je serai très vite de retour.

Shunreï encaissa la nouvelle avec difficultés.

- Je vais servir de gage, c'est bien ça ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Les muscles de la mâchoire de Mikérinos se remirent à jouer rapidement tandis qu'il échappait un petit soupir en hochant plus ou moins la tête. Cela ne semblait pas vraiment l'arranger. Mais visiblement, c'était la seule solution qui s'offrait à lui. Shunreï se résigna, consciente que c'était la seule solution pour ne pas provoquer d'émeute. Elle se passa une main sur la visage et finit par acquiescer.

- Très bien, admit-elle.


	16. 16L'otage

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 16 : L'otage

-o§o-

La déesse accueillit la décision de Mikérinos avec une moue plutôt sereine bien que très surprise. Visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à ça et Shunreï aurait pu en dire autant. Ce virement de situation était très intriguant. Du point de vue des chevaliers du Sanctuaire, cela pouvait même paraître suspect, Shunreï s'en rendit très vite compte. Elle redoutait la réaction des chevaliers d'or, en particulier de ceux qui avaient pris le parti de Kanon. S'ils décidaient de ne pas laisser repartir Mikérinos, elle ne serait pas en mesure de faire grand chose, malgré le fait qu'elle soit sa Reyaâ. C'était inimaginable. La seule idée de voir les douze gardiens du Zodiaque, ou presque, se dresser contre elle la faisait frémir d'horreur. C'est pourquoi elle fut sujette à une violente crise d'angoisse lorsqu'Athéna convoqua ses chevaliers dans la salle du trône pour leur soumettre cette nouvelle.

Shunreï regarda fébrilement les gardiens aux armures d'or s'installer autour de la grande table de marbre. Il y avait aussi les quatre chevaliers divins. Tout cela avait l'air de les surprendre fortement. Aphrodite souriait, une rose blanche piquée dans les cheveux.

- Finalement, je crois que ce n'est pas une fête, lança-t-il. Une mauvaise nouvelle plane dans l'air j'ai l'impression.

Shunreï ne put lui répondre du fait de sa gorge nouée. Mû, qui venait d'arriver, s'approcha d'eux avec un air interrogateur, Angelo, Shun et Aiolia sur les talons.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il. Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Ouais, maugréa le Cancer en grimaçant. Ces escaliers vont finir par me tuer si tu veux tout savoir.

Shura, qui était appuyé à une colonne à quelques pas, secoua la tête en soupirant.

- _Estupido_, lâcha-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? ironisa Angelo en se tournant vers Aiolia. J'ai horreur de l'anglais, j'y comprends rien.

Le regard meurtrier que Shura vrilla sur Angelo provoqua des regards amusés. Shunreï esquissa un sourire.

- Athéna veut vous annoncer quelque chose, répondit-elle.

- C'est en rapport avec les malades ? fit Mû.

Pour toute réponse, Shunreï désigna la grande table ronde du menton et les chevaliers d'or ne cherchèrent pas à insister. Presque tout le monde était déjà assis. A quelques pas Mikérinos discutait avec Camus et Aldébaran.

- On va sûrement bientôt le savoir, intervint Phénix.

Shun se tourna vers lui.

- Te voilà, Ikki. Où étais-tu passé ?

Ikki se contenta de hausser les épaules pour éluder la question. A ce moment-là, Saori fit son entrée dans la pièce. Le silence tomba instantanément et chaque chevalier s'empressa de regagner sa place. La jeune femme sentit sa nervosité augmenter en même temps qu'approchait le moment fatidique. Saori avait un visage neutre qui ne trahissait absolument rien. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle, impatients de savoir la raison de tout ce dérangement. Bien sûr certains glissaient parfois en direction de Mikérinos mais celui-ci faisait comme si de rien était.

Finalement Athéna se décida à prendre la parole. Les chevaliers écoutèrent tous attentivement durant les quelques minutes que prirent les explications. Au bout du compte, les esprits parvinrent à assimiler la nouvelle : Mikérinos partirait demain matin pour rentrer chez lui. L'Amazone ferma brusquement les yeux et invoqua la grande clémence d'Artémis. Dès qu'ils purent réutiliser leur voix, les chevaliers d'or libérèrent un flot de paroles entremêlées d'où ressortaient des interrogations, des menaces, des exclamations et beaucoup d'autres formulations incompréhensibles.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? s'écria Milo.

- Est-ce que ça signifie qu'il n'y a aucun espoir pour les malades ? s'inquiéta le Bélier.

- Je le savais, pesta Kanon. C'était évident depuis le début.

- C'est définitif ? demanda Ikki.

L'Artiste était devenu le centre de l'attention, l'oeil du cyclone. Les interpellations volaient dans sa direction, mélangées les unes aux autres. Shunreï se raidit, prête à intervenir malgré tout. Heureusement, Saori calma le jeu. Son sceptre frappa sèchement sur le dallage de marbre.

- Allons ! Un peu de calme ! intima-t-elle.

L'assemblée se rassit et parvint à retrouver le silence après de longues secondes de trouble. Athéna reprit la parole.

- Pas d'agitation, lança-t-elle. Il va nous expliquer lui-même pourquoi il a pris une telle décision.

Shunreï tourna le visage vers Mikérinos, à l'instar de tout le reste de la pièce. L'Artiste balaya l'assemblée du regard, comme pour évaluer ses chances d'en sortir vivant. Les poings de l'Amazone se crispèrent sur ses genoux. Enfin, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Si je pars, ce n'est pas pour éviter d'avoir à soigner vos compagnons, bien au contraire, commença-t-il avec sa nonchalance coutumière.

Soudain le rire sarcastique de Kanon trancha l'air comme un poignard. Mikérinos continua sans relever :

- Je dois m'entretenir avec le Grand Consul d'Apollon avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Cela ne sera pas long et je reviendrai après pour agir en conséquence. Je ne peux rien faire sans une autorisation en amont.

- Pourquoi te faut-il une autorisation pour prodiguer de simples soins ? objecta Camus en le sondant de son regard de glace.

- C'est une excuse, lâcha Kanon.

- Ce ne sont pas de simples soins, répondit l'Artiste. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas décider tout seul.

Shiryu ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu reviendras ?

Angelo et Shura hochèrent la tête de concert pour signifier qu'ils se posaient eux aussi cette question.

- Comment savoir si on peut réellement te faire confiance ? interrogea l'espagnol. Tu peux aussi bien disparaître avec des informations et nous nuire par la suite.

- Exact, renchérit Aldébaran.

Shunreï vit le regard de Mikérinos se poser sur elle et se redressa légèrement sur son siège.

- Je resterai ici, déclara-t-elle. En gage de bonne fois, pour vous prouver qu'il reviendra. C'est suffisant ?

Les chevaliers la regardaient tous d'un air ahuri. Elle se tortilla un peu sur place, mal à l'aise d'être le point de mire de tous les gens présents. Milo fut le premier à se reprendre et éclata de rire.

- Tu veux servir d'otage ? s'exclama-t-il. Décidément, on aura tout vu ! Il y en a qui n'ont peur de rien !

Il lui décocha un coup d'oeil ironique.

- Te vexe pas, hein, fit-il. Mais qui nous dit qu'il va revenir te chercher ?

L'Amazone tressaillit alors que son visage virait à l'écarlate. Un mélange de colère et de gêne lui agita le coeur. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche pour rétorquer mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- C'est vrai, objecta Shiryu. Après tout, tu ne le connais que depuis très peu de temps, comment peux-tu savoir s'il est digne de confiance ?

Shun paraissait terriblement gêné des paroles qui pleuvaient sur elle. La jeune femme entendit les mots du Dragon résonner sous son crâne. Elle s'immobilisa, le souffle suspendu. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle prit conscience que Shiryu avait raison. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Elle baissa piteusement la tête.

- Je reviendrai te chercher.

Shunreï mit du temps à déchiffrer ces paroles. Elle leva alors doucement la tête vers Mikérinos. L'Artiste la regardait fixement, sans ciller.

- Je reviendrai, répéta-t-il les yeux rivés sur les siens.

Elle sonda un instant les pupilles dorées braquées sur elle et uniquement sur elle. Durant une seconde, ce fut comme s'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls tous les deux dans une pièce vide.

Il n'y avait pas une once d'hésitation dans ses yeux. Il était ferme, inflexible. Elle sut alors qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Elle déglutit doucement et finit par hocher la tête, le corps plus léger.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, intervint Aphrodite. Mais ça ne prouve rien.

- Vous avez ma parole, dit calmement Mikérinos.

Shunreï constata que s'il avait tout fait pour la convaincre elle, il ne faisait aucun effort pour paraître honnête aux yeux des autres. Son indifférence habituelle avait refait surface.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça vaut ? lança Angelo.

L'Amazone sentit l'agacement poindre.

- Il a promis qu'il reviendrait et il le fera, déclara-t-elle. C'est suffisant.

Shunreï se tut, réalisant après coup son incroyable audace. Face à elle Milo ouvrit grand la bouche mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Après un instant de vide, Mû acquiesça.

- Elle a raison, déclara-t-il. Sa parole est suffisante.

- Oui, enchaîna Shun en souriant.

Peu à peu quelques sourires fleurirent autour de la table. Plusieurs chevaliers croisèrent les bras, d'autres hochèrent la tête.

- Bien, admit Shura.

- Oui, ça me paraît juste, approuva Aiolia.

Hyôga sourit, Ikki approuva. Shunreï vit chacun d'eux offrir un signe d'acceptation. Après quelques secondes de tension, elle échappa un soupir et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son siège, terriblement soulagée.

-o§o-

Shunreï s'éveilla en sursaut d'un sommeil très agité. La sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas la tenaillait douloureusement. Elle risqua un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre et s'aperçut que l'aube était déjà levée.

- Miké !

Elle bondit hors du lit et chercha frénétiquement les vêtements qu'elle avait abandonnés la veille sur le sol. Quand elle put mettre la main dessus elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Il fallait qu'elle voie Mikérinos avant son départ. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment, il ne fallait pas qu'il parte, pas seul en tout cas. Il fallait qu'elle l'arrête à tous prix, elle le sentait. Malgré ce qu'il en disait, elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Tunique à peine enfilée, ceintures mal bouclées, sandales non lacées, elle courut dans le couloir pour se précipiter sur la porte de la chambre du jeune homme. Elle martela le battant du poing sans discontinuer, sans respirer. Les secondes s'écoulèrent les unes après les autres sans que le moindre bruit ne manifeste d'une présence derrière la porte close. Shunreï recommença malgré elle à tambouriner le battant, paniquée.

- Miké ? Miké ! Ouvre s'il te plait ! Ouvre, c'est moi !

Son coeur se serra quand aucune réponse ne vint. Soudain, elle n'y tint plus et s'empara de la poignée pour entrer. Ce n'était pas fermé à clef et la porte pivota aussitôt pour lui céder le passage.

La pièce était vide. Le lit était fait, les draps impeccablement lissés et les oreillers empilés les uns contre les autres. En face de l'entrée se tenait une commode, nue, sans le moindre petit objet. L'armoire elle aussi semblait vide et la table et la chaise paraissaient extrêmement dénudées seules dans leur coin. Pas le moindre vêtement qui traînait, pas l'ombre de sa sacoche, pas un seul sachet de cuir contenant des herbes médicinales, rien.

Il était déjà parti. Toutes ses affaires avaient disparu, il ne restait pas une seule trace de son passage. Est-ce qu'il avait fait exprès de partir très tôt pour ne pas la croiser ? Shunreï fut soudain bouleversée par la vue de cette chambre déserte. Elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il la laissait seule depuis plus d'un mois. Elle se sentit brusquement très triste.

- C'est stupide, il va revenir, pesta-t-elle contre elle-même.

Elle revit son regard fixe lors de la réunion et se raccrocha à cette pensée. Il avait promis et il tiendrait sa parole, elle n'avait aucune raison d'en douter. Elle se détourna lentement pour sortir de la pièce et referma silencieusement la porte, jugeant qu'elle était tout de même sérieusement déprimée.

-o§o-

Mikérinos lui avait demandé la veille au soir de garder un oeil sur les malades pendant son absence. C'était également pour ça qu'il avait tenu à ce qu'elle reste au Sanctuaire. Elle ne comprenait pas trop à quoi cela pouvait servir mais elle avait promis de s'exécuter donc elle se rendit directement à l'infirmerie.

A en juger par la liste, c'est Jabu qui devait être de garde ce matin-là. Quand elle frappa, la voix du chevalier de la Licorne lui répondit pour l'autoriser à entrer. Une fois de plus, l'odeur chaude et piquante la prit à la gorge et elle éternua trois fois d'affilée avant de pouvoir continuer à avancer. D'où cela pouvait-il bien venir ? Il lui semblait presque que l'odeur était plus forte qu'avant. C'était étouffant.

- Bonjour, hoqueta-t-elle.

Jabu releva la tête du chiffon mouillé qu'il passait sur le front de celui qui s'appelait Shaka.

- Salut Shunreï, lança-t-il. Tu es enrhumée ?

- Atchaaa !

Le chevalier de la Licorne sourit.

- C'est cette odeur, expliqua-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux larmoyants. Tu ne sens pas ?

Il fit mine de renifler l'air autour de lui et finit par hausser les épaules avec indifférence.

- Je suppose que je me suis habitué, dit-il. Depuis le temps.

Shunreï hocha la tête et approcha des lits. Les six chevaliers ne semblaient pas avoir bougé d'un iota.

- Comment vont-ils ? demanda-t-elle quand même, pour la forme.

Jabu ôta la main qu'il avait oubliée sur le front de Shaka. Sa moue était sceptique.

- Bof, lâcha-t-il. C'est désespérant si tu veux mon avis. Cela ne sert à rien.

- Il ne faut pas penser comme ça.

- Moi je crois qu'ils ne se réveilleront jamais, insista-t-il. Il n'y a qu'à les regarder, il faut être réaliste.

Shunreï regarda tristement le chevalier d'or aux longs cheveux blonds. L'une de ses mèches dépassait du lit et pendait mollement dans le vide. Jabu s'en aperçut lui aussi et la remit en place délicatement avant de replacer correctement la bassine d'eau sur la commode. Puis il fit le tour des lits pour s'assurer que tous les oreillers étaient bien droits. Au bout d'un moment, il dut sentir le regard perplexe de la jeune femme braqué sur lui car il leva la tête vers elle. Là, il lui sourit d'un air embarrassé.

- Je suis un peu maniaque, s'excusa-t-il.

Shunreï sourit et esquissa un geste évasif de la main. Jabu se redressa alors.

- Puisque tu es chargée de surveiller l'infirmerie, lança-t-il, je voudrais te prévenir que Shina a échangé son tour avec moi pour demain. Elle a un empêchement et je la remplacerai une partie de la nuit jusqu'au matin. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

Elle haussa les épaules en secouant la tête.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit très gênant, fit-elle. Mais merci de me le dire.

- Bien, je crois que je vais partir alors, dit-il. Le prochain ne va pas tarder à venir prendre son tour je pense.

- D'accord, bonne journée Jabu.

- Merci. A toi aussi.

Il sortit, la laissant seule avec les malades. Elle resta un instant immobile, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer. La pièce était telle qu'elle l'avait quittée la veille. C'est seulement en plissant les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir le lit du fond qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait anormalement sombre. Les rideaux n'avaient pas été ouverts.

Elle s'approcha des fenêtres et tira chacun des rideaux aux couleurs foncées pour laisser entrer la lumière. Puis jugeant qu'il faisait aussi un peu chaud à l'intérieur, elle ouvrit carrément les vitres. Un vent doux lui caressa le visage. Elle ne s'en écarta à contrecoeur que quelques minutes plus tard, pour faire sa tournée d'inspection.

Pour chacun des six hommes elle vérifia que leurs articulations fonctionnaient toujours parfaitement bien et elle contrôla leur température.

- Tiens... lâcha-t-elle, surprise.

Elle vérifia une seconde fois mais obtint la même conclusion : ils avaient plus de fièvre qu'avant. Est-ce que c'était une augmentation logique ou une catastrophe ? Elle n'aurait pu le dire exactement et Mikérinos n'était pas là pour l'aider. Alors qu'elle allait attraper le bac d'eau froide, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Aldébaran et Shiryu.

- Bonjour demoiselle !

- Oh bonjour Aldébaran. Shiryu.

Le Dragon lui sourit mais esquissa presque aussitôt un air interrogateur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Ils ont une poussée de fièvre, expliqua-t-elle. Leur température est montée d'un coup, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Le chevalier d'or du Taureau s'avança et constata les faits par lui-même. Son visage resta pensif un moment puis il secoua vaguement la tête en se redressant de toute sa taille de géant.

- Ah oui, lâcha-t-il. Cela arrive parfois. La fièvre monte brusquement puis redescend petit à petit, nous n'avons pas réussi à comprendre pourquoi.

- Parfois ? répéta Shunreï. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Aldébaran ébaucha un geste impuissant.

- Eh bien... Deux fois par semaine environ ils ont cette espèce de "crise". A chaque fois, ils réagissent tous les six en même temps et leur température augmente. Parfois, ils s'agitent même drôlement. Et puis ça s'arrête tout seul.

- A chaque fois ? médita-t-elle.

Shiryu acquiesça.

- Oui c'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis, je me souviens, intervint-il. Tous les six en même temps, c'est plutôt étrange. La dernière fois c'était lundi après midi.

- Et aujourd'hui, vendredi matin, continua le Taureau. C'est toujours à peu près les mêmes jours. Peut-être que c'est cyclique ?

Shunreï réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

- Vous auriez du le dire à Miké ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est sûrement très important !

Aldébaran eut une moue désolée.

- Pardonne-nous, cela a dû nous sortir de l'esprit. Je ne pensais pas que cela changerait quoi que ce soit de toute façon.

La jeune femme reprit son souffle pour essayer de raisonner convenablement. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour les malades de toute façon. Si Mikérinos n'avait rien pu faire, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait arrêter ces crises. Mais c'était beaucoup trop inhabituel pour passer pour une simple coïncidence. Il y avait forcément quelque chose là-dessous. Elle sentait qu'un détail important flottait devant ses yeux mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Un juron lui monta aux lèvres qu'elle retint de justesse. Comment prévenir l'Artiste maintenant ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton guérisseur va sûrement trouver une solution à son retour, objecta gentiment Aldébaran.

Il fit le tour des lits et entreprit de commencer la toilette des malades. Récupérant le bac d'eau froide, il s'arrêta au chevet de Seiya. Shiryu s'approcha d'elle qui gardait toujours la tête basse et les sourcils froncés.

- Allons, ce n'est peut-être pas si important que ça. Et puis tu ne peux rien faire, remarqua-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête à contrecoeur. Elle était tout de même responsable des malades en l'absence de Mikérinos !

- Je ne sais pas si tu as eu le temps de regarder avec attention, fit soudain le Dragon. Le vieux maître était censé être parmi les malades si tu te rappelles.

Shunreï leva la tête d'un coup, réalisant qu'elle l'avait à nouveau totalement oublié. Son regard balaya la pièce et une inquiétude sourde l'envahit.

- Oui c'est vrai ! Mais où est-il ? Vous l'avez mis dans une autre salle ? Cela veut dire qu'il y a d'autres malades ? Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit plus...

Shiryu lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

- Il n'y a que six malades. Le vieux maître n'est pas dans une autre salle.

- Hein ? Où est-il ?

- Ici, avec les autres, répondit-il. Seulement il y a quelques... changements.

Shunreï secoua la tête, déboussolée.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? s'indigna-t-elle.

A ce moment-là Shiryu la prit par la main et l'entraîna entre les lits avec une moue mi-amusée mi-désolée. La jeune femme se laissa conduire, perplexe. Quand il la plaça devant l'un des lits du fond, elle le regarda comme s'il était brusquement devenu fou. La couchette était occupée par le chevalier aux cheveux acajou. Elle ne comprenait pas. Shiryu tentait visiblement de se retenir de rire.

- On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? lâcha-t-elle, interdite.

- Le vieux maître, commença-t-il. Le voilà. C'est lui.

Shunreï se figea, pensant tout d'abord que ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours. Mais Shiryu paraissait tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir des pieds à la tête et lentement, très lentement, elle reporta son regard ahuri vers le malade étendu devant elle. C'était à lui qu'elle avait ôté la chemise pour que Mikérinos l'examine. Le jeune homme avait l'air de dormir paisiblement. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix huit ou dix neuf ans. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de son trouble lorsqu'elle l'avait dénudé tantôt. L'embarras la fit suffoquer.

- Tu te moques de moi ? lança-t-elle à Shiryu.

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

- Regarde-le bien, insista-t-il. Je sais bien qu'il a les yeux fermés mais si je te dis qu'ils sont verts, cela ne te rappelle rien ?

Cette fois, Shunreï se mit à trembler. Elle observa fébrilement les traits du visage endormi. L'homme avait un menton franc et généreux, sans pour autant être trop saillant. Son nez droit, légèrement retroussé ; ses sourcils épais ; ses yeux verts ; cet air un peu sauvage. Shunreï crut que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

- Mais... bégaya-t-elle. Mais comment serait-ce possible ? Le vieux maître doit être au moins centenaire ! Cet homme n'a même pas vingt ans ! C'est absurde...

- Shion non plus n'a pas vieilli, objecta Shiryu en désignant l'homme concerné.

Shunreï jeta un oeil à la silhouette auréolée d'une crinière de cheveux vert anis.

- Ils sont tous les deux les seuls survivants de la précédente guerre sainte contre Hadès. Celle qui s'est passée en 1742. Après leur triste victoire, Athéna leur a accordé le Mesopethamenos. Le don de ne vieillir que d'un jour par an. En réalité le vieux maître n'est pas centenaire mais bicentenaire. Il a deux plus de deux cent cinquante ans. Tout comme son ami Shion, le Grand Pope. Ils ont repris leur apparence normale lorsqu'ils ont brisé le sceau du pouvoir d'Athéna, pendant la guerre.

L'Amazone encaissa difficilement le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir en plein visage. Ses yeux écarquillés étaient toujours rivés au fringuant jeune homme de deux cent cinquante ans, qui avait encore l'apparence d'un vieillard il y a trois mois. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Comme était-ce possible ? Son vieux maître, son grand-père, celui qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours, qui l'avait élevée... était en fait ce jeune homme ? Son coeur battait à se rompre. Elle rêvait. Il n'y avait que ça, elle devait être en train de faire un rêve. On n'avait pas idée de faire des rêves aussi bizarres ! Où allait-elle chercher tout ça ?

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? murmura-t-elle en souriant, les yeux rivés sur Shiryu.

Le Dragon ne bougea pas. Soudain elle échappa un petit rire nerveux et se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour le contenir.

- Oh mon dieu, tu es sérieux, souffla-t-elle.

-o§o-

Mikérinos pénétra dans le palais sans même prendre la peine d'attendre que les gardes l'aient annoncé. Personne n'osa lui barrer le chemin et il fila jusqu'à la grande porte. Là, il frappa frénétiquement à coups de poings. La voix du Grand Consul ne tarda pas à lui répondre. Il poussa aussitôt le battant pour entrer.

Zéphyr était assis devant sa table, visiblement en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Il leva la tête vers son frère d'un air intrigué. Mikérinos vint jusqu'à lui et s'inclina rapidement, le souffle un peu court.

- Zéphyr, il faut que je te parle tout de suite, dit-il.

Le Consul s'immobilisa alors qu'il allait enfourner une corne de gazelle noyée de sucre glace. Sa main resta suspendue dans les airs et il le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Puis il fronça légèrement ses sourcils blonds.

- Holà, marmonna-t-il comme pour lui-même. Tu as frappé, tu t'es incliné devant moi et maintenant tu m'appelles Zéphyr. Il doit se passer quelque chose de très grave.

Il reposa sa friandise.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais au Sanctuaire des Astres à propos ? Tu n'étais pas censé être en Grèce, chez Athéna ? Et où est Shunreï ?

Mikérinos fit un geste évasif de la main pour signifier qu'il y avait plus important pour le moment. Le Consul, de plus en plus interdit, parut en proie à un frisson glacé. Il oublia son déjeuner et se leva.

- Bon, d'accord, admit-il l'air sombre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'Artiste échappa un petit soupir en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

- On a un très gros problème, lâcha-t-il.

- Les malades ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Ils ne sont pas malades, déclara-t-il.

Zéphyr souleva un sourcil qui signifiait qu'il ne comprenait pas. La mâchoire de son frère se crispa convulsivement.

- Zée, j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'ils sont possédés.


	17. 17Quand les apparences sont trompeuses

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 17 : Quand les apparences sont trompeuses

-o§o-

Il regarda les représentants des dieux de son Sanctuaire s'agiter devant lui. Maya, que le Grand Consul avait convoquée de toute urgence, venait d'arriver dans la salle et s'entretenait déjà vivement avec Zéphyr. Mikérinos attendit plus ou moins patiemment que son frère expose les grands traits de l'histoire à son homologue féminin.

Tout d'abord, la Grande Prêtresse fut extrêmement contrariée d'apprendre que Mikérinos s'était séparé de sa Reyaâ, ce qui était contraire au règlement. L'Artiste lui expliqua que Shunreï n'était pas en faute car il lui avait donné l'ordre formel de rester là-bas. Maya n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se contenter d'une telle explication.

La Grande Prêtresse, qui était en premier lieu la Reyaâ de Zéphyr, avait un caractère assez explosif. Le Consul s'était uni à elle plusieurs années auparavant et Mikérinos se souvint qu'entre eux, tout n'avait pas toujours été rose, loin s'en fallait. Maya et Zéphyr étaient aussi bornés l'un que l'autre, à eux deux ils pouvaient rivaliser avec un troupeau de mules. Mais Mikérinos savait aussi qu'ils étaient très proches, bien plus que ne l'exigeaient leurs simples rapports Artiste-Amazone. On ne pouvait pas les blâmer. Le Consul était doté d'un charme devenu mythique et Maya n'avait vraiment rien à lui envier, Mikérinos en savait quelque chose.

Le neuvième Artiste d'Apollon observa ses deux supérieurs alors qu'ils achevaient leur petit entretient préliminaire. La Grande Prêtresse semblait maintenant plongée dans une réflexion pénible. De fait, les nouvelles étaient loin d'être bonnes.

- Est-ce que tu es absolument sûr de ça ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Mikérinos prit une profonde inspiration et écarta les bras.

- J'ai examiné chacun des six malades, souligna-t-il. Et la première chose que l'on remarque c'est que tous ont exactement les mêmes symptômes et qu'ils réagissent de la même façon aux mêmes moments. C'est tout sauf une coïncidence.

Zéphyr se frotta le menton du doigt en faisant quelques pas devant son trône.

- Il faut avouer que c'est troublant.

- Cette "maladie" n'a aucune logique, reprit l'Artiste.

La Grande Prêtresse fronça légèrement ses fins sourcils châtains.

- Ce n'est pas une maladie que tu connais ?

- Jamais vu, répondit sombrement Mikérinos. Ils ne réagissent pas aux cosmos qui les entourent. J'ai bien essayé de les sonder : pour le corps, cela n'a pas posé de problèmes. Par contre, leur esprit est totalement opaque. Impossible de les atteindre, même avec une décharge d'énergie plus importante. Ils sont là et ne sont pas là en même temps, c'est très étrange.

- Ce qui n'est pas normal si je te suis bien, lança Zéphyr.

- Non, bien sûr, confirma-t-il. Cela dit, si leur propre cosmos n'a pas pu les sauver, il y avait peu de chances que le mien y parvienne.

Les cheveux blonds rayonnants du Consul virevoltaient autour de lui au rythme de ses déplacements frénétiques. Il observait pensivement un point sur le sol.

- Et cela te suffit pour affirmer qu'ils sont possédés ? résuma-t-il.

Mikérinos secoua aussitôt la tête.

- Evidemment non. Seulement il y a que tous les six ont une température plus élevée que la normale. Une sorte de fièvre qui ne s'explique par aucune infection.

- Il m'arrive aussi d'avoir de la fièvre, objecta Zéphyr qui, apparemment, luttait de toutes ses forces contre l'hypothèse terrifiante qu'il avait émise.

Il s'agitait de plus en plus. Maya avança alors vers lui et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule pour qu'il arrête de faire les cent pas. Zéphyr respira profondément. Mikérinos prit d'avance un air désolé pour ce qu'il allait dire.

- Avec tout le respect que je te dois, fit celui-ci, quand il t'arrive d'avoir de la fièvre, cela ne dure pas deux mois, j'ose espérer ?

Le beau visage de Zéphyr s'assombrit.

- Merde, jura-t-il.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, lâcha l'Artiste. Mais il y a pire et c'est ça qui a fini par me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Maya lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Quoi encore ?

Mikérinos fouilla dans sa sacoche durant quelques secondes. Quand il brandit quelque chose dans les airs, le Consul et la Grande Prêtresse s'arrêtèrent de bouger. L'Artiste le posa sur la table sous les coups d'oeil interdits de ses supérieurs. Après une seconde, Maya se saisit du petit objet et le fit tourner au bout de ses doigts.

- C'est... un sachet ? hésita-t-elle.

En effet, cela ressemblait à un petit baluchon de tissu blanc, fermé par un morceau de ficelle tout aussi immaculée. Maya le renifla prudemment et échappa une grimace de dégoût.

- Ignoble, nota-t-elle.

Zéphyr tourna la tête vers lui.

- Tu nous expliques ?

- L'odeur provient des quelques grammes de soufre qui se trouvent à l'intérieur, dit l'Artiste.

- Du soufre ? s'étonna Maya, perplexe. Mais où as-tu trouvé ça ?

- Scellé sous chacun des lits des malades, expliqua-t-il. Il règne dans l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire d'Athéna une odeur abominable que je n'avais pas réussi à identifier tout de suite. En réalité, elle est due aux petites quantités de soufre qui brûlent en permanence sous les malades. La chaleur étouffante vient également de là.

Zéphyr paraissait ahuri.

- C'est un remède ? demanda-t-il. Qui l'a mis là ?

Mikérinos esquissa un petit sourire ironique.

- Un remède, sûrement pas, lâcha-t-il. C'est un charme. Ou un rituel si vous préférez. Quand à celui qui l'a pratiqué... il n'avait pas de bonnes intentions.

-o§o-

Shunreï s'engagea dans l'escalier de la sixième maison avec lassitude. Elle n'aurait jamais dû aller faire cette promenade. Le fait était qu'elle n'avait absolument pas pensé qu'elle devrait remonter tout le parcours du Zodiaque au retour. Mais elle s'ennuyait tellement ! Mikérinos n'était partit que depuis une journée et il lui semblait que cela faisait des semaines. Elle avait beau connaître beaucoup de gens au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, elle ne s'y sentait pas chez elle. Au moins ses relations avec Shiryu s'étaient arrangées. La découverte de l'apparence du vieux maître y avait été pour beaucoup, il fallait le dire. Vieux maître qui était redevenu jeune, rectifia-t-elle aussitôt en pensées. Dohko... Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. S'il se réveillait un jour, elle aurait tout le mal du monde à adopter une réaction convenable face à lui. S'il se réveillait.

-o§o-

Le Grand Consul d'Apollon se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux azur lançaient des éclairs.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu avances ? gronda-t-il.

Mikérinos ferma les yeux. Il avait laissé les mains dans ses poches et personne ne pouvait voir que ses poings étaient serrés au point de faire blanchir ses jointures. Il échappa un soupir.

- J'en suis conscient. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai posé ces charmes sous les lits, dit-il. Ce n'est pas moi non plus qui les change régulièrement. Les chevaliers d'Athéna ne sont pas au courant de ça. Peu de personnes connaissent ce genre de rituel d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas du niveau débutant. Ils sentent l'odeur du soufre mais ne sont pas conscients des ondes négatives qui planent sur l'infirmerie. Seule Athéna est sensible à cela, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne peut y rester sans se sentir mal. J'ai eu un malaise moi aussi.

Maya avait cessé de bouger. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague et ses mâchoires se crispaient régulièrement de frustration.

- Qui pourrait être responsable de ça ?

Mikérinos avait la très nette impression qu'elle avait une idée de la réponse mais elle ne semblait pas oser la formuler de vive voix.

- Un dieu, j'en ai bien peur, fit l'Artiste.

- Tu penses à Hadès ? interrogea Zéphyr. La guerre ne l'aurait pas fait disparaître ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. Les ondes négatives qui retiennent les six malades dans le coma sont faibles mais persistantes, c'est pour cela que personne n'en a conscience. Il faut une hypersensibilité telle que celle d'Athéna pour les percevoir. Mes capacités de guérisseur me permettent de les détecter mais c'est assez faible. Cependant, seul un dieu pourrait réussir à les émettre et à les maintenir à cette distance, sous le nez d'Athéna. Il n'y a aucun doute. Après, malheureusement, je n'ai aucun moyen d'identifier lequel exactement. Cela pourrait être n'importe lequel des Olympiens.

Cette nouvelle était aussi énorme qu'inattendue. Les deux représentants d'Apollon et Artémis paraissaient dépassés. Ils devaient certainement s'attendre à tout sauf à ça. Mikérinos les comprenait assez bien, lui non plus ne se serait jamais douté de cela s'il ne s'était pas rendu en Grèce en personne. Mais le problème n'était plus là à présent. Si un dieu s'en prenait à Athéna - ce qui était son droit après tout - le guérisseur d'Apollon, lui, n'avait pas à intervenir. C'était les prémices d'une nouvelle guerre. Les malades n'étaient pas de simples malades. Et Zéphyr venait visiblement de prendre conscience de tout cela. Ses yeux s'étaient plissés de contrariété.

- Bien, lâcha-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Maya eut un petit hochement de tête. Le Consul se tourna vers elle.

- Je crois que la question qui se pose maintenant c'est : devons-nous intervenir ?

- Ce serait prendre de gros risques, souligna la Prêtresse. Et puis, comment savoir qui est à l'origine de ces charmes ? Même s'il y a un Olympien là-dessous, je ne pense pas qu'il viendrait en personne au Sanctuaire d'Athéna pour poser ses sachets.

- En effet, confirma Mikérinos. Ce doit être l'un de ses sbires. Il était juste sous mon nez et malheureusement, je n'ai rien vu. Mais je compte bien découvrir qui c'est, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Si vous me le permettez, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Zéphyr lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

- Bon, dit-il. Et les malades ? Est-ce que tu es capable de les soigner ?

Mikérinos ne répondit pas tout de suite. Dès l'instant où il avait compris ce qui retenait les malades dans leur léthargie, il avait tiré ses propres conclusions. Un rituel pareil, pratiqué par un dieu, était d'une puissance phénoménale. Il savait comment cela fonctionnait. Et il savait aussi ce qu'il pourrait tenter pour briser la chaîne. Mais il se doutait que ce serait dangereux. Il n'était pas un dieu, cela pourrait même lui coûter la vie. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont son corps réagirait face à une telle pression. Surtout lorsqu'il devrait répéter la même opération six fois d'affilée.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Tu vas intervenir dans un conflit divin ? fit Maya, interdite, à l'attention du Consul. Tu vas intervenir en faveur d'Athéna ?

Zéphyr contracta la mâchoire et s'assit sur son trône avant de pianoter nerveusement sur l'accoudoir du bout des doigts.

- Visiblement, Athéna ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, même si elle est consciente qu'il y a quelque chose. Puisqu'elle ne peut pas s'approcher de l'infirmerie, elle ne peut rien faire. Ses chevaliers non plus, ce n'est pas de leur ressort. Seul Miké peut faire quelque chose.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, objecta la jeune femme. Si le dieu qui a ordonné cette attaque décide de se retourner contre nous, il sera dans son droit. Je n'ai pas envie d'engager mes Amazones dans une guerre, cela serait du gâchis pur et simple.

- Oh non, je ne laisserai pas les Olympiens nous plonger dans leurs conflits, c'est hors de question, assura Zéphyr. J'ai fait le nécessaire pour ça, rappelle-toi. Ma lettre est archivée dans le palais de Zeus, nous sommes inattaquables pour le moment.

Il se passa les doigts dans les cheveux.

- Nous ne sommes pas censés savoir ce qui se trame en Grèce chez Athéna. Elle nous a demandé un service, nous ne faisons que respecter le contrat, déclara Zéphyr. Et puis, il n'est pas question que nous prenions part à la bataille. Il faut tout de même que nous disions à Athéna ce qu'il se passe chez elle.

Mikérinos émit un petit "Mmphphm" en fermant les yeux.

- De toute façon, nous nous sommes engagés à soigner les malades, rappela-t-il. Les chevaliers d'or se soulèveraient contre nous si nous ne le faisions pas. De plus, Reyaâ est restée là-bas et je dois y retourner. Ils ne me laisseront jamais repartir avant de voir leurs amis debouts.

A ces mots Maya leva les bras au ciel et les laissa aussitôt retomber dans un son mat et un soupir.

- D'accord ! admit-elle. Si tu es capable de rompre ce rituel, fais-le ! Mais je vous préviens, faites attention à ce que vous faites en Grèce. Si un Olympien nous tombe sur le dos, je vous étripe tous les deux.

L'Artiste lança un regard interrogateur à son frère, lequel hocha bientôt la tête en guise d'assentiment. Sur quoi Mikérinos s'inclina profondément.

- Très bien, je repartirai pour la Grèce demain matin.

Ses supérieurs firent un signe de la main et il se retira lentement pour sortir du palais. Il avait ses ordres, il ne lui restait qu'à accomplir son travail. Zéphyr n'avait aucune idée de ce que pourrait provoquer sur lui l'intervention qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais il préférait qu'il en soit ainsi. Son frère ne lui aurait jamais laissé le champ libre autrement.

Arrivé à l'entrée de la tour d'Apollon, il constata que la nuit était tombée. Le ciel s'habillait d'étoiles petit à petit. Il ne repartirait que le lendemain à l'aube, il avait largement le temps de faire un tour au palais d'Artémis pour voir Sha. Elle serait contente.

-o§o-

Les Amazones l'autorisèrent à passer dès qu'elles surent son identité. Il y avait du bon à être le frère du Consul après tout.

Mikérinos pénétra dans le palais couleur de nuit et se dirigea vers l'aile qui abritait les appartements de sa petite déesse de soeur. Il connaissait l'endroit par coeur, les Amazones ne jugeaient plus utile de lui assigner un guide depuis longtemps. Un mot de Zéphyr glissé dans la bonne oreille avait dû y être pour beaucoup également. En règle générale, les Amazones n'aimaient pas que des Artistes pénètrent dans leur Sanctuaire. Elles avaient toujours pas mal d'a priori envers les hommes, fussent-ils leurs protégés ou ceux du Consul. Le monde des Amazones était quelque chose à part, Mikérinos s'en était déjà rendu compte. Elles étaient des guerrières avant tout tandis que les hommes du Sanctuaire Solaire les voyaient surtout comme des femmes. Elles avaient horreur de ça mais c'était la loi de la nature, personne n'y changerait jamais rien. Les hommes comme Midas n'y aidaient pas non plus, il fallait le dire. Mikérinos avait conscience qu'elles faisaient un travail extraordinaire pour eux. Toutefois... son âme de solitaire ne s'accommodait que très difficilement de cette vie jumelée. Shunreï n'y était pour rien.

Arrivé devant la grande porte de la salle divine, Mikérinos vit qu'elle n'avait pas été correctement fermée. Une voix lui parvenait à travers l'entrebâillement ; c'était celle de l'une des servantes qui s'occupaient de Shamio.

- Il est tard mademoiselle, répétait-elle avec une pointe d'agacement. Il faut partir vous coucher sinon la Grande Prêtresse va me passer un savon.

A l'agitation qui régnait dans la pièce, l'Artiste comprit que sa petite soeur courait tout autour de la table pour échapper à sa gardienne. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis il jugea qu'il était de son devoir d'aider la pauvre femme avant qu'elle ne s'arrache les cheveux. Il avança une main et frappa plusieurs fois sur le battant avant d'entrer. La servante s'immobilisa aussitôt en l'apercevant et esquissa une révérence.

- Mon seigneur, fit-elle précipitamment, le feu aux joues.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Shamio lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Elle changea brusquement de direction et courut vers lui. Mikérinos se baissa pour la recevoir dans ses bras et la souleva dans les airs.

- Je suis navrée, elle ne voulait pas... commença la pauvre femme d'un air confus.

Mikérinos hocha la tête pour ne pas la vexer.

- Ce n'est rien, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Vous pouvez y aller, merci beaucoup.

- Oh... Bien mon seigneur.

Elle se retira piteusement et la porte se referma derrière elle, laissant l'Artiste seul avec la petite fille. Se sentant enfin en sécurité, celle-ci passa ses petits bras autour du cou de son frère et se serra contre lui.

- Miké ! Je suis contente !

Le jeune homme l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et glissa une main sur ses fins cheveux blonds.

- Tu es revenu, je savais bien que tu reviendrais me voir, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu m'as manqué !

- Sha, je ne suis parti que trois jours, fit-il en souriant.

Shamio sourit avec candeur.

- Tout ça ? s'étonna-t-elle. C'était bien ?

- On peut dire ça, répondit-il.

Il la posa délicatement à terre et s'accroupit devant elle.

- Tu as bien pris ce que je t'avais donné ? s'enquit-il. Tous les matins ?

Cette simple phrase provoqua une grimace écoeurée chez la fillette.

- J'aime pas ton médicament, il est pas bon et ça me pique la gorge, marmonna-t-elle.

- Je sais bien, mais c'est important, il faut que tu le prennes tous les jours, insista-t-il. Tu me le promets Sha ?

En réponse elle tira la langue. Il serra un peu plus fort ses petites mains dans les siennes.

- Sha...

Elle soupira.

- Ouiiii ! soupira-t-elle à contrecoeur.

Il hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

- Bien. Tu as été sage avec Maya ?

- Moi je trouve que oui, objecta Shamio. Maya ne m'a pas beaucoup grondée.

- Pas beaucoup, hein ? répéta-t-il, amusé.

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire angélique et il écarta une boucle dorée qui lui retombait sur le nez. Shamio jeta alors des regards frénétiques tout autour d'eux comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

- Reyaâ aussi est venue me voir ? demanda-t-elle en lorgnant vers la porte qui restait désespérément fermée.

Mikérinos secoua doucement la tête.

- Non, elle n'a pas pu venir, elle est encore en mission, expliqua-t-il. Mais je lui dirai de venir te voir dès qu'elle rentrera, c'est promis.

- Pourquoi elle est pas rentrée avec toi ? s'étonna la fillette.

- Elle avait un travail à terminer. D'ailleurs moi aussi je vais bientôt repartir. Je suis simplement passé te dire bonne nuit. Est-ce que Zée a pu venir te voir ces derniers temps ?

Shamio hocha vigoureusement la tête en souriant.

- Oui, deux fois ! Il m'a offert un cadeau mais Maya me l'a confisqué parce que je jouais au lieu de travailler. C'est une petite boite avec une manette. Quand on tourne, un petit dauphin apparaît et fait des bonds dans l'eau. Y'a de la musique aussi !

- Tu as beaucoup de chance. Prends-en soin.

Il sourit de plus belle quand elle chercha à étouffer un énorme bâillement, sans succès. Lentement, il la souleva dans ses bras et s'éloigna vers la porte du fond qu'il savait mener vers la chambre. La fillette se blottit contre lui.

- Tu as de tout petits yeux, fit Mikérinos en lui chatouillant le bout du nez. Tu devrais déjà être au lit.

Elle se mit à rire et chercha à repousser le doigt qui lui frôlait les narines. Ses yeux bleus se fermaient peu à peu malgré tous ses efforts. Il avait toujours trouvé les yeux de Shamio et Zéphyr magnifiques et chaque fois qu'il les observait, il regrettait de ne pas en avoir hérité, tout comme eux. Les siens étaient dorés, comme ceux de leur père. Shamio, elle, était le portrait craché de leur mère.

Elle étouffa un nouveau bâillement à l'aide de ses petits poings. Attendri, l'Artiste déposa un baiser sur sa joue bronzée par le soleil.

- Tu vas partir longtemps ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Mais si tu es bien sage, je te rapporterai quelque chose, d'accord ?

Shamio sourit, les yeux fermés.

- Je peux venir avec toi ? S'il te plait ? Je ne te dérangerai pas, je te le jure...

- Non, Sha, tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

Dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers le grand lit et l'y allongea doucement en écartant les draps. La petite fille chercha bien à résister mais le sommeil l'emportait déjà et il n'eut plus qu'à tirer la couverture sur son épaule.

- Miké...

- Hum ?

- Je t'aime.

Il sourit.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Apaisée, Shamio enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et referma les poings sur le drap immaculé. Mikérinos resta assis sur le bord du lit durant quelques minutes, à la regarder dormir. Elle souriait légèrement dans son sommeil. Zéphyr et lui avaient toujours été très protecteurs envers elle depuis la mort de leurs parents et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de sa maladie. Shamio était tout ce qui leur restait, ils n'auraient pas permis qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Quand il fut absolument certain qu'elle dormait, Mikérinos tendit une main vers la petite tête blonde et alluma doucement son cosmos. Puis il passa au-dessus du corps de la fillette, progressivement, pour sonder l'état de son organisme. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'amélioration depuis son dernier examen mais cela n'avait pas empiré non plus. Son remède n'était pas d'une efficacité prodigieuse encore, il le savait. Il l'avait pourtant amélioré, ajusté, arrangé à son cas. Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Il s'en voulait d'être tellement impuissant.

Pris d'une peur soudaine, il se pencha sur la fillette et embrassa son front, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Elle sourit vaguement dans son sommeil et il s'écarta pour ne pas la réveiller. Il donnerait des ordres précis aux servantes qui s'occupaient d'elle avant de repartir le lendemain. Son remède était tout ce qu'il avait pour le moment et il allait s'assurer qu'elle le prenne bien tous les jours. Il sortit en silence et referma la porte derrière lui.

-o§o-

Zéphyr s'éveilla doucement au son d'un bruissement de tissu sur le sol de sa chambre. Mécontent de sentir le sommeil le fuir, il se retourna et enfouit la tête dans son oreiller encore tiède. Son intuition lui disait qu'il était déjà tard mais il aurait préféré se pendre plutôt que de sortir de son lit. L'évanouissement du bruit de soie lui indiqua que la deuxième personne présente dans la pièce s'était immobilisée. Le Consul finit par comprendre qu'il ne se rendormirait plus et émit un profond soupir en roulant sur le ventre. Puis il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour apercevoir la chaude clarté du soleil.

Instinctivement, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et découvrit la silhouette féminine entourée d'un peignoir de soie qui était assise sur le rebord. Il ne voyait que son profil gauche levé vers l'horizon. La jambe droite infiniment longue et fuselée de Maya était repliée sur l'encadrement, nue, tandis que la gauche pendait dans le vide. La jeune femme grignotait une galette de maïs d'un air absent. Zéphyr observa quelques instants les muscles de la mâchoire de sa maîtresse qui jouaient sous sa peau et qu'on distinguait à peine.

- Il est huit heures. Tu deviens de plus en plus fainéant avec les années, déclara-t-elle soudain, sans même le regarder.

Le Consul se redressa souplement au milieu des draps blancs.

- Et toi, de plus en plus gracieuse, répliqua-t-il.

Elle avala indifféremment le dernier morceau de galette qu'elle avait entre les doigts et il se décida à se lever. Près de la fenêtre, sur un petite table de bois, attendait déjà un large plateau de victuailles destiné au petit-déjeuner du Consul. Une servante avait dû l'amener un peu plus tôt alors qu'il dormait encore.

Zéphyr s'empara d'une galette et vint se poster devant la fenêtre à son tour, sans se soucier du fait qu'il était complètement nu.

- Ne devrais-tu pas être au travail à cette heure-ci ? lança-t-il négligemment en mordant dans sa galette. Continue comme ça et tu vas engraisser.

Maya esquissa un léger sourire en se tournant vers lui. Lui n'avait pas ce genre de problèmes, loin s'en fallait. La Grande Prêtresse apprécia d'un oeil possessif les qualités anatomiques de son amant et laissa son regard langoureux s'attarder sur son ventre parfaitement plat, ses pectoraux saillants, ses longues jambes et sa chevelure blonde. Il la narguait de ses yeux pétillants.

- Le jour où je commencerai à engraisser, tu seras le seul responsable, fit-elle. Prends garde à toi, Zéphyr, si ce jour devait arriver.

Le Consul répondit d'un large sourire charmeur, qui se révéla contagieux, et enfourna une nouvelle bouchée de galette de maïs. A ce moment-là, plusieurs coups retentirent frénétiquement contre le battant de la porte. Les deux amants s'immobilisèrent et échangèrent un coup d'oeil intrigué. Les domestiques ne les dérangeaient jamais avant qu'ils ne soient sortis de leur chambre d'habitude, c'était les ordres. Mi-curieux, mi-contrarié, le Consul quitta la fenêtre pour revenir vers la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il.

- Tu n'oublies rien, seigneur Consul ? coupa Maya avec un haussement de sourcil pour sa tenue fort peu académique.

Zéphyr avisa son corps totalement nu et eut un mouvement indifférent des épaules.

- Mmphphm... fit-il dans une parfaite imitation de son frère cadet.

Il s'empara tout de même d'une serviette et s'en couvrit prestement les hanches avant de crier :

- Entrez ! J'espère que c'est une urgence, autrement...

Il s'interrompit en découvrant le visage terrorisé et dévoré de culpabilité de la servante qui venait d'entrer. Elle semblait désespérée.

- Pardonnez-moi mon seigneur...

Elle eut une seconde d'hésitation en voyant l'habit plutôt sobre du Consul et ce spectacle la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, pour le plus grand agacement de Maya qui se leva à son tour.

- Alors ? lâcha-t-elle sèchement. Que se passe-t-il de si grave ?

La servante tressaillit et parut se reprendre, l'air encore plus misérable qu'avant.

- Votre altesse, pardonnez-moi, répéta-t-elle. Mais j'ai pensé... c'est au sujet de la jeune princesse...

Zéphyr fronça légèrement les sourcils à l'évocation de sa petite soeur.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? Elle a fait une nouvelle crise ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

La domestique secoua la tête.

- Non seigneur... La princesse Shamio... elle... elle a disparu depuis ce matin, nous n'avons pas réussi à la retrouver...

Ces mots déclenchèrent le rire du Consul.

- Allons bon ! Elle s'est encore échappée ! s'exclama-t-il. Je lui avais pourtant dit de rester tranquille. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin, vous savez qu'elle revient toujours au bout de quelques heures !

Maya fit un geste évasif de la main et commença à se détourner pour en revenir à sa fenêtre.

- Tu nous déranges pour ça ? gronda-t-elle. Tu ferais mieux de faire ton travail correctement, elle ne se serait pas échappée une fois de plus.

- Mais...

La servante paraissait cette fois au bord de la crise de larmes. Elle se tortilla sur place en se tordant les mains, l'air douloureusement inquiet.

- Votre altesse... je ne crois pas qu'elle se soit juste éclipsée pour la matinée... objecta-t-elle en tremblant de tous ses membres. Ce matin en allant la réveiller... j'ai trouvé son placard vide et son sac avait disparu... Le cadeau que vous lui aviez offert et que vous aviez confisqué n'est plus sur l'étagère non plus...

Le visage de Zéphyr pâlit d'un coup.

- Vous êtes bien certaine de ça ? glapit-il.

Le ton de sa voix tasse encore un peu plus la domestique sur elle-même, comme si elle rapetissait à vue d'oeil.

- Mon seigneur... je... je l'ai cherchée partout...

Cette fois, Maya s'affola elle aussi.

- Et Miké ? Où est Miké ? Vous l'avez prévenu ? demanda-t-elle.

La servante acquiesça.

- Madame, j'ai pensé qu'elle était peut-être avec lui mais lorsque je suis allée lui parler dans son temple, monseigneur était déjà parti.

L'horreur de la situation étouffa soudain Zéphyr. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux en échappant un long gémissement.

- Bon sang... Miké est parti ce matin, bien avant l'aube...

- Tu ne crois pas qu'elle l'aurait... suivi ? souffla Maya, interdite et suppliante à la fois.

- Bon sang !

Le Consul ferma les yeux en invoquant Apollon de toutes ses forces. La Grande Prêtresse dut comprendre sa réponse à la seule expression de son visage car elle chancela :

- Grande Artémis, ait pitié de nous... murmura-t-elle.


	18. 18Le choix de Mikérinos

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 18 : Le choix de Mikérinos

-o§o-

La peau luisante devenait de plus en plus chaude sous ses doigts et elle retira sa main du front du Grand Pope Shion. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Jabu appliquait frénétiquement des poches de glace sur le visage d'Aioros. Poches qui fondaient une vitesse désespérante.

- Cela ne sert à rien, répéta encore Jabu entre ses dents.

Shunreï se mordit la lèvre inférieure de frustration. Elle venait d'arriver à l'infirmerie ce matin-là et les six malades avaient refait une crise. Elle était dépassée, son angoisse ne cessait de grandir. Devant elle, Shion s'agitait sur sa couchette en émettant de terribles gémissements de souffrance. Leur température devait atteindre les quarante degrés à présent. Les malades haletaient sur leur lit en se tortillant et elle n'avait aucun moyen d'arrêter ça. Pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait réconforter Jabu qui se lamentait de ne pouvoir agir. Elle sentait toute sa confiance partir en fumée. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils avaient, pas même Mikérinos. Shunreï commençait à se résigner à l'idée qu'ils allaient tous mourir.

- Par Athéna ! pourquoi ? s'écria Jabu, la sortant du même coup de ses réflexions moroses. Pourquoi ne peut-on rien faire pour eux ? Ce n'est pas juste !

Le chevalier de la Licorne balança soudain un coup de pied dans la commode qui jouxtait le lit d'Aioros et Shunreï sursauta.

- Ils vont tous mourir et on ne peut rien faire ! tonna-t-il encore.

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Son linge mouillé pendait lamentablement dans sa main droite, il ne servait même plus à calmer sa culpabilité.

- Jabu... fit-elle, en désespoir de cause.

Un rugissement de tristesse lui répondit et Jabu s'appuya contre le meuble à deux mains, la tête perdue dans le vide devant lui. L'Amazone n'osa plus l'interrompre. A nouveau, une chaleur étouffante régnait dans l'infirmerie.

Après d'interminables minutes de silence, la jeune femme vit que Jabu s'efforçait de remettre parfaitement en place la commode qu'il avait à moitié défoncée. Il la fit avancer et reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait retrouvé sa place exacte et le chevalier de la Licorne la nettoya avec une application exagérée. Shunreï se sentait inutile et indigne. Heureusement quelqu'un frappa à la porte au moment où elle cédait au désarrois.

Camus était venu avec Aphrodite et Kiki. Ils remarquèrent aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Shunreï, t'es malade ? s'inquiéta Kiki.

La jeune femme soupira.

- Non... Non, ça va aller, ce n'est rien...

- Quelque chose est arrivé ? demanda le chevalier des glaces en approchant du corps de Saga.

Jabu tenta de se recomposer une mine présentable mais Aphrodite le devança en frôlant le visage brûlant du malade des doigts.

- Ils ont de la fièvre, remarqua-t-il.

- Encore ?! s'exclama Kiki en ouvrant de grands yeux azurs.

- C'est une nouvelle crise, expliqua Jabu, d'une voix éteinte.

Shunreï n'osait plus les regarder en face tant elle avait honte de son impuissance.

- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas quoi faire...

- Personne ne peut rien faire, assura Aphrodite en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Camus regardait pensivement les malades. Ses sourcils se froncèrent soudain.

- La fièvre ne veut pas baisser ?

Jabu fit non de la tête.

- Impossible de lutter contre cette chaleur, ils ont au moins quarante et nos poches ne servent à rien. Pas plus que les chiffons.

Aphrodite se tourna vers le Verseau.

- Tu dois pouvoir faire quelque chose, non ?

Camus pencha le visage de côté. Il parut réfléchir durant quelques instants.

- Je peux essayer de faire baisser la température de la pièce, dit-il enfin.

Un éclair d'espoir fit relever la tête à la jeune femme. Kiki souriait d'un air confiant et Jabu semblait totalement interdit. Camus leur fit signe de reculer vers la sortie.

- Il vaudrait mieux que vous reculiez, fit-il calmement.

L'apprenti Bélier tira Shunreï en avant et elle se laissa faire, un peu perplexe mais soulagée qu'il reste au moins quelque chose à tenter. Le cosmos doré du chevalier d'or avait commencé à brûler. Soudain, la puissance de Camus se déchaîna.

Un souffle étonnamment puissant balaya la pièce entière, faisant voler les rideaux aux couleurs foncées comme des bannières. La présence glacée de Camus gonfla de plus en plus jusqu'à emplir tout l'espace disponible. Shunreï le regarda qui se tenait droit comme une statue, les yeux clos et les bras tendus à l'horizontale. C'est alors qu'elle commença réellement à le sentir. L'air se fit plus doux, plus respirable, jusqu'à devenir carrément frais. Un frisson parcourut le dos de la jeune femme quand elle reconnut, ahurie, un flocon de neige qui virevoltait devant son nez. Incroyable ! A côté d'elle Kiki semblait totalement émerveillé.

Il se mit bientôt à faire très froid dans la salle de l'infirmerie. L'Amazone cherchait à apercevoir une quelconque réaction chez les malades et elle fut surprise et soulagée de constater que la baisse générale de température semblait les calmer. Camus contrôlait précisément les degrés qu'il ajoutait ou enlevait au besoin. Après quelques secondes, il laissa retomber ses mains et ouvrit les yeux alors que son cosmos baissait peu à peu d'intensité. Aussitôt Kiki se mit à battre des mains et son rire enfantin emplit l'air givré. Aphrodite hocha sobrement la tête.

- Je pense que c'est suffisant, déclara le magicien de l'eau.

Il ne se risqua toutefois pas à sourire, comme son confrère de la maison des Poissons. Il semblait que Camus ne se laissât que rarement aller à montrer ses sentiments.

- Apparemment, cela leur fait du bien, nota le chevalier androgyne.

Shunreï sortit de sa rêverie et s'avança vers les couchettes. Elle s'arrêta devant la plus proche, celle de Saga. Il avait cessé de s'agiter, c'était déjà ça de gagné. L'Amazone posa une main sur le large front hâlé par le soleil et constata que la fièvre du chevalier des Gémeaux avait légèrement baissé.

- Hum... je ne sais pas si cela sera efficace longtemps, lança Jabu qui avait fait de même pour Aioros.

Camus restait immobile.

- Nous verrons bien. Cela nous fait déjà gagner un peu de temps.

Shunreï acquiesça, l'esprit plus clair. Ce que Camus n'avait pas dit mais que tout le monde pensait, c'était qu'il fallait gagner du temps en attendant le retour de Mikérinos. Elle espérait seulement que l'Artiste reviendrait bientôt. Vraiment très bientôt.

Aphrodite et Kiki s'étaient remis à essuyer le visage des six hommes allongés. Tout était redevenu plus calme. Elle se passa alors deux doigts sur les tempes pour se détendre. Une lourde fatigue vint lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente. Soudain une voix l'interpella :

- Tu devrais aller prendre l'air.

Shunreï rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que le regard bleu sombre de Camus était posé sur elle et la sondait intensément. Elle songea aussitôt que ses prunelles avaient vraiment une couleur stupéfiante. Passée une seconde le Verseau lui indiqua la sortie d'un signe du menton.

- On s'occupe d'eux, va te reposer, dit-il. Tu ne nous seras d'aucune aide si tu tombes de fatigue.

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre à ça, à la fois prise de court par tant de sollicitude et ébranlée d'une telle froideur. Puis elle comprit qu'elle ne devait rien attendre de plus de la part du ténébreux Camus. Elle se détendit, avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie.

-o§o-

L'écart de température entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur de l'infirmerie était tranchant. La chaleur la prit à la gorge et la fit suffoquer dès qu'elle passa le seuil. Mais elle apprécia tout de même le fait de s'éloigner de cette odeur abominable. Soulagée d'être seule et enfin libérée de sa charge pour quelques temps, elle s'appuya contre le tronc d'un puissant olivier qui avait eu la bonne idée de pousser à cet endroit. Elle soupira profondément. Elle détestait de plus en plus cette infirmerie.

- Je pensais bien te trouver là...

Elle sursauta et fit volte-face d'un coup pour voir arriver Shiryu. Il portait sa tunique claire, celle qu'elle lui avait vu cent fois aux Cinq Pics. Comme à chaque fois, il avait retroussé ses manches sur ses avant-bras. Ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient dans l'air.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Bien. Camus s'est occupé des malades, ils vont mieux, expliqua-t-elle.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, admit-il.

Le jeune homme l'observait fixement. Elle eut instantanément la très nette impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie qu'il voie toute sa tristesse et sa mélancolie, raison pour laquelle elle tourna prestement la tête vers la silhouette lointaine de la grande arène. Il dut pourtant avoir le temps d'apercevoir quelque chose de peu rassurant car il finit par demander, d'un ton un peu amer :

- C'est ton Artiste qui t'inquiète ? Tu as peur qu'il ne revienne pas ?

Shunreï eut un haut-le-coeur et se retourna d'un bond pour lui jeter un regard perçant. Shiryu souriait tristement.

- Ce n'est pas "mon" Artiste, répliqua-t-elle. Et puis il reviendra... ne serait-ce que pour tenir son engagement envers vos malades.

Elle se le répéta encore une fois mentalement pour s'en persuader.

- Si...

La voix de Shiryu se voila et il dut se racler la gorge pour continuer.

- Si ce n'était pas le cas, commença-t-il. S'il ne revenait pas... Sache que tu pourras rester ici. Que... enfin, que je ne t'abandonnerai plus. Je te le jure.

La jeune femme le dévisagea d'un air surpris. La peau de Shiryu avait pris une délicate teinte rose qui lui fit l'effet d'un baume au coeur. L'espace d'une seconde elle se laissa attendrir. Elle retrouva alors d'un coup ses vieilles sensations : le beau visage de Shiryu, ses yeux bleus, sa douceur apaisante et la chaleur qui l'envahissait toujours lorsqu'elle était avec lui.

Au moment où elle allait lui répondre, le Dragon avança une main hésitante vers elle et lui frôla la joue. Shunreï frissonna des pieds à la tête. Malgré elle, elle ferma les yeux et apprécia la chaleur qui se dégageait de sa paume. Mais la main se retira aussi vite, comme si elle s'était brûlée. L'Amazone rouvrit les yeux, surprise, et comprit instantanément ce que le jeune homme avait sentit : deux personnes approchaient. Quand Shunreï leva la tête pour les identifier, son coeur rata un battement.

- Bonjour, lança Mikérinos en vrillant sur eux son regard doré.

Le visage de la jeune femme prit une teinte pourpre très gênante.

- Miké ! bafouilla-t-elle. Tu es là !

L'Artiste se détourna avec lenteur.

- Eh bien, il me semble que je l'avais promis, non ? déclara-t-il froidement.

Milo, qui le suivait, leur fit un signe de la main.

- Il vient juste d'arriver, expliqua-t-il. On va à l'infirmerie, il m'a demandé de venir avec lui. Mû est allé prévenir Athéna.

- Ah bon, fit Shunreï, un peu blessée de l'attitude de l'Artiste.

Shiryu, lui, s'était fermé comme une huître. L'Artiste semblait toutefois les avoir déjà oubliés ; il partit en direction de l'infirmerie d'un pas nonchalant. Après un geste désolé, le Scorpion se lança sur ses traces. Shunreï sortit aussitôt de sa léthargie et courut derrière eux.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi heureuse et aussi soulagée de le revoir. Son retour voulait forcément dire que dorénavant tout irait mieux. Il trouverait un moyen de tout arranger, elle en était persuadée.

L'Artiste d'Apollon marcha droit sur l'infirmerie sans même se retourner. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer au Sanctuaire des Astres avec le Consul ? Mikérinos était tellement froid. Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de lui poser la question car il disparut sur le seuil du petit bâtiment blanchi à la chaux. Le Scorpion, Shiryu et elle lui emboîtèrent le pas pour se retrouver à nouveau face à Jabu, Camus, Aphrodite et Kiki. Ceux-ci accueillirent Mikérinos avec force sourires et exclamations.

- Heureux de te revoir, fit Aphrodite.

- Bonjour, dit Jabu.

- Salut Miké ! s'exclama l'apprenti Bélier.

Camus, lui, hocha simplement la tête et l'Artiste répondit de même. Shunreï nota que la température était à nouveau un peu montée. Le Verseau ne pouvait évidemment pas la maintenir en dessous de la moyenne extérieure éternellement. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait des choses à dire à Mikérinos à propos des crises chroniques des malades. Mais ce dernier s'était déjà rendu au chevet des chevaliers et Kiki le suivait à la trace pour le bombarder de questions auxquelles il ne répondait qu'à demi.

- Tu as trouvé un médicament ? Ils vont enfin se réveiller ? Tu peux les soigner tout de suite ? Est-ce qu'ils pourront bientôt marcher ?

Mikérinos esquissa un très léger sourire indulgent en regardant si Seiya avait de la fièvre.

- Chaque chose en son temps, répondit-il.

Shunreï s'empressa d'intervenir.

- Il y a du nouveau, lança-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Ils avaient oublié de te le dire, fit-elle. Les six font des crises chroniques. Régulièrement leur température augmente en même temps et cela dure quelques heures avant que tout ne redevienne normal.

Le soulagement le disputa à l'inquiétude une fois qu'elle lui eut livré cette information. Elle pria seulement pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

- Est-ce que c'est très grave ? demanda-t-elle quand elle n'y tint plus.

Mikérinos n'avait pas bougé et l'observait pensivement, sans la voir, ce qui accentuait son inquiétude. Finalement, il secoua doucement la tête et reporta son attention sur Seiya.

- Oui, je m'en doutais, fit-il.

Shunreï n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il était déjà au courant ! Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses poumons. Derrière elle, les chevaliers d'or s'étaient replongés dans une conversation active.

- ... demandé de venir avec lui, expliquait Milo. Il veut sûrement tenter quelque chose tout de suite.

- Et que viens-tu faire dans cette histoire ? interrogea Aphrodite.

Milo brandit sa main droite et l'ongle de son index grandit d'un coup avant de prendre une couleur écarlate.

- Il veut certainement utiliser mon poison, devina-t-il.

- Athéna est au courant ? demanda Camus.

Le Scorpion acquiesça en souriant.

- Mû est parti pour le palais.

- Vous croyez qu'il va parvenir à les réveiller ? intervint Shiryu.

A cet instant, Jabu, qui était resté dans un coin depuis le début, s'approcha, bras croisés.

- Moi j'attends de voir, déclara-t-il.

Camus haussa les épaules.

- Personne n'a rien à perdre. Il faut le laisser faire.

Shunreï allait se décider à parler lorsque Mikérinos termina sa tournée des malades et revint vers eux avec le petit Kiki.

- Je vais vous demander à tous de bien vouloir sortir, excepté toi, Reyaâ et Milo qui va m'être utile, dit-il en détachant sa sacoche de son flanc droit.

Les chevaliers s'entreregardèrent durant un instant. La jeune femme devinait que cela ne devait pas beaucoup leur plaire mais aucun n'oserait contester les ordres, elle en était persuadée.

- Ah, et il me faudrait des cordes également, continua Mikérinos en regardant autour de lui.

Milo tiqua.

- Des cordes ? Tu veux dire... des cordes ?

- Il m'avait semblé que la phrase était plutôt claire, railla Aphrodite en souriant.

- Pourquoi ? reprit le Scorpion sans prêter la moindre attention à l'interruption.

L'Artiste désigna les six lits.

- Je préfère les attacher, je serai plus tranquille, expliqua-t-il, très normalement.

Les chevaliers le regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Shunreï avait conscience d'agir exactement de la même façon sans pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit. Attacher les malades ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas un peu... excessif ?

- Que vas-tu leur faire ? fit Camus, suspicieux.

- Rien qui ne serait dans leur intérêt, répondit l'Artiste.

Shiryu et Jabu n'avaient pas l'air rassurés non plus. Pourtant les protestations s'arrêtèrent là et tout le monde finit par se mettre en marche vers la sortie.

- Je vais voir où je peux trouver ça, fit le chevalier des Poissons.

- Je viens ! s'écria Kiki en se mettant à courir pour le rejoindre.

La Reyaâ attendit qu'ils soient tous sortis et referma la porte. Mikérinos et Milo revenaient déjà vers les lits d'un pas résolu.

- Mmphphm... Il fait une chaleur étouffante ici. Ouvre tout, ordonna alors l'Artiste.

Shunreï eut un bref temps d'arrêt et s'exécuta sans protester. L'Artiste semblait d'assez mauvaise humeur. Peut-être que son entretien avec son frère ne s'était pas bien passé. Cela avait-il un rapport avec les malades ? Qu'avait-il appris ? L'Artiste marchait de plus en plus vite entre chacun des lits tout en lançant des ordres à tout va.

- Milo, occupe-toi de ces trois lits, fit-il en désignant les couchettes de Shion, Shaka et Aioros. Regarde en dessous, il doit y avoir un petit sachet odorant fixé sur le matelas. Arrache-les.

Le Scorpion haussa des sourcils éberlués mais Mikérinos s'était déjà tourné vers la elle.

- Reyaâ, occupe-toi des trois autres lits, lança-t-il. Mettez ensuite les sachets dans un sac et portez-les hors de l'infirmerie, il faudra les brûler sans tarder. Est-ce que l'un des chevaliers d'or pourrait s'en charger ?

Shunreï échangea un regard interdit avec Milo. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Des sachets ? Sous les lits ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Et comment Mikérinos pouvait-il le savoir ?

- Dépêchez-vous, lâcha l'Artiste.

L'Amazone s'empressa de s'exécuter.

- Euh... bien, fit-elle.

En s'agenouillant près du lit de Saga, Shunreï eut l'impression d'être parfaitement ridicule. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Milo suivait lui aussi les ordres, sans paraître comprendre plus qu'elle. Pourtant, après quelques secondes, les doigts de Shunreï rencontrèrent un petit objet fixé à l'endroit précis où le guérisseur l'avait dit. Elle l'arracha et découvrit, à sa grande surprise, que c'était effectivement un petit sachet de tissu. Il dégageait une odeur épouvantable.

- Mais... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama Milo, les yeux ronds, un sachet identique au sien dans la main.

Mikérinos, qui se lavait soigneusement les mains dans un bac d'eau froide, répondit posément :

- La cause de vos problèmes. Faites bien attention à ce qu'il n'en reste aucun, cela pourrait être dangereux. Et ne les gardez pas trop longtemps dans vos mains, c'est nocif, ajouta-t-il.

La jeune femme tressaillit et balança le petit sachet par terre. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

- Et c'est là depuis longtemps ? continua Milo. Qui les a mis là ? A quoi ils servent d'ailleurs ?

L'Artiste secoua la tête en s'essuyant les mains.

- Plus tard, nous n'avons pas le temps, dit-il. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas vous en dire grand chose.

Les sourcils froncés, Milo referma la bouche se remit à la tâche sans rien ajouter. Shunreï ne chercha pas à tenter sa chance non plus, elle savait que Mikérinos ne répondrait pas. Quelque chose le tracassait certainement. Elle fit le tour des deux lits restant pour enlever le sachet fixé sous chacun des matelas puis les enferma tous dans un grand sac, suivant les instructions.

- Quelle odeur épouvantable ! grogna-t-elle en fronçant le nez.

- C'est du soufre, expliqua Mikérinos.

Les yeux de Milo s'arrondirent à nouveau.

- Du soufre ? murmura-t-il, ébahi. Mais...

Mikérinos l'arrêta en levant une main et indiqua à Shunreï de balancer le sac à l'extérieur.

- Il va falloir attacher les six malades, reprit-il. Milo, il faut que ton aiguille écarlate soit prête à tout moment. Dès que je te le dirai, tu piqueras droit dans le coeur des chevaliers.

L'image fit frisonner la jeune femme. Elle n'aurait pas voulu être à la place de Milo. Pourtant celui-ci ne protesta pas ; il devait s'y attendre. La jeune femme sortit brièvement de l'infirmerie pour se débarrasser du sac plein des sachets de soufre et rencontra Aphrodite et Kiki qui revenaient. De gros rouleaux de cordes garnissaient leurs épaules et plusieurs chevaliers les suivaient pour venir aux nouvelles.

- Est-ce que ça suffira ? demanda le chevalier des Poissons en lui tendant la corde.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Oui, merci. Je suis désolée, mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer.

Hyoga s'avança alors, un air interrogateur au visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dedans ?

- Il paraît que Mikérinos est revenu, fit Ikki.

La jeune femme leur adressa un sourire d'excuse en calant les rouleaux de corde sur son bras.

- Oui, il est revenu. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je pense qu'il a trouvé quelque chose, il va essayer de soigner les malades.

- Comment il va faire ? intervint Kiki.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir, fit-elle. Excusez-moi, il faut que je rentre. Je vous préviendrai quand ce sera terminé.

Au moment où elle allait faire volte-face, son regard tomba sur le sac qu'elle venait d'abandonner contre la porte.

- Ah, j'oubliais ! s'exclama-t-elle. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait se charger de ça ?

Les chevaliers observèrent avec perplexité l'objet qu'elle leur montrait du doigt.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Ikki.

- Euh... du soufre, d'après Miké, répondit-elle.

- Hein ? glapit Aphrodite. Du quoi ?

- D'où ça sort ? demanda Hyoga.

Elle secoua la main de façon évasive.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, coupa-t-elle. Miké demande à ce qu'on les brûle rapidement. C'est nocif et dangereux à ce qu'il dit.

Un lourd silence tomba sur les quatre chevaliers interdits. C'est Kiki qui réagit le premier en s'emparant du sac en question.

- D'accord, je vais le faire ! assura-t-il.

Ikki esquissa un sourire et enleva l'objet des bras de l'apprenti.

- Certainement pas, dit-il. Laisse-moi faire. Tu as entendu, c'est dangereux.

- Et mais... !

- Ferme la bouche, c'est pas beau, coupa Phénix en s'éloignant.

Kiki prit un air menaçant et lui courut après, avec l'intention évidente de l'étriper.

- Ikkiiiiii !!

Shunreï sourit et se détourna pour rentrer dans l'infirmerie après un signe de la main à Hyoga et Aphrodite. Elle se pressa alors pour apporter à l'Artiste ce qu'il avait demandé.

Les deux hommes se préparaient à l'intervention. Mikérinos avait ôté ses brassards de cuir et s'enduisait maintenant généreusement les mains avec une substance verdâtre et gluante tirée d'un flacon en verre qu'il devait avoir dans son sac. Il y avait vraiment de tout et de rien là dedans. Milo, lui, avait retroussé ses manches pour être plus à l'aise et déjà, l'ongle de son index grandissait dangereusement en prenant une teinte rouge sang. Comprenant que la situation devenait urgente, la jeune femme courut jusqu'à eux.

- Voilà la corde, fit-elle. Est-ce que ça suffira ?

Mikérinos lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide et acquiesça.

- Oui. Attache les malades solidement, dit-il. Ils ne doivent pas bouger.

- Entendu.

Milo vint à son aide et ils clouèrent solidement les chevilles et les poignets des malades aux montants de leur lit. Chacun des six se retrouva attaché en croix, incapable de remuer un muscle. Avec ses fenêtres ouvertes, le vent qui soufflait, les malades attachés comme des prisonniers et les substances médicinales de Mikérinos qui traînaient un peu partout, l'infirmerie commençait à ressembler à un sinistre laboratoire de savant fou.

- C'est prêt ? s'informa l'Artiste.

Shunreï finissait de nouer le dernier morceau de corde au poignet de Dohko.

- Prêt, confirma-t-elle.

Mikérinos se dirigea vers la première couchette : celle de Shaka.

- Bien, commençons tout de suite dans ce cas.

Le chevalier d'or du Scorpion le rejoignit à grands pas et l'Amazone suivit, légèrement anxieuse. Les deux hommes se placèrent de part et d'autre du chevalier de la Vierge inconscient tandis qu'elle restait à quelques pas. Les mains du guérisseur luisaient du gel dont il les avait enduites ; une vague odeur de menthe flottait tout autour de lui. Il arborait un visage sombre et concentré.

- Ouvre sa chemise, demanda-t-il.

Milo arracha le vêtement de la Vierge d'un coup d'ongle tranchant et le torse du malade apparut juste avant que les mains de Mikérinos ne se positionnent dessus.

- Dès que je te le dirai, injecte une petite dose de poison dans son coeur, indiqua Mikérinos.

- Oui, j'ai compris.

- Bien, alors c'est parti.

Le corps du guérisseur s'auréola brusquement d'une chaude lumière orangée et une vague de puissance se répandit dans l'air. Le cosmos de Mikérinos entoura ses mains. Il ferma les yeux.

D'abord, rien ne se passa. Puis, tout à coup, Shaka eut un soubresaut et un gémissement étouffé s'échappa de sa bouche. Les sourcils de Mikérinos se froncèrent, son cosmos s'intensifia et ses doigts se crispèrent au-dessus de la poitrine du malade. Celui-ci s'agita plus vivement mais les cordes firent leur travail. La tension montait peu à peu dans la pièce. Milo n'en menait visiblement pas large. Soudain Shaka poussa un cri et se cambra violemment, comme si une poigne de fer s'était refermée sur son coeur.

Les mains crispées auréolées de cosmo énergie de Mikérinos remontaient petit à petit vers son visage. L'Artiste serrait les mâchoires. Le malade fit un bond et se secoua dans tous les sens avant d'échapper un hurlement à glacer le sang. Mikérinos essaya de reprendre son souffle alors que ses mains sondaient maintenant le front de Shaka. Ce dernier hurlait sans discontinuer, manifestement en proie à une souffrance abominable. Son corps faisait des bonds, comme s'il recevait de fréquentes décharges électriques.

Shunreï eut soudain peur que les cordes ne cèdent mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Milo haletait d'angoisse, son ongle écarlate tremblait en attendant d'agir. Quand le chevalier de la Vierge hurla à nouveau de douleur et que tout son corps s'agita avec violence, Mikérinos chancela, le front couvert de sueur, les yeux fermés.

- Milo, maintenant !

Le Scorpion tressaillit et tout à coup, son doigt armé s'éleva dans l'air. Il y eut un flash sanglant, Shunreï eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir son aiguille qui s'enfonçait dans le coeur de Shaka pour y déverser une dose précise de poison. Alors ce fut terrible. Shaka poussa un cri infernal tandis que son corps était propulsé en hauteur, retenu à temps par les cordes. Mikérinos se concentrait sur son front et cela paraissait lui prendre beaucoup de forces. Shunreï frissonna. Après quelques secondes, les mains du guérisseur se mirent à briller intensément. Son cosmos augmenta encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la lumière devienne aveuglante. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et le dernier hurlement de Shaka trancha l'air comme un poignard acéré. Le souffle balaya tout sur son passage.

Quand tout redevint calme et que la lumière eut disparu, la Reyaâ ouvrit doucement les yeux et découvrit que Shaka était retombé sur le matelas, plus calme. Tout son corps luisait de sueur mais il avait cessé de hurler. A côté, Milo observait tout autour de lui d'un air hagard et inquiet. Mikérinos, lui, avait posé une main sur le lit pour se soutenir. Il reprenait son souffle, le visage froissé par l'effort et la fatigue.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta l'Amazone.

Mikérinos se redressa lentement, le souffle court.

- Oui... C'est fini, dit-il. Nous pouvons passer au prochain malade. Ne perdons pas de temps.

- Tu ne vas pas déjà recommencer ? s'exclama Shunreï. Tu es épuisé !

- Tout va très bien, répliqua-t-il en s'éloignant derechef vers le lit de Shion.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car le guérisseur s'était déjà remis en place face au Grand Pope.

- Milo, fit-il.

Celui-ci s'empressa de se remettre en place de l'autre côté de la couchette pour renouveler l'opération. Mikérinos indiqua d'un doigt légèrement tremblant le flacon en verre qui contenait la substance verdâtre qu'il s'était mis sur les mains un peu plus tôt.

- Reyaâ... mets-moi un peu de gel sur les mains s'il te plait.

A contrecoeur, Shunreï partit chercher la bouteille transparente sur la commode et la déboucha. Aussitôt, une forte odeur mentholée lui envahit les narines. Ses sinus semblèrent se geler instantanément. Elle se demanda brusquement à quoi cela servait. Mais au moment où elle allait en verser un peu sur les mains tendues de Mikérinos, elle se rendit compte que les doigts du guérisseur fumaient. Le gel qu'il y avait mis quelques minutes plus tôt avait complètement disparu. Ou séché. Sa peau avait rougi. Lorsque le gel mentholé entra en contact avec ses mains, le choc des températures libéra quelques volutes de fumée blanchâtre. Mikérinos étala la substance verdâtre sur ses doigts et sur ses poignets avant de se remettre en place.

- Merci, dit-il. On peut y aller.

Milo acquiesça sans parler. Peut-être que sa voix ne fonctionnait plus. Il observait avec de grands yeux un peu craintifs les mains tendues du guérisseur comme s'il s'agissait de l'arme la plus dangereuse du monde. Quand Mikérinos recommença à faire brûler son cosmos, la même scène se reproduisit, à l'identique. Shion ne fut pas long à pousser un long cri de douleur qui dressa les cheveux de Shunreï sur sa nuque. L'Artiste haletait déjà.

- Reyaâ... pantela-t-il. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit un jour à propos des infusions de soucis ?

Shunreï battit des paupières et se força à détourner les yeux du visage du Pope qui s'agitait en hurlant comme un possédé. Mikérinos ne la regardait pas mais elle sentait qu'il attendait une réponse. Elle se reprit.

- Des... des soucis ? bégaya-t-elle.

- L'infusion, précisa-t-il, insistant.

La jeune femme chercha à faire fonctionner son cerveau engourdi. Les soucis... Oui, les soucis séchés. Que lui avait-il dit à ce propos déjà ? Elle chercha de toutes ses forces à se souvenir de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu un matin dans le temple de l'Artiste. L'image du guérisseur en train de piler des fleurs séchées, couper des feuilles fraîches et les jeter dans une marmite bouillonnante sur le feu lui revint en mémoire. Des soucis séchés pour... pour...

- Euh... je ne sais pas... balbutia-t-elle. Des soucis pour... euh... pour la fièvre ?

Mikérinos acquiesça en remontant lentement vers le visage de Shion. Celui-ci se cambra en hurlant à la mort.

- Oui... Milo, maintenant... souffla-t-il.

Le chevalier du Scorpion réagit plus vite que la première fois et soudain, son aiguille s'enfonça dans le coeur de Shion. Les cris de ce dernier redoublèrent d'intensité, il se secoua dans tous les sens. L'Artiste avait le front luisant de sueur. Son visage était marqué de fatigue.

- Bien... N'oublie pas... pour les soucis... en infusion, n'oublie pas.

Shunreï déglutit péniblement.

- Oui, en infusion, répéta-t-elle.

Pourquoi lui disait-il ça maintenant ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question car l'intervention se termina sur un dernier cri de Shion avant qu'il ne retombe lourdement sur son matelas. Le cosmos de Mikérinos s'éteignit et tout redevint calme alors que le guérisseur vacillait dangereusement. Shunreï ne put intervenir car il se retenait déjà lui-même à l'un des barreaux en fer du lit. Il avait du mal à retrouver une respiration normale.

- Au suivant... murmura-t-il en reprenant son souffle, les jambes flageollantes.

- Miké, intervint Shunreï avec désapprobation.

- Allons-y Milo, coupa-t-il.

Les deux hommes furent aussitôt en place devant le lit de Saga pour recommencer à zéro. Shunreï commençait à comprendre que six interventions d'affilée risquaient d'affaiblir Mikérinos au-delà du raisonnable. Est-ce que tout cela était dangereux pour lui ? Il semblait à bout de forces déjà.

- Reyaâ, le gel s'il te plait, fit-il.

La jeune femme sortit de sa rêverie et déversa une noisette de gel verdâtre sur les mains toujours plus rouges et brûlantes du guérisseur. Encore une fois, un nuage de fumée s'éleva de ses doigts chauffés dans un "pschitt" sonore. La jeune femme aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter tout cela immédiatement mais c'était trop tard, la troisième intervention avait déjà commencé.

Saga ne tarda pas à s'agiter sur sa couchette, comme si tout son corps brûlait de l'intérieur. Son dos s'arqua d'un coup, se soulevant du matelas comme un tapis alors qu'il poussait un hurlement terrifiant. De la sueur couvrait tout son visage et à côté, Mikérinos semblait lutter de toutes ses forces, les doigts crispés, les traits contractés tandis que ses mains sondaient peu à peu la poitrine du malade. Le cri de Saga arracha un nouveau frisson à Shunreï ; elle inspira profondément pour ne pas flancher. Les muscles de la mâchoire de Milo jouaient à toute vitesse sous sa peau,i l ne quittait pas le malade des yeux.

- Milo... articula péniblement l'Artiste lorsque ses mains se fixèrent sur le front de Saga.

L'aiguille du Scorpion fondit dans un éclair rouge et le malade hurla à la mort. Shunreï crut un instant que Mikérinos allait tomber. Il se rattrapa juste à temps, le visage froissé par l'effort, la fatigue et aussi un soupçon de douleur.

- Pour guérir les brûlure... recommença l'Artiste d'une voix brisée. Une brûlure légère... écoute bien...

La Reyaâ mit quelques secondes à réaliser que c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait. Elle se reprit, une sourde inquiétude se formant au creux de son estomac, sans qu'elle en connaisse la raison précise. Mikérinos respirait difficilement à présent.

- Brûlure légère... crème d'aloès... balbutia Mikérinos, les yeux mi-clos.

- Aloès... mais...

- Aloès, en doses variables... cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance...

Shunreï sentit sa gorge se nouer. Saga avait enfin fini de crier et son corps était retombé sur le lit comme un poids mort. Milo soupira de soulagement. Mikérinos titubait déjà vers la couchette d'Aioros. En une seconde, tout recommença et Shunreï ne put rien y faire.

- Gel...

Elle s'exécuta à nouveau, malgré elle. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur l'Artiste qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien du tout. Ses mains séchées, craquelées et rougies, enduites de gel de menthe s'étendirent vers la poitrine du Sagittaire. Aussitôt un hurlement fendit l'air et Shunreï se raidit, ayant de plus en plus de mal à le supporter.

- Pour une brûlure plus sérieuse... utilise plutôt de la pomme de terre... continua brusquement Mikérinos.

Cette fois, la jeune femme eut un haut-le-coeur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ?! s'écria-t-elle.

- Pomme de terre... répéta l'Artiste en éludant la question. Râpée, sur la brûlure, c'est plus efficace... Tu t'en souviendras ?

L'Amazone ne répondit pas, la gorge nouée. Au loin, Aioros criait de toute la puissance de sa voix. Soudain, Milo lui planta son aiguille dans le coeur et le malade se souleva violemment. Le cosmos de Mikérinos avait faibli. Des gouttelettes de sueur perlaient sur son front et coulaient le long de son menton. Il haletait, à bout de souffle. Ses mains crispées étaient rouge vif. Shunreï vit le gel verdâtre s'évaporer lentement dans un nuage de fumée. Tout à coup Aioros retomba sur sa couchette et le cosmos du guérisseur s'éteignit. Milo souffla en s'essuyant le front.

- Miké, ça ne va pas ? s'exclama la jeune femme en le voyant chanceler.

Elle attrapa son bras mais il se stabilisait déjà, bien que difficilement.

- Tu... Tu as bien compris... ce que je t'ai dit ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne crois pas que... commença-t-elle.

- Répète-le moi, insista-t-il en se retournant pour rejoindre le lit de Seiya.

En désespoir de cause, Shunreï se tourna vers Milo et lui jeta un regard de détresse. Mais le chevalier du Scorpion prit un air désolé et haussa les épaules dans un geste impuissant. Elle essaya de se calmer. Mikérinos réclama son gel.

- Non, je refuse de te laisser continuer, fit-elle soudain avec toute la fermeté qu'elle put trouver dans son esprit chamboulé.

Le regard doré fatigué de l'Artiste la sonda. Pour la première fois, elle put y voir une étincelle de colère qui lui fit mal au coeur.

- Si tu ne veux pas m'obéir, tu peux t'en aller, lâcha-t-il. Je ne veux pas d'une Reyaâ qui ne respecte pas les règles... je te l'ai déjà dit. Va-t'en...

Shunreï serra les dents. Elle dut suivre ses instructions, la mort au coeur. Le gel de menthe provoqua une colonne de fumée en entrant en contact avec les mains brûlées de Mikérinos. Celui-ci échappa un gémissement mais se retint à temps pour ne pas tomber. Bientôt, Seiya subit le même traitement que les autres.

- Répète-moi les remèdes que... je t'ai donné...

Shunreï ravala son angoisse, son malaise et sa rancoeur pour faire fonctionner une quelconque partie de son cerveau encore utilisable.

- Des soucis... pour la fièvre, récita-t-elle. En infusion après les avoir faits sécher...

- Continue...

Seiya hurla quand l'aiguille écarlate s'enfonça dans son coeur. Elle étouffa un sanglot en voyant l'Artiste tomber sur un genou.

- Continue... ! insista-t-il en cherchant son air, les doigts fumants, couverts de petites cloques d'eau.

- De l'aloès pour soigner une brûlure légère, reprit-elle difficilement. Dose indifférente...

Milo aida Mikérinos à se redresser. Il voulut le faire asseoir sur une couchette vide pour se reposer mais un ordre de l'Artiste l'obligea à repartir vers le dernier lit : celui de Dohko de la Balance. La dernière intervention allait avoir lieu. Cette fois, le gel de menthe ne suffit pas à refroidir les brûlures sur les mains de Mikérinos. Il s'évapora presque entièrement et Shunreï dut vider le flacon entier pour qu'il en reste assez. L'état du guérisseur devenait pitoyable.

- Reyaâ... souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme se força à réfléchir à nouveau.

- Et pour des brûlures graves... utiliser de préférence de la pomme de terre râpée... à mettre directement sur la plaie...

Soudain, Dohko se souleva de son lit et son hurlement acheva de terrifier Shunreï. Milo ne semblait pas oser intervenir. Ses yeux ronds étaient noyés de peur. Les tremblements de Mikérinos s'accentuaient. Ses doigts ne se détendaient plus. Sa peau brûlée fumait et rougissait. Dohko s'agita comme un beau diable, son hurlement déchira le silence. Mikérinos chancela.

- Mi... Milo...

L'aiguille du Scorpion fila vers le coeur du chevalier de la Balance. Celui-ci hurla. Le cosmos de l'Artiste faiblit encore jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une flamme minuscule. Ses yeux dorés se fermèrent. Ses mains crispées quittèrent brusquement le front de Dohko et lorsque ce dernier retomba enfin sur sa couchette, calmé, Mikérinos chuta en arrière.

Shunreï eut un haut-le-coeur.

- Miké !!

Soudain, l'Artiste s'écroula au pied du lit, inconscient, les mains à vif.


	19. 19Intervention divine

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 19 : Intervention divine

-o§o-

Il était par terre, il ne bougeait plus. Il semblait mort. La barrage qui contenait juste là l'inquiétude de Shunreï vola en éclats. Elle tomba à genoux près de l'Artiste, submergée par la panique.

- Miké ! Miké !!

Elle le prit par les épaules pour tenter de le secouer. Mikérinos n'eut aucune réaction. A ce moment-là la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en grand pour déverser un flot d'hommes en armure dans la pièce. La panique et l'angoisse faisaient suffoquer la Reyaâ, elle se rendit à peine compte des chevaliers qui les entourèrent soudain, ainsi que que de Mû qui s'accroupit sur sa droite.

- Miké ! Réponds-moi ! Miké, je t'en prie ! Miké !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? lâcha Mû.

Shunreï fut incapable de lui répondre ; elle ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard de l'Artiste et de ses yeux fermés. Elle n'avait même plus de contrôle sur sa voix qui avait déraillé vers les aigus. Elle était au bord des larmes. Mais Mikérinos n'eut pas même un frémissement. Sa peau avait pris une méchante teinte écarlate et des dizaines de petites cloques d'eau piquetaient ses mains brûlées. Il dégageait une chaleur incroyable, des gouttelettes de transpiration perlaient sur son front pour s'évaporer aussitôt. Déjà, des plaques entières de peau morte et sèche se décollaient de ses mains jusque sur ses bras.

Quand Shunreï voulut soulever la tête de l'Artiste et que ses mains se posèrent sur ses joues, la chaleur ahurissante de sa peau lui fit pousser un cri de surprise.

- Il est brûlant !

- Ne le touche pas, conseilla Mû.

Hyoga semblait horrifié.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Milo, à genoux de l'autre côté du corps, donna un coup de poing rageur dans le sol.

- Il a voulu soigner tous les malades les uns après les autres, expliqua-t-il. Il était de plus en plus faible, j'aurais dû l'obliger à s'arrêter ! Il ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes !

Camus posa une main sur son épaule pour lui signifier son soutient. A côté, Shunreï ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, elle ne réalisa qu'un moment plus tard que Shiryu l'avait prise dans ses bras pour l'apaiser.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il ne peut pas mourir ! Miké réveille-toi !

- Shunreï, s'il te plait, calme-toi, glissa le Dragon à son oreille.

- Non, il n'a pas le droit ! sanglota-t-elle. J'aurais dû l'empêcher... Je suis censée veiller sur lui, j'aurais dû le sauver !

Aphrodite lui aussi commençait à s'affoler.

- Il est mort ?

- Il doit y avoir un moyen... renchérit Aphrodite.

Mû regarda le corps inerte du guérisseur et avança soudain une main décidée vers lui.

- Mû, fit Milo en esquissant un geste pour l'arrêter.

Le Bélier secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et posa deux doigts sur le cou de Mikérinos. Instantanément la température anormalement élevée de l'Artiste lui brûla la peau. Le muscle de la mâchoire de Mû joua sous sa peau d'albâtre. Bientôt ses doigts blancs se mirent à rougir et il gémit. Puis il retira sa main d'un coup pour souffler dessus.

- Incroyable, marmonna-t-il.

Shunreï échappa un nouveau flot de larmes.

- Il est vivant, précisa Mû précipitamment. Son pouls bat toujours.

Un vent de soulagement parcourut l'ensemble des chevaliers présents. Shunreï sentit son ventre se décrisper d'un coup ; elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle l'avait tellement contracté qu'elle en avait mal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Camus qui ne comprenait apparemment rien à ce qui se passait.

- Aucune idée, répondit Mû. Mais il va falloir faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- C'est à cause de ce qu'il a fait pour soigner les autres, pesta le Scorpion.

- L'ennui c'est que la seule personne capable de le sauver... c'est lui, continua le Bélier avec tristesse.

Hyoga s'emporta alors brusquement.

- On ne peut pas le laisser mourir !

Mû resta silencieux. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire. Ce n'était pas dans leurs compétences.

- Je ne vois pas du tout comment, fit Mû.

- Mon poison seul ne sera pas efficace, grogna Milo en observant son index.

Shunreï observait la scène à plusieurs kilomètres de distance. Son esprit vide ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que le corps incandescent de Mikérinos, sa peau brûlée, ses mains calcinées, sa fièvre. Tout cela parce qu'elle était une mauvaise Reyaâ, parce qu'elle n'avait pas été en mesure de le protéger comme elle l'aurait dû. Elle hoqueta. C'est alors que la dernière phrase de Milo résonna dans sa tête. Une fois, puis deux et trois. _Mon poison seul ne sera pas efficace._

Elle essaya de calmer ses pleurs et déglutit. Lentement, les rouages de son esprit se remirent à fonctionner et elle reprit son souffle. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé au cour de l'heure précédente lui revint alors en mémoire et les paroles de Mikérinos s'imposèrent à elle avec force. Elle réentendit énumérer tous les conseils du guérisseur. Soudain elle se décolla des bras protecteurs de Shiryu et se précipita vers Mikérinos où les chevaliers discutaient toujours activement pour trouver une solution.

La jeune femme bondit vers eux et les obligea à tous s'écarter du corps.

- ...pourrais recommencer, disait Hyoga à Camus. Hé ! Shunreï, qu'est-ce que... ?!

- Poussez-vous ! s'écria-t-elle. Reculez ! Reculez tous !

Mû secoua la tête sans comprendre.

- Je ne crois pas que...

- Il lui faut des soins immédiatement ! coupa-t-elle.

Interdits, les chevaliers la regardèrent qui s'agitait pour débarrasser un lit et s'efforcer d'y allonger Mikérinos. Mais le corps de l'Artiste semblait toujours brûler de l'intérieur et Shunreï pouvait à peine le toucher. Son poids la faisait chanceler malgré et elle manqua s'étaler par terre. Mû réagit à temps et alluma son cosmos d'un seul coup pour libérer ses pouvoirs psychokinésiques. En une seconde, le corps de Mikérinos se mit à flotter dans les airs, comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. L'Artiste était pourtant d'une carrure impressionnante et Shunreï jugea qu'il devait avoisiner le mètre quatre vingt dix, assortis d'au moins autant de kilos.

La Reyaâ regarda cet étrange phénomène avec une lueur surprise dans les yeux puis passé un instant, elle remercia le Bélier d'un hochement de tête. Mikérinos se posa en douceur sur le matelas vide. Les chevaliers, eux, restaient immobiles, l'air sombre et désolé.

- Ce qu'on fera ne changera rien, souligna Shiryu. Il est dans le même état que les six malades avant lui.

A ces mots, le cosmos de Shunreï explosa et elle fit volte-face pour venir sur lui. Elle le saisit brusquement par le revers de son tee-shirt, toute auréolée d'un feu rageur.

- Je ne le laisserai pas mourir, tu entends ? grinça-t-elle. Il va vivre ! Je vais le sauver, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire !

Shiryu la regarda sans broncher. La jeune femme déglutit péniblement avant d'essuyer les sillons salés qui s'inscrivaient sur son visage. Puis elle libéra le Dragon pour se lancer dans une course aussi frénétique que désespérée. En un éclair elle ramassa une bassine, un linge propre et se mit en quête d'eau glacée. Avant que l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle était déjà revenue au chevet de l'Artiste, ses larmes se mêlant au liquide du récipient. Elle s'empara du malheureux morceau de chiffon et le noya convulsivement dans des trombes d'eau froide avant de l'appliquer sur le visage rouge et boursouflé de Mikérinos.

Quand elle eut répété cette opération cinq ou six fois sans grands résultats, Mû ferma doucement les yeux et soupira.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant pour faire baisser sa température, remarqua-t-il en s'approchant prudemment du lit. Sa fièvre est trop forte.

Shunreï retint un nouveau sanglot.

- S'il ne se soigne pas lui-même, il ne pourra pas s'en sortir, fit Camus sourdement.

Le Verseau venait de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas mais la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre. Elle allait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais elle allait aider Mikérinos.

- Je ne vais pas rester ici à ne rien faire, décréta-t-elle, les dents serrées.

Elle replongea son chiffon dans la bassine.

- Il faut faire baisser sa fièvre, martela-t-elle. J'ai besoin de glace, en premier lieu.

- Mais...

Milo fut interrompu net dans sa phrase lorsqu'elle s'écarta de l'Artiste.

- Et des soucis, lâcha-t-elle.

Mû battit des paupières, l'air de se demander s'il avait bien entendu. Shunreï répéta un peu plus fort, en le regardant au hasard dans le groupe.

- Des soucis, où est-ce que je peux trouver des soucis ?

Le Bélier se reprit.

- Des soucis ? bégaya-t-il. Tu n'en trouveras pas par ici... Je ne sais pas si...

- Il m'en faut, à tout prix. Dis-moi simplement où je peux en trouver, dit-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Je suis désolé.

A ce moment-là, Aphrodite toussota poliment et fit un pas en avant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète, on va te trouver ça, assura-t-il.

- Aphro ? Mais... commença Milo en haussant des sourcils surpris.

L'intéressé l'interrompit d'un geste évasif de la main.

- Les fleurs sont _mon_ domaine de prédilection, rappela-t-il. Je ne m'intéresse pas qu'aux roses !

Il la regarda, ses grand yeux bleus emplis de perplexité.

- Mais je ne saisis pas bien ce que tu vas en faire, reprit-il.

Elle jeta un regard anxieux à Mikérinos.

- Une infusion, expliqua-t-elle brièvement. Miké m'a donné des instructions avant de perdre connaissance. Il m'a indiqué comment le soigner, je viens de le comprendre.

C'est alors que le regard de Milo s'éclaira et les souvenirs parurent affluer à dans son esprit.

- Des instructions ? répéta-t-il à mi-voix.

Il secoua la tête, incrédule, ce qui fit virevolter les longues mèches rebelles sur ses épaules.

- Tu veux dire que toutes ces histoires d'Aloès et de pomme de terre... ? fit-il, ahuri.

Shunreï hocha la tête, rattachant déjà son baudrier à son épaule pour partir.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il voulait qu'on le soigne avec ça, précisément. Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'aiderai, murmura-t-elle.

Aphrodite approuva.

- Les soucis ne sont pas particulièrement difficile à trouver lorsqu'on sait où chercher, expliqua-t-il.

- Tu en as dans ta serre ? interrogea Cygnus.

Le chevalier des Poissons sourit de plus belle.

- Pas dans ma serre, non, rectifia-t-il. Je n'apprécie pas spécialement ces fleurs, elles sont grossières avec leur couleur trop...

- Aphro ! cingla Camus, mécontent.

- Désolé, se reprit-il. Mais je connais quelques jolis endroits où on en trouvera. Nous pouvons y être en peu de temps.

Shunreï respira profondément pour se donner du courage.

- De l'Aloès. Il me faut de l'Aloès aussi. Avec des pommes de terre, dit-elle.

Mû fit un geste.

- Je vais aller chercher l'Aloès, fit-il. Ca ne devrait pas me prendre trop de temps.

- Et je me charge des pommes de terre, termina Hyoga.

Shiryu croisa alors les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je resterai ici pour veiller sur lui, déclara-t-il en désignant Mikérinos du menton. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr.

Shunreï le regarda un moment sans parler. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, subit tranquillement son inspection. Enfin, elle hocha la tête.

- Merci, répondit-elle simplement.

Chacun se dirigea alors vers la sortie pour réunir les ingrédients dont l'Amazone avait besoin.

-o§o-

La petite fille se retourna et empoigna péniblement sa large robe blanche pour la tirer des griffes d'un buisson de ronces qui l'avait agrippée. Le végétal était rachitique mais opiniâtre et il résista tant et si bien que le vêtement de Shamio y laissa quelques lambeaux de dignité. L'enfant eut un regard navré pour sa tenue préférée. Maya ne serait pas contente du tout. Cette pensée ramena aussitôt la fillette à ses inquiétudes originelles, un instant distraites par ses soucis vestimentaires. Elle jeta un regard angoissé autour d'elle.

L'endroit lui était totalement inconnu. Austère et inconnu. Voilà des heures qu'elle errait dans une campagne aride, lointaine et complètement indifférente à ses appels au secours. Les larmes mouillèrent soudain ses yeux d'azur.

- Miké... ? Miké ! Miké !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, son frère ne répondit pas à son appel. Miké ne viendrait pas. L'écrasante douleur de cette réalité lui donna le vertige et son ventre se tordit d'angoisse.

- Miké...

Bien sûr, Miké ne l'entendait pas. Sa silhouette haute et rassurante avait depuis longtemps disparu de l'horizon. Elle le suivait depuis qu'il avait quitté le Sanctuaire des Astres, avant l'aube, mais il avait eu tôt fait de la semer. L'Artiste était infiniment plus rapide qu'elle, elle n'avait aucune chance d'y parvenir. Maintenant... elle était perdue. Brusquement, elle souhaita de toutes ses forces être encore chez elle, au palais avec Maya, en sécurité. Maya qui avait dû s'apercevoir de son absence à cette heure. Le Sanctuaire entier devait être sans dessus-dessous à cause d'elle. Deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et piquèrent la peau séchée de son visage. Elle avait les articulations douloureuses, marcher devenait de plus en plus difficile. Elle avait soif, elle était fatiguée et elle voulait voir Miké. Mais Miké, son ange gardien, n'était pas là. Elle céda alors complètement à ses larmes et tomba à genoux sur le sol craquelé.

- Miké, viens me chercher... ! sanglota-t-elle.

Si seulement il s'était aperçu de sa présence avant de disparaître ! Mais elle l'avait perdu si vite. Une nouvelle fois elle réalisa que malgré ses pleurs, personne ne viendrait à son aide. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait rien ni personne. Elle déglutit, essuya le ruissellement sur son visage pour tenter de se reprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, il fallait qu'elle continue, sinon personne ne la retrouverait jamais.

Tout en reniflant à grands coups, elle se remit sur ses jambes ankylosées et douloureuses. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne Miké, c'était le seul moyen. Mais par où était-ce ? Durant un bon moment, elle resta là, immobile, seule, battue par le vent brûlant et le soleil de plomb. Elle ne savait pas. Pour le trouver, il aurait fallu une trace, quelque chose qui... Soudain Shamio se figea. Elle n'osa pas faire un mouvement, de peur d'effrayer la petite idée qui virevoltait fébrilement dans sa tête. Elle s'en saisit prudemment, l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Et elle jugea que c'était là son seul espoir de survie.

Elle avait baigné dans l'atmosphère des combats et du cosmos depuis sa naissance. C'est pourquoi, contrairement aux autres enfants de son âge, elle pouvait détecter sans trop de difficultés toutes sortes d'émanations de puissance. Même si elle n'en avait pas encore personnellement elle pouvait au moins repérer un foyer de cosmos à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, surtout si c'était celui de Miké, qu'elle connaissait par coeur.

Un peu plus confiante désormais, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer du mieux possible. Elle cessa de bouger, de penser et même de respirer durant quelques secondes. Au début, il ne se produisit rien de notable, mais peu à peu elle sentit de légers picotements envahir ses doigts et remonter le long de ses bras. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, un nuage de paillettes orangées flottait dans ses prunelles bleues. Elle leva la tête et aperçut peu à peu une longue traînée étoilée qui formait un ruban de feu dans l'air à hauteur d'homme. Elle sourit, soulagée. Miké était passé par ici, les traces de son cosmos étaient encore visibles dans l'air, quoique faibles.

Sans attendre, la petite fille se remit à marcher, suivant son fil conducteur, le dernier indice qui la mènerait à son frère.

-o§o-

Devant elle se trouvait la mer. C'était la première fois que Shamio la voyait et elle était fascinée. L'immense étendue d'eau salée émettait un doux ronronnement à ses oreilles, comme un chant séducteur. Est-ce qu'il y avait des sirènes au fond de l'eau ? Quelque chose d'irrésistible l'attirait vers les vagues, une chose contre laquelle elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Hypnotisée elle se laissa entraîner vers la grève.

Au moment où elle allait toucher l'écume qui s'écrasait sur les rochers du bout des pieds, une voix rocailleuse l'interrompit.

- Attention petite, le courant est fort aujourd'hui, c'est dangereux.

La fillette sursauta et fit volte-face pour se retrouver sous les feux d'un regard curieux et inquisiteur. Sur le coup, elle eut si peur qu'elle faillit tomber à la renverse et son cri resta coincé dans sa gorge. L'homme était effrayant. Sa haute carcasse squelettique et dégingandée semblait sur le point de céder sous son propre poids, de se désarticuler comme une poupée. Il était d'une maigreur à faire peur et son visage aux joues et aux orbites creusées ressemblait à une tête de mort.

Le vieillard dut voir à quel point elle était apeurée car il prit soudain un air plus doux et alla même jusqu'à esquisser un sourire.

- Allons, n'aies pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal mon petit, assura-t-il. Tu regardes la mer ? Tu la trouves jolie ?

Shamio fit un effort pour fermer ses yeux écarquillés et calmer sa frayeur. Puis elle hocha la tête. L'homme eut l'air satisfait et cela la rassura, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire pour qu'il la laisse tranquille.

- Quelque chose t'intéresse vers le large ? reprit l'homme en tendant son vieux menton vers le souffle marin chargé d'iode. C'est là-bas que tu veux aller ?

Paniquée, Shamio ne dit rien.

- Tu sais, il n'y a rien d'autre dans cette direction qu'une vieille région pauvre et déserte.

Honteuse de s'être faite découvrir, la fillette secoua vivement la tête, le rouge aux joues. Cela fit rire le vieil homme qui décidément, ne voulait pas s'en aller. Brusquement, il lui offrit un large sourire édenté.

- Cela dit, si tu veux aller là-bas, je peux t'y emmener avec mon bateau, fit-il.

Shamio s'immobilisa, surprise, et réfléchit sincèrement à la question. Partagée entre l'envie de trouver Miké et celui de se méfier de l'homme, elle hésita longtemps. Puis elle se souvint que le fin ruban de lumière qu'avait laissé Miké s'estompait rapidement. Elle suivit les petites paillettes virevoltantes des yeux alors qu'elles s'éloignaient vers le large et les îles grecques. Shamio prit alors sa décision et se tourna vers l'homme pour lui signifier d'un hochement de tête qu'elle acceptait sa proposition.

-o§o-

Perdue dans la contemplation des flots azurés parcourus de reflets d'argent, Shamio ne vit pas le rivage grec se rapprocher. Le bateau glissait doucement sur l'eau, propulsé par les manoeuvre du vieil homme à la barre. Ce n'est que le cahotement provoqué par l'accostage qui ramena la fillette à la réalité. Elle leva brusquement la tête et vit la plage qui s'étendait devant elle, encadrée par de grandes falaises abruptes sur sa gauche. L'homme avait immobilisé le bateau et il la souleva délicatement par les aisselles pour la déposer hors de l'embarcation, sur le sable doré. Shamio l'observa alors un moment, d'un air impénétrable.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

L'homme sourit.

- Mais je suis Charon, évidemment, répondit-il.

La fillette écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- Tu peux m'entendre ? bégaya-t-elle.

- Oui, depuis le début. Qui es-tu ?

- Sha... Shamio.

Charon acquiesça et s'inclina très bas face à elle, avec respect.

- Bonne chance petite princesse. Au revoir.

Shamio lui rendit son sourire et se retourna pour filer en courant vers la plage, à la poursuite des dernières traces étoilées du cosmos de Mikérinos.

Charon la regarda disparaître derrière les rochers et s'apprêta à larguer les amarres une fois de plus lorsqu'une présence se matérialisa dans son dos. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée jusque là. Il se tourna et découvrit une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets, vêtue d'une robe immaculée, qui l'observait avec bienveillance.

- Pallas, dit-il.

Athéna lui sourit.

- Je te remercie de l'avoir amenée jusqu'ici, répondit-elle. Je n'en attendais pas moins de tes légendaires talents d'enquêteur, mon frère.

Le vieil homme eut un imperceptible temps d'arrêt et se renfrogna, l'air résigné.

- Comment m'as-tu reconnu ? bougonna-t-il. Je croyais que personne dans ce monde ne maîtrisait l'art du déguisement comme moi !

Athéna se mit à rire, amusée par la moue boudeuse de l'homme.

- Peu de personnes me nomment encore Pallas, rappela-t-elle. Tu croyais que ton message anonyme allait le demeurer longtemps ? Et puis tu oublies que c'est de l'un de mes chevaliers que tu as pris l'apparence. J'aimerais d'ailleurs beaucoup que tu retrouves la tienne, mon cher frère.

Charon esquissa une petite grimace mécontente mais s'exécuta néanmoins, contrarié de s'être fait piéger par un détail aussi idiot. Tout à coup son cosmos bleuté s'alluma et la silhouette du vieil homme disparut, remplacée par celle, plus avantageuse, d'un grand jeune homme en toge blanche. Ses courts cheveux d'un violet foncé étaient hérissés dans tous les sens, ramenés en avant par le vent du large. Il lévitait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol et ses yeux mauves pétillaient de malice. Il sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton chevalier Pallas, il se réveillera sain et sauf d'ici quelques heures.

- Merci Hermès. Comme toujours, ton aide a été précieuse.

Hermès éclata de rire et s'éleva vers le ciel d'un mouvement vif et plein de grâce, à peine visible à l'oeil nu. Mais le regard exercé d'Athéna le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

- A bientôt Pallas ! entendit-elle.

-o§o-

Shamio souffla alors qu'elle s'échinait à escalader un rocher qui lui barrait la route. Ses membres lui faisaient tellement mal à présent qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Le remède de Miké était dans son sac, elle avait oublié de le prendre. Elle voulait arriver le plus vite possible et trouver son frère.

Brusquement la douleur lui arracha un cri et elle tomba à la renverse, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

- Miké... gémit-elle.

Les larmes étouffèrent ses mots et elle chercha désespérément son air pour lutter contre la douleur lancinante. Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle comprit qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin et elle aurait volontiers sangloté de désespoir si elle n'avait pas déjà eu si mal. C'était à présent du feu qui coulait dans ses veines ; elle serra les dents, tremblante, haletante.

A l'instant où sa conscience lâchait prise avec le monde réel, un étrange et doux cosmos vint l'envelopper. Cela soulagea quelque peu sa souffrance et elle ouvrit ses yeux emplis de brouillard.

- Mi-ké ? articula-t-elle.

Une main apaisante se posa sur son front en réponse. Ce contact lui fit un bien fou.

- Courage petite soeur, je vais t'aider à présent.

Shamio se sentit soulevée par deux bras réconfortants et elle aperçut vaguement la longue chevelure violette qui virevoltait dans le vent. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, la présence de cette personne la conforta dans une sensation de sécurité. Elle se détendit et lentement, sombra dans l'inconscient.

-o§o-

Revenue au Sanctuaire depuis plus d'une heure, Shunreï se démenait avec les différents ingrédients que les chevaliers lui avaient trouvés. Préparer les soins dont avait besoin Mikérinos s'était avéré plus délicat que prévu. Aiolia, Mû et Milo avaient mis leur bonne volonté à son service et l'aidaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Elle leur était énormément reconnaissante de ne pas la laisser se débattre toute seule dans son désarroi. L'état de l'Artiste empirait de minute en minute et elle craignait de plus en plus pour la santé de sa peau. Durant son absence, Shiryu était resté près de lui et elle lui avait clairement recommandé de veiller à ce qu'aucun petit sachet de souffre ne vienne se coller mystérieusement sous les matelas. La fièvre de Mikérinos était déjà bien assez alarmante comme cela. Elle ne savait pas qui avait pu mettre ces sachets sous les lits et elle ne s'en préoccupait pas trop pour l'instant mais elle finirait par savoir, dès qu'elle aurait le temps de s'y intéresser.

Mû s'arrêta de mélanger lorsque la crème blanchâtre à base d'Aloès lui parut d'une consistance adéquate.

- Je crois que c'est prêt, dit-il, satisfait.

Shunreï leva un instant les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête.

- Très bien, je... commença-t-elle.

Elle fut interrompue par trois coups frappés sur la porte extérieure de l'infirmerie. Prise de court, elle mit une seconde à se rappeler qu'elle devait donner l'autorisation d'entrer.

- Oui ?

Le battant s'entrouvrit et la princesse Saori pénétra dans la salle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ebahie, l'Amazone dut se rappeler que l'affreuse atmosphère de souffre avait disparu en même temps que les sachets et que c'était pour ça qu'Athéna n'était plus indisposée en entrant dans la salle. Cette petite réflexion l'empêcha de s'apercevoir de ce que Saori avait dans les bras, ainsi que la réaction des chevaliers.

- ...est-elle ? D'où vient-elle ? demandait Aiola, l'air halluciné.

Shunreï chercha à comprendre de quoi il parlait et c'est alors qu'elle découvrit la forme d'un petit enfant dans les bras de la déesse. Un tout petit enfant aux cheveux blonds et bouclés comme un ange.

- Shamio ?!


	20. 20Seule

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 20 : Seule

-o§o-

- Shamio ?!

Abasourdie, Shunreï demeura paralysée un instant. Rêvait-elle ? Il lui semblait brusquement que la réalité autour d'elle devenait floue. C'était pourtant impossible... Comment... ? Quand elle fut libérée de son immobilisme, ses jambes se mirent à fonctionner d'elles-mêmes et elle se vit courir vers la déesse Athéna, plantant du même coup son matériel d'apothicaire à ses pieds. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite, de peur, d'incompréhension ou de quelque chose qu'elle n'identifiait pas bien.

- Shamio... mais... Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ? Que...

Saori parlait mais l'Amazone était incapable de comprendre un seul mot. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Shamio ne répondait pas, le cosmos d'Athéna était troublé et les chevaliers d'or s'étaient brusquement tendus. Dans sa confusion, Shunreï finit par s'apercevoir que Shamio ne bougeait plus.

- Shamio, qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'affola-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi...

Le beau visage de Saori se froissa de tristesse.

- C'est ce que j'essayais de t'expliquer, dit-elle. Elle est complètement épuisée, je crois qu'elle s'est enfuie de chez elle...

L'Amazone écarquilla les yeux, choquée.

- Quoi ?! C'est impossible ! Zéphyr n'aurait jamais...

- Nous nous occuperons de ça plus tard, coupa Athéna. Il y a plus urgent pour le moment.

A ces mots, le front de Mû, qui s'était approché pour voir à quoi ressemblait la petite intruse, se plissa d'inquiétude.

- Elle n'a pas l'air bien en effet, remarqua-t-il.

Le visage de Shamio était couvert de sueur et elle était pâle comme un linge. Son corps tremblait par convulsions de plus en plus violentes. La jeune femme bondit et s'empressa de prendre la petite fille des bras de la déesse pour la porter jusqu'à un lit voisin de celui de Mikérinos.

- Par tous les dieux... souffla Shunreï.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda enfin Milo.

Shunreï entendit Athéna répondre quelque chose mais elle n'écoutait pas. Elle passa délicatement sa main sur le petit visage moite et la fillette frémit. Shamio émit un gémissement étouffé qui lui serra le coeur. Elle semblait avait perdu connaissance et luttait visiblement contre une sorte de crise violente.

- Shamio...

A nouveau, l'enfant remua faiblement. Ses paupières se soulevèrent à demi pour révéler un regard bleu très vague.

- Miké... ?

Shunreï ferma brièvement les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle se sentait incapable d'avouer à la fillette dans quel était son frère et encore moins de lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas s'il se réveillerait un jour. La jeune femme déglutit, la gorge nouée.

- Il est là, à côté de toi, Sha, assura-t-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante. Tu ne crains rien, n'aie pas peur.

- Re... Reyaâ... articula l'enfant. J'ai... mal...

L'Amazone sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Cette fois, Mikérinos n'était pas là pour l'aider. Il ne pourrait pas soigner sa petite soeur alors qu'elle était si mal. Shunreï réalisa tout à coup toutes les responsabilités qui venaient de s'écraser sur ses épaules jusqu'à la faire plier. Ses jambes lui paraissaient aussi molles que du coton. Que devait-elle faire ? Comment pourrait-elle savoir ce qui sauverait Shamio ? Et si... Durant une seconde, l'angoisse l'étouffa. Pourquoi ne se trouvait-elle pas dans ce lit à la place de la petite fille ? A la place de l'Artiste ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit encore là, elle ? Elle plaqua ses mains tremblantes sur son visage et respira profondément, par à-coups, pour essayer de se calmer.

- Shunreï...

La jeune femme sursauta : elle avait complètement oublié la présence des autres. Athéna lui tendait quelque chose.

- J'ai trouvé ça près d'elle, expliqua cette dernière. D'après ce qu'elle marmonnait, c'était très important pour elle.

L'Amazone détailla un instant l'objet de son regard vitreux et finit par reconnaître la petite sacoche en toile de Shamio. La fillette se servait toujours de ça pour transporter ses affaires. Shunreï refoula une vague de souvenirs joyeux avec difficultés. Puis elle s'empara du sac, bouleversée.

- Merci, dit-elle.

Saori avait peut-être raison. Après tout, si Shamio s'était enfuie, elle avait forcément emporté quelque chose d'utile avec elle. Son médicament... ? Shunreï n'osait y croire, de peur de retomber trop violemment dans la terrible réalité. Elle se souvint alors d'une conversation qu'elle avait eue un jour avec Mikérinos à ce sujet. Il avait dit que Shamio était fragile et que c'était pour ça qu'elle ne se battait pas comme les autres Amazones. Mikérinos avait forcément dû lui concocter un remède pour son mal, c'était impossible autrement... Est-ce que la fillette avait réellement eu la présence d'esprit de l'emporter avec elle ?

- Regarde à l'intérieur, proposa soudain Mû.

Shunreï reprit son souffle, consciente qu'elle perdait du temps et s'exécuta. Shamio avait emmené tout un tas d'objets inutiles avec elle. Parmi eux se trouvaient une petite boîte à musique en bois sculpté, un flacon de verre emplit d'un liquide ambré, une licorne en peluche, un pendentif serti d'une pierre bleue et une pomme. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à prendre un peu d'eau avec elle.

La jeune femme refoula le chagrin et la culpabilité qui l'envahissaient pour se saisir du flacon transparent. Elle hésita.

- C'est sûrement ça, déclara-t-elle à mi-voix, pour se persuader que c'était le cas.

Ses doigts tremblaient autour de l'objet et elle les serra pour les immobiliser. Le liquide aux chauds reflets dorés tournoyait à l'intérieur. C'était forcément ça. Mais comment savoir ce qu'elle devait donner à la fillette ? Et si une mauvaise dose lui était fatale ? Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais ! Pouvait-elle prendre ce risque ? Avait-elle le droit ? Shunreï jeta un regard au petit corps fébrile sur le lit. Si seulement Mikérinos était là ! Il saurait quoi faire, cela aurait été si facile pour lui. Mais un autre coup d'oeil en direction de l'Artiste informa sa protectrice que Mikérinos n'était même plus en état de se soigner lui-même.

Il était toujours inconscient, plongé dans un mystérieux sommeil agité. Son visage hâlé avait de nouveau perdu toute expression et ses pupilles dorées avaient disparu derrière ses paupières closes. Shunreï vit les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front et collaient ses épais cheveux bruns par mèches entières.

Non, Mikérinos ne pouvait rien pour elle. Cette idée la fit frissonner d'horreur et elle eut soudain une monstrueuse envie de se jeter sur lui pour le secouer, l'obliger à se réveiller et lui dire quoi faire pour ne pas perdre Shamio. Elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il ouvre les yeux, tout jusqu'à sa propre vie. Si Shamio n'y survivait pas, elle ne pourrait plus jamais vivre avec elle-même.

Tout à coup Shamio laissa échapper un gémissement déchirant. Le coeur de la jeune femme s'emballa. Une interminable seconde d'angoisse et de vide s'écoula avant que Shunreï ne hoquette de surprise en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et rencontra le violet profond du regard du chevalier du Bélier. Les pupilles de Mû scintillaient comme si elle avaient été emplies d'une myriade d'étoiles. La jeune femme resta immobile un moment, fascinée. Enfin, le gardien de la première maison du Zodiaque lui sourit. Etrangement, Shunreï vit sa panique s'apaiser : les yeux de Mû brillaient de confiance. C'est alors qu'une autre main, plus blanche, plus fine encore que celle de Mû vint frôler ses doigts crispés autour du flacon. Athéna s'était approchée et arborait elle aussi le même sourire assuré que le Bélier.

- Ca va aller, fit Saori.

Shunreï prit le temps de respirer avant de baisser les yeux vers le flacon. Athéna avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire alors que Shamio avait besoin de soins. En tant qu'Amazone, c'était son devoir de protéger Artémis, elle devait veiller sur elle coûte que coûte.

Autour d'elle, dans la pièce silencieuse, Milo et Aiolia étaient restés figés, loin de la scène, probablement pour ne pas déranger. Ils avaient suffisamment d'expérience et de sagesse pour ne pas poser d'autres questions pour le moment.

La jeune femme avait réussi à se reprendre. Elle s'avança vers le lit dans lequel gisait sa jeune déesse et lui adressa un courte prière.

- Bien... murmura-t-elle.

Il fallait qu'elle agisse tout de suite si elle voulait soulager l'enfant. Après un instant elle se décida et cessa totalement de réfléchir pour ne pas douter plus avant. En quelques secondes elle dénicha une cuiller dans un placard empli de matériel médical en tout genre et déboucha le flacon.

- Mû, est-ce que tu pourrais... ? demanda-t-elle en désignant Shamio d'un geste du menton.

Le Bélier s'approcha aussitôt.

- Oui, bien sûr, dit-il.

Il glissa délicatement une main sous la nuque de la petite fille et la souleva en position assise tandis que Shunreï versait une dose de liquide ambré dans la cuiller.

- Il faut lui faire avaler ça.

Mû acquiesça et se tint prêt. La jeune femme obligea Shamio à ouvrir grand la bouche et y enfourna rapidement la cuiller pleine. La fillette protesta faiblement, le visage froissé de douleur mais l'Amazone l'empêcha de recracher la potion.

- Avale, Sha, s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle à mi-voix.

L'enfant réussit à déglutir la moitié de sa dose après plusieurs minutes d'essais infructueux et Shunreï essuya doucement ce qui avait coulé sur son menton. Enfin Mû reposa doucement la petite malade sur son oreiller. La jeune femme réalisa alors que ses mains tremblaient toujours et elle reposa prestement la cuiller. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que prier à présent. Shamio n'avait pas cessé de grimacer mais ses convulsions s'étaient légèrement calmées.

- Je pense qu'il faut attendre maintenant, fit Mû.

Milo avait bougé pour se rapprocher du lit de l'Artiste. Il tenait le récipient plein de l'infusion de soucis dans ses mains.

- Nous devrions nous occuper de lui, je crois que son état empire, lâcha-t-il.

Shunreï eut un haut-le-coeur. Elle avait complètement oublié les soins de Mikérinos !

- Oui, tu as raison.

Elle était tellement perdue qu'elle aurait bien volontiers légué son travail aux chevaliers d'or pour être certaine de ne pas faire d'erreurs. Malheureusement elle n'en avait pas le droit. Il fallait qu'elle agisse. C'était son rôle. Elle se passa une main sur le front et rejoignit Milo, suivie par Mû et Aiolia.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda soudain Athéna, l'air inquiet.

Shunreï se souvint qu'elle n'était pas au courant du brusque virement de situation. Le plus simple aurait peut-être été de dire que de six malades, ils étaient passés à huit. Les conclusions n'étaient pas encourageantes. Milo regarda tristement l'Artiste endormi.

- Il s'est senti mal après avoir fini de soigner les malades, expliqua-t-il. Il était de plus en plus faible et il a fini par s'écrouler par terre.

Mû soupira.

- Depuis, il est plongé dans un sommeil agité et sa peau semble brûler de l'intérieur, continua-t-il. On ne peut même pas le toucher.

Shunreï ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela était de sa faute. Si seulement elle avait pu empêcher Mikérinos d'aller jusqu'au bout. Elle aurait dû le faire, elle aurait dû le prévoir ! Elle aurait dû obliger l'Artiste à se reposer, quitte à utiliser la force contre lui. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas eu l'énergie nécessaire pour résister.

- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? fit Athéna.

- Personne ne le sait, répondit Aiolia.

- Il a eu le temps de nous dire ce qu'on devait faire pour le soigner, précisa le Scorpion en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Il regardait pensivement l'infusion qui tremblotait entre ses mains.

- Mais je doute sincèrement que cela soit efficace contre ce qu'il a, finit-il.

Tous ceux présents dans la pièce relevèrent vivement la tête vers lui avec des yeux ronds.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? fit Aiolia. Bien sûr que ce sera efficace, puisqu'il vous l'a recommandé.

- Explique-toi, fit Mû. Que veux-tu dire au juste ?

Milo haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. Sa crinière de cheveux bleus s'agita sur son dos.

- Je trouve ça étrange qu'il ait fait des recommandations aussi exactes quant à ses soins, avant même de tomber, objecta-t-il.

- Donc ? s'impatienta le Lion.

- Je ne sais pas, il disait ne pas connaître cette étrange maladie. Est-ce que ce qu'il nous a dit de faire va vraiment servir à quelque chose ? Il a été tellement précis !

Shunreï le regardait fixement et son coeur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, sans qu'elle ne réussisse à savoir pourquoi. Une sourde inquiétude grandissait quelque part en elle.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Athéna.

Milo baissa ses prunelles bleues vers l'Artiste.

- Il savait parfaitement ce qui allait lui arriver, j'en suis sûr, dit-il. Mais lui donner ça ou le laisser mourir, ça revient au même si vous voulez mon avis.

En entendant cela, Shunreï eut un instant de flottement. Milo avait raison. Mikérinos savait certainement ce qui allait lui arriver. Et il ne lui avait rien demandé de plus que des traitements à base de plantes. Peut-être qu'il savait simplement à l'avance que cela ne marcherait pas. Peut-être qu'il avait juste voulu lui donner bonne conscience. La jeune chercha difficilement son air. Peut-être... peut-être ne souhaitait-il pas être soigné ? Elle s'efforça de chasser cette horrible pensée de son esprit en vitesse et se précipita vers Milo pour lui prendre le bol d'infusion des mains.

- Oh non, murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils en direction de Mikérinos, je ne te laisserai pas me faire ça... !

- Shunreï... commença Milo.

- Allons-y, coupa-t-elle froidement.

Les chevaliers d'or n'émirent pas d'autres objections et vinrent à son aide. La peau de l'Artiste était brûlante, boursouflée et rouge vif. Sa fièvre ne cessait d'augmenter et Shunreï eut un pincement au coeur en voyant les cloques qui recouvraient les mains de celui qu'elle était sensée protéger. Le simple fait que Mikérinos soit allongé ainsi sur un lit d'infirmerie, dans le coma, était un affront à sa condition de neuvième Reyaâ. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter ça, il fallait qu'elle se batte.

Quand elle fut certaine de ne pas flancher, elle fit signe à Mû et Milo de soulever l'Artiste. Celui-ci gémissait faiblement dans son sommeil.

- Je t'en prie Miké, ne meurs pas, chuchota-t-elle en approchant le bol des lèvres de l'Artiste.

Dès que le liquide se déversa dans sa bouche, Mikérinos s'agita pour tenter de le recracher.

- Tenez-le, ordonna-t-elle.

Aiolia empoigna le menton de l'Artiste pour maintenir ses mâchoires écartées et Milo s'empara fermement de ses bras. L'Amazone renouvela l'opération avec difficultés. Mikérinos se mit à tousser et l'infusion dégoulina dans son cou. Shunreï étouffa un juron.

- Encore une fois, dit Milo.

- Je le tiens, fit Mû.

La jeune femme s'exécuta en essayant de ne pas verser de trop grandes doses à la fois. Cette fois, Aiolia referma vivement la bouche de Mikéinos et Shunreï le vit qui lui pinçait le nez. L'effet fut immédiat : l'Artiste se débattit un instant en grimaçant puis finit par avaler pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Aiolia esquissa un sourire satisfait.

- Mon frère faisait tout le temps comme ça, raconta-t-il.

Shunreï sourit et hocha la tête.

- Il faudra recommencer régulièrement, médita Mû. Sans compter qu'il se déshydrate très vite.

La Reyaâ repensa un instant aux paroles troublantes de Milo mais secoua la tête pour les faire disparaître.

- Que fait-on de ça ? demanda soudain Aiolia.

Il montrait la sève d'aloès et les pommes de terre râpées. Shunreï s'empara des récipients.

- C'est pour les brûlures, dit-elle en plongeant une main dans la mixture d'aloès. Il faut l'étaler sur sa peau. La pomme de terre, c'est pour ses mains qui sont plus sévèrement touchées.

Elle appliqua ses doigts devenus blancs sur le visage incandescent de Mikérinos et étala doucement l'aloès sur sa peau. La fraîcheur de la crème tranchait furieusement avec la chaleur qu'il dégageait. L'Artiste laissa échapper une nouvelle plainte à moitié étouffée. Shunreï l'observa fixement malgré ses paupières closes, comme pour trouver une réponse à toutes ses questions. Elle oublia un moment les trois chevaliers d'or qui s'affairaient à ses côtés pour se concentrer sur son protégé. Malheureusement, Mikérinos ne dit rien. La jeune femme refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça... Ce n'était pas possible... Il lui aurait dit, il aurait parlé, il... Elle se mordit violemment la joue quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait rien de lui. Il ne lui disait jamais rien. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas la Reyaâ qu'il aurait souhaité.

-o§o-

Quand Athéna regagna le haut palais qui dominait le Zodiaque, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle du trône pour s'y isoler. Elle déposa son sceptre d'or contre son grand fauteuil et s'assit lentement tandis que les derniers évènements tourbillonnaient encore dans son esprit agité. Elle ferma les yeux.

Les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas. Bien au contraire. Le seul homme capable de soigner ses chevaliers du mal mystérieux qui les rongeait venait lui aussi de tomber dans un profond coma. Sans compter la petite fille qui luttait contre sa maladie. La déesse Artémis.

Saori soupira et alluma doucement son cosmos. Le nuage doré ne tarda pas à l'entourer de sa chaleur réconfortante et il se mit à enfler comme un brasier. L'esprit d'Athéna quitta alors le Sanctuaire pour s'élever de plus en plus haut et parcourir le monde en direction de l'endroit où le cosmos solaire du Consul d'Apollon flamboyait en l'absence de son dieu. Zéphyr répondit tout de suite à son appel mental.

_- Athéna. Que me vaut l'honneur ?_

Il paraissait passablement surpris de cette « visite ». Athéna ne faisait pas souvent appel à ce moyen de communication qui épuisait rapidement ses forces.

_- Bonjour Zéphyr, dit-elle. J'ai cru bon de te communiquer certains détails importants. Il me semble que tu as de petits soucis en ce moment ?_

_- On ne peut rien te cacher, répondit-il._

Sa voix grave et mélodieuse résonnait dans l'esprit de Saori.

_- C'est pourquoi tu comprendras que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder, malheureusement. J'en suis navré, reprit-il._

_- Ce ne sera pas long, assura-t-elle. Je tenais à t'informer que ce que tu as perdu est ici, dans mon Sanctuaire. Je viens de la retrouver. _

A ces mots, le Consul eut un temps d'arrêt et sa voix s'éteignit l'espace de quelques secondes. Enfin, il se reprit.

_- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il._

_- Artémis est ici. Elle est arrivée tout à l'heure grâce à Hermès._

_- Shamio... Elle avait donc bel et bien suivi Mikérinos. Comment va-t-elle ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle aie fugué ! J'espère qu'elle avait son médicament avec elle, je n'ai..._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas,_ _coupa doucement Athéna. Elle était très faible mais Shunreï s'est occupée d'elle. Elle va mieux, elle dort. Elle est en sécurité ici, je peux te l'assurer. Mes chevaliers veilleront sur elle._

Elle entendit Zéphyr pousser un profond soupir de soulagement.

_- Je me faisais tellement de souci pour elle, fit-il. Apollon soit loué... J'avais envoyé des Amazones à sa recherche mais elles n'ont pas pu la localiser, sa présence était déjà trop faible. Si Hermès était avec elle, je comprends mieux. Je te remercie Athéna. J'enverrai bientôt deux Artistes la chercher. En attendant, recommande à Mikérinos de ne pas la quitter des yeux une seule seconde._

Athéna hésita.

_- J'ai bien peur que Mikérinos ne soit plus en état de veiller sur qui que ce soit pour le moment, avoua-t-elle tristement. Il est alité malheureusement et Shunreï fait de son mieux pour le soigner._

Durant un instant, le cosmos de Zéphyr se fit plus flou, comme s'il lâchait prise avec la réalité. Athéna imagina sans peine le pauvre Consul pâlir à cette nouvelle.

_- Quoi ?! souffla-t-il. Mais que s'est-il passé... ?_

_- L'effort qu'il a fourni pour soigner mes chevaliers semble avoir été trop pénible pour lui._

L'esprit du Consul paraissait bouillonner d'incompréhensions et de questions sans réponses.

_- Ce n'est pas vrai... ! marmonna-t-il. Il m'avait pourtant dit... Comment... Je suis navré de tout ce qui arrive Athéna._

_- C'est moi qui suis désolée, Zéphyr._

_- Je vais faire tout ce qui est possible. Veille sur Artémis jusque là, je t'en prie. Ma délégation arrivera bientôt._

Athéna hocha la tête, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation mentale. Son cosmos s'éteignit peu à peu et elle reprit son souffle tout en se passant une main sur le front. L'énergie qu'elle dépensait à chaque fois était encore trop forte pour elle. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne s'était pas tout à fait remise de sa bataille contre Hadès et surtout, de l'effort qu'elle avait dû déployer pour ramener tous ses chevaliers avec elle. Cela n'avait malheureusement pas été suffisant pour sauver les six hommes qui dormaient depuis à l'infirmerie. Durant un instant, l'image d'un jeune homme aux grands yeux marron pétillants de malice et aux cheveux châtains apparut devant ses yeux. Elle eut un pincement au coeur.

- Seiya...

Est-ce que Mikérinos avait réussi à les sauver ? Elle pria soudain pour ne pas avoir à annoncer un jour à Zéphyr de mauvaises nouvelles à propos de son frère et de la petite Artémis. Elle baissa la tête.

-o§o-

Quand Ikki et Shiryu entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, l'Amazone était toujours au chevet de l'Artiste et de la petite fille. Elle s'était remise à enduire le corps entier de Mikérinos avec de la sève d'aloès et ne les entendit même pas entrer. Dehors il faisait déjà nuit, la jeune femme n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de vingt quatre heures.

- Shunreï, fit soudain Ikki. Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu.

L'Amazone s'arrêta durant un instant d'étaler sa mixture blanchâtre sur le torse de Mikérinos. Celui-ci gémissait dans son sommeil, ses épais sourcils bruns se fronçant de temps à autres comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose de terrifiant.

- Ca va, assura-t-elle en se passant le dos du poignet sur le front.

Elle avait des traînées blanches sur les mains, les poignets et probablement sur le visage.

- Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? demanda Shiryu d'un ton gentiment désapprobateur. On t'a dit qu'on allait te remplacer. Va dormir un peu, Ikki a raison, tu as l'air épuisée.

Shunreï esquissa un triste sourire alors qu'ils approchaient.

- Miké avait besoin de soins encore... et je ne lui ai pas donné son infusion ce soir... je ne...

- On s'en serait occupé, dit Ikki à mi-voix.

La jeune femme lança alors un coup d'oeil vers l'Artiste. Elle ne pouvait pas leur avouer qu'elle était réticente à l'idée de le laisser entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ne bouge pas, intervint Shiryu.

Le Dragon s'était avancé jusqu'à elle et s'appliquait maintenant à lui enlever les traces d'aloès qui maculaient son visage. Quand il eut fini, il lui sourit.

- Tu n'as jamais su être propre en travaillant, dit-il, avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la nostalgie dans la voix.

La jeune femme rosit légèrement.

- Je... il faut que je termine... commença-t-elle en désignant le bol d'aloès.

Une fois de plus elle ramassa une pleine poignée de crème blanchâtre et entreprit de l'étaler sur la peau séchée et rougie du ventre de l'Artiste. En face, Ikki observait d'un regard curieux la fillette toujours inconsciente.

- Aiolia nous a dit que Saori l'avait emmenée elle-même jusqu'ici, dit-il. Tu la connais ?

Shunreï acquiesça.

- Oui, confirma-t-elle. Shamio est la petite soeur de Miké. Elle s'est enfuie du Sanctuaire des Astres. Je pense qu'elle voulait retrouver son frère.

Des souvenirs lui revinrent ; elle revit Shamio, toutes ces fois où elle lui avait parlé de ses frères et notamment de Mikérinos. Shunreï sourit.

- Elle l'aime beaucoup, murmura-t-elle.

- Sa petite soeur ? répéta Shiryu, l'air étonné.

Ikki haussa des sourcils incrédules.

- Et elle a fait tout le chemin toute seule ? A son âge ? s'exclama-t-il.

Shunreï perdit instantanément son sourire.

- Elle était extrêmement faible en arrivant, dit-elle. Si Athéna ne l'avait pas trouvée... Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu se produire. Saori a dit qu'elle était arrivée jusqu'ici grâce à Hermès. Ou peut-être que Shamio s'est sauvée elle-même, sans en avoir vraiment conscience.

Shiryu semblait perdu et on voyait dans les yeux d'Ikki qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir davantage d'explications.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea le Dragon.

Shunreï se figea.

- Ah j'oubliais, vous n'êtes pas au courant, lança-t-elle.

- Au courant de quoi ? fit Ikki.

- Shamio est la réincarnation de la déesse Artémis, expliqua-t-elle. Son énergie divine, même si elle est imperceptible encore, l'a sûrement beaucoup aidée pour arriver jusqu'ici.

A ces mots, Phénix ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués, à l'instar de Shiryu qui semblait avoir pris un coup sur la tête.

- Artémis... ! souffla Ikki.

- Cette petite fille ? renchérit le Dragon.

Shunreï sourit devant leur tête.

- Je suis censée la protéger au péril de ma vie, je l'ai juré lors de mon intronisation au rôle de Reyaâ, dit-elle.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, lâcha Phénix. Elle est si jeune...

- Et très fragile. C'est ce que dit Miké. S'il savait qu'elle est arrivée là toute seule... Et Zéphyr, il doit être fou d'inquiétude !

Soudain, Shunreï poussa un profond soupir. C'était vrai tout compte fait, elle tombait de sommeil. Shiryu avait visiblement dû en arriver aux mêmes conclusions car il la rejoignit en deux enjambées pour lui prendre le bol des mains.

- Allons, tu as besoin de repos...

Elle recula, secouant la tête fermement.

- Non, je veux finir ça, coupa-t-elle. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et...

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ses mains étaient arrivées au ras de la ceinture de l'Artiste et qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer ses soins à moins de lui enlever son pantalon. Brusquement le visage de Shunreï vira au rouge écarlate. Phénix échappa un large sourire avant de lui prendre d'office son bol des mains.

- On va s'occuper de ça, décida-t-il.

- Et l'infusion...

- L'infusion aussi, assura Ikki.

- Je ne peux pas laisser Shamio toute seule...

- Nous te préviendrons si elle se réveille, promit-il.

Au moment où l'Amazone ouvrait la bouche pour émettre une nouvelle protestation, Shiryu l'entraîna doucement vers la sortie.

- Shunreï, coupa-t-il. Il faut que tu dormes. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va prendre soin d'eux, je te le promets.

La jeune femme leva la tête vers le visage de Shiryu penché sur elle. Il esquissa un sourire rassurant tout en refermant ses bras sur elle. Shunreï se laissa faire, en partie parce qu'elle n'avait plus la force de discuter. Elle quitta alors l'infirmerie pour regagner le palais.

-o§o-

Shiryu revint un instant plus tard et observa vaguement Ikki qui finissait d'enduire le corps de l'Artiste avec l'aloès. Les bras croisé sur la poitrine, il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Est-ce que nous devons vraiment essayer de le sauver ? murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Phénix.

Celui-ci s'interrompit un moment et lui lança un rapide coup d'oeil.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de lui promettre ? objecta-t-il.

Shiryu détourna le regard et haussa les épaules.

- Oui, marmonna-t-il.

Ikki ne répondit pas. Il se passa ainsi plusieurs minutes dans un silence de mort. Puis le Dragon secoua la tête, comme pour en faire sortir des pensées désagréables.

- Comment a-t-il pu aller la chercher aux Cinq Pics et la convaincre de le suivre ? Pourquoi est-elle partie avec lui ? Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait un cosmos aussi puissant enfoui en elle... Pourquoi l'a-t-il vu lui et pas moi ? Qu'est-ce que...

Shiryu s'arrêta d'un coup. Ikki se lavait lentement les mains à présent.

- Peut-être que ton vieux maître savait tout le potentiel qu'elle avait ? suggéra ce-dernier.

- Dohko ? répéta le Dragon. Tu crois qu'il savait pour son cosmos ? Tu penses... ? C'est impossible, il nous l'aurait dit...

Le regard bleu de Shiryu s'était posé sur la silhouette endormie du jeune homme à la crinière acajou. Le doute flottait dans ses yeux.

- Tu crois ? demanda Ikki.

Shiryu déglutit. Dohko ne bougeait pas.

- Par Athéna... murmura-t-il.

-o§o-

Shunreï traversa le hall du palais lentement, peu pressée de se retrouver seule dans sa grande chambre vide. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi perdue de toute sa vie. Il lui semblait que son seul repère, son guide, son ancre dans la tempête venait de disparaître. Jusqu'ici, elle avait su, inconsciemment peut-être, que malgré les disputes, les mésententes, les problèmes ou les non-dits, Mikérinos serait toujours là, comme une cicatrice, une arbre que le vent ne pourrait jamais déraciner. Pourtant maintenant, elle était perdue sans lui au milieu d'un océan de doutes et elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il lui dise quoi faire.

C'est la tête emplie de ces pensées qu'elle passa devant la salle du trône. La voix d'Athéna l'interrompit dans sa marche et elle sursauta.

- Shunreï...

- Princesse Athéna ! Je... Excusez-moi je ne vous avais pas vue.

Saori esquissa un faible sourire. L'Amazone la trouva un peu fatiguée elle aussi, comme si elle avait été lessivée puis essorée avant d'être étendue au soleil.

- Pourrais-je te parler quelques minutes ? demanda la déesse. Je viens d'avoir un petit échange avec le Grand Consul d'Apollon.

Shunreï haussa les sourcils d'étonnement.

- Zéphyr ?

- Oui.

- Ah. Bien, je vous écoute, dit-elle.

Elle suivit lentement Saori qui pénétrait dans la salle du trône et referma la porte derrière elle dans le lourd silence du palais.


	21. 21Eveil

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 21 : Eveil

-o§o-

L'intérieur de l'infirmerie était calme lorsque Shunreï passa le seuil, à l'aube. Il n'y avait aucun bruit et elle dut attendre d'être arrivée dans la seconde salle pour savoir lequel des chevaliers avait pris son tour de garde pour la fin de la nuit. Encore une fois, elle avait oublié sa liste. Quand son regard rencontra les reflets azurs d'une longue chevelure indisciplinée, elle se raidit.

Kanon était assis en équilibre sur une chaise basculée en arrière contre le montant d'un lit. Il semblait calme et serein, le regard perdu au loin. Shunreï se demanda l'espace d'un instant pourquoi les autres l'avaient laissé seul dans la même pièce que Mikérinos inconscient, et ce durant plusieurs heures. En songeant à tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, elle sentit son coeur accélérer d'angoisse. Mais elle se rassura aussitôt en constatant que l'Artiste n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis la veille et avait toujours l'air de dormir profondément. Elle se calma un peu.

Il semblait que la colère du chevalier avait disparu. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il en avait l'air. C'était vraiment dommage que l'angoisse le ronge à ce point-là. Mais était-ce seulement de l'angoisse ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le hanter comme cela ? Elle aurait payé cher pour le savoir à cet instant.

Kanon n'avait pas remué un muscle à son arrivée, il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Pourtant Shunreï finit par s'apercevoir qu'il ne regardait pas simplement dans le vague mais quelque chose de bien précis devant lui. En suivant la direction des yeux, elle comprit que c'était le lit de Shamio. L'Amazone hoqueta brusquement de surprise en découvrant la fillette parfaitement éveillée, assise en tailleur sur le matelas. Elle observait tranquillement l'impassible Kanon de ses grands yeux innocents emplis de curiosité enfantine.

- Shamio ! s'exclama Shunreï, éperdue de bonheur et de soulagement.

Soudain le lien invisible qui paraissait unir le chevalier et la petite fille se rompit et l'enfant se tourna vers la jeune femme avec un immense sourire ravi. Elle avait encore les yeux pleins de sommeil, ce qui donnait un aspect bridé à son regard. Shunreï se précipita vers le lit et prit la fillette dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as plus mal ? Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit l'Amazone.

Pour toute réponse, Shamio l'embrassa sur la joue avec effusion. Shunreï se souvint alors que Kanon était toujours là et que la petite fille ne parlerait pas en sa présence. Le chevalier d'or se leva à ce moment-là, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. La jeune femme se sentit un peu gênée.

- Merci de les avoir veillés, fit-elle précipitamment.

Elle réalisa qu'elle lui parlait gentiment pour la première fois et que c'était sincère. Kanon glissa les mains dans ses poches avant de détourner son regard turquoise.

- Elle s'est réveillée il n'y a pas longtemps. Je suis resté avec elle.

Shunreï songea qu'elle devrait lui expliquer que Shamio était muette, que c'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot et pas à cause de lui en particulier, comme il pourrait se l'imaginer. Il devait se poser pas mal de questions et l'explication du mutisme paraissait toujours être la plus simple et la plus rapide. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot car Kanon fit un pas en avant.

- Puisque tu es là maintenant, je peux partir, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire, lâcha-t-il.

Il avança en direction de la sortie et aussitôt, Shamio s'agita dans les bras de la jeune femme pour signifier qu'elle voulait descendre. Shunreï la déposa au sol et l'observa courir vers le chevalier d'or, perplexe. Puis la fillette se planta devant lui et lui tendit une main en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

- Au revoir Kanon, dit-elle en souriant. Tu reviendras ?

Shunreï crut avoir reçu un coup sur la tête. Elle écarquilla les yeux, se demandant si elle rêvait. Shamio venait de parler à Kanon ! Comment un tel prodige était-il possible ? Et la jeune femme n'en crut pas ses yeux en voyant Kanon saisir la minuscule main de l'enfant dans la sienne tandis qu'il posait l'autre sur sa tête blonde. Sa paume gigantesque arrivait presque à faire le tour du petit crâne. Le chevalier esquissa un sourire discret.

- Si c'est toi qui me le demandes, murmura-t-il. Repose-toi bien en attendant petit ange.

Shamio lui offrit son plus beau sourire, satisfaite, et Kanon la lâcha avec une douceur dont Shunreï ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Puis il se détourna pour sortir de la pièce et refermer la porte derrière lui sans un bruit.

L'Amazone avait toujours la bouche ouverte de saisissement lorsque la fillette revint vers elle, l'air profondément heureux.

- Kanon est un chevalier ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Shunreï acquiesça machinalement pour signifier qu'elle le savait déjà. L'information prit ensuite son ampleur véritable dans son esprit.

- C'est lui qui te l'a dit ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Tu as accepté de lui parler... ?

- Oui, confirma Shamio. Il est gentil : il dit que je ressemble à un ange !

La jeune femme fut prise de court par cette réponse désarmante de simplicité et de naïveté. Enfin, elle sourit tendrement à l'enfant.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Viens par ici.

Shamio se laissa soulever dans les airs et se retrouva à nouveau sur son lit. L'Amazone passa doucement une main sur son front pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre.

- Tu n'as plus mal du tout ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, j'ai pris mon médicament ce matin, Kanon m'a aidée. Je ne l'aime pas mais si je ne le prends pas, Miké va me gronder.

A ce moment-là, le beau visage de la fillette s'assombrit et elle eut l'air très triste.

- Dis Reyaâ...

Shunreï la vit regarder en direction de la couchette de Miké et son coeur se serra.

- Pourquoi Miké ne répond pas ? Il est fâché ? Il va me punir ?

- Non. Miké est malade, c'est pour ça qu'il dort tout le temps, murmura-t-elle. Je vais lui donner son médicament à lui aussi.

Les yeux se Shamio s'ouvrirent en grand.

- C'est impossible ! s'écria-t-elle. Miké ne tombe jamais malade parce qu'il se soigne lui-même, c'est lui qui me l'a dit !

- Je ne sais pas Sha, avoua-t-elle. Mais je te promets qu'on va tout faire pour le soigner. Tu vas m'aider ?

La fillette acquiesça vigoureusement tandis que Shunreï lui enlevait sa vieille robe sale et déchirée. Elle avait été trouver l'une des servantes qui travaillaient au palais ce matin-là et avait demandé une robe propre pour pouvoir changer la petite fille qui avait gardé ses vêtements abîmés. Sofia lui avait alors confié plusieurs tenues qui avaient été achetées pour la déesse Athéna il y a treize ans et qui n'avaient malheureusement jamais eu l'occasion de servir puisque Saori n'avait pas grandi au Sanctuaire. Elles étaient parfaites pour Shamio.

- Il va bientôt se réveiller ? interrogea-t-elle encore.

- Je ne sais pas, confia Shunreï à mi-voix. Je l'espère bien.

La petite fille resta silencieuse dans sa nouvelle robe aux motifs roses et bleus. Shunreï caressa ses jolies boucles blondes.

- Shamio, tu dois me promettre quelque chose maintenant, dit-elle avec, elle l'espérait, un peu plus de fermeté dans la voix.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux plus que tu t'échappes toute seule comme tu l'as fait, lâcha-t-elle. C'est très dangereux, tu aurais pu mourir. Zéphyr et Maya étaient très inquiets et si Athéna ne t'avait pas retrouvée, je n'aurais jamais pu te soigner. Heureusement que tu avais ton médicament avec toi...

A ces mots, l'enfant rentra la tête dans les épaules pour se faire toute petite et elle eut une moue à la fois triste et suppliante. Ses grands yeux bleus s'emplirent de larmes.

- Miké ne voulait pas que je vienne avec lui, gémit-elle. Il voulait encore me laisser toute seule... je ne voulais pas rester toute seule... Mais il ne voulait pas m'emmener alors... alors...

Les larmes coulaient maintenant à flot sur ses joues arrondies et elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Shunreï ne put garder son air sévère longtemps et elle céda bientôt en la prenant dans ses bras pour la consoler.

- Ne pleure pas Sha, c'est fait maintenant, ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle doucement en la berçant contre son épaule. Mais s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, Miké, Zéphyr, Maya et moi on aurait été très tristes, tu comprends ? On ne veut pas que tu sois malade.

Shamio hocha la tête en essuyant les sillons salés sur son visage. Elle se calma peu à peu au rythme de la main de Shunreï qui caressait son dos. La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur son front. Maintenant qu'elle était sauvée, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mieux valait ne plus y penser. Heureusement Miké n'était pas conscient lors de son arrivée et cela lui avait évité de s'inquiéter. Il faudrait rassurer Zéphyr également, elle le dirait à Saori dès qu'elle la verrait.

- On va donner son médicament à Miké. Peut-être que si c'est toi qui lui donne, il guérira plus vite... objecta Shunreï en souriant.

Shamio renifla et esquissa elle aussi un petit sourire avant d'acquiescer. La jeune femme la reposa par terre.

- Excellent, dit-elle. Je vais aller chercher tout ce qu'il nous faut. Attends moi là.

La Reyaâ partit à la recherche du bol dans lequel elle faisait ses infusions de soucis ainsi que du bol qui contenait leurs réserves de sève d'aloès. Elle ne savait pas si la pomme de terre râpée avait été très efficace car les mains de Miké semblaient toujours aussi mal en point. Même si elle essayait de ne pas y penser, elle craignait parfois que ses doigts raidis ne retrouvent jamais toute leur mobilité d'antan. Sa peau quant à elle était aussi rouge qu'avant mais les cloques d'eau avaient cessé de s'y former. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle devait continuer d'appliquer le traitement que l'Artiste lui avait lui-même recommandé, faute de mieux. Et puis elle ne voulait surtout pas faire mine de perdre espoir devant Shamio, ce serait pire que tout. Il fallait au moins qu'elle la préserve de cela.

Quand elle revint avec tout son matériel, la fillette s'était hissée sur le lit de Mikérinos et s'était allongée contre lui. Son frère ne s'était malheureusement aperçu de rien et continuait de dormir. Shunreï resta un instant immobile, l'air rêveur devant ce tableau attendrissant. Shamio paraissait si petite et si fragile à côté de l'imposante silhouette de Mikérinos ! Le contraste était frappant.

- Tiens Sha, tiens-moi ça s'il te plait, dit-elle.

Shamio se redressa et saisit le bol d'aloès que la jeune femme lui tendait. Elle observa un instant le contenu d'un air perplexe et approcha son petit nez pour sentir.

- C'est quoi ?

- De l'aloès, expliqua Shunreï en préparant l'infusion de soucis.

- Reyaâ, pourquoi il y a plein de gens allongés ici ? demanda soudain la fillette.

La jeune femme jeta un regard vers les six chevaliers d'Athéna qu'elle avait eu un peu tendance à oublier ces temps-ci. Elle devrait aller vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas de fièvre et qu'ils allaient tous parfaitement bien. Depuis que Mikérinos avait fait ses soins étranges, les six hommes n'avaient plus fait aucune crise. Peut-être qu'ils étaient effectivement guéris mais elle ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs aux autres.

- Ce sont les chevaliers d'Athéna que Miké a soignés, répondit-elle. Je vais aller m'occuper d'eux après.

- Comme Kanon ?

- Oui, exactement. Sauf que Kanon n'était pas malade lui.

- Il y a un monsieur qui lui ressemble.

Shunreï sourit.

- C'est normal, c'est son frère. Lui et Kanon sont jumeaux, c'est pour ça qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup, dit-elle, amusée. Viens, j'ai besoin de toi.

Shamio reporta son attention sur elle. Shunreï avait posé une main sur le front de Miké pour vérifier sa température. Elle constata avec un pincement au coeur que sa fièvre n'avait pas disparu, loin de là, même si elle était légèrement moins forte que deux jours plus tôt. La peau de l'Artiste chauffait toujours comme un brasier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea la fillette en allant de Miké à elle.

- Il a de la fièvre. Comme sa peau est toute chaude, on va y mettre cette crème dessus.

La petite fille regarda le bol d'aloès entre ses mains et acquiesça, l'air studieux.

- Regarde bien, après ce sera ton tour, fit Shunreï.

Elle creusa sa main en puits et ramassa une bonne quantité de crème blanchâtre pour l'étaler sur le bras de l'Artiste.

- Tu vois ? Tu en mets bien partout comme ça, expliqua-t-elle. Sans oublier le visage.

- D'accord, j'ai compris, assura-t-elle.

L'Amazone l'observa un moment qui enduisait généreusement les joues de son frère avec la sève puis décida de la laisser faire pour retourner s'occuper de l'infusion. L'eau était chaude et elle la versa doucement sur les soucis. Cela lui semblait bien peu pour parvenir à faire baisser la monstrueuse fièvre qui dévorait Mikérinos, mais elle s'y rattacherait comme à son dernier espoir s'il le fallait. Etrangement, elle avait la vague impression que maintenant que Shamio était là, ce serait plus simple. Tout paraissait toujours si simple avec la petite fille !

-o§o-

- T'es qui ?

- Et toi t'es qui ? Pourquoi on t'a laissé entrer dans l'infirmerie ?

- Je suis venue voir Miké !

- Et moi je viens pour les malades.

Shunreï leva un instant la tête du visage de Saga qu'elle était en train d'ausculter et gloussa en observant les mines ahuries des deux enfants devant elle. Kiki, l'apprenti chevalier du Bélier, venait de passer la porte de la salle et était directement tombé sur Shamio qui circulait entre les lits comme une abeille autour de sa ruche. Ils étaient alors tombés dans une espèce d'immobilité méfiante à l'égard de celui qui menaçait leur territoire respectif. Shamio s'était approchée de Kiki et elle l'observait maintenant sous toutes les coutures, une lueur de curiosité dans ses grands yeux bleus. Aussi bleus que ceux de l'apprenti qui la dévisageait lui aussi avec l'air de ne rien y comprendre. Derrière, Mû et Shura assistaient à la scène avec de petits sourires en coin.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Kiki.

Il dépassait Shamio d'une bonne tête, ce qui n'empêchait pas la fillette de paraître très sûre d'elle.

- Shamio ! Et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

- Kiki, dit-il. Je suis l'apprenti de maître Mû, le chevalier d'or du Bélier.

Le jeune garçon était visiblement très fier de pouvoir débiter le prestigieux pedigree de son maître adoré. Mais la fillette semblait s'intéresser à une toute autre chose.

- Tu as des points sur le front, objecta-t-elle, comme si cela était une maladie particulièrement contagieuse.

Cette fois-ci, Mû du Bélier éclata franchement de rire et Shunreï l'imita presque aussitôt, heureuse de pouvoir se détendre un peu. Shura, lui, regardait les deux enfants avec une mine étrange.

- Qui est cette fillette ? finit-il par demander.

Kiki et Shamio venaient de se lancer dans une explication aussi longue que passionnante à propos de l'origine des deux marques présentes sur le front de Mû et Kiki. Shunreï s'approcha des deux chevaliers d'or pour leur expliquer.

- Shamio est la petite soeur de Mikérinos, fit-elle. C'est Artémis. Elle s'est enfuie de chez elle pour rejoindre son frère. Heureusement, elle va beaucoup mieux maintenant. Athéna l'a retrouvée.

Le chevalier du Capricorne eut un vague temps d'arrêt et ses yeux bruns s'arrondirent de surprise et de stupéfaction quand il comprit que Shamio et Artémis ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne. Il regarda les deux enfants avec attention alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

- Artémis ? souffla-t-il.

Quelque chose avait l'air de le préoccuper grandement.

- Je vois... murmura-t-il. Mais...

Mû lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Mais quoi ?

- Est-ce qu'elle est muette ?

Shunreï tressaillit et se tourna d'un coup vers Shamio, comme si elle avait pu disparaître d'un moment à l'autre sans prévenir. La fillette discutait toujours activement avec l'apprenti et ils paraissaient avoir fait plus ample connaissance. Apparemment, ils avaient complètement oublié la présence des trois adultes. L'Amazone ouvrit la bouche de saisissement et se tourna vers Shura, interdite.

- Tu veux dire que... tu ne l'entends pas ? balbutia-t-elle.

Le Capricorne secoua la tête. Il fallut un moment à Shunreï pour rassembler ses esprits. Jusqu'ici elle avait cru... Elle avait cru que Shamio le faisait exprès. Qu'elle refusait tout simplement d'adresser la parole à certaines personnes qui lui faisaient peur ou l'impressionnaient trop. Alors cela... ne dépendait pas d'elle ? La Reyaâ fronça légèrement les sourcils et observa Shura de plus près.

- Tu ne l'entends vraiment pas quand elle parle ? interrogea-t-elle.

Shura regardait tour à tour Shunreï et Mû. Il haussa les épaules.

- Non, lâcha-t-il. Puisque je vous le dis. J'ai l'impression que Kiki parle tout seul depuis tout à l'heure.

Mû avait l'air totalement perdu.

- C'est étrange, marmonna l'Amazone. Je pensais qu'elle faisait ça volontairement. Je ne me doutais pas qu'il y avait des gens qui pouvaient l'entendre et d'autres pas. Miké m'avait prévenu que Shamio était une enfant très spéciale.

- Vous voulez dire que... vous l'entendez parler ? s'exclama Shura, ahuri.

Le Bélier hocha la tête.

- Oui, depuis le début, dit-il. Je pensais que toi aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que moi je l'entends et pas lui ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Shunreï. Peut-être que Miké le sait lui. Il ne s'est jamais vraiment étendu sur le sujet.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Est-ce que cela dépendait de Shamio ou des gens qu'elle rencontrait ? Etait-ce sa voix qui était... spéciale ? Ou bien leurs oreilles ? Kiki l'entendait parfaitement, de même que Mû, Kanon ou Miké ainsi qu'elle-même. Alors pourquoi Shura en était-il incapable ? Lui et toutes les autres Amazones ? Etait-ce dû à la maladie de Shamio ? Cet étrange mal qui l'empêchait de se battre et d'accomplir de trop grands efforts physiques ? Si seulement Miké avait été conscient, il aurait sûrement pu leur expliquer ce prodige. Décidément, plus elle connaissait Shamio et plus le mystère s'agrandissait au lieu de s'estomper. C'était la fillette la plus étrange qu'elle eut jamais rencontré. Pourtant, en la regardant, elle semblait tellement adorable, tellement... banale. Elle s'amusait en ce moment même à essayer de toucher du bout du doigt les points qui ornaient le front de Kiki en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds. Cela faisait beaucoup rire l'apprenti Bélier.

- Si cette petite fille est vraiment Artémis, peut-être qu'Athéna aura des éléments de réponse ? proposa Mû, l'air indécis.

- Peut-être, il faudrait essayer, approuva Shunreï.

Shura observait toujours fixement la petite fille, comme si elle avait été une substance explosive particulièrement instable. L'incompréhension flottait dans ses yeux noirs plissés. Shunreï songea alors qu'il ne serait probablement pas la seule personne du Sanctuaire d'Athéna à qui Shamio ne pourrait pas s'adresser.

A ce moment-là, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau et Shun apparut, accompagné de Hyôga. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient l'air particulièrement heureux ce matin-là. On avait dû les mettre au courant de la présence de Shamio à l'infirmerie car ils ne furent pas surpris de la voir s'amuser avec Kiki entre les lits. De fait, il commençait à y avoir pas mal de rafut à l'intérieur de la pièce. Shun et Hyôga les saluèrent tous aimablement.

- Comment vont les malades ce matin ? interrogea Andromède.

Shunreï battit des paupières pour se reprendre.

- Oh... Euh, plutôt bien, dit-elle. Je les ai tous auscultés et je pense que leur fièvre a définitivement disparu. Je crois qu'ils sont guéris, même s'ils ne se sont toujours pas réveillés.

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Hyôga. Mikérinos a réussi alors !

Shun regarda en direction du guérisseur endormi.

- C'est dommage que cela lui ait autant coûté, fit-il.

- Est-ce qu'il va mieux ? demanda Mû avec sollicitude.

Shunreï haussa vaguement les épaules.

- Je ne crois pas non, murmura-t-elle avec un pincement au coeur. Sa fièvre ne baisse pas vraiment et il passe des nuits agitées. Sa peau est en si mauvais état que j'ai peur qu'elle ne redevienne jamais comme avant. S'il se réveille un jour...

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en prononçant ces derniers mots. Hyôga lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas utiliser le même traitement qu'il a effectué sur les six malades pour le sortir de son coma ? interrogea soudain Shura en se frottant la joue d'un doigt.

Mû esquissa une petite grimace.

- Le problème c'est que lui seul connaissait la teneur de ce traitement, objecta-t-il. Bien sûr, il y a Milo et son aiguille écarlate, mais est-ce que cela suffirait à le ramener ? Je ne sais pas.

Shunreï resta songeuse un instant alors qu'elle battait des paupières pour faire disparaître ses larmes.

- C'est vrai, il y a le poison de Milo, avoua-t-elle. Peut-être que s'il essayait maintenant... ?

Un sourire confiant apparut sur le visage de Shun.

- Alors, il faut essayer, déclara-t-il. Je vais aller chercher le Scorpion tout de suite, il ne faut rien laisser au hasard.

La jeune femme décida de le laisser faire, cela ne pourrait être pire qu'actuellement de toute façon.

-o§o-

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Milo échevelé qui passait le seuil de l'infirmerie, visiblement tiré du lit par Shun. Le Scorpion pestait à tout va, entre deux bâillements tous plus impressionnants les uns que les autres. Shunreï, sachant à quel point la piqûre de Milo pouvait être terrifiante, avait renvoyé Shamio jouer dehors avec son nouvel ami Kiki qui ne la quittait plus. Shura lui aussi était parti.

- Vous voulez que je le pique ? s'exclama Milo, les yeux ronds. Maintenant ? Mais pourquoi ?

- On ne veut pas que tu le "pique", rectifia Hyôga. Ce n'est pas un chien enragé, c'est un malade. Injecte-lui simplement un peu de ton poison dans le coeur, comme tu as fait pour les malades quand il te l'a demandé.

Le Scorpion hésitait visiblement.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? fit-il.

- Où est le problème ? demanda Mû.

- C'est que... mon poison est quand même très virulent, expliqua le Scorpion. Je ne peux pas en infliger beaucoup à la même personne. Cela pourrait... euh... avoir l'effet inverse.

Un frisson remonta la colonne vertébrale de Shunreï. Elle déglutit alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle. Ils devaient certainement penser que c'était à elle de prendre cette décision, car elle était la personne la plus proche de l'Artiste dans cette pièce. Cette idée la réconforta, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Enfin, elle prit une profonde inspiration et releva la tête.

- Peut-être, dit-elle, que tu pourrais essayer.

Milo resta silencieux un instant puis il parut se résigner.

- Très bien. Mais je ne garantis pas le résultat, prévint-il.

Shunreï hocha la tête et tout le monde s'écarta pour laisser à Milo toute la place dont il avait besoin. Le chevalier d'or ne semblait pas très rassuré à l'idée de devoir une fois de plus planter son aiguillon dans le coeur d'un homme. La jeune femme aurait juré que sa main tremblait. Peut-être que c'était le souvenir des cris que les chevaliers avaient poussés suite à sa piqûre qui le faisait hésiter. Shunreï le comprenait, elle en avait encore la chair de poule. Soudain, Hyôga remua tandis que Milo faisait grandir l'ongle de son index.

- C'est plus facile d'attaquer un homme pour le tuer que pour le sauver, pas vrai ? lâcha-t-il.

A ces mots, tout le monde s'immobilisa et Milo tressaillit. Il se figea net alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Cygnus réalisa probablement à cet instant-là ce qu'il venait de dire car il baissa la tête.

- Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, marmonna-t-il.

Shunreï vit la pomme d'Adam de Milo qui s'abaissait et se relevait convulsivement. Mû regardait ailleurs, tout comme Shun qui fixait le bout de ses chaussures. L'atmosphère était soudain devenue très lourde.

- Si, murmura enfin Milo. Si bien sûr, c'est ce que tu voulais dire. Mais tu as raison. C'est monstrueux ce que je dis mais je peux tuer un homme sans le moindre soupçon d'hésitation et lorsqu'il s'agit, au contraire, de le sauver, ma main tremble comme une feuille.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure pratiquement inaudible. Hyôga se détourna.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, souffla Milo.

Cygnus s'éloigna vers la sortie et Shun le suivit avec un signe navré vers les autres. Après quelques secondes, ils avaient disparu et le silence devint réellement pesant. Le chevalier du Scorpion ne bougeait plus, il paraissait avoir été frappé par la foudre. Brusquement, il ouvrit la bouche et sa voix, devenue rocailleuse, s'éleva dans l'air.

- Mû, tu crois que... commença-t-il.

Le Bélier se redressa d'un coup.

- Milo, nous avons tous décidé de ne plus jamais parler de ça, coupa-t-il. C'est terminé maintenant, les choses ont changé. Athéna est revenue.

Le Scorpion acquiesça, avec un peu plus de conviction et Shunreï respira à nouveau. La main de Mû se posa sur l'épaule de son camarade.

- Oublie tout cela, mon ami, dit-il. Aujourd'hui, on te demande de sauver un homme et tu en es capable. Ne penses pas au reste.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment sans parler et la jeune femme devina que quelque chose de fort était en train de se passer, sans qu'elle puisse identifier exactement ce que c'était. Les douze étaient comme des frères. Ils avaient combattu ensemble, ils avaient défié la Mort ensemble et ils avaient uni leur puissance au nom d'un même idéal. Aujourd'hui, chacun d'entre eux possédait une partie de l'âme des autres.

Milo esquissa enfin un pâle sourire.

- Merci Mû.

Mû sourit à son tour et désigna Miké d'un geste du menton.

- Montre-nous ce que tu sais faire.

Le Scorpion se redressa et sa fierté réapparut comme un rayon de soleil. Puis il éleva sa main au-dessus de sa tête et l'ongle de son index s'allongea de plus en plus jusqu'à prendre une effrayante teinte rouge sang. Shunreï regardait Miké avec un peu d'appréhension mais n'intervint pas. Le cosmos de Milo s'enflamma et tout à coup, sa main s'abattit sur le torse de l'Artiste. Mikérinos se souleva dans son sommeil et brusquement, son hurlement trancha l'air comme un poignard. Shunreï sentit tous ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque et son coeur accéléra. L'Artiste se cambra, le dos arqué comme un arc ; il se débattit soudain comme un beau diable alors que ses cris résonnaient dans la pièce immaculée de l'infirmerie. Mû et Milo s'agitèrent.

- Il faut l'empêcher de tomber, s'exclama Milo.

Les deux chevaliers agrippèrent les bras de Mikérinos, le collèrent à son lit pour le calmer et l'empêcher de s'agiter mais celui-ci criait toujours de toute la puissance de sa voix. Shunreï réagit alors et, voyant que sa peau se remettait à rougir et à chauffer, partit chercher toute la réserve d'aloès dont elle disposait. La crise de l'Artiste ne se calma que de longues minutes plus tard et le laissa pantelant, couvert de transpiration et épuisé sur son lit. Shunreï soupira de soulagement en essuyant son propre front devenu moite.

- C'est fini, remarqua Mû, essoufflé.

Milo acquiesça.

- Espérons que ce sera efficace.

- Oui. Je l'espère, murmura Shunreï en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

-o§o-

L'après midi venue, Shunreï se vit obligée par Shiryu d'aller prendre l'air et de s'éloigner de l'atmosphère trop lourde de l'infirmerie. Hésitante, elle finit toutefois par le suivre, après s'être assurée que Shamio n'était pas toute seule et que les malades n'avaient plus besoin de rien. Le chevalier du Dragon voulait lui montrer les alentours du Sanctuaire qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de visiter entièrement depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

- Allons, tu as besoin de souffler un peu.

Shiryu la prit par la main et l'entraîna avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Au fond, la jeune femme savait qu'il avait raison et de fait, elle trouva la promenade très agréable après ces heures d'angoisse.

Elle ne s'en était pas vraiment rendue compte mais le Sanctuaire était un endroit magnifique. A quelques kilomètres, les hauteurs escarpées sur lesquelles il était construit dominaient la mer qui venait s'écraser sur les récifs dans un ronronnement apaisant.

Le vent marin chargé d'iode lui fouettait le visage et elle trouvait cela très agréable. De là où ils étaient, les temples du Zodiaque n'étaient pus visibles derrière les rochers. Le silence était un véritable baume.

Shiryu n'avait pas lâché sa main, il l'entraînait toujours plus loin sur la côte, sans rien dire, un sourire aux lèvres. L'espace d'un moment, Shunreï se revit aux Cinq Pics, lorsqu'ils avaient dix ans et qu'ils couraient aussi comme ça dans les montagnes, au-dessus de la cascade de Rozan. Shiryu lui répétait constamment alors qu'avec lui, elle ne risquait pas de se perdre. Elle se souvint avec un serrement au coeur qu'en effet, ils ne s'étaient jamais perdus une seule fois. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage de Shiryu qui observait la mer. Il avait retrouvé la sérénité qu'elle lui avait toujours connue et qui l'attirait tant. Ses pupilles avaient pris une teinte plus claire, comme lorsqu'il faisait beau ou qu'il était heureux.

Le jeune homme dut sentir son regard car il tourna la tête vers elle. Peut-être qu'il vit une lueur étrange dans ses yeux car il déclara :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne se perdra pas. Je connais l'endroit par coeur.

Shunreï sourit, comme elle n'avait plus sourit depuis des semaines, voire des mois. Enfin. Enfin, c'était ça qu'elle avait attendu pendant tellement de temps sans que jamais cela n'arrive. Shiryu referma un peu plus sa main sur la sienne et elle se laissa entraîner sans résistances, toujours plus loin vers les côtes, loin du Sanctuaire et du reste.

-o§o-

Elle avait le coeur si léger lorsqu'ils revinrent qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que Kiki courait dans tous les sens en hurlant des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Shiryu et elle s'immobilisèrent, main dans la main, alors qu'ils approchaient de la première maison du Zodiaque. L'apprenti Bélier allait d'un temple à l'autre en s'agitant, rameutant toutes les personnes qu'il pouvait trouver sur son passage. Les chevaliers d'or semblaient être en pleine effervescence. Quand il les vit tous les deux à quelques pas, Kiki s'élança dans leur direction. Shunreï se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer et durant un moment, l'affolement la gagna à nouveau. Son coeur battait la chamade au moment où Kiki, haletant, vint leur annoncer la nouvelle :

- Malades... tout à l'heure... bougé... Seiya...

Shunreï fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant rien au flot de paroles que l'apprenti déversait sur eux dans le feu de son excitation. Pourtant, elle sentit Shiryu bondir à côté d'elle et brusquement, un immense sourire se peignit sur son visage. La jeune femme les regardait sans comprendre. Soudain, le Dragon éclata de rire et se tourna vers elle pour prendre son visage dans ses mains.

- Ils se réveillent ! Kiki vient de voir Seiya bouger dans son lit, il a ouvert les yeux ! Tu entends ça ? C'est merveilleux !

Ces mots mirent un peu de temps à prendre leur ampleur véritable dans l'esprit confus de Shunreï. Tout à coup, un immense poids se leva de ses épaules et elle sourit, folle de joie.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es sûr de ça, Kiki ? Seiya se réveille ? Et les autres ? Comment vont-ils ?

Le petit Kiki ne prit pas le temps de tout leur expliquer en détails, il se contenta de partir en courant vers l'infirmerie en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Dans le Zodiaque, tous les chevaliers d'or avaient fait de même et Shiryu et Shunreï partirent aussitôt derrière l'apprenti. La jeune femme parvenait à peine à en croire ses oreilles. Mikérinos avait réussi. Il les avait soignés ! Les six chevaliers d'Athéna se réveillaient enfin après des semaines et des semaines de coma.


	22. 22Les survivants

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 22 : Les survivants

-o§o-

Il reprit lentement pied avec la réalité, douloureusement conscient des battements de son coeur contre ses tempes. Chacun de ses membres se rappelait progressivement à son bon souvenir dans une vague de souffrance qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi lourd de toute sa vie. Ce dernier mot résonna encore et encore dans le vide de son esprit chaotique. Est-ce qu'il était... en vie ? Il lui fallut un moment pour faire taire le tourbillon confus qui ravageait sa tête. Du feu courait dans ses veines, il sentait ses muscles qui brûlaient dans une chaleur insoutenable. Quand il voulut soulever sa langue pour avaler, il réalisa qu'elle était sèche et gonflée. Sa gorge aussi était douloureuse. Il percevait tout son corps courbaturé jusqu'au bout de ses doigts ; il aurait presque préféré être mort. Mais il ne pouvait même pas crier. Etait-il réellement en vie... ? Comment ce miracle pouvait-il être possible ? Immédiatement, l'idée du miracle en appela une autre dans ses pensées et un nom fusa en lui avec une puissance incroyable : Athéna. Saori Kido. C'était Athéna. Elle était donc encore vivante elle aussi... Car elle seule aurait pu accomplir un tel exploit. Mais où était-elle ? Et lui, où était-il ? Il nageait encore dans le noir et la douleur, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Il se fit violence pourtant et tenta de soulever ses paupières meurtries, lourdes comme du plomb. L'exercice se révéla plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait, il lui semblait que son esprit était engourdi, endormi. Finalement, la lumière pénétra dans ses pupilles dilatées et il grimaça de douleur, ce qui provoqua un nouveau flot de souffrance dans tout son corps. Au deuxième essai, il aperçut un éclat couleur d'azur au-dessus de lui. Le ciel ? Mais il rectifia immédiatement en reconnaissant des yeux emplis de curiosité. Un visage était penché sur lui. Un visage d'une pureté telle qu'il n'en avait que très peu vu dans sa vie. C'est alors qu'il compris ce qu'il se passait et où il était. Un ange. C'était sûrement un ange, il voyait ses boucles blondes qui virevoltaient autour de ses joues.

L'ange le regardait fixement, d'un air interrogateur. Peut-être attendait-il qu'il lui dise quelque chose ? Mais l'ange lui sourit soudain et il se sentit aussitôt empli de paix et de sérénité. Il voulut lui sourire aussi malheureusement il n'en trouva pas la force. L'ange paraissait vouloir lui parler, il voyait ses lèvres bouger mais il n'entendait pas sa voix. Frustré, il essaya de se concentrer sur son ouïe et commanda à ses oreilles de reprendre du service. Au bout de quelques secondes d'efforts pénibles, il réalisa qu'un brouhaha inextricable régnait à l'entrée du paradis. L'ange parlait toujours. Peu à peu, sa voix parvint à pénétrer son esprit.

- ...comme moi, disait l'ange en souriant. Est-ce que tu as mal ? Tu veux un médicament ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

Il trouva cet ange particulier et jugea qu'il parlait comme un enfant. Il en avait aussi la voix. En fait, il ressemblait même à une petite fille. Et étrangement, il réfléchissait, malgré lui, aux questions qu'elle venait de lui poser.

- Co... Comment je... m'appelle ? murmura-t-il en forçant son cerveau à fonctionner.

La douleur qui lui perça les tempes à ce moment-là l'empêcha de continuer. Le bruit de fond qui régnait ici était assourdissant. Il n'imaginait pas le paradis comme ça. Mais l'ange était toujours là. Alors il s'obligea à répondre avec cohérence.

- Je m'appelle... Shaka...

Le petit ange sourit encore et il sentit son coeur s'emplir de joie. Peu à peu le brouillard qui l'entourait se dissipa et il distingua le lit dans lequel il était couché. Il avait l'impression de peser des tonnes. Passé un moment, il comprit pourquoi : le petit ange était assis en tailleur sur sa poitrine et l'observait méticuleusement de ses immenses yeux bleus pleins d'innocence. Shaka se demanda brièvement pourquoi le petit ange n'avait pas d'ailes et pourquoi il était dans un lit à l'entrée de l'autre monde. Pour autant qu'il sache, il n'y avait pas de lits à l'entrée du paradis.

- Tu as encore mal ? demanda à nouveau l'ange. Je vais appeler Reyaâ et elle te donnera ton médicament, d'accord ?

Shaka ne demanda pas qui était Reyaâ. Aucun ange n'avait ce nom-là à sa connaissance. Mais le petit ange n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Elle descendit de sa poitrine et se laissa tomber au sol avant de partir en courant. Shaka ferma brièvement les yeux pour se reprendre et chercha à savoir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui dans cet étrange paradis.

Les murs étaient blancs, il lui semblait connaître cette pièce. Où l'avait-il déjà vue ? Beaucoup de personnes circulaient ça et là, les voix s'entremêlant dans un bourdonnement incessant. Quelques uns des hommes qui étaient là portaient un habit doré. Une armure. Le déclic se fit alors dans l'esprit de Shaka. Les chevaliers d'or d'Athéna. Le Sanctuaire. L'infirmerie. Il n'était pas mort, il n'était pas au paradis.

Soudain, le petit ange refit son apparition, traînant derrière elle une jeune femme aux longs cheveux de jais. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient bridés, elle devait être chinoise. Ou bien japonaise. Elle se pencha elle aussi sur lui et posa deux doigts sur son cou pour prendre son pouls.

- Il s'appelle Shaka, expliqua le petit ange en grimpant une fois de plus sur sa large poitrine, comme un singe.

Shaka lui était reconnaissant de son aide, il n'aurait pas eu la force de se présenter une nouvelle fois. La jeune femme, celle que l'ange appelait Reyaâ, lui sourit.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

La première chose qui vient à l'esprit du chevalier d'or de la Vierge fut que cette parfaite inconnue se permettait de le tutoyer sans la moindre hésitation. Puis elle essuya doucement son visage avec un linge humide et Shaka secoua péniblement la tête pour dire que ça allait.

- Bois un peu, ça te fera du bien, dit-elle encore.

Shaka obéit avec plaisir et soulagement, la fraîcheur de l'eau apaisant le feu de sa gorge. Il se sentit tout de suite mieux.

- Tu es dans l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, en sécurité, fit Reyaâ. Quelques uns de tes amis se sont déjà réveillés.

- Tu es le troisième, lança l'ange.

- Repose-toi encore un peu, tu dois être très faible. Si tu as un problème, appelle-moi.

- T'as vu Reyaâ, il a un point rouge sur le front. Il a perdu l'autre, tu crois ?

Reyaâ sourit au petit ange et la prit dans ses bras pour l'ôter de sa poitrine douloureuse. Shaka respira plus librement.

- Viens ici Sha, il faut le laisser se reposer, dit-elle.

Shaka décida de suivre les instructions à la lettre, conscient qu'elle avait raison. Il se sentait encore si fatigué. Mais au moment où il refermait doucement les yeux, un autre visage, masculin cette fois, apparut au-dessus de lui, un sourire lui fendant le visage d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Heureux de te revoir parmi nous, Shaka, dit-il.

Shaka battit lourdement des paupières.

- I... Ikki... ?

- Ne parle pas, conseilla Phénix. Tu es extrêmement faible encore. Cela fait deux mois que tu es dans le coma avec cinq autres chevaliers. Seiya et Aioros viennent de se réveiller eux aussi.

Shaka déglutit péniblement, essayant d'assimiler ce nouveau flot d'informations. Puis il tourna la tête sur sa droite pour apercevoir les chevaliers de Bronze massés autour de Pégase pour le couvrir d'accolades et de rires soulagés. Un peu plus loin, Aiolia serrait son frère dans ses bras alors que les larmes recouvraient leurs visages. Mû et Milo étaient là eux aussi. Camus venait d'entrer avec Masque de Mort et Shura. Aldébaran aidait Reyaâ à préparer des bacs d'eau froide. Ils étaient tous là ou presque. Shaka observa cette scène irréelle après l'enfer qu'il avait traversé. Ils étaient allés dans le royaume d'Hadès et ils en étaient revenus. A ce moment-là, Ikki lui sourit.

- Tout ira bien maintenant.

Et Shaka sut que c'était vrai. Il referma les yeux, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

-o§o-

Shunreï approcha du lit d'Aioros autour duquel s'étaient groupés Aiolia, Camus, Milo, Mû, Angelo et Aldébaran. Ils discutaient tous activement, riant et pleurant tout à la fois d'être là, sains et saufs. Le Sagittaire était très faible pour le moment mais cela n'empêchait pas son petit frère de l'embrasser et de lui conter toute sorte de chose sans même prendre le temps de respirer.

Indulgente, l'Amazone ne leur dit rien, consciente qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver mais elle les repoussa doucement pour pouvoir approcher du malade. Elle déposa le bac d'eau froide sur la commode et laissa le linge à portée de main.

- Ne le fatiguez pas trop quand même, conseilla-t-elle.

Aiolia rougit légèrement et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

- Pardon, fit-il, confus. C'est juste que...

Mû sourit.

- C'est normal, on comprend très bien, dit-il.

Aioros avait toujours l'air sévèrement sonné mais il regardait ses compagnons avec de grands yeux brillants. Shunreï était soulagée de voir qu'il avait l'air en très bonne santé mis à part sa fatigue titanesque. C'est alors que Shura s'approcha du groupe en silence, tête basse. Les autres chevaliers d'or se turent aussitôt. Shura semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

- Aioros... commença-t-il. Je... je suis content de te voir enfin sorti du coma...

Aiolia regardait ailleurs et Mû ne disait rien. Les autres s'étaient faits très discrets. Shura peinait visiblement à trouver ses mots. Le silence devenait insoutenable. Shunreï songea qu'elle était peut-être de trop.

- Je... reprit maladroitement le Capricorne.

La jeune femme vit que ses yeux sombres s'étaient emplis de larmes.

- Je voulais te dire... je sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit... enfin je... je ne cherche pas à...

Soudain Aioros souleva une main dans les airs pour le faire taire. Shura se figea, tremblant. Le Sagittaire resta immobile durant de longues secondes puis il leva les yeux vers lui. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Lentement, il tendit sa main vers le Capricorne qui demeura interdit, les yeux écarquillés, les larmes recouvrant ses joues. Il se passa quelques secondes de vide absolu et enfin, Shura saisit la main d'Aioros avant de la serrer dans les siennes.

Shunreï jugea qu'elle pouvait les laisser et elle s'éloigna silencieusement pour leur permettre de discuter. Elle partit vers l'autre bout de la pièce, vers le lit de Seiya, couvert de chevaliers de Bronze. Elle sourit devant ce spectacle.

Le chevalier Pégase s'était légèrement redressé sur son lit pour s'asseoir, il était bel et bien réveillé même si ses yeux, mi-clos encore, attestaient de son épuisement. Il était un peu pâle mais Shunreï avait toutes les raisons de croire qu'il était complètement rétabli. Les autres chevaliers de Bronze le couvraient de rires, de larmes, de soupirs de soulagement et autres exclamations de joie, ce à quoi Seiya ne répondait que par de vagues sourires un peu perdus. Shun s'était carrément jeté dans ses bras, en larmes, pour l'étreindre avec force.

-... savais que tu trouverais le moyen de revenir Seiya ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est formidable !

Hyôga lui-même souriait béatement, lui qui n'était pourtant pas très démonstratif.

- Tu es resté deux mois dans le coma Pégase, tu l'as vraiment échappé belle. Tu reviens de très loin, dit-il.

- Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit Shiryu.

Shunreï observa quelques secondes le Dragon avec attention et tendresse. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil depuis presque dix ans qu'ils se connaissaient. Le beau visage de Shiryu était parcouru par deux sillons salés, ses yeux brillaient de pur bonheur, il souriait. Un sourire immense, franc, spontané et terriblement ému. La jeune femme pouvait presque entendre son coeur qui battait à toute allure. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle prit le recul nécessaire pour réaliser à quel point les quatre hommes assis les uns sur les autres devant elle étaient proches. C'était si fort que cela lui coupa le souffle. Jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti une chose pareille pour ses compagnes Amazones. Pas même envers Ann, pas même envers Télès. Jamais.

Seiya répondait par petites phrases hésitantes, ce qui le faisait paraître beaucoup plus calme qu'il n'avait l'habitude de l'être. Mais ses frères parlaient pour lui, lui racontaient ces deux mois qu'il avait raté, tout ce qui était arrivé. Ikki les avait rejoints à nouveau. Les chevaliers divins au grand complet. La garde rapprochée d'Athéna. Ses chevaliers. Ses meilleurs amis. Shunreï cessa de respirer pendant un bon moment en les regardant et ce fut la voix éraillée de Seiya qui la ramena à la réalité.

- Et... Et Saori ? lâcha-t-il, hésitant.

Shunreï avait l'impression qu'il redoutait un peu la réponse. Mais Shun s'empressa de sourire pour le rassurer.

- Elle va bien, promit-il.

- Tu la verras très bientôt, renchérit Shiryu. Elle est au palais.

Ikki acquiesça.

- Elle attendait ton réveil avec impatience, dit-il.

Pégase regarda ses amis avec de grands yeux émerveillés puis il sourit en hochant la tête. Shunreï se décida alors à approcher pour déposer un autre bac d'eau sur la commode.

- Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, fit-elle à Seiya.

Il battit un moment des paupières, surpris. Il se demandait peut-être s'il ne rêvait pas.

- Shunreï ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire.

- Je suis venue donner un coup de main, expliqua-t-elle.

- C'est en partie grâce à elle que tu es là aujourd'hui, intervint Hyôga. Mais c'est une longue histoire.

Seiya regarda Shunreï avec des yeux ronds.

- Oh... Merci beaucoup dans ce cas. Tu m'as probablement sauvé la vie.

La jeune femme se tortilla un peu sur place, embarrassée.

- Non, ce n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier, murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai rien fait... C'est Miké qui a tout fait. Il a tout risqué pour...

Elle se tut et se mordit la joue, le visage écarlate. Heureusement Pégase fit diversion, sans vraiment le vouloir.

- Qui est Miké ? interrogea-t-il.

- Un Artiste d'Apollon, expliqua Shun. C'est Saori qui l'a fait venir pour vous soigner. Il est dans le coma maintenant, tout comme vous l'étiez.

Seiya resta silencieux, le temps d'assimiler tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Il était encore bien perdu pour l'instant, cela se voyait. Shunreï chercha alors à s'éclipser, elle ne se sentait pas capable de parler davantage de Mikérinos. Et une fois de plus, quelqu'un vint à son secours.

- Reyaâ ! Reyaâ ! Viens vite !

Shamio courait vers elle. Shunreï n'avait jamais été aussi contente de la voir. La fillette paraissait surexcitée, elle lui saisit la main pour la tirer en avant.

- Viens vite ! répéta-t-elle. Il y a un monsieur qui se réveille là-bas !

- Ben... c'est qui ça ? lâcha alors Pégase.

En l'entendant, Shamio s'arrêta et pivota sur elle-même pour le regarder.

- Je m'appelle Shamio ! dit-elle en souriant. Tu es un dieu ?

Seiya éclata de rire.

- Non, je suis le chevalier Pégase. Mon nom est Seiya.

Shunreï détailla chacun des Bronzes avec attention et aussi un peu de surprise. Ils souriaient.

- Vous arrivez tous à l'entendre quand elle parle ? souffla-t-elle, ébahie.

- Oui, répondit Shun, comme si cela coulait de source.

- Bien sûr, fit Shiryu. Comme tout le monde, pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?

Hyôga fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde en réalité, objecta-t-il.

Cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui mais découvrirent aussitôt qu'il visait quelqu'un en particulier.

- Tu ne l'entends pas, n'est-ce pas Ikki ? lança-t-il.

Phénix fixait Shamio, l'air indéchiffrable. Après quelques secondes, il détourna la tête.

- Ce n'est pas grave, marmonna-t-il vaguement.

Shunreï était toujours aussi stupéfaite de constater que certaines personnes entendaient Shamio et d'autres pas. Qu'est-ce que Ikki pouvait avoir de plus ou de moins que ses compagnons ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

- Alors Reyaâ, tu viens dis ? s'impatienta la fillette en tirant plus fort sur sa main.

L'Amazone se réveilla.

- J'arrive. Excusez-moi, dit-elle à l'adresse des Bronzes.

Shamio sautillait en lui montrant un lit du doigt. Elle semblait être fascinée par ces six chevaliers et elle n'avait pas cessé de guetter leur réveil depuis le début.

- C'est le monsieur qui ressemble à Kanon, précisa-t-elle.

- Il s'appelle Saga, Sha.

- Oui, Saga, reprit-elle. Il a ouvert les yeux !

Shunreï sourit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela rendait la petite fille aussi joyeuse. Elle la suivit néanmoins jusqu'à la couchette de Saga pour constater qu'effectivement, le jeune homme avait repris conscience. L'espace d'un instant, elle se souvint que cet homme avait trahi sa déesse, qu'il avait tué le Pope et qu'il était très dangereux. Mais Shamio, elle, ne paraissait pas effrayée le moins du monde.

Le frère jumeau de Kanon était son reflet parfait. Il avait les mêmes interminables cheveux bleus, le même visage harmonieux assombri par une lueur de mélancolie. Ses yeux turquoise fixaient le plafond d'un air perdu. Mais Shunreï constata que le dénommé Saga ne dégageait pas le même charme sauvage que Kanon, le même magnétisme. Saga, lui, avait une aura plus sereine, plus nonchalante et plus douce. Un peu comme Mikérinos. A vrai dire, Shunreï n'imaginait pas comment un homme à l'aura aussi noble que Saga avait pu devenir un assassin. Il paraissait trop bon pour cela. Et Shamio avait l'air de penser la même chose.

La fillette s'était hissée sur la couchette pour s'installer à genoux aux côtés du chevalier des Gémeaux.

- T'as soif ? Tu veux boire ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Le chevalier l'observa un instant, l'air étonné. Puis il hocha doucement la tête. Shamio sourit et se mit à sautiller sur place.

- D'accord, je vais le chercher ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Shunreï l'aida à redescendre du lit pour qu'elle puisse aller chercher un verre d'eau. Une fois la fillette disparue, elle s'approcha de Saga pour vérifier s'il n'avait plus de fièvre.

- Tu es à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, expliqua-t-elle. Tu dois te sentir fatigué et engourdi, c'est normal, tu sors d'un coma de plus de deux mois. Il faut que tu te reposes.

Saga la regardait avec d'immenses yeux flous.

- Qui... Qui es-tu ? articula-t-il.

- Je m'appelle Shunreï. Athéna m'a demandé de veiller sur les malades. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux parut rassuré et il se détendit, laissant la jeune femme terminer son inspection. A présent, elle faisait ça machinalement. A son grand soulagement, Saga semblait en parfaite santé. Mikérinos avait fait de l'excellent travail. Il avait réussi. Il ne restait plus que deux malades endormis à présent : Shion et Dohko. Mais ces deux-là n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller encore. Peut-être leur faudrait-il plus de temps ?

Shamio revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand verre d'eau plein à ras bord qui semait des gouttes partout sur son passage. Shunreï souleva la fillette une fois de plus pour la mettre sur le lit et aida également Saga à se redresser pour pouvoir boire. C'est alors qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir à l'autre bout de la pièce et elle se retourna pour voir entrer Aphrodite avec Jabu, Marine et Shina. Les chevaliers d'or étaient donc au complet eux aussi. Ou presque. Car il manquait toujours Kanon.

Shunreï laissa les chevaliers se retrouver et bavarder durant encore quelques temps. Elle n'avait pas le coeur à les séparer tout de suite alors qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble, en paix et en sécurité. Seuls Shion et Dohko dormaient encore et n'avaient donné aucun signe d'un éventuel réveil. Shunreï tentait de se convaincre qu'il leur fallait plus de temps, peut-être parce qu'ils étaient plus vieux ou parce qu'ils avaient été plus gravement atteints. Il lui restait sa confiance aveugle en Mikérinos et la foi qu'elle avait pour ses compétences incroyables de guérisseur. Elle était persuadée qu'il avait réussi sa mission à la perfection. Shion et Dohko se réveilleraient, il le fallait, la jeune femme refusait de croire que l'Artiste se fût sacrifié pour rien.

Quand la nuit fut bien avancée, l'Amazone finit par chasser tous les visiteurs de l'infirmerie. Ce qui se révéla ardu.

-o§o-

Elle réussit tout de même à vider l'infirmerie et le calme retomba pour apaiser les tambourinements contre ses tempes meurtries. Aioros s'était déjà endormi et Seiya ne tarderait plus à l'imiter. Tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire étaient venus les saluer à tour de rôle, cela avait dû être épuisant dans leur état. Ne restait que Saga et Shaka qui ne prononçaient pas un mot, plongés dans des pensées aussi sombres que mystérieuses. Shunreï se demandait si Saga pensait à son frère qui avait été le seul à ne pas venir. Les rapports entre eux étaient sûrement plus compliqués qu'elle ne l'avait cru tout d'abord. Mais elle n'aurait jamais osé poser de questions. Le chevalier de la Vierge quant à lui paraissait être comme cela tout le temps. Peut-être qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, même quand il était dans son état normal.

Shunreï partit vers la couchette de Mikérinos pour ne pas les déranger. L'Artiste n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis le matin. Son état n'évoluait pas non plus. Sa fièvre n'avait pas baissé. Elle n'avait pas augmenté non plus. Hyôga avait eu la gentillesse de faire geler un peu d'eau pour fabriquer une poche de glaçons qu'elle avait placé sur son front mais les résultats n'étaient pas fulgurants. Shunreï sentit son coeur s'alourdir encore sous le poids du désespoir. Elle prépara l'infusion du soir dans le silence assourdissant de l'infirmerie. Mais soudain, quelqu'un le rompit :

- C'est lui qui nous a soignés ?

Shunreï tressaillit et se tourna vers Shaka qui observait Mikérinos fixement. Elle acquiesça en étalant un peu d'aloès sur le cou de l'Artiste.

- Oui, dit-elle.

Elle se surprit brusquement à ressentir un peu de colère envers les six malades. C'était à cause d'eux si l'Artiste risquait la mort, à cause d'eux s'il était dans cet état. Ils étaient en vie maintenant, Mikérinos avait échangé la sienne contre la leur et elle trouvait cela injuste. A présent, elle aussi aurait voulu échanger sa vie pour celle de son protégé mais elle n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Et elle se détestait pour cela.

- Et elle, c'est... reprit Shaka.

Shamio s'était endormi, roulée en boule contre son frère.

- C'est sa petite soeur. Artémis, finit l'Amazone.

Shaka se tut et Shunreï remarqua que Saga les observait maintenant lui aussi. Finalement, le chevalier de la Vierge reprit :

- Nous lui devons la vie, murmura-t-il.

Le visage de Saga s'assombrit alors.

- Et bien plus que ça, souffla-t-il à son tour.

Le son rauque de sa voix arracha un frisson glacé à Shunreï. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ?

-o§o-

Saori leva la tête pour emplir ses yeux de la lumière blafarde de la lune derrière les carreaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Dehors il faisait nuit noire.

Ce jour-là, quatre de ses chevaliers étaient sortis du coma et lui étaient revenus, après avoir traversé l'enfer. Parmi eux était son plus fidèle serviteur. Le plus puissant, le plus loyal et le plus pur d'entre eux : le chevalier Pégase. Seiya était parvenu à la rejoindre. Il avait vaincu la mort pour elle, il était là.

Saori sentit son coeur se serrer. Non. Il ne s'était pas battu pour elle. Il ne s'était pas battu pour Saori mais pour Athéna. Elle aurait tellement voulu, elle, se précipiter à l'infirmerie pour se jeter dans ses bras. Mais quelque chose l'avait arrêtée. L'idée de se retrouver devant Seiya après tout cela, sous le feu ardent de ses yeux noisette, face à sa réponse. Sa terrible réponse. Elle n'avait pas pu. Elle avait trop peur de ce qu'il lui dirait. De sa réaction. S'il devait la repousser, elle Saori, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle n'aurait pas dû l'aimer comme elle le faisait. Elle était Athéna et Seiya était son chevalier, rien de plus. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer. Soudain, une larme roula sur sa joue.

-o§o-

Loin en dehors du Sanctuaire, sur les plus hautes falaises du Cap Sounion, un homme se tenait immobile face à la mer. Sa longue chevelure bleue virevoltait dans la nuit alors que la clarté de la lune faisait courir des reflets argentés sur ses mèches rebelles.

Il était là depuis des heures pourtant il ne parvenait pas à bouger, à rentrer. Il savait que son frère s'était réveillé aujourd'hui, il l'avait senti au plus profond de lui, comme la caresse d'une plume sur son coeur. Saga. Son frère, son jumeau, son double. Sa conscience. Le miroir de son âme. Il n'avait pas pu l'affronter encore. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Il ferma les yeux sur la douleur lancinante qui lui torturait l'esprit et respira l'air marin chargé d'iode. Il s'enivra de vent salé, du bruit des vagues, du vide qui l'attirait, de la hauteur vertigineuse qu'il surplombait, de liberté inaccessible jusqu'à en avoir le tournis. Il resta là, sous les étoiles, attendant une réponse qui ne viendrait pas et ne s'écarta de la falaise que lorsque le sommeil menaça de l'y précipiter. Lentement, il se mit à reculer et reprit le chemin du Sanctuaire, se fondant parfaitement dans la nuit, ombre parmi les ombres.

-o§o-

Phénix vit du coin de l'oeil une silhouette qui se détournait de la falaise pour revenir vers le Zodiaque. Il reconnut rapidement Kanon grâce à sa longue chevelure bleue et il se figea par prudence. Le chevalier des Gémeaux ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Ikki étouffa un soupir de soulagement et continua sa route sans un bruit au milieu des hauts rochers qui surplombaient la mer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était totalement hors de vue, isolé du Sanctuaire tout entier. Plus détendu, le Bronze Saint chercha un endroit où s'installer pour pouvoir agir tranquillement. Un coin reculé entre deux grandes pierres attira son attention. Là, ce serait parfait.

Ikki vérifia une dernière fois que personne ne l'avait suivi, puis il s'assit sur la pierre encore tiède du soleil d'été. Le vent marin agitait doucement les brins d'herbe autour de lui en sifflant. Tout était calme. Lentement, il glissa une main dans sa poche et la referma sur le petit objet qu'il cherchait. Il observa le petit sachet de tissu blanc d'un oeil critique sous la clarté argentée de la lune. Heureusement, il avait réussi à en subtiliser un pendant que Kiki avait le dos tourné, avant de tout faire brûler comme l'avait demandé l'Artiste d'Apollon. L'inspectant longuement, il finit par conclure que personne ne l'avait ouvert depuis qu'il avait été posé. Le noeud était encore intact. Une forte odeur de soufre lui chatouillait les narines.

Déterminé, le chevalier divin du Phénix déposa le sachet sur la roche devant lui et entreprit de défaire le petit noeud. L'action se révéla délicate mais la ficelle finit par se détendre et retomber par terre. Ikki versa le contenu sur la pierre, provoquant une nouvelle envolée d'odeurs nauséabondes. Le soufre avait une belle couleur foncée dans la nuit, piquetée ici et là de minuscules éclats brillants comme du diamant.

Une bonne partie de la poudre avait déjà brûlé : les grains de poussières avaient tournés au noir charbon. Ikki grimaça et se retint de porter une main à son nez. Décidément, il ne s'habituerait jamais à cette odeur. Retenant une furieuse envie de vomir, le jeune homme tendit une main au-dessus du petit monticule de poudre brune et laissa son cosmos s'allumer. Ses doigts se mirent à scintiller et une aura orangée les enveloppa. Il fit peu à peu augmenter la température sous sa paume jusqu'à simuler un vrai brasier. Quand il jugea la chaleur suffisamment élevée, il approcha un doigt du tas de soufre pour y mettre le feu.

- Ikki ! Bon sang, je t'ai cherché partout, qu'est-ce que...

Phénix sursauta et fit volte face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Shina. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue approcher. Le chevalier d'Argent d'Ophiucus s'était figée. Elle baissa la tête vers le sachet et le soufre qui gisaient sur le rocher, puis revint vers Ikki.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? lâcha-t-elle.

Le jeune homme serra furieusement les dents en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Quelle excuse pourrait-il bien trouver cette fois ? Elle avait tout vu, elle ne le laisserait jamais tranquille.

- Shina... murmura-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, ahurie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est l'un des sachets que Mikérinos a trouvé sous les lits des malades. On peut savoir ce que...

Phénix referma les poings avec tant de force que ses articulations protestèrent. Il n'avait pas le choix, elle avait probablement déjà tout compris. Il soupira soudain et se détendit.

- C'est bon, Shina, je vais t'expliquer, dit-il. Approche.


	23. 23Sincérité et repentir

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 23 : Sincérité et repentir

-o§o-

La porte du palais pivota et le parcours du Zodiaque apparut sous ses yeux, éblouissant dans la lumière du soleil matinal. Shunreï étouffa un bâillement et se mit en route pour gagner l'infirmerie. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire et surtout, elle s'inquiétait pour Mikérinos, elle voulait voir si peut-être... par miracle... ? Milo devrait peut-être réitérer ses "soins" sur lui aujourd'hui. La jeune femme frissonna au souvenir des cris terrifiants qu'avait poussé l'Artiste la dernière fois. Si le chevalier du Scorpion acceptait, il faudrait à tout prix qu'elle éloigne Shamio de son frère. Il était hors de question que la fillette soit là pour voir et entendre ça, elle serait terrorisée.

L'Amazone pressa le pas. Si elle avait bonne mémoire, c'est Shiryu qui devait surveiller les malades ce matin-là. Mais il ne serait probablement pas seul là-bas, la moitié du Sanctuaire mourrant d'envie de venir voir leurs amis récemment réveillés. Elle n'allait certainement pas les blâmer pour cela. Ils avaient besoin de parler, d'être ensemble. Et de fait, elle n'était pas encore arrivée à l'infirmerie que des éclats de voix lui parvinrent déjà.

Deux personnes semblaient en grande discussion, voire en désaccord. Perplexe, elle passa l'angle du mur et fit le tour du bâtiment pour se retrouver face à la porte. Là, elle reconnut le Dragon, visiblement préoccupé.

- Ce n'est pas prudent ! disait-il d'un air désapprobateur.

Après une seconde, la jeune femme aperçut la personne à qui il s'adressait, un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ce dernier ne partageait visiblement pas l'avis de Shiryu. L'illustre inconnu sautillait joyeusement parmi les rochers et les oliviers, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon de toile claire, qui contrastait d'ailleurs fort bien avec sa peau hâlée. Les avertissements du Dragon ne paraissaient pas l'émouvoir le moins du monde et bientôt, il se mit à effectuer de grands moulinets avec ses bras, comme s'il s'échauffait pour le lancer de poids.

- Je te dis que je vais bien, répliqua l'homme. J'ai besoin d'exercice.

Shiryu fronça légèrement les sourcils, les muscles de sa mâchoire jouant de plus en plus vite sous sa peau. Il observait son interlocuteur avec inquiétude et contrariété, comme s'il allait s'évaporer d'un instant à l'autre.

- Vous sortez du coma ! Vous avez besoin de repos, lâcha-t-il. Attendez au moins quelques jours...

L'homme l'ignora royalement et enchaîna avec quelques flexions. Puis il s'accroupit brusquement avant d'étendre sa jambe droite pour l'étirer.

- Je vais très bien, bon dieu Shiryu calme-toi, fit-il, l'air concentré, la langue tirée.

Sa tignasse châtain pointait dans tous les sens, projetant des reflets roux au gré des rayons de soleil. Il était presque émerveillé en observant ses bras et ses jambes se plier sans effort.

- Mais maître...

Shunreï, qui jusque là n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur de la situation, sursauta à ce dernier mot. Elle eut l'impression de faire une violente chute de trente étages. Son coeur cessa de battre quelques instants et ses yeux écarquillés se fixèrent sur l'homme à moitié nu qui avait tout l'air de préparer les prochaines Olympiades. _Maître ?!_ Elle observa cet inconnu qui dépassait Shiryu d'une bonne tête, son corps d'athlète, sa crinière de lion, son sourire innocent. Son cerveau refusait de pratiquer une quelconque comparaison avec le vieux maître, petit comme un enfant, usé, centenaire et si familier qu'elle avait connu toute sa vie durant. Pourtant... Pourtant elle le savait, bien sûr. Shiryu l'avait prévenue depuis plusieurs jours déjà, elle avait eu le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, le choc était trop grand. Ce jeune homme ne pouvait pas être son grand père, cette idée elle-même lui semblait aberrante. Comment pourrait-elle jamais le regarder en face désormais ?

- Shiryu, objecta soudain Dohko, va donc t'occuper utilement. Tu vois bien que je ne vais pas m'écrouler par terre. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Shiryu leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de se détourner. Une alarme retentit alors dans la tête de la jeune femme et elle réalisa confusément qu'elle devait partir au plus vite. Mais il était trop tard. Elle eut un haut-le-coeur lorsque le regard du Dragon s'arrêta sur elle. Son premier réflexe fut de fermer les yeux, comme si cela pouvait suffire à arrêter le temps, à faire disparaître le paysage autour d'elle. Et cela n'y suffit pas.

- Shunreï, tu étais là ?

L'Amazone sentit son corps se pétrifier quand l'homme à la tignasse châtain s'immobilisa au milieu de ses exercices. Il y eut alors quelques secondes de vide insoutenable et irréel. Puis la jeune femme vit, mortifiée, que l'homme se redressait lentement et pivotait pour lui faire face. Deux yeux d'un vert émeraude se braquèrent soudain sur elle avec intensité et elle fut prise d'une irrésistible envie d'éclater en sanglots. Elle aurait donné dix ans de sa vie pour être ailleurs.

Personne ne bougeait. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais l'homme était toujours là, l'air indéchiffrable, immobile et il ne voulait plus s'arrêter de la regarder. Shunreï réprima le besoin presque vital de couvrir diverses parties de son corps avec ses bras, de se cacher, comme s'il avait pu voir à travers ses vêtements. Shiryu non plus ne disait rien, il devait s'être aperçu de son désarroi.

Le silence devenait douloureux. Enfin, le dénommé Dohko ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Eh bien, Shunreï, tu ne dis plus bonjour ?

Shunreï frissonna : elle ne connaissait pas cette voix. Son corps était engourdi, le moindre mouvement lui semblait un effort insurmontable. Mais elle était consciente qu'il fallait faire ou dire quelque chose. Vite. Petit à petit, péniblement, elle parvint à ouvrir la bouche.

- Bon... Bonjour...

Elle déglutit pour obliger sa voix à reprendre un son normal. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, reprit-elle.

- Hum... fit Dohko. Approche.

La jeune femme tressaillit et hésita quelques secondes avant de s'avancer doucement vers lui. Elle n'osa toutefois pas franchir une certaine limite et conserva un écart salvateur de deux mètres entre elle et lui. Elle fixait le bout de ses sandales. Malheureusement, Dohko n'eut aucun égard pour sa distance de sécurité et il franchit l'espace immense d'un simple enjambement. Il se retrouva alors tout près d'elle et la jeune femme retint sa respiration. Elle choisit de se tenir le plus immobile possible, comme si elle se trouvait en face d'un fauve en chasse et que cela allait suffire à décourager le prédateur.

Tout à coup, une main se glissa sous son menton et le souleva pour lui faire lever la tête. Son visage se retrouva alors face à celui de l'homme.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? murmura-t-il.

Elle aspira un peu d'air avec prudence.

- Si, mentit-elle.

Dohko ébaucha un sourire. Visiblement, il n'en croyait pas un mot.

- Je comprends que cela te fasse un choc, admit-il. Mais tu peux me croire, je n'ai pas changé. Je suis toujours ton vieux grand-père. Shiryu ne t'avait pas prévenue ?

Shunreï hocha difficilement la tête et regarda ailleurs pour se soustraire à ce regard.

- Je... C'est juste que... Je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Allons, ce n'est pas parce que je ne ressemble plus à un vieillard que tu dois être gênée. Tu ne peux pas me réduire à ça. Regarde-moi bien, Shunreï.

Elle était consciente de ne pas avoir le choix. Lentement, à contrecoeur, elle leva les yeux vers ce visage qui la troublait tellement. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix huit ou dix neuf ans à présent. Sa peau avait repris un aspect souple et bronzé. Ses traits étaient forts, légèrement anguleux mais nullement dénués d'harmonie. Il avait des yeux de fauve, brillants, intenses sous ses épais sourcils châtain. Des mèches rebelles lui retombaient sur le front, d'autres pointaient vers le ciel, folles et indisciplinées. Son nez était large et puissant, un rien trop court. Il souriait faiblement, laissant deviner deux rangées de dents parfaitement blanches.

Shunreï ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir penser cela de son vénérable grand-père mais dans son esprit, ce jeune homme n'avait toujours rien à voir avec lui. C'était comme une illusion. Comme si le vieux maître était bien là mais que son physique avait été masqué par un quelconque maléfice, un mirage. Est-ce que ce corps de jeune homme de dix neuf ans était bien réel ?

Une intuition lui vint alors et la Reyaâ ferma les yeux. Puis, petit à petit, elle s'efforça de percevoir le cosmos en sommeil chez l'homme en face d'elle. Elle ne le reconnut d'abord pas ; il était vif et sauvage, prêt à s'enflammer à tout moment. Mais après une seconde, elle finit par sentir sa bienveillance, sa grande force. C'était étrange de faire des rapprochements avec l'aura sereine du vieux maître. Il y avait bel et bien des similitudes, comme une couleur de fond qui était demeurée la même mais c'était tout. Shunreï songea que Dohko ne pouvait bien évidemment plus être le même après son rajeunissement et surtout, la terrible guerre contre Hadès.

Ebranlée, Shunreï ouvrit doucement les yeux pour rencontrer à nouveau le regard émeraude de Dohko. Elle se concentra, plissa ses paupières. Les pupilles de l'homme étaient empreintes de tristesse mais aussi de patience, de sagesse et de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tendresse. Alors... c'était peut-être bien lui.

Avant qu'elle n'ait prononcé un seul mot, Dohko hocha la tête.

- Je suis heureux de voir que mon enseignement n'a pas servi à rien, dit-il, satisfait.

Shunreï se sentit honteuse d'avoir douté de lui.

- Pardonnez-moi maître, répondit-elle.

Le chevalier de la Balance sourit et posa une main sur sa tête.

- Oublions cela, c'est sans importance. C'est une bonne chose que tu sois venue jusqu'au Sanctuaire, déclara-t-il. Il me semble que beaucoup de choses ne seront plus les mêmes à présent.

A ces mots, la jeune femme s'aperçut que le vieux maître n'était pas au courant des bouleversements qui avaient eu lieu dans sa vie depuis la fin de la guerre sainte. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était entrée au service d'Apollon et Artémis, il ne savait pas qu'elle ne vivait plus en Chine. Il ne savait pas pour Mikérinos. Soudain, un nuage d'anxiété embruma son esprit. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Comment réagirait-il en apprenant la nouvelle ? Serait-il en colère ?

Sans vraiment le faire exprès, Shunreï chercha d'un regard de l'aide du côté de Shiryu. Celui-ci se mordit une lèvre, embarrassé.

- Hum... murmura Dohko en les observant tour à tour. Je vois que j'ai raté pas mal de choses. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

Shiryu toussota délicatement et Shunreï sentit ses joues rosir.

- Maître... commença le Dragon.

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant visiblement pas comment continuer. La jeune femme décida de prendre ses responsabilités et de venir à son secours. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Dohko bien en face malgré le rythme effréné de son pauvre coeur.

- Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez, expliqua-t-elle. Je... Je ne suis pas au Sanctuaire par hasard. Enfin... pas totalement.

Le vieux maître de dix neuf ans haussa un sourcil, l'air perdu.

- En fait, j'ai quitté les Cinq Pics il y a plus d'un mois, alors que vous étiez encore ici avec Shiryu.

Elle jugea préférable de considérer les choses sous cet angle, plus compréhensible et plus neutre. Cette nouvelle provoqua chez Dohko un froncement de sourcil. Visiblement, cela le surprenait. Pourtant il ne dit rien, la laissant continuer. Shunreï s'enhardissait en parlant. Après tout, elle était fière de ses choix, elle n'avait pas à s'en cacher. Elle n'avait pas à cacher l'existence de Mikérinos. Elle n'avait rien à cacher, rien qui eut pu lui faire honte.

- Je suis partie après avoir découvert l'existence de mon cosmos, reprit-elle fermement.

Cette fois, Dohko eut un imperceptible sursaut, qu'il contrôla toutefois fort bien. Il ne fut déstabilisé qu'une seconde et récupéra aussitôt un parfait contrôle de lui-même.

- Comment l'as-tu découvert ? souffla-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'était un accident. Des chasseurs qui venaient... enfin, cela n'a pas d'importance.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Il m'était impossible de demeurer aux Cinq Pics après ça, fit-elle. Alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai cru le mieux pour moi.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Shiryu se raidir tandis que son visage devenait plus sombre. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup Mikérinos. Ela se voyait à la façon dont il le regardait. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était que l'Artiste n'était pour presque rien dans sa décision. Il ne l'avait jamais obligée à quoi que ce soit, il ne l'avait même pas encouragée. Non, elle avait suivi Mikérinos parce que... parce qu'il... parce qu'il représentait sa nouvelle vie. Mais comment expliquer tout cela au vieux maître ? Comment lui dire à quel point elle avait souffert toute seule en Chine ?

- Quelqu'un s'est trouvé là pour moi au moment où je ne savais plus quoi faire, articula-t-elle.

Dohko ferma brièvement les yeux et un faible sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Shunreï sut à cet instant précis qu'il avait compris. Cependant, elle ne sut dire pourquoi, le mystérieux sourire de Dohko avait quelque chose d'embarrassant pour elle.

- Ah, dit-il. Alors, tu es partie avec cette personne ? C'est bien ça que tu essayes de me dire ?

Il ne semblait pas en colère. Ou alors, il le cachait à la perfection.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête, en guise d'excuse.

Même si elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, elle gardait toujours une étrange sensation de trahison par rapport à son vieux tuteur.

- Mais tu es ici aujourd'hui, objecta soudain Dohko en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Et je ne crois pas me tromper en supposant que ta présence a un rapport avec celle de cet inconnu allongé à l'infirmerie ? N'est-ce pas ?

Shunreï déglutit péniblement le bloc de glace qui restait obstinément coincé dans sa gorge.

- Mikérinos est un Artiste d'Apollon, lâcha-t-elle. Il est venu au Sanctuaire à la demande d'Athéna pour soigner les six malades dont vous faisiez partie. Et...

- Apollon ?! coupa Dohko, les yeux légèrement arrondis.

Ses yeux émeraude s'étaient braqués sur la jeune femme avec tant d'insistance que cela la fit frissonner. Quitter les Cinq Pics était une chose. Entrer au service d'un autre dieu qu'Athéna en était une autre, elle le savait. Entre les deux, il y avait un monde. Un monde que Dohko paraissait avoir du mal à avaler.

- Apollon... répéta-t-il dans un murmure. Je pensais que les choses étaient sérieuses, je n'imaginais pas qu'elles puissent être aussi graves... Par Athéna, Shunreï, tu es entrée au service d'Apollon ?

Elle serra les dents.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle sans respirer. Je suis une Amazone à présent. Je suis là pour protéger Miké, en tant que Reyaâ.

- Tu veux dire qu'en plus de ça, tu es le garde du corps de cet homme ? interrogea Dohko, l'air ahuri. C'est à cause de ça... ta tenue... ?

Shunreï aspira un peu d'air.

- Oui, répéta-t-elle.

Un silence incroyablement pénible tomba sur eux. La jeune femme crut qu'elle allait étouffer. Dohko ne dit plus rien, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Shiryu, lui, regardait ailleurs, comme si cela allait pouvait faire passer plus vite ce moment pénible.

Ca y était, elle avait tout dit. Dohko savait à présent ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait conscience de le décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait peut-être imaginé pour elle par le passé. Mais elle se sentait incapable de revenir en arrière. C'était impossible. Et puis même si elle décidait un jour de ne plus suivre Mikérinos, elle savait qu'elle ne retournerait jamais à Rozan pour tenir la petite maison, prier chaque jour au pied de la cascade, vivre à travers Dohko et Shiryu. Et ça, il fallait que le vieux maître le comprenne.

Shunreï leva brusquement la tête pour dévisager Dohko avec fermeté.

- Maître... fit-elle. Je sais que je n'ai pas fait ce que vous espériez, peut-être même que vous pensez que je vous ai trahi en choisissant un autre dieu. Mais sachez que ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait de moi-même, sur mon propre choix. Personne ne m'a obligé à rien. Et... Et je ne le regrette pas. Mon respect pour vous n'a pas changé, je suis désolée de vous décevoir

Elle se tut. Le vieux maître resta immobile durant plusieurs secondes qui se transformèrent en minutes et qui paraissaient ne jamais vouloir finir. Shunreï en avait la tête qui tournait. Elle sentait, de surcroît, le regard de Shiryu qui lui brûlait la nuque, lourd de regrets, d'incompréhensions, de tristesse. Enfin, Dohko se redressa et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Eh bien, fit-il, on peut dire que ça en fait des choses. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part, Shunreï, c'est vrai.

Elle ferma les yeux, comme si elle recevait non pas un sermon mais une salve de coups de fouet.

- Toutefois... reprit-il, je n'ai pas le droit de porter un jugement sur ce que tu as fait.

La jeune femme n'en crut pas ses oreille. Quand elle y parvint, elle leva la tête vers Dohko, à la fois surprise et incrédule. Le vieux maître souriait légèrement.

- Je n'ai aucun droit de choisir à ta place, dit-il. Bien sûr, je t'ai élevée comme ma propre fille mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste, ce qui était le meilleur pour toi. En fait... je suis heureux que tu aies enfin trouvé ce que tu cherchais. Je sais que tu es assez forte pour t'en sortir seule à présent. Cela dit, j'accepterai toujours ta présence si tu décidais de revenir. Ne l'oublie pas, Shunreï.

Les larmes lui inondèrent ses yeux. Son soulagement fut tel qu'elle en serait presque tombée. Le poids qui venait de s'envoler de ses épaules l'avait laissée incroyablement légère.

- Merci... merci maître, murmura-t-elle en se passant une main sur le visage pour sécher ses larmes.

Dohko hocha la tête et l'attira contre lui pour la consoler. Elle ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de l'importance qu'elle accordait au jugement du vieux maître. Sans sa bénédiction, il lui aurait été impossible de vivre parfaitement en paix.

La main de Dohko vint se positionner sur le haut de son crâne et elle se retrouva durant un battement de coeur à l'époque où elle n'avait que six ou sept ans et que son grand-père la rassurait de cette façon. Comme avant, l'effet fut immédiat et ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler.

- Quel que soit le dieu que tu serviras dorénavant, fit Dohko, l'important est que tu le fasses avec toute ta bonne volonté.

- J'essaie, promit-elle.

- Hum...

Au moment où il allait ajouter quelque chose, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un Angelo visiblement surexcité. Il repéra aussitôt Dohko et lui fit signe de revenir en vitesse. Un large sourire fendait son visage.

- Hé, vieux maître, tu ferais mieux d'aller jeter un oeil à l'intérieur, s'exclama-t-il. Je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un qui serait content de te revoir !

Shunreï demeura perplexe et jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur à son grand-père. A sa grande stupeur, elle le vit qui s'était figé, le souffle coupé. Soudain, une violente lueur d'espoir s'embrasa dans ses yeux.

- Est-ce que c'est... ? Il... ? bégaya-t-il.

Le sourire d'Angelo s'élargit encore et il indiqua l'intérieur de l'infirmerie du pouce.

- Dépêche-toi bon dieu, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? lança-t-il.

A ces mots, Dohko échappa un immense sourire de joie et se mit à courir vers le bâtiment, sans même regarder derrière lui. Angelo l'escorta à l'intérieur sans perdre une seconde, sous le regard éberlué de Shunreï. Perdue, elle adressa une interrogation muette à Shiryu. Celui-ci souriait également à présent. Il lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers le centre de l'attention générale.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je crois que c'est Shion, il a dû se réveiller ! lança le Dragon.

La jeune femme se sentit renaître. Le dernier malade ! Le sixième ! Il s'était lui aussi réveillé ! Cela voulait dire qu'il était guéri. Mikérinos avait gagné ! Il avait réussi ! Il les avait tous sauvés ! Si seulement il était là pour voir ça.

L'intérieur de l'infirmerie respirait l'allégresse et le bonheur. Shunreï découvrit que la plupart des chevaliers étaient déjà là, mêlant joie, rires et larmes tout autour des lits. Elle reconnut Ikki, Mû, Milo, Camus, Aiolia, Hyôga et Shun. Les malades étaient encore assis sur leur couchette même si elle savait que presque tous auraient tant voulu se lever dès maintenant. A la vitesse où ils se remettaient, cela ne saurait tarder. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'état quasi miraculeux de Dohko. Les exclamations, les rires retentissaient partout, comme un bourdonnement incessant.

Dohko s'était dirigé vers le lit de Shion comme une flèche. Plusieurs chevaliers y étaient déjà réunis tels que Milo, Camus et bien sûr Mû qui tentait en vain de retenir ses larmes. Shunreï, entraînée par Shiryu, s'approcha elle aussi pour découvrit l'ancien Grand Pope, assis contre son oreiller, l'air un peu sonné mais parfaitement guéri. Ses longs cheveux verts étaient hérissés sur sa tête, illuminant ses yeux pourpres et sa belle peau laiteuse. Un petit sourire perdu flottait sur son visage. Mû s'était jeté dans ses bras.

- Shion ! s'exclama Dohko.

L'homme à la crinière couleur anis leva la tête vers lui et brusquement, son sourire s'élargit.

- Dohko !

Le vieux maître saisit la main de son plus vieil ami et la serra dans la sienne avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule.

- C'est bon de te revoir sain et sauf, souffla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne pensais pas revenir, confia Shion avec un petit rire.

- Je n'osais plus espérer, renchérit Mû qui ne parvenait visiblement plus à lâcher le bras de son maître.

Shion hocha la tête avec bienveillance. Il ne croyait toujours pas à sa chance, Shunreï pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Elle observa attentivement le Grand Pope tandis qu'il parlait avec les chevaliers massés autour de lui et elle remarqua la même délicatesse, la même grâce et la même sagesse qu'elle avait déjà pu noter chez le chevalier du Bélier. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Shion avait été comme un père pour Mû et il devait exister entre eux un lien aussi particulier que puissant. Les deux hommes semblaient vraiment très émus de se retrouver. La jeune femme se surprit à sourire bêtement de toutes ses dents, gagnée par l'incroyable légèreté qui avait envahi l'infirmerie. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un lieu pareil puisse libérer autant de joie. Bientôt, tous les chevaliers se retrouvèrent dans la petite pièce, tous aussi heureux les uns que les autres.

Shunreï n'aurait su exprimer tout son soulagement avec des mots. C'était comme une libération et elle ressentait même un peu de fierté pour tout ce qu'avait accompli Mikérinos. C'était grâce à lui que tout cela était possible. C'était à lui que les chevaliers le devaient. Elle sourit, heureuse pour eux et heureuse pour lui. Lentement, elle se tourna vers le lit où l'Artiste était allongé, seule personne de la pièce qui n'était pas gagnée par l'atmosphère de fête.

Mikérinos était toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil. Elle voyait son front briller de loin, la fièvre n'avait pas baissé. Sa peau ne se décidait pas à perdre sa teinte écarlate. Peu à peu, Shunreï perdit son sourire. Elle s'approcha du lit. Mikérinos était le seul à ne pas pouvoir rire et éprouver du soulagement. Il était le seul responsable de tout ce bonheur mais lui, il n'y avait pas droit. La jeune femme eut un pincement au coeur.

Elle chercha à tâtons sous les draps jusqu'à trouver sa main. La chaleur que dégageaient ses doigts brûlés était toujours ahurissante. Shunreï la serra dans la sienne, indifférente à la morsure du feu sur sa paume, à la douleur qui envahissait tout son bras. Mikérinos sentit peut-être quelque chose ; il échappa un long gémissement à peine audible dans le brouhaha ambiant et chercha à remuer. La jeune femme serra sa main plus fort, encore et encore, jusqu'à en imprimer la marque sur sa propre paume. Mais la douleur devint si intense qu'il lui fallut lâcher prise, à contrecoeur, et laisser de nouveau l'Artiste seul face aux démons qu'il combattait.

-o§o-

Saori arpentait son bureau de long en large. Elle avait sentit la totalité de ses chevaliers se réveiller ce matin et elle ne cessait de remercier les dieux ainsi que Mikérinos. C'était presque un miracle. Elle avait encore du mal à le croire. En même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester un peu nerveuse pour des raisons qu'elle n'aurait avouées à personne. Elle savait que Seiya était sorti de l'infirmerie, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de surveiller les déplacements de son cosmos. Son envie de le voir devenait de plus en plus forte. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Elle revint presque rageusement vers la large table recouverte de papiers en tout genre. L'intendance du Sanctuaire n'était pas quelque chose de simple et elle était incroyablement soulagée que Shion soit enfin de retour. Lui seul - avec Saga peut-être - était capable de faire face à tous ces problèmes de gestion sans difficultés. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de documents qu'elle avait signé depuis deux mois. Sa tête lui en tournait. Bien sûr, il avait fallu reconstruire les temples du Zodiaque, rénover les arènes, les camps d'entraînements, sans compter que le palais avait lui aussi besoin d'un petit coup de neuf. Heureusement, la fondation qu'elle dirigeait avait de l'argent. Cela faisait peine à dire mais l'argent était même la seule chose dont elle n'avait jamais manqué dans sa vie. Comme quoi, tout en elle trahissait sa nature divine et peu ordinaire. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé d'utiliser cet argent utilement. Le Sanctuaire était presque redevenu comme avant après ces deux mois.

Quelques coups retentirent contre la porte au moment où elle apposait sa signature sur une millième feuille de comptes. Saori répondit sans même lever la tête :

- Entrez.

Elle boucla le dossier de plus de trente pages qu'elle venait de vérifier. Un de plus. Elle repoussa une feuille, en déchira une autre, sans prêter attention à la personne qui restait plantée devant la porte. Soudain, un toussotement la tira de ses pensées administratives.

- Oui, excusez-moi, que...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en reconnaissant une tignasse châtain, un visage rieur et un sourire familier. Son coeur fit un bond lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard du chevalier Pégase.

- Seiya !

Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge très gênante et elle se maudit de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler mieux que ça. Le jeune homme souriait.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il. Je te dérange ?

Elle se leva précipitamment, repoussant les kilos de paperasses qui encombraient son bureau.

- Non ! Non, pas du tout. Je... Je m'ennuyais affreusement avec tous ces dossiers à lire, avoua-t-elle.

Hésitante, elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, dit-elle.

Seiya haussa les épaules.

- Oui, assura-t-il. J'arrive à marcher, même si ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça. Kiki pourrait me botter les fesses.

Il se mit à rire et elle sourit, heureuse comme une collégienne. Son coeur battait si vite...

- Je me disais que... Enfin, que je pourrais venir voir comment tu t'en sors, reprit-il en baissant la tête. Tu... tu es bien remise ?

- Merci oui. Grâce à vous tous. J'aurais préféré prendre sur moi cette étrange maladie... Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez tous guéris.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent soudain et Saori déglutit péniblement, impuissante à briser ce silence qui devenait de plus en plus embarrassant. Seiya fit alors quelques pas vers elle.

- J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas venue à l'infirmerie, commença-t-il doucement. Alors je me suis dit que peut-être...

Saori leva vivement la tête vers lui. Est-ce qu'il avait pensé... ? Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait ?

- Je me suis dit... reprit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es dit ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

A ce moment-là, Pégase se décida à la regarder en face, comme s'il venait tout à coup de trouver assez de force pour l'affronter. Elle le vit serrer les poings.

- Saori, est-ce que tu me fuis ? lâcha-t-il soudain.

La jeune déesse tressaillit. Il avait encore avancé et ils étaient très proches à présent. Elle sentit sa respiration s'emballer.

- Non... bégaya-t-elle. Bien sûr que non...

Elle espérait que son mensonge n'était pas trop flagrant. Seiya déglutit.

- Ce que tu m'as dit... quand nous étions encore dans les Enfers, avant que tout ne s'écroule, murmura-t-il.

Cette fois, le coeur de Saori fit un bond si violent qu'elle crut qu'il lui remonterait dans la gorge. Elle se revit soudain en train de tenir Seiya dans ses bras alors qu'il allait mourir. Elle se revit lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle revit toutes les larmes dont elle l'avait recouvert.

- Tu as entendu ? balbutia-t-elle, rouge de confusion.

Seiya vrilla ses yeux dans les siens.

- Est-ce que tu le pensais ? Est-ce que tu étais sincère ? lança-t-il.

La jeune femme reprit son souffle pour ne pas tomber. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir résister longtemps à la tension qui lui broyait le coeur. Seiya attendait en silence. Puis elle tenta de lui sourire.

- Je le pense toujours, confia-t-elle.

Saori le vit alors se pencher vers elle et tout à coup, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

Elle avait eu l'intention de résister. Elle s'était dit qu'elle serait forte et que sa volonté lui permettrait de ne pas céder, de demeurer lucide. Seulement, à cet instant précis, elle se demanda où cette volonté avait bien pu disparaître.

-o§o-

En fin d'après-midi, Shunreï quitta l'infirmerie en compagnie d'Ikki, laissant à Mû et Aldébaran le soin de veiller sur les malades. Elle se sentait un peu fatiguée mais très heureuse. Voir toute la joie qui régnait maintenant au Sanctuaire lui remontait le moral. Tous les chevaliers avaient vu un être cher revenir à la vie les uns après les autres... elle attendait maintenant que ce soit son tour.

Elle ferma doucement la porte et prit le chemin qui menait au palais derrière le chevalier Phénix. Ce dernier paraissait plongé dans ses pensées. A ce moment-là, Shunreï aperçut Marine qui venait vers eux d'une démarche rapide. Le chevalier d'Argent de l'Aigle semblait préoccupée. Elle les salua brièvement.

- Bonjour Marine, répondit Phénix.

- Salut, fit l'Amazone.

- Bonjour. Tout va bien là-dedans ? demanda-t-elle en désignant l'infirmerie du doigt.

Shunreï acquiesça joyeusement.

- Très bien, assura-t-elle. Shion et Dohko sont en grande forme, comme tous les malades. Ils seront bientôt capables de marcher comme avant, j'en suis certaine.

- Un vrai miracle, renchérit Ikki, l'air confiant.

Marine hocha la tête.

- Parfait, c'est une très bonne nouvelle, approuva-t-elle.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un peut-être ? objecta Phénix. Aiolia est parti pour...

- Non, non, ce n'est pas lui, coupa le chevalier de l'Aigle. En fait, je cherchais Shina. Je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée et j'avais besoin d'elle près des arènes avec tous ces travaux. Vous ne sauriez pas où elle est par hasard ? Impossible de mettre la main dessus !

Shunreï haussa les épaules d'un air navré.

- Désolée, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis pas mal de temps, s'excusa-t-elle.

Ikki se frotta le menton.

- Eh bien, je l'ai vue hier soir et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas bien, expliqua-t-il. Il me semble qu'elle est malade. Elle est restée dans son baraquement pour la journée pour ne pas contaminer tout le monde.

Marine semblait surprise.

- Shina ? Malade ? Alors là, j'aurais tout entendu, pouffa-t-elle. Je pensais que même les maladies n'étaient pas assez courageuses pour s'attaquer à elle ! Elle est si mal que ça ?

- Je pense qu'elle sera sur pieds dans quelques jours, assura Ikki. Mieux vaut la laisser se reposer quelques temps.

- Bon, fit Marine en s'éloignant vers les arènes. Dans ce cas, je vais me débrouiller sans elle, merci beaucoup. A plus tard !

Phénix lui rendit un signe de la main. La Reyaâ songea alors que tout le monde était malade dans ce Sanctuaire, notamment depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Ce n'était vraiment pas joyeux. Pour un peu, elle se serait presque convaincue d'apporter la poisse.

-o§o-

Kanon monta rapidement les escaliers qui séparaient le temple du Taureau de celui des Gémeaux où il habitait pour le moment. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, il était encore resté des heures en haut des falaises à regarder la mer pour s'éviter de trop penser. La vue de la grande Méditerranée avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui. Peut-être que, finalement, il était un peu nostalgique de l'époque où il était encore Marinas. L'eau avait toujours été son élément, il s'y sentait bien. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se sentait incapable de choisir entre Athéna et Poséidon. Comment aurait-il pu ?

En arrivant en vue du troisième temple du Zodiaque, il se demanda combien de temps encore il pourrait tenir ce petit jeu sans exploser. Peu de temps, sans doute. Il bondit au-dessus de la dernière marche et entra lentement dans sa maison, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Le vent marin les avait ébouriffés et rendus rêches.

Tout était noir dans le couloir principal du temple mais Kanon s'y dirigea comme en plein jour. Au moment où il allait pénétrer dans la salle de bains, deux auras qui s'approchaient l'interrompirent. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers la sortie pour accueillir les visiteurs.

Deux hommes finissaient de descendre les marches. Kanon reconnut la voix d'Angelo parmi les deux chevaliers qui semblaient se soutenir pour marcher.

- ... pas marqué "boy" ici, grommelait-il. La prochaine fois, tu écouteras les conseils qu'on te donne et tu resteras sagement à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, te traîner jusque chez toi !

La silhouette sombre des deux hommes arriva sur le perron de la maison des Gémeaux et soudain, à la faveur d'un rayon de lune, Kanon plongea dans l'exacte copie de son regard, admira la même chevelure en bataille. Il se figea, la respiration suspendue, les muscles bandés. En face de lui, Saga s'était également immobilisé, le visage fermé. Le chevalier du Cancer, qui n'avait rien remarqué, lui fit signe.

- Salut le frangin, tu tombes bien, lança-t-il. Saga a voulu à tout prix revenir jusqu'à son temple pour la nuit et moi j'en ai plein le dos de le porter.

Saga et Kanon ne se quittaient pas des yeux, chacun toisant l'autre sans un mot. Angelo continua de pester un bon moment contre la raideur des escaliers grecs et le poids tout aussi honorable de l'autochtone qu'il soutenait contre son épaule puis il parut tout de même réaliser qu'il y avait assez d'électricité dans l'air pour alimenter plusieurs départements. Il se tut et jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux frères avant de comprendre tout le danger de sa propre situation. Il lâcha prestement Saga et esquissa un bref signe de la main avant de s'éloigner vers le haut des escaliers.

- D'accord, vous ne m'avez pas vu, fit-il, l'air léger. Je ne veux pas baigner dans vos histoires sanglantes. Quand il y a un meurtre dans les parages, j'ai l'habitude d'en être responsable.

Sa voix se perdit lentement dans les escaliers au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Près de la maison des Gémeaux, les deux frères n'avaient pas remué d'un iota et se fixaient toujours avec intensité, comme pour tester celui d'entre eux qui craquerait le premier.

Kanon ne s'était pas attendu à tomber nez à nez avec son jumeau aussi tôt que ça. Bien sûr il savait que cela devrait arriver mais il devait avouer que cela le prenait de court. Il préféra faire diversion :

- Tu es déjà debout, constata-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre.

Saga ne laissait rien voir de ses émotions, comme il en avait l'habitude.

- Je t'ai cru mort, avoua ce dernier.

Kanon déglutit mais ne dit rien, attendant quelque chose sans trop savoir quoi exactement. Le cosmos de son frère se troublait. Le coma l'avait terriblement affaibli, c'en était presque affolant. Pourtant, Saga dégageait encore assez de force pour le bouleverser.

Soudain, les sourcils de l'ancien Pope se froncèrent et sa mâchoire se crispa alors qu'il avançait d'un pas. Kanon ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux de ceux, menaçants, de son frère. Les mêmes prunelles turquoise qui reflétaient le poids de ses péchés, les recoins sombres de son âme, l'aspect le moins glorieux de sa conscience.

Saga s'empara brusquement de son col pour le plaquer contre l'une des colonnes du temple. Kanon accusa le choc, étourdi et entendit la voix de son aîné gronder à ses oreilles :

- Pourquoi as-tu pris autant de risques, Kanon, au nom des Dieux ?! Rhadamanthe ne valait pas ton sacrifice, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

Interdit, Kanon leva la tête vers son frère et vit que de fins sillons salés recouvraient son visage. Durant un instant, il en eut le souffle coupé. Ainsi, Saga s'était inquiété pour lui.

- A quoi pensais-tu, bon dieu ? reprit son double. Je croyais pourtant...

- Tu croyais que tu allais être le seul à te battre pour tes idéaux ? coupa Kanon à mi-voix. Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser mourir sans moi ?

A ces mots, Saga se figea. Son cadet affronta son regard un moment, immobile, puis il finit par esquisser un sourire.

- Je n'avais aucune raison de rester en vie si tu n'étais plus là, lâcha-t-il.

Saga laissa échapper deux larmes qui se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Il baissa la tête.

- Je t'ai fait tellement de mal, Kanon... J'aurais voulu...

- Offrir ta vie contre la mienne ? Je n'étais pas d'accord. Je n'aurais jamais accepté ça !

- Mais je...

Kanon agrippa vivement les poignets de son frère pour les serrer.

- Je t'ai pardonné, Saga.

Son aîné hoqueta de surprise et fit un bond en arrière, comme piqué par un insecte. Ses yeux turquoise, si semblables aux siens, s'étaient écarquillés. Kanon ne bougea pas, attendit simplement que son frère assimile ses paroles. Après un moment, c'est lui qui baissa la tête, l'air triste.

- C'est à moi de te demander pardon, déclara-t-il. Je n'ai pas su t'aider quand tu avais besoin de moi, je n'ai pas su te venir en aide lorsque tu te battais contre... contre cette chose, dans ta tête. J'ai choisi de te haïr et...

Saga soupira.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, murmura-t-il. C'est moi qui ai été trop faible.

Kanon finit par laisser ses larme s'écouler : il n'arrivait plus à les retenir. C'était vrai, Saga avait toujours été le plus sensible d'eux deux, le plus pur. Même s'il était l'aîné, c'était lui, son cadet, qui avait toujours été le plus solide, le plus résistant. Mais il n'avait pas pu se trouver à ses côtés pour l'aider. Il l'avait trahi, il s'était rebellé contre son frère, son jumeau. Il en avait voulu à Saga de l'avoir presque poussé à faire autant d'erreurs. Toutefois, il s'en voulait surtout à lui-même. En fait, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait été là pour son frère quand il aurait fallu, comme il l'aurait fallu. Ils s'étaient mutuellement punis l'un l'autre, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, la guerre était finie, ils avaient vaincu Hadès, ils avaient payé pour leurs fautes et ils étaient sains et saufs, malgré tout. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient un jour réapprendre à vivre ensemble, réapprendre les gestes qui leur semblaient si naturels étant enfants. Réapprendre à faire face à l'autre, à affronter ce qu'ils étaient.

Saga releva lentement la tête au moment même où il faisait pareil.

- On a fait pas mal d'erreurs tous les deux, fit-il.

Kanon acquiesça.

- Oui. Mais chacun a purgé sa peine, souligna-t-il. Tu n'as plus à t'en vouloir Saga, Athéna t'a pardonné. Tout comme elle m'a pardonné.

Son aîné essuya la dernière larme qui était restée accrochée à ses cils d'azur.

- Et tu es revenu. Tu protèges à nouveau le temple des Gémeaux, pour la gloire d'Athéna.

Kanon hocha la tête, le coeur soudain plus léger. Son frère lui adressa un faible sourire. Il vit ses yeux briller de fierté et de reconnaissance. C'est alors que Kanon sut qu'ils y arriveraient. Ils reprendraient leur vie d'avant. Il lui rendit son sourire. Enfin, il fit un pas vers son jumeau et tous deux s'étreignirent. Comme des amis. Comme des frères.


	24. 24Sans les mots

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 24 : Sans les mots

-o§o-

- Je vois que rien n'a changé, dit Shion, le visage levé vers le parcours du Zodiaque.

Mû sourit et hocha la tête. Le Grand Pope avait insisté pour sortir de l'infirmerie aujourd'hui et son disciple l'aidait un peu à marcher, bien que Shion soit pratiquement déjà remis sur pieds. Il avait fait un rétablissement fulgurant depuis la veille, tout comme ses cinq compagnons. Malgré la faiblesse encore prononcée de son corps, Shion avait tenu à traverser tout le Zodiaque, comme un pèlerinage. Mû n'avait accepté qu'à la condition expresse de l'accompagner dans sa marche. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son maître était debout, vivant, sain et sauf devant lui.

- Saori a fait reconstruire tous les temples des chevaliers d'or mais nous avons insisté pour qu'ils soient en tout point identiques aux précédents, expliqua le Bélier.

- C'est une bonne chose, approuva Shion.

Ils descendirent lentement la dernière volée de marches pour se retrouver devant la maison du Bélier. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi l'entrée, la fraîcheur du couloir les accueillit. On entendait quelque part dans l'une des pièces secondaires des fracas d'objets métalliques. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un marteau s'abattait apparemment dessus. Instinctivement, Mû tourna la tête en direction de son atelier et eut une moue amusée. Shion avait l'air perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

Mû sourit.

- Kiki, dit-il simplement.

Cette réponse ne paraissait pas avancer Shion à grand chose. Son incompréhension se lisait dans ses yeux pourpres. Il était visiblement sur le point de poser une autre question quand l'apparition d'une troisième personne l'interrompit.

- Maître Mû ! Vous êtes...

Le Grand Pope observa le petit garçon qui venait de se matérialiser avec des yeux ronds. L'enfant s'était lui aussi immobilisé en l'apercevant. Le dénommé Kiki devait avoir huit ou neuf ans. Sa crinière rouge en bataille lui donnait des allures de lionceau mais ses immenses yeux bleus écarquillés attestaient de sa gentillesse. Il portait une tenue des plus basiques parmi les apprentis du Sanctuaire mais un détail frappa tout de même Shion : le garçonnet possédait les deux points de vie sur le front. Les siens étaient marron.

Comme Shion et l'enfant paraissaient toujours plongés dans leur transe, le regard rivé sur l'autre, Mû décida de prendre les choses en mains. Il retint un petit rire et reprit un ton neutre avant de déclarer :

- Maître Shion, je vous présente mon apprenti et futur chevalier d'or du Bélier : Kiki.

Le Bélier jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil au jeune garçon.

- Kiki, voici Shion, mon ancien maître et Grand Pope d'Athéna, dit-il.

A ces mots, chacun des deux inconnus parut enfin réaliser la situation. L'apprenti ouvrit grand la bouche dans un "aaahh" de compréhension et Shion acquiesça lentement, le temps d'absorber l'information. Mû choisit d'attendre pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Le Grand Pope ferma alors les yeux et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Tu as donc pris un apprenti, Mû, c'est une très bonne chose. Je suis profondément heureux de savoir que les chevaliers du Bélier resteront encore pour longtemps parmi notre peuple. Il en est ainsi depuis tant d'années...

Son visage serein et bienveillant s'abaissa vers le petit Kiki.

- Kiki, tu es l'un des derniers représentants de notre peuple, de grandes responsabilités pèsent sur toi, dit-il. Tu es notre héritier et je suis sûr que tu en seras digne. Mû est un très bon maître, j'en suis certain.

Le chevalier d'or du Bélier baissa humblement les yeux tandis que Kiki semblait être soudain la victime d'une formidable crise de timidité. Son visage prit une délicate teinte pourpre.

- Maître Shion... euh, je veux dire, Grand Pope... bégaya-t-il.

Shion sourit.

- Tu peux m'appeler Shion, assura-t-il.

Kiki se tortilla un peu sur place.

- Maître Shion, je vous promets que j'essaierai de toutes mes forces de devenir un bon chevalier, déclara-t-il. Je... je suis content de rencontrer l'instructeur de maître Mû.

Le Grand Pope se mit à rire et échangea un coup d'oeil complice avec son ancien élève.

- Il y a longtemps que Mû n'a plus besoin de moi, s'exclama-t-il. Mais je serai ravi que tu me montres ce que tu étais en train de bricoler avant que nous arrivions.

Le visage de Kiki vira à l'écarlate et il recula d'un pas.

- Euh... oh, ce n'est pas grand chose...

Mû éclata soudain de rire et entraîna son maître et son apprenti vers l'intérieur du temple.

- Allons, Kiki, ne sois pas si timide ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis certain que Shion appréciera ton travail.

Le Grand Pope se laissa emmener vers le salon sans protester, émerveillé de voir deux représentants de son peuple rire et travailler dans la même maison. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti chez lui de cette manière. C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit que le temple du Bélier ne serait plus jamais vide, que l'un des leurs serait toujours là pour veiller sur lui. Une immense vague de bonheur l'envahit soudain.

-o§o-

Shunreï fit un signe de tête à Milo pour lui signifier qu'elle était prête pour son injection. Le Scorpion hocha la tête. Devant eux, Mikérinos était paisiblement allongé sur son lit. Seule la sueur qui ruisselait sur son front attestait de l'étrange maladie qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. La Reyaâ avait décidé d'une nouvelle piqûre et l'aiguille écarlate de Milo trancha bientôt l'air moite de l'infirmerie.

Au moment précis où l'ongle de sang pénétra dans son coeur, l'Artiste se souleva d'un bond sur son lit. Shunreï s'efforça de ne pas écouter les cris terrifiants qu'il lança soudain et se concentra pour le clouer à son matelas. Mikérinos se débattit de toutes ses forces, ses hurlements firent trembler les murs. Il fallut plus d'un quart d'heure pour le maîtriser et enfin, l'Artiste retomba sur son oreiller, visiblement épuisé. La douleur semblait s'être calmée. Shunreï vit ses sourcils se froncer. Mikérinos secoua lentement la tête, les dents serrées, comme s'il cherchait à effacer de sa vue quelque chose de désagréable. Il émit alors un gémissement déchirant et avant que Shunreï n'ait pu réaliser quoi que ce soit, il avait ouvert les yeux.

La jeune femme resta un instant sans voix à la vue de ses iris dorés familiers fixés sur le plafond. Elle comprit peu à peu toute l'ampleur de la situation. Elle bondit aussitôt vers lui, folle de joie.

- Miké ! Tu es réveillé ! Tu m'entends ? Tu vas bien ?

Le soulagement et le bonheur la recouvrirent toute entière. Elle osait à peine y croire ! Après tout ce temps ! Pourtant, toute à sa joie, elle ne vit rien venir. Milo, immobile et silencieux, le regard braqué sur Mikérinos, fut le premier à comprendre que quelque chose dans l'attitude de l'Artiste n'allait pas.

- Shunreï... commença-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Shunreï s'était penchée au-dessus de Mikérinos et en une seconde, les yeux dorés s'arrêtèrent sur elle. Le guérisseur eut un soubresaut. Tout à coup, ses pupilles s'allumèrent et il se redressa d'un bond sur son lit. Il lui agrippa alors le cou des ses mains brûlantes. La jeune femme sursauta, surprise par la fureur qu'il dégageait. Ses yeux flamboyaient de rage. Mikérinos resserra sa prise ; l'Amazone sentit la morsure du feu sur sa peau juste avant qu'elle ne commence à étouffer.

- Va-t'en ! cria-t-il. Laisse-moi tranquille !

La jeune femme ne parvenait plus à respirer. La panique la submergea soudain quand elle comprit qu'il allait la tuer. Le feu de ses doigts lui dévorait la gorge, la douleur devenait aveuglante. Elle se débattit, terrorisée, incapable de parler. A côté, Milo réagit enfin et se jeta sur l'Artiste pour lui faire lâcher prise.

- Lâche-la Miké ! s'écria-t-il, ahuri. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu es devenu complètement fou !

Le cosmos de Mikérinos crépitait de colère mal contenue. Il serra encore l'étau de ses doigts, la jeune femme vit le paysage danser devant ses yeux.

- Tu ne m'auras pas ! hurla-t-il. Laisse-moi !

L'ultime instinct de survie poussa Shunreï à essayer de se défendre. Elle empoigna vivement les bras de l'Artiste et frappa, griffa comme une furie tout ce qui se présenta à elle. Elle ne respirait plus depuis plusieurs secondes, elle savait qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. La peau de son cou était à vif. Les efforts désespérés de Milo n'avaient pas plus d'effet et Mikérinos refusa de céder.

A l'instant où Shunreï se sentit partir, l'aura du Scorpion s'enflamma, menaçant. Son coup s'enfonça violemment dans l'estomac de l'Artiste et celui-ci eut un haut-le-coeur. La puissance de Milo obligea Mikérinos à la libérer et elle s'écroula sur le sol, à peine consciente.

L'air pénétra d'un coup dans ses poumons et une traînée de feu courut dans sa gorge en provoquant un sifflement suraigu. Sa tête se mit à tourner, elle toussa violemment. Elle s'aperçut à peine que Mikérinos répliquait au cosmos de Milo et qu'il balançait à son tour une attaque qui envoya le Scorpion s'étaler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce n'est qu'en sentant la dose de puissance qui se dégageait de l'Artiste qu'elle se redressa, avec difficulté. A ce moment-là, une douleur foudroyante parut transpercer Mikérinos de part en part et Shunreï se figea, interdite, en le voyant s'affaisser sur son lit, une main crispée sur le coeur, le teint livide.

Milo s'était déjà relevé, à peine sonné par le choc. Il se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en l'entendant respirer difficilement.

L'Amazone voulut parler mais elle se rendit compte que ses cordes vocales ne lui répondaient plus. Un son éraillé sortit de sa gorge et elle hoqueta, horrifiée. Les sourcils de Milo se froncèrent.

- Montre-moi, dit-il en écartant la main qu'elle maintenait plaquée sur son cou.

Elle s'écarta lentement, le coeur battant. Et elle vit soudain ses craintes confirmées quand les yeux du Scorpion s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

- Par Athéna, souffla-t-il.

Shunreï aperçut le sang qui maculait sa main et elle essaya vainement de se calmer pour ne pas céder à l'affolement.

- D'accord, ça va aller, assura Milo. On va faire quelque chose, ne t'inquiète surtout pas.

Elle chercha à répondre mais n'y parvint pas. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Reyaâ ? Milo ? Que... ?

Shunreï et Milo se tournèrent brusquement vers Mikérinos qui avait l'air d'être enfin sorti d'un long et pénible sommeil. Il haletait et transpirait abondamment, le visage froissé de douleur et d'incompréhension.

- Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? bégaya-t-il.

Le Scorpion paraissait éberlué.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? s'exclama-t-il.

Mikérinos jeta des regards frénétiques autour de lui, l'air perdu.

- L'infirmerie... murmura-t-il.

Soudain ses yeux se posèrent sur le cou ensanglanté de Shunreï et sur la main qu'elle y avait placée dessus. Il se figea d'un coup.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? lâcha-t-il.

Elle refoula une vague de douleur, se demandant s'il ne se rappelait vraiment de rien. Elle revit brièvement le regard meurtrier qu'il lui avait lancé quelques minutes auparavant et échappa un frisson. Mikérinos dut s'apercevoir de la façon étrange dont Milo et elle le regardaient car il cessa de bouger. Lentement, il baissa les yeux vers ses propres mains, fébrile. Les traces écarlates des griffures de la jeune femme couraient encore sur ses poignets. Il mit un certain temps à faire le lien. Puis il chercha péniblement son air.

- C'est moi qui... ?

Shunreï serra les dents et un nouveau sifflement s'éleva dans l'air quand elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris exactement ? fit Milo d'un ton sec.

Mikérinos sembla choqué de la réponse qu'il avait devinée. Il tourna vers elle un regard affolé.

- Attends, je vais te soigner, assura-t-il. Je n'en ai que pour une minute.

La jeune femme tressaillit à la seule idée de le laisser encore une fois approcher les mains de son cou. Elle recula et se détourna à toute vitesse. Elle ramassa au passage un chiffon humide dans l'un des bacs d'eau froide et se l'appliqua délicatement sur la gorge en grimaçant avant de sortir.

-o§o-

Les yeux émerveillés de la fillette suivirent la direction que montrait le doigt de Kanon. Le palais d'Athéna, le treizième temple, se dressait devant eux, à quelques mètres des dernières marches du Zodiaque. Shamio était toute excitée face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Le palais ne ressemblait pas vraiment à celui dans lequel elle vivait au Sanctuaire des Astres mais elle le trouvait tout aussi beau. Les colonnes de marbre brillaient au soleil, comme parsemées de milliers d'éclats de diamant. De hautes marches menaient jusqu'à la grande porte à double battant où les tons foncés du bronze contrastaient magnifiquement avec le blanc des murs. Le bâtiment était immense, symbole du pouvoir d'Athéna et des chevaliers qui combattaient sous son étendard. La petite fille en était toute essoufflée. Elle percevait l'imposante aura d'Athéna sans être consciente de tout ce que cela représentait.

- C'est beau ! Et c'est grand ! s'extasia-t-elle.

Kanon hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur l'édifice majestueux.

- Oui, dit-il.

Shamio, perchée sur les épaules larges et solides du chevalier battit des mains en riant. Kanon esquissa un sourire. Il avait transporté la fillette sur son dos jusqu'au palais. S'étant trouvé sur son chemin devant l'arène, il l'avait simplement menée jusque là et Shamio avait été plus que ravie de visiter un peu les lieux. A présent, Athéna l'attendait pour une audience.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux souleva délicatement l'enfant par les aisselles et la déposa sur le sol. Ce jour-là, elle avait une jolie petite robe bleue. Kanon regarda un instant les boucles blondes qui virevoltaient élégamment avec la brise puis elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Là elle lui offrit un grand sourire.

- Merci Kanon.

Il lui répondit à son tour, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se sentait tellement heureux de la voir sourire. Sans réfléchir, il posa sa large main sur sa petite tête et caressa les fins cheveux blonds.

- De rien... petit ange, répondit-il.

Il lui désigna le haut temple d'Athéna d'un mouvement du mentonet Shamio acquiesça. Kanon l'observa quelques secondes encore, alors qu'elle avançait vers les deux gigantesques battants de la porte d'entrée de sa démarche aérienne. Rien dans le maintien de cette petite fille ne laissait pourtant deviner une quelconque nature divine.

Shamio grimpa les derniers escaliers avec courage et s'approcha de la porte gardée par deux hommes armés. Ceux-ci paraissaient intrigués de voir cette enfant se présenter devant le palais de la déesse aussi naturellement. Mais la petite fille n'avait visiblement pas remarqué l'émoi qu'elle provoquait et entreprit d'ouvrir le battant à la seule force de ses petits bras.

Interdits, les gardes eurent le réflexe de lui bloquer le passage mais un mouvement menaçant du chevalier des Gémeaux, quelques mètres derrière, les cloua sur place. Les deux hommes se figèrent, paralysés. Ils se reprirent un moment plus tard et ouvrirent enfin la porte devant la fillette.

-o§o-

Shamio trouva le couloir très sombre et très froid. Ses pas résonnaient sur les dalles et le son ricochait à l'infini contre les murs pour revenir vers elle, plus profond et plus sourd encore. Il lui sembla marcher pendant de longues minutes sans avancer d'un pouce. Tout était tellement grand ! Et elle était si petite. Les colonnes lumineuses paraissaient la regarder d'un air hautain. Retenant un frisson, la petite fille pressa le pas.

Une lueur plus chaleureuse l'accueillit au bout du couloir et elle se détendit. Une porte était entrouverte, comme pour l'inviter à entrer. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Shamio jeta d'abord un oeil dans l'entrebâillement avec curiosité, puis elle entra lentement.

La lumière provenait d'une large fenêtre qui occupait pratiquement la totalité du mur opposé. La salle du trône était beaucoup plus accueillante que l'entrée du palais. La fillette observa les hauts sièges sculptés, dorés et sertis de petits éclats brillants qui se trouvaient sur l'estrade encadrée de tentures rouges. Une très grande table ovale occupait le centre de la pièce. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes que Shamio remarqua la présence d'une fine silhouette féminine placée devant la fenêtre, à contre-jour. De longs cheveux flottaient autour de sa robe.

Athéna se tourna vers elle et fit quelques pas, son sceptre à la main, pour venir à sa rencontre. Elle lui sourit avec bienveillance.

- Bienvenue, je t'attendais, dit-elle.

Shamio regarda la jeune femme avec un air fasciné, la bouche entrouverte. Les cheveux de Saori brillaient à la lumière, son aura chaude et puissante l'enveloppait comme un cocon de douceur. La fillette se laissa faire.

- Je crois que tu te fais appeler Shamio, n'est-ce pas ? reprit la voix cristalline d'Athéna. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ailles mieux. Tu as frôlé la mort, tu sais, petite soeur.

L'enfant sursauta à ces derniers mots et sortit d'un coup de sa contemplation subjuguée. Puis elle se mit à courir pour rejoindre la fenêtre. La fillette se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, nez collé à la vitre, pour profiter de la superbe vue.

Le Zodiaque s'étendait sous elle, éblouissant de pureté au soleil. Au loin, l'arène se dressait vers le ciel, percée de hautes arcades. Des chevaliers s'y affrontaient en ce moment même, elle percevait confusément leur cosmos qui s'enflammait. Comme c'était beau ! Elle n'avait pas d'aussi belle vue dans sa chambre au Sanctuaire des Astres.

Toute absorbée par le fabuleux spectacle, elle n'entendit pas Saori qui marchait vers son trône pour s'y asseoir.

- Cela te plait ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Shamio se retourna et acquiesça vigoureusement, un large sourire aux lèvres. Athéna hocha la tête.

- Le Sanctuaire aussi ? Tu trouves agréable de vivre ici ?

La petite fille opina à nouveau du chef. Saori ne la quittait plus des yeux.

- J'ai prévenu Zéphyr que tu étais ici, expliqua-t-elle. Il était très inquiet.

En entendant ça, Shamio se renfrogna : elle n'était pas venue jusque là pour recevoir une nouvelle semonce pour sa fugue. Elle pinça les lèvres, contrariée. Saori esquissa alors un sourire apaisant.

- Je sais parfaitement que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre des remontrances, assura-t-elle. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te les donner. Je veux juste te dire que ta vie est précieuse. Et que tu dois être vigilante, Artémis. Sans Hermès, tu ne serais plus ici.

Shamio se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles et secoua la tête en gémissant, pour s'efforcer d'en faire sortir ces paroles qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Elle battit furieusement du pied sur le sol devant le regard navré de Saori.

- Je vois que Zéphyr n'avait pas exagéré, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour la fillette.

Saori décida de ne pas insister pour le moment et jugea bon de changer de méthode. Elle posa son sceptre contre son fauteuil et se leva pour venir vers elle. Shamio se calmait peu à peu en constatant que les paroles avaient cessé. Athéna se tenait maintenant près d'elle, sans la regarder.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venue me voir, Shamio. C'est très fatiguant d'être une déesse et j'ai bien besoin de m'amuser de temps en temps, lança-t-elle d'un ton léger.

Après les quelques secondes nécessaires à l'absorption de ces mots, la petite fille leva vers sa voisine un regard étonné. Satisfaite de cette étincelle d'intérêt, Saori continua :

- Ne le dis à personne mais il m'arrive parfois de m'enfermer toute seule dans ma chambre ou mon bureau pour pouvoir m'amuser tranquillement, sans que personne ne me voie !

Shamio ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules. Athéna sourit.

- Comme ça, personne ne peut plus me dire ce que je dois faire ou non. C'est pratique, hein ? fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

La fillette eut l'air amusé et après un instant, elle échappa un large sourire. Saori acquiesça.

- Heureusement, personne ne m'interdit de m'amuser un peu de temps en temps, confia-t-elle. Les gens du Sanctuaire sont tous très gentils avec moi.

Cette fois, une lueur de tristesse voila les yeux bleus de Shamio avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête. Saori marqua un temps d'arrêt, consciente d'entrer en terrain miné.

- Parce qu'au fond, ce n'est pas désagréable d'être une déesse, murmura-t-elle. Les chevaliers te respectent et...

- Ce n'est pas vrai !! cria soudain la fillette en secouant la tête.

Saori se tut et l'observa quelques secondes en train de se débattre avec ses petits démons. Elle respira profondément.

- Tu as parlé, constata-t-elle doucement. J'en suis heureuse.

Shamio lui jeta un regard furieux avant de reculer vers la fenêtre, comme un petit animal qui fuit son prédateur.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? interrogea Saori. Tu ne penses pas que le fait d'être une déesse soit un grand honneur ? Pourtant, tu en es une toi aussi...

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est un mensonge ! Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! hurla Shamio en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles.

Une telle expression de douleur déformait son petit visage d'ange que Saori en vint une seconde à se détester de lui infliger cela. La fillette paraissait se battre avec l'énergie du désespoir pour repousser cette idée monstrueuse qui allait la dévorer. La jeune femme se reprit et s'accroupit devant l'enfant. Puis elle prit ses mains dans les siennes. Shamio tremblait.

- Shamio, allons calme-toi, je ne te veux aucun mal, je te le promets, dit-elle. N'aie pas peur.

La petite fille s'arrêta peu à peu de gémir et de secouer la tête dans tous les sens. Son visage se défroissa légèrement, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Là, Athéna lui sourit.

- Regarde, murmura-t-elle.

La main de Saori vint effleurer les joues enfantines et les boucles blondes.

- Regarde comme tu es jolie. Tu es une déesse déjà magnifique, Artémis. Tu ne dois pas en avoir honte, ni te cacher derrière ton mutisme. Personne ne pourra jamais croire en toi et t'entendre si tu n'as pas confiance en toi...

Soudain, Shamio bondit en arrière et son visage se déforma tandis qu'elle éclatait en sanglots. Les larmes se mirent à dévaler la forme arrondie de ses joues et noyèrent ses iris azur. Elle pleurait tellement que sa respiration devint rapidement une série de souffles saccadés. La petite fille essaya en vain d'endiguer le flot qui débordait mais ne réussit qu'à tremper sa robe. Ses cris résonnaient dans la salle du trône comme un appel au secours déchirant et Saori en eut le coeur brisé. La déesse tira un mouchoir de sa poche et s'approcha prudemment de l'enfant pour ne pas l'effrayer, ne pas la faire fuir.

Submergée par le désespoir, la fillette ne remarqua sa présence que lorsque le tissu blanc se posa sur sa joue rougie. Elle tressaillit de surprise mais ne bougea pas. Saori essuya sa peau en douceur, la laissant se calmer à son rythme, sans la brusquer. Et les pleurs se tarirent effectivement d'eux-mêmes au bout d'un long moment. Shamio semblait à nouveau épuisée.

- Tu sais, chuchota Saori en la regardant droit dans les yeux, moi je crois en toi et je suis fière que tu sois ma soeur. Je sais que tu deviendras une grande dame et une déesse respectable.

La fillette secoua la tête en baissant les yeux, l'air honteux et terrifié.

- Je ne suis pas... une déesse, hoqueta-t-elle. Je ne suis pas une bonne... Amazone....

Saori fit non, l'air ferme.

- Tu te trompes, assura-t-elle. Beaucoup de gens pensent le contraire. Zéphyr par exemple.

A ces mots, Shamio ouvrit de grands yeux pleins d'un espoir fou.

- Il... C'est lui qui te l'a dit ? souffla-t-elle.

Saori ébaucha un sourire.

- Oui, confirma-t-elle. Zéphyr est très fier de toi et il était très malheureux en apprenant que tu avais disparu. Mais moi, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir que tu es Artémis. Parce que je le sens en toi, tu es très forte. Tu ne dois jamais en douter.

Shamio resta silencieuse, les yeux encore humides, la bouche ouverte et une lueur un peu effrayée au fond du regard. Tout ce que venait de lui dire Athéna grandissait peu à peu dans son esprit, comme une flamme qui éclaire les ténèbres. Mais elle osait à peine y croire. L'idée d'être une déesse l'apeurait. Les chevaliers, les Artistes, les Amazones... Jamais ils ne réussiraient à lui faire confiance et à l'entendre tous. Pour eux, elle ne serait jamais vraiment Artémis. Elle ne l'était déjà pas dans sa propre tête. Mais peut-être... un jour... Un jour elle verrait peut-être son plus grand rêve se réaliser... Un jour elle verrait peut-être cette même lueur de confiance et de fierté qu'il y avait dans les yeux d'Athéna, briller dans ceux des Amazones.

Saori lui offrit son plus beau sourire en caressant son visage des mains. Son cosmos était apaisant.

- Tu devrais aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie, je crois, proposa Saori.

-o§o-

Shiryu descendit les marches qui menaient au septième temple du Zodiaque, celui de la Balance. Il s'attendait bien à y trouver quelqu'un. Il avait cherché son vieux maître dans tout le Sanctuaire avant de venir jeter un coup d'oeil ici. Dohko avait sûrement voulu retrouver son armure... et ses vieux repères.

Effectivement, le chevalier de la Balance se trouvait là, accroupi devant la box d'or. Dohko se redressa en le sentant arriver et lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Shiryu ? Je te croyais avec Seiya, que fais-tu là ?

Le Dragon esquissa un haussement d'épaules.

- Seiya est parti pour Rodorio avec Shun et Hyôga, expliqua-t-il. Saori lui a appris que sa soeur Seika se trouvait là-bas depuis la guerre sainte.

Dohko acquiesça d'un air entendu.

- Et tu n'es pas avec eux ? fit-il.

Shiryu lui lança un regard en coin.

- Non, avoua-t-il. J'avais à vous parler... si vous le voulez bien.

Comme de coutume, le chevalier de la Balance garda une parfaite maîtrise des émotions qui s'affichaient sur son visage. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis se tourna vers son élève.

- Bien sûr, je t'écoute, dit-il.

Shiryu respira profondément, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire la chose la plus difficile de sa vie. Puis il lâcha :

- C'est à propos de Shunreï.

- Bien sûr, répéta Dohko, impassible.

Impossible de savoir si cela était bon signe ou au contraire, de mauvais augure. Shiryu était habitué à cela depuis sa plus tendre enfance et cela ne l'atteignait plus vraiment en temps normal. Pourtant là... Il se surprit à trembler nerveusement.

- En fait, je vais être franc, confessa-t-il. Est-ce que vous saviez pour son cosmos ? Vous n'avez pas pu ne pas le remarquer durant tout ce temps.

Il vit Dohko fermer brièvement les yeux, l'air accablé par un profond chagrin. Le chevalier de la Balance laissa échapper un soupir avant de lever la tête vers l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le ciel. A la place, il ne rencontra que le plafond de marbre.

- Je le savais, en effet, fit-il enfin. C'est moi qui en bloquais la libération. Je suppose que puisque je n'étais plus là...

Il fallut un certain temps à Shiryu pour comprendre ces quelques mots. La nouvelle, dite aussi abruptement, et bien qu'il s'en fût douté, lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Durant un moment, il cessa de respirer. Puis l'incompréhension et la colère grandirent en lui.

- Pourquoi avoir gardé le secret toutes ces années ? interrogea-t-il à mi-voix.

Dohko reporta son regard de jade sur lui.

- Un simple mouvement d'égoïsme de ma part, j'en ai bien peur, confia-t-il.

Cela le stupéfia. Dohko, lui, se détourna.

- Quoi, Shiryu, tu pensais que parce que j'étais deux fois centenaire, je n'avais plus un seul défaut ? Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais j'en ai beaucoup plus que tu ne veux bien le croire. Tu me surestimes mon garçon.

- Je... Je ne comprends pas, bégaya-t-il.

Son vieux mentor soupira.

- Quand le cosmos de Shunreï a commencé à se manifester, tu venais d'arriver aux Cinq Pics, expliqua-t-il. Je sais ce qu'est la vie d'un chevalier d'Athéna, je sais ce qu'est une existence faite uniquement de combats, je sais toute la souffrance que cela implique. Et je ne voulais pas de ça pour elle. Je savais déjà que tu devrais partir un jour et peut-être ne jamais revenir. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle suive ce même chemin.

Shiryu secoua la tête.

- Mais vous n'aviez pas le droit de la priver de ça ! De lui cacher la vérité ! C'est de l'égoïsme !

- Bien sûr que c'est de l'égoïsme, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, reprit-il calmement. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seul à nouveau, comme avant.

Il pivota vers le Dragon d'un coup.

- Toutefois, si on considère le problème dans l'autre sens, on se rend compte que tu es aussi égoïste que moi, Shiryu.

- Quoi ?! glapit-il.

- Si Shunreï avait su pour son cosmos, dès le départ, elle serait devenue chevalier aux ordres d'Athéna. Et par conséquent... elle serait ici, avec toi et non pas avec un Artiste d'Apollon, dans un pays lointain. N'est-ce pas ?

Shiryu se calma instantanément : son maître avait raison, il le savait. Cela lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il était aussi égoïste que son maître l'avait été. Dohko lui avait raconté un jour qu'il avait donné à Shunreï le nom d'une personne qui lui avait été très chère dans sa jeunesse. S'il avait écarté Shunreï des combats et du Sanctuaire, c'était surtout pour ne pas la perdre comme il avait perdu cette femme autrefois. Qui pouvait le blâmer d'aimer sa petite-fille ? Elle était, avec lui, sa seule famille. Shiryu réalisa qu'il aurait probablement fait pareil à sa place.

- Mais aujourd'hui... murmura-t-il. Elle est partie et c'est bien pire...

Dohko ferma les yeux.

- Peut-être, répondit-il. Mais elle a fait son choix toute seule, elle a le droit d'être libre. Même si sa décision ne nous convient pas. Cela devait sûrement se passer comme ça.

Shiryu grimaça.

- Vous voulez dire que son destin était de suivre cet homme aveuglément ? Sans même le connaître ? grogna-t-il malgré lui.

A sa grande surprise, son maître sourit.

- Personne ne sait ce que nous prépare le destin. On ne décide pas.

Le Bronze Saint se détourna en soupirant. Il eut tout à coup une furieuse envie de prendre l'air et d'aller se défouler pour passer sa frustration. Il s'éloigna vers la sortie, les dents serrées.

- Je ne peux peut-être pas décider pour elle, mais je peux essayer de la faire changer d'avis, fit-il.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

-o§o-

L'esprit en ébullition, Shiryu ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que quelqu'un approchait. Il venait d'atteindre l'arène quand il reconnut la longue chevelure brune de Shunreï. La jeune femme marchait lentement, les yeux rivés au sol, l'air préoccupé. Le Dragon s'arrêta net, surpris.

- Shunreï ?

L'Amazone leva les yeux vers lui et s'immobilisa. Enfin elle esquissa un sourire pour le saluer. Il la trouva étrange.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en approchant.

Shunreï hocha la tête avec fermeté. Ce n'est qu'après un moment que le jeune homme remarqua le tissu qui était enroulé autour de son cou et la teinte pourpre qu'il prenait. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, perplexe.

- Tu es blessée ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ?

A ces mots, l'Amazone haussa les épaules avant d'ébaucher un geste évasif de la main. Elle souriait, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. Shiryu n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était si mal à l'aise. Après un moment, il mit enfin le doigt dessus.

- Tu ne peux plus parler ! réalisa-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que...

Shunreï l'interrompit soudain en avançant jusqu'à lui. Elle prit sa main et la serra dans les siennes, souriante. Shiryu ne dit rien, fasciné malgré lui par la subtile couleur bleue de ses yeux. Elle l'entraîna avec elle vers les falaises et la mer qui fouettait les récifs au loin. Le chevalier du Dragon ne protesta pas et la suivit de bonne grâce, heureux de l'avoir pour lui seul.

-o§o-

Mikérinos se redressa péniblement contre son oreiller en s'efforçant de toutes ses forces de faire taire la douleur qui lui rongeait les membres. Du feu coulait dans ses veines, la transpiration perlait sur son front. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas beaucoup pour l'instant. Sa quasi infirmité l'agaçait prodigieusement ; son corps ne lui obéissait pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Et pour couronner le tout, le chevalier Phénix était venu remplacer Milo à l'infirmerie. Depuis, Ikki l'observait du coin de l'oeil, l'air impénétrable, comme s'il y avait eu la moindre chance pour qu'il s'évapore sans prévenir.

Constatant que sa jambe refusait d'obéir aux ordres qu'il lui donnait depuis dix bonnes minutes, Mikérinos se laissa retomber contre le montant du lit, épuisé et excédé. Au moins, sa fièvre avait chuté et sa peau n'était plus aussi brûlante qu'avant.

- Besoin d'aide ? fit soudain Phénix.

Mikérinos ouvrit ses yeux gonflés de fatigue.

- Non, grommela-t-il. Merci.

Phénix ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux et l'Artiste aurait volontiers tué pour savoir exactement ce que lui avait dit Milo avant de partir.

Après que Shunreï ait disparu, le chevalier du Scorpion s'était fermé comme une huître. Il avait vagabondé dans l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs minutes, en refusant de dire un mot. Puis il était sorti, juste avant qu'Ikki n'arrive.

- Combien de temps suis-je resté dans le coma ? interrogea soudain l'Artiste entre ses dents.

Ikki sortit de se rêverie et parut réfléchir un moment. Puis il écarta les bras.

- Quatre ou cinq jours, répondit-il.

Il désigna les lits des anciens malades du menton.

- Entre-temps, les six malades se sont réveillés, dit-il. Tu as fait du très bon travail, bravo.

- Mmphphm...

Une seconde de silence passa.

- On a cru que tu ne t'en sortirais pas, objecta alors Phénix. Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre autant de risques. Heureusement, tu as un bon ange gardien.

L'Artiste souleva un sourcil pour observer Ikki qui s'était enfin détourné.

- Où est-elle ?

Son vis-à-vis haussa les épaules.

- Bonne question, fit-il. Je pensais qu'elle serait restée avec toi.

Mikérinos ne répondit pas. Milo avait forcément dut lui raconter quelque chose sur ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant son arrivée. Mais Ikki ne lui dirait rien, bien entendu. Pourtant... A l'instant où l'Artiste allait enfin se décider à demander à son garde-malade ce qu'il savait précisément, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et l'interrompit. Aussitôt, une petite tornade blonde pénétra dans l'infirmerie en criant avec joie :

- Reyaâ ! Reyaâ !

Mikérinos tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix cristalline et la silhouette familière. La petite fille s'arrêta devant les lits en constatant que l'Amazone n'était pas là. Kanon la suivait de près. Dans son lit, l'Artiste se sentit mollir.

- Shamio... ?! murmura-t-il, éberlué.


	25. nfession d'une âme maudite

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 25 : Confession d'une âme maudite

-o§o-

La fillette pivota vers lui comme une girouette en entendant sa voix. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Sa fièvre n'avait pas été forte à ce point-là ! Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il se surprit à espérer de toutes ses forces que cela ne soit effectivement qu'un mauvais rêve. Shamio, au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

- Miké ! Mikéééééé !!

La petite fille bondit sur lui à la vitesse d'un taureau qui charge et aussitôt, le choc violent prouva à l'Artiste qu'il ne dormait pas le moins du monde. Paralysé, le souffle coupé, il sentit deux petits bras enserrer son torse et la tête de Shamio vint se loger contre sa poitrine.

- Miké ! Tu es guéri ! Je suis contente !

Quand il put enfin réagir et sortir de son mutisme halluciné, Mikérinos baissa la tête vers sa petite soeur. La fillette pleurait et riait tout à la fois, le visage perdu dans les plis de sa chemise, le corps tremblant.

- J'ai cru que tu allais mourir, hoqueta-t-elle. Tu avais besoin de plein de médicaments, tu étais tout chaud... Tu vas pas mourir Miké ? S'il te plait ne meurs pas !

Pris de court, vaincu par l'émotion de la petite fille apeurée, Mikérinos finit par esquisser un sourire et referma ses bras sur elle. Instinctivement, sa grande main vint se poser sur la tête blonde et caressa les cheveux soyeux.

- Allons, ne pleure pas Sha, je ne vais pas mourir, dit-il doucement. Ne t'inquiète pas...

Shamio renifla, les yeux encore embués.

- Promis ?

Il sourit.

- Promis, fit-il.

La fillette le sonda un moment tandis que ses larmes s'apaisaient et enfin, elle ébaucha un sourire avant de se serrer contre lui. Mikérinos respira profondément.

- Par tous les dieux, murmura-t-il. Sha... que fais-tu ici ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? Et comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ?

Comme Shamio ne répondait pas, Kanon remua à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'Artiste, qui avait complètement oublié les deux chevaliers, releva les yeux vers eux.

- Elle est arrivée peu de temps après ton retour, expliqua-t-il. Athéna l'a trouvée aux abords du Sanctuaire...

La voix du chevalier des Gémeaux se fit de plus en plus sourde jusqu'à ressembler à un grondement de loup.

- Dans un état alarmant.

Mikérinos tiqua en croisant le regard turquoise de Kanon. Les yeux du chevalier lançaient des éclairs de rage, l'homme bouillait visiblement de colère. L'Artiste serra les dents et plissa légèrement ses yeux dorés. Après un instant, il se détourna du chevalier pour jeter un oeil à la fillette et s'assurer qu'elle était bel et bien là, en bonne santé. Il se détendit un peu en constatant que c'était le cas.

- Sha, appela-t-il alors.

Deux yeux couleur du ciel s'élevèrent vers lui avec innocence.

- Est-ce que tu m'as suivi quand je suis parti du Sanctuaire des Astres l'autre jour ? lâcha-t-il.

L'enfant regarda ailleurs et l'Artiste eut un terrible pincement au coeur tandis que la culpabilité l'inondait. Il se mordit une joue jusqu'au sang. Après un instant il déglutit pour faire disparaître le goût métallique et s'adressa aux chevaliers Phénix et Gemini.

- Pourriez-vous nous laisser, je vous prie ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Les lèvres de Kanon se pincèrent de contrariété. Phénix, lui, n'eut aucune réaction, semblait-il ; mais après quelques secondes d'immobilité il décroisa les bras et hocha la tête. Mikérinos ignora du mieux possible le terrible regard que laissa encore peser sur lui le chevalier des Gémeaux puis, enfin, les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce. La porte se referma derrière eux.

Le silence dura encore un moment avant que l'Artiste ne relâche sa respiration. Il baissa la tête vers le petit corps blotti dans ses bras. Shamio le regardait innocemment, la joue posée contre son large torse. Elle avait cessé de pleurer et Mikérinos ne savait pas s'il devait l'embrasser ou la réprimander. Finalement, il se cala sur son oreiller et prit un air ferme.

- Sha, je veux que tu me racontes ce que tu as fait, dit-il. Tout ce que tu as fait. Et pas de mensonges.

La fillette sembla hésiter un petit instant puis se résigna. Elle devait savoir qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau aussi facilement. Pendant un moment, elle traficota une mèche blonde qui lui retombait en travers du visage du bout des doigts.

- Tu n'as pas voulu m'emmener avec toi, se justifia-t-elle timidement.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la petite fille se redressa d'un bond.

- Je veux pas rester toute seule encore ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je m'ennuie, j'aime pas travailler avec Maya. Je suis toujours toute seule... Pourquoi tu me laisses tout le temps toute seule ?

Un nuage de tristesse vint assombrir le petit visage angélique. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Mikérinos serra les dents.

- Vous êtes tous partis... dit Shamio en reniflant. J'ai pas réussi à te rattraper... t'allais trop vite...

Mikérinos ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Bon sang, si seulement je m'en étais rendu compte... murmura-t-il. C'est très dangereux ce que tu as fait, Sha. Si Athéna ne t'avait pas retrouvée...

Il eut soudain la sensation d'étouffer en imaginant ce qui aurait pu se passer. Effrayé, il la serra contre lui, dans un mouvement protecteur et sa bouche vint se positionner au sommet du minuscule crâne blond.

- Pardonne-moi, Sha, je suis tellement désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser courir autant de risques... Tu aurais pu mourir et je n'ai...

La fillette releva soudain la tête avec un sourire ravi.

- Reyaâ m'a soignée ! fit-elle. Elle m'a donné mon médicament.

- Tu l'avais emmené avec toi ? Apollon soit loué, lâcha-t-il avec soulagement.

- Toi aussi, elle t'a soigné, reprit-elle. Elle a dit que tu allais bientôt guérir.

L'Artiste esquissa un faible sourire.

- Oui, elle avait raison, dit-il à mi-voix.

La petite fille parut alors se souvenir de quelque chose et elle se mit à fouiller dans la large poche ventrale de sa nouvelle robe. Après une seconde, elle en sortit une grande fleur aux couleurs chaudes. Son coeur jaune était entouré d'une étoile orange, elle-même bordée de blanc et d'éclats rouge sang. Le végétal paraissait avoir souffert du voyage. Ses pétales s'étaient froissés ou fendus. Une feuille était brisée et la tige mollissait à vue d'oeil.

Shamio eut une moue de déception face à la mine fatiguée de sa fleur.

- Je l'ai cueillie près du palais, expliqua-t-elle. C'était pour Reyaâ ! Mais elle est toute cassée...

Mikérinos saisit délicatement le végétal et sourit à sa petite soeur.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-il. Elle sera très contente, j'en suis certain. Tu lui donneras quand elle reviendra. En attendant...

Il mit la fleur dans le verre d'eau auquel il n'avait pas touché, sur la commode. Puis il la tourna vers la lumière.

- Elle sera très bien ici.

Shamio sourit, satisfaite. Mikérinos réalisa alors ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

- Tu es allée au palais ? s'étonna-t-il.

Le sérieux de la petite fille revint aussitôt. Cela l'intrigua encore davantage. Il la vit qui avalait soigneusement sa salive.

- Oui, dit-elle. Athéna voulait me voir.

Mikérinos fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Et alors ? s'enquit-il.

Shamio resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants. Seuls ses doigts bougeaient, trafiquant un pan de la chemise de l'Artiste. Elle regarda un temps le drap sous elle puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère, par en-dessous.

- Saori dit que c'est agréable d'être une déesse, murmura-t-elle. Elle dit qu'elle est contente d'être Athéna.

Mikérinos attendit mais plus rien ne vint.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit d'autre ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

La petite main tripota de plus belle le bout de sa manche. La tête de Shamio resta baissée.

- Elle... Elle dit que je suis sa petite soeur et que ça lui fait plaisir. Elle dit que je suis jolie et que je dois pas avoir honte...

Bien que les explications de Shamio fussent quelque peu confuses et tronquées, l'Artiste comprit à peu près de quoi il était question. Et cela ne le rassurait pas. Bien sûr, Saori avait dû parler d'Artémis à Shamio. Elle avait forcément du en parler. Mikérinos se maudit de ne pas avoir pu empêcher ça. Il aurait dû prendre des mesures et parler à Saori. Il aurait dû... Mais comment aurait-il pu prévoir que Shamio allait venir jusqu'ici ? Il relâcha doucement son souffle, le coeur serré.

Shamio semblait nerveuse et mal à l'aise. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer là-haut, au palais ? Mikérinos caressa sa joue.

- Elle n'a pas été désagréable ? Elle ne t'a pas obligée à...

- Miké, tu crois que je suis une déesse ? Pour de vrai ?

L'Artiste serra les dents à s'en faire éclater les mâchoires. La fillette l'observait fixement dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il prit une profonde inspiration et déglutit pour continuer.

- Oui, Sha. Tu en es une, confirma-t-il à mi-voix.

Elle baissa à nouveau la tête.

- Saori dit qu'elle est fière de moi et Zéphyr aussi. Elle dit que je suis Artémis et que je dois avoir confiance en moi. Miké... Tu crois que je suis une très mauvaise Amazone ?

Il soupira.

- Non, tu n'es pas une mauvaise Amazone. C'est moi qui suis un mauvais guérisseur. Saori a raison. Tu es Artémis et tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

Il prit son petit visage dans ses mains.

- Mais je vais te soigner. Bientôt tu n'auras plus mal, je trouverai un médicament. Et alors, tu pourras te battre comme les autres Amazones, je te le promets.

La fillette le regarda un instant puis elle esquissa un petit sourire.

- Zéphyr et moi sommes très fiers de toi, dit-il.

Ces mots semblèrent toucher profondément le petit coeur de l'enfant. Elle cessa de respirer quelques secondes et ne bougea plus. Mikérinos confirma ses paroles d'un hochement de tête et soudain, un large sourire illumina le visage de Shamio.

- Je... commença-t-elle, hésitante. Je suis une... déesse...

Peu à peu, sa voix se fit plus assurée, elle se redressa et cessa de trébucher sur les mots.

- Je suis Artémis, récita-t-elle.

Son petit corps parut brusquement rayonner comme un soleil argenté. Mikérinos se figea tout à coup en sentant une étrange chaleur envelopper ses jambes. Doucement, il laissa ses muscles se détendre et ses courbatures s'atténuèrent. Ebahi, il fit plier son genou, regarda ses mains qui avaient repris un aspect normal. C'est alors qu'une autre source de clarté attira son attention. Sur la commode, la fleur s'illuminait. Elle se redressa petit à petit dans son verre et ses pétales se regonflèrent, comme gorgés de vie alors que ses feuilles repoussaient.

Mikérinos battit un moment des paupières, croyant être victime d'une hallucination. Mais la fleur était toujours là et la douleur dans son corps avait disparu. Il chercha à comprendre, bouleversé, quand soudain, ses yeux retombèrent sur Shamio qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Il ouvrit la bouche de saisissement.

- Shamio, c'est toi qui... ? bafouilla-t-il.

La fillette fronça ses fins sourcils blonds.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Miké ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu as encore mal ? Tu veux que j'appelle...

- Non, coupa-t-il doucement, non...

Il échappa un immense sourire.

- Non, je n'ai plus mal... promit-il. Merci, Sha. Tout va bien.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, heureux, sous le regard interdit de la petite fille qui semblait ne plus rien y comprendre.

-o§o-

Mû quitta sa maison pour monter dans le Zodiaque, profitant du soleil descendant qui lui réchauffait le dos. Il croisa Aldébaran dans son temple et le salua chaleureusement, ce à quoi le chevalier du Taureau répondit avec bonne humeur. Dans la maison des Gémeaux, en revanche, il ne trouva personne. Il savait que Saga était parti voir Aioros mais il n'y avait nulle trace de Kanon. Peut-être que ce dernier était allé s'entraîner.

Mû ne s'attarda pas trop dans la maison du Cancer car son gardien semblait d'une humeur massacrante. Angelo avait dû passer une fort mauvaise nuit. Le chevalier du Bélier s'esquiva sans traîner, un sourire aux lèvres. Le temple du Lion était vide lui aussi. Depuis le réveil d'Aioros, son frère Aiola était assez peu disponible pour le reste... au grand dam de Marine. Mais Mû savait trop bien ce qu'il ressentait pour lui en vouloir. Il continua sa route sans attendre pour gagner le temple qui l'intéressait.

Shaka était chez lui, Mû sentait sa présence quelque part dans le jardin de Twin Sal. Le chevalier de la Vierge n'avait pas quitté sa maison depuis sa sortie du coma. Mû avait été plutôt occupé avec le retour de Shion et il s'en voulait d'avoir quelque peu négligé son ami. Surtout que celui-ci semblait aujourd'hui avoir besoin de lui.

Le chevalier du Bélier pénétra dans le sixième temple et se dirigea sans hésiter vers les jardins personnels de Shaka. Bientôt, une agréable odeur chaude et sucrée lui envahit les narines. Des fleurs multicolores apparurent peu à peu sur le tapis verdoyant qu'il parcourait. Mû prit une seconde pour observer le magnifique paysage de Twin Sal, ébloui. Shaka était assis dans la position du lotus un peu plus loin, sous les arbres. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais le Bélier savait qu'il l'avait entendu. Lentement il s'approcha et vint s'installer face à son compagnon d'armes. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Shaka ne rompe le silence.

- Bonjour Mû, dit-il de sa voix profonde.

Mû sourit.

- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, répondit-il. On ne te voit pas beaucoup en dehors de ton temple...

Le visage de Shaka était plein de sérénité et de paix. Pourtant, Mû sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Même extrêmement assidu, Shaka n'avait jamais passé autant de temps à méditer. Le Bélier était intimement persuadé que le chevalier de la Vierge n'avait ni dormi, ni mangé depuis qu'il avait quitté l'infirmerie. Sans compter ce trouble dans son aura d'habitude si calme et si douce.

- Le coma m'a pris beaucoup de mes forces mais je vais mieux, assura Shaka. Je te remercie. Comment va Shion ?

- Plutôt bien. Il est parti se promener avec Dohko, je crois qu'ils avaient grand besoin de se parler.

Shaka acquiesça en silence. Le Bélier attendit un moment, puis il reprit son souffle.

- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te perturbe, objecta-t-il doucement. Est-ce que... je peux t'aider ?

Rien ne bougea sur le visage du représentant de Bouddha sur Terre. Pourtant Shaka ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mû eut peur d'avoir été trop loin. Rares étaient les élus à qui Shaka consentait à se confier. A vrai dire, il n'y en avait jamais eu, à sa connaissance. Et lui...

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Mû ? demanda enfin la voix douce de la Vierge.

Le Bélier leva la tête vers le ciel d'un bleu limpide.

- Le cosmos de Shion, lâcha-t-il.

- Shion ?

- Quelque chose le trouble, expliqua Mû. C'est comme une ombre, un nuage léger qui le voile de temps en temps et repart aussitôt. Dans ces moments-là, Shion ne dit plus un mot et paraît se perdre dans une foule de sombres pensées. Il ne le sait pas mais... j'ai remarqué qu'il ne dormait plus. Cette ombre...

Il jeta un oeil vers Shaka.

- Elle est présente dans le cosmos de Dohko aussi, continua-t-il. Saga et Aioros, sans compter Seiya... Je les ai bien observés et quelque chose les... hante. Je le sens. Alors...

Shaka ne bougea pas. Après une seconde, les commissures de ses lèvres tremblèrent comme s'il retenait un sourire. Il prit un air triste.

- Alors tu t'es dit que je serai logiquement dans le même cas, finit-il. N'est-ce pas ?

Mû acquiesça avant de se rappeler que Shaka ne le voyait pas vraiment.

- Oui, avoua-t-il. Shion ne veut rien me dire.

Il se demandait s'il avait bien fait finalement. On ne forçait pas les portes du coeur et l'esprit de Bouddha comme cela, sans en subir les conséquences. Mû redouta un instant la réaction de Shaka.

- Merci Mû.

Le Bélier battit des paupières, incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Brusquement, les cils blonds de Shaka tressaillirent et Mû vit, paralysé, les yeux du chevalier s'ouvrir. Une vague de couleur azur aussi pure que le ciel envahit soudain le regard du premier gardien du Zodiaque. Les pupilles intenses de Shaka se rivèrent dans les siennes.

Surpris et incrédule, Mû se demanda s'il rêvait. Les rares fois où Shaka avait ouvert les yeux dans sa vie pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Le chevalier du Bélier déglutit.

- Il est des choses qu'on ne peut pas cacher, même avec une parfaite maîtrise de son cosmos, dit Shaka. Du moins... pas aux yeux de ceux qui savent voir. Et tu es de ceux-là... mon ami.

Mû ébaucha un sourire, soulagé.

- Est-ce si terrible ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Les yeux bleus éblouissants de Shaka errèrent parmi les buissons fleuris de Twin Sal. Puis il soupira.

- Tu as raison, Mû. C'est une ombre. Un nuage que rien ne pourra jamais plus faire disparaître.

Le Bélier retint son souffle.

- Que s'est-il passé quand vous étiez dans le coma ? murmura-t-il, fébrile.

- Je ne me rappelle pas exactement, confia Shaka. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que nous n'étions pas seuls.

Ce dernier mot fit tressaillir le premier gardien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Nous étions tous ensemble, se souvint Shaka. Quelque part... loin d'ici. Et là-bas, il y avait quelqu'un... je ne sais pas qui.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Le point rouge sur son front se plissa.

- Je revois cette couleur de feu quand je ferme les yeux, dit-il. Ce n'était qu'un océan de douleur et de torture.

- A cause de cette personne mystérieuse ?

Shaka acquiesça pensivement.

- Il a essayé de prendre possession de notre esprit, lâcha-t-il. Nous étions beaucoup trop faibles après la bataille dans les Enfers.

Le profond soupir du chevalier de la Vierge serra soudain le coeur de Mû.

- Pendant deux mois, Mû, j'ai prié chaque seconde pour que la mort me délivre. La douleur m'aurait probablement rendu fou si le supplice avait encore duré quelques jours.

Mû frissonna.

- Mon esprit s'effaçait petit à petit face à cette... puissance incroyable qui en forçait l'entrée. Je revois parfois des images confuses, des sensations de brûlure. Et aussi une voix.

- Une voix ? répéta le Bélier.

- Une voix grave et cruelle qui récite quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Ma conscience devenait trop floue.

Après un instant, le chevalier de la Vierge se tourna enfin vers lui pour le regarder bien en face.

- Cet Artiste d'Apollon, dit-il, a fait bien plus que nous sauver la vie. Il nous a retrouvés in extremis avant que nos esprits ne disparaissent à jamais. Et alors, ça aurait été pire que la mort...

Mû reprit son souffle, troublé, l'esprit en ébullition. Il fouilla le sol du regard, y cherchant désespérément une réponse qui ne viendrait jamais. Secouant la tête, il reprit :

- Mais pourquoi Shion...

- Shion ne dira rien, coupa Shaka. Aucun de nous ne dira plus jamais rien là-dessus, Mû. C'est quelque chose dont on ne peut pas parler, tu dois comprendre. Cette ombre nous a torturé jusqu'à la folie ou presque. C'était... un viol. Un massacre. Mais nous en sommes revenus. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est oublier. Même si cela n'arrivera jamais complètement.

Le chevalier du Bélier déglutit péniblement, horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Jamais il n'aurait pu soupçonner ça.

- J'ai perdu des souvenirs, lança brusquement Shaka. Mon esprit ne s'est pas totalement remis de cette attaque, même s'il a dû mieux résister que celui des autres. Il y a des épisodes de mon enfance que je ne retrouve plus. Et d'autres... qui ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est la conscience de cette ombre qui a pris le pas sur la notre.

Quand Mû voulut parler aucun son ne put sortir de sa gorge. Shaka referma lentement les yeux, comme un rideau qui se baisse sur la scène d'une partie de sa vie.

- C'est... C'est pour ça que tu médites tellement ces temps-ci ? murmura le Bélier.

- Oui, dit-il sourdement. J'essaie de savoir qui je suis, de savoir quels sont mes souvenirs, quels sont ceux qui ne m'appartiennent pas... de reconstituer ma vie et ma conscience. Sinon...

Il secoua la tête.

- Tu es mon ami, Mû. Mon seul véritable ami, déclara-t-il. Ce que je t'ai dit...

- Ne sortira jamais d'ici, je t'en fais le serment.

Silence.

- Merci, souffla Shaka.

- Ce n'est pas tout, Shaka, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. J'ai parlé avec Milo et il m'a appris plusieurs choses.

Le chevalier de la Vierge tourna vers lui un visage aveugle et attentif. Mû devint sombre.

- La manipulation dont vous avez été victimes, expliqua le Bélier, a, en partie, été aidée par la présence de sachets de soufre qui avaient été fixés sous vos matelas. C'est de là que venait l'odeur de l'infirmerie ainsi que la chaleur qui régnait là-bas.

- Des sachets de soufre ?

Mû acquiesça.

- Mikérinos a demandé à ce qu'on les brûle, c'est Ikki qui s'en est chargé, affirma-t-il.

Les fins sourcils de Shaka se froncèrent à nouveau.

- Cela voudrait dire que quelqu'un à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire... les a mis là ? murmura-t-il. Un... traître ?

- Je le pense, même si cette simple idée me révolte, fit Mû.

- Mais il serait au service de qui ?

- Je comptais sur toi pour me le dire, avoua le Bélier. Mais tu ne te rappelles pas assez bien ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ce coma.

Les mâchoires délicates de Shaka se crispèrent convulsivement et la frustration altéra la pureté de ses traits.

- Tu as une idée de l'identité de ce traître ? interrogea-t-il.

Mû secoua sombrement la tête.

- Non. Notre seul espoir serait que Mikérinos nous en dise un peu plus.

-o§o-

- Tes jambes tiennent le coup ?

- On peut s'arrêter un moment si tu veux, renchérit Hyoga.

Seiya pila brusquement au milieu de la rue qu'ils étaient en train de traverser et fixa Shun et Hyoga droit dans les yeux, mi-amusé, mi-contrarié.

- Je vais bien ! martela-t-il. Je tiens debout, je peux marcher, je vais bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une mère poule, encore moins de deux ! Vous vous prenez pour Tatsumi tous les deux, ou quoi ?

Les deux Bronze Saint ébauchèrent un sourire penaud et haussèrent les épaules de concert.

- Désolé, fit Cygnus.

- On ne veut pas te couver, mais Saori nous a demandé de veiller sur toi, expliqua Shun. Et je ne voudrais pas avoir à subir sa colère s'il t'arrivait quelque chose... même un simple étourdissement.

Pégase échappa un petit rire et leva les yeux au ciel pour prendre Zeus à témoin.

- Ils vont tous me rendre fou, marmonna-t-il.

Zeus ne répondit pas et les trois jeunes hommes continuèrent leur route. Ils erraient dans Rodorio à la recherche de l'hôtel dont Saori leur avait donné l'adresse. C'était là que s'était installée Seika après la guerre sainte. Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle puisse être si près de lui après tout ce temps passé à la chercher. Inconsciemment, Seiya accéléra le pas.

Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin devant le bâtiment correspondant. Il avait dû avoir des jours meilleurs. Shun entraîna joyeusement Pégase à l'intérieur, indifférent aux terribles tremblements qui secouait son ami. Seiya cessa de respirer quand il se trouva dans le large hall. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de se calmer et se rattacha à la présence de ses deux amis à ses côtés. Solides présences immuables.

Hyoga se renseigna rapidement à l'accueil pour obtenir un numéro de chambre. Seiya avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, il n'entendit même pas ce que répondit le responsable de l'accueil. Mais une seconde plus tard, Cygnus l'entraînait dans les escaliers, talonné par Shun.

C'est un Seiya plus mort que vif qui se planta devant la porte qui affichait le numéro 24. Ses mains tremblaient tant qu'il ne réussit pas à frapper quand son cerveau lui en donna l'ordre. Soudain, il recula, l'estomac noué. Shun vit certainement la détresse de son ami car il vint à son secours. Andromède l'écarta en douceur et approcha son poing du battant. Avant que Seiya n'ait pu lui hurler de ne pas le faire, trois coups résonnaient contre le battant de bois verni. Pégase crut mourir.

Une éternité ou une seconde passèrent avant que la porte ne pivote sur elle-même. Quelqu'un apparut sur le seuil. Le souffle court, Pégase battit des paupières et leva doucement la tête pour détailler la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

Une épaisse crinière rousse tombait sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Elle avait de très grands yeux doux, qui brillaient d'une lueur interrogatrice. Elle était plus petite que lui, de quelques centimètres. Seiya se dit tout d'abord qu'ils s'étaient trompés de chambre, que ce n'était pas la bonne personne. Sa soeur n'était pas comme ça, elle...

- Seiya ? Seiya, c'est toi ?

La voix venait de résonner dans ses oreilles. Soudain, les yeux de l'inconnue s'emplirent de larmes qui roulèrent rapidement sur tout son visage et elle se jeta contre lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Pégase sentit deux bras se refermer autour de son torse et demeura interdit. Perdu, il chercha l'aide de Shun et Hyoga derrière lui mais il découvrit aussitôt qu'ils souriaient eux aussi d'un air ravi et profondément ému.

La jeune femme pleurait dans sa chemise et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il fallait qu'il lui dise qu'elle faisait erreur, que sa soeur à lui était... Il se figea tout à coup en réalisant qu'il ne le savait pas. Qu'il ne le savait plus. Horrifié, il chercha désespérément à invoquer l'image de ce souvenir si familier qui lui venait d'habitude si vite quand il pensait à sa soeur. Rien ne vint que le noir. Seiya se mit à trembler. Il ne se souvenait plus. Il avait oublié sa soeur.

-... si contente de te voir sain et sauf, si tu savais ! sanglotait la jeune femme.

Mortifié, Seiya finit par refermer ses bras sur elle. Les larmes troublaient sa vue, dévalaient son visage en silence.

- Oui... moi... moi aussi, articula-t-il.

-o§o-

Le bras de Shiryu la serra soudain plus fort et Shunreï posa docilement la tête sur son épaule. La chaleur qu'il dégageait la rassurait et l'apaisait. Assis côté à côte au pied d'un petit arbre tordu et chauffé par le soleil, ils observaient la mer au loin, en contrebas. Le vent soufflait fort parmi les rochers balayés par les vagues. Elle ferma les yeux.

- C'est agréable, commenta Shiryu.

Elle hocha la tête, faute de pouvoir parler.

- Cela me rappelle un peu les Cinq Pics, quand on regardait le paysage depuis le haut de la cascade de Rozan. Tu te souviens ?

Elle sourit, revivant brièvement quelques uns des plus beaux moments de sa vie.

- J'aimerais qu'on y retourne ensemble, dit-il.

Shunreï frissonna d'aise quand il lui sourit. Troublée, elle acquiesça.

- Tu sais, même si je ne suis pas revenu, murmura-t-il, il n'y a pas un jour où je n'ai pas pensé à toi.

Elle le regarda, le souffle court, le feu aux joues. Un agréable nuage de chaleur venait d'envelopper son coeur palpitant. Comme elle aurait aimé lui dire combien elle l'aimait... Le souffle de Shiryu lui balayait la joue. Il frôla son menton des doigts.

- Tu ne peux toujours pas parler ? demanda-t-il.

Elle fit non de la tête et sourit encore. A vrai dire, elle trouvait cela plutôt agréable en fin de compte. Elle ferma les yeux.

Ils ne surent exactement combien de temps ils restèrent là, sans dire un mot, à regarder la mer. Shunreï était redevenue très calme et très sereine. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir retourner à l'infirmerie dans peu de temps mais elle profitait de ces derniers instants. C'est Shiryu qui la tira de sa somnolence quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'il remua. La jeune femme se redressa et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Le visage du Dragon s'était plissé de contrariété et il indiqua une direction d'un geste du menton. Perplexe, l'Amazone jeta un coup d'oeil vers les falaises mais ne vit rien. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle finit par ressentir la présence qui s'approchait d'eux. Elle reconnut l'aura si particulière de Mikérinos.

Shiryu se leva et elle fit de même, juste avant que la haute silhouette de l'Artiste n'apparaisse à quelques pas. Il avait les mains dans les poches et marchait lentement, en regardant au loin. Shunreï crut entendre le Dragon marmonner quelque chose mais elle ne comprit pas. Il lâcha sa main à contre coeur et commença à s'éloigner.

- A plus tard, dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire navré. Les deux hommes se croisèrent brièvement et Shunreï vit Shiryu se raidir. Mikérinos leva nonchalamment ses yeux dorés vers lui. Une interminable seconde passa. Enfin, Shiryu, qui lui faisait dos, continua son chemin. Shunreï soupira. Quand le Dragon eut disparu, l'Artiste s'approcha. Le vent marin ébouriffait ses épaisses mèches couleur aile de corbeau. Il lui semblait encore plus grand que la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Mais elle se sentit étrangement rassurée et soulagée de le voir marcher à nouveau, comme avant.

- Cela fait une heure que je te cherche partout, dit-il.

Elle ne bougea pas tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

- Laisse-moi voir, fit-il en tendant une main vers son cou.

Shunreï tressaillit mais décida de le laisser faire. L'Artiste dénoua délicatement le linge devenu écarlate qui collait à la plaie. Ils grimacèrent tous les deux : Mikérinos en voyant les dégâts et elle, en luttant contre la douleur. Bientôt, le cosmos orangé du guérisseur vint auréoler ses mains et il prit un air concentré.

- Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-il.

Shunreï sentit la chaleur parcourir sa peau et frémit. L'aura de Mikérinos apaisa la douleur et ce fut bientôt comme si une grosse couche de coton chaud et doux enveloppait son cou. Elle gémit faiblement quand un picotement effleura sa chair à vif puis cela s'atténua. Après quelques secondes, le cosmos de l'Artiste s'éteignit et il s'écarta.

La jeune femme porta une main à sa gorge et constata que tout était redevenu intact. A regret pourtant, elle sollicita ses cordes vocales qui vibrèrent aussitôt.

- Merrrrrci, dit-elle d'une voix encore rauque.

Il laissa retomber ses mains vers ses poches.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas...

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre des excuses. Elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, elle avait seulement été blessée. Blessée psychologiquement, quand il l'avait regardée avec tellement de haine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Il tiqua, ses paupières battirent plusieurs fois d'étonnement.

- Quoi ? murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? répéta-t-elle. Qui est-ce que tu essayais de tuer... puisque ce n'était pas moi ?

Elle esquissa un léger sourire moqueur mais Mikérinos avait l'air de s'être arrêté de respirer. Son regard s'était perdu dans le vague. Shunreï reprit d'un coup tout son sérieux. Finalement, l'Artiste détourna la tête.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il doucement. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

A ces mots, Shunreï prit un air désapprobateur avant de secouer la tête.

- Oh non, cette fois, tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement, fit-elle. On ne bougera pas d'ici avant que tu aies craché le morceau, je te préviens.

Les yeux dorés s'arrondirent légèrement. Shunreï croisa alors les bras sur sa poitrine. Il ne bougea pas, il ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire. L'Amazone l'observa avec attention.

- C'était si terrible que ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Mikérinos regarda ailleurs et elle vit sa pomme d'Adam descendre puis remonter. Mais que pouvait-il bien cacher ? Pourquoi refusait-il de le lui dire ?

- Tu t'es débattu pendant quatre jours contre quelque chose qui avait l'air terrifiant, expliqua-t-elle. Et puis quand tu t'es réveillé, tu as essayé de me tuer en me prenant pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Mikérinos hocha lentement la tête et se passa une main sur le visage.

- Je ne m'en rappelle pas, je t'assure, confia-t-il. J'ai...

Ses sourcils bruns se froncèrent.

- Je n'arrive pas à voir exactement à quoi il ressemblait, dit-il. C'est trop flou. Il n'y a que cette douleur... à rendre fou. Pendant quatre jour.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Qui avait pu lui faire subir ça pendant quatre jours à tel point qu'il avait essayé de le tuer ? Et lui, qu'est-ce que...

- Est-ce que tu savais tout ça ? Je veux dire, avant de soigner les malades, tu savais ce qui allait t'arriver, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

Mikérinos hésita.

- Oui, dit-il. Plus ou moins.

Shunreï serra les dents.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas donné de plus amples explications pour les soins que je devais te donner ? Tu crois vraiment qu'une infusion de soucis et un peu d'aloès allaient t'aider à sortir de ton sommeil ? Réponds-moi franchement : tu ne voulais pas vraiment que je t'aide, n'est-ce pas ? Les soucis, l'aloès et le reste, ce n'était qu'une excuse ! Tu as...

Elle se tut, fulminante. Et l'Artiste dut se rendre compte qu'elle était à deux doigts d'exploser car il éleva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Puis il secoua lentement la tête.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, dit-il. Bien sûr, je savais ce qui allait m'arriver, enfin du moins, j'en avais une petite idée. Mais les soins que je t'ai indiqués étaient authentiques, assura-t-il. Le cosmos ne m'aurait été d'aucune utilité. Seuls les remèdes naturels pouvaient passer au travers de la barrière qu'il avait construit autour de ma conscience, même s'ils étaient à effet limité. C'était ma seule option, avec le poison de Milo qui m'a aidé à lutter. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire d'autre.

Elle respira profondément, essayant d'intégrer ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il resta un instant silencieux puis il remit les mains dans ses poches.

- Tu as cru que je m'étais... suicidé ? lança-t-il d'une voix étrangement légère.

Shunreï sursauta violemment et le rouge lui monta aux joues, à tel point qu'elle n'osa relever la tête vers lui.

- Tu t'es trompée, murmura-t-il.

Elle tenta de faire ralentir les battements de son coeur emballé, bouleversée, et préféra changer de sujet :

- Qui est ce "il" dont tu parles ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il. Sa puissance forçait l'entrée de mon esprit. La douleur m'a fait perdre conscience trop souvent. Tout ce que je sais c'est que...

Les muscles de sa mâchoire jouèrent un moment sous sa peau.

- C'est lui qui a plongé les chevaliers malades dans le coma, reprit-il.

Shunreï constata qu'il s'était repris et qu'il parlait à nouveau comme un médecin, l'air songeur. Evidemment, Mikérinos ne parlait jamais longtemps de lui.

- Cette folle puissance essayait de pénétrer leur conscience pour prendre possession de leur esprit. C'était à ça que servaient les sachets de soufre, cela complétait le rituel de possession.

Il la regarda bien en face.

- Seul un dieu pouvait faire ça, lâcha-t-il.

Elle tressaillit.

- Un dieu ? Mais qui ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour les mêmes raisons qui ont fait que Poséidon et Hadès ont livré bataille à Athéna, dit-il. Sauf que cette attaque-là était bien plus dangereuse. Ils sont tous restés deux mois complets dans le coma, alors que cette puissance détruisait peu à peu leur esprit pour s'en emparer. Je suis intervenu au dernier moment. Encore deux ou trois jours et je n'aurais pas pu les retrouver.

- Les retrouver ? souffla Shunreï, horrifiée.

- Ils seraient morts. Leur esprit serait mort plutôt, fit-il. Mais leur corps serait sorti du coma. Seulement...

- Cela n'aurait pas été eux, termina Shunreï. A la place, c'est ce dieu qui les aurait contrôlés comme des marionnettes. C'est ça ?

Mikérinos acquiesça silencieusement. La jeune femme commençait seulement à comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette situation. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Mais comment aurait-on su que ce n'était plus eux ? demanda-t-elle.

La tête de l'Artiste se pencha sur le côté. Ses sourcils s'élevèrent dans une moue éloquente. Shunreï écarquilla les yeux.

- Personne ne l'aurait su... comprit-elle. Et l'ennemi d'Athéna aurait possédé six des chevaliers les plus puissants du Sanctuaire, sous le nez d'Athéna, juste à côté d'elle. Ils auraient alors pu...

Sa gorge se serra quand l'image fugitive du corps mutilé de Saori lui traversa l'esprit. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour la faire disparaître.

- Par Artémis, murmura-t-elle.

- Maintenant, il nous reste une seule solution : trouver qui dans le Sanctuaire posait ces sachets de soufre sous les lits. C'est notre seul moyen pour remonter jusqu'au dieu qui a orchestré tout cela, déclara-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, effarée. Brusquement, un déclic se fit dans sa tête.

- Un traître... maintenant que vous êtes tous réveillés, il va faire quelque chose... je n'aurais pas dû laisser Shamio toute seule ! s'affola-t-elle.

Au moment où elle allait se mettre à courir, le bras de Mikérinos se dressa en travers de sa route pour l'arrêter.

- Calme-toi, elle est en sécurité, assura-t-il. Elle n'est pas seule.

Shunreï lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Il esquissa un sourire.

- Elle est avec Kanon, expliqua-t-il.

- Kanon ? Mais, il...

- La protègera. J'en suis sûr.

La jeune femme se calma en remarquant la lueur confiante qui faisait luire les prunelles dorées de l'Artiste. Il avait raison. Kanon semblait beaucoup aimer la petite fille et il n'hésiterait pas à la défendre s'il le fallait. L'Amazone se détendit, se disant que, de toute façon, si ce traître décidait d'agir, il ne s'en prendrait certainement pas à la déesse Artémis, entourée par toute la garde d'Athéna. Ce serait suicidaire. Toute à ses pensées, Shunreï ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce que Mikérinos venait de lui dire. Finalement, elle se figea.

- Tu es au courant pour Shamio ? lâcha-t-elle. Tu l'as vue ?

Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Oui, confirma-t-il. On a eu une petite conversation et elle m'a tout raconté.

Shunreï échappa une petite grimace.

- Tu étais furieux... ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

- Elle a couru un grand risque, rappela-t-il. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise.

Elle approuva, consciente qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Shamio était trop fragile. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint du mystère concernant le mutisme de la fillette et décida de questionner l'Artiste. Mais au moment où elle allait se remettre à parler, une voix familière résonna autour d'eux.

- Ah ! Finalement, c'était bien la bonne direction. Euh... on ne dérange pas, j'espère ?

Shunreï et Mikérinos se retournèrent d'un bond vers la source de la voix. L'Artiste ouvrit la bouche de saisissement.


	26. 26Trois Amazones

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 26 : Trois Amazones

-o§o-

Les yeux de Mikérinos s'étaient arrondis sous l'effet de l'étonnement.

- Mais... qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? lança-t-il.

- Je t'aime aussi, répliqua Midas avec un large sourire. Mais pas d'effusions, je t'en prie, j'ai horreur de ça. Salut beauté, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Shunreï, en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Quatre hautes silhouettes venaient d'émerger entre les rochers dans une explosion de couleurs flamboyantes. Les tuniques de Pâris et Midas claquaient joyeusement au vent comme des oriflammes et la longue chevelure brune de Télès virevoltait dans tous les sens. Folle de joie, Shunreï s'élança vers Ann et Télès. Les deux Reyaâs l'embrassèrent avec chaleur, entre deux sourires.

- C'est fou ce que c'est perdu comme coin, déclara Télès. Heureusement que l'aura d'Athéna agit comme une boussole !

- Contente de te revoir, dit Ann en souriant.

- Et moi donc ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Elles étaient équipées de grands sacs de voyage, tout comme leurs deux protégés. Midas et Pâris avaient rejoint Mikérinos.

- Nous avons été un peu longs, excusez-nous, fit Pâris en saluant son confrère.

Mikérinos regardait ses deux compagnons tour à tour.

- Depuis quand étiez-vous sensés venir ? interrogea-t-il.

Midas posa un bras sur son épaule et fit un geste d'impuissance.

- Ah évidemment, monsieur dormait ! lança-t-il. C'est toujours la même chose avec toi, on te laisse seul deux ou trois jours et on te retrouve dans le coma. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, pas vrai ?

Pâris, le premier Artiste d'Apollon, secoua la tête en riant. Puis il fit mine de faire une révérence.

- Ordre de notre très vénéré Consul, expliqua-t-il. On est venus veiller au grain.

Shunreï vit alors le guérisseur lui adresser un regard.

- Tu le savais ?

La jeune femme réalisa brusquement qu'elle avait oublié de lui parler de ça. Elle esquissa un petit sourire navré avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Un tout petit peu, s'excusa-t-elle. Saori m'avait dit qu'elle avait eu une conversation avec Zéphyr et qu'il nous enverrait bientôt un peu d'aide.

Le neuvième Artiste marmonna élégamment quelque chose entre ses dents.

- Et puis nous sommes aussi venus pour récupérer notre petite fugueuse, intervint Ann. Elle va bien ?

Shunreï acquiesça.

- Très bien, affirma-t-elle. Elle est au Sanctuaire.

Télès joignit ses mains en prière.

- Merci à toi, Artémis, soupira-t-elle. J'ai bien cru que Maya allait nous égorger... Elle a hurlé si fort que j'en ai encore les oreilles qui sifflent !

- Elle exagère à peine, murmura Ann à l'oreille de Shunreï.

La jeune femme sourit avec compassion. Pour sa part, elle n'avait jamais vu la Grande Prêtresse en colère et elle en remerciait le ciel.

- Mais je vois que tu vas mieux, objecta soudain Pâris en examinant Mikérinos sous toutes les coutures.

- Beaucoup mieux, en effet. A ce sujet, il va falloir que j'aie une discussion avec Zéphyr et Maya.

A ces mots, Midas secoua la tête, la mine désolée.

- Tu n'entends pas ce qu'on te dit ? Ils sont furieux ! martela-t-il. Si tu veux vivre encore quelques années, tiens-toi éloigné de ton royal frère.

Mikérinos s'assombrit.

- J'ai fait des erreurs, je les assume, insista-t-il.

- Paix à ton âme, approuva Midas en élevant les bras au ciel.

Ann jeta un regard curieux autour d'elle. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose.

- Alors, où est-il ce Sanctuaire ? Et comment vont les choses là-bas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas vu l'ombre d'un chevalier d'or pour le moment, se plaignit Télès. Une vraie misère masculine.

- Merci, intervint Midas.

Shunreï sourit.

- Le Sanctuaire est plus loin, dans cette direction, indiqua-t-elle. Et pour ce qui est des chevaliers d'or, tu vas avoir l'occasion de les rencontrer, eux et les escaliers de leur maison !

Mikérinos rangea les mains dans ses poches.

- Les malades sont sauvés, reprit-il alors. Je pense qu'ils ne risquent plus rien. Il ne reste qu'à résoudre le problème des sachets de soufre et de leur propriétaire.

- Hum... vaste programme, commenta Pâris en se frottant le menton. Le Consul nous a résumé la situation, ça m'a l'air délicat.

- Et ça l'est, confirma Mikérinos. Je vais sûrement avoir besoin de toi. Puisque vous êtes là, nous allons en profiter.

Les immenses pupilles de Pâris scintillèrent d'excitation. La jeune femme se demandait bien ce qui pouvait paraître excitant dans ce genre de programme. Le présumé traître n'avait probablement rien d'un enfant de choeur.

- A ton service, dit-il.

- Bien ! En attendant, je propose qu'on trouve ce Sanctuaire parce que nous marchons depuis ce matin et je ne sens plus mes pieds, objecta Télès.

Ann la regarda d'un air suspect.

- Tache de te contrôler devant les chevaliers d'Athéna. Je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieraient que tu leur sautes dessus.

Un interminable sourire carnassier s'afficha sur le visage de la cinquième Reyaâ.

- On parie ? fit-elle.

- Non, on ne parie pas, coupa Midas.

Au moment où Télès se retournait pour lui faire face et se lancer dans une nouvelle joute verbale, Mikérinos leva les yeux au ciel. Pâris vit son manège et se mit à rire.

- Il est des choses qui ne changent jamais, pouffa-t-il.

Déjà, les voix de Midas et de sa Reyaâ résonnaient sur toute la falaise pour essayer de faire fléchir l'autre. Shunreï acquiesça en les observant se disputer, comme ils en avaient l'habitude depuis que le monde était monde. Midas avait toujours vu d'un mauvais oeil que Télès aille voir ailleurs, ce dont elle usait et abusait, pourtant, il n'hésitait jamais à faire de même. Les relations entre Télès et son protégé étaient aussi électriques qu'ambiguës.

- Allons-y, décida Ann. Ils nous suivront quand ils auront réussi à s'épuiser.

-o§o-

Shunreï accorda son pas à celui d'Ann qui marchait à ses côtés, laissant Télès et Midas derrière eux. Quelques mètres devant, Pâris et Mikérinos discutaient activement. La jeune femme regarda une fois de plus ses deux amies, pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien là et qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Son coeur était devenu incroyablement léger. Elle n'était plus seule ! Le soulagement lui donnait des ailes.

Tout en regagnant le Sanctuaire, Shunreï vit Ann se pencher vers elle.

- Alors, dis-moi, comment vis-tu ta première mission ? demanda la Reyaâ. Mikérinos ne te rend pas la vie trop dure ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

- Je crois... que c'est plutôt moi qui ne suis pas facile tous les jours, fit-elle. Mais jusqu'ici, nous avons évité le pire. Miké sait très bien ce qu'il fait.

Ann l'examinait avec attention.

- Il a ses défauts, comme tout le monde, déclara-t-elle. Et parfois, il a tendance à oublier qu'il a une Reyaâ, n'est-ce pas ? Je le connais.

Un pâle sourire fleurit sur le visage de Shunreï. Il était vrai qu'elle avait souvent du mal à le comprendre et encore plus à le supporter. Mais depuis qu'il était dans le coma, elle s'était rendu compte que la vie sans lui était devenue beaucoup trop effrayante. Et dire que c'était elle qui était censée le protéger ! Elle soupira et Ann rit doucement. Puis la première des Reyaâs prit un air de conspiratrice.

- Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que tu as retrouvé ton grand amour ! chuchota-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Tu l'as vu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Shunreï tressaillit et ses joues prirent une teinte écarlate. Ann paraissait très amusée. Gênée, la jeune femme vérifia que leurs quatre compagnons étaient suffisamment loin pour ne pas entendre avant de déglutir.

- Oh... euh, oui je l'ai vu, dit-elle en détournant le regard. On a parlé...

Ann acquiesça.

- Et alors ? insista-t-elle.

Shunreï rougit plus encore. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû raconter tout cela à la Reyaâ en fin de compte. Mais à ce moment-là, elle pensait ne plus jamais revoir Shiryu.

- Alors rien, répondit-elle. On a réglé notre différent. Et... ça va.

La Reyaâ eut une moue déçue.

- Moi qui attendais des détails croustillants, soupira-t-elle.

- Ann !! s'écria Shunreï, outrée.

La Reyaâ éclata de rire et devant, Mikérinos et Pâris se retournèrent, alertés.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Pâris, perplexe.

Le fou rire d'Ann s'accentua et Shunreï rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en croisant le regard doré interdit de Mikérinos. Elle baissa la tête pour se cacher derrière ses longues mèches brunes.

- Oui, merci, bafouilla-t-elle.

-o§o-

Le Sanctuaire apparut quelques minutes plus tard sur le flanc de la haute colline blanchie par le soleil. Les temples et l'escalier du Zodiaque scintillaient. Ann, Télès, Pâris et Midas, qui ne l'avaient encore jamais vu, s'immobilisèrent un instant pour le contempler.

- C'est magnifique, souffla Ann.

- Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi grand ! renchérit Télès.

Shunreï hocha la tête, profitant elle aussi du spectacle. Elle l'avait déjà vu une dizaine de fois depuis son arrivée mais elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau.

- C'est donc ça les douze temples du Zodiaque, dit Pâris.

- Une défense imprenable, commenta doucement Midas en plissant les yeux. Athéna sait comment défendre son trône. Ces escaliers de marbre sont extrêmement bien conçus.

La jeune femme jeta un regard au cinquième Artiste qui semblait extrêmement concentré. Ses yeux parcouraient les formes des temples, la raideur des marches et la solidité des colonnes d'un air connaisseur. Pour le coup, il en avait même oublié de se disputer avec sa Reyaâ. Shunreï savait que tout cela passionnait Midas. La sculpture et l'architecture étaient ses domaines de prédilection. Télès lui avait expliqué un jour que son protégé était capable de manipuler n'importe quel matériau avec une égale dextérité. Ses oeuvres étaient incomparables. Ce devait être une manie d'Artiste de changer de personnalité soudainement, comme ça, pour devenir des professionnels au vocabulaire tout ce qu'il y a de plus barbant et incompréhensible.

Shunreï sourit, se demandant si Midas aurait assez de retenue pour ne pas se mêler des travaux qui avaient actuellement lieu dans les arènes du Sanctuaire.

- Et voici notre premier hôte, je présume ? fit soudain Pâris en tournant un regard interrogateur vers Mikérinos.

Celui-ci observait la silhouette qui se tenait fièrement sur le perron de la première maison du Zodiaque, celle du Bélier. Il esquissa un sourire.

- Pas tout à fait, lança-t-il. Mais il le sera certainement dans quelques années.

Ann et Télès échangèrent un coup d'oeil interdit.

- Kiki est l'apprenti du chevalier d'or du Bélier, expliqua Shunreï. Il n'a que dix ans. Mais Mû ne doit pas être bien loin. Venez.

Les Artistes pénétrèrent dans le temple du Bélier côte à côte, suivis par leurs Reyaâs. Devant l'entrée, entre les colonnes de marbre se tenait le jeune garçon fièrement dressé sur ses jambes écartées, bras croisés. Il était visiblement décidé à faire face aux inconnus en l'absence de son maître bien-aimé. Toutefois, il se détendit en reconnaissant Mikérinos et elle-même dans les rangs adverses. Il décroisa les bras, la bouche ouverte de saisissement. Ses grands yeux bleus allaient sans arrêt d'un Artiste à l'autre et de Reyaâ en Reyaâ.

- Miké, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama-t-il. Tu es guéri ? C'est qui ça ?

L'Artiste lui sourit.

- Bonjour Kiki. Tout va bien, je te remercie. Nous avons de la visite.

Il se tourna vers ses deux homologues qui s'inclinèrent avec respect devant le petit Bélier.

- Je te présente Pâris et Midas, deux des neuf Artistes du Seigneur Apollon. Et voici leurs Reyaâs : Ann et Télès.

Kiki les observa tour à tour avec curiosité. Cela devait faire beaucoup d'exotisme d'un coup pour le petit apprenti. Les envoyés d'Apollon souriaient, l'air amusés. Finalement, comprenant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et que ces visiteurs étaient parfaitement honnêtes, il sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Bienvenue au Sanctuaire d'Athéna !

Pâris inclina la tête.

- Merci petit guerrier, ton courage et ton sens du devoir t'honorent, dit-il.

- Je vois qu'Athéna est bien protégée, renchérit Télès.

L'apprenti rosit de plaisir en éclatant de rire. A ce moment-là, un nuage de cosmos doré s'étendit devant eux et une seconde plus tard, Mû apparaissait sous leurs yeux, paré de son armure d'or. Sa puissance emplit l'air.

- Je suis heureux de te voir rétabli, Mikérinos, déclara-t-il avec douceur.

Mikérinos le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Le chevalier d'or jeta alors un regard en direction des nouveaux venus. Ses yeux violets glissèrent un instant sur les longues tuniques des Artistes, leurs sacoches, leur visage souriant puis il se tourna vers les deux guerrières, vêtues de leur tenue d'apparat. Ann et Télès étaient armées, tout comme Shunreï. La spécialité de Télès avait toujours été la précision et son choix s'était donc tout naturellement porté sur l'arc. Le sien était en ivoire, magnifiquement ouvragé, ciselé d'or. Les flèches de son carquois exhibaient gracieusement les plumes d'oie qui les ornaient. Ann, au contraire, ne portait qu'un long fouet tressé dont le manche argenté avait été gravé de dizaines de petits dessins mystérieux. La Reyaâ n'avait pas son pareil, fouet à la main, dans tout le Sanctuaire Lunaire.

Mû salua avec déférence quand ils se furent présentés.

- Soyez les bienvenus, répondit-il. Athéna sera ravie de vous recevoir. Je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir vous accompagner mais j'ai déjà trop abandonné mon temple aujourd'hui.

Shunreï sourit.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Mû. Nous connaissons le chemin.

Kiki leva alors un regard suppliant vers son maître.

- Maître Mû, laissez-moi les accompagner à votre place ! S'il vous plait !

Mû resta silencieux une minute puis une lueur sceptique s'alluma dans son regard. Kiki était suspendu à ses lèvres.

- As-tu terminé les exercices que je t'avais demandés ?

Le garçon se tortilla sur place, gêné.

- Presque, protesta-t-il. Je pourrais...

- Non, tu sais bien que l'entraînement est ce qu'il y a de plus important, coupa le Bélier.

Le visage de Kiki se plissa de tristesse et de contrariété. Ann retint un sourire et se pencha vers lui pour poser une main sur son épaule.

- Peut-être que tu pourras nous faire visiter le reste du Sanctuaire dès demain, quand tu auras fini tes exercices ? Ce n'est pas grave pour cette fois, fit-elle.

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux du jeune Atlante et il tourna aussitôt une mine interrogatrice vers son maître. Les lèvres de Mû tremblèrent comme s'il essayait de contenir un sourire. Puis il acquiesça. Kiki fit des bonds de joie.

- Merci Maître ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le groupe se remit alors en marche pour quitter la première maison du Zodiaque sous les au revoirs bruyants de l'apprenti.

-o§o-

Aldébaran les accueillit chaleureusement dans le deuxième temple. Shunreï s'empressa de faire les présentations d'usage en s'efforçant de ne pas rire : la taille exceptionnelle du chevalier du Taureau parut faire grande impression sur les Artistes. Même Midas, qui était pourtant plus grand que Mikérinos, devait lever la tête pour le regarder en face. Shunreï, qui était la plus petite, se mit soudain à regretter l'absence du jeune apprenti Bélier qui l'aurait réconfortée.

Les Reyaâs et leurs protégés reprirent ensuite courageusement la montée des marches, sans émettre la moindre plainte. La jeune femme se demanda s'ils arriveraient à tenir plus longtemps qu'elle la première fois.

Saga et Kanon se tenaient devant le temple des Gémeaux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Shunreï fut encore une fois frappée par leur ressemblance. Ils étaient si semblables qu'il aurait été impossible de les distinguer si Saga n'avait pas porté l'armure d'or. De parfaits reflets, si l'on mettait de côté l'aspect de leurs auras respectives.

Shunreï se tenait toujours un peu sur ses gardes en présence de Kanon mais elle constata qu'il n'était plus aussi belliqueux que lors de leur première rencontre. Après avoir fait les présentations encore une fois, Mikérinos s'enquit de Shamio.

- Elle est au palais avec les chevaliers de Bronze, expliqua Kanon. Saori était avec eux quand je suis parti.

La jeune femme nota qu'il avait précisé la présence d'Athéna : Mikérinos et Kanon ne semblaient pas être devenus les meilleurs amis du monde malgré une atmosphère moins lourde qu'avant. Citer Saori était, en quelques sortes, une garantie qu'il disait la vérité et qu'il était honnête. Mikérinos acquiesça sans broncher. Midas et Pâris, eux, s'étaient lancés dans une conversation animée avec Saga et même si elle était trop loin pour entendre les détails, la jeune femme devina qu'il s'agissait des armures d'or. Télès semblait plus intéressée par le beau Kanon qui pourtant ne paraissait rien remarquer. Seule Ann s'était éloignée pour observer le magnifique défi qu'offraient les marches du Zodiaque. Shunreï observa tout ce petit monde d'un air ennuyé.

- On sonne le rassemblement ? demanda-t-elle, pressée d'en finir avec les escaliers.

A ses côtés, Mikérinos ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- A toi l'honneur, dit-il enfin.

- Mmphphm...

-o§o-

Au final, après plusieurs longues minutes d'efforts, la troupe se remit en route pour gagner la maison du Cancer. Shunreï surveillait Angelo du coin de l'oeil : il les reçut relativement bien si l'on considérait son inquiétude à accueillir chez lui deux autres Amazones, tout aussi bien armées qu'elle-même. Mais elle avait abandonné ses désirs de vengeance depuis le réveil de Dohko et elle se contenta de rester sagement à l'écart du groupe et de la conversation.

- Encore des visiteurs, hein ? lança le Cancer avec son habituel sourire ironique.

Son regard bleu s'attarda sur les Reyaâs qui venaient de se présenter.

- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas aussi impulsives que votre copine !

Shunreï se raidit contre sa colonne alors que Pâris et Midas lui adressaient un regard intrigué. Mikérinos, lui, ne remua pas mais la jeune femme savait qu'il guettait le moindre faux mouvement de sa part et cela fit augmenter son agacement. Il s'attendait peut-être à ce qu'elle saute à la gorge du chevalier d'or, sa confiance faisait plaisir à voir, même si elle l'avait cherché.

- Décidément, les armes et les femmes, c'est une mauvaise combinaison, fit Angelo en secouant la tête.

Les Artistes ébauchèrent des sourires en coin. Et si Ann se contenta de hausser un sourcil incrédule, une flamme crépita dans le regard sombre de Télès. Elle avança droit sur le chevalier d'or, l'air indéchiffrable.

- Accent méditerranéen, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha-t-elle, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui d'Angelo.

Le Cancer sourit, sans s'écarter.

- _Italiano_, précisa-t-il.

Télès lui offrit son sourire le plus enjôleur et cette fois, le visage du chevalier d'or se troubla.

- J'aurais dû le parier, dit-elle. Italiano a toujours rimé avec macho. J'avoue que tu es un spécimen tout à fait flatteur pour ton peuple.

Angelo perdit d'un coup son beau sourire et un rictus de rage apparut sur son visage tandis qu'Ann gloussait discrètement. Plus loin, Shunreï ébaucha un très large sourire, une furieuse envie d'embrasser Télès l'envahissant. Les Artistes guettaient la réaction de l'Italien en question. Mais Télès se détourna et fit signe aux deux Amazones de la suivre vers la sortie.

- Si l'envie te prend de savoir ce qu'une femme peut faire avec une arme, lança-t-elle à Angelo par-dessus son épaule, et si tu as assez de courage pour m'affronter, je t'attends dès demain matin. Allons-y mesdemoiselles, toute cette testostérone me retourne l'estomac.

Shunreï suivit bien volontiers ses deux amies jusqu'à la sortie sous les regards éberlués des Artistes. Le chevalier du Cancer bouillonnait de fureur. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répliquer avant qu'elles ne disparaissent.

- _Figlia..._

- Je sens que tu vas dire quelque chose qui dépasse largement ta pensée, coupa joyeusement Midas.

Pâris avait un mal fou à se retenir de rire.

- Sache, mon bon ami, reprit Midas du ton condescendant de l'expert qui explique au parfait ignare, qu'il ne faut jamais remettre en cause les compétences d'une Amazone au combat. Du moins, si tu tiens à la vie.

Angelo souffla du feu par les narines.

- Combien y en a-t-il des comme ça dans votre sanctuaire ? grogna-t-il avec mépris.

Pâris réfléchit un instant.

- Suffisamment pour qu'on ait appris à se taire quand il le faut, affirma-t-il. Mais crois-moi, elles rendent la vie très supportable quand elles sont de bonne humeur.

- Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux oublier ce qu'elle t'a dit, objecta Midas.

Le Cancer le fusilla soudain du regard.

- Jamais de la vie ! Elle m'a provoqué en duel et je ne me défile jamais, martela-t-il.

Pâris voulut émettre une objection mais en voyant l'affreuse couleur rouge que prenait le visage du chevalier d'or, il jugea bon de n'en rien faire. Il referma la bouche, soupira et haussa finalement les épaules.

- A ta guise ! fit-il.

Midas hocha la tête.

- Nous allons te laisser peaufiner ta stratégie, nous sommes attendus.

- Au plaisir ! lança Pâris en s'éloignant.

- Angelo, salua Mikérinos.

Fou de rage et d'humiliation, le Cancer ne répondit pas. Les Artistes quittèrent alors la maison d'un pas rapide et s'engagèrent dans les escaliers. Quand il fut bien certain de s'être assez éloigné pour que le chevalier d'or n'entende pas, Pâris explosa de rire.

- Je l'aime bien ! décida-t-il. Tu crois qu'on aurait dû lui expliquer le truc de la délicatesse ?

- Et se priver de voir Télès le dévorer vivant ? répliqua Midas, tout sourire. Ah que non !

Mikérinos esquissa un sourire.

- Les relation avec la gent féminine ne sont pas son point fort, à ce que j'ai compris, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

Midas haussa les épaules.

- Bah ! Il aura droit à un cours en accéléré, fit-il.

- Pauvre homme, soupira Pâris tristement.

-o§o-

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le temple du Lion, ils retrouvèrent leurs compagnes assises autour du chevalier Aiolia qui leur racontait quelque chose. Les trois jeunes femmes semblaient très amusées. Aiolia ajouta soudain quelque chose en levant les yeux au ciel et elles se mirent à rire. Midas se renfrogna.

- Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas tous d'aussi piètres charmeurs que le Cancer, marmonna-t-il.

Pâris sourit et s'approcha de l'assemblée.

- Tu dois être le chevalier du Lion ? Mon nom est Pâris. Et voici Midas. Je crois que tu as déjà fait la connaissance de nos Reyaâs.

Aiolia serra sa main en souriant.

- Bienvenue, dit-il. Je suis Aiolia. En effet, nous discutions un peu.

Shunreï se releva et vit Midas saluer avec raideur.

- Tu nous excuseras, nous devons te quitter. Nous sommes attendus là-haut, lâcha-t-il un peu sèchement.

Le chevalier d'or parut perplexe. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Bien sûr, je vous en prie, répondit-il en désignant la sortie d'un geste gracieux qui fit virevolter sa cape.

Les Amazones suivirent leurs protégés après qu'Aiolia leur ait fait un dernier salut. Midas semblait sur le point d'exploser. Télès, au contraire, était aux anges.

- Au plaisir, fit-elle.

Aiolia se contenta de sourire en les regardant s'éloigner. Shunreï songea que Marine serait folle de jalousie si elle savait ça. Heureusement, Midas put souffler un peu par la suite car dans la maison suivante, Shaka méditait avec tant d'application qu'il mit plusieurs minutes à se rendre compte de leur présence. Sa voix résonna alors dans la large entrée :

- Mon temple est à votre disposition si vous le souhaitez, dit-il. Vous avez ma bénédiction pour le traverser.

Les Artistes et les Reyaâs, muets de stupeur et visiblement très impressionnés, s'inclinèrent. Shunreï trouva le chevalier de la Vierge un peu ailleurs. Peut-être ne s'était-il pas encore tout à fait remis de son coma. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'aurait jamais manqué à ses devoirs d'hôte en temps normal. Elle se demanda comment l'aider.

Ann observait Shaka avec attention et même un peu de fascination, jugea la jeune femme. Il lui rappelait peut-être Pâris. Les deux hommes dégageaient en effet la même aura quasi mystique ; le premier Artiste d'Apollon était réputé pour ses passions que les mauvaises langues qualifiaient d'occultes.

- ...l'occasion de nous revoir, disait justement ce dernier au chevalier d'Athéna.

Shaka acquiesça, ses yeux toujours fermés.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit-il doucement.

Alors qu'ils partaient tous en direction des escaliers menant au septième temple, Shunreï réalisa que Mikérinos ne bougeait pas. Elle s'arrêta soudain et lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Les yeux dorés de l'Artiste s'étaient voilés.

- Je vous rejoins, dit-il lentement.

Interdite, elle finit par s'éloigner et laissa les deux hommes seuls pour rattraper les Artistes, Ann et Télès.

-o§o-

Mikérinos attendit que tous ses compagnons eussent disparu et sortit nonchalamment les mains de ses poches. Shaka n'avait rien dit, n'avait pas bougé un cil. Pourtant, il pouvait sentir sa présence, l'Artiste en était certain. Il s'approcha lentement du représentant de Bouddha sur Terre et s'accroupit devant lui, coudes posés sur les genoux, tête baissée. Il se demanda alors comment commencer.

- Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer, dit soudain Shaka, contre toute attente. Tu nous as sauvés mes compagnons et moi, nous te devons beaucoup.

L'Artiste fit un instant jouer le muscle de sa mâchoire sous sa peau.

- Ce n'était rien, murmura-t-il.

Le chevalier d'or était d'une immobilité extraordinaire. Mis à part ses lèvres, rien ne bougeait sur tout son corps plié en position du lotus. Sa sérénité semblait inébranlable. Mikérinos l'observa un instant son visage presque féminin, d'une harmonie peu commune.

- Tu es là en tant que médecin, je pense ? demanda alors Shaka.

- Plus ou moins, admit-il. J'ai vécu ce coma moi aussi. Il est donc inutile que je m'attarde sur les détails désagréables.

Le visage du chevalier de la Vierge n'afficha aucun trouble, pourtant l'Artiste était persuadé que ces paroles avaient eu beaucoup d'effet sur lui. Son aura divine se fit légèrement plus floue durant une seconde. Puis tout redevint comme avant.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

- Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu as décidé de t'adresser à moi en particulier ? lança Shaka au lieu de répondre.

Mikérinos ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Tu es celui dont l'esprit a le mieux résisté à toute cette douleur, expliqua-t-il. Je l'ai senti en te soignant. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que tu es aussi l'un des plus puissants parmi les chevaliers d'Athéna.

Il fit une pause pendant laquelle le silence fut complet. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je cherche des explications, avoua-t-il.

Shaka doucement la tête.

- Je suis désolé, pas plus que les autres, mon esprit n'a gardé de souvenirs précis de ces deux derniers mois, répondit-il. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, ce sont des flammes, la douleur, la peur... Tu as dû voir toi aussi ces formes floues. Des yeux rouges.

- Des yeux rouges ? fit soudain l'Artiste, interloqué.

Le chevalier de la Vierge fit aller sa tête dans un geste évasif.

- Je pense que c'était ça, confirma-t-il. Cela te dit quelque chose ?

Mikérinos fronça les sourcils, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu ça. Rien qui y ressemblât en tout cas. Peut-être cela dépendait-il des malades.

- Rien du tout, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs précis moi non plus. Enfin... rien de bien utile.

Shaka resta silencieux un bon moment. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous deux suffisamment de souvenirs de ce coma pour pouvoir le revivre pendant des centaines d'années. Mais les bribes, les images et les sensations dont ils se souvenaient ne pouvaient pas être évoqués à voix haute. Aucun d'entre eux ne les laisserait plus jamais sortir de leur tête.

Mikérinos sentait qu'il n'avançait pas. Il réalisa bientôt que le fait de remuer tous ces souvenirs douloureux lui avait donné la nausée. Il reprit son souffle et s'efforça de penser à autre chose quand sa vue se troubla.

- Mû m'a raconté pour les sachets de soufre et pour... ce prétendu traître. Peux-tu à ton tour répondre à une question ? reprit finalement Shaka.

L'Artiste secoua la tête, oubliant que le chevalier d'or avait les yeux clos.

- Je suis navré, fit-il. Mais pour l'instant, je ne sais rien de plus que toi. Mes soupçons n'ont rien de sûr.

- Bien entendu. Dans ce cas, nous chercherons tous les deux les réponses qui nous échappent.

Un moment passa en silence, puis Mikérinos se redressa. Il rangea les mains dans ses poches à nouveau et se détourna. Avant de sortir, il s'arrêta.

- Je suis désolé, lança-t-il.

Il entendit Shaka prendre une profonde inspiration.

- Je le suis également.

L'Artiste quitta silencieusement le temple de la Vierge.

-o§o-

Elle le vit sortir du sixième temple quelques minutes plus tard. Aussitôt elle se leva de la marche sur laquelle elle s'était assise pour l'attendre. Quand il se rendit compte de sa présence, il regarda alentour, les sourcils haussés.

- Où sont les autres ?

- J'ai sonné la dispersion, expliqua Shunreï.

Il esquissa un sourire et monta les marches qui les séparaient, mains dans les poches, comme à son habitude. Elle reprit son sérieux et baissa la tête.

- Tu voulais lui parler de ce que tu as vu pendant ton coma ? interrogea-t-elle, un soupçon de tristesse perçant dans sa voix malgré elle.

Les yeux dorés se dérobèrent à son inspection.

- Il y a de ça, admit-il à mi-voix.

Elle ne voulait pas le blesser ni avoir l'air d'insister mais elle désirait tellement savoir. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle demanda tout de même :

- Il se souvient de quelque chose ? murmura-t-elle comme s'il y avait soudain eu le moindre risque pour que sa voix réveille des démons endormis depuis l'éternité. Quelque chose qui pourrait aider à trouver le traître ? Ou de la personne qui... qui vous a fait ça ?

Mikérinos secoua lentement la tête.

- Rien ou presque.

Shunreï ferma les yeux en maudissant le responsable de tout ça. L'Artiste semblait s'être refermé comme une huître, une fois de plus. Bien sûr, il ne lui dirait rien, que s'était-elle imaginé ? Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de se confier à elle. Il ne devait pas lui faire suffisamment confiance pour cela. La gorge serrée, elle se détourna. Elle avait brusquement envie de tout laisser tomber.

- Oui, pardon. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as pas envie de m'en parler.

Elle fit une courte pause pour respirer.

- Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle, sans raison.

Il lui lança alors un regard impénétrable qui la cloua sur place et fit accélérer les battements de son coeur. Une seconde passa, puis deux et quand il la libéra enfin, elle se sentit complètement vidée. Ses joues la brûlaient, elle ne parvenaient plus à respirer. Il se détourna et rejeta la tête en arrière pour regarder le ciel. Elle l'entendit soupirer.

- Ne le sois pas, dit-il.

Elle attendit, le coeur battant. Une lueur de mélancolie, de tristesse flottait dans les iris dorés de l'Artiste. Puis, il parut redescendre sur terre pour quelques minutes. Il battit des paupières et lui jeta un bref regard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es sans doute la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance en ce monde.

Shunreï n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser ce que cette simple phrase voulait dire que Mikérinos se remettait déjà à monter les marches du Zodiaque. Elle déglutit tandis que ces quelques mots virevoltaient dans son esprit troublé. Immobile, elle l'observa qui avançait lentement, avec sa grâce habituelle, le dos bien droit. Enfin, elle sourit.

-o§o-

Pâris et les autres les attendaient dans la maison de la Balance. Dohko n'y était pas, elle était vide. Shunreï retint un soupir de déception, elle aurait aimé lui parler. Le vieux - redevenu jeune - maître devait être au palais avec son ami Shion. Ils traversèrent donc le septième temple sans attendre et gagnèrent rapidement celui du Scorpion. Milo avait eu le temps de se remettre du réveil de Mikérinos et avait retrouvé tout son zèle. Il était en grande conversation avec Camus lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Les deux chevaliers d'or les accueillirent avec amabilité. Mikérinos reprit son rôle d'ambassadeur et présenta ses compagnons.

- Je suis ravi de rencontrer deux autres représentants de votre Sanctuaire, dit Milo.

Son regard glissa inexorablement vers les deux Reyaâs et il sourit.

- Et vos jeunes gardiennes, ajouta-t-il.

Il s'inclina devant chacune d'elle.

- Est-ce que toutes les Amazones sont aussi charmantes que vous ? Si c'est le cas, j'aimerais vrai...

Un malencontreux coup de pied de Camus interrompit son envolée lyrique.

- Soyez les bienvenus au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, dit le Verseau, plus sobrement.

- Merci chevalier, répondit Pâris.

- Vous avez réellement une garde des plus impressionnantes, estima Ann.

Milo sourit avant de remercier d'un hochement de tête.

- On travaille beaucoup pour ça, avoua-t-il.

- Les résultats sont probants, assura doucement Shunreï.

Le Scorpion parut alors se souvenir d'un détail. Il se pencha vers son cou avec un regard interrogateur et inquiet.

- Tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux, fit-il. Tu n'as plus mal ?

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil vers Mikérinos. Heureusement, l'Artiste discutait avec Camus et ne le vit pas. Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Oui, merci.

- Hein ? lâcha Télès en haussant un sourcil, mains sur les hanches. De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Tu es blessée ? s'inquiéta Ann.

Shunreï secoua la tête et fit un petit geste évasif de la main en arborant sa mine la plus convaincante.

- Ahem... mais non, bien sûr que non ! lança-t-elle. Je suis en parfaite santé !

Les Reyaâs l'examinèrent un instant des pieds à la tête avec une moue sceptique mais elles furent obligées de se rendre à l'évidence. Milo haussa les épaules.

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on y aille si on veut arriver au palais avant ce soir, objecta alors Shunreï, désireuse de changer de sujet.

Le Scorpion intervint.

- Vous ne perdrez pas de temps dans les prochaines maisons, expliqua-t-il. Aioros et Shura sont quelque part dans les arènes en train de s'entraîner.

- Qui sont Aioros et Shura ? voulut savoir Ann.

- Les chevaliers du Sagittaire et du Capricorne. Ils habitent les maisons suivantes.

La mention de deux nouveaux guerriers réjouit Télès.

- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû l'emmener, marmonna Ann. Mais les autres étaient occupées.

Shunreï sourit, heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles des autres Reyaâs.

- Ah oui ?

- Bérénice a suivi Aristée en Orient, je crois qu'il avaient quelqu'un a voir en Inde, se souvint Ann. San et Arion viennent juste de rentrer de je-ne-sais-où, repos exigé, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie. Didon devait s'occuper des Novices avec Nausicaa, d'ailleurs Marsyas et Linos n'aiment pas quitter le Sanctuaire. Hélios aide le Consul dans ses papiers - le pauvre Zéphyr est surmené en ce moment, je crois qu'il s'inquiète beaucoup - et Ion et Raya sont partis trois jours après vous. Ils ne sont pas encore revenus.

Ann paraissait désespérée mais la jeune femme savait qu'au fond, elle et Télès s'adoraient. Shunreï se mit à rire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue ce qui lui rendit aussitôt le sourire. Elles entraînèrent alors les Artistes dehors.

Ils passèrent rapidement les trois maisons suivantes et parvinrent devant celle des Poissons. Le chevalier d'or n'était en vue nulle part. Shunreï s'approcha de l'entrée.

- Aphrodite ?

A ce nom, la jeune femme entendit de l'agitation derrière elle.

- C'est une femme ? s'étonna Midas.

- Il n'y a pas de femme chevalier d'or, répondit Ann. Ce qui est dommage, soit dit en passant.

- Aphrodite, c'est un nom de femme, insista le cinquième Artiste.

- On te dit que non, fit Télès.

- Ecoute... lâcha-t-il.

Un sourire immense au visage, Shunreï se retourna pour éclairer leur lanterne.

- Aphrodite est un homme, précisa-t-elle.

Midas prit un air scandalisé.

- Quoi ?!

Pâris se pencha vers son oreille.

- Je crois qu'elle parle du chevalier, dit-il à voix basse.

- Tu veux dire que c'est un homme avec un nom de femme ?

Midas paraissait trouver cette idée totalement stupide.

- Mais... reprit-il.

Shunreï n'écouta pas la suite car une voix lui parvint du fond du temple :

- Je suis dans la serre ! cria le chevalier d'or.

Mikérinos tapota sur l'épaule de Midas en entrant.

- Viens donc voir par toi-même, conseilla-t-il avec un petit sourire.

C'est un Midas complètement perturbé qui pénétra dans le temple. Mikérinos les précéda pour guider tout le monde dans la serre.

- Un homme ne prendrait pas volontairement un nom de femme...

-o§o-

- Entrez, je vous attendais, lança Aphrodite.

Mikérinos passa le premier sous le rideau de chèvrefeuille qui masquait l'entrée de la serre du chevalier des Poissons. A peine passé le seuil, Shunreï sentit une lourde odeur de miel et de terre mouillée lui assaillir les narines. Il faisait chaud et humide dans la véritable jungle qui avait tout recouvert.

Ils trouvèrent Aphrodite immergé dans un buisson de roses blanches. Il en avait piqué une dans ses cheveux azur et son armure lançait des reflets dorés dans cet océan émeraude.

- Bienvenue dans mon antre secret, déclara le chevalier d'or en se relevant.

- Bonjour Aphrodite, dit Mikérinos.

Les Artistes et leurs gardiennes s'étaient arrêtés devant l'allée de rosiers et détaillaient leur propriétaire avec des moues intriguées, curieuses, polies ou carrément réprobatrices dans le cas de Midas. Mikérinos les présenta rapidement et expliqua qu'ils venaient d'arriver. Aphrodite sourit avec grâce.

- Toutes ces fleurs sont à toi ? demanda Ann en observant les corolles qui s'ouvraient lentement autour d'elle.

- Absolument, répondit-il. J'ai une passion pour les fleurs et pour les roses en particulier.

- Elles sont magnifiques, dit Pâris. Nous n'avons pas toutes ces variétés chez nous

Le chevalier d'or se mit à rire et coupa quelques fleurs sur sa droite puis sur sa gauche avant de les offrir à ses hôtes.

- Il me semble que votre Sanctuaire est empli de fleurs d'une toute autre sorte et d'une égale beauté, ronronna-t-il.

Il offrit une rose sombre à Télès, une orchidée à Ann et Shunreï hérita d'un lys blanc. Elles remercièrent à mi-voix, captivées par le parfum que les boutons dégageaient. Midas, lui, se rembrunit encore, l'air songeur. Sûrement encore cette question de prénom, songea Shunreï, amusée.

- C'est très gentil, déclara Ann en fixant son orchidée dans un pli de la chemise de Pâris.

La couleur de la fleur s'accordait incroyablement bien avec la chevelure azur de l'Artiste. Shunreï observa son lys, se demandant si elle allait oser l'accrocher à un pan de la tunique de Mikérinos. Elle ne le sut jamais car à ce moment-là, Aphrodite lança un regard curieux vers Midas.

- Quelque chose te préoccupe ? s'enquit le chevalier des Poissons.

Midas, qui le fixait depuis un bon moment, fronça les sourcils d'un air songeur.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- De quel ordre ? demanda le chevalier d'or.

- Technique.

Pâris, Mikérinos, Ann, Télès et Shunreï tressaillirent.

- Nous allons y aller, coupa Télès.

- Il est déjà tard, renchérit Shunreï.

- Nous devons nous rendre au palais, expliqua Pâris.

Mikérinos attrapa Midas par le bras gauche tandis qu'Ann prenait le droit et ils le traînèrent vers la sortie.

- Au revoir ! lança Télès. Merci pour les fleurs !

Shunreï aperçut la mine perplexe d'Aphrodite mais il les regarda s'en aller sans rien ajouter avant d'en revenir à ses fleurs qui attendaient d'être taillées.

-o§o-

- Idiot, grinça Télès.

- Quoi ? protesta Midas. Je voulais en avoir le coeur net.

- Tu n'auras bientôt plus de coeur si tu refais une chose pareille, siffla-t-elle.

Shunreï monta la dernière marche du Zodiaque en essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas exploser de rire. Elle passa deux doigts sur ses yeux pour essuyer les larmes qui y perlaient et croisa le regard flamboyant de Mikérinos qui avait visiblement lui aussi du mal à retenir son sourire. A ce moment-là, des éclats de voix leur parvinrent du palais.

Devant les larges marches de marbre qui menaient aux doubles portes se trouvaient Shiryu, Ikki, Jabu et Saori. Quand la jeune déesse éclata de rire, Shunreï remarqua qu'une petite silhouette courait à toute allure autour des Bronze Saints, échappant aux grandes mains qui voulaient l'attraper. Shamio passa entre les longues jambes du Dragon et celui-ci ne saisit que le vide. La partie de trappe-trappe tournait visiblement à l'avantage de la fillette.

Les Amazones et les Artistes approchèrent lentement, amusés par le spectacle qu'offraient deux déesses et trois chevaliers de Bronze en train de se courir après. Shunreï aperçut les yeux de Pâris et Midas s'arrondir légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle sourit. A ce moment-là, Shamio les vit et changea brusquement de direction pour courir vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mikérinos s'accroupit pour la recevoir dans ses bras et la souleva contre lui tandis qu'elle lui plaquait une bise sur la joue.

- J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mikérinos lui sourit.

- Je n'en doute pas.

La fillette s'aperçut alors de la présence des deux autres Artistes ainsi que de leurs Reyaâs. Leur vue lui rendit un peu de son sérieux. Derrière, Saori et ses chevaliers s'étaient tous relevés pour reprendre une attitude décente devant les nouveaux arrivants. Mikérinos reposa Shamio au sol pour présenter ses compagnons. Shunreï vit alors l'enfant venir vers elle. La fillette semblait tout à coup un peu apeurée. Elle surveilla les quatre envoyés du Sanctuaire des Astres du coin de l'oeil et attendit qu'ils se soient éloignés pour s'approcher de la jeune femme.

- Reyaâ, j'avais un cadeau pour toi mais je l'ai oublié à l'infirmerie, s'excusa-t-elle en se serrant contre ses jambes.

Shunreï passa une main dans les fins cheveux blonds bouclés qui voltaient avec le vent.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu me le donneras plus tard, assura-t-elle.

- C'était une fleur, expliqua-t-elle. Mais elle n'est pas aussi jolie que la tienne...

L'Amazone jeta un regard au lys blanc éclatant qu'elle avait toujours dans la main gauche. Une idée lui vint alors et elle ébaucha un grand sourire avant de s'accroupir devant la petite fille.

- Tu la trouves jolie ? fit-elle.

Comme Shamio acquiesçait, Shunreï glissa la fleur dans les cheveux blonds, juste au-dessus de son oreille.

- Elle est pour toi, conclut-elle. Tu es très jolie comme ça !

La fillette resta paralysée de stupeur, la bouche grande ouverte. La couleur du lys s'accordait parfaitement avec ses mèches dorées et ses grands yeux bleus. Shamio finit par échapper un très large sourire et se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser, manquant la faire basculer en arrière. Shunreï se mit à rire. Heureusement, les autres étaient toujours en grande discussion et n'avaient pas remarqué leur tenue peu académique, pour une déesse et une Reyaâ.

Saori avait fait la connaissance de Pâris, Ann, Midas et Télès. Shunreï remarqua que les Bronze Saints s'étaient éclipsés. Elle s'approcha, Shamio sur les talons.

- ...vous déranger, disait Pâris. Zéphyr nous a envoyés pour s'assurer que la petite princesse était saine et sauve. Nous devons la ramener au Sanctuaire des Astres.

L'héritière Kido hocha doucement la tête, compréhensive.

- Bien sûr, fit-elle. Mais je vous invite tout de même à profiter un peu de mon hospitalité. J'ai une dette envers votre Consul ainsi qu'envers Mikérinos, restez ici autant que vous le voudrez.

Shunreï vit Mikérinos baisser humblement la tête. Télès sourit à Athéna.

- Merci à vous.

- Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous fasse préparer des chambres au palais, lança-t-elle. Vous avez sûrement envie de vous reposer un peu.

- Ce ne serait pas de refus, avoua Midas.

Athéna se dirigea vers les hautes portes du treizième temple, son sceptre doré scintillant avec les derniers rayons du soleil. Les envoyés du Sanctuaire des Astres paraissaient sous le charme. Quand la déesse eut disparu, Midas esquissa un sourire.

- Je ne pourrais plus jamais dire que la réputation d'Athéna est usurpée, déclara-t-il. Je comprends pourquoi Julian Solo a tant et tant insisté pour l'épouser.

Ann approuva.

- Saori est une dirigeante née.

- Ses chevaliers lui sont entièrement dévoués, renchérit Shunreï. Ils ont tous une foi inébranlable en ce qu'elle représente. Je n'imaginais pas que c'était aussi fort que ça.

Pâris sourit en mettant les mains dans ses poches, dans une parfaite imitation de Mikérinos sur sa droite. Celui-ci observait silencieusement le palais devant lui. Puis le premier Artiste se souvint de la présence de Shamio quelques centimètres plus bas. La fillette était toujours serrée contre Shunreï et ne prononçait plus un seul mot. Pâris se baissa vers elle avec une moue bienveillante.

- Tu es là, fit-il. Je suis content de te revoir en pleine santé.

Shamio tressaillit et disparut un instant derrière Shunreï. Ann sourit.

- On peut dire que tu nous as fait peur !

- Ouais, lâcha Midas en fronçant les sourcils. Le coeur de Zéphyr n'aurait pas tenu une heure de plus. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait, au moins ?

La jeune femme sentit que la petite fille tremblait légèrement, elle lui avait agrippé la ceinture et la serrait avec force. Quand Shunreï vit que Midas allait ajouter quelque chose, elle réagit.

- Arrête, dit-elle.

Coupé dans son élan, Midas lui jeta un regard mécontent mais n'insista pas. Il haussa les épaules et finit par se détourner.

- Je pense qu'on lui a déjà dit cela plusieurs fois, remarqua doucement Télès. Inutile d'insister, elle ne pensait pas à mal. Ce n'est qu'une enfant, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait.

A ce moment-là, Shamio bondit de sa cachette pour faire face au carré des Artistes et des Amazones autour d'elle. Ses petits sourcils blonds s'étaient froncés de contrariété.

- Si je savais ! s'écria-t-elle.

Surprise d'une telle réaction, Shunreï demeure immobile, incrédule. Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux visages de Pâris, Midas, Ann et Télès qui se décomposèrent brusquement. Les yeux s'écarquillèrent, les bouches s'ouvrirent sous le choc. Shamio perdit un peu contenance mais ne bougea pas, apparemment bien décidée à faire face à tous ces adultes. Ann avait pâli.

- Mais... tu... tu parles ! bégaya-t-elle, ahurie.

- Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, souffla Télès.

Pâris n'avait pas quitté la fillette des yeux, il ne cillait même plus, il semblait pétrifié.

- Par Apollon ! lâcha Midas les yeux ronds. Depuis quand peux-tu parler ?

Les joues de Shamio se gonflèrent d'agacement. Ann tomba alors à genoux devant elle ; ses yeux verts brillaient de larmes.

- Alors c'était vrai ? murmura-t-elle. Tu peux parler ? Mais... pourquoi as-tu fait croire que tu étais muette... ?

Shunreï vit le visage de Shamio se détendre et devenir moins agressif. La jeune femme se demandait si elle devait intervenir. Elle lança un regard vers Mikérinos qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé un mouvement lui non plus. Ses yeux dorés étaient braqués sur sa petite soeur. Shunreï aurait juré qu'il souriait, mais cela avait déjà disparu.

- C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, marmonna la fillette.

- Depuis tout ce temps, on pensait que tu ne pouvais pas parler Shamio, intervint Télès. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

Shamio se détourna vivement pour revenir contre Shunreï et le lys qui était accroché dans ses cheveux retomba au sol avec légèreté. La jeune femme posa une main rassurante sur sa petite tête blonde. Ann se releva avec lenteur, l'air toujours aussi éberlué. Il y avait une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.

- C'est peut-être de notre faute, objecta-t-elle à mi-voix, le regard rivé au sol.

Shunreï déglutit. Elle sentait Shamio tendue contre elle, le visage plongé dans sa tunique. Ses petites mains tremblaient sur ses cuisses.

- Peut-être que vous devriez rejoindre vos chambres, Saori va sûrement vous faire préparer un repas, lança la jeune femme, avec autant de douceur que possible.

Les Artistes et leurs Reyaâs l'observèrent alors sans rien dire. Quelques secondes passèrent puis Pâris acquiesça. Il se détourna et partit lentement vers le palais. Télès le suivit presque aussitôt sans insister, bien qu'elle en mourût d'envie, cela se voyait. Midas leur emboîta le pas. Ann, elle, resta immobile, bouleversée. Shunreï adressa un appel au secours silencieux à Mikérinos. Celui-ci dut comprendre immédiatement ce qu'elle lui demandait car il s'approcha de la première Reyaâ et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Viens, un peu de repos te fera le plus grand bien, dit-il.

Ann obéit sans vraiment réagir. Elle paraissait avoir la tête vide. Elle s'éloigna à pas lents et disparut peu à peu au milieu du grand couloir sombre qui l'avala. Passée une minute de silence complet, Shunreï émit un petit soupir de soulagement. Shamio se détendit légèrement elle aussi mais resta serrée contre elle. La jeune femme finit alors par relever la tête et s'aperçut que Mikérinos l'observait. Elle le remercia d'un mouvement du menton. Shamio ne semblait pas décidée à bouger. Les mains de Shunreï enveloppaient toujours sa tête. L'Amazone soupira.

- Tu veux bien m'excuser quelques minutes, fit-elle, je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

Les yeux dorés de l'Artiste glissèrent vers la petite forme de l'enfant. Il esquissa un sourire.

- Oui, bien sûr. Merci.

Shunreï le regarda qui s'en allait à pas lents, sa haute silhouette se découpant en plus sombre dans les derniers rayons de soleil. Quand elles furent à nouveau seules, la jeune femme caressa tendrement la joue de l'enfant pour l'inciter à relever la tête.

- Tu voudrais me faire plaisir, Sha ? dit-elle à mi-voix.

Shamio haussa vers elle deux grands yeux azurs encore luisants de larmes. Elle approuva. Shunreï ramassa alors le lys blanc qui gisait toujours par terre et le remit délicatement dans les mèches blondes de la petite fille.

- J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me montres la jolie fleur que tu as cueillie pour moi.

-o§o-

Shunreï fit lentement le tour du palais dans l'atmosphère de plus en plus sombre du crépuscule. Tout le monde devait déjà avoir fini de manger, elle était restée absente plus d'une heure. Peut-être que cela n'était pas très correct vis à vis de Saori, mais pour le moment, elle ne s'en préoccupait pas trop. Shamio avait besoin d'elle et elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir passé tout ce temps avec elle à l'infirmerie, pour la réconforter. La fillette était finalement partie se coucher avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune femme baissa un instant les yeux sur la bretelle de sa tunique et observa la belle fleur jaune, orange et rouge que Shamio lui avait épinglée. Elle la trouvait encore plus jolie que le lys d'Aphrodite.

Quand elle arriva face aux grandes portes à doubles battants de l'entrée, Shunreï remarqua que Mikérinos s'était assis au milieu des escaliers, dans l'ombre. Il avait appuyé ses coudes sur une marche plus haute, jambes étendues devant lui et regardait rêveusement le ciel qui se teintait de rose, de vermeil et de doré là où le soleil disparaissait. Une tige d'herbe séchée oscillait entre ses lèvres. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Shunreï sourit à ce spectacle.

Après une minute, elle vint s'installer sur sa gauche, prenant la même position que lui. Mikérinos ne bougea pas et continua de regarder le soleil mourrant. Un moment passa en silence, puis plusieurs minutes. Finalement, Shunreï tendit un bras et coupa une petite tige séchée au pied des marches. Elle se sentait curieusement bien.

- Quel goût ça a ? demanda-t-elle en observant le petit brin jaune.

Mikérinos se tourna vers elle et considéra avec tout le sérieux du monde la tige qu'elle lui présentait.

- Tout dépend, répondit-il enfin. Disons que tu as le droit de choisir.

Shunreï pencha la tête de côté, faisant tourner la tige entre ses doigts. Puis elle la plaça entre ses dents pour se replonger dans la contemplation des derniers rayons rougeoyants de l'astre d'Apollon.

- Où sont les autres ? interrogea-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

- J'ai sonné la dispersion, dit-il.

La jeune femme sourit. Le profil de l'Artiste se détachait en noir sur le fond mauve du ciel. Elle lui trouva une ressemblance troublante avec ces statues grecques que l'on voyait partout ici. Le même front, le même nez droit, le même menton et la même ligne de mâchoire, toute en douceur. Ses épaisses mèches noires pointaient dans tous les sens.

- Miel, décida-t-elle soudain.

Le visage de Mikérinos lui fit face. Une lueur de surprise flottait dans ses yeux dorés.

- Quoi ? fit-il.

- Miel, répéta-t-elle. Elle a un goût de miel.

Passé un instant, l'Artiste sourit, d'un sourire franc et généreux qui dévoila deux rangées de dents lumineuses dans la clarté mourrante. Il avait le même sourire que Shamio, Shunreï fut contrariée de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.


	27. 27Tempête

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 27 : Tempête

-o§o-

Le ciel s'était couvert, de gros nuages gris s'amoncelaient au-dessus du Sanctuaire depuis la veille au soir. Il faisait lourd et humide, même l'air devenait terne.

- Shunreï !

La jeune femme se désintéressa du ciel déprimant pour se tourner vers Télès au moment où une petite goutte de pluie s'écrasait sur son visage. La cinquième Reyaâ semblait s'impatienter.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lâcha-t-elle. Dépêche-toi, on ne va jamais arriver là-bas. Et arrête de rêvasser en regardant en l'air, on dirait Miké !

Shunreï sourit, amusée par l'urgence qui s'était emparée de l'Amazone. Télès les avait sorties du lit avant l'aube, elle et Ann, pour se rendre aux arènes au pas de course. Elles avaient à peine eu le temps d'avaler quelque chose. La jeune femme était persuadée que la Reyaâ n'avait encore jamais mis autant d'ardeur à l'entraînement. L'envie de revoir Milo, Kanon ou Aiolia ne devait pas être étrangère à cela. Peut-être même que l'idée de pouvoir se mesurer au macho italien la motivait également. Ann suivait son amie sans trop protester : elle était encore plongée dans le sommeil et s'efforçait de calmer ses crises de bâillement chroniques.

Shunreï finit par prendre Télès en pitié en voyant qu'elle martelait le sol de son pied impatient.

- J'arrive, soupira-t-elle.

- Tout de même, fit Télès.

Ann lui adressa un regard légèrement désapprobateur mais la suivit quand même vers l'arrière du Sanctuaire. Le soleil perçait péniblement à travers les nuages pour atteindre le temple d'Athéna. Shunreï leur emboîta le pas, se demandant fugitivement si elle n'encouragerait pas plutôt Angelo dans son combat contre Télès.

Les trois Artistes étaient déjà partis lorsqu'elles avaient quitté le palais ; Shunreï le savait pour avoir senti la présence de Mikérinos s'éloigner un peu plus tôt. Ann et Télès avaient confirmé en indiquant que Pâris et Midas étaient sortis bien avant l'aube. Peut-être qu'ils étaient eux aussi aux arènes. Quant à Shamio, elle avait sûremennt suivi son frère.

Bien avant de parvenir sur le lieu d'entraînement des chevaliers d'Athéna, Shunreï ressenti le déchaînement de plusieurs cosmos au milieu de la grande arène. Elle reconnut immédiatement celui de Camus alors qu'il s'abattait sur celui, plus brut, de Shura. Il y avait aussi Milo et Angelo qui ne faisait apparemment que s'échauffer. Aldébaran combattait contre Ikki. Les présences de Shun et Shiryu étaient plus discrètes mais elle les repéra tout de même. Enfin, elle identifia Pégase qui semblait se mesurer à Aioros du Sagittaire. Les Artistes et Shamio n'étaient que spectateurs.

Finalement, elles passèrent l'arche d'entrée pour se joindre à tout ce beau linge. En fait, seuls trois couples se battaient, les autres discutaient, éparpillés sur les gradins. Quand il les vit arriver, Pâris leva un bras.

- Eh bien, on peut dire que vous avez pris votre temps, lança-t-il en souriant.

- Pire que des femmes, railla Midas.

Télès lui décocha un charmant sourire moqueur. Shamio, qui était assise juste au-dessus de Mikérinos, les mains plongées dans ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés, s'élança vers elles, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Reyaâ !

Shunreï se baissa pour la recueillir contre elle et recevoir un chaleureux baiser sur la joue.

- Bonjour Sha.

Ann passa aussi une main dans les cheveux de la fillette en guise de salutations et se dirigea vers les Artistes avec Télès. La jeune femme souleva Shamio et les suivit.

- Dis Reyaâ, tu veux bien m'emmener pour voir la mer aujourd'hui ? Je suis sûre qu'il y aurait des dauphins ! reprit la petite fille en faisant de grands gestes enthousiastes avec les bras.

Shunreï salua tout le monde et s'assit sur une marche en regardant l'enfant avec amusement.

- Tu sais, je ne crois pas que ça soit très prudent Sha, objecta-t-elle.

Comme Shamio prenait une moue triste et déçue, Shiryu vint à son secours. Se penchant vers elles, il pointa un doigt en direction du ciel.

- C'est vrai regarde, il va faire mauvais, la mer va être vilaine toute la journée, expliqua-t-il gentiment.

Le visage de Shamio se plissa de contrariété et Shunreï caressa doucement sa joue de la main. A quelques pas, les rancoeurs se déchaînaient, à en juger par le haussement de ton. Shun, Pâris, Ann et Mikérinos assistaient au débat en silence mais Milo et Midas tentaient d'apaiser chacun des deux camps.

- ...videmment que je suis venu, sifflait le chevalier d'or du Cancer. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais me défiler face à une femme ?

- Est-ce que tu cherches à me provoquer ? grinça Télès.

Midas regardait l'un et l'autre à tour de rôle.

- Ce n'est pas... commença-t-il.

- Allons-y tout de suite puisque tu es pressé de te faire étaler ! coupa la Reyaâ.

- Je n'attend que ça ! fit Angelo.

Milo prit Midas par l'épaule et l'écarta du champ de bataille quand il comprit que leurs efforts ne servaient à rien.

- Laisse tomber, dit-il à l'Artiste.

Dans les gradins, Shun ne put se retenir de rire.

- Et c'est toujours comme ça ?

- Depuis la nuit des temps, répondit Pâris lassivement.

- Au bas mot, renchérit Ann en bâillant à nouveau.

Shiryu sourit.

- On ne doit pas s'ennuyer souvent avec elle, lança-t-il en observant Télès et Angelo partir vers le centre de l'arène après que la Reyaâ eut fourré son arc et ses flèches dans les bras de Midas.

Shunreï secoua la tête.

- Jamais, rectifia-t-elle.

Elle capta au bout d'un moment le regard de fauve de Mikérinos posé sur elle. Quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, l'air interrogateur, il ferma brièvement les yeux et se détourna. La jeune femme resta perplexe un instant et finit par reporter son attention sur le combat qui se préparait. Elle réalisa néanmoins qu'elle s'était inconsciemment assise entre l'Artiste et Shiryu. Sa gorge se serra.

- ...explosive, entendit-elle soudain.

Milo riait en observant Télès. Midas soupira.

- Et dire qu'elle est censée m'obéir aveuglément, marmonna-t-il.

Le Scorpion sourit.

- Et en plus de ça elles vous obéissent, fit-il. Heureux hommes que vous êtes !

- Crois ça et bois de l'eau ! bougonna Midas.

Shunreï se mit à rire, ce qui procoqua un haussement d'épaules résigné de la part de Midas.

- Télès n'écoute jamais personne, dit-il. Surtout pas moi. Je devrais peut-être me plaindre auprès de Maya, il y a eu tromperie sur la marchandise. Je ne suis pas du tout en sécurité avec cette femme.

Shun prit un air interrogateur.

- Alors vous ne vous battez pas du tout ? demanda-t-il. Elles le font toujours à votre place ?

- En effet, répondit Pâris.

La jeune femme vit Shiryu remuer et froncer légèrement les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Comment cela se fait-il ? interrogea-t-il.

Midas se gratta le haut de crâne, ce qui hérissa ses cheveux sur sa tête. Puis il éleva les mains en signe d'impuissance.

- C'est ainsi, dit-il.

- Ils n'en sont pas capables physiquement, intervint Ann.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous n'avez pas appris à combattre ? fit Milo en élevant un sourcil perplexe.

Shunreï reporta son attention sur Ann, curieuse elle aussi de connaître la réponse à cette question. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'explications à ce sujet, Mikérinos n'avait pas dû juger utile de la mettre au courant. Ann pointa un doigt sur le coeur de Pâris.

- Non, rectifia-t-elle. Ils sont physiquement incapables de se battre à cause du cosmos. Leur corps ne supporte pas d'être poussé dans ses derniers retranchements.

Shun, Milo et Shiryu étaient visiblement interloqués. Shunreï, elle non plus, ne comprenait pas bien ce que cela signifiait. Mais Shun reprit avant elle :

- Que se passerait-il si vous le faisiez quand même ? lança-t-il.

Pâris ferma les yeux.

- Je crois que tu devrais poser la question à notre médecin.

Tous les visages pivotèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Mikérinos qui observait vaguement le ciel, l'air ailleurs. Il avait pourtant suivi toute la conversation car il baissa lentement la tête et jeta un regard à Andromède.

- Nous mourrions, dit-il calmement.

Shunreï sursauta.

- Nos organes vitaux n'y résisteraient pas plus de quelques secondes. Quelques minutes au maximum pour les plus résistants d'entre nous, continua-t-il avec le ton froid et distant du constat médical, comme si cela ne le concernait pas.

Shiryu semblait avoir envie de poser d'autres questions mais il se retint. Milo, lui, n'eut pas tant de scrupules. Sa curiosité maintenant éveillée, il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'en rester là.

- A quoi est-ce dû ? souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur et la surprise.

Son air scandalisé ne parut pas émouvoir les Artistes plus que cela ; ils devaient y être habitués. Leur étrange caractéristique ne devait plus les tarauder depuis longtemps. Midas sourit, avec un peu de ce qui ressemblait à du cynisme.

- Une erreur d'appréciation, lâcha-t-il. Il y a longtemps. Nous, on ne fait que payer le prix exigé.

Pâris se raidit soudain.

- Ca suffit, cingla-t-il. On a déjà eu cette conversation au moins mille fois.

Shunreï les observait tour à tour dans l'espoir de recevoir un autre morceau d'explication plus satisfaisant pour sa frustration affamée. Elle vit que Mikérinos s'était détourné à nouveau, le visage assombri par on ne sait quelle pensée et Ann faisait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Midas émit un grognement indéfini et n'ajouta rien. Pâris se détendit alors et soupira discrètement. Les chevaliers d'Athéna eurent le bon sens de ne pas insister plus avant et firent comme si de rien n'était. Perdue, la jeune femme s'efforça de ne pas poser les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue. Seule Shamio semblait réellement n'avoir rien suivi de cet échange sibyllin. Et pour cause, elle était concentrée sur le duel entre Télès et Angelo. Brusquement, elle sautilla sur elle-même avant de s'écrier :

- Elle a gagné ! Elle a gagné !

Shunreï sortit brusquement de ses pensées et jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'aire de combat. Au même moment, les chevaliers d'or, Seiya et Ikki, tous éparpillés autour des gradins, se mirent à applaudir en poussant des exclamations ravies.

Angelo était allongé au sol, le visage plongé dans le sable de l'arène tandis que Télès lui tordait un bras dans le dos, le talon aiguille de sa chaussure posé sur la nuque du malheureux. Elle souriait narquoisement.

Milo éclata de rire.

- Par Athéna, Angelo, tu me fais honte ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le Cancer rétorqua rageusement quelque chose dans sa langue natale et même si Shunreï n'osa pas en comprendre le sens, elle se laissa aller à rire, comme les autres. Pourtant, Angelo n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Tout à coup, sa deuxième main agrippa la cheville de Télès et il la projeta à terre d'un coup sec. L'Amazone laboura violemment le sable sur quelques mètres. D'un bond, le chevalier d'or fut sur ses pieds et la tendance s'inversa : en quelques secondes le Cancer avait repris le dessus et il maintenait Télès plaquée au sol, une main serrée sur sa gorge. La Reyaâ écumait de fureur.

- Egalité ! lança Ann joyeusement.

Télès aurait préféré s'arracher une dent que d'accepter ça. Malheureusement, elle fut obligée de s'y résigner car ni elle, ni Angelo ne parvenaient à garder l'avantage sur l'autre bien longtemps. Angelo dut reconnaître qu'une femme n'était pas dénuée de capacité dans un combat et Télès fut obligée d'avouer qu'on pouvait à la fois être italien, macho et bon combattant. Les préjugés de milliers d'années de vie commune venaient de voler en éclats ; Shunreï jugea la victoire de l'évolution humaine satisfaisante quoique douloureuse.

Les pauvres duellistes regagnèrent les gradins en silence, le regard assassin. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Milo d'en remettre une couche :

- Honte sur toi et sur toute ta descendance, clama-t-il au visage du Cancer.

Celui-ci darda un regard vipérin sur lui.

- Je t'en prie, ô mon maître, donne une leçon à tous tes fidèles, railla-t-il. L'arène est à toi !

Milo sourit.

- Certainement, ô mon simplet et incompétent disciple. Observe !

Shunreï vit Angelo croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, exaspéré, tandis que le Scorpion s'inclinait tout à coup devant elle en lui tendant une main courtoise.

- Tu me dois un combat, rappela-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Interdite, la neuvième Reyaâ considéra bêtement la main de Milo tendue vers elle. Puis elle rosit en constatant que tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle.

- Mais...

Elle tressaillit soudain quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule. La voix de Télès gronda comme le tonnerre à son oreille :

- C'est mon honneur qui est en jeu, je t'interdis de perdre. Tu as bien compris ?

Shunreï acquiesça vivement au milieu des rires pour apaiser le feu qui brûlait dans les yeux de la terrible Reyaâ.

- Voyons voir de quoi sont capables les Amazones, lança gaiement Milo.

- Hé, moi aussi je veux jouer, intervint alors quelqu'un derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc pour voir arriver le chevalier des Poissons - à quelques pas, Midas se raidit - un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Reste-t-il une adversaire pour moi ? interrogea-t-il.

Aussitôt, Télès se tourna vers Ann, un doigt en l'air, le visage solennel.

- Ann ! proclama-t-elle. Il faut que...

La première Reyaâ était déjà debout, en train de défaire sa cape qui tomba au sol.

- Te faire honneur, oui, je sais, termina-t-elle à sa place en souriant.

Ann adressa un petit signe à Shunreï pour qu'elle la suive. La jeune femme sourit à son tour et souleva Shamio qui s'était installée sur ses genoux pour la poser dans les bras de Mikérinos. Puis elle se leva et défit la boucle de son baudrier.

- Vas-y Reyaâ ! s'exclama la fillette.

Son sabre en main, la jeune femme descendit les marches pour gagner l'arène, accompagnée de la première Reyaâ dont le fouet claquait déjà dans l'air. Derrière elles, Milo et Aphrodite souriaient largement. Ils croisèrent Camus au passage et celui-ci soupira.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? lança-t-il au Scorpion.

- La confiance règne ! répliqua Milo.

Le Verseau haussa les épaules avec indifférence pendant qu'ils continuaient leur chemin. Ann et Shunreï s'étaient déjà placées à plusieurs mètres l'une de l'autre et attendaient leur adversaire respectif. Shunreï nota que quelques chevaliers de bronze et d'argent étaient récemment arrivés dans l'arène. Ils s'étaient installés un peu partout sur les gradins. Une autre goutte de pluie s'écrasa alors sur son visage et elle leva la tête vers le ciel de plus en plus noir. La pluie semblait se décider à tomber pour de bon.

- Prête ?

Elle redescendit sur terre et vit que Milo s'était placé en position d'attaque. Shunreï prit appui sur ses jambes et fit tournoyer son sabre devant elle.

- A toi l'honneur, dit-elle.

Le sourire de Milo s'élargit. Non loin Ann avait, comme à son habitude, opté pour le mode défense. Son fouet était enroulé au sol autour de ses pieds. Une rose rouge scintillait entre les doigts blancs fuselés d'Aphrodite.

- C'est parti !

Les deux combats s'engagèrent au même moment.

Dès lors Shunreï n'entendit plus rien que le souffle du cosmos de Milo, le sifflement de ses poings qui brassaient l'air, le crissement du sable sous ses pas. Le reste de l'arène disparut complètement, même Ann et Aphrodite pourtant à quelques mètres à peine.

Milo s'était tout de suite lancé à la vitesse de la lumière, contrairement à Angelo qui avait sous-estimé son adversaire. Il n'avait pas mis d'armure, par égard pour elle qui n'en avait pas non plus. Mais même sans ça, le Scorpion était un combattant très dangereux.

Shunreï capta un éclair bleu du coin de l'oeil, au moment où Milo disparaissait. Elle se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un coup de poing et balança sa jambe pour faucher les siennes. Au dernier moment, les pieds du Scorpion se dérobèrent et elle le vit qui effectuait un bond en hauteur, interdite. Le chevalier d'or atterrit souplement sur ses pieds, quelques mètres plus loin tandis que Shunreï se relevait.

- Tu es rapide, dit-il en souriant.

- Toi aussi, répondit-elle.

Milo changea presque imperceptiblement de position, elle distingua la modification de ses points d'appui.

- Voyons voir maintenant si tu as un peu de force, lança-t-il.

Shunreï hocha la tête et soudain, planta vigoureusement son sabre dans le sable pour l'abandonner. Le chevalier d'or eut l'air amusé.

- Est-ce que tu ne vas pas regretter ça ?

- Nous verrons bien, fit-elle.

Milo bondit vers elle. Elle était prête. La défense semblait imparable, elle connaissait bien cette façon de combattre, Perle lui en avait enseigné une similaire. Shunreï joua sur ses jambes et évita plusieurs coups qui la frôlèrent dangereusement. Le poing de Milo s'écrasa brusquement sur la paume de sa main et elle sentit un courant électrique faire trembler ses muscles. Il était vraiment très puissant.

- On dirait que tes os sont plus fragiles que les miens, railla-t-il.

L'Amazone ne prit même pas le temps de répondre, le moment qu'elle attendait se présentait. Elle fit un rapide pas sur le côté et son coude fila dans l'air en direction des côtes de son adversaire. Le Scorpion para d'extrême justesse. Ireçut le choc sur le bras mais la jeune femme changeait déjà de front d'attaque. A ce moment-là, elle esquissa un geste pour se baisser et effectuer une nouvelle béquille. Aussitôt, Milo bondit. Simultanément, Shunreï vit sur son visage qu'il avait compris que quelque chose clochait. Mais c'était trop tard. Le pied de l'Amazone s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire et le projeta au sol dans une explosion de sable.

La jeune femme reprit son souffle pendant que le chevalier d'or se relevait, essuyant le petit filet de sang que libérait sa lèvre fendue. Il semblait trouver la feinte de son opposante très amusante.

- On dirait que ta langue est plus pendue que la mienne, fit Shunreï d'un ton léger.

Milo éclata de rire.

- D'accord tu m'as bien eu, s'exclama-t-il. Mais cela ne se reproduira plus !

L'Amazone eut tout juste le temps de voir Ann qui faisait claquer son fouet pour repousser une volée de roses rouges que son propre combat recommença.

Cette fois, Milo paraissait être passé aux choses sérieuses. Il devint plus souple, plus fluide, plus précis dans ses enchaînements. Shunreï se retrouva rapidement dépassée et reçut plusieurs coups, dans l'abdomen, l'épaule, la cuisse. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme si elle ne trouvait pas le moyen de sortir du cercle infernal. A bout de souffle, elle vit soudain la jambe de Milo balayer l'air. Un réflexe la sauva ; elle brandit vivement son genou devant elle pour protéger son ventre. Le tibia de son adversaire frappa violemment son articulation et l'impact provoqua une puissante vibration dans tout son corps. Sans prendre le temps de respirer, elle déclancha à son tour une pluie de coups qui prirent le Scorpion de court.

C'est alors qu'elle perdit le fil : le chevalier d'or effectua un étrange mouvement, avec la vivacité d'un félin. La jeune femme se sentit partir en arrière et chercha à se rattraper. En face, Milo prit appui sur sa main gauche et tournoya sur lui-même. Shunreï vit la main droite du chevalier d'or apparaître dans son champ de vision. L'éclair rouge partit d'un coup de l'ongle de son index et la Reyaâ sentit une douleur fulgurante lui transpercer la cuisse.

Elle laissa malgré elle échapper un cri en s'écrasant par terre. Le muscle blessé semblait en feu, elle se mordit la joue pour ne pas gémir. La douleur lui sciait la jambe. Mais elle ne ressentait aucun engourdissement, aucune convulsion. Son esprit embué finit par lui faire parvenir une conclusion rassurante : Milo n'avait pas empoisonné son aiguille écarlate cette fois. Cette idée lui redonna un peu de forces et elle se releva avec difficultés, jurant machinalement entre ses dents.

Milo lui faisait déjà face, haletant mais satisfait.

- Tu te relèves ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu es coriace.

Elle sourit faiblement, accusant la vague de douleur que libéra sa plaie lorsqu'elle voulut s'appuyer sur sa jambe.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, grimaça-t-elle.

Elle s'élança à nouveau vers lui, tant pour oublier sa souffrance que pour essayer d'en finir. Cette fois, les coups s'abattirent de chaque côté dans une cadence infernale. Shunreï se concentra de toutes ses forces, ses yeux suivant chaque trait de lumière qui filait à une vitesse ahurissante. Ses muscles étaient en feu, elle s'efforçait de ne pas y prêter attention. Un coup l'atteignit soudain à l'épaule et elle enfonça à son tour son poing crispé dans l'estomac de Milo. Malheureusement, elle réalisa bientôt qu'elle venait de tomber dans le même piège qu'elle avait dressé un peu plus tôt. Avant même qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle basculait en arrière. Elle réagit seulement pour éviter le choc et prit appui sur sa main pour effectuer un retourné et retomber sur ses pieds. Un malencontreux filet de sable frappa alors son visage de plein fouet et ses yeux prirent feu. Elle poussa un cri et retomba à genoux. Son premier réflexe fut de frotter vigoureusement mais elle échappa une plainte quand sa souffrance redoubla. Horrifiée, elle réalisa que sa vue n'était plus qu'un enchevêtrement flou de mosaïques colorées. Ses paupières semblaient brûler de l'intérieur. Elle savait pourtant que Milo s'était déjà relevé.

- Tu abandonnes ? demanda-t-il.

Shunreï serra les dents, sans oser rouvrir les yeux. Folle de colère de s'être laissée piégée par quelque chose d'aussi stupide, elle se releva à l'aveuglette et se tourna vers la direction d'où lui était parvenue la voix de son adversaire.

- Ne rêve pas ! lâcha-t-elle.

Il y eut une seconde de silence interdit.

- Très bien.

Elle fonçait déjà sur le Scorpion et son pied rata sa tête de justesse. La jeune femme se réceptionna, se concentrant pour repérer les mouvements du chevalier d'or. L'attaque arriva aussitôt. Shunreï attendit jusqu'au dernier moment et se déroba in extremis à l'aiguille écarlate qui visait son épaule. La silhouette de Milo se dessina dans son esprit, juste derrière elle, toute auréolée de cosmos. A son tour, elle alluma son aura argentée, fit volte-face et prépara son coup.

- _La Colère du Dragon !_

Milo fut apparemment surpris. L'attaque de Shunreï fonça sur lui et il changea de position à la toute dernière seconde pour que le coup ne fauche pas entièrement son abdomen. L'Amazone entendit le choc qui percuta on adversaire. Brusquement, elle retomba au sol juste comme Milo faisait de même.

Elle reprit son souffle, les yeux toujours clos. Quelques instants plus tard, le chevalier d'or se mit à rire, entre deux inspirations saccadées.

- Je crois que nous sommes ex aequo, haleta-t-il. Disons match nul, d'accord ?

Incapable de parler, Shunreï hocha la tête. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit les applaudissements dans l'arène. Ann et Aphrodite ne se battaient plus non plus, elle se demandait qui avait gagné. Elle imaginait assez bien aussi le visage ahuri de Shiryu après l'avoir vue utiliser son attaque. Elle l'avait tellement vu utiliser cet arcane aux Cinq Pics, avait si souvent entendu les explications et les conseils du vieux maître à son propos que cela lui était venu inconsciemment. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait au point, à ce qu'il semblait.

- Pas blessée ? fit soudain la voix de Milo au-dessus d'elle.

- Non, répondit-elle. Mais je n'y vois plus rien.

Elle sentit le Scorpion attraper sa main et l'aider à se relever.

- Tu t'es bien battue, dit-il. Tu es une adversaire redoutable.

Elle sourit.

- Merci. Toi aussi.

Le chevalier d'or l'entraîna vers les gradins après qu'elle eut récupéré son sabre.

- Ah bravo ! s'écria bientôt Angelo. J'ai beaucoup appris, cher maître ! Je vois que je suis encore bien loin de ta grande expérience !

- La ferme, Angelo, la ferme, rétorqua le Scorpion.

Des gloussements s'élevèrent dans l'air. La présence de Mikérinos s'approcha alors des deux combattants pour réparer les dégâts. Il guérit d'abord le Scorpion dont les blessures étaient superficielles.

- Je ne peux pas compter sur toi, franchement ! fit soudain la voix de Télès.

- Tu es mal placée pour la critiquer, il me semble, lâcha Ann, avec ironie.

La jeune femme sourit. Mikérinos s'éloigna de Milo et vint vers elle.

- Vous vous êtes bien battues, assura Pâris. Enfin, surtout Ann, puisqu'elle a été la seule à gagner.

Un drôle de bruit sourd résonna soudain dans l'air et Shunreï comprit que l'Artiste venait de recevoir un coup de poing de la part de Télès.

- Aïe ! protesta celui-ci.

- Elle n'a pas gagné, elle m'a piégé, précisa alors Aphrodite.

La jeune femme perdit le fil de la conversation pour suivre la tache orangée du cosmos de Mikérinos qui dansait sur l'écran noir de ses paupières closes. Lentement, les paumes de l'Artiste se posèrent sur sa cuisse et la brûlure de la piqûre du Scorpion disparut. Quelques secondes plus tard, les doigts du guérisseur couraient sur son visage, lui arrachant un frisson. La chaleur enveloppa ses yeux et la douleur s'atténua peu à peu.

Shunreï battit plusieurs fois des paupières jusqu'à ce que sa vue redevienne nette. La première chose qu'elle aperçut fut le regard doré de l'Artiste devant elle. Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit faiblement à son tour mais cela disparut quand il se tourna vers les autres. Shunreï remarqua alors que la plupart des chevaliers d'or étaient partis, avec Shun et Ikki. Télès était assise, appuyée contre l'épaule de Midas. Pâris discutait gaiement avec Angelo et Aphrodite et Ann s'était approchée avec Shiryu pour savoir comment elle allait.

- Très beau combat ! commenta-t-elle.

- Tu maîtrises mes attaques à merveille, fit Shiryu, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Shunreï haussa les épaules d'un air désolé.

- C'est parti tout seul, s'excusa-t-elle.

Milo haussa un sourcil.

- C'est parti tout seul mais ça a failli m'arracher l'estomac !

La grimace navrée de la jeune femme s'accentua. A ce moment-là, Midas tendit ses mains, paumes vers le ciel avec une moue déçue.

- Et voilà, il pleut, soupira-t-il.

La jeune femme s'aperçut alors qu'effectivement, il pleuvait de plus en plus fort. Ils quittèrent tous leurs gradins et se dispersèrent pour rentrer vers le Zodiaque et le palais. Shunreï ramassa son baudrier et rangea son arme pour suivre les autres quand, soudain, elle remarqua quelque chose.

- Où est Shamio ? demanda-t-elle en fouillant les alentours du regard.

Mikérinos se retourna immédiatement, l'air surpris.

- Elle devant l'entrée il y a encore un instant, dit-il. Où est-elle passée ?

Ann et Pâris s'étaient arrêtés en voyant qu'ils ne suivaient pas. La pluie commençait déjà à plaquer leurs cheveux sur leur visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit le premier Artiste.

- Shamio a disparu, expliqua Shunreï.

- Je ne l'ai pas vue partir, s'étonna Ann.

La jeune femme essuya d'un geste l'eau qui dégoulinait sur son front.

- Elle est peut-être partie vers la plage, elle voulait voir la mer, elle...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en voyant Mikérinos se figer. Ses yeux bridés couleur de l'or s'écarquillèrent et il pâlit subitement. Ses épaisses mèches de jais se collaient à ses tempes sous l'effet de la pluie.

- Non, gémit-il à mi-voix.

Shunreï n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Soudain, le cosmos orangé de Mikérinos s'alluma et il fit volte-face dans un éclair. Pâris tendit une main affolée vers lui.

- Miké, non, tu sais bien que...

Le neuvième Artiste d'Apollon avait déjà disparu dans une course effrénée vers la sortie de l'arène.

- ...c'est dangereux... finit Pâris dans un soupir.

Shunreï réussit enfin à réagir.

- Miké ! s'exclama-t-elle, éberluée.

- Et merde, jura Pâris avant de se lancer sur ses traces.

Ann se précipita à son tour et la jeune femme n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre, sous les regards ahuris de tous les autres.

-o§o-

Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu courir. Sa haute silhouette d'habitude si nonchalante, si gracieuse filait à présent à une vitesse ahurissante, auréolée d'un nuage orangé. Il était d'une rapidité prodigieuse, elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné une chose pareille. D'un coup, elle alluma son propre cosmos et accéléra pour ne pas le perdre de vue sous le sombre et lourd rideau de pluie qui s'intensifiait sans cesse.

Mikérinos avait dépassé le palais d'Athéna, il courait sans même se retourner malgré les appels de Pâris qui lui ordonnait de s'arrêter.

- Il cherche à se tuer ou quoi ? pesta ce dernier.

Le coeur de Shunreï se serra et elle poussa sa vitesse au maximum, suivie par Ann, Télès, les deux Artistes et les chevaliers d'Athéna. Mikérinos allait vers la plage, les falaises commençaient à se dessiner au loin, battues par le vent et la mer rugissante.

De plus en plus angoissée, la jeune femme ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle était arrivée au bord de l'à-pic rocheux, juste au-dessus de la plage balayée par l'écume violente. Elle s'immobilisa face à la mer. Elle reprit son souffle, fouillant frénétiquement les alentours du regard. En contrebas, Mikérinos avait été obligé de s'arrêter, les pieds déjà léchés par les vagues bouillonnantes. Son cosmos s'éteignit soudain et il vacilla, haletant. Shunreï le vit brusquement basculer en arrière, une main crispée sur son coeur malade et Angelo se matérialisa à ses côtés juste à temps pour le rattraper. Les Artistes apparurent à leur tour avec Ann et Télès.

- Tu es fou ou quoi ? s'écria Pâris en saisissant Mikérinos par le col. Tu as failli te faire éclater le coeur !

A quelques pas, Ann s'affolait.

- Où est Shamio ?

Shunreï scruta désespérément les alentours mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la fillette sur la plage ou sur les falaises.

- Shamio ! appela Télès, en écho aux voix d'Ann, Milo et Midas.

Brusquement un cri trancha l'air et Shunreï fit volte-face vers la mer déchaînée. Elle fut la première à voir une petite tête blonde disparaître sous les vagues, emportée par le courant.

Shunreï se sentit mourir. Elle se vit de haut, comme si elle avait quitté son corps.

La petite main blanche de Shamio avait disparu sous les flots, le cri s'était tu. Shunreï entendait des éclats de voix sur la plage, mais elle ne comprenait plus. Soudain, elle se réveilla, sortit de sa transe et sentit à nouveau le vent froid lui fouetter le visage. Sans réfléchir, elle défit la boucle de son baudrier, d'un seul geste. La sangle tomba au sol dans un cliquetis métallique. Elle se mit à courir.

- Shunreï ! s'exclama la voix affolée de Shiryu derrière elle.

C'était trop tard, elle accéléra encore et tout à coup, bondit dans le vide. Au même moment, sur la plage, une autre voix retentit, rauque, brisée :

- Reyaâ !

Les bras tendus à l'horizontale, Shunreï eut l'impression de planer dans le ciel durant quelques minuscules secondes. Le temps semblait s'être totalement arrêté. Soudain, elle bascula, joignit ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et fila comme une flèche vers les flots enragés. Une puissante vague lui percuta le visage et elle ferma précipitamment les yeux sous la morsure du sel. Elle s'enfonça d'un coup sous plusieurs mètres d'eau et en sentit aussitôt tout le poids qui écrasait ses membres. Ce n'est qu'après de nombreuses secondes qu'elle put enfin battre des bras et des jambes pour se mettre à nager le plus vite possible vers la surface. Ses poumons se serraient déjà quand elle émergea pour reprendre son souffle. Un trait d'écume la gifla. Shunreï chercha à ouvrir les yeux.

Tout était sombre autour d'elle, l'eau était noire et le ciel paraissait se mêler à la mer dans un chaos inextricable. Elle tourna sur elle-même, cherchant à savoir où elle se situait. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Shamio nulle part, les vagues l'avaient recouverte. Luttant contre le courant qui la rejetait, l'Amazone se mit à nager, une boule d'angoisse au creux du ventre.

Soudain, elle l'aperçut, juste une seconde avant que la fillette ne coule à nouveau à pic. Shunreï nagea plus vite, plus fort contre les rouleaux d'écume qui s'abattaient sur elle et plongea. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la distance qui la séparait du petit corps ballotté vers le large et elle fouilla frénétiquement les flots déchaînés de ses mains aveugles. Elle ne rencontra que l'eau violente, le sel corrosif qui lui rongeait la peau. Il lui fallut bientôt remonter pour reprendre son souffle et une traînée de feu lui déchira la gorge. La peur lui broya le coeur.

Elle plongea.

Cette fois, l'épuisement la rattrapa plus vite, elle dut revenir chercher de l'air. Le corps de Shamio ne remontait plus. Shunreï sentit le désespoir lui contracter l'estomac. Mais où était-elle ?!

Elle plongea.

La mer était d'une noirceur effrayante, elle n'y voyait rien. Emergeant à nouveau, elle chercha fébrilement autour d'elle. La panique s'immisça en elle comme un souffle glacial. Brusquement, à quelques mètres, une petite main sortit de l'eau et disparut aussitôt sous une vague. Shunreï plongea.

Elle nagea tellement vite, en oubliant ses points de côté et ses poumons en feu, que cette fois, les flots n'eurent pas le temps de reprendre la petite fille. L'Amazone jeta ses bras en avant et, à son grand soulagement, rencontra un bras. Elle s'en saisit aussitôt pour la hisser vers la surface. Les vagues les refoulèrent une fois de plus vers les profondeurs avec violence ; la jeune femme puisa dans ses dernières forces pour lutter.

Elle s'efforça de maintenir la tête de la fillette hors de l'eau et la serra plus fort contre elle. Aussitôt, un rouleau s'abattit sur elles. L'Amazone sentit ses membres s'engourdir tandis que l'épuisement l'avalait. La peur la gagna à nouveau. On va mourir, songea-t-elle, horrifiée. Contre elle, Shamio ne bougeait plus. L'affolement lui donna un véritable coup de fouet. Tout à coup, sa cosmo énergie argentée les enveloppa, diffusant une douce chaleur dans leur corps raide et glacé. Un peu revigorée, Shunreï battit lourdement des jambes et du bras pour fendre les flots. Sans respirer, sans s'arrêter, elle fila en direction des falaises qu'elle voyait à peine au loin, dans la tempête. Ses muscles brûlaient de l'intérieur, sa vue se troublait par moments. Elle n'osait pas regarder le visage inerte et livide de Shamio de peur de comprendre le pire. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais la plage. Ses jambes pesaient comme du plomb, son cosmos faiblissait et elle s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle ne s'était pas encore remise de son combat contre le chevalier du Scorpion. Mikérinos avait guéri ses blessures mais il n'avait pu lui rendre son énergie perdue bêtement. Une autre gorgée d'eau saturée de sel descendit jusqu'à son estomac endolori. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle se remettait à couler.

Elle sursauta lorsque son pied foula quelque chose de solide. Le niveau d'eau avait baissé, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était presque arrivée sur la plage. Elle réagit alors et agrippa le petit corps inerte de Shamio de toutes ses forces, enfonçant ses doigts raidis dans les plis de la petite robe trempée. Tremblante, haletante, elle s'appuya lourdement sur ses jambes brisées pour sortir de l'eau.

Le sable, meuble sous ses pas, semblait sur le point de l'engloutir. Elle lutta pour ne pas se laisser emporter par une ultime vague qui venait s'écraser sur la plage et tout son corps hurla de douleur. Au moment où elle allait s'écrouler, un cri l'obligea à ouvrir ses yeux brûlants de fatigue, rougis par le sel. Elle aperçut alors Mikérinos qui courait dans sa direction à toute vitesse, suivi de très près par les Reyaâs, les Artistes et les chevaliers.

- Shamio !

Le visage décomposé, Mikérinos lui ôta son fardeau des bras et repartit vers la plage. Epuisée, Shunreï sentit soudain ses jambes céder sous son propre poids et elle s'effondra, rattrapée in extremis par Shiryu.

Les voix se mêlaient aux rugissements des vagues et du vent pour former un monstrueux bourdonnement à ses oreilles. Elle tenta de rouvrir les yeux et de reprendre son souffle alors que le Dragon l'entraînait vers l'endroit où ils s'étaient tous rassemblés. Shiryu parlait au milieu du vacarme mais elle ne comprenait pas un mot. Elle le sentit qui s'arrêtait et resserrait sa prise autour d'elle. C'est alors qu'un cri résonna dans sa tête ravagée.

- Shamio !!

Son coeur se serra et elle souleva les paupières pour découvrir Mikérinos à genoux dans le sable humide, penché sur le corps immobile de sa petite soeur. Il avait collé son oreille à la bouche de Shamio pour écouter sa respiration, complètement indifférent aux murmures et aux regards que tous les autres lui lançaient. Le visage de l'Artiste se contracta violemment et il se redressa d'un bond pour plaquer ses mains sur le coeur silencieux de la fillette et y appliquer de vigoureuses pressions de vie.

- Réveille-toi ! s'écria-t-il. Allez, réveille-toi !

Mortifiée, Shunreï laissa glisser son regard vers le visage livide de Shamio qui ne réagissait pas. Elle dut refermer son poing sur le bras de Shiryu sans s'en rendre compte car le Dragon la serra plus fort.

- Par Apollon, Shamio, réponds-moi !!

Les mains de Mikérinos appuyèrent furieusement sur la poitrine de l'enfant avant qu'il ne se remette à souffler dans sa bouche et ne recommence. Les lèvres de la fillette avaient pris une vilaine teinte violacée. Elle ne bougea pas. L'Artiste devint de plus en plus brusque. Son désespoir était palpable dans l'air lourd. Son visage décomposé avait pris la couleur d'un linceul. Il semblait sur le point de hurler de douleur.

Paralysée, horrifiée, Shunreï ne put détourner ses yeux de Mikérinos. Il souffla encore une fois dans la bouche de Shamio et se remit à masser son coeur par coups violents et désespérés, encore et encore.

- Respire ! Bon dieu, Shamio réveille-toi ! Respire !! cria-t-il.

Il s'acharna en voyant que la fillette n'avait aucune réaction. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur la poitrine de l'enfant, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Les terribles émotions qui le secouaient explosèrent alors. Tout à coup, il brandit un poing dans les airs pour l'abattre durement sur le coeur de Shamio dans un bruit mat. Mais le coeur ne repartit pas.

- Respire ! Allez, Shamio, ouvre les yeux ! Réponds-moi !! Réponds !!

Ses paumes martelèrent le petit thorax sans discontinuer, impuissantes à ranimer le petit être.

- Shamio !! hurla-t-il.

Shunreï réprima un besoin presque vital de crier à l'Artiste de stopper ses coups, d'arrêter ça, de se taire. Son rugissement de désespoir lui arracha un puissant frisson d'horreur, elle se mit à trembler, les larmes roulant sans bruit sur son visage meurtri. Le spectacle de Mikérinos, ivre de douleur, s'acharnant en vain sur le corps de sa petite soeur devenait intolérable. La jeune femme se mit à sangloter en comprenant que Shamio ne se réveillerait plus.

- Shamio ! Un petit effort ! Respire !

Les chevaliers d'or sortirent brusquement de leur léthargie quand l'Artiste devint trop violent. Milo s'avança d'un bond pour l'empêcher de frapper à nouveau le coeur noyé de l'enfant.

- Miké... commença-t-il.

- REVEILLE-TOI !! rugit-il.

Soudain, son cosmos orangé s'enflamma dans l'atmosphère sombre et froide de la plage en pleine tempête. L'aura flamboyante inonda le sable de lumière. Mikérinos plaça une main toute illuminée au-dessus de la poitrine de Shamio. Aussitôt, ses doigts se crispèrent, son cosmos redoubla de puissance et en une seconde, comme si elle avait attrapé quelque chose, sa main remonta le long du petit cou jusqu'à la bouche. A l'instant où Mikérinos expulsait son bras vers le ciel, le corps de la fillette se mit à vibrer et une grosse bulle d'eau auréolée de cosmos jaillit des petites lèvres violettes. Shamio eut une convulsion et une effroyable toux lui déchira la poitrine. Abandonnant au sable la bulle d'eau qu'il venait de retirer, Mikérinos laissa son aura disparaître et souleva fébrilement la petite fille pour la serrer contre lui.

- Seigneur, murmura-t-il, éperdu de soulagement. Merci Apollon...

Autour, tous les corps s'étaient détendus et la tension disparut. Shunreï recommença à respirer. Shamio toussait avec force en agrippant le cou de son frère.

- Mi... Mi-ké...

Soupirs de soulagement et paroles joyeuses fusaient déjà à côté d'elle mais Shunreï se figea : le visage perdu dans les cheveux mouillés et raidis de sa petite soeur écrasée contre son torse, Mikérinos pleurait. La jeune femme cessa de respirer et suivit des yeux la petite larme scintillante qui roulait sur la joue de l'Artiste, bouleversée. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait pleurer. Cela lui coupa le souffle. Il tenait la fillette serrée si fort contre lui que ses articulations avaient blanchi. Shamio sanglotait elle aussi au point d'avoir du mal à respirer.

- Miké... hoqueta-t-elle.

L'Artiste enveloppa sa tête blonde de sa grande main tremblante.

- Tout va bien, dit-il au milieu de ses larmes. Tout va bien, Sha, je suis là.

Hypnotisée par la scène, Shunreï ne comprit pas les paroles que lui adressaient Ann et Télès. Les Artistes entouraient Mikérinos pour l'aider à se relever, délicatement ; les chevaliers d'or exprimaient bruyamment leur joie et leur soulagement.

- Shunreï !

L'Amazone sursauta et battit lourdement des paupières pour découvrir le visage inquiet de Télès penché sur elle.

- Tu m'entends ? s'enquit la Reyaâ. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu peux tenir debout ?

Ann prit un air désolé.

- Tu as l'air complètement épuisée.

- Tu as fait de sacrés efforts, déclara la voix chaude de Shiryu dans son oreille. Heureusement que tu es une bonne nageuse.

Son souffle balayait sa joue glacée et coula sur elle comme un baume. Télès approuva.

- Tu lui as sauvé la vie Shunreï, dit-elle. Merci. Merci infiniment.

Shunreï vit alors que les deux Reyaâs avaient les larmes aux yeux. Elles avaient apparemment eu une peur terrible. La jeune femme ébaucha un faible sourire.

- Jamais je ne l'aurais laissée mourir, répondit-elle à mi-voix.

Ann acquiesça en séchant ses larmes. Derrière elle, les Artistes et les chevaliers s'étaient remis en route pour regagner le Sanctuaire.

- Tu peux te lever ? demanda Shiryu.

Shunreï hocha aussitôt la tête en se mettant sur ses pieds.

- Bien sûr, je...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement quand de violents tremblements agitèrent les muscles de ses jambes. Ses genoux cédèrent sous son poids et elle s'écroula malgré elle avant que les bras du Dragon ne la retiennent.

- Qu'est-ce que... balbutia-t-elle.

- Tu as fait trop d'efforts, expliqua Shiryu. Tes muscles sont paralysés. Attends...

Il passa un bras autour de son dos et son autre main se glissa sous ses genoux. Soudain Shunreï se sentit quitter le sol et s'agrippa instinctivement au cou du jeune homme.

- Je vais te porter, assura-t-il. Il faut que tu prennes un peu de repos.

Shunreï demeura interdite quelques secondes puis, face au sourire rassurant de Shiryu, elle se détendit et acquiesça. Lentement, ils rejoignirent les autres et gagnèrent le Sanctuaire.


	28. 28Reyaâ or not Reyaâ

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 28 : Reyaâ or not Reyaâ

-o§o-

La neuvième Reyaâ referma lentement la porte de sa salle de bain personnelle et fit quelques pas dans la chambre. D'un geste, elle abandonna la serviette qui lui enveloppait la tête sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de se laisser tomber sur le large lit, encore enveloppée de son peignoir.

Après avoir pris un bain, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Shiryu l'avait ramenée dans sa chambre au palais et lui avait fait apporter quelque chose à manger un peu plus tôt.

- Tu dois reprendre des forces, avait-il assené.

Incapable de lutter, elle s'était exécutée et elle devait bien avouer qu'il avait eu raison. Maintenant, la douleur dans ses muscles avait pratiquement disparu. Pourtant, elle n'était pas plus à l'aise pour autant.

Elle se tourna vivement sur son côté gauche et enfouit son visage entre les oreillers en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. L'image de Mikérinos en train de pleurer revenait sans cesse. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Shamio depuis son retour au palais. En fait, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle du tout. Mais elle savait que Mikérinos veillait sur elle. La jeune femme pria en silence pour que la fillette ne garde aucune séquelle.

Soudain, trois coups retentirent contre sa porte et elle sursauta. Elle se leva d'un bond pour réajuster correctement son peignoir sur son corps nu. Passant les doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés, elle lança, fébrile :

- Entrez !

Le battant pivota et Ann apparut dans l'embrasure.

- Salut, dit-elle en souriant.

Shunreï réprima un soupir de déception et lui retourna son sourire avec autant d'enthousiasme que possible.

- Salut.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle. Je venais voir si tu allais bien.

Shunreï acquiesça, l'invitant d'un geste à entrer. La Reyaâ referma la porte derrière elle et suivit la jeune femme qui était allée s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Je vais bien, affirma Shunreï.

Ann l'observa avec tristesse et compassion. Elle se demandait visiblement quoi lui dire pour la réconforter.

- Il m'a semblé que tu n'avais pas trop le moral, remarqua doucement la Reyaâ. Cet incident t'a beaucoup secouée.

La jeune femme crispa les poings et baissa la tête.

- Un peu, oui, peut-être, admit-elle à mi-voix en fixant ses pieds nus sur le sol.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles le ventre de Shunreï se noua. Les larmes affluèrent à nouveau jusqu'à ses yeux bleus. Elle serra les dents pour les retenir au point de faire craquer sa mâchoire. Elle n'osait même pas regarder son amie en face. Elle se faisait honte. Soudain, un sanglot lui échappa et elle secoua la tête.

- Par tous les dieux, Ann, elle a failli mourir ! hoqueta-t-elle. Et moi je m'amusais ave Milo, au lieu de...

A ces mots, Ann s'approcha et la prit par les épaules pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

- Elle a failli, Shunreï ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais elle n'a rien, heureusement. Tu entends, elle est saine et sauve !

- Mais je... tu ne comprends pas ! J'aurais dû veiller sur elle ! Je l'ai laissée seule, sans surveillance et elle a frôlé la mort. J'aurais dû garder un oeil sur elle, je suis sensée la protéger et je n'ai rien fait...

Elle se passa une main sur le visage pour tenter d'endiguer le flot mais sans succès. Ann paraissait abattue. Shunreï reprit son souffle et renifla pour continuer. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas la seule Reyaâ présente mais elle se sentait comme investie d'une double charge : protéger Artémis, comme les autres mais également protéger Shamio, la petite soeur de Mikérinos qui était son protégé.

- Je n'étais pas là non plus quand elle est arrivée au Sanctuaire, au seuil de la mort. Elle était si épuisée et je ne pouvais rien faire... Quel genre de Reyaâ suis-je, Ann, tu peux me le dire ? J'ai failli à presque tous mes devoirs depuis que j'ai été nommée l'une des vôtres. Je... si elle était morte... je n'aurais jamais pu...

Ses derniers mots se perdirent dans une nouvelle crise de sanglots. Ann l'attira doucement contre son épaule. Une larme coulait aussi sur sa joue.

- Nous avons toutes failli, murmura la Reyaâ. Tu n'es pas l'unique responsable, je t'assure. Télès et moi étions là comme toi. Heureusement tu as été plus rapide que nous. Toi tu as risqué ta vie pour la sauver.

Shunreï essaya de reprendre son souffle. Le tourbillon de doute avait détruit tous les repères auxquels elle s'accrochait jusqu'à lors. Elle ne savait plus. Elle était perdue.

- Pourquoi suis-je Reyaâ ? souffla-t-elle. Je ne devrais pas avoir ce titre.

- Ne dis pas ça, ce titre, tu l'as gagné, rappela Ann.

La jeune femme se redressa pour la regarder.

- A quoi reconnaît-on une bonne Reyaâ ? Comment sait-on ? Comment être sûr ?

Le visage de la première Reyaâ se peignit de mélancolie et elle détourna les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle.

- Et si quelqu'un de plus compétent avait été à ma place aujourd'hui ? reprit Shunreï. Elle aurait peut-être protégé Shamio, elle aurait protégé Miké du coma, elle serait digne d'être sa Reyaâ !

- Peut-être ! coupa Ann avec fermeté. Seulement "peut-être" Shunreï ! Peut-être aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas su nager, comme Télès, et Shamio serait perdue... Il ne faut pas raisonner comme ça.

Les larmes se remirent à couler le long des joues de la jeune chinoise.

- Comment savoir ? répéta-t-elle. Je ne peux pas rester Reyaâ et remplir aussi mal mon rôle. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Partir ?

Ann baissa la tête.

- Tu ne peux pas partir, tu n'en as pas le droit. Etre Reyaâ... ce n'est pas ça.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Ann ? murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes.

La Reyaâ ne répondit pas et le silence retomba. Shunreï se tint le plus immobile possible, les mains tremblantes, serrées sur ses genoux. Et elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir.

- C'était la première fois que je voyais Miké pleurer, bégaya-t-elle. Il ne me pardonnera jamais. Shamio a failli mourir... il ne l'oubliera jamais.

A ce moment-là, Ann releva la tête et la fixa droit dans les yeux. La lueur qui luisait dans ses pupilles avait quelque chose de dur.

- Shunreï, il a eu peur, dit-elle. Tu dois comprendre que sa famille, ou ce qu'il en reste, est ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, perdre Shamio... il serait devenu fou.

La jeune femme renifla et essuya sa joue.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Les fins sourcils de la Reyaâ se froncèrent.

- Tu n'es pas au courant, réalisa-t-elle alors. Miké ne t'en a pas parlé.

En entendant ça, Shunreï émit un petit rire nerveux qui sonnait terriblement faux.

- Miké ne me parle pas, tu devrais le savoir, lâcha-t-elle. Et il a raison, je ne suis pas à la hauteur.

- C'est à cause de Brann.

- Brann ? répéta la jeune femme.

- Son petit frère, expliqua Ann sombrement.

Shunreï haussa des sourcils surpris.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un petit frère, s'étonna-t-elle. Où est-il ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la première Reyaâ.

- Il est mort.

Shunreï eut un haut-le-coeur.

- Tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi Shamio et Adam n'étaient pas de vrais jumeaux ?

- J'ai... je pensais que c'était un hasard, balbutia-t-elle. Comme Saori et Julian Solo, ils ne sont pas oncle et nièce.

Ann haussa plus ou moins les épaules pour signifier que cet argument était discutable.

- Tous les dieux ne se réincarnent pas de la même façon, expliqua-t-elle. Athéna et Saori sont indissociables, Julian et Poséidon, eux, ne partagent le même corps qu'occasionnellement.

Shunreï savait déjà tout cela, Shiryu le lui avait dit. Ann reprit :

- Artémis et Apollon, eux, se réincarnent toujours dans le corps de véritables jumeaux. Toujours dans l'antique famille de Zéphyr, depuis des siècles. Et cela s'est passé comme ça il y a cinq ans aussi. Shamio et Brann sont nés jumeaux.

Shunreï retint son souffle, sentant au plus profond d'elle-même le drame qui se préparait. Ann observait un point invisible sur le mur.

- Leur mère est morte en les mettant au monde, murmura-t-elle. Elle était déjà plutôt âgée et elle n'a pas survécu à cette double naissance.

- Oh mon dieu...

- Leur père a suivi quelques mois plus tard. Il est mort de chagrin, continua Ann, visiblement perdue dans de sombres pensées. Ce sont Zéphyr et Mikérinos qui se sont occupés des jumeaux.

Soudain, Shunreï vit la Reyaâ écraser une larme qui perlait au coin de son oeil. Pourtant sa voix ne tremblait pas quand elle reprit :

- Mais Shamio et Brann étaient malades. Mikérinos l'avait détecté depuis longtemps mais il n'a jamais pu comprendre ce qu'était exactement cette maladie incurable. En ce temps-là, il était encore un jeune guérisseur, il venait tout juste de devenir neuvième Artiste. Et puis, la mort de ses parents l'avait terriblement ébranlé.

Les muscles de Shunreï s'étaient tétanisés.

- Brann est mort à l'âge d'un an et demi. Cette nuit-là, Shamio a pleuré jusqu'à l'aube, sans répit. Miké n'a pas pu le sauver, malgré des heures et des heures d'efforts.

Elle aurait voulu dire à Ann de se taire, d'arrêter, mais elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Elle revit Mikérinos hurler, frapper de toutes ses forces sur le coeur de Shamio pour le faire repartir. Elle revit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle revit ses mains trembler. Elle le revit serrer sa petite soeur contre lui, désespérément.

Ann s'était redressée, elle avait séché ses pleurs et s'était reprise.

- Je crois que Shamio a été traumatisée par la perte de son jumeau malgré son âge, dit-elle. Elle est devenue très fragile, sauvage. On croyait d'ailleurs que cela l'avait rendue muette. Pendant des années, aucune Amazone n'a pu l'apercevoir.

Elle déglutit et soupira profondément.

- Mikérinos a mis un remède au point mais cela ne suffit pas à soigner Shamio pour de bon. Et je ne crois pas me tromper en pensant qu'il se sent coupable pour elle, pour Brann et pour le reste...

- C'est ridicule, ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Cette maladie n'a pas de remède, il n'y peut rien !

Ann secoua la tête.

- Il arrive à soulager Shamio maintenant mais il lui a fallut des mois pour mettre ce remède au point. Il s'en veut de ne pas l'avoir trouvé plus tôt et de ne pas avoir pu sauver Brann. Il était encore trop peu expérimenté à cette époque.

La jeune femme réalisa brusquement qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'âge que pouvait bien avoir l'Artiste. Elle ne le lui avait jamais demandé et elle n'avait jamais rien entendu à ce sujet. Vaincue par la curiosité, elle finit par poser la question à la Reyaâ. Celle-ci réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Vingt et un ans, fit-elle alors.

Shunreï accusa le coup en silence. Elle ne l'avait pas cru si vieux. Il avait donc seize ans lors de la naissance des jumeaux. Beaucoup trop jeune pour perdre la moitié de sa famille aussi brutalement, jugea-t-elle. Et surtout, beaucoup trop jeune pour endosser de telles responsabilités. Elle eut un pincement au coeur en songeant qu'il avait certainement dû entrer dans l'âge adulte de façon violente.

- Vingt et un ans, répéta Shunreï. Tant que ça.

- Oui. Mais parfois, il a l'air d'en avoir plus de cent.

C'était vrai.

- Au début, il a mal supporté qu'Apollon ait choisi un nouveau corps pour pouvoir se réincarner. Adam est un cas particulier. Il n'est pas né divin mais l'est devenu à deux ans.

- Je comprends, dit Shunreï.

Ann acquiesça et se leva. Elle fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes et chasser toute cette tristesse, sous le regard attentif de la jeune chinoise. Finalement, après quelques minutes, la Reyaâ se tourna vers elle.

- Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui, ni avec toi-même, dit-elle. Nous ne sommes que des humains.

Shunreï baissa la tête.

- Je pensais qu'il t'avait raconté cette histoire, remarqua encore Ann.

Encore une fois, Shunreï ne répondit pas. Passé un instant, la Reyaâ revint vers elle, déposa un baiser sur sa tête et s'éloigna vers la sortie.

- Repose-toi.

Ann quitta la pièce en silence, laissant la jeune femme seule avec ses pensées et sa conscience.

-o§o-

La chambre était calme, il n'y avait pas un bruit en dehors de la douce et régulière respiration de la petite fille endormie dans l'immense lit. La nuit était tombée, le palais était à nouveau plongé dans son calme habituel, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

Mikérinos, debout, immobile dans la pénombre, devant le grand lit, ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de sa petite soeur. Il l'avait soignée, il avait refermé ses plaies, guéri ses hématomes, ses yeux brûlés par le sel. Il avait vérifié cinq fois qu'aucun de ses os n'était brisé, écouté son coeur durant des dizaines de minutes pour s'assurer qu'il battait correctement, observé ses poumons se soulever pour se rassurer lui-même. Shamio avait fini par sombrer dans le sommeil mais il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Il se concentra pour distinguer la poitrine de la fillette dans l'obscurité. Quand il réussit enfin à la voir se soulever et se rabaisser doucement, il s'autorisa à respirer à son tour. Soudain, toute la tension qui lui écrasait le corps s'envola et il tituba avant de s'appuyer contre le mur dans son dos. Lentement, il se laissa glisser au sol, ramena ses genoux sous son menton et se prit la tête dans les mains. Puis il laissa échapper ses larmes en silence.

-o§o-

Shunreï déglutit et reposa son menton sur ses deux bras pliés, posés sur le bord de la fenêtre. Dehors il pleuvait toujours, cela faisait des heures que cela durait. Elle n'avait pas allumé la lumière, la chambre était plongée dans le noir depuis qu'Ann était partie. Elle se laissa hypnotiser par la chute des gouttes de pluie, les observa qui venaient s'écraser contre la vitre sans jamais réussir à l'ouvrir. Les petits clapotis étaient apaisants.

Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il pouvait bien être, tout le monde devait penser qu'elle dormait. Cela faisait probablement plus de quatre heures qu'ils étaient revenus de la plage, avec Shamio. Mikérinos avait dû s'occuper d'elle, soigner ses blessures. Il devait même être encore avec elle à cet instant. Les autres étaient sûrement partis se coucher. Elle aurait bien voulu s'allonger sur son lit elle aussi, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se décider à bouger. La fatigue pesait sur elle comme du plomb.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle ne parvenait plus à maintenir ses paupières ouvertes. Elle se redressa et tenta de marcher jusqu'à son lit. Epuisée, elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas, sans même prendre la peine d'enlever son peignoir. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas tout à fait secs. Elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et s'efforça de ne plus penser, de faire taire le tourbillon de doutes qui détruisait tout dans son esprit. Déjà à moitié endormie, elle souleva lourdement une main et toucha sa joue, là où, quelques semaines plus tôt, Mikérinos avait dessiné un symbole avec son sang, pour signifier qu'il la prenait pour Reyaâ. La marque avait disparu depuis, il n'en restait pas même la plus petite cicatrice. Aucune preuve. Shunreï échappa une larme qui roula sur son visage et partit se perdre dans la taie de son oreiller immaculé.

- Pourquoi moi ? murmura-t-elle.

-o§o-

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là sans bouger. C'est une main qui se posa sur son épaule qui le fit réagir. Il releva doucement la tête : Pâris l'observait avec tristesse et bienveillance, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Le premier Artiste d'Apollon s'assit à côté de lui, contre le mur, sans gestes brusques.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

Mikérinos déglutit et reprit son souffle. Tout était calme dans la chambre, l'obscurité était quasi totale, seuls quelques rayons de lune venaient effleurer les draps blancs du grand lit presque vide.

- Bien, dit-il. Elle n'a rien de cassé, pas de séquelles, elle est juste épuisée. Elle va dormir longtemps.

Le fait de s'entendre énoncer un diagnostic neutre et objectif à voix haute le calma sensiblement. A côté, Pâris hocha la tête.

- Tant mieux, approuva-t-il. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

Mikérinos appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière lui et fixa le plafond dans la pénombre.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, objecta Pâris après quelques instants. Il faut que tu dormes.

- Je préfère rester là.

- Je peux te remplacer si tu veux. Je la surveillerai pendant que tu dormiras quelques heures, insista l'Artiste. Tu en as besoin.

Il y eut plusieurs secondes de silence total. Mikérinos ne bougea pas tout d'abord. Enfin, il secoua doucement la tête.

- Je préfère rester là.

Pâris émit un petit soupir mais ne protesta pas. Il s'était sûrement douté de sa réponse avant même de poser la question. Mais Mikérinos lui était reconnaissant de quand même être venu le voir.

- D'accord. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, appelle-moi, fit-il. Je serais juste à côté.

Mikérinos acquiesça avec flegme. Pâris se leva et marcha lentement jusqu'à la porte avant de sortir sans un bruit. A nouveau, il se retrouva seul dans la chambre. Shamio dormait toujours profondément. Il resta là durant plusieurs minutes encore, puis il se leva pour se rapprocher du lit. Les rayons argentés de la lune tombaient maintenant sur les cheveux dorés de la petite fille, l'auréolant de lumière et de pureté.

L'Artiste caressa son front de la main. Elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le bord du matelas, prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller et déposa un baiser dans ses fins cheveux bouclés. Puis il s'allongea sur la place libre à ses côtés, un bras replié derrière sa nuque. Après quelques instants, la fillette remua et changea de position pour venir se blottir contre lui.

-o§o-

Le lendemain matin, Ann retrouva Télès et Midas qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans une petite salle du palais qui leur était réservée. Elle les salua sobrement d'un signe de la tête et s'assit face à la table. Elle n'avait pas très faim. Télès s'interrompit au moment où elle allait mordre dans une part de gâteau et la regarda avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle.

Ann haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas faim, dit-elle.

- On dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, remarqua Midas avant d'avaler une gorgée de thé.

La première Reyaâ respira profondément et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en jouant avec une cuiller du bout du doigt.

- C'est Shunreï, expliqua-t-elle. Elle était effondrée hier soir, je ne sais même pas si elle a réussi à s'endormir. Je crois qu'elle commence à regretter.

Télès fronça les sourcils.

- Regretter quoi ? demanda-t-elle. L'accident de Shamio ? Ce n'était pas sa faute, elle l'a sauvée, elle n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre.

Ann secoua la tête, les yeux perdus dans un pli de la nappe aux motifs de branches d'oliviers.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, rectifia-t-elle. Elle se dit que... qu'elle ne devrait pas être Reyaâ. Elle s'en veut, elle pense qu'elle n'est pas à la hauteur.

- C'est stupide, lança Midas. Elle n'a aucune raison de s'en vouloir.

- Tu vas pas me dire que toi aussi tu gamberges sur ces imbécillités ? reprit Télès, soupçonneuse. Tu as l'air complètement abattue.

Ann ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se sentait déprimée, c'était vrai. Les questions de Shunreï avaient soulevé tout un tas de doutes qui l'avaient effleurée elle aussi il y a longtemps.

- Non, c'est juste que... commença-t-elle à mi-voix.

Télès attendit la suite qui ne vint pas.

- Quoi ? la pressa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Elle voulait savoir comment on reconnaissait une bonne Reyaâ, dit-elle. Et j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas lui répondre...

Le silence retomba soudain sur le petit salon et Ann sentit sa gorge se serrer. Télès et Midas échangèrent un regard. L'Artiste reposa sa tasse sur la table et soupira avant de relever la tête.

- Personne n'aurait pu répondre à cette question, assura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? répliqua Ann. Que nous ne sommes pas vraiment des Reyaâs ? Qu'on ne peut pas savoir si nous servons à quelque chose ? Qu'on ne peut pas vraiment savoir si on est dans le vrai ?

Télès posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Tu te poses trop de questions, fit-elle. Bien sûr qu'on sert à quelque chose !

La première Reyaâ releva vivement la tête vers elle.

- Tu sais, Shunreï avait raison quelque part, déclara-t-elle. On ne pourra jamais savoir si nos Artistes ont eu raison de nous choisir. Peut-être qu'après tout, nous ne sommes pas à la hauteur. Peut-être qu'être Reyaâ, ce n'est pas ça.

- Et tu sais quoi ? répondit Télès en se redressant. Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Le fait est que je suis Reyaâ et que personne ne pourra plus changer ça. Bien sûr, peut-être que j'ai fait des erreurs. J'assume. Cite-moi le nom d'une personne qui n'a jamais fait d'erreurs ?

Ann ouvrit grand la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt en réalisant que Télès n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Celle-ci haussa les épaules avec indifférence, comme si tout cela ne la concernait pas, comme si elle avait dépassé ce stade. Ann se demanda si elle était plus sage ou bien plus inconsciente qu'elle.

- Je fais de mon mieux, c'est tout, continua Télès. On ne peut pas en demander plus que ça. Le reste est entre les mains des Dieux, ce n'est pas mon affaire.

Ces mots à la fois profonds et incroyablement légers réussirent à dissiper un peu du brouillard qui flottait dans l'esprit de la première Reyaâ. Ann battit des paupières et jeta un regard à son fouet qui pendait à sa ceinture. Pâris était en vie, elle l'avait protégé de tout jusqu'à présent. C'était sûrement la preuve qu'au fond, elle faisait aussi bien l'affaire qu'une autre. En tout cas, elle avait fait de son mieux, elle était d'accord avec Télès sur ce point.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison, dit-elle enfin.

Télès acquiesça du ton d'évidence et elle sourit faiblement. A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Pâris. Le premier Artiste semblait préoccupé lui aussi. Il vint s'asseoir à leurs côtés, sans paraître les remarquer. Puis il s'empara d'une tasse, se versa un peu de thé sans rompre le silence. Au bout d'un moment, Midas lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Alors ?

Pâris haussa les épaules en avalant une grande gorgée de thé brûlant, comme s'il s'était agi d'un verre d'eau.

- Alors rien, il refuse de quitter la chambre, dit-il. Il va rester à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Il n'y a rien à faire.

Ann comprit alors qu'il parlait de Mikérinos. Pâris avait dû essayer de lui faire quitter la pièce pour prendre l'air. Evidemment, Mikérinos avait refusé.

- Et Shunreï ? demanda soudain le premier Artiste.

Midas eut un geste d'impuissance, Ann secoua la tête.

- Elle dort toujours, je crois qu'elle en a pour un moment, objecta-t-elle. Il vaut peut-être mieux la laisser se reposer.

Pâris acquiesça.

- Bien, il ne faut donc pas compter sur eux aujourd'hui, fit-il.

-o§o-

Quelque chose de chaud touchait sa joue. Elle émit un petit gémissement et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le rayon de soleil pénétra sous ses paupières et elle les referma aussitôt, éblouie. Elle étouffa un bâillement et se retourna pour pouvoir se rendormir. Ce n'est qu'après un moment qu'un détail revint virevolter dans sa tête. Le soleil ? Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour observer la chambre autour d'elle. Il faisait jour... Déjà ? Mais quelle heure était-il ?

Le visage encore froissé de sommeil elle quitta son lit - elle n'avait même pas prit le temps de le défaire quand elle s'était couchée - et s'approcha de la fenêtre. En premier lieu, elle remarqua qu'il ne pleuvait plus. Cela lui redonna un peu le moral. Mais elle le perdit aussitôt en comprenant que le soleil ne venait pas de se lever : il était en train de se coucher ! Elle tressaillit, n'osant pas croire qu'elle avait dormi une journée entière. Pourtant... Elle marmonna un juron. D'un autre côté, elle n'aurait jamais pu aller voir Shamio, de totue façon. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver face à Mikérinos, elle ne saurait jamais quoi faire ou quoi dire. Il devait veiller sur elle, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle y aille, elle ne serait d'aucune utilité.

Lasse, déprimée, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour passer une tenue décente. Elle hésita un moment à quitter sa chambre par crainte de tomber sur Mikérinos ou quelqu'un d'autre. Mais elle eut la vague intuition que, si elle ne sortait pas, quelqu'un finirait par venir la chercher. Anxieuse, elle se décida finalement et se glissa dans le couloir sans un bruit. Il n'y avait personne, elle soupira de soulagement. Sans attendre, elle s'éloigna et sortit du palais.

Elle repéra presque aussitôt la présence des Artistes et des Amazones plus loin dans le Sanctuaire. Au fond, cela l'arrangeait, elle n'aurait pas à leur parler tout de suite. Il fallait qu'elle aille marcher tranquillement. Toutefois, ses projets tombèrent rapidement à l'eau.

- Shunreï, justement, c'est toi que je venais voir.

Elle fit volte-face et découvrit Dohko qui venait vers elle. Il n'était pas seul, Shion était avec lui ainsi que Shiryu. Elle s'efforça d'esquisser un sourire pour les saluer.

- Bonjour... enfin, bonsoir, fit-elle à mi-voix.

Shion hocha la tête.

- Tu vas mieux, c'est bien, dit-il. Shiryu nous a dit ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Est-ce que Shamio va mieux ? interrogea le Dragon.

Shunreï haussa les épaules, incertaine.

- Je pense oui, Miké doit encore être avec elle.

Dohko eut l'air satisfait. A côté, Shion fit mine de s'éloigner et les salua une dernière fois avant de partir.

- Je dois vous laisser, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à finir avant la nuit, lança-t-il. Bonne soirée à tous.

- Au revoir, répondit Shiryu.

- Bonne nuit Shion, fit Dohko.

Shunreï le regarda s'éloigner, fascinée par les reflets qui couraient sur son interminable chevelure couleur anis. Il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Mû. Un toussotement la ramena à la réalité et Dohko posa une main sur son épaule.

- Viens, dit-il, on va marcher un peu.

Perplexe, la jeune femme se laissa entraîner après avoir adressé un dernier regard à Shiryu qui lui sourit. Le Dragon resta en arrière. Trop lasse pour protester ou chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle suivit Dohko vers l'arrière du Sanctuaire. Le jeune homme s'enfonça parmi les rochers et les oliviers aux troncs tordus, l'air léger.

Elle avança sans vraiment penser, il lui semblait que sa tête était vide. Autour d'elle, le crépuscule peignait le paysage de rouge, d'ambre, d'orange et de violet. Elle trouvait cela reposant. Seules les cigales troublaient le silence mais elle avait fini par s'y habituer et ne plus les remarquer.

Ce n'est qu'après un moment que Dohko s'arrêta à l'ombre d'un grand olivier, encore plus tordu que les autres. Il s'assit sur une petite murette de pierres blanches chauffées par le soleil et se tourna vers elle.

- Tu es bien sûre que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Shunreï soupira. Elle se sentait déprimée et elle n'arrivait pas exactement à en déterminer la cause. L'étrange et lourde impression que tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis deux mois, tout ce qu'elle avait décidé toute seule, tout ce qui était arrivé depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec le vieux maître aux Cinq Pics, tout cela, avait été une erreur. Elle avait voulu prouver qu'elle pouvait vivre et se débrouiller, même seule, même abandonnée à son propre sort. Et peut-être qu'elle n'avait finalement fait que prouver le contraire. Sa vue se troubla sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle leva lentement la tête vers Dohko qui l'observait.

- Maître, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit depuis le début que moi aussi, je pouvais être chevalier ?

Son maître devait s'attendre depuis longtemps à ce qu'elle pose cette question. Il avait dû s'y préparer des centaines de fois peut-être. Mais aujourd'hui, elle devait savoir, il fallait qu'elle ait des réponses solides pour continuer à avancer.

Dohko esquissa un sourire et regarda au loin.

- Tu sais quel âge j'ai, Shunreï, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il.

Surprise, la jeune femme chercha à faire fonctionner sa mémoire.

- Deux cent cinquante ans ?

- Deux cent soixante et un ans, rectifia-t-il doucement.

Il fit une pause et respira profondément.

- Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants, ça aussi, tu le sais, reprit-il. Sauf toi et Shiryu. Depuis le début je savais que Shiryu devait devenir chevalier d'Athéna. Et qu'il allait devoir se battre, risquer sa vie, la perdre peut-être. Alors j'ai simplement voulu t'épargner.

Etrangement, cela ne la surprenait pas. C'était comme si elle avait toujours su tout ça depuis des années. Brusquement, des milliers d'images lui revinrent en mémoire, des images où elle se vit avec le vieux maître aux Cinq Pics, avec sa famille, avec Shiryu. Des images de bonheur, d'entraînements, de rires, de pleurs. Une vie entière. C'était comme si elle avait toujours vu dans les yeux de son grand-père la terrible peur qu'il avait de les perdre tous les deux, Shiryu et elle. Comme si elle savait depuis toujours qu'il avait voulu la protéger, la garder auprès de lui. Comme si elle l'avait accepté, inconsciemment.

Elle déglutit, immobile, les yeux perdus parmi les brindilles à ses pieds.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous pensiez que je ne serai pas à la hauteur ? voulut-elle quand même savoir.

Dohko la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr que non, dit-il.

Shunreï s'assit soudain sur la murette à sa gauche.

- Vous pensez que j'ai fait une erreur en partant ? Vous croyez que j'aurais dû rester là-bas et vous attendre encore, ne jamais entrer au service d'Artémis et Apollon ?

Elle entendit son maître qui soupirait. Il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et croisa les mains.

- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question à ta place, s'excusa-t-il. J'ai eu toute une vie - et les dieux savent qu'elle a été longue - pour faire mes propres choix. J'ai probablement eu tort de te cacher tout cela ; en tout cas, je ne veux plus vivre ta vie à ta place.

Shunreï acquiesça. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à une vraie réponse de sa part, mais elle avait ressenti le besoin presque vital de la lui poser. Elle refoula les doutes, le chagrin qui l'envahissaient. Puis elle se mit à parler, à déverser des mots, beaucoup de mots qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir :

- Quand Shamio est arrivée ici il y a quelques jours, elle a failli mourir. Elle est malade, c'est incurable, même Miké n'a rien pu faire. Elle ne peut pas faire de gros efforts physiques. C'est Athéna qui l'a trouvée quand elle a fugué et c'est grâce à elle que Shamio est encore en vie. Hier, elle s'est éclipsée pendant que je disputais un combat stupide avec Milo. Elle a failli se noyer. Quand je l'ai vue qui s'enfonçait sous les vagues, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai plongé et j'ai nagé jusqu'à ce que je la retrouve. J'ai cru qu'elle était morte. Miké l'a sauvée au dernier moment. Il pleurait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer. Mais il y avait bien des larmes sur son visage. Il n'a pas quitté son chevet depuis, il a sûrement eu la plus grosse peur de sa vie.

Elle reprit son souffle pour ne pas laisser ses propres larmes la rattraper. Dohko ne disait rien, il écoutait simplement, sans l'interrompre. Shunreï releva la tête pour perdre ses yeux dans le ciel couleur de feu.

- Quand il est venu me chercher aux Cinq Pics, il était si étrange, si nonchalant, si secret qu'il m'a simplement agacée. Je n'arrivais pas à lui faire dire plus de deux phrases à la suite, je n'ai su l'endroit où il m'emmenait que le jour où nous y sommes arrivés. Et puis c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui m'a appris que j'allais avoir droit à un entraînement intensif. Encore quelqu'un d'autre qui m'a dit que j'allais devenir Reyaâ. J'ai su que Shamio était sa soeur quand je les ai vus ensembles. Plus tard, ma supérieure m'a annoncé que j'allais partir en mission. Et quelqu'un d'autre que lui vient de me raconter sa vie. En fait...

Elle renifla et força sa voix à fonctionner encore.

- En fait, il ne m'a jamais rien dit. Tout ce que j'ai jamais appris, ce sont les autres qui me l'ont expliqué. J'ai pensé qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, un mufle, une tête de mule et beaucoup d'autres choses encore. Mais maintenant je me dis que c'est peut-être moi qui suis dans le faux. Que peut-être, il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris depuis le début. Peut-être que je me suis simplement trompée.

Shunreï se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les écarter de son visage.

- La seule chose qu'il m'a réellement dite, avec force et conviction c'était : "Si tu ne veux pas m'obéir, alors tu peux t'en aller". Je n'ai fait ni l'un ni l'autre. Je n'ai jamais rempli mon rôle de Reyaâ avec application. Je n'ai pas veillé sur Shamio. Je ne l'ai pas sauvé, lui, quand il vous a soignés. Alors... alors peut-être que oui, j'aurais dû partir... peut-être même que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Elle se tut, effrayée par toutes ces conclusions qu'elle venait de tirer. Effrayée par elle-même, par ce qu'elle avait fait, par tout ce qui l'entourait. Dohko n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il attendit encore, sans faire de bruit. Shunreï s'était mise à trembler. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Qu'il voulait que tu partes ? murmura-t-il.

L'Amazone secoua la tête en se mordant une joue.

- Non, reconnut-elle.

Elle hoqueta.

- Mais...

- Mais ?

- Mais j'en ai assez de ne pas être la Reyaâ qu'il faudrait que je sois.

Dohko lui lança un regard plein de douceur.

- Est-ce que tu penses avoir fait de ton mieux Shunreï ? Tu t'es battue de toutes tes forces, tu as fait ce que tu pouvais ?

La jeune femme chercha son air, les mains crispées sur ses genoux.

- Oui... je crois, admit-elle.

- Alors tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Pour le reste... je pense qu'il faudrait que tu lui poses la question à lui, objecta-t-il. Tu dis qu'il ne t'a jamais rien dit sur lui... est-ce que tu lui as posé des questions ?

Shunreï tressaillit et se redressa vivement, les yeux ronds. Dohko avait plissé les yeux, il attendait visiblement sa réponse. Elle cessa de respirer pendant un petit moment puis sa voix lui revint.

- Je... balbutia-t-elle, bouleversée.

Mais elle s'arrêta là, douloureusement consciente que son maître avait raison. Peut-être que Mikérinos n'avait jamais rien fait... peut-être qu'elle ne l'y avait pas encouragé non plus. Ou du moins, pas souvent.

Dohko esquissa un sourire et se redressa avant de l'inviter à faire de même. Elle se leva lentement pour se remettre à marcher.

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs, Shunreï, assura-t-il. Ce n'est pas ça qui est important. L'important c'est de persévérer, de ne pas abandonner. Rien n'est jamais facile dans la vie, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

Un souvenir revint soudain à l'esprit de la jeune femme et elle ébaucha un pauvre sourire.

- Oui, ça aussi, il me l'a déjà dit, se souvint-elle.

Dohko se mit à rire et lui posa une main sur le sommet de la tête.

- Dans ce cas, c'est vrai, tu t'es trompée : il n'est pas idiot, lança-t-il.

-o§o-

Quand ils revinrent vers le palais, ils trouvèrent Shiryu assis sur les marches de l'entrée, à les attendre. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre, mais on voyait encore. Dohko les salua tous les deux avec bonne humeur et s'éloigna vers la direction opposée au Zodiaque. Shunreï songea qu'il devait peut-être encore avoir quelque chose à faire. Quand elle reporta on attention sur le Dragon, elle remarqua que celui-ci l'observait.

- Ca va mieux, remarqua-t-il.

Elle sourit courageusement. Shiryu prit sa main et lui fit un signe de tête.

- Une promenade ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers la plage pour profiter du coucher de soleil. Shunreï fut soulagée de voir que la mer s'était calmée et que sa vue ne provoquait plus en elle ce tourbillon amer. Shamio allait bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Shiryu avait enlevé ses sandales pour marcher sur le sable humide et elle fit de même, le coeur plus léger. Elle pouvait au moins oublier tous les problèmes qu'elle avait durant une soirée, elle en avait grandement besoin. Le jeune homme paraissait d'excellente humeur, cela lui redonna encore plus le moral. Elle était contente qu'il parvienne à oublier. Simplement contente de s'entendre à nouveau si bien avec lui.

- Tu ne m'en veux plus ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Shiryu se tourna vers elle, l'air interrogateur.

- D'être partie des Cinq Pics, précisa-t-elle.

Il parut réfléchir durant quelques secondes. Enfin, il esquissa un sourire, les yeux tournés vers le large, vers les derniers rayons de soleil rougeoyant.

- Non, dit-il. Dohko a raison, je n'ai pas le droit de mener ta vie à ta place. Je ne peux pas te garder enfermée là-bas à m'attendre... même si j'aurais bien voulu.

Elle se mit à rire, s'accrochant à la main de Shiryu pour ne pas tomber sur le sable un peu mouvant. Il passa le bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir.

- Et toi ? Tu ne m'en veux plus ? interrogea-t-il. De ne pas être revenu ?

Shunreï regagna un peu de son sérieux. Elle prit une seconde pour se poser sincèrement la question puis elle secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi tu ne l'avais pas fait, avoua-t-elle. Et puis j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas si facile.

Le visage de Shiryu se tourna vers elle et elle croisa son regard bleu profond, empli de mélancolie.

- Je me suis dit que tu m'en voudrais d'être revenu sans Dohko, que tu serais déçue, que _je_ t'aurais déçue. En fait, j'avais honte de moi, je crois, souffla-t-il.

Elle se serra contre lui.

- C'était injuste, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne savais pas à quel point ça pouvait être dur, tout ce que tu endurais. J'aurais probablement fait la même chose à ta place. Je ne suis pas non plus la guerrière que je voudrais être...

Il sourit.

- Moi je t'aime beaucoup comme tu es, assura-t-il.

Elle rit. Le jeune homme caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Elle le vit se rapprocher mais ne s'écarta pas. Lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'attira doucement contre lui.

Une vague brûlante se déversa en elle, dans tout son corps, et elle se sentit fondre. L'odeur de Shiryu flottait autour d'elle, dans ses longs cheveux, sur sa peau frissonnante. Il avait ce parfum qu'elle lui avait toujours connu, qu'elle avait toujours adoré, mélange de menthe que Dohko suspendait partout dans leur maison, de bois chauffé par le soleil, de savon et de quelque chose de suave et sucré qui n'appartenait à personne d'autre. Elle se serra contre lui, pour imprimer cet effluve dans son esprit.

-o§o-

Mikérinos glissa les mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna lentement dans la nuit tombante. Il quittait le palais à contrecoeur. Mais Pâris avait raison, il devait penser à autre chose, changer d'air, peut-être même arrêter de penser tout court. Il irait marcher un peu puis il rentrerait avant de se perdre dans la nuit totale.

Il ne prêta plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il enchaîna les pas les uns après les autres, sans s'en rendre compte. L'odeur de terre chauffée, d'écorce d'olivier, d'herbes sèche planait dans l'air. Il respira profondément, les yeux clos, pour se vider la tête. Peu à peu, sa rêverie l'entraîna beaucoup plus loin qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Soudain, c'est le vent marin chargé d'iode qui lui fouetta le visage et il s'arrêta, surpris de découvrir la mer face à lui. Il était au sommet des falaises, loin du Sanctuaire.

Les vagues s'écrasaient toujours brutalement sur la grève bien que la tempête se fût calmée. Les derniers rayons de soleil faisaient miroiter l'eau agitée de mille couleurs rosées, dorées, orangées. Le ronronnement du ressac emplissait l'air, flottait comme une mélodie au-dessus de la côte. Il avait marché plus d'une heure, l'astre d'Apollon se posait lentement sur la ligne d'horizon. Le spectacle de la plage incandescente quelque mètres plus bas était féerique. Il l'aurait été si seulement deux silhouettes n'étaient pas apparues sur le sable en feu, marchant côte à côte face au vent, leurs pieds nus caressés par l'écume. Mikérinos se raidit et observa l'homme et sa compagne qui se promenaient au loin, sans respirer. Malgré la distance qui le séparait d'eux, il reconnut sans mal la fine silhouette de sa Reyaâ ; ses cheveux de jais flottant derrière elle, se mêlant à ceux, plus longs mais identiques, du chevalier divin du Dragon.

L'Artiste attendit sans bouger qu'ils passent devant lui. Il ne les quitta pas des yeux une seconde, même lorsque leurs visages se rapprochèrent encore et encore jusqu'à lier leurs lèvres. Il lui semblait que la jeune femme riait aux éclats et il réalisa brusquement qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendue rire aussi fort. Elle avait un rire cristallin, qui éclaboussait de joie tout autour d'elle. Shiryu avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Après quelques minutes, leur marche les avait emmenés à l'autre bout de la plage et ils disparurent. Mikérinos respira à nouveau.

- Imbécile, murmura-t-il.

Quand il comprit enfin qu'il ne les apercevrait plus, il se détourna du spectacle terne que lui offrait le coucher de soleil sur la plage. Il fallait qu'il marche. Qu'il marche longtemps et qu'il aille loin. Malheureusement, il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Soudain il se figea en remarquant la présence d'un homme devant lui, masqué par l'ombre d'un arbre. L'Artiste demeura totalement immobile durant une éternité. Puis l'inconnu se décida à bouger. Il sortit tranquillement de l'ombre pour recevoir enfin la lumière sanglante du crépuscule sur lui. Mikérinos put alors l'observer à loisir.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix huit ou dix neuf ans, son visage lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. L'Artiste promena son regard sur ses mèches châtains, presque rousses, qui se dressaient dans tous les sens, et ses yeux couleur émeraude. C'est alors qu'il le reconnut. C'était l'un des chevaliers malades qu'il avait soignés. Impossible de se rappeler son nom.

Le chevalier d'Athéna l'observait avec une sorte de sourire attristé. Passé un instant, il ouvrit la bouche :

- Alors c'est toi l'Artiste médecin. Cela fait un bon moment que je voulais te rencontrer.

Mikérinos ne dit rien. Le chevalier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Il paraît aussi que tu es le protégé de Shunreï, continua-t-il. J'ai entendu l'histoire.

- Et toi, qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il doucement. Son grand frère ?

- Son grand-père, rectifia-t-il avec tout le sérieux du monde. Je m'appelle Dohko.

L'Artiste resta interdit une bonne minute avant de plisser les yeux avec suspicion. Les deux hommes se toisèrent silencieusement durant plusieurs secondes. Enfin, Mikérinos éleva une main qui s'auréola de cosmos comme une torche. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra un instant, sa paume lumineuse tournée vers Dohko qui n'esquissa pas un geste pour se soustraire à cette inspection. Le cosmos de l'Artiste pulsa faiblement entre ses doigts et peu à peu, la silhouette lumineuse du chevalier se dessina derrière ses paupières closes. Il vit son énergie dorée couler dans ses veines, ses poumons qui se soulevaient, le sang qui circulait jusqu'à ses membres, la puissance que dégageait son esprit. Il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Passée une seconde, il comprit : son coeur.

Mikérinos rouvrit les yeux et son aura s'éteignit.

- Mesopethamenos, souffla-t-il.

Dohko sourit.

- Je vois que tu mérites ta réputation Mikérinos.

Mikérinos ne lui demanda pas comment il connaissait son nom. Il remit la main dans sa poche.

- Quel âge as-tu réellement ? demanda-t-il.

- Un peu plus de deux cent soixante ans, répondit Dohko d'un ton léger.

L'Artiste pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Tu es plutôt bien conservé, admit-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

- Oui. Et j'ai de bons yeux, déclara le chevalier en désignant la plage en contrebas d'un geste du menton. Je crois que toi aussi d'ailleurs. Ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils ont cinq ans.

Mikérinos se redressa et les muscles de sa mâchoire jouèrent sous sa peau.

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, remarqua-t-il calmement.

Dohko ébaucha un sourire qu'il fut totalement incapable d'interpréter. Puis le vieux chevalier lui fit signe de l'imiter avant de s'installer au sol, contre un rocher. Il croisa les mains derrière sa tête et son regard vert partit se perdre dans le ciel de sang. Mikérinos l'observa, indécis. Dohko lui jeta alors un bref regard et sourit encore, de cet étonnant sourire félin, mystérieux. L'Artiste soupira et finit par prendre place à ses côtés.

- Je vois, tu n'as pas envie de parler, ce n'est pas grave, lança le chevalier d'or. On a toute la nuit devant nous, je suis patient et puis je n'ai pas sommeil.

Mikérinos laissa ses paupières se fermer à demi et contempla les derniers rayons de soleil derrière ses cils. L'astre était aux trois quarts disparu, dans quelques minutes, il serait invisible. Le ciel rosé était devenu rouge puis violet, peignant les rares nuages de reflets flamboyants. La mer aussi s'était assombrie.

- Ce sera une très belle nuit, déclara Dohko. Idéale pour dormir dehors, les étoiles seront magnifiques.

Il croisa ses longues jambes devant lui.

- On raconte que des loups rodent dans cette partie des collines. Leur chef serait une vieille bête centenaire, un vieux loup assez rusé il paraît. En fait, il est mort depuis longtemps, il y au moins un siècle.

- Ah bon, dit Mikérinos poliment.

Le vent était tombé, l'air était moins chaud. L'odeur de la mer emplissait tout l'espace autour d'eux. Dohko remua.

- Il va essayer de la récupérer, dit-il.

- Le vieux loup ?

- Le vieux loup est mort je te dis. Il va essayer de la récupérer, Shunreï. Et elle, elle va se laisser faire. Je les connais par coeur.

- Sans doutes.

- Alors, il faudrait réagir.

- Cela ne te regarde pas, Dohko.

Le chevalier haussa les épaules, les yeux rivés sur le ciel où une myriade d'étoiles étincelantes apparaissait peu à peu comme une poignée de lucioles. Les constellations se dessinaient lentement, chacune entrait en scène à son tour pour raconter son histoire. L'Artiste ramena lentement ses genoux vers lui et y appuya ses coudes, la tête renversée vers la voûte céleste. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment de silence dans cette partie du monde.

Dohko lui lança un regard en biais.

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-il.

Mikérinos ne répondit pas.

- J'ai tout mon temps, de toute façon je n'ai pas sommeil, fit Dohko. J'aurai toute la nuit pour te poser la question. J'ai surveillé une tour immobile et terne pendant deux siècles, je suis patient et bien entraîné. Je doute que tu tiennes aussi longtemps qu'elle.

L'Artiste échappa un sourire et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux. Les mèches folles couleur aile de corbeau se dressèrent dans tous les sens.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Tu m'emmerdes avec ta question.

- C'est que ce doit être une bonne question ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, admit Mikérinos à mi-voix.

- J'ai toute la nuit et je n'ai pas sommeil.

- Je suis certain que toi et ta sagesse bicentenaire devez déjà connaître la réponse. Sinon tu ne poserais sûrement pas la question.

Dohko sourit.

- Sûrement pas, confirma-t-il.

- Jeune, sage et perspicace, cela ne doit pas courir les rues, marmonna l'Artiste.

- Alors, tu vas réagir ?

Mikérinos resta silencieux. Le vieux chevalier joua un moment avec un caillou du bout du pied.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil, dit-il.

- Merde, Dohko. Elle est libre, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Elle ne m'appartient pas.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu devrais faire quelque chose, continua Dohko. Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Après tout, Shiryu est ton élève et presque ton petit-fils. Tu devrais être content.

Le chevalier d'or repoussa le caillou au loin d'un coup sec et soupira. L'Artiste le vit alors décroiser les bras et les laisser retomber sur ses flancs dans un bruit mat.

- Je le connais depuis qu'il est gamin, expliqua Dohko. Il n'avait que six ans lorsqu'il est devenu comme mon petit-fils.

- Tu vois.

- Je peux aussi affirmer que je le connais sur le bout des doigts, reprit-il, imperturbable. Et je sais qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il lui faut.

Mikérinos se tourna brusquement vers lui, interloqué. Dohko était redevenu sérieux, son sourire s'était dissipé.

- Shiryu est encore jeune, lâcha-t-il. Ils ont été élevés comme un frère et une soeur. Il n'est pas pour elle, mais ça, elle ne le comprend pas encore.

L'Artiste l'observa un long moment sans bouger. Il se demandait s'il avait seulement bien entendu. Mais Dohko resta silencieux, concentré sur la plage qu'on ne voyait quasiment plus dans la pénombre. Mikérinos reprit doucement sa place contre son rocher, sans parler. A côté, le chevalier poussa un petit soupir avant de s'étirer de tout son long comme un grand chat. Puis il se cala plus confortablement et sourit.

- Je crois bien que je vais rester ici cette nuit, le ciel est vraiment superbe, dit-il. Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui.

Mikérinos coupa une tige d'herbe séchée à côté de sa jambe et la glissa entre ses dents. Il lui semblait que le vieux chevalier commençait à somnoler, il avait fermé les yeux. Dohko de la Balance, personnage étrange, songea-t-il.

- Et toi, Dohko ? En deux cent soixante ans, tu as aimé quelqu'un ? interrogea-t-il soudain.

Le chevalier d'or ouvrit vivement les yeux mais ne répondit pas.

- J'ai toute la nuit, je n'ai pas sommeil, objecta l'Artiste.

Dohko ébaucha un sourire un peu moqueur.

- Toi et ta sagesse flegmatique, vous devez déjà avoir la réponse.

L'Artiste demeura songeur un instant. Puis il croisa à son tour les bras derrière sa nuque.

- La même femme, deux cent cinquante ans plus tôt. Peut-être même que tu lui as donné son nom.

Dohko grimaça.

- Jeune, sage et perspicace, de mon temps, c'était vraiment pas courant, grommela-t-il.


	29. 29Dis moi qui tu es

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 29 : Dis-moi qui tu es... je te dirai si j'ai confiance en toi

-o§o-

Il glissa une main sur le petit visage et repoussa doucement les fines mèches blondes bouclées qui retombaient sur ses yeux. La fillette émit un gémissement et remua. Elle se réveillait. Mikérinos regarda ses paupières papillonner et attendit patiemment qu'elle sorte du sommeil. Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever, ses rayons orangés enveloppaient d'une aura chaude le lit immaculé.

Shamio se frotta les yeux de ses petits poings serrés et observa vaguement les alentours. Après quelques secondes, son regard azur encore plein de brouillard se posa sur lui et il lui sourit. Une lueur de joie apparut dans les pupilles de la petite fille qui le lui rendit aussitôt. Ses cheveux blonds dessinaient une auréole autour de sa tête. Elle tendit les bras en hauteur, vers lui. Mikérinos se pencha sur elle et embrassa son front tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il la souleva pour la sortir des draps tièdes et l'assit délicatement sur son genou.

- C'est fini maintenant, assura-t-il. Tout va bien.

A ces mots, la fillette se serra davantage contre lui et enfouit son visage au creux de son épaule. Il sentit ses petits poings se refermer sur sa chemise en tremblant.

- Je veux pas que tu me grondes, supplia-t-elle.

L'Artiste esquissa un triste sourire, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Shamio n'osait plus bouger, elle semblait simplement attendre que la sentence tombe enfin. Mikérinos échappa alors un petit soupir presque inaudible et ses doigts agrippèrent la longue chemisette de l'enfant.

- J'ai eu très peur, avoua-t-il.

Plusieurs secondes de silence complet s'écoulèrent. Puis, lentement, Shamio releva la tête, l'air abattu.

- Pardon, murmura-t-elle. Je l'ai pas fait exprès, je...

Il l'interrompit en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Tu aurais pu ne jamais te réveiller, Sha, tu le sais ? fit-il à mi-voix. Tu aurais pu mourir. Ne recommence jamais. Jamais. Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'une plage ou d'un point d'eau, tu m'entends ?

La fillette baissa la tête.

- Promis ? insista le jeune homme.

- Promis.

Il acquiesça doucement, satisfait et soulagé. Shamio se redressa alors et agita les bras, l'air déterminé.

- Je voulais voir les dauphins ! expliqua-t-elle. Loolan m'a dit qu'il y avait plein de dauphins loin au milieu des vagues. Comme sur ma boite à musique, celle que m'a offerte Zée.

Mikérinos eut un temps d'arrêt.

- Loolan ? répéta-t-il, stupéfait.

Shamio acquiesça vigoureusement.

- Il a dit qu'on voyait mieux les dauphins en grimpant sur le rocher. Mais j'étais trop petite, confia-t-elle, déçue. Alors j'ai pas réussi à voir les dauphins.

L'Artiste plissa doucement les yeux. A l'instant où il allait se remettre à parler, trois coups retentirent contre le battant de la porte et Pâris entra. Un sourire fleurit immédiatement sur son visage quand il vit que Shamio s'était enfin réveillée.

- Je vois que ça va beaucoup mieux, lança-t-il.

Mikérinos hocha la tête.

- Oui, je pense que tout va très bien, dit-il tout en se levant, Shamio dans les bras.

- J'espérais que tu ne resterais pas enfermé ici aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux...

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, déclara Mikérinos.

Il déposa lentement la petite fille au sol et caressa sa joue du doigt.

- Sha, tu veux bien aller t'habiller ? Il y a des vêtements dans la salle de bain. Tu peux choisir la robe que tu veux.

La fillette acquiesça et fila vers la pièce voisine en sautillant, sous le regard songeur des deux hommes. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds avec légèreté et s'empara de la poignée de la porte pour faire basculer le battant. Sa chemisette blanche était trop grande pour elle, elle flottait dedans et semblait ne pas toucher le sol. Dès qu'elle eut disparu, Mikérinos rangea les mains dans ses poches et fit à nouveau face à Pâris. Celui-ci prit un air attentif.

- Je t'écoute, fit-il.

Mikérinos désigna la porte close de la salle de bain d'un geste du menton. On entendit des clapotis venant du lavabo.

- J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service.

- Ah, ça fait un moment que j'attends ça, s'exclama Pâris. Va, explique-moi.

- N'en parle surtout à personne, je veux que cela reste entre toi et moi.

Pâris se contenta d'acquiescer solennellement.

- Bien, approuva Mikérinos. Vous quitterez le Sanctuaire d'Athéna dès demain. En attendant, je vais confier Shamio à Midas, Ann et Télès.

- Et toi, que vas-tu faire ?

- Rassembler mes affaires... et régler une dernière petite chose, expliqua-t-il. Puis je rentrerai.

Le premier Artiste d'Apollon fronça légèrement les sourcils en entendant ça. Il fit glisser deux de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, l'air songeur.

- On fera comme tu voudras. Dis-moi simplement ce que tu attends de moi.

- J'y viens.

-o§o-

Shunreï sortit de sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle sans un bruit. Elle avait réussi à ne pas dormir jusque là, pour pouvoir contempler la lumière du jour au moins quelques heures.

Elle allait s'éloigner vers le bout du couloir lorsque la porte sur sa droite s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle se figea aussitôt en voyant apparaître Pâris et Mikérinos. Son coeur s'emballa et elle réalisa qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de se cacher ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour qu'ils ne la voient pas.

- A tout à l'heure alors, fit Pâris. Je te tiens au courant.

- Merci, répondit Mikérinos.

Pâris fit un petit signe de la main et se retourna pour partir. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut, immobile, plantée au milieu de l'allée. Il lui sourit en inclinant la tête.

- Bonjour Shunreï.

- Bonjour...

Perplexe, elle le regarda s'éloigner d'un bon pas, le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le rendre si heureux ? Elle cessa toutefois de se poser la question en se souvenant que Mikérinos, lui, était toujours là. Il la regardait fixement, ce qui fit accélérer les battements de son coeur et fit augmenter son anxiété.

Mikérinos était complètement immobile, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Son visage était impassible, impénétrable. Plusieurs secondes interminables s'écoulèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne bouge. Puis, il tendit un bras et referma la porte derrière lui avec lenteur. Il commença à s'éloigner vers le bout du couloir.

- Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Shunreï ne put faire un mouvement pendant un bon moment. Interdite, elle le vit partir avec sa grâce et sa nonchalance habituelles. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose remonter dans sa gorge, comme un bloc de glace. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilée sans parvenir à émettre le moindre son.

- Attends... croassa-t-elle enfin.

Quelques mètres plus loin, l'Artiste s'arrêta. Il attendit, sans parler, sans même se retourner pour lui faire face. La jeune femme chercha son air.

- Co... Comment va Shamio ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle crut qu'il ne répondrait jamais quand, enfin, il soupira :

- Bien. Elle va bien. Elle est avec Télès, Ann et Midas.

Shunreï acquiesça, oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

Mikérinos reprit lentement sa marche, sans rien ajouter. Elle le regarda s'éloigner encore et encore, sans pouvoir bouger. Elle garda simplement les yeux fixés sur son large dos. Soudain, il passa l'angle du couloir et sortit de son champ de vision. De manière incompréhensible, cela lui provoqua un pincement au coeur. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour se reprendre entièrement et refouler son malaise persistant. Puis elle se redressa en prenant une profonde inspiration. Dès qu'elle le put, elle se mit à marcher pour le suivre tout en se recomposant un visage et une attitude plus neutres.

-o§o-

Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie derrière Mikérinos. Sa première pensée fut que cette abominable odeur de soufre avait définitivement disparu et cela la soulagea. L'Artiste avait décidé de rassembler ses affaires à ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre des deux seules phrases qu'il avait prononcées, entre ses dents. Mais elle n'était pas du tout d'humeur à le contrarier. Il lui semblait qu'ils ne cessaient de tourner autour du pot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le palais. La sensation désagréable de ne pas aborder une bonne fois pour toutes le sujet qu'ils devraient persistait.

Elle s'arrêta un instant près d'un lit et jeta un regard vers lui. Il avait récupéré sa sacoche abandonnée une semaine plus tôt sur une étagère et ramassait tout ce qui lui appartenait. Le flacon qui avait jadis contenu le gel mentholé contre les brûlures gisait maintenant, vide, sur une table de chevet. Il y avait aussi quelques ustensiles, un bol, une petite spatule ainsi que les affaires de Shamio. Shunreï resta sans bouger, les yeux fixés sur lui. Peut-être qu'il était en colère contre elle et peut-être qu'elle le méritait. Elle avait été négligente, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais elle s'était un peu rachetée. Elle repensa soudain à tout ce que lui avait dit Dohko la veille au soir. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'elle fasse des efforts. Mais... par tous les dieux, elle ne pouvait pas tout faire toute seule.

Elle se mordit une lèvre, ne sachant plus si elle était triste ou agacée. Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle avait le droit de s'énerver. Bon sang, elle avait été d'une inconscience incroyable, certes. Etait-ce une raison suffisante pour... En fait, elle réalisa qu'elle était déjà en colère. Contre lui. Durant les jours précédents, elle avait cru à une trêve, à une complicité entre eux. Quand l'Artiste s'était réveillé, ils avait parlé, ils avaient même ri. Elle y avait stupidement cru. Et elle avait aimé ça. Alors comment osait-il se refermer comme une huître maintenant, sans égards pour elle ?

- Je te demande pardon, déclara-t-elle, un peu plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

En face, Mikérinos releva doucement la tête vers elle, l'air impénétrable. Shunreï écarta ses bras en signe d'impuissance et les laissa retomber contre ses flancs dans un bruit mou.

- Je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir pu empêcher Shamio d'aller sur cette plage, répéta-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est suffisant ?

Elle chercha sans trop y croire le moindre indice de ce qu'il pouvait penser dans ses yeux dorés braqués sur elle, en vain. Le regard de Mikérinos était désespérément froid et distant, éteint. Il ne trahissait rien, c'était comme si elle avait subitement retrouvé le mur de glace des premiers jours.

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé quoi que ce soit, dit-il lentement. Tu n'es pas responsable de cet accident.

Le soulagement l'envahit. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait toujours pas.

- Alors... qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fit-elle, désorientée.

Les yeux de l'Artiste se plissèrent jusqu'à en être réduits à deux petits triangles d'or.

- Je ne te demande rien, répéta-t-il.

Shunreï s'efforça de ne pas détourner le regard, de le fixer droit dans les yeux, de ne pas céder. Elle serra les poings.

- Dis-moi, dans ce cas, ce qui te rend aussi en colère, lâcha-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Le muscle de la mâchoire de Mikérinos se contracta brusquement. Elle vit ses yeux s'allumer, enfin. Mais cela disparut aussitôt, tout son corps parut se détendre. Il tourna la tête, se retourna vers les affaires qu'il était en train de ranger.

- Va voir Pâris, dit-il. Demande-lui s'il a pu faire ce que je lui avais demandé. Si ce n'est pas le cas, presse-le, nous n'avons plus le temps.

Shunreï fut si choquée qu'elle ne put bouger ni parler durant une bonne minute. Elle l'observa de ses grands yeux écarquillés, incrédule, interdite. L'Artiste n'eut pas l'air de s'en émouvoir, il n'eut même pas l'air de le remarquer, absorbé par son rangement. La jeune femme contracta les poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Un tremblement de colère fit vibrer tout son corps, elle serra les dents, chercha son souffle. Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de se contenir, de ne pas laisser l'explosion se produire. Lentement, péniblement, elle obligea ses muscles à se décontracter. Puis elle fit volte-face pour se ruer vers la porte.

- Très bien, siffla-t-elle. Reste dans ta coquille, ce n'est pas mon problème. Reste seul. Vis seul. Parle seul si ça te chante.

Elle claqua violemment la porte derrière elle, uniquement pour se défouler sur quelque chose. Le mur vibra dangereusement et une fissure courut au-dessus de l'encadrement, libérant un filet de poudre blanche qui s'éparpilla sur le sol.

-o§o-

Ce n'est qu'en voyant la haute arène se dessiner sur sa droite qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait traversé tout le Sanctuaire d'un coup, sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle s'arrêta et tenta de retrouver son calme. Elle pouvait tellement le haïr parfois... ça lui faisait presque peur. Pendant deux jours elle s'était sentie si bien avec lui. Et le château s'effondrait, encore une fois. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'irait jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à l'apprécier. Ni à se confier à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger, elle ne pouvait pas le changer ! Il n'avait qu'à rester seul avec sa lâcheté.

De plus en plus fulminante, elle s'enfonça dans le Sanctuaire à la recherche du premier Artiste, comme le sien le lui avait ordonné. Elle n'était qu'une Reyaâ, elle avait juste le droit d'obéir aux ordres qu'il lui donnait. Elle étouffa un rugissement de fureur.

- Pitié, ne me mange pas... fit soudain une petite voix suppliante.

Shunreï sursauta et releva la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Seiya visiblement inquiet. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Consciente d'avoir un aspect peu avenant, elle s'efforça de faire taire sa colère et prit un air moins meurtrier.

- Désolée, fit-elle.

Seiya haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- Tout va bien ? On a l'impression que tu vas tout casser sur ton passage...

La jeune femme inspira profondément. Elle n'avait pas envie d'expliquer ça à Seiya, ni à personne d'autre. Elle s'était emportée une fois de plus, elle n'en était pas fière, cela ne regardait personne.

- Je cherche Pâris, lâcha-t-elle, un peu brusquement encore.

Le chevalier Pégase dut comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans une position délicate car il n'insista pas, ne chercha même pas à maintenir une quelconque conversation. Il indiqua quelque chose du doigt, le visage interdit. Shunreï suivit la direction des yeux et s'aperçut que le premier Artiste d'Apollon était juste à quelques mètres, en train de discuter avec Mû. Elle se sentit soudain ridicule.

- Ah... euh, oui... merci, bégaya-t-elle.

Rouge de honte, elle s'éloigna rapidement avec la désagréable impression d'enchaîner les gaffes. Elle détestait ça. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit comme ça ? Elle se mordit la joue, toute colère disparue, maintenant remplacée par du chagrin.

- Tiens, Shunreï, comment ça va ? demanda Mû en la voyant arriver.

Elle fit disparaître toute émotion de son visage, les bonnes comme les mauvaises, car elle ne faisait plus la différence. Puis elle s'efforça d'esquisser un sourire, échoua, renonça et haussa les épaules.

- J'ai eu des jours meilleurs, fit-elle doucement.

Une lueur interrogatrice brillait dans les yeux de Pâris. Il semblait se demander ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le matin. L'Amazone se reprit.

- Je te cherchais, il faut que je te parle, expliqua-t-elle.

Mû ébaucha aussitôt un sourire, comprenant sûrement qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de personnel. La jeune femme l'observa qui reculait d'un pas et une fois de plus, admira l'incroyable délicatesse dont le chevalier d'or était capable.

- Je vous laisse, je dois rejoindre Kiki, lança-t-il. A plus tard.

- Bonne journée, Mû, répondit Pâris avec un sourire.

Shunreï réussit alors à offrir un petit sourire au chevalier d'or. Si seulement tout le monde pouvait être aussi subtil, aussi délicat que Mû, songea-t-elle. Parmi les Artistes, par exemple, ce serait pas du luxe.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea soudain Pâris. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

- Miké voudrait savoir si tu as pu faire ce qu'il t'avait demandé parce qu'on n'a plus de temps, débita-t-elle sans réfléchir.

A ces mots, les sourcils de Pâris s'arquèrent très haut sur son front avant qu'il n'émette un petit rire.

- Il sait très bien que oui, je lui ai déjà fait un petit rapport tout à l'heure, s'exclama-t-il. C'est lui qui t'envoie ?

Shunreï se figea, mortifiée. Le changement sur son visage dut être assez inquiétant car Pâris regagna d'un coup son sérieux et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il. Tu es toute pâle.

Elle déglutit et hocha la tête, par réflexe.

- Oui, merci. Non, j'ai dû me tromper. J'ai dû mal comprendre, désolée. Je dois y aller.

Elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna sans rien ajouter, l'esprit en ébullition. Pâris lui dit quelque chose mais elle ne comprit pas, elle ne chercha même pas à écouter. Elle allait le tuer. Simplement le tuer. Ses jambes prirent une cadence mécanique qu'elle ne contrôlait plus et elle retraversa tout le Sanctuaire en sens inverse, à une vitesse soutenue. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le croire. C'était si lâche, si grossier... Tout à coup, elle percuta de plein fouet ce qui lui parut être un mur de briques et elle retomba lourdement sur le sol, les côtes endolories.

- Oh, je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vue !

La jeune femme redescendit violemment sur terre et aperçut le visage de Shun penché sur elle. Il lui tendait une main, l'air confus et honteux. Décidément, elle les accumulait toutes aujourd'hui. Elle prit la main du chevalier de bronze. Elle se sentait incroyablement stupide.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne regardais pas non plus où j'allais, s'excusa-t-elle tandis qu'il la remettait sur ses pieds.

Shun se mit à rire.

- Il y a des jours comme ça, fit-il. Tu es pressée ?

- Oui, un peu, admit-elle.

- Moi je cherche mon frère, expliqua-t-il. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ? Je pensais le trouver dans l'arène pour l'entraînement mais il n'est pas venu ce matin. Je me demande bien où il est passé.

Shunreï chercha à faire fonctionner ses méninges. Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas prêté attention aux personnes qu'elle avait croisées en route. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir aperçu Ikki depuis pas mal de temps. Elle secoua la tête, l'air navré.

- Non, je regrette, dit-elle. Je ne l'ai pas vu.

Shun ébaucha alors un geste évasif de la main.

- Aucune importance, assura-t-il. Je vais continuer de chercher. Merci quand même.

Elle lui sourit tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

- Bonne journée.

- A toi aussi Shunreï !

Lorsqu'il eut disparu, elle échappa un profond soupir. Elle avait percuté Shun, fait peur à Seiya, fait fuir Mû et inquiété Pâris, tout cela en seulement quelques minutes. Il fallait à tous prix qu'elle se calme, qu'elle se reprenne si elle ne voulait pas provoquer une hécatombe. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle ouvrit grands les yeux et reprit sa marche en tachant de faire bien attention à ce qu'il se passait devant elle.

-o§o-

Quand la porte de l'infirmerie apparut devant elle, elle l'ouvrit sans hésitation. Elle allait lui dire une bonne fois pour toutes sa façon de penser, elle se fichait de savoir s'il avait envie de l'écouter ou non. Cette fois, c'était trop. Entrant comme une flèche dans la pièce des malades elle reprit son souffle, ouvrit grand la bouche et se prépara à vider son sac. Mais au moment où elle allait se mettre à parler elle s'interrompit, constatant qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Coupée dans son élan, elle demeura immobile un bon moment avant de se détendre.

- Alors ça, c'est le pompon... grommela-t-elle.

L'Artiste était parti, tout bonnement. Shunreï grogna en s'asseyant sur un lit. S'il croyait que ça suffirait à la faire taire, il se trompait lourdement. C'était stupide. De toute façon, il faudrait bien qu'ils se croisent un jour ou l'autre. On ne pouvait pas fuir toute la vie. Elle en savait quelque chose.

Mécontente, elle foudroya du regard tout ce qui avait la malchance de se trouver sous ses yeux. Le pauvre sachet d'herbes ne lui avait pourtant rien fait. Mikérinos avait dû l'oublier. Il était tellement pressé de l'éviter qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de ramasser toutes ses affaires. Elle monta sur le lit et partit s'asseoir sur l'oreiller, le dos contre le mur avant de croiser les bras. C'était pourtant le comble, lui qui prenait tellement soin de ses sachets médicinaux. Elle lui faisait donc si peur que ça ? C'était incroyable. Elle balada nonchalamment son regard dans la salle tout en pianotant du bout des doigts sur son avant-bras. Même le petit sac de Shamio était toujours là. Il avait vraiment oublié la moitié des choses. Shunreï resta une minute la tête vide.

- C'était stupide de vouloir venir tout rassembler pour finalement repartir sans la plupart de ses affaires... lança-t-elle à voix haute.

Il n'avait emmené que sa propre sacoche, celle qui contenait les soins urgents et qui ne le quittait jamais. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. A tout bien réfléchir, c'était impossible. Mikérinos n'avait jamais eu peur d'elle, bien au contraire. Même lorsqu'elle lui hurlait dessus, il attendait patiemment qu'elle se soulage avant de reprendre ses activités tranquillement. Pourquoi se serait-il enfui juste maintenant ? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. D'ailleurs, ce n'était absolument pas son style non plus d'oublier ses précieux sachets derrière lui. Si elle avait appris une seule chose de lui en vivant à ses côtés, c'était bien qu'il tenait à ses herbes curatives comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

L'Amazone se redressa sur son lit, contrariée. Quelque chose clochait. S'il était simplement retourné au palais, il aurait au moins emmené avec lui les affaires de Shamio car elle y tenait beaucoup elle aussi. La conclusion qui lui vint aussitôt la laissa perplexe : il n'était pas retourné au palais. Quelque chose l'avait interrompu dans son rangement.

- Mais quoi ? murmura-t-elle.

Rien ne semblait plus urgent que ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait dit qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps, il n'aurait certainement pas quitté les lieux pour une banalité. Rien ne pressait plus que ça. Soudain, la jeune femme se figea. Rien, sauf peut-être...

- Par Artémis ! souffla-t-elle.

Elle sauta du lit et se rua hors de l'infirmerie en prenant tout juste le temps d'ouvrir les portes sur son passage.

-o§o-

Une fois dehors, elle fouilla désespérément les alentours, incapable de savoir où il avait bien pu aller. Il n'avait laissé aucune trace, il était impossible de le suivre. L'Amazone serra les poings sur ses longues mèches brunes. Il devait forcément y avoir un moyen. Forcément. Elle tenta de se raisonner pour ne pas céder à la panique.

- Très bien, chuchota-t-elle, de plus en plus agitée. Concentre-toi...

Elle pivota sur elle-même, observant frénétiquement les alentours, comme si la réponse à ses problèmes allait soudainement s'inscrire sur un arbre en lettres de feu. Malheureusement, cela n'arriva pas. Elle se passa une main sur le visage.

- Doucement, se sermonna-t-elle. Tu es sa Reyaâ... tu dois pouvoir le retrouver... réfléchis...

Ils étaient censés être liés. Unis. Elle était sa Reyaâ, ce n'était pas pour rien. Elle était capable de retrouver sa trace.

- Cosmos, souffla-t-elle alors en s'immobilisant.

Aussitôt, son aura s'enflamma et se mit à enfler, enfler encore, jusqu'à l'envelopper de grandes flammes argentées qui brillaient à la lumière. Ce simple geste eut le don de la calmer. Elle respira profondément et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle visualisa tout le Sanctuaire ; peu à peu, chacun des cosmos présents se dessina dans son esprit. Les flammes dorées des chevaliers d'or dans leur maison ou bien dans l'arène, les feux nerveux des chevaliers d'argent, d'intensité moindre, les étoiles multicolores des chevaliers de bronze, moins puissants encore. Bientôt, elle eut une véritable carte inscrite sur l'écran noir de ses paupières closes. Mais Mikérinos n'y apparaissait pas. Les Artistes n'avaient pas la même présence que les autres chevaliers ou que les Amazones. Leur cosmos n'était pas destiné à l'offensive, ni même à la défense. Ils étaient profondément pacifistes. Et donc, difficilement perceptibles. Shunreï pouvait voir l'endroit précis où se trouvaient Ann et Télès. Même Shamio avait une légère présence vaporeuse de couleur immaculée. Mais Pâris, Midas et Mikérinos... Autant, à certains moment, elle les percevait nettement, autant à d'autres, elle ne pouvait plus rien sentir d'eux.

- Bon sang...

C'était pourtant impossible. Toute personne possédant un cosmos, même aussi particulier que le leur, pouvait être repéré. C'était peut-être qu'elle ne s'y prenait pas de la bonne façon. Brusquement, elle changea de méthode. Elle ne chercha plus à trouver l'Artiste, mais l'homme. L'image du visage de Mikérinos apparut dans son esprit. Ses épais cheveux bruns, sa mâchoire, son nez, ses yeux dorés. Après une seconde, elle sentit un petit picotement courir sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise.

Dans les airs, devant elle, flottait un fin ruban constitué de petites étincelles orangées qui brillaient comme des étoiles. Leur éclat baissait lentement d'intensité mais la longue ligne sinueuse était toujours visible, s'enfonçant loin vers l'extérieur du Sanctuaire. Shunreï porta une main à sa joue qui paraissait chauffer. Elle sentit une trace incandescente sous ses doigts et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait la forme d'une dent de tigre.

D'un coup, elle fit exploser son cosmos argenté et se mit à courir.

-o§o-

Elle fut rapidement sortie du Sanctuaire d'Athéna et sans attendre, suivit les minces traces du passage de Mikérinos qui flottaient toujours dans l'air, pour quelques minutes encore. Sur sa joue, le symbole en forme de dent de tigre brûlait toujours avec force. Où avait-il bien pu aller ? En balayant l'horizon du regard elle nota qu'elle se dirigeait vers les montagnes, de plus en plus loin de la côte. Elle força l'allure, bondissant de rocher en rocher sans jamais ralentir.

Ce n'est qu'après un moment qu'elle remarqua que le ruban orangé étincelant s'était fait plus large. A cet endroit, les petites étoiles de cosmos ne s'étaient pas encore éteintes. Cela voulait forcément dire que l'Artiste était passé par ici il y a peu de temps. Shunreï continua son ascension, un peu plus confiante. Est-ce qu'il s'était rendu là-bas tout seul ? Il y avait peu de chances. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver ? Elle ne s'était absentée que quelques dizaines de minutes.

Elle ralentit sa course en ressentant enfin la présence de l'Artiste se dessiner devant elle. Il n'était pas seul. Elle perçut une autre personne. Sa gorge se serra ; elle se remit à courir pour les rejoindre. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle atterrissait sur un haut rocher qui surplombait la vallée. Elle s'arrêta, accroupie sur son point de vue et observa prudemment ce qu'il se passait en dessous.

Mikérinos était là. Jabu était avec lui, ils étaient tous les deux penchés sur le corps d'un homme qui avait tout l'air d'être mort. Shunreï reconnut l'uniforme des gardes du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, ainsi que la lance qui gisait à ses côtés. Le soldat baignait au milieu d'une mare de sang, plusieurs membres pliés dans des angles impossibles. Une grande partie de son abdomen avait été emportée par une grosse décharge d'énergie. La jeune femme grimaça, écoeurée par l'odeur de sang qui flottait dans l'air. Elle avait eu raison, l'Artiste n'avait pas emporté sa sacoche de remèdes pour rien.

Le guérisseur venait tout juste d'allumer son cosmos, il auscultait le pauvre homme dont l'aura avait disparu. A côté, Jabu paraissait horrifié et apeuré.

- Je l'ai trouvé comme ça ! disait-il. Je suis venu te chercher immédiatement.

L'Artiste promena ses mains auréolées de cosmos orangé au-dessus du blessé. Mais il se rendit très vite compte qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Jabu, tu as fait ce que tu as pu, répondit-il, le visage sombre. Je n'aurais pas pu le sauver de toute façon, il a perdu trop de sang et ses blessures étaient trop graves.

Le chevalier de la Licorne semblait nerveux.

- Qui a bien pu faire ça ?

Mikérinos pêcha un morceau de tissus dans son sac et s'essuya doucement les mains avant de se relever.

- Tu n'as vu personne d'autre quand tu es arrivé ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, fit Jabu. J'étais censé venir chercher son rapport pour le transmettre au Grand Pope, il était comme ça quand je suis arrivé et...

L'Artiste observa un moment le cadavre d'un air vague et songeur. Il ne bougeait plus, il paraissait réfléchir intensément. Enfin, il ferma les yeux et rangea le morceau de tissus dans son sac. Puis, il hocha la tête.

- Je vois.

Toute cette horrible histoire avait l'air d'avoir passablement perturbé le pauvre Jabu qui était d'une pâleur effrayante.

- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Interrogea le chevalier, la voix tremblante.

Mikérinos ne répondit pas tout d'abord. Shunreï lui trouvait une attitude étrange, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas. Lentement, l'Artiste rangea les mains dans ses poches.

- J'en ai une petite idée, dit-il.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

- Reyaâ, appela-t-il.

L'Amazone tressaillit. Il savait depuis le début qu'elle était là. Shunreï se redressa avant de sauter dans le vide. Elle atterrit avec souplesse juste derrière Mikérinos qui ne bougea pas. Jabu, lui, semblait interdit, surpris de voir la jeune femme surgir de nulle part. Ses grands yeux foncés allaient de l'un à l'autre, incrédules.

- Shunreï... tu étais là ? fit-il.

L'Artiste, lui, était aussi immobile qu'une statue.

- Reyaâ, répéta-t-il.

Shunreï fit un pas en avant et s'arrêta juste à ses côtés, l'air interrogateur. Mikérinos ne se tourna pas vers elle, il ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Ses yeux dorés étaient braqués sur Jabu, il ne cillait même pas. Puis elle vit sa bouche s'ouvrir :

- Tue-le.

La jeune femme eut un violent haut-le-coeur et cessa de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes. Les yeux du chevalier de la Licorne s'étaient écarquillés d'horreur, il recula d'un pas, l'air perdu et terrorisé. La jeune femme vit que ses jambes tremblaient.

- Tu... c'est une blague... ? s'écria-t-il.

- Reyaâ, tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit, lâcha Mikérinos d'un ton sec.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, elle faisait un cauchemar... Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir donné un tel ordre ! C'était impossible, impensable ! Il ne pouvait pas lui ordonner de tuer quelqu'un, il ne pouvait pas ! Elle vit la peur qui se reflétait dans les yeux de Jabu et une bouffée d'incompréhension, d'indignation et de colère monta en elle.

- Tu es devenu fou, bégaya-t-elle.

Le visage de l'Artiste se fit encore plus dur, encore plus sombre et ses sourcils se froncèrent jusqu'à transformer ses yeux en deux fentes dorées menaçantes.

- Je t'ai donné un ordre ! tonna-t-il. Tue-le immédiatement, tu m'as compris ?

Elle ne pouvait pas... Elle ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un. Elle ne pouvait pas tuer Jabu. Mikérinos avait perdu la raison !

- Reyaâ, bon dieu ! Si tu ne le tues pas, c'est moi qui le ferais alors obéis !

Ces quelques mots eurent autant d'effet sur Jabu que sur Shunreï. Le chevalier de la Licorne perdit définitivement son calme et se mit à reculer en trébuchant.

- Vous essayez de me faire peur ! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! cria-t-il. Il y a un meurtrier aux abords du Sanctuaire ! Vous êtes devenus fous ou quoi ?

Shunreï regardait ce jeune homme qu'elle côtoyait depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, deux semaines plus tôt. Elle ne voulait pas tuer Jabu, elle ne voulait tuer personne ! Soudain, le chevalier de la Licorne fit volte-face et se mit à courir de plus en plus vite. Mikérinos bouillonnait de rage. Son visage pivota vers la jeune femme et elle sursauta aussitôt.

- Il s'est échappé à cause de toi ! Tu es sensée m'obéir, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? siffla-t-il.

A ces mots, l'Amazone s'échauffa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! hurla-t-elle, encore tremblante. Tu viens de me demander de tuer un homme ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, tu es fou ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Tuer Jabu ? Un chevalier d'Athéna ?

- Tu es une Reyaâ. Tu es MA Reyaâ, gronda-t-il. Quand je te donne un ordre, tu dois obéir sans chercher à discuter, sinon tu n'as aucune raison d'être là ! Tu viens de faire une grosse erreur !

Shunreï essayait de reprendre son souffle. L'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle lui faisait peur. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Elle savait simplement qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de tuer. Pas comme ça. C'était inhumain. Ce n'était pas juste. Lentement, elle recula pour s'éloigner de lui, bouleversée.

- Tu viens de me demander de tuer un homme, répéta-t-elle à mi-voix. Je ne peux pas obéir à un tel ordre...

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Je ne peux pas obéir à ça, murmura-t-elle. Je dois t'obéir... mais si tu n'as aucun sens de la justice, si tu n'as aucune morale... je ne pourrais pas continuer à te protéger...

Elle vit Mikérinos s'immobiliser en face d'elle. Ses yeux dorés s'étaient fait moins durs. Ce n'était plus de la haine qu'il avait dans le regard mais de la peine. Une grande peine. Une peine déchirante. Il ferma les yeux, baissa la tête. Ce geste étrange lui fit mal, elle se sentit mal à l'aise. L'Artiste se détourna, le visage froissé par quelque chose qui ressemblait à du désespoir.

- Je t'ai dit l'autre jour que j'avais confiance en toi, dit-il doucement.

Elle attendit, fébrile.

- Mais c'est toi qui n'a pas confiance en moi. Et je ne peux malheureusement rien contre ça.

Shunreï se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Ces quelques mots lui retournèrent le coeur, lui faisant monter un goût acide dans la bouche. Les deux phrases virevoltaient avec insouciance dans son esprit chamboulé. Elle voulut les chasser, les détruire, les faire disparaître mais elles continuèrent à résonner narquoisement dans sa tête. Il lui fallut un long moment pour parvenir à rassembler ses idées et réussir à ouvrir la bouche.

- Que d'émotions, j'en ai la larme à l'oeil, fit une voix profonde et inconnue.

- J'ai horreur des histoires sentimentales, continua une autre. Ca me donne des envies de meurtre.

- Je savais que tu étais insensible.

- J'espère bien !

Ahurie, Shunreï se retourna d'un bond et leva la tête vers les surplombements rocheux d'où leur étaient parvenues les deux voix. Mikérinos semblait pétrifié. Les deux silhouettes qui les observaient depuis leur promontoire portaient une armure et dégageaient un cosmos d'une puissance incroyable. Les regards de haine qu'ils leur lançaient arrachèrent un frisson d'horreur à l'Amazone. Il s'accentua encore lorsqu'elle réalisa brusquement que les deux hommes n'étaient pas seuls. En réalité, ils étaient trois. Le dernier se tenait encore plus haut, les bras croisés, le visage caché sous un impressionnant casque de guerre.

- Quelle jolie journée, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il avec un grand sourire carnassier.


	30. 30Tuer ou être tué

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 30 : Tuer ou être tué

-o§o-

Les deux guerriers vêtus de leur armure rouge et noire avaient bondi dans le vide pour atterrir gracieusement devant eux, l'air satisfait. Seul celui qui avait un casque et qui semblait être le chef demeura sur son promontoire sans bouger. Instinctivement, Shunreï vint se placer entre Mikérinos et les deux sbires avant de tirer son sabre.

- J'ai horreur des Amazones, grommela l'un des deux hommes en grimaçant.

Il avait une longue crinière rouge rejetée en arrière qui dévoilait un visage peu avenant. Il n'y avait aucune harmonie dans ses traits, sa mâchoire était trop large, ses yeux trop petits, ses sourcils inexistants. Shunreï le trouva effrayant. Un vrai colosse.

- C'est bien ce que je te dis, tu n'aimes rien, répliqua l'autre avec désinvolture.

Celui-ci était plus petit, avec des cheveux verts qui juraient horriblement sur l'écarlate de son armure. Il avait une espèce de distinction hautaine au visage. Son nez long et fin était presque féminin.

L'Amazone assura sa prise sur son arme tandis qu'un frisson couraitt le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le troisième homme était toujours immobile, son casque empêchait de voir à quoi il pouvait ressembler. On ne voyait de lui que son armure brillante ; elle lançait des reflets sanglants au soleil, ce qui rendait encore plus terrifiantes les énormes pointes qu'il arborait sur ses épaulettes. Shunreï observa le grand casque à crête blanche, le plastron vermeil finement détaillé, la ceinture de cuir qui retenait son épée, ses jambières assorties à ses brassards, la jupe métallisée qui recouvrait son pantalon noir, ses solides sandales et elle songea que jadis, sur les côtes de la Turquie, durant la mythique guerre de Troie, le prince Hector fils de Priam avait du ressembler à ça.

- Phobos, lâcha soudain Mikérinos d'une voix rauque, comme un feulement. J'aurais du le deviner. Il n'y avait que toi pour mutiler cet homme à ce point-là.

Le dénommé Phobos bondit brusquement de son haut rocher et se posa devant eux sans même décroiser les bras, avec la souplesse menaçante d'une panthère. La jeune femme remarqua alors ses longs cheveux couleur de nuit. Elle affirma sa prise sur son arme, prête à intervenir au moindre faux mouvement de l'un des trois hommes.

Le nom réveilla de nombreux souvenirs. Phobos. C'était Phobos, le fils du dieu Arès ? Le dieu de la guerre. L'éternel ennemi d'Athéna. Elle sentit son coeur accélérer, une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe. Des Berserkers.

- Esculape, mon vieil ami, dit-il d'un ton badin. Moi qui te prenais pour un génie. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué ce garde. Le petit traître s'en est très bien sorti tout seul. Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

- Jabu, intervint l'homme aux cheveux verts.

- J'ai horreur des traîtres... marmonna son compagnon d'armes.

Phobos hocha la tête sans se soucier de l'interruption.

- C'est ça, Jabu, reprit-il. Il a été très inspiré je crois.

- C'est ignoble, fit l'Artiste sèchement.

Shunreï surveillait autant que possible chacun des trois Berserkers et elle commençait à devenir nerveuse. La tension quasi électrique qui flottait dans l'air la rendait malade. Elle venait de comprendre que le meurtre commis par le chevalier de la Licorne n'avait en fait été qu'un appât pour attirer l'Artiste médecin hors du Sanctuaire. Mais seule contre trois Berserkers... que pourrait-elle faire ?

- C'est vrai que ce bon vieux minable de Jabu mérite une raclée, s'exclama joyeusement Phobos en se caressant le menton du doigt. Je la lui aurais donnée de toute façon s'il ne s'était pas enfui. Ce n'est que partie remise.

- Il va la recevoir, assura Mikérinos froidement.

Phobos tourna la tête vers lui, l'air étonné. Sous son casque, ses yeux lançaient des reflets bleus.

- Oh... tu avais donc deviné que c'était lui, Esculape ? Quelle perspicacité !

Shunreï ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il s'obstinait à appeler l'Artiste Esculape. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Que se passait-il ? Elle aurait voulu pousser un cri pour évacuer cette frustration mais son corps ne semblait plus lui appartenir.

- Le garde venait tout juste de mourir. Les dernières traces de son cosmos n'avaient pas encore disparu, déclara lentement Mikérinos avec détachement, sur le ton du diagnostic médical. Jabu ne pouvait pas l'avoir trouvé déjà mort. Trop peu de temps s'était écoulé.

Phobos étendit les bras à l'horizontale, l'air presque émerveillé. Puis il applaudit. Lentement. L'air narquois.

- Formidable, commenta-t-il. Je savais que tu étais plein de talent. Sauf que tu es vraiment désespérant dans un duel, Esculape. Le combat, ça n'a jamais été ta tasse de thé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se mit à rire et Shunreï sentit Mikérinos se raidir derrière elle. Elle pouvait presque percevoir le sang de l'Artiste qui bouillonnait dans ses veines, elle devinait ses muscles tendus, sa mâchoire contactée et ses yeux transformés en deux petits triangles meurtriers. Son aura d'habitude si calme, si sereine était maintenant empreinte de colère, de dégoût, de rancoeur.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, grinça-t-il.

- Toujours cette vieille histoire qui te reste en travers de la gorge, hein ? C'est normal, tes huit compagnons doivent tellement t'en vouloir.

Les yeux du Berserker scintillèrent. Même si elle ne saisissait pas bien tous les codes de cette conversation, l'Amazone se surprit à détester le guerrier écarlate de tout son coeur. Elle n'avait jamais vu Mikérinos aussi tendus, aussi furieux. Le guerrier d'Arès en savait visiblement plus qu'elle sur l'Artiste et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à le torturer ainsi ? Et pourquoi ce nom "Esculape" mettait-il Mikérinos dans tous ses états ?

- Chacun son fardeau, reprit Phobos. Je dois dire que...

- Assez ! cingla soudain la jeune femme, bien campée sur ses jambes. Vous êtes sur les terres de la déesse Athéna et vous n'avez aucun droit pour cela. Rebroussez chemin, rentrez chez vous !

Son intervention parut surprendre les trois Berserkers. Ils l'observèrent un instant, de vagues sourires aux lèvres. Phobos haussa un sourcil méprisant.

- Nom de dieu, Esculape, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as pris une Reyaâ ? fit-il. Vous n'avez peur de rien vous les Artistes. A ta place, j'aurais honte.

A ces mots, l'aura argentée de Shunreï explosa et les flammes de son cosmos firent courir des éclairs dans ses cheveux. Elle sentait sa colère monter doucement jusqu'à sa gorge, menaçant de la faire hurler. Cette fois, c'était trop.

En face, les trois guerriers avaient perdu leur sourire, ils la toisaient avec sérieux. Phobos était impassible, ses yeux bleus ne la quittaient plus une seule seconde, elle en sentait sa peau brûler. Le Berserker ne bougea même pas :

- La guerre est quelque chose de sérieux, gronda-t-il. Tout chevalier qui n'obéit pas aux ordres de ses supérieurs est un mauvais guerrier. Tu as trahi ton maître tout à l'heure et tu vas en payer le prix. Je vais te montrer comment ça se passe.

Shunreï vit ses yeux se plisser.

- Bahamut.

Le guerrier aux longs cheveux rouges avança aussitôt d'un pas. Phobos sourit.

- Tue-la.

La jeune femme eut un haut-le-coeur.

- Maître, répondit Bahamut en allumant son cosmos d'un coup.

Shunreï sentit un violent sentiment lui emplir le corps, comme un liquide glacé, et s'écouler par tous les pores de sa peau. Son estomac se serra. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la Mort marcher vers elle en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Pour la première fois, elle eut si peur qu'elle en aurait pleuré. Une peur irraisonnée, viscérale. La peur d'une proie face à son redoutable chasseur. Elle réalisa que cet homme n'aurait jamais les scrupules qu'elle avait ressenti tout à l'heure à l'idée de tuer quelqu'un. Il avait reçu ses ordres et il allait les exécuter, comme un guerrier, un vrai. Tout le contraire de ce qu'elle était.

- Je te conseille de bien apprendre ta dernière leçon, déclara froidement Phobos.

Sa terrible indifférence au regard de l'ordre monstrueux qu'il venait de donner multiplia brusquement la peur de Shunreï par cent. Elle allait mourir. Cet homme allait la tuer.

- Reyaâ, tu ne... commença Mikérinos derrière elle, la voix brisée.

C'était trop tard. Soudain, Bahamut se mit à courir et d'un bond, il fut sur elle. L'esprit de l'Amazone se vida.

-o§o-

L'avant bras recouvert de métal du Berserker percuta violemment la tranche de son sabre qui se mit à vibrer. Shunreï ouvrit les yeux, essaya de respirer et de calmer les tremblements qui secouaient ses membres, tout en même temps. Un réflexe défensif venait de la sauver mais cette idée la terrifiait plus encore. Le guerrier la dépassait de deux bonnes têtes, elle se brisa la nuque pour apercevoir ses yeux meurtriers, son cou de taureau qui faisait trois fois la taille du sien. Il n'avait même pas utilisé d'arme, pas vraiment une attaque élaborée, juste de la force brute. Une énergie bestiale et sauvage.

A la seconde précise où l'homme se dégagea, elle en profita pour faire un saut en arrière et se mettre hors de portée. Les yeux rouges du guerrier étaient vrillés sur elle. Elle était armée et pas lui ; elle était capable d'aller plus vite que lui ; elle pouvait être plus rusée que lui. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, elle était en difficulté et elle le savait.

Soudain, un cliquetis métallique la tira de ses pensées angoissantes. Les poings du Berserkers venaient de s'entrechoquer. Shunreï eut tout juste le temps de préparer sa parade et brusquement, ce fut une pluie de coups, comme une avalanche destructrice.

L'homme était plus rapide qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Il mouvait l'impressionnante masse de ses muscles avec vivacité et intelligence, en économisant son souffle. La jeune femme dut accélérer, passer au niveau supérieur, pour éviter les deux coups de pied et de poing qui fouettèrent l'air successivement, à quelques centimètres de son nez. Il y eut alors un flash écarlate, elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Tout à coup, l'impact percuta son estomac et elle fut projetée en arrière avant de s'encastrer dans le mur de pierre. Sa conscience lâcha prise durant quelques secondes. Elle se réveilla allongée au sol, le goût métallique du sang dans la bouche. Sa tête tournait, le paysage tanguait autour d'elle. Le Berserker marchait vers elle, emplissant son champ de vision, son espace vital, son esprit. Son aura rougeoyante l'auréolait.

- Tu voudrais protéger ton maître et tu ne sais même pas te sauver toi-même ? lança-t-il.

L'insulte lui fit serrer convulsivement les poings. D'un geste, elle essuya le sang qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres et se releva. Elle était encore une Reyaâ. Elle était encore _sa_ Reyaâ. Elle mourrait pour lui s'il le fallait. Elle se battrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tienne plus debout sur ses jambes. Elle avait encore des coups à donner.

Elle savait qu'à quelques pas, Mikérinos et les deux autres Berserkers observaient le duel. L'Artiste pensait sûrement qu'elle allait se faire tuer. L'Amazone laissa sa fureur l'envahir totalement et son cosmos se déchaîna autour d'elle. Bahamut était sur ses gardes. Elle s'élança.

L'énergie circulait dans ses veines, faisait courir de petits picotements sous sa peau, brûlant chacun de ses muscles. De minuscules éclairs crépitants étincelèrent dans ses cheveux. Elle balança sa jambe puis se laissa partir en arrière, sur les mains, pour projeter l'autre qui trancha l'air à son tour. En face, le Berserker esquiva in extremis, avec moins de rapidité qu'avant. La jeune femme bondit en arrière, atterrit sur ses pieds et reprit son élan. Soudain, elle déclencha une série de coups éclairs, ses poings, ses pieds, ses coudes, ses genoux partirent à une vitesse vertigineuse. Sa rapidité était telle que l'homme ne put tout éviter. Shunreï sentit ses poings s'enfoncer dans les épaules et l'abdomen de son adversaire et elle accéléra encore jusqu'à le marteler sans discontinuer. Ses phalanges s'écrasaient sur les pans d'armure du Berserker mais elle ne prêtait plus attention à la douleur, elle cognait de plus en plus fort malgré ses doigts en sang. La montagne humaine se contentait d'encaisser les terribles impacts mais ses os résistaient toujours.

L'Amazone commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Elle devait réagir, en finir rapidement.

Elle marqua une demi seconde de vide, le temps de prendre ses nouveaux appuis. Et cela suffit à son opposant pour se reprendre. Shunreï fit appel à son cosmos le plus brûlant et l'aura argentée l'avala. Son poing partit comme une comète. Au moment où il allait s'enfoncer dans le coeur du guerrier, un bras métallisé se dressa en travers de son passage et le dévia. Alors tout se passa très vite. L'Amazone vit son bras rejeté sur sa droite et d'un coup, une poigne de fer se referma sur sa gorge. Elle se figea, le souffle coupé. Horrifiée, elle se sentit subitement décoller du sol et l'étau sur son cou se fit de plus en plus étroit. Incapable de respirer, elle se débattit dans tous les sens, planta ongles et talons dans tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Le colosse l'éleva dans les airs à la seule force de son bras gauche ; un rictus satisfait étirait ses lèvres.

Shunreï agrippa violemment les doigts qui enserraient son cou et tenta de les écarter. Une traînée incandescente descendit le long de sa gorge, elle suffoqua. Des points colorés se mirent soudain à danser devant ses yeux et masquèrent en partie l'affreux visage du Berserker. Il était d'une telle force... ! Elle serra les dents et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans la grosse main du guerrier tandis qu'elle cherchait désespérément un peu d'oxygène. Son coeur gonflait de seconde en seconde, le monde tournait devant elle, des voix se mêlaient. Elle entendit son nom, des rires, un gros timbre menaçant à son oreille. L'image de son sabre vint virevolter dans son esprit, elle se maudit de l'avoir abandonné dans sa chute quelques minutes plus tôt. Sa poitrine brûlait, elle voulut tousser et une explosion enflammée déchira quelque chose entre sa bouche et ses poumons. Un vent de panique électrisa alors tout son corps.

Son cosmos s'alluma brusquement ; elle en fit augmenter la température à toute allure. Il devint lumineux, flamboyant. La main de son bourreau dégagea un filet de fumée. La chaleur s'intensifia encore et encore. L'Amazone sentit le Berserker tressaillir, son énorme bras se contracta de douleur et plia. Shunreï se fit violence pour parvenir à distinguer quelque chose dans le brouillard de l'inconscience qui la gagnait peu à peu. Puis, dans un battement de cils, sa cible lui apparut. D'un coup, elle balança sa jambe et son talon partit s'encastrer profondément dans l'armure de l'homme, creusant un trou juste à l'emplacement de son coeur. Aussitôt, un hurlement étouffé trancha l'air bouillonnant et la poigne de fer la libéra.

Elle heurta durement le sol rocailleux et prit une inspiration explosive, aspirant chaleur et poussières, tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. La douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Peu à peu, le paysage se redessina autour d'elle, les couleurs réapparurent, les voix inondèrent sa tête.

Le guerrier avait cessé de hurler, il était à moitié plié sur lui-même, une main crispée sur son coeur endolori. Ses yeux exorbités lançaient des éclairs au milieu des filets de transpiration qui ruisselaient de son front. Le coup n'avait pas été assez puissant pour mettre l'organe vital hors d'usage, surtout avec la protection offerte par son armure mais le Berserker était loin d'être aussi fringuant qu'avant. Il haletait bruyamment, péniblement, dans de longs sifflements suraigus.

La jeune femme aperçu Mikérinos à quelques pas, tendu comme un arc, les poings serrés, les yeux rivés sur elle. Le guerrier aux cheveux verts se tenait près de lui, l'empêchant d'intervenir. Seul Phobos paraissait encore complètement calme, souriant face au spectacle. L'Amazone se cramponna à un rocher pour tenter de se remettre sur ses jambes. A ce moment-là, l'Artiste fit volte-face vers le Berserker en rouge, fulminant.

- Rappelle ton guerrier, Phobos ! rugit-il. Arrête ce combat, cela ne t'apportera rien de la tuer ! Laisse-la partir !

Le fils d'Arès lui jeta un regard amusé. Le soleil dansait sur son armure écarlate et dessinait des flammes infernales.

- Détrompe-toi, ça m'amuse beaucoup. Sache que je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole, dit-il. Tu devrais être content que je te débarrasse d'un si piètre garde du corps, au contraire.

Son petit rire arracha un frisson d'horreur à Shunreï. Mikérinos se tourna vers elle. La colère, la peur, faisaient briller son aura orangée. Le doré de ses yeux semblait illuminé de l'intérieur.

- Va-t'en Reyaâ ! cria-t-il. C'est un ordre, tu m'entends ? Va-t'en tout de suite !

La jeune femme eut un terrible pincement au coeur. Elle cessa de bouger, plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme pour qui elle était censée donner sa vie, pour y chercher une lueur, une lumière qui lui prouverait qu'elle avait mal entendu. Rien. Non, rien. Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation dans ses yeux, pas de regrets, pas de doutes. Shunreï sentit un goût acide lui remonter dans la bouche. Il était en train de lui demander de s'enfuir.

- Obéis ! tonna-t-il avant d'être retenu par la lame étincelante que le Berserker aux cheveux verts plaça sur son cou.

Phobos avait repris tout son sérieux ; il avança rapidement d'un pas.

- Oh non, je ne le permettrai pas. Bahamut, relève-toi et finis ton travail, lâcha-t-il.

Le colosse semblait avoir tout le mal du monde à respirer normalement. Pourtant, il se redressa, soufflant bruyamment, l'air assassin. Shunreï avait récupéré une bonne partie de la maîtrise de son corps et la peur aida ses jambes à la soutenir. Sa gorge était terriblement douloureuse, elle devait avoir quelque chose de brisé. Mikérinos se remit à crier :

- Bon sang, Reyaâ, fais ce que je te dis ! Va-t'en tant que tu le peux !

L'Amazone l'ignora et se tourna pour faire face à son adversaire. Elle ne fuirait pas. C'était hors de question. Jamais. Elle lui prouverait, qu'elle pouvait faire face. Qu'elle pouvait vaincre. Et qu'elle pouvait remplir son rôle.

- Reyaâ !

Le Berserker s'était remis sur ses pieds, plus fort, plus grand, plus impressionnant qu'avant, lui semblait-il. Il pantelait, un rictus de douleur au visage. Son armure était fissurée. Les craquelures formaient une étoile de mort sur son sternum. Soudain, il alluma son cosmos écarlate. Shunreï fit aussitôt courir un flux d'énergie dans tous ses membres pour réveiller ses muscles. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Quelque chose pour faire perdre pied à ce colosse. Le Berserker avançait déjà sur elle. Elle réfléchit à toute allure.

- Tu vas me le payer, gronda-t-il. Cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas.

L'Amazone recula d'un pas. Elle n'avait aucune chance au corps à corps. L'homme faisait des dizaines de kilos, des dizaines de centimètres de plus qu'elle.

Un coup auréolé de cosmos fila vers elle. Elle n'eut que le temps de voir une série de rayons partir comme un éventail. Un trait de feu toucha son flanc, elle serra les dents et se laissa partir en arrière, jusqu'au sol.

Il fallait qu'elle récapitule.

Elle changea de point d'appui, tourna sur elle-même et enchaîna plusieurs tentatives de coups qui obligèrent son ennemi à se protéger, à défaut de le blesser.

Gagner du temps. L'homme avait beaucoup trop d'avantages sur elle. Elle ne prendrait jamais le dessus dans un affrontement direct.

Elle se baissa, évita un pied avant de bondir dans les airs.

Gagner du temps.

Sa main vint se positionner sur l'épaule du guerrier et elle se dressa à la verticale, pieds vers le ciel. L'espace d'un instant, elle forma avec l'homme une ligne parfaite. Puis elle retomba. D'un léger mouvement des reins, elle pivota et bascula pour venir loger ses genoux sur les larges épaules. Son aura argentée flamboya, entoura ses deux mains tendues en hauteur. Tout à coup, ses poings s'abattirent sur l'homme, à la base du cou, comme la foudre sur un arbre mort. Un nouveau hurlement fendit l'air et Shunreï bondit en arrière quand Bahamut s'écroula sur ses genoux. Il vacilla, le corps parcouru de puissants courants électriques, les yeux flous.

La jeune femme retomba sur ses pieds, essoufflée. Elle n'avait que quelques secondes avant que le colosse ne soit de nouveau apte à attaquer. Elle n'arriverait jamais à frapper assez fort pour le neutraliser. Le combat rapproché était dangereux pour elle, c'était le point fort de son adversaire. C'était son espace vital. L'avantage pour elle résidait dans le fait que l'homme possédait un espace plus petit que le sien. Il avait moins de libertés car il était moins rapide. Il frappait à moins grande distance. Alors, il lui fallait faire le contraire. Elle se retourna d'un bond quand le souvenir de son sabre abandonné lui traversa l'esprit. Il était planté dans le sol. Loin. Le Berserker se relevait. Elle se mit à courir.

Son sabre était son seul espoir. Et le point faible du colosse résidait là.

Elle perçut l'aura de l'homme enfler une fois de plus. L'attaque fondit sur elle au moment précis où elle refermait son poing sur le manche de l'arme. Les rayons écarlates du guerrier tracèrent aussitôt un éventail dans l'air lourd. Shunreï esquiva tout ce qui n'excédait pas la vitesse du son mais elle ne parvenait plus à respirer aussi efficacement qu'il l'aurait fallu.

L'arcane était terriblement puissant, elle vit les rayons gagner en vitesse et l'un d'eux la faucha violemment en plein ventre. Elle échappa un cri et se plia en deux pour éviter le reste de la rafale. Elle était trop près, il fallait qu'elle s'écarte le plus vite possible. L'homme lança une seconde volée de coups, de son poing gauche cette fois. Shunreï accéléra, sans prêter attention aux hurlements de douleur que lui faisait parvenir son corps blessé. Son sabre tournoya dans l'air et elle fit dévier plusieurs traits de cosmos avant de perforer la défense du colosse.

L'homme était visiblement droitier. Les attaques qu'il lançait avec son bras gauche étaient d'une rapidité inférieure aux autres, d'un peu moins d'une demi seconde. Mais cela suffit à l'Amazone pour repérer l'espace dont elle avait besoin. Elle accéléra encore et durant quelques instants, atteignit la vitesse de la lumière. Sa lame décrivit un cercle ; une pluie d'étincelle vola dans l'air lorsqu'elle percuta un pan de l'armure. L'acier de son arme s'enfonça dans la peau nue du bras du Berserker, juste sous son épaulette, et un flot de sang en jaillit pour dégouliner jusqu'à terre.

La jeune femme sentit sa propre force vaciller. Heureusement, l'homme avait reculé, surpris par le coup. Il lâcha une plainte à moitié étouffée qui se transforma rapidement en cri quand il découvrit que son bras gauche pendait maintenant inerte contre son flanc, entièrement recouvert de sang.

Shunreï n'y voyait plus très clair. Une bonne partie de son champ de vision était devenu sombre, ses jambes tremblaient. Elle perdit soudain son équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse en plantant son sabre dans le sol. Un liquide chaud et poisseux coulait sur son ventre et le long de sa cuisse. Elle battit vaguement des paupières et baissa la tête pour découvrir une grande flaque de sang à ses pieds. _Son_ sang. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

Le Berserker n'était pas tombé. Il avait titubé sur quelques mètres mais ses jambes épaisses étaient restées solidement enracinées dans la roche. Shunreï eut une brusque envie de se laisser tomber, de se laisser mourir. La voix de Mikérinos se mêlait à celles de Phobos et du troisième Berserker à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Il lui semblait que Bahamut marchait vers elle. Son bras gauche ne bougeait plus. Elle avait peut-être sectionné un tendon. Le guerrier était rouge de colère et de douleur. Toujours campé sur ses grosses jambes, comme un colosse. Au moment où elle allait tomber en arrière, une idée transperça la surface de son esprit devenu opaque et elle tressaillit, les yeux écarquillés. C'était ça. L'homme chargeait. Elle se redressa encore une fois et assura sa prise sur son sabre.

Elle savait qu'elle devait aller vite, quitte à se déchirer les muscles, à faire éclater son coeur ou ses poumons. C'était sa dernière chance. D'un coup, son cosmos argenté s'alluma et enfla encore et encore. Dès lors, elle cessa d'avoir mal, cessa de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Son corps puisa dans ses ultimes capacités, dans ses derniers retranchements. Elle passa le mur du son et atteignit celui de la lumière. En face d'elle, le Berserker déclencha son attaque avec son dernier bras valide. Shunreï s'y attendait. La défense de son ennemi n'était pas très complexe. Elle allait maintenant plus vite que lui. Les rayons frôlèrent sa tête sans la toucher, elle se baissa, changea de direction et bondit.

Le Berserker eut alors un brusque temps d'arrêt lorsqu'elle sortit de son champ de vision. Quand il retrouva la trace de son cosmos et qu'il comprit qu'elle était derrière lui, il se retourna. Mais il était trop tard. Shunreï pivota sur elle-même. Son sabre siffla dans l'air ; la lame glissa sur les chevilles découvertes du guerrier. Les deux entailles déversèrent instantanément une vague de liquide vermeil sur la terre aride et le colosse s'effondra sur ses genoux. Ses muscles tremblaient, ses pieds n'obéissaient plus.

Shunreï entendit à peine le cri qu'il échappa. L'homme avait trois tendons sectionnés, il lui était devenu impossible de marcher ou de bouger. Seulement, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. La montée d'énergie qui faisait encore tenir son corps debout pour quelques minutes était trop forte. Elle n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. La douleur inonda son cerveau. Elle hurla. Son sabre s'abattit à nouveau.

Elle souleva doucement ses paupières endolories et un paysage flou apparut devant elle. Il lui semblait que son corps avait disparu. Elle inspira difficilement un peu d'air. Il y eut un sifflement et elle comprit finalement que c'était ses propres poumons. Des voix s'entremêlaient quelque part. Elle essaya de comprendre. La montagne se fit plus nette devant ses yeux. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était debout. Son sabre glissa de sa main et tomba contre un rocher dans un fracas métallique. Comme elle baissait la tête, elle vit un corps immense étendu à ses pieds. Le Berserker. Sa tête gisait à quelques pas, tranchée net.

Peu à peu, la réalité imprégna la jeune femme. Elle était couverte de sang de haut en bas. Une voix familière se fraya un chemin dans son esprit éteint. Mikérinos était toujours là, prisonnier de la lame du soldat d'Arès posée sur sa gorge. Il allait mourir lui aussi si elle ne faisait rien. Phobos semblait furieux. Elle vit des points colorés réapparaître sur le paysage. Etrangement, elle n'avait plus mal nulle part. Son corps vidé commença à basculer en avant. L'équilibre se rompit brusquement. Sa tête toucha le sol et soudain, le paysage s'assombrit. Sa dernière pensée fut emplie d'horreur : _Je viens de tuer un homme_.

-o§o-

- Reyaâ, est-ce que...

Mikérinos se figea lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme basculer en avant et s'effondrer. Il sentit son cosmos s'éteindre et sa présence disparaître. Il cessa de respirer. La panique monta en lui à une vitesse fulgurante et tout à coup, fit céder les barrages de la raison.

- Reyaâ ! cria-t-il.

Il se mit à courir. Aussitôt, une main le faucha en plein élan et il fut projeté en arrière, contre la paroi de pierre sur laquelle il s'écrasa.

- Calme-toi Esculape, lâcha Phobos sur sa droite. Elle est morte. C'est plutôt pour ta vie que tu devrais craindre maintenant.

L'Artiste serra les dents si fort que sa mâchoire craqua. Il releva subitement la tête et foudroya les deux Berserkers du regard. L'homme aux cheveux verts surveillait le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Phobos s'approcha de lui, l'air torve.

- C'est pour te tuer toi que nous sommes là, objecta-t-il alors. Tes petits contre-sorts ont détruit deux mois de travail pour prendre possession des corps des chevaliers d'Athéna. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en mêler Esculape, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. A présent, le seigneur Arès réclame ta tête et je vais la lui apporter.

Mikérinos se releva, la haine au ventre. N'y tenant plus, il jeta un regard anxieux vers l'endroit où gisait le corps de sa Reyaâ. Le désespoir l'envahit lorsqu'il ne repéra aucune émanation de cosmos, aucun souffle de vie, rien. Dix secondes. Il lui fallait dix petites secondes. Mais l'homme de main de Phobos le guettait toujours sans relâche, comme s'il avait été une bête sauvage particulièrement agressive.

- Tu as le choix, mon ami, continua le Berserker d'une voix posée. Nous devons...

L'Artiste choisit cet instant précis pour faire disparaître toute trace de son propre cosmos et de sa présence aux sens des deux hommes. Il partit si vite que les guerriers n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre. En une seconde, il fut derrière eux et usa aussitôt de toute la rapidité dont il était capable pour filer vers les deux corps étendus à plusieurs mètres. Il dut alors rallumer son cosmos pour faire appel à ses dons de guérisseur. L'aura orangée l'avala. Les Berserkers pivotèrent immédiatement vers lui comme des girouettes. L'homme aux cheveux verts était déjà à ses trousses. Son maître, lui, fut plus rapide. Mikérinos sentit la présence de Phobos se matérialiser derrière lui au moment même où il arrivait auprès de la jeune femme. Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout.

D'un coup, il plaqua ses deux paumes l'une contre l'autre et un nuage d'étincelles dorées en jaillit. Il créa une fine aiguille de cosmos brûlant et en un éclair, l'enfonça dans le corps de la Reyaâ, juste en dessous de son épaule gauche. Une rafale d'énergie écarlate percuta alors son flanc droit et il fut violemment expulsé dans les airs avant de labourer le sol rocailleux dans sa chute.

Il retint de justesse un cri de douleur en sentant le feu courir sur sa plaie à vif. Mais le pire était encore à venir, il le savait. A peine cette pensée l'avait-elle effleuré que la sensation familière se referma sur son coeur. Sa respiration se coupa. Ses poumons se fermèrent. Un courant électrique traversa tout son corps et paralysa le muscle cardiaque. Il se cambra de douleur et enfonça ses doigts dans la terre, cherchant frénétiquement à aspirer une goulée d'air. Un gémissement étouffé lui échappa, ses muscles se bandèrent.

- Pas... encore... haleta-t-il, le visage plaqué sur le sol. Pas... tout de... suite...

Son coeur se contracta violemment et il hurla. La douleur paralysa ses poumons durant ce qui lui parut être une éternité ; il n'y croyait plus lorsqu'il parvint enfin à inspirer un peu d'oxygène. Il cessa de bouger. Il attendit que ses poumons se décrispent. Peu à peu, son coeur se remit à battre, le sang circula à nouveau dans ses veines. Il inspira bruyamment, le visage couvert de sueur. A quelques pas, Phobos l'observait, impassible.

- Tes efforts sont inutiles, déclara-t-il.

L'Artiste roula sur lui-même pour se redresser. Il vit alors le Berserker retirer d'un coup sec la fine aiguille qu'il venait de planter dans le dos de la jeune femme. Le fils d'Arès regarda avec amusement le petit objet s'estomper dans l'air.

- Ce n'est pas avec tes petites aiguilles d'acupuncture que tu la ramèneras. A moins que tu ne te décides à réveiller les morts ?

Sa plaisanterie le fit éclater de rire et Mikérinos sentit une rage froide l'envahir.

- La dernière fois, cela ne t'a pas beaucoup réussi, n'est-ce pas Esculape ? Je crois que la petite malédiction qui pèse sur toi et tes confrères a dû te faire passer l'envie de recommencer ! C'est dommage, tu n'as donc plus personne pour te défendre à présent.

Mikérinos lança un coup d'oeil en direction de la Reyaâ qui gisait toujours au sol, désespérément inerte. Impossible de savoir si son intervention avait suffi. Il ne sentait pas son aura, la chaleur de son corps baissait dangereusement vite. L'Artiste tenta de contrôler les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains et tourna la tête vers Phobos.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre, marmonna-t-il.

Le Berserker arqua un sourcil moqueur.

- Esculape, dit-il, tu sais bien ce qui arrive lorsque tu essayes de te battre. Es-tu devenu amnésique avec le choc ou serais-tu simplement suicidaire ?

Le cosmos orangé enflait déjà autour de la grande silhouette de l'Artiste. Il fit remuer ses doigts et immédiatement, plusieurs longues aiguilles incandescentes apparurent dans ses paumes.

- Je mourrai probablement mais j'ai quelques minutes de sursis pour essayer de t'emmener avec moi chez Hadès, Phobos, lança-t-il. Je te l'avais promis, il y a longtemps, non ?

A ces mots, le visage du fils d'Arès se fit plus dur, presque menaçant. Il contracta ses poings et un léger nuage vaporeux couleur de sang l'auréola. A côté, l'homme aux cheveux verts esquissa un geste pour se jeter sur lui mais son maître l'arrêta d'un geste du bras.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, ordonna-t-il. Je veux le tuer moi-même.

Le Berserker n'insista pas. Phobos avançait déjà, l'air assassin. En face, Mikérinos fit taire les protestations douloureuses de son coeur surmené et resserra les doigts sur ses aiguilles de cosmos.

-o§o-

Pâris descendait les marches qui liaient le temple des Gémeaux à celui du Taureau lorsqu'une brusque émanation de cosmos le tira de ses pensées. Il s'immobilisa, intrigué. Quelqu'un courait pour atteindre le pied du Zodiaque. Son aura était très floue, il semblait totalement paniqué. C'était sûrement un chevalier de bronze car il ne parvenait pas à pousser sa vitesse jusqu'au mur du son. Cette conclusion amena un nuage sombre sur le regard de l'Artiste. Pourquoi cet homme était-il à ce point affolé ?

Pâris fit appel à son propre cosmos sans attendre. Le nuage bleuté lui permit d'avertir sa Reyaâ. Une marque en forme de dent de tigre se dessina sur sa joue. Il sentit alors l'énergie d'Ann répondre à la sienne. L'Artiste s'assura qu'elle serait auprès de lui dans très peu de temps et laissa son aura revenir à son état normal. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut que le chevalier qui avait donné l'alerte était pratiquement arrivé devant le temple du Bélier. Sans attendre, il s'élança vers l'extrémité du Zodiaque à son tour.

-o§o-

Il pénétra dans la maison du Bélier quelques secondes seulement avant que le chevalier de bronze ne fasse de même. Mû était là, avec Shun, Seiya et Aioros qui étaient accouru eux aussi dès qu'ils avaient senti de l'agitation. Le responsable s'arrêta au centre du temple, haletant et exténué. L'Artiste reconnut le visage et l'armure de Jabu de la Licorne et il sut instantanément qu'il avait vu juste. Il se passait quelque chose d'imprévu.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Saga, Kanon, Angelo, Hyoga et Aiolia pour arriver à leur tour sur les lieux. Pâris chercha Ann des yeux. Il se rassura aussitôt qu'elle se matérialisa derrière lui, comme elle le faisait toujours. Au milieu de la première maison, Jabu essayait de reprendre son souffle, submergé par les questions pressantes et simultanées de tous ses compagnons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit Seiya.

- C'est toi qui a sonné l'alerte Jabu ? demanda Saga, intrigué.

Mû éleva une main pour calmer les esprits.

- Attendez, laissez-le respirer, dit-il.

Le chevalier de la Licorne était appuyé sur ses genoux, suant sang et eau sans parvenir à retrouver une respiration normale. Son cosmos crépitait encore autour de lui de manière anarchique. Des tremblements agitaient ses jambes, Pâris se demandait ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état et surtout, d'où il pouvait bien venir.

- Par Athéna, Jabu, dis quelque chose ! grommela Angelo. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

- C'est... piège... là-bas... plage...

Pâris fronça les sourcils. A côté de lui, Aiolia secoua la tête, l'air de ne rien comprendre à ce flot de paroles hachées.

- Sois plus clair, je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que tu as dit ! lança-t-il.

Soudain, Jabu se redressa et se mit à crier, le visage tordu par la peur et l'urgence.

- Vous ne comprenez pas... ils vont mourir ! Ils sont piégés là-bas sur la plage ! Il faut y aller !

L'Artiste tressaillit et ses yeux s'arrondirent d'horreur. Autour de lui, les chevaliers d'Athéna ne semblaient pas avoir compris.

- Mais de qui parles-tu ? s'exclama Shun. Qui est piégé ? Et par qui ?

- Tu veux bien être plus clair ? renchérit Seiya, de plus en plus impatient.

A ces mots, le chevalier de la Licorne se jeta sur lui pour le saisir par le col, ivre de rage.

- Shunreï et Mikérinos ! s'écria-t-il. Nous étions sur la plage pour soigner un garde qui a été sauvagement attaqué et brusquement, il y a eu des Berserkers partout !

Un haut-le-coeur général secoua les chevaliers d'Athéna qui s'immobilisèrent, effarés. Pâris sentit au cosmos de sa Reyaâ qu'elle était prête à céder à la panique. Il serra les poings et inspira prudemment une goulée d'air alors que tout s'accélérait autour de lui. Les voix s'entremêlèrent soudain, les cris, les exclamations, les questions s'élevèrent, explosèrent dans tous les coins. Pâris ferma un instant les yeux pour s'isoler et se calmer, pour réfléchir. C'était arrivé, il ne le croyait pas mais c'était arrivé.. Bon sang, c'était arrivé. Quelle imprudence ! Lentement, l'Artiste revint à la réalité et souleva les paupières pour se replonger dans le chaos.

- ...que-toi un peu mieux ! s'exclamait Angelo.

- Où sont-ils exactement ? lança Hyoga avec affolement.

- Il faut aller les aider, renchérit Aioros.

Jabu était assailli de tous côtés, chacun de ses compagnons lui hurlait dessus avec urgence sans lui donner la possibilité de répondre. Aiolia le saisit carrément par les épaules et se mit subitement à le secouer comme si les réponses allaient tomber comme des prunes.

- Parle enfin, Jabu ! Où sont-ils ? rugit-il.

- Il faut y aller tout de suite ! martela Pégase. Sinon il sera trop tard.

Shun et Hyoga approuvèrent aussitôt et les cosmos se déchaînèrent.

- Attendez ! tonna Mû.

Tous les chevaliers présents se figèrent d'un coup pour se tourner vers le premier gardien du Zodiaque. Les yeux violets d'habitude si sereins de Mû s'étaient illuminés et scintillaient comme des brasiers. Instantanément, le silence se fit autour de lui et Pâris respira à nouveau.

- On ne peut pas se précipiter comme ça sans réfléchir un peu d'abord, objecta-t-il de sa voix profonde.

Saga acquiesça en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Mû a raison, fit-il.

Seiya s'agita.

- Mais vous avez entendu comme moi ! lança-t-il. Ils sont seuls avec je ne sais combien de Berserkers ! Shunreï ne fera jamais le poids toute seule et Mikérinos ne peut pas l'aider ! Si on ne fait rien...

A ce moment-là, Pâris jugea qu'il devait intervenir.

- Shunreï est une Amazone, elle saura défendre Mikérinos aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, dit-il.

L'Artiste sentit Ann se raidir légèrement derrière lui et pria de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se tromper.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête, à la fin ? lâcha Aiolia.

Le chevalier du Bélier jeta un discret regard interrogateur vers Pâris, l'incitant par la même à prendre la parole. D'un coup, l'Artiste fut au centre de l'attention. Il déglutit, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir en venir au fait. Ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pas facile, mais il avait donné sa parole à Mikérinos.

- J'aimerais une preuve de tout ce que tu nous as raconté, Jabu.

Ces quelques mots provoquèrent un véritable cataclysme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- C'est insensé !

- Jabu n'a aucune raison de mentir, lança Seiya avec force.

Quand l'agitation devint trop violente, Ann effectua un bond en avant et se dressa entre lui et les chevaliers du Sanctuaire.

- Ann, tu es d'accord avec lui ? s'indigna Hyôga. Il est en train de porter de graves accusations !

La Reyaâ ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais sa main resta posée sur le manche de son fouet. Les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient peu à peu gagnés par l'énervement.

- Explique-toi, proposa alors Kanon qui jusque là, n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

Pâris l'observa quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur les autres. Au milieu d'eux, Jabu ne bougeait pas, il ne parlait pas et le toisait impassiblement.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que Shunreï et Miké sont bel et bien sur cette plage ? demanda-t-il. Je n'ai aucune raison de te faire confiance.

- C'est un chevalier d'Athéna ! s'écria Seiya, manifestement convaincu que ce seul argument pouvait mettre fin à n'importe quel malheur sur Terre.

Mû tendit un bras pour l'interrompre.

- Tais-toi Pégase, laisse-le parler, dit-il.

Les regards convergèrent vers Jabu et le chevalier de la Licorne serra brusquement les poings.

- Quelle raison aurais-je de trahir Athéna ? grogna l'accusé en fronçant les sourcils.

- "Trahir", Jabu, c'est toi qui as prononcé le mot, répondit l'Artiste. Quant à ta question, je crois que c'est à toi de nous fournir la réponse.

Pâris fit une pause et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine à son tour. Puis il affronta Jabu, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Quelle que soit l'excuse que tu trouveras, j'aurais la preuve que tu mens, dit-il.

Plusieurs des chevaliers présents tressaillirent, l'air outré, choqué ou incrédule. Seiya ouvrit des yeux ronds et sa bouche s'agrandit d'un coup pour protester mais aucun son ne voulut en sortir.

- C'est impossible, murmura Shun, horrifié.

- Qu'essaie-tu de faire, Pâris ? siffla soudain Jabu. Est-ce que le sort de tes compagnons t'indiffère à ce point ? Est-ce que tu te fiches du fait que Mikérinos et Shunreï soient en danger de mort ?

Pâris secoua doucement la tête.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il. C'est pour cela que j'obéis aux ordres qu'on m'a donné.

Aioros fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Miké m'a chargé d'une petite mission avant de disparaître ce matin, expliqua l'Artiste.

Il adressa un petit sourire cynique au chevalier de la Licorne.

- Tu ne sais peut-être pas que Shamio a survécu à son accident, remarqua-t-il. Tant mieux ou dommage, cela dépend du point de vue.

- Je ne comprends pas, fit Jabu sèchement. En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? Tu essayes de gagner du temps !

- Le rapport, reprit Pâris sans prêter attention à la provocation, est simple. Shamio n'est pas tombée toute seule à l'eau.

A ces mots, Kanon sursauta violemment.

- Quoi ? gronda-t-il, ébahi.

- Tu as bien entendu, fit l'Artiste. Il fallait simplement qu'elle se réveille pour nous expliquer un peu. Bien sûr, elle ne connaît que très peu d'entre vous, sans parler de vos noms, c'est ça l'ennui.

Un silence total les enveloppa. Les chevaliers d'or paraissaient à la fois fascinés et totalement incrédules. Les bronzes, eux, paraissaient lutter de toutes leurs forces contre cette possibilité et le visage du chevalier de la Licorne se faisait de plus en plus sombre. Pâris attendit un instant pour leur donner le temps d'assimiler l'information et de se reprendre. Aiolia remua alors.

- Est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose à propos de celui qui aurait pu la pousser à l'eau ? murmura-t-il.

- Pas vraiment, admit l'Artiste. Elle a juste prononcé le nom de Loolan.

Les regards se croisèrent, s'interrogèrent, intrigués. Personne ne semblait avoir la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être ce nom. Pâris se tourna à nouveau vers eux, sans leur laisser la possibilité de protester :

- Vous ne le savez sûrement pas mais Shamio s'invente beaucoup d'amis imaginaires au Sanctuaire des Astres. La plupart sont les jouets qui ornent sa chambre. Elle en a beaucoup.

- Tu te moques de nous ? railla Jabu. Tu crois que c'est le moment de disjoncter ?

Pâris esquissa un sourire.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir, souligna-t-il. J'allais dire que l'un des jouets préférés de la petite princesse est une peluche que Zéphyr lui a offerte. Elle l'aime énormément, elle lui a même donné un nom : Loolan. C'est une licorne.


	31. 31Présages

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 31 : Présages

-o§o-

Durant quelques secondes, plus personne ne bougea. Les yeux s'arrondirent, les bouches s'ouvrirent de saisissement. Seul Pâris resta impassible, le regard fixé sur Jabu qui était devenu plus pâle qu'un linge.

- Bien sûr, tu savais que Shamio ne connaissait pas ton nom, continua l'Artiste. Mais tu pensais qu'elle ne se réveillerait jamais. Sauf que Shunreï et Mikérinos, à eux deux, ont réussi à la sauver.

Shun inspira, l'air estomaqué. Lentement, il se tourna vers le chevalier de la Licorne. Ses yeux étaient devenus suppliants.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? C'est toi qui a incité la petite princesse à s'aventurer dans l'eau ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Les poings de Kanon tremblaient de manière inquiétante.

- Réponds, Jabu, lâcha-t-il. As-tu quelque chose à voir avec cet accident ?

Jabu leur lança tour à tour un regard de haine et se mit à crier, des larmes de colère dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans ! Comment pouvez-vous penser cela de moi ? A cause des paroles fantaisistes d'une fillette ? C'est complètement surréaliste !

Pâris vit sur les visages de Mû, Seiya, Hyôga, Aioros, Aiolia, Angelo et Saga que le doute s'était emparé d'eux. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'accuser un chevalier d'Athéna, simplement à partir des paroles oniriques d'une petite fille de cinq ans. Aucun des gardiens du Zodiaque ne le suivrait sur cette voie, c'était normal. Il réalisa soudain qu'il venait d'engager une lutte contre les chevaliers d'Athéna, qu'il était ici chez eux, qu'il était un Artiste et qu'il n'était pas des leurs, contrairement à Jabu. Personne ne le croirait.

- C'est vrai que je l'ai croisée sur la plage, reprit Jabu. Elle marchait sur le sable et j'étais pressé, mais je ne lui ai même pas parlé ! Si j'avais su qu'elle allait se jeter à l'eau, je serais resté avec elle, c'est évident ! Je suis la dernière personne qu'elle ait vue avant l'accident, elle a du faire un rapprochement.

Mû paraissait ennuyé, comme la plupart de ses compagnons d'armes.

- Tu es sûr, Pâris, qu'elle n'aurait pas pu se tromper ou faire une confusion ? fit-il. Après tout, elle est très jeune et cela s'est passé très vite...

- Je ne peux pas croire que Jabu ait fait quelque chose contre elle, dit Hyôga.

L'Artiste croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je suis navré, je sais que c'est difficile pour vous d'accuser l'un des vôtres, déclara-t-il. Mais c'est ainsi.

Jabu secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas une preuve, objecta-t-il. Tu ne peux pas m'accuser comme ça. Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je croyais que vous les Artistes étiez là pour nous aider !

Aioros se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Il a raison, remarqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas une preuve.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'en était une, répondit calmement Pâris. La preuve que j'ai à vous donner est irréfutable.

Jabu esquissa un mouvement de recul. Les chevaliers d'or étaient apparemment suspendus à ses lèvres et les bronzes semblaient avoir peur de ce qu'ils étaient en train de comprendre. Ann, elle, avait finalement baissé sa garde et l'observait avec inquiétude et intérêt. L'Artiste jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil au chevalier de la Licorne.

- Est-ce que tu persiste à nier ou préfères-tu avouer, Jabu ? interrogea-t-il encore une fois.

Le visage de ce dernier devint menaçant.

- Je n'avouerai rien, il n'y a rien à avouer, siffla-t-il. Tu cherches à me faire peur, à semer le doute dans nos esprits mais tu n'as aucune preuve. Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à moi ? Que t'ai-je fait ?

- A ta guise.

Pâris décroisa les bras et ferma un instant les yeux pour faire appel à son cosmos. Rapidement, il sentit l'énergie familière circuler dans ses veines et un chaud nuage bleuté apparaître autour de lui. Des étincelles jaillirent de ses mains quand il joignit ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. Puis il souleva les paupières et tous purent voir que ses yeux étaient devenus blancs. En face, Jabu se mit à rire.

- Tu comptes me donner une raclée toi-même ?

- Mikérinos avait des doutes à ton sujet depuis un bon moment, dit Pâris. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a demandé de faire une petite enquête. Et il a eu raison. Je ne sais pas comment tu lui as échappé, Jabu, car il était bien décidé à te faire payer pour l'accident de sa soeur. Mais tu n'échapperas pas à mes yeux. Personne n'y échappe.

L'Artiste concentra un peu plus son cosmos azuré et soudain, ses pupilles scintillèrent. Les chevaliers d'Athéna restaient sur leur garde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? lâcha Jabu.

Pâris esquissa un sourire.

- Tu ne connais pas mon attribut, n'est-ce pas chevalier ? fit-il. Mikérinos est un médecin, c'est l'esprit d'Asclèpios qui l'habite. Midas, lui, est un architecte, un inventeur comme l'était Dédale. Et moi, je lis dans les étoiles, je vois beaucoup de choses. Je suis l'oracle d'Apollon. On m'appelle Tirésias. J'ai le pouvoir de faire apparaître les choses que le commun des mortels ne peut pas voir.

Son cosmos enflait de plus en plus.

- Peut-être t'en souviens-tu, Jabu, continua-t-il, ce matin, nous nous sommes serré la main. Et à ce moment-là, j'ai laissé ma trace sur toi.

D'un coup, l'aura de l'Artiste devint si intense que tous les chevaliers présents durent fermer les yeux. L'air devint blanc, lumineux, pur. Jabu s'immobilisa et baissa soudain la tête vers ses mains et ses bras d'un air affolé, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'écria-t-il.

Peu à peu, la lumière s'atténua, le cosmos de Pâris disparut et ses pupilles reprirent leur couleur originelle. En face, Jabu était figé. C'est alors que la transformation s'opéra.

Lentement, par jeu de lumière, de larges taches bleutées se dessinèrent sur la peau du chevalier de la Licorne, couvrirent une main, une partie du cou, un côté du visage. Les plaques scintillantes s'étendirent petit à petit comme des taches d'encre aux reflets argentés. Les chevaliers d'Athéna semblaient totalement ahuris, mais moins que Jabu qui regardait avec horreur les taches apparaître sur sa peau comme des insectes qui rampent.

- C'est... C'est quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?!

Le visage de Pâris se fit plus dur.

- Ce sont les traces des cosmos étrangers au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, expliqua-t-il. Le cosmos fonctionne comme une empreinte digitale, partout où tu iras, tu laisseras ta trace. Et tous ceux que tu as fréquentés depuis quelques heures ont également laissé leurs empreintes sur toi. Elles sont invisibles à l'oeil nu en temps normal mais mon cosmos peut les faire apparaître. Et ces traces, Jabu, ce sont les empreintes des soldats d'Arès.

Le chevalier de la Licorne tremblait de peur et de colère.

- Tu mens ! cria-t-il.

- Regarde ta main, fit Pâris. Tu verras la trace de mon cosmos, là où mon aura vous a touchés ce matin.

A ces mots, Jabu éleva une main à hauteur de son visage. Au milieu de sa paume se trouvait une large tache d'un bleu argenté, presque violet qui étincelait à la lumière. Il y avait la même sur les mains droites de chacun des chevaliers d'Athéna.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, souffla Hyôga.

- Alors c'était vrai... Jabu... fit Aiolia.

Seiya était brusquement devenu très pâle.

- Comment as-tu pu ? gronda-t-il. Comment as-tu pu trahir Athéna ? Sais-tu seulement ce que nous avons enduré pendant nos deux mois de coma ?

Le visage d'Aioros se rembrunit lui aussi. Des images parurent défiler devant ses yeux et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace. Puis il secoua vivement la tête pour tout faire disparaître. Une colère sourde grandissait dans l'air, crispait lentement les muscles. Les chevaliers commençaient à peine à réaliser, aucun n'osait encore bouger, ils regardaient les traces violettes qui ornaient la paume de la main droite de Jabu. Peu à peu, ils se tournèrent vers le désigné traître.

Le chevalier de la Licorne, couvert des taches de sa disgrâce, avait des flammes dans les yeux. Ses poings se refermèrent brusquement, faisant apparaître son cosmos autour de lui. Il était devenu menaçant, toute trace de peur s'était effacée de son visage. C'est alors que Seiya céda à sa fureur. Tout à coup, son aura bleue s'enflamma comme un brasier.

- Pourquoi ?! hurla-t-il. Pourquoi as-tu trahi Athéna ? Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Pourquoi ?

Le chevalier de la Licorne vrilla sur lui un regard noir.

- Tu ne comprendras jamais Pégase, lâcha-t-il, goguenard. Il n'y aura jamais de place pour d'autres que toi de toute manière. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Arès m'offre bien plus que ça. Bien plus que le rang d'un pauvre petit chevalier de bronze. Il m'offre ce que je mérite vraiment. Il me voit comme Athéna aurait dû me voir si tu n'avais jamais existé.

- Arès n'a jamais rien offert à personne, tu te trompe lourdement, intervint Pâris. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en prendre à Shamio, tu vas le payer de ta vie.

Jabu le toisa avec mépris.

- Vous, les Artistes, tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple si l'accident de votre petite déesse avait pu vous obliger à rentrer chez vous. Mais non, il a fallu que vous insistiez, que vous mettiez votre nez là où il ne fallait pas. A cause de vous, je n'ai pas pu mener ma mission à bien jusqu'au bout, marmonna-t-il. Je te ferai regretter de t'être mêlé d'affaires qui ne te regardaient pas.

La colère de Kanon enflait de seconde en seconde, tout comme celle des autres chevaliers présents. Les aveux de Jabu avaient quelque chose d'humiliant pour eux.

- Espèce de... tonna le second chevalier des Gémeaux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Soudain, l'aura de Jabu doubla de volume et en un instant, il se jeta sur l'Artiste. Pâris vit le chevalier de bronze fondre sur lui avec la puissance d'un coup de feu. Son cosmos l'auréolait d'un nuage aux reflets maintenant écarlates. L'Artiste tressaillit. Au moment où le coup de Jabu allait le percuter, un claquement sec retentit dans l'air. Le cri de Jabu trancha l'air.

L'Artiste reprit son souffle, les yeux rivés sur le traître, étroitement emprisonné par le fouet de l'Amazone. De tous côtés, les autres chevaliers d'Athéna qui avaient été sur le point d'intervenir, se détendirent légèrement.

Pâris vit que l'expression du visage d'Ann s'était figée, endurcie, comme chaque fois qu'elle devait se battre. Son fouet, à la profonde couleur noire, luisait d'un éclat satiné. Elle déplaça soudain son poignet de quelques minuscules centimètres et aussitôt, le chevalier de la Licorne hurla de douleur. Son armure se fissura à différents endroits et des estafilades coururent sur les parties nues de sa peau.

Il ne fallut pas une minute au chevalier de la Licorne pour essayer de se défaire de ses liens. Il banda ses muscles, essaya de faire rompre le grand ligament du fouet. L'Artiste secoua la tête.

- C'est inutile, tu ne parviendras pas à le sectionner, objecta-t-il. Ce fouet a été tressé avec les cheveux des premières guerrières Amazones qui ont foulé notre sanctuaire. Ils sont plus résistants que des fils de métal.

Il marqua une pause.

- Ann.

La Reyaâ réagit imperceptiblement, attendant ses ordres. Pâris ferma les yeux.

- Tue-le.

La jeune femme bondit dans les airs et son coup s'abattit sur l'homme.

-o§o-

Il sentit la puissance couler dans ses veines, tendre ses muscles, électriser sa peau pour la première fois depuis des années. Cette vieille sensation le grisa à nouveau, comme au temps où il combattait dans l'arène des Novices, quand il n'était pas encore Artiste, pas encore maudit. Il n'avait jamais réalisé jusque là à quel point cela lui manquait.

En quelques secondes, tous ses vieux réflexes lui revinrent. Face à lui, le cosmos du Berserker menaçait de tout dévorer sur son passage. La vitesse de Phobos redoubla brusquement et leurs deux énergies se percutèrent. Mikérinos vit du coin de l'oeil la jambe de son adversaire foncer sur lui. Il évita de justesse en plongeant vers le sol et prépara l'aiguille située entre son index et son majeur. Aussitôt, il joua sur ses jambes pour tourner sur lui-même. D'un coup, il balança son bras et l'aiguille de cosmos fila dans l'air. Le Berserker avait eu le temps de se retourner. Son aura flamboya. Il disparut. L'Artiste eut un minuscule temps d'arrêt et un soupçon de panique l'effleura. Soudain, la présence terrifiante du fils d'Arès se matérialisa derrière lui. Il mit une demi seconde de trop à réagir.

Le coup de Phobos fondit sur son visage au moment où il changeait de point d'appui. Son coeur choisit ce moment-là pour avoir le premier raté. Coupé dans son élan, Mikérinos vacilla, le souffle bloqué. Aussitôt l'attaque de Phobos le percuta de plein fouet dans une explosion de cosmos brûlant. L'Artiste échappa un cri de douleur quand il fut soulevé de terre, le côté droit de la mâchoire en feu.

Il s'écrasa violemment au sol quelques mètres plus loin, le corps mâché. Une poigne de fer ne tarda pas à se refermer sur son coeur et il serra convulsivement les poings en gémissant alors que les quantités d'air qui pénétraient dans ses poumons diminuaient de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant... Pas comme ça ! Mikérinos serra les dents, fit briller son cosmos plus fort et se concentra sur sa respiration pour parvenir à la faire ralentir.

Le Berserker s'était lentement approché de lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur et son regard hautain. Son armure écarlate avait parfaitement protégé son corps, contrairement à lui, qui faisait de son mieux pour contrôler les tremblements de son propre corps meurtri.

- Tu n'as pas sérieusement pensé que tu avais une chance contre moi, Esculape ? lança-t-il. Il ne te reste que quelques minutes à vivre et la douleur te paralyse déjà.

Mikérinos aspira autant d'air qu'il le put et essaya de se redresser. Aussitôt, une nouvelle vague de douleur le fit gémir et il retomba sur ses genoux. Phobos s'accroupit face à lui. Puis il esquissa un petit sourire.

- Je pensais attendre que tu te relèves pour te trancher la gorge mais je crois que tu n'y arriveras pas, railla-t-il. J'hésite à abréger tes souffrances.

L'Artiste laissa la colère le submerger comme un élixir interdit ; mais au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, une nouvelle convulsion broya son coeur malade et il cria. Peu à peu, son muscle cardiaque ralentissait son fonctionnement. Le Berserker émit un petit rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ami, j'imagine très bien toutes les insultes que tu étais sur le point de me cracher au visage.

Fou d'humiliation, Mikérinos fit appel à son cosmos le plus puissant. Le souffle balaya un nuage de poussières sur son passage, faisant du même coup reculer Phobos. Celui-ci perdit un peu son sourire devant cette manifestation de vie. L'Artiste haletait sous la douleur mais il n'était pas question qu'il se couche. Il mourrait, mais pas tout de suite. Il devait tenter son dernier joker.

Il fit lentement remuer ses doigts et une longue aiguille de cosmos apparut dans sa main. Son bras s'éleva vers le ciel, aussitôt Phobos esquissa un geste pour se protéger. Mais le coup ne lui était pas destiné. L'Artiste enfonça l'aiguille dans sa propre poitrine et la brûlure le fit hurler. Quand il comprit ce qu'il se passait, le Berserker voulut intervenir et se jeter sur lui mais il était déjà trop tard. Mikérinos avait planté l'aiguille jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Le sang cessa peu à peu de s'écouler sur sa main.

- Imbécile, grommela Phobos, furieux.

L'Artiste reprit péniblement son souffle tandis que la douleur s'atténuait. Il chancela en se relevant.

- Tu viens d'écourter ta vie, gronda le fils d'Arès. Cela ne te servira à rien.

- Nous... Nous verrons, pantela-t-il.

Les élancements disparaissaient progressivement, il put bientôt tenir sur ses jambes. Il savait qu'il venait de prendre un risque considérable mais c'était le seul choix qui s'était offert à lui. Son intervention avait touché un nerf et atténué sa souffrance mais son coeur continuerait à se dégrader jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement de fonctionner. S'il ne profitait pas des quelques minutes qu'il venait de gagner, il serait trop tard.

-o§o-

Pâris serra les dents. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait de la haine. Une haine pure, violente, viscérale. Un instinct meurtrier.

Face à lui, le bras d'Ann était resté suspendu dans les airs. Le chevalier de la Licorne était figé, le visage livide, des gouttes de sueur ruisselant de ses tempes. L'Amazone venait d'être immobilisée par les chevaliers d'or, avant d'avoir pu exécuter ses ordres. Kanon, Mû, Aiolia, Aioros et Angelo étaient disposés en cercle autour d'elle, emprisonnant ses bras, ses poignets, son arme. La surprise se peignait sur ses traits. Après une seconde, elle battit des paupières et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? lâcha-t-elle.

Mû s'empara du fouet qu'elle tenait à la main.

- On ne peut pas te laisser le tuer, dit-il calmement.

Son regard glissa vers Jabu.

- Même si c'est ce qu'il mérite.

- Je ne suis pas particulièrement indulgent et les dieux savent à quel point j'aimerais le voir mort, renchérit Angelo. Mais il doit être amené devant Athéna. Elle seule peut juger de la punition qu'il mérite.

Kanon acquiesça.

- Oui. Et tu peux me croire, si Athéna décide qu'il doit mourir, je me ferai un plaisir de le faire disparaître. Mais ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça.

Ann se rembrunit. Pâris la connaissait suffisamment pour deviner sa colère. Sa Reyaâ avait une sainte horreur de la désobéissance, elle mettait toujours un point d'honneur à effectuer les missions qu'il lui donnait. Il aurait presque pu en dire autant. Le désir de tuer Jabu le prenait aux tripes quand il pensait à ce que cet homme avait fait à la petite Shamio.

- Nous nous occuperons de lui, gronda Seiya en s'approchant du traître pour le délivrer du fouet de l'Amazone.

Celle-ci finit par se résigner et tout son corps se détendit. Les chevaliers d'or la libérèrent, elle réenroula son fouet en reculant. Pâris hocha la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Angelo avait raison, ce n'était pas à eux, étrangers, de régler le sort de l'un des leurs. Même si c'était dommage.

Seiya et Aiolia avaient chacun saisi Jabu par une épaule pour le pousser en avant, vers le sommet du Zodiaque. Pâris se plaça alors devant eux avant qu'ils n'aient pu quitter le temple du Bélier.

- Dis-moi où ils sont, ordonna-t-il.

Jabu, encore sonné, ne réagit pas tout de suite et l'observa d'un air vague. Agacé, Pâris l'attrapa par le col et haussa le ton :

- Dis-moi où ils sont ! Où est Miké ?

Saga s'approcha pour s'assurer qu'il ne devenait pas trop agressif. Pâris resserra sa prise sur Jabu mais celui-ci continua de le toiser sans broncher.

- Où sont Miké et Shunreï ? Réponds ! Si jamais il leur arrive quelque chose...

- Il est déjà trop tard, lâcha-t-il avec mépris.

Pâris vit rouge. Il l'aurait tué si Saga ne s'était pas subitement interposé pour les séparer. Le chevalier des Gémeaux obligea l'Artiste à reculer avant de faire face à Jabu. Son regard turquoise était froid comme la glace.

- Je te conseille de répondre, déclara-t-il de sa voix grave. Si tu ne lui dis pas ce qu'il veut savoir, il se pourrait que je laisse l'Amazone terminer son travail. Nous dirons à Athéna que les choses ont été beaucoup trop vite.

La présence de Saga avait tout envahi autour d'eux, c'était presque oppressant. Soudain, la main de Kanon se referma sur le cou du chevalier de la Licorne et celui-ci sursauta.

- C'est la dernière fois qu'on te le demande, gronda-t-il à son oreille. Où sont-ils ? Où sont-ils vraiment ?

Jabu transpirait abondamment. La main de Kanon dut alors se resserrer car il réagit d'un coup :

- Près des montagnes... Loin... au nord du Sanctuaire... bégaya-t-il.

- Qu'y a-t-il sur la plage que tu nous as conseillé de visiter tout à l'heure ? interrogea Mû.

- C'est... C'est Phobos qui a ordonné... il voulait que...

En entendant cela, le visage de Seiya se contracta de fureur.

- Tu es une belle ordure, Jabu ! s'écria-t-il.

Shun posa une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser. Hyôga lui aussi paraissait à mi-chemin entre l'écoeurement et la colère. Même le visage du chevalier du Bélier était devenu plus dur tout à coup. Lentement, ce dernier inclina la tête vers la sortie de son temple.

- Emmenez-le devant Athéna, fit-il. Elle décidera de son sort.

Aiolia poussa aussitôt Jabu en avant, suivi par Seiya, Shun et Saga. Pâris ne put s'empêcher de les suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparu. Une autre urgence s'empara alors de lui quand il se souvint que Mikérinos et Shunreï étaient en danger.

- Il faut qu'on aille là-bas, lâcha-t-il. Tout de suite !

Mû éleva une main pour l'apaiser.

- Attends. Il nous faut de l'aide, dit-il.

Angelo avança d'un pas.

- Les Berserkers nous attendent sur cette plage, là-bas, objecta-t-il. Il faut qu'ils continuent à croire que nous ne nous doutons de rien.

- Angelo a raison, intervint Aioros. C'est notre seule chance.

-o§o-

Télès poussa doucement la porte du petit salon qui leur était réservé dans le palais d'Athéna avec la grande tasse de lait chaud. Midas était assis dans un haut fauteuil, la petite princesse assise sur le tapis à ses pieds. Elle portait une petite robe en dentelle, parsemée de rubans bleus, qui semblait aussi chère que n'importe quel meuble d'époque de la pièce. Même à cinq ans, Saori ne s'était jamais rien refusé. Aujourd'hui, cette robe ne servait plus à personne. Enfin, elle leur était bien utile pour habiller Shamio puisqu'ils ne disposaient de rien d'autre.

Télès s'approcha de la table basse et y déposa le lait chaud qu'avait demandé la petite fille quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais elle semblait l'avoir oublié depuis, absorbée comme elle l'était par sa boite à musique.

- Une danseuse alors ? fit-elle.

Midas eut un petit geste évasif.

- Rien de plus facile, se vanta-t-il.

Il ouvrit sa main, paume en hauteur et présenta à Shamio le petit cube de cristal qu'il tenait.

- Prête ? demanda-t-il.

Shamio hocha joyeusement la tête, le regard fixé sur le cube avec une attention accrue. Derrière, la Reyaâ leva les yeux vers l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le ciel. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que l'Artiste amusait la fillette en sculptant toute sorte de petites figurines en cristal, à la façon du dauphin qui bondissait dans la boite à musique de l'enfant.

La main de Midas se mit à briller d'un cosmos rosé. Lentement, le cube de cristal parut se ramollir puis s'allonger pour prendre la forme d'une fine danseuse étoile dressée sur la pointe des pieds, les bras en l'air. Folle de joie, Shamio éclata de rire et applaudit. Midas sourit.

- Je te fabriquerai une autre boite à musique avec une danseuse quand nous serons de retour au Sanctuaire des Astres, dit-il.

- C'est vrai ? s'extasia la petite fille.

Midas acquiesça et l'Amazone soupira.

- Tiens, fit-elle à Shamio, bois ton lait avant qu'il ne refroidisse.

Shamio, les yeux encore pleins d'étoiles, vint s'agenouiller devant la table et prit la large tasse entre ses mains. Télès la regarda vaguement plonger le museau dedans.

- Pas de nouvelles de Pâris et Ann ? demanda alors l'Artiste.

La Reyaâ secoua la tête.

- Non. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe ici. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas où sont Shunreï et Miké non plus. Il y a beaucoup de tension dans l'air… je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Le visage de Midas s'assombrit. Il allait visiblement ajouter quelque chose mais une soudaine explosion de vaisselle retentit. Télès sursauta. D'un bond, elle et Midas se tournèrent vers la fillette, maintenant debout devant la fenêtre. La tasse de lait était brisée à ses pieds, au milieu d'une grande flaque blanche fumante.

- Shamio ? s'inquiéta Midas en se levant.

La petite fille se retourna lentement vers eux. Sa lèvre supérieure était auréolée d'une moustache de lait et les larmes avaient remplacé les étoiles dans ses yeux couleur d'un ciel d'été.

- Ma fleur… bégaya-t-elle. Ma fleur… elle est toute morte… elle est toute fanée…

Interdite, Télès laissa glisser son regard vers le rebord de la fenêtre, là où la fillette avait placé le verre d'eau qui contenait le lys offert par Shunreï. La fleur était sèche, sa belle couleur immaculée avait laissé la place à un marron sinistre. Soudain, Shamio éclata en sanglots.

- Où est Reyaâ ? hoqueta-t-elle. Je veux voir Reyaâ… Reyaâ !

L'Amazone jeta un regard de détresse à Midas. Le visage de ce dernier refléta alors un instant de panique.

- Allons… ne pleure pas… Elle va revenir, assura-t-il maladroitement.

La terreur de l'enfant s'accrut inexorablement, Télès la vit se mettre à trembler.

- Ma fleur… Je veux que Reyaâ revienne… Je veux pas que ma fleur meure… sanglota-t-elle.

Télès ne savait plus quoi faire de ses deux bras ; les larmes de Shamio la paralysaient. Un vent de terreur plana sur la pièce.

- Les fleurs sont fragiles tu sais, balbutia l'Artiste en approchant prudemment de la fillette. Tu en cueilleras une autre, ce n'est pas grave…

Shamio tomba à genoux sur le tapis, le visage inondé de sillons salés. Elle respirait par à-coups, noyée dans son chagrin. Impuissante, Télès cherchait à repousser le désespoir qui voulait l'envahir elle aussi.

- Pourquoi Miké ne revient pas ? hoqueta la fillette. Il va partir… il va encore me laisser… toute seule… Je veux… Je veux pas ! J'ai peur toute seule… J'ai peur…

Ses larmes devinrent d'un coup tellement intenses qu'elle ne put prononcer un mot de plus. Télès céda alors à cette étrange sensation qui lui serrait le cœur et deux larmes dévalèrent son visage. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ; le désespoir de l'enfant la prenait au ventre. Quand elle regardait Shamio pleurer, cela lui donnait envie de mourir.

L'Amazone s'approcha doucement de la petite fille et s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras. Sans réfléchir, elle se mit alors à la bercer.

-o§o-

Il aspira un peu d'air, sa poitrine se gonfla avec difficulté. Lentement, il déplia son grand corps courbaturé et fit face à Phobos. Le goût métallique du sang remontait dans sa bouche.

- Je ne... suis pas encore... mort...

Les sourcils du Berserker se froncèrent au-dessus de son regard bleu acier. Mikérinos sentit son aura écarlate enfler de plus en plus jusqu'à faire onduler l'air autour de lui.

- Très bien, dit-il. Je vais donc forcer le destin.

L'Artiste eut tout juste le temps de voir venir le coup. Soudain, une comète rouge sang lui frôla l'oreille et un réflexe l'incita à s'écarter. Il était prêt. Son cosmos prit la forme de huit longues aiguilles dorées brûlantes entre ses doigts. D'un coup, il fit augmenter sa vitesse et disparut.

Il avait quelques centièmes de seconde d'avance sur le Berserker qui ne s'était pas encore retourné. Mikérinos savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans un affrontement direct et physique, son coeur n'y résisterait pas. Il faudrait donc qu'il se contente d'attaques éclairs.

Son aura devint de plus en plus brillante, un flot d'énergie envahit ses veines. L'Artiste plongea en avant et quatre aiguilles filèrent dans l'air. En face, le Berserker modifia l'angle de sa rafale au dernier instant en les voyant venir. Son énergie percuta deux des projectiles qui se désintégrèrent sur le coup et il en évita un troisième. Le quatrième arrivait sur son angle mort. Mikérinos planta un talon dans la roche et freina de toutes ses forces pour repartir dans l'autre sens. Sa dernière aiguille fila vers le cou du guerrier. Au dernier moment le bras de Phobos balaya l'air sur son côté droit et d'un coup, repoussa l'objet qui partit se planter dans le sol avant de se désintégrer. Mais quatre nouvelles aiguilles fonçaient déjà sur lui. Quand il s'en aperçut, le Berserker fit un bond en arrière et son cosmos grandit encore et encore, jusqu'à former un bouclier. Mikérinos se mit à courir.

Evidemment, toutes ses nouvelles aiguilles furent déviées avant d'atteindre leur cible. La rafale de Phobos effaça tout sur son passage et laissa la terre noircie par la chaleur. La lumière devint aveuglante. Mais l'Artiste était déjà derrière lui. Lorsque le Berserker comprit qu'il avait été victime d'une feinte, il voulut faire volte-face. Il était déjà trop tard. Soudain, la neuvième aiguille, plus longue et plus épaisse que les autres, s'enfonça dans la nuque du fils d'Arès qui hurla de rage et de douleur. Ses membres se crispèrent, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Impuissant, Phobos tomba à genoux, paralysé.

A quelques pas, Mikérinos retomba sur ses pieds et aspira avidement un peu d'air. Son aiguille venait de lui offrir quelques secondes de plus ; Phobos ne pourrait récupérer la totalité de sa souplesse et de sa mobilité tout de suite. Malheureusement, cela ne durerait pas toujours.

Il fit apparaître quatre nouvelles aiguilles et son cosmos enfla encore une fois. Il allait les lancer quand tout à coup, son coeur cessa de battre. Le paysage s'obscurcit autour de lui. Il suffoqua. Lentement, il bascula en avant. Ses genoux se plantèrent dans les rochers qui pavaient le sol et il étouffa une plainte. La douleur envahit ses muscles, ses veines, chaque membre de son corps. Quand une nouvelle convulsion lui broya le coeur, il hurla sans même s'en rendre compte et un filet de sang dégoulina de sa bouche. Il toussa malgré lui, tapissant la terre de liquide écarlate poisseux. L'espace d'un instant, il aperçut le Berserker aux cheveux verts qui se tenait près de son maître. Il venait de lui retirer l'aiguille qui était plantée dans sa nuque.

Mikérinos s'écroula.

-o§o-

Angelo mit rageusement le casque sur sa tête et grommela un juron. Il avait horreur de ça. Il le sentait mal, extrêmement mal. Autour de lui, le ronronnement du ressac emplissait l'air. L'odeur de la mer était obsédante alors qu'il progressait entre les rochers tapissés d'algues de la plage. Tout était calme à première vue. Beaucoup trop calme. Il avait horreur de ça.

C'était pourtant bien ici. La plage indiquée par ce traître de Jabu était très isolée, loin à l'ouest du Sanctuaire. Personne ne venait jamais par ici. Et il ne semblait pas y avoir la moindre trace des Berserkers d'Arès. Décidément, il s'était fourré dans une belle galère. Comment diable s'y prenait-il pour toujours avoir tous ces problèmes ?

- Où sont-ils maintenant ces stupides Berserkers de malheur ? marmonna-t-il.

Le poids de son armure sur lui le rassurait mais il n'aimait pas du tout ce calme surnaturel. Pas un cri de mouette, pas un oiseau, pas un insecte, rien. Le chevalier du Cancer scruta attentivement les alentours, jusqu'à l'autre bout de la plage sauvage. Personne, rien. Le vent agitait ses cheveux et les lui ramenait sur le visage. Il posa soudain le pied sur un grand rocher plat et humide. Son talon ripa vers l'avant. Brusquement il bascula en arrière avant de s'écraser sur un récif. Une nouvelle litanie de jurons virevolta alors furieusement vers le ciel. Angelo massa ses reins endoloris.

- Si j'attrape ce satané Mû, je...

Il s'interrompit tout à coup en sentant le froid baiser du métal sur son cou. Il se figea, le coeur battant. Lentement, il releva la tête et découvrit un cercle d'hommes armés autour de lui. Les armures rouges et noires, les plastrons, les fourreaux, les lames scintillaient au soleil.

L'épée plaquée sur sa gorge entailla sa peau et il se releva docilement, sans gestes brusques. L'homme qui le tenait en joue portait un grand casque de guerre, orné d'une impressionnante crête noire. Il avait un regard sombre impassible et d'épais cheveux châtains.

- Un seul battement de cil, chevalier, et tu es mort, déclara-t-il d'une voix profonde.

-o§o-

Mikérinos reprit pied avec la réalité lorsque deux mains se saisirent de son col pour le soulever dans les airs. Une nouvelle convulsion le secoua et il cracha un filet de sang qui dégoulina sur sa tunique. Il ouvrit les yeux et grimaça de douleur. Le visage fulminant de Phobos occupait tout son champ de vision. Le Berserker avait les yeux rougis et les veines de son cou saillaient légèrement. La paralysie avait bloqué son sang quelques temps dans ses veines. Ses pupilles luisaient de colère. Soudain il le tira vers lui d'un coup sec et l'Artiste gémit faiblement.

- Tu as de la chance, Esculape, d'être aussi faible qu'un enfant, grinça-t-il. Je ne tire aucune gloire à écraser un homme qui ne peut pas se défendre.

Mikérinos ébaucha un sourire ironique.

- Ta bonté... te... perdra, Phobos, rétorqua-t-il péniblement.

Le fils d'Arès resserra encore sa prise sur lui.

- Sache que je n'ai aucune dette envers toi, Esculape, grogna-t-il. Tu m'as soigné il y a longtemps mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de te trancher la tête aujourd'hui. Tu vas mourir, il est temps que tu t'en rendes compte.

Son aura brûlante s'étendait autour de lui, l'Artiste la sentait qui lui brûlait la peau. Bien sûr, il savait que Phobos n'hésiterait pas une seconde à le tuer. Il n'en avait même jamais douté. Rien ne comptait davantage pour un Berserker que l'obéissance envers son chef. Phobos était un soldat. Une vieille amitié ne représentait rien à côté. Il y avait bien trop d'années. Il l'avait soigné et c'était tout. Aujourd'hui, Phobos allait le tuer.

Mikérinos déglutit avec peine et redressa la tête pour regarder son bourreau dans les yeux. Le cosmos du Berserker devenait d'une chaleur infernale.

- Une dernière chose à dire ? demanda le guerrier.

L'Artiste ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard au corps inerte et ravagé, maintenant sans vie, de sa Reyaâ. Il serra les dents en sentant une nouvelle vague de douleur le transpercer.

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

Phobos attendit, attentif, que Mikérinos se tourne vers lui. Soudain, l'Artiste libéra tout ce qui lui restait de cosmos et l'explosion de lumière dorée emplit l'atmosphère. Le mini soleil enfla et enfla encore au milieu d'eux, projetant une onde de choc sur plusieurs mètres. Aveuglé, Phobos poussa un cri et le lâcha d'un coup pour se protéger de la morsure de la lumière.

Le nuage de poussières soulevé par l'explosion devint tellement opaque que Mikérinos dut retenir son souffle déjà fragile. Il se mit aussitôt à ramper sur ses coudes, puisant dans ses dernières forces. Derrière lui, il entendait vaguement les deux Berserkers pousser des exclamations de fureur en essayant de se diriger dans le brouillard blanchâtre. Il s'éloigna le plus possible malgré la douleur qui lui lacérait le coeur. L'air lui manqua bientôt et il étouffa un gémissement en crachant un autre filet de sang. Ses mains tremblaient, il sentait des gouttes de sueur ruisseler de son front. Ses forces le quittaient. Le paysage maculé de poussières devint flou, il planta ses doigts dans la terre pour ne pas lâcher prise avec le monde réel. Sa tête tournait, il en avait la nausée. Lentement, il se remit à ramper, sans s'arrêter. Il ne voyait pas où il allait dans le brouillard, il se contenta de s'agripper à un immense rocher pour se glisser derrière. Son énergie lui fit alors définitivement défaut et il se laissa tomber sur le sol.

Il ne savait pas de combien de temps il disposait avant l'arrivée des Berserkers, il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Il s'était éloigné du nuage de poussières, c'était tout.

Longtemps il chercha à aspirer un peu d'air pour calmer son coeur mais il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait plus désormais. Il n'aurait pas cru survivre aussi longtemps, c'était déjà un miracle. Il souleva à demi ses paupières gonflées par la fatigue et vit l'air qui ondulait devant lui. Le paysage n'était pas stable. Suite à une convulsion, il se pencha en avant et vomit un flot de sang que la terre absorba avec avidité. Il serra les dents lorsque sa conscience menaça de sombrer. Il ne pouvait plus. Les montagnes, les arbres, les rochers dansaient sous ses yeux. Une ombre grandissait, dansait comme une flamme sur le sol craquelé. Il battit lourdement des paupières, croyant être victime d'une hallucination. Un homme approchait. Mikérinos ferma les yeux et invoqua Apollon. C'était fini. Cette fois, Phobos le tuerait, il n'avait plus la force de tenter quoi que ce soit pour se défendre.

- Pardonne-moi Reyaâ... murmura-t-il.

La haute silhouette approchait, couverte de son armure aux reflets de soleil. Son aura était dorée, presque orangée. Elle n'avait pas de casque à crête. L'Artiste mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre que ce n'était pas Phobos. Que ce n'était pas un Berserker. Quatre longues traînes de plumes volaient derrière lui. La présence lui était familière. Mikérinos l'observa de très loin qui s'avançait jusqu'à lui.

- I-Ikki ?

Le chevalier Phénix le toisait de toute sa hauteur majestueuse. Son cosmos orangé flamboyait comme un brasier. Passée une seconde, il s'accroupit devant lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Ne bouge pas.


	32. 32Feintes

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 32 : Feintes

-o§o-

Il s'efforça de ne pas trop remuer alors qu'il comptait les guerriers qui l'encerclaient. Une goutte de sueur dévala sa colonne vertébrale et fit courir un frisson le long de son dos. Ils étaient plus d'une dizaine. Des Berserkers mais aussi de simples soldats sans compter le général, celui qui arborait un grand casque à crête. Angelo sentait la terrible puissance qui émanait de lui. C'était probablement l'un des deux fils d'Arès. Phobos ou bien Deimos, il ne parvenait pas à trancher.

L'embuscade avait été bien préparée. Evidemment, une fois que Jabu aurait dit aux chevaliers d'Athéna que Shunreï et Mikérinos étaient en danger sur la plage, ils s'y seraient tous précipités. Mais il allait de soi également qu' Athéna n'aurait jamais pris le risque de laisser le Zodiaque sans protection aucune. Arès savait cela. Et les Berserkers se seraient donc retrouvés en surnombre.

Angelo, chevalier d'or du Cancer, essayait de rester stoïque dans son humiliation. Le fils d'Arès avait autant de puissance que n'importe lequel des douze gardiens du Zodiaque. Et plusieurs autres n'en étaient pas loin, à moins qu'ils ne cachent leur jeu.

Il était piégé. Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il réfléchisse. Il y avait cinq Berserkers dont l'un était le général, le fils d'Arès. Quatre autres possédaient une puissance moindre : l'équivalent probable de leurs chevaliers d'argent. Sûrement des lieutenants. Les autres devaient être de simples soldats, ils étaient du niveau des meilleurs chevaliers de bronze. Une vraie petite armée.

Angelo sentit soudain la lame presser un peu plus fort sur son cou et il tressaillit.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda le général.

- Dis-moi ton nom Berserker et je te dirai le mien, grogna-t-il malgré lui.

Le Cancer n'avait pas tôt fait de finir sa phrase qu'il la regrettait déjà. Soudain, le Berserker alluma son cosmos. L'entaille sur la gorge d'Angelo se fit plus profonde et le liquide vermeil s'écoula lentement sur les pans dorés de son armure. Autour d'eux, les Berserkers, les lieutenants et les soldats grinçaient des dents. Les lames se remirent à scintiller au soleil.

- Tu es bien insolent chevalier doré, siffla le fils d'Arès à son oreille. Je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de poser tes conditions. Tiens ta langue ou je te la couperais.

Le chevalier du Cancer serra les dents. La colère lui nouait douloureusement l'estomac. Si seulement il avait pu...

- Je t'ai posé une question, lâcha encore le général d'un ton tranchant.

- Je suis le chevalier d'or du Cancer, le quatrième gardien du Zodiaque d'Athéna. Mon nom est Angelo, dit-il à contrecoeur.

La fureur du Berserker parut s'apaiser légèrement.

- Bien. Il est d'usage de connaître le nom de l'homme que l'on s'apprête à tuer. Tu es le premier de la future longue liste que nous préparons, tu peux être fier.

Angelo se figea en sentant la toute puissante aura du Berserker s'enflammer. Le nuage rouge grandit de plus en plus jusqu'à les envelopper totalement. Tout à coup, l'épée du guerrier s'éleva dans les airs dans un éclair écarlate.

- Un vrai combattant meurt debout, dit l'homme. Adieu, chevalier.

Angelo eut un haut-le-coeur. Il était déjà trop tard. La lame s'abattait sur lui.

-o§o-

Mikérinos bascula sur ses jambes et les sentit aussitôt trembler de fatigue. Heureusement, la poigne de fer du chevalier Phénix le maintint debout. Son coeur manquait de plus en plus souvent un battement, sa puissance s'atténuait dangereusement, l'oxygène ne circulait plus dans ses veines. L'Artiste se crispa.

- Tiens bon, fit Ikki.

Mikérinos se laissa soulever car il n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait même plus garder les paupières totalement ouvertes et le paysage s'était transformé en un monstrueux enchevêtrement de mosaïques colorées. Quand il voulut recentrer son propre poids au-dessus de ses pieds pour se tenir droit, ses muscles protestèrent et il cracha un nouveau filet de sang. Phénix l'entoura d'un bras puissant et l'appuya contre son épaule.

- Les chevaliers d'or sont au courant de tout, ne t'inquiète pas, expliqua-t-il. En attendant, il faut que je te mette en sécurité. Où est Shunreï ?

Mikérinos sentit une fois de plus l'aiguillon de douleur s'enfoncer dans son coeur sans que son état physique y soit pour quelque chose. Une incontrôlable envie de hurler le submergea ; heureusement il n'en avait pas la force. Il ne sut si Ikki comprit à son seul silence que l'irréparable était arrivé. Mais Phénix ne posa plus de question, ils recommencèrent juste à avancer.

Il faisait son possible pour ne pas penser à elle. Il se faisait violence pour chasser de son esprit l'image de son corps mutilé couvert de sang. Il s'efforçait d'oublier qu'il était responsable de sa mort. Mais cela ne pouvait cacher l'évidence : tout allait recommencer. Il le savait. Toute cette douleur, tout ce désespoir. Tout ce vide. Et cela, il ne pourrait pas le supporter une fois de plus. Il préférait mourir.

L'Artiste n'était pratiquement plus conscient des pas que faisait Ikki à sa place, ni de la distance qu'ils parcouraient. Ils n'iraient de toute façon pas bien loin. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Et les dieux étaient peut-être de son avis car ses prédictions se réalisèrent aussitôt.

Au début, Mikérinos ne perçut qu'un souffle brûlant dans son dos. Puis le choc les percuta à moitié au moment où Ikki bondissait pour éviter l'attaque. Quand ils atterrirent sur un rocher, l'Artiste poussa un gémissement de douleur. Son coeur recommença à battre in extremis, faiblement.

Mikérinos ne voyait plus rien, juste cette fatigue accablante auréolée d'une sourde douleur. Douleur dans sa tête, douleur dans son coeur. Phénix lui disait quelque chose mais il ne comprenait plus. Phobos venait sûrement d'apparaître, Mikérinos aurait bien voulu pouvoir ouvrir les yeux pour juger de la situation par lui-même. Il sentit simplement qu'on le déposait au sol, assis contre un rocher. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'Ikki s'éloignait de lui et l'inconscience le happa. L'Artiste cessa de lutter, il se laissa juste sombrer avec soulagement. Son corps bascula au sol, son coeur s'arrêta.

-o§o-

Le chevalier d'or du Cancer vit l'épée du général d'Arès fondre sur lui au ralentit. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir l'éclat doré du soleil passer sur la lame, il vit le fil tranchant et menaçant du métal, il vit la lourde garde de bronze basculer dans le vide, serrée par la main du Berserker. Et tout à coup, le temps se débloqua, tout s'accéléra, Angelo tressaillit. Le bras du fils d'Arès se transforma en comète, auréolée de cosmos écarlate.

Tout à coup, un cri trancha l'air de la plage, lourd de douleur et de colère mal contenue. Le chevalier du Cancer vit alors le Berserker bondir en arrière tandis que son épée tombait sur le sable.

La flèche d'or du Sagittaire s'était fichée au centre de la main du général, la traversant de part en part au milieu d'une tache de liquide vermeil. La silhouette fière et majestueuse d'un ange doré venait d'apparaître au sommet des falaises. Angelo émit un petit soupir de soulagement.

- Il était temps, grommela-t-il. Je déteste servir d'appât.

Autour de lui, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit parmi les soldats du dieu Arès.

- Je vous conseille de ne pas trop faire de gestes brusques, intervint calmement la voix profonde de Kanon. Cela peut devenir douloureux.

Le chevalier du Cancer pivota sur ses talons pour découvrir que chacun des Berserkers avait été immobilisé par un chevalier d'Athéna. Kanon avait placé une lance en or sur le cou de sa victime. A côté, Aldébaran, Aioros, Aiolia et Camus avaient eux aussi hérité de l'une des douze paires d'armes en or de la Balance et l'avaient posée sur l'un ou l'autre des différents points vitaux de leur prisonnier. Hyôga et Seiya les accompagnaient ainsi que quelques chevaliers d'argent menés par Marine.

Le fils d'Arès paraissait fou de rage. Ses yeux lançaient de terribles éclairs alors qu'il cherchait à arracher la flèche en or de sa main.

- Un piège, gronda-t-il.

Angelo lui fit face, l'air impassible.

- L'ennui avec les traîtres, remarqua-t-il, c'est qu'ils trahissent. Sans arrêt.

Le général écarlate poussa un rugissement de rage. D'un geste sec, il ôta la flèche rougie de la paume de sa main.

- Vous me paierez ça.

- Rendez-vous, lança Aiolia. Vous êtes immobilisés, c'est terminé.

-o§o-

Ikki vit, impuissant, l'Artiste chuter lourdement sur le sol alors que ce qu'il restait de son énergie vitale s'évaporait. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de lui porter secours car la grande silhouette du fils d'Arès apparut d'un coup à quelques pas. L'énergie écarlate bouillonnait dans l'air. Phénix serra les poings. Comment un guerrier digne de ce nom pouvait oser s'attaquer à un adversaire qui ne pouvait pas se défendre ?

Le Berserker avançait vers lui. Ikki promena rapidement un regard circulaire alentours : il n'y avait aucune trace du deuxième homme dont il avait senti la présence un peu plus tôt. Où était-il donc ?

- Chevalier d'Athéna, lança soudain Phobos. Je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner : ne te mêle pas de cela. Ôte-toi de mon chemin, j'ai reçu l'ordre de tuer cet homme et de rapporter sa tête à mon maître. Cela ne te concerne en rien.

Phénix fronça les sourcils.

- Je regrette de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt, dit-il. Il y a longtemps que je cherche à rencontrer les responsables de tout ce cauchemar.

Il fit brûler son cosmos.

- Si tu veux prendre la tête de l'Artiste, il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps, j'aime autant te prévenir.

L'aura du Berserker explosa à son tour.

- Avec grand plaisir ! rugit-il.

-o§o-

Shion se raidit sur son grand fauteuil lorsque les larges portes de la majestueuse salle du trône s'ouvrirent. Sur sa droite, Saori se tenait droite et fière sur son trône, son sceptre à la main. Pour tout autre que lui, elle aurait pu sembler impassible. Mais le Grand Pope avait appris à connaître la jeune réincarnation de la déesse Athéna et il ne savait que trop bien qu'elle était bouleversée. Il le voyait à la rigidité de ses mains blanches, à la raideur de sa nuque délicate, à la brillance de ses yeux profonds. Et surtout, il le sentait. Parce qu'elle n'avait que quatorze ans, parce que ses chevaliers venaient de partir pour un combat à mort et parce qu'elle devait aujourd'hui faire le procès de l'un de ses plus vieux compagnons. Oui, Shion l'admirait.

Face à eux se tenait maintenant Jabu, chevalier de la Licorne, mains liées dans le dos par de lourdes chaînes, encadré par deux puissants chevaliers d'or. Dohko de la Balance et Saga des Gémeaux avaient mis un genou à terre, tête basse devant leurs supérieurs. Mais Jabu était resté debout, droit et fier lui aussi. Malgré la garde rapprochée et les liens, Shion avait tenu à poster des chevaliers d'argent et de bronze aux portes du temple et dans la pièce. Comme Athéna, il n'ignorait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le temple du Bélier quelques minutes plus tôt. Personne ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

- Déesse Athéna, Grand Pope, salua Dohko.

Saga inclina la tête à son tour et Shion ler fit signe de se relever.

- Merci à tous les deux, dit Saori sans bouger un muscle.

Les deux chevaliers d'or comprirent le message et firent un pas en arrière. Jabu demeura alors seul face à la justice divine.

Le silence tomba sur l'immense pièce ; écrasant, assourdissant. Athéna ne bougeait pas. Son regard clair et perçant était rivé sur le Bronze Saint ; elle ne cillait pas. A quelques pas, Jabu était immobile, la tête levée vers elle. Chacun des deux défiait l'autre du regard. Durant quelques secondes interminables, le monde entier cessa de tourner.

Shion serra lentement les poings pour que ses doigts cessent de trembler. Il retint son souffle en observant le chevalier de la Licorne qui n'avait toujours pas baissé les yeux. Il le regardait, il le fixait, il priait pour qu'il cède enfin, pour qu'il se soumette, pour qu'il ravale cette odieuse insolence. Mais Jabu demeurait debout, droit et fier, encore. Et encore.

L'attente était devenue intolérable. Shion refoula la vague bouillonnante qui tourbillonnait quelque part en lui. L'électricité qui planait dans l'air dressait les cheveux de sa nuque, lui arrachait des frissons glacés.

Le Pope ferma brièvement les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il aperçut le sceptre d'Athéna qui s'élevait lentement dans les airs entre les mains de Saori. Soudain, l'aura de la déesse envahit tout le palais de sa douce chaleur. Le bras de la jeune femme s'abaissa et son sceptre frappa contre le sol de marbre. Aussitôt, le corps de Jabu parut se raidir ; il tomba brusquement à genoux en étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Sa tête se baissa péniblement, comme si elle agissait contre sa volonté. Puis la tension s'évanouit d'un coup.

Shion mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre que c'était fini. Le visage d'Athéna, devenu plus serein, s'abaissa en signe d'approbation.

- Relève-toi, chevalier de la Licorne, déclara-t-elle.

A ces mots, Jabu cessa de trembler, la force qui contraignait son corps disparut. Il se redressa, légèrement essoufflé, le regard haineux. Shion lui aussi reprit une pose plus noble sur son siège et se prépara pour le début du procès.

-o§o-

Angelo avait stupidement baissé sa garde en pensant que les Berserkers, maintenant encerclés et maîtrisés, allaient se rendre sans faire d'histoire. Car il ne restait que leur général, le puissant fils d'Arès, qui fût encore libre de ses mouvements. Malgré sa main blessée, traversée de part et part par la flèche du Sagittaire, son regard sombre luisait de fureur et d'humiliation avec toujours plus d'intensité. Le chevalier du Cancer lui avait à nouveau fait face, dans l'attente qu'il reconnaisse sa défaite.

Ce n'est qu'en ressentant la très légère oscillation dans l'intensité de l'aura ennemie qu'Angelo comprit son erreur. Le général écarlate brandit sa main valide et il y eut un éclair couleur de sang. Le chevalier du Cancer sentit l'explosion se répercuter en vibrations dans tous ses os. Aussitôt, dans les rangs des Berserkers comme dans ceux des chevaliers d'Athéna, ce fut la panique. Le nuage de fumée, de feu et de sable envahit tout, obligeant chacun à changer ses positions. Angelo serra rageusement les dents en se redressant.

- Ne les lâchez pas !! cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit du vacarme.

Le mal était fait. En quelques secondes, la position de force des chevaliers d'Athéna bascula. Angelo vit Kanon se mettre à courir dans la mêlée, sa lance à la main et l'armure de son frère sur le dos. Sa vitesse ahurissante eut bientôt raison de deux des plus faibles soldats du groupe qui tombèrent sur le sable, la nuque brisée. De toutes parts, les attaques avaient commencé à fuser, les combats s'étaient engagés. Aldébaran, Aioros, Aiolia et Camus faisaient face aux bras droits du fils d'Arès. Les cosmos crépitèrent furieusement.

Angelo se remit prestement sur ses jambes et jeta un coup d'oeil à son flanc gauche qui le faisait souffrir. Le coup du général avait été d'une puissance extraordinaire. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer davantage sur l'état de sa blessure. Tout à coup, une aura bouillonnante emplit son espace vital.

- Voilà qui est un peu plus équilibré, grinça le Berserker. Qu'en dis-tu chevalier du Cancer ?

Angelo plissa les yeux.

- Qui es-tu à la fin ? gronda-t-il.

Le visage du général ne bougea presque pas quand il déclara :

- Je suis le fils aîné du dieu Arès. On m'appelle Deimos.

-o§o-

Ikki accéléra et évita de justesse la comète lumineuse qu'était devenue l'attaque du Berserker. Le souffle brûlant le frôla une fois de plus et le chevalier du Phénix grimaça de douleur. Mais il refusa de ralentir pour autant et son coup partit à son tour à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Que les ailes du Phénix t'emportent !! cria-t-il.

Phobos ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ses pieds étaient fermement plantés dans le sol. Soudain le Berserker brandit les mains en avant. Ahuri, Phénix le vit essayer d'encaisser son attaque de plein fouet. Une immense colonne de feu tourbillonna autour du fils d'Arès, déclenchant une onde de choc meurtrière. Phobos fit brûler son aura plus fort, son cri s'éleva dans l'air alors qu'il tentait de contenir ce chaos d'énergie. Bientôt, ses pieds creusèrent de profonds sillons dans la terre. Il recula d'un mètre, puis deux et encore et encore. Son visage contracté se couvrait de sueur.

La colonne de flammes baissait lentement d'intensité. Ikki crut l'espace d'un instant qu'elle allait finir par s'éteindre et que Phobos parviendrait à la contenir mais soudain, le Berserker poussa un hurlement. Ses bras s'élevèrent d'un coup vers le ciel et le tir de Phénix dévia. L'explosion de lumière partit s'achever dans les airs.

Phobos haletait, les mains encore rougies et fumantes. En face, Ikki mit une seconde à retrouver ses esprits. Puis il rétablit sa position de défense, le visage fermé et impassible.

- Bien... pantela le Berserker. Il semblerait... que... je t'aie sous-estimé... chevalier.

- Il semblerait, oui.

- Cela ne se reproduira plus... chevalier du Phénix. Car c'est toi, le légendaire chevalier Phénix, n'est-ce pas ?

Ikki demeura immobile.

- Tu as bien deviné, admit-il. Je m'appelle Ikki. Prépare-toi car tu ne résisteras pas aussi longtemps à ma prochaine attaque.

A son grand agacement, Phobos lui répondit d'un petit sourire moqueur. Le cosmos orangé d'Ikki s'enflamma. Soudain, il bondit.

Cette fois, Ikki choisit de défier l'autre au corps à corps. Il ne connaissait pas encore la véritable puissance du Berserker et c'était la meilleure façon de le mettre à l'épreuve. Peut-être pourrait-il le prendre de vitesse. Mais il ne prendrait pas le risque de le sous-estimer. Il était la dernière barrière entre le fils d'Arès et Mikérinos. En espérant que l'Artiste resterait en vie suffisamment longtemps. Ikki refusait de croire qu'il puisse être mort.

L'excitation du combat faisait courir des fourmis dans ses doigts. Phénix serra et desserra les poings plusieurs fois et son cosmos doubla de volume autour de lui. Il partit plus vite, soulevant un nuage de poussières dans son sillage. En face, Phobos était prêt. Les deux comètes se percutèrent brutalement ; l'impact dégagea une pluie d'étincelles. Phénix ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le brassard métallisé qui s'était dressé sur son chemin. Le Berserker balança aussitôt sa contre-attaque.

Phénix vit le coup de poing filer à l'extrême gauche de son champ de vision. La chaleur qu'il dégageait était tout bonnement ahurissante. Le chevalier de bronze fit un pas de côté pour l'esquiver. Phobos avait un coup d'avance. Soudain le bras du guerrier se replia et c'est son coude qui partit en un éclair vers le flanc du chevalier. Ikki réalisa trop tard que le côté de son coeur était vulnérable. Il n'avait plus le temps de s'écarter. Au dernier moment il éleva un genou pour contrer l'attaque du Berserker.

Ikki n'attendit pas qu'il se remette de sa surprise et lança son pied vers la poitrine de Phobos. Le Berserker fut violemment projeté en arrière, il dut poser une main à terre pour ralentir sa chute et ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Puis il se redressa, les yeux étrécis par la contrariété.

- Tes enchaînements ne sont pas mauvais, reconnut-il dans un grognement.

Ikki reposa son pied gauche au sol et fit circuler un peu de cosmos dans ses veines pour se tenir en alerte.

- Tu parles trop, Berserker.

Phobos ne répondit pas tout d'abord. Puis après un instant, il leva les mains en hauteur et entreprit d'ôter son casque de guerre. Phénix l'observa le déposer par terre et se retourner pour lui faire face.

- Tu as raison, chevalier Phénix, dit-il alors que ses longs cheveux bruns étaient soulevés par le vent. Il est temps d'arrêter de bavarder. Et si nous commencions ce combat ?

Ikki serra les dents jusqu'à en avoir les oreilles qui sifflent. A nouveau, les deux boules de cosmos en fusion fondirent l'une sur l'autre dans un flash aveuglant. Les coups fusèrent de chaque côté. Ikki enchaîna prise sur prise sans une seconde d'arrêt. En face, les attaques de Phobos partaient comme des boulets de canon. C'était de plus en plus dense. Il esquiva le plus rapidement possible mais les coups et les impacts se multipliaient. Un trait enflammé frôla sa joue tout à coup et il se pencha sur sa droite. Aussitôt une deuxième attaque le faucha en plein abdomen et il fut éjecté dans les airs.

Le chevalier retint une exclamation de douleur lorsqu'il s'écrasa au sol et sentit les rochers lui labourer le dos. Il reprit péniblement son souffle, impressionné malgré lui. Quelle vitesse et quelle puissance ! C'était inimaginable. Il alliait les deux avec la même facilité qu'un chevalier d'or. C'était effrayant.

Ikki se hissa sur ses jambes pour faire face à son terrible adversaire. Phobos n'avait que de vagues éraflures.

- Tu n'as aucun point faible, haleta le chevalier. Physiquement, tu es une vraie machine à tuer.

Le Berserker sourit.

- C'est exact. Jamais tu ne pourras rivaliser à la fois en force et en vitesse avec moi. Ma technique est complète.

Le chevalier de bronze serra les poings. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Lentement, son cosmos orangé se remit à briller. Ikki s'élança à nouveau, son poing s'auréola d'un nuage brûlant et il disparut.

- L'illusion du Phénix !!

Il vit le Berserker tressaillit et s'immobiliser au moment où le trait de lumière transperçait son front. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent juste avant que ses pupilles ne se vident de toute expression.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que... Comment... ?

Phénix se retourna vers lui.

- Tu as raison, Berserker. Tu es _physiquement_ invincible, déclara-t-il.

La bouche du fils d'Arès s'ouvrit très grand mais le cri n'en sortit jamais. Ikki attendit un instant de voir son corps se mettre à trembler par convulsions violentes. Peu à peu, les membres de Phobos se crispèrent, une veine apparut au milieu de son front. C'est alors que le chevalier de bronze s'approcha de lui.

- Tu vas vivre ton pire cauchemar, expliqua-t-il froidement. Si ton esprit y survit, tu n'auras plus aucune chance de me vaincre.

Il ne sut si le Berserker l'avait entendu ou si sa conscience avait sombré trop tôt pour cela. A peine eut-il fini de parler que le guerrier échappait un long gémissement. Soudain, il se prit la tête dans les mains et ses doigts se crispèrent violemment. Il empoigna ses cheveux bruns et poussa un terrible hurlement de bête, le visage renversé vers le ciel.

Phénix assista au spectacle sans bouger, comme il en avait pris l'habitude longtemps auparavant. La souffrance de ses ennemis lui était indifférente. Il avait trop travaillé pour qu'il en soit autrement. Il n'aurait aucune pitié. Il regarderait son adversaire céder lentement à la folie, sans bouger.

Le guerrier était à genoux. Les veines saillaient de son cou, de ses mains, de son visage aux yeux révulsés. Il remuait faiblement et se tortillait sur le sol, en vain. Ikki l'observa se soulever par convulsions. Lentement, Phobos fut comme redressé par une force inconnue. Son torse bascula en hauteur, ses genoux se déplièrent. Au moment où il fut suspendu, debout dans les airs, inerte, Ikki tressaillit.

- Que se pass...

La tête du Berserker pendait mollement contre sa poitrine mais il se tenait droit, à plusieurs centimètres du sol. Tout à coup, une nuée, comme un brouillard noir, vint s'enrouler autour de lui en formant une spirale. Interdit, Phénix recula d'un pas, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Phobos fut bientôt entièrement recouvert par le nuage noir et tout son corps prit une couleur plus sombre. A ce moment-là, il se crispa à nouveau et commença à tournoyer sur lui-même. Ses membres bougeaient tous seuls, comme si quelque chose les contrôlait. Puis il y eut ces sinistres bruits de fissure. Ikki écarquilla les yeux en découvrant les cornes qui poussaient sur le front du guerrier. Dans son dos, deux énormes renflements libérèrent soudain une immense paire d'ailes noires. Quand le Berserker releva la tête, Phénix eut un terrible haut-le-coeur.

Le visage de Phobos avait laissé la place à une sorte de masque infernal monstrueux et multicolore. Le diable avait d'immenses yeux cerclés de rouge et des crocs parsemaient sa gueule souriante.

- Comment... Comment as-tu... ? bégaya Ikki.

La créature disparut d'un coup et un ricanement s'éleva dans l'air. Phénix fouilla les alentours d'un regard fébrile. Un détail lui revint alors à l'esprit et il s'affola.

- Mikérinos ! s'écria-t-il en faisant volte-face.

Quelque chose s'enroula autour de ses jambes et il s'écrasa violemment à terre. Sa jambe émit un craquement lugubre, la douleur passa comme un éclair dans tous ses nerfs et il échappa un gémissement. Mais c'est quand il releva la tête que l'expression d'horreur lui échappa.

La créature se remit à rire. Elle leva doucement une main en hauteur et tira d'un geste l'épée qui pendait à sa ceinture. Tout se passa très vite alors. Ikki vit l'Artiste allongé, inconscient, aux pieds du Berserker. Il vit la lame de bronze scintiller au soleil comme une étoiles vengeresse. Il la vit tomber dans un sifflement. Il vit le corps de l'Artiste tressauter. Et il vit la tête brune ensanglantée rouler au sol dans un océan vermeil.

Phénix hurla.

Le puissant rire rauque s'éleva dans l'air, de plus en plus grave, de plus en plus fort.

- Décidément, Ikki, il y a beaucoup de morts parmi les gens que tu es censé protéger.

Le chevalier de bronze échappa deux larmes quand une image lointaine et presque oubliée s'imposa à son esprit. La chevelure blonde de la jeune fille virevoltait avec le vent. Elle lui souriait. Puis elle se retourna et se mit à courir, à s'éloigner de plus en plus dans sa robe à fleurs rouges. Rouges. Une mer de liquide écarlate qui recouvrit tout son corps lorsque l'homme la foudroya d'un seul geste. Le rire rauque revint briser le rêve et tout à coup, Ikki découvrit la créature accroupie devant lui.

- J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle. Regarde Phénix, regarde ta plus grande faiblesse dans les yeux.

Le Berserker au masque monstrueux lui présenta la tête coupée de Mikérinos qu'il tenait par les cheveux. Les yeux dorés de l'Artiste étaient vides et écarquillés, sa peau couverte de sang. Phénix plongea malgré lui dans ce regard mort et se sentit aspiré. La douleur lui transperça le coeur. Il chuta à une vitesse vertigineuse. Chuta dans le néant.

Ikki hurla.

Le rire résonna dans sa tête une fois de plus, comme des coups de marteau. Le chevalier de bronze chercha son air, haletant. Il battit des paupières pour faire réapparaître le paysage. Quelqu'un riait.

- Quel effet cela fait-il Phénix...

Le visage de Phobos apparut devant lui, humain à nouveau.

- ...de vivre son pire cauchemar ?

- Un... cauchemar ? balbutia Ikki, pétrifié.

Cette fois, la réalité reprit le dessus sur l'illusion. Il réalisa qu'il était debout, immobile devant le Berserker, devant les montagnes, loin du Sanctuaire, au milieu des rochers. L'Artiste était toujours allongé là où il l'avait laissé. Il n'avait dû s'écouler qu'une minute. Phénix respira profondément.

- Tu m'as retourné mon illusion, comprit-il.

- Jolie perspicacité, médita Phobos d'un ton narquois.

- Tu as fait exprès d'ôter ton casque, grogna Ikki. Ce n'était pas de la provocation mais une tentation. Tu voulais que je te lance mon attaque.

Phobos sourit.

- Ta réputation t'a précédé, chevalier Phénix. Tu ne me crois pas idiot au point de venir affronter ton illusion sans moyen de défense ?

Il fit un pas vers lui et Ikki réalisa que ses membres tremblaient encore, qu'il ne s'était pas tout à fait remis de l'illusion.

- Tes muscles vont être tremblants pendant quelques minutes encore, juste le temps de terminer le spectacle, expliqua le guerrier.

Phénix se figea tandis que le Berserker venait se placer derrière lui.

- Tu as vécu un cauchemar grâce à ta propre illusion. Maintenant, tu vas découvrir l'enfer. L'enfer d'assister à une scène que tu connais déjà par coeur sans pouvoir faire un seul geste pour y remédier.

Ikki ne put réfléchir davantage. Brusquement, le deuxième Berserker, un homme à la crinière verte hérissée, se matérialisa à côté du rocher contre lequel gisait toujours l'Artiste. Il tira lentement son épée de bronze et agrippa Mikérinos par les cheveux. Phénix écarquilla les yeux.

- Si cela peut te consoler, murmura Phobos à son oreille, l'Artiste était déjà mort.

Il se mit à rire. Soudain, l'homme aux cheveux verts éleva son épée en l'air. Elle scintilla comme une étoile. Et tomba dans un sifflement.

-o§o-

- Par les cercles d'Hadès !!

Angelo sentit le torrent de puissance s'écouler dans ses veines, électriser ses doigts et faire bouillonner l'air autour de lui. Le tourbillon de puissance parut avaler toute l'atmosphère. Soudain, il balança ses deux mains en avant et la vague de cosmos partit dans un éclair de lumière qui ouvrit le sol sur son passage. L'onde de choc souleva une rafale de vent destructrice. Face à lui, le Berserker avait fait exploser son cosmos écarlate. Son attaque était partie au même moment, en faisant trembler la terre. Tout à coup, les deux tourbillons se percutèrent, se contrèrent, se repoussèrent. Le chevalier d'or serra les dents, enfonça plus profondément ses pieds dans le sable et fit brûler davantage de cosmos, envoya davantage de puissance. La force qui le repoussait était presque inhumaine. Les deux rayons se renvoyaient mutuellement dans un flot de lumière aveuglante.

La chaleur que dégageait l'épicentre de la tornade lui brûlait la peau. Angelo ferma les yeux pour ne surtout pas lâcher prise, pour oublier ses muscles en feu qui hurlaient de douleur. Deimos ne céda pas un centimètre de terrain, ne recula pas d'un pouce. Son énergie destructrice semblait sans limite. Le Cancer savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir éternellement comme cela et il ne pouvait vraiment pas se payer le luxe d'un affrontement épique et légendaire de mille jours. La postérité devrait attendre, il lui fallait gagner ce combat, même si cela signifiait mourir.

Autour d'eux, les combats faisaient rage de tous côtés. Angelo percevait vaguement les cosmos de ses compagnons, les terribles débauches d'énergie qui rongeaient lentement les rochers de la plage, qui balayaient le sable sur leur route. Les cadavres jonchaient le sol déjà. Des Berserkers et des chevaliers. Ils baignaient tous dans d'immenses mares de sang. Rouges. Toujours rouges. Kanon, Aiolia, Aldébaran, Aioros, Camus, Marine, Seiya, Hyôga... Toutes les énergies se mêlaient dans un chaos inextricable.

Deimos avança un pied et le planta férocement dans le sable avant de pousser un cri de bête sauvage. Aussitôt, un nouveau flot de cosmos vermeil vint enfler le rayon déjà énorme qui affrontait celui du gardien du Zodiaque. Angelo sentit ses genoux plier et il gémit de douleur. Le Berserker gagna plusieurs mètres de terrain.

- Abandonne ! cria le fils d'Arès. Tu ne gagneras pas contre moi !

Le chevalier du Cancer se redressa péniblement et ouvrit ses yeux brûlés par les ruissellements de sueur qui coulaient de son front. La colère lui noua l'estomac, il en eut la nausée.

- Sache, stupide Berserker... pantela-t-il. Sache qu'un chevalier d'Athéna... n'abandonne jamais...

Il referma les yeux. Il se laissa plonger dans l'obscurité. Il chuta au plus profond de lui-même, là où il pouvait apercevoir le cosmos, le soleil de lumière dorée qui le maintenait encore debout. Il se concentra, s'approcha de l'étoile, du visage angélique de sa déesse. Soudain, la petite porte intérieure s'ouvrit et la débauche de lumière devint meurtrière.

L'onde de choc s'étendit d'un coup autour de lui, comme la pulsation d'un coeur immense et invisible. Angelo rouvrit brusquement les yeux et la vague d'énergie envahit tout son corps. Son aura enfla, doubla de volume, flamboya dans un brasier titanesque. Les flammes dorées montèrent jusqu'au ciel, envahirent les pupilles du chevalier du Cancer qui se dilatèrent. Tout à coup, le barrage céda.

- LES CERCLES D'HADES !!


	33. 33Le visage de la mort

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 33 : Le visage de la mort

-o§o-

- La pose des sachets sous les lits des chevaliers malades, dont trois sont ici présents ; leur renouvellement régulier ; ton silence volontaire ; le meurtre d'un soldat de la garde d'Athéna ; le piège tendu pour livrer un Artiste d'Apollon aux Berserkers d'Arès et peut-être tous les blessés que cet acte insensé va provoquer... Reconnais-tu tout cela, chevalier Jabu de la Licorne ?

La colère avait fait trembler la voix du Pope malgré le contrôle qu'il en avait. Les chefs d'accusation avaient jailli de sa bouche comme une volée de flèches mortelles. Les délibérations étaient superflues. Jamais le traître ne sortirait de là vivant. Mais telle était la justice d'Athéna et il ne pouvait s'y opposer. Chaque homme avait droit à un jugement neutre et impartial, c'était la loi.

La salle entière était grave et silencieuse. Les gardes, les chevaliers, tous étaient immobiles, figés, froids et impassibles. Shion reprit son souffle. Il s'était levé pour faire face à l'accusé qui se trouvait trois marches plus bas, devant l'estrade. Jabu ne semblait pas avoir peur. Son visage ne reflétait rien qu'une innocente neutralité. Inconscience ou folie, le Grand Pope n'aurait su le dire. Ce dernier croisa les mains derrière son dos pour reprendre :

- Les preuves contre toi sont irréfutables. Nieras-tu tout cela, chevalier, nieras-tu t'être allié à un ennemi du Sanctuaire et avoir trahi la déesse Athéna ?

Cette fois, Shion avait élevé la voix et quelques unes des personnes présentes avaient tressailli. Mais il obligerait Jabu à répondre, à avouer.

- Réponds, Jabu de la Licorne !

L'intéressé leva doucement les yeux vers le Pope, comme s'il se réveillait tout juste d'un trop long sommeil. Le regard foncé pourtant si doux de Jabu alla de Shion à Saori durant quelques secondes. Les chaînes qui enserraient ses poignets et ses pieds cliquetèrent dans l'immensité froide de la salle du trône. Puis le bronze saint ferma les yeux en baissant la tête.

- Je ne le nie pas, non, dit-il.

Shion serra les dents quand une bouffée de colère lui monta au front. Bien entendu, Jabu ne leur rendrait en rien la tâche facile. S'il s'était contenté de mentir effrontément, malgré les preuves accablantes, le Pope n'aurait eu aucune hésitation, aucun scrupule à le condamner. Mais Jabu se confessait maintenant avec humilité.

- Reconnais-tu avoir provoqué l'accident de la jeune déesse Artémis, accident qui lui a fait frôler la mort ? continua Shion, hésitant.

- Oui, je le reconnais, répondit-il à mi-voix.

Le Pope se mordit une lèvre derrière son masque. Une appréhension l'envahissait, comme un souffle glacial sournois. Athéna n'était pas une déesse de vengeance. Elle ne réclamait pas le sang pour apaiser sa colère. Athéna était justice et miséricorde.

- Bien ! lâcha le Grand Pope, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu te rends donc coupable de nombreux crimes _absolument impardonnables_ au regard de la loi du Sanctuaire. Ton châtiment sera d'autant plus sévère que tu as accompli tout cela sciemment et avec préméditation.

Shion ne se posa pas la question de savoir s'il outrepassait ses droits. Jabu méritait la mort et même si la décision finale revenait à Athéna elle-même, il ferait tout son possible pour obtenir la peine capitale. Pour les malades, pour ses compagnons, pour Athéna, pour Artémis, pour Mikérinos et pour lui-même. Pour tous ceux qui auraient pu ne jamais se réveiller. Il ne laisserait pas Saori se montrer clémente.

- Que diras-tu pour ta défense ? conclut Shion avec mépris, car il n'admettrait certainement pas de réponse à cette question de pure forme.

Et en effet, Jabu prit un air misérable.

- Rien de ce que je dirai ne pourra justifier ma conduite, reconnut-il. Je m'en remets à votre jugement car il n'y a rien à ajouter. J'étais conscient de mes actes et je les assume. Je suis impardonnable même si les regrets me dévorent.

Il fit une petite pause pour échapper un soupir.

- Je me présente devant Athéna aujourd'hui et elle seule jugera, lança-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil hésitant à la jeune déesse. Je ne suis qu'un chevalier de bronze. Je n'aurais jamais le talent et la valeur nécessaire pour oser prétendre à une quelconque clémence. Je suis déjà bien heureux, déesse, que mon nom ne vous soit pas inconnu. Peu de chevaliers de ma caste ont droit à cet honneur et je n'en ferai jamais partie. Cependant, ne me punissez pas pour mon manque de chance.

Shion déplia souplement son corps félin et son poing partit se fracasser sur le visage du jeune chevalier de la Licorne. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il se serait passé si le Pope n'avait pas accumulé autant de sagesse et de maîtrise de ses émotions au court des deux cent dernières années. Il obligea la boule de fureur qui tourbillonnait dans son estomac à se calmer. Jamais au grand jamais personne n'avait osé s'adresser à la déesse Athéna avec une telle insolence, un tel culot. Tous dans la grande salle avaient tressailli en entendant cette allusion à peine masquée à Seiya. Shion vit les pupilles de Dohko rétrécir jusqu'à presque disparaître au milieu d'un océan émeraude bouillonnant de rage. Le traître venait d'accuser Athéna d'avoir des favoris parmi ses chevaliers. Il venait de repousser la faute sur elle, ni plus ni moins.

Le silence était tombé depuis plusieurs longues secondes. Jabu avait manifestement terminé sa cour. Shion eut un frisson glacé. Il n'osait regarder dans la direction de Saori, de peur de lire une quelconque compassion dans ses yeux. Les paroles du bronze saint résonnaient encore dans l'air, comme un appel au secours ou un cri du coeur.

La robe de la jeune déesse émit un doux bruissement lorsqu'elle se redressa sur son siège. Shion tourna alors la tête vers elle, malgré lui. Saori avait les yeux rivés sur Jabu. Son visage semblait neutre pour le moment. Il n'y avait pas de tristesse mais il n'y avait pas de colère non plus. Lentement, elle ferma les yeux et inclina la tête vers le sol. Le Pope retint son souffle.

- J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt, déclara-t-elle.

Shion se sentit mourir. Elle ouvrit les yeux, toisa Jabu.

- A présent, reprit-elle, je veux que tu nous dise qui tu es véritablement.

-o§o-

Il sentit toute son énergie s'écouler hors de son corps pour nourrir la puissance toujours grandissante de son ultime attaque. Sa tête tournait, il entendit à peine la monstrueuse explosion qui avala le paysage dans une débauche de lumière. La force qui lui faisait face et tentait de le repousser commençait à baisser d'intensité. L'espace d'un instant, il ne vit, n'entendit ni ne ressentit plus rien. Cette seconde de flottement parut s'étirer, s'éterniser. Il eut alors une pensée pour tous ses compagnons qui combattaient encore sur la plage. Compagnons qu'il appelait ainsi pour la deuxième fois de sa vie seulement, réalisa-t-il.

Quand le temps le relâcha enfin, tout son corps lui sembla vide et creux. La lumière disparut peu à peu. Face à lui, Deimos se faisait emporter. Son corps se disloqua dans le trou de lumière, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un long sillage de hurlements de douleur. Angelo n'eut pas le temps de réaliser. Soudain, ses genoux cédèrent sous son propre poids et il chuta en avant sur le sable calciné.

Ses sens reprirent du service quelques secondes plus tard et ce fut pour lui faire vaguement découvrir une plage dévastée, des rochers éclatés, de la terre noircie. Les bruits, les odeurs, les chocs s'entremêlèrent dans son esprit dans un chaos de fin du monde. Le vacarme des affrontements lui vrilla les tympans et des effluves de chair brûlée envahirent l'espace.

- Angelo !

Le chevalier du Cancer, le visage enfoui dans le sable, voyait l'air onduler comme de l'eau devant lui.

- Angelo ! Angelo !

Tout à coup, il sentit quelqu'un l'empoigner par les épaules et le retourner sur le dos. L'air chaud du champ de bataille lui fouetta le visage et il battit des paupières. Une tête familière était penchée sur lui. Rassemblant un peu de volonté, il battit de ses cils pleins de sable pour recouvrir une vue totalement nette. Aussitôt une longue chevelure azur se dessina sur le paysage infernal. Une lueur d'inquiétude flottait dans les yeux de biche d'Aphrodite. Il était blessé, un filet de sang dégoulinait de sa tempe jusqu'à son menton. Angelo songea que le liquide vermeil contrastait admirablement bien sur sa peau d'albâtre. Cette pensée le fit grogner d'indignation et il s'administra mentalement une gifle retentissante.

- Angelo, tu m'entends ?

Le Cancer répondit par l'affirmative mais cela ne se traduit que par un gargouillis incompréhensible. Aphrodite essaya alors de le soulever.

- Tiens bon, dit-il, paniqué. Reste éveillé, ça va aller...

Angelo gémit de douleur quand son ami le remit sur ses pieds et que sa tête retomba mollement contre son torse. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait perdu son casque dans la bataille. Deuxième gifle mentale.

- Où... Où est... Deimos ? articula-t-il péniblement.

- En Enfer, j'espère ! Ton attaque a semé la pagaïe. Il ne faut pas rester ici, répondit le chevalier des Poissons.

Le Cancer s'efforçait de garder les yeux ouverts. Sa conscience oscillait sans cesse entre rêve et réalité sans qu'il puisse la stabiliser durablement. Et Aphrodite dut s'apercevoir que quelque chose clochait car il resserra brusquement sa prise sur lui.

- Par Athéna, Angelo, reste éveillé ! s'écria-t-il. Ne t'avise pas de mourir maintenant ! Si tu abandonnes, je te retrouverais même au fin fond de l'Hadès, tu entends ? Et je te torturerais pour l'éternité !

A peine eut-il dit cela qu'Angelo sentit son esprit lâcher prise.

- Je... Je pars devant... murmura-t-il en s'écroulant.

-o§o-

Tout se passa si vite qu'Ikki n'eut le temps que d'entendre un cliquetis de chaîne. Soudain, il y eut plusieurs explosions de cosmos et un cri retentit dans l'air. L'épée du Berserker fut projetée plusieurs mètres en arrière avant de percuter un grand rocher. L'homme aux cheveux verts serra sa main meurtrie contre sa poitrine en gémissant de douleur et de rage contenue. Un filet de sang goutta sur la terre aride entre ses pieds.

- Qui a osé ? vociféra-t-il en jetant des regards frénétiques autour de lui.

Ikki soupira de soulagement en apercevant tout à coup un nuage de cosmos rose au sommet d'un immense promontoire rocheux.

- Tu devrais avoir honte de t'en prendre à un homme à terre !

- Shun ! fit Ikki.

Le chevalier de bronze d'Andromède atterrit quelques pas devant eux. Aussitôt, deux autres silhouettes se posèrent derrière lui, enveloppées de cosmos doré.

- Miké !

C'était Pâris. Milo et Mû l'avaient visiblement emmené jusqu'ici mais l'Artiste venait tout juste d'apercevoir le corps inerte de son compagnon aux pieds du Berserker. Ikki vit le visage de l'Artiste changer de couleur et devenir plus pâle que la mort.

- Miké !!

Avant que quiconque ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Pâris se mit à courir, complètement affolé. Milo ne put le rattraper à temps et il tomba à genoux devant Mikérinos pour le secouer dans tous les sens.

- Miké, réponds-moi ! s'écria-t-il.

- Pâris, ce n'est...

Phobos fit un pas en avant, se détachant légèrement de Phénix.

- Tiens, tiens, coupa-t-il. Notre cercle d'amis s'agrandit de minute en minute on dirait.

Ikki serra les dents mais Pâris n'écoutait pas, gagné comme il l'était par une monstrueuse panique.

- Ce n'est pas vrai... Miké ! Je ne peux pas y croire... ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai ! cria-t-il.

Mikérinos ne répondit pas. Son visage avait pâli, le sang s'était retiré de ses joues et ses lèvres prenaient lentement une teinte bleue. Les larmes jaillirent soudain des yeux du premier Artiste d'Apollon pour s'écouler jusque sur son menton. Derrière lui, Milo se figea, mortifié par ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Mû ferma les yeux. Shun eut une expression d'horreur. Ikki sentit une vague de honte et de désespoir le submerger. Mikérinos était mort. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Il était mort, il n'avait pas pu le sauver. Tout à coup, un rire rauque voltigea autour d'eux.

- Cet idiot s'est achevé lui-même, commenta tranquillement Phobos. Cela ne sert plus à rien...

- NON !! hurla Pâris.

Le cosmos de l'Artiste s'enflamma et grandit, grandit avec toujours plus d'intensité. La lumière vive fit briller ses larmes. Pâris brandit alors une main en hauteur et elle s'auréola d'énergie d'un coup, comme une torche bleue. Ikki hoqueta de surprise mais le rayon s'abattait déjà sur le torse de Mikérinos. Le corps inerte tressauta sous le choc et Phénix retint sons souffle. L'aura de Pâris s'éteignit peu à peu. Mais Mikérinos ne bougea pas. Les larmes de Pâris s'écoulèrent à nouveau.

- Grand Apollon, je ne veux pas y croire... Miké... sanglota-t-il.

Les yeux bleus de Milo brillaient plus que d'habitude. Brusquement, il secoua la tête, furieux.

- Ordures ! éructa-t-il.

L'homme aux cheveux verts, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, émit un petit rire moqueur. En réponse, le chevalier du Scorpion fit un pas en avant.

- Mû, emmène-les loin d'ici, dit-il en désignant les deux Artistes.

Le Bélier réagit aussitôt et avança pour s'exécuter. Deux fins sillons salés luisaient également sur ses joues.

- Personne n'ira nulle part, la tête de l'Artiste nous appartient ! intervint le Berserker en se redressant d'un bond.

Au moment où il s'élançait pour attaquer, une autre énergie se déploya dans l'air.

- _L'aiguille écarlate !!_

Sept étoiles vermeilles partirent dans un éclair et un hurlement de douleur ricocha violemment contre les montagnes. L'homme aux cheveux verts s'écrasa contre un massif rocailleux et le mur éclata sous l'impact. Le corps retomba à terre quelques secondes plus tard.

- Ne mets pas ma patience à l'épreuve, Berserker, gronda-t-il. Tu viens de recevoir sept de mes quinze coups mortels et ce n'est qu'un prélude à la torture que je te réserve.

Il fit signe à Mû et celui-ci souleva Mikérinos avec l'aide de Pâris.

- Allez-y, dit Milo. J'ai un compte à régler avant de vous rejoindre.

Instantanément, les trois hommes se volatilisèrent. Phénix ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mieux en voyant les deux Artistes s'éloigner du danger. Phobos, lui, semblait nettement moins satisfait.

- Très bien, gardez ce cadavre si vous y tenez, tonna-t-il. Mais vous, vous ne repartirez pas d'ici vivants !

- C'est ce qu'on verra, répondit Shun en brandissant ses chaînes. Libère mon frère de sa paralysie maintenant.

Le fils d'Arès fit quelques pas en avant, en contournant Ikki.

- Je vais d'abord te tuer toi et ensuite, je m'occuperait de ton frère, grinça-t-il.

Le chevalier d'Andromède se campa fermement sur ses jambes, ses chaînes tournoyant déjà autour de ses pieds dans une attitude de défense.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, je suis prêt.

Le cosmos du Berserker formait d'immenses flammes au-dessus de lui.

- Non attends ! cria soudain une voix.

Ikki sursauta en percevant l'éclat familier de cette puissance gigantesque qu'il connaissait bien. Un homme venait d'apparaître à quelques mètres, ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltant sur son armure dorée. Il imposait une telle présence que c'en était presque oppressant, même pour ses compagnons. Il avança à pas lents et mesurés, auréolé de soleil.

- Shaka ! s'exclama Shun. Que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ton temple ?

- C'est moi qui affronterai le fils d'Arès, déclara le chevalier de la Vierge. Toi, occupe toi de Phénix, son corps ne devrait plus tarder à retrouver sa mobilité, j'ai fait le nécessaire.

Shun eut un temps d'arrêt, paralysé par la surprise.

- Mais... protesta-t-il.

- Fais ce que je te dis Shun. J'ai également une affaire à régler avec Arès. Ne t'inquiète pas, Milo et moi vous rejoindrons très vite.

Plus loin, le chevalier du Scorpion approuva, tout en surveillant son propre adversaire qui se relevait.

- Absolument, dit-il.

Andromède les observa quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête. Il n'avait pas le choix. Résolu, il s'approcha de Phénix pour l'emmener avec lui. Personne ne bougea, pas même Phobos qui avait les yeux rivés sur Shaka. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient Ikki ne put s'empêcher de se retourner. Les quatre hommes faisaient appel à toute leur puissance. Phobos s'apprêtait apparemment à attaquer. En face Shaka était prêt. Ikki frissonna : le chevalier d'or venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

-o§o-

Shiryu fit enfler son cosmos et accéléra d'un coup pour filer de rocher en rocher à grande vitesse. Son regard fouillait frénétiquement le désert rocailleux autour de lui. Rien. Il ne voyait rien, il ne sentait aucune présence. Au loin, les auras des chevaliers d'Athéna s'entremêlaient dans un combat terrifiant, percutant celles, plus sombres des Berserkers d'Arès. Une peur sourde lui broyait le coeur. Où était-elle ?

Non loin, il repéra Mû, Milo, Shun et Ikki. Il y avait l'aura de deux Berserkers avec eux. Une petite parcelle de son esprit lui signala fugitivement que la présence de Mikérinos s'était estompée elle aussi. Il chassa cette idée aussi sec malgré un très léger pincement au coeur. Il ne ressentait aucune tristesse, c'était plus fort que lui. C'était à cause de lui que tout cela était arrivé. A cause de lui que... Shiryu se sentit étouffer. Une fois de plus, il amplifia l'aura couleur émeraude qui l'entourait et fila encore plus vite en direction des montagnes.

Il stoppa brutalement sa course lorsqu'il aperçut un endroit dévasté, au milieu des massifs rocheux. Plusieurs parois de pierre avaient visiblement éclaté sous une série d'impacts très violents. La terre était calcinée à de nombreux endroits, il sentait encore la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Mais il y avait plus inquiétant. Shiryu se figea en découvrant des traces de sang sur le sol. Il bondit quelques mètres plus bas et atterrit devant une large flaque qui noircissait déjà. Son estomac se noua. Son regard suivit le long filet qui s'écoulait depuis un plateau plus élevé. Il eut alors un haut-le-coeur.

- Par tous les dieux, souffla-t-il, horrifié.

C'était une tête. Une tête d'homme. Ses longs cheveux rouges étaient collés par le sang. Ses yeux affichaient encore une expression de terreur indicible, ils étaient révulsés, vides. Un frisson parcourut le chevalier du Dragon et lui hérissa les cheveux sur la nuque. L'espace d'un instant, il visualisa avec une netteté écoeurante le terrible combat qui avait dû avoir lieu. Il déglutit en détournant les yeux. De plus en plus inquiet, il s'élança vers le talus. Le corps du Berserker gisait quelques mètres plus haut, couverts de blessures. Son armure était fissurée, les entailles courraient sur sa peau devenue grise. Shiryu se détourna le plus rapidement possible de ce spectacle. Et soudain, il s'immobilisa, pétrifié.

- Non...

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

- Shunreï !

Il se mit à courir, courir aussi vite qu'il le put, sans même prendre le temps de respirer. D'un coup, il tomba à genoux devant elle et la prit par les épaules pour la retourner sur le dos. Ses mains tremblaient.

- Shunreï, réponds moi !

Il prit son visage, d'une pâleur effrayant, entre ses mains et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Elle ne réagit pas, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, elle ne remua même pas. La peur s'insinua à l'intérieur du jeune homme jusqu'à glacer ses os. Il chercha son air, pris de panique.

- Shunreï ! Je t'en prie ! s'écria-t-il.

Sa voix se brisa. Il battit des paupières pour faire disparaître les larmes qui lui troublaient la vue. Le cosmos de la jeune femme s'était complètement éteint, il n'y avait plus une seule étincelle au fond d'elle. Une part de lui-même l'avait su à l'instant précis où il avait aperçu son corps étendu sur le sol, immobile. Mais il ne voulait pas le reconnaître.

D'un coup, il alluma les flammes vertes de son aura et attira Shunreï contre lui pour tenter de lui insuffler un peu de chaleur. Il glissa deux doigts sur son cou pour chercher une infime trace de l'activité de son coeur et les larmes dévalèrent la pente de ses joues sans qu'il tente quoi que ce soit pour les retenir.

- Réveille-toi, supplia-t-il. Je t'en prie, réveille-toi !

Rien. Il ne trouva rien. Le battement s'était tu, la chaleur s'était enfuie. Ses larmes s'écoulèrent sur le visage pétrifié de Shunreï. L'espace d'un instant, il cessa de respirer. Peut-être même que durant une minute ou deux, il cessa totalement de vivre. Il serra le corps sans vie contre lui alors que ses larmes redoublaient. La boule de douleur tourbillonna dans son ventre, grossit à l'infini, comme une boule de feu, une sphère de lave incandescente. Soudain, elle fut tellement énorme qu'il ne put la contenir davantage. Brusquement, son cosmos explosa. Il renversa la tête vers le ciel et hurla, hurla tant qu'il le put.

-o§o-

Tout le monde s'était immobilisé, paralysé par la surprise. Dans la grande salle du Palais d'Athéna, un petit rire trancha soudain le silence comme un poignard acéré. Le ricanement se fit de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus grave jusqu'à résonner entre chaque colonne de marbre, avec la régularité d'un battement de coeur. Shion crut suffoquer d'indignation. Jabu riait à gorge déployée, devant le trône de la déesse Athéna, au milieu de ses chevaliers qui apparemment ne comprenaient plus rien.

Saori resta parfaitement immobile, comme si tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Le Grand Pope fulminait. Que signifiait tout cela ? Pourquoi Jabu riait-il ainsi ? Que se passait-il à la fin ?

Jabu calma peu à peu son fou rire et essuya d'un geste les petites larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Son visage était soudain redevenu plus doux, moins froid. Il reprit son souffle et leva la tête vers la déesse, sans se soucier du fait que tous les chevaliers le regardaient maintenant d'un air menaçant.

- Alors tu avais deviné ? Ah, bien sûr, Athéna, déesse de la sagesse et tout ce qui va avec, lâcha-t-il, amusé.

Shion était perdu. Les questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. Athéna reprit calmement la parole.

- Tu n'es pas Jabu, j'aurais dû le réaliser plus tôt, dit-elle.

Le chevalier de la Licorne esquissa un sourire moqueur. Le Grand Pope était maintenant figé de stupeur. Cet homme... ne serait pas Jabu ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Dans la salle, Dohko et Saga échangeaient des regards déboussolés.

- Je t'ai peut-être sous-estimée, Athéna, reconnut le traître. Quand m'as-tu démasqué ?

- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? intervint Shion, frustré.

Saori lui adressa un regard doux et rassurant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le chevalier de la Licorne.

- Qu'as-tu fait de Jabu, Arès ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus dure.

Le Grand Pope eut un instant de flottement, de vide total. Ses oreilles devaient lui jouer des tours, il n'y avait que ça. Ce n'était pas possible. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières et ses yeux se dirigèrent machinalement vers Dohko. Le chevalier d'or de la Balance semblait s'être transformé en statue. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Saga dont le teint avait littéralement tourné au gris. Ses yeux écarquillés fixaient maintenant Jabu comme s'il avait été une décharge d'explosifs sur le point de prendre feu. Seul Jabu lui-même paraissait complètement serein. Jabu... ou Arès. Shion ne parvenait pas à y croire.

- Arès ? murmura-t-il, ahuri.

Le rire grave s'éleva à nouveau dans l'immensité vide de la pièce. La voix de Jabu se fit alors plus profonde, plus traînante et légèrement moqueuse.

- Jabu était trop faible pour me résister, dit-il. Sa jalousie était son point faible et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de mal à le persuader qu'il devait réagir. Il faut croire que tu fais du favoritisme Athéna.

- Jabu ne se serait jamais permis de me parler ainsi, lança-t-elle.

Arès sourit. Athéna redevint sérieuse.

- Libère-le immédiatement, ordonna-t-elle.

- Non, je ne vais pas faire ça, répondit-il calmement.

Shion contempla les deux divinités qui se défiaient du regard. Un courant électrique passa dans l'air et lui hérissa les poils des bras. La tension atteignit son paroxysme durant une fraction de seconde, insoutenable, juste avant que Saori ne se lève. Elle quitta son siège lentement, très lentement, sans quitter Jabu du regard.

- Si tu ne veux pas le faire, alors je m'en chargerais, lâcha-t-elle.

Son sceptre se dressa à la verticale dans sa main droite. Shion vit que Jabu était moins rassuré qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

- Oh non, gronda celui-ci avec une pointe de mépris. Je suis enfin arrivé jusqu'à ton temple et tu es devant moi...

Il sourit méchamment.

- Je remercie d'ailleurs tes nobles chevaliers de m'avoir gentiment escorté jusqu'ici. A présent, tu ne m'échapperas plus.

Le Grand Pope sursauta d'horreur quand, d'un coup, toute la gravité de la situation lui apparut. Arès était là, face à Athéna, et le seul rempart qui se dressait encore entre eux était une paire de grosses chaînes aux poignets du traître. Le cosmos de Jabu s'enflamma brusquement, avec une force phénoménale, et devint d'un noir d'encre. Il y eut un éclair sombre, les chaînes tombèrent sur les dalles dans un fracas métallique. Deux flashes dorés lui répondirent et Shion vit Dohko et Saga se dresser devant Saori. Le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux brandissait l'épée de la Balance.

- Un geste et tu es mort, fit-il.

Les yeux de Dohko flamboyaient de colère. A son tour le Grand Pope alluma le brasier de son cosmos comme une menace silencieuse. Partout dans la salle, les chevaliers d'argent, de bronze et les gardes s'étaient placés autour d'eux, prêts à intervenir. Jabu esquissa un sourire grimaçant.

- Même deux chevaliers d'or et un Pope ne m'arrêteront pas, déclara-t-il. Tu n'aurais pas dû envoyer tes précieux gardiens du Zodiaque aussi loin, Athéna. Vous ne faites pas le poids contre moi à présent.

Shion allait rétorquer quand le sceptre de Saori se mit à luire comme une étoile. Elle écarta Saga et Dohko d'un geste doux et s'avança vers Arès.

- Ils ne pourront peut-être pas t'arrêter, admit-elle. Mais Jabu, lui, en a le pouvoir.

Soudain, elle éleva son sceptre et la lumière emplit l'espace.

- Jabu ! Ecoute-moi, s'exclama-t-elle.

Le dieu éclata de rire.

- Tu es folle. Jabu n'est pas assez puissant pour se libérer tout seul. D'ailleurs, cela le tuerait. Il n'en a d'ailleurs pas la moindre envie. Comment peux-tu penser que...

Il s'interrompit soudain et son aura se troubla, comme la surface d'un lac dans lequel on aurait jeté une pierre. Arès s'immobilisa et ses yeux s'arrondirent légèrement alors qu'il observait un point dans le vide.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Il se mit à trembler.

- Sa... Saori...

Shion tressaillit. C'était la voix de Jabu. Mais cette seconde de lucidité s'effaça aussitôt et la voix d'Arès reprit le dessus.

- Tais-toi, tonna-t-il. Tu es un pauvre petit être méprisable.

Le nuage de cosmos noir qui l'entourait se nuançait lentement de taches plus claires. Arès tremblait de plus en plus et les efforts qu'il déployait pour empêcher l'esprit de Jabu de le repousser se peignaient sur son visage en gouttelettes de sueur. Il échappa tout à coup un long gémissement et tomba à genoux en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Espèce de misérable... fulmina la voix d'Arès.

Le sceptre d'Athéna brilla plus fort et elle avança encore vers lui.

- Il n'est sûrement pas aussi misérable que tu le penses, objecta-t-elle.

Arès échappa un cri de douleur et ses poings se refermèrent sur ses cheveux tandis que le cosmos de Jabu s'imposait.

- Ce... Cette douleur... c'est insupportable, gémit le bronze saint. Il est dans ma tête...

- Résiste Jabu, je vais t'aider, répondit Saori.

Mais Shion sentit l'énergie d'Arès qui se développait à nouveau. Il était bien trop puissant. L'aura couleur de nuit s'étendit une fois de plus autour de lui.

- C'est trop tard ! souligna Arès.

Devant le trône, Saga s'était figé, pétrifié, les yeux emplis de terreur. Shion connaissait parfaitement les images qui défilaient dans son esprit. La douleur, la honte, la mort... Comme lui jadis, Jabu se débattait en vain. Le chevalier de la Licorne reprit le dessus l'espace d'un court instant. La douleur faisait couler des larmes sur son visage.

- Saori... Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal... Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, ce n'était pas ce que tu avais dit...

La voix reprit un ton grave.

- Il paraît que les promesses... n'engagent que ceux... que ceux qui y croient.

D'un coup, Jabu poussa un cri de colère.

- Non ! Je n'ai jamais été d'accord pour ça !

Le cosmos de Saori explosa en réponse et le rayon lumineux frappa le bronze saint de plein fouet, obligeant Shion à se protéger les yeux. Durant plusieurs minutes, il ne vit plus rien. La puissance d'Athéna effleura chaque millimètre de la salle, toucha chaque personne, chaque cosmos jusqu'au coeur même de leur essence d'homme. Le Grand Pope la sentit s'introduire à l'intérieur de son esprit, traverser tout son corps. Au loin, un cri retentit et lui arracha un frisson d'épouvante.

Shion rouvrit lentement les yeux, les sens bouleversés. La lumière avait disparu, le cosmos d'Athéna brûlait autour d'elle. Elle était debout, au pied des marches qui menaient à son trône. Jabu était toujours là, agenouillé face à elle, le regard totalement vide. Il se passa ainsi quelques secondes d'immobilité absolue. Puis le corps de Jabu tressaillit et il bascula mollement en arrière. Shion perçut l'aura de Saga s'allumer. Le chevalier des Gémeaux se matérialisa derrière Jabu et le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur les dalles de marbre. Le bronze saint était toujours vivant, pour un instant encore.

- Jabu, souffla Saori en tombant à genoux à ses côtés.

Les yeux du chevalier de la Licorne étaient aveugles mais un mince sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

- Sa... Saori... je suis désolé... je...

Une goutte cristalline tomba de la joue de la jeune déesse. A côté, Saga pleurait en silence.

- Je ne voulais pas ça... j'étais... j'étais... articula Jabu.

- Cela n'a plus d'importance Jabu, murmura Saori. Tu nous as tous sauvés aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Au contraire...

Elle ferma les yeux et son visage exprima une souffrance déchirante.

- C'est à toi de me pardonner, reprit-elle à mi-voix.

Le dernier souffle de vie quitta le corps de Jabu. Il s'affaissa entre les bras de Saga, sans un bruit, auréolé du cosmos d'Athéna.

-o§o-

Le nuage de cosmos doré se matérialisa dans l'une des vastes chambres que contenait le palais d'Athéna, enveloppant trois silhouettes masculines. Mû du Bélier déposa le corps de l'Artiste Mikérinos sur le grand lit. Derrière, Pâris essayait de retenir ses larmes mais il l'entendait sangloter. Mû ferma les yeux.

Ainsi, tout cela n'avait servi à rien. C'était terminé... comment était-ce possible ? Comment imaginer que l'Artiste ne se relèverait jamais ? Qu'il était parti pour toujours ? Mû ne parvenait pas à le concevoir.

Passé un moment, il vit Pâris faire le tour du lit et venir se poster à côté du corps immobile. Les larmes couvraient son visage, il avait les yeux vides, inexpressifs, tandis qu'il s'agenouillait devant son vieil ami. Mû se détourna, par pudeur. Il savait ce que pleurer un compagnon signifiait et il respecterait ce dernier instant de complicité entre les deux Artistes. Le Bélier repensa à toutes ces guerres, à tous ces morts que la vie avait placé sur son chemin jusque là. N'était-il lui-même pas déjà mort une fois ? Pourtant son coeur ne s'endurcirait jamais au point de le laisser indifférent, il le savait. Mikérinos ne méritait pas ça. Surtout pas lui qui avait risqué sa vie pour sauver les malades, qui n'était pas concerné par tout cela. Il avait payé pour eux tous. Mû échappa une larme qui roula sur sa joue. Il allait la chasser d'un doigt lorsqu'un mouvement de Pâris l'interrompit. L'Artiste se releva d'un bond, les yeux arrondis, la respiration visiblement suspendue.

- Par Apollon ! lâcha-t-il.

Mû s'immobilisa, surpris.

- Pâris... ? fit-il.

Mais l'Artiste ne semblait pas l'entendre. L'agitation venait de s'emparer de lui, il fixait fébrilement Mikérinos, les yeux soudain illuminés de l'intérieur. Il s'éloigna du lit et se précipita vers lui.

- Mû, j'ai besoin de toi, s'exclama-t-il à toute vitesse. Immédiatement. Je dois me rendre au Sanctuaire des Astres sans perdre une seconde, tu veux bien m'aider ?

Le Bélier demeura stupéfait durant plusieurs secondes. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Lentement, ce flot de paroles prit son ampleur véritable dans son esprit. Il battit des paupières et acquiesça doucement, sans chercher à comprendre davantage.

-o§o-

Milo brandit vivement une main et s'appuya contre la paroi rocheuse à côté de lui pour ne pas tomber. Aussitôt, un aiguillon de douleur le transperça au niveau de l'épaule et il grimaça. Il chercha à recouvrir une respiration normale et à faire ralentir son coeur. Un coup d'oeil vers son bras droit inerte et ensanglanté lui assura que le membre était maintenant hors d'usage. Du sang s'écoulait sur le sol.

La contre attaque du Berserker avait été plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait cru. Pour le toucher, Milo avait dû baisser sa garde... et les dégâts étaient conséquents. Il était presque dans l'incapacité d'attaquer à présent. Avec une telle blessure, il venait de perdre une grande partie de sa vitesse. Mais il réalisa bientôt que son adversaire était dans un état pis encore.

L'homme aux cheveux verts essayait de se relever depuis plusieurs minutes. Son armure vermeille et noire était fendue à de nombreux endroits. Il avait accusé quatorze des quinze coups de l'aiguille écarlate et Milo ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être encore en vie. Comble de tout, il essayait de se relever !

Le Berserker leva péniblement la tête et chercha à fixer ses yeux fous sur le chevalier d'or. Le Scorpion vit alors ses pupilles se dilater et se contracter tour à tour. Le poison faisait son effet. L'homme perdrait bientôt toutes ses facultés. Milo réalisa alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire l'honneur de le lui demander.

- Inutile de te relever, souffla Milo. Tu vas lentement perdre le contrôle sur ton corps, le poison coule déjà dans tes veines. C'est un vrai miracle que tu sois encore vivant après quatorze coups. Abandonne !

Les poings du Berserker se refermèrent sur la terre et les cailloux sous lui. L'homme puisa dans ses dernières forces pour s'appuyer sur un pied, puis sur l'autre.

- Ja... Jamais... pantela-t-il.

Le chevalier du Scorpion contint une bouffée de colère.

- Tu es fou ! lâcha-t-il. Mais puisque tu es décidé à mourir, je vais t'achever sur-le-champ !

Il ne pouvait pas se servir de son bras droit mais le gauche ferait l'affaire pour assener le coup de grâce. Il s'approcha du Berserker tout en faisant grandir son aura encore une fois. Soudain, il éleva sa main dans les airs.

- Tu as choisi ton destin, Berserker. Tu as perdu !

A l'instant où son attaque allait fondre sur son adversaire, Milo s'interrompit. Il suspendit son bras flamboyant au-dessus de sa tête et observa le corps immobile du Berserker qui était retombé à terre. Peu à peu, le cosmos du chevalier d'or s'éteignit et Milo se détourna pour partir. L'homme était déjà mort.

-o§o-

Les deux combattants retombèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, le souffle légèrement saccadé. L'armure de Shaka brillait de mille feux au soleil, recouverte par sa longue chevelure dorée. Derrière lui, Phobos était à peine essoufflé. Un mince filet de sang s'écoula de sa joue entaillée mais il ne fit pas un geste pour tenter de l'essuyer. Ils se retournèrent lentement pour se faire face et les yeux d'un bleu électrique du chevalier de la Vierge se vrillèrent dans ceux de son ennemi.

- Tu es... terriblement puissant, souffla le fils d'Arès.

Shaka éleva les mains au niveau de sa poitrine et composa une série de signes sacrés.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, répondit-il.

Tout à coup son aura prit feu, la lumière devint éblouissante. Phobos recula d'un pas mais il était déjà trop tard.

- _Trésor du Ciel_ _!!_

Un cri déchirant s'éleva au-dessus des montagnes au moment où le Berserker s'encastra dans le mur de pierre. Son corps ne s'en détacha que quelques secondes plus tard avant de s'écrouler à terre. Le chevalier de la Vierge avançait déjà vers lui, avec une lenteur menaçante.

- Je viens de t'enlever l'odorat, expliqua-t-il froidement. Il en ira de même pour tes quatre autres sens et seule la mort viendra te délivrer de cette torture.

Phobos se relevait péniblement, le corps tremblant. Ses yeux brûlaient de fièvre et de fureur malgré le choc qu'il venait d'encaisser.

- Je... ne me laisserai pas faire, gronda-t-il. Je te rendrai chacun de tes coups...

Shaka aperçut son cosmos écarlate qui se remettait à briller d'une lueur inquiétante. En une seconde le Berserker fondit sur lui. L'attaque fut tellement violente que l'air se fendit sous son poing. Le regard de Shaka suivit le rayon lumineux dans chacune de ses étapes. Brusquement le chevalier d'or s'élança. Les coups se percutèrent à la vitesse de la lumière, dégageant d'effrayantes ondes de choc qui creusèrent le sol sous leurs pieds. Mais l'une des deux énergies emporta tout sur son passage et l'explosion faucha Phobos en plein abdomen avant de le projeter en arrière. Son hurlement ne fit même pas sourciller Shaka. Celui-ci reprit simplement son souffle. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses deux mains se joignirent à nouveau.

- Le toucher !

Son cosmos grandit comme un trou noir, jusqu'à tout engloutir autour de lui.

- L'ouïe !

Un pan de montagne éclata soudain et s'écroula dans un grondement de tonnerre.

- Le goût !

La terre trembla, se fissura et se fendit comme une plaie.

- La vue !

Le corps du Berserker s'écrasa sur la roche avec violence. Peu à peu, le chaos s'apaisa, le silence se fit. Le corps retomba lourdement sur le sol. Shaka abaissa les mains et avança une fois de plus vers son ennemi qui n'était plus maintenant qu'un amas de chair animé par une dernière étincelle de cosmos. Phobos n'était pas encore mort.

- Tu as résisté à l'illusion de Phénix, fit le chevalier d'or, mais la mienne est dix fois plus puissante. Il me reste à détruire ton esprit et tu disparaîtras à jamais.

Shaka concentra son terrifiant cosmos. Sa main s'éleva. Le flash de lumière avala le paysage.

-o§o-

Shaka resta complètement immobile le temps de laisser les derniers nuages de poussières et les dernières traces de cosmos se dissiper. Le rictus de rage s'effaça lentement de son visage angélique. Il observa les montagnes devant lui. Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide, aussi pur que de l'eau. Le silence était retombé sur les alentours, seul le vent s'amusait à agiter ses mèches dorées.

Quand il baissa la tête, il aperçut ses mains encore plaquées l'une contre l'autre. Il les détacha peu à peu et vit que quelques gouttes de sang avaient taché le creux de ses paumes. Aussitôt, il les laissa retomber contre ses flancs et s'empressa de se détourner. C'est alors qu'il croisa le regard de Milo, immobile, à quelques mètres de lui. Shaka sursauta et fit ce qu'il put pour le cacher. Le chevalier du Scorpion avait probablement tout vu. Son regard bleu était inexpressif, aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage. Il se contenta de fixer son compagnon, sans un mot.

Shaka eut soudain l'impression d'être couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds, de ruisseler de ce liquide visqueux, de puer la mort et le désespoir. Il fit son possible pour ne pas trembler. Ses yeux se refermèrent et il se détourna. Il y eut alors plusieurs secondes de silence insoutenable. Milo ne bougeait toujours pas. Shaka n'osait plus respirer. Il savait qu'il devait faire ou dire quelque chose.

- Milo...

Le chevalier du Scorpion fit volte-face et commença à s'éloigner.

- Rentrons, dit-il. On doit nous attendre.

Shaka se sentit mieux dès qu'il fut libéré du poids écrasant du regard de son compagnon. Il aurait voulu connaître le fond de sa pensée, le jugement qu'il venait de porter. Pour la première fois, un soupçon d'authentique peur effleura le chevalier de la Vierge. Jamais il n'aurait cru se soucier un jour du jugement de Milo du Scorpion. Mais il ne le connaîtrait probablement jamais et il le savait. Shaka soupira. Il n'y avait eu aucune animosité dans les paroles de Milo. Pour le moment, il voulait bien se contenter de ça.


	34. 34La détermination de Pâris

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 34 : La détermination de Pâris

-o§o-

Les deux gardes refermèrent la lourde porte de bronze de la salle du trône, diffusant un long grincement dans l'air froid. Enfin seul dans la pièce, le Grand Pope échappa un soupir las et se laissa tomber sur son siège. Athéna s'était retirée, les chevaliers avaient regagné leur poste et le corps de Jabu avait été emmené. Shion avait la tête qui tournait. Pendant deux courtes minutes, il avait regardé le chevalier de la Licorne agoniser, libéré de l'esprit d'Arès. Pourtant, il était encore incapable de ressentir de la compassion pour cet homme qui avait bel et bien trahi Athéna. Jabu s'était laissé dévorer par la jalousie, il avait aspiré à un pouvoir trop grand pour lui et son inconscience lui avait coûté la vie. Même s'il avait fini par se sacrifier pour repousser Arès, cela ne pouvait pas tout effacer. Shion ne le pleurait pas. Quant à Arès... Le Pope songea à tous les chevaliers qu'il avait envoyés à la bataille. Il ôta lentement son casque et se frotta les yeux du bout des doigts. Il y avait toujours cette nausée au fond de lui, cette amertume qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier depuis plus de deux siècles. Une peur en quelque sorte. La peur de sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

A ce moment-là, plusieurs coups retentirent contre le battant de la grande entrée. Shion se redressa un peu sur son siège et remit son casque. Puis il ordonna à sa voix de redevenir grave et parfaitement assurée.

- Oui ?

La porte pivota et le garde refit son apparition.

- Le chevalier Mû du Bélier demande à être reçu par votre altesse !

Un rayon de lumière traversa l'âme du Pope.

- Fais-le entrer, dit-il.

L'homme s'inclina profondément, sa lance à la main et se retira pour s'exécuter. Shion attendit, à la fois heureux et très inquiet. Enfin, une silhouette dorée se dessina sur le seuil de la salle du trône et le premier gardien du Zodiaque remonta l'allée pour venir mettre un genou à terre devant son supérieur. Il tenait son casque sous son bras droit.

- Grand Pope, salua-t-il, avec respect.

Shion, fébrile, esquissa un petit geste de la main.

- Relève-toi Mû. Dis-moi la raison de ta venue.

Le chevalier d'or acquiesça.

- Nous avons retrouvé l'Artiste Mikérinos dans les montagnes, je l'ai ramené avec Pâris, expliqua-t-il. Ils sont tous les deux dans une chambre du palais actuellement.

- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit le Pope.

Mû ferma les yeux et baissa lentement la tête. Les longues mèches mauves cachèrent son visage. Le silence devint assourdissant tout à coup et Shion sentit son coeur se serrer. Il déglutit avec peine.

- Et Shunreï ? articula-t-il encore, malgré lui.

- Shiryu est parti à sa recherche, répondit Mû. Je n'ai pas pu repérer son cosmos. Milo et Shun sont restés là-bas. Les autres sont toujours quelque part sur la plage. Je n'ai pas encore eu de nouvelles.

Shion inspira un peu d'air.

- Bien, je te remercie Mû.

A ce moment-là le Bélier releva la tête vers lu. Le Pope l'observa sans comprendre durant un instant.

- Il y a autre chose que tu voulais me dire ? interrogea-t-il.

Mû resserra sa prise sur son casque d'or. Puis il hocha la tête.

- Maître, je suis venu vous demander l'autorisation de quitter le Sanctuaire d'Athéna quelques heures, déclara-t-il fermement.

Cette annonce surprit tellement Shion qu'il dut attendre plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir répondre. Il se redressa contre le dossier de son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur son ancien disciple. Mais le chevalier d'or semblait très sérieux.

- Tu veux quitter le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, répéta-t-il. J'avoue que tu me surprends, Mû. Pour quelles raisons fais-tu une tellement demande ?

Le Bélier s'inclina à nouveau avec respect, comme pour s'excuser de sa requête.

- Pâris affirme qu'il doit se rendre au Sanctuaire des Astres de toute urgence, expliqua-t-il. Je crois qu'il y a un rapport avec Mikérinos. Malheureusement, il n'a pas le temps de s'y rendre par ses propres moyens, les Artistes ne peuvent pas se déplacer aussi vite que nous sans mettre leur vie en danger. C'est pourquoi je demande une autorisation exceptionnelle pour l'accompagner.

Le Grand Pope écouta chacun des mots du chevalier d'or et plissa les yeux. Pâris voulait retourner chez lui... mais pourquoi ? Si Mikérinos était mort, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui. Toutefois, il ne pouvait interdire à Pâris de quitter le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, il n'avait aucun droit sur les Artistes d'Apollon. Laisser partir Mû avec lui, c'était une toute autre affaire. Le premier gardien du Zodiaque était indispensable, surtout en ce moment. Mais Pâris pourrait peut-être ramener un autre guérisseur avec lui, ce qui serait utile à tous les blessés, quel que soit leur camp. Shion hocha doucement la tête, pensif.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, fit-il enfin. Laisser la maison du Bélier vide est un gros risque mais le Sanctuaire d'Apollon pourra peut-être aider plusieurs de nos blessés.

Il baissa les yeux sur son disciple.

- Je veux que tu sois de retour avant demain matin, Mû. Surtout ne perds pas une seconde.

Le chevalier d'or du Bélier s'inclina avec gratitude.

- Merci maître.

-o§o-

Un hurlement ricocha contre les épais murs de pierre au moment où le corps meurtri du dieu de la guerre s'écroula violemment sur le sol. Les flammes des quelques bougies qui éclairaient à elles seules la vaste pièce vide vacillèrent un instant, faisant danser des ombres sur le dos de la silhouette repliée sur elle-même.

- Athéna...

Arès serra les dents et appuya son front contre les dalles glacées qui s'étendaient devant son trône pour faire cesser la douleur qui lui rongeait les os. Il étouffa un grognement de rage, son cosmos écarlate crépitant autour de lui. Ses muscles tremblaient, il sentait ses membres qui vibraient encore du choc qu'ils venaient d'accuser. Son sang bouillonnait, la souffrance dans sa tête devenait intolérable. Brusquement, il abattit ses poings sur le sol.

- Athéna, je te tuerai !! cria-t-il.

Les dalles de pierres vibrèrent dangereusement sous l'impact. La pièce dansait autour de lui, ses poumons étaient en feu. Le dieu chercha à reprendre son souffle, ses yeux le brûlaient. Un filet de sang s'écoulait d'une blessure sur son front, là où la puissance d'Athéna l'avait touché. Car elle l'avait touché. Arès rugit à nouveau de fureur.

- Comment as-tu osé ? éructa-t-il, à bout de souffle.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'Athéna pourrait l'atteindre. Mais elle avait réussi, avec l'aide de Jabu, à le chasser du corps du chevalier de Bronze. Tout aurait été tellement plus facile si Jabu n'avait pas eu l'idée de se rebeller au dernier moment, pour jouer les héros suicidaires. Ce lâche n'était décidément pas capable de tenir une décision jusqu'au bout ! Sans son concours, Athéna n'aurait strictement rien pu faire contre lui. Dire qu'il avait échoué à cause de ce minable. Athéna avait vraiment une chance insolente.

Il se redressa avec difficulté, une main posée sur sa blessure au front. Le liquide vermeil dégoulinait jusque sur le sol de pierre, au milieu du cercle qu'il avait tracé avec son sang pour prendre possession de Jabu et des malades. Le pentacle était à moitié effacé maintenant, les trais noircis se fondaient sur les dalles dans la pénombre de la pièce. Le souffle de son cosmos blessé avait éteint plusieurs bougies.

Soudain, un terrible aiguillon de douleur le transperça et il poussa un cri. Ses muscles furent pris de convulsions. Il vit des centaines de points lumineux obscurcir son champ de vision et le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche. En quelques secondes, tout devint noir, le sol se déroba sous lui.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, tout était silencieux. L'odeur du sang et des bougies assaillit aussitôt ses narines et elle grimaça de dégoût. Il faisait sombre, seules trois petites flammes crépitaient encore autour du pentacle tracé sur les dalles de pierre. La cire fondue s'écoulait dans les rainures. Arès était là, inconscient sur le sol, au milieu de l'imposant symbole. Il était gravement blessé. Aphrodite sentit un puissant mélange de colère et d'inquiétude l'envahir.

Elle se précipita vers le corps inerte du dieu de la guerre et le retourna délicatement sur le dos. Ses mèches brunes étaient collées par le sang, le liquide avait coulé jusque sur son cou. Ses traits anguleux étaient froissés par une douleur atroce. Le regard améthyste de la somptueuse déesse se durcit.

- Sois maudite, Athéna, murmura-t-elle.

Elle reposa la tête d'Arès sur les dalles et se redressa. Sa blessure était sérieuse, Athéna n'y était pas allée de main morte. Peut-être avait-elle reçu de l'aide. Comment avait-elle pu toucher Arès aussi sérieusement à cette distance ? C'était tout bonnement incroyable.

Trois coups retentirent contre le battant de la grande entrée. Aphrodite repoussa d'un gracieux mouvement de tête une mèche blonde derrière son dos.

- Quoi ? fit-elle sèchement.

La porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser apparaître l'un des lieutenants de Phobos. L'homme était entièrement chauve, mis à part une longue tresse bleue qui dégringolait depuis le sommet de son crâne jusque sur ses reins. Aphrodite fronça le nez face à tant de mauvais goût mais le Berserker ne parut pas s'en apercevoir. En quelques secondes, son visage passa par un éventail intéressant de couleurs vives. Il rougit tout d'abord en apercevant la tenue très dénudée de la déesse. Aphrodite ne portait qu'un long voile rosé qui couvrait une partie de sa poitrine et descendait sur son bassin aux courbes douces. Le reste de son corps n'était vêtu que de bijoux étincelants et de son abondante chevelure dorée. Elle soupira d'agacement, ce qui eut pour effet de ramener le regard de l'homme sur un endroit plus décent de sa silhouette.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? lâcha-t-elle.

L'infortuné lieutenant ouvrit grand la bouche pour s'empresser d'expliquer sa venue mais son regard tomba à ce moment-là sur la silhouette inerte d'Arès étendu sur le sol. La rougeur de son teint passa aussitôt au blanc le plus pur alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

- Eh bien ! s'impatienta la déesse, excédée.

Il sursauta, horrifié.

- Votre altesse... bégaya-t-il. Ce sont les généraux Phobos et Deimos... leurs cosmos ont disparu, nous n'arrivons plus à les repérer...

Aphrodite fronça ses délicats sourcils blonds.

- Donc ?

- Je... J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne soient tous les deux morts sous les coups des chevaliers d'or... balbutia-t-il, l'air misérable.

Ces mots firent monter la fureur de la jeune femme d'un cran de plus. Elle serra les poings et ses ongles brillants s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes. Son regard meurtrier croisa celui du lieutenant et la peau de ce dernier vira au gris.

- Bande d'incapables ! gronda-t-elle.

La moitié de l'armée d'Arès venait de partir en fumée. Il était impossible à présent de songer à attaquer le Zodiaque. Le dieu de la guerre n'était de toute façon plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit pour les jours à venir. Au moins, il n'était pas mort.

- V-Votre altesse ?

Aphrodite battit des paupières.

- Que fait-on ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Quelle question ! Votre maître n'est plus capable de faire la guerre, je te signale ! s'exclama-t-elle en montrant le corps d'Arès du doigt.

L'homme devint vert de peur.

- Occupe-toi de lui, ordonna-t-elle en se détournant. Va chercher Mana, il lui faut des soins. Et rappelle tous les lieutenants, s'il y a des survivants. Inutile de songer à tenter quelque chose à présent.

- Bien.

La déesse s'éloigna d'un air dédaigneux vers la petite porte que les lourds rideaux du fond dissimulaient. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait des traces de sang sur les mains, ses yeux se révulsèrent de dégoût. Le liquide vermeil avait noirci sur sa peau d'ivoire. Elle alluma d'un coup sa chaude aura violette et ses paumes se mirent à briller dans la pénombre. En un instant, le sang disparut. Elle reprit son souffle, soulagée. Derrière elle, elle entendit le lieutenant s'empêtrer avec le corps imposant de son maître.

- Au diable Athéna et tous ses chevaliers, rugit-elle avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

-o§o-

Pâris tira d'un coup sec sur la lanière de cuir de son sac pour le boucler. Il était prêt. Ses affaires n'avaient pas été bien longues à rassembler puisqu'il avait eu tout juste le temps de les déballer en arrivant en Grèce. Mû venait de partir pour aller voir le Grand Pope. Le chevalier d'or lui avait assuré qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème, Shion lui donnerait son autorisation. L'Artiste espéra que ce serait le cas parce qu'il n'y avait plus une seule minute à perdre. Il tourna machinalement les yeux vers le corps étendu de Mikérinos à l'autre bout de la chambre et son coeur se serra. Pâris secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, ce n'était pas le moment. Il balaya la pièce du regard pour s'assurer qu'il n'oubliait rien puis il balança son sac sur son épaule et s'apprêta à sortir. Cependant, la poignée de la porte pivota avant même qu'il ne la touche. Aussitôt le battant s'ouvrit et un foisonnement de mèches violettes en bataille envahit son champ de vision.

- Pâris, tu es là, c'est terrible ! s'écria Ann, les yeux emplis de larmes.

L'Artiste la vit fermer les yeux alors que les sillons salés s'écoulaient sur son visage délicat. La jeune femme essaya vainement de retenir ses sanglots et ses poings se crispèrent de chagrin. Inquiet, Pâris posa une main sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Ann déglutit en passant une main rapide sur ses yeux humides.

- Je viens... de croiser Shiryu, hoqueta-t-elle. Il était... parti à la recherche de...

Soudain, l'Amazone éclata en sanglots.

- Elle est morte, Pâris !

L'Artiste tressaillit malgré lui et serra les dents. Oui, bien sûr, il s'en était douté. Un Artiste ne pouvait pas mourir avant sa Reyaâ, c'était inconcevable. Si Mikérinos était dans cet état-là... c'était forcément que Shunreï n'avait pas pu être là pour le défendre. Il l'avait compris dès le début pourtant, il eut un terrible pincement au coeur. Ann était effondrée. Pâris savait qu'elle se sentait un peu coupable, comme tout chevalier qui survivait à ses compagnons.

- J'ai... Je...

- Où est-elle ? interrogea l'Artiste d'une voix rauque.

L'Amazone reprit péniblement son souffle.

- A l'infirmerie, dit-elle. Je suis...

Elle s'interrompit quand son regard se posa sur le lit où reposait maintenant Mikérinos. Pâris vit les pupilles de sa Reyaâ rétrécir jusqu'à presque disparaître alors qu'elle avait visiblement cessé de respirer. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que Shunreï n'avait pas été la seule victime des combats.

- C'est un cauchemar... murmura-t-elle, tremblante. Il est... ?

Pâris se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'obliger à réagir.

- Ann, écoute-moi, j'ai besoin de toi, fit-il fermement pour ramener la jeune femme à la réalité.

L'air perdu, Ann tourna la tête vers lui. L'Artiste la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Il faut que tu veilles sur les autres pendant mon absence, déclara-t-il. Surtout, ne perds jamais Shamio des yeux, c'est vital. Il ne doit rien lui arriver, tu m'entends ?

La Reyaâ intégra ces paroles peu à peu, difficilement, dans le flou de son esprit bouleversé. Elle battit des paupières et fronça les sourcils.

- Ton absence ? souffla-t-elle.

A ce moment-là seulement, elle réalisa qu'il portait un sac de voyage sur l'épaule et pis encore : qu'il était en train de partir. Pâris vit une lueur de panique naître dans les yeux verts de l'Amazone.

- Tu t'en vas ? lâcha-t-elle alors. Maintenant ? Mais où vas-tu ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que...

- Il faut que je me rende au Sanctuaire des Astres, expliqua-t-il. Je dois voir Zéphyr. Je serai vite de retour.

- Mais...

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Mû va m'accompagner, coupa-t-il.

- Je veux partir avec toi !

- Non !

Il respira profondément.

- Non, répéta-t-il. J'ai besoin de toi ici. C'est un ordre, précisa-t-il. Il faut que tu m'aides, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Ann resta silencieuse quelques secondes, les yeux rivés sur le sol à ses pieds. Enfin, elle hocha la tête, comme si ce simple geste lui coûtait un effort considérable. Elle ne dit rien, son visage resta fermé. Pâris savait qu'il lui demandait quelque chose de difficile, une Reyaâ n'aimait pas faillir à son devoir et Ann encore plus que les autres, il le savait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne s'agissait pas de lui.

- Veille sur Shamio, insista-t-il en faisant un pas vers la porte.

Ann ne répondit pas. Il passait résolument le seuil quand il l'entendit soupirer.

- A tes ordres, lança-t-elle.

Pâris eut un nouveau pincement au coeur et s'immobilisa. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. L'Amazone lui faisait dos, elle n'avait pas bougé. Il revint lentement sur ses pas et se posta juste derrière elle, si près qu'il frôlait presque ses épaules du torse. Sans rien dire, il effleura sa tempe des lèvres, à l'endroit où une petite veine battait à un rythme effréné. Il la sentit frissonner. Puis il s'éloigna sans un bruit.

-o§o-

En déposant le corps de Jabu dans l'une des pièces annexes à l'infirmerie, Saga sentit une indescriptible tristesse l'envahir. Le visage du chevalier de la Licorne était devenu très pâle mais il avait retrouvé sa sérénité. Lui aussi avait été à cette place et encore aujourd'hui, il ressentait le tourbillon de honte qui l'écartelait de l'intérieur.

- Mon dieu, Jabu... murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il ne s'était probablement pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Mais fallait-il qu'il meure pour cela ? Lui aussi s'était trouvé à cette place. Lui aussi... Lui aussi était mort. Mais Jabu n'aurait pas de seconde chance. Saga soupira. Comment pouvait-on en arriver là ? Etait-ce un crime de ne pas pouvoir résister à la toute puissante volonté des dieux ? Etait-ce un crime de n'être qu'un homme ?

Le chevalier des Gémeaux replaça le bras gauche pendant de Jabu sur le plateau de bois, contre son flanc, et nettoya délicatement toutes les traces de sang sur sa peau. Jabu serait au moins digne dans la mort. Il lui devait bien cela, lui qui n'avait pas été capable de l'aider pour un problème presque similaire à celui qu'il avait eu jadis.

La bataille contre Hadès l'avait affaibli au-delà du possible, tout comme Shaka, Aioros, Dohko, Seiya et Shion. Ils avaient été les plus gravement touchés, tous les six. C'était pour cela, bien sûr, qu'Arès les avait choisi et n'avait eu aucun mal à détruire leurs barrières mentales pour s'emparer de leur esprit petit à petit. Mais c'était également pour cela qu'il n'avait pas pu identifier leur agresseur, lui, Saga, qui connaissait pourtant cette douleur par coeur. La douleur de sentir une autre volonté que la sienne forcer les barrière de son esprit dans un viol inhumain.

Pourquoi Athéna, déesse de justice, de miséricorde et de sagesse, n'avait-elle pu empêcher ça ? Et pourquoi, lui, se sentait-il aussi triste, aussi désespéré, quand il regardait le corps inerte de Jabu ?

-o§o-

Lorsqu'il parvint devant la première maison du Zodiaque, il reconnut la silhouette de Mû qui l'attendait. Le chevalier d'or avait enlevé son armure et ne portait plus qu'une légère tunique aux couleurs beige et marron. Pâris ressentit envers lui un immense élan de gratitude et d'amitié. La subtilité du Bélier ne laisserait jamais de le surprendre. Se rendre au Sanctuaire des Astres sans armure, sans défense, quand on était un chevalier d'Athéna était une grande marque de confiance. L'Artiste appréciait ce geste à sa juste valeur. Et il savait que Zéphyr et Maya l'apprécieraient également.

- Tout est prêt ? demanda Mû.

Pâris acquiesça, son sac bien calé sur son épaule.

- Il faut que je te dise, continua le chevalier d'or, comme je ne suis jamais allé au Sanctuaire des Astres, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'y téléporter directement. Il faudra que tu me guides au fur et à mesure.

- Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème, répondit Pâris. Je te remercie de m'aider Mû, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Le Bélier esquissa un sourire et hocha humblement la tête. L'Artiste se sentit légèrement apaisé. Mû avait cet effet sur lui, il s'en était déjà aperçu. Tout irait bien. Il le fallait.

Ils traversèrent le temple pour déboucher sur l'entrée du Sanctuaire et découvrir une vue saisissante de l'immense désert grec. Le soleil faisait onduler l'air près du sol. Il y avait de rares touffes d'herbe jaune çà et là, évadées d'une fissure qui striait la terre aride. Au loin, les montagnes, comme des dents de tigre, et la mer, entourée de falaises abruptes. Paysage de violence et de dureté, de beauté brute.

Pâris descendit les dernières marches. A côté de lui, Mû alluma son puissant cosmos doré. Ce ne fut qu'un léger souffle chaud au début puis petit à petit, le brasier grandit, s'enfla, produisant d'immenses flammes couleur de l'or. Le chevalier rouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'Artiste. Pâris vit les étincelles virevolter dans ses iris violets.

- Allons-y, dit-il.

En un éclair, les deux hommes disparurent.

-o§o-

Le chevalier d'or resserra sa prise sur le premier Artiste d'Apollon accroché à son épaule et accéléra encore l'allure pour filer à travers les paysages désertiques de la Turquie. L'air était brûlant autour d'eux, il ondulait comme une mélodie mortelle. Mû touchait à peine le sol en courant et la terre se fissurait un peu plus à chaque impact. Il jeta un bref regard à Pâris avant de s'engager dans le défilé d'une large gorge aride.

L'Artiste semblait plutôt bien supporter leur vitesse soutenue pour le moment. Il plissait les yeux pour échapper aux grains de sable qui virevoltaient dans le vent et sa mâchoire se contractait parfois quand le Bélier faisait un bond un peu trop conséquent. Ils étaient partit depuis longtemps maintenant mais il était difficile d'évaluer l'heure. Mû se demanda brièvement s'ils étaient encore loin.

- Il faut aller un peu plus au sud ! s'exclama soudain Pâris pour couvrir le bruit du vent qui hurlait à leurs oreilles.

Le chevalier d'or acquiesça et rectifia aussitôt sa trajectoire de quelques degrés. L'Artiste s'agita contre son épaule. Visiblement, il commençait à sentir les effets du voyage.

- Ca ne va pas, dit-il alors. Nous n'allons... pas assez vite. On perd un temps précieux, Mû ! Accélère !

- Mais...

Mû hésitait. Pâris n'était pas un chevalier. Bien sûr, il possédait un cosmos puissant dans son genre mais son organisme n'était pas aussi résistant que le sien. Les personnes "normales" ne pouvaient pas supporter de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, c'était impossible. Les conséquences pourraient être dangereuses.

- Tu ne peux pas... commença Mû.

- C'est de la vie de Mikérinos que l'on parle ! coupa Pâris en crispant une main sur l'emplacement de son coeur.

L'organe vital paraissait avoir perdu de son efficacité. L'Artiste grimaça et respira profondément avant de continuer.

- Peu importe le reste, lâcha-t-il. Va aussi vite que tu le peux !

Mû ravala les protestations qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler. Pâris savait certainement ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'agir à sa place et puis l'Artiste avait raison, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps devant eux. Shion attendait son retour le plus vite possible.

- Très bien, admit-il. Accroche-toi bien.

Pâris agrippa son épaule plus fort et fit un signe d'assentiment. Aussitôt, le chevalier d'or fit exploser son cosmos doré et l'énergie dans ses veines fut décuplée. D'un coup ils passèrent le mur de la lumière et leur silhouette se transforma en éclair. Mu sentit l'Artiste se crisper contre lui. Pâris échappa un gémissement de douleur mais ne chercha pas à protester.

- Ce... Ce n'est plus... très loin, articula-t-il.

-o§o-

Télès remonta la couverture sur l'épaule de la petite fille endormie au milieu du grand lit. Il y avait encore des traces de larmes sur le visage enfantin, de minuscules gouttelettes étaient restées accrochées à ses cils comme des éclats de cristal. L'Amazone soupira et s'assit sur le bord du matelas, éperdue de fatigue. Elle plongea le visage dans ses mains et goûta au silence apaisant de la chambre.

Shamio avait fini par céder au sommeil après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son petit coeur. Morphée était maintenant le seul qui puisse encore l'apaiser. La jeune femme ne s'était jamais sentie aussi impuissante de toute sa vie. Pendant de longues minutes, elle avait regardé la fillette déverser ses larmes, crier son chagrin, hurler son désespoir. Mais elle n'avait rien pu faire contre ça. Et cette nouvelle sensation lui était aussi étrangère qu'insupportable. D'un coup, elle n'avait plus supporté de voir Shamio pleurer, il avait fallu que cela s'arrête. La petite déesse ne devait pas pleurer, il était de son devoir à elle, Amazone, de faire en sorte qu'elle ne souffre pas. Shamio était une déesse. Sa déesse. Les larmes qu'elle versait étaient une insulte à la Reyaâ qu'elle s'efforçait d'être.

Télès n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Elle sursauta tout à coup lorsqu'une grande main se posa sur son épaule. Elle leva vivement la tête pour plonger dans le regard humide de Midas. Télès n'était pas habituée à éprouver un quelconque respect pour Shamio et elle n'était pas habituée à voir Midas pleurer. Le monde s'effondrait autour d'elle. Brusquement, elle eut envie de hurler, comme une bête sauvage, comme un loup devant la pleine lune. Mais sa voix se brisa avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un son.

L'Artiste ne dit rien, il l'attira doucement contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Télès laissa tomber son bouclier de sarcasmes sans s'en rendre compte. Puis elle libéra les sanglots qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir.

-o§o-

Lorsqu'il stoppa enfin sa course, l'étreinte de l'Artiste sur son épaule se relâcha de façon alarmante. Soudain, Pâris vacilla sur ses jambes et Mû le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta le Bélier.

L'Artiste tremblait comme une feuille et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus pénible. Pourtant, il se redressa petit à petit, haletant, avant d'acquiescer.

- Oui... allons-y tout de suite...

Mû l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds et le soutint de son mieux pour avancer.

- Il faut aller jusqu'à... la Tour, souffla Pâris.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que le chevalier d'or prit la peine d'observer le domaine qui s'élevait devant eux. Et à cette vue, il cessa de respirer.

Le Sanctuaire d'Apollon était gardé par un immense portail doré, frappé en son centre du symbole des dieux jumeaux : un soleil et une lune étroitement entrelacés. Les barreaux en forme de flèches s'élevaient vers le ciel, comme les rayons de l'astre d'Apollon. Les grilles étaient fermées, gardées par plusieurs hommes et femmes fortement armés. Ici, il n'y avait pas de Zodiaque, pas d'escaliers interminables ou de gardiens à combattre. Face à l'entrée s'étalait une allée immense, pavée de doré, comme une avenue. Mû devina les silhouettes à moitié masquées par le portail des nombreux temples, bâtiments, statues et fontaines de marbre qui peuplaient cette cité fortifiée, entourée de hauts remparts. Au loin, une grande Tour dominait les environs. Ses flancs couleur de l'or étaient striés de dizaines d'arcades habitées par autant de statues d'une blancheur d'albâtre. Elle brillait comme une étoile. Derrière elle, un palais qui semblait fait de nuit dessinait son ombre sur le sol.

Impressionné, le chevalier du Bélier approcha lentement de la grande entrée, les yeux écarquillés par l'émerveillement. Il ne vit même pas les gardes réagir à leur approche, leurs épées cliquetant contre leur fourreau. Heureusement Pâris prit le relais et après avoir repris son souffle, il se redressa pour présenter son visage aux regards des vigiles.

- Je suis Pâris, premier des Artistes d'Apollon, lança-t-il avec autorité. Cet homme est un chevalier d'Athéna et il est ici selon mes voeux, en tant qu'ami de notre Sanctuaire. Nous devons nous rendre auprès du Grand Consul immédiatement.

Ces paroles prirent de court les gardes qui pensaient visiblement avoir affaire à de simples intrus. Mû les vit échanger des regards interdits puis ils s'inclinèrent précipitamment, avec humilité. Les grilles pivotèrent aussitôt, dans un concert d'excuses.

- Mon seigneur.

- Seigneur Pâris.

Ils ne portaient pas d'armure, seulement de grosses protections de cuir ou de métal accompagnées de nombreuses armes. Mû reconnut chez les femmes des tuniques de combat à peu près similaires à celles que portaient Shunreï, Ann et Télès. Elles avaient au moins chacune une épée au côté, ainsi qu'une longue lance à la main.

Pâris leur fit un signe évasif de la main, pour signifier qu'il s'occuperait de cette méprise plus tard. Il avait un peu repris son souffle et arrivait à peu près maintenant à marcher seul. Mû le suivit lorsqu'il passa sous l'arche d'entrée et le lourd portail doré se referma derrière eux. Le chevalier du Bélier fut soudain heureux de ne pas avoir emporté son armure d'or avec lui. Toutes les attentions semblaient déjà tournées vers lui. Les regards des gardes et des Amazones le détaillaient de haut en bas, en s'attardant inexorablement sur les deux points rouges qui ornaient son front, à la place de ses sourcils. Mû s'efforça de rester stoïque face à l'inspection et afficha autant qu'il le put un air amical. Pâris, lui, paraissait trop soucieux pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Il reprit sa marche pénible au milieu de la grande allée et le Bélier s'empressa de venir le soutenir.

Mû était fasciné malgré lui par les pavés couleur de l'or qui tapissaient le sol. Il n'avait jamais vu ou entendu parler d'une chose pareille, c'était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Pendant quelques minutes, il marcha sans même y prêter attention, en observant simplement l'endroit où il posait ses pieds, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il venait sur Terre. Les pierres scintillaient au soleil.

Quand il put enfin détourner les yeux et relever la tête, le chevalier d'or réalisa que d'immenses temples de marbre l'entouraient. Ils étaient au moins aussi grands que ceux du Zodiaque, décorés par des dizaines de frises finement sculptées, des peintures vives et de somptueuses colonnes. Sur les perrons, des hommes habillés en toge blanche faisaient de la musique, assis sur les marches, entourés par des Amazones, des enfants ou de jeunes Novices. Plusieurs s'interrompirent dans leurs activités en les voyant passer et à nouveau, les regards curieux se concentrèrent sur le chevalier d'Athéna. Celui-ci détourna poliment les yeux, impressionné par tout ce luxe, ce raffinement qui l'entourait. Dans chaque ruelle, il y avait de grandes fontaines peuplées de nombreuses statues d'hommes, d'anges ou d'animaux qui déversaient de petits filets d'eau claire dans le bassin. Mû reconnut quelques personnages de la mythologie, comme Hercule avec sa peau de lion, Andromède prisonnière de ses chaînes ou Narcisse qui observait son reflet dans l'eau.

Pâris, lui, ne s'émouvait de rien de tout cela. Son visage n'affichait que de l'impatience de ne pouvoir se mettre à courir vers la haute tour dorée. Et de fait, rien ne put l'arrêter dans sa marche avant que quatre personnes ne se dressent en travers de leur route.

- Pâris ? Mais que t'arrive-t-il ?

Mû observa brièvement les trois hommes et la jeune femme qui se trouvaient devant eux. L'Amazone avait de courts cheveux verts taillés sur sa nuque et ses grands yeux couleur de mousse exprimaient un étonnement teinté d'inquiétude. Elle devait être Reyaâ elle aussi car une longue cape blanche flottait derrière elle au gré du vent. Son protégé était sûrement l'un des trois hommes. Ceux-ci étaient vêtus de magnifiques tuniques multicolores, similaires à celle que portait Mikérinos le jour où il était arrivé au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Ils étaient probablement Artistes, tout comme lui. L'un avait des cheveux châtains mi-longs, ses yeux étaient d'une singulière couleur verte, presque jaune, comme ceux de certains chats. Il tenait une flûte de pan dans ses mains. C'était lui qui venait de parler.

- C'est trop long à expliquer, Marsyas, nous verrons cela plus tard, répondit Pâris.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te mettre dans cet état ? s'exclama le deuxième homme. Ann n'est pas avec toi ?

Celui-ci possédait une abondante chevelure rousse qui lui frôlait les chevilles. Ses sourcils s'étaient légèrement froncés au dessus de son regard bleu. Deux anneaux dorés pendaient à son oreille gauche.

- Et que... continua-t-il en jetant un regard vers le chevalier d'or.

Pâris se redressa légèrement, l'air résigné.

- Ann est toujours au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, expliqua-t-il. Mû est le chevalier d'or du Bélier, il m'a escorté jusqu'ici. Mû voici Marsyas, sa Reyaâ Didon, Aristée et Linos. Ils sont tous Artistes au service d'Apollon.

- Bonjour, dit-il.

Mû regarda l'effarement se peindre sur les quatre visages devant lui. Le dernier homme, le dénommé Linos avait de longs cheveux blonds, si clairs qu'ils en étaient presque blancs. Ses yeux bridés lançaient des reflets émeraude.

- Un chevalier d'or ? souffla Marsyas. Mais...

- Plus tard, répéta Pâris, nous sommes très pressés. Zéphyr est-il là ?

Les trois Artistes et l'Amazone restèrent bouche bée encore quelques secondes puis Linos hocha la tête.

- Je pense qu'il est dans sa bibliothèque en ce moment, dit-il sans quitter Mû du regard.

- Merci, répondit Pâris pour couper court à la conversation. Nous devons le voir tout de suite.

Personne n'eut le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit avant que le jeune homme ne se remette à marcher vers la demeure du Grand Consul. Le chevalier du Bélier n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre, enveloppé des regards toujours aussi interdits des trois hommes et de l'Amazone.

Après quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent au pied de la Tour dorée, sous les feux ivoiriens que lançaient les yeux des statues depuis les arcades. Pâris avait lentement repris des forces, son coeur semblait avoir recouvert un rythme normal et il pouvait marcher tout seul.

- Je suis désolé de cet accueil un peu cavalier, Mû, s'excusa-t-il soudain, l'air navré. Les Artistes sont de meilleurs hôtes que cela en temps normal, mais je t'assure que nous nous rattraperons plus tard. Je te ferai découvrir toutes les richesses du Sanctuaire des Astres.

Le Bélier sourit.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il. Pour le moment, il y a beaucoup plus urgent. Est-ce que le Grand Consul va te recevoir tout de suite ?

Le visage de Pâris s'assombrit un peu.

- Je l'espère, marmonna-t-il. Ce que j'ai à lui dire ne peut pas attendre.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers les larges marches qui donnaient accès à l'entrée de la Tour. Quatre gardes étaient postés, immobiles, de chaque côté, armés eux aussi d'épées et de lances menaçantes. Mû se demanda brièvement s'ils laisseraient entrer un chevalier d'Athéna mais Pâris semblait déjà avoir son idée là-dessus. Il lui fit signe, tout en s'avançant vers la haute porte à double battant. L'autorité des Artistes était visiblement aussi forte au Sanctuaire des Astres que celle des chevaliers d'or l'était au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Il suffit à Pâris de quelques mots pour que les portes s'ouvrent en grand et leur cédent le passage. Le chevalier d'or contempla le couloir immense, couvert de tentures, de tableaux et de tapisseries qui s'ouvrait maintenant devant lui. Le hall était gigantesque.

- Allons-y, lança Pâris, le sortant du même coup de son admiration béate.

Mû battit des paupières pour se reprendre et lui emboîta le pas, non sans une légère appréhension.

Il leur fallut attendre quelques minutes avant de pouvoir pénétrer dans la salle du trône, le temps que le Consul soit informé de leur présence. Mais rapidement les portes s'ouvrirent en grand et l'un des gardes leur donna la permission d'entrer.

Mû suivit Pâris le long de l'allée qui menait devant un grand siège aux allures de trône, élevé sur une estrade tapissée de velours rouge. La salle était immense, parsemée de colonnes, mais étrangement vide en dehors d'une grande table de marbre ovale sur laquelle traînaient de nombreux papiers, livres et parchemins. L'air était empli d'un cosmos puissant et chaleureux.

Une haute silhouette les regardaient avancer depuis l'estrade, Mû sentit son regard peser sur lui comme une chape de plomb. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux tout le temps que dura leur progression. Puis les deux hommes s'inclinèrent face au Consul, dans un silence assourdissant.

- Relevez-vous, fit alors une voix grave.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que le chevalier d'or réussit à jeter un coup d'oeil au maître du Sanctuaire des Astres. Il sentit alors un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, exactement comme lorsqu'il se retrouvait en face de Shion.

Le Grand Consul d'Apollon était encore plus impressionnant que ne l'était son frère. Zéphyr était très grand, enveloppé d'une magnifique tunique bleue brodée d'or, surmontée par une longue toge blanche qui retombait en une cascade de plis sur le sol. Il se tenait très droit, auréolé d'une noblesse incroyable. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés retombaient en cascade sur son dos et ses épaules, encadrant un visage aux traits harmonieux et à la peau hâlée. Tout comme Mikérinos, ses yeux étaient légèrement bridés, comme ceux d'un tigre. Mais ceux du Consul étaient aussi bleus que ceux de Mikérinos étaient dorés. Les deux frères semblaient être les exacts opposés l'un de l'autre, pourtant quelque chose dans leur maintient, leur dignité et leur tranquille assurance trahissait une ressemblance. Mû se demanda si Zéphyr était aussi énigmatique que pouvait l'être son cadet.

- Sois le bienvenu au Sanctuaire des Astres, chevalier d'Athéna.

Mû esquissa un sourire et s'inclina très bas.

- Merci votre altesse, dit-il. La déesse Athéna, ainsi que son Grand Pope, vous transmettent tous leurs remerciements et leur plus grand respect.

Le Consul hocha la tête et sourit avec bienveillance.

- Merci à toi, répondit-il.

Pâris remua alors pour solliciter l'attention de son supérieur. Zéphyr retrouva tout son sérieux en se tournant vers lui.

- On m'a dit que tu étais rentré seul du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Pâris, dit-il. Et surtout, que tu voulais me parler d'urgence ?

L'Artiste acquiesça gravement.

- Oui, mon seigneur, j'ai de très mauvaises nouvelles, répondit-il, tête basse. Il s'agit de Mikérinos et de Shunreï. J'ai besoin d'une autorisation exceptionnelle et d'une escorte pour retourner au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Mais avant cela, nous devons voir Perséphone, puisque c'est elle qui a la garde des Enfers depuis qu'Hadès n'est plus là.

Ces quelques mots eurent autant d'effet sur Zéphyr que sur Mû. Les yeux du Grand Consul s'agrandirent légèrement. D'un coup, une ombre passa sur son visage et il fit un pas vers Pâris.

- Explique-toi, fit-il.


	35. 35Zéphyr

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 35 : Zéphyr

-o§o-

Dohko pressa une main sur son flanc droit pour essayer de stopper l'écoulement du sang. La douleur lui fit serrer les dents et il vit des points colorés danser sur le paysage. Il ferma les yeux un instant et reprit son souffle.

- Ca va ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Le chevalier de la Balance jeta un coup d'oeil à Aldébaran qui soutenait Kanon contre son épaule. Dohko, lui, tentait autant que possible de soulever le poids d'Aiolia, inconscient, avec son seul bras droit. Il esquissa un petit sourire, altéré par la douleur qui lui perçait les côtes.

- Oui, haleta-t-il. Il faut qu'on se dépêche.

Le deuxième gardien du Zodiaque hocha la tête. A ses côtés se tenaient plusieurs autres chevaliers, dont Camus et Aioros qui parvenaient à peu près à avancer tous seuls malgré leurs blessures. Aphrodite portait Angelo. Les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent étaient dans un état autrement plus graves qu'eux. La bataille sur la plage avait été monstrueuse. Quand Dohko était arrivé, de nombreux corps jonchaient déjà le sable calciné par les décharges de cosmos. Plusieurs Berserkers étaient encore vivants et les attaques fusaient dans tous les sens. Les chevaliers d'or s'en étaient beaucoup mieux tirés que les autres mais certains comme Kanon ou Aiolia avaient du faire face à deux ou trois ennemis à la fois. Dohko n'arrivait plus à se souvenir du temps qu'il avait passé à se battre pour aider ses compagnons. La fatigue et le dégoût lui embuaient l'esprit. Plus tard et pendant des heures, il avait rassemblé les corps, amis ou ennemis, avec les chevaliers qui pouvaient toujours tenir debout. Les Berserkers étaient tous morts. Beaucoup de chevaliers de bronze et d'argent l'étaient également.

Il était trop épuisé pour penser à faire appel à son cosmos. Pourtant, ils étaient encore loin du Sanctuaire et de l'infirmerie où ils devaient se dépêcher d'emmener tous les blessés. Depuis combien de temps marchaient-ils tous ainsi, au milieu des falaises ? Il avait perdu la notion du temps.

- Il faut appeler des secours, lança soudain Aioros. Nous mettons trop de temps.

Il portait Marine dans ses bras. Son masque s'était fissuré mais n'était pas tombé. Elle était dans un état inquiétant.

- Mû pourrait nous faire gagner beaucoup de temps, intervint Camus.

- Il n'est plus au Sanctuaire, fit Dohko d'une voix lasse. J'ai senti sa présence disparaître.

Mû ne pouvait rien pour eux, malheureusement. Et puis, de toute façon, qui serait là pour les soigner une fois qu'ils seraient à l'infirmerie ?

- Parti ? répéta Aldébaran à mi-voix. Mais...

Il s'interrompit malgré sa surprise et sa curiosité, conscient qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour les explications dans l'immédiat. Il secoua sa tête d'où le casque d'or à une corne était tombé.

- Aucune importance, fit-il. Nous avons gagné quelques kilomètres maintenant et son apprenti pourra nous entendre.

Dohko se figea. Il avait complètement oublié le petit Kiki. Aldébaran fit brûler un peu de cosmos doré. La petite flamme semblait vraiment ridicule par rapport à la force dont il disposait normalement. Mais cela suffit. Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite silhouette se matérialisa devant eux, sa crinière rousse en bataille.

- Je suis...

Kiki s'interrompit et son sourire disparut lorsqu'il vit l'état des chevaliers. Ses grands yeux bleus se peignirent d'effroi.

- Mais vous êtes... s'écria-t-il.

- Plus tard Kiki, coupa Dohko en grimaçant de douleur. Nous n'avons pas le temps de te faire un résumé. Mû n'est pas là alors il faut que tu transportes tous ces blessés à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible. Athéna comprendra.

Le petit Atlante observa le groupe ensanglanté et épuisé face à lui, paralysé par la surprise.

- Kiki, insista Dohko en sentant son bras droit faiblir.

L'enfant sursauta et l'urgence finit par le rattraper.

- Je vais essayer, maître Dohko ! assura-t-il en se redressant.

Dohko acquiesça vaguement. Au moment où il basculait en avant, une grande main l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le stabiliser. Aldébaran s'empara du corps d'Aiolia pour le libérer. Le chevalier de la Balance adressa un sourire reconnaissant à son compagnon d'armes. Kiki courait déjà d'un chevalier à l'autre pour téléporter les blessés au Sanctuaire. Les flashes de lumière se succédèrent bientôt à un rythme effréné et les blessés graves disparurent tous un par un.

Dohko se laissa doucement tomber sur une pierre et respira profondément en fermant les yeux, un peu soulagé.

-o§o-

- J'ai fait un rêve.

Télès observa le visage encore froissé de sommeil de la petite déesse qui venait de se redresser en position assise dans son lit. Shamio semblait flotter entre rêve et réalité, ses yeux clignotaient de manière absente. Elle avait dormi tout habillée depuis la veille. L'Amazone avait passé la nuit à côté d'elle, juste au cas où. De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas dormir.

- De quoi as-tu rêvé ? demanda doucement Télès en s'approchant du grand lit.

L'aube se levait à peine, l'atmosphère grise de la nuit laissait place à de belles couleurs pastel. La Reyaâ prit la fillette par les aisselles et la sortit de ses couvertures alors qu'elle se frottait un oeil de son petit poing.

- Il y avait Miké, expliqua Shamio. Il devait partir. Reyaâ était très loin. Alors Adam m'a empêchée de les suivre.

- Adam ? s'étonna Télès. Il y avait Adam dans ton rêve ?

La petite fille acquiesça tandis que l'Amazone remettait sa tenue en ordre et repoussait ses cheveux en arrière. C'était surprenant, à ce que Télès savait, Shamio et Adam n'avaient jamais été très proches. La petite fille semblait toujours ne pas supporter sa présence ou avoir peur de lui.

- Oui. Il m'a ramenée dans mon lit et m'a dit de ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Est-ce qu'il est arrivé ?

La cinquième Reyaâ sourit malgré elle avec tendresse. Shamio paraissait vivre en permanence dans un monde qu'elle seule connaissait. Ses deux grands frères avaient toujours constitué un cocon protecteur autour d'elle, comme pour éviter qu'elle ne soit blessée par la réalité un jour.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune femme. Je pense que tu devras attendre d'être au Sanctuaire des Astres pour le voir.

Shamio la regarda alors avec de grands yeux interrogateurs, comme si elle ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait. Lentement, ses fins sourcils blonds se froncèrent et elle pinça les lèvres. Au moment où elle allait objecter quelque chose, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'interrompit.

- Oui ? fit Télès.

Midas entra.

- On doit se rendre devant le Pope immédiatement, dit-il. Toi aussi, il faut que tu viennes Shamio. Ann est déjà là-bas.

Interdite, l'Amazone finit néanmoins par hocher la tête et posa la fillette au sol. Celle-ci suivit immédiatement Midas dans le couloir, l'air guilleret. De plus en plus inquiète, la Reyaâ leur emboîta le pas.

-o§o-

Zéphyr s'arrêta devant l'énorme arche d'entrée, dans le couloir de pierres noires. La porte à double battant qui se tenait sur son chemin était haute de plusieurs mètres ; des frises étaient gravées sur ses contours, encadrant deux énormes anneaux logés dans la gueule de terrifiants dragons ailés. L'air glacial lui arracha un frisson. Les Enfers n'étaient plus aussi majestueux qu'avant mais l'atmosphère était restée la même.

La mort du dieu Hadès avait pratiquement provoqué la destruction de son royaume. Les Spectres étaient morts, de même que Hypnos et Thanatos. Sans cosmos suffisamment puissant pour les soutenir, les enfers étaient destinés à sombrer dans le néant. Et c'est ce qu'il se serait passé si Zeus n'était pas intervenu. Le roi des dieux était tout sauf idiot. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à laisser les Enfers se détruire, bien au contraire. Sans endroit pour les accueillir, les âmes défuntes seraient restées sur Terre... avant de gagner le Ciel, un jour ou l'autre. En maintenant le royaume d'Hadès debout, il assurait la prospérité de son propre royaume. Mais il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas se charger de le diriger lui-même. C'était donc Perséphone qui avait hérité de ce travail, avec les quelques serviteurs qui lui restaient. Elle était probablement la plus qualifiée pour cela.

Le Grand Consul d'Apollon regarda l'homme vêtu de noir disparaître derrière la porte pour aller prévenir sa maîtresse de la présence de visiteurs. Quand le battant se referma, le silence retomba. Zéphyr croisa lentement les mains dans son dos et ferma les yeux.

- Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu fais ? fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Maya semblait inquiète. Ses deux épées pendaient à ses flancs, prêtes à être tirées. Elle avait abandonné sa tunique et ses atours de Grande Prêtresse pour la tenue traditionnelle des Reyaâs.

Zéphyr ouvrit les yeux, sans se retourner.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais...

- Je n'ai pas le choix, rappela-t-il. Je te demande de ne pas intervenir quand nous serons à l'intérieur. J'ai besoin d'avoir l'esprit libre. C'est un ordre.

Une interminable minute de silence s'écoula avant que Maya ne baisse la tête. Sa main se referma sur la garde de l'une de ses épées. Une lueur triste s'alluma dans ses yeux. Puis elle secoua vivement la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je peux obéir à tes ordres, Zéphyr. Mais je ne peux pas aller au-dessus de mes forces, souviens-toi de ça. Demande-moi de te suivre jusque dans les Enfers mais ne me demande pas de tresser la corde qui te pendra. Jamais.

Une ombre passa sur le visage du Consul et ses yeux bleus se plissèrent. Il resta immobile, sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau et que l'homme ne réapparaisse. Celui-ci libéra le passage pour les laisser entrer.

-o§o-

Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Pourquoi le Grand Pope les convoquait-il de si bon matin ? Télès suivit l'Artiste et la petite déesse dans les couloirs du palais, perdue dans de sombres pensées. Ann l'avait mise au courant pour Shunreï la veille, ainsi que pour le départ de Pâris pour le Sanctuaire des Astres. Il lui semblait que tout allait de mal en pis, que le monde entier devenait fou. Qu'allait-il encore arriver ?

La porte de la salle du trône apparut au détour d'un couloir. Il y avait visiblement de l'agitation là-bas, elle pouvait ressentir plusieurs cosmos qui se troublaient. L'Amazone eut à peine le temps de réaliser que la plupart de ces auras lui étaient familières. Soudain, les battants s'ouvrirent.

Télès aperçut d'abord la silhouette du Grand Pope qui semblait présider cette petite réunion, enveloppé d'une somptueuse tunique. Saori était juste derrière lui, assise sur son trône dans une robe blanche sur laquelle s'étendait sa longue chevelure mauve. Elle était plus belle que jamais. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Les deux maîtres du Sanctuaire étaient tournés vers la grande allée. Télès suivit leur regard et vit approcher quatre des douze chevaliers d'or qui s'agenouillèrent devant leur déesse avec respect. Mû, Shaka, Milo et Saga formaient une sorte de haie d'honneur. Avant d'avoir pu se demander ce que tout cela signifiait, l'Amazone aperçut un nouveau groupe de personnes qui remontait l'allée pour se présenter devant Athéna. Quand elle les reconnut, Télès se figea, ébahie.

Les quatre Artistes d'Apollon marchaient en ligne parfaite, précédés par Pâris. Celui-ci venait d'être rejoint par Ann, apparemment soulagée de le voir. Derrière eux se tenaient les quatre Reyaâs chargées de leur protection, toutes armées jusqu'aux dents. Marsyas, Linos, Aristée et Arion ; Didon, Nausicaa, Bérénice et San... Presque tout le Sanctuaire des Astres avait fait le déplacement jusque là. Télès ouvrit et referma la bouche, complètement perdue. Mais bientôt, l'escorte s'arrêta en rangs devant le trône divin. Les Artistes et les Amazones saluèrent humblement et s'écartèrent pour laisser la place à une dernière personne. La lumière se fit alors dans l'esprit de Télès et elle sentit son coeur battre plus fort.

L'enfant se tenait bien droit au bout de l'allée, majestueux, entouré d'un cosmos orangé, chaud comme le soleil. Il portait une tunique dorée, brodée de centaines de minuscules symboles argentés. Une large ceinture de tissu sombre ornait sa taille et un long bracelet de perles bleues pendait à sa main droite. Sa crinière de mèches rouges comme des flammes pointait en l'air comme une torche, à moitié ramenée sur son visage par le vent. Télès n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-o§o-

Adam regardait autour de lui. Son visage était grave, presque dur, aucun sentiment ne transparaissait dans ses immenses yeux d'un bleu translucide. Il promena son regard rêveur dans la salle durant quelques secondes, puis il se remit lentement à marcher vers le trône. Il ne paraissait pas se rendre compte qu'il était au centre de toutes les attentions. Parvenu devant le Grand Pope et Athéna, il salua comme l'aurait fait Zéphyr s'il avait été là.

Shion ne respirait qu'une fois sur deux, les yeux rivés sur la réincarnation d'Apollon. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans mais déjà, il dégageait une aura incroyable. Il irradiait dans la grande pièce sombre comme une étoile dans le ciel. La présence de tant de monde inconnu autour de lui ne semblait nullement l'émouvoir. Ses étonnants yeux d'un bleu très clair détaillaient maintenant Saori, l'air un peu flou, un peu indifférent.

Ainsi c'était cela un enfant dieu. Contrairement à Shamio, Adam assumait pleinement son identité divine et son cosmos était incroyablement bien développé pour son âge. Mais le plus impensable restait sa présence, aujourd'hui, au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Pâris et Mû étaient revenus comme prévu, avant l'aube, et c'était le dieu Apollon qu'ils avaient ramené avec eux. Apollon et son escorte impressionnante. Shion songea au Grand Consul. Zéphyr avait envoyé un enfant de cinq ans au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. C'était incroyable. Adam était peut-être Apollon... mais à cinq ans, que pouvait-il faire pour eux ?

Saori se leva lentement de son siège, son sceptre à la main. Aussitôt, elle inclina la tête pour saluer le jeune dieu et un sourire bienveillant apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Sois le bienvenu au Sanctuaire, Apollon, déclara-t-elle. Je te remercie d'être venu.

Le petit garçon la regarda sans rien dire durant un instant. Puis il acquiesça.

- Merci, Athéna, répondit-il. Je suis heureux d'être ici.

Pâris se redressa à ce moment-là pour prendre la parole en tant que représentant du Consul. Adam tourna la tête vers le bout de la pièce où Télès, Midas et Shamio s'étaient enfin décidés à approcher.

- Le Grand Consul s'excuse humblement de ne pas avoir pu être présent, déclara le premier Artiste. Adam est ici pour nous aider ainsi que vos blessés ; nous ferons tout ce qui est possible, je vous l'assure.

Shion hocha la tête. Derrière, Adam observait fixement Shamio qui avait les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses pieds. Passé un instant, le petit garçon vint vers elle à pas tranquilles. La fillette tressaillit, sans pourtant oser le regarder en face. Adam tendit alors le bras gauche et prit sa main dans la sienne. Sans rien dire, il revint à sa place au milieu de l'allée, en l'entraînant d'autorité à sa suite. Shamio obéit sans protester et ils s'immobilisèrent côte à côte, sans se lâcher.

Ils étaient exactement de la même taille. Mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient en commun. L'un était vêtu magnifiquement, l'autre portait une simple robe blanche. Adam était impassible, droit et fier ; Shamio avait un visage craintif, baissé vers le sol. Elle n'osait visiblement pas bouger devant tant de monde. Ils formaient un tableau étrange, à la fois incongru et évident. Seul le Pope semblait avoir remarqué leur attitude. La voix d'Athéna le ramena à la réalité.

- ...vous aurez besoin, disait-elle. Vous êtes mes hôtes pour le temps qu'il vous faudra.

Pâris parlait toujours au nom de Zéphyr.

- Nous avons une mission très urgente à remplir avant de nous occuper des blessés, expliqua-t-il. Notre Grand Consul n'a obtenu que quelques heures et malheureusement, après un si long voyage, il ne nous en reste pas beaucoup.

Shion plissa le front, intrigué. Automatiquement, son regard chercha celui de Mû pour tenter de comprendre. Le Bélier d'or dut le sentir car il leva les yeux vers lui. Shion le vit hocher la tête d'un air confiant. Pâris avait apparemment réussi à trouver des solutions avec l'aide du Grand Consul. Adam devait être ici pour une raison précise. Tout autour du trône, les chevaliers d'or et les chevaliers divins ne paraissaient pas comprendre non plus mais la venue d'Apollon les laissait sans voix. Seul Shaka demeurait calme et serein, les yeux clos, parfaitement immobile.

- Bien sûr, je comprends, fit Saori. Mes chevaliers seront là pour vous aider si vous en avez besoin.

Ceux-ci réagirent imperceptiblement pour approuver. Pâris salua à nouveau.

- Je vous demande à présent l'autorisation de nous retirer, dit-il. Nous devons nous rendre au chevet de Mikérinos sans tarder.

Saori acquiesça aussitôt.

- J'espère que vous réussirez, murmura-t-elle.

L'Artiste l'observa durant une seconde de ses fascinants yeux turquoise. Puis il ferma les yeux en se détournant. L'escorte d'Apollon se mit alors en mouvement pour le suivre. Les armes des Amazones cliquetèrent dans l'air froid. Pâris conduisit Adam dans le couloir et celui-ci entraîna Shamio derrière lui.

-o§o-

Pâris marchait en tête dans le couloir, Ann à ses côtés. Derrière lui, toute l'escorte du Sanctuaire des Astres entourait Adam et Shamio. Le temps défilait à une allure vertigineuse, il lui semblait qu'il lui glissait des mains comme de l'eau.

- Zéphyr a décidé d'utiliser les pouvoirs d'Apollon, fit soudain Ann sur sa gauche. Je ne pensais pas qu'il enverrait Adam jusqu'ici.

L'Artiste acquiesça.

- C'était la seule solution, dit-il.

- Alors il... il est allé dans les Enfers ? demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiet.

Pâris baissa brièvement les yeux vers le sol. Il n'aimait pas cela non plus, surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles depuis qu'il était parti avec Maya. Il essayait simplement de se dire que tout irait bien. Qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

- Oui, répondit-il. J'espère que Perséphone acceptera de lui donner ce qu'il veut.

Les yeux d'Ann s'arrondirent légèrement à ces mots.

- Quoi ? souffla-t-elle. Mais je croyais que... tu viens de dire à Athéna que nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps... que... Alors tu ne sais pas si cela marchera ou non ? C'est de la folie !

Pâris serra les poings.

- J'ai confiance en Zéphyr. Il est allé voir Perséphone, il est descendu dans les Enfers et il reviendra avec ce dont on a besoin. Il reviendra à temps, j'en suis certain. Il y arrivera.

Au plus profond de lui, il pria pour que cela soit vrai. Il fallait faire vite. Le corps humain ne pouvait être séparé de son âme plus de vingt quatre heures, faute de quoi, il était impossible de le ramener un jour à la vie. Adam aurait déjà besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se préparer à cette invocation, il fallait que Zéphyr revienne avant qu'il ait fini. Pâris déglutit, fébrile.

- Fais vite, Zéphyr, je t'en supplie, murmura-t-il.

-o§o-

Il suivit l'homme en noir à pas lents le long de l'imposante allée de marbre. Tout était sombre et le moindre murmure se répercutait en centaines d'échos sur les murs percés d'alcôves. Dans chacune d'elles, une statue les regardait passer, à moitié cachée par de lourds voilages noirs. La seule lumière provenait des torches alignées à intervalles réguliers de part et d'autre du couloir. Perséphone avait beaucoup changé l'endroit depuis quelques semaines.

Zéphyr compta machinalement les colonnes qu'il croisait pour empêcher son esprit de se disperser. La présence de Maya derrière lui demeurait ferme et solide, comme un point de repère. La grande allée de marbre s'élargissait à son extrémité pour former une salle circulaire dont le plafond montait à plus de dix mètres. Une ligne de colonnes bordait le mur. Tout au bout, face à l'allée, s'élevait un grand siège monté sur estrade, entouré de tentures violettes très foncées. Une femme attendait sur son trône.

Le Consul acheva sa longue marche en saluant humblement la déesse, un genou à terre devant l'estrade. Maya fit de même sur sa gauche. L'homme en noir vint se poster à la droite de sa maîtresse et ne bougea plus.

Perséphone était vêtue d'une large tunique prune sur laquelle courait un liseré argenté. La fine ligne brodée passait sur ses épaules et retombait jusqu'à ses pieds. Le tissu formait une cascade de plis sombres, comme le bouillonnement d'un ruisseau sauvage. Elle observait calmement les deux visiteurs, assise sur son siège. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient raides, sauf à leur extrémité où ils ondulaient follement. Le violet de ses yeux semblait terni par un voile de mélancolie. Elle ne portait qu'une seule chose de couleur vive sur elle : le pendentif en forme d'asphodèle qui reposait sur sa poitrine. Son éclat doré était comme un minuscule soleil dans cet océan de ténèbres. Zéphyr ressentit soudain un élan de compassion pour elle.

La déesse des Enfers les détailla encore un moment du regard avant de faire un signe de la main.

- Relevez-vous, lança-t-elle.

Le Consul et l'Amazone se redressèrent d'un même mouvement.

- Merci de nous recevoir votre altesse, dit Zéphyr.

- Il y a bien longtemps que nous n'avons vu le représentant d'Apollon ici, médita-t-elle. Je suppose que tes raisons doivent être d'ordre supérieur, Zéphyr.

Le Consul s'efforça de rester impassible et de ne rien laisser voir de son trouble.

- C'est exact, marmonna-t-il. Vous savez déjà en partie de quoi il s'agit je crois...

- Tu veux user du pouvoir spécial d'Apollon, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il me semble que...

- Adam, compléta le Consul entre ses dents.

Perséphone acquiesça, le regard neutre.

- Adam, répéta-t-elle. Il me semble qu'Adam n'a que cinq ans à l'heure actuelle. C'est un peu jeune pour invoquer déjà un pouvoir si grand.

- Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, déclara Zéphyr. Adam est extrêmement doué et déjà très intelligent. J'ai personnellement dirigé tous ses enseignements depuis sa naissance et je sais de quoi il est capable. Je sais aussi évaluer sa puissance phénoménale. Il est parfaitement capable de faire cette invocation, même à son âge, j'en suis persuadé.

- Je n'ai rien à redire à ça, admit la déesse.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux. Ses yeux se vrillèrent alors dans ceux de Zéphyr.

- Mais je ne peux pas t'aider, je suis désolée, reprit-elle. Tu ne repartiras pas avec cette âme.

Le Grand Consul tressaillit malgré lui et ses yeux s'arrondirent.

- Que... commença-t-il.

- Le Sanctuaire des Astres est mêlé à une guerre entre Arès et Athéna, dit-elle. Je refuse d'aider qui que ce soit dans ce conflit. Apollon s'est allié à Athéna et c'est son choix. Mais cela m'interdit de t'accorder ce que tu es venu chercher.

Zéphyr serra les dents et obligea ses muscles à se détendre. L'expression sur le visage de Perséphone ne laissait place à aucune hésitation, à aucune compassion. Elle n'allait pas les autoriser à ramener ce qu'ils convoitaient. Il croisa lentement les mains derrière son dos et leva la tête vers la déesse des Enfers.

- Je comprends bien, fit-il. Mais, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous faites erreur, votre grâce.

La déesse haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Le Sanctuaire d'Apollon n'est pas allié au Sanctuaire d'Athéna dans ce conflit, expliqua le Consul calmement. Nous n'avons aucune part à la guerre et je peux le prouver.

Zéphyr décroisa les mains et écarta le pan droit de sa tunique pour fouiller dans sa poche intérieure. Après une seconde, il en tira un grand rouleau de parchemin, fermé par un large ruban rouge et le sceau d'Apollon. Le Consul présenta le document à la déesse.

- Cette lettre officielle figure actuellement dans les archives du Sanctuaire de Zeus, continua-t-il. Elle est signée par Apollon mais aussi par le roi des dieux.

- Que vient-elle faire dans notre propos ? demanda Perséphone.

- Elle atteste de manière irréfutable que le Sanctuaire d'Apollon est parfaitement neutre par rapport aux conflits qui pourraient opposer des dieux au cour de la mission confiée à l'Artiste Mikérinos et à l'Amazone chargée de sa protection. Cette immunité durera jusqu'à la fin de ladite mission. Ce que moi seul peux déclarer, précisa-t-il.

A ces mots, Perséphone demeura parfaitement inexpressive. Elle cilla une seule fois et observa le Consul sans rien dire. Derrière elle, l'homme en noir allait de Zéphyr à sa maîtresse avec une expression intriguée, mêlée de méfiance, dans le regard. Le Consul interpréta cela favorablement et continua sur sa lancée.

- Cette lettre vous donne le droit d'accéder à ma requête sans prendre de risques, dit-il. Elle vous protège autant que moi.

Il fixa la déesse droit dans les yeux.

- Plus rien ne devrait vous gêner, conclut-il. Je demande donc votre autorisation pour ramener une âme à la surface.

Il se tut, satisfait de sa plaidoirie. Tout avait été planifié à l'avance, il avait prévu chaque argument que pourrait lui opposer Perséphone et avait trouvé une parade. L'enjeu était trop important pour qu'il néglige le moindre détail. Il était prêt à tout pour sa famille. Pour Mikérinos. Et c'était pour lui qu'il réussirait, parce que son frère comptait plus que tout.

Perséphone n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle resta parfaitement immobile une seconde encore avant de se redresser. Lentement, elle quitta son siège et se tint debout face à lui. Il s'aperçut qu'il la dépassait d'une bonne tête malgré les marches.

- J'ai bien entendu tes arguments, Zéphyr, lança-t-elle. Mais bien que ce petit détail soit enfin réglé, je ne vais pas pouvoir te donner ce que tu cherches aussi simplement que l'aurait fait mon défunt mari.

Zéphyr fronça les sourcils de surprise et d'appréhension.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Je n'ai pas autant de pouvoir qu'Hadès, répondit-elle. Faire sortir une âme des Enfers nécessite une quantité d'énergie qui dépasse de loin celle dont je dispose. Je suis navrée.

Elle avait dit tout cela d'un ton égal. La sentence venait de tomber et Zéphyr accusa difficilement le coup. Au plus profond de lui, son assurance s'ébranla. Perséphone ne pouvait pas l'aider. Cette phrase résonna plusieurs fois dans sa tête jusqu'à lui donner le tournis. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça... Il n'avait pas pensé que Perséphone puisse manquer de pouvoir pour cela. Comment était-ce possible... ? Zéphyr sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et une espèce d'engourdissement gagna ses membres. Il n'entendait ni ne voyait déjà plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui dans la salle du trône. Le visage de Mikérinos dansait dans son esprit, comme un reproche, une supplique silencieuse. Mais au moment où le Consul se sentait sombrer, une sensation étrange vint virevolter autour de lui.

Il s'immobilisa alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Perséphone savait depuis le début ce qu'il était venu lui demander. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas le satisfaire, alors pourquoi avait-elle accepté de le recevoir ? Zéphyr serra les poings. Lentement, il releva la tête vers la déesse des Enfers.

- Je suppose que vous réclamez donc quelque chose en échange de votre peine, dit-il à mi-voix.

Les lèvres de Perséphone s'étirèrent. Elle promena lascivement son regard vers le fond de la pièce.

- Je viens de te le dire, ma puissance seule n'est pas suffisante, fit-elle. Mais tu peux m'aider à y parvenir.

Le Consul déglutit. On y était. Maya avait relevé les yeux d'un air intrigué et interrogateur. Zéphyr fit semblant de ne pas la voir et se redressa en reprenant une attitude plus neutre. A nouveau, il croisa les mains derrière son dos et releva le menton dignement.

- Je vois, lança-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Il esquissa une moue songeuse et se mit à marcher lentement devant le trône. Pendant un moment il fit semblant de réfléchir tandis qu'il concentrait un peu de cosmos dans la paume de ses mains. L'Amazone était toujours agenouillée au sol et il fit en sorte de passer derrière elle. Il prit encore quelques secondes pour être parfaitement au point. Enfin, la longue aiguille de cosmos orange apparut entre ses doigts. C'était Mikérinos qui lui avait appris à faire cela. Le corps humain n'avait aucun secret pour le meilleur guérisseur d'Apollon et son petit frère savait exactement à quel endroit il fallait planter l'aiguille selon l'effet qu'il voulait produire. Zéphyr se remémora les instructions que Mikérinos lui avait données un jour alors qu'il continuait à arpenter la salle du trône, sous les yeux curieux de Perséphone et de son homme de main. Et puis, il se décida.

D'un coup, l'aiguille de cosmos fila dans l'air et partit se ficher dans la nuque de Maya, jusqu'à s'enfoncer de moitié. L'Amazone sursauta en gémissant de douleur mais déjà, son corps se paralysait. Zéphyr vit ses yeux roses s'écarquiller d'horreur et de surprise. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger à présent.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? articula-t-elle, folle de rage.

Le Consul ne répondit pas et se tourna à nouveau vers le trône. La déesse des Enfers semblait totalement ahurie. Zéphyr n'y prêta aucune attention et entreprit d'en revenir à son affaire.

- Bien, dit-il. A présent, dites-moi ce que vous exigez.

- Zéphyr, libère-moi ! fulmina Maya quelque part derrière lui.

Perséphone jeta un coup d'oeil à l'Amazone mais comme Zéphyr l'ignorait, elle se résolut à faire de même.

- Le sacrifice d'une chose précieuse peut générer beaucoup d'énergie, commença-t-elle. Il me faut juste savoir si tu es prêt à renoncer à l'une de tes capacités les plus importantes.

Le Consul comprit sans trop de mal ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Durant un instant, son coeur se serra et un soupçon de pure panique l'effleura. Mais il le chassa aussitôt. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce n'était rien. Il fallait à tous prix qu'il ramène cette âme, sinon il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder en face. Il pensa à Mikérinos pour se donner du courage. Le reste était sans importance. Il n'y avait que Mikérinos qui comptait, pour lui il était prêt à sacrifier bien plus. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite mais il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ce n'était rien. Absolument rien. Il avala péniblement sa salive et réalisa aussitôt que sa gorge était sèche. Il reprit son souffle.

- Ne fais pas ça ! cria alors la Grande Prêtresse. Je t'interdis d'accepter quoi que ce soit, Zéphyr ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me piéger comme ça ! Je te jure que si tu fais ça, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais ! Libère-moi, tu entends ? C'est à moi de...

- Très bien, coupa le Consul en regardant la déesse droit dans les yeux. En échange, vous permettrez à cette âme de regagner le monde des vivants et de retrouver son corps.

- En échange, je libèrerai cette âme, rectifia Perséphone. Le reste sera entre les mains du petit Adam, je n'aurai plus aucune responsabilité.

- Et s'il échoue ? demanda Zéphyr brusquement.

La déesse esquissa un geste évasif.

- Dans ce cas, cette âme errante sera ramenée ici par mes serviteurs et elle ne pourra plus en sortir, dit-elle. Mais il me semble que ta confiance en Adam est inébranlable.

Zéphyr serra les dents.

- Par tous les dieux, ne fais pas ça ! paniqua Maya.

- J'accepte, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte.

Les yeux de Perséphone se rétrécirent.

- Parfait.

Soudain, l'aura de la déesse des Enfers s'enflamma. La lueur violette éclaira toute la salle durant une fraction de seconde avant de se concentrer dans sa main droite. La flamme aux reflets roses brillait de toutes ses forces. Zéphyr ne bougea pas d'un iota. Perséphone dirigea à nouveau son regard vers lui.

- J'admire ton courage et ta foi en ton dieu, Zéphyr, dit-elle.

Le rayon violet frappa le Consul de plein fouet au moment même où Maya poussait un nouveau cri suppliant. La lumière emplit son champ de vision et parut se déverser dans tout son corps comme une vague d'huile bouillonnante. Tous ses nerfs s'enflammèrent en même temps. Zéphyr échappa malgré lui un hurlement de douleur en tombant sur les genoux. Le cosmos baignait son visage en sueur et il serra les poings sur sa tunique, les muscles crispés. Il mordit sa joue jusqu'au sang pour ne plus crier, ne plus sentir cette brûlure atroce. Mais elle emplissait son esprit, jusque dans les recoins les plus abrités de sa conscience. Le goût du sang lui donna la nausée ; il maîtrisa avec difficulté une violente envie de vomir.

A l'instant où il crut devenir totalement fou de douleur, le rayon lumineux s'atténua. La clarté violette baissa d'intensité et le libéra. Zéphyr retomba lourdement sur le sol, tremblant de douleur. Il haletait, le front couvert de sueur. Pendant un moment, il n'entendit ni ne vit plus rien, il demeura complètement seul dans un néant infini. La souffrance disparut peu à peu de son corps endolori. Il aspira autant d'air qu'il put en trouver jusqu'à ce que son coeur reprenne un rythme presque normal. Ses mains tremblaient toujours. C'est alors qu'il perçut le bruit des sanglots de Maya derrière lui.

- Non... Zéphyr !

Il déglutit l'épais mélange de salive et de sang qui encombrait sa bouche. Son estomac se souleva et il manqua tout recracher. Le sol ne paraissait pas très stable sous lui.

- Zéphyr !

L'aiguille de cosmos qu'il avait planté dans la nuque de Maya finit par se dissiper dans l'air. D'un coup, l'Amazone bondit vers lui et le prit par les épaules pour le soutenir.

- Zéphyr, réponds-moi, s'exclama-t-elle.

Il se redressa légèrement.

- Ca va, haleta-t-il. Ca va.

Après une seconde, il sentit une boule de cosmos extrêmement puissante quelque part devant lui. La présence de Perséphone était toujours là.

- Bien, déclara-t-elle alors.

Tout à coup, la boule d'énergie qu'elle semblait manier disparut. A la place, une longue flamme argentée se mit à flotter devant elle. Zéphyr entendit l'homme en noir quitter sa place et venir vers la déesse. Perséphone manipula doucement la flamme à l'aide de son cosmos violet. Passé un instant, le Consul sentit la présence de la flamme s'atténuer légèrement. Elle était à présent prisonnière de ce qui paraissait être une boite carrée.

- Vous disposez maintenant de six heures pour faire fusionner cette âme avec son corps d'origine, dit-elle. Passé ce délai, le corps ne pourra plus revenir à la vie et l'âme devra regagner les Enfers.


	36. 36Le don des dieux

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 36 : Le don des dieux

-o§o-

Pâris inspira profondément pour tenter de calmer les battements emballés de son coeur. Les flammes des bougies dansaient dans l'air, projetant leur halo tremblotant sur les murs. L'atmosphère devenait chaude et lourde. Il faisait sombre, malgré la matinée qui s'achevait. Le ciel s'était voilé, comme si le monde entier était en deuil. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la salle, le temps paraissait s'être arrêté. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans une sorte d'irréalité oppressante.

L'Artiste observa les mouvements assurés du petit dieu qui s'affairait au centre de la pièce. Adam était penché sur le sol, l'air grave et concentré. Son doigt enduit de sang épais traçait de sombres motifs sur les dalles. L'immense symbole circulaire était presque terminé. Les lignes vermeilles s'entrecroisaient sur plus de deux mètres de diamètre dans un enchaînement mystérieux dont seuls les dieux avaient le secret. De longues séries de signes indéchiffrables ornaient chaque pointe du pentacle. Dans la pénombre de la salle confinée, le dessin apparaissait aussi beau qu'effrayant. Peu à peu, le sang écarlate devenait noir, comme un indice fatal de l'écoulement du temps dans le Grand Sablier.

La sueur commençait à perler sur le front du petit garçon. Pâris serra les poings, de frustration et de désespoir. Adam était épuisé. Il n'avait que cinq ans, il n'était qu'un enfant. Mais il était Apollon. Et lui, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de l'aider. La moindre erreur dans l'enchaînement des symboles sur le sol signifiait la mort pour l'âme errante. Adam était le seul à pouvoir le dessiner correctement. Chaque Artiste avait donné de son sang pour cela. L'enfant travaillait depuis plus d'une heure alors que la fatigue le rongeait déjà. Il n'avait que cinq ans. Malgré son incroyable génie, malgré l'enseignement titanesque qu'il avait déjà reçu de Zéphyr, malgré sa puissance, malgré tout cela... il n'avait que cinq ans. Et aujourd'hui, ils lui en demandaient tous beaucoup trop. Mais il était leur seul espoir. Apollon pouvait rendre la vie, chacune de ses réincarnations avait cette faculté. C'était le plus prestigieux des dons que possédaient les dieux. Le plus dangereux.

Adam traça une longue ligne verticale dans le dernier espace vide du pentacle. Seul le murmure haletant de son souffle troublait le silence. Péniblement, il y accola trois petits symboles et un nouveau trait vint dépasser hors du cercle. Il y avait neuf lignes qui sortait du pentacle comme des rayons de soleil. Il ne manquait plus que la dixième. Adam trempa une fois de plus son doigt dans la cuve emplie de sang.

Pâris jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux par la fenêtre. Il faisait gris, mais il pouvait encore deviner l'heure. Il ne leur restait plus que deux heures et ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de Zéphyr.

-o§o-

_Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun mouvement, ni couleur ni vie dans l'océan noir et statique du néant. Aucun murmure sauf... une pulsation. L'onde faible et presque inaudible se perdit lentement dans le vide, comme un écho à la surface d'un lac infini. Le silence retomba, lourd, solide. Et une fois de plus, une pulsation fendit les ténèbres. Elle s'atténua doucement, étouffée par le velours oppressant du chaos. A nouveau le Temps s'écoulait. Soudain, une autre pulsation, un coup sourd et brutal, comme un sursaut de vie. Comme un coeur qui battait._

_C'était ça. C'était son coeur._

-o§o-

Pâris sortit en trombe de la pièce et se précipita le long du couloir, aussi vite qu'il le put. Son front était moite, il ne prit même pas le temps de respirer. Une heure venait de s'écouler. Une autre heure. Une heure de moins dans le Sablier. Et enfin, ça y était ! Le cosmos d'Ann s'était brusquement enflammé à l'extérieur, non loin du Zodiaque. Zéphyr avait réussi !

L'Artiste ignora le feu qui dévorait ses poumons, les points qui lui striaient les flancs, son coeur qui se serrait, et courut sans s'arrêter pour rejoindre Ann. Elle avait attendu dans la maison du Bélier pendant tout ce temps, attendu les yeux fixés sur l'horizon jusqu'à apercevoir enfin l'envoyé providentiel de Zéphyr. Et enfin, il était là. Il tenait une vie entre ses mains. Et il ne leur restait plus qu'une heure.

Pâris s'immobilisa soudain en sentant le cosmos de sa Reyaâ se matérialiser devant lui. Ann stoppa sa course à deux pas de lui, haletante. Elle paraissait éreintée mais un pâle sourire illuminait son visage fatigué. Ses mains crispées enserraient une petite boite en bois finement ouvragée, ciselée d'or et d'argent. L'objet paraissait irréel, comme venu d'un autre monde. Magnifique et monstrueux. Miraculeux.

L'Amazone la lui tendit sans attendre, comme si elle lui brûlait les doigts. Pâris la prit, les mains tremblantes. Le bois était chaud, presque vivant.

- Dépêche-toi, souffla la Reyaâ.

- Et Zéphyr ? demanda-t-il.

Ann secoua la tête.

- L'Amazone qui a amené la boite n'a rien dit à ce sujet.

Pâris acquiesça et resserra sa prise sur la boite. Puis il repartit sans attendre.

-o§o-

_Le coeur palpitait doucement, comme une ultime braise sous la cendre. Il irradiait peu à peu de son halo rougeoyant. La chaleur s'étendait lentement, il la sentait qui s'insinuait en lui. Des sensations lui revenaient. Les battements se répercutaient de plus en plus fort en un écho douloureux. Une longue ligne incandescente courrait sur sa poitrine. Son coeur paraissait vouloir jaillir de la plaie à vif. La douleur était de plus en plus intense. Son coeur battait. _

_La vague sensation de son corps endolori lui revenait. Ses mains. Ses bras. Ses jambes. Son sang. Son sang qui recommençait à circuler. Et cette douleur... _

-o§o-

Le cri d'Adam trancha l'air comme une lame d'argent. Le souffle de cosmos était tel qu'il devenait presque impossible de bouger. La lumière était aveuglante. Soudain, le petit dieu se recroquevilla sur lui-même et ses mains, plaquées sur le pentacle, se crispèrent de douleur. Il dégageait une puissance proprement ahurissante, Pâris était mortifié. Son aura rouge comme le feu emplissait l'atmosphère, on pouvait presque la sentir glisser sur l'air, comme de l'or en fusion. L'immense symbole de sang tracé sur les dalles brillait. Au milieu, le corps inerte commençait à vibrer, transpercé par l'énergie du petit garçon. La peau du cadavre, qui était déjà très pâle, semblait maintenant complètement translucide. Il était secoué de plus en plus violemment, au gré de la mystérieuse litanie que déclamait Adam. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche comme s'ils étaient animés d'une vie propre, comme un chapelet sacré. Pâris se sentait hypnotisé par ces paroles étranges qu'il ne comprenait pas. Comment Adam connaissait-il cette langue ? Que disait-il ?

En quelques secondes, le pentacle entier s'illumina et le corps étendu au centre eut un soubresaut mécanique. La voix d'Adam se fit plus forte, plus rapide, plus saccadée. La lumière transperça chaque objet, chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Brusquement, la petite boîte en bois se mit à trembler. Les liserés d'argent qui courraient sur chacun de ses côtés s'illuminèrent. La voix haletante du petit dieu parut s'adresser directement à elle. D'un coup, le couvercle s'ouvrit.

-o§o-

_Chaque battement était comme un déchirement. Il sentait les pulsations se répercuter dans la plaie, comme si son coeur allait en sortir d'un moment à l'autre. La douleur était obsédante. Ses nerfs s'étaient réveillés. Son corps entier était là, vide, creux. Empli de sang, de douleur et de feu... Les blessures striaient sa peau. Et son coeur continuait de cogner. De plus en plus fort, avec une assurance grandissante. Les battements résonnaient dans sa tête. Et cette douleur... D'où venait cette douleur ? Elle était là, dans son crâne, sous ses paupières enflammées, dans ses muscles. Et dans son coeur. Son coeur qui battait._

-o§o-

La boite s'ouvrit comme un énorme gouffre, emplie de néant, de vide, de pénombre... Et d'un éclair d'argent. La flamme dansa dans l'air, si fine, si fragile qu'elle paraissait pouvoir s'éteindre au moindre souffle de vent. Autour d'elle, la puissance d'Adam déchaînait un chaos sans pareil. Pâris se tordait d'angoisse. Le petit garçon n'arrivait plus à respirer. Les gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient sur son front et son visage crispé. Ses mains étaient toujours plaquées sur le sol, dans le bord extérieur du symbole mais l'Artiste voyait ses doigts qui tremblaient. L'invocation avalait son énergie, le vampirisait.

La voix fatiguée du petit dieu s'envola encore dans l'air brûlant et la lumière dorée de son aura partit former un tourbillon autour de la flamme d'argent. L'âme vacillante s'éleva au-dessus du pentacle, lentement, péniblement. Pâris retint son souffle. Il fallait que cela réussisse. Il fallait qu'Adam réussisse. Si cette âme ne réintégrait pas son corps d'origine avant les trente prochaines minutes, ce serait terminé. Tous les Artistes présents dans la salle semblaient pétrifiés. Aucun ne bougeait, aucun n'osait ne serait-ce que respirer. La litanie d'Adam résonnait de moins en moins fort. La lumière dorée s'éteignait peu à peu. La flamme argentée n'était pas encore descendue jusque sur la poitrine du corps pour fusionner avec son coeur. Pâris serra les poings. L'aura du petit dieu disparaissait. Soudain, Adam vacilla.

Le premier Artiste d'Apollon se précipita vers le pentacle et tomba à genoux devant l'une des dix lignes qui en partaient. D'un coup, sans réfléchir, il plaqua ses deux mains sur les bords du cercle tout en luttant contre la monstrueuse énergie qui essayait de le repousser. Son aura bleutée s'enflamma et partit se mêler au tourbillon de feu. L'équilibre se stabilisa à nouveau durant quelques secondes. Le petit garçon releva son visage épuisé vers lui. On lisait la fatigue, la douleur et l'étonnement dans ses yeux. Mais à nouveau, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et poussa un cri. Son aura cessa de soutenir la flamme argentée. Pâris tressaillit d'horreur. Non... Non ! Pas maintenant, pas encore !

A ce moment-là, les six autres Artistes d'Apollon présents dans la pièce prirent place à l'extrémité des six lignes de symboles qui leur correspondaient. Les énergies se mêlèrent en un tourbillon multicolore, plus grand et plus rapide. Le pentacle se remit à luire, de plus en plus fort. Pâris esquissa un léger sourire soulagé. En face, Adam semblait totalement incrédule. Son énergie dorée diminua, remplacée progressivement par les auras bleue, verte, violette, rose, orange et rouge. Il reprit son souffle, les yeux rivés sur la petite flamme d'argent toujours suspendue entre terre et ciel. Le petit dieu déglutit et la détermination revint dans ses yeux. Il recommença alors à réciter ses prières. L'âme argentée descendit doucement vers son corps. Elle dansait dans l'air. Tout doucement, elle frôla la poitrine frémissante. Puis il y eut un flash aveuglant.

-o§o-

_Son corps était bien là. Il sentait ses doigts frémir. La longue estafilade qui s'étendait sur toute sa poitrine l'élançait douloureusement à chaque battement de coeur. Son corps était là. Endolori, épuisé, brisé. Son esprit cherchait péniblement un souvenir auquel se rattacher. Il était obsédé par cette douleur qui le transperçait. La pulsation qui gonflait ses veines était assourdissante, elle l'empêchait de réfléchir. Son coeur battait. Son coeur... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire si mal ? Il chercha à soulever les paupières et réalisa qu'il était allongé. Ses membres étaient gourds, il lui semblait impossible de pouvoir les remuer. Il nageait dans un océan de coton. Une idée revint virevolter dans sa tête endolorie, au milieu des battements de coeur. Son coeur battait. Et brusquement, la lumière se fit. _

_Son coeur... Il était en vie !_

Il s'éveilla en sursaut, le visage couvert de transpiration, le coeur prêt à imploser. Aussitôt, un flot de douleur infernale inonda tout son corps et il poussa un cri rauque. Ses nerfs étaient en feu, ses muscles tremblaient. Il prit une inspiration explosive et soudain, il sentit la vie circuler à nouveau dans ses veines, dans cette prison de souffrance qu'était devenu son corps.

Le paysage tournait autour de lui à une vitesse vertigineuse. Les gouttes de sueur constellaient son front brûlant. Il déglutit, haletant, à peine conscient et souleva entièrement ses paupières fiévreuses. Aussitôt, un visage apparut face à lui, agité, heureux, soulagé et épuisé. L'homme riait, il avait les larmes aux yeux, il tremblait. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à l'esprit de Mikérinos pour reconnaître enfin les longs cheveux saphir, les yeux turquoise et les traits de Pâris. Il lui semblait flotter dans une espèce de mer cotonneuse très lourde. Les lèvres du premier Artiste d'Apollon bougeaient à toute vitesse mais Mikérinos ne percevait aucun bruit. Il sentit à nouveau la nausée le secouer et ferma brièvement les yeux. Lentement, il éleva une main tremblante pour se prendre la tête et l'empêcher de tourner sur elle-même. Il respira profondément, sans prêter attention à la douleur qui lui rongeait les membres.

Peu à peu, le paysage se stabilisa sous ses yeux. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient toujours légèrement mais les sons commencèrent enfin à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son esprit brumeux.

- ...soit béni ! bégayait Pâris. Merci, Grand Apollon, merci !

Le premier Artiste s'était levé de sa chaise et jeté sur le lit pour le prendre par les épaules. Il pleurait de joie.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu peur ! s'exclama-t-il.

Mikérinos l'observa un moment sans réagir, incapable de faire fonctionner sa mémoire. Il promena un regard vague dans la pièce. C'était une chambre. Il était allongé dans un grand lit aux draps blancs patiemment lissés. Il y avait de nombreux meubles luxueux, un tapis d'orient sur le sol, un miroir accroché au mur de droite. Il faisait jour, la lumière du soleil baignait les rideaux orangés de reflets vermeils. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Cette pièce lui était inconnue. Pourtant, après une seconde, ses yeux flous s'arrêtèrent sur un objet négligemment posé sur une grande commode en bois d'olivier : une sacoche. La sienne. Celle dont il ne se séparait jamais, qui contenait ses remèdes, ses plantes, tous ses outils de travail. Les soins d'urgence aussi. Cette pensée déverrouilla la porte de sa mémoire. Soudain, les souvenirs affluèrent comme une tornade. Zéphyr. La mission. Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Les malades. Les Berserkers. Phobos. Shunreï ! Mikérinos se redressa d'un bond, le coeur affolé à nouveau.

Pâris n'avait pas cessé de parler. Il déversait des mots, beaucoup de mots qui se mêlaient à ses larmes dans une litanie de joie et d'espoir. Ses yeux turquoise scintillaient de mille feux. Ses mains tremblaient sur les épaules de Mikérinos.

- ... heureux que tu sois enfin revenu parmi nous, dit-il. A quelques minutes près, nous n'aurions jamais pu...

Mikérinos n'écoutait plus. Il se souvenait à présent. Il se souvenait de tout. Les Berserkers, le combat contre Phobos, l'arrivée d'Ikki, son coeur qui s'était arrêté... et Shunreï. Shunreï qui se battait contre le soldat de Phobos. Shunreï couverte de sang. Shunreï effondrée, brisée, sur le sol. Shunreï morte. Que s'était-il passé ? Les chevaliers d'Athéna les avaient peut-être trouvés. Ils l'avaient ramené au palais d'Athéna. Et... Mikérinos se figea brusquement en s'apercevant d'une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention à son réveil. L'aura d'Athéna. L'aura de la déesse n'était plus la seule à envelopper le Sanctuaire. Il y avait un autre cosmos. Un cosmos familier, chaud comme le soleil, terriblement puissant, empli de tristesse. Mikérinos cessa de respirer. Adam. Adam était au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Alors, d'un coup, les paroles de Pâris explosèrent dans sa tête : _...heureux que tu sois enfin revenu parmi nous !_ Mikérinos écarquilla les yeux. _Parmi nous._ _Revenu parmi nous._ C'était impossible... Ce n'était pas possible. Son coeur accéléra. Adam ne pouvait être là que pour une seule chose. Zéphyr ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir sans une raison souveraine. Et cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose. Adam avait usé de son pouvoir. Le don des dieux. Le don de résurrection. Et il était là, lui. Son coeur battait à nouveau.

- ...m'entends ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu ne te sens pas bien ? s'inquiéta Pâris. C'est ton coeur ?

Oh, grand dieu... Oui, c'était son coeur !

- Pâris... lâcha-t-il d'un voix rocailleuse.

Il releva la tête pour fixer le premier Artiste droit dans les yeux et l'agrippa vivement par le col de sa tunique. Pâris s'immobilisa.

- Pâris... Adam, que fait Adam au Sanctuaire d'Athéna ? Pourquoi est-il là ? Réponds-moi...

Pâris demeura complètement interdit durant plusieurs longues secondes, les yeux ronds. Mikérinos sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus vite et le sang recommençait à lui fouetter les tempes.

- Réponds-moi, par tous les dieux ! s'exclama-t-il, le coeur serré.

- Je... Il est venu pour nous aider à te sauver, lâcha le premier Artiste. Tu sais dans quel état tu étais quand nous t'avons retrouvé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Mikérinos ferma les yeux. Ses mains retombèrent du col de Pâris, ses muscles se relâchèrent. Il pria Apollon. Il pria de toutes ses forces pour que la Mort l'emporte enfin. Il voulait mourir. Pourquoi ne pas lui accorder enfin le repos ? Pourquoi le punir ainsi ?

- Miké, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit l'Artiste à ses côtés, légèrement paniqué. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Réponds, s'il te plait !

Un flot de colère s'insinua dans sa poitrine. Le liquide froid lui glaça les poumons, la gorge, les muscles. Mikérinos serra les poings.

- Pourquoi...

- Hein ?

Mikérinos s'empara à nouveau du col de chemise de Pâris. Cette fois, ses doigts se crispèrent violemment.

- Pâris, par le ciel, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? s'écria-t-il. Tu as gâché la seule chance qu'il restait pour... Bon sang, Adam n'a que cinq ans. Il n'a pas encore assez de puissance pour ramener deux personnes à la vie. Tu le savais ! Tu savais qu'une seule personne pourrait revenir à la vie, il n'avait droit qu'à un seul essai !

Il relâcha son compagnon, terrassé par le désespoir.

- C'est elle qu'il fallait sauver, Pâris, murmura-t-il. Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée mourir à ma place ?

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, épuisé. Les dieux venaient de lui offrir une vie dont il n'avait que faire. Il n'en voulait pas. Il ferma les yeux, se passa une main sur le front et un profond soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine. Face à lui, Pâris n'avait pas bougé. Son visage avait repris une expression complètement neutre, il venait sûrement de comprendre de quoi il était question. Il garda le silence pendant quelques secondes et se contenta d'observer son ami avec intensité. Puis il ouvrit la bouche.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de me parler de Shunreï ? fit-il avec calme.

Le coeur de Mikérinos se serra une fois de plus en entendant ce nom. Il referma les poings sur ses cheveux bruns en bataille.

- Je ne voulais pas revenir, Pâris, tu peux comprendre ça ?

- Miké, lâcha-t-il en se redressant. Ecoute...

- Non, coupa Mikérinos. C'est elle qu'Adam aurait du ressusciter. Bon dieu, maintenant, il est trop tard. Le temps est écoulé, son corps ne pourra plus jamais accueillir son âme, il sera trop endommagé...

Il tira sur ses cheveux jusqu'à en avoir mal.

- Perséphone n'acceptera jamais de rendre son âme, il faudrait remettre le corps dans l'état où il était avant que le délai ne soit écoulé... Il y aurait beaucoup trop de travail, les soins prendraient trop de temps. Apollon lui-même n'a peut-être pas assez d'énergie pour cela... Il faut à tous prix que je trouve un moyen, il faut que ça marche. Il doit exister une invocation pour une régénération de cette envergure. Les grimoires de la bibliothèque de Zéphyr contiennent sûrement quelque chose là-dessus.

- Miké...

- Il faut aller voir tout de suite, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose. Il faut essayer, ça doit marcher !

- _Miké !_

Il s'immobilisa alors que le cri de Pâris emplissait la pièce. Le premier Artiste d'Apollon soupira de soulagement. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Mikérinos s'aperçut de son état de fatigue inquiétant. Pâris avait le teint très pâle, de légers cernes soulignaient ses yeux. Il tremblait un peu par moment, comme si ses muscles avaient subi un effort trop grand pour eux. A vrai dire, Pâris aurait dû se trouver dans un lit à l'heure qu'il était. La conscience médicale de Mikérinos reprit ses droits avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda le guérisseur. Tu es épuisé, tu trembles comme une feuille. Tu devrais être en convalescence en ce moment, pas à mon chevet. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu t'es battu ?

Pâris secoua la tête d'un air évasif, comme pour dire que cela n'avait vraiment aucune importance.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, je vais très bien, dit-il fermement. C'est toi qui a besoin de repos, tu ne dois pas quitter ce lit avant au moins trois jours, c'est ce qu'a dit Adam. Et je suis là pour m'en assurer.

Mikérinos serra les dents.

- C'est impossible, il faut que je me rende au Sanctuaire des Astres, lança-t-il. Je fouillerais cette bibliothèque pendant des années s'il le faut mais je trouverai un moyen de remettre son corps en état. Il est hors de question que je perde trois jours à dormir.

- Par l'astre du jour, Miké, tu veux bien t'arrêter une seconde ? s'écria le premier Artiste. Shunreï n'est pas morte !

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. D'un coup, il se figea, la respiration suspendue. Pendant quelques secondes son coeur cessa à nouveau de battre, puis il repartit à toute vitesse. Mais l'Artiste se contenta d'observer Pâris comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Elle n'est pas morte, répéta celui-ci. Tu veux bien te calmer maintenant ?

Lentement, la lumière se fit.

- Elle n'est pas morte... ? murmura Mikérinos.

- Non, confirma Pâris.

- Mais... que... comment ?

Le premier Artiste d'Apollon laissa ses épaules se relâcher et un nouveau soupir accablé s'échappa de sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux, comme s'il s'apprêtait à raconter une longue et pénible histoire.

- Après que nous vous avons trouvés dans les montagnes, commença-t-il, je suis allé au Sanctuaire des Astres avec Mû. J'ai tout expliqué à Zéphyr et il s'est rendu dans les Enfers pour voir Perséphone. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, ni comment il a fait mais il a réussi à ramener une âme avec lui. Adam a fait le reste. Il a mené cette invocation mieux que ne l'aurait fait Zéphyr lui-même. Et il a réussi. L'âme et le corps ont fusionnés, l'harmonie était parfaite.

Mikérinos secoua la tête, désespéré. Il posa lentement une main sur son propre coeur qui battait de nouveau.

- Je sais bien puisque je suis là aujourd'hui, mais je...

- Tu ne comprends pas, coupa Pâris.

Mikérinos lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Pâris sourit faiblement.

- Ce n'est pas ton âme que Zéphyr a ramené des Enfers : c'est la sienne, rectifia-t-il. C'est Shunreï qu'Adam a ressuscité, pas toi.

- Qu-Quoi... ?!

- Tu n'étais pas mort quand les chevaliers d'or t'ont retrouvé, expliqua-t-il. J'ai cru que tu l'étais moi aussi et j'ai bêtement essayé de faire repartir ton coeur avec un rayon d'énergie, comme tu l'as fait si souvent sur les autres Artistes. Evidemment, tu n'as pas réagi alors je n'ai pas insisté. On a tous pensé que tu étais mort. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Pas tout à fait. Je crois bien que je t'ai rattrapé juste avant que tu ne tombes dans le Grand Puits. Si j'étais arrivé une minute plus tard, ça n'aurait probablement servi à rien.

Il baissa la tête, plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

- Ton coeur a résisté au-delà du possible, médita-t-il. C'est un miracle, je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu tenir aussi longtemps avant de mourir. Tu es maudit, comme nous, ton coeur n'aurait pas dû encaisser autant de pression aussi longtemps : c'est toi même qui nous a toujours dit ça. D'ailleurs, nous savons tous très bien ce qui arrive lorsque nous l'oublions, chacun de nous a frôlé la mort au moins une fois à cause de cela.

Il fronça les sourcils et éleva un regard suspicieux vers lui.

- Alors explique-moi comment cela est possible, souffla-t-il. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort ?

Le muscle de la mâchoire de Mikérinos joua à toute vitesse sous sa peau. Il détourna la tête.

- Mmphphmm...

Pâris serra les poings.

- Réponds, insista-t-il. Je sais que tu n'as jamais pu accepter cette malédiction, cette faiblesse. Tu n'as jamais supporté d'être dépendant de quelqu'un, c'est pour cela que tu ne voulais pas prendre de Reyaâ, je le sais très bien. Tu as toujours préféré te débrouiller tout seul. Comment as-tu fait ?

- Ecoute, je...

- Non, tu vas m'expliquer et tu vas m'expliquer tout de suite, coupa Pâris. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais cela m'a donné le temps d'arriver et de te sauver in extremis. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant de savoir.

Il fixa Mikérinos droit dans les yeux avec une fermeté inébranlable. Celui-ci resta muet quelques secondes, mal à l'aise. Mais le premier Artiste ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher le morceau. Résigné, Mikérinos finit par émettre un petit soupir.

- Je me suis entraîné, lâcha-t-il.

Les yeux turquoise de Pâris s'arrondirent.

- Tu as fait quoi ? glapit-il, incrédule.

Mikérinos fronça les sourcils, un peu agacé.

- Je me suis entraîné, répéta-t-il. J'ai fait de l'exercice, tout seul, dans les montagnes. Là, ça te va ?

- Mais c'est dangereux ! Tu aurais pu avoir un malaise, là-bas, sans personne pour t'aider...

- Je n'utilisais pas mon cosmos, fit-il. Je me contentais de taper sur un sac. Je suppose que mon endurance s'est un peu améliorée grâce à ça, mais il ne faut pas rêver, je n'ai gagné que quelques minutes, au maximum. Cela ne change rien.

Une vague lueur d'espoir s'était allumée dans les yeux de Pâris mais ces derniers mots l'éteignirent aussitôt.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas beaucoup, dit-il, mais c'est grâce à ces quelques minuscules minutes que tu es encore là. A ta place, n'importe quel autre Artiste serait mort. Ta fierté vient de te sauver la vie. Tu ne changeras jamais.

Il esquissa un petit sourire.

- Alors c'était ça que tu faisais quand tu disparaissais des après-midi entières sans que personne ne sache où tu avais bien pu passer, dit-il. Nous, nous étions en train de nous amuser dans la Salle Commune et toi, tu t'entraînais, comme n'importe lequel des chevaliers. Tu pensais que si tu t'entraînais suffisamment, tu pourrais te passer d'une Reyaâ ?

Mikérinos se raidit légèrement. Il regarda ailleurs.

- Crois-moi, tout cela est terminé, déclara-t-il à mi-voix. Je ne perdrai plus mon temps à ça. Tant qu'elle sera en vie, elle aura la mienne entre ses mains. Je ne ferai plus rien pour lutter contre ça. Comme n'importe quel Artiste.

Pâris l'observa pendant quelques secondes, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Après un moment, Mikérinos le remarqua et préféra changer de sujet. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Peu importe, grommela-t-il. Où sont...

- Je t'en prie, coupa le premier Artiste.

Mikérinos s'arrêta.

- Miké, tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un meilleur ami pour moi, fit-il. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, cela ne me regarde pas.

Le neuvième Artiste d'Apollon se détendit un peu.

- Je suis soulagé que tu aies changé d'avis sur les Reyaâs, continua Pâris. Elles ne méritaient pas ça. Et Shunreï non plus.

Mikérinos vit la lueur de tristesse et d'amertume dans les yeux de son ami. Brusquement, il réalisa que quelque chose ne collait pas dans son attitude. L'inquiétude lui serra le coeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il.

Le visage de Pâris se peignit de chagrin.

- Je suis désolé.

Mikérinos cessa de respirer.

- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je t'ai dit que l'incantation avait parfaitement réussi, lança Pâris. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.

- Explique-toi, articula l'Artiste.

- Adam venait de faire de gros efforts pour te soigner, il avait déjà dépensé beaucoup d'énergie avant la cérémonie. Mais nous n'avions pas le temps d'attendre qu'il reprenne des forces, sinon le délai serait écoulé. Il était trop faible, bien sûr. On a frôlé le désastre. Au dernier moment, nous sommes venus le soutenir, avec Midas et les autres. A nous sept, on a pu lui insuffler pas mal d'énergie, mais cela n'était pas encore suffisant. Ils sont tous allongés à l'infirmerie, épuisés, depuis deux jours.

Il baissa la tête.

- Adam a réussi à terminer l'invocation, l'âme de Shunreï a réintégré son corps. Malheureusement, il nous manquait trop d'énergie, ça n'a servi à rien. Pour le moment, elle est en vie mais elle est beaucoup trop faible. Elle ne survivra pas jusqu'à demain. Je suis désolé.

Mikérinos pâlit.

-o§o-

Télès s'empara de la louche en bois et emplit le bol qu'elle avait à la main avant de la reposer. Derrière elle, dans l'infirmerie, régnait un brouhaha grandissant. Suite à l'invocation d'Adam, tous les Artistes épuisés ou inconscients avaient été transportés là pour se reposer. Il ne manquait que Pâris, qui avait tenu à se rendre au chevet de Mikérinos. Les chevaliers d'Athéna se trouvaient dans la pièce voisine, celle où il y avait le plus de lits. On les avait soignés du mieux possible deux jours plus tôt, juste avant la cérémonie d'Adam, mais seul Mikérinos aurait pu les guérir parfaitement. Malheureusement, il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Quant à Shunreï... Télès battit des paupières pour faire disparaître ses larmes et se força à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Les morceaux de viande et de légumes flottaient dans le bouillon fumant. Toute la pièce embaumait le thym et le laurier.

L'Amazone se tourna vers les lits, son bol à la main. Alors, le spectacle la fit sourire. Chaque Artiste assis ou allongé dans un lit avait sa Reyaâ-infirmière à ses côtés pour lui donner son repas ou lui tenir compagnie. L'espace d'un instant, la fierté féministe de Télès se hérissa de colère et d'indignation. Elle eut soudain une envie incontrôlable de balancer le bol fumant, la louche et tout le marmiton à la tête de cette bande de pachas. Mais un coup d'oeil à Midas la calma instantanément. L'Artiste était plutôt pâle et il avait toujours les traits tirés. Le contraste avec sa santé et sa vitalité habituelle était saisissant. Assis dans son lit, il observait d'un air hagard les Reyaâs qui circulaient autour de lui. Télès eut un imperceptible élan de reconnaissance et de tendresse envers lui. Envers eux. Ils n'avaient pas hésité à se mettre en danger pour sauver l'une des leurs. Pour essayer de ramener une Amazone à la vie. La jeune femme savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rien faire de suffisant pour payer cette dette. Elle et toutes les autres Reyaâs qui avaient d'ailleurs piqué une colère noire en apprenant leur acte suicidaire.

Télès soupira et se dirigea vers le lit de son protégé. Les conversations allaient bon train près des lits voisins. Midas, en revanche, ne paraissait pas avoir grande envie de parler. La jeune femme était presque mal à l'aise de le voir, lui le caractériel, le fier Midas, aussi faible. Elle n'aimait pas ça, elle aurait préféré être à sa place.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ignoble ? grimaça soudain l'Artiste en jetant un coup d'oeil suspicieux au bol de bouillon.

Télès s'assit à son chevet en s'efforçant de reprendre un air neutre, voire revêche.

- Ton repas, fit-elle. Bouillon de boeuf aux petits légumes.

Midas fronça le nez.

- J'aime pas le boeuf, grommela-t-il.

Ce qui était parfaitement vrai, se souvint alors Télès. Elle planta la fourchette dans un gros dé de carotte.

- Tu es trop difficile, tu es gâté pourri, lâcha-t-elle. Je n'ai aucune intention de cuisiner pour toi maintenant, donc tu devras te contenter de ça. Vu ?

L'Artiste prit un air ronchon, effet légèrement gâché par la pâleur presque translucide de sa peau. Il était fatigué, l'invocation lui avait pris toutes ses forces. Chacun des sept Artistes aurait pu en mourir si cela avait duré quelques minutes de plus.

- Je préfère mourir de faim, déclara-t-il. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avaler cette mixture.

Il avait terriblement faim, Télès entendait son ventre grogner depuis sa place. Il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire, elle le savait pertinemment. Elle tourna le bouillon avec le morceau de carotte, l'air de s'en ficher royalement, ce qui était la seule façon de faire réagir Midas.

- Bon, admit-elle. Et de quoi monsieur a-t-il envie dans ce cas ?

L'Artiste croisa les bras derrière sa nuque et réfléchit un moment, les yeux absorbés par la contemplation du plafond.

- Voyons voir... médita-t-il. J'aimerais beaucoup aller me promener sur les falaises du Sanctuaire des Astres ; terminer ma sculpture des Quatre Vents ; prendre un bain ; manger un bon petit plat de chez nous...

Il lui fit un sourire enjôleur.

- Et te faire l'amour comme un fou toute l'après-midi.

Télès l'observa un instant, amusée malgré elle. Puis elle essaya de reprendre une moue sévère. D'un geste vif, elle lui enfonça le dé de carotte dans la bouche.

- Tu n'es pas en état pour ça, objecta-t-elle. Mange.

Midas soupira en commençant à mastiquer.

- Bah, je suppose que tu as raison, lança-t-il.

-o§o-

Ann donna vaguement un coup de louche au bouillon qui tournoyait dans le grand récipient et jeta un coup d'oeil anxieux par la fenêtre. Elle soupira.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda une voix grave à ses côtés, la tirant du même coup de ses pensées.

L'Amazone se tourna vers le chevalier d'or du Bélier. Il semblait s'inquiéter pour elle. Touchée, Ann lui sourit.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle doucement. Je pensais à...

- A Pâris ?

Mû esquissa un sourire à son tour, sous le regard surpris de la jeune femme.

- Il ne devrait pas être au palais, expliqua-t-elle alors, un peu gênée. Il est trop faible, il devrait être dans un lit, comme les autres. Mais il n'a pas voulu écouter, il voulait rester près de Mikérinos.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il. Pâris sait ce qu'il fait, je suis certain qu'il ne craint rien.

- Mhmm... marmonna l'Amazone, contrariée.

Elle soupira à nouveau et secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de s'en faire pour ça. Pâris n'avait qu'à aller au diable ! Puisqu'il ne voulait jamais l'écouter. Machinalement, elle tendit la main vers Mû pour prendre un nouveau bol vide et le remplir de bouillon. Le fait de ne rencontrer que du vide la ramena à la réalité et elle jeta un regard interrogateur au chevalier d'or.

- Il n'y a plus de bols ?

Mû lui indiqua la salle d'un geste du menton.

- Ils sont tous servis, objecta-t-il.

Ann se retourna pour contempler les deux files de lits de camp. Tous les chevaliers d'Athéna qui avait participé aux combats contre les Berserkers d'Arès étaient là, allongés ou assis sur l'un des matelas. La plupart était encore très faible mais ils récupéraient tous peu à peu. Heureusement, on avait pu soigner leurs blessures sans l'aide de Mikérinos. L'Artiste n'aurait qu'à finir le travail une fois qu'il serait réveillé. Ils étaient tous là, vivants, et c'était le principal. Tous... sauf trois chevaliers de bronze et deux chevaliers d'argent qui étaient morts pendant la bataille. Ann ne les connaissait pas, mais elle percevait la peine de leurs compagnons. Elle ressentait la même, elle aussi, pour Shunreï. L'Amazone chercha à penser à autre chose.

Les chevaliers d'or, de bronze et d'argent prenaient tranquillement leur repas, aidés d'un compagnon lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore le faire seuls. Même Shamio était venue pour jouer les infirmières : elle s'efforçait en ce moment-même de donner à manger à Kanon qui avait le bras droit cassé. Mais la fillette riait tellement que le plus gros du contenu de ses cuillers finissait sur la chemise du jeune homme. Celui-ci semblait bien parti pour mourir de faim. Ann sourit, heureuse du bonheur de sa petite déesse. A ce moment-là, des éclats de voix furieuses attirèrent son attention vers l'autre bout de la pièce. Deux chevaliers d'or étaient manifestement en désaccord sur la manière subtile de nourrir un malade à la cuiller.

- ...veux pas faire attention, un peu ? s'exclamait Angelo, furieux.

Aphrodite, assis à son chevet, agita la cuiller sous son nez de façon menaçante, envoyant du même coup une pluie de bouillon sur les draps du Cancer.

- Ferme-la, à la fin, sale brute ! rétorqua-t-il. J'aurais dû te laisser mourir sur la plage, c'est toi qui aurais nourri les crabes !

Angelo le fusilla du regard.

- Je suis mort de rire, siffla-t-il. Là, bien sûr, ça ne se voit pas mais je suis mort de rire, je t'assure.

- Si seulement c'était vrai, lâcha le chevalier des Poissons.

Ann perdit la suite de la conversation pour en revenir aux malades et à leurs bols de bouillon. Mû s'était éloigné pour aider Aiolia. Elle reposa délicatement sa louche, referma le grand récipient et entreprit d'aller prêter main forte à Shamio, et surtout à Kanon.

- Ouvre grand ! s'écriait la fillette, hilare. Encore plus grand !

Kanon s'efforça d'ouvrir la bouche autant qu'il le pouvait mais Shamio renversa tout de même la moitié du contenu de la cuiller sur son menton avant d'éclater de rire. Le chevalier d'or grommela en voyant l'état de sa chemise, jadis d'un blanc éclatant. Ann sourit.

- Un peu d'aide ? demanda-t-elle.

Shamio, assise en tailleur sur les genoux du jeune homme, se tourna vers elle et cette fois, c'est le contenu du bol qui vacilla dangereusement au bout de son bras. Kanon sursauta en voyant le liquide s'approcher inexorablement du bord mais la fillette se redressa in extremis avant l'inondation. Le chevalier soupira de soulagement.

- Je l'aide à manger, expliqua la petite fille.

- Oui enfin, je ne sais toujours pas quel goût peut bien avoir ce bouillon, marmonna-t-il.

Ann sourit et s'approcha de Shamio pour la remplacer.

- Attends, laisse-moi faire, il vaut mieux que tu...

Elle s'interrompit soudain en voyant la fillette se redresser d'un bond, les yeux fixés vers le fond de la pièce.

- Shamio ? s'enquit l'Amazone.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, elle ou Kanon, la fillette posait précipitamment le bol et la cuiller sur la commode et sautait à bas du lit. Elle fila alors vers la porte de l'infirmerie, sans un mot.

- Mais Shamio, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'exclama la Reyaâ, ébahie.

La réponse vint aussitôt : soudain, la porte extérieure de l'infirmerie pivota à grands fracas et une silhouette se dessina dans l'encadrement. Dans la pièce, tout le monde se tut et Ann vit, interdite, Mikérinos se précipiter à l'intérieur. Il avait l'air épuisé, son visage était crispé par l'effort de la marche. Il respirait bruyamment, mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment le préoccuper. Quelqu'un le suivait, visiblement mécontent, et sa voix retentit bientôt dans toute la pièce.

- Miké, bon sang, arrête-toi ! s'écriait Pâris, lui-même dans un état de fatigue avancé. Cela ne sert à rien, tu es trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit ! Il faut que tu te reposes. Tu ne peux pas te balader comme ça dans le Sanctuaire dans ton état...

Mikérinos ne l'écoutait pas. Il avançait déjà vers la deuxième pièce de l'infirmerie. Ann n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mikérinos était debout, bien vivant... et il venait de quitter son lit. Shamio courut vers lui.

- Miké ! Adam a dit que tu devais dormir pendant beaucoup de temps encore. T'es plus fatigué ? fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle tendit les bras vers lui et enserra sa jambe, à défaut de pouvoir atteindre son cou.

- Je suis contente !

Son frère se figea en sentant quelque chose l'agripper. Il paraissait un peu perdu, mais il passa néanmoins une main dans ses fins cheveux blonds en esquissant un sourire.

- Sha, tu vas bien, constata-t-il, soulagé. Reste ici, avec les chevaliers, il faut que j'aille voir Reyaâ.

- Tu ne peux rien faire, rugit aussitôt Pâris qui venait de le rejoindre. Tu es épuisé, tu n'as plus de forces, c'est de la folie et...

Mikérinos détacha délicatement sa petit soeur de sa jambe et continua son chemin vers le fond de l'infirmerie, là où se trouvait toujours Shunreï. Ann n'osait plus bouger, elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait. Pâris, haletant et fatigué, se dressa brusquement en travers du chemin de Mikérinos pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

- Tu entends ce que je dis ? lâcha-t-il, furieux.

- Pâris, pousse-toi de là, répliqua Mikérinos.

- Que veux-tu faire ? La soigner ? C'est impossible, tu es complètement fou, tu vas te tuer c'est tout ! D'ailleurs, tu n'y arriveras jamais.

- Je crois connaître mon travail mieux que toi, fit-il. Laisse-moi passer.

Pâris allait ajouter quelque chose mais Mikérinos l'écartait déjà du passage d'un geste ferme. Aussitôt l'Artiste fit pivoter la porte et passa le seuil avant de refermer derrière lui dans un cliquetis de serrure. Pâris explosa.

- Miké, arrête ! s'écria-t-il en tambourinant sur le battant.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

- Saleté de tête de mule ! C'est du suicide, ne fais pas l'idiot ! hurla le premier Artiste. Je t'en prie, ouvre cette porte !

Ann ouvrit grand la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle venait de comprendre : Mikérinos était venu pour tenter de sauver Shunreï. Il venait de s'enfermer à clef, seul, dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. Il allait sûrement tenter une nouvelle incantation pour la soigner. Et Ann réalisa d'un coup que, dans l'état de fatigue où il se trouvait, cela le tuerait.


	37. 37Miracle

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 37 : Miracle

-o§o-

Ann était incapable de bouger. Les coups de poing frénétiques que Pâris assenait contre la porte retentissaient dans l'air comme les battements de son coeur emballé. Depuis quand Mikérinos était-il réveillé ? Pâris était à son chevet depuis la veille au soir, l'Amazone se demandait s'il avait seulement dormi. Mais il y avait cru et il avait eu raison. Mikérinos était parmi eux à nouveau. Pâris lui avait certainement expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé... et alors Mikérinos avait bondi hors de son lit.

- Je t'ordonne d'ouvrir cette porte immédiatement avant que je ne la défonce ! Miké, ne fais rien de stupide ! Réponds, bon sang !

Ann observa d'un air vague son protégé qui frappait le battant avec la force du désespoir. C'était la seule qui lui restait à présent. Ses articulations étaient déjà en sang mais il ne paraissait pas s'en apercevoir. La fatigue le rongeait.

- Tu ne peux rien faire, c'est inutile ! Tu m'entends ? Ne tente rien, tu es beaucoup trop faible !

La sueur perlait sur son front et sur tout son visage, devenu blanc comme un linge. Ann sentit son coeur se serrer. Il était terrifié, paniqué. Il mourrait de peur. Pour Mikérinos. Pendant une toute petite seconde, l'aiguillon de la jalousie transperça son âme. Elle secoua la tête : ce n'était pas bien. Mikérinos risquait la mort, il allait se sacrifier. Pour sauver Shunreï. Aucun des deux ne reviendrait. Deux larmes roulèrent sur le visage accablé de chagrin de la Reyaâ.

- Ann ! Ann !!

Elle sursauta et battit des paupières pour chasser les larmes de sa vue. L'infirmerie réapparut autour d'elle. Les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient figés, les yeux écarquillés. Personne ne comprenait. Personne ne savait encore. Ils regardaient tous Pâris se mutiler sans que cela ne serve à quoi que ce soit.

- Ann !

Mû lui secouait le bras. Elle sortit définitivement de sa transe et tourna la tête vers lui. Le Bélier semblait très inquiet.

- Tu devrais faire quelque chose, il va se faire mal, dit-il en jetant un regard peiné au premier Artiste.

La Reyaâ lança un coup d'oeil en direction de Pâris.

- Tu es sa Reyaâ, non ? reprit Mû.

Ann hésita un moment et décida finalement de ne pas bouger.

- Je ne peux rien faire, dit-elle.

- Mais...

- Une Reyaâ n'a pas le droit d'agir contre la volonté d'un Artiste, expliqua-t-elle. Même si je ne suis pas la Reyaâ de Mikérinos, je dois respecter son choix. Et je...

Elle déglutit.

- J'aimerais croire que Shunreï peut revenir. C'est probablement impossible... Mais il ne faut pas séparer un Artiste et sa Reyaâ. Un Artiste n'a qu'une seule Reyaâ. Nous sommes les deux parties d'une seule âme, nous sommes destinés à mourir ensemble. C'est Mikérinos qui a raison.

Mû demeura immobile, visiblement ébranlé. Pour lui, chevalier d'or indépendant, toutes ces conceptions devaient paraître barbares. Ann regardait toujours le battant clos. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, comme une prière, un ultime hommage.

- Alors ils vont mourir tous les deux ? murmura le chevalier.

- Oui.

-o§o-

Dohko regardait calmement la porte close que Pâris martelait depuis plusieurs minutes. La cuiller pleine de bouillon qu'il tenait dans sa main droite venait de redescendre vers le bol, intacte. Tous ici avaient parfaitement entendu le cliquetis caractéristique de la serrure, de l'autre côté du battant. Dohko avait à peine eu le temps d'apercevoir Mikérinos avant qu'il ne s'enferme. Ainsi, il était vivant. Mais il était très faible, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Son geste venait certainement de le condamner à mort.

Autour du lit dans lequel il était assis, les chevaliers d'or reprenaient peu à peu leur conversation et commentaient déjà l'incident. Dohko jeta un vague regard à Shiryu qui était à son chevet. Le chevalier du Dragon n'avait pas bougé durant tout le temps qu'avait duré la scène. Ses yeux bleus étaient braqués sur la porte de la chambre de Shunreï. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Il ne cillait même pas. Il pensait peut-être que tout cela était normal. Que ce n'était que le juste retour des choses.

Dohko abaissa le visage vers le bol de bouillon posé sur ses genoux et replongea la cuiller dedans. Lentement, il se mit à tourner la mixture. Au loin, Pâris continuait de frapper sur le battant en hurlant des suppliques que personne n'entendait. Le chevalier de la Balance porta tristement la cuiller à sa bouche.

-o§o-

Il fit tourner la clef dans la serrure et le cliquetis métallique retentit dans l'air. Aussitôt, il jeta le petit objet sur un meuble voisin. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses poumons brûlants et il appuya son front contre la porte froide. Derrière, les hurlements de Pâris ne voulaient pas faiblir, le battant vibrait toujours sous ses coups frénétiques. Mikérinos tenta de calmer le rythme effréné de sa respiration et les palpitations naissantes de son coeur fragile. Il sourit vaguement en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

- Désolé mon vieux, haleta-t-il, je t'en demande beaucoup en ce moment. Encore un tout petit effort.

Il respira profondément. Ses mains tremblaient. Il les plaqua contre la porte et déglutit, attendant de regagner sa sérénité. Une minute puis deux. Enfin, il s'écarta du mur et se retourna, anxieux, vers le centre de la pièce.

Tout était calme et silencieux. L'atmosphère semblait grise, elle enveloppait les meubles, les objets, les rideaux tirés, même l'air. Ici le temps s'était arrêté dans une immobilité funèbre, comme recouvert par une couche de cendres. Mikérinos promena un regard vide sur les murs ternes, sur les fenêtres obstruées, sur le sol dallé où des traces noirâtres en forme de pentacle subsistaient encore. Quelqu'un avait visiblement essayé de nettoyer le sang des Artistes. Cela ne s'effacerait jamais totalement.

Finalement, il fut obligé de poser les yeux sur le lit qui se trouvait tout au fond de la salle, accolé au mur. Pendant quelques instants, son coeur battit si fort qu'il fut incapable de voir ou de réfléchir correctement. Ce n'est qu'après deux bonnes minutes qu'il réalisa que la tête du lit était masquée par la pénombre. Il expira son air en tremblant comme une feuille. De sa place, il ne voyait presque rien mais il put tout de même deviner le renflement qui soulevait les draps, attestant bien de la présence d'une deuxième personne. Elle n'avait absolument pas réagi à tout ce tapage.

Dès qu'il eut repris assez de contrôle sur son corps, il se décida à avancer. Lentement, il s'approcha du lit. Lentement, les contours d'un visage se dessinèrent. Ses cheveux noirs ressortaient sur les draps blancs comme une couronne mortuaire, comme une auréole. Elle était d'une pâleur presque translucide. Mikérinos avala sa salive. Pâris n'avait pas menti, Adam n'avait pas eu assez de forces pour la guérir totalement. On voyait encore sur sa peau les blessures infligées par le Berserker : elle avait une grosse ecchymose sur la pommette gauche, des entailles couraient sur ses joues et son cou. Ses lèvres fendues commençaient à bleuir.

L'Artiste resta stoïque face à toutes ses erreurs. Il encaissa les coups de sa culpabilité sans broncher, sans bouger. Il regarda sa conscience droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ne m'entends pas, murmura-t-il. Je suis venu te présenter des excuses. Tu n'as jamais voulu être Reyaâ, je ne t'ai pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde et grimaça.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu l'as fait malgré toi, parce que c'était... ton devoir. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, tu n'as pas à être allongée dans ce lit à ma place. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

Elle avait les yeux invariablement clos pourtant, il ne put la regarder en face plus longtemps. A la place, il observa ses propres mains qu'il éleva doucement en hauteur. Peu à peu, elles s'auréolèrent d'un cosmos orangé, grandement affaibli par son mauvais état de santé. Il abaissa un instant les paumes au-dessus du corps de la jeune femme pour sonder l'état de son organisme. Il eut un sursaut.

Tout était tel que Pâris le lui avait décrit. Adam avait fait fusionner l'âme et le corps à la dernière minute. Grâce à l'énergie que lui avaient fourni les Artistes, il avait pu terminer l'invocation, mais elle était bien loin d'être parfaite. Elle ne pourrait suffire à garder un être humain en vie. Les liens n'étaient pas tous rétablis entre son corps, son esprit et son âme, beaucoup de cellules n'avaient pas été régénérées, elles continuaient de dépérir. Quant à son coeur il était très faible, il battait de moins en moins fréquemment. Mikérinos tenta de faire taire sa conscience d'homme pour que celle du médecin reprenne le dessus : objectivement, il ne lui donnait pas six heures à vivre. Elle était déjà en train de mourir. Objectivement, c'était de la folie de tenter quoi que ce soit dans l'état où il était lui-même. Il tenta cette fois de faire taire sa conscience de médecin pour que celle de l'homme reprenne ses droits.

Son cosmos s'éteignit petit à petit et il s'éloigna du lit vers le centre de la pièce. Il boitillait légèrement mais ne s'en préoccupait pas trop. Il y avait une petite vasque sur l'une des commodes avoisinantes. Il s'en saisit et vint s'agenouiller sur les dalles, dans un coin vide. Un bref coup d'oeil à la fenêtre lui indiqua qu'il devait être approximativement midi. Il lui restait environ cinq heures pleines.

- Bien.

Il plaça la cuve devant lui, éleva son poignet gauche au-dessus et s'ouvrit les veines d'un geste sec. Aussitôt, un filet de liquide vermeil très épais s'écoula dans le bac dans un son doux. Mikérinos observa sans vraiment la voir la flaque écarlate qui grandissait et recouvrait le fond de porcelaine blanche. Il essaya d'évaluer la quantité de sang qu'il perdait. Rapidement, il calcula combien il devait en garder pour ne pas mourir et attendit encore quelques secondes. Puis il mordit dans un pan de sa tunique et cautérisa la plaie à l'aide de son cosmos. La douleur de la brûlure lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et une goutte de sueur glacée dégoulina de son front jusque sur son menton. Il serra les dents de toutes ses forces sur le tissu et vit son champ de vision s'obscurcir de centaines de points colorés. Il gémit malgré lui, le souffle court, étourdi. Pendant un moment, il chercha à trouver suffisamment d'air pour respirer et surtout, fit ce qu'il put pour ne pas s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol.

Il ne parvint à émerger que de longues minutes plus tard, avec peine. Il se redressa prudemment, appuyé sur les mains. Mais, en voyant que la pièce se remettait à tanguer autour de lui, il dut s'accorder encore un moment. Il fit alors appel à toute sa mémoire, à toutes ses connaissances de guérisseur. Il savait qu'il existait une incantation assez puissante pour remettre un corps entier en état. Bien sûr, elle s'apparentait dangereusement à celle de résurrection mais il devait prendre le risque. Shunreï n'était pas tout à fait morte, en théorie, il ne faisait rien d'interdit. Cela dit, cette incantation faisait parties des expériences défendues. Elle coûtait beaucoup d'aura, beaucoup de forces et beaucoup de l'essence même de celui qui la pratiquait. Parfois, c'était une vie entière qu'il fallait sacrifier pour en garder une autre. A ce niveau, il savait qu'il allait probablement sacrifier plusieurs années de sa vie. Mais cela importait bien peu. Il ne la laisserait pas mourir. Pas encore une fois.

Il ferma les yeux pour visualiser avec un maximum de précision le pentacle qu'il devait tracer. Il n'aurait pas assez de sang pour respecter la taille du dessin traditionnel. Mais Shunreï n'était pas très grande, il suffirait d'un diamètre d'un mètre soixante dix. Enfin, il trempa les doigts dans le sang. Sans hésiter, il les posa sur la pierre et commença à tracer le pentacle, le regard flou.

-o§o-

Il battit des paupières pour faire disparaître le brouillard qui lui obstruait la vue et essuya les gouttes de sueur brûlantes qui perlaient sur son front. Le sol tournoyait sous ses yeux, il en avait la nausée. L'odeur lourde et métallique du sang emplissait l'air. Le dessin du pentacle lui prenait plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait cru et il avançait très lentement parce qu'il devait s'arrêter souvent. Son propre corps lui semblait peser des tonnes. Le bras sur lequel il était appuyé pour ne pas basculer en avant était secoué de convulsions.

Il prit un instant, ferma les yeux et inspira. Il entendait très nettement ses battements de coeur, on aurait juré qu'il était venu se loger sous son crâne. Il cognait violemment, désespérément, comme pour réclamer le sang qui lui manquait. Le sang qui tapissait maintenant les dalles de pierre. Le symbole paraissait immense de sa place. Les lignes, les lettres, les points s'entrecroisaient dans tous les sens, suivant un ordre incompréhensible. Il secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde le schéma de vue, il ne fallait pas oublier un seul petit trait. Sinon ce serait terminé. Il n'avait qu'une seule chance, un seul essai. L'incantation devait remettre totalement le corps de Shunreï en état, jusqu'à la dernière cellule, d'un seul coup. Il n'aurait jamais la force de reproduire l'expérience à temps. Il se passa les doigts sur le front, sans se soucier du fait qu'ils étaient enduis de sang. Il était si fatigué... Lentement, il plongea la main dans la cuve. Il restait un petit fond de liquide vermeil, tout juste assez. Son index se remit à aller et venir sur la pierre rugueuse. Le cercle se boucla enfin, une ligne de symbole vint courir sur son pourtour.

Le pentacle était complet. Sa vue devenait sombre par moments. Une douleur lancinante lui prenait la poitrine ; sa blessure avait du se rouvrir, sa chemise devenait humide, il perdait à nouveau du sang. Il jura tout bas en repoussant la cuve. La nausée le reprenait. Son corps tremblait, il colla son front brûlant aux dalles glacées. L'opposition tranchante lui fit du bien et lui rendit un peu de sa lucidité. Une minute passa, puis deux. Enfin, il put se relever sans tomber.

Il se redressa péniblement pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Sous lui, la pâle lumière du jour faisait scintiller les lignes écarlates de petits éclats argentés. Sans attendre, il chercha à s'approcher du lit sans trop vaciller. Les montants métalliques du lit grincèrent quand il s'appuya dessus de tout son poids. Il reprit son souffle. La jeune femme était demeurée totalement inerte. Elle n'avait pas remué un cil depuis le début. Mikérinos tituba jusqu'à elle et s'empara de la couverture qui la recouvrait jusqu'au cou pour la rejeter en arrière. Tout en glissant une main sous ses genoux et l'autre autour de ses épaules, il se demanda s'il allait avoir suffisamment de forces pour la soulever. A son grand étonnement, il y parvint sans trop de mal. Il eut un pincement au coeur. Elle était terriblement légère. Terriblement fragile. Elle avait maigri. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et la tête brune bascula contre son épaule. Ses cheveux vinrent lui chatouiller le menton ; son odeur lui emplit la tête. Il se mordit une lèvre. Reprenant pied avec la réalité, il se remit à tituber pour gagner à nouveau le centre de la pièce en s'efforçant de ne pas tomber.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, il la déposa enfin par terre, au milieu du pentacle, juste avant de se laisser lui-même tomber sur les genoux. Ses muscles se détendirent alors agréablement. Il souffla, le visage renversé vers le plafond. Son coeur s'affolait une fois de plus. Il était grand temps de commencer. Il observa le corps étendu dans l'effrayant cercle de vie... et de mort. C'est à cet instant qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait complètement oublié les bougies. Il secoua la tête. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, il s'en passerait, il n'avait pas le temps. Il prit une minute de recueillement et se concentra. Peu à peu, ce qu'il lui restait de cosmos l'auréola de sa chaude couleur de soleil. Un souffle le souleva légèrement. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ses yeux dorés flamboyaient comme des torches dans la nuit. Il cessa de ressentir, de penser, de douter. Sans hésiter, il plaqua ses mains sur le bord interne du pentacle, juste sous la première pointe. Aussitôt, les lignes écarlates du symbole s'illuminèrent.

Le cosmos orangé se diffusa sur les traînées de sang, comme si elles prenaient feu. Mikérinos serra les dents. Son énergie commençait à le quitter. Le pentacle entier s'enflamma. La lumière inonda la pièce, transperça la grisaille. Il respira une dernière fois et ouvrit soudain la bouche. Les mots s'écoulèrent. Les phrases se formèrent sur ses lèvres, les paroles s'enchaînèrent les unes derrière les autres sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. La litanie s'éleva dans l'air, se fit plus forte, plus fluide. Il ne reconnaissait plus sa voix. Chaque mot sortait avant même qu'il ne l'ait décidé. Il se souvenait de tout maintenant. Son cosmos brûla plus fort, s'écoula dans les lignes de sang, entoura Shunreï. Un puissant souffle se mit à tourbillonner au centre du cercle et il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se laisser repousser, pour ne pas briser le contact. Il sentait le petit point de chaleur au milieu de son poitrail, le centre vital de tout son corps par lequel son énergie le quittait. Son coeur s'était brusquement changé en charbon ardent. La chaleur s'intensifia. La formule résonnait contre les murs, sa voix emplissait l'espace.

Le premier aiguillon de douleur le transperça violemment et il chancela. Il poussa un cri, sans cesser de débiter les mots sacrés. Son coeur se serra, comme pris dans un étau de fer et ses poumons se fermèrent. La lumière du pentacle l'aveuglait. Au sol, contre les dalles, ses doigts se crispèrent convulsivement. Sa vue se troubla durant une seconde. Il secoua vivement la tête et se fit violence pour reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il haletait. Le cosmos orangé avait empli tout le cercle, il continuait de s'écouler de son corps. Il avait si mal... La douleur s'insinua dans ses muscles, dans son esprit, même dans ses yeux. Soudain son coeur eut une convulsion et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en poussant un hurlement. Le monde s'assombrit peu à peu autour de lui, malgré la clarté éblouissante du sang sur le pentacle. La panique le submergea. Il ne devait pas s'évanouir ! Pas encore ! Il battit des paupières et fixa son regard flou sur la silhouette lointaine de Shunreï. Le cosmos orangé l'enveloppait, ses cheveux voletaient dans l'air. Il se concentra autant qu'il le put. La douleur s'imprimait dans son crâne, sous sa peau, elle devenait intolérable. Il se mordit la joue. Son champ de vision rétrécissait. Il chancela. Ses paupières battirent, mais ne réussirent pas à effacer le brouillard cette fois. Il n'arrivait plus à parler, sa voix s'était éteinte. L'incantation s'interrompit. Il aperçut la lumière décliner au centre du cercle. Une alarme sonna dans un coin de son esprit quand il comprit qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Non... Il fallait qu'il finisse, il ne pouvait pas mourir... Il voulut se hurler de réagir. Le contrôle de son corps venait de lui échapper. Il flottait au-dessus du sol. Le visage de Shunreï s'effaçait. Il lâcha prise.

_Grand Apollon, seigneur de lumière, j'ai besoin d'un miracle... _

Shunreï n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, il n'avait pas senti son coeur se remettre à battre. Elle n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux. Son âme hurla quelque part en lui mais déjà, ses propres yeux se fermaient sur les ténèbres. Il hurla, hurla encore, de frustration, de colère, de désespoir. Sa voix ne produisit aucun son.

Brusquement, ce fut le silence.

Un océan de noirceur immobile.

Le néant épais et statique.

- Mikérinos...

Quelque chose agrippa vivement son âme. Il se sentit aspiré. D'un coup, il ouvrit les yeux. Un tourbillon de lumière orangée emplit son champ de vision. Il montait jusqu'au plafond, avec une violence inouïe. Le souffle brûlant lui balayait le visage. Les lignes sanglantes du pentacle étaient parcourues de flammes. Il aperçut une silhouette flotter au milieu de la tornade. Les cheveux de Shunreï virevoltaient dans le courant, ses membres inertes pendaient dans le vide. Mikérinos écarquilla les yeux, paralysé.

- Mikérinos.

Son coeur s'emballa.

- Shunreï ? murmura-t-il.

- Mikérinos, retire tes mains du pentacle, tu es en train de mourir. Ecoute-moi, retire tes mains, maintenant !

Son esprit en lambeau réalisa après une seconde que ce n'était pas la voix de Shunreï. Qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout cette voix. Le rythme de sa respiration se calma légèrement et il déglutit. Sans savoir pourquoi, il obéit aux ordres qu'on lui avait donné. Lentement, ses paumes se décollèrent du cercle et aussitôt, l'énergie cessa de s'écouler de son corps douloureux. Il retomba en arrière. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut, avec horreur, de ce qu'il venait de faire. Shunreï ! Shunreï allait mourir ! Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Que... ? Le cosmos orangé qui formait jusque là le tourbillon se nuança peu à peu pour prendre une teinte argentée éclatante. Mais il ne s'éteignit pas, bien au contraire, il devint plus puissant. Comment était-ce possible ? D'où venait toute cette énergie ? Mikérinos aperçut deux yeux immenses briller quelque part derrière la colonne. Il ne comprenait pas. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. La forme d'une petite silhouette se dessina dans la nouvelle lumière lunaire. L'Artiste sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. D'un coup, sa voix jaillit hors de sa gorge.

- Shamio !

La panique l'emporta totalement, il se mit à hurler.

- Shamio ! Shamio, arrête ! Ne fais pas ça ! C'est trop dangereux, tu ne le supporteras pas !

La fillette avait plongé les mains dans le tourbillon de flammes argentées. Ses yeux brillaient comme la lune. L'énergie monstrueuse qu'elle dégageait maintenait Shunreï suspendue à plus d'un mètre au-dessus du sol. Elle était immobile, droite, impassible. Mikérinos chercha à sortir de ce cauchemar. Il voulut se lever, courir, sauver sa petit soeur, son petit ange, mais son corps ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Shamio avait du le suivre sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était tellement obsédé par son incantation qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu de sa présence. Elle ne survivrait jamais à un tel déchaînement de puissance. Il fallait qu'il arrête tout ça ! Une petite voix s'éleva soudain dans sa tête. Et Shunreï ? Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jamais. Jamais il ne supporterait ça. Il ne pourrait jamais sacrifier l'une pour sauver l'autre. On ne pouvait pas lui demander de choisir !

- Shamio ! cria-t-il.

La petite fille tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction. Ses yeux autrefois d'un bleu azur étaient maintenant opaques, argentés, sans pupille.

- Je ne suis pas Shamio, dit la voix profonde et inconnue. Ta soeur ne veut pas que tu meures.

Mikérinos se figea. Il ne reconnut pas la fillette. Le timbre de sa voix, son aura, sa puissance, sa présence... ce n'était plus elle. C'est alors que le déclic se fit.

- Artémis, souffla-t-il, incrédule.

Un pâle sourire apparut sur le visage de la déesse. Il n'avait pas réalisé mais la longue litanie de l'invocation avait recommencé à flotter dans l'air brûlant. C'était la voix d'Artémis. La formule était complète. Le tourbillon s'intensifia dans toute la pièce. Le corps de Shunreï s'illumina. Mikérinos se sentit projeté en arrière. Sa faiblesse eut soudain raison de lui. La dernière vision qu'il eut avant de s'effondrer fut la petite déesse, debout devant le pentacle, toute auréolée de lumière.

-o§o-

Ann sursauta violemment et son coeur remonta jusque dans sa gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

L'infirmerie entière venait de s'immobiliser, tous les chevaliers s'étaient figés, les yeux écarquillés. Pâris avait bondi sur ses pieds. L'Amazone chercha fébrilement quelque chose auquel se raccrocher pour ne pas s'affaler sur le sol. Cette énergie... D'où venait cette énergie phénoménale ? Ce cosmos froid et sauvage ? L'aura argentée semblait traverser les murs, s'étendre à des dizaines de mètres à la ronde, la Reyaâ la sentait qui effleurait son âme, comme une caresse, un appel familier. Elle sentit son coeur s'emballer. Ses muscles se tendirent, d'un coup ce fut comme si tous ses sens s'étaient réveillés. Elle perçut avec une terrible netteté l'odeur de tous ces hommes qui l'entouraient, la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce, le doux bruissement des respirations, les couleurs éclatantes des vêtements, ses propres muscles qui se tendaient. Un incontrôlable désir la submergea soudain. Elle aurait voulu se mettre à courir, plus vite qu'elle n'avait jamais couru. Elle aurait voulu s'éloigner de tous ces hommes, de tous ces gens. Elle tenta de se maîtriser, de calmer son corps entier qui frémissait d'impatience, de contenir cet étrange instinct, cette pulsion. Fermant les yeux, elle déglutit en s'appuyant sur le lit derrière elle. Il faisait si chaud, il y avait tellement de bruit... Ses muscles vibraient tant que c'en était douloureux. C'était... C'était comme si...

- Oh non...

L'Amazone ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fouilla la pièce d'un regard affolé. Où était-elle ? Comment n'avait-elle pas remarqué sa disparition plus tôt ?

- Shamio ? Shamio, où es-tu ? s'écria-t-elle.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Pâris se tourna vers elle d'un bond. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de saisissement.

- Shamio... murmura-t-il, éberlué.

D'un coup, ses yeux turquoise s'arrondirent d'horreur. Ann sut qu'il avait compris. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Comment la fillette avait-elle pu tromper sa vigilance aussi facilement ? Comment avait-elle pu... La Reyaâ se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était pas possible... Mais cette aura, cette énergie qu'elle n'avait jamais senti et qui lui était pourtant tellement familière... Elle n'avait aucun doute sur son propriétaire. Elle se sentait comme un animal sauvage. Alors c'était ça... c'était ça, l'instinct des Amazones...

- Bon sang, ce n'est pas vrai ! gémit Pâris quelque part dans la pièce.

Ann avait de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser ses muscles frémissants qui lui ordonnaient de bondir, de courir, de se battre, de tuer. Elle ferma les yeux, serra les poings sur les barreaux en fer du lit. Artémis... C'était Artémis qui était dans cette pièce avec Mikérinos, pas Shamio. Artémis venait de s'éveiller pour la première fois. Dans la salle voisine, les autres Reyaâs devaient être dans le même état d'excitation qu'elle. C'était une sensation tellement surprenante, tellement... grisante.

- Ann, est-ce que ça va ?

La Reyaâ battit des paupières et leva ses yeux fiévreux vers l'Artiste qui la surplombait, l'air inquiet.

- Tu te sens bien ? s'enquit-il. Ce cosmos, tu crois que...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, une nouvelle vibration parcourut tout son corps. Elle se raidit et entre ses mains le barreau métallique du lit se tordit comme du caoutchouc. Pâris tendit aussitôt les mains pour la soutenir.

- Hé, qu'est-ce qu...

Au moment où il allait la toucher, elle bondit en arrière. Ses muscles enfin détendus la projetèrent plusieurs mètres plus loin et elle se reçut souplement, accroupie, les mains sur le sol. Elle haletait, la transpiration perlait sur son front. Son corps était si tendu... Face à elle, Pâris s'était arrêté de bouger. Il l'observait fixement, interdit. L'Amazone vit un éclat étrange passer dans ses immenses pupilles.

- Ann... tes yeux... souffla-t-il.

Un coin de l'esprit de la Reyaâ fut empli de tristesse quand elle réalisa que l'Artiste avait peur d'elle.

- Ne... Ne t'approche pas, Pâris... J'ai...

Elle savait au fond d'elle même qu'à cet instant, elle aurait été capable de le tuer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'approche, lui ou un autre homme quel qu'il soit. Elle fut effrayée par son propre instinct.

- C'est Artémis ? C'est à cause de son cosmos, tu l'as senti... lança Pâris en faisant un pas en avant.

L'Amazone recula d'un coup, tremblante.

- N'approche pas ! Ca va passer... bégaya-t-elle. Mais n'avance plus... ça va aller...

D'où venait cette haine soudaine pour tous les hommes qui l'entouraient ? Elle savait que si elle s'était laissée aller... elle aurait pu... elle aurait pu... Des images sanglantes traversèrent son esprit par flashes. Elle vit son propre corps bondir vers Pâris. Elle se vit le lacérer. Elle secoua violemment la tête pour reprendre le dessus sur ses pulsions sauvages. Pendant de longues secondes, elle se retrouva presque seule dans un néant obscur. Elle essaya de se calmer, de reprendre le contrôle. Peu à peu, ses muscles se détendirent et elle respira mieux.

- ...là-dedans avec eux ! C'est trop dangereux !

- Ce n'est pas Shamio, elle n'est plus elle-même. Artémis vient de se réveiller, expliquait une voix familière. C'est sûrement ça qui a mis Ann dans cet état...

Ann comprit que l'Artiste discutait avec les chevaliers d'or. Elle regagnait lentement sa lucidité. La crise passait. L'odeur du sang qu'elle avait cru sentir autour d'elle pendant un moment disparut. Elle soupira, épuisée.

- Mais Shamio ? s'inquiéta Kanon.

- Je pense qu'elle ne risque rien, répondit Pâris. Enfin, du moins, je l'espère...

- Et Mikérinos, tu crois que... on ne sent plus son cosmos, remarqua Mû.

Pâris ne répondit pas. Il regardait fixement la porte toujours close. Ann respira plusieurs fois profondément. Le silence flotta un instant sur eux.

- Aide-moi, fit soudain l'Artiste. Il faut entrer.

Mû hocha la tête. Au même moment, l'incroyable cosmos d'Artémis s'éteignait enfin. Ann sentit l'énorme pression se retirer de son corps tremblant. D'un coup, elle retomba sur le sol, agréablement légère. Elle ferma les yeux, allongée sur les dalles glacées et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

-o§o-

Télès resserra sa prise et un gémissement de douleur lui répondit. Cette sensation, cet instinct... Il lui semblait sentir l'odeur du sang, mêlée à celle de l'homme qu'elle retenait sous elle. Son cou se tordait entre ses doigts. Elle aurait tant voulu... L'envie presque incontrôlable d'ouvrir cette gorge la harcelait. Ses muscles étaient si tendus, elle en aurait hurlé. Midas s'était emparé de son poignet à deux mains mais ne réussissait pas à se dégager. Il étouffait, la peau de son visage prenait une jolie couleur vermeille. La peur flottait dans ses yeux écarquillés. Télès en ressentit une telle sensation de bien-être que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément dans le cou de sa victime. L'Artiste gémit.

- Té... Télès...

L'Amazone entendait très nettement sa respiration légèrement sifflante, le bruit du sang qui avait du mal à circuler dans ses veines. Elle voulait le tuer, elle voulait tellement... Elle aurait voulu tuer tous les hommes qui se trouvaient là. Elle les haïssait à un tel point...

Midas était incapable de lutter contre la force que déployait l'Amazone au-dessus de lui. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle était si calme... et soudain... Elle avait bondi si vite ! En une seconde, elle s'était retrouvée sur le lit, en équilibre. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler.

Il essaya de rassembler un peu de ses maigres forces pour écarter les doigts qui l'étranglaient. Une sorte de rugissement s'échappa soudain de la bouche de la Reyaâ. L'Artiste tressaillit, le souffle coupé. En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard fauve de la jeune femme. Elle bouillonnait de rage, il sentait sa colère suinter par tous les pores de sa peau. Il ne reconnaissait plus rien d'elle dans ses yeux. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qu'elle allait le tuer. Il eut un sursaut de panique qu'il parvint tant bien que mal à maîtriser. C'était l'instinct des Amazones. Il avait senti l'énergie d'Artémis se réveiller lui aussi. Il savait qu'elles haïssaient les hommes. Qu'elles haïssaient leur condition de Reyaâ. Mais cette colère, cette douleur dans ses yeux...

- Télès...

D'un coup, la poigne de l'Amazone se resserra et elle gronda plus fort. Midas se cambra de douleur et son cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge obstruée.

- Je vais te tuer !

L'Artiste souleva péniblement les paupières et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Oh oui, elle allait le faire. Il le savait. Il se calma alors et hocha vaguement la tête.

- Oui... articula-t-il. Fais-le...

Etrangement, cela parut prendre la Reyaâ de court. Elle relâcha un peu sa prise, sans s'en rendre compte. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres à peine du sien et il pouvait sentir son souffle brûlant sur sa joue. Il lui sourit avec cynisme.

- Télès... répéta-t-il.

Elle battit des paupières. La poigne se relâcha davantage. Midas inspira un peu d'air avec soulagement.

- Mi-das, grogna-t-elle, le visage contracté.

- Fais-le, Télès, dit-il. Allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Midas...

Elle poussa une sorte de gémissement de douleur et s'écarta de lui d'un bond. Elle haletait, la sueur perlait sur son visage. Tout son corps tremblait. Elle semblait perdre ses forces. Midas se massa délicatement la gorge en grimaçant. Il s'en était fallu de peu...

Au loin, l'énergie d'Artémis diminuait d'intensité. Ainsi elle s'était réveillée. Et Shamio ? L'Artiste n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question. Soudain, Télès poussa un nouveau gémissement et ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle vacilla sur ses genoux, à cheval au-dessus de lui. Tout à coup, elle bascula en avant, inconsciente. Elle s'écroula lourdement sur lui, la tête sur sa poitrine.

Autour de lui, dans la pièce, les autres Reyaâs s'étaient également calmées, la crise passée. Les Artistes les soutinrent calmement, sans un bruit.

-o§o-

Mû laissa Pâris s'occuper de l'Amazone et courut vers la porte qui les séparaient de la petite pièce où ils avaient isolé Shunreï. Kanon s'était levé lui aussi malgré sa fatigue. Aphrodite et Shiryu les rejoignirent rapidement. Le battant était toujours fermé de l'intérieur. On n'entendait plus rien de l'autre côté. Les cosmos de Mikérinos et d'Artémis avaient disparu. Inquiet, le Bélier décida de faire sauter la serrure. Le petit mécanisme ne résista pas longtemps à la chaleur de son aura. D'un coup, la porte pivota et Mû retint son souffle.

Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur. Une lourde odeur de sang brûlé flottait dans l'air, comme deux jours plus tôt, après l'incantation d'Adam et des Artistes. Il semblait n'y avoir personne. De fait, ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes que le chevalier d'or réalisa que trois corps étaient étendus sur le sol. Ses compagnons les virent en même temps que lui.

- Shamio ! s'exclama Kanon, la voix rauque.

Il se précipita vers la petite déesse inconsciente tandis que Shiryu s'agenouillait déjà devant Shunreï. L'Amazone était allongée au milieu d'un nouveau pentacle fumant. Le sang paraissait avoir littéralement pris feu. L'odeur lui donna la nausée.

- Vous croyez qu'ils sont vivants ? demanda doucement Aphrodite.

Le chevalier des Poissons soulevait délicatement Mikérinos contre lui. L'Artiste était totalement inerte. Mû ne parvenait plus à parler. Il ne ressentait aucun cosmos, aucune étincelle de vie. La vue de ces trois corps en entrant... il aurait voulu crier. Cela ne finirait donc jamais ?

- C'est incroyable !

La voix étouffée de Shiryu se fraya difficilement un chemin dans le brouillard de son esprit. Le chevalier du Dragon avait les yeux fixés sur le visage de Shunreï. Deux de ses doigts étaient posés sur son cou, là où était censé battre le pouls. Il paraissait incrédule et émerveillé. Un sourire béat s'afficha sur son visage en pleurs.

- Elle... elle est vivante ! fit-il. On dirait qu'elle n'a plus une seule éraflure !

Mû n'osait y croire.

- Shamio aussi, s'exclama soudain Kanon.

La petite fille dormait dans le creux de son épaule. Le Bélier respira à nouveau. Il se tourna machinalement vers le troisième couple. Aphrodite n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pas parlé. Il tenait toujours l'Artiste contre lui. Soudain, il sourit. Mû ferma brièvement les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est un miracle !


	38. 38Le feu par la feu

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 38 : Le feu par le feu

-o§o-

Mikérinos sentit une main douce et fraîche se poser sur son front et écarter les mèches noires collées à sa peau. Il sortait lentement d'un sommeil lourd et profond, sans rêve. Son corps flottait encore, endolori. Il écouta un moment le bruit de sa propre respiration.

Les doigts légers jouèrent un instant avec ses cheveux pour les repousser sur le côté. La caresse était si apaisante. Les courbatures de ses muscles semblaient disparaître à leur contact. Ils glissèrent sur sa tempe et la petite paume se posa sur sa joue. Cette peau si douce. Il y avait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait touché ainsi. L'image de Shunreï se dessina lentement au-dessus de lui, il vit ses grands yeux bleus bridés. Ses cheveux d'ébène coulaient sur ses épaules comme l'eau sombre d'un ruisseau. Elle souriait. Bon sang, elle souriait...

Délicatement, la main se retira. Il l'observa s'élever dans les airs, fou de ne pouvoir la retenir encore.

- Tu es réveillé.

Il battit des paupières pour éclaircir son champ de vision. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas la voix de Shunreï. Qui était cette femme ? Il remua pour se redresser dans son lit. Une longue chevelure violette scintilla alors sous la caresse du soleil.

- Athéna, souffla-t-il.

Saori lui sourit. Elle était assise à son chevet, vêtue d'une robe blanche éclatante. Ils étaient dans l'une des chambres du palais.

Mikérinos eut soudain l'impression de revivre la même scène, quand il s'était réveillé face à Pâris. Mais cette fois... Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la vérité. Son estomac se tordait d'incertitude mais bon dieu, si jamais... Il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

- Zéphyr m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, déclara la déesse de sa voix douce. Il sera fou de joie d'apprendre que tu es sain et sauf.

L'Artiste leva vivement la tête vers elle en entendant ce nom.

- Zéphyr ? répéta-t-il. Comment va-t-il ? Il n'est pas blessé ?

Il s'en voulait, il avait complètement oublié son frère ces derniers temps. Pourtant, il savait qu'il lui devait tout, que le Consul avait pris beaucoup de risques pour lui. Pour eux.

- Je ne saurais te dire, s'excusa Saori. Je ne lui ai parlé qu'un instant, par le biais de nos cosmos. Il semblait en bonne santé.

Ces mots le calmèrent sensiblement. D'un coup, Mikérinos se sentit très las. Il avait l'impression de traîner cette vie depuis plus de cent ans. Il était fatigué. Il avait peur. Encore et toujours cette foutue peur. Il se laissa retomber contre son oreiller, le corps lourd.

- Tu ne poses aucune question, constata doucement la jeune femme. En fait, tu dors depuis plusieurs jours. Cela fait deux fois que tu frôles la mort de près, tu sais. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance.

Elle fit une pause. Il retint son souffle et son regard s'échappa jusqu'à un large meuble qui occupait tout un coin de la pièce, de l'autre côté de la chambre. Il fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur lui, comme si cela allait suffire à rendre ses oreilles sourdes au reste du monde.

- Shunreï et Shamio... reprit-elle.

Il tressaillit. Instinctivement ses poings se crispèrent sur le drap qui couvrait ses genoux. Athéna dut le remarquer, elle posa une main sur la sienne et chercha son regard avec fermeté.

- Elles sont sauves, dit-elle. Toutes les deux, elles vont bien.

Mikérinos mit un long moment à comprendre. Enfin, il relâcha son souffle et ses muscles se détendirent. Il fut soudain heureux d'être assis.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- Shunreï est toujours à l'infirmerie. Toi et Shamio avez été transportés au palais par manque de place, expliqua Athéna.

Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille, trop heureux, trop soulagé pour faire preuve de lucidité. Elles étaient vivantes, en bonne santé... Toutes les deux. Il remercia mentalement Apollon, Artémis et tous les autres dieux. Le poids qui écrasait ses épaules depuis tout ce temps venait de s'envoler.

Etant parvenu à se contenir, il releva le visage vers Athéna qui le regardait toujours avec gentillesse. Il se passa machinalement une main dans les cheveux et les sentit se hérisser entre ses doigts.

- Shamio... je veux dire, Artémis, fit-il. Elles ont... ?

- La présence d'Artémis semble s'être retirée quand elle a perdu connaissance, une fois l'incantation terminée. Je pense que Shamio ne se souviendra pas de cette transe à son réveil. Elle n'en gardera aucune séquelle.

Mikérinos hocha la tête.

- Elle m'a sauvé la vie, médita-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour la déesse.

- La tienne et celle de Shunreï, approuva-t-elle. Ta Reyaâ est complètement guérie. Du moins, toutes ses blessures ont disparu. Mais elle dort toujours.

Mikérinos suivait distraitement du regard les petits motifs qui ornaient sa couverture. C'était enfin terminé... Il avait encore peine à le croire. Après quelques secondes, il capta le regard intense de Saori sur lui. Il se raidit. Que se passait-il encore ? Fébrile, il lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Je dois te dire que malgré l'intervention de Shamio, tu as eu le temps de donner beaucoup d'énergie vitale pour cette incantation.

Il se détendit d'un coup, rassuré. Sa main esquissa un geste évasif.

- Ah... Oui, je le sais.

- Dans l'état de faiblesse où tu étais, cela t'a bien coûté cinq ans de ta vie, tu t'en rends compte ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux pleins de mélancolie.

L'Artiste sourit vaguement dans le vide.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, assura-t-il doucement.

- Hum...

Athéna n'ajouta rien. Puis elle se leva gracieusement de son siège, sa robe bruissant dans l'air. Elle récupéra son sceptre, abandonné contre un meuble et s'éloigna vers la porte.

- Je ferais mieux d'aller prévenir Pâris de ton réveil, objecta-t-elle. Il piétine dans le couloir depuis des heures. Je crois qu'il a beaucoup de reproches à te faire.

L'Artiste hocha la tête, amusé. Oui, ça, il s'en était douté.

- Repose-toi bien, conclut Athéna en s'emparant de la poignée.

A ce moment-là, une impulsion le poussa à parler.

- Saori...

Elle se retourna vers lui. Il chercha ses mots en plissant les yeux.

- L'incantation a duré quelques minutes seulement avant que je ne m'écroule, déclara-t-il. Mais j'ai déjà sacrifié plusieurs années de ma vie...

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle était si jeune.

- Alors vous qui avez du ramener les âmes de tous vos chevaliers morts au combat... Qu'avez-vous perdu ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout d'abord. Aucune expression ne transparaissait sur son visage. Puis, enfin, elle sourit en se détournant pour sortir.

- Cela n'a vraiment pas d'importance, dit-elle à mi-voix. Repose-toi maintenant.

La porte se referma sans bruit.

-o§o-

- Espèce d'âne ! Triple idiot, saleté de tête de mule ! Tu es stupide, borné, têtu... ! Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un de plus insupportable que toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

Mikérinos contempla calmement Pâris qui s'agitait devant lui, le visage rouge de colère. Le premier Artiste faisait manifestement des efforts considérables pour ne pas l'achever.

- Zéphyr a raison ! Tu es le plus grand fléau de notre Sanctuaire ! s'écria-t-il.

Assis dans son lit, les mains croisées sous sa nuque, Mikérinos ne dit rien. Peu à peu l'humeur massacrante de Pâris s'apaisait. Il fallait bien qu'il reprenne son souffle de temps en temps. Il s'installa d'un mouvement agacé sur le siège laissé libre par la déesse Athéna.

- Un jour je te tuerai de mes propres mains, acheva-t-il dans un grognement de bête, les sourcils froncés. C'est tout ce que tu mérites pour la frayeur que tu m'as faite.

Pâris le foudroya du regard. Cela eut l'air de le soulager quelque peu. Il croisa rageusement les bras sur sa poitrine. Visiblement il avait tout dit. Mikérinos ébaucha un léger sourire.

- Cela n'a rien de drôle, imbécile ! siffla Pâris, piqué au vif.

L'Artiste médecin haussa les épaules.

- Désolé, dit-il. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je reçois autant d'insultes à la fois. Tu as même battu Zéphyr, tu sais.

Atterré, le premier Artiste soupira. Lentement, il se massa les tempes des doigts.

- Tu devrais être mort à l'heure qu'il est, lâcha-t-il. Deux fois. Tu as une chance insolente mais un jour tu y passeras. La peine de tes proches, tu t'en balances, je suppose ?

Mikérinos ne bougea pas.

- Tu es inconscient. Et le pire, c'est que tu ne regrette même pas ton geste, sinistre idiot.

Comme Pâris le fixait d'un regard noir, il ferma brièvement les yeux. Oh non, il ne regrettait rien. Il souleva les paupières et observa rêveusement le plafond éclairé par le soleil. Les pierres étaient constellées de petits éclats argentés.

- Merci Pâris, dit-il.

Le premier Artiste demeura muet quelques secondes puis il se détendit et détourna la tête.

- Mouais...

Bien sûr, Mikérinos s'en voulait de lui avoir fait peur. Mais il avait raison, si cela était à refaire, il recommencerait sans hésiter. Et s'il avait fallu y laisser la vie, il l'aurait fait également.

- Comment vont les autres ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Pâris parut revenir à lui. Il plissa les yeux.

- Plutôt bien, répondit-il. Si on excepte le fait que leurs propres Reyaâs aient essayé de les supprimer.

Mikérinos se figea, croyant avoir mal entendu.

- Pardon ? souffla-t-il.

Mais le premier Artiste était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Il observait un point invisible sur le sol, comme s'il revoyait la scène. Une petite grimace altéra ses traits avant qu'il ne la chasse.

- Quand Artémis s'est réveillée, les Amazones ont fait une sorte de crise, expliqua-t-il. Elles sont devenues comme des bêtes sauvages.

Il jeta un regard embarrassé vers lui.

- Même Ann, ajouta-t-il. Il y avait de la haine dans ses yeux... Elle aurait voulu me tuer, je l'ai senti.

Mikérinos le vit frissonner.

- Mais je suppose que j'ai eu de la chance qu'elle parvienne à se maîtriser, reprit-il. Midas a bien failli y rester : la peau de son cou est violacée. Télès a été à un cheveu de l'étrangler. Sans parler de Linos, il a des traces de griffures sur tout le visage.

Il se tut, visiblement très ébranlé. Mikérinos soupira et laissa retomber ses mains vers ses genoux.

- Je me doutais bien qu'il se passerait quelque chose de ce genre, lâcha-t-il.

Pâris se redressa d'un bond, interdit.

- Tu le savais ?! glapit-il.

Mikérinos hésita.

- C'est juste une réaction un peu violente au contact du cosmos d'Artémis, fit-il. Shamio n'avait jamais manifesté sa nature divine avant, je n'ai pas jugé bon de vous angoisser pour rien. Cela fait presque dix ans que la présence d'Artémis n'a plus résonné sur terre, aucune des neuf Reyaâs ne l'a jamais ressenti. Il est tout à fait normal que le choc les ait perturbées.

- "Perturbées" ? gronda son compagnon. "Perturbées" ?! Elles auraient pu nous tuer !

- Ce sont vos Reyaâs.

- A cet instant, elles ne l'étaient plus !

- Si c'était le cas, tu serais déjà mort, toi ainsi que tous les autres, répliqua calmement le guérisseur.

Pâris ravala rageusement les paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer. Mais cela ne l'avait pas vraiment calmé. Mikérinos voyait bien que cet incident l'avait bouleversé. Bien sûr, jamais personne n'aurait imaginé qu'Ann puisse s'en prendre à lui, c'était surréaliste. Le fait de l'avoir vue dans cet état l'avait fait douter. Mikérinos comprenait que cela soit déroutant.

- Les Amazones haïssent les hommes, tu le sais. C'est leur instinct, nous n'y pouvons rien.

- Je le sais, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répliqua le premier Artiste en secouant la tête. Mais Ann...

- Pâris, ce n'est pas toi qu'elle a voulu tuer, c'est l'Artiste que tu représentes. Etre une Reyaâ n'a rien de plaisant, elles appartiennent à leur maître, elles sont comme des esclaves. Elles ont beaucoup de devoirs envers nous. Que croyais-tu ? Qu'elles appréciaient ?

Il posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Ann ne t'aurait jamais tué. Elle tient à toi, et tu le sais, dit-il.

- J'aurais aimé t'y voir, murmura-t-il.

Mikérinos baissa la tête. L'espace d'un instant, il essaya de s'imaginer dans cette situation, face à Shunreï qui menaçait de le tuer. Puis il sourit, désabusé.

- Oui, elle l'aurait sûrement fait, médita-t-il pour lui-même à voix basse.

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Rassure-toi, la crise a été un peu violente parce que c'était la première fois. Ce sera plus facile pour la deuxième, promit-il. Ann est liée à toi, vous avez une seule vie pour deux. Son devoir est de te protéger, elle le fera.

Pâris haussa les épaules. Le guérisseur soupira. Les Artistes savaient tout cela le jour où ils avaient choisi de s'unir à l'une des Amazones. C'était un choix difficile pour chacun d'eux. La Reyaâ élue tenait la vie de son protégé entre ses mains. Jusqu'à sa mort. Mais elles restaient des gardes du corps, des esclaves. Les devoirs qu'elles avaient envers eux étaient, pour beaucoup, insupportables à leurs yeux. Elles n'avaient pas le choix, bien sûr. C'était leur condition, personne n'y pouvait rien. Mikérinos n'appréciait pas vraiment plus qu'elles. Quelque part, c'était de sa faute à lui si les Reyaâs existaient, si elles étaient obligées de les protéger parce qu'ils ne pouvaient le faire eux-mêmes.

Pâris ne disait toujours rien. Les pensées contradictoires semblaient tourbillonner dans sa tête. Soudain, Mikérinos lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Oublie ça, conseilla-t-il.

Le premier Artiste acquiesça vaguement, les yeux dans le vide.

-o§o-

Saori s'éloigna tranquillement dans le couloir, laissant Pâris et Mikérinos ensemble. Elle était rassurée. Tout semblait enfin se terminer, s'apaiser. Ou presque. Comme chacun au Sanctuaire, elle avait bien entendu suivi l'étrange "crise" des Amazones et l'attaque qu'elles avaient lancé sur leurs propres Artistes. Heureusement personne n'avait été trop gravement blessé. Quelques orgueils égratignés peut-être, mais cela pouvait s'arranger. Saori hocha la tête, pour elle-même. Elle connaissait bien Artémis. Les Amazones étaient fières et indépendantes, tout comme leur déesse. Il existait fort peu de femmes chevaliers, ou de femmes guerrières plus généralement. Il était tout de même ironique que ce soit à Artémis et à ses guerrières que revienne le devoir de protéger des _hommes_. C'était comme de demander à un loup de garder un troupeau de moutons. Le pire étant qu'aucune d'entre elles n'eût le choix. C'était un étrange paradoxe. Les Reyaâs désapprouvaient cet esclavage et pourtant... elles mouraient de honte si jamais elles ne pouvaient protéger leur Artiste. Cela dit, en acceptant le fait que de "pauvres femmes" soient leur garde du corps, les Artistes admettaient également qu'elles leur étaient supérieures. Et ça, les Amazones ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte. Cette situation était, somme toute, aussi difficile pour les uns que pour les autres.

La jeune déesse secoua la tête. Artémis et Apollon. Quel couple singulier.

Une silhouette apparut soudain face à elle, à l'angle du couloir. Shion la salua respectueusement, le visage masqué.

- Déesse Athéna.

Saori lui sourit.

- Shion, tu reviens de la chambre de Shamio ? demanda-t-elle.

Le Grand Pope acquiesça.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien, il semblerait, dit-il. Elle s'est endormie. Adam était avec elle, il s'est lui aussi assoupi et je n'ai pas osé le ramener dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme approuva et continua lentement son chemin dans le couloir, aux côtés de son intendant.

- Tu as eu raison, fit-elle. Il pourra sûrement l'aider après ce qu'il s'est passé.

- C'était bel et bien Artémis alors, médita Shion à mi-voix.

Il avait croisé les mains derrière son dos en marchant, comme à son habitude.

- En effet, confirma Saori. Pour la première fois depuis des années.

- Adam était bouleversé, je crois qu'il avait du mal à croire son sixième sens quand il a senti le cosmos de sa soeur.

Athéna esquissa un sourire. Pendant quelques secondes, ils marchèrent sans dire un mot. Shion se tenait toujours très droit, même en marchant. Il en paraissait tout de suite très grand et Saori fut, comme souvent, impressionnée par sa prestance.

- Ne serait-il pas plus sage, après cela, que les dieux jumeaux quittent le Sanctuaire ? objecta soudain le Grand Pope.

- Il va falloir, oui, admit-elle. Tant que Shamio n'était qu'une fillette, cela ne posait pas trop de problèmes. Mais Artémis, surtout accompagnée par Apollon, ne peut rester ici trop longtemps. Cela ferait trois dieux dotés d'une armée au même endroit et Zeus ne l'accepterait certainement pas.

Shion hocha la tête.

- Il faudra avoir un entretien avec les Artistes dès que cela sera possible, reprit Saori.

- Je ferai le nécessaire.

-o§o-

- Tu es là, ça fait une heure que je te cherche partout.

Télès ne répondit pas et continua de contempler le paysage devant elle. Ann s'avança et vint prendre place à ses côtés sur la falaise, les jambes dans le vide. Le vent du large sifflait entre les roches. Une odeur d'iode flottait dans l'air. La mer était calme, les rouleaux d'écume venaient se dissoudre lentement sur la plage en contrebas. Au loin, une mouette cria.

Ann repoussa une mèche de cheveux violets qui lui barrait la joue. Ses pieds s'accordèrent à ceux de Télès pour battre la cadence au-dessus du gouffre. Elle laissa son regard émeraude se perdre un instant dans le bleu des flots avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Midas te demande depuis ce matin, déclara-t-elle. Je crois qu'il a besoin d'aide pour étaler la pommade sur sa blessure. Il est au palais.

Télès ne parut pas entendre. Son visage restait obstinément tourné vers la mer.

- Il est assez furieux, précisa Ann.

- Qu'il aille au diable.

Ann esquissa un léger sourire. La mouette poussa un nouveau cri strident. Elle disputait un morceau de ce qui avait jadis été un crabe à l'une de ses congénères, particulièrement opiniâtre.

- Va quand même l'aider, par pitié pour ceux qui doivent supporter de l'entendre maugréer, suggéra l'Amazone.

Télès soupira soudain et se passa une main sur le front, en écartant son épaisse chevelure brune raidie par le vent marin. Elle devait être là depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller l'aider, grommela-t-elle. Et il ne devrait pas en avoir envie non plus. Cette blessure, c'est moi qui la lui ai faite et la prochaine fois, il se pourrait qu'il y passe pour de bon.

- Il a l'air prêt à courir le risque, lança Ann.

A ces mots, Télès se tourna enfin vers elle, l'air exaspéré. Son bras balaya le vide entre elles.

- Ecoute, Ann, lâcha-t-elle. J'ai failli le tuer, il le sait, je le sais, nous le savons. Tu crois que je vais continuer à faire comme si de rien était ?

- Non bien sûr, répondit calmement sa compagne.

Elle attendit une seconde.

- Que vas-tu faire alors ? Continuer à le fuir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne le fuis pas ! siffla Télès. Quand on fuit quelqu'un c'est qu'on en a peur. Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Surtout pas de lui !

- Bon, admit Ann. Alors que vas-tu faire ?

- Essayer de ne pas l'euthanasier, autant que possible.

- En restant éloignée, supposa-t-elle.

Télès haussa les épaules en reportant son regard vers l'horizon. Cette vue infinie semblait l'apaiser un peu.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle fuir, expliqua Ann.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux. Si je le rejoins maintenant...

Ann attendit patiemment qu'elle continue. Mais la suite ne vint pas. Le visage de Télès s'était froissé de quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de la douleur. Un éclat de tristesse traversa ses yeux en velours noir.

- J'ai failli le tuer, murmura-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

La première Reyaâ ne dit rien. Télès empoigna ses cheveux sombres.

- Je suis sa Reyaâ et j'ai failli le tuer, répéta-t-elle d'une voix désespérée. Je ne pourrai plus jamais me regarder en face. Ann...

Elle se mordit une lèvre.

- Ann, je suis sa Reyaâ bon dieu.

- Je sais, chuchota-t-elle.

Télès secoua vivement la tête.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas : j'ai eu _envie_ de le tuer, insista-t-elle. Pire que ça, j'en avais besoin. C'était irrésistible, je l'ai haï comme je n'ai jamais haï personne sur cette terre.

Ann acquiesça.

- Je sais, répéta-t-elle. Je... sais. Moi aussi.

Cet aveu parut rappeler quelque chose à Télès. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la première Reyaâ, une lueur de compassion au visage.

- Excuse-moi, toi aussi tu as vécu ça, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, dit-elle.

- On n'y peut rien, il faut oublier ça maintenant.

- Personne ne l'oubliera jamais.

Elle avait raison. Elle avait parfaitement raison. Ann ne le savait que trop bien, même si elle essayer de se le cacher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre ? Nous sommes toujours leurs Reyaâs, on doit continuer à les servir, nous sommes là pour ça.

Télès émit une sorte de grognement rageur.

- Je sais tout ça, gronda-t-elle. Je déteste être une Reyaâ, je déteste l'entendre me donner des ordres, je déteste devoir lui obéir, je déteste le fait de ne pas pouvoir lutter contre lui à armes égales ! Je suis une Amazone et j'en suis réduite à n'être qu'une Reyaâ !

- C'est un grand honneur, murmura Ann en baissant la tête.

Télès étouffa un sanglot.

- Je sais ! s'écria-t-elle. Je suis une Amazone et je suis une Reyaâ, je le déteste et je le protège, je pourrais le tuer et je suis prête à donner ma vie pour lui. Qu'est-ce que je dois choisir ?

Elle renversa le visage vers le ciel.

- De toute façon, il n'aura plus jamais confiance en moi, soupira-t-elle. J'ai levé la main sur lui, je suis déshonorée. Mais une partie de moi s'en réjouit, c'est invivable. Peut-être que je devrais rompre notre union...

- Tu ne peux pas, rappela Ann. Seul Midas peut faire ça s'il n'est pas satisfait de toi. Tu n'as aucun droit.

- Je sais, soupira Télès. Je me bats depuis deux jours contre toutes mes certitudes. Et c'est dur, Ann... C'est tellement dur !

Ann ferma les yeux pour contenir ses propres larmes. Ces larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas verser depuis ce jour-là.

- Moi aussi j'aurais pu tuer Pâris, fit-elle au bout d'un moment. Il le sait, il a eu peur que je le fasse vraiment. Maintenant, toutes ces fois où nous nous retrouverons seuls, où je serai armée, où je devrai le protéger, une partie de son esprit se demandera si je n'ai pas envie de le massacrer. Si j'y pense, si je suis sur le point de le faire.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Télès.

- Mais c'est toi même qui m'a dit un jour que nous étions leurs Reyaâs, que c'était nous et que même si on ne savait pas pourquoi c'était ainsi, il fallait s'y tenir. Alors c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais essayer de sauver la face, je vais tout faire pour être une bonne Reyaâ et je vais prier pour qu'il me pardonne et qu'il ne me renvoie pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais s'il te renvoyait ? demanda Télès à mi-voix.

Elle regardait ses pieds suspendus dans le vide.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ann. Je ne veux pas le savoir. Ce serait pire que tout.

- Pourquoi ? Tu serais libre, objecta-t-elle.

- Si je le sers, ce n'est pas parce que j'y suis obligée, c'est parce que je l'aime.

Télès se redressa, l'air choqué.

- C'est un homme, c'est un Artiste ! Tu ne peux pas l'aimer, tu es son esclave ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Ann haussa les épaules. Elle se releva lentement et secoua sa tunique pleine de poussière sous le regard perdu de sa compagne. Puis elle commença à s'éloigner. Son fouet se balançait à sa ceinture.

- Tu préfèrerais que Midas te renvoie ?

Télès réfléchit une minute.

- Non, soupira-t-elle. Je ne veux pas être une paria.

- Dans ce cas, fais le nécessaire pour que cela n'arrive pas.

-o§o-

Télès monta lentement les marches du palais d'Athéna en essayant de mettre sa fierté en veilleuse. Ann avait raison. Elle était une Amazone, mais elle était surtout une Reyaâ. La Reyaâ de Midas. Donc, en tant que telle, elle allait aider l'Artiste et obéir à ses ordres, très normalement, comme il se devait. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être renvoyée. Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle alors ? Une Reyaâ renvoyée était pire qu'une lépreuse au Sanctuaire des Astres. C'était un déshonneur, une honte, une ignominie. Et puis comment supporter de voir cet imbécile de Midas avec une autre Reyaâ ? Il serait capable de choisir une incompétente.

Elle soupira, envahie par la tristesse. Peut-être bien qu'elle n'avait fait que le fuir pendant deux jours en fin de compte. Ann avait raison, en effet. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde ait toujours raison, sauf elle ? Elle n'avait aucune envie d'affronter Midas. Jusqu'ici, elle ne lui avait jamais ouvertement désobéi. Il n'avait jamais eu à trop se plaindre d'elle, du moins sérieusement. Mais cette fois... elle avait levé la main sur lui, elle avait levé la main sur un Artiste. Sur son maître. Elle savait qu'elle méritait une punition pour cela. Un châtiment sévère. Etait-ce ce que Midas voulait ? Est-ce qu'il la cherchait pour le lui infliger sous prétexte de soigner sa blessure ? En fait, peut-être qu'elle n'attendait que cela. Si Midas la punissait une bonne fois pour toute, elle cesserait de se sentir aussi minable, aussi coupable, aussi méprisable. Et c'en serait fini. Oui, c'était ça, c'était la meilleure solution pour ne pas avoir à se cacher tout le reste de sa vie.

Résignée et un peu soulagée par ses réflexions, Télès traversa les couloirs du palais en direction des chambres d'hôtes. Elle ne croisa personne, elle se demandait où étaient les autres Amazones. A l'infirmerie, encore ? Comment s'en tiraient-elles, toutes ? Parmi elles, seulement trois en étaient arrivées à frapper leur Artiste. Nausicaa, Bérénice et elle. Les autres n'avaient rien à se reprocher, officiellement. Elles trois méritaient le fouet. Alors, il en serait ainsi. Le plus vite possible, espéra-t-elle. Faire des excuses à cet immonde macho lui brûlait la langue par avance. Cela dit, elle préférait avoir la langue brûlée plutôt que coupée. Ce que ferait Maya sans hésiter si elle ne s'excusait pas platement. Télès eut brusquement une vision infernale de Maya, transformée en Furie, des écailles sur tout le corps. Elle secoua la tête.

Quand elle parvint dans le couloir qu'elle cherchait, elle eut une seconde d'hésitation. Son coeur battait très vite à présent. Elle réalisa d'un coup qu'elle était paralysée par la peur. Une partie d'elle-même se rebella contre cette aberration mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Non, elle ne voulait pas être renvoyée. Elle se tordit les mains d'angoisse et s'obligea à déglutir. Midas ferait ce qu'il voudrait. La vérité était qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont il allait réagir.

Elle se passa rapidement les mains sur le visage. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, elle était stupide. Midas était un sombre crétin. Elle s'en fichait. Bon sang, elle s'en fichait complètement. Sans réfléchir, elle frappa à la porte. Trois fois. Au troisième coup, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire et son coeur s'emballa. Une paria. Une voix grave et rauque claqua soudain dans l'air pour lui ordonner d'entrer. Il lui fallut un instant pour se reprendre. Enfin, elle s'empara de la poignée et fit pivoter le battant.

Midas fouillait dans l'armoire où Saori avait fait entreposer toutes sortes de médicaments pour les blessés, en attendant que Mikérinos se réveille. Il jeta un regard furieux vers elle quand elle entra.

- Il était temps ! grogna-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur les boites et les flacons qui s'écroulaient de tous les côtés. On peut dire que je peux compter sur toi. Mais où est passé ce foutu pot de pommade ?

Sa voix était encore très grave et rocailleuse. Ses cordes vocales n'étaient pas guéries. La peau de son cou était d'un violet sombre, par endroits il virait au bleu. Télès resta immobile un instant, ne sachant que faire ou que dire. Il avait attaché ses cheveux bouclés sur sa nuque avec un petit cordon de cuir qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'un de ses lacets. Brusquement, une pyramide de petites boites de comprimés tomba de l'étagère et s'éparpilla sur le sol, aux pieds de Midas.

- Putain de merde ! jura-t-il.

Télès réagit aussitôt et s'approcha de l'armoire. Les pots de pommades étaient plus bas, à côté des flacons d'antiseptiques. Elle en saisit un et le déposa dans la main de l'Artiste.

- Merci, maugréa-t-il en allant s'asseoir sur le lit.

Il ouvrit le petit pot d'un geste et essaya tant bien que mal d'en étaler le contenu sur son cou pendant que Télès ramassait les boites. Elle fourra méthodiquement le tout sur une étagère quelconque avant de boucler les portes. Puis elle s'y adossa sans rien dire en l'observant. Il avait de la pommade plein les doigts et en étalait davantage sur ses mains que sur son cou. Le petit pot glissa de ses immenses paumes.

- Saleté ! lâcha-t-il.

Une fois de plus, Télès vint à son secours. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et récupéra le pot. Puis elle tira jusqu'à elle une pile de serviette posée sur une commode pour en donner une à l'Artiste pendant qu'elle nettoyait le contour du pot et son couvercle. Midas s'essuya les mains sans rien ajouter. La jeune femme plongea alors les doigts dans la pommade et s'employa à en recouvrir la gorge du blessé. Il leva légèrement le menton pour lui faciliter la tâche mais ne desserra pas les mâchoires. De temps en temps, il échappait une grimace de douleur. Télès observa piteusement la peau violacée sous ses yeux. Son oeuvre, songea-t-elle cyniquement.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se mettre à parler et lui présenter des excuses. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pouvait même pas le regarder en face. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal. Elle tenta de prolonger les soins autant que possible, pour éviter d'avoir à engager la conversation. La peau de Midas était brûlante, elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas un peu de fièvre. Elle fit glisser sa paume jusqu'à sa nuque et le sentit frissonner. Lentement, elle remit le couvercle sur le pot et le revissa, la tête basse. Assis sur le lit, Midas n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle. C'était la première fois que cela la gênait autant. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui avant. Aujourd'hui, il tenait son avenir entre ses mains. Et il était fou de rage.

Télès se leva sans gestes brusques, comme si une bête sauvage dormait à côté d'elle. Elle rangea le pot de pommade dans l'armoire, maudissant ce silence de mort. Il allait bien falloir qu'il dise quelque chose. Qu'on en finisse ! Elle se retourna et plongea aussitôt dans le regard intense de Midas braqué sur elle. Il était toujours assis, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux. Ses yeux plissés semblaient pouvoir la transpercer comme une lame. Elle s'efforça de rester stoïque et immobile. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'excuser, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle sursauta en réalisant que Midas s'était levé et qu'il se tenait maintenant juste devant elle. Il ébaucha un sourire ironique.

- On dirait que je te fais peur maintenant, remarqua-t-il.

Elle serra les dents de toutes ses forces pour ne pas échapper la réplique cinglante qu'elle avait au bout de la langue. Un petit rire rocailleux tomba sur elle.

- Pas très bavarde non plus. Je me demande bien où est passée ta langue de vipère, Télès ? Plus d'insultes ? Plus de sarcasmes ?

Elle ferma les yeux, elle ne supportait plus de le voir. Mais une grande main s'empara brusquement de son menton et l'obligea à lever la tête pour le regarder en face.

- Ce n'était pas toi la plus fière de toutes les Reyaâs il y a quelques jours à peine ? murmura-t-il. La plus combative, la plus indomptable ? Celle qui se rebellait ? Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu te soumets ? Je ne le crois pas.

Au moment où elle allait lui jeter une insulte au visage, elle se mordit la langue pour la contenir. N'y tenant plus, elle donna un brusque coup de tête pour échapper à sa poigne. Aussitôt, Midas entoura son cou de la main et la plaqua violemment contre le mur. Elle émit un gémissement de douleur. Il serra plus fort son poing sur sa gorge et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Une lueur furieuse flottait dans ses yeux. Télès n'osa pas se débattre.

- Un petit détail, dit-il à mi-voix.

Son souffle chaud lui balayait la joue.

- La prochaine fois que tu essayeras de me tuer, je te conseille d'aller jusqu'au bout et de finir le travail. Tue-moi si tu veux, mais aies au moins le courage de tes opinions, Télès. Ce n'est pas ton genre de faire les choses à moitié.

Il frôla ses lèvres des siennes.

- Ce n'est pas non plus ton genre de te soumettre comme une vulgaire servante, lâcha-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus avoir à affronter son regard plein de haine. Son coeur battait beaucoup trop vite, elle ne parvenait pas à le calmer. Le corps de Midas l'écrasait contre le mur mais elle n'eut pas le courage de le repousser. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

La main de l'Artiste se referma encore un peu sur son cou et elle grimaça. Soudain, il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne et en força l'entrée. Il n'y avait rien de doux dans ce baiser, Midas prit possession d'elle comme il l'aurait fait d'un simple objet. Il remettait les choses à leur place.

Télès étouffa très vite sous les assauts ardents de cette langue qui s'enroulait autour de la sienne et soudain, elle secoua la tête pour se libérer. Le jeune homme la cloua derechef contre le mur, sans délicatesse. Il bloqua son bras avec sa deuxième main, immisça une jambe entre les siennes et en quelques secondes, elle fut immobilisée, crucifiée contre le mur.

- Tu te débats à présent ? railla-t-il dans le creux de son oreille. Il faudrait savoir : tu es devenue une lavette ou pas ?

Malgré elle, Télès frissonna sous ce souffle brûlant. Elle haletait, elle avait du mal à reprendre une respiration normale. La colère, le désespoir, la peur, tout cela la paralysait.

La main de Midas libéra son cou peu à peu. Il embrassa son menton, descendit lentement sur la peau mate de sa gorge. Télès eut un sursaut de fierté mais il la retint fermement coincée sous son poids.

Avec une infinie lenteur, il se mit à mordiller tout le côté de son cou, la base de sa nuque, le lobe de son oreille. Elle ferma vivement les yeux quand un courant électrique lui hérissa les cheveux sur la tête. Il connaissait chacun de ses points sensibles par coeur et il en profitait.

L'Artiste repoussa ses mèches brunes, survola son épaule d'un geste doux. Il se pressa contre elle, doucement, fermement. Télès tenta de régulariser ses inspirations. Son corps mollissait malgré elle. Tout à coup, le jeune homme déposa un chapelet de petits baisers sous son oreille et elle tressaillit sous la morsure du désir. La bouche de Midas revint caresser son visage, ses joues, son nez, les commissures de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa encore, avec douceur cette fois. Elle soupira, tremblante. Ses résistances fondaient comme neige au soleil, heureusement les bras du jeune homme l'empêchèrent de tomber.

Il promena délicatement ses doigts sur ses épaules, sur le tissu qui couvrait sa poitrine et s'empara des lacets qui retenaient son habit. Télès sentait le tourbillon de flammes se dérouler dans son ventre. Sa peau se consumait à chaque endroit que Midas frôlait, comme une allumette qui prend feu. Il défit le noeud qui retenait son haut avec une lenteur calculée. L'Amazone se surprit à vibrer d'impatience. Il écarta doucement les pans du vêtement. Ses lèvres avides glissèrent sur son cou et s'engagèrent bientôt vers sa poitrine. La jeune femme sursauta à son contact brûlant sur sa peau glacée. Elle se mordit une lèvre, pour qu'il ne l'entende pas gémir de plaisir.

Dès qu'il libéra son deuxième bras, elle planta les ongles dans ses larges épaules et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Le sang lui fouettait les tempes. Les grandes mains entouraient maintenant sa taille et descendaient vers ses hanches. Il défit les boucles de ses différentes ceintures de cuir, elles tombèrent aussitôt au sol dans un son métallique. La chaleur qu'il dégageait était hypnotisante.

Elle laissa finalement l'Artiste la dessiner de ses mains expertes et s'abandonna complètement face au désir qui lui vrillait le ventre. Midas fit courir ses mains brûlantes sur ses cuisses. Elle se sentit brusquement quitter le sol. Etourdie, elle s'agrippa à lui, seul repère qui lui restait, seul point fixe dans cette tempête naissante. Il la déposa sur le lit avec douceur. Ce n'est qu'en éprouvant le contact de sa peau sur la sienne qu'elle réalisa qu'il lui avait enlevé tous ses vêtements. Le grand corps de Midas la recouvrit, l'enveloppa dans sa chaleur. Il embrassa son ventre, la longue ligne qui descendait vers son nombril et glissa plus bas, toujours plus bas, avec une lenteur insupportable. Le corps de Télès se tendit comme un arc. Elle serra si fort les poings sur le drap que ses jointures blanchirent. Mais elle contracta les mâchoires, pour ne pas gémir, pour ne pas crier et surtout, ne pas le supplier. Midas tremblait à présent contre elle, ses muscles vibraient de la retenue qu'il leur infligeait.

Après quelques secondes interminables, elle se sentit perdre totalement pied avec le monde réel. Un cri étouffé lui échappa alors malgré elle, tandis que ses membres se liquéfiaient. Midas remonta jusqu'à son visage, haletant. Enfin, n'y tenant plus, il se posa sur elle. Télès soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Elle croisa son regard fiévreux, plein d'une espèce de férocité et de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'ironie. Il ébaucha un sourire cruel.

- Il était un temps... où tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé te faire attendre... Télès, railla-t-il. Où est passée... toute ta rage ? Tu es... affreusement... soumise.

Il avait lancé cela avec tant de mépris que l'Amazone le ressentit comme un coup de poing. Elle cessa de respirer et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Midas l'observait de très haut, les lèvres retroussées dans un sourire moqueur. Télès ne parvenait pas à le croire. Soudain, sans prévenir, il chassa toute douceur, toute tendresse dans ses gestes. Il balança un violent coup de rein et accéléra ses mouvements, la martelant sans répit jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse de douleur. Sans y prêter attention, il la bloqua à nouveau sous lui et devint plus brusque, plus rapide. Elle serra les dents, chaque coup meurtrissant un peu plus sa peau. A bout de souffle, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, pour tenter de le contenir.

- Si tu n'es plus capable... de te défendre... Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, lâcha-t-il encore.

Télès sentit une colère froide l'envahir. Il la provoquait. Il le faisait exprès, il cherchait à chatouiller son orgueil. Cet... abject, immonde macho ne s'arrêterait pas. Il voulait qu'elle réagisse, il voulait qu'elle cesse de se laisser faire. Elle comprit soudain qu'il ne la renverrait pas, qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention. D'un coup, sa peur s'envola.

Folle de rage, l'Amazone dégagea d'un geste vif ses poignets de l'étreinte de Midas. Celui-ci eut un léger temps d'hésitation. Brusquement, avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle s'empara de ses épaules. D'un souple mouvement des hanches, elle les fit basculer. La situation s'inversa d'un coup. Midas s'écrasa sur le matelas, immobilisé par la force de la guerrière. Télès le toisa avec fureur, drapée dans ce qu'il lui restait de dignité.

- Cette fois je te tuerai ! siffla-t-elle.


	39. 39Le dieu, la princesse et le menteur

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 39 : Le dieu, la princesse et le menteur

-o§o-

Shamio entendit une voix l'appeler. Elle se redressa vivement dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts sur une obscurité totale. Son petit coeur s'affola dans sa poitrine. La voix chuchotait tout autour d'elle, elle ne distinguait pas les mots mais elle était sûre qu'elle lui parlait. Le bruissement emplissait ses oreilles, sa tête, son âme. La petite fille fouilla désespérément du regard la chambre où elle savait se trouver. Elle ne voyait rien, il faisait si noir. Qui était-ce ? Qui était là ? Aucun mouvement, aucun souffle. Rien ne semblait bouger. Tout à coup, le murmure s'accentua derrière elle. Shamio sursauta. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle serra ses bras autour de son corps grelottant.

- Miké ? C'est toi ?

La voix passa sur sa gauche, frôla sa joue. La fillette échappa un sanglot en se recroquevillant.

- Qui est là ? hoqueta-t-elle.

A ces mots, quelque chose bougea à côté d'elle. Shamio émit un gémissement apeuré. Une masse sombre remua sous le drap à sa droite et s'en dépêtra peu à peu, sous le regard terrifié de la petite fille paralysée. Lentement, ses yeux s'acclimataient à la pénombre ; elle distinguait maintenant le blanc du lit, les formes de la chambre. Il faisait nuit. La chose noire se souleva et le drap retomba sur le matelas, dévoilant ce qui semblait être une épaisse crinière de cheveux sombres. Shamio resta pétrifiée, les yeux écarquillés. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour réaliser que l'étrange créature nocturne était en train de se frotter un oeil avec son poing. Et qu'elle avait de grands yeux clairs lumineux.

- Shamio...

Shamio eut un haut-le-coeur en reconnaissant la voix d'Adam. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait retenu son souffle depuis le début et petit à petit, se remit à respirer. Enfin, elle réussit à se détendre un peu alors que le petit garçon passait les deux mains dans sa chevelure couleur de feu et clignait des yeux d'un air fatigué. En réalité, elle ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle était soulagée ou effrayée de le voir. Il était certainement en colère contre elle, après toutes les bêtises qu'elle avait faites au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Elle ne s'était pas bien conduite, pas comme Adam le voulait. Comme une enfant-dieu. Il allait sûrement lui faire la morale, comme Zéphyr, comme Maya. Elle ferma les yeux d'un coup, tandis que les larmes dégoulinaient déjà sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas se faire gronder, elle avait peur, elle ne voulait plus entendre cette voix.

- Shamio.

Adam l'observait, elle le sentait. Elle entendit le murmure de la voix mystérieuse voleter à nouveau à côté de ses oreilles. Elle échappa un sanglot.

- Il y a... Il y a une voix... Je l'entends, dans ma tête...

Un vent glacial remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale en lui arrachant un frisson. Elle se sentait seule, elle avait froid, elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était cette voix, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Elle entoura ses genoux avec ses bras et enfouit sa tête à l'intérieur, pour disparaître. Le murmure s'accentua autour d'elle. C'était comme le chuchotement du vent dans les feuilles d'un arbre.

Soudain, quelque chose de très chaud toucha son coude. Elle frissonna, sans bouger. Les mains d'Adam se posèrent sur les côtés de son visage et lui firent lever la tête. Shamio ouvrit ses yeux pleins de larmes et renifla. Le petit garçon était agenouillé devant elle. Il la regardait fixement, ses iris étaient si clairs qu'ils paraissaient blancs dans la semi pénombre. Shamio attendit, tremblante mais Adam n'avait pas l'air en colère. Il ne fit même pas mine de vouloir parler. A la place, il approcha son visage du sien et colla délicatement son front au sien. L'aura du petit dieu s'étendit dans l'atmosphère froide de la nuit. La fillette sentit la chaleur l'envelopper. Adam avait fermé les yeux.

_-_ _Toi aussi, tu l'entends ?_

Shamio tressaillit mais les mains d'Adam l'empêchèrent de séparer leurs deux fronts. Elle comprit alors qu'il allait l'aider, qu'il pouvait l'aider. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand son instinct lui souffla qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de sa voix.

_- Je... oui. Toi aussi ?_

_- Oui._

Adam n'avait pas remué d'un iota, ses yeux étaient restés clos.

_- Qui est-ce ? _demanda-t-elle.

_- Ce sont les jumeaux. _

_- Les jumeaux ?_

_- Les dieux jumeaux, oui. Tu peux entendre l'âme d'Artémis, tout comme moi je peux entendre celle d'Apollon._

_- Non, ce n'est pas vrai... ! Je ne peux pas... ça ne peut pas... Je n'ai pas... !_

Les mains d'Adam dégageaient une chaleur apaisante sur ses joues. Il les déplaça lentement pour entourer ses épaules et la serrer contre lui. Shamio se laissa faire, posa la tête sur son épaule.

_- Tout ira bien, Artémis. N'aie pas peur. Je suis avec toi._

Ces mots emplirent d'un coup l'âme de Shamio et comblèrent le vide qu'il y avait depuis si longtemps. Depuis la mort de Brann. Elle ferma les yeux à demi tandis que le cosmos d'Apollon les entourait comme un cocon de douceur. Elle se calma peu à peu. Adam la déposa sur son oreiller. Puis il s'empara de sa main gauche et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Rapidement, elle se rendormit.

-o§o-

Du sang. Du sang partout. Il y avait du sang sur ses doigts, sur son visage. Elle le sentait qui la submergeait, qui essayait de la noyer. Le goût métallique imprégnait sa langue. Le liquide épais et poisseux collait à sa peau, l'empêchait de bouger. L'océan vermeil l'engloutissait, elle s'enfonçait, elle disparaissait. Au loin, une forme noire flottait dans l'air ; ronde, rouge. Il y avait des cheveux pleins de sang, des yeux, un visage... Une tête.

Elle s'éveilla en hurlant, le coeur battant, la sueur perlant sur son front. Il faisait si chaud. Ce sang, tout ce sang, elle devait l'enlever, courir, s'enfuir, ne plus le voir, ne plus le sentir. Elle était tellement sale, il y avait du sang partout. Elle avait envie de vomir, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Soudain elle éleva les mains et s'essuya le visage, frotta ses joues, à s'en arracher la peau. Ne plus voir ce sang, ne plus sentir ce sang sur elle. Ses cheveux collaient à son front, elle eut un sursaut de dégoût en les repoussant. Plus de sang ! Tout enlever, tout arracher... De l'eau, du savon.

Elle serra les dents pour étouffer un sanglot. Sa tête était douloureuse, des éclats de voix ricochaient dans son esprit, elle ne le supportait plus. Quelque chose voulait l'empêcher de bouger.

- Shunreï ! Shunreï !

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et reprit son souffle, le coeur serré. Deux grandes mains familières avaient attrapé ses poignets pour qu'elle arrête de se débattre. Pendant un moment, elle s'efforça de reprendre pied avec la réalité et avec elle-même. Une pièce blanche lumineuse apparut enfin. Où était-elle ? Peu à peu, des détails lui revinrent. Elle reconnut le lit de camp, les armoires à pharmacie. L'infirmerie du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Une voix grave voletait toujours dans l'air, les mains enserraient ses doigts avec force. Elle respira profondément pour se calmer.

- ...va aller, c'est fini.

Shunreï se détendit un peu et leva doucement la tête. Quand ses yeux croisèrent un regard intense fixé sur elle, elle fut si surprise de ne pas le trouver doré qu'elle sursauta.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Shiryu.

La jeune femme essaya d'acquiescer mais une vision monstrueuse de tête coupée s'imposa à son esprit. Elle se sentit alors sombrer de nouveau. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Shunreï ?

Elle avait tué un homme. Elle l'avait tué, elle l'avait exécuté. Les gouttes salées s'écoulèrent sur son visage.

- Shiryu... aide-moi... hoqueta-t-elle.

Il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras tandis qu'elle éclatait en sanglots. De l'eau. Beaucoup d'eau. Pour nettoyer le sang.

-o§o-

Mikérinos enfila sa tunique et noua les boutons un à un en regardant pensivement par la fenêtre. La matinée avait déjà bien commencé. Il était grand temps qu'il fasse quelque chose d'autre que dormir. Voilà deux jours qu'il stagnait dans cette chambre, incapable de se décider à sortir. Il allait très bien, il ne pouvait pas faire semblant. Et puis surtout, il avait du travail à l'infirmerie, les chevaliers d'Athéna, les Artistes... Il fallait qu'il s'occupe de leurs blessures. Shamio et Adam étaient avec Télès, il était totalement libre de ses mouvements.

Il soupira en laissant ses bras retomber contre ses flancs dans un bruit mat. Ses yeux dorés se perdirent un instant en contrebas, vers le parcours du Zodiaque. Enfin, il récupéra sa sacoche de soins, la passa en bandoulière et sortit de la pièce.

En arrivant face à l'infirmerie, son regard rencontra l'éclat furtif d'une vitre ouverte. Il s'arrêta, une main posée sur le tronc de l'olivier qui trônait à ses côtés. Une cigale installée un peu plus haut sur sa droite se tut aussitôt. C'était la chambre de Shunreï. Quelqu'un avait ouvert la fenêtre. L'Artiste reconnut sans mal les deux longues chevelures brunes jumelles qui se mêlaient l'une à l'autre. Shunreï était blottie au creux de l'épaule du Dragon, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Shiryu passa lentement un bras autour de son dos et appuya sa joue sur le sommet de son crâne.

Mikérinos songea vaguement qu'il devrait bouger. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir l'air de les espionner. Juste avant qu'il ne se détourne, il aperçut les deux silhouettes s'enlacer plus étroitement. Mikérinos esquissa un léger sourire pour lui-même. Enfin, il reprit son chemin et changea de direction pour se rendre dans la salle secondaire de l'infirmerie.

Mû l'accueillit avec joie.

- Mikérinos, je suis heureux de voir que tu te portes mieux !

L'Artiste acquiesça, reconnaissant. Il restait encore plusieurs chevaliers à l'infirmerie, ceux qui avaient été le plus gravement blessés.

- Nous n'attendions plus que ton réveil, confia le Bélier. Peux-tu faire quelque chose ?

Mikérinos répondit par l'affirmative.

- Pâris m'a raconté ce que tu avais fait, Mû, dit-il. Je te remercie.

Mû ébaucha un geste évasif et sourit.

- Ce n'était rien. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier mais ceux qui se sont battus.

- Je suppose que la bataille a du être terrible, murmura l'Artiste en détournant le regard.

Evidemment, il ne se rappelait de rien après sa perte de connaissance, mais les Berserkers n'étaient plus là. Il n'arrivait que trop bien à s'imaginer les massacres. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder les blessés.

- Et Phobos... qui a... ? demanda-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation.

Le chevalier d'or du Bélier pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et ses longs cheveux mauves ondulèrent. Il était songeur, ses yeux observaient un point sur le sol.

- C'est Shaka, expliqua-t-il finalement. Je n'y étais pas, c'est Milo qui nous a raconté en quelques mots. Phobos est mort.

Mikérinos contracta la mâchoire. Il s'était douté que le Berserker avait perdu. Bien sûr, si c'était Shaka qui l'avait affronté... Mais l'Artiste ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au coeur. Phobos ne méritait peut-être pas de mourir. Pas comme ça. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, il avait assumé son rôle de soldat, tout comme eux avaient assumé le leur. Il secoua la tête. Personne n'y pouvait plus rien, ce n'était pas à lui de décider qui devait vivre, qui devait mourir.

- Je vois, déclara-t-il.

Les immenses yeux du chevalier d'or se plissèrent de perplexité.

- Cet homme... tu le connaissais ? interrogea-t-il.

Mikérinos revint à lui et fit un mouvement indécis.

- Plus ou moins, dit-il. Cela n'a plus d'importance de toute façon.

Mû ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et s'il se posait d'autres questions, il le cacha bien. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande salle, d'où leur parvenaient déjà toute sorte de bruits. Mû ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

- Certains comme Kanon ont insisté pour rentrer dans leur temple malgré un bras cassé, expliqua-t-il.

L'Artiste compta cinq lits occupés, plus quelques visiteurs qui circulaient ça et là en entretenant les conversations bourdonnantes. Le plus atteint semblait être Aiolia. Il était enveloppé de bandages jusqu'aux oreilles et sa respiration était sifflante. Angelo était là aussi, bien qu'il parût en pleine forme au premier abord. Sa voix, en tout cas, fonctionnait bien. Son accent italien résonnait dans toute la pièce ; il avait même l'air de devenir plus prononcé lorsque son propriétaire s'énervait. Mais Aphrodite paraissait faire semblant de ne rien entendre.

Un peu plus loin, il y avait Seiya et Shun. Pégase avait une jambe brisée, elle était suspendue à une poignée. Shura était couvert d'hématomes et Hyôga, sur le point de se lever. Mikérinos se récita mentalement la liste des soins à fournir avant de se mettre au travail. Sa conscience médicale s'imposa d'elle-même, instinctivement et cet univers familier l'emplit aussitôt de sérénité. Rapidement son cosmos se mit à pulser au milieu des malades.

-o§o-

- Et... Miké ? Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ?

Shunreï se mordit une lèvre en voyant la mâchoire de Shiryu se contracter. Elle n'y pouvait rien, il fallait qu'elle sache. Le chevalier du Dragon s'écarta d'elle mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. La jeune femme sentit la peur lui mordre le ventre. Il était mort... Mikérinos était mort... Elle n'avait pas été assez puissante pour le protéger des Berserkers.

Shiryu regardait obstinément par la fenêtre. Un léger souffle de vent faisait onduler ses cheveux sombres. Shunreï n'osait plus respirer.

- Oh non... hoqueta-t-elle.

Shiryu réagit alors en soupirant.

- Il est vivant. Il est en pleine forme, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, dit-il.

Shunreï crut s'effondrer de soulagement. Il était vivant. Il allait bien.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

Il fallait qu'elle sache exactement comment les choses s'étaient déroulées. En face d'elle, Shiryu croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Puis il s'assit sur le bord du lit, sans la regarder.

- Mû, Pâris, Milo, Shun et Ikki sont intervenus juste à temps pour empêcher Phobos de le tuer, résuma-t-il. Il était dans un état pitoyable après son combat contre le Berserker.

L'Amazone baissa piteusement la tête. Ainsi, il avait essayé d'affronter le soldat d'Arès. Quelle honte pour une Reyaâ que son Artiste en arrive à se défendre lui-même. Elle serra les poings sur ses genoux. Il avait du beaucoup souffrir à cause de son coeur.

- Mais il a survécu, continua Shiryu. Personne ne sait comment. Pendant ce temps, les chevaliers d'or, de bronze et d'argent se battaient contre l'autre groupe de Berserkers sur la plage. C'est grâce à Pâris que nous avons pu agir à temps. Il a démasqué Jabu devant les chevaliers d'or.

A ces mots, Shunreï déglutit.

- Jabu... murmura-t-elle.

Le Dragon hocha la tête avec un sourire cynique. Oui, elle se souvenait. C'était Mikérinos qui avait raison. Depuis le début. Comment avait-elle pu mettre sa parole en doute... ? Comment avait-elle osé ? Elle se prit la tête dans les mains avec un gémissement de désespoir. Elle s'était trompée, sur toute la ligne. Est-ce que l'Artiste pourrait lui pardonner ça ?

A ce moment-là, comme si une simple pensée avait suffi à l'invoquer, le cosmos doux et tranquille de l'Artiste s'enflamma dans l'une des salles voisines de l'infirmerie. Sa présence grandit doucement. C'était une énergie calme, posée, une énergie bienfaisante. Shunreï fut inexplicablement apaisée en la ressentant si proche d'elle.

- Il doit sûrement être là pour soigner les derniers blessés, chevaliers ou Artistes, fit Shiryu.

- Artistes ? répéta-t-elle, étonnée. Pourquoi les Artistes sont-ils blessés ?

A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme eut une grimace embarrassée.

- Shiryu ?

Il se tortilla, mal à l'aise, mais sous l'insistance de l'Amazone, il dut se résoudre à tout raconter en détails. Ebahie, Shunreï écouta le récit de sa propre mort, de la venue d'Adam et des Artistes, des incantations, de sa résurrection... et de l'acte insensé de Mikérinos pour l'empêcher de mourir.

- Shamio l'a aidé au dernier moment, expliqua-t-il. D'après ce que nous a dit Pâris, c'est l'esprit d'Artémis qui s'est réveillé après toutes ces années. Les Reyaâs ont d'ailleurs eu une drôle de réaction à son contact. Plusieurs d'entre elles se sont attaqué à leur Artiste. Mais je crois qu'elles n'étaient pas dans leur état normal. En tout cas, tout va bien aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas trop de dégâts.

Shunreï ne parvenait plus à parler ou à ébaucher le moindre geste. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tous... ils avaient fait tout cela pour la ramener ? L'émotion lui serra la gorge. Mikérinos avait été prêt à mourir pour la garder en vie. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne lui ait jamais causé que des ennuis. Elle se sentit mal, soudain. Elle n'était pas une Reyaâ convenable pour lui. Peut-être qu'elle devrait laisser sa place à une autre Amazone. Quelqu'un... comme Sasha. Cette pensée fit monter des larmes de rage jusqu'à ses yeux. De toute façon, Mikérinos la renverrait certainement bientôt. Elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir pour cela.

Elle appuya son front sur ses genoux, ivre de douleur et de chagrin. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Quand elle releva la tête plusieurs minutes plus tard, les yeux embués de larmes, elle constata que Shiryu l'avait laissée seule. La fenêtre était toujours ouverte, le vent caressait doucement son front plissé. Elle entoura ses jambes des bras et se laissa aller à sa tristesse.

-o§o-

Ann entra dès qu'une voix lui en donna l'ordre. Pâris était dans sa chambre, en train de dénouer un dernier pansement autour de sa main. L'incantation lui avait brûlé les paumes, sans compter les coups acharnés qu'il avait assené contre cette porte quatre jours plus tôt.

L'Amazone s'avança sans rien dire et s'agenouilla devant son maître.

- Tu m'as fait appeler ?

Pâris jeta le bandage sur le lit et fit jouer ses doigts un moment pour tester leur mobilité et leur souplesse. Il grimaça mais hocha la tête.

- Oui, dit-il. Le Grand Pope veut nous voir.

Il se détourna, sans même lui avoir adressé un regard. Ann l'observa sortir tristement et n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Elle ne sut si c'était l'heure, son état d'esprit ou autre chose mais elle trouva les couloirs du palais plus grands et surtout plus froids que d'habitude. Le bruit de leurs pas résonnait dans l'air. Pâris marchait devant elle, comme si elle n'existait pas. Ou plutôt non, il marchait devant elle comme il le faisait toujours et elle assurait ses arrières, comme elle le faisait toujours. Mais aujourd'hui, elle aurait voulu que ce soit lui qui la protège. Elle secoua vivement la tête à cette pensée stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Une Reyaâ ne faiblissait pas. Une Reyaâ... ne tombait pas amoureuse de l'Artiste qu'on avait placé sous sa protection. Ann ferma brièvement les yeux et soupira.

Un long grincement la ramena à la réalité. La porte de la salle du trône pivotait sur ses gonds. Pâris se tenait bien droit devant elle, sa chevelure azurée recouvrait sa nuque et plusieurs mèches pointaient en hauteur. Il avait passé sa tunique sombre, brodée de fils d'argent. L'Amazone fronça les sourcils. C'était sa tunique favorite, il ne la mettait que pour les occasions importantes. _Le Grand Pope veut nous voir._ Elle était tellement occupée à pleurer sur son propre sort qu'elle en oubliait tout le reste. Que leur voulait donc le représentant du Sanctuaire ? Intriguée, elle suivit le premier Artiste le long du large tapis rouge qui s'étendait entre les colonnes. Au fond, le Grand Pope les attendait, debout à la droite du siège où Athéna était assise.

Les deux envoyés du Sanctuaire des Astres saluèrent leurs hôtes et attendirent en silence. Saori avait élégamment croisé les mains sur ses genoux, d'où une cascade de plis de tissu blanc dégringolait pour inonder les marches à ses pieds. Ce jour-là, elle avait attaché ses cheveux sur sa nuque.

- Merci d'être venus aussi vite, dit-elle.

Ann se redressa, à l'image de Pâris.

- Déesse Athéna. Grand Pope, répondit-il.

- Il y a une chose dont nous aimerions vous parler, continua-t-elle. J'espère que vous ne nous tiendrez pas rigueur de la soudaineté de cette annonce.

Ann jeta un coup d'oeil au Pope. Il n'avait pas bougé, son masque affichait une éternelle impassibilité. On ne voyait de lui qu'une longue mèche de cheveux anis qui reposait sur son épaule.

- Je vous en prie, lança Pâris. Après tout ce que vous avez eu la bonté de faire pour nous et tous les désagréments que nous vous avons causés, déesse, vous n'avez certainement pas de craintes à avoir. Nous serions bien ingrats d'éprouver le moindre ressentiment, quelle que soit la nature de votre annonce.

Saori esquissa un léger sourire.

- Je n'oublie pas, pour ma part, ce que les Artistes et les Amazones ont fait pour ce Sanctuaire.

Elle soupira. Ann songea qu'elle semblait très lasse tout d'un coup, malgré la grâce et la dignité qu'elle dégageait en permanence. La jeune déesse fit une petite pause, comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

- Les choses paraissent enfin être entrées dans l'ordre et ce, grâce à vous tous, reprit-elle. Artémis et Apollon sont tous les deux saufs et en bonne santé, ainsi que les Artistes et leurs gardiennes. De ce fait, malheureusement, je ne peux continuer à autoriser votre séjour dans ce Sanctuaire. Les lois des dieux me l'interdisent.

Le Grand Pope remua légèrement pour venir soutenir sa maîtresse dans ses explications.

- Il y a actuellement trois réincarnations d'Olympiens au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, dit-il. Cet état de fait, s'il durait plus de quelques jours, nous attirerait les foudres de Zeus. Il en va autant de notre sécurité que de la votre.

Ann vit Pâris hocher la tête. Il n'était visiblement pas surpris par de telles déclarations. Elle-même, après un court instant d'étonnement, ne pouvait que reconnaître la sagesse des propos d'Athéna. Artémis, Apollon et Athéna ne pouvaient séjourner au même endroit plus longtemps sans être accusés de complot.

- Déesse, nous n'avons bien évidemment aucun argument à opposer à cela, reconnut l'Artiste. Le protocole est très clair à ce sujet, nous le savons. Il n'y a aucun problème, nous quitterons votre domaine avec nos maîtres dès que nous le pourrons, vous avez ma parole.

Saori acquiesça.

- Je te remercie, dit-elle. Lors de votre départ je te remettrai une lettre pour le Grand Consul.

- Bien sûr. Je la lui donnerai en main propre.

- Vous disposez encore de quelques jours pour rassembler vos effets, précisa le Pope d'une voix douce. Nous ne sommes pas en train de vous chasser.

Pâris esquissa un sourire.

- Bien sûr, répéta-t-il.

Il posa une main sur son coeur pour saluer. Ann comprit qu'ils prenaient congé. Elle s'inclina à son tour et recula vers la haute porte, derrière l'Artiste.

-o§o-

Kanon s'arma de courage pour monter la dernière volée de marche qui séparait le temple des Poissons du palais d'Athéna. Le soleil commençait à chauffer très sérieusement et il transpirait. Sans compter le bandage autour de son bras qui lui provoquait d'horribles démangeaisons. Il aurait du rester à l'infirmerie pour la nuit, au moins il n'aurait pas eu à faire l'aller et retour pour se le faire changer. Mais l'idée de dormir une fois de plus sur ce lit de camp trop mou lui donnait déjà mal au dos. Il grimaça quand un picotement s'insinua vicieusement sous son coude.

- Saloperie, grommela-t-il en essayant de se gratter à travers l'épais bandage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Le chevalier d'or leva vivement la tête et tomba nez à nez avec un petit visage angélique qui souriait de toutes ses dents depuis le sommet des marches. La robe beige de Shamio voletait dans le vent. Kanon sourit.

- Je disais... que c'est joli ! Le jardin d'Aphrodite.

Il avait toujours détesté les roses et les fleurs en général. A quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir de faire un jardin ? Il avait toujours pensé que c'était parfaitement stupide, mais Shamio n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Pas plus qu'Aphrodite d'ailleurs.

La fillette se mit à rire en lui tendant les bras. Il se baissa pour qu'elle s'accroche à son cou, comme elle le faisait toujours, et la souleva délicatement dans les airs. Elle lui déposa une bise sur la joue.

- Tu as toujours mal à ton bras ? demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête tout en se dirigeant vers le palais.

- Pas trop, mentit-il. On va m'enlever mes bandages aujourd'hui.

- Miké est réveillé, il pourra te soigner, affirma-t-elle joyeusement.

Cette nouvelle soulagea Kanon. Il allait répondre quand une litanie étouffée s'éleva tout prêt d'eux et l'interrompit. Intrigué, il découvrit alors que Shamio n'était pas seule. Kiki et Adam étaient à quelques pas, ainsi que Télès qui faisait de son mieux pour les surveiller mais qui semblait plutôt absorbée par l'entretien de son arc et de ses flèches. L'Amazone astiquait soigneusement les pointes avec un chiffon, sourde au reste du monde. Mais ce n'était pas le plus curieux.

Ebahi, Kanon regarda Kiki se tortiller comme un ver sur le sol, les yeux exorbités, le teint rubicond. En expert, le chevalier remarqua rapidement que le garçonnet avait plaqué les mains sur son entrejambe dans une attitude protectrice.

Quand elle le vit, Shamio eut une moue mécontente et ses petits sourcils se froncèrent.

- Menteur ! lança-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Kanon lui jeta un coup d'oeil, perplexe.

- Pourquoi tu le traites de menteur ? demanda-t-il.

Shamio fusilla Kiki du regard mais celui-ci le remarqua à peine, trop absorbé par la douleur. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. La fillette se tourna alors vers Kanon pour plaider sa cause.

- Je lui ai donné un coup de pied, expliqua-t-elle. Sans le faire exprès, on jouait à chat ! Maintenant, il veut plus se relever, il dit que ça fait trop mal. C'est qu'un sale menteur, c'est parce qu'il veut pas perdre !

- Non, ça fait mal ! s'égosilla Kiki, le visage rouge vif.

Face à lui, Adam observait la scène avec impassibilité. Il semblait hermétique à la douleur de son compagnon.

- Ca peut pas faire aussi mal que ça, maugréa Shamio.

Kanon regarda l'apprenti Bélier, roulé en boule pour protéger les parties sensibles. Il s'imagina un instant à sa place et secoua aussitôt la tête pour chasser cette sensation d'horreur. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- ... pas mal, moi ! continuait Shamio.

- Euh... Si, Shamio, intervint Kanon. Je t'assure, ça fait très mal.

La fillette se tourna vers lui, ses grands yeux emplis de curiosité.

- Pourquoi ?

Kanon comprit instantanément qu'il venait de se faire piéger comme un débutant. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'il faisait preuve de solidarité masculine. Il chercha de l'aide autour de lui mais il était malheureusement seul dans cette galère, puisque Télès était occupée ailleurs. Il grommela un juron entre ses dents. La petite fille l'observait toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse satisfaisante. Kanon esquissa un sourire crispé.

- Ahem... Eh bien... parce que les garçons... sont des mauviettes. Surtout quand on les frappe à cet endroit-là. Tout le monde sait ça.

Il se demanda vaguement où il avait bien pu pécher une imbécilité pareille. Mais Shamio, heureusement, eut l'air de le croire.

- Ah bon ? fit-elle.

Elle lança un regard vers son propre entrejambe, puis vers celui du chevalier d'or.

- Alors toi aussi ? reprit-elle, l'air de se demander si elle allait tenter l'expérience.

Kanon sursauta.

- Il ne faut pas toucher à cet endroit chez un garçon, s'exclama-t-il. Enfin, tant qu'il ne te l'a pas demandé en tout cas...

Un coin de son esprit lui souffla qu'il s'égarait. Il toussota.

- Bien, reprit-il. Télès a l'air occupé, on va plutôt aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour voir ton frère et les blessés.

Après une seconde de réflexion infructueuse pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Shamio parut abandonner et acquiesça gaiement.

- D'accord ! Je vais le dire à Télès, fit-elle en sautant au sol.

Kanon la vit s'éloigner avec soulagement. A côté, Kiki se remettait doucement du coup douloureux, sans pour autant s'arrêter de gémir. Adam, lui, paraissait insensible aux préoccupations des mortels, qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes. Il demeura immobile, bien droit, le regard perdu vers le ciel comme un chaman qui attend la pluie.

La Reyaâ se révéla bien évidemment ravie que Kanon la débarrasse de sa charge de nurse et elle s'éclipsa avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de dire ouf. Le chevalier d'or eut la vague impression qu'il venait de faire la deuxième erreur fondamentale, mais il était trop tard. Il s'éloigna vers l'infirmerie, les trois enfants à sa suite. Ceux-ci marchaient à la file indienne. Kiki avait adopté la démarche élégante d'un manchot, Shamio, elle, sautillait comme un petit oiseau au début du printemps et Adam marchait toujours lentement, avec dignité. Le dieu, la princesse et le menteur. Kanon soupira profondément.

-o§o-

Mikérinos décolla sa main du torse d'Aiolia et son cosmos orangé s'éteignit peu à peu. Le guérisseur reprit son souffle, observa le résultat de son travail : la côte cassée paraissait à nouveau en un seul morceau et l'énorme hématome avait disparu. Le chevalier d'or soupira d'aise.

- Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama-t-il, avec un sourire reconnaissant. C'est magique, je n'ai plus mal.

L'Artiste s'empara d'une serviette et entreprit d'essuyer la pommade qui lui restait sur les doigts. L'odeur de lavande lui chatouillait les narines, sans parler du fier chevalier du lion qui fleurait maintenant aussi bon qu'un champ de fleur. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du choisir cette plante pour parfumer sa mixture. Mais sans ça, elle avait une odeur encore plus insupportable.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit-il. Mais évite de t'entraîner trop dur pour l'instant. La côte est peut-être ressoudée, mais elle va rester plus fragile que les autres pendant quelques jours.

Aiolia hocha la tête, attentif.

- Si la douleur revient, pose un linge chaud dessus et prend du repos, conclut le guérisseur en retournant vers la table où il avait posé toutes ses affaires.

C'était le dernier malade. A première vue, les chevaliers se portaient bien à présent. Ils avaient tous quitté l'infirmerie aussitôt qu'il avait eu fini de les guérir, comme si ce lieu était devenu invivable. La palme revenait sans aucun doute à Seiya qui s'était précipité dehors en bondissant comme un cabri sur sa jambe fraîchement ressoudée. On pouvait les entendre à l'extérieur en train de discuter. Plusieurs s'étaient même précipités vers l'arène, pour se défouler un peu après des jours d'immobilité. Mikérinos pria pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne revienne le voir avant la nuit avec un membre cassé.

Mû, Camus et Shun étaient restés pour l'aider à mettre un peu d'ordre dans les deux pièces de repos. Le séjour de la presque totalité des chevaliers d'Athéna y avait semé pas mal de désordre, il fallait bien le dire. Mikérinos se baissa soudain pour éviter un matelas qui lévitait dans les airs comme un nuage pour aller se poser avec les autres sur une gigantesque pile de deux mètres de haut.

- Tiens, voilà, je crois que c'est tout, fit soudain Camus.

Le chevalier du Verseau déposa plusieurs flacons et sachets sur la table devant lui. Mikérinos acquiesça.

- Merci.

Il lui semblait avoir récupéré à peu près toutes les affaires qu'il avait éparpillées depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Sa sacoche avait reprit son allure d'antan. Au moment où il allait plonger les mains dans un bac d'eau froide pour les laver, l'Artiste perçut un mouvement de l'autre côté de la pièce, dans le couloir. Il cessa de bouger pendant une petite seconde, le temps que Shiryu s'éloigne vers la porte et quitte l'infirmerie.

- Que doit-on faire de ça ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il tressaillit et se retourna pour faire face à Shun. Andromède avait les bras pleins de bandages usagés qui pendaient jusqu'au sol, comme des haillons. Mikérinos tenta de se reprendre pour fournir une réponse au jeune chevalier qui attendait.

- Eh bien... Il y en a beaucoup trop, le plus pratique serait de faire bouillir une grande quantité d'eau et de les y plonger pour tout désinfecter, répondit-il. Vous avez de l'ail ?

Les délicats sourcils de Shun s'arquèrent sur son front.

- De l'ail ? Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Peut-être... sans doute.

- Il y en a, affirma Mû depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

Il finissait de plier le dernier montant métallique d'un lit de camp avant de le ranger avec les autres. La pièce était maintenant étrangement vide.

- Il faudrait demander au palais, reprit-il. Les cuisinières devraient pouvoir vous aider.

Mikérinos hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, fit-il en reportant son attention sur Andromède, fais chauffer une grande marmite d'eau claire et jettes-y plusieurs gousses d'ail. Il n'y aura qu'à y plonger les bandages sales quelques instants.

Shun paraissait ne pas très bien comprendre pourquoi il fallait nettoyer les bandelettes avec de l'ail mais il ne posa pas d'autres questions. Un peu perplexe, il s'éloigna vers la sortie, sa tête dépassant à peine du paquet de bandages.

- Je vais t'aider, lança Camus, compatissant.

Dès qu'ils eurent disparu, le chevalier du Bélier s'approcha de l'Artiste.

- Voilà, c'est terminé, déclara-t-il, satisfait.

Mikérinos sourit.

- Merci de ton aide Mû.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je peux faire autre chose ?

Le guérisseur boucla sa sacoche et secoua doucement la tête.

- Non, j'ai terminé, dit-il. Il ne me reste qu'à jeter un oeil aux égratignures de Midas et Linos. Tu sais où ils sont ?

Mû réfléchit un instant.

- Il me semble que plusieurs Artistes sont partis visiter le Sanctuaire avec Milo, Shura et Aioros, expliqua-t-il. Les autres doivent être du côté de l'arène ou au palais. Shion a fait demander Pâris tout à l'heure.

- Bon, eh bien je suppose que la douleur ne doit pas les torturer. Ils attendront un peu. Merci encore, répéta-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, je vais aller retrouver Kiki. Il a probablement oublié son entraînement encore une fois.

Le chevalier d'or le salua et sortit, le laissant seul. L'Artiste se lava soigneusement les mains dans la cuve et les sécha, le regard rivé sur la petite porte à l'autre bout du couloir. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans l'infirmerie. Pendant un moment, il chercha à s'occuper de n'importe quelle façon. Mais les lits étaient rangés, les flacons remis à leur place, les bandages partis à nettoyer, son sac bouclé. Il s'adossa à un meuble et soupira. Puis il jugea qu'il était stupide et secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Lentement, il se redressa et, rangeant les mains dans ses poches, se dirigea vers la petite salle voisine. Il frappa quelques coups et attendit. Après un moment, une petite voix lui donna la permission d'entrer. Il fit tourner la poignée et passa le seuil à pas lents.

Shunreï était assise dans son lit, les genoux remontés vers sa poitrine, enserrés par ses bras. Son visage était plongé entre ses coudes, on ne voyait que ses cheveux bruns qui flottaient sur ses épaules, soulevés de temps à autres par le vent. La fenêtre était ouverte. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Passées plusieurs longues secondes, elle finit par remuer. Elle leva doucement la tête, sans le regarder. Plusieurs longues mèches noires masquaient une partie de son visage.

- Bonjour, dit-elle.


	40. 40Qui es tu Esculape ?

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 40 : Qui es-tu Esculape ?

-o§o-

Il était là, devant elle. Il se tenait droit, immobile, adossé au grand meuble qui faisait face au lit. Ses cheveux très noirs avaient poussé depuis le jour de leur première rencontre, ils se redressaient maintenant dans tous les sens et recouvraient sa nuque. La tunique beige et marron qu'il avait passée était toute froissée, les manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Il avait rangé les mains dans ses poches. Sur son visage, il était impossible de lire la moindre expression, il n'y avait que l'or de ses yeux qui scintillait dans l'ombre alors qu'il la regardait.

Shunreï était consciente du tremblement qui agitait son corps. Elle était aussi consciente des dernières larmes qui faisaient toujours briller ses yeux. Mais surtout, elle était consciente qu'il pouvait voir tout cela. Ne pouvant plus le regarder en face, elle baissa la tête et resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux. Brusquement, elle ferma les yeux et pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'il s'en aille. Une seconde passa, puis deux. La pièce était totalement silencieuse. Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux, mais il était toujours là, il n'avait pas bougé.

L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa à le supplier, à demander pardon ; heureusement pour le peu de fierté qui lui restait, elle ne parvint pas à parler. Que pouvait-il bien penser ? Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Une partie d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver agaçant, encore et toujours.

Peut-être entendit-il ses dernières pensées. A ce moment-là, il remua enfin et se décolla du meuble contre lequel il était appuyé pour venir vers le lit. Sans rien dire, Mikérinos ferma la fenêtre à côté d'elle et tira doucement le rideau. Puis il se tourna vers elle avec sa lenteur habituelle.

- J'ai l'impression que ça va mieux, dit-il doucement.

Elle acquiesça, sans le regarder.

- Je vais quand même faire un contrôle, insista-t-il. Allonge-toi.

A contrecoeur, elle déplia son corps frissonnant et courbaturé pour se recoucher sur le dos. Elle déglutit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. L'Artiste se penchait déjà sur elle, sans paraître remarquer son trouble.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda-t-il.

Elle fit non de la tête tandis qu'il frôlait son visage des doigts pour soulever sa paupière gauche.

- Normalement, tu ne devrais plus avoir de blessures ou de fractures, expliqua-t-il. L'incantation t'a entièrement soignée.

La grande main de l'Artiste glissa sur son cou. Elle frissonna ; sa paume était brûlante. Il palpa délicatement sa gorge, à la recherche de quelque chose d'anormal. Mais elle se sentait bien en dehors d'une grande fatigue et de sa terrible angoisse.

- Bien, dit-il, l'air satisfait. Voyons ton coeur.

Interdite, elle le vit tendre à nouveau les mains pour ouvrir sa chemise. Il défit les boutons alors qu'elle se raidissait malgré elle, les joues écarlates. Heureusement, il ne découvrit pas entièrement sa poitrine, peut-être par respect pour sa pudeur.

Il alluma son cosmos et le nuage orangé entoura sa main droite comme une torche. Puis, sans égards pour sa gêne, il posa sa paume sur le petit espace nu entre ses seins. Aussitôt, la chaleur qu'il dégageait électrisa la peau de la jeune femme, hérissant tous les poils sur ses bras. Son coeur s'emballa d'un coup et elle fut prise d'une peur irraisonnée qu'il ne le remarque. Mais il retira bientôt sa main, sans réaction spéciale. Son cosmos s'éteignit.

- Tout est normal, déclara-t-il. Il faut juste que tu te reposes. La formule t'a rendu la vie mais pas ton énergie. Tu es encore très faible.

Elle inspira profondément pour calmer son bouleversement. Mikérinos s'était écarté, elle reboutonna son vêtement, sans quitter le lustre des yeux.

- Tu le sais peut-être, tu es morte suite à ce combat, continua-t-il à mi-voix en remettant les mains dans ses poches.

- Je sais oui, lâcha-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien. Elle déglutit. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir discuter un jour de sa propre mort comme s'il s'agissait d'un évènement mondain quelconque. L'absurdité de la scène faillit la faire éclater d'un rire hystérique. Elle se retint, pour ne pas aggraver son cas.

- Shiryu m'a tout raconté.

- Bien, répondit-il.

Il acquiesça, le visage parfaitement neutre. Evidemment, il n'ajouta rien, il se détourna seulement pour faire quelques pas dans la chambre. Shunreï comprit alors qu'il ne dirait rien, qu'il ne serait pas capable d'apaiser ses craintes, comme d'habitude. Jamais ému, jamais troublé. S'il devait la renvoyer, qu'il se retourne, qu'il le lui dise, maintenant ! Qu'ils en finissent. Qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais il ne dit rien. Shunreï l'observa marcher jusqu'au grand meuble, contempler les objets posés dessus avec une attention accrue. Soudain, elle ne le supporta plus.

- Il m'a tout dit, lança-t-elle en serrant les poings sur son drap, sauf une chose... Esculape.

Une partie d'elle-même se détestait de le provoquer ainsi mais elle refusait de le laisser jouer avec ses nerfs plus longtemps. A l'autre bout de la pièce Mikérinos s'était figé. Elle aperçut son large dos très droit se raidir et elle réalisa aussitôt qu'elle avait été trop loin. Après une seconde, il se tourna lentement vers elle, le visage fermé. Ses yeux à demi clos se mirent à briller plus fort. Il lui jeta un regard froid et distant avant de se radosser à la commode. Elle attendit, anxieuse.

- Tu as raison, je te dois des explications.

Le muscle de la mâchoire de Mikérinos joua convulsivement sous sa peau.

- Je crois qu'il y a pas mal de choses que tu ignores encore à propos des Artistes d'Apollon, admit-il.

La curiosité la gagna. L'Artiste se hissa en hauteur à la force de ses bras et s'assit sur le grand meuble. Puis il appuya les coudes sur ses genoux et croisa les mains. Il prit un air pensif.

- Esculape, c'est mon nom. Mon deuxième nom, celui que j'ai reçu le jour où j'ai été nommé neuvième Artiste de l'Ordre d'Apollon, continua-t-il. Ou plutôt, c'est la version latine de ce nom, parce que les guerriers d'Arès parlent couramment latin. Les grecs disent Asclèpios.

A ces mots, l'Amazone ouvrit des yeux ronds. Ca y était. Elle se souvenait. Elle se souvenait enfin où elle avait entendu ce nom. C'était l'une des leçons de mythologie que le vieux maître lui donnait avant, quand ils vivaient ensemble aux Cinq Pics. Asclèpios. C'était incroyable.

- Tu... Tu es un dieu ? murmura-t-elle, pétrifiée.

Mikérinos esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Non, dit-il. Enfin, pas exactement. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que chacun des neuf Artistes d'Apollon a un deuxième nom, comme moi. Ce sont les noms des premiers Artistes, les demi dieux qui servaient Apollon il y a de cela plusieurs siècles. Chacun possède un domaine de prédilection. Asclèpios était le dieu des médecins, le fils d'Apollon lui-même. Quand je suis devenu Artiste, une partie de son âme est devenue la mienne. Une grande part de mes connaissances vient de là.

- Son esprit et le tien ? Vous êtes tous les deux... Vous êtes deux personnes à l'intérieur de... ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Je suis seul maître de mon corps, expliqua-t-il. Ce sont simplement des souvenirs qui maintenant, m'appartiennent. Il ne vit pas vraiment à l'intérieur de moi. Il _est_ moi. Je suis toujours moi, ce ne sont que des... sensations, des intuitions. Il n'y a rien de dangereux ou de contre-nature là-dedans.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

- C'est assez difficile à décrire. Seule une partie de l'esprit d'Asclèpios m'habite. C'est très différent d'une réincarnation. C'est simplement... un don.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête. Il lui semblait comprendre à peu près ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était juste que... ça lui faisait un choc. Et tous les autres... Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Alors, Pâris, Midas et les autres... ? balbutia-t-elle, ébahie.

Il acquiesça, avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Une épaisse mèche couleur aile de corbeau se dressa en arrière.

- Oui, confirma-t-il. Eux aussi, ils sont comme moi. Pâris a reçu le don du devin Tirésias ; Midas, lui, possède les mêmes talents que l'inventeur Dédale. Il en va ainsi pour chacun d'entre nous, nous maîtrisons l'un des neuf arts d'Apollon.

- Mais...

Elle déglutit, cherchant ses mots. Puis elle leva le visage vers lui et croisa son regard doré. Il l'encouragea d'un geste du menton.

- Mais alors, reprit-elle, Phobos... il disait...

Mikérinos ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Phobos connaissait mon histoire et celle des Artistes en général, répondit-il. Il faisait allusion au fait que nous ne pouvons pas faire appel à notre cosmos pour nous battre ou même pour nous défendre.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle.

L'Artiste se redressa et se racla la gorge.

- Parce que les Artistes ont été maudits par Zeus, il y a très longtemps. Le roi des dieux nous a condamnés à mourir si jamais nous tentions à nouveau de nous battre.

- Il vous a maudits, médita-t-elle. Pour quelle raison ? Apollon a fait quelque chose qui l'a contrarié ?

Il l'observa un instant de ses surprenants yeux de fauve. Puis il soupira.

- Ce n'est pas Apollon qui l'a contrarié. C'est moi, rectifia-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche de saisissement. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de parler, Mikérinos ébaucha un petit geste évasif de la main.

- Enfin, pas exactement, fit-il. C'est Asclèpios qui a enfreint l'interdit. Cela dit, je suis Asclèpios aujourd'hui, on peut donc dire que tout cela est ma faute.

Shunreï le considéra brusquement sous un tout autre jour. D'un coup, il ne fut plus cet homme si énigmatique, si flegmatique qui l'agaçait, qui la troublait et la chagrinait. Elle plissa les yeux en l'observant. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit dangereux ? Elle se l'imagina pendant une seconde en assassin, en traître, en hors-la-loi. En était-il capable ? L'Artiste parut lire dans ses pensées. Les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire attristé.

- Selon la mythologie, déclara-t-il, Asclèpios aurait commis le crime le plus grave pour un mortel. L'histoire raconte que son art de la médecine était si grand qu'aucune maladie connue ne lui résistait et qu'aucun guérisseur au monde ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui, pas même son père Apollon. Un jour, quelqu'un proposa à Asclèpios une fabuleuse récompense pour ramener quelqu'un à la vie.

L'Amazone haussa les sourcils. Mikérinos, le regard perdu vers le sol, ne le remarqua pas.

- Asclèpios accepta de relever le défi. Le défunt était un illustre grec, un fils de roi.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et Shunreï aperçut un éclat de pure fierté traverser son regard.

- Bien évidemment, il réussit son pari, dit-il. Hyppolite est revenu d'entre les morts. Il est la seule personne, dans toute l'histoire de l'Homme, qui soit revenu à la vie sans l'approbation des dieux.

Shunreï baissa la tête. C'était donc cela, cette terrible faute. Elle eut soudain honte d'avoir envisagé le pire.

- C'est pour cela que Zeus t'a puni ? chuchota-t-elle, peinée.

- Aux yeux de Zeus, Asclèpios nourrissait "des idées trop grandes pour un simple mortel". Les dieux ne craignent rien davantage qu'un homme qui possède les pouvoirs qui leur sont réservés. La punition pour Asclèpios fut la mort. Mais le courroux de Zeus s'étendit également à tous les Artistes d'Apollon qui furent dès lors incapables de défendre leur dieu par eux-mêmes. Nos coeurs sont malades depuis ce jour.

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- C'est à cause de cette malédiction, à cause de la faute d'Asclèpios, que les Reyaâs existent aujourd'hui et qu'elles sont obligées de faire pour nous le travail que nous ne sommes plus capables d'accomplir, conclut-il.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit de l'Amazone. Elle nageait en pleine confusion. C'était la faute d'Asclèpios. C'était à cause de lui que les Amazones et les Artistes devaient s'unir, à cause de lui que les Artistes ne pouvaient pas se battre. Soudain, les paroles que Midas avait prononcées un jour dans l'arène en présence des chevaliers d'Athéna lui revinrent en mémoire : _Une erreur d'appréciation. Il y a longtemps. Nous, on ne fait que payer le prix exigé._ Puis ce fut la voix de Phobos qui s'imposa à elle, comme s'il venait juste de parler : _Tes huit compagnons doivent tellement t'en vouloir._

Ainsi, tout le monde savait qu'Asclèpios était responsable de cette malédiction. Tout le monde savait que Mikérinos l'était. Il le savait aussi. Et il devait vivre avec ça. Est-ce que les autres Artistes lui en voulaient vraiment à cause de cette faute dont il n'était qu'à moitié responsable ? Une faute vieille de plusieurs millénaires ? Une bouffée de colère lui monta au front. Mikérinos n'était pas coupable ! Comment pouvait-on lui reprocher cela ?

Elle ouvrit brusquement la bouche en grand pour déverser toute son indignation mais au moment où elle allait parler, une autre pensée troublante traversa son esprit comme un éclair. Elle se figea. Mais elle ? Mikérinos ne l'avait-elle pas ramenée à la vie ? Elle s'affola.

- Est-ce que tu vas être puni à nouveau ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, horrifiée. Tu m'as rendu la vie, comme Asclèpios l'avait fait pour ce prince... Tu vas payer pour cela aussi, comme cette fois-là ?

A sa grande stupeur, elle le vit afficher un grand sourire. C'était le même sourire, franc et spontané, que ce soir-là, sur les marches du palais d'Athéna. Tout son visage s'illumina. Shunreï cessa de respirer.

- Non, je n'ai rien fait d'interdit cette fois, lança-t-il. Perséphone a donné son autorisation pour que ton âme quitte les Enfers et c'est Apollon lui-même qui a pratiqué le rituel. Tout était parfaitement légal. Zeus n'a rien à redire sur ce point. Quant à la deuxième incantation... je n'y suis pour rien. C'est Artémis qui t'a soignée. Elle possède un droit absolu sur toutes ses Amazones. C'est ta déesse, théoriquement, elle peut disposer de ta vie comme bon lui semble. Ce sont donc les dieux qui t'ont ramené de l'Hadès, pas moi.

Ces mots calmèrent sensiblement le coeur battant de la jeune femme. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle s'était redressée dans sa panique et elle se laissa retomber contre son oreiller. Mikérinos l'observait d'un air amusé. Elle rougit, honteuse.

- Ah bon, bégaya-t-elle.

Elle réfléchit à toute allure pour changer de sujet alors que le regard de l'Artiste lui brûlait toujours la peau.

- Et... euh... comment va Shamio ? Et les Artistes ?

Mikérinos haussa les épaules.

- Bien. Shamio ne se souviendra pas du réveil d'Artémis je pense, c'était une réaction instinctive. Quant aux Artistes... ils s'en remettront sans problèmes. Il n'y a que des égratignures.

Shunreï le regarda se passer une main sur le front. Il repoussa ses épaisses mèches sombres en arrière encore une fois. Il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il n'était pas à l'aise, elle s'en était déjà aperçu.

- Je suis au courant de ça aussi, indiqua-t-elle. Les Reyaâs je veux dire...

- Ah.

- Pourquoi est-ce que... ? fit-elle.

Il balaya l'air devant lui d'un geste de la main.

- Une autre réaction instinctive, dit-il. Rien de grave. Cela ira mieux la prochaine fois.

- La prochaine fois ?

- La prochaine fois que vous ressentirez le cosmos d'Artémis, expliqua-t-il. Toutes les Reyaâs présentes n'avaient encore jamais eu l'occasion de le sentir pulser en elles. Leur énergie a... explosé, en quelques sortes et elles ont perdu le contrôle.

La jeune femme se garda de lui rappeler qu'elle, elle n'avait pas éprouvé le cosmos d'Artémis comme ses compagnes. Ce qui voulait dire que la prochaine fois, elle réagirait violemment. Mikérinos y avait forcément pensé. Il le savait, tout comme elle. Peut-être que, lorsque ce jour arriverait, elle le blesserait elle aussi ? Peut-être même qu'elle ne pourrait se contrôler suffisamment et qu'elle le tuerait. Ca aussi, il le savait. C'était une possibilité qu'il ne pouvait écarter. Pourtant, il fit comme si de rien était. Bizarrement, cette histoire n'avait pas l'air de trop le préoccuper. L'éventualité de mourir des mains de sa propre Reyaâ ne le perturbait pas. C'était Miké.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre davantage sur ce sujet. Il sauta à bas du meuble sur lequel il s'était installé et glissa les mains dans ses poches. Shunreï s'efforça de diriger son regard sur n'importe quel point de la pièce en dehors de lui. Allait-il lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle comme Reyaâ à présent ?

Elle baissa la tête et s'efforça de devenir transparente. Mikérinos n'avait pas encore bougé, il regardait par la fenêtre d'un air distrait. Il se retourna enfin pour faire un pas mais, à son grand étonnement, elle le vit se diriger vers la porte. Il s'empara de la poignée avec ces gestes empreints de grâce qui le caractérisaient.

- A propos, lança-t-il alors en lui jetant un regard.

Elle tressaillit.

- Tu as l'interdiction formelle de quitter l'infirmerie avant demain, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Il sortit.

-o§o-

L'Amazone pénétra d'un pas rapide dans l'arène principale du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Ann cherchait deux de ses compagnes qui étaient supposées être là avec leurs Artistes. Pâris voulait réunir tout le monde dans l'heure et elle courait déjà depuis pas mal de temps pour faire passer le message. Heureusement, les informations transmises par Aioros du Sagittaire étaient justes. Les deux Reyaâs qu'elle recherchait étaient assises au sommet des gradins opposés à l'entrée. Elles discutaient avec les deux Artistes et quelques chevaliers de bronze inconnus.

Ann longea le petit mur en essayant de ne pas déranger les combattants et salua quelques chevaliers au passage. Didon leva la tête en la voyant arriver. Sa frange verte lui retombait dans les yeux.

- Ann ?

A ses côtés San, Marsyas et Arion interrompirent leur conversation pour se tourner vers elle. La première Reyaâ escalada rapidement les escaliers pour les rejoindre et esquissa un geste en direction du palais d'Athéna.

- Pâris veut voir tout le monde pour une réunion, déclara-t-elle. Il faut y aller tout de suite.

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

- Vous savez où est Mikérinos ? demanda-t-elle.

San haussa les épaules.

- Dans son lit aux dernières nouvelles, dit-elle.

- Eh bien, il n'y est plus, marmonna Ann, songeuse. Peu importe, il doit être occupé avec des malades à rafistoler. Je le mettrai au courant plus tard. Allons-y.

-o§o-

Quand ils entrèrent dans le petit salon de l'aile du palais réservée aux hôtes, les quatre autres Artistes et les trois Reyaâs étaient déjà installés sur des sièges autour d'une grande table ovale. Pâris leur fit aussitôt signe de venir prendre place avec eux. Ann s'assit non loin de lui, à côté de Télès. Il ne manquait que Mikérinos et Shunreï.

- Où est-il ? s'enquit Pâris.

Ann éleva les mains en hauteur.

- A l'infirmerie probablement.

- Il doit avoir autre chose de plus urgent à faire... Je suppose qu'on peut se passer de lui, dit Pâris.

La première Reyaâ songea à Shunreï dans sa chambre. Oui, Mikérinos avait très certainement beaucoup mieux à faire pour l'heure, surtout si, comme il lui avait semblé, la jeune femme était enfin sortie du sommeil.

- Bien, fit soudain le premier Artiste. Je vais tout de suite vous dire la raison de cette petite réunion.

L'Artiste présidait l'assemblée, en sa qualité de représentant du Grand Consul. Il s'était levé, les mains posées à plat sur la table.

- Je viens d'avoir un entretien avec la déesse Athéna et le Grand Pope, reprit-il. Saori tenait à me rappeler certains aspects du protocole que nous devons respecter.

Ann vit plusieurs Artistes hocher la tête ; ils devaient se douter de ce que Pâris allait leur dire. Celui-ci éleva une main, comme il le faisait souvent en s'adressant à de nombreuses personnes.

- Cela fait presque une semaine que vous êtes tous au Sanctuaire d'Athéna et que les incantations ont été faites, récapitula-t-il.

Il promena son regard turquoise sur les attablés.

- Je pense que vous êtes tous parfaitement remis de ce petit incident, du moins suffisamment pour pouvoir voyager.

Quelques Amazones et Artistes échangèrent des coups d'oeil entendus.

- L'esprit d'Artémis s'est réveillé il y a peu, continua Pâris.

Ann aperçut Télès, Bérénice et Nausicaa se tortiller légèrement sur leur chaise, mal à l'aise. Elle non plus, elle devait bien l'avouer, n'arrivait pas à oublier cet incident.

- Avec Apollon, c'est-à-dire Adam, il y a actuellement trois des douze Olympiens résidant au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Comme vous le savez tous, c'est une situation qui ne sera pas tolérée plus de quelques jours par le tribunal des dieux.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde.

- Je vous prierai donc de bien vouloir rassembler vos affaires et de vous tenir prêts à partir.

Linos acquiesça, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque. De longues traces de griffures sanglantes couraient toujours en travers de ses joues et de son menton. Elles commençaient à cicatriser.

- Quand exactement ? interrogea-t-il.

Pâris se redressa totalement.

- Après demain à l'aube, répondit-il. Cela laisse amplement le temps à tout le monde de se préparer et d'aller remercier nos hôtes comme il se doit.

Il fit un geste en direction de Marsyas et Arion.

- Je compte sur vous pour vous occuper d'Adam. Ann et Télès se chargeront de Shamio.

-o§o-

Mikérinos n'avait pas tôt fait de refermer la petite porte derrière lui qu'un bourdonnement de voix lui parvenait de l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, cherchant à apercevoir la source des éclats qui se mélangeaient dans un brouhaha inextricable. Un rire cristallin éclata soudain dans l'air et l'Artiste sourit. Shamio n'était visiblement pas seule.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la sortie après avoir remis la main dans sa poche. Et effectivement, en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, il découvrit plusieurs personnes qui approchaient, l'air joyeux. Kanon des Gémeaux menait la petite procession, suivi par Shamio, Adam et Seiya. La fillette était perchée sur les épaules du chevalier Pégase et riait aux éclats quand celui-ci partait au galop.

- Encore ! fit-elle.

Seiya haletait légèrement.

- Hey ! Je suis fatigué, je demande une pause !

Shamio commença à protester avec vigueur mais Pégase la descendait déjà de son dos pour la reposer par terre. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche pour déverser sa déception quand elle aperçut soudain l'Artiste sur le seuil de l'infirmerie, quelques pas plus loin. Aussitôt, un grand sourire illumina son visage et elle se mit à courir vers lui.

- Miké !

Mikérinos ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour quand elle lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser. Il la souleva contre lui et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Les deux chevaliers et le petit Adam les rejoignirent.

- Nous te cherchions, expliqua Kanon en le saluant.

- Salut ! renchérit Seiya.

L'Artiste hocha la tête.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Il faut que tu soignes le bras de Kanon parce que ça le gratte, expliqua Shamio en pointant le membre coupable du doigt.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux acquiesça avec une petite grimace et gratta aussitôt vigoureusement l'angle de son coude à travers le bandage. Mikérinos esquissa un sourire.

- Je vais arranger ça, déclara-t-il. Entre, mes instruments sont à l'intérieur.

Un éclat de soulagement passa à ce moment-là sur le visage de Kanon et il obéit incontinent, sans se faire prier. Shamio, ayant retrouvé la terre ferme, le suivit en sautillant. Seiya ébaucha un geste pour repartir.

- Bon, je vous laisse, je dois aller voir Saori, dit-il. Au fait, est-ce que Shunreï va mieux ?

- Elle s'est réveillée, répondit Mikérinos. Tout va bien.

Pégase approuva gaiement et salua avant de disparaître. L'Artiste resta alors immobile quelques secondes face au petit garçon qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Adam n'avait pas prononcé un mot, il était si discret qu'on avait tendance à l'oublier. Ses mains étaient posées contre ses flancs, il regardait l'infirmerie d'un air absent. Mikérinos le considéra un instant sans qu'il paraisse s'en apercevoir. Puis les yeux d'Adam se fixèrent sur les siens. Les iris très clairs du garçonnet semblèrent transpercer son âme. L'Artiste cilla, mal à l'aise. Adam ne bougea pas. Mikérinos tendit alors un bras pour ouvrir la porte plus grand et lui indiqua d'entrer d'un geste du menton. Le petit dieu continua à l'observer pendant quelques secondes. Enfin, il se décida à passer le seuil, à pas lents, avec dignité.

Mikérinos regarda Kanon sortir de l'infirmerie, l'air infiniment plus léger qu'avant. Il faisait des moulinets dans l'air avec son bras tout neuf, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Shamio était toujours dans son sillage, un grand sourire au visage. L'Artiste attendit qu'ils aient disparu de l'autre côté de la porte et esquissa un sourire. Mais au même moment, il réalisa que le petit Adam était toujours là et surtout, que celui-ci l'observait fixement.

Le garçonnet était debout, immobile, la tête levée vers lui. On aurait dit qu'il attendait quelque chose. Mikérinos affronta son regard plusieurs secondes en essayant de ne pas se détourner. Les yeux d'Adam étaient d'une intensité à peine soutenable, leur bleu était presque blanc. L'Artiste serra doucement les poings sur la sacoche posée sur la table et déglutit pour essayer de se calmer. Au Sanctuaire des Astres il faisait constamment son possible pour ne pas avoir à croiser l'enfant. Il l'avait toujours fait. C'était Zéphyr qui s'occupait de lui, Mikérinos ne voulait pas le voir ou quoi que ce soit d'autre bien que, il en avait conscience, ce fût un manque de respect envers son dieu. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la vue du petit garçon, il revoyait systématiquement son frère en lui.

Mikérinos finit par se retourner et rompre le contact visuel. Le petit dieu ne se décidait pas à parler, il se fichait du reste. Il s'empara des bandages sales qu'il venait d'ôter au chevalier des Gémeaux et en fit une boule avant de le fourrer dans son sac avec les autres ustensiles. Il le donnerait à Shun plus tard. Quand il fut sur le point de s'éloigner vers la sortie, une petite voix l'arrêta.

- Tu es très en colère.

L'Artiste s'immobilisa sans se retourner. Il pouvait sentir le regard d'Adam qui lui brûlait la nuque. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire dire cela ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Adam ne bougea pas.

- Je peux le sentir, expliqua le garçonnet. Ton esprit bouillonne de rage et de désespoir.

Mikérinos pivota lentement sur ses talons pour lui faire face. Les yeux d'Adam brillaient d'un éclat irréel.

- Ton cosmos hurle, je l'entends, reprit-il. Pourquoi y a-t-il tellement de colère et de tristesse en toi ?

Les yeux de l'Artiste se plissèrent. Personne n'avait encore jamais réussi à distinguer son âme de cette façon. Sa colère, il la contenait parfaitement, toujours, en toute circonstance ; quant à sa tristesse, il avait appris à vivre avec. Mais personne n'en avait jamais rien su jusqu'à présent.

Adam le regardait. Ses yeux paraissaient devenir de plus en plus clairs. Il l'examinait, il avait l'air de lire en lui. Il n'y avait pas de compassion ou de pitié dans le regard de l'enfant, juste de l'incompréhension. Mikérinos serra davantage les poings dans ses poches, jusqu'à faire craquer ses articulations.

- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? murmura-t-il.

Adam cligna des paupières.

- Tu es le seul dont je ne sache rien, dit-il. Le devoir d'un dieu n'est-il pas d'aider ses disciples ?

- Tu ne peux pas m'aider, lâcha l'Artiste. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Il y eut un instant de silence total durant lequel Mikérinos fit à nouveau volte-face. Mais une fois encore, il n'eut pas le temps de partir.

- Brann m'a chargé d'un message pour toi.

Le jeune homme se figea d'un coup et ses yeux dorés s'écarquillèrent. La voix d'Adam n'était plus qu'un souffle à peine audible.

- Je peux le voir, parfois il vient me rendre visite dans le temple solaire.

Mikérinos ne respirait plus, tout son corps était glacé, son sang s'était arrêté de circuler. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

- Il voulait juste te dire qu'il était heureux, dit Adam.

L'Artiste sentit brusquement les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, il battit aussitôt des paupières pour les faire disparaître. Il reprit son souffle et déglutit pour retrouver le contrôle de sa voix.

- Retourne au palais Adam, Pâris doit te chercher partout.

Il sortit à pas lents, sans se retourner.

-o§o-

Un nouveau groupe de personnes arrivait près de l'infirmerie. Mikérinos gravissait déjà le petit sentier poussiéreux lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta.

- Miké ?

C'était Ann. Télès et Nausicaa l'accompagnaient. Elles le rejoignirent en quelques pas. L'Artiste fit un effort pour s'immobiliser et leur adresser un mot.

- Bonjour, dit-il.

La première Reyaâ l'observait d'un air un peu perplexe mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur son ton distant.

- Nous avons fait une petite réunion tout à l'heure à la demande de Pâris, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai pensé que tu devais être occupé. Va au palais, les Artistes vont tout te dire. Pâris a eu une conversation avec Athéna.

Mikérinos prit une profonde inspiration et battit des paupières pour essayer de se reconnecter au monde réel. Les quelques mots de l'Amazone pénétraient doucement dans son esprit embué. Enfin il acquiesça.

- Ah. Oui, je vais voir ça, fit-il. Merci.

Il allait se retourner pour continuer son chemin mais Télès se mit à parler.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle le fixait en fronçant les sourcils. Il se redressa.

- Bien, répondit-il. J'ai à faire au palais.

Cette fois, il tourna les talons.

- Attends, appela Ann. Comment va Shunreï ? On peut la voir ?

Mikérinos se mordit les deux joues pour retenir un profond soupir de lassitude. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et chercha quelques mots pour répondre.

- Elle va bien, elle s'est réveillée. Allez-y.

- Et tu n'aurais pas vu Shamio et Adam par hasard ? intervint Nausicaa. Nous devons les ramener là-haut.

- Shamio est avec Kanon. Adam doit probablement encore être dans l'infirmerie, dit-il.

Il se remit aussitôt à gravir le sentier, sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la part des trois guerrières. Il disparut avant qu'elles n'aient pu trouver autre chose pour le retenir.

Ann suivit des yeux la haute silhouette qui s'éloignait à grands pas à travers le Sanctuaire. Quand il fut hors de vue, elle secoua la tête tristement.

- En voilà un qui ne changera jamais décidément, lâcha Nausicaa avec humeur. Dès qu'on lui adresse la parole, on a l'impression de le déranger. Tu crois que ça le tuerait d'être aimable ?

Télès sourit.

- Peut-être bien, fit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir à la question.

Nausicaa mit les poings sur ses hanches, l'air renfrogné. Ses yeux violets brillaient d'indignation.

- Je plains la pauvre Shunreï, grogna-t-elle. Je crois qu'à sa place, je ne le supporterais pas. Il se fiche de tout !

- Il a toujours été comme ça, personne ne le changera jamais, dit Télès.

- Il doit avoir ses raisons, lança Ann. Miké est quelqu'un de difficile à comprendre, indifférent, rêveur peut-être, mais il n'est pas mauvais.

Nausicaa haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'elle s'en fichait royalement puisqu'elle n'avait, de toute façon, jamais affaire à lui. La première Reyaâ jeta un nouveau regard vers l'endroit où l'Artiste avait disparu. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais Mikérinos lui avait fait de la peine. Il avait peut-être un problème. Il dégageait une sorte de tristesse si profonde tout à coup. Ann se demanda soudain si Shunreï y était pour quelque chose.

- Allons voir Shunreï, proposa-t-elle.

Nausicaa retrouva aussitôt le sourire et suivit le mouvement de bon coeur. Effectivement, le petit Adam se trouvait bien à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, planté devant une fenêtre qu'il contemplait sans ciller, l'air absorbé par les mouvements des nuages. Ann jugea que ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de faire une quelconque bêtise et elles le laissèrent donc à sa rêverie une minute pour aller voir leur compagne.

-o§o-

Shunreï, toujours perdue dans ses pensées, eut tout juste le temps de se redresser dans son lit quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer une tornade brune surexcitée.

- Bienvenue parmi nous ma belle ! s'exclama Télès en l'étreignant avec force. Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! Comment tu te sens ? Pas trop fatiguée ?

- Télès ! Bonjour, qu'est-ce que...

La Reyaâ examinait méticuleusement son visage en le tournant de tous les côtés.

- Bon, je crois qu'on a évité les dégâts trésor, déclara-t-elle. Même la mort ne peut rien contre cette incroyable peau d'albâtre.

A ces mots, Shunreï entendit deux personnes éclater de rire derrière la porte. Ann et Nausicaa entrèrent à leur tour avant de refermer le battant.

- Salut ! lança la première Reyaâ.

- On est venues te tenir un peu compagnie, on a pensé que tu devais t'ennuyer toute seule dans cette chambre horrible, expliqua Nausicaa.

La jeune femme se mit à rire, le coeur devenu beaucoup plus léger. La vue de ses trois amies effaça d'un coup tous les soucis et préoccupations qu'avait provoqué la venue de Mikérinos.

- Je suis contente de vous voir, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Ann en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit.

Shunreï acquiesça.

- Oui, beaucoup mieux. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- Normal, tu viens de te taper l'aller-retour jusqu'aux Enfers, c'est pas rien, objecta Télès.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien j'imagine ? demanda Nausicaa en repoussant dans son dos l'une de ses longues mèches couleur lilas.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Ann posa alors une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- Tu es au courant pour...

- Shiryu m'a tout raconté, affirma-t-elle. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ann eut un petit sourire attristé.

- On a croisé Mikérinos sur le chemin, intervint Télès. Il avait une mine affreuse. Il s'est passé quelque chose ici ?

En entendant cela, Shunreï se raidit. Télès l'observait attentivement, comme pour trouver elle-même une réponse à sa question en le lisant sur son visage. La jeune femme détourna le regard, un peu gênée.

- Euh... il est passé tout à l'heure, bégaya-t-elle. Mais je... Enfin, il avait l'air d'aller bien en sortant...

Les trois Amazones ne la quittaient pas des yeux. Elles échangèrent un coup d'oeil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? interrogea Nausicaa. Il a été désagréable je parie, c'est lui tout craché ça...

- Non ! coupa Shunreï.

Elle rougit soudain quand trois paires d'yeux la fixèrent avec étonnement.

- Je veux dire... Non, il n'a pas été désagréable. Ce n'est pas de sa faute...

Elle baissa tristement la tête.

- Je l'ai un peu provoqué et... murmura-t-elle.

Un lourd silence tomba sur elles pendant quelques secondes. Shunreï se sentait très mal à l'aise d'être ainsi au centre de l'attention.

- Je pensais... commença-t-elle, hésitante. Je pensais qu'il allait me renvoyer. Parce que je n'avais pas bien fait mon travail. Il ne se décidait pas à le dire, alors je l'ai un peu forcé...

Télès et Nausicaa prirent un air terrifié.

- Il t'a renvoyée ?! s'écrièrent-elles.

Shunreï les vit reculer pour s'éloigner d'elle, comme si elles venaient d'apprendre qu'elle était porteuse d'un virus particulièrement contagieux. La jeune femme secoua aussitôt la tête pour les rassurer.

- Non ! Non, il ne l'a pas fait, assura-t-elle. Il ne m'a pas renvoyée.

Les deux Amazones soupirèrent aussitôt de soulagement et reprirent leur place initiale sur le lit.

- J'ai eu peur, avoua Télès, une main posée sur le coeur.

Shunreï se passa une main dans les cheveux tandis qu'Ann se penchait vers elle.

- S'il ne t'a pas renvoyée, où est le problème ? fit-elle.

- Eh bien... c'est peut-être ça le problème, avoua-t-elle doucement. Je m'attendais tellement à ce que...

Télès lui donna une frappe amicale dans le dos.

- Bah, ne cherche pas à comprendre ! Le plus important c'est qu'il ne l'ait pas fait, le reste n'a aucune importance.

Shunreï sourit courageusement et approuva d'un geste du menton.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Elle laissa son regard se perdre au milieu des draps qui se froissaient sur ses genoux pendant que ses amies discutaient entre elles. C'était un fait, Mikéinos l'avait gardée à son service. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais avait-elle réellement besoin de le savoir ? Mikérinos était quelqu'un de mystérieux, il avait des raisons d'agir comme il le faisait, même si personne d'autre que lui ne les comprenait. Elle était forcée d'avouer que jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais trompé. Elle devait également avouer qu'elle avait confiance en lui, que maintenant, elle pourrait le suivre sur n'importe quel chemin, quelles que soient ses intentions.

Elle sourit distraitement, pour elle-même. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Ils resteraient ensemble. Alors il fallait qu'elle en soit digne. Elle deviendrait plus forte, plus déterminée. Quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait compter.

-o§o-

- Ah ! Te voilà revenu dans le monde des mortels, ton altesse ?

Mikérinos s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir et se retourna pour voir Pâris venir vers lui, l'air amusé.

- Où étais-tu ? En train de soulager quelques peu les effroyables blessures des pauvres humains ? continua-t-il.

- Occupé, répondit Mikérinos, laconique.

- Mission d'ordre supérieur, médita le premier Artiste. Pendant ce temps-là, j'ai parlé à Athéna. Il y a du nouveau.

Le neuvième Artiste acquiesça lentement.

- Oui, je suis au courant.

Pâris pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Avec trois Olympiens en liberté dans ce Sanctuaire, les choses deviennent délicates, expliqua-t-il. Nous sommes priés de vider les lieux d'ici à quelques jours. J'ai donné l'ordre à tout le monde de se tenir prêt pour après demain à l'aube. Shamio et Adam doivent regagner le Sanctuaire des Astres.

Il se remit à marcher à travers les larges couloirs vides du palais et Mikérinos le suivit. Les statues de marbre blanc semblaient les suivre des yeux du fond de leurs arcades bordées de rideaux de velours.

- C'est bon pour toi aussi, reprit Pâris avec un regard éloquent. Ne t'avise pas d'être en retard ou je te rétrograde.

Mikérinos lui adressa un regard un peu las. Pâris sourit.

- Shunreï est en état de voyager ? s'enquit-il.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

A ces mots, le premier Artiste d'Apollon arrêta sa marche, l'air perdu.

- Excuse-moi ? fit-il.

Mikérinos continua son chemin sans l'attendre vers l'autre bout du palais.

- Je dois parler à Athéna, déclara-t-il. A plus tard.

Pâris l'observa disparaître à l'angle du couloir, ahuri. Soudain, il croisa rageusement les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils.

- Et mon autorité alors ? lança-t-il d'une voix forte, bien qu'il fut de nouveau seul. Ca te ferait mal d'obéir aux ordres de tes supérieurs de temps en temps ?

Comme aucune réponse ne lui revenait, l'Artiste grommela entre ses dents.

- Foutue tête de mule.


	41. 41Mikérinos et Shunreï

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 41 : Mikérinos et Shunreï

-o§o-

Mikérinos observa le garde disparaître derrière la grande porte pour aller l'annoncer auprès de la princesse Saori. Le calme retomba dans le large couloir de marbre pendant quelques minutes. L'Artiste repoussa distraitement sa frange brune en arrière tout en détaillant une statue du regard. Les yeux blancs de la jeune femme semblaient l'interroger en silence. Il haussa les épaules. A ce moment-là le battant de la porte pivota de nouveau sur lui-même pour laisser passer le garde.

- Sa majesté va vous recevoir, l'informa-t-il.

Mikérinos acquiesça pour le remercier et pénétra à pas lents dans la salle du trône.

Saori était assise sur son grand siège officiel. Elle hocha la tête pour le saluer. L'Artiste s'arrêta au pied de l'estrade et fit une révérence respectueuse.

- Votre altesse.

- Je suis ravie de te voir, Mikérinos, fit-elle. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Il se redressa pour la regarder.

- Merci beaucoup. Je suis navré de vous déranger.

Saori ébaucha un petit geste évasif de la main et sourit pour signifier que ce n'était rien.

- Je voulais justement te parler, expliqua-t-elle.

- Me parler ?

- Tu sais probablement que les envoyés de ton Sanctuaire vont devoir rentrer chez eux d'ici peu ?

Il répondit par l'affirmative.

- Avant cela, continua-t-elle, je tenais à te voir.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de fixer sur lui un regard bienveillant.

- Pour te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour mon Sanctuaire et pour mes chevaliers, je t'accorde une faveur. Tu peux demander ce que tu veux, déclara-t-elle.

Mikérinos la considéra un instant avec perplexité, ne sachant que dire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Saori pensait-elle donc avoir une si grande dette envers lui ? Il battit des paupières pour se reprendre.

- C'est très généreux de votre part, déclara-t-il doucement.

Elle ne dit rien, se contenta d'attendre sa requête. Il glissa alors les mains dans ses poches et s'humecta les lèvres en laissant vagabonder son regard sur le sol.

- Dans ce cas... Il y a peut-être une chose que j'aimerais que vous m'accordiez, admit-il. J'étais venu vous le demander.

- Je t'écoute.

L'Artiste lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il désirait et Saori l'écouta avec attention. Dès qu'il eut fini, elle prit un air surpris. Mikérinos se tut et attendit. La jeune déesse l'observa quelques secondes sans bouger. Elle paraissait se poser beaucoup de questions, pourtant elle n'en énonça aucune. Finalement elle sourit et saisit son sceptre pour se lever.

- Très bien, dit-elle. Tu as mon autorisation.

Mikérinos s'inclina très bas.

- Merci votre altesse.

-o§o-

Pâris se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Comme Mikérinos entrait dans la chambre, il laissa un instant le sac qu'il était en train de faire.

- Alors ?

Mikérinos vint s'appuyer à une commode, avec nonchalance.

- Alors tout est en ordre. Il n'y a aucun problème, répondit-il.

Pâris plia une tunique pour la fourrer avec ses autres vêtements dans le sac et lui jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu parler à Athéna ? Qu'est-ce que tu combines encore ?

- Je ne combine pas.

- Si, tu combines, grommela le premier Artiste avant de balancer une serviette sur le lit. Tu fais ta tête de combineur, je suis sûr que tu combines. Et chaque fois que tu combines, moi, je me retrouve dans une merde noire.

Le neuvième Artiste haussa les épaules, ce qui pouvait vouloir dire à peu près n'importe quoi. En réponse, Pâris tira énergiquement sur la lanière en cuir qui fermait sa sacoche, pour évacuer un peu de son trop plein de frustration.

- Cela va me coûter au moins un châtiment de type trois, je le sens, se lamenta-t-il en se laissant tomber assis sur le matelas.

Depuis que Zéphyr était Consul, une rumeur circulait selon laquelle il aurait établi une liste de tortures inédites pour les mauvais sujets. L'échelle de souffrance s'étirait jusqu'à six, mais comme le stade cinq était déjà la mort, personne n'avait jamais su en quoi pouvait bien consister le sixième échelon.

Mikérinos esquissa un sourire.

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec ta mission, assura-t-il. Tu ramènes tout le monde au Sanctuaire des Astres comme prévu, c'est tout.

Pâris lui adressa un regard maussade, peu convaincu.

- Et toi ?

- Moi, je vous rejoins plus tard, dit Mikérinos.

- Il faut que je boive quelque chose, soupira-t-il. Un truc avec un degré d'alcool intéressant.

Le premier Artiste se passa une main sur le visage.

- Et une seringue, ajouta-t-il, pour me l'injecter directement dans le cerveau.

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Tu n'aurais pas du vitriol ?

-o§o-

Shunreï but son verre d'eau d'un trait et le reposa sur son plateau-repas terminé. Durant la matinée, de nombreuses personnes étaient venues la voir, dont les chevaliers de bronze et la presque totalité des Ors. Puis Shun lui avait apporté son repas avant d'aller prendre le sien. Les Amazones aussi avaient toutes regagné le palais.

Elle posa le plateau sur un meuble voisin de son lit et repoussa les couvertures pour se lever. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste couchée jusqu'au lendemain. Il fallait qu'elle s'entraîne, qu'elle regagne un peu des muscles que la mort et le sommeil lui avaient fait perdre et surtout qu'elle se dégourdisse les jambes.

Après quelques minutes de fouille intensive, elle mit la main sur ses vêtements et ses accessoires, rangés dans une armoire. Elle récupéra ses bracelets remplis de plomb et les passa à ses poignets et ses chevilles. Immédiatement, il lui parut impossible de faire un geste. Elle les avait portés chaque jour depuis que Perle les lui avait donnés et à présent, elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir les soulever. Elle se sentait lourde et fatiguée. Mais il n'était pas concevable d'abandonner. Depuis la visite de Mikérinos, elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : s'entraîner.

Elle se traîna jusqu'au centre de la pièce avec la grâce d'un canard unijambiste. Elle haletait déjà.

- Espèce de... fainéante...

Une fois agenouillée, elle posa ses mains à plat sur les dalles et entreprit de faire quelques pompes. A la première remontée, un craquement retentit au niveau de son coude et elle grimaça.

- Quel est... le sinistre crétin... qui a fait le sol... aussi bas ? maugréa-t-elle.

Elle avait la désagréable impression d'avoir quatre vingt dix ans.

- Et arrête de parler toute seule, bon sang !

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et une haute silhouette apparut dans l'encadrement, l'air à la fois incrédule et contrarié.

- Est-ce que je ne t'avais pas ordonné de te reposer ? fit Mikérinos.

Shunreï, qui avait rougi en se demandant s'il avait entendu sa dernière phrase, se rasséréna en concluant que ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Elle termina sa quatrième pompe et essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

- Tu m'avais ordonné... de ne pas quitter... l'infirmerie, rectifia-t-elle.

L'Artiste marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents et referma vivement le battant derrière lui.

- Recouche-toi tout de suite, tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est te claquer un muscle, ordonna-t-il.

- Je dois... reprendre l'entraînement, martela-t-elle en cherchant son air. J'ai besoin d'exercice.

Elle avait du mal à respirer, des flammes dévoraient ses muscles. Une vive douleur lui mordit le flanc droit et elle gémit en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Ses bras tremblaient violemment. A ce moment-là, quelque chose la saisit par la taille et la souleva dans les airs comme une plume.

- Tu n'es pas en état de faire des pompes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, lâcha Mikérinos.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il la déposait déjà sur le lit et rabattait la couverture sur ses jambes.

- Essaie encore une fois de te lever et je te jure que je t'attache au montant, déclara-t-il avec un regard noir.

Elle l'observa, bouche bée. Il le ferait, elle en était absolument certaine.

- Mais...

- Donne-moi ces bracelets, coupa-t-il en tendant la main.

- Ah non ! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse, en cachant ses poignets derrière son dos. Je veux faire un peu d'exercice, je ne peux pas rester dans ce lit toute la sainte journée ! J'en ai assez !

Elle le foudroya du regard, agacée. Ils s'affrontèrent un moment, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne cède. Shunreï contempla les yeux dorés dans lesquels flottait un éclat de colère. Elle voulait bien se reposer mais il y avait des limites, elle allait devenir complètement folle, elle ne supportait pas de rester enfermée comme ça. Evidemment, lui, ça ne lui faisait rien, il se promenait toute la journée à l'air libre. Et par-dessus le marché, il se permettait de venir lui donner des ordres, sans lui demander son avis. Bon sang, elle était une Amazone, non ? Alors qu'il la laisse s'entraîner, point final ! Après tout, il avait quand même intérêt, lui son Artiste, à ce qu'elle soit prête à se battre.

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Tu es en convalescence, répliqua-t-il. Tu te reposes, c'est tout. Donne-moi ça.

- Non !

- Je ne...

Il fut interrompu par plusieurs coups frénétiques de l'autre côté de la porte. Ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux.

- Mikérinos !

- Entrez, dit-il en se redressant.

Le battant pivota pour laisser passer Marine, le chevalier de l'Aigle. Elle avait son masque blanc au visage pourtant, on pouvait voir son agitation et son inquiétude.

- Mikérinos, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite, s'exclama-t-elle à toute vitesse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

Shunreï allait de l'un à l'autre, perdue.

- Shina n'est pas bien, expliqua le chevalier d'argent. Elle est très malade depuis plusieurs jours mais on ne pensait pas que c'était aussi grave. Aujourd'hui elle a essayé de se lever et de venir s'entraîner mais elle a fait un malaise. Il faut que tu l'aides.

- Où est-elle ?

L'Artiste s'était déjà emparé de la sacoche qu'il avait déposée sur la commode en entrant.

- Je l'ai emmenée à côté, répondit Marine en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Ebahie, Shunreï les regarda sortir de la pièce sans un mot de plus. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de refermer la porte derrière eux. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer cette fois ? Incapable de rester là, elle laissa sa curiosité prendre le dessus et repoussa une fois de plus la couverture pour se lever. De toute façon, plus personne ne se préoccupait d'elle.

Mikérinos et Marine étaient dans la pièce centrale de l'infirmerie. Le chevalier d'Ophiucus y avait été transportée, effectivement, mais elle ne semblait pas d'accord pour y rester plus longtemps.

- Je... Je vais très bien, grogna-t-elle en quittant un lit de camp.

Shunreï la vit soudain se recroqueviller sur elle-même en poussant un cri déchirant. Mikérinos la prenait déjà par la taille pour la soutenir, tout comme il l'avait fait pour elle quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Shina, tu es malade ! lâcha Marine. Reste allongée, tu as besoin de soins.

Shina ne semblait plus vraiment l'entendre. Ses gémissements donnaient des frissons d'horreur à l'Amazone. Tout à coup, le chevalier d'Ophiucus arracha son masque et un filet de bile dégoulina le long de son menton jusqu'au sol. Mikérinos attrapa son menton pour qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas et la souleva contre lui. Marine ne savait visiblement plus quoi faire.

- Depuis quand est-elle dans cet état ? demanda l'Artiste en la déposant sur le matelas.

Shina s'était agrippée à lui pour ne pas basculer en avant.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Marine. Quelques jours... peut-être une semaine ? Elle n'a pas arrêté de vomir ce matin, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a rien dans le ventre.

- Ne parlez pas... de moi comme si je n'étais... pas là ! s'énerva Shina en repoussant Mikérinos d'un geste brusque.

L'Artiste s'écarta légèrement pour éviter la main qui lui fila devant le visage.

- Je vais bien ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! siffla-t-elle.

Shunreï maîtrisa une furieuse envie de lui décocher une gifle pour la calmer. Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'on allait mal à ce point ! Elle ne tenait même pas debout, elle avait besoin d'un médecin. Elle était si pâle ! Shunreï ne put s'empêcher d'observer son visage, qu'elle voyait pour la première fois sans son masque. Shina avait de grands yeux verts, d'une douceur inattendue. Ses traits étaient délicats, presque enfantins. Elle avait une peau très blanche. Même malade, elle était éclatante. Sa fatigue ne faisait que lui donner un aspect plus fragile et plus féminin.

- C'est juste... un étourdissement, reprit Shina en se mettant sur ses pieds. Je vais bien.

- Il ne faut pas que tu te lèves, tu peux t'évanouir n'importe quand et te blesser gravement, expliqua l'Artiste.

Il l'attrapa une fois de plus au dernier moment, alors qu'elle s'effondrait. Par gestes assurés, il la reposa sur le lit. Shina n'avait pas assez de forces pour résister. Mikérinos s'empara de son menton pour l'obliger à regarder vers lui. Il souleva une paupière et inspecta son oeil.

- Je ne veux pas... de soins... je vais bien !

- Shina, par Athéna, laisse-le faire, lança Marine. Tu ne vas pas bien. Tu vas très mal.

- Marine, je n'ai...

- Je vais m'en occuper, promit Mikérinos en se tournant vers le chevalier de l'Aigle.

Celle-ci acquiesça aussitôt et recula vers la porte, visiblement soulagée de pouvoir s'éclipser. Shunreï ne bougea pas, il semblait que tout le monde l'eût oublié. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Shina avait cessé d'essayer de se lever. Des gouttelettes de sueur constellaient son visage fatigué. Elle respirait mal. Mikérinos continua son examen sans parler, l'air concentré. Ses grandes mains voyageait sur le corps de Shina et appuyait à divers endroits. De temps en temps, le chevalier d'Ophiucus gémissait de douleur. Quand la paume de l'Artiste se posa sur son bas-ventre, elle poussa un cri et se cambra. Mikérinos la repoussa en position allongée et posa une main sur son front avec douceur.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal, s'excusa-t-il en reprenant son inspection. Est-ce que tu vomis souvent ?

Shina hocha faiblement la tête, sans parler. Elle fixait l'Artiste sans ciller, comme pour le surveiller. Shunreï vit Mikérinos froncer les sourcils, comme chaque fois qu'il s'efforçait d'établir des liens entre symptômes et maladies.

- Et les douleurs au ventre, ça dure depuis longtemps ? interrogea-t-il.

- Quelques semaines, répondit-elle après un instant de réflexion. Peut-être un mois.

Il acquiesça.

- Il va falloir que tu te déshabilles, reprit-il en se levant.

Shunreï et Shina sursautèrent en même temps.

- Quoi ? fit Ophiucus en s'asseyant péniblement dans son lit.

Le jeune homme retroussa ses manches avant de verser de l'eau dans une cuve pour se laver les mains.

- Oui, je suppose qu'ici, tu n'as pas souvent eu l'occasion de consulter un gynécologue, médita-t-il. Je dois te faire un examen.

Shina préférait apparemment se faire arracher une jambe. Elle était déjà prête à bondir de son lit. Shunreï sentit l'agacement l'envahir. Mais elle ne savait pas qui, du chevalier d'argent ou de l'Artiste, la mettait le plus en colère.

- Hors de question ! s'insurgea Shina.

Mikérinos se retourna vers elle.

- Je suis médecin, dit-il patiemment.

- J'ai dit non ! s'écria-t-elle. Je n'ai...

- Oh ça va, il en a vu d'autres ! coupa Shunreï sèchement.

Cela avait été plus fort qu'elle, toute cette comédie était stupide. C'était vrai, après tout, si quelqu'un s'y connaissait en la matière, c'était sûrement lui ! Sasha ne devait pas être la première. Près du lit, Shina et Mikérinos s'étaient tous deux immobilisés et la regardaient maintenant avec des yeux ronds. Le chevalier d'argent était bouche bée, elle venait probablement de remarquer sa présence. L'Artiste, lui, se recomposa un visage impénétrable en quelques secondes.

- Que... bégaya Shina.

- Tu devrais regagner ton lit, déclara Mikérinos en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Shunreï eut un pincement au coeur. Sans rien dire, elle tourna les talons et referma la porte derrière elle.

-o§o-

- Tu es enceinte.

Mikérinos vit le visage du chevalier d'Ophiucus se décomposer et devenir d'un coup aussi blanc qu'un linge.

- Ce... c'est impossible... balbutia-t-elle en s'agrippant au montant du lit.

Elle venait de remettre ses vêtements. Son corps tremblait. L'Artiste jeta le chiffon de papier dans la poubelle la plus proche et plongea ses mains dans la cuve à nouveau.

- Tu en es sûr ? fit-elle.

- Absolument certain, dit-il en se séchant.

- Mais...

Shina semblait partagée entre plusieurs sentiments contradictoires. La colère, l'incompréhension, la tristesse, l'incrédulité se battaient dans son regard. Elle serra les poings alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Mikérinos s'assit sur le bord du lit et croisa les mains.

- Il faut que tu saches une chose, commença-t-il avec délicatesse.

Elle dirigea ses immenses yeux perdus vers lui. Il songea qu'elle ne serait probablement plus jamais aussi belle et fragile qu'à cet instant.

- Si tu veux avoir cet enfant, tu devras renoncer à l'entraînement et au combat en général jusqu'à l'accouchement, expliqua-t-il.

- Pour-pourquoi ?

- Les émanations de cosmos sont trop violentes pour le foetus. Si tu continues à te battre, tu provoqueras toi-même ton avortement, le bébé ne le supportera pas. C'est pour cela que les femmes chevaliers deviennent rarement mères.

Il lui adressa un regard rassurant.

- Si tu arrêtes toute activité dès aujourd'hui, tes malaises disparaîtront tout seuls, déclara-t-il. Il n'est pas trop tard.

Lentement, il se leva.

- Tu as le choix, conclut-il.

Il se tut un moment, le temps de la laisser digérer cette avalanche de nouvelles. Elle ne bougeait plus, ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vide. Mais elle avait cessé de trembler. Au moins, maintenant, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir.

- Si tu en as la possibilité, murmura-t-il, tu devrais en parler au père.

Shina acquiesça vaguement, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait entendu cette dernière phrase. L'Artiste jugea préférable de la laisser seule un moment. Il s'éloigna à pas lents vers la porte qui communiquait avec les autres salles de l'infirmerie. Derrière lui, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Phénix entra à moitié, le regard interrogateur :

- Je peux ? Comment va-t-elle ?

Mikérinos indiqua le lit d'un geste du menton.

- Elle va bien, dit-il.

Ikki grimaça.

- Elle m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle n'était pas très bien, dit-il doucement en détournant la tête. J'étais hors du Sanctuaire avec ces foutus sachets ce soir-là, elle était venue me voir exprès. J'aurais du l'emmener ici directement.

L'Artiste posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Elle va bien, répéta-t-il.

Phénix hocha la tête avec un pauvre sourire. Mikérinos quitta la pièce.

-o§o-

Elle tripotait un pan de sa couverture depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'une série de coups retentit enfin contre la porte. Elle se redressa, fébrile, et donna l'autorisation d'entrer. Mikérinos passa le seuil à pas lents, comme à son habitude. Son visage n'affichait aucune émotion particulière, ni satisfaction, ni contrariété et Shunreï n'était pas sûre que cela la rassure. Elle le regarda fermer le battant et avancer à travers la pièce pour venir se positionner devant son lit. Il ne lui avait pas encore adressé un seul coup d'oeil. La jeune femme jugea préférable de se faire oublier et ne dit rien. Un soupçon de honte lui avait fait monter le rouge aux joues.

- Bien, maintenant, donne-moi ces bracelets, dit-il en ouvrant la sacoche qui pendait à son flanc gauche.

L'Amazone ouvrit la bouche de saisissement.

- Quoi ? Non ! répliqua-t-elle.

Mikérinos s'appuya à la barre de fer qui bordait l'avant du lit et se pencha vers elle avec la souplesse d'un fauve en chasse.

- Et les chevillières, fit-il. Tout de suite.

Shunreï fronça les sourcils en sentant sa colère revenir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? lâcha-t-elle. Me surveiller pour que je ne lève pas le petit doigt pendant deux jours ? Et quand il faudra rentrer au Sanctuaire des Astres après demain, tu vas emporter le lit avec ?

Elle se retint de justesse d'ajouter "imbécile". Pourtant, l'Artiste demeura imperturbable.

- On ne rentre pas au Sanctuaire des Astres avec les autres après demain, répondit-il calmement. Tu n'es pas en état de voyager.

Elle se figea, croyant avoir mal entendu.

- Athéna a donné son autorisation pour que l'on reste quelques jours de plus, reprit-il. Pas question de faire quoi que ce soit avant que j'en aie donné l'autorisation.

Shunreï n'en revenait pas. Elle garda les yeux braqués sur lui, ahurie, sans trouver un mot à dire. Cela ne le perturbait pas, bien au contraire, il profita de son petit moment d'absence pour attraper ses poignets et lui ôter ses bracelets. En un instant, il avait fait pareil avec ses chevilles. La jeune femme réagit alors et secoua la tête, perdue.

- "On", ça veut dire que tu restes toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il acquiesça en refermant son petit sac.

- Il me reste une chose à faire ici avant de partir, confirma-t-il.

- Ah bon.

- Et maintenant tu vas me promettre honnêtement de ne pas quitter ce lit, sinon je te fais avaler un somnifère.

Shunreï le regardait vaguement, comme à travers une vitre. Sa colère était retombée. Il ne voulait pas rentrer au Sanctuaire des Astres tout de suite, elle trouvait cela un peu étrange. Au fond, il savait qu'elle aurait pu faire ce voyage. Bien sûr, elle aurait eu du mal mais ils auraient trouvé une solution, ils y seraient arrivés. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment une dernière chose à faire ici avant de rentrer ou bien n'était-ce qu'une excuse pour attendre qu'elle aille mieux ? Et si c'était vrai, quelle était donc cette dernière affaire ?

Elle se rendit compte au bout de plusieurs longues secondes qu'il la regardait toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse. Elle hocha la tête, l'air absent.

- Promis, dit-elle.

Mikérinos la contempla encore quelques instants, comme s'il cherchait à connaître ses pensées. Puis il acquiesça en fermant les yeux.

- Bien. Je repasserai te voir ce soir.

Elle l'entendit à peine sortir.

-o§o-

Shunreï passa le reste de la journée à avaler toutes sortes de substances survitaminées apportées par ses visiteurs et à lire le roman que Dohko lui avait aimablement prêté pour éviter les crises d'angoisse intempestives. Le vieux maître lui avait tenu compagnie plusieurs heures. Elle n'aurait pas su l'expliquer, mais il lui avait semblé un peu inquiet. Il était pourtant aussi bienveillant et aimable qu'à son habitude. C'était comme un petit éclat dans ses yeux émeraude. Elle se demandait si elle y était pour quelque chose.

Elle avait tenu sa promesse et Mikérinos tint la sienne. En début de soirée, il revint la voir pour son petit examen médical. Evidemment, elle se sentait bien mais elle songea qu'il cherchait peut-être à se rassurer lui-même. Peut-être avait-il eu peur pour elle, comme il avait eu peur pour Shamio. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle aimait cette idée.

- Demain, si tout va bien, tu pourras sortir faire quelques pas, dit-il. Mais pas trop longtemps.

- Merci, répondit-elle avec soulagement.

Mikérinos s'appuya nonchalamment à un meuble et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Si tu préfères, je peux m'arranger pour te transporter jusqu'au palais, dans ton ancienne chambre, proposa-t-il. Shamio pourra venir te voir plus facilement et tu seras moins seule.

Shunreï leva la tête et l'observa, surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre d'attention de sa part.

- Merci, répéta-t-elle.

Elle déglutit.

- Pour cette nuit, ça ira. Je vais rester ici, c'est plus simple.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, je peux...

- Non, je préfère rester là, insista-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Elle se tortilla légèrement contre son oreiller et ses joues rosirent.

- Shiryu m'a promis de venir cette nuit... enfin je veux dire ce soir... Je vais rester là, ça ira, merci, assura-t-elle.

L'Artiste ne bougea pas. Après un moment d'immobilité absolue, il ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Bien, dit-il.

Il quitta son meuble et fit quelques pas dans la pièce en regardant autour de lui, comme s'il voulait vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Puis il s'approcha de la porte et s'empara de la poignée.

- Je passerai demain, lança-t-il. Bonne nuit.

Elle eut à peine le temps de répondre que la porte se refermait déjà.

-o§o-

Mikérinos se figea au milieu du couloir en voyant une silhouette apparaître dans la pénombre devant lui. Il reconnut rapidement le chevalier du Dragon et se détendit. Il était à l'avance, la nuit tombait à peine. Celui-ci parut surpris de le croiser là.

- Bonsoir, dit-il.

L'Artiste hocha la tête en réponse. Shiryu était toujours vêtu d'une tunique chinoise lorsqu'il ne portait pas son armure. Ses longs cheveux bruns très raides lui balayaient les reins. C'était étrange de voir comme ils pouvaient se ressembler avec Shunreï, même sur le plan physique. Leurs yeux surtout avaient la même forme. La seule différence était que ceux de Shunreï étaient plus foncés, plus profonds.

Mikérinos s'effaça pour lui céder le passage jusqu'à la porte. Shiryu l'observait toujours de ses yeux gris bleu. Il semblait un peu triste.

- Elle va bien ? interrogea-t-il.

L'Artiste supposa qu'il voulait parler de diagnostic médical.

- Elle va bien, répondit-il. Elle t'attend.

Shiryu se contenta d'acquiescer. Il se remit alors à marcher pour atteindre le battant. Mikérinos s'apprêtait à s'éloigner de son côté quand le chevalier de bronze fit soudain volte-face vers lui. L'Artiste s'arrêta, machinalement, avec un regard interrogateur. Il vit que Shiryu avait légèrement froncé les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

- Ecoute, commença-t-il.

Le muscle de sa mâchoire joua sous sa peau. Enfin, il releva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Elle n'est pas faite pour être une Amazone. Je le sais, je la connais. Mieux qu'elle ne se connaît elle-même, dit-il. Mieux que toi.

Mikérinos ne dit rien.

- Elle n'aime pas se battre, elle n'est pas faite pour ça. Elle est morte une fois, je ne veux pas que cela puisse se reproduire.

Ses yeux bleus se durcirent dans l'ombre.

- Laisse-la partir.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes, dans un silence absolu. Mikérinos pouvait facilement distinguer la peine, la colère et la jalousie dans les pupilles du chevalier d'Athéna. Shiryu le considérait comme une menace pour Shunreï. Comme un obstacle entre eux. L'Artiste glissa les mains dans ses poches.

- Bonne soirée, fit-il en tournant les talons.

Il s'éloigna.

-o§o-

Le matin du départ, Shunreï fut autorisée à faire le chemin jusqu'au palais pour voir les Reyaâs et leurs Artistes. Elle se sentait de mieux en mieux, ne restait que cette faiblesse chaque fois qu'elle voulait faire le moindre effort. Ses muscles tremblaient, comme s'ils avaient fondu pendant sa mort. Elle avait l'impression d'être un nouveau-né qui apprenait à marcher. La veille, quand elle était sortie de l'infirmerie, elle n'avait été capable de faire que quelques pas. Ses jambes ne l'avaient même pas portée jusqu'à la grande arène. Mikérinos était resté non loin d'elle tout le long de la promenade, il n'avait rien dit, même lorsqu'elle avait vacillé et avait du se raccrocher à un olivier pour ne pas tomber. Elle lui en était reconnaissante mais surtout, elle avait honte de lui avoir offert un tel spectacle. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi misérable. Chaque minute, elle se jurait de reprendre l'entraînement dès que possible, de ne plus jamais être faible.

Ce jour-là, elle avait tenu à aller jusqu'au palais, quel que soit le temps que cela prendrait. Mikérinos ne le lui avait pas refusé. Il marchait quelques mètres derrière elle, très lentement. Chaque fois qu'elle trébuchait, il s'arrêtait, il restait immobile et attendait simplement qu'elle se relève d'elle-même pour repartir. Shunreï pouvait sentir son regard brûlant sur sa nuque. Elle aurait voulu le remercier, pour son silence, son respect envers sa fierté mais elle en était incapable.

Quand elle arriva enfin en vue du grand palais d'Athéna, elle reprit péniblement son souffle, appuyée contre un rocher blanchi par le soleil. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre la voie dans cet état. D'un geste, elle essuya la sueur qui coulait le long de ses tempes et sur ses joues. La chaleur l'étouffait déjà, malgré l'heure matinale. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux deux aux alentours : tout le monde devait déjà être au palais pour assister au départ des Artistes et des Amazones. La jeune femme se redressa et se recomposa un visage serein, dans la mesure du possible. Puis elle se remit à marcher, obligeant ses jambes tremblantes à la supporter et à avancer, sans faiblir. Quelques pas derrière, Mikérinos la suivit, les mains dans les poches.

Au pied des portes du palais, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre un rythme de respiration normal. Son coeur semblait sur le point d'imploser. Elle avait les jambes en coton. Mais elle y était arrivée. Epuisée mais fière. L'Artiste apparut alors à ses côtés et posa les mains sur les battants. D'un mouvement, il les fit basculer et le passage s'ouvrit. Shunreï le vit se tourner vers elle. Il souriait légèrement.

- Après toi, dit-il.

Elle se redressa encore une fois, se tint droite, comme si tout allait pour le mieux. Puis elle pénétra dans le large couloir de marbre.

Elle avait vu juste, la plupart des chevaliers d'Athéna étaient déjà dans la grande salle. Les chevaliers d'or, quelques chevaliers de bronze et même deux ou trois de l'ordre d'argent. Les Artistes et les Reyaâs étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Les discussions allaient bon train, il régnait au palais un brouhaha inextricable.

Shunreï et Mikérinos se frayèrent peu à peu un chemin parmi la petite foule, saluant au passage plusieurs chevaliers d'Athéna. Les Ors prenaient tour à tour des nouvelles de la miraculée, avec affabilité.

- Tu marches à nouveau, s'exclama Milo avec un grand sourire. C'est formidable !

- Pas trop fatiguée ? demanda Camus, plus calmement.

Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus de leur armure d'or, brillante de mille feux à la lumière. La jeune femme sourit, reconnaissante.

- Je vais très bien, merci beaucoup, assura-t-elle.

A ce moment-là, plusieurs silhouettes fendirent la foule pour les rejoindre.

- Ah, vous êtes là, fit Pâris. Très bien, il ne manquait plus que vous.

- Nous avons déjà présenté nos hommages à la déesse Athéna et au grand Pope, continua Télès. Tout est prêt pour le départ.

- Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir rester là ? interrogea Midas.

Mikérinos, les mains toujours rangées dans ses poches, acquiesça doucement, l'air amusé.

- Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours de plus, expliqua-t-il.

- Vous pouvez rester là autant de temps que vous voudrez, intervint Milo joyeusement.

Shunreï sourit. Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi Mikérinos avait voulu ce délai. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas en état de voyager trop longtemps... mais tout de même. Elle lui jeta un regard, tandis qu'il échangeait quelques mots avec Camus et Midas. L'Artiste paraissait tout à fait à son aise, serein. D'un geste, il se passa les doigts dans les cheveux et sa frange se hérissa dans tous les sens. Que pouvait-il bien avoir en tête ? Elle aurait payé cher pour le savoir.

Elle battit des paupières en entendant soudain une voix sur sa droite.

- Excuse-moi ? fit-elle.

Télès sourit.

- Shamio, répéta-t-elle, elle te demandait tout à l'heure. Elle n'est pas d'accord pour partir sans toi. Ann et Nausicaa ont bien essayé de la consoler mais il n'y a rien à faire. Elle est trop triste de quitter Kanon, Kiki et tous les autres.

- Je m'en doutais, avoua Shunreï. Elle s'était fait beaucoup d'amis ici. Où est-elle ?

Télès montra une direction du doigt. La fillette se trouvait non loin du trône d'Athéna, avec Adam, Shion, Kiki et Mû. En effet, elle ne semblait pas aussi heureuse que d'habitude.

- Je vais aller lui parler, lança Shunreï.

Au moment où elle faisait un pas en avant, elle sentit soudain son genou céder sous son poids. Les muscles de ses jambes étaient durs comme la pierre. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Horrifiée, elle réalisa qu'elle allait s'effondrer, devant tout le monde, et qu'elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire contre cela. Elle se vit basculer en avant, comme si elle regardait la scène d'en haut, au ralenti. La rage et l'humiliation lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Quelque chose la happa alors vers l'arrière. Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise. La grande main de Mikérinos était plaquée sur son ventre. Il la serrait contre lui, la soutenant en position debout. Il avait placé un genou derrière ses cuisses comme un siège.

- Ah, tu es là, fit-il. Dohko te cherchait, il veut te parler.

L'Amazone battit à nouveau des paupières et s'efforça de se reconnecter à la réalité. Mikérinos avait parlé au creux de son oreille, elle pouvait encore sentir son souffle chaud sur son cou. Ebahie, elle lui jeta un regard alors qu'il lui désignait un coin de la pièce du menton. Il avait parlé d'un ton badin, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et en quelques secondes, elle comprit : il ne s'était vraiment rien passé. Du moins, personne ne s'était aperçu de son malaise. Autour d'elle, tout le monde discutait, riait, circulait. Télès avait le nez plongé dans un verre empli de liquide mordoré, elle n'avait rien remarqué non plus.

Shunreï soupira, soulagée. La main de l'Artiste était toujours posée sur à plat sur son ventre, elle réussissait presque à le recouvrir. Mikérinos la repositionna discrètement sur ses pieds, sans la lâcher. Son corps dégageait une chaleur apaisante dans son dos.

- Je crois qu'il a évoqué une pièce de Shakespeare, continua l'Artiste. Ca te dit quelque chose ?

L'Amazone acquiesça, en essayant de rassembler ses forces. Ses jambes refusaient toujours de la soutenir.

- Oui, dit-elle. Il me l'avait prêté. Il doit vouloir la récupérer, il ne l'a pas finie.

Elle racontait n'importe quoi, la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Mikérinos aussi : Dohko ne lui avait jamais prêté de pièce de Shakespeare, il n'avait probablement jamais eu un tel livre dans sa bibliothèque. Dohko n'avait jamais aimé le théâtre. Elle essayait de gagner du temps, pour retrouver ses forces mais il n'y avait rien à faire, ses jambes tremblaient trop fort. La douleur devenait lancinante. L'Artiste du s'en apercevoir car il la serra plus fort.

- Tu devrais aller le voir, fit-il alors. Il avait l'air pressé de la récupérer.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Elle savait que s'il la lâchait, elle tomberait. Elle s'agrippa à sa main, avec tant de force qu'elle lui planta les ongles dans la peau. Mikérinos se redressa légèrement et fit un pas en arrière, l'entraînant avec elle. Apaisée, l'Amazone tenta se sauver la face.

- Je reviens, fit-elle à Télès.

Mais la Reyaâ s'était déjà retournée pour discuter avec Aiolia et Hyôga. Shunreï balaya les alentours du regard. Plus personne ne faisait attention à eux. Elle se détendit. Mikérinos se mit à marcher vers le trône. Elle calqua ses pas sur les siens, les mains toujours serrées sur la sienne. Il la soulevait presque entièrement, pour lui éviter de forcer sur ses jambes. Elle chercha son souffle. Ses muscles brûlaient de l'intérieur.

- Je ne peux plus... murmura-t-elle.

- Ca va aller, répondit-il doucement.

Quand elle aperçut l'estrade sur laquelle était placé le trône d'Athéna, elle comprit enfin ce qu'il avait en tête. Shamio, Adam et Kiki étaient assis sur les marches avec quelques chevaliers. Elle pouvait les entendre rire de sa place. Mikérinos couvrit la distance en quelques pas et l'aida à s'asseoir, non loin des enfants. Shunreï se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Tant qu'elle resterait assise, il n'y aurait pas de problème. Elle lâcha lentement sa main et lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Merci, dit-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire à son tour.

- Reyaâ !

Soudain, une petite tornade blonde s'abattit sur elle et lui coupa le souffle. Shamio la serrait contre elle avec force, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je veux que tu rentres avec moi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi tu viens pas avec nous au Sanctuaire des Astres ?

Shunreï s'obligea à lui sourire, l'air rassurant, en lui passant une main sur la joue.

- Je serai juste derrière toi, dit-elle. Je n'aurai que quelques jours de retard, ce n'est pas grand chose.

La fillette ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Promis ! fit la jeune femme.

Shamio ébaucha un sourire et se repositionna plus confortablement sur ses genoux. Shunreï retint une grimace de douleur. Mikérinos se pencha alors vers elles et saisit sa petite soeur par la taille pour la soulever contre lui.

- Est-ce que tu as dit au revoir à tout le monde ? demanda-t-il avec un regard suspicieux.

La fillette éclata de rire et entoura son cou des bras. L'Artiste sourit à son tour.

- Toi aussi, tu promets de revenir bientôt ? s'enquit-elle.

- Oui, assura-t-il.

Il se tourna vers la salle grouillante de monde.

- Allez, il va être l'heure, tu devrais aller dire un dernier mot à Kiki, lança-t-il.

- D'accord.

Shunreï les regarda s'éloigner. L'Artiste lui adressa un rapide regard par-dessus son épaule et elle hocha la tête pour lui assurer que tout irait bien. Il acquiesça lui aussi, l'air de dire qu'il reviendrait dans quelques minutes.

Les envoyés du Sanctuaire des Astres étaient sur le point de s'en aller. Les chevaliers s'étaient tous groupés pour un dernier adieu. Athéna et Shion se tenaient devant eux, non loin des dieux jumeaux. Pâris et Mû avaient les larmes aux yeux ; ils étaient devenus très amis tous les deux. Quelques uns comme Milo, Angelo et Aiolia paraissaient également navrés de voir tant de jolies filles les quitter. Plusieurs pleuraient pour de bons, notamment Shamio qui avait enfoui son petit visage mutin dans le cou de son frère.

Shunreï ressentait cette atmosphère mélancolique dans tous ses nerfs. Elle avait l'impression que tous ses sens s'étaient soudain aiguisés. Les larmes, la nostalgie, la tristesse, elle les sentait tourbillonner dans son ventre. Elle était curieusement mal à l'aise, comme si elle était en train d'assister à quelque chose de très important, pour la dernière fois. C'était étrange, elle ne se l'expliquait pas. C'était comme une intuition, une sensation intime. Quelque chose était en train de prendre fin en ce moment et elle ne comprenait pas quoi. Quand elle vit les chevaliers et les Artistes s'étreindre amicalement, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux pour de bon.

- J'ai toujours détesté les adieux, fit une voix sur sa droite.

L'Amazone sursauta et se tourna vers Dohko qui s'était assis près d'elle. Il était triste lui aussi.

- Tu sens, la mélancolie dans l'air ? demanda-t-il. Ca me plombe, à chaque fois.

- Oui, admit-elle doucement.

- Ca va ? interrogea-t-il alors, en lançant un coup d'oeil vers ses jambes.

Elle acquiesça.

- Oui, répéta-t-elle.

- Mikérinos a bien fait d'attendre pour te faire prendre la route.

Elle baissa la tête.

- Oui.

Dans la salle, la tristesse était à son comble. Les Artistes et les Amazones se dirigeaient vers la porte, Adam et Shamio accrochés à leurs bras. Les deux enfants ne disaient rien. La fillette faisait signe à Kanon, quelque part dans la foule. Le chevalier d'or tentait de cacher ses yeux brillants, en vain. Mikérinos observait le groupe lui aussi. En quelques minutes, ils étaient tous sortis et disparaissaient dans le Zodiaque. Shunreï contempla la pièce maintenant vide, à l'exception de Dohko et elle-même.

- Ca y est, déclara-t-il en soupirant. Ils sont partis. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Elle resserra ses bras autour de son corps frissonnant.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.


	42. 42La larme de sirène

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 42 : La larme de sirène

-o§o-

Shunreï s'arrêta parmi les hauts rochers qui s'élevaient vers le ciel à l'arrière du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Elle déposa son sabre et s'assit pour se reposer quelques minutes. Elle avait marché presque un quart d'heure mais au moins, ici, personne ne la dérangerait. Elle voulait faire un peu d'exercice sans que les chevaliers n'assistent à ce spectacle affligeant. Même Mikérinos n'était pas au courant, elle était partie du palais en douce, après le repas de midi.  
Depuis que les Artistes et les Amazones étaient partis, le Sanctuaire d'Athéna baignait dans un silence étrange. C'était paradoxal : avec tous les fracas d'épées, d'armures, les souffles bourdonnants des cosmos, les cris, les attaques et même les rires parfois, le Sanctuaire était tout sauf silencieux. Non, c'était seulement elle. Shamio lui manquait, Ann et Télès lui manquaient, Pâris, même Midas lui manquait. Elle avait probablement un coup de cafard. Ils n'étaient partis que le matin après tout.  
Elle se leva lentement et dégaina son large sabre. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait que des pierres et du silence, le tout éclaboussé de soleil. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Puis elle commença ses enchaînements.

-o§o-

Le baraquement semblait vide. Ikki poussa néanmoins la porte, espérant trouver un indice de la présence de Shun.  
Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils avaient tous décidé de rester vivre en Grèce. Aucun d'entre eux ne se voyait vraiment retourner à une vie normale. Saori leur avait donc attribué, à Shun et lui, ce petit baraquement. Hyôga habitait dans le temple du Verseau, Shiryu dans celui de la Balance et Seiya, quelque part entre celui du Sagittaire et le palais. Maintenant que tous les chevaliers d'or étaient revenus à la vie, ce n'était pas près de changer. Ikki avait préféré que lui et Shun ne soient pas séparés.  
Il avait vu juste, son frère était là, sur le petit canapé du salon. Il lisait un gros livre à couverture cartonnée, probablement un nouvel évadé de la bibliothèque de Camus. Ikki vint s'installer dans le fauteuil face à son cadet. C'est alors, en ouvrant la bouche pour parler, qu'il réalisa que maintenant, il ne trouvait plus les mots. Comment lui expliquer ? Comment se justifier ?  
- Tu n'es pas à l'arène avec Aioros et Aldébaran ? demanda Andromède, sans lever les yeux de _L'Assommoir._  
Phénix se demanda vaguement l'identité de celui ou celle qui avait eu le courage, l'inconscience ou l'humour - peut-être les trois ? - d'appeler son oeuvre comme cela. La tranche du livre le renseigna rapidement : Zola. Jamais entendu parler.  
- Plus maintenant, répondit-il. Je te cherchais.  
Il eut un bref sursaut de pudeur qu'il chassa aussitôt.  
- Je me demandais si on pouvait parler, fit-il.  
Cette fois, Shun leva la tête, l'air un peu surpris.  
- Bien sûr, dit-il. Que se passe-t-il ?  
Les grands yeux verts très doux d'Andromède l'interrogeaient en silence. Son petit frère avait toujours eu ce don incroyable d'apaiser son âme, rien qu'en le regardant. Phénix croisa les mains et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux. Puis il déglutit, pour se donner du courage.  
- En fait... C'est délicat. C'est... C'est à propos de Shina.  
Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de bégayer. Après une seconde, Shun ferma lentement le gros volume dans lequel il avait glissé un marque-page.  
- Cela ne se passe pas bien entre vous ? demanda-t-il.  
Shun avait été la seule personne à qui il avait avoué la vérité, déjà une fois. Lui et bien sûr Hyôga, puisque le chevalier du Cygne les avait surpris dans une position embarrassante, dans tous les sens du terme.  
- Je n'en sais rien. Elle a été très malade, expliqua Ikki. Mikérinos l'a auscultée hier.  
- Et alors ? C'est grave ? s'inquiéta son frère.  
- Oui. Non... Je n'en sais rien, répéta Phénix.  
Il se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son siège.  
- Elle...  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Shun, pour évaluer sa capacité à encaisser un truc pareil. Ikki n'avait jamais eu le trac mais là, il avait l'impression de passer l'examen de sa vie. Que dirait Shun ? Que penserait-il de lui, son grand frère ?  
- Elle ?  
- Elle est enceinte.  
Vider son sac, sans réfléchir. Tout mettre sur la table et analyser après. Face à lui, Andromède sursauta, comme s'il s'était assis sur une pelote d'aiguilles.  
- Elle... quoi ?! glapit-il, les yeux ronds.  
Phénix se passa les deux mains sur le visage, soudain pris d'une lassitude extrême.  
- Elle est enceinte, répéta-t-il.  
La bouche de Shun s'ouvrit puis se referma et s'ouvrit encore, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Au troisième essai, quelque chose vibra enfin dans l'air.  
- Incroyable... souffla-t-il. Et c'est toi qui... ?  
- Evidemment, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? lâcha Ikki un peu sèchement.  
Il soupira pour se calmer.  
- Je ne pensais pas que cela irait aussi loin, avoua-t-il. Je ne pensais pas... J'aurais du être plus prudent.  
Andromède ne dit rien. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement choqué, pas particulièrement heureux. Il laissa un moment son regard émeraude errer dans la pièce.  
- Elle va le garder ? demanda-t-il enfin.  
- Pour ça, il faudra qu'elle arrête de se battre.  
A la mine ébahie de son cadet, Ikki entreprit de tout expliquer de ce que Shina lui avait rapporté des paroles de Mikérinos. Imaginer Shina en douce femme au foyer avec une ribambelle d'enfants dans les jambes relevait de la quatrième dimension. C'était presque effrayant. C'était inconcevable. Pourtant... pourtant la tristesse dans le regard de Shina quand elle lui dit tout cela... Les larmes avaient empli ses yeux verts, les mêmes que ceux de Shun. Elle ressemblait tellement à Andromède, c'en était troublant. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il s'était senti tellement attiré par elle, deux mois plus tôt.  
Quand ils étaient tous revenus des Enfers, avec les malades, les survivants, les blessés, Shina s'était effondrée de douleur. Non seulement Seiya était dans le coma mais il aimait une autre femme. Malgré ses instincts de guerrière, Shina n'était pas armée pour affronter cela. Et il s'était trouvé là, lui, à côté d'elle, quand tout allait mal, il ne savait plus comment. Ils avaient parlé, pendant des heures, pendant des jours. Jusqu'à cette soirée où il avait probablement pris un verre de trop, sans s'en apercevoir. Qui aurait pu prévoir ? Mais en découvrant son visage, ce matin-là... ce n'était plus le désir qui l'avait pris aux trippes. Ce désir violent et sauvage devant son corps parfait. A ce moment-là, il avait juste senti un nuage de chaleur envelopper son âme. Ces cheveux verts, ces immenses yeux couleur émeraude, cette peau blanche et cette fragilité que personne ne voyait. C'était Shun. Mais ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque sentiment fraternel. Peut-être qu'au fond, il l'aimait. Seulement il n'était pas prêt à l'avouer, y compris à lui-même. La dernière fois qu'il avait aimé, il avait mis des mois à réparer les dégâts, à reconstruire le mur, à panser les blessures béantes. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier ça.  
La voix d'Andromède le ramena soudain à la réalité.  
- Je comprends, dit-il pensivement. Crois-tu qu'elle soit prête à ce genre de sacrifice ?  
- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'attendait rien de moi, quel que soit son choix final.  
Shun l'observait.  
- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Ikki prit le temps de se poser sincèrement la question. Mais aucune réponse ne vint.  
- Tu voudrais être père ?  
- Père...  
Il imagina brièvement la forme d'un bébé, minuscule entre ses bras. Père, lui, le chevalier qui flirtait depuis toujours avec la mort, qui n'était pas capable de protéger les siens.  
- Père, murmura-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.  
Ce serait si... beau. Une nouvelle raison de vivre, d'avancer.  
- Si elle veut le garder, je serais là avec elle, déclara-t-il enfin.  
Andromède esquissa un sourire.  
- Alors dis-le lui. Donne-lui le choix.  
Phénix le regarda un instant, sans bouger.  
- Tu as raison.  
- J'ai toujours raison.

-o§o-

Mû avait réussi à entraîner Shaka hors de son temple ce jour-là et rien que pour cela, il était plutôt fier de lui. Le chevalier de la Vierge sortait toujours aussi peu depuis son coma. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais été spécialement sociable ou exubérant, mais cette fois, Mû sentait qu'il devait l'aider. Ou du moins, qu'il devait être là.  
Ils marchaient vers l'arène. Plusieurs de leurs compagnons s'y entraînaient déjà, il pouvait sentir leurs auras qui brûlaient toujours plus fort dans l'air de l'après midi. Il faisait encore plus chaud que d'habitude.  
- Le Sanctuaire est un peu triste depuis qu'ils sont tous partis, remarqua Shaka.  
Il avait les yeux fermés mais Mû savait qu'il y voyait aussi bien que lui, d'une autre façon. Le chevalier du Bélier acquiesça en balayant les alentours du regard.  
- C'est vrai, admit-il. Les Artistes d'Apollon ne sont pas du genre à passer inaperçus.  
Shaka esquissa un sourire.  
- Pour la plupart du moins, objecta-t-il doucement.  
Mû lui jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur et s'aperçut qu'il avait le visage tourné vers un coin isolé, derrière l'arène. Il suivit son regard et découvrit aussitôt ce qu'il avait vu. Mikérinos était assis sur une petite murette de grosses pierres blanches, sous un grand olivier au tronc tordu. L'Artiste semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il trafiquait un petit objet emmêlé entre ses doigts.  
- Pourquoi est-il resté, à ton avis ?  
Shaka s'était arrêté de marcher, ses cheveux blonds lançaient des reflets lumineux au soleil. Mû s'immobilisa à son tour et haussa les épaules.  
- Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Peut-être que c'était pour Shunreï. En tout cas, il a sûrement une idée derrière la tête.  
Le chevalier de la Vierge acquiesça lentement.  
- Chaque fois que je sens sa présence, c'est étrange, je sens comme...  
- Une grande tristesse ? termina Mû, peiné.  
- C'est ça, confirma Shaka.  
Shaka avait raison, il pouvait le sentir lui aussi, comme un sourd écho, très léger, dans son aura. Sans cesse, à chaque instant. Mû se demandait parfois si quelqu'un dans l'entourage de l'Artiste se rendait compte de cela. Peut-être que c'était tout simplement sa façon d'être, que plus personne n'y faisait attention, ou qu'il fallait une grande sensibilité pour le percevoir.  
- Viens, lança-t-il soudain.  
Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où était assis l'Artiste et Shaka le suivit sans un mot. Les deux chevaliers d'or s'arrêtèrent bientôt à côté de la petite murette et Mikérinos leva la tête, l'air un peu égaré. Puis il battit des paupières et parut enfin les reconnaître.  
- Salut, fit Mû en souriant.  
Shaka ébaucha un signe amical de la main et l'Artiste inclina la tête.  
- Bonjour, répondit-il.  
Il jouait toujours avec le petit objet posé au creux de sa main et Mû s'aperçut après un moment que c'était en fait un collier. Le bijou avait la forme d'une grande goutte d'eau. Le métal bleuté était finement ouvragé, ciselé avec une dextérité remarquable. Des feuilles s'entrelaçaient sur le pourtour, entourant une petite pierre aux reflets turquoise. Le pendentif était attaché à une longue lanière foncée. Mikérinos le faisait tourner entre ses doigts, sans s'en rendre compte.  
- Tes compagnons te manquent ? demanda le Bélier.  
Les lèvres de l'Artiste s'étirèrent légèrement.  
- Peut-être un peu, admit-il.  
- Shunreï sera bientôt guérie, fit Shaka. Tu pourras tous les revoir.  
- Oui, répondit-il.  
Mikérinos leva lentement la tête vers lui. Il paraissait se perdre sans arrêt dans des pensées mystérieuses. Mû songea, comme chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence, que peut-être il avait du se retrouver sur terre par erreur.  
- C'est très joli, lança alors le chevalier d'or en coulant un regard vers le collier.  
L'Artiste souleva le bijou dans les airs et le pendentif se mit à tourbillonner sur lui-même. Le soleil l'auréolait d'éclats bleus et argent.  
- Il est à toi ? reprit Mû.  
- Il était à ma mère, expliqua Mikérinos en contemplant le saphir. Elle l'aimait beaucoup. Zéphyr et Shamio en ont un exemplaire eux aussi : ma mère y tenait alors j'ai fait faire des copies. C'est Midas qui les a réalisées. Celui-ci est l'original.  
- On dirait un petit morceau du royaume de Poséidon, remarqua doucement Shaka. Il irradie quelque chose de particulier.  
- Oui, dit l'Artiste en souriant. Il est très vieux. Ma mère croyait dur comme fer que c'était une larme de sirène.  
Mû sourit à son tour.  
- Peut-être !  
- Peut-être, admit Mikérinos en refermant le poing sur le pendentif.  
Aussitôt, le petit soleil bleu s'éteignit.  
- Nous allons jusqu'à l'arène, déclara Shaka. Veux-tu venir avec nous ?  
- Tu pourras échanger quelques coups, si tu le veux. Sans cosmos, bien sûr, précisa le Bélier.  
Mikérinos leur sourit, l'air reconnaissant.  
- Merci, je vais rester ici.  
- Comme tu voudras, répondit Mû en se levant. Tu peux nous rejoindre si tu le désires.  
Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner quand un souvenir revint à l'esprit du chevalier du Bélier. Il jeta un regard à l'Artiste par-dessus son épaule.  
- Shunreï a quitté le palais tout à l'heure, dit-il. Elle est sortie du Sanctuaire. Est-ce que...  
L'Artiste sourit à nouveau.  
- Oui, je sais.  
Mû hocha la tête, rassuré. Après un signe de la main, il reprit sa marche et rejoignit Shaka pour continuer vers l'arène.

-o§o-

Mikérinos rangea le bijou dans sa sacoche et remonta vers le palais. L'air se rafraîchissait peu à peu à l'approche de la nuit. Déjà, le soleil descendait sur la ligne d'horizon, auréolé de couleurs pourpre, dorée, orangée, pastel. Sur sa droite l'arène avait fini par se vider, les chevaliers avaient tous regagné leur temple ou leur baraquement.  
Il arriva lentement devant le porche, les mains dans les poches. Pendant quelques instants, il observa les marches avec envie, séduit par l'idée d'assister au coucher de soleil. Mais il continua sa marche et disparut derrière le palais, vers les montagnes.  
Il la trouva sans mal, après quelques minutes de progression parmi les rochers plongés dans la semi pénombre. Elle était allongée au sol sur le dos, son sabre encore à la main. Elle s'était écroulée de fatigue. Esquissant un sourire tout à la fois amusé et résigné, il la rejoignit et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Délicatement il lui ôta l'arme du poing et la rangea dans son fourreau. Puis il passa la bandoulière autour de sa propre épaule avant de soulever l'Amazone entre ses bras. Celle-ci ne se rendit compte de rien : son souffle régulier attestait à présent d'un sommeil profond. Ainsi chargé, Mikérinos se remit en route pour le palais.

-o§o-

Elle passa les deux jours suivants à s'entraîner, à faire fonctionner ses muscles et à réhabituer son corps à l'effort. Chaque matin il lui semblait qu'elle allait un peu plus loin, qu'elle se fatiguait moins vite. C'était comme si elle se réconciliait enfin avec chacun de ses membres. La douleur se faisait moins lourde, moins présente. Mais surtout, elle voulait se remettre le plus vite possible pour ne plus être un poids pour personne. Il était grand temps qu'elle se reprenne en mains. Elle se répétait cela sans cesse.  
Elle ne vit presque pas Mikérinos pendant ces deux jours. Elle l'apercevait seulement le matin et pendant les repas. Le soir, il s'assurait toujours qu'elle était en état de rentrer jusqu'au palais puis il s'éclipsait. Mais il avait constamment un oeil sur elle, elle le savait. Cela la rassurait. Comme d'habitude, nul ne savait à quoi il pouvait bien occuper ses journées. Peut-être cette affaire à régler avant de partir. Elle ne se préoccupait plus de cela, il savait ce qu'il faisait après tout.

Ce matin-là Shunreï ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Elle bondit hors de son lit, heureuse de constater que ses muscles récupéraient leur souplesse et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Le soleil commençait à peine à pointer son nez au-dessus de la ligne d'horizon et tout le paysage semblait prendre feu.  
Elle s'observa un moment dans le miroir. Encore un peu maigre, songea-t-elle en passant un doigt sur ses joues creusées. Mais au moins, ses cernes avaient disparu. Satisfaite, elle brossa un peu ses cheveux, pour la forme, se fit une grimace dans la glace et sortit à la recherche de son petit déjeuner.  
Quand elle entra dans le petit salon, Mikérinos était déjà là, installé dans un fauteuil face à une table basse chargée de victuailles. Il lisait et prenait des notes dans un petit carnet bleu, tout en sirotant une tasse de thé fumant.  
- Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de la table.  
L'Artiste leva les yeux de sa lecture et esquissa un sourire, sûrement amusé par sa bonne humeur. Shunreï avait le regard rivé sur les plats étalés devant elle. Des fruits, du fromage, des galettes, du miel, du thé, du lait et même du pain. Saori ne se refusait décidément rien. Par où commencer ?  
- Raah, ce que j'ai faim !  
Elle s'empara d'une galette, la tartina généreusement de miel et se cala au fond de son fauteuil pour mordre dedans.  
- Qu'ech que 'u fais ? fit-elle alors, le regard interrogateur.  
Le miel lui dégoulinait sur les doigts.  
- Des recherches sur une plante locale, dit-il, absorbé par la page qu'il avait sous les yeux.  
Shunreï hocha la tête en léchant le bout de son index enduit de sucre.  
- Ah très bien. C'est sûrement intéressant, mentit-elle.  
Bien entendu, en cet instant, rien ne pouvait être plus intéressant que cette délicieuse galette. Quand bien même, elle doutait qu'une plante puisse avoir un quelconque intérêt, si ce n'est pour faire des bouquets. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait passer ses journées à ça.  
Mikérinos leva brièvement la tête et arqua un sourcil moqueur. Visiblement, il n'en croyait pas un mot. Elle enfourna une nouvelle bouchée de galette au miel et haussa les épaules.  
- J'ai besoin de toi ce matin, déclara-t-il alors en griffonnant quelque chose.  
- Ach oui ?  
- Oui. Tu remettras l'entraînement à plus tard.  
- Mmphphm, acquiesça-t-elle.  
Elle ne s'arrêta de manger que lorsque son estomac menaça d'éclater. Elle termina alors sa tasse de thé et se leva pour suivre l'Artiste.

-o§o-

- Où va-t-on ?  
- Par là, répondit-il.  
Il l'avait entraînée hors du palais, derrière le Sanctuaire, non loin de l'endroit où elle faisait ses exercices quotidiens. La lumière du soleil inondait maintenant chaque rocher comme une marée d'or pur.  
Mikérinos avançait tranquillement entre les massifs de pierre, vers le sommet des falaises. Shunreï le suivit sans rien ajouter, un peu perplexe. Elle se demandait ce qu'il préparait cette fois. Mais au fond, elle s'en fichait, heureuse simplement de marcher derrière lui, comme avant. Elle avait son sabre au dos, ses vêtements d'Amazone, la presque totalité de ses capacités et son Artiste qui la guidait elle ne savait où. Vraiment, tout était parfait.  
Ils arrivèrent finalement sur un petit endroit plat, entouré de rochers et de grands pins battus par le vent. Le ronronnement de la mer leur parvenait de quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas. Shunreï avança jusqu'à une grosse pierre et l'escalada pour observer les environs. On devinait les contours du palais d'Athéna au loin. Elle s'assit en tailleur et présenta son visage au souffle marin, avec un soupir d'aise.  
- On a une belle vue d'ici, s'extasia-t-elle. La plage est juste en dessous.  
Mikérinos, installé sur un autre rocher non loin, acquiesça. Debout, immobile sur son promontoire, les mains dans les poches et sa tunique virevoltant dans l'air, il lui faisait penser à une sorte de roi. Ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais.  
- Pourquoi on est là ? demanda-t-elle alors.  
Elle pensait que peut-être, il voulait trouver une plante rare. Il était fréquent, quand ils étaient encore au Sanctuaire des Astres, qu'il lui demande d'aller chercher telle feuille, telle fleur ou telle écorce pour ses recettes. Il avait sûrement entendu parler d'un végétal qui poussait par ici.  
- Parce que c'est paisible et qu'on ne sera pas dérangés, expliqua-t-il sans détourner les yeux de la mer.  
L'Amazone haussa des sourcils étonnés mais n'ajouta rien. Il ne l'avait quand même pas entraînée jusqu'ici seulement pour profiter de la vue ? Elle sourit soudain en songeant que si Shiryu avait été à la place de Mikérinos, ça aurait ressemblé à un rencart. Sa plaisanterie faillit la faire éclater de rire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait bien.  
- Bien, lança-t-il en se tournant vers elle.  
Il descendit de son rocher d'un bond et elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur.  
- Tu es guérie et j'ai terminé ma mission au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, reprit-il. Tout est en ordre.  
- Ah... Tu veux dire que tu veux retourner au Sanctuaire des Astres ? fit-elle, surprise.  
Il hocha la tête.  
- Cet après midi, confirma-t-il.  
- Alors tu as réglé cette affaire dont tu parlais ?  
Il l'observa un long moment, l'air impénétrable. Le vent agitait ses épaisses mèches brunes dans tous les sens et Shunreï maîtrisa une furieuse envie d'y enfiler les doigts pour les lisser.  
- Presque oui, répondit-il. Il reste un petit détail.  
D'une main, il chercha la sacoche suspendue à son flanc tandis qu'il lui faisait signe de l'autre.  
- Approche, dit-il.  
De plus en plus étonnée, Shunreï se releva et quitta son rocher pour avancer vers lui. Décidément, elle avait du mal à le suivre aujourd'hui.  
- Tu veux que je t'aide à trouver une plante dans le coin ? supposa-t-elle, les yeux déjà tournés vers le sol. Comment est-elle ? C'est une fleur ?  
Mikérinos avait toujours la main plongée dans son sac. Il secoua la tête.  
- Non, pas du tout.  
- Ah bon.  
Elle resta immobile, de plus en plus curieuse. Finalement il eut l'air d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il tira un petit objet brillant de la sacoche et le tint suspendu dans les airs. Ebahie, Shunreï reconnut un collier dont la pierre bleue envoyait des centaines de reflets alentours. Le pendentif finement ciselé avait la forme d'une goutte d'eau. Les minuscules gravures étaient d'une incroyable délicatesse. C'était sans conteste un bijou magnifique. Etrangement, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Après une seconde, elle se souvint : c'était dans le petit sac de Shamio, parmi les affaires qu'elle avait emportées avec elle. La petite fille avait exactement le même bijou.  
L'Amazone se demanda vaguement pourquoi il lui montrait cela tout d'un coup. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question. Mikérinos s'avança vers elle, une extrémité du collier dans chaque main. La jeune femme tressaillit soudain quand une drôle d'idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il ne voulait quand même pas... ? Mais l'Artiste attachait déjà le pendentif autour de son cou. Elle se raidit, le feu aux joues, tandis que la chaleur du jeune homme l'enveloppait. Son coeur accéléra brusquement. Elle sentit le poids du pendentif sur sa poitrine et le souffle brûlant de Mikérinos lui frôler l'oreille. Elle se mit à trembler.  
L'Artiste s'écarta doucement lorsque le collier fut noué. Shunreï n'osait plus bouger, elle avait rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Sa gorge était sèche. A ce moment-là, Mikérinos prit son visage entre ses grandes mains et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle crut que son coeur implosait. Il battit si vite que c'en devint douloureux. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle n'arrivait même plus à respirer.  
Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Quand elle battit des paupières, fiévreuse, Mikérinos avait fait un pas en arrière. Il l'observait maintenant sans parler. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, le visage écarlate, le coeur douloureux. Elle ne parvint pas à le regarder en face, elle était trop bouleversée. Ce n'est que passées plusieurs secondes qu'elle l'entendit soupirer.  
- Voilà, murmura-t-il. Tu as trois jours à partir de maintenant. Après quoi, tu seras libre de faire ce dont tu as vraiment envie.  
Shunreï eut un temps de flottement. Peu à peu, ces mots pénétrèrent son esprit troublé. Elle leva la tête, sans comprendre.  
- Trois... jours ?  
Quand elle croisa son regard doré, elle fut frappée par toute la tristesse qu'elle put y lire.  
- Je suis désolé.  
Alors elle comprit. D'un coup elle se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage passa du rouge au blanc le plus pur. Pendant quelques secondes, son coeur cessa de battre. Non. Non... Elle chercha à refouler les dernières minutes écoulées loin de sa conscience mais déjà, les paroles d'Ann lui expliquant les coutumes du Sanctuaire des Astres lui revenaient en mémoire.

_- Il arrive parfois qu'un Artiste ne soit pas satisfait de sa Reyaâ. C'est très rare mais cela arrive, il peut se tromper._  
_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ?_  
_- Il la renvoie. La Reyaâ est démise de ses fonctions, l'union avec son Artiste est rompue. En général, l'Artiste remet un objet précieux à la Reyaâ. C'est le symbole de sa nouvelle liberté, de la moitié d'elle-même qu'elle vient de perdre._  
_- Ca doit être terrible... Que fait une Reyaâ dans cette situation ?_  
_- Une Reyaâ renvoyée a la réputation de porter malheur. Elle devient une paria au Sanctuaire des Astres, on la fuit comme la peste._  
_- Elle doit partir alors ?_  
_- Partir ne sert à rien, on ne peut se fuir soi-même et échapper à son déshonneur. La plupart du temps, elle préfère la mort. Il y a une loi chez les Amazones : quand une Reyaâ est renvoyée, elle s'isole trois jours, loin du monde, pour méditer sur ses actes et sur la vie qu'elle désire avoir désormais. Passés ces trois jours, elle peut partir à tout jamais, ce n'est pas interdit. Elle peut aussi demander la mort et dans ce cas, les autres Reyaâs sont tenues d'accéder à sa requête. On ne refuse pas le repos à une Déshonorée._

Shunreï tremblait. Tous ses membres étaient agités de convulsions qu'elle ne contrôlait plus. Malgré elle, des flots de larmes s'écoulaient sur son visage livide. Elle recula d'un pas, titubante. Il lui semblait que, petit à petit, tout se brisait à l'intérieur.  
- Non... Non... hoqueta-t-elle.  
Mikérinos ne bougeait pas, il la regardait. Lentement, il ferma les yeux, l'air douloureux. Shunreï sentit le monde s'écrouler autour d'elle. Elle eut envie de hurler, hurler encore, de toutes ses forces.  
- Non ! Non !! cria-t-elle.  
Les larmes inondaient son visage, obstruaient sa vue.  
- Tu n'as pas le droit... Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !  
Lorsqu'elle le vit détourner la tête, elle sut que c'était réellement fini, qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle. Elle éclata alors en sanglots.  
- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.  
Tout à coup, elle ne supporta plus de le voir, d'être en sa présence, de subir sa pitié. Elle recula, recula encore. Elle buta contre une saillie rocheuse et s'écrasa par terre. A quelques mètres, Mikérinos esquissa un geste pour l'aider mais elle se redressa d'un bond, écoeurée à la seule idée qu'il la touche à nouveau. Elle fit volte-face et se mit à courir.

-o§o-

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, elle ne voyait même pas devant elle. Il y avait trop de larmes, sur son visage, dans ses yeux, dans sa bouche. Elle savait simplement qu'elle ne devait pas s'arrêter. Partir loin, le plus loin possible, ne jamais revenir.  
Ses sanglots l'empêchaient de respirer. Elle manquait d'air, ses jambes lui faisaient tellement mal. Mais elle courut encore, de plus en plus vite, loin en direction des montagnes. Soudain, son pied accrocha une racine et elle s'étala violemment sur le sol en poussant un cri. Les pierres s'enfoncèrent dans ses flancs. La poussière colla à ses larmes, l'aveuglant plus encore. Elle avait mal partout, son corps hurlait de douleur pourtant ce n'était rien à côté de ce terrible mal dans sa poitrine.  
Elle n'essaya même pas de se relever, elle n'en avait plus le courage. Elle rampa jusqu'à un rocher tout proche et s'y agrippa, comme à une bouée. Oublier. Oublier. Tout. Le Sanctuaire des Astres, les Artistes, les Amazones, Mikérinos, le collier... Le collier. Elle sentit une rage froide l'envahir. D'un geste, elle s'empara du pendentif et l'arracha, comme s'il lui brûlait la peau. Elle le jeta, aussi loin que possible, en poussant un hurlement. Les larmes affluèrent à nouveau, elle sentit son coeur se remettre à saigner. Brisée, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et enfouit son visage entre ses bras. Puis elle laissa son chagrin s'écouler, par litres entiers. Mourir. Juste mourir.

-o§o-

Dohko sortait du palais. Il venait de passer la matinée avec Shion. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'engager dans les escaliers pour rejoindre son temple, quelqu'un déboucha à l'angle du mur sur sa droite. Reconnaissant Mikérinos, il s'arrêta pour le saluer. Mais au moment où il levait la main pour lui faire signe, il s'immobilisa sur place.

L'Artiste marchait d'une manière étrange, comme s'il avait perdu son équilibre. Dohko fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet. En quelques pas, il fut près de lui.  
- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-il.  
Mikérinos s'appuya d'une main contre le mur. Il s'obstinait à regarder le sol.  
- Dohko, il faut que tu me rendes un service, dit-il à mi-voix.  
Le chevalier de la Balance sentit soudain un doute s'insinuer en lui. Rapidement il balaya les alentours du regard.  
- Où est Shunreï ? demanda-t-il.  
- Occupe-toi d'elle, répondit l'Artiste.  
A ces mots, Dohko cessa de bouger. Etrangement, un grand calme tomba sur lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration et leva son visage vers le ciel.  
- Alors tu l'as fait, médita-t-il.  
Il y eut plusieurs longues secondes de silence total.  
- S'il te plait, occupe-toi bien d'elle, répéta Mikérinos.  
Dohko acquiesça tandis qu'il s'éloignait lentement, à pas hésitants.  
- Tu pars aujourd'hui ?  
- Oui, souffla-t-il.  
- S'il lui arrive quelque chose avant que je ne la retrouve, reprit calmement Dohko, crois-moi, aucune Amazone ne pourra te protéger de moi.  
L'Artiste s'arrêta un petit instant à quelques mètres. Lui qui était si grand, il semblait maintenant courbé et frêle comme un vieillard.  
- Oui, répéta-t-il.  
Dohko l'observa s'éloigner sans rien dire. Il avait de la peine. Beaucoup de peine.

-o§o-

Le chevalier d'or se retrouva au milieu des massifs rocheux en seulement quelques secondes. Le nuage doré autour de lui s'estompa peu à peu lorsqu'il vit la mer apparaître au loin. Cette fois, le magnifique paysage le laissa indifférent.  
Dohko fouilla les alentours d'un regard acéré. Il n'y avait personne. Nulle trace de présence, de cosmos ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. On n'entendait que le vent marin qui sifflait entre les rocs. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? D'un coup, il ralluma son cosmos et s'élança d'un bond, de rocher en rocher. Elle avait du s'éloigner davantage, fuir quelque part. Il pria brièvement pour qu'elle n'ait pas fait quelque chose de stupide. Si c'était le cas, il tiendrait sa promesse, il retrouverait l'Artiste, où qu'il soit. Comment allait-il pouvoir dire cela à Shiryu ? Il chassa soudain ces pensées d'un geste de la tête. Il s'occuperait de ça plus tard.  
Il ne la retrouva que plusieurs minutes après. Il se figea soudain, en haut d'un promontoire rocheux. Elle était là, à quelques mètres, recroquevillée, roulée en boule dans une cavité minuscule, contre un arbre. Il avait failli ne pas la voir. Elle avait enfouit son visage dans ses bras, ses genoux étaient remontés jusqu'à son menton. Dohko sentit son coeur se serrer. Il laissa son aura disparaître. Lentement, il descendit et s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas, ne parut même pas l'entendre. Il avança sans bruit, sans geste brusque comme on le faisait avec un animal blessé. D'un doigt, il frôla son coude. Shunreï sursauta.  
- Ca va aller, dit-il.  
Elle avait l'air égaré, ses yeux étaient rougis d'avoir tant pleuré. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues meurtries mais elle ne semblait plus s'en apercevoir. Il n'y avait plus aucune lueur dans ses pupilles, elles étaient vides. Sa conscience paraissait s'être retirée, pour éviter de souffrir.  
Dohko posa doucement une main sur son front et repoussa les mèches collées à sa peau. La jeune femme ne fit pas un geste, elle fixait un point sur le sol. Il la ramena contre lui et la souleva délicatement dans ses bras. Shunreï se contenta de fermer les yeux sur les sillons de larmes qui coulaient toujours.

Dohko soupira, attristé. Il ne valait mieux pas retourner au Sanctuaire dans ces conditions. Un endroit neutre et tranquille serait préférable. Il pivota sur ses talons et ralluma d'un coup son cosmos doré pour filer vers l'est. La Chine. Les Cinq Pics.

-o§o-

- Tu es sûr que tu veux partir déjà ? Tu peux rester si tu le désires, rien ne nous ferait plus plaisir, dit Mû.  
Mikérinos serra la main que Camus lui tendait, comme il venait de le faire pour chacun des chevaliers d'or réunis autour de lui. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés quand il avait annoncé son départ et cela le touchait. Il se tourna vers le chevalier du Bélier et esquissa courageusement un pâle sourire. L'après midi débutait.  
- Merci Mû, je dois rentrer cette fois. Zéphyr m'attend et Shamio aussi.  
- Shunreï n'est pas là ? lança soudain Milo en regardant autour de lui. Elle ne veut pas partir je parie !  
L'Artiste ne répondit pas et personne ne posa de questions. Peut-être avaient-ils senti, tous, que quelque chose s'était passé. Il leur fut reconnaissant de ne pas insister davantage. Mikérinos salua enfin les deux Gémeaux, finissant sa tournée des personnes présentes.  
- Tu embrasseras Shamio de ma part, dit Kanon.  
Mikérinos acquiesça.  
- Bien sûr.  
- Merci encore d'être venu, d'avoir fait tout cela pour nous, fit Saga. Nous ne pourrons jamais assez te remercier.  
Il secoua humblement la tête.  
- Mais où est passé Dohko ? Il ne manque que lui, lâcha Aphrodite.  
- Je l'ai cherché partout mais il a disparu j'ai l'impression, répondit Angelo.  
Mikérinos remit les mains dans ses poches.  
- Aucune importance, assura-t-il. Vous lui transmettrez mes salutations.  
- Pas de problème, dit Mû.  
- Merci à tous.  
L'Artiste reculait vers la sortie du temple du Bélier. Il était temps pour lui de s'en aller. Les chevaliers d'or réunis devant lui hochèrent la tête, esquissèrent signes de mains et sourires émus. Même Shaka s'était autorisé un léger air attristé. Mikérinos s'inclina une dernière fois, comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt devant Athéna et le Pope.  
- Au revoir.  
Il ébaucha un sourire et se retourna enfin. Il descendit les marches du temple sans s'arrêter. Puis il s'élança dans le désert, au milieu du vent et des tourbillons de poussières.


	43. 43Pas de pitié, pas de condescendance

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 43 : Pas de pitié, pas de condescendance, pas de larmes

-o§o-

Il escalada le petit talus et la vue s'offrit soudain à lui, comme tant de fois auparavant. Le Sanctuaire des Astres était plus beau que jamais. De loin, la tour du Consul et les allées pavées d'or flamboyaient presque littéralement. Le grand portail fermé était gardé par plusieurs groupes de gardes et d'Amazones.  
Mikérinos observa pendant quelques secondes tout ce qui constituait son monde. Le fait d'être enfin rentré chez lui le réconfortait un peu. Le vent soufflait doucement ce jour-là. Il repoussa d'un geste la mèche noire qui lui barrait le front et jeta un regard au vieil arbre qui se tenait à ses côtés. Le dattier projetait un petit coin d'ombre à ses pieds, la flaque s'étirait au fur et à mesure que le soleil descendait sur l'horizon. L'Artiste posa une main sur le tronc rugueux et ferma les yeux pour écouter le bruissement des feuilles. Non, peut-être qu'il n'allait pas rentrer tout de suite.  
Il s'assit lentement au pied de l'arbre et leva le visage vers le ciel, calant sa tête contre l'écorce. L'ombre et la lumière jouaient dans les feuillages, sur fond d'azur. Tout à coup, il fut pris d'un incroyable élan de reconnaissance pour cet arbre qui lui offrait repos et sérénité, sans poser la moindre question.  
- Merci, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

-o§o-

La nuit tombait lorsqu'il se dirigea enfin vers le haut portail doré frappé du soleil et de la lune entrelacés. A son approche, les gardes et les Amazones réagirent de concert en formant un rempart armé. Mikérinos s'avança suffisamment près pour qu'ils puissent distinguer son visage et déclina son identité.  
- Je suis Mikérinos, neuvième Artiste d'Apollon et frère du Grand Consul Zéphyr. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui dans l'heure.  
Il n'avait jamais abusé de son lien de parenté avec Zéphyr mais ce soir-là, il voulait gagner du temps. Heureusement, les gardes ne firent pas d'histoire, il était trop connu au Sanctuaire des Astres pour qu'il en aille autrement. Cependant, les regards curieux le toisèrent de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il n'était pas constitué de la même façon que le reste de l'humanité. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il était le frère du Consul, peut-être parce que les gens ne savaient rien de lui. Ou peut-être qu'il était dans la nature humaine de satisfaire une curiosité un peu mal placée. Généralement, il ignorait simplement ce genre de comportement. Et c'est ce qu'il fit ce soir-là encore. En quelques secondes, les battants pivotèrent pour lui céder le passage. Il s'engagea alors sur la grande allée pour gagner la tour.  
La plupart des gens étaient déjà rentrés chez eux avec le coucher du soleil. Les rues étaient quasi désertes, seuls quelques novices, quelques servantes circulaient encore.  
- Miké ?  
Il tourna la tête pour découvrir les silhouettes d'Ann et Pâris qui retournaient visiblement dans leur temple. La pénombre masquait en partie leurs traits mais Mikérinos distingua tout de même leurs regards étonnés.  
- Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ? reprit le premier Artiste en s'approchant.  
- A l'instant, répondit-il.  
Pâris acquiesça et bizarrement, n'ajouta rien. Il savait peut-être que le problème ne tarderait pas à surgir. Ils se connaissaient trop bien. Ann, en revanche, ne se doutait encore de rien. Mikérinos compta mentalement les secondes avant qu'elle ne pose la question fatale.  
- Où est Shunreï ? fit-elle. Déjà couchée ?  
Mikérinos déglutit en bénissant l'obscurité qui voilait leurs visages.  
- Je n'en sais rien, dit-il.  
- Tu n'en sais rien ? répéta-t-elle, amusée. Vous êtes rentrés séparément ou quoi ?  
- En quelques sortes, souffla-t-il. Sauf qu'elle ne reviendra pas ici. Elle ne reviendra plus.  
Ces quelques mots furent suivis d'un silence total. Pendant plusieurs secondes, plus rien ne bougea. Lentement ses deux interlocuteurs réalisaient le vrai sens de ses paroles. Enfin, un hoquet horrifié trancha l'air.  
- Tu... Tu veux dire que... ? bégaya la Reyaâ.  
Mikérinos ferma les yeux.  
- Oui.  
- Grande Artémis, lâcha-t-elle en portant les mains à sa bouche. Ce n'est pas vrai... Comment as-tu pu...  
Soudain, elle fut submergée par les larmes et incapable de parler. Pâris la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Mikérinos vit de petites larmes cristallines perler au coin de ses yeux à lui aussi. Il posa la joue sur le crâne de sa Reyaâ et embrassa ses cheveux. Mikérinos profita alors de ce moment pour s'éclipser.  
- Je dois voir Zéphyr, lança-t-il en baissant la tête.  
Pâris lui lança un regard las, empli d'une infinie tristesse.  
- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis la dernière fois où tu l'as vu, déclara-t-il.  
Mikérinos le dévisagea un moment, surpris par ces paroles sibyllines. Mais Pâris ne semblait pas disposé à développer sa pensée. Ann pleurait toujours sur son épaule, Mikérinos jugea préférable d'en rester là. Il s'éloigna rapidement entre les temples et disparut.

-o§o-

On le fit entrer sans problème dans la tour du Consul, non seulement parce qu'il était le frère de Zéphyr mais également parce qu'il était tard. Une visite à cette heure-ci ne pouvait être que d'une grande importance.  
Le garde planté devant la porte semblait être d'une humeur un peu morose, un peu triste. D'ailleurs, la tour entière paraissait morose tout d'un coup. La mélancolie, le désespoir suintaient des murs, planaient dans l'air trop froid. Mikérinos n'arrivait plus à savoir si tout cela était réel ou si c'était simplement lui. Le palais ne lui était jamais apparu aussi grand et aussi vide. Il respira profondément et tenta d'oublier le bloc de glace qui lui plombait le coeur. Puis il se fit annoncer dans la salle du trône. Revoir Zéphyr lui remontait le moral par avance. Il avait toujours pensé que son grand frère avait quelque chose de solaire en lui, quelque chose qui irradiait de chaleur tout autour de lui. Il avait si froid ce soir-là, il savait que seul Zéphyr pourrait l'aider.  
Quand il pénétra dans la salle du trône, son coeur était déjà plus léger. Il aperçut Zéphyr de loin, assis sur le grand siège du Consul. Maya était là aussi, debout à ses côtés, dans une tunique prune qui lui allait à merveille. La Grande Prêtresse se retourna en l'entendant arriver. Mikérinos la salua d'un signe.  
- Maya, dit-il.  
A son grand étonnement, la jeune femme resta complètement impassible, presque froide, sans esquisser son habituel petit sourire un peu ironique. Ses yeux roses se durcirent.  
- Mikérinos, grogna-t-elle.  
L'Artiste l'observa un instant, pris de court par cet accueil si hostile. Cependant, Maya ne daigna pas lui adresser un seul regard de plus. Elle se retourna vers le Consul, une main posée sur l'accoudoir du trône.  
- Zéphyr, commença-t-elle, l'air désapprobateur.  
Celui-ci l'arrêta d'un geste.  
- Tout va bien. Laisse-nous s'il te plait.  
La Grande Prêtresse parut sur le point d'émettre une série d'objections violentes mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment et referma rageusement la bouche. Puis elle s'éloigna du trône pour quitter la pièce, sans un mot de plus. Mikérinos entendit la petite porte attenante aux appartements du Consul se refermer en claquant. Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne parvint pas à réagir avant une bonne minute. Elle semblait tellement amère... Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Est-ce qu'il devenait fou ou bien Maya avait-elle parue furieuse contre lui ?  
- Je suis heureux que tu sois enfin revenu, Miké.  
Mikérinos battit précipitamment des paupières pour reprendre ses esprits et pivota vers son frère. Zéphyr avait toujours sa magnifique chevelure blonde ondulée et cette incroyable présence. Il souriait, le visage renversé vers le plafond, les yeux fermés. Sa voix, douce et grave, réchauffa tout de suite l'âme de son cadet.  
- Moi aussi, répondit-il. Je ne pensais pas que le Sanctuaire des Astres pouvait autant me manquer.  
Le Consul acquiesça.  
- Shamio est bien rentrée ? Et Adam ? s'enquit alors l'Artiste.  
- Ils sont arrivés sans encombres. Ils dorment dans leurs chambres en ce moment.  
- Très bien, murmura Mikérinos.  
Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Etait-ce le regard fulminant de Maya qui pesait encore sur lui ? Il aurait voulu que Zéphyr le regarde et lui sourie, comme il le faisait toujours.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour le rapport de la mission, Pâris s'en est déjà chargé en majeure partie, continua le Consul. Tu n'auras qu'à y ajouter quelques précisions quand tu auras pris un peu de repos.  
- Ah. Très bien, répéta l'Artiste. Tu sais déjà tout alors. C'est bien. Ma mission est terminée, je pense qu'on peut dire au final qu'elle s'est bien passée.  
- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, avoua doucement Zéphyr en souriant avec bienveillance.  
Oui, bien passée. Elle s'était bien passée, se répéta mentalement l'Artiste. Il déglutit. Il allait juste falloir qu'il trouve le courage d'avouer à Zéphyr qu'il n'avait plus de Reyaâ. Le Consul serait furieux, il le savait. Lui qui avait été jusqu'aux portes des Enfers pour récupérer l'âme de Shunreï... comment lui dire ça, à présent ? Si seulement Zéphyr avait bien voulu poser son regard azur sur lui. Mais il s'obstinait à garder les paupières closes. Tout était si solennel tout d'un coup. Mikérinos était-il donc resté absent si longtemps que les choses avaient changé à ce point-là ? Qu'avait-il raté ? Il ne reconnaissait plus personne.  
L'Artiste observa soucieusement son grand frère assis sur le trône. _Regarde-moi Zée, je t'en prie, regarde-moi._ Le Consul ne bougeait pas, un pâle sourire étirait toujours ses lèvres. Il semblait presque dormir. A cet instant, un éclair de lucidité traversa l'esprit de Mikérinos. Il se figea, mortifié. Est-ce que... par hasard... ?  
- Zéphyr... lâcha-t-il, tremblant.  
- Oui ?  
Mikérinos déglutit avec peine.  
- Zéphyr, regarde-moi. Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi.  
Le Grand Consul d'Apollon ne répondit pas. Son léger sourire s'effaça, il serra les mains sur ses accoudoirs recouverts de velours rouge. Mikérinos avait cessé de respirer.  
- Zéphyr...  
- Je ne peux pas, Miké. Je suis désolé.  
L'Artiste eut soudain l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Il écarquilla les yeux, priant, priant pour se réveiller, pour que tout cela disparaisse.  
- Tu es aveugle, souffla-t-il, désespéré.  
Zéphyr baissa imperceptiblement la tête. En une seconde, tout devint clair dans l'esprit de l'Artiste. La résurrection de Shunreï, la rencontre avec Perséphone... La déesse des Enfers lui avait pris la vue. Et puis les paroles de Pâris. Bon sang. Soudain, il revit le regard assassin de Maya, juste avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. Oh oui, c'était bien ça. C'était de sa faute. Zéphyr avait perdu la vue à cause de lui.  
Soudain, Mikérinos se plaqua les deux mains sur le visage. Qu'avait-il fait ?  
- Par Apollon, Zéphyr... Je suis tellement désolé... Je te demande pardon.  
A ces mots, le Consul se leva vivement et descendit les marches pour le rejoindre. Il se guidait probablement au son de sa voix, à moins que son sixième sens ne l'aide.  
- Miké, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas en entendre davantage.  
Il avait dit cela d'une voix sévère et sans appel. Ses sourcils blonds s'étaient froncés, il était devenu froid. Mikérinos le regarda pendant de longues secondes, sans oser faire un geste.  
- Je ne veux pas de pitié. Surtout pas de mon propre frère, lâcha-t-il en faisant volte-face.  
Il croisa les mains dans son dos, la tête haute. Sa longue chevelure de soleil frémit sur ses épaules. Mikérinos eut un pincement au coeur. Son frère avait raison. Pas de pitié, pas de condescendance, pas de larmes. Surtout pas de larmes. Zéphyr méritait mieux que ça.  
- C'était le prix à payer, reprit le Consul plus calmement. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe lequel des Artistes, n'importe laquelle des Amazones. Je survivrai, tu peux me faire confiance.  
L'Artiste ferma les yeux. Rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Zéphyr le savait, il le savait aussi. Le Consul avait fait cela pour lui, son petit frère. Pour personne d'autre. Et Mikérinos savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder en face. D'un coup, il sentit un énorme poids peser sur lui, une charge écrasante qui allait l'engloutir. Il se sentit faible et fragile, comme si ses os n'avaient été que du verre. Il en eut le vertige.  
- Oui, dit-il d'une voix éteinte.  
Zéphyr se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Il paraissait vraiment y voir comme n'importe qui. Comme le faisait Shaka de la Vierge.  
- Ne parlons plus de cela, fit le Consul avec un grand sourire. Il était temps que tu reviennes. Shunreï va bien, je suppose ? Tu t'es sûrement bien occupé d'elle après l'incantation.  
Mikérinos chancela sur ses jambes et se rattrapa de justesse en posant une main sur la grande table ovale derrière lui. A ses côtés, son frère ne s'aperçut de rien.  
- Elle va bien, oui, affirma-t-il.  
Il avala péniblement et réalisa alors qu'il n'y avait plus de salive dans sa bouche. Son coeur battait trop vite. En finir. En finir...  
- Je lui ai donné la larme de sirène. Elle est partie, lança-t-il à toute vitesse.  
Oh, grand Apollon, comme il se méprisait à cet instant. Comment pouvait-il dire à son frère qu'il avait fait tout cela pour rien ? Qu'il avait sacrifié ses yeux et que cela n'avait servi à rien ?  
Zéphyr n'avait pas bougé. Il était immobile droit et fier, les yeux clos, les mains dans le dos. La nouvelle ne l'avait même pas fait sourciller. Pourtant, il mit du temps à répondre, à retrouver sa voix.  
- Ah bon, dit-il.  
Il s'éclaircit la gorge.  
- Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, admit-il.  
Il respira profondément et ébaucha un vague sourire en haussant les épaules.  
- Eh bien... tu as fait ce que tu jugeais le mieux pour tout le monde, c'est aussi bien. J'espère qu'elle choisira de ne pas revenir, je ne voudrais pas assister à sa mise à mort, la pauvre. Je crois que je l'aimais bien.  
Mikérinos n'arrivait plus à l'écouter parler de manière aussi anodine, comme s'il lui apprenait les derniers potins du coin. Ce ton léger, l'air de rien, c'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au rebord de la table tandis que les larmes inondaient son visage dans le plus grand silence. Pas de pitié, pas de condescendance et surtout pas de larmes. Il fit son possible pour que Zéphyr ne l'entende pas.  
- Tu as pris ta décision, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, disait le Consul en arpentant la pièce d'un pas allègre, au hasard. Mais je te préviens, dès que cela sera possible, nous t'assignerons une nouvelle Reyaâ. Ne crois pas que tu vas continuer tes pérégrinations en solitaire. Je t'ai déjà parlé de ça.  
- Oui.  
Il était incapable de répondre autre chose. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, sur son menton et noyaient sa chemise. Ses yeux dorés étaient flous, il n'y voyait plus rien.  
- Ah, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama soudain le Consul joyeusement. Ta sacro sainte solitude, encore et toujours. Tu n'as pas supporté d'avoir quelqu'un avec toi en permanence, tu ne changeras jamais.  
Mikérinos se força à rire, le plus naturellement possible.  
- Tu me connais, fit-il.  
Zéphyr rit.  
- Oh que oui ! Mais tout cela n'a pas d'importance, va.  
Soudain, Mikérinos sentit deux bras l'entourer et l'étreindre fermement. Zéphyr le serra si fort contre lui qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.  
- Je suis content que tu sois revenu saint et sauf, répéta le Consul au creux de son oreille.  
L'Artiste ferma les yeux. Ses larmes coulaient toujours en silence. Après une seconde, il entoura les épaules de son frère du bras.  
- Oui. Moi aussi.

-o§o-

Le vent agitait le feuillage des bambous dans un doux murmure. Au loin, le ronronnement de la cascade de Rozan planait dans l'air. Un grand héron se tenait droit sur les rives de la rivière. Il était immobile depuis plus d'une heure maintenant et guettait d'un oeil scrutateur le moindre mouvement dans l'eau. Ses plumes blanches et grises frissonnaient de temps en temps sous la brise.  
Elle resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées sous son menton. Le paysage des Cinq Pics n'avait pas changé depuis son départ. Un océan de verdure, à perte de vue. La forêt, dense, pleine de vie. Et les bruits, partout : l'eau, le vent, les animaux, les insectes. Ici, le silence n'existait pas et elle en remerciait le ciel. Elle ne supportait plus le silence. Il fallait du bruit, des présences, de la vie.  
Le souffle tiède du vent revint lui caresser le visage, repousser ses cheveux en arrière et elle ferma lentement ses yeux endoloris. Elle avait cessé de pleurer. Elle n'avait plus de larmes. Elle en avait fini avec ça. En elle, il n'y avait plus que le vide. Penser était trop douloureux, bouger était trop douloureux et au final, vivre devenait très douloureux. Assise en haut du promontoire rocheux, face à la grande cascade de Rozan, entourée par la jungle, elle se contentait d'oublier. Oublier ses souvenirs, oublier sa douleur, oublier le reste du monde. Il n'y avait plus que la forêt.  
Depuis que le héron s'était posé gracieusement au bord de l'eau, elle ne pouvait plus le quitter des yeux. Il n'avait presque pas bougé depuis tout ce temps, elle le trouvait si beau. Mais espérait-il vraiment arriver à quelque chose, là, immobile, seul ? Elle avait peur de le voir rester là à l'infini, sans que, jamais, un poisson ne se montre. Elle avait peur de le voir attendre à tout jamais, pour rien, jusqu'à la mort. Elle aurait voulu qu'il s'envole, aussi libre et gracieux que lorsqu'il s'était posé.  
Elle ne sut exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'une grande main se posa soudain sur son épaule. La paume très chaude la fit sursauter et sa gorge se noua. Instinctivement, elle s'écarta, avec un hoquet de dégoût. Ces grandes mains à la peau brûlante, ça faisait remonter trop de choses.  
- Shunreï, murmura alors la voix de Dohko, ce n'est que moi... Tout va bien.  
La jeune femme reprit son souffle et essaya de se calmer, les poings crispés sur ses genoux. Peu à peu, son coeur ralentit. Dohko s'accroupit avec souplesse à côté d'elle. Les rayons pourpres du soleil allumaient des reflets acajou dans sa crinière châtain. Shunreï réalisa alors qu'il était tard, l'astre du jour disparaissait déjà derrière l'horizon.  
- Shunreï, reprit Dohko d'une voix douce, tu es restée assise là toute la journée. Il faut que tu rentres maintenant, tu dois manger quelque chose et tu es épuisée.  
Une lueur inquiète dansait dans ses yeux de chat. Soudain, Shunreï vit les iris émeraude se transformer et prendre une flamboyante teinte dorée. Elle eut un haut-le-coeur et bondit en arrière, tremblante. Dohko se leva aussitôt et tendit les mains vers elle pour l'arrêter.  
- Shunreï, calme-toi, lança-t-il.  
Elle s'en voulut brusquement de lui offrir un spectacle aussi lamentable. Elle avait froid, elle entoura son propre corps des bras.  
- Je suis désolée... dit-elle, honteuse. Je suis désolée.  
- Ce n'est rien, respire. Je ne te ferai rien, assura-t-il.  
Elle le savait. Bien sûr, elle le savait. Dohko ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il était tout ce qui lui restait au monde. Tous ses proches finissaient par l'abandonner, un jour ou l'autre mais lui, il était toujours là. Il avait même tout fait pour la garder auprès de lui. Il était son père, son grand-père, son ami. Il était tout pour elle. Emue, elle acquiesça. Elle frissonnait. Le chevalier d'or esquissa alors un faible sourire et s'approcha d'elle pour entourer ses épaules du bras. Une fois de plus, sa chaleur la fit sursauter mais elle se fit violence pour ne pas bouger et le repousser.  
- Viens, j'ai préparé quelque chose à manger, fit Dohko en l'entraînant vers la maisonnette. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.  
- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit-elle à voix basse.  
Cela faisait presque une journée qu'elle n'avait rien avalé. Elle n'avait pas faim, pas soif. Elle n'avait envie de rien.  
- Allons, ne dis pas de bêtises, tu ne tiendras bientôt plus debout si tu n'avales rien. Fais un effort. Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état.  
Shunreï ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de le suivre le long du petit sentier qui descendait vers la clairière. Les bruits de la nuit se réveillaient autour d'eux et le vent agitait les feuillages avec plus de force. La cascade et la rivière non loin avaient d'un coup rafraîchi l'air. Dohko gardait un bras autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas s'évaporer d'un coup dans la nature.  
- Il faut que tu te reprennes, continua-t-il après un instant. Oublie tout cela, la vie continue. Tu es en pleine forme, tu es jeune, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Tu dois oublier Mikéri...  
- Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui, je ne veux plus entendre son nom, coupa-t-elle soudain, avec une véhémence qui la surprit elle-même.  
Dohko se figea. Shunreï respira profondément pour calmer son émoi. Son coeur s'emballait à nouveau, elle posa une main sur sa gorge pour l'apaiser. C'était vrai, elle ne supportait plus d'entendre ce nom. Elle ne voulait plus jamais l'entendre, plus jamais en parler, plus jamais y penser. C'était terminé. A présent, elle le haïssait de tout son coeur.  
- Tu ne peux pas faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, déclara Dohko, l'air sombre.  
Ses yeux verts luisaient dans le noir comme des lucioles.  
- Si, je peux, gronda-t-elle en détournant le regard.  
Le chevalier d'or baissa légèrement la tête et elle vit un peu de tristesse et de résignation altérer ses traits. Elle ne comprenait pas. Dohko avait presque l'air de vouloir le défendre. Ne comprenait-il pas ce qu'elle avait enduré ? Pourquoi avait-il sans cesse cette expression peinée, comme si elle n'avait pas eu la réaction qu'il attendait ? Il semblait toujours attendre quelque chose de sa part.  
- Ce n'est pas la solution, soupira-t-il finalement. Cela ne sert à rien de vouloir chasser tout cela de ta mémoire, tu n'y parviendras jamais.  
- J'y arriverai, lâcha-t-elle en relevant le menton dans une attitude de défi.  
- A quoi cela t'avancera-t-il ?  
C'en était trop pour son coeur endolori. D'un coup, elle sentit une fureur noire la submerger et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, tout explosa.  
- Il m'a trahie ! hurla-t-elle. Il m'a abandonnée, lui aussi, il m'a trahie ! Vous ne voulez pas comprendre. J'avais confiance en lui, j'étais prête... J'étais enfin prête ! J'aurais tout fait pour lui ! Je l'ai suivi sans même me retourner, j'ai obéi à ses ordres, je l'ai protégé du mieux que j'ai pu. J'avais tout abandonné, sans hésiter une seconde. J'avais confiance en lui, j'ai même pensé... Pendant un instant, j'ai pensé, quand il m'a donné le collier...  
Elle avait cru qu'elle avait versé toutes les larmes que son corps pouvait contenir. Mais c'était faux. Il en restait encore. Sans prévenir, un flot de sillons salés recouvrit son visage et elle sombra de nouveau.  
- Il m'a trahie, hoqueta-t-elle sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Et je ne veux plus jamais en entendre... parler, c'est terminé ! Il a tout... gâché, il est stupide. Il est simplement stupide. Alors ne prononcez plus jamais... ce nom en ma présence !  
Dohko n'avait pas bougé. Il avait écouté, sans rien dire, l'air plus attristé que jamais. Pourtant, il ne dit rien, il n'essaya pas de la convaincre. Shunreï reprit son souffle, tremblante de douleur et de colère. D'un geste, elle essuya ses pleurs. Il ne lui restait que des lambeaux de fierté, elle se battrait pour les sauver. Même si elle était seule. Son maître n'avait pas vécu ce qu'elle avait vécu, il n'avait pas vu la splendeur du Sanctuaire des Astres, il n'avait pas connu Shamio comme elle l'avait connue, il n'avait pas partagé la vie de l'Artiste.  
Après un moment de silence total, Dohko ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.  
- Bien, murmura-t-il. Dans ce cas, je suis désolé.  
A ces mots, Shunreï s'immobilisa, les yeux ronds. Lui aussi, il lui avait dit la même chose quand il lui avait donné cet horrible bijou. _Je suis désolé._ Elle se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles quand les souvenirs affluèrent à nouveau, plus forts que jamais. Encore des larmes. Dohko avait raison, elle ne parviendrait jamais à s'en débarrasser, tous ces mots étaient gravés en elle. Tout cela faisait partie d'elle à présent. Et elle détestait l'Artiste pour ça. Elle détestait Dohko de lui rappeler ce moment. Elle se détestait elle-même de ne pas pouvoir oublier.  
- Rentrons, fit doucement Dohko en posant une main sur sa tête.  
Elle n'avait plus la force de protester. Le vieux maître l'entraîna avec lui, un bras toujours autour de ses épaules dans une attitude protectrice.

-o§o-

Elle tritura un moment le petit monticule de riz avec le bout de ses baguettes. Les grains blancs dégringolaient sur la table les uns après les autres. Le salon était silencieux, face à elle Dohko mangeait sans rien dire, le visage fermé. L'odeur des plantes séchées suspendues dans la cuisine embaumait, mêlée aux effluves du repas devant eux.  
Dohko avait toujours aimé faire la cuisine et il lui avait transmis cela depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle se souvenait de toutes ces heures qu'ils avaient passé dans la cuisine, de tous les plats qu'elle avait pu préparer pour lui et Shiryu. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle plus cuisiné ? Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité. Cela lui manquait, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Dès le lendemain, elle s'y remettrait.  
De l'autre côté de la table, Dohko reposa son bol et ses baguettes de bois.  
- Je voulais te dire, commença-t-il.  
Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il fixait les plats étalés devant lui.  
- J'ai dit à Shiryu que tu étais ici. Je lui ai aussi expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé puisque j'ai supposé que tu n'aurais aucune envie d'en parler. Je pense qu'il sera là demain.  
Shunreï n'eut aucune réaction. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir Shiryu en ce moment. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Dohko de lui avoir tout raconté, il avait le droit de savoir.  
Elle se força à faire un vague signe de tête.  
- Bien, dit-elle.  
Dohko eut le tact de ne pas insister. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis la discussion près de la cascade un peu plus tôt. Shunreï avait honte à présent de s'être laissée aller à sa rancoeur. Toutes ces émotions qui tournoyaient dans sa tête la rendaient folle. Elle était épuisée. Lentement, elle reposa ses baguettes sur son bol à peine entamé.  
- Je vais me coucher.  
Le vieux maître hocha la tête. Elle sortit du salon sans bruit et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il y avait quelques bougies dans un meuble, elle en alluma une plutôt que d'actionner l'interrupteur de la lampe, trop violente à son goût. La flamme dorée diffusa bientôt un halo chaleureux dans la pénombre et colora toute la chambre de teintes orangées. Ainsi éclairée, la pièce ne semblait plus tout à fait la même.  
Elle se déshabilla et passa une ample chemise de nuit blanche. Autrefois, le vêtement n'était pas aussi lâche mais elle avait subi un entraînement intensif depuis, sans compter tous ces jours de jeûne pendant son coma. Elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son poids normal.  
Quand elle se glissa dans le lit, la fraîcheur des draps la fit frissonner. Dehors la nuit était claire, elle apercevait quelques étoiles par la fenêtre. Elle soupira. Malgré elle, elle vit soudain apparaître une silhouette massive sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle le revit, assis à demi sur l'encadrement, un genou replié pendant qu'il observait pensivement le paysage. Elle revit sa tunique somptueuse qui avait eu tant d'effet sur elle la première fois. Elle revit aussi la boucle en or, pendue à son oreille droite, sa tasse de thé fumant et son regard bridé impénétrable.  
Furieuse contre elle-même, elle secoua la tête pour tout faire disparaître. Une fois de plus, elle comprit qu'elle avait eu tort, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Elle serra les poings. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre à part tenter d'oublier ? Dohko ne comprenait pas. C'était trop difficile de vivre avec ça. Qu'attendait-il d'elle exactement ? Qu'avait-il cherché à lui dire ? Jamais elle ne pourrait pardonner à l'Artiste. Cette fois, il lui avait porté le coup de trop.  
Ce soir, cela faisait une journée ou presque. Il ne lui en restait plus que deux. Après il faudrait choisir : vivre ou mourir. La question était plutôt, pouvait-elle vivre avec ça ? Pouvait-elle vivre en sachant que son honneur avait été foulé aux pieds, que tout le Sanctuaire des Astres le savait et qu'elle était la risée de tous ? Elle savait bien que non. Dans deux jours, elle ferait face à toutes ses anciennes compagnes et elle demanderait la mort. Mikérinos serait là, il serait obligé d'assister à son exécution. Et juste avant de mourir, elle aurait la suprême satisfaction de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de ne pas trembler. Il serait rongé par le remord toute sa vie et cela la consolait un peu.  
- Oui, dit-elle à voix haute, avec conviction.  
De toute façon, ce serait trop dur de vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle avait été trop blessée par l'attitude de Shiryu, celle de l'Artiste l'avait achevée. Et elle ne voulait pas vivre seule.  
- Deux jours, et ce sera enfin fini.  
Elle souffla la bougie et l'ombre envahit tout. Elle se coucha. Rapidement, le sommeil eut raison d'elle.

-o§o-

La porte était entrebâillée, l'une des servantes avait déjà du passer pour réveiller la fillette. La matinée commençait, le soleil inondait la pièce à travers la grande fenêtre de la chambre à coucher. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas encore de bruit.  
Mikérinos poussa doucement le battant de la main et pénétra dans la pièce. Shamio était allongée dans son grand lit, elle s'éveillait peu à peu. Son petit poing serré frottait vigoureusement son oeil droit, pour finir de chasser le brouillard qui s'y attardait. L'Artiste sourit.  
- Bonjour, dit-il en approchant.  
La fillette lui lança un regard brumeux et, quand elle le reconnut, ébaucha un immense sourire ravi. Le sommeil avait un peu bridé ses yeux, pendant un court instant, elle lui fit terriblement penser à la jeune chinoise. Il serra les dents pour se reprendre.  
- Miké ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant entre ses draps.  
Mikérinos s'assit sur le rebord du lit et referma ses bras autour de sa petite soeur. Shamio plaqua aussitôt une bise vigoureuse sur sa joue et se serra contre lui en riant. Ses boucles blondes étaient légèrement ébouriffées.  
- Je suis contente que tu sois rentré, reprit-elle avec enthousiasme, en sautillant sur le lit, accrochée à son cou. Zée a dit qu'on irait faire une promenade parce que j'ai été sage chez les chevaliers d'Athéna. Tu viendras avec nous, dis ?  
- Bien sûr, affirma-t-il.  
- Zée est triste en ce moment, expliqua-t-elle, l'air perplexe. Il n'a pas voulu dire pourquoi mais je l'ai vu. Il veut plus ouvrir les yeux. Tu crois qu'il est malade ? Tu pourras le soigner ?  
L'Artiste hésita une seconde, peiné.  
- Tu sais, Sha...  
Il s'éclaircit la gorge sous le regard curieux de la petite fille.  
- Non, Zée n'est pas malade, répondit-il alors. A partir de maintenant, il n'ouvrira plus les yeux parce qu'il n'y voit pas bien. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. Il viendra quand même en promenade avec toi.  
- Ah tant mieux, fit-elle, rassurée. On emmènera Adam avec nous aussi.  
- Tu veux emmener Adam ? s'étonna-t-il.  
Shamio sourit.  
- Oui. Adam est gentil avec moi maintenant. Il dit que je ne dois pas avoir peur parce qu'il va rester avec moi.  
L'Artiste ne dit rien. Cela le surprenait un peu de la part du petit garçon. Adam n'avait jamais fait de grandes démonstrations d'affections avec qui que ce soit. Bien sûr, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais au-delà de ça, Adam était un enfant très spécial, n'importe qui pouvait le remarquer. Mikérinos n'avait jamais été à l'aise en sa présence et ça ne changerait jamais. Le plus étonnant cependant était cette nouvelle attitude envers Shamio. Adam n'avait jamais apprécié Shamio jusque là, cela se sentait. D'ailleurs, Shamio elle-même le craignait, elle le lui avait déjà dit. Il semblait s'être passé quelque chose entre eux au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. L'Artiste était un peu dubitatif, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en mêler. Il était dans l'ordre des choses pour Apollon et Artémis d'être proches.  
- Tu feras comme tu voudras, dit-il.  
La fillette étouffa un énorme bâillement. Elle paraissait flotter dans sa grande chemise de nuit toute blanche. Mikérinos la souleva dans ses bras et l'entraîna vers la pièce voisine.  
- Allez, viens. Il est temps d'aller faire un brin de toilette, fit-il. Ton petit déjeuner t'attend.  
- Oui, j'ai faim !  
Mikérinos rit. Une fois de plus, des souvenirs affluèrent qu'il s'efforça de repousser très loin.  
- Je pourrai aller voir Reyaâ après manger ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il la reposa au sol.  
Cette simple phrase lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Heureusement, la fillette ne s'aperçut de rien. Il se recomposa un visage neutre et esquissa un vague sourire creux.  
- Non, ce ne sera pas possible, Sha.  
La fillette fit une moue boudeuse et contrariée.  
- Mais pourquoi ? grommela-t-elle. Je veux l'inviter à ma promenade ! Et puis...  
- Sha, coupa-t-il à mi-voix.  
Elle fit gonfler ses joues, l'air ronchon. Mikérinos déglutit pour se donner du courage. Puis il s'accroupit devant elle.  
- Tu ne vas plus pouvoir aller la voir, expliqua-t-il. Reyaâ n'est pas revenue avec moi au Sanctuaire des Astres. Elle aurait voulu te dire au revoir mais elle n'a pas pu, elle devait partir.  
Il attendit, le souffle suspendu, l'inévitable explosion de chagrin de sa petite soeur. Il savait que cela serait difficile, bien entendu, il s'y était préparé, même s'il n'était pas aussi impassible qu'il l'aurait voulu.  
- Ah ? fit Shamio.  
Elle avait cessé de bouder, à présent son visage présentait plutôt une expression de stupéfaction parfaite. Sa bouche formait un grand O. Pourtant, au grand étonnement de l'Artiste, la fameuse explosion n'eut pas lieu.  
- Elle va revenir plus tard qu'elle avait dit ? Zée lui a donné une nouvelle mission ? s'enquit-elle.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration.  
- Non Sha, tu ne comprends pas. Reyaâ ne va pas revenir. Elle est repartie chez elle pour de bon.  
Une fois de plus, la fillette n'eut pas du tout la réaction attendue.  
- Elle sera en retard alors, conclut-elle en souriant. Tant pis, c'est pas grave, on l'attendra pour faire la promenade.  
Mikérinos en eut le souffle coupé. Perdu, il fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
- Non, répéta-t-il encore. Sha, ce n'est pas...  
La fillette le coupa en sautillant, joyeuse, pour aller vers le lavabo.  
- Reyaâ a promis qu'elle reviendrait vite, lança-t-elle, très sûre d'elle. On ne peut pas partir sans elle. Elle ne sera plus très longue, c'est sûr. Il faut l'attendre.  
Troublé, Mikérinos ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Il observa sans la voir la petite fille qui remplissait la cuve d'eau pour se laver le visage. Elle chantonnait, guillerette, comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.


	44. 44Maîtresse de son destin

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 44 : Maîtresse de son destin

-o§o-

- Deux jours et ce sera enfin fini.

Elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux, le soleil inondait la pièce de lumière dorée. L'ombre des feuillages jouait sur le plafond en bambou de la petite chambre.

Shunreï repoussa doucement son drap et se redressa sur son lit en écartant les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Elle se sentait à nouveau calme et vide. Au loin, des sons de vaisselle s'élevaient dans l'air. Dohko devait être en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Déjà, un vague fumet de thé et de miel flottait dans la maison. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait faim. Rapidement, elle passa sa tunique rouge - depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas mise ? - et sortit pour rejoindre le salon.

Elle était assise au sommet de la cascade de Rozan depuis un moment lorsqu'une présence se manifesta derrière elle. Sans se retourner, Shunreï étouffa un soupir. Elle avait redouté cet instant toute la matinée mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'y soustraire plus longtemps.

Shiryu la rejoignit en quelques pas et s'installa à côté d'elle. Puis il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Dohko m'a raconté, murmura-t-il simplement.

Shunreï ne dit rien. Elle continua d'observer la profonde forêt qui s'étalait jusqu'à l'horizon dans un océan émeraude. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de croiser le regard de Shiryu.

- Ce n'est rien, je serai avec toi, reprit-il.

Elle le détesta soudain. Elle le détesta d'être heureux alors qu'elle venait de mourir une seconde fois, elle le détesta d'avoir eu raison à propos de l'Artiste, elle le détesta tout court.

- Tu valais beaucoup mieux que ça.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour qu'il ne voie pas toute sa colère. Bon dieu, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Shiryu n'y était pour rien, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait renvoyée. Elle n'avait pas le droit de repousser sa rancoeur sur lui. Le seul fautif était Mikérinos. Et sur ce point, au moins, le Dragon avait raison : elle méritait mieux que lui.

Elle fit un effort sur elle-même et tourna la tête vers Shiryu pour lui sourire. Le résultat se révéla moins radieux qu'elle ne l'avait prévu mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il hocha la tête et resserra sa prise sur elle.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, admit-elle d'une petite voix.

Shiryu sourit et ses magnifiques yeux bleus s'illuminèrent. D'un signe de tête, il l'incita à se lever pour le suivre.

- Allez viens, dit-il, Dohko veut qu'on prépare le repas. Il dit que sinon, il ne mangera pas et que nous aurons sa mort sur la conscience !

Elle rit doucement.

- Oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié. Porc au caramel ?

- Porc au caramel, confirma-t-il.

-o§o-

Mikérinos sortait de la tour du Consul. Après sa visite à Shamio, il avait tenu à passer ausculter les yeux de son frère. Bien sûr, Zéphyr lui avait dit et répété que cela ne servirait à rien. Les dieux lui avaient pris ses yeux, ce n'était pas lui, simple Artiste d'Apollon - si doué fût-il - qui les lui rendrait. Le Consul avait raison, bien entendu. Mikérinos n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal dans les yeux de son aîné. Il était en parfaite santé, c'était juste qu'il n'y voyait plus, un peu comme s'il était né comme ça. L'Artiste s'en était douté, sans vouloir se l'avouer. Seulement, il avait fallu qu'il en ait le coeur net. Maintenant il savait, Zéphyr ne verrait jamais plus.

En descendant les marches jusqu'à la grande allée dorée Mikérinos sentit son estomac se nouer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Et à présent, le doute s'insinuait en lui. Chaque fois, il regardait le soleil et son coeur se serrait d'inquiétude. Deux jours encore. Deux minuscules jours. Il se força à penser à autre chose.

C'est en cheminant le long de l'allée principale qu'il se rendit compte que de nombreux regards hostiles se braquaient sans cesse sur lui. La nouvelle s'était répandue dans le Sanctuaire des Astres comme une traînée de poudre. Tout le monde savait pour Shunreï maintenant. Un peu partout, des Amazones se retournaient pour le regarder passer. Il y avait véritablement de la haine dans leurs yeux. Il y avait quelques Artistes également, mais eux gardaient prudemment le regard baissé ou concentré sur autre chose. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre position, contrairement aux Amazones. Même si elles ne lui feraient jamais rien, Mikérinos savait qu'il venait de perdre leur estime à jamais. Il comprenait, il ne leur en voulait pas. Il venait de déshonorer l'une des leurs, ça mettrait du temps à cicatriser. Lui-même se haïssait par moments, quand il revoyait le visage décomposé de Shunreï, juste avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie en courant.

Il garda les mains dans ses poches et continua son chemin en regardant droit devant lui. La dernière chose à faire était de prêter attention aux provocations. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer chez lui et penser à autre chose.

En arrivant près de son temple, il vit Midas et Télès arriver en sens inverse. L'Amazone marchait d'un bon pas, son arc passé à l'épaule, et son protégé la suivait, moins empressé. Mikérinos s'apprêtait à lever la main pour les saluer mais Télès passa tout près de lui, sans même lui accorder un regard. Il eut un léger temps d'arrêt. Derrière elle, Midas fut un peu moins cruel. Mais s'il montra au moins qu'il l'avait vu, il ne s'autorisa pas pour autant la moindre marque de sympathie. Après un vague hochement de tête, il disparut à son tour. Le neuvième Artiste d'Apollon resta un instant immobile devant le perron, jusqu'à se sentir capable de monter les marches. Enfin, il fit pivoter la porte et s'enferma chez lui.

-o§o-

La cuisine était toujours saturée d'odeurs de menthe et d'autres herbes que Dohko suspendait à la poutre à l'entrée. Les bouquets pendaient les uns à côté des autres, tête en bas comme des chauve-souris.

Shunreï passa un tablier et s'approcha du plan de travail. L'endroit n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle y était allée pour la dernière fois. Comble de l'ironie, c'était Mikérinos qui avait préparé le thé ici cette fois-là. Elle secoua la tête pour le chasser de son esprit.

Shiryu était parti pour le jardin où Dohko travaillait. Elle n'en était pas fâchée, elle préférait être seule.

Elle mit une poêle à chauffer et s'empara d'un grand couteau pour découper le porc en petits dés. La viande s'entassait sur une planche en bois. Le monticule lui paraissait immense. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus la moindre idée de la quantité qu'il lui fallait. Pendant un instant, sa main et le couteau qu'elle tenait se mirent à trembler. Elle prit aussitôt une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Ce n'était rien, cela n'avait pas d'importance d'ailleurs cela ne voulait rien dire. Elle n'aurait qu'à remplir le plat. Dohko mangeait toujours comme quatre ! Elle hocha la tête, un peu apaisée. Saisissant un pavé de viande, elle allait le découper lorsque l'odeur de la poêle surchauffée emplit ses narines. Elle se retourna vivement vers le feu. La poêle était vide, elle avait oublié d'y mettre les oignons. Ou était-ce le sucre ? C'était ça, le sucre, sans doute.

- Idiote, grogna-t-elle.

Dohko avait changé le sucre de place. Elle ouvrit tous les placards frénétiquement et fouilla leur contenu jusqu'à trouver le grand sac blanc fermé par une lanière. Quand elle voulut verser la poudre, l'objet lui échappa des mains. En une seconde, une énorme vague de poudre blanche se répandit partout et submergea le plan de travail ainsi que le feu. Shunreï jura à voix haute. Paniquée, elle s'empressa de tout ramasser. Au-dessus de sa tête, le sac bascula et tout son contenu se déversa sur le sol. Un parfum de sucre brûlé montait dangereusement dans l'air avec un filet de fumée noire. Du caramel de formait déjà autour des flammes bleutées. La jeune femme bondit pour balayer le plateau d'un grand geste de la main. Soudain, une douleur aigue courut sur son doigt et elle lâcha un cri. Le couteau ! Plusieurs gouttes de liquide vermeil s'écrasèrent sur la planche. Shunreï porta la blessure à sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux. Elle sentit ses mains se remettre à trembler et bientôt, tout son corps suivit. Elle serra les dents et respira plusieurs fois profondément. Le sucre brûlait dans la poêle à présent. La jeune femme courut jusqu'au placard et saisit le flacon de vinaigre balsamique. Quand elle fut sur le point de le verser sur le caramel, elle s'immobilisa.

-o§o-

Dohko sourit en glissant un nouveau bouquet de menthe dans le grand panier en bambou. Shiryu lui racontait la dure bataille qu'il avait du livrer pour que Shion accepte de le laisser partir quelques jours pour la Chine, sans motif valable.

- Et Saori a fini par s'en mêler, confia le Dragon en riant.

- C'est Shion tout craché, admit-il. Ce vieux gâteux aura de mes nouvelles à mon retour.

Il ramassa le panier abandonné au milieu des sillons du jardin et ils revinrent tous deux vers la maisonnette.

- En tout cas, il faudra lui donner une bonne explication, objecta Shiryu. Il n'a pas du tout aimé que vous disparaissiez sans prévenir...

- Je vais lui dire où il peut se la mettre mon explication ! railla-t-il.

Pendant que Shiryu éclatait de rire, Dohko se pencha vers un plan de gingembre qui avait admirablement bien poussé en son absence. Il caressa une feuille du bout des doigts et, sans savoir pourquoi, il pensa à Mikérinos.

- Ca sent drôlement bon, déclara Shiryu en levant la tête pour humer l'air.

Une odeur de caramel planait sur eux depuis la maison.

- Le repas doit être prêt, fit Dohko. Allons-y, je meurs de faim.

L'odeur se faisait de plus en plus forte en s'approchant de la cuisine. Au moment de pousser la porte, le fumet de sucre brûlé devint si insupportablement dense que l'air lui-même semblait poisseux. Dohko fronça les sourcils en entrant, Shiryu sur les talons. Aussitôt, ils se figèrent.

La pièce était dans un état chaotique. Il y avait du sucre partout, jusque sur les meubles. Le sac de toile gisait au sol, dénoué, complètement vide. Tous les placards étaient ouverts et les ustensiles étalés dans tous les coins. Sur le feu toujours allumé, une montagne de poudre blanche fondait lentement et se transformait en une pâte brune collante qui s'étalait de plus en plus. La viande était abandonnée sur le plateau, à côté du flacon de vinaigre renversé. De la fumée noirâtre envahissait la salle.

- Shunreï ? s'inquiéta Dohko en se couvrant le nez.

Elle était assise par terre, les genoux ramenés sous le menton, le visage masqué par ses cheveux bruns parsemés de sucre. Elle sanglotait bruyamment, un grand couteau rougi à la main.

Dohko vint vers elle tandis que Shiryu se précipitait pour éteindre le feu et essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être du repas.

- Shunreï, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Dohko lui enleva le couteau des mains et vit une longue estafilade sur son doigt ensanglanté.

- J'ai... J'ai... hoqueta-t-elle.

Dohko passa une main sur sa joue pour effacer ses larmes. Elle secoua la tête, visiblement bouleversée.

- J'ai voulu... couper la viande et... et le sucre avait changé... de place. Je ne savais plus... Je ne savais plus... Pourquoi avez-vous changé le sucre... de place ?

Le chevalier de la Balance l'observa intensément alors que l'inquiétude montait en lui.

- Shunreï, le sucre a toujours été dans le placard du bas, dit-il doucement.

Il respira.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La jeune femme éclata à nouveau en sanglots convulsifs. Perdu, Dohko l'attira contre lui et la serra avec force.

- Je... Je... Je n'arrive plus à... à me souvenir... de la recette. Je suis dé-désolée... c'était votre plat préféré et... et...

- Chutt, ça va aller, répondit-il en la berçant dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas grave, on fera autre chose.

Shiryu observait la scène tristement, sans rien dire. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans un tel état et cela le bouleversait, Dohko le voyait.

- Tu veux bien t'occuper de ça ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Le Dragon acquiesça pendant qu'il soulevait Shunreï dans ses bras pour la transporter dans sa chambre. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de pleurer.

- Je... Je veux qu'il revienne... hoqueta-t-elle, le visage enfoui dans sa chemise. Je veux qu'il revienne me chercher... Je ne veux pas rester toute seule... Je veux rentrer au Sanctuaire des Astres...

Dohko soupira de soulagement. Il la déposa sur son lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux dénoués. Puis il esquissa un sourire.

- Je suis sûr qu'il le veut aussi, chuchota-t-il.

Mais elle ne l'entendait plus, ses sanglots étaient trop forts. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et la laissa calmer ses pleurs. Il était grand temps.

-o§o-

Elle n'arrivait pas à le haïr. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, son coeur se brisait. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi l'avait-il renvoyée ? Pourquoi ? Elle avait pourtant cru qu'il l'avait pardonnée. Pour Shamio, pour sa défaite contre le Berserker. Tout avait été si bien entre eux les deux derniers jours. Que s'était-il passé ? Est-ce que c'était ça qu'il voulait ? Qu'elle disparaisse et que Zéphyr lui assigne une nouvelle Reyaâ ? Shunreï eut un pincement au coeur en l'imaginant avec une autre Amazone. Sasha sûrement. Est-ce qu'il lui préparerait son petit déjeuner à elle aussi ? Est-ce que cette Amazone lui hurlerait dessus comme, elle l'avait fait sans cesse ? Est-ce qu'il lui sourirait davantage qu'à elle ? Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'ils partageraient le même lit ?

Shunreï ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces pour faire disparaître les images de corps nus enlacés qui tournoyaient dans sa tête. Malgré elle, ses joues s'empourprèrent. Un tourbillon de fureur se déploya dans son ventre et elle réalisa brusquement qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté de les voir ensemble.

- Par tous les dieux, murmura-t-elle, effondrée.

Elle enfouit son visage humide dans l'oreiller. Elle était tombée amoureuse de cet homme. C'était ça. Comment avait-elle pu se fourvoyer à ce point ? Elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne, elle avait tout raté depuis le début. Mais il l'avait renvoyée. Seulement, si elle ne pouvait pas être sa Reyaâ, elle ne voulait pas vivre du tout.

-o§o-

Mikérinos jeta un dernier regard au coin de cuisine. Tout était rangé, lavé, essuyé. Plus rien ne traînait sur le plateau. Il avait passé l'après midi à remettre ses réserves à jour et cela avait bouleversé toute la pièce. La vaisselle, les feuilles, les couteaux étaient étalés partout quelques minutes plus tôt encore. Enfin, c'était arrangé, ses sachets étaient enfermés dans l'armoire, ses flacons étiquetés et ses pommades classées. Satisfait, il éteignit la lumière et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir. La nuit était tombée, il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Il avait travaillé bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en prenant la direction de la salle de bain. Il avait besoin de repos. Il était fatigué, de lutter, de penser, de regretter. Il n'y arrivait plus. Les dérivatifs ne duraient qu'un temps. Dès qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire, plus rien pour s'occuper l'esprit, tout revenait. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que cela faisait déjà deux jours. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre. Avoir confiance.

Il fit le tour du grand bassin carrelé de marbre et fit jouer les robinets pour que l'eau commence à couler. La vapeur s'éleva dans l'air, déposant des gouttelettes sur les murs. L'Artiste se déshabilla en écoutant le ronronnement de l'eau. Un peu comme la cascade de Rozan. Il soupira. Invariablement, quoi qu'il fasse, tout ce qu'il voyait le ramenait à elle. Le fait que Dohko ne soit pas encore venu réclamer sa tête le rassurait au moins un peu. Il secoua fermement la tête et tout disparut.

Quand le bassin fut rempli, il serra les robinets et entra dans l'eau chaude. Il échappa alors un soupir d'aise en sentant ses muscles noueux se détendre. La chaleur hérissa sa peau et il frissonna, tout en plongeant pour se mouiller les cheveux. Le bain avait toujours été son moment préféré de la journée. Apaisé, il se laissa flotter jusqu'au bord du bassin et s'y adossa paresseusement, les coudes sur le carrelage. Puis il ferma les yeux.

Il se serait presque endormi si la surface de l'eau, jusque là si calme, ne s'était pas brusquement troublée. Mikérinos souleva les paupières et entrevit une grande forme noire nager au fond du bassin. Il eut tout juste le temps de se redresser, surpris, que la chose frôlait ses genoux, ses cuisses, son ventre. Elle émergea tout à coup dans une gerbe d'eau pour venir se plaquer contre ses lèvres. Il tressaillit, instinctivement, avant de réaliser qu'il connaissait cette chevelure bleue brillante et cette peau dorée satinée.

- Sasha, lâcha-t-il alors.

L'Amazone, nue et ruisselante, lui offrit un sourire radieux avant de s'accrocher à son cou.

- J'ai appris que tu étais rentré, souffla-t-elle.

Elle embrassa ses lèvres avec douceur.

- J'avais envie de te voir. Tu m'as manqué...

Elle se rapprocha encore et Mikérinos sentit la généreuse poitrine de la jeune femme s'écraser contre la sienne. Malgré lui, un puissant frisson de désir remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le mur du bassin derrière lui l'empêcha de reculer.

- Sasha, protesta-t-il.

Elle dut prendre cela pour un gémissement de plaisir car elle embrassa son cou, s'attardant sensuellement sur le lobe de son oreille. Ses baisers, tour à tour délicats et fougueux firent accélérer les battements de son coeur. Déjà, les longues jambes de l'Amazone s'enroulaient autour de ses hanches dans une danse hypnotisante. Tout son corps frémit à ce contact brûlant. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait toujours adoré qu'elle fasse ça et elle le savait.

Les mains de la jeune femme fourrageaient dans ses cheveux humides ; peu à peu, elles descendirent sur ses larges épaules puis sur ses pectoraux. Les muscles de Mikérinos se contractèrent d'un coup sous les doigts agiles. Il haletait, le sang commençait à bouillonner dans ses veines. A ce moment-là, sans prévenir, une image fugitive lui traversa l'esprit. Pendant une seconde, il vit la chevelure bleue de l'Amazone se changer en longues mèches brunes très raides et sa respiration se bloqua. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il attrapa Sasha par les épaules et l'écarta délicatement de lui.

- Sasha, répéta-t-il, la voix rauque. Arrête. Tu ne peux pas entrer dans ce temple comme bon te semble. S'il te plaît, sors de l'eau, ce n'est pas le moment.

La jeune femme eut un bref temps d'arrêt quand il l'obligea à s'éloigner mais son sourire réapparut aussitôt. Elle s'approcha à nouveau, souple comme une sirène et colla son corps au sien. Les petites mains coururent sur ses épaules.

- Pas le moment ? répéta-t-elle, amusée.

Il sentit les doigts glisser de plus en plus bas sur son ventre, dans une lenteur exquise. Il laissa échapper un râle tandis qu'une décharge électrisait tout son corps.

- J'en connais un qui n'est pas de cet avis, souligna-t-elle dans un petit rire, au creux de son oreille.

- Je... pantela-t-il.

Sasha mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure ; il gémit pendant qu'elle couvrait la blessure de mille petits baisers d'excuse. Les mots lui échappèrent soudain et une envie irrésistible de se laisser aller le gagna. Son coeur battait à se rompre, il avait des flammes dans le ventre.

- Nous sommes complètement seuls, murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Son souffle brûlant lui balayait la joue.

- Profitons-en...

Le corps félin de l'Amazone s'arc-bouta contre le sien, réclamant toujours plus, de caresses et de plaisir. Il cessa alors définitivement de se battre contre l'obsédant désir qui lui martelait les reins. Enfin, il lâcha la bride et la tornade de ses sens emporta tout des dernières bribes de sa volonté. D'un geste il ceignit les hanches de la jeune femme et la souleva contre lui alors qu'elle l'embrassait sauvagement, tremblante d'impatience. Il perdit aussitôt toute notion du temps. Ne resta plus que les gémissements de l'Amazone, son corps aux formes harmonieuses qui se tordait sous lui comme une flamme et le sien qui réclamait avidement son dû.

-o§o-

Shunreï n'avait pas quitté sa chambre du reste de la journée.

Dohko lui avait apporté son repas quand elle avait été en mesure de l'avaler et elle l'avait pris sur son lit. Finalement, Shiryu avait réussi à sauver suffisamment de viande et de caramel pour qu'ils ne meurent pas tous de faim. Elle avait regardé son assiette pendant plusieurs minutes mais les détails de la recette n'étaient pas revenus. Cela prouvait peut-être bien qu'elle n'était maintenant plus bonne à rien. En tout cas, elle n'était plus bonne à rien ici, en tant que gentille femme au foyer.

Ce matin-là, deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son renvoi. Il n'en restait qu'un.

Il fallait qu'elle se décide à sortir de la chambre. Elle avait un peu honte encore de l'épisode de la veille mais elle voulait passer cette dernière journée avec Dohko. Shiryu aussi peut-être, bien qu'elle ait plus de mal à supporter sa présence. Il lui rappelait trop son déshonneur, puisque, en un sens, il l'avait renvoyée lui aussi, avant même que Mikérinos n'apparaisse dans sa vie. Et puis, comment lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais comme il voulait qu'elle l'aime ? Shiryu avait toujours été amoureux d'elle, elle le savait. D'ailleurs, pendant longtemps, elle avait cru l'être de lui également. Au bout du compte, elle s'était menti pendant une grande partie de sa vie. Il ne restait que Dohko et elle s'accrochait à lui comme un noyé s'accroche à une bouée. Lui seul comptait à présent. Et il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Elle ne pouvait pas partir sans la bénédiction de son vieux maître. Même si cela devait être très dur.

Elle remit les couvertures en place, tapota son oreiller et jeta un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre. Il était approximativement dix heures. Quand elle se rendit compte de son geste, elle esquissa un sourire. Avant, elle n'aurait jamais pu évaluer l'heure d'un seul regard au soleil. C'était Mikérinos qui faisait toujours ça. Il ne portait jamais de montre ou autre indicateur temporel. Elle avait pris cette manie elle aussi, sans trop s'en apercevoir.

Après s'être assurée que la pièce était en ordre, elle sortit pour trouver Dohko.

- Shunreï, je te cherchais.

La jeune femme vit Shiryu déboucher sur sa gauche. Il portait sa tunique claire, couleur lavande, et ses longs cheveux lui balayaient les reins. Quand il fut près d'elle, il lui sourit, presque timidement.

- Ah ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, dit-il.

Il fit une petite pause, le temps de saisir ses mains entre les siennes. Shunreï ne protesta pas. Il avait l'air si solennel tout d'un coup, c'était presque intimidant. Elle pria brusquement pour qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose de stupide.

- Je voulais te dire un mot avant de partir, déclara-t-il alors.

A ces mots, Shunreï releva la tête, ébahie.

- Partir ? Tu pars ? Quand ?

Il fixait les mains de la jeune femme, prisonnières des siennes, qu'il caressait de ses deux pouces.

- Maintenant, répondit-il sans la regarder. Je dois retourner en Grèce. Dohko est d'accord.

- Ah bon.

- Mais je serai très vite de retour, promit-il. Je...

Elle le vit froncer légèrement les sourcils, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire la chose la plus difficile de sa vie. Il massait toujours le dos de ses mains avec ses pouces et le mouvement circulaire était hypnotisant. Durant quelques secondes, le silence fut total, elle n'aurait émi un son pour rien au monde. Elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre la suite.

- Je voulais seulement savoir si... commença-t-il.

Il leva enfin la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, avec une détermination toute neuve.

- Si tu serais là à mon retour.

Shunreï eut un pincement au coeur. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Pourtant, elle avait essayé, elle avait tout fait pour que ça marche.

La jeune femme détourna le visage pour se soustraire au terrible regard interrogateur et plein d'espoir de Shiryu. Ses yeux brillaient de tristesse et d'amour. Elle ne parvenait pas à répondre, sa gorge était nouée, juste sur ses cordes vocales. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Tout cela était terminé depuis le jour où elle avait compris qu'il ne rentrerait pas de la guerre sainte contre Hadès. Il dut comprendre à son silence ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à lui dire en face.

- Je vois, murmura-t-il.

Il serra ses mains plus fort et l'attira à lui. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il l'écrasait contre son torse et ne fit rien pour le repousser, par égard pour leur vieille amitié. Elle aussi, elle était en train de lui dire au revoir. Car c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Le lendemain, à midi, elle serait exécutée. Mais elle n'avait pas envie qu'il le sache, même s'il devait se douter de quelque chose. A la place, elle ferma les yeux, l'étreignit elle aussi et grava son odeur familière dans sa mémoire. C'était une odeur rassurante, qu'elle avait toujours aimé et qui représentait la sécurité encore quelques mois plus tôt.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils avaient tous les deux les larmes aux yeux. Shiryu prit son visage entre ses mains et embrassa son front.

- Je t'aime, dit-il.

Elle cligna des paupières, surprise. Aussitôt, il haussa les épaules, comme pour se faire pardonner ces mots.

- Je voulais te le dire au moins une fois, expliqua-t-il.

Shunreï échappa une larme et enfouit son visage dans sa chemise. Elle s'était juré de ne pas pleurer mais de savoir qu'elle n'avait plus que vingt quatre heures à vivre la terrifiait. Plus encore quand elle se disait qu'elle était en train de lui faire de la peine, alors qu'il venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, après tout ce temps.

- Merci, hoqueta-t-elle. Je suis désolée.

Il caressa ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Passées quelques secondes il s'écarta et tourna les talons sur un dernier sourire.

-o§o-

Dohko était assis en tailleur sur le promontoire rocheux qui dominait la cascade. Il avait toujours adoré venir méditer à cet endroit, Shunreï ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Elle le revit l'espace d'un battement de cils, à cette même place, avec l'apparence d'un vieillard, coiffé de son chapeau de paille. Aujourd'hui, il semblait être une autre personne.

La jeune femme s'avança lentement vers lui, au milieu du ronronnement entêtant de la puissante chute d'eau. La forêt de bambou s'agitait doucement autour d'eux sous l'effet du vent. Dohko avait les yeux clos, ses mains étaient posées sur ses genoux, paumes vers le ciel. Shunreï vint s'installer à ses côtés, machinalement et Dohko ne remua que quelques minutes plus tard.

- Shiryu est parti ? demanda-t-il en soulevant les paupières sur ses étonnants yeux verts.

Shunreï acquiesça.

- A l'instant, répondit-elle.

- Bien.

- Je...

Elle s'interrompit, la gorge serrée. Naïvement, elle avait cru qu'il lui suffirait d'ouvrir la bouche et d'annoncer à Dohko ce qu'elle voulait faire. Mais ce n'était pas aussi facile que cela. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant comment continuer. Quand elle releva la tête, elle s'aperçut que Dohko la regardait.

- Maître, recommança-t-elle courageusement, j'ai réfléchi... Pendant ces trois jours... Et je... Enfin j'ai pris une décision.

Elle vit Dohko hocher calmement la tête. Les mots qu'elle se préparait à dire la tueraient plus certainement que les épées des Reyaâs. Comme il ne disait rien, elle se décida à continuer.

- Je ne veux pas être une Déshonorée, articula-t-elle. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec cela sur la conscience. Vous... Vous aviez raison, je ne peux pas tout simplement le chasser de ma mémoire. Je n'y arrive pas. Même cette maison est pleine de souvenirs où il apparaît. Je... Je préfère mourir.

Elle essuya d'un geste la petite larme qui coulait en silence sur sa joue. Voilà, ça y était. Elle l'avait dit. Le reste allait de soi, elle allait partir dès le lendemain, à l'aube. Dohko ferma les yeux un instant.

- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire, dit-il. Heureux que tu l'aies accepté surtout.

Pendant une seconde, elle crut avoir mal entendu. C'était incroyable. Il ressemblait tellement à Mikérinos par moments. Comme lui, il ne disait jamais ce qu'elle s'attendait à entendre. Elle déglutit et réalisa soudain que c'était exactement ce que l'Artiste lui aurait dit s'il avait été là. Sauf que, comme avec lui, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

- Maître...

Elle se sentait perdue. Comme quelqu'un enfermé dans une caverne et qui est sur le point de manquer d'air. C'était une sensation si réelle qu'elle en souffrait physiquement.

- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle, effondrée.

- Non, tu n'as pas à être désolée, assura-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

Il la berça longtemps dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. La chaleur qu'il dégageait l'apaisa un peu.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, bien au contraire, reprit-il. C'est ce que tu veux.

- Mais...

A cet instant, elle ne put empêcher ses sanglots de déborder. Elle s'agrippa à Dohko de toutes ses forces.

- Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas...

Ses pleurs devinrent tels qu'elle n'entendit plus rien d'autre que les battements effrénés de son coeur durant plusieurs minutes. Les larmes inondèrent la tunique de Dohko. Il posa une main sur le sommet de son crâne pour tenter de la rasséréner. Elle finit par l'entendre soupirer.

- Shunreï... J'aimerais que tu comprennes, fit-il doucement, comme pour lui-même. J'aimerais vraiment que tu réalises ce qu'il a voulu te dire...

- Com-Comprendre quoi ? siffla-t-elle. Je vais... Je vais mourir ! Il m'a renvoyée, il ne veut plus de moi, il m'a déshonorée ! Demain matin... je serai exécutée par les... Reyaâs. Il m'a renvoyée... c'est comme s'il me condamnait à mort. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre en sachant qu'il... Mais j'ai si peur... de mourir !

- Je t'entends beaucoup parler de ce que tu ne veux pas mais pas de ce que tu veux, souligna Dohko. C'est ça, le plus important.

- Ce que je veux...

Elle se redressa d'un bond et fixa son maître droit dans les yeux, avec toute la colère, l'épuisement et la tristesse qu'elle avait contenu ces dernières heures.

- Ce que je veux n'a pas d'importance ! s'écria-t-elle, incrédule et agacée.

Inconsciemment, elle lui en voulait peut-être. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir bondi quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'était résignée à mourir, de ne pas avoir essayé de l'en empêcher, de rester aussi calme dans ce moment tragique. Et elle lui en voulait d'être impuissant à la sauver. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais elle avait désespérément besoin que quelqu'un l'aide. Qui aurait pu faire ça à part Dohko ? Il ne restait que lui.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous essayez de me dire, lâcha-t-elle.

Dohko ne s'offusqua pas de son haussement de ton. Il se contenta de l'observer avec tristesse et compassion, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Tout le monde se fichait donc qu'elle meure ?

- Tu me l'as dit toi-même l'autre jour, objecta-t-il. Mikérinos n'est pas mauvais, il ne t'a pas renvoyée par pure méchanceté et il ne désire pas te voir mourir.

- Peut-être que je me suis trompée, grogna-t-elle.

Elle détourna la tête, furieuse. Là, elle faisait preuve d'une mauvaise foi sans bornes, mais elle s'en moquait. Evidemment, Mikérinos ne souhaitait pas qu'elle soit décapitée, ni elle ni personne, il ne se souciait pas assez des autres pour cela. Mikérinos ne vivait que pour lui et pour sa famille. Et surtout pour Shamio. Le reste du monde n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour lui, sauf lorsqu'un problème jaillissait littéralement sous son nez et qu'il était forcé de le considérer, un peu comme cette mission au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Alors non, bien sûr, il ne désirait probablement pas qu'elle meure. Sauf s'il voulait se faire assigner une nouvelle Reyaâ et ce, à n'importe quel prix... Est-ce que Mikérinos était réellement capable de faire ça ? Elle secoua vivement la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées effrayantes. Quand elle revint à elle, elle remarqua que Dohko la regardait attentivement. Elle soupira.

- Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait, à votre avis ?

- Je pense que c'est à cette question que tu dois t'efforcer de répondre avant demain.

Elle ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Mikérinos l'avait renvoyée, elle n'avait pas compris sur le coup et elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle y avait réfléchi cent fois. Cela n'avait rien donné, si ce n'est des hypothèses bancales et terrifiantes. Et puis, quelle importance au fond maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Dohko soupira à son tour.

- Je ne pense pas que Mikérinos veuille te voir mourir. Je pense même que c'est la dernière chose qu'il voudrait.

Shunreï riva ses yeux au sol.

- Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? insista-t-il. Qu'il voulait que tu reviennes pour être mise à mort ?

Elle songea soudain que peut-être, Dohko cherchait à la convaincre de ne pas retourner là-bas. Il voulait sûrement qu'elle reste ici avec lui. Mais Dohko attendait toujours une réponse alors elle força ses cordes vocales à fonctionner.

- Il a dit qu'il était désolé. Deux fois. Il a aussi dit que j'avais trois jours de réflexion et qu'après, je pourrai faire ce que je voudrai vraiment.

A sa grande stupeur, elle vit un sourire furtif étirer les lèvres de Dohko.

- Et que veux-tu vraiment toi ? interrogea-t-il.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'elle comprit son erreur. Elle se figea, interdite. Son coeur battit plus vite, plus fort.

Elle n'avait pas compris. Dohko avait peut-être raison.

Jusque là, elle avait pensé qu'elle n'avait que deux solutions. Vivre, en tant que Déshonorée - en Chine pourquoi pas – ou mourir, en retournant au Sanctuaire des Astres. Mais il n'y avait pas _deux_ solutions. Pas seulement. Il y en avait une troisième. Mikérinos lui laissait le choix que Shiryu ou Dohko n'avaient jamais su lui donner.

Elle avait à présent le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et cela incluait de revenir au Sanctuaire des Astres pour être à nouveau une Reyaâ, si c'était ce qu'elle désirait vraiment. En réalité, Mikérinos venait de lui offrir une liberté inouïe. Pour la première fois, elle connaissait tous les embranchements que pourrait désormais prendre sa vie et elle avait la possibilité de prendre celui qu'elle voulait. Cela lui donna le vertige.


	45. 45A ton tour de faire ton choix

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 45 : A ton tour de faire ton choix

-o§o-

Shunreï était prête. Levée, habillée, préparée. Elle se tenait immobile devant la petite fenêtre de sa chambre, son sabre au dos, et observait l'aube changer peu à peu le gris de la nuit en couleurs pastel. Voilà, c'était la fin du troisième jour, la fin de son délai.

Quand elle sortit de la maisonnette, Dohko l'attendait sur le seuil. Plus grand que jamais dans son corps de jeune homme, il ne bougeait pas, il la regardait de ses immenses yeux verts. Et Shunreï crut y discerner une lueur de fierté.

- N'hésite pas à revenir, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle sourit contre son épaule, émue et reconnaissante.

- Merci maître.

Dohko acquiesça, en la fixant droit dans les yeux, avec une incroyable intensité. Soudain, il secoua la tête et ébaucha un sourire désabusé.

- Bon dieu, comme tu peux lui ressembler, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

- Excusez-moi ? fit-elle, perdue.

Dohko éclata de rire et s'écarta d'elle, comme pour lui laisser la place d'étendre ses ailes.

- Rien, répondit-il. Prends soin de toi.

- Je vais essayer, promit-elle.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire et s'éloigna, sans se retourner, pour ne pas céder à son bouleversement. Elle rentrait. Elle quittait sa maison qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus et en gagnait une autre... qui peut-être lui serait fatale. Qu'importait, elle rentrait. Mais avant, elle devait faire un détour.

-o§o-

Parvenue devant les hautes falaises qui bordaient le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, elle ressentit malgré elle un pincement au coeur. Ici, Shiryu lui avait donné son premier baiser. Et Mikérinos aussi. Bon nombre de jours passés en Grèce demeureraient tout de même parmi les plus beaux de sa vie, elle ne pouvait le nier.

Quand elle voulut s'approcher de la côte, une aura dorée vint effleurer la sienne. La douce cosmo énergie de Mû du Bélier l'enveloppa comme un cocon. Shunreï savait qu'il était chargé de protéger l'accès au Sanctuaire, il se devait d'intercepter quiconque voulait y pénétrer. Le contact de son énergie n'avait rien d'agressif, Mû se contentait de lui dire qu'il savait qu'elle était là, qu'il l'avait reconnue mais que, même si elle était une amie, il ne pouvait pas la laisser errer aux abords du Sanctuaire trop longtemps.

Shunreï ferma les yeux et fit brûler un peu de cosmos argenté.

- Je ne resterai pas plus d'une heure, déclara-t-elle. J'aimerais récupérer quelque chose.

Le nuage doré parut comprendre ses paroles. Il se retira lentement, sans lui faire de mal et se dissipa dans l'air.

- Merci Mû, fit Shunreï.

Sans perdre de temps, elle grimpa entre les massifs rocheux vers l'endroit où elle avait vu Mikérinos pour la dernière fois. Au loin, la mer s'écrasait sur les falaises dans des explosions d'écume. L'air était chargé d'iode et le vent lui rabattait les cheveux sur le visage.

Elle ne se souvenait pas que l'endroit fût si grand. Dans les cauchemars qu'elle faisait souvent, le promontoire face à la mer était plus étroit et les rochers plus menaçants. Il faisait plus sombre. Elle tourna la tête vers la pierre sur laquelle s'était tenu l'Artiste avant le drame. Aussitôt, elle le revit dans la même position, cheveux hérissés.

Elle ne savait pas trop si elle mourrait de peur ou tremblait d'excitation. C'était comme si le soleil avait fini par se lever, enfin, mais qu'il menaçait de disparaître à nouveau à tout moment. Aujourd'hui, elle avait un tout petit espoir et elle voulait s'y accrocher. Si elle s'était trompée, alors elle le payerait de sa vie.

La tête haute, les dents serrées, elle refit le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru une fois que Mikérinos l'avait renvoyée. Cette fois, elle ne courut pas, elle affronta sa honte. Elle se souvenait d'être passée entre les hauts rochers qui s'élevaient sur sa droite, elle avait failli les percuter dans sa course aveugle. Malheureusement, elle ne se souvenait plus de la distance qu'elle avait couverte avant de s'arrêter. Au hasard, elle slaloma sur le petit sentier et finit par se retrouver face à un arbre ; un vieux pin tordu, gêné par les pierres qui l'entouraient. Il y avait une petite cavité à son pied et on voyait que la terre avait été remuée peu de temps auparavant.

Shunreï scruta les alentours avec attention. Le paysage était désertique et sauvage mais elle ne tarda pas à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle ne l'avait pas lancé bien loin, prostrée au sol et fatiguée comme elle l'était alors. Un éclat furtif attira son regard vers une poignée d'herbes jaunes et sèches. L'étincelle bleutée avait déjà disparu. Shunreï enjamba une grosse pierre et fouilla parmi les buissons rabougris. Il était là.

En soulevant le pendentif au bout de son cordon, elle dut bien avouer qu'il n'était pas aussi horrible qu'elle s'évertuait à le penser depuis trois jours. Le magnifique saphir n'avait visiblement pas souffert de ces quelques nuits passées en pleine nature hostile. La jeune femme soupira de soulagement. Elle ne serait pas rentrée sans. Quelque chose au fond d'elle, une intuition peut-être, lui disait que Mikérinos tenait beaucoup à ce bijou. Aujourd'hui, elle s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir balancé aussi négligemment au sol. Elle le glissa dans sa poche puis, après un ultime salut mental envers Mû, elle prit le chemin du retour.

-o§o-

Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du grand portail doré. Les symboles d'Artémis et Apollon brillaient sur leur façade, frappés par les rayons du soleil. Shunreï chercha les sentinelles des yeux. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle se tordait les mains d'angoisse. Tout le monde était déjà forcément au courant. Forcément. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Ils devaient tous connaître l'histoire à présent, ils devaient tous parler d'elle et jaser sur son compte. La plus courte carrière de Reyaâ qu'on avait jamais connue ! La honte lui brûla les joues quand elle s'arrêta devant la grille. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au moment où les gardes et les Amazones qui gardaient l'entrée la virent.

Ils ne furent pas longs à la reconnaître. Shunreï vit les guerrières frémir d'horreur, elles reculèrent toutes d'un pas, comme si elles s'étaient trouvées face à une lépreuse. Il y avait de la pitié, de la peur et du dédain dans leurs yeux. Bien sûr, elles ne savaient pas le courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour se présenter devant eux ce jour-là. Pour elles, il n'y avait que la mort. Une Déshonorée était une aberration, il était normal qu'elle meure. Les gardes, eux, l'observaient surtout avec pitié et curiosité en réalisant qu'elle allait mourir.

L'ancienne Reyaâ affronta les regards dignement, en restant stoïque, malgré son visage écarlate et son corps tremblant. Elle avait envie de pleurer comme une enfant. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Quand elle se sentit assez sûre d'elle pour utiliser sa voix, elle demanda qu'on la laisse entrer. Les sentinelles ne firent pas d'histoires. Tout de suite, sans un mot, ils ouvrirent le portail et s'écartèrent de son chemin. Tout était si solennel, si tragique, que Shunreï avait l'impression d'assister à son propre enterrement.

La traversée du Sanctuaire Solaire fut encore plus pénible qu'elle ne l'avait craint. Le premier jour, elle se souvenait d'avoir subi les regards curieux, jaloux ou moqueurs des habitants ; mais cette fois, ce fut pire. Aucune Amazone ne voulait s'approcher d'elle à moins de dix mètres de distance. Les hommes baissaient la tête, les Novices la contemplaient bouche bée. Les quelques Artistes qu'elle croisa restèrent silencieux et immobiles. Il y eut même plusieurs guerrières pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil méprisant. Une Reyaâ renvoyée n'était plus rien. C'était une honte pour toutes les Amazones.

Shunreï refoula les larmes qui affluaient continuellement à ses yeux et songea que si elle devait mourir, elle trancherait la gorge de Mikérinos d'abord. Pourtant, cette pensée disparut instantanément lorsqu'elle arriva en vue du neuvième temple. Elle s'arrêta, le coeur battant la chamade. Elle dut déglutir pour se calmer.

Il n'avait pas changé. Les mêmes colonnes, le même marbre étincelant, les mêmes frises, la même richesse éblouissante. Brusquement, elle se dit que cela ressemblait très peu à son propriétaire. Etait-il à l'intérieur ? Sans prêter attention à tous les regards muets qui pesaient sur elle depuis l'allée, elle monta lentement les marches du perron pour pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Elle sut tout de suite où il se trouvait grâce à l'odeur de camomille qui flottait dans l'air. La cuisine devait être à nouveau remplie de plantes, de pilons, de flacons et de planches à découper. Elle entendait la petite marmite bouillir sur le feu et les coups de hachette résonner dans la pièce. Soudain, elle l'imagina en train de couper des feuilles, tiges ou racines en petits dés, les jeter dans l'eau, pilonner des graines, remplir des flacons ; tant de gestes qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Elle resta là, immobile dans le couloir, dos au mur, à écouter les cliquetis de vaisselle.

Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle songea à partir en courant, tout de suite et disparaître pour de bon. Personne ne le saurait. Il n'en saurait jamais rien. Elle allait le faire quand brusquement, un claquement sec retentit dans la cuisine. Mikérinos étouffa un grognement de douleur. Il s'était peut-être taillé. Cette idée était tellement incongrue qu'elle en sourit. Mikérinos ne s'était vraisemblablement jamais taillé de sa vie. Cette étonnante faiblesse qui lui donna la force de rester. Elle vérouilla la partie de son esprit qui était chargée de raisonner et avança sans réfléchir plus avant.

Il mit une minuscule seconde à s'apercevoir de sa présence. Aussitôt, sa main s'immobilisa dans les airs, fermée sur un pilon en bois qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre sur des graines brunes.

Il était debout derrière sa table de travail, les cheveux plus en désordre que jamais. Elle remarqua qu'il portait sa tunique multicolore. C'était cette même tunique qui lui avait fait tellement d'effet le jour de leur première rencontre. Le sort était décidément d'une ironie mordante.

Shunreï déglutit et leva la tête, petit à petit. Soudain, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et elle eut un haut-le-coeur en plongeant dans ses yeux dorés. Son regard était encore plus bridé que d'habitude, lui semblait-il. Des mèches couleur aile de corbeau lui retombaient sur le visage.

C'est à ce moment-là, en le voyant, immobile, muet, impassible, qu'elle fut prise d'une angoisse terrible. Brusquement, elle réalisa qu'elle venait de jouer sa vie sur un simple coup de dés et elle sut, avec une horrible certitude, qu'elle s'était trompée. Toute la nuit, elle avait préparé un long discours, une sorte de tirade qui lui permettrait de dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur la conscience, sans hésiter. Elle l'avait appris par coeur, jusqu'à la dernière phrase. Maintenant, elle ne s'en rappelait plus un mot. Sa gorge était sèche. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Parce qu'il ne se décidait pas à bouger.

Inconsciemment, elle s'accrocha au chambranle de la porte, pour s'assurer un point d'ancrage à la réalité.

- Bon-Bonjour...

Il se redressa très lentement, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle ne parvenait pas à décoder les émotions qui passaient dans son regard et pourtant, il semblait y en avoir beaucoup.

- Bonjour, répondit-il avec son calme habituel.

Elle déglutit encore et ne s'aperçut qu'après qu'elle n'avait plus de salive.

- Les trois jours sont écoulés, déclara-t-elle finalement.

Elle reprit son souffle.

- Je... Je suis revenue. Je suis là.

Il ne dit rien. Il l'observait simplement. Peut-être ne trouvait-il rien à répondre à cela. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il l'avait chassée. Et elle revenait maintenant, comme si elle n'avait finalement rien compris. Elle se sentait comme un petit chien agaçant dont on cherche à se débarrasser mais qui revient constamment, l'air joyeux. C'était trop tard, elle était là. Alors c'était le tout pour le tout.

Pour ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite, il fallait qu'elle le fixe droit dans les yeux. Et c'est ce qu'elle se força à faire, malgré sa peur. Elle s'obligea à le regarder, sans baisser la tête.

Elle glissa une main dans sa poche droite et en sortit l'objet qui y était rangé. Le collier scintilla scandaleusement fort sous la lumière du soleil, il projetait de petits éclairs bleus sur les murs blancs de la cuisine. Shunreï le tint par le bout du cordon, bien en évidence, comme si le contact du saphir était nocif. Puis elle avança vers lui, à pas lents. Quand elle déposa le bijou sur la table, juste devant lui, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. A présent, il regardait le pendentif. Elle recula.

- J'ai choisi, déclara-t-elle. Je suis là. C'est à ton tour maintenant de faire ton choix.

Elle sentit sa voix flancher mais se reprit aussitôt.

- Si tu ne veux pas de moi comme Reyaâ... J'irai voir Maya et ce sera terminé, conclut-elle en fronça légèrement les sourcils, pour qu'il ne voit pas le début de ses larmes.

Elle se tut, effrayée. Ca y était. Un seul mot de lui et elle serait morte avant midi. Elle faisait de gros efforts sur elle-même pour ne pas bouger, trembler ou même s'effondrer. Elle le fixait, elle le contemplait et elle avait conscience que son regard était une supplique muette. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à lire ses pensées dans ses yeux de fauve et c'était invivable.

Mikérinos observait toujours le collier posé sur la table. Le saphir luisait de mille feux, les éclairs bleus dansaient autour du pendentif. Une seconde passa, puis deux. Shunreï cessa bientôt de compter, elle avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle fermait les yeux. Soudain, une voix grave et chaude la fit sursauter.

- Je suis en train de refaire mon stock de simples.

Mikérinos l'observait à nouveau. Son visage avait changé d'expression. C'était très subtil, il semblait juste moins figé qu'avant. Ses yeux dorés n'étaient plus aussi plissés, ils paraissaient plus grands.

- C'est très long, je ne pourrai pas sortir d'ici de toute la journée, dit-il à mi-voix.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ahurie. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Je n'ai plus d'écorce de cerisier, reprit-il.

D'une main, il s'empara du petit panier en osier avec lequel il faisait ses cueillettes et le lui tendit.

- Tu te souviens de ce à quoi peut bien ressembler l'écorce de cerisier ? fit-il.

Elle n'osait pas respirer, de peur de rompre le charme. Son coeur se remettait doucement à battre, elle le sentait si fragile qu'elle ne prit pas le risque de faire un seul mouvement brusque. Avec mille précautions, elle prit le petit panier et hocha la tête. C'était un mensonge, elle n'avait plus aucune idée de l'aspect de cette écorce mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Tout ce qui importait, c'était la façon dont les rayons de soleil faisaient briller les yeux de Mikérinos.

- Bien, déclara-t-il doucement. Alors il m'en faut un plein panier pour cet après midi.

Elle acquiesça encore, stupidement lui semblait-il, mais elle était incapable de faire plus. Le petit panier dans sa main ressemblait à un trésor. Elle le serra contre elle et recula vers la porte, en hochant encore la tête. Dès qu'elle fut dans le couloir, elle partit en courant, pour ne pas se mettre à crier de joie devant lui.

-o§o-

Il attendit qu'elle eut totalement disparu et s'accrocha aussitôt de toutes ses forces au meuble derrière lui pour ne pas tomber en avant. Il n'aurait pas tenu une minute de plus. Il ferma les yeux et relâcha sa respiration, bloquée depuis plusieurs secondes. Son coeur battait à se rompre.

Il chercha une chaise à tâtons et s'y laissa tomber avec soulagement. Oh, seigneur, il avait eu si peur. Il posa les coudes sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Ses doigts tremblaient à présent et il les pressa contre ses joues pour que cela cesse.

Puis s'autorisa un faible sourire. Un sourire éperdu et reconnaissant.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il eut repris un contrôle total sur son corps, il se leva et s'approcha du placard. La porte pivota et laissa apparaître des dizaines de petits sacs de toile marron, fermés par de minuscules cordons. Chaque sac possédait un nombre de cordon et de noeuds différents, c'était comme cela qu'il parvenait à repérer ce qu'il cherchait.

Il trouva le sac à quatre cordons et trois noeuds en une seconde. Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit d'un geste. Puis il s'approcha de la corbeille et y déversa toute sa réserve d'écorce de cerisier.

-o§o-

Shunreï courait à travers les allées du Sanctuaire Solaire et, visiblement, personne ne comprenait pourquoi elle arborait un sourire béat. Le panier d'osier se balançait au bout de son bras, contre son baudrier. De tous côtés, les Amazones s'immobilisaient pour la regarder passer. Elles avaient des yeux ronds, éberlués. Quelques Novices la pointèrent du doigt avec curiosité. Deux Artistes voulurent s'approcher d'elle pour lui parler – ce devait être Helios et Arion, elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment – mais elle était incapable de s'arrêter. Ivre de bonheur, elle se contenta de sourire en agitant une main dans les airs. Elle lisait leur question muette dans leurs yeux. Oh oui, elle allait bien. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien !

- Shunreï !

Le cri était venu de sa gauche. La jeune femme ralentit et aperçut Télès, Ann et Didon à quelques pas. Les Reyaâs la contemplaient d'un air horrifié, Ann avait même les larmes aux yeux. Shunreï sourit de plus belle et jugea qu'il était de son devoir de les rassurer un peu. Sans s'arrêter de courir, elle se dirigea vers elles, son panier à la main. Aussitôt les trois Reyaâs sursautèrent. Didon esquissa même un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner d'elle. La malédiction avait la peau dure.

- Shunreï, tu n'aurais jamais du revenir ! s'écria Ann, en échappant une larme.

- Mikérinos t'a vue ? s'enquit Télès, affolée. Va-t'en vite avant que ce ne soit le cas, je t'en supplie ! Tu es devenue folle ! Tu risques la mort !

Shunreï éclata de rire et s'élança sur elle, sans prêter attention à son cri d'horreur. Elle enlaça la Reyaâ à la peau brune et l'embrassa vigoureusement sur la joue sans même lui laisser la possibilité de la repousser. Didon hoqueta de dégoût mais Shunreï l'ignora.

- Oh oui ! Il m'a vue, assura-t-elle. C'est merveilleux !

Les trois Reyaâs ouvrirent la bouche de saisissement, comme si elle avait parlé chinois. Elles s'éloignèrent prudemment.

- Elle est devenue folle, se lamenta Télès. Le chagrin lui a fait perdre la tête.

Shunreï rit de plus belle et tournoya sur elle-même en faisant voltiger son panier. Puis elle se souvint de sa mission et reprit un peu de sérieux. Elle se remit à courir vers l'allée centrale, en faisant un signe d'adieu aux trois Amazones.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! s'exclama-t-elle, radieuse. Je dois y aller, j'ai une mission ! A plus tard !

Elle entendit vaguement les réactions éberluées des Reyaâs mais elle ne s'en préoccupait plus. Il serait toujours temps, plus tard, de tout leur raconter. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de courir, l'énergie électrisait tous ses muscles. A quelques pas du grand portail, elle cria aux vigiles d'ouvrir les grilles. Ils prirent peut-être cela pour un cri de douleur ou de chagrin, en tout cas, le passage fut libre en un clin d'oeil. Elle bondit de l'autre côté et leur fit son plus beau sourire.

- Merci ! Ne fermez pas, je reviens tout de suite !

-o§o-

Ca y était, elle se souvenait. Pour l'écorce de cerisier. Bien sûr, elle en avait suffisamment vu dans sa vie. Elle parcourut quelques kilomètres d'un pas joyeux – ou peut-être plus ? – et finit par en trouver deux. Les troncs avaient poussé en parallèle, l'un à côté de l'autre, comme un vieux couple d'amoureux. Ce n'était plus la saison de leur floraison mais ils étaient encore magnifiques. Ils lui rappelaient la chine et surtout, le japon, la seule et unique fois où elle s'y était rendue, pour le tournoi galactique. Elle songea soudain à Dohko, qui devait se faire un sang d'encre. Elle ferma les yeux, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et joignit les mains.

- Merci maître, merci beaucoup ! Vous m'avez sauvée !

Il fallait qu'elle le rassure, qu'elle lui dise que tout allait bien, qu'elle était heureuse et que c'était grâce à lui. Aussitôt, elle posa le petit panier et s'assit en tailleur au pieds des cerisiers sauvages. Autour d'elle, le paysage était désert. Il n'y avait que les arbres, le vents qui agitait les feuillages des fourrés et elle. Le soleil faisait briller l'herbe rase. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Lentement, sa cosmo énergie s'alluma autour d'elle dans un nuage argenté. Elle sentit l'énergie couler dans ses veines comme un flot brûlant. Des fourmis coururent jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, elle sourit. Dans son esprit, les verts paysages de la chine apparurent. Elle vit les Cinq Pics, noyés de brume, la cascade de Rozan, le grand lac et la maison du vieux maître avec son toit pointu. Elle vit Dohko, assis sur le haut rocher qui surplombait le courant. Il méditait. Il était si immobile qu'on l'aurait confondu avec les pierres.

Peu à peu, Shunreï vint l'effleurer de son cosmos argenté. Dohko ouvrit les yeux. Une énergie dorée l'entourait maintenant. Il l'avait reconnue. La jeune femme sourit encore, alors que leurs deux esprits se mêlaient. Dohko comprit tout de suite, il hocha la tête et ses yeux verts pétillèrent de satisfaction et de tendresse. Shunreï songea qu'elle l'aimait comme un père et il parut l'entendre. Il sourit. Le vieux chevalier d'or lui envoya une image ; elle eut soudain la sensation qu'il venait de l'embrasser sur le front. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

- Merci maître, répéta-t-elle doucement.

Leurs deux cosmos se séparèrent petit à petit et le contact fut rompu. Shunreï rouvrit les yeux, emplie de sérénité. Les branches des cerisiers bruissaient au-dessus d'elle. Quelque part, un rossignol chantait.

L'Amazone se leva pour se remettre au travail. Elle tira son sabre hors de son fourreau. Ce ne serait guère long. Elle serait vite de retour au Sanctuaire des Astres.

-o§o-

- Elle est revenue !

Pâris venait d'entrer en trombe dans le neuvième temple du Sanctuaire Solaire. Il avait couru si vite que ses cheveux étaient dressés dans tous les sens. C'était la première fois que Mikérinos le voyait dans un état aussi négligé. Pâris aimait être impeccable d'habitude, ce qui était un sujet sensible entre eux car Mikérinos ne prêtait aucune attention à ce genre de choses.

- Ann vient de me dire qu'elle était revenue, répéta-t-il en se précipitant vers la table de travail. Elle est venue ici, tu l'as vue ?

Mikérinos repoussa calmement le bol plein de racines taillées en dés et essuya son couteau avant de répondre. Cela parut enflammer les nerfs du premier Artiste.

- Miké, bon sang ! s'écria-t-il. Tu n'aurais jamais du la laisser revenir ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Elle peut demander son exécution, c'est son droit puisque tu l'as renvoyée ! Tu m'écoutes ?

- Pâris, calme-toi, dit-il. Tout va bien.

- Calme-toi, grommela-t-il. Tu crois que c'est facile ! Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ? Elle doit déjà être chez Maya à l'heure qu'il est ! Miké, tu te concentres ? Tu veux voir sa tête trôner sur le mur de ta cuisine pour le restant de tes jours ?

Mikérinos ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Pâris avait toujours eut le don de dramatiser les choses. Il aurait facilement pu faire du théâtre. Le neuvième Artiste fit glisser les cubes de racines dans l'eau bouillante et se tourna à nouveau vers son compagnon.

- Elle ne va pas mourir, expliqua-t-il alors. Seules les Déshonorées ont droit à être mises à mort par les Reyaâs.

- C'en est une, non ? grogna Pâris.

- Non.

Pâris ouvrit grand la bouche.

- Non ?

- Non, répéta Mikérinos. Elle avait la larme de sirène mais je n'avais pas tracé le symbole rituel sur sa joue avec mon sang. Je n'avais accompli que la moitié de la cérémonie, mais ça, elle ne le savait pas. Et tu sais comme moi que dans ce cas là, Maya n'a pas le droit de la condamner à mort.

Visiblement, cette possibilité n'était jamais venue à l'esprit de Pâris. Le premier Artiste demeura immobile, pétrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sa colère et son inquiétude étaient retombées, elles avaient soudainement fondues comme neige au soleil. Il reprit son souffle et finit par retrouver sa voix. Entre temps, Mikérinos s'était retourné pour plonger une cuiller dans le chaudron et tourner les racines sur le feu.

- Alors, elle ne risquait rien, depuis le début ? bégaya Pâris.

- Non, murmura-t-il, les yeux perdus dans l'eau bouillante.

Il était comme hypnotisé par la spirale que formait le liquide à l'intérieur du chaudron.

- Je ne l'aurais pas laissée mourir.

Elle n'avait jamais été en danger de mort, mais la décision de revenir ou non lui avait tout de même apartenu. Le seul qui avait pris des risques, c'était lui. Le risque qu'elle ne revienne jamais. Ou qu'elle le haïsse pour toujours.

-o§o-

- Elle est revenue.

Zéphyr hocha la tête aux paroles de Maya. La Grande Prêtresse avança lentement le long du tapis qui ornait la salle du trône et vint s'installer près de lui, devant la grande table ovale en marbre. On n'entendait que le bruissement de sa tunique dans le silence de la pièce vide.

- Didon et Nausicaa viennent juste de me le dire, reprit Maya.

Elle semblait songeuse, cela s'entendait dans sa voix.

- Je crois que je l'ai beaucoup sous-estimée, dit-elle. J'avais des doutes quant à sa capacité à gagner son combat contre Sasha. Je me demandais si elle ferait vraiment une bonne Reyaâ. Hier encore, j'étais persuadée qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais après son renvoi.

La Grande Prêtresse soupira. Peut-être se passa-t-elle une main sur la nuque, Zéphyr savait qu'elle le faisait souvent.

- A ce jour, elle m'a fait mentir trois fois, lança-t-elle. Elle est bien plus sage et obstinée que je ne l'avais cru. Et elle a de l'honneur, puisqu'elle est là à présent. Il se trouve...

Il y avait un sourire dans la voix de la jeune femme, Zéphyr l'entendait très bien.

- Il se trouve qu'elle fait partie des meilleures Reyaâs que nous ayons eu dans ce Sanctuaire, réalisa-t-elle. C'est étrange d'ailleurs : Télès est bien plus puissante qu'elle, Ann a beaucoup plus d'expérience, Nausicaa est la fille la plus rusée que je connaisse et les autres ont toutes des qualités indéniables. Mais Shunreï est une Reyaâ, une vraie et ça, c'est rare, tu peux me croire. Peut-être que cela vient justement du fait qu'elle n'a pas été élevée pour cela, elle prend son rôle très au sérieux. Il y a quelque chose d'innocent en elle, presque de la naïveté.

Le Consul ébaucha un sourire à son tour et croisa lentement les mains sur la table.

- Mais voilà, lâcha la Grande Prêtresse, elle est revenue. Je ne veux pas avoir à donner l'ordre aux Reyaâs de l'exécuter, Zéphyr. Si j'y suis obligée, je le ferai, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Elle mérite de vivre, tu m'entends ?

- Je t'entends très bien, assura le Consul en riant doucement.

Maya grogna entre ses dents et il l'imagina très bien faire sa grimace spéciale, celle qui disait à son interlocuteur qu'elle allait l'étriper.

- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? siffla-t-elle.

- Rien, affirma-t-il en haussant les épaules. C'est toi qui me fais rire.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se força à reprendre un peu son sérieux, par égard pour sa compagne. Puis il repoussa ses longues mèches blondes ondulées derrière son épaule. L'odeur de la Grande Prêtresse l'entourait comme un ruban pourpre, il en sentait les moindres nuances suivant les mouvements qu'elle faisait. Depuis qu'il avait perdu la vue, il lui semblait que son nez et ses oreilles travaillaient beaucoup plus. Il s'était rendu compte que chaque personne présente dans ce Sanctuaire avait un parfum bien à lui, très différent des autres. Il pouvait maintenant distinguer n'importe qui en fonction des flagrances qui flottaient derrière lui. Parfois, il parvenait à deviner qui s'était tenu dans telle pièce avant lui alors qu'il n'avait croisé personne. Cela pouvait s'avérer pratique.

Il finit par acquiescer.

- Je pense que tu as oublié un facteur dans cette histoire, objecta-t-il.

- Vraiment.

- Vraiment, martela-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, ironique.

- Mikérinos. Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais, le jour de l'évaluation de Shunreï, que mon frère l'avait choisie et que c'était une explication amplement suffisante ?

Maya grommela quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

- Ton frère, lâcha-t-elle, je vais le découper en tranches. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Il a fait suffisamment d'erreurs cette semaine. Renvoyer Shunreï, c'est la goutte d'eau ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se fasse exécuter à cause de lui ! Je refuse de laisser faire ça.

Elle donna un coup de poing sur la table et le marbre se mit à vibrer.

- Tu sais, Zéphyr, j'avais beaucoup de respect pour ton cher frère. Jusqu'à il n'y a pas longtemps, je pensais sincèrement qu'il était l'un des meilleurs parmi les Artistes – peut-être même le meilleur de tous – mais il y a des choses que je ne peux pas laisser passer. Frère ou pas frère, il arrive un moment où il faut sévir !

Elle eut la sagesse de ne pas évoquer le sacrifice de ses yeux, elle savait parfaitement que cela l'aurait mis dans une rage noire. Mikérinos n'y était pour rien, il l'avait bien assez répété comme cela.

- Shunreï n'a pas à payer pour ses fantaisies ! fulmina-t-elle.

- Tu te trompes, Maya.

Le silence s'installa et Zéphyr entendit la jeune femme reprendre sa place sur son siège. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa qu'elle s'était levée en parlant, emportée par sa colère.

- Mikérinos a beaucoup de défauts, je suis le premier à le dire. On peut même dire qu'il en a plus que tous ses compagnons réunis – et ce n'est pas peu dire – mais il n'est pas capable de provoquer sciemment la mort de quelqu'un. Je pense... qu'il faut avoir confiance en lui. Je ne comprends pas plus que toi, mais je sais au fond de moi qu'il a ses raisons. Il a toujours eu ses raisons. Le problème c'est que lui seul les connait. Ne le juge pas.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, c'était comme s'il s'était retrouvée seul à nouveau. Maya resta parfaitement immobile, mais il ressentait sa colère. Elle émanait d'elle comme un nuage de cosmos très sombre. Zéphyr soupira.

- Essaye de le pardonner, je t'en prie.

Cette fois, la Grande Prêtresse se leva d'un bond et sa chaise tomba à grands fracas sur le sol dallé.

- Jamais je ne pourrai lui pardonner ce sacrifice, Zéphyr ! Jamais ! grinça-t-elle. C'est beaucoup trop me demander cette fois !

Il ne put dire un mot qu'elle sortait déjà en trombe de la salle du trône. Brusquement, la porte claqua et le fit sursauter. Passée une seconde, il émit un profond soupir. Ce n'était pas à Mikérinos qu'elle en voulait pour la perte de ses yeux, c'était à elle-même. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été là, avec lui, et de n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. Mikérinos n'était qu'une excuse pour ne pas regarder la vérité en face, Zéphyr le savait. Mais Maya n'avait pas encore pris assez de recul pour le comprendre. Il n'y avait qu'à laisser faire le temps.

-o§o-

Elle était plus calme en revenant au Sanctuaire des Astres, le panier plein d'écorce de cerisier. Il avait du s'écouler une heure tout au plus depuis son départ. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel maintenant et l'air devenait très lourd. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point il pouvait faire chaud dans ce pays. Ici, le soleil était cruel, il régnait en maître et tout ce qui ne pouvait s'en accommoder était condamné à mourir. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la verdoyante Chine où le paysage n'était qu'une mer d'émeraude. La Perse était une mer dorée et brûlante.

Impossible de savoir si la nouvelle de son retour avait déjà fait le tour du Sanctuaire. A l'entrée, les gardes et les Amazones la laissèrent entrer sans problèmes mais personne ne lui dit rien. Après tout, elle s'en fichait, elle ne risquait plus rien. C'était comme si l'ombre protectrice de Mikérinos planait au-dessus d'elle.

Elle traversa lentement le Sanctuaire Solaire en prenant cette fois le temps de contempler les merveilles qu'il contenait. La grande allée de pavés dorés était toujours aussi éblouissante. De tous côtés, les temples des neufs Artistes d'Apollon s'élevaient comme des joyaux immaculés. Les frises couraient sur leur pourtour et au-dessus des colonnes de marbre. Partout, sur les marches, sur les bords des fontaines, des Novices et des Amazones discutaient, jouaient de la musique. Ici, les gens s'habillaient également en toge, elle l'avait presque oublié. Au loin, Shunreï aperçut une grande statue qui n'était pas là le jour de son arrivée, des semaines plus tôt. Elle représentait quatre jeunes hommes habillés de toges. De longs rubans semblaient voler tout autour d'eux sous l'effet d'un vent invisible et immobile. Ils étaient si beaux, si réalistes qu'elle s'attendait presque à les voir bondir de leur socle pour se mêler aux passants. C'était peut-être une nouvelle oeuvre de Midas... Les quatre Vents ?

Arrivée devant le neuvième temple, elle se sentait si fière qu'elle ne put céder à la tentation de monter les marches avec une infinie lenteur, juste pour pouvoir observer les regards ahuris de tous les habitants quelques secondes de plus. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Mikérinos l'avait renvoyée, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle était revenue et ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé une heure plus tôt. Personne ne savait, c'était entre Mikérinos et elle. Uniquement.

L'Artiste était toujours dans la cuisine, il n'avait pas bougé, comme il l'avait dit. Maintenant, une odeur étrange planait dans l'air, il avait peut-être fait cuire quelque chose. C'était un parfum un peu acre, presque terreux. Il y avait aussi de la camomille et de la lavande.

Elle entra d'une démarche légère, le sourire aux lèvres. Mikérinos lui adressa un rapide regard par-dessus sa planche à découper couverte de feuilles verdâtres pendant qu'elle déposait le panier rempli devant lui.

- Voilà, dit-elle.

- Merci.

Elle fixa un instant les grandes mains qui maniaient la hachette avec dextérité. Il avait de belles mains, larges et équilibrées, avec des doigts fins. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. D'un coup, elle songea qu'elle aurait voulu les sentir sur son visage à nouveau, comme ce jour-là, au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Cette pensée la fit rougir et elle secoua aussitôt la tête avec vigueur, choquée par elle-même. Heureusement, l'Artiste était concentré sur son travail et il ne le remarqua pas.

- Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Mikérinos battit des paupières en relevant la tête vers elle. Puis il esquissa un sourire.

- Non, la suite est un peu délicate, je vais me débrouiller, assura-t-il. Je te remercie.

Elle se surprit à éprouver une peu de déception. Elle aurait bien aimé continuer à l'aider. L'assister pour le restant de la journée. Elle voulait rester près de lui et le regarder travailler. Juste le regarder. Et puis, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Elle risquait simplement de s'ennuyer. Elle ne voulait pas aller s'entraîner tout de suite. Le lendemain peut-être. Mais pas tout de suite.

Peut-être lut-il dans ses pensées, ou peut-être échappa-t-elle un soupir sans s'en rendre compte, car il lui jeta un coup d'oeil vaguement amusé.

- Je pense que tu devrais aller faire un tour au palais, déclara-t-il. Shamio serait ravie de te voir, cela fait des jours qu'elle attend de pouvoir te demander une faveur.

Shunreï haussa des sourcils surpris.

- Shamio ? murmura-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas... Tu ne lui avais pas dit que... ?

Malgré elle, elle ressentait toujours une sorte de gêne à parler de son renvoi temporaire. Face à elle, Mikérinos cessa un instant de découper ses feuilles. Son regard doré se perdit dans le vide, il hocha la tête.

- Si, je lui avais tout expliqué, répondit-il. Mais elle n'a pas voulu me croire. Elle disait que tu avais promis et que tu reviendrais bientôt, qu'il fallait simplement t'attendre.

Il lui sourit.

- Elle avait raison, dit-il doucement. Bien entendu, elle avait raison.

La jeune femme sourit à son tour, débordante de tendresse pour la petite déesse. Shamio avait cru en elle, elle n'avait jamais douté, elle avait probablement été la seule.

- Elle veut t'inviter à sa promenade, reprit Mikérinos. Elle a invité tous les gens auxquels elle tient.

Shunreï avait la gorge trop serrée pour parler. A la place, elle acquiesça. Elle regagna finalement la terre ferme et remarqua que Mikérinos l'observait toujours. Elle sourit.

- Oui, je vais aller la voir. J'y vais tout de suite.

Il hocha la tête. Tout en s'éloignant, elle lui adressa un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule.

- Si tu as besoin de moi... tu sais où me trouver, fit-elle.

Il sourit légèrement, tête baissée vers sa planche à découper. Elle se précipita alors vers la porte et au moment où elle allait passer le seuil, quelque chose apparut en travers de sa route. Shunreï s'arrêta de justesse, à la seconde où elle allait percuter le nouveau venu. Le temps qu'elle se reprenne, une voix familière s'élevait dans l'air.

- Alors c'est vrai, tu es rentrée.

Shunreï frémit en reconnaissant ce ton hautain. Elle se raidit, tout en levant la tête. Sasha la toisait d'un air rageur, une main sur la hanche. Sa chevelure bleue scintillait à la lumière.


	46. 46Hungry Eyes

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 46 : Hungry Eyes

-o§o-

Shunreï sentit tous ses muscles se raidir sous sa peau, comme si elle venait, inconsciemment, de passer en mode défense. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, ses pieds s'étaient écartés, ses mains s'étaient élevées à hauteur de son visage et elle avait fléchi les genoux. Face à elle, à l'entrée de la cuisine, Sasha n'avait pourtant pas bougé d'un iota. L'Amazone souriait mais ses yeux restaient froids.

La surprise passée, Shunreï chercha à se détendre un peu, honteuse de son réflexe belliqueux.

- Sasha, bonjour, dit-elle pour rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

L'Amazone eut un mouvement de tête dédaigneux.

- Tu as plus de cran que je ne le pensais, lâcha-t-elle. Il fallait pas mal de courage pour revenir réclamer la mort.

Elle sourit, sa chevelure azurée ondula.

- Tu es en route pour le palais je suppose ? Je ne voudrais pas te retarder.

Shunreï serra les poings contre ses flancs. C'était malgré elle, quelque chose avec Sasha n'irait jamais.

- Navrée de te décevoir, je ne compte pas mourir tout de suite, répondit la jeune femme.

Sasha haussa un sourcil.

- Que fais-tu là dans ce cas ?

- Je suis chez moi, dit-elle calmement.

Ces simples mots allumèrent des flammes dans le regard haineux de l'Amazone. Elle fit un pas en avant, menaçante.

- Tu es une Déshonorée, grinça-t-elle. Tu n'as plus de chez toi !

Shunreï esquissa un geste évasif de la main.

- Plus maintenant. Je suis la neuvième Reyaâ, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Sasha tremblait comme si elle était sur le point d'entrer en éruption. La jeune chinoise l'observa, indifférente. Plus l'Amazone s'énervait, plus elle était calme. Elle n'aurait pas su l'expliquer.

- C'est impossible ! fit Sasha.

Shunreï l'ignora.

- Que viens-tu faire dans le temple d'un Artiste d'Apollon, Sasha ?

- Espèce de petite... fulmina-t-elle.

L'Amazone ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle se redressa soudain et respira profondément, comme si elle cherchait à maîtriser ses instincts meurtriers. A la place, elle afficha un petit sourire moqueur, poings sur les hanches.

- Je suis là pour te remplacer, ma chère, lança-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Cela fait des jours et des jours qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles de toi.

Elle avait l'air particulièrement fière de sa déclaration, comme si celle-ci constituait à elle seule la pire insulte du monde. Shunreï conclut qu'elle n'en avait pas compris toute la subtilité. Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Me remplacer ? répéta-t-elle.

Ce devait être d'une drôlerie absolue car Sasha éclata de rire. L'Amazone n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'éclairer sa lanterne. D'un coup Mikérinos surgit et attrapa le bras de Sasha. Puis il la tira vers la sortie, l'air torve.

- Ca suffit, siffla-t-il entre ses dents en foudroyant l'Amazone du regard. Tu n'as pas à être ici, sors tout de suite !

A la fois mécontente et amusée, Sasha essaya de se dégager de son étreinte. L'Artiste la serrait trop fort, elle n'y parvint pas.

- Mais quoi ? lança-t-elle. C'est amusant, non ? Elle joue la sainte-n'y-touche, avec sa mine innocente. C'est vraiment à mourir de rire ! Elle fait comme si...

L'Amazone se figea soudain alors qu'une lueur nouvelle passait dans ses yeux. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers la Reyaâ qui n'osait plus faire un geste.

- Attends une seconde, souffla-t-elle en souriant. Elle ne fait pas semblant, elle ne sait vraiment rien ! Tu ne lui as jamais dit...

- Tais-toi maintenant, Sasha ! coupa Mikérinos avec colère. Je t'ai dit de sortir, je ne le répèterai pas !

Mais Sasha était prise d'une incontrôlable envie de rire et ne l'écoutait plus. L'Artiste entreprit de la pousser vers la sortie, hors de lui. Shunreï n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle regardait l'un et l'autre, cherchant désespérément à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Mikérinos dans une telle fureur. Et l'hilarité de Sasha n'arrangeait rien, bien au contraire. L'Amazone paraissait décidée à demeurer là où elle était envers et contre tout.

- Sors immédiatement ou bien je...

- Allons, il faut bien que quelqu'un lui dise, pouffa Sasha. Remarque, avec sa tête de nonne, elle ne te sera probablement pas d'un grand secours pour ça... !

Shunreï fronça les sourcils, agacée de ne rien comprendre.

- Que quelqu'un me dise quoi ? s'écria-t-elle, suppliante.

Sasha lui fit son plus beau sourire juste avant que Mikérinos ne la projette vers la porte.

- Eh bien, que le rôle d'une Reyaâ, si son Artiste le désire, c'est aussi _ça_... déclara-t-elle d'un ton suave.

Shunreï n'entendit pas la suite, Sasha venait de disparaître dans le couloir avec l'Artiste. Celui-ci grommelait toujours des menaces ; soudain la porte claqua, ou du moins sembla-t-il à la jeune femme. Elle n'entendait plus très bien, elle n'était plus tout à fait consciente de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle se retrouva seule dans un grand espace noir et vide. Il n'y avait qu'elle et les dernières paroles de la plantureuse Amazone à la chevelure bleue. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Mais c'était trop tard, une partie de son cerveau savait. Elle voulut enfermer cette petite partie dans un coin de sa tête, la faire taire, malheureusement l'information s'échappait par des fentes invisibles, comme une inondation. _Le rôle d'une Reyaâ, si son Artiste le désire, c'est aussi ça..._ Elle était terrifiée par les millions d'insinuations que contenait ce tout petit mot _«ça»._ Des flashes traversèrent sa tête. Des corps nus. Enlacés. Des souffles haletants. Des yeux fermés. Des cheveux en bataille. Des murmures de plaisir. Des coeurs battants. Des jambes entrelacées. Des bouches qui fusionnent. Des odeurs mélangées. Elle voulut hurler. Elle repensa aux autres Reyaâs et à leurs Artistes. _Le rôle d'une Reyaâ, c'est aussi ça..._ Elles étaient à leur service, elles étaient dévouées corps et âme. _Corps et âme._ Un Artiste était en droit d'exiger cela de sa Reyaâ.

Elle n'avait jamais su. Depuis le début. Tout le monde savait sauf elle. Et Mikérinos n'avait jamais rien dit. C'était son droit et il n'avait rien réclamé. L'aiguillon de la honte lui traversa l'abdomen.

Tout à coup, Mikérinos réapparut à l'entrée de la cuisine et la réalité avec lui. Shunreï s'aperçut qu'elle était restée immobile tout le temps. Elle battit des paupières, le monde réel se remit en place : la cuisine, les odeurs, les couleurs. Mikérinos savait qu'elle avait compris, ça se voyait à son attitude un peu crispée. Il la regardait avec tristesse et inquiétude. Peut-être craignait-il qu'elle n'explose de rage.

Shunreï recommença à respirer. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'exploser de rage. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle leva lentement les yeux pour l'observer en face. Il ne bougeait pas.

- Tu ne m'auras rien épargné, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle doucement.

L'Artiste fronça brièvement les sourcils, l'air douloureux. Puis il vint vers elle, avec précaution.

- Écoute, commença-t-il.

Il chercha ses mots, ne les trouva visiblement pas et finit par soupirer. Il désigna alors une chaise près de la table.

- Assied-toi, je vais faire du thé, suggéra-t-il à mi-voix.

Elle ne songea pas à protester. Sans rien dire, elle prit place et attendit. Mikérinos retourna vers le feu pour y mettre une pleine bouilloire à chauffer. Il attrapa des tasses, une théière, des feuilles de thé, des cuillers dans diverses placards de la pièce. Il avait laissé déborder le contenu du grand chaudron mais il ne paraissait pas résolu à s'en occuper pour l'instant. A la place, il fit une place sur la table pour y déposer le plateau et le thé. Il ramassa les flacons de verre éparpillés un peu partout et commença à les ranger.

Shunreï finit par baisser les yeux vers ses deux mains croisées sur ses genoux. Elle avait tellement honte. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle se sentait humiliée, vexée.

- Tiens.

La voix de Mikérinos la ramena à elle. Il venait de pousser une pleine tasse de thé vers elle. Il s'en servit une également et recommença à mettre de l'ordre dans ses flacons, avec une application exagérée, même pour lui. Elle ne dit pas merci pour la tasse, cela lui semblait obscène.

Elle contempla le liquide brunâtre pendant une éternité. De temps en temps, elle avait conscience des coups d'oeil anxieux que lui jetait Mikérinos. Il ne comprenait probablement pas ce qui lui arrivait, cela lui ressemblait tellement peu de rester silencieuse comme ça. Sans colère. Sans éclats.

Elle ne toucha pas à son thé. Après d'interminables minutes, elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir. L'Artiste s'arrêta alors qu'il remettait un flacon sur son étagère. Shunreï déglutit.

- Est-ce que...

Elle rosit et se mordit une lèvre. Lentement, elle baissa la tête, regarda son propre corps comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

- Est-ce que je suis si repoussante que ça ? murmura-t-elle, peinée.

Soudain, une explosion cristalline retentit dans la cuisine. Le flacon de verre venait d'éclater dans la main de l'Artiste. A ses pieds, des gouttes de sang se mêlèrent aux débris.

- Merde, marmonna-t-il.

Il s'empara d'un torchon et entreprit de nettoyer sa paume striée de verre brisé. Il grimaça de douleur. Le sang coulait le long de son poignet et jusqu'au sol.

Shunreï voulut aller l'aider mais se ravisa. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je vais voir Shamio.

Il n'avait pas encore levé la tête vers elle qu'elle s'était déjà éclipsée.

-o§o-

Elle eut l'impression qu'il y avait encore plus de monde dans le Sanctuaire que les autres jours. Encore plus d'yeux braqués sur elle et qui clignotaient de curiosité, deux par deux, ronds comme des billes. Tous ces gens... qui pensaient peut-être qu'elle avait fait son travail de Reyaâ et qu'elle était sa maîtresse. Les Amazones, les Artistes, le Consul... c'est ce que tout le monde croyait. Elle rougit en traversant l'allée et baissa la tête. Elle se sentait naïve et honteusement inexpérimentée. Se battre, aller cueillir des plantes, le protéger, ça elle pouvait le faire, elle avait appris. Mais « ça »...

Elle ne vit qu'elle était arrivée devant le palais d'Artémis qu'après une minute. Elle s'efforça de penser à autre chose. La perspective de revoir Shamio était un rayon de soleil. Il fallait qu'elle s'y accroche.

On lui apprit que la petite princesse venait de quitter le bureau de Maya où elle apprenait chaque jour ses leçons. Elle était retournée dans sa chambre pour se changer avant le repas. Shunreï traversa rapidement les couloirs et frappa contre la porte. Une voix adulte l'autorisa à entrer. C'était la servante qui s'occupait de Shamio. Elle s'évertuait en ce moment-même à ôter sa robe à la fillette, en la faisant passer par-dessus sa tête. Shamio était debout sur le lit face à elle, en culotte, son vêtement sur le visage et les bras en l'air. La Reyaâ sourit en entrant.

- Bonjour.

En entendant sa voix, la petite fille s'empressa d'émerger de ses nombreux jupons. Aussitôt, elle échappa un large sourire, les cheveux ébouriffés.

- Reyaââââ ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant de son lit.

L'enfant courut vers elle, à moitié nue sous le regard affolé de la servante.

- Mademoiselle !

Shunreï se baissa pour cueillir Shamio dans ses bras et elles s'embrassèrent avec effusion.

- Mademoiselle, votre robe ! protesta la servante.

- Je m'en occupe, merci, assura Shunreï.

La jeune domestique eut l'air d'avoir quelque chose à redire à cela mais elle n'en fit rien et quitta la pièce en ronchonnant. Shamio riait toujours de bonheur.

- Reyaâ je suis contente de te voir ! Je m'ennuyais sans toi, confia-t-elle, accrochée à son cou.

Shunreï la serra avec force, émue. Pourquoi Mikérinos ne lui disait-il jamais ce genre de choses ? Elle secoua fermement la tête.

- ... a dit que tu étais partie, disait Shamio. Tu avais une mission ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête en avançant vers le lit. La servante avait étalé la tenue de rechange sur la couverture, avec chaussures et rubans assortis.

- Oui, j'avais une mission, répondit-elle. De trois jours exactement, ça a été dur. Mais je t'avais promis de revenir.

Shamio sourit. Des boucles blondes lui retombaient dans les yeux et Shunreï les écarta du doigt.

- Oh oui, je savais que tu reviendrais ! affirma la fillette fièrement. Je t'attendais pour t'inviter à ma promenade. On va aller autour du lac avec Zée. Je veux emmener Miké, Adam et Maya avec nous.

L'Amazone déposa la petite déesse debout sur le matelas et entreprit de finir de l'habiller.

- Tu viendras, dis ? s'enquit Shamio en la contemplant avec des yeux brillants d'espoir.

Shunreï rit.

- Bien sûr ! Tu ne partiras pas sans moi.

Une lueur de soulagement passa dans les yeux de la fillette. Elle sourit et Shunreï lui enfila l'autre robe, par la tête.

- On s'amusera bien, jubila-t-elle. Zée ne rit pas beaucoup depuis qu'il n'ouvre plus les yeux alors il faudra faire plein de jeux !

- Zée n'ouvre plus les yeux ? répéta la Reyaâ, intriguée.

Elle noua le ruban bleu sur le flanc de la robe et Shamio laissa retomber ses bras.

- Oui, Miké dit que c'est normal, expliqua la petite fille. Parce qu'il n'y voit pas très bien.

Shunreï ne comprenait pas grand chose à cette histoire mais Mikérinos devait être au courant. Le Consul aurait des problèmes de vue ? Depuis quand ?

- Miké aussi, il est tout triste en ce moment, continua Shamio, désolée.

Elle était magnifique dans ces vêtements de petite reine.

- Ah bon ? fit Shunreï. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

La fillette haussa les épaules pendant qu'elle mettait de l'ordre dans sa chevelure d'ange.

- Il t'a dit qu'il était triste ? insista la Reyaâ.

- Non, dit-elle. C'est dans son cosmos, on entend des larmes. Ca fait une musique triste, comme quand il joue de sa drôle de flûte.

Shunreï eut un pincement au coeur malgré elle.

- Je ne savais pas que Miké avait une flûte et qu'il savait en jouer, remarqua-t-elle.

- Il joue plus depuis longtemps, répondit Shamio. Je l'ai entendu qu'une fois, quand j'étais toute petite.

La fillette marqua une pause. Elle semblait réfléchir, ses petits sourcils s'étaient légèrement froncés. Passées quelques secondes, elle releva la tête, l'air hésitant.

- Reyaâ...

- Oui ?

- Je peux te confier une mission moi aussi ?

Shunreï sourit.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Sha, déclara-t-elle. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.

Shamio sourit à son tour, timidement. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres du bout de la langue puis, enfin, se lança :

- Il faut que tu retrouves quelque chose que Miké a perdu, confia-t-elle.

-o§o-

La Reyaâ ne se décida à quitter la petite fille qu'au moment où la jeune servante revint la chercher pour aller manger. La domestique parut cependant satisfaite de constater que Shamio était habillée et fin prête à se présenter devant la Grande Prêtresse. Shunreï regarda la petite déesse quitter la pièce et demeura immobile longtemps après que la porte se soit refermée. La chambre de la fillette devint silencieuse.

Shunreï se leva lentement de sa chaise et observa les bibelots posés sur l'étagère au-dessus du bureau. Il y avait des peluches, des poupées et toute une collection de petits animaux en cristal qui scintillaient comme des étoiles. Le plateau du bureau était encombré de feuilles volantes où l'on apercevait des images multicolores et des textes simplistes pour apprendre à lire. Il y avait des cahiers de coloriage aussi. La jeune femme tapota du doigt le museau de la jolie licorne en peluche qui la regardait d'un air interrogateur. La corne torsadée sur son front était légèrement de guingois mais sa crinière dorée n'avait rien perdu de son éclat. Elle avait les yeux roses, ce qui parut totalement incongru à Shunreï. La Reyaâ soupira et s'empara de la peluche avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit à baldaquin, entre les rideaux pastel. Elle fit tourner distraitement la licorne entre ses mains. Le cheval mythique souriait d'un air confiant.

- Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il jamais dit, à ton avis ? lança Shunreï.

Elle se mordilla une lèvre.

- Il ne tenait certainement pas à ce que j'honore cette partie du contrat, murmura-t-elle. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire « ça » avec moi...

Cette pensée la fit rougir. Comme tous les adolescents de son âge, elle y avait songé des milliers de fois, bien sûr. Seulement, elle n'avait jamais inclu Mikérinos dans ce type de projets.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la licorne mais celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir envie de se moquer d'elle.

- Cela ne peut pas être aussi terrible que ça, fit-elle dans une sorte d'interro-affirmation.

Elle traficota quelques secondes l'oreille soyeuse de la peluche.

- Pas mal de gens ont l'air de trouver ça agréable, songea-t-elle à voix haute. Peut-être que je ne suis pas assez jolie...

Elle retint son souffle.

- Tu crois qu'il ne me trouve pas assez jolie ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

La licorne ne répondit pas. Shunreï soupira. Puis elle regarda la peluche droit dans les yeux.

- C'est quoi ton nom, au fait ?

La licorne avait un petit collier autour du cou, à moitié caché par les poils blancs. La jeune femme fit tourner le médaillon vers elle et lut l'inscription maladroite.

- Loolan. Enchantée, dit-elle. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas d'avis sur la question, n'est-ce pas ? A vrai dire, moi non plus, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Elle glissa les doigts dans la crinière dorée emmêlée.

- Je ne peux pas en parler avec Shamio, ni avec Zéphyr ou Maya. Les Amazones se moqueraient de moi, sans parler de Sasha ! Miké, lui, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Il n'y a plus que toi, ma vieille. On va devoir se débrouiller toutes seules.

Les yeux roses albinos de la peluche demeurèrent totalement vides. Shunreï la lança en l'air avant de la rattraper mais cela n'impressionna pas Loolan le moins du monde et elle resta muette.

- Tu t'en fiches, toi, déclara la Reyaâ d'un ton de reproche. Il y a sûrement un bel étalon qui t'attend quelque part.

Loolan souriait.

- Prétentieuse, maugréa Shunreï.

Dépitée, elle renvoya la licorne sur son étagère et décida que c'était bien la dernière fois qu'elle partageait ses états d'âme avec une peluche albinos. Que comprenaient les licornes aux préoccupations des humains ?

Elle ne voulait pas rentrer au neuvième temple, elle n'en avait pas le courage. A la place, elle choisit d'aller sur la colline des Reyaâs, là où elle avait rencontré Shamio la première fois. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas faim.

-o§o-

A son grand étonnement, elle fut convoquée par Maya en début d'après midi. Une Amazone lui apporta le message et s'éclipsa aussi sec, sans demander son reste. Shunreï savait déjà de quoi il allait être question et elle se rendit à nouveau au palais, sans grand enthousiasme. Elle n'avait pas envie de fournir de longues explications compliquées à la Grande Prêtresse. Heureusement, celle-ci ne semblait pas d'humeur très bavarde non plus. Et de fait, l'entretien fut bref.

Shunreï trouva Maya changée depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vue. La Grande Prêtresse était moins radieuse, il paraissait y avoir comme une ombre dans ses yeux maintenant. Elle ne souriait plus et même sa voix était devenue plus dure, moins mélodieuse. C'était comme si elle avait soudainement vieilli.

La Reyaâ lui expliqua le plus rapidement possible qu'elle n'était pas rentrée au Sanctuaire des Astres pour demander sa mise à mort. Son renvoi n'était plus de rigueur, mais cela ne concernait que l'Artiste Mikérinos et elle-même. Maya fut visiblement soulagée d'apprendre cela, même si l'évocation de Mikérinos eut l'air de la faire frémir. Elle hocha la tête et esquissa un vague sourire. Ses yeux roses restèrent vides cependant et Shunreï ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver une légère ressemblance avec la licorne en peluche.

-o§o-

Elle passa le reste de la journée dehors, avec Shamio ou bien complètement seule par moments. Les heures s'écoulaient sans qu'elle y prenne garde. Quand elle rentra au neuvième temple, il était déjà tard. Mikérinos lisait dans un fauteuil du salon et elle prit tout juste le temps de lui souhaiter bonne nuit avant d'aller se coucher elle-même. Au passage, elle nota toutefois que sa blessure à la main semblait aller mieux. Il avait posé un bandage blanc tout autour de sa paume et de son poignet.

Avant de se mettre au lit, elle brossa longuement sa chevelure de jais et cela l'apaisa. Elle continua cependant, malgré elle, à guetter le moindre bruit en provenance du couloir pour savoir si Mikérinos allait se coucher ou non. Mais l'Artiste était toujours aussi silencieux qu'un chat. Elle espérait et redoutait à la fois de le voir brusquement entrer dans la pièce. Il ne le fit pas.

Shunreï soupira et reposa la brosse sur la commode. En se retournant, elle croisa son propre regard dans le grand miroir mural. Pendant un moment, elle resta immobile. Puis, sur une impulsion soudaine, elle ôta sa chemise de nuit et se tint, totalement nue, devant la glace. Et elle entreprit de s'inspecter d'un oeil critique.

Elle avait toujours été plus petite que les autres filles. Dohko disait que c'était parce que les chinoises étaient plus délicates que les autres fleurs. Elle sourit à se souvenir.

Elle colla ses pieds nus l'un contre l'autre. Ses jambes étaient fines, pas très longues et elle avait trois grains de beauté qui formaient un petit triangle sur le genou gauche. Plus haut, sa silhouette s'arrondissait un peu au niveau des hanches et s'affinait à nouveau autour de la taille. Les exercices des deux derniers mois avaient achevé de rendre son ventre complètement plat. Elle avait un peu maigri, lui semblait-il.

Lentement, elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et contempla sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ses seins, elle les trouvait trop petits. Évidemment, ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas rivaliser avec ceux, plus généreux, de Sasha. A côté de l'Amazone, elle ressemblait plutôt à un jeune garçon, le corps fin et la taille presque droite. Sasha avait la peau hâlée des méditerranéennes ; la sienne était pâle, presque laiteuse malgré les couleurs qu'elle avait prises en Grèce. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas encore repris leur longueur initiale mais ils avaient un peu repoussé.

Shunreï pressa les doigts contre ses joues. Elle avait un visage rond, comme toute les chinoises, avec une ossature fine qui dessinait parfaitement sa mâchoire et ses pommettes. Son nez aquilin était légèrement évasé à son extrémité. Elle aimait bien la couleur marine de ses yeux en amande mais pas ses fins sourcils bruns et droits qui lui donnaient sans cesse un air un peu triste. Elle se sourit dans le miroir mais n'arriva pas à savoir si elle pouvait être aussi attirante pour un homme que l'était Sasha. Comment diable faisait-on pour éveiller le désir chez un homme ? Cela paraissait tellement facile pour Sasha.

La jeune femme se sentit tout à coup passablement fatiguée. Elle avait conversé avec une licorne en peluche, étudié son propre corps comme une carte routière et cela était amplement suffisant pour une seule journée à son avis.

Elle remit sa chemise de nuit et se glissa dans son lit. Puis elle éteignit la lumière et se blottit sous les draps.

-o§o-

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le lendemain, elle fut debout avant Mikérinos. La cuisine était étonnamment déserte quand elle y entra et le soleil était sur le point d'apparaître à l'horizon. Il devait être quelque chose comme cinq heures du matin. Elle avait du se coucher tôt la veille au soir, sans s'en rendre compte.

Un peu hésitante au début, elle finit néanmoins par trouver ses repères dans la pièce. Elle disposa des tasses et une théière sur la table avec du miel, du sucre et des fruits frais. Elle mit de l'eau à bouillir et trouva du fromage avec des galettes un peu plus haut. En passant, elle aperçut des oeufs et du lait. Il devait probablement y avoir de la farine quelque part. Une idée soudaine l'interrompit dans ses préparatifs. Elle allait faire des crêpes.

Il y avait plus d'ustensiles de cuisine ici que chez n'importe quel cuistot français. Shunreï étala tout ce qu'il lui fallait sur la table avec un soupçon de sadisme. Mikérinos était un maniaque du rangement. Les ingrédients s'ajoutèrent au tas indiscipliné et elle retroussa ses manches au-dessus des coudes. Avant de commencer, elle sortit l'eau bouillante du feu et la versa sur les feuilles de thé avant de la ranger dans un coin pour plus tard.

La pâte fut vite prête. Cette fois, elle n'eut pas la moindre hésitation en ajoutant les différents composants dans le récipient. Dès que la poêle fut chaude, elle se mit au travail, joyeusement. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire sauter la crêpe en l'air correctement sans tuer quelqu'un. La plupart du temps, c'était la crêpe qui y laissait la vie. Jetant un coup d'oeil alentour pour vérifier qu'elle était bien seule, elle choisit de tenter le coup. Au beau milieu de son vol, la toute première crêpe changea de trajectoire sans crier gare et s'écrasa tragiquement sur le lustre avant de retomber au sol dans un bruit mou. Shunreï éclata de rire, la poêle à la main. L'air embaumait déjà une délicieuse odeur de gâteaux. La jeune femme ramassa la victime du crash et s'efforça de se convaincre que la première était toujours ratée de toute façon.

Finalement, une heure plus tard, le monticule de crêpes s'élevait fièrement sur la table, encore fumant. Shunreï avait tout juste fini de mettre un peu d'ordre qu'une silhouette massive apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Shunreï sursauta en se retournant, surprise.

Mikérinos observait le tas de vaisselle qui recouvrait l'évier d'un air perplexe. Ses cheveux étaient encore ébouriffés par sa nuit. Son regard alla de la vaisselle sale à la montagne de crêpes chaudes puis à Shunreï, plantée au milieu de la cuisine, sa spatule à la main. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir les commissures de ses lèvres vibrer, comme s'il retenait un sourire mais cela cessa aussitôt.

- Bonjour, dit-il. Déjà levée ?

Il repéra la théière sur un coin de meuble et s'en empara avec une tasse et une cuiller.

- Oui, articula Shunreï.

Mikérinos s'assit à la table et remplit sa tasse tranquillement.

Shunreï n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire, elle avait prévu de quitter le temple avant qu'il ne se lève. Gênée, elle se donna une contenance temporaire en ôtant son tablier. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était couverte de farine et autres vestiges d'ingrédients. Elle s'empressa de lui tourner le dos pour s'épousseter. Malheureusement, cela n'arrangea rien car elle ressentit brusquement un picotement sur la nuque, là où, elle en était sûre, Mikérinos l'observait fixement. Elle frissonna malgré la chaleur que dégageait le feu.

Elle vit Mikérinos baisser la tête juste au moment où elle se retournait pour aller vers l'évier. Le picotement cessa enfin et elle se détendit. Il buvait son thé en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter de fréquents coups d'oeil en lavant la vaisselle. Plusieurs fois, il la prit sur le fait et elle détourna vivement les yeux. Le soulagement l'envahit quand elle eut fini. Elle s'essuya les mains pour pouvoir partir. Il buvait sa deuxième tasse de thé et n'avait encore rien mangé. Elle se frotta distraitement les mains sur les cuisses.

- Ahem... Tu peux en prendre si tu veux, si tu aimes ça, déclara-t-elle en désignant le tas de crêpes. Si tu as faim. Enfin... si tu veux.

Il la regardait et elle n'eut qu'une seule envie soudain : le voir sourire. Mais il ne sourit pas, ne dit rien non plus. Elle toussota et recula vers la sortie.

- Je vais aux arènes, lâcha-t-elle alors, un peu plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle lui tourna à nouveau le dos et s'éloigna, poursuivie par le terrible picotement sur sa nuque.

-o§o-

Elle passa la journée dans l'arène des Amazones, à faire un peu d'exercice avec Perle. L'instructrice semblait heureuse de la revoir et Shunreï partageait sincèrement ce sentiment. La jeune Amazone aux cheveux couleur de neige était toujours une adversaire aussi redoutable, contrairement à Shunreï qui, elle, avait un peu perdu la main depuis sa mort et sa longue inactivité. Efficace, Perle mit tout de suite au point une rééducation draconienne, à renouveler chaque jour, dès l'aube. La Reyaâ s'y plia avec joie, heureuse d'avoir quelque chose pour s'occuper.

Elle ne vit pas Mikérinos de la journée mais songea à lui sans cesse. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait parfois l'impression de l'apercevoir à la lisière de son champ de vision ou de sentir son regard. Et parfois, les fameuses questions revenaient la hanter. Elle pensa à demander son avis à Perle mais eut peur de sa réaction. Cette affaire prenait beaucoup trop de place dans son esprit maintenant, cela devenait invivable. Elle s'agaçait elle-même de son incapacité à réagir. Elle détestait Sasha de lui être tellement supérieure dans ce domaine.

Le soir venu, elle dut se résoudre à regagner le temple. Il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose, elle en avait assez de craindre, à chaque instant, de tomber sur lui. Personne ne résoudrait ce problème à sa place, cela ne servait à rien qu'elle attende sans réagir. Cela ne tomberait pas du ciel, elle connaissait trop bien Mikérinos pour croire ça.

L'Artiste lui avait laissé un plateau repas dans la cuisine. Il était sorti. Un petit mot disait qu'il serait de retour dans peu de temps, il ne précisait pas où il allait. Shunreï ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée malgré elle et cela l'exaspéra. Elle mangea sans prêter attention à la nature de ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette et partit prendre un bain. Quand elle revint s'installer dans le salon, il était rentré. Aucun des deux ne trouva quelque chose à dire à l'autre. Il partit s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec un livre et elle prit place sur le canapé, dans un silence total.

-o§o-

Elle regarda sa grande silhouette près de la fenêtre. Son visage était tourné vers l'extérieur, elle ne voyait que son profil gauche qui se détachait dans la clarté du crépuscule. Elle était fascinée par la courbe que formait sa mâchoire. La ligne était douce sur son menton, puis elle devenait plus anguleuse en remontant vers l'oreille. Ses mèches brunes étaient en bataille sur sa nuque et sur sa tempe, elle maîtrisa une furieuse envie d'y glisser les doigts pour les discipliner. Il avait de longs cils qui demeuraient à moitié abaissés. Elle aperçut l'éclat doré de ses iris briller à contre-jour. Sa frange était hérissée dans tous les sens, comme chaque fois qu'il y passait une main dans sa réflexion.

La jeune femme laissa son regard descendre sur la courbe de son nez et contempla ses lèvres pleines. Elles se pinçaient toujours un peu lorsque ce qu'il lisait le contrariait. Shunreï suivit sa main droite du regard lorsqu'il la souleva pour tourner la page. Elle aimait ses mains de guérisseur. Elle les observa un moment, se rappelant toutes ces fois où elle les avaient vues moudre des graines, mélanger des pommades, panser des blessures, recoudre des plaies. Elle repensa à Sasha et leva les yeux vers Mikérinos. Elle contempla à nouveau ses larges mains solides mais cette fois, c'est sur Sasha qu'elle les imagina et l'aiguillon de la jalousie lui traversa le coeur. Elle serra les poings sur ses genoux. Il acceptait Sasha mais il ne voulait pas d'elle.

Shunreï se détourna et ramena ses jambes pliées sous son menton.

-o§o-

Mikérinos sentit enfin le regard de la jeune femme le libérer quand elle se pelotonna au fond de son large fauteuil. Tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à l'observer, il n'avait pas pu se concentrer sur le livre. Quinze fois, il avait relu la même phrase, sans comprendre un mot. Et puis il avait tourné la page, pour faire illusion. Dès qu'elle cessa de le fixer, il reprit son souffle, sans bruit, soulagé. Il essaya de se détendre. Sa nuque, ses épaules, tout était si noué qu'il en avait mal. Elle pensait toujours à ce que Sasha lui avait dit, il le savait.

Il soupira discrètement et leva la tête vers le plafond. Il referma son livre. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, le silence était assourdissant dans le salon. Il lui lança un coup d'oeil.

Elle avait entouré ses jambes des bras et son menton reposait sur ses genoux. Son profil était tourné vers un tableau accroché au mur en face d'elle. Son visage se détachait en blanc sur le fond noir de ses cheveux. Son front, son nez aquilin, sa bouche charnue, il connaissait cela par coeur. Il observa sa chevelure brune raide et brillante qui flottait sur ses épaules et son dos. Ils avaient beaucoup poussé depuis un mois. Elle les gardait lâches en permanence à présent.

Mikérinos vit ses yeux bleus briller dans la pénombre et eut un pincement au coeur. Contrairement à Zéphyr et Shamio, ses yeux à elle étaient d'un bleu foncé, très profond. _Est-ce que je suis si repoussante que ça ?_ Il se mordit la joue jusqu'à percevoir le goût du sang. Inconsciemment, il capta les mouvements de sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de ses inspirations. Il frissonna et les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérissèrent. Comme chaque fois, il déglutit et se fit violence pour penser à autre chose, pour chasser ces images de sa tête.

A ce moment-là, Shunreï se leva. Elle tiraillait nerveusement les pans de sa tunique, les yeux rivés sur l'extrémité de ses sandales, comme chaque fois qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Elle indiqua alors le couloir de la main, par-dessus son épaule.

- Je... Je vais me coucher, fit-elle.

Il battit des paupières pour se reprendre.

- Oui. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, répondit-elle.

Elle recula précipitamment et partit vers le couloir sans lui jeter un regard, les joues légèrement empourprées. Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce n'est qu'après une minute qu'il réalisa qu'il était seul. Las, il récupéra son livre sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre. En voulant l'ouvrir, il réalisa qu'il avait oublié d'y remettre son marque-page un peu plus tôt. Les six cents pages du volume relié se transformèrent en labyrinthe. Sans conviction, il fit défiler les feuilles numérotées et les chapitres les uns après les autres et choisit un passage au hasard vers le milieu du livre. Ce n'est qu'après dix minutes de lecture sur-place qu'il réalisa qu'il avait déjà lu ce chapitre la veille. Agacé, il ferma le volume d'un coup sec et le reposa. Il éteignit la lampe et partit se coucher.

En passant dans le couloir pour gagner sa chambre, il s'arrêta devant celle de la jeune femme. La porte était close, il n'y avait pas un bruit de l'autre côté. Peut-être dormait-elle déjà. L'espace d'une seconde insouciante, il s'imagina ouvrir le battant et entrer. Il imagina tellement de choses en une seule seconde qu'il en eut le vertige. Heureusement, la raison le rattrapa et il retira prestement sa main qui s'était posée sur la poignée, il ne savait pas comment. En vitesse, il la remit dans sa poche et continua vers sa propre chambre. Il devenait urgent de rebrancher une partie de son corps qui était capable de raisonner.

Il pénétra dans la pièce sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière et avança droit vers le lit en déboutonnant le col de sa tunique. Il réalisa alors, dans un sursaut, qu'il n'était pas seul.

-o§o-

Elle avait fait ça sans vraiment réfléchir. Elle s'était déshabillée, avait enfilé sa chemise de nuit et soudain, c'était apparu. Elle avait changé de chambre à toute vitesse, en essayant, surtout en essayant de ne penser à rien. Juste agir.

C'était une sensation étrange. Comme si, brusquement, elle avait ouvert la bonne porte. Sasha l'avait fait. Elle pouvait le faire aussi, elle refusait de s'arrêter là, juste avant la ligne, comme une petite fille. Mais, par tous les dieux, il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense.

Entrer dans la chambre avait été relativement facile, si l'on mettait à part le fait qu'elle avait du se diriger dans le noir. Elle n'était jamais venue dans cette pièce, c'était la seule du temple où elle n'avait jamais osé aller. En passant le seuil, des frissons lui avaient dressé les cheveux sur la nuque. Il y avait son odeur partout dans l'air, elle la percevait avec une netteté incroyable.

Un grand lit était accolé au mur de gauche. Il était immense, avec d'énormes colonnes de bois sombre magnifiquement sculpté. Plusieurs tapis d'orient jonchaient le sol et se chevauchaient parfois les uns les autres. Des rideaux encadraient les fenêtres et le lit, ils semblaient être d'une couleur plutôt foncée. Rouges ou bien oranges. Plus loin, derrière l'angle que formait le mur, on apercevait une table basse entourée de coussins ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque débordante d'ouvrages et de parchemins. De l'autre côté, c'était une commode et une armoire qui occupaient l'espace. Enfin, un fauteuil de velours faisait face au lit, couvert de vêtements jetés à la hâte.

Intimidée, Shunreï n'avait pu que s'asseoir sur le lit et attendre. Mais tout à coup, la porte s'était ouverte et il était entré, lentement, en déboutonnant sa tunique par le col.

Depuis qu'il était apparu, sa présence saturait l'espace, emplissait toute la pièce et l'écrasait de tout son poids. Avant qu'il n'arrive, tout semblait très simple, maintenant la peur la rattrapait.

Mikérinos ne bougeait pas, ses yeux dorés étaient braqués sur elle. Shunreï tremblait, debout, nue sous sa chemise de nuit. Elle essaya de se calmer. Arrêter de penser. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont elle devait s'y prendre.

Doucement, elle reprit son souffle et déglutit. Les muscles de ses épaules se relâchèrent, elle se détendit un peu. Elle s'aperçut que les ongles lui rentraient dans les paumes. Tout cela était si naturel pour Sasha. Elle tenta de se mettre dans la peau de l'Amazone. Juste suivre son instinct. Prendre. Sans demander la permission d'abord. C'est ce qu'elle aurait fait.

Il s'était tout juste écoulé quelques secondes.

La main de Mikérinos abandonna le col de sa tunique et il la laissa retomber sans bruit. Il paraissait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle se décida alors.

Elle avança vers lui, dans un silence absolu, jusqu'à le frôler. Il dégageait une chaleur rassurante. Ignorant son coeur qui cognait comme un fou dans sa poitrine, Shunreï posa les mains sur son torse, timidement. Mikérinos resta immobile, il avait seulement baissé les yeux vers elle. Il paraissait incrédule, ses paupières battaient vite, comme s'il avait voulu s'assurer qu'il y voyait correctement. Shunreï rougit un peu. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux pour se donner du courage. Puis, sans attendre, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Elle avait voulu l'embrasser mais il était trop grand et sa bouche atterrit maladroitement sur son cou à la place.

Sa peau était brûlante ; elle le sentit frissonner à son contact. Il y avait une veine qui tambourinait furieusement, juste sous ses lèvres, et sur une sorte d'instinct, elle l'effleura de plusieurs petits baisers. Il frémit. Incapable de juger si cela était bon signe, elle continua simplement de déposer des chapelets de baisers timides sur son cou, hypnotisée par l'odeur qui emplissait son esprit. Il sentait le feu de bois, le savon et le linge propre, ainsi qu'un parfum subtilement musqué, quelque chose qui lui provoquait de chauds pincements au niveau des reins. Cette sensation grandissait dans son ventre et s'étendait à tout son corps, de plus en plus violemment. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais plus cela grandissait, plus elle sentait ce terrible manque, cette impression déchirante qu'il manquait quelque chose.

Elle reprit son souffle, sa bouche descendant sur la puissante clavicule de l'Artiste. Il avait à moitié ouvert son col en entrant et elle y glissa une main pour faire sauter les boutons restant. Les pectoraux se contractèrent d'un coup sous ses doigts, la peau lui parut incandescente. La respiration de Mikérinos accélérait, elle l'entendit l'espace d'une seconde. Elle réalisa alors ce qu'elle venait de faire et son coeur s'emballa mais elle se calma en constatant que l'Artiste ne la repoussait pas. Elle vit qu'il n'avait pas bougé, pourtant son corps tout entier tremblait. Ses yeux étaient clos, il respirait vite.

Shunreï savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'arrêter, sinon elle n'aurait plus jamais la force d'aller jusqu'au bout. Elle se pencha sur le torse brûlant qui palpitait sous ses mains glacées et posa sa bouche dans le petit creux, juste au milieu de ses pectoraux. Son odeur lui inonda sa tête, provoquant en elle une nouvelle vague de frissons. Enhardie par cette ivresse nouvelle, elle l'embrassa plus vite, goûtant le sel et le soleil sur sa peau. Mikérinos échappa un râle étouffé lorsqu'elle laissa ses petites mains descendre jusque sur son ventre, en écartant totalement les pans de la tunique. Shunreï sentit deux mains immenses entourer sa taille, brûlant sa peau à travers la chemise de nuit. Elle leva la tête, anxieuse, persuadée qu'il allait la chasser de la chambre aussitôt. A la place, elle croisa ses yeux dorés mi-clos, d'une intensité à peine soutenable. Une lueur fiévreuse flottait dans son regard.

L'une de ses grandes mains avait quitté sa taille et effleura son cou. Les yeux de l'Artiste descendirent lentement vers sa gorge et ses épaules et ses épais sourcils bruns se froissèrent soudain, comme si cet examen lui était douloureux. La main qu'il avait laissé sur sa taille se crispa et l'autre se posa sur son cou, juste sous son menton. Shunreï ferma les yeux tandis que les doigts brûlants parcouraient son menton, jusqu'à l'extrémité de son épaule. Elle était comme électrisée, elle aurait voulu à la fois qu'il ne s'arrête jamais et qu'il mette fin à ce tourbillon qui la secouait de l'intérieur.

Soudain, il embrassa la base de son cou et elle gémit, de surprise et d'aise en même temps. Son coeur s'emballa, elle dut respirer plus vite. A son tour, il lui infligea ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer un peu plus tôt ; il multiplia les baisers sur son épaule, tout en remontant doucement vers son cou. Sentant qu'elle perdait pied, Shunreï s'accrocha à ses larges épaules. Le tourbillon dans son ventre était devenu une tempête de feu. Mikérinos dut le sentir ; il la serra plus étroitement contre lui tandis que ses baisers devenaient plus rapides, plus ardents. Il posa une main sur sa joue, entremêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, pour lui faire lever la tête. Leurs bouches se frôlèrent.

Shunreï, haletante, souleva à moitié les paupières et vit ses yeux couleur de l'or luire dans la pénombre. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse. Qu'il l'embrasse vraiment. Leurs fronts se touchaient, leurs nez s'effleuraient, Shunreï entoura alors son cou des bras et franchit les derniers petits millimètres qui séparaient encore leurs lèvres. Instantanément, Mikérinos resserra sa prise autour de sa taille et elle fut plus que jamais enveloppée dans la chaleur incroyable qu'il dégageait. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle constata que son désir pour elle était devenu plus qu'évident.

Jamais Shiryu ne l'avait embrassée comme cela. Elle eut l'impression de perdre son âme. La tendresse, l'urgence, le désir, la douceur se mêlèrent jusqu'à lui ôter toute capacité à raisonner. C'était comme une intrusion dans son intimité ; une intrusion dévastatrice. D'abord délicat, Mikérinos devint ensuite plus entreprenant. Le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle, il couvrit ses lèvres de petits baisers rapides. Elle sentit vaguement sa main qui lui caressait le dos et froissait la fine chemise de nuit. La paume brûlante remonta le long de son flanc, courut sur son épaule et son bras puis il saisit ses poignets, qu'elle avait noués autour de son cou. Avec lenteur, il lui éleva les bras vers le ciel, à la verticale. Elle comprit qu'il voulait qu'elle reste dans cette position et ne bougea pas quand il laissa redescendre ses propres mains sur toute la longueur de son corps. Il s'empara de la chemise de nuit sur ses hanches. Shunreï frissonna au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait remonter le vêtement vers sa tête et le lui ôtait. La chemisette tomba alors au sol et elle se retrouva totalement nue devant lui. Malgré elle, le rouge lui monta aux joues tandis qu'il la regardait. Il frôla son ventre des doigts, remonta sur sa poitrine en effleurant ses seins. Ce n'est qu'en croisant à nouveau son regard qu'elle se calma. Ses yeux brillaient toujours aussi fort et apparemment, ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait.

Il embrassa ses lèvres, son menton et glissa cette fois bien plus bas sur sa gorge. Shunreï poussa soudain un petit cri et lui entoura la tête des mains, empoignant ses courts cheveux bruns en bataille. Mikérinos se baissa pour entourer ses genoux d'un bras et la souleva contre lui.

Elle se laissa allonger sur le grand lit, un peu tremblante. Couchée ainsi, elle le voyait plus grand, plus imposant que jamais. La lueur dans ses yeux n'était pas la même que d'habitude. Il semblait être dans une sorte de transe, quelque chose qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. C'est à cet instant qu'elle comprit que maintenant il était trop tard pour reculer, ils venaient de franchir une sorte de limite irréelle. La pensée d'être ainsi prise à son propre piège lui fit un peu peur. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. C'était Miké. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir peur de lui. Elle l'aimait.

Quand il se pencha sur elle, elle engagea une fois de plus ses petites mains sur son torse et finit de lui enlever sa tunique. Elle le sentit vibrer contre elle, tous ses muscles s'étaient contractés sous sa peau hâlée. Il mordilla la peau de son cou, provoquant chez elle un flot de frissons et de gémissements qui ne fit qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure. Ses paumes semblaient brûler de l'intérieur, son contact était presque douloureux. Shunreï ferma les yeux, le souffle court et surveilla cette nouvelle sensation qui montait en elle comme un phénomène curieux. Peu à peu, elle se détendit sous les baisers dont il la recouvrait. Soudain, il se mit à utiliser les dents et elle gémit en refermant son poing sur les draps. Tout son corps se cambra. Sa poitrine paraissait être devenue mille fois plus sensible. Elle gémit encore, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et elle rosit un peu en comprenant que c'était un gémissement de plaisir.

Elle entendait la respiration de l'Artiste devenir de plus en plus saccadée. Ses grandes mains étaient parties à la découverte de son corps tout entier, jusque dans les endroits les plus secrets. Un réflexe voulut lui faire resserrer les cuisses mais les mains l'en empêchèrent. Mikérinos étouffa sa plainte sous un nouveau baiser. Plainte qui se transforma bientôt pour devenir un autre gémissement, plus long, chargé de tension et d'impatience. L'imposante carrure de l'Artiste la surplombait entièrement à présent et une délicieuse chaleur s'étendait jusqu'à elle.

Étourdie, elle entoura le large dos des bras et fit lentement courir ses doigts dessus, avec une retenue timide. Les muscles se contractèrent sous ses paumes, elle les sentit jouer de plus en plus rapidement. Mikérinos tremblait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait. Avant qu'elle ne se soit aperçue de quoi que ce soit, la ceinture en tissu du jeune homme vola au sol. Elle sentit alors les jambes nues vibrer contre les siennes, tendues par la retenue que l'Artiste leur infligeait. Shunreï réalisa qu'il se contenait de toutes ses forces depuis le début, qu'il ne faisait pas les choses aussi vite qu'il l'aurait fallu, par égards pour elle. Cette attention l'attendrit. Submergée par une vague de tendresse, elle l'étreignit et l'embrassa avec douceur, longuement, tout en entourant ses hanches avec ses propres jambes. Mikérinos échappa un râle. Il se posa délicatement sur elle, avec toute la lenteur que son impatience lui permettait. Elle planta les ongles dans ses puissantes épaules et ils gémirent de douleur en même temps, d'une seule voix.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils demeurèrent parfaitement immobiles, se contentant de reprendre leur souffle. Il embrassa son nez, un coin de sa bouche et son visage partit se perdre dans son cou lorsqu'il recommença à remuer. Shunreï serra les dents, ferma les yeux, pour que la douleur disparaisse. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur Mikérinos, sur ses baisers et ses mains qui allaient et venaient le long de son corps. Elle laissa le flot de sensations grandir en elle, la recouvrir, l'écarteler jusqu'à l'abandonner, inerte et complètement perdue plusieurs minutes plus tard, quand il retomba sur elle. Ne resta alors que le bruit de leurs respirations au milieu de l'atmosphère moite de la chambre.


	47. 47La septième lame du tarot

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 47 : La septième lame du tarot

-o§o-

Une douce chaleur enveloppait ses jambes. Elle remua. Le sommeil la quittait petit à petit, son cocon de torpeur commençait déjà à se dissiper. Elle eut tout de suite la sensation de flotter sur une sorte de nuage, tiède et douillet. Une grande sérénité l'envahit, sans qu'elle sache d'où elle pouvait bien venir. Durant quelques secondes parfaites, il lui sembla que plus rien d'autre n'existait que ce bonheur mystérieux.

Les souvenirs ne revinrent que plus tard, lorsqu'elle se décida, à contrecœur, à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière de l'aube inonda aussitôt ses pupilles et lui fit froncer le nez. Le soleil se levait à peine, ses rayons essayaient péniblement de franchir les montagnes. Shunreï battit des paupières jusqu'à ce que le paysage réapparaisse au milieu du brouillard flou du sommeil.

La première chose qui réveilla son esprit fut l'odeur qui l'entourait. Elle la connaissait par cœur, sans pour autant être capable de déterminer ce qui la composait. Un parfum masculin. Soudain, toute la nuit précédente défila dans sa mémoire dans une succession de flashes enflammés. Cette pensée finit de l'ancrer à la réalité.

Le sommeil disparut définitivement et la chambre se dessina sous ses yeux. Les grandes fenêtres inondées de lumière, les tapis d'orient, les meubles en bois presque noir, les étagères débordantes de livres et de parchemins et surtout, l'immense lit bordé de lourds rideaux foncés.

Un souffle chaud balayait son front et sa tempe. Shunreï prit alors conscience, comme un coup de tonnerre, du grand corps allongé près d'elle. Un corps immense, qui dégageait une chaleur incroyable. Elle frissonna.

Il était allongé sur le dos, tourné vers elle. Son visage reposait juste au-dessus de sa tête, il écartait doucement ses cheveux chaque fois qu'il expirait. Leurs jambes étaient encore enchevêtrées, emmêlées les unes avec les autres. L'une de ses grandes mains brûlantes était posée sur sa cuisse. Il dormait.

Shunreï s'écarta délicatement de son torse pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle démêla ses jambes et souleva peu à peu la main qui couvrait presque entièrement sa cuisse gauche. Il ne le remarqua pas, sa respiration demeura parfaitement régulière.

La lumière dorée de l'aube rampait sur le matelas et l'enveloppait petit à petit, dessinant des arabesques sur sa peau hâlée. Les symboles dansaient sur lui et le caressaient sans pudeur, la narguant, elle, de manière scandaleuse. Shunreï déglutit tout en l'observant, malgré elle, avec avidité. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait nu ainsi, en pleine lumière. Elle vit enfin clairement ce qu'elle n'avait fait que deviner la veille au soir.

Elle savait déjà à quel point ses épaules étaient larges, mais là c'en était saisissant. Il paraissait solide comme un roc. Et pour une raison inconnue, il parvenait à garder des muscles fermes sans jamais, à sa connaissance, pratiquer le moindre exercice physique. Ses pectoraux formaient un petit creux, juste sous son cœur, là où elle avait déposé tous ces baisers peu de temps auparavant. Son ventre plat formait un V en descendant vers son aine. Il avait les plus longues jambes qu'elle eût jamais vues. Sa silhouette tout entière dégageait une impression de puissance et la jeune femme réalisa brusquement que Reyaâ ou pas Reyaâ, s'il avait voulu, il aurait pu lui briser le cou cette nuit.

Là, dans son sommeil, son visage était paisible, apaisé. Sa crinière couleur aile de corbeau formait des épis indisciplinés et retombait sur son front. Elle eut une soudaine envie de contempler ses magnifiques yeux dorés mais elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. Jamais elle n'aurait osé le tirer d'un sommeil qui lui apportait autant de sérénité. Il semblait presque heureux. Où bien était-ce son imagination ?

Son torse se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Shunreï étendit une main pour le toucher, pour lui voler un peu de sa chaleur, mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment. Il dormait vraiment trop bien. Elle lui trouva tout à coup – enfin – une ressemblance avec Shamio. Elle sourit. Quand une irrésistible envie de poser ses lèvres un peu partout sur lui l'envahit, elle décida de se lever pour de bon et de le laisser tranquille. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut que le soleil était lentement monté depuis son réveil et qu'il s'était presque écoulé une heure de temps. Elle étouffa une exclamation affolée. L'entraînement de Perle ! L'instructrice devait l'attendre depuis une éternité !

Shunreï sauta du lit d'un bond et ramassa sa chemise de nuit – qui gisait à terre, presque sous le lit – à toute vitesse avant de se précipiter vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'homme qui dormait toujours paisiblement dans le lit et sourit.

-o§o-

Elle n'avait pas encore fini de boucler sa ceinture et son baudrier qu'elle sortait du neuvième temple en trombe, sans faire attention à l'endroit où elle allait.

Elle évita de justesse un groupe de novices qui discutait joyeusement et eut à peine le temps de s'excuser avant de disparaître derrière un temple. Au moment où elle déboucha dans l'arène des Amazones, haletante et échevelée, il était outrageusement tard déjà. Les guerrières se battaient toutes en duel un peu partout et au milieu d'elles, Perle attendait, immobile, bras croisés. Son regard glacial n'augurait rien de bon. Appuyée sur ses genoux, Shunreï attendit d'avoir récupéré un rythme cardiaque standard avant d'exposer l'excuse qu'elle avait inventé en route.

- Perle... J'ai... Excuse-moi... J'ai du aller chercher une plante pour Miké...

A dix pas, Perle souleva un sourcil sceptique. La jeune femme se mordit discrètement l'intérieur de la joue. Une mission à cette heure-ci du matin... Perle ne la croirait jamais. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer qu'elle venait de passer une nuit torride avec l'Artiste et qu'elle l'avait contemplé jusqu'à s'en user les rétines à son réveil. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de faire un brin de toilette avant de venir. Elle rougit un peu.

- Euh... on commence ? suggéra-t-elle timidement.

Perle ne dit rien. L'Amazone aux cheveux couleur de neige n'était pas du genre à faire un esclandre, surtout quand cela ne la concernait pas. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et se dirigea vers l'endroit où étaient entreposées toutes les armes destinées à l'entraînement. Après s'être emparée de son épée en bronze habituelle, elle se mit en position dans un coin désert de l'arène. Shunreï dégaina son sabre à son tour et prit place en face d'elle.

Perle semblait en grande forme, ce qui était loin d'être son cas. Non seulement elle ne s'était pas battue depuis des lustres, mais en plus elle était criblée de courbatures, jusqu'à certains endroits non avouables de sa personne. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle pouvait avoir un muscle à ces endroits-là. Le souvenirs des caresses de Mikérinos s'imposa aussitôt à son esprit et son corps vibra vicieusement, sans lui demander la permission. Écarlate, elle toussota pour se donner le change et tenta de se reconcentrer sur l'entraînement.

Ce fut beaucoup plus dur que ce à quoi elle s'était attendu. Perle se démenait comme à son habitude, avec l'énergie de dix Amazones réunies. Son épée en bronze virevoltait dans tous les sens, comme la foudre vengeresse du roi des Olympiens. Shunreï n'arrivait pas à suivre la cadence. En fait, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'était pas dans l'état d'esprit adéquat pour vouloir massacrer quelqu'un ce matin-là. Elle se sentait trop bien. Des images de la nuit précédente l'assaillaient régulièrement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à sourire d'un air parfaitement niais. Sa seule inquiétude était que cette nouveauté ne puisse se lire sur son visage.

La voix agacée de Perle la ramena soudain à la réalité.

- ...as-tu la tête Shunreï ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Shunreï secoua la tête, confuse.

- Pardon... Je... Désolée, fit-elle.

L'instructrice abaissa son épée un instant, le visage froissé d'incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ? demanda-t-elle.

La jeune femme vira au rouge vif. Perle soupira.

- Bon, déclara-t-elle. Nous resterons ici le temps qu'il faudra mais tes réflexes vont te revenir.

Elle se remit en place.

- Et si tu n'arrives pas à dormir la nuit, fais quelque chose, lança-t-elle. Il est important que tu sois au meilleur de ta forme pour l'entraînement.

Shunreï baissa la tête pour cacher ses joues empourprées au reste du monde. Malgré la gêne, elle avait une envie presque incontrôlable d'éclater de rire. Si l'instructrice avait pu s'imaginer à quel point elle était proche de la vérité, elle ne serait sans aucun doute pas restée aussi impassible.

Perle n'avait pas menti. Shunreï n'eut pas un instant de répit jusqu'à la fin de la journée. A peine s'arrêtèrent-elles pour manger quelque chose. L'instructrice avait décidément une énergie incroyable. Leurs duels s'enchaînèrent les uns derrière les autres, sous la chaleur étouffante du soleil. Shunreï oscillait entre les moments de rêveries et ceux où elle parvenait à se concentrer un minimum. Perle ne la laissa pas quitter l'arène avant le soir.

-o§o-

En quittant enfin l'arène, à la nuit tombée, elle ressentit un tel soulagement qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, là, seule, au milieu du Sanctuaire Lunaire. Elle avait mal partout, les courbatures faisaient hurler ses muscles mais elle était trop heureuse pour y prêter attention plus d'un instant. La seule chose qui comptait maintenant c'est qu'elle rentrait, qu'elle n'avait pas vu Mikérinos depuis l'aube, qu'elle voulait le retrouver, le voir, lui parler, le sentir. Le goûter. Malheureusement ses jambes avaient tendance à ne répondre à ses ordres qu'une fois sur deux, ce qui la ralentissait.

Qu'avait-il bien pu faire toute la journée ? Avait-il un peu pensé à elle ? Sur les escaliers du perron, elle courait presque malgré son corps endolori. Elle venait d'apercevoir la lumière allumée depuis l'extérieur. Elle ralentit tout juste dans le couloir d'entrée, afin de respirer, consciente qu'elle paraîtrait peu élégante si elle arrivait en soufflant comme un bœuf. Quand elle fut sûre de ne pas mourir asphyxiée, elle se précipita vers la cuisine, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il était là. Devant sa table de travail, face à la porte d'entrée. Shunreï sautillait sur elle-même comme un ressort fou. Elle allait se jeter sur lui en couinant de joie lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, intriguée.

Quelque chose clochait, elle mit un seconde à le comprendre. Et une seconde de plus pour saisir tous les détails qui avaient fait naître cet étrange malaise en elle.

D'une part, Mikérinos était appuyé sur la table, bras tendus écartés, la tête baissée. Elle ne voyait de lui que sa crinière brune en bataille. D'autre part, bien qu'il fût devant son poste de travail, il n'y avait pas un seul ustensile, pas un seul sachet, pas une seule plante sur le plateau. La cuisine était d'une propreté inquiétante, comme si personne n'y avait vécu depuis des mois.

Shunreï cessa de sautiller pour de bon, perplexe. Il était évident qu'il attendait son retour depuis longtemps et qu'il n'avait pas changé de position depuis. Pourquoi cette atmosphère électrique tout d'un coup ? Par chance, le sort fut suffisamment aimable pour la renseigner tout de suite.

Mikérinos se redressa lentement, comme un cadavre qui revient à la vie, et Shunreï sentit un froid glacial descendre sur elle. Le visage de l'Artiste apparut alors. La jeune femme frissonna. Il la toisa d'un air austère, d'un air… torve, comprit-elle avec horreur. Il y avait de la fureur dans ses yeux dorés. Il serra les poings sur le plateau, ses jointures blanchirent, ses épais sourcils de jais se froncèrent.

- Je suis absolument honoré d'avoir enfin le privilège de t'apercevoir aujourd'hui, gronda-t-il d'une voix basse très grave, qui ressemblait à un feulement de tigre.

L'Amazone mit un moment à comprendre le sens de ces paroles. Elle battit des paupières, perdue. Est-ce qu'elle cauchemardait ? S'était-elle endormie d'épuisement au beau milieu de l'arène ? Le cosmos de Mikérinos bouillonnait autour de lui, tel un nuage d'énergie négative. Et sa rage se déversait sur elle, sur personne d'autre, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

- Je te félicite, tu as disparu à une vitesse proprement ahurissante, reprit-il, fulminant.

Il quitta la table, se rapprocha d'elle.

- Mais j'oubliais que c'est ta spécialité de fuir quand quelque chose t'ennuie, n'est-ce pas ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

L'acidité de la remarque lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle s'arrêta de respirer, se contentant de le regarder d'un air interdit. Ses yeux dorés se plissèrent dangereusement, jusqu'à former deux minuscules triangles assassins.

- Bien sûr, il ne t'était pas venu à l'esprit que je pouvais avoir besoin d'assistance aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-il.

Il se planta devant elle, si menaçant qu'elle recula instinctivement d'un pas. Elle réalisa aussitôt que c'était une grave erreur : cela parut le mettre encore plus en colère.

- Je ne parle pas du genre d'assistance que tu m'as si généreusement apporté cette nuit, bien entendu, de ce côté-là ta conscience est désormais tranquille, fit-il. Puisque je suppose que c'est ce que tu voulais : soulager ta conscience de Reyaâ, tellement susceptible.

Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche, pour parler, pour arrêter tout ça mais aucun son ne put sortir. L'ahurissement faisait doucement place à l'agacement. Agacement, parce qu'elle recevait le plus beau sermon de sa vie et surtout, que c'était sans raison valable. Comment pouvait-il être aussi injuste, aussi… profondément blessant ? Juste le fait qu'elle ait été absente toute la journée ? C'était incompréhensible !

- D'ailleurs, je te rassure, ça y est, tu as sagement accompli tous les devoirs d'une bonne Reyaâ, félicitations !

Cette fois, elle sentit son visage rougir de colère. D'un coup, elle serra les poings, le regardant bien en face.

- On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Il vrilla dans les siens ses yeux assassins.

- Tu t'imaginais peut-être que suite à ce grand sacrifice à ta cause de Reyaâ tu avais le droit de t'offrir un jour de repos ? grinça-t-il. Rien n'est plus important que ça, j'oubliais. Être une bonne Reyaâ. Remplir tous ses devoirs avec application envers et contre tout. Il n'y a que ça qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? Devoirs, devoirs, devoirs.

Elle avait le tournis. Elle ne comprenait pas. Comment osait-il ? Un « jour de repos » ? Elle eut brusquement envie de l'étriper.

- Ce n'était pas un jour de…

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle couche avec son protégé qu'une Reyaâ est une bonne Reyaâ bon dieu ! coupa-t-il. Si tu n'es pas capable d'être là quand j'ai besoin de toi, le reste n'a aucune importance. N'importe quelle Amazone aurait fait l'affaire !

Elle ne se rendit compte de rien. Avant même de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle lui décocha une gifle retentissante. Le coup fut si puissant qu'il le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. La trace de sa main s'imprima sur la joue de l'Artiste, en rouge vif, avec tant de netteté qu'elle en eut des fourmis dans les doigts. Mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas. Dès qu'elle vit Mikérinos, figé, la tête renversée sur la droite, le visage fermé, elle réalisa l'horreur du geste qu'elle venait d'accomplir. La fureur noire qui l'avait envahie fit instantanément place à une peur incontrôlable.

- Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle venait de lever la main sur un Artiste d'Apollon.

Son protégé.

Son maître.

Soudain, elle tomba à genoux, les mains plaquées sur le sol, pétrifiée, des larmes plein les yeux.

- Pardonne-moi ! Je… je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolée ! Excuse-moi…

Elle s'inclina si bas que son front toucha presque le dallage glacé. Elle ne le voyait pas, elle sentait simplement son aura dorée qui avait encore enflé, en colère et en désespoir. Il débordait littéralement de fureur. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle l'avait frappé. Elle avait frappé son maître. Une Reyaâ qui frappait son maître méritait la mort.

- Je ne voulais pas… Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi…

Il ne répondit pas, elle l'entendit étouffer une sorte de rugissement de rage. Tremblante, elle releva la tête, se demandant l'espace d'une seconde s'il avait l'intention de la corriger en retour. Ce n'était bien évidemment pas le cas.

Une main plaquée sur sa joue meurtrie, Mikérinos lui jeta un regard noir et se dirigea aussi sec vers la sortie. Elle voulut lui parler, pour le retenir, mais elle ne trouva rien à lui dire. Après un instant il avait disparu et elle se retrouva complètement seule. C'est alors que sa colère contre lui refit surface. Elle lui en voulut de fuir ainsi, sans explication valable, une minute après lui avoir reproché ce même défaut. D'un coup, elle se leva et courut dans le couloir pour sortir du temple. Il n'avait pas fermé la porte. Quand elle fut sur le perron, elle l'aperçut, à l'autre bout de l'allée dorée, marchant à grands pas dans la nuit, vers dieu savait où.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! hurla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne se retourna même pas. Soudain, sa silhouette rassurante s'effaça.

-o§o-

Mikérinos ne reparut pas de la soirée.

Plantée devant la grande fenêtre du salon, Shunreï se mordit rageusement l'intérieur d'une joue. Elle était dans le noir, elle s'en fichait. Il était très tard. Ou très tôt. Un silence mortel régnait dans le temple vide. Elle ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps elle était là ; le fait était qu'elle ne serait pas parvenu à bouger, même si elle en avait eu envie. Il était hors de question qu'elle aille se coucher tant qu'il ne serait pas rentré.

- Stupide Artiste, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne bougerait pas, elle s'en fichait, elle avait le temps. Elle n'irait pas se coucher. Si cet imbécile s'imaginait qu'elle allait le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, il se trompait lourdement.

- Espèce d'idiot.

Il avait tout gâché. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Toute cette colère… juste parce qu'elle avait été absente la journée ? Elle avait beau tourner la situation dans tous les sens, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait mis le feu aux poudres. Elle se repassa mentalement tous les évènements depuis la veille au soir. A quel moment avait-elle commis une erreur ?

Elle s'empara de l'un des nombreux livres qu'il avait laissé traîner sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il se mettait toujours à cette place-là pour lire le soir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, il préférait être là plutôt que sur son fauteuil, à croire que celui-ci ne se prêtait pas à la lecture.

Le gros volume avait une couverture rouge et une plume blanche placée aux trois quarts de l'œuvre faisait office de marque-page. Shunreï passa lentement une main sur la quatrième de couverture. Le cuir était lisse et froid sous ses doigts. Il y a quelques temps, songea-t-elle, j'aurais projeté ce livre à travers la pièce, uniquement parce qu'il lui appartenait. Elle reposa l'ouvrage sur sa tranche, contre l'encadrement.

- Non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, dit-elle.

Elle resterait là le temps qu'il faudrait.

-o§o-

Il ne reparut pas le lendemain non plus.

Debout à l'entrée de sa chambre, à l'aube, la jeune femme regardait le lit qui n'avait même pas été défait. Elle avait essayé de rester dans le salon toute la nuit, sans dormir. Pourtant, malgré elle, quelques heures manquaient à sa mémoire. Elle avait espéré qu'il serait rentré, sans qu'elle le remarque, pendant son court sommeil. Ce n'était pas le cas. La pièce était parfaitement rangée, tout comme la cuisine la veille au soir, d'une propreté presque effrayante. Pas une seule chaussure ne traînait.

Une intuition atroce lui tenaillait le ventre. Elle eut soudain peur qu'il ne rentre jamais. Tremblante, elle repartit se blottir au fond de son fauteuil, dans le salon. Elle n'irait pas s'entraîner. Une superstition idiote lui soufflait que si elle quittait le temple, si elle ne restait pas là à l'attendre, elle ne le reverrait pas.

Pourtant, quand le soir tomba, il n'était toujours pas de retour.

-o§o-

Le ciel, dans un mystérieux élan de compassion, s'accorda parfaitement à son âme le jour qui suivit et il ne s'arrêta pas de pleuvoir une seule minute. L'atmosphère était grise et morne.

Shunreï fixait, hypnotisée, les gouttes de pluie qui ruisselaient le long des vitres en face d'elle. La lumière avait tellement baissé dans le temple que malgré l'heure matinale, on se serait cru le soir. Cela faisait presque deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas quitté le salon, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'aller se coucher la nuit précédente. Elle n'aurait pas pu dormir dans tous les cas. Mikérinos n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie, elle aurait tout donné pour savoir où il était. Ce qu'il faisait. Et ce que, bon dieu, il attendait pour revenir.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, chuchota-t-elle à la pluie qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Une fichue tête de mûle. Tu perds ton temps, je ne partirai pas. Je suis là pour de bon, tu n'as rien compris.

Lentement, elle remonta ses genoux sous son menton et les entoura des bras. Le bruissement de l'eau sur la vitre l'apaisait.

Elle l'attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Et elle lui enlèverait cette épine du pied, cette chose qui le torturait, cette musique triste dans son cosmos. Pour la première fois, elle comprenait que Mikérinos était un être humain comme les autres. Jusque là, elle l'avait perçu comme une sorte de créature supérieure, quelqu'un qui ne flanchait jamais et qui était infaillible. Il était celui qui avait toutes les réponses, toutes les solutions, toutes les bonnes attitudes. Il lui disait quoi faire, quand le faire, pourquoi le faire. S'ils se disputaient, elle en concluait généralement que c'était elle qui était en faute. Parce que Mikérinos savait distinguer le Bien du Mal, le Vrai du Faux. Mikérinos était le bâton de pèlerin sur lequel elle s'appuyait sur le long chemin de la maturité.

Mais Mikérinos n'était qu'un homme. Mikérinos avait eu une enfance, des chagrins, des joies. Il avait fait des erreurs, il avait eu des déceptions, il avait aimé, il avait détesté. Mikérinos avait ses failles. Ses problèmes. Et elle voulait l'aider à tout exorciser. Personne au Sanctuaire des Astres n'avait l'air de se rendre compte à quel point il était seul. A quel point il aurait eu besoin de s'appuyer sur quelqu'un plutôt que l'inverse. Et surtout, à quel point il était difficile pour lui de l'admettre.

Un jour, il l'avait aidée à tenir debout, au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'effondrer à même le sol. C'était à son tour maintenant.

-o§o-

La nuit tombait, cela faisait maintenant deux jours complets qu'il avait disparu dieu savait où. Elle n'avait pas quitté le temple, elle était à peine sortie du salon, de peur de le rater. Chaque bruit la faisait sursauter, chaque fois elle bondissait, persuadée que c'était lui et chaque fois, ce n'était que du vide.

Il faisait noir à présent. Elle était seule. Le sommeil commençait à peser trop lourd sur ses paupières qui se fermaient d'elles-mêmes. Son corps ne suivait plus. Elle se sentait vide. A moitié perdue dans le brouillard du sommeil et du chagrin, elle estima qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer comme cela. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Mais elle s'endormit sur son fauteuil avant d'avoir précisément déterminé en quoi cela consisterait.

-o§o-

Mikérinos passa le grand portail du Sanctuaire des Astres à l'aube, avec une certaine méfiance. Il avait tendance à s'habituer très vite à la solitude, il en oubliait presque, parfois, à quoi ressemblait un endroit rempli de gens. Le contraste brutal avec ces deux jours de silence fut pénible. C'était dans ces moment-là qu'il prenait conscience de sa mauvaise hygiène de vie. Il avait tort de rester seul comme ça, aussi longtemps. A chaque fois, le retour à la vie sociale était plus difficile, à tel point qu'il avait peur, souvent, de ne jamais pouvoir revenir en arrière. De ne plus parvenir à formuler des mots et des phrases dans la même langue que tous ces gens.

A son grand soulagement, il n'eut pas à parler. Les garder ne trouvaient visiblement rien à lui dire, ils se contentèrent de lui ouvrir le passage, comme si de rien était. Mikérinos comprit alors que personne, dans tout le Sanctuaire, n'avait su pour sa « fugue ». Sa Reyaâ avait gardé cela pour elle. Il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n'aimait pas devoir justifier ses actes, devant qui que ce soit. Il y avait des choses que personne au monde ne pouvait comprendre.

Il devenait franchement misanthrope.

C'était comme ça, la plupart du temps il se contentait de survoler la réalité, comme s'il avait été une algue emportée par le courant. Il avait vaguement conscience des autres algues qui habillaient la berge autour de lui mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y intéresser. Pas tant que ces algues ne se mettaient en travers de sa course et ne le faisaient trébucher. Parfois, le noeud s'enroulait autour de ses chevilles et ne voulait plus le libérer. Parfois il était obligé de défaire le noeud pour continuer sa route.

Mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches, il évita de regarder qui que ce soit, tout le temps que dura sa marche. Le premier temple d'Apollon était le plus éloigné de la Tour du Consul, c'est-à-dire le plus proche de l'entrée, et il l'atteignit heureusement assez vite. Personne ne le remarqua, ou si c'était le cas, son visage fermé dut dissuader quiconque de venir lui adresser la parole. Il ne se sentit un peu en sécurité que lorsqu'il monta les escaliers du perron de Pâris. Et cela s'estompa bien vite à la perspective de la longue conversation qui l'attendait. Son dernier espoir était que, peut-être, Pâris non plus ne fût pas au courant de son absence de deux jours.

La porte principale du premier temple était ouverte. Pâris laissait constamment sa porte grande ouverte, comme une invitation permanente à pénétrer dans son univers mystique. Contrairement à lui, Pâris n'était qu'ouverture aux autres et communication passionnée. Le premier Artiste avait l'art de savoir parler à n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi, mêmes aux étoiles. Surtout aux étoiles. Et parfois, dans ses grands jours, aux entrailles de poisson.

Le couloir était silencieux, il semblait que le temple entier fût vide. Mikérinos referma doucement le battant de la porte d'entrée derrière lui avant de se diriger vers la salle du fond. La pièce personnelle de Pâris était à côté du salon, il y passait le plus clair de son temps, quand il n'était pas en visite quelque part. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, si ce n'était les cliquetis mélodieux des chaînes de coquillages que le premier Artiste accrochait partout, comme des gris-gris protecteurs. Ann devait être sortie.

Pâris était bel et bien dans son bureau personnel, penché sur un immense plan de travail sur lequel s'étalait une carte du ciel, piquetée d'étoiles. Des règles, des crayons, des compas étaient éparpillés dessus. Tout autour, des tonnes de livres et de parchemins s'entassaient les uns sur les autres, non seulement sur les étagères de la bibliothèque mais également sur le sol et les chaises. Le grand tapis persan était presque devenu invisible. Quelques cartes de tarot traînaient ça et là – l'unique exemplaire du jeu que Pâris avait redessiné lui-même – ainsi qu'une impressionnante boule de cristal, parfaitement inutile mais que Pâris gardait pour intimider les néophytes. Face au canapé, sur toute la longueur du mur, trônait une tapisserie de la Renaissance montrant un noble vieillard entouré de symboles aussi magnifiques qu'obscurs. Mikérinos n'avait jamais réussi à savoir où Pâris avait bien pu se la procurer. Il l'adorait.

Le premier Artiste paraissait très absorbé par ses calculs astrologiques. Immobile sur le seuil, Mikérinos l'observa tracer des traits et des inscriptions complexes au milieu des constellations, hésitant à l'interrompre. Le compas semblait tournoyer sur la carte, au rythme des gestes assurés de son maître.

- Entre, je t'en prie, assied-toi, lança soudain Pâris, sans même lever le nez de ses travaux. J'en ai pour une minute.

Il repositionna sa règle au millimètre près et traça un grand trait avant de lui adresser un sourire.

- Tu es venu pour que je te tire les cartes ? Ou peut-être pour connaître ton horoscope ? railla-t-il. Tu sais que c'est très sérieux cette histoire de karma ? A ce propos, le tiens ressemble à un foutoir. Tu as le teint d'une pomme trop mûre.

Mikérinos esquissa un faible sourire en se dirigeant vers les fauteuils.

- Laisse-moi deviner, répliqua-t-il. C'est ta boule de cristal qui t'a révélé ma visite. D'ailleurs, j'ai probablement quatre minutes et demi de retard, mais tu le savais. C'est surprenant qu'elle ne t'ait pas expliqué la raison de ma venue.

Pâris, son compas à la main, éclata de rire, si fort qu'il mit plusieurs secondes à se calmer. Il jeta ses instruments de calcul sur le plan de travail et invita Mikérinos à s'asseoir tout en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières.

- Quoi, cette mocheté ? s'exclama-t-il en caressant du plat de la main l'arrondi parfait de sa boule de cristal. Je n'ai jamais rien obtenu d'elle, à part une grosse migraine le jour où je l'ai scrutée trop longtemps. Ann la déteste.

Enfoncé dans un grand fauteuil trop mou, Mikérinos considéra l'objet de divination avec un maximum d'objectivité. A travers elle, tout le paysage semblait vitreux et bouffi. Elle ressemblait à une énorme bulle de savon phosphorescente. Elle virait parfois au bleuté suivant l'éclairage.

- Pour dire la vérité, je t'ai entendu entrer, avoua Pâris en réapparaissant dans la pièce.

Il s'était éclipsé pour aller chercher un plateau chargé d'une théière et de deux tasses qu'il déposa sur la table basse.

- Je te dérange ? demanda Mikérinos en coulant un regard vers la carte du ciel.

Pâris suivit la direction de ses yeux et ébaucha un geste évasif de la main.

- Oh, non ! assura-t-il. Je faisais simplement quelques vérifications ; l'alignement de Mars et Vénus semble avoir plus de poids que je ne le pensais.

Pâris s'installa en face de lui et remplit leurs tasses de liquide brûlant. La vapeur charria aussitôt un parfum de menthe fraîche. Mikérinos fronça légèrement le nez. Il détestait le thé aromatisé à la menthe. En fait, il détestait le thé aromatisé tout court. Il saisit néanmoins sa tasse pour boire une gorgée, par politesse.

- Et toi, dis-moi, tu n'es pas en train d'élaborer une nouvelle pommade à base de je-ne-sais-quel-pissenlit-des-marais pour soigner les cors aux pieds ?

- Déjà fait, répondit Mikérinos, avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Pâris rit de bon coeur.

- Je suis vraiment content de te voir, fit-il. C'est tellement rare de ta part les visites de courtoisie !

Mikérinos avala un autre gorgée de thé et quand il sentit son coeur se retourner, il jugea qu'il avait été suffisamment poli. Il reposa prudemment sa tasse sur la table. Puis il acquiesça en croisant les mains.

- En fait, ce n'est pas exactement une visite de courtoisie, rectifia-t-il.

Ces mots ne surprirent pas son compagnon. Pâris agita sa cuiller dans sa tasse, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Bah, on se refait pas !

Mikérinos frotta ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, un peu embarrassé.

- Pâris, je suis sérieux. J'ai besoin d'un renseignement. Il faut que tu réponde à une question, déclara-t-il.

Le premier Artiste d'Apollon lui lança un coup d'oeil surpris. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent très haut sur son front. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Mikérinos savait que son attitude pouvait paraître étrange, cela dit, il était trop las pour faire preuve de subtilité. Voyant que cela n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie, Pâris reprit aussitôt son sérieux.

- Ah.

Il tapota la cuiller contre le bord de la tasse et la reposa sur le plateau.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il, l'air attentif.

Pour le coup, Mikérinos se sentit un peu perdu. Il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à la manière dont il allait amener le sujet. Il s'était simplement éveillé quelques heures plus tôt avec cette boule de sentiments confus au fond de lui. Il avait juste compris, instinctivement, qu'il fallait une réponse à cette question qu'il n'avait jamais osé se poser. Et il la lui fallait tout de suite.

Il reprit lentement son souffle. En face, Pâris l'observait toujours sans rien dire. Il attendait simplement. Peut-être avait-il senti la gravité de la situation. Mikérinos éprouva tout à coup un immense sentiment de reconnaissance envers lui, pour sa patience.

- Tu te souviens la dernière fois où je suis venu te rendre visite ici, il y a plus de deux mois ? commença-t-il. Je sortais d'un entretien avec Zée.

Pâris acquiesça en silence.

- Tu te souviens de la raison de ma venue ?

- Bien sûr, oui.

Le premier Artiste se frotta le menton d'un doigt, le regard perdu vers le sol. Il esquissa un sourire.

- Tu avais reçu l'ordre de trouver une Reyaâ dans les plus brefs délais et sans protester, se souvint-il. Faute de quoi, notre bon Consul te radiait de l'ordre des Artistes avec, en prime, un châtiment de type cinq. Probablement par décapitation d'ailleurs. Tu es arrivé ici à reculons.

- Oui, on peut le dire comme ça, admit Mikérinos en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Tu voulais un conseil. Un conseil d'ordre « mystique », comme tu dis, continua Pâris. Tu ne savais pas où chercher cette fameuse Reyaâ. La seule chose dont tu étais sûr, c'était qu'elle n'était pas dans le Sanctuaire des Astres. Tu as pris beaucoup de risques en ramenant une fille qui ne savait même pas combattre. Et qui ne connaissait pas l'existence du Sanctuaire.

Mikérinos hocha la tête.

- Oui, répéta-t-il en souriant vaguement. Pour une fois, j'aurais été prêt à croire aux pouvoirs de ta boule de cristal.

Pâris sourit à son tour.

- Oublie cette horreur. Je n'ai pas besoin de boule de cristal pour lire dans les étoiles ou dans ton aura.

- Non, bien entendu, fit Mikérinos. Et justement, c'est sur la prédiction que tu m'as faite que je voudrais revenir.

Il se tordit nerveusement les mains, sans vraiment s'en apercevoir.

- Je voulais que tu me dise où chercher, parce que je ne savais pas par où commencer, dit-il.

- Et je te l'ai dit.

- C'est vrai, reconnut le neuvième Artiste.

Il soupira. Il ne savait pas s'il devait poser la question. Peut-être qu'il avait peur de la réponse. Il se trouva stupide. Résolument, il ferma les yeux et déglutit pour calmer sa tension nerveuse. Puis il souleva les paupières et regarda Pâris bien en face.

- Pourquoi la Chine ? Pourquoi m'as-tu dit d'aller là-bas plutôt qu'ailleurs ? interrogea-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ce jour-là ?

A son grand étonnement, Pâris demeura immobile, interdit. Ses yeux s'étaient arrondis. Mikérinos serra les poings.

- Il doit bien y avoir une raison, non ? insista-t-il. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit la Chine, alors qu'il y a des dizaines d'autres endroits sur la terre ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit elle plutôt qu'une autre ?

- Mais...

Pâris s'interrompit pour secouer la tête et récupérer sa voix. Ses sourcils se froissèrent d'incompréhension.

- Miké, de quoi me parles-tu ? lâcha-t-il.

Mikérinos prit une grande inspiration et se passa les mains sur le visage avant de recommencer, plus lentement.

- Quand je suis venu te demander un oracle pour trouver une Reyaâ, tu m'as dit de partir vers la Chine, reprit-il. Je veux savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi la Chine ? Est-ce que tu savais pour Shunreï ? Tu savais que je passerais près des Cinq Pics au moment-même où sa cosmo-énergie exploserait ? Tu savais comment tout cela allait se passer ?

Pâris paraissait abasourdi, comme si Mikérinos lui avait parlé en araméen. Le neuvième Artiste d'Apollon sentit l'impatience le faire trembler.

- Pâris, j'ai besoin que tu réponde à cette question. Est-ce que tu comprends ? C'est très important, martela-t-il.

Son compagnon haussa les épaules, penaud.

- Excuse-moi, répondit-il. C'est juste que... ça me surprend. Bien sûr, je comprends que ça puisse être important pour toi. Mais... enfin...

- Quoi ?

Pâris soupira.

- Miké, déclara-t-il, je ne t'ai jamais dit de partir vers la Chine. D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ?

Mikérinos se figea. Un bloc de glace se forma dans sa gorge.

- Pardon ? murmura-t-il.

Le premier Artiste prit un air désolé et compatissant.

- Tu ne te souviens pas bien, fit-il. Ce jour-là, je ne t'ai pas dit de partir vers la Chine, je n'y suis pour rien.

- Mais... !

Mikérinos se sentit complètement perdu tout à coup. Son dernier point de repère venait de partir en fumée.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta-t-il. Tu m'as dit de partir vers l'est ! Je m'en souviens très bien !

Pâris secoua doucement la tête.

- Je n'aurais jamais pu te dire quelque chose d'aussi précis. Mes pouvoirs ne consistent pas en ça, expliqua-t-il. Et si tu n'étais pas aussi bouleversé, tu saurais que j'ai raison. Un oracle n'est pas un dieu. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de diriger la vie de ceux qui viennent me demander conseil. Ce n'est pas à moi de décider.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et partit fouiller dans une pile de livres et de parchemins qui occupait un coin de la commode voisine. Mikérinos, interdit, l'observa simplement d'un regard vide, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Il revint s'asseoir à sa place et posa l'objet sur la table basse entre eux. Mikérinos reconnut l'une des cartes du tarot que Pâris avait lui-même inventé. C'était la septième lame : le Souffle de Vie. Elle représentait un soleil stylisé, dont les rayons tombaient en éventail sur une terre lumineuse et verdoyante.

Mikérinos leva la tête vers son compagnon et Pâris tapota la carte du bout de l'index.

- C'est cette carte qui est sortie, tu ne te souviens pas ? fit-il. Je ne t'ai pas dit de partir vers la Chine.

- Tu m'as dit de suivre le soleil, je m'en rappelle parfaitement, lâcha Mikérinos.

Pâris sourit faiblement.

- Miké, cette carte est symbolisée par un soleil, c'est vrai, admit-il. Mais « Le Souffle de Vie » ne désigne pas le soleil au premier sens du terme. Tu me connais, il faut toujours que j'utilise des formules un peu lyriques. Ce soleil-là représente la part divine qui est en toi, ce que Apollon t'a donné en particulier, en tant qu'individu. Ton âme si tu préfères. Quand je t'ai dit de suivre le soleil, je voulais dire suivre ton intuition ou un signe que toi seul pourrais voir. Je voulais dire que ton cosmos te guiderait, vers une énergie qui ressemblait à la tienne. J'étais bien loin de me douter que tu irais jusqu'en Chine !

Mikérinos reprit prudemment son souffle, le regard fixé sur la septième lame comme si elle allait lui sauter à la gorge d'un instant à l'autre. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Tout cela... fondé sur une erreur d'interprétation. Juste une erreur. Un grain de sable dans la machine.

- C'est toi et toi seul qui a décidé de partir en Chine, conclut Pâris. Je n'y suis pour rien.

Mikérinos déglutit. Il se sentait vide soudain. Un grand trou noir. Un gigantesque point d'interrogation.

- Alors... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que j'ai commis une regrettable erreur ? balbutia-t-il à mi-voix. Que je me suis juste trompé de destination ?

Il se sentit étouffer, son col l'empêcha de respirer.

- Je n'aurais jamais du aller là-bas ? murmura-t-il. Ce n'était pas cela qui était prévu ?

Pâris l'attrapa par les épaules. Bouleversé, Mikérinos vit seulement qu'il souriait, sans comprendre pourquoi.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Miké ! s'exclama Pâris, joyeusement. Tu as choisi tout seul d'aller là-bas. Je ne t'avais pas donné d'instructions, tu as fait ça tout seul. Alors pourquoi pas la Chine ? C'était ton chemin, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas d'erreur ou de réussite. Tu es allé là-bas, point final.

Mikérinos fronça les sourcils.

- Et si j'avais été ailleurs ?

- Le fait est que tu avais le choix entre des centaines de pays et que tu as choisi celui-là, répliqua le premier Artiste en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Alors je n'aurais pas de réponse ? Je ne saurais jamais pourquoi elle ?

Pâris écarta les mains en signe d'impuissance. Pourtant, il semblait heureux. Mikérinos ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être aussi joyeux alors que pour lui, le monde s'écroulait. Le creux énorme qu'avait laissé cette absence de réponse le dévorait de l'intérieur.

- Miké, si je savais répondre à cette question, je serais un dieu. Ou le Destin lui-même ! Le fait est que c'est elle qui s'est trouvée sur ta route. C'est elle, parce que tu l'as décidé. Tu l'as choisie.


	48. 48Nostalgie

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Chapitre 48 : Nostalgie

-o§o-

Shunreï ramassa son épaisse chevelure brune et la ramena sur son épaule pour la nouer avec une lanière de cuir. Elle vérifia rapidement sa tenue, s'assurant que tout était en ordre. Puis elle noua ses sandales et attacha son baudrier.

La veille au soir, elle s'était endormie brutalement, avant d'avoir précisé ses résolutions. Pourtant, tout avait été très clair lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle ne passerait pas cette nouvelle journée à attendre, elle avait quelque chose à faire d'abord. Peut-être même qu'elle aurait du commencer par là. Mais il était vrai qu'à l'époque où elle était arrivée au Sanctuaire des Astres pour la première fois, elle ne se souciait que d'elle-même. Cette fois, ce n'était plus d'elle qu'il s'agissait.

Mikérinos n'avait pas passé la nuit dans le temple, elle en était certaine. Rien dans sa chambre n'avait bougé. Il n'y avait pas eu un seul bruit. Pour le moment, elle tentait d'oublier ce détail.

Elle était prête. Elle fit lentement pivoter la porte d'entrée du neuvième temple ; la lumière du soleil matinal inonda le couloir. Sans attendre, elle sortit et s'engagea sur la grande allée dorée, en direction de la Tour du Consul.

-o§o-

Les Amazones avaient cessé de sursauter à son approche et cela la soulageait grandement. Maya avait certainement dû propager la nouvelle selon laquelle elle n'était plus une pestiférée.

Shunreï s'immobilisa devant la grande porte de la Tour, face aux quatre guerrières qui la gardaient. Les Amazones étaient lourdement armées, l'une d'entre elles avait un grand tatouage qui descendait de son front jusque sur son menton, en passant sur son oeil gauche. Leurs lances bloquaient le passage. La jeune femme s'adressa instinctivement à elle, comprenant qu'elle devait être la plus haut gradé.

- Je suis Shunreï, neuvième Reyaâ, dit-elle. Je voudrais une entrevue avec le Grand Consul, le plus tôt possible. C'est urgent.

La guerrière au tatouage la fixa durant un instant avant de hocher presque imperceptiblement la tête. Elle desserra à peine les dents pour parler :

- Votre arme.

Shunreï défit son baudrier sans protester et le tendit à l'Amazone. Les armes étaient interdites lors des entrevues privées avec le Grand Consul, c'était le règle. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, c'était Zéphyr qui avait instauré cette règle inédite. Il était probablement le meilleur Consul que le Sanctuaire des Astres avait jamais eu.

- Le Consul est occupé, reprit la guerrière. Vous allez être annoncée mais il ne pourra peut-être pas vous recevoir. Veuillez me suivre.

L'Amazone la précéda dans le grand hall d'entrée avant de la laisser seule dans une antichambre. Shunreï s'assit sur une large banquette de velours. Peut-être que Zéphyr n'aurait pas le temps de la recevoir, il devait être très occupé. Elle eut soudain un peu honte de le déranger pour si peu. Il était pourtant la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider, pour cela elle était prête à attendre plusieurs heures.

Elle respira profondément et ses yeux vagabondèrent un peu partout dans la petite pièce. Elle n'était jamais venue dans cette partie du palais. C'était les appartements privés de Zéphyr. La grande salle était réservée aux entretiens et aux réunions officielles. Ici, l'atmosphère était plus intime, moins froide. De large tapisseries brodées aux couleurs chaudes pendaient à chaque mur, entre les lourds rideaux pourpres. La fenêtre, sur sa droite, laissait entrevoir tout un pan du Sanctuaire Lunaire et du paysage sauvage qui l'environnait. Très loin, les silhouettes d'une forêt et de plusieurs montagnes émergeaient de la ligne d'horizon. Le soleil montait lentement dans le ciel sans nuages. Il semblât que dans cet étrange pays, il fît toujours beau et surtout, toujours chaud. Une chaleur presque étouffante, dès le petit matin. Les perses avaient tous une peau joliment halée, dorée comme la terre du désert. Ils portaient le soleil en eux, sur leurs chevelures brillantes et dans leurs yeux ardents comme des braises. Même Zéphyr et Shamio, qui pourtant avaient des yeux de glace avait cette chaleur en eux, ce fort tempérament.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie lorsque la petite porte s'ouvrit pour laisser réapparaître l'Amazone au tatouage. Shunreï se leva prestement.

- Le Grand Consul va vous recevoir, dit-elle.

Shunreï s'était attendue à se faire renvoyer aussi sec, sans même une chance d'expliquer les raisons de sa venue. La réponse positive de l'Amazone la laissa bouche bée. Zéphyr acceptait de suspendre ses activités pour l'écouter ?

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

La guerrière désigna l'entrée et s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Un peu intimidée, Shunreï pénétra dans le couloir pavé de marbre, somptueusement décoré de tableaux et de statues d'albâtre. Plusieurs servantes circulaient à droite et à gauche, le dos droit et les bras chargés de linge, de paniers ou d'outils de ménage. Près des portes, d'autres Amazones ou soldats montaient la garde.

A nouveau, la guerrière lui fit signe de la suivre vers une nouvelle porte. Contrairement aux autres, celle-ci était de forme arrondie et n'avait qu'un seul battant. L'Amazone ouvrit et s'inclina face à Shunreï. La jeune femme remercia d'un hochement de tête avant d'entrer.

A nouveau, la Reyaâ fut surprise de trouver un décor intime et chaleureux alors qu'elle s'était attendue à une grande salle glaciale et protocolaire. C'était une sorte de salon, qui aurait pu paraître douillet s'il n'y avait eu l'éternel dallage de marbre sur le sol. On l'avait toutefois recouvert d'épais tapis aux couleurs chatoyantes, doux comme du coton, où les pieds des visiteurs avaient tendance à s'enfoncer. Les murs arboraient de nouveaux tableaux montrant des scènes célèbres de la mythologie, des portraits, des paysages ou de simples symboles incompréhensibles. Plusieurs rideaux encadraient les nombreuses fenêtres en ogive mais cela ne suffisait pas à stopper le ras de marée de lumière dorée qui s'en déversait depuis l'extérieur. Les rayons faisaient scintiller les statues blanches et les chandeliers.

La pièce était occupée, pour une grande partie, par un large bureau de bois verni, des bibliothèques et de grands fauteuils et canapés. Une table basse occupait le centre exact de la salle. Des dizaines de feuilles volantes la recouvraient, ainsi que deux tasses de thé, des crayons et trois livres. Deux personnes étaient consciencieusement penchées sur leur travail. Shunreï reconnut avec surprise le petit Adam aux côtés de Zéphyr.

Après quelques petites secondes, le Consul s'aperçut de sa présence. Il leva la tête vers elle puis se redressa en lui faisant signe.

- Shunreï, bonjour, dit-il avec un sourire.

La jeune femme plongea aussitôt dans une révérence profonde, à s'en toucher le front par terre.

- Votre Altesse, fit-elle. Seigneur Apollon.

Zéphyr acquiesça, somptueux dans sa tunique émeraude. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulaient gracieusement dans son dos comme des algues au fond de la mer. Bizarrement, il gardait les yeux clos en permanence. Shunreï se souvint alors que Shamio lui avait dit quelque chose à ce sujet. Le Consul avait donc bel et bien perdu la vue. Mikérinos avait forcément du tenter quelque chose pour le guérir ; elle le nota dans un coin de son esprit pour penser à lui poser la question. Si elle le revoyait un jour.

Adam, lui, semblait n'avoir rien entendu, il garda le nez plongé dans ses papiers, concentré sur les mots qu'il traçait péniblement, sourcils froissés. Sa crinière couleur de feu pointait dans tous les sens et s'accordait parfaitement à la teinte sang de son habit royal.

- Pardonne-moi de ne pas te recevoir dans la salle du trône, déclara le Consul, mains croisées dans le dos. Le leçon d'Adam n'était pas terminée.

- Je vous en prie, répondit aussitôt Shunreï en s'inclinant.

Elle se souvint trop tard qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

- Je vous remercie de me recevoir aussi vite, dit-elle doucement, intimidée.

Se tenir ainsi dans les appartements privés du Consul, alors que ce qu'elle avait à lui demander n'avait rien d'urgent, lui donnait le sentiment confus et grisant à la fois, d'être un peu privilégiée. Elle se sentit honteuse d'abuser de son temps, et d'interrompre ainsi la leçon du seigneur Apollon.

Zéphyr souriait toujours avec bienveillance. Loin de lui avoir fait perdre de son charisme, ses paupières closes augmentaient son charme, semblait-il, mais d'une manière plus mystérieuse qu'avant. Il paraissait avoir encore mûri, avoir gagné en sagesse.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais me parler d'urgence, reprit-il. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Shunreï jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux en direction du petit garçon penché sur la table. Il tenait un immense crayon dans son minuscule poing serré et essayait tant bien que mal d'écrire quelque chose avec. La ligne ondulait sur la feuille comme un bateau ivre en pleine tempête, exibant quelques caractères d'une taille anormalement grande. Apparemment, il recopiait un passage de l'énorme livre ouvert devant lui.

- Tu peux parler sans craintes devant Adam, objecta le Consul.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire penaud.

- Bien sûr, s'excusa-t-elle. C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. En fait, c'est à propos de Mikérinos.

Zéphyr pencha imperceptiblement la tête sur le côté gauche, l'air étonné. Même Adam leva un instant le nez de ses devoirs à ce nom. Shunreï croisa durant une seconde son regard d'un bleu presque translucide et se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Heureusement, il en revint bien vite à son exercice d'écriture.

Le Consul fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Non, non, assura-t-elle. Enfin... pas tout à fait...

Elle grimaça.

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien. Il a disparu depuis avant hier.

Ces quelques mots furent suivis d'un terrible silence, qui parut durer une éternité. Shunreï eut la très nette impression que le temps s'était arrêté et qu'elle seule pouvait encore bouger. Zéphyr demeura parfaitement immobile durant plusieurs secondes, le visage neutre. S'il avait eu les yeux ouverts, Shunreï était certaine qu'ils auraient été braqués sur elle.

Quand le temps libéra enfin tout le monde, Adam cessa d'écrire, le visage levé vers les deux adultes et Zéphyr fit quelques pas au hasard dans la pièce, mains toujours croisées dans le dos. Shunreï l'observa, un peu craintive. Le Consul connaissait bien mieux Mikérinos qu'elle et elle eut soudain peur qu'il ne lui révèle l'horrible raison pour laquelle il était parti. Quelque chose qu'elle ne saurait pas encore, qui ferait partie de l'ancienne vie de l'Artiste. Sa vie, avant qu'elle n'en fasse partie. Elle détestait cette ancienne vie, tous ces moments que Mikérinos avait passé avant de la connaître, tous ces souvenirs où elle n'apparaissait pas.

Le Consul faisait maintenant face au mur, elle ne voyait de lui que son abondante chevelure dorée.

- Je vois, dit-il enfin. Il n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis, c'est cela ?

- Oui.

Il se retourna à nouveau vers elle. Il avait toujours les yeux clos pourtant son visage était dirigé vers elle, très attentif. Il semblait un peu embarrassé lui aussi maintenant.

- Pourquoi est-il parti ?

Shunreï s'obstina à contempler le bout de ses sandales, et uniquement le bout de ses sandales. Elle déglutit.

- Il était en colère. En colère et... triste, souffla-t-elle.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Nous nous sommes disputés, reprit-elle. Parce que... parce que...

Elle serra les poings.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, murmura-t-elle alors.

Zéphyr ne dit rien. Ses mains étaient restées croisées dans son dos. Lentement, il revint vers le fauteuil qu'il occupait avant qu'elle n'entre. Adam était immobile au milieu de ses feuillets, ses surprenants yeux bleus allaient de l'un à l'autre d'un air perplexe. Le Consul posa délicatement une main sur sa crinière de feu et sourit.

- C'est bon pour aujourd'hui Adam, dit-il. On continuera demain. Tu peux partir.

Le petit garçon acquiesça sans protester. Il reposa son crayon et se leva, un vague sourire aux lèvres, avant de quitter la pièce. De l'autre côté de la porte, une servante le réceptionna en lui prenant la main – elle avait du attendre derrière le battant pendant des heures.

Shunreï fut un peu soulagée du départ du petit garçon. Elle eut bêtement l'impression de pouvoir parler librement dorénavant.

Zéphyr attendit que la servante eut disparu avec le garçonnet. A ce moment-là, il désigna courtoisement une autre porte de l'autre côté de la salle.

- Allons faire un petit tour, proposa-t-il. Si tu le veux bien, tu seras mes yeux.

- Oh... bien sûr, fit-elle.

Elle s'empressa de venir se placer à ses côtés et prit le bras qu'il lui tendait.

- Tu n'as jamais vu les jardins du palais, n'est-ce pas ?

-o§o-

Effectivement, Shunreï n'avait encore jamais vu les jardins du palais. A dire vrai, elle ne se serait pas doutée de l'existence de jardins dans un tel pays, à plus forte raison de jardins aussi somptueux. Car ils étaient véritablement magnifiques. La jeune femme en resta bouche bée.

Sur les indications du Consul, ils avaient traversé l'aile ouest du palais qui se trouvait derrière la tour. A eux deux, les palais du Sanctuaire formaient un immense rectangle entrecoupé de passerelles et d'arches de pierre. Les jardins étaient situés en son centre, dans le large patio. Shunreï n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi grands. Contrairement au reste du pays persan, la végétation y était luxuriante, presque envahissante. Partout, ce n'était qu'explosions multicolores aux formes foisonnantes.

Il y avait des centaines de variétés de fleurs et d'arbustes différents. Chacun des gros piliers de pierre qui bordaient le jardin était habillé de feuillage grimpant, piqueté de pétales colorés. Quelqu'un avait taillé les buissons avec une précision irréelle. Pas une feuille ne dépassait. Au sol, un tapis d'herbe verte et fraîche miroitait la lumière du soleil, fendu ça et là par de petits sentiers de gravillons rosés. Ces petits chemins serpentaient dans tout le patio, transformant le parc en une sorte de labyrinthe lorsqu'on le regardait de haut. Ils se rejoignaient tous au milieu du jardin, comme une toile, où se trouvait une très grande fontaine en pierre blanche. Elle était peuplée de statues immaculées, de héros de la mythologie, de nymphes, de dieux et d'animaux qui crachaient allègrement de jolis filets d'eau claire. Le doux bruit des ruissellements s'étendait déjà jusqu'à eux, comme une invitation. Des pins parasol étaient éparpillés à intervalles réguliers, diffusant un peu d'ombre sur les sentiers ou les parterres de fleurs.

Le Consul avança sans hésiter entre les haies de fleurs et de buissons, un bras replié derrière le dos tandis qu'elle lui tenait toujours le deuxième fermement. Personne n'aurait pu croire, en le voyant marcher ainsi, qu'il fût aveugle. Shunreï s'efforçait de le guider le mieux possible, bien qu'il n'en eût visiblement pas besoin. Elle n'osait pas se serrer davantage contre lui.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans l'immense patio fleuri. Un silence apaisant planait dans l'air ; il n'y avait que le doux clapotis de l'eau. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la grande fontaine circulaire. Le bassin dégageait une agréable fraîcheur.

Zéphyr chercha le rebord à tâtons pour s'asseoir. Il semblait de nouveau heureux. Au-dessus de lui, une belle nymphe des eaux versait sans discontinuer l'eau de sa petite cruche en pierre dans la fontaine.

- Je viens souvent ici, dit Zéphyr. C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, reconnut Shunreï en souriant.

Elle s'assit à son tour aux côtés du Consul. Sa présence l'intimidait toujours autant, même si à présent elle n'avait plus la pression de son regard glacé sur elle. Elle se demanda soudain combien de temps encore il pourrait assurer ses fonctions sans ses yeux, bien qu'il fût le genre d'homme capable d'imposer sa loi même au chevet de la mort.

La Reyaâ croisa nerveusement les mains sur ses genoux, attendant qu'il se décide à parler. Elle ne doutait pas que Zéphyr l'ait amenée ici parce qu'il désirait lui dire quelque chose. Ici, il n'y aurait tout simplement pas d'oreilles indiscrètes, de servantes cachées derrière les portes. Shunreï s'aperçut alors que même si cela avait été le cas, le bruit de la fontaine aurait masqué leurs paroles.

- Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de te parler depuis que tu es revenue, déclara soudain le Consul. Ces derniers jours ont sûrement été très difficiles pour toi.

A ces mots, les trois jours infernaux passés aux Cinq Pics lui revinrent en mémoire.

- Oui, un peu, admit-elle. Mais, ça va. Je vais bien.

Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre que cela soit le cas en fait. Pour le moment, elle se trouvait juste sur un point d'équilibre, un minuscule endroit entre l'effondrement et le bonheur, un petit refuge qui la vidait de toute émotion et qui l'empêchait d'éclater en sanglots. Elle ne savait pas si cela allait durer longtemps et surtout, elle ne savait pas de quel côté elle basculerait lorsqu'elle tomberait.

Zéphyr acquiesça.

- Ce n'est pas courant pour une Amazone d'être admise dans ce Sanctuaire puis intronisée en tant que Reyaâ avant d'être renvoyée par son Artiste et reprise par lui, tout cela en moins de trois mois. Il est normal que ce soit dur, dit-il.

Il tourna légèrement la tête de biais, comme s'il voulait la regarder.

- Tu as eu beaucoup de courage pour encaisser tout cela et revenir la tête haute. Je t'en félicite.

Shunreï voulut ouvrir la bouche et le remercier, mais rien ne put sortir, sa gorge était trop nouée.

- Sache tout de même, reprit-il lentement, que personne ne fait subir cela à une Reyaâ par plaisir. Mikérinos moins que les autres.

Elle hocha encore la tête, docilement, comme l'aurait fait un enfant apprenant une leçon.

- Oui. Je sais, répondit-elle.

Mikérinos l'avait renvoyée pour lui rendre sa liberté, pour lui permettre de choisir. Elle savait déjà cela. Elle aurait probablement dut lui en être reconnaissante : peu de Reyaâ étaient ainsi laissées libres de choisir leur destinée. Pourtant, avec l'alternative qui s'était offerte à elle, pouvait-on vraiment dire que c'était un libre choix ? Mourir, vivre sans honneur à tout jamais ou bien accepter la servitude à nouveau. Où était le choix ? Bien sûr, elle était revenue. Mais ses raisons étaient autres.

Elle se dit que Zéphyr brassait des excuses dans le vide. Il s'efforçait de trouver des circonstances atténuantes à son frère. Il essayait de le protéger. Peut-être avait-il peur qu'elle ne se mette à haïr l'Artiste, comme elle aurait été en droit de le faire. Zéphyr serait toujours du côté masculin de la barrière, il ferait toujours son possible pour que son cadet ne souffre pas. Le lien qui existait entre lui et Mikérinos était plus fort que toutes les larmes des Amazones.

- Ce que j'essaye de te dire, fit le Consul, c'est que Mikérinos, même s'il agit parfois bizarrement aux yeux des autres, a toujours ses raisons pour le faire.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Elle se retourna à moitié pour plonger sa main dans l'eau de la fontaine. Son mouvement effraya un petit poisson aux couleurs chaudes qui s'enfuit à toute allure.

- Je ne lui reproche rien, ajouta-t-elle alors. Nous avons réglé cette affaire, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Si je suis là… c'est seulement pour essayer de comprendre. Ou du moins, pour essayer de comprendre un peu mieux.

- Mmphphmm…

Il ressemblait tellement à son frère lorsqu'il lâchait ce marmonnement que c'en était troublant.

Shunreï comprit que c'était à elle de parler maintenant, d'expliquer. Zéphyr s'était penché en avant, coudes appuyés sur les genoux. Son visage était tourné au loin, vers les massifs de fleurs. L'odeur suave de roses en velours rouge flottait jusqu'à eux.

Elle agita un instant ses doigts dans l'eau fraîche.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis presque trois jours et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'aider, dit-elle. Peut-être que vous savez où il est ? Un endroit où il irait souvent peut-être, je ne sais pas.

- Tu veux aller le chercher ?

- Je veux le voir. Je veux lui parler, souffla-t-elle. Il faut que je le voie, je vous en prie.

Le Consul respira profondément.

- Je suis navré, je ne peux rien pour toi, répondit-il. Il lui est déjà arrivé de disparaître ainsi plusieurs jours. Je pense qu'il faut simplement attendre qu'il revienne.

Shunreï se mordit durement la lèvre inférieure, bouleversée.

- Et s'il ne revenait pas cette fois ? murmura-t-elle.

Il esquissa un faible sourire, à personne en particulier semblait-il.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est parti, il avait probablement besoin d'être seul. Lorsqu'il ira mieux, il reviendra. Il reviendra parce qu'il est Artiste d'Apollon et que c'est important pour lui. Il reviendra pour sa famille.

Shunreï se tut, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait fondé tellement d'espoir sur Zéphyr qu'elle avait du mal à accepter une telle réponse.

- Vous l'avez vu depuis sa disparition, vous savez pourquoi il est parti…

- Non, assura-t-il. Je n'en sais rien. Mais toi, tu dois le savoir.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, poings crispés.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre, avoua-t-elle.

Il y eut un moment de silence total. Zéphyr avait peut-être senti son bouleversement, il attendait qu'elle se reprenne.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Nous nous sommes disputés, dit-elle.

Jusque là, il n'y avait rien de bien nouveau. Elle hésitait à lui en dire plus. Elle aurait voulu garder pour elle, garder secret, ce qu'il s'était passé cette fameuse nuit, comme on garde un trésor.

- Il était furieux, continua-t-elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux.

Elle toussota, pour s'éclaircir la gorge. Elle préférait changer de méthode.

- Je ne sais pas grand chose sur lui vous savez ; mais parfois j'ai l'impression que ça pourrait m'aider de connaître un peu sa vie, lança-t-elle. Quel genre d'enfant il était. S'il a des phobies. S'il a déjà été amoureux. Où il a grandi... Ce genre de choses.

A sa grande surprise, le Consul se mit à rire. Sa voix grave s'éleva dans l'air comme un vent chaud et les fleurs du jardin parurent frissonner de plaisir.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Miké d'évoquer ce type de souvenirs, admit-il. Cela ne le sera jamais j'imagine. Il pense qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup à en dire.

Il présenta paresseusement son visage à la lumière du soleil.

- Miké a passé toute sa vie au Sanctuaire, comme moi et comme Shamio. Il fait parti des enfants qui sont nés ici, d'une mère Amazone.

Il sourit à nouveau, à cause de ses souvenirs cette fois.

- Si tu veux le savoir, Miké était un enfant turbulent. Sans être une exception, il a tout de même semé la terreur durant quelques années. Rien de bien méchant, il était comme les autres enfants de son âge. Il s'est calmé plus tard, quand il est parti en apprentissage.

Shunreï sourit, amusée.

- Il a effectivement une phobie, reprit le Consul. Il est claustrophobe. C'est la seule chose, à ma connaissance, qui puisse le rendre hystérique.

Visiblement, plusieurs anecdotes lui revenaient en mémoire et cela l'amusait beaucoup. Il avait du y avoir quelques situations embarrassantes. Shunreï avait toutefois du mal à imaginer Mikérinos en proie à une crise d'hystérie, surtout à cause de quatre murs.

- Quant à ses amours de jeunesse, il n'y en a eu qu'un. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ne t'en ait pas parlé, c'est un mauvais souvenir pour lui. Cette histoire s'est mal terminée, expliqua Zéphyr.

Cette fois, il regagna son sérieux.

- Il avait quatorze ans, peut-être quinze, et il était fou amoureux de cette fille. C'était un peu avant la naissance de Shamio. Il voulait qu'elle le remarque et crois moi, il a fait tout ce qui était possible pour cela. A ce moment-là, il passait presque toutes ses journées dans les camps des Amazones. C'était presque du harcèlement.

La jeune femme avait du mal à le croire. Imaginer Mikérinos en adolescent transi d'amour était tellement… incongru qu'elle se demandait s'ils parlaient bien de la même personne.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

Le Consul grimaça.

- Le problème était qu'il n'était pas le seul à être amoureux de cette fille. Ils se sont tous les deux battus à la loyale pour gagner.

- Mais elle a choisi l'autre, c'est cela ? fit-elle.

- En effet. Mikérinos a mis des semaines à s'en remettre. Je suppose que c'est d'autant plus difficile que l'on croise cette personne tous les jours qui suivent, déclara le Consul d'un air songeur.

Shunreï acquiesça.

- Cela a été son seul… hum… coup de coeur, reprit-il.

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Il y a eu beaucoup d'autres filles depuis, il faut le savoir. Mikérinos a toujours eu l'embarras du choix et je dois bien admettre qu'il en a profité. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Toutes ces filles sont reparties comme elles étaient venues, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il se souvienne de chacune d'entre elles.

La jeune femme encaissa cette déclaration en silence. Evidemment, elle s'en était douté. L'histoire avec Sasha ne pouvait être qu'un pâle écho de la réalité. Toutefois, l'entendre de vive voix, de manière aussi crue, aussi anodine, lui tordait douloureusement l'estomac. Elle déglutit avec peine, remerciant le ciel que le Consul ne puisse pas voir son visage décomposé.

- Je vois, articula-t-elle.

Sa voix était un peu éraillée, elle se racla la gorge.

- Et cette fille, qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? Elle a quitté le Sanctuaire ? interrogea-t-elle, pour se donner le change.

Zéphyr eut une moue.

- Non, elle est ici.

Shunreï arqua des sourcils étonnés. Depuis tout ce temps… elle était encore au Sanctuaire ? Est-ce que Mikérinos était au courant ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait vue ? Zéphyr se mit à rire.

- Bien sûr, il le sait. Il l'a toujours su, affirma-t-il.

- Oh… et que fait-elle ?

- Elle est devenue Grande Prêtresse d'Artémis, répondit-il joyeusement.

Shunreï ouvrit la bouche de saisissement. Le Consul souriait, comme s'il parvenait à distinguer son air ahuri malgré ses yeux fermés. De fait, la jeune femme n'arrivait plus à réagir.

C'était impossible… Maya ? Maya… et Mikérinos ? Cette fille, c'était elle ? Les deux frères étaient entrés en compétition pour obtenir les faveurs de Maya et c'était Zéphyr qui avait gagné… Shunreï eut soudain l'impression dérangeante d'être passée dans un autre monde, un univers qui ressemblait au sien mais qui était sans dessus-dessous. Par tous les dieux… elle n'arrivait déjà pas à s'imaginer Mikérinos amoureux fou, mais comment en plus de cela l'imaginer dans un tel état éperdu… pour Maya ?

Shunreï se souvint brusquement de la première fois où elle avait vu Maya, alors que celle-ci l'avait convoquée au palais lunaire. Elle tenta de retrouver son image, telle qu'elle l'avait contemplée alors, avec des yeux neufs. La Reyaâ se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Même avec le recul, on ne pouvait que trouver la Grande Prêtresse sublime. Non seulement elle était belle, mais elle était comme le Consul, elle dégageait ce charisme, cette autorité et cette confiance en elle qui la rendaient hypnotisante.

Shunreï ne s'était pas aperçue que plusieurs minutes de silence s'étaient écoulées dans les jardins du palais. Zéphyr ne bougeait pas, son profil était légèrement tourné vers elle, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Elle ne se sentit pas la force de parler. Le Grand Consul dut le comprendre car il esquissa finalement un sourire et se releva.

- Allons, cette histoire est vieille, c'était il y a plus de cinq ans, lança-t-il. Tout le monde l'a oubliée, il y a bien longtemps que tout est réglé entre eux.

Il lui tendit un bras pour l'inciter à se lever et elle s'exécuta sans un mot. D'un coup, elle se sentait un peu fragile. Elle s'agrippa au coude du Consul comme à une bouée.

- Quant à Mikérinos, reprit Zéphyr, ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Il est comme les loups, il part soigner ses plaies en solitaire. Il reviendra. Il revient toujours.

-o§o-

Shunreï monta lentement les marches du neuvième temple, sans prêter attention aux quelques personnes qui circulaient sur l'allée dorée en lui jetant quelques regards curieux. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

Elle avait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits sur le chemin du retour. Les paroles du Consul étaient un tout petit peu plus dures à digérer qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Evidemment, il avait raison, cela faisait plus de cinq ans, de quoi avait-elle peur après tout ce temps ? Peut-être que c'était simplement l'idée qui lui serrait la gorge. L'idée qu'au fond, elle ne savait rien de Mikérinos. Mais cela pouvait changer. Cela devait changer.

Le temple baignait dans la chaude clarté de midi. Le soleil se déversait en grosses vagues dorées par les fenêtres. La jeune femme prit le couloir de droite, directement vers les appartements de Mikérinos. Au passage, elle jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à la cuisine et au salon mais il n'y avait toujours personne. L'Artiste n'était bien sûr pas rentré. Elle soupira. Cela n'avait aucune importance, elle attendrait.

Dans la chambre du jeune homme, rien n'avait bougé. Son odeur planait toujours dans l'air, aussi vivace que la couleur auburn des rideaux. Shunreï se mit les mains sur les hanches et respira profondément. Alors, par où commencer ? La pièce pouvait éventuellement se diviser en deux parties distinctes : la première moitié ressemblait le plus à une chambre. Elle était la plus proche de la porte et comprenait le grand lit, une commode de bois massif à quatre larges tiroirs munis d'anneaux ainsi qu'une haute armoire à double battant, un petit fauteuil rond et une table de nuit.

La seconde moitié de la pièce avait plutôt l'air d'un salon ou d'un bureau personnel. Il y avait deux immenses bibliothèques qui recouvraient les murs entiers jusqu'au plafond, une sorte de bahut avec une bonne dizaine de tiroirs et de l'autre côté, trois petits fauteuils à l'aspect moelleux qui entouraient une table basse. Une dernière commode occupait le coin droit, sous une fenêtre.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'endroits où l'objet aurait pu se cacher. A supposer bien entendu que Mikérinos l'ait gardé, mais elle était presque certaine que c'était le cas. Il n'était pas du genre à jeter à la légère un objet aussi précieux.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à te retrousser les manches dans ce cas, ma fille, songea-t-elle tout haut.

Elle allait commencer par le coin salon-bureau, elle aurait peut-être plus de chance de trouver. C'était sûrement là que l'Artiste rangeait tout ses documents et ses notes concernant sa fonction. Ce devrait être rapide.

Elle se trompait. Arrivée face aux deux énormes bibliothèques, elle réalisa que la tâche serait beaucoup moins facile que cela. Chacun des deux meubles muraux contenait des dizaines d'étagères et de cases-tiroirs débordant littéralement de livres, de rouleaux de parchemin datant probablement de Mathusalem et surtout, d'innombrables feuilles volantes. Des coins de feuillets griffonnés dépassaient de partout. Le papier sentait la poussière.

- On ne peut pas dire que le rangement soit son fort, marmonna-t-elle en ramassant deux livres posés au sol. Sauf pour sa sacro-sainte cuisine, évidemment.

Elle n'était plus très sûre de vouloir fouiller où que ce soit. Enlever ne serait-ce qu'une feuille à cet édifice en équilibre précaire provoquerait à coup sûr une avalanche de poussières et de vieilleries momifiées. Elle secoua la tête. Un peu de courage, elle était tout de même en mission !

Elle saisit la poignée de l'une des cases en bois de la première bibliothèque et tira pour l'ouvrir. Les rails résistèrent, le bois avait du un peu trop travailler. Elle tira plus fort, jusqu'à ce que le tiroir ne cède soudain, manquant la projeter au sol. Aussitôt, une pluie de feuilles volantes s'éparpilla dans l'air comme un vol de colombes effrayées.

- Oh mince… !

Shunreï se précipita pour tout ramasser, priant pour qu'elles n'aient pas été rangées dans un ordre précis avant la catastrophe. Il y en avait au moins une vingtaine, toutes recouvertes de l'écriture fine et serrée de Mikérinos. Elle avait du mal à lire mais il s'agissait manifestement d'une étude sur un organisme vivant appelé _penicillium notatum_. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de champignon. Il y avait aussi des croquis de plantes, des schémas d'expériences chimiques et des tableaux remplis de chiffres. Shunreï ramassa le tout en tas et fouilla le fond du tiroir. C'était uniquement occupé par des feuillets et des carnets noircis. Quelques crayons et beaucoup de poussière traînaient aussi dans les recoins. Elle renfonça le tas de feuilles à sa place et continua avec le tiroir voisin.

Elle n'eut pas plus de chance, de même qu'avec les suivants. Elle trouva des dizaines d'objets variés allant de la loupe au flacon empli de graines brunes en passant par un énorme grimoire qui était uniquement bourré de fleurs et de feuilles, en train de sécher entre deux pages vierges. Shunreï éternua pour le troisième fois d'affilée en replaçant l'impressionnant volume sur son étagère. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être couverte de poussière. Le monde entier semblait voilé par une fine couche blanchâtre.

Elle tapota ses vêtements tout en considérant les deux énormes bibliothèques qui lui faisaient face avec perplexité. Il y avait toujours un nombre incalculable de feuilles en tout sens, de livres empilés et d'objets variés partout mais elle pouvait au moins affirmer que ce qu'elle cherchait n'était pas là. L'idée que Mikérinos ait effectivement pu s'en séparer l'effleura et elle secoua la tête pour la chasser. Sans attendre, elle se dirigea vers le grand bahut. Lui aussi possédait un nombre affligeant de tiroirs. Et pour ne rien aranger, elle s'aperçut en ouvrant le premier que ceux-ci étaient également pleins à craquer.

Shunreï remua les dossiers, les rouleaux, les feuilles, les carnets et les croquis sans le moindre scrupule. Visiblement, il n'y avait aucun objet plus épais qu'un support textuel à l'intérieur. En quelques minutes, elle constata la même chose pour les autres tiroirs. Ce meuble contenait presque à lui tout seul tous les dossiers de Mikérinos. Il devait y avoir allègrement de quoi constituer cinq grosses encyclopédies. Peut-être que toutes les informations concernant les patients qu'il avait eu depuis qu'il exerçait étaient là, sous son nez. L'espace d'un instant, elle fut tentée de fouiller un peu pour les consulter mais un éclair de culpabilité la frappa. Elle n'était pas là pour ça.

Au moment de refermer le tiroir du bas, elle aperçut un éclat coloré dans le tas de feuillets. Intriguée, elle tira délicatement l'épaisse toile rigide qui dépassait. Le document avait la taille d'un petit tableau. C'était un portrait. Il n'avait pas ou plus de cadre. Les couleurs étaient si belles, si vives que l'on aurait cru à une photo. Pourtant, en regardant attentivement, Shunreï constata que c'était bel et bien une peinture fait à la main. Le nom de l'Artiste était écrit en minuscule, en bas du tableau : Aen. Il avait peut-être été Artiste à une certaine époque, car elle ne connaissait personne de ce nom au Sanctuaire des Astres. Et pour autant qu'elle pouvait en juger, il avait été extrêmement doué. Les détails étaient si minutieux, si réalistes qu'elle avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Tout, jusqu'aux plis des vêtements, jusqu'aux mèches de cheveux rebelles, jusqu'à la lueur dans les regards, jusqu'au grain de peau... tout était peint avec un talent inouï.

Le portrait montrait trois personnes. Trois hommes. Il y avait deux enfants et un adulte. Shunreï eut une drôle de sensation au coeur lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de l'homme. Il avait des yeux en amande, si intenses qu'elle se retrouva incapable de s'en détourner. Ses prunelles avaient la couleur de l'or, elles brillaient comme des flammes, comme si elles pouvaient éclairer la nuit. Il portait ses cheveux de jais mi-longs, en cascade sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Les mèches folles partaient en tout sens dans un désordre total.

L'homme souriait. Son sourire illuminait son visage aux traits anguleux.

C'était le sosie presque parfait de Mikérinos, à tel point que la jeune femme cru durant une seconde que c'était lui ; mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'homme était de constitution moins massive que l'Artiste, il avait un visage plus fin, plus long. Il était plus âgé, avec des traits plus rudes, qui reflétaient une vie difficile. Une petite cicatrice fendait son sourcil gauche en deux et il n'avait pas de boucle d'oreille. La somptueuse tunique couleur saphir qu'il portait ressemblait assez aux tenues qu'avait l'habitude d'arborer Zéphyr. Il dégageait une présence incroyable, même à travers le tableau.

Les deux enfants qui étaient à ses côtés devaient avoir entre cinq et dix ans. Le plus grand était approximativement du même âge que Kiki, l'apprenti de Mû. Il avaient la même taille. Sauf que l'enfant représenté sur le tableau avaient des cheveux si blonds qu'ils en étaient presque blancs. Ils étaient comme les flammes d'un brasier immaculé, retombant en grosses boucles sur ses épaules. Le garçonnet avait de grands yeux bleus et il flottait presque littéralement dans une tenue trop large pour lui. Elle appartenait vraisemblablement à l'adulte à ses côtés. Mais le petit garçon n'avait pas l'air de soucier du fait que ses manches lui frôlaient les pieds, au contraire, il exhibait un visage fier et décidé, plein d'assurance.

Le deuxième enfant était plus jeune, il ne devait pas être plus vieux que Shamio aujourd'hui. Contrairement au premier, celui-ci était brun. Ses cheveux raides, en épis, étaient si noirs qu'ils lançaient presque des reflets bleus à la lumière. Il avait le même regard doré que l'adulte mais ses yeux étaient encore plus bridés, plus grands, et une lueur curieuse flottait à l'intérieur. Il s'était dressé sur la pointe des pieds, avait agrippé des deux mains la tunique de l'homme et contemplait celui qui avait peint le tableau d'un air intrigué.

Shunreï sourit. C'était Zéphyr et Mikérinos. L'homme qui les tenait chacun par une épaule était probablement leur père. Ils étaient dans un jardin, peut-être celui du palais solaire. Le tableau devait dater d'au moins quinze ans. Shamio n'était même pas née. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux. Mikérinos était tout petit, avec de belles joues rondes et un minuscule nez mutin. Zéphyr, lui, se prenait visiblement déjà très au sérieux mais un doux sourire illuminait ses traits tandis qu'il contemplait son père avec admiration. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Shamio.

La jeune femme reposa doucement le cadre dans son tiroir, sous la pile de documents poussiéreux. Il y avait d'autres toiles, plus petites que celle-ci. La plupart étaient des portraits de Zéphyr et Mikérinos enfants. Il y avait aussi d'autre images de leur père, seul cette fois, avec un visage plus serein. Une seule montrait une femme. C'était un minuscule cadre ovale. La femme à l'intérieur était d'une beauté peu commune. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux que Shamio mais les siens étaient plus foncés, presque roux. Leur mère sans doute.

Un peu secouée par sa découverte, Shunreï se sentit comme une intruse dans l'intimité de Mikérinos. Elle referma doucement le tiroir, en évitant de regarder tous ces visages qui lui souriaient. Cela faisait beaucoup pour une seule journée. Elle s'efforça de refouler au plus profond d'elle toutes les questions qui virevoltaient dans son esprit bouleversé. Pour ne plus y penser, elle se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la pièce et continua ses fouilles.

Elle vida une autre commode sans plus de résultats. Elle se résolut alors à chercher dans la partie chambre de la salle. Peut-être la grande armoire ? La double porte s'ouvrit en grinçant sous ses yeux.

- Hum.

A l'intérieur, il n'y avait que des vêtements, du linge, des ceintures, deux paires de sandales et encore quelques feuilles. Toute la garde-robe de l'Artiste se trouvait vraisemblablement là. Ses belles tuniques, ses pantalons de toile. Elle passa distraitement la main sur une pile de serviettes de bain. Où avait-il bien pu le cacher ? A ce moment-là, elle sentit une forme dure et lisse, légèrement arrondie, sous ses doigts. Elle souleva les serviettes pour s'emparer de l'objet de forme ovoïdale.

C'était un ocarina.

L'instrument avait la forme d'un gros oeuf parfaitement lisse, excepté à un endroit où un petit bec formait une excroissance. Il était manifestement en terre cuite ; douze trous aux tailles inégales s'étalaient en deux grandes lignes sur le dessus. L'objet avait été peint puis verni avec de belles couleurs chaudes. Des lignes dorées ondulaient tout autour du bec et se mêlaient à des nuances oranges, jaunes, rouges et noires. On aurait presque juré que l'objet était en or.

Elle fit doucement tourner l'instrument entre ses mains, bouche bée. Les paroles de Shamio lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire. _Sa drôle de flûte_. C'était donc ça. Ce n'était pas une flûte. C'était un ocarina. Mikérinos avait bel et bien été musicien à une certaine époque, probablement avant la mort de Brann.

Shunreï se sentit d'un coup parfaitement apaisée. Elle savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir jeté. Il n'avait pas pu s'en débarrasser. Et s'il ne s'en était pas séparé, c'est qu'il restait un espoir pour qu'il se remette à en jouer un jour.

Gardant précieusement l'instrument de musique dans sa main, la jeune femme referma l'armoire, satisfaite, avant de quitter la pièce pour retourner dans le salon. Sa mission était à moitié accomplie.

-o§o-

Mikérinos respira profondément et ferma les yeux, indifférent aux épaisses mèches brunes que le vent ramenait sur son visage. Devant lui, l'infini du paysage lui donnait le tournis ; pourtant il ne bougea pas et demeura immobile au bord de la falaise, l'extrémité de ses pieds dépassant déjà dans le vide. Il avait rangé les mains dans ses poches pour éviter de voir ses doigts trembler et surtout, pour oublier qu'il ne pouvait strictement rien y faire. Pour le moment, il s'efforçait de penser le moins possible. Juste le temps de réapprendre à respirer à un rythme régulier. Cela non plus, il n'y parvenait pas et il ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Il lui avait fallu des heures d'immobilité totale au bord de ce gouffre pour réussir à reprendre un minimum ses esprits. C'était bien plus difficile qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Repoussant une fois de plus les images qui revenaient sans cesse le hanter, il rouvrit les yeux pour se donner le change. Les montagnes prenaient petit à petit une teinte ocre dans la lumière du crépuscule. Devant lui, le paysage n'était qu'un désert lointain, parsemé parfois de maigres silhouettes d'arbres tordus. Le soleil descendait doucement vers la terre, comme une immense et terrible boule de feu. Le bruit du vent, en haut de son promontoire rocheux, était presque assourdissant. Rien ne lui résistait à cette altitude. Sa force était bien trop grande, même si le reste de la nature cherchait à le nier et à lui résister. Les feuilles s'agitaient, les branches pliaient, les arbres s'inclinaient. Mikérinos le sentait qui soufflait dans son dos, comme pour lui briser l'échine. Sa tunique virevoltait follement vers le ciel sur son passage. Le jeune homme contracta les muscles de ses cuisses et lutta contre lui, pour ne pas tomber.

Mikérinos se sentit chanceler. Il serra vivement les poings et déglutit, essayant coûte que coûte de se reprendre malgré ses jambes tremblantes. Vaincu, il recula pour s'éloigner de la falaise devenue monstrueusement haute.

C'est alors qu'une présence se matérialisa derrière lui. Il se redressa prestement dans une attitude plus neutre. Le temps qu'il se recompose un visage, Zéphyr s'était avancé sur sa droite, les yeux clos. Mikérinos reprit son souffle.

- Zée, murmura-t-il.

Le Consul ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il paraissait très calme, presque serein. Sa tunique vert émeraude et ses cheveux blonds flamboyaient dans la lumière dorée du crépuscule. Il avait croisé les mains dans son dos, comme à son habitude et ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde par le fait qu'il était aveugle. Sa prodigieuse aura d'or pur brûlait faiblement autour de lui pour remplacer ses yeux.

- Je pensais bien te trouver là, fit-il enfin.

Mikérinos fut soudain heureux qu'il ne puisse pas le voir. A cet instant, il aurait été bien incapable de soutenir son regard bleu perçant sans flancher. Il ne tenait pas à ce que son supérieur le voie comme cela.

Après quelques secondes passées dans une parfaite immobilité, Zéphyr esquissa un geste pour s'asseoir sur un rocher avoisinant, avec toute la souplesse de son corps félin. Mikérinos n'osait pas bouger et se bornait à regarder ailleurs. Il savait déjà ce que le Consul allait lui dire, à propos de sa fugue. Et il ne voulait surtout pas l'entendre. Il voulait être seul. Il voulait que tout le monde l'oublie pour quelques heures. Malheureusement, Zéphyr n'entendit pas sa prière.

- Quand tu étais enfant, tu venais toujours ici lorsque tu n'allais pas bien, se souvint le Consul avec, réalisa son cadet, une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant, dit-il.

- Non. Maintenant, tu as des problèmes d'adulte.

- Je n'ai pas de problèmes.

Zéphyr se passa une main dans les cheveux et ramena lentement l'une de ses longues mèches blondes devant son visage pour l'enrouler autour de son doigt, manifestement perdu dans des pensées lointaines.

- Maman a toujours dit que tu étais le plus fragile de nous tous, fit-il doucement. Et je ne voulais pas la croire. Mais maman avait toujours raison et elle te connaissait mieux que personne.

Mikérinos tressaillit, comme si son aîné l'avait piqué avec une aiguille.

- Ne me parle pas de maman, lâcha-t-il. Je n'ai rien de fragile. Le plus fragile d'entre nous, c'était Brann. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi : cela lui a coûté la vie.

Cette fois, Zéphyr leva doucement le visage vers lui, comme s'il pouvait tout de même le voir. Pourtant, le visage du Consul demeure parfaitement neutre.

- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de faiblesse, précisa-t-il. Je ne dis pas non plus qu'il est honteux d'être faible de temps en temps.

- Je ne suis pas faible, répéta-t-il plus calmement.

- Je ne suis pas là pour te faire des reproches. Ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. J'ai pensé...

Zéphyr hésita, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Il avait toujours eu du mal à trouver les mots justes pour exprimer ce qu'il pensait.

- J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être... parler.

Mikérinos ne bougea pas, les yeux rivés vers les montagnes lointaines. Le soleil chutait toujours plus bas, entre les dents acérées de la chaîne montagneuse. A l'intérieur de lui, tous ses muscles se contractaient, ses nerfs se serraient.

Il avait peut-être toujours su, inconsciemment, que Zéphyr le rejoindrait ici, dans cet endroit où ils étaient effectivement venus tant de fois étant enfants. Au fond, il était reconnaissant à son aîné de l'avoir fait. Toutefois, il ne se sentait pas la force de lui parler. Il savait qu'il ne lui parlerait pas, qu'il n'y arriverait pas quoi qu'il fasse. Zéphyr était son frère, il l'aimait, il le respectait ; mais Zéphyr n'avait jamais eu le même genre de problèmes que lui. Zéphyr était bien ancré dans sa réalité, dans son pragmatisme sécurisant de Grand Consul et d'homme politique. Zéphyr était un esprit cartésien et surtout, un esprit critique, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas toujours compte. Emettre un jugement sur les choses qui l'entouraient était inhérent à son caractère. L'idée de lui confier ses états d'âme était trop pénible.

Mikérinos eut soudain l'impression de se battre contre des moulins à vents. Tout cela pour rien. Un soupir lui échappa et il ferma brièvement les yeux.

- J'avais seulement besoin de calme, dit-il seulement.

Zéphyr hocha la tête.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, je suis là parce que Shunreï est venue me voir.

Mikérinos contint tant bien que mal le frisson qui le parcourut des pieds à la tête et qui électrisa sa peau. Le Consul continua sans rien remarquer :

- Elle s'inquiète pour toi, elle voulait savoir si je savais où tu étais.

- Tu lui a répondu ?

- Non.

L'Artiste soupira de soulagement.

- Miké... Tu ne voudrais pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le Consul. La dernière fois que tu as disparu comme ça plusieurs jours sans rien dire à personne, c'était à cause de Maya. On ne t'a pas revu pendant une semaine.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça, répondit-il un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Bien entendu.

Zéphyr observa une minute de silence, comme si quelqu'un était mort. Mikérinos le vit du coin de l'oeil qui se frottait les mains l'une contre l'autre, un peu nerveusement. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, las. Il savait que Zéphyr s'en voulait toujours un peu pour cette vieille histoire avec Maya. La culpabilité du vainqueur, sans doute. Il avait tort, Mikérinos ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne lui en avait jamais voulu, même si à une certaine époque, il avait tout fait pour se trouver un coupable sur qui défouler ses nerfs. Ce temps-là lui semblait bien lointain aujourd'hui, comme s'il s'était écoulé plusieurs siècles depuis.

- Je te remercie d'être venu jusqu'ici, Zée, déclara-t-il enfin, d'un ton plus affable. Ce que tu essaies de faire me touche beaucoup. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je vais très bien.

La mâchoire de Zéphyr se contracta un instant sous sa peau. Il ne bougea pas d'un iota, pourtant Mikérinos eut la sensation que tout son corps se crispait. Malgré tout, son beau visage resta parfaitement inexpressif et l'Artiste lui envia cette capacité.

- Hum... fit alors le Consul. C'est vrai qu'en général, c'est plutôt moi qui vient te demander de l'aide que le contraire. J'ai toujours admiré cette faculté que tu as de résoudre tous tes problèmes tout seul, sans jamais l'aide de personne. Tu sembles toujours complètement parfait.

Mikérinos lui adressa un coup d'oeil.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Zéphyr.

- Non, vraiment, je t'envie pour ça, continua-t-il sans prêter attention à l'interruption. Moi, tu vois, je fais partie des gens qui ne peuvent pas forcément tout gérer seuls en permanence. Et j'apprécie le fait que tu sois là de temps en temps pour m'assister. J'aurais aimé payer ma dette aujourd'hui.

Le Consul d'Apollon avait dit tout cela d'un ton égal avec, presque, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était pas triste, ni même ennuyé, il acceptait visiblement le fait d'avoir parfois besoin d'aide avec calme et sérénité.

Mikérinos le regarda un moment sans parler ni bouger. Il y avait quelque chose dans les paroles de son frère, quelque chose de sous-jacent, qui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. C'était toujours ainsi, lorsque quelqu'un que l'on pensait connaître par coeur vous avouait d'un coup une hantise de toujours, alors que vous le pensiez à des lieux de ce genre de préoccupations. La manière dont il apparaissait, lui, aux yeux de Zéphyr, ne lui plaisait pas trop. Passer pour un être infaillible, sans peurs ni faiblesses, ne lui donnait aucune fierté, bien au contraire.

L'Artiste détourna finalement la tête pour perdre à nouveau son regard dans les montagnes et le désert. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'avait jamais aimé se mêler à ce genre d'aveux. Il n'aimait pas plonger dans cette soupe épaisse qu'était la perception que les autres avaient du monde et de ses habitants. Il ne pouvait rien contre l'image qu'il véhiculait, contre la façon dont les autres le voyait. Même si cela avait été le cas, il ne s'en serait pas occupé. Il avait toujours soigneusement évité de s'en occuper, fût-ce lorsqu'il s'agissait de la perception de son propre frère. Il n'en voulait rien savoir.

- Merci Zée, répéta-t-il. Je suis heureux que tu sois venu. Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je n'ai pas de problèmes, je t'assure.

Le Consul se leva lentement de son siège improvisé et croisa à nouveau les mains dans son dos.

- D'accord Miké. Sache quand même que tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux si tu as besoin, lança-t-il.

Il fit quelques pas, au hasard, jusqu'à lui tourner le dos.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Shunreï, elle a refusé de me raconter, reprit-il. Cela dit, elle a fait l'effort de venir me voir et de me poser des questions sur toi. Je suis sensible à ce genre de démarche.

Il fit une pause.

- Elle a demandé à te voir, elle y tenait beaucoup apparemment. Elle est morte d'inquiétude. Je ne fais que passer le message.

Mikérinos baissa la tête.

- On se revoit dans quelques jours alors, conclut Zéphyr. Je dois rentrer maintenant, même si je suis encore capable de voyager tout seul, sans mes yeux, c'est toujours un peu plus long.

Il rit, comme s'il avait sorti une bonne plaisanterie. Mikérinos esquissa un faible sourire. Le Grand Consul s'éloigna alors d'un pas allègre, en lançant un signe de la main par-dessus son épaule.

- Ne passe pas la nuit ici, il va faire très froid ! lança-t-il en guise d'au revoir.

L'Artiste secoua doucement la tête, amusé.


	49. 49Epilogue

**Titre :** Reyaâ

**Auteur : **Rulae

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Action-Aventure/ Humour/ Romance...

**Histoire : **Post-Hadès. Sanctuaire d'Apollon, un mystérieux jeune homme reçoit l'ordre de trouver la guerrière avec qui il devra s'unir. Pendant ce temps Shunreï attend, seule, aux Cinq Pics, que Shiryu et Dohko reviennent enfin. Mais un jour, tout bascule.

**Disclaimer : **L'univers Saint Seiya, ses personnages, ses intrigues appartiennent à maître Kurumada, comme chacun sait. En revanche, tous les personnages qui ne sont pas issus du manga, de l'anime ou des films et qui apparaîtront dans cette fiction sont à moi.

-o§o-

Epilogue : Roi d'ébène, reine d'ivoire

-o§o-

La nuit était tombée. Ne restait de la lumière du soleil que quelques traces dorées poudreuses dans le ciel. Plusieurs étoiles apparaissaient déjà, comme des flammes qui s'éveillent peu à peu. Malgré cela, les pavés sur l'allée du Sanctuaire Solaire continuaient de scintiller dans la pénombre. Ils semblaient faire des clins d'œil à la lune.

Debout, appuyé contre le mur d'un baraquement de Novices, Mikérinos observait le neuvième temple. Dans l'ombre, il paraissait plus grand que d'habitude. Il n'y avait pas une seule lueur aux fenêtres, pas un bruit à l'intérieur. La porte d'entrée, cachée sous le large perron, était fermée.

Il était là depuis plus d'une heure à présent ; peut-être davantage, il ne savait plus. Lentement, il rangea les mains dans ses poches. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Zéphyr un peu plus tôt était toujours présente dans son esprit. Il se demandait pourquoi son frère s'était soudainement rappelé cette vieille histoire avec Maya. Il l'avait peut-être raconté à Shunreï.

Il était sûr que la jeune femme était à l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas comment, c'était simplement une certitude. Il savait qu'elle était là et qu'elle l'attendait. Il soupira et baissa la tête. En y repensant, il n'était pas très fier de son coup d'éclat. Bien au contraire. Et en y repensant, il avait du mal à se souvenir de la manière dont il avait pu perdre le contrôle de cette façon. Sa colère était retombée à présent. Il y avait toujours la tristesse mais elle, il la connaissait suffisamment, il savait l'apprivoiser.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans les allées dorées à cette heure. Mikérinos se redressa et prit une profonde inspiration. La nuit avait agréablement rafraîchi l'air. Le neuvième temple semblait plongé dans le sommeil. L'Artiste s'autorisa quelques secondes d'immobilité avant de pénétrer à nouveau dans le monde réel. Cela faisait trois jours. Il sourit pour lui-même. Oui, son délais était écoulé. Un peu apaisé, il s'avança vers les escaliers et monta jusqu'à la porte. Il ouvrit doucement et entra.

A l'intérieur aussi c'était sombre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucune lumière. L'espace d'un instant, Mikérinos se dit qu'il s'était peut-être trompé, qu'elle n'était pas restée là à l'attendre bêtement, qu'elle était peut-être partie. Il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir.

La cuisine était déserte. Elle était restée telle qu'il l'avait laissée la dernière fois, pas un objet n'avait bougé. Cela confirmait l'hypothèse selon laquelle Shunreï ne serait plus là. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Il aurait au moins voulu lui présenter des excuses.

Au salon, son cœur fit un bond quand il constata qu'une silhouette noire était roulée en boule au fond de son fauteuil préféré. Mikérinos se figea. Pendant un long moment, il battit des paupières pour être sûr de ne pas être victime d'un mirage.

Elle était pelotonnée en chien de fusil, la tête posée sur un accoudoir. Ses cheveux raides retombaient en une cascade désordonnée sur son visage et ses épaules. Son souffle régulier les faisaient frémir. Elle dormait. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille. L'Artiste esquissa un sourire et se détendit, soulagé.

Sans un bruit, il s'approcha du fauteuil et s'assit sur la petite table basse qui lui faisait face. Elle ne le remarqua pas. Il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Bon sang, c'était difficile. Il avait passé des heures à se formuler de belles phrases bien complètes et il se demandait maintenant où elles avaient bien pu disparaître. Il soupira, le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle paraissait si fragile quand elle dormait. Il l'avait déjà remarqué la première fois, aux Cinq Pics. Et cette fameuse nuit aussi, trois jours plus tôt. Incapable de dormir, il avait attendu qu'elle succombe au sommeil et il l'avait contemplée presque jusqu'à l'aube, dévoré par l'envie de la toucher. Elle n'était plus là lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas anormal en soi. Toutefois, elle n'était pas réapparu de la journée. Et cette absence… c'était comme un regret.

Il respira profondément et croisa les mains sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Mikérinos leva la tête vers elle.

- Je suis revenu pour te faire des excuses, dit-il à voix basse. Je pensais que tu serais peut-être partie après ça.

Il frotta ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. Il savait ce qu'il devait dire, il avait simplement du mal à le formuler à voix haute. Un peu comme si les mots avaient peur de sortir, peur d'affronter le monde extérieur.

- Tu n'es pas partie, souffla-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je t'en remercie.

Il marqua un temps de pause.

- Je ne suis pas très fier de moi. Non seulement pour l'autre soir mais aussi pour tous les autres jours depuis que tu habites ici. J'ai conscience de t'avoir mené la vie dure. Je n'ai pas fait ça par plaisir, j'espère que tu le sais. Je crois…

Son cœur accélérait légèrement. Il déglutit et regarda au sol à ses pieds.

- Je crois, reprit-il, que j'avais un peu peur.

La jeune femme n'avait pas remué d'un iota. Elle dormait paisiblement, comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas. Mikérinos observa son visage, les yeux plissés. Elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, c'était ridicule d'hésiter de cette façon.

- Tu m'as remué, Shunreï. Tu as détruit tout ce que j'avais mis des années à construire, murmura-t-il.

Il tendit une main vers elle et écarta délicatement une mèche de cheveux bruns qui lui barrait la joue.

- Tu ne le sais pas, bien sûr, tu penses trop à Shiryu. Tu n'as jamais cessé d'y penser. C'est pour cela que je t'ai renvoyée. Je ne veux pas te voir rester ici alors que c'est avec lui que tu voudrais être.

Emporté par ses aveux, il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il s'arrêta mais il était déjà trop tard. La Reyaâ remua au fond du fauteuil et émit un petit gémissement. Elle se réveillait. L'Artiste serra les poings sur ses genoux, le souffle suspendu. Il resta parfaitement immobile dans la pénombre, les yeux rivés sur elle.

Elle papillonna des cils et se frotta vigoureusement un œil. Encore perdue dans le brouillard du sommeil, elle se redressa en position assise tout en étouffant un bâillement. Visiblement, elle ne se souvenait pas s'être endormie : ses fins sourcils droits se froncèrent. Elle faisait toujours ça lorsque quelque chose la contrariait. Elle ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte.

Mikérinos ne fit pas un geste. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Il attendit, respirant le plus silencieusement possible. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les écarter de son visage. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'elle leva la tête. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle le vit. Aussitôt, elle s'immobilisa. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour arriver à parler.

- Mi… Miké ?

Sa voix était un peu éraillée, elle avait peut-être pleuré.

- C'est toi, tu es revenu…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Oui, répondit-il.

Ils étaient assis face à face et à présent, elle était très proche de lui. Beaucoup trop proche. Il se leva pour faire quelques pas ; Shunreï le fixait toujours, il sentait le poids de son regard sur son dos. Maintenant il ne trouvait plus rien à lui dire.

- Je t'attendais, déclara-t-elle alors. J'ai plusieurs choses à te dire.

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait d'un ton aussi calme et assuré. D'habitude, sa voix tremblait toujours un peu lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui. Cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Un peu surpris, il pivota dans sa direction, le regard interrogateur.

La Reyaâ était debout à présent. Et parfaitement calme. Elle avait un air doux mais ferme sur le visage, ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine. Une mèche de cheveux, délogée par un subtil mouvement de son menton, retomba sur son épaule. Elle le contemplait sans ciller.

- En fait…

Elle parut chercher ses mots.

- Je vais parler, je vais dire beaucoup de choses, dit-elle. Je te demande simplement d'écouter sans m'interrompre. Tu veux bien ?

Il la regarda, incapable de prononcer un mot. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient toujours pleins de tendresse et d'un peu d'émotion. Elle attendait une réponse, il hocha doucement la tête. Elle se détendit.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir disparu jusqu'au soir l'autre jour.

Il ouvrit la bouche de saisissement. Elle continua, comme si de rien était, les sourcils froissés dans sa concentration. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça.

- Quand je me suis réveillée, tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas osé te déranger, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton d'excuse. Je ne pensais pas que ça finirait comme ça, je ne pensais pas…

Elle fit un grand geste des bras, frustrée de ne pas parvenir à formuler ses idées. Il esquissa un sourire dans l'ombre. Elle secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance.

- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Ce que je veux dire c'est que…

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

- Je n'ai pas prémédité cette disparition. C'était un concours de circonstances.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Shunreï reprit son souffle, apparemment décidée à aller jusqu'au bout.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, commença-t-elle, mais je me suis dit que peut-être, tu étais parti tout ce temps dans l'espoir que je m'en aille. C'est peut-être ce que tu voulais.

Il se rappela de justesse sa promesse alors qu'il allait protester.

- Alors je voulais te dire que tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas repartie. Tu as disparu trois jours, tu peux disparaître des mois si tu le veux mais je serai encore là quand tu reviendras.

Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Je suis revenue quand tu m'as renvoyée, je pensais que tu avais compris à ce moment-là. Je ne repartirai plus, lâcha-t-elle.

A cet instant, elle se détourna de lui pour s'approcher du grand bahut qui bordait le mur du fond du salon. Elle ramassa un petit objet posé dessus et revint à sa place. Ebahi, il la vit brandir la larme de sirène devant elle, avec détermination. Le saphir brillait même dans l'ombre. Il avait la gorge sèche.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas été assez claire à mon retour, fit-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle attacha le collier autour de son cou.

- Tu m'as libérée, je ne suis plus une esclave à présent. Quand tu m'as donné ce collier, tu m'as rendu mon libre arbitre.

Elle passa les doigts sur la pierre précieuse sur sa poitrine.

- Je suis revenue ici de moi-même et si je suis encore là, c'est également de mon propre choix. Tout ce que j'ai fait depuis ce jour-là, je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie. Absolument tout.

Il tressaillit.

- Je ne suis plus vraiment une Reyaâ. Théoriquement du moins.

Elle fit une pause. Ses joues avaient un peu rosi.

- Je voulais que tu le saches. Mon devoir de Reyaâ ne passe pas avant tout le reste, dit-elle à mi-voix.

Elle baissa la tête pour fixer le bout de ses sandales et ne dit plus un mot. Elle avait fini. De longues secondes de silence complet s'installèrent ; aucun d'entre eux ne bougea. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Shunreï ne le regardait plus en face. Elle recula, mains croisées devant elle, et se rassit dans le fauteuil. Elle devait attendre qu'il parle, qu'il réponde. Il avala péniblement sa salive. Tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. C'était vertigineux et apaisant à la fois. Un immense élan de reconnaissance envers elle le submergea. Il la remercia silencieusement, d'avoir parlé, d'avoir dit tout cela, d'avoir eu le courage de se tenir face à lui alors qu'elle – il le savait – était morte de trac. Il avait toujours admiré son courage, depuis le premier jour ; cette faculté qu'elle avait de hurler à la tête de n'importe qui ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Lui, il n'y serait jamais arrivé. Il se dit alors qu'ajourd'hui, il devait faire un effort. Puisqu'elle était parvenue à dire tout cela, il devait le faire aussi. Il devait parler à son tour.

Dès qu'il se sentit capable de prononcer une phrase construite, il fit un pas vers elle, en se raclant la gorge.

- J'ai toujours pensé…

Elle leva la tête vers lui et il détourna le regard.

- J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais devenue Reyaâ sans vraiment l'avoir choisi, dit-il. Je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix, depuis le départ je me suis arrangé pour que cela se déroule comme je le voulais. Si je ne t'avais pas un peu manipulée, tu ne serais jamais partie des Cinq Pics. Ou alors tu serais restée avec Shiryu au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle l'observait toujours sans rien dire, avec des yeux immenses, d'un bleu profond. Sa peau si claire était presque devenue lumineuse dans la nuit, contrastant avec sa chevelure en désordre. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, ce qui lui donnait la forme d'un cœur. Il eut un frisson. Elle était d'une beauté impossible.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue après ces trois jours aux Cinq Pics ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée là-bas, avec ton maître, avec Shiryu ?

Elle quitta son siège à nouveau. Son visage pour une fois ne laissait pas deviner ses pensées. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux, attendant une réponse. Elle demeurait d'un calme désarmant. Elle qui était si susceptible, si impulsive d'habitude, elle agissait comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas.

Shunreï ébaucha un pauvre sourire.

- Tu sais pourquoi, murmura-t-elle.

Il se força à respirer doucement. Elle paraissait implement attendre à présent. Plus bouleversé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, il s'approcha d'elle.

- Dis-le moi, fit-il quand même.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains alors qu'elle allait s'écarter et l'obligea à le regarder à nouveau. Il entremêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux, un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Leurs nez se touchaient presque. Mikérinos sentit son coeur accélérer. Il caressa ses joues des doigts.

- Dis-le moi, ordonna-t-il encore.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux puis elle inspira profondément et s'accrocha des deux mains à sa tunique.

- Parce que je t'aime.

Il l'attira à lui d'un coup, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans réfléchir, il l'embrassa avec fougue, presque avec violence tandis que son coeur tambourinait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Ses mains descendirent jusque sur sa taille et il s'émerveilla encore du fait qu'il puisse en faire le tour complet avec ses doigts.

Après une seconde de surprise, il la sentit se presser contre lui et lui rendre son baiser avec une ardeur égale. Elle posa les mains sur ses joues, entoura sa nuque et empoigna ses cheveux. La fraîcheur de sa peau sur la sienne, si chaude, le fit frissonner.

L'odeur de ses cheveux et de sa peau lui emplit la tête jusqu'à l'étourdir. Dieu ! qu'il désirait cette femme. Soudain elle frémit alors qu'il engageait sa langue sur sa clavicule, tout en dénudant lentement chacune des parcelles de peau laiteuse qu'il visitait. Il la souleva par les hanches et l'entraîna plus bas, sur le tapis, où il l'allongea.

-o§o-

Elle s'éveilla en sursaut, en poussant un cri de terreur. Quelque chose s'était entortillé autour de ses jambes pour l'empêcher de courir et elle se débattit comme une possédée pour se libérer. Son coeur battait si vite qu'elle n'entendait rien d'autre. Autour d'elle, ce n'était que du vide et du noir.

Soudain, quelque chose de brûlant lui entoura les épaules et elle se débattit de plus belle. Les mains immenses refusèrent de la lâcher malgré ses cris, au contraire, elles l'obligèrent à s'immobiliser.

- Shunreï !

Elle ouvrit les yeux, pantelante, pour croiser un regard doré pénétrant.

- Shunreï, calme-toi, tu as rêvé, dit Miké.

La jeune femme le regarda un moment sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait là puis, petit à petit, elle réalisa qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Ebétée, elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et reconnut la chambre de Mikérinos. L'Artiste la tenait toujours par les épaules, caressant doucement sa joue d'un doigt.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. Le rythme affolé de son coeur se calmait.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Excuse-moi.

Il esquissa un sourire et l'attira contre lui pour l'enlacer. Elle se laissa faire, rassurée par sa chaleur. Son cauchemar s'estompait peu à peu mais des bribes restaient suspendues ça et là dans son esprit, sans qu'elle puisse s'en saisir clairement. Elle frissonna, à la fois de froid et de peur et Mikérinos la serra plus fort. Il la rallongea dans le lit et tira la couverture sur eux.

Il faisait encore nuit. Shunreï dut réfléchir un instant avant de se souvenir que l'Artiste l'avait portée jusqu'ici alors qu'elle avait froid sur le tapis du salon. Ces souvenirs concrets l'apaisèrent.

- Contre quoi est-ce que tu te battais ? murmura soudain Mikérinos. Tu semblais avoir si peur.

Elle entoura sa taille du bras et se colla à lui, autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas, dit-elle.

Pourtant, elle retint un deuxième frisson. Mikérinos le sentit. Il promena une main apaisante sur son dos.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il ne t'arrivera rien cette nuit, promit-il, j'y veillerai.

Elle rit doucement.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas moi qui suis censée veiller sur toi ? objecta-t-elle alors.

Mikérinos resta silencieux un moment, comme s'il réfléchissait. Puis il embrassa son front.

- Tu veilleras sur moi demain matin, décida-t-il. La nuit, c'est mon tour.

Elle croisa son regard, d'un doré lumineux, et vit qu'il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

- Marché conclu ?

- D'accord, fit-elle.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence tranquille. Shunreï recommençait à somnoler, bercée par les caresses de Mikérinos sur son dos et sa nuque. Ses immenses paumes chaudes étaient comme un repère dans le noir.

- Je… fit-il alors.

Shunreï attendit la suite mais elle ne vint pas. Il cherchait peut-être ses mots. Elle se redressa pour le regarder et vit qu'il avait froncé les sourcils, les yeux dans le vague. Elle jugea préférable de garder le silence, de ne pas l'interrompre.

Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers elle, comme s'il s'apprêtait à recommencer. Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche. Il hésita. Rien ne vint cette fois non plus. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, l'air désemparé.

La jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire. Il ne parvenait pas à le dire. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Cela viendrait plus tard.

Mikérinos rouvrit les yeux, la regarda tristement. Elle lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa avec chaleur.

Ce qu'elle avait pour l'instant lui suffisait.

-o§o-

Shunreï remua doucement entre les draps tièdes et roula sur le ventre pour enfouir à nouveau sa tête dans son oreiller. Trop tard, le sommeil la quittait inexorablement. Elle sentait que le soleil devait déjà être levé mais renoncer à sa torpeur lui semblait une perspective trop cruelle.

Les draps et la taie autour d'elle avaient l'odeur de Mikérinos, celle qu'il portait sur sa peau et qu'on ne pouvait sentir qu'en se serrant contre lui. Ses narines se dilatèrent avec ravissement et elle sourit alors que leur nuit lui revenait en mémoire.

Un doigt écarta délicatement les mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient le visage avant de caresser sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda Mikérinos.

La jeune femme battit des paupières, grimaçant un peu face à la lumière du jour.

- Je me disais que, peut-être, si j'attrapais une maladie tropicale foudroyante au nom particulièrement barbare, Perle accepterait de me laisser faire la grasse matinée, dit-elle.

L'Artiste haussa un sourcil moqueur. Il était assis contre son oreiller, un bras appuyé sur son genou replié. Ses cheveux avaient pris des plis impossibles pendant son sommeil.

- En supposant bien sûr que je sois à l'article de la mort, ajouta-t-elle promptement.

- Bien sûr.

Elle se redressa brièvement, le temps de tapoter son coussin pour lui redonner du volume, puis se laissa retomber dessus, avec un soupir d'aise.

- J'ai décidé de passer la journée au lit, l'informa-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement. _Ton_ lit pour être précise.

Mikérinos eut une moue dubitative.

- Shamio veut nous emmener pique-niquer aujourd'hui, objecta-t-il.

- Mmphphmm...

Elle plongea dans son oreiller, entre ses bras, pour fuir cette déclaration aussi pertinente que malvenue.

- Rien ne me fera quitter ce lit, marmonna-t-elle, la voix étouffée par la taie.

Il y eut un bref silence avant qu'elle ne l'entende remuer à nouveau.

- Ah oui ? fit-il, d'un drôle de ton. C'est dommage.

Shunreï resta immobile une seconde, déchirée entre l'envie de savoir ce qui justifiait ce ton narquois et celle, que lui dictait sa fierté, de l'ignorer superbement. Toutefois, rongée par la curiosité, elle finit par ouvrir un oeil, juste à temps pour le voir mordre dans une galette au miel, apparue comme par magie, avec l'air innocent et détaché d'un agneau qui vient de naître.

L'Amazone se redressa d'un bond, choquée. A ce moment-là, avec un à-propos tout féminin, son estomac parut se souvenir qu'il n'avait rien eu pour le dîner de la veille et se mit à grogner vigoureusement pour manifester son indignation. Mikérinos sourit de toutes ses dents et croqua une nouvelle fois dans sa galette.

Hypnotisée, Shunreï suivit chacun de ses gestes des yeux, comme un serpent à sonnette face à un joueur de flûte.

L'Artiste s'était apparemment levé pour préparer un énorme plateau pour le petit-déjeuner, plateau qui s'étalait à présent triomphalement sur la table de chevet derrière lui. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua enfin les odeurs de thé et de galettes chaudes qui flottaient dans l'air. Un nouveau rugissement furibond virevolta depuis son estomac. Elle déglutit.

- Bon, lança-t-elle en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton détaché et indifférent, peut-être que je pourrais faire un effort...

- Non ? ironisa-t-il.

Face à son air goguenard, elle craqua soudain et se jeta sur lui pour lui arracher sa moitié de galette. Il se mit à rire, par saccades, car elle s'était écrasée de tout son long sur son ventre et n'était pas disposée à bouger.

Les galettes étaient encore chaudes et fondaient sur la langue. C'était si bon qu'elle en avala une deuxième sans même prendre le temps de respirer. Miké riait toujours sous elle et elle lui adressa un regard rempli de promesses vengeresses, ce qui accentua son fou rire.

- Sadique.

Le sourire de Mikérinos s'élargit, il croisa les bras derrière sa nuque.

- Disons plutôt plein de ressources, répliqua-t-il. Et prévoyant. Tu es nue, tu le savais ?

-o§o-

Elle repoussa la mèche de cheveux mouillés qui lui retombait sur le visage. Sa peau était encore humide sous sa tunique suite à son bain. Une entêtante odeur de savon au miel flottait autour d'elle, lui donnant l'impression d'être un massif de fleurs ambulant.

Son large ceinturon du cuir résista un instant à sa volonté puis finit par se laisser boucler docilement autour de ses hanches. Elle quitta alors la salle de bain pour regagner la chambre où elle avait abandonné, non sans mal, le neuvième Artiste. Le soleil inondait déjà les couloirs du temple, il devait être près de midi. Perle avait sûrement compris qu'elle ne viendrait pas s'entraîner ce jour-là non plus. Shunreï eut un bref accès de culpabilité et décida qu'elle serait plus assidue à l'avenir.

La porte de la chambre était ouverte. Elle crut tout d'abord que Mikérinos était sorti mais elle l'aperçut ensuite près du grand bahut, face aux bibliothèques.

- Tu es encore là, je croyais que tu avais du travail, fit-elle en entrant.

Le lit était toujours en désordre, exhibant ses draps froissés et enchevêtrés comme une preuve de leur honteuse grasse matinée. La lumière du jour faisait scintiller les rideaux couleur orange et bronze. Il régnait dans la pièce une agréable atmosphère intime et douillette, peuplée de tissus merveilleux, de tapis d'orient et de coussins aux teintes flamboyantes.

Mikérinos lui faisait dos, il était planté devant le bahut et ne l'avait visiblement pas entendue. Elle traversa le petite salon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle, intéressée.

Il leva la tête et lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de porter à nouveau son attention sur l'objet qu'il avait entre les mains. Shunreï suivit son regard. Elle une seconde à reconnaître l'objet en question et tressaillit.

L'ocarina.

Shunreï eut un petit pincement au cœur et se mordit une lèvre. Elle avait complètement oublié l'instrument depuis le retour de Mikérinos. Effectivement, elle se souvenait maintenant l'avoir posé sur le bahut.

Mikérinos ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'observer l'ocarina, les yeux plissés, comme si les dorures qui ornaient l'instrument brillaient trop fort. Shunreï perçut très nettement le malaise qui venait de naître en lui mais elle ne put en deviner la nature. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur, si elle n'avait pas voulu aller trop vite. Est-ce qu'il allait lui en vouloir ?

Il fit lentement tourner l'ocarina entre ses doigts, sans un mot. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux, son visage était totalement impénétrable. Shunreï eut envie de poser une main sur son bras, de le ramener à elle, mais elle n'osa pas.

- Miké ? murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. Oh non, songea-t-elle, tu ne vas pas te replier encore sur toi-même. Parle-moi !

- Miké ? répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Cette fois, elle toucha son avant-bras. Sa peau était très chaude ; le muscle joua sous sa paume mais il ne fit rien pour la repousser.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? interrogea-t-il enfin, la voix neutre.

- Dans l'armoire, sous tes vêtements, avoua-t-elle.

Elle eut honte soudain d'avoir ainsi violé son intimité.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, dit-elle alors. Je n'aurais pas dû… Je voulais m'assurer que tu ne l'avais pas jeté.

Elle grimaça.

- Je n'aurais pas dû, conclut-elle.

Mikérinos ne dit rien. Il serra l'instrument dans sa main et se détourna du bahut. Il ne semblait pas en colère, pas vraiment. Il était peut-être troublé. Il quitta lentement la pièce et la laissa seule.

-o§o-

Shamio tint sa promesse et vint les chercher pour la promenade tant attendue. Il faisait très chaud, surtout depuis que le soleil était à son zénith. Pour l'occasion, la fillette avait mis un grand chapeau de paille entouré d'un ruban vert et une jolie robe en coton bordée d'un liseré émeraude. Elle débordait visiblement de joie et d'excitation à l'idée de partir en pique-nique.

Zéphyr, Maya et Adam l'accompagnaient, tous dans leur plus belle tenue d'été, munis de chapeaux, de paniers de victuailles et de sourires ravis. Même Adam arborait un vague air heureux malgré son attitude toujours aussi digne.

Mikérinos avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur lorsqu'il les rejoignit sur le perron de son temple, prêt au départ, sa sacoche en bandoulière. Shamio, après avoir embrassé Shunreï avec effusion, lui sauta au cou.

- Miké, Miké, on va aller près du lac ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu sais, celui où on allait se promener avant, avec les grands rochers ?

L'Artiste sourit et hocha la tête.

- Je me souviens.

- Allons-y, la journée va être superbe, je veux en profiter le plus possible, dit Maya.

Zéphyr, qu'elle tenait pas le bras, se mit à rire.

- En route !

Shamio poussa un cri de joie et partit en courant derrière eux dès que Mikérinos l'eut reposée au sol. Shunreï ramassa le deuxième panier de pique-nique pour les suivre. Le groupe s'éloignait déjà entre les ruelles du sanctuaire solaire. Elle s'arrêta un instant en haut des escaliers du temple pour les observer.

Le spectacle ne manquait pas d'originalité. Et il ne passait pas inaperçu, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle était contente de voir que Shamio était aussi heureuse, que Zéphyr était épanoui malgré son handicap, que Maya allait mieux, que Mikérinos tournait la page et qu'Adam s'ouvrait petit à petit.

Au moment où la joyeuse petite bande allait disparaître de son champ de vision, Mikérinos s'arrêta et se retourna, réalisant probablement qu'elle ne les suivait pas. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur, mains dans les poches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lança-t-il.

Elle lui sourit.

- Rien. J'arrive.

Elle descendit en vitesse l'escalier du perron et le rejoignit.

-o§o-

- Et après, tu mets la pâquerette comme ça, autour de la tige, pour que ça tienne mieux.

Shunreï écouta attentivement les explications de la petite fille tout en suivant du regard les gestes qu'elle effectuait. Elle enfila la dernière fleur blanche entre les tiges entrelacées de sa couronne et afficha un sourire triomphant.

- Voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est facile, essaye !

- Tu en connais un rayon sur les couronnes de fleurs dis donc, remarqua la Reyaâ.

Elle tenta de réitérer l'exploit de la fillette mais la fragile petite tige se brisa entre ses doigts et les fleurs retombèrent au sol. Elle eut un soupir déçu.

- Oh, ta couronne, elle est toute cassée, fit Shamio.

- Cela ne fait rien, assura Shunreï en souriant. Je recommencerai. Tu me montreras encore.

Shamio sourit à son tour et se leva pour s'approcher d'elle. Puis elle ôta sa propre couronne pour la poser sur la tête de la Reyaâ.

- Je te la donne, décida-t-elle.

Elle rit et battit des mains.

- Tu es jolie !

Shunreï rosit de plaisir.

- Merci...

La petite fille sautilla et se mit à danser dans l'herbe, au milieu des fleurs sauvages. Sa robe blanche voleta dans l'air et le vent agita le ruban sur son chapeau comme un oriflamme. Shunreï se sentit emplie d'une immense sérénité.

Autour d'elles, le monde paraissait s'être figé dans un moment de bonheur absolu. Le grand lac scintillait sous la lumière du soleil en contrebas, sa surface calme seulement troublée par les caresses des saules pleureurs. La clairière, en forme de colline, était bordée par une immense forêt d'où leur parvenait des dizaines de chants d'oiseaux et d'autres animaux.

Shunreï n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils pouvaient bien être. Elle savait qu'ils avaient parcouru une grande distance, Shamio et Adam dans les bras, mais elle ne savait pas combien exactement. Ils étaient probablement dans un pays étranger, quelque part, dans un endroit isolé.

L'Amazone ouvrit les yeux quand des rires lui parvinrent de loin. Elle sourit. Maya et Zéphyr s'amusaient comme des enfants sur les rives du lac, leur tunique relevée sur leurs pieds nus. Des gerbes d'eau claire fusaient par moments vers l'un ou l'autre avant qu'ils ne se mettent à courir.

Plus loin, Adam était penché sur un rocher, observant très attentivement quelque chose qui ressemblait à un terrier, juste à sa base. L'enfant avait perdu son chapeau et ses cheveux couleur de feu étaient battus par le vent. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait le voir ainsi, avec une attitude d'enfant et non de dieu. A cet instant, c'était seulement de la curiosité amusée qu'il y avait dans ses yeux.

_Petite fée des prairies, ta voix si jolie_

_Chante l'amour_

_Danse, danse pour moi tout le jour_

_Petite fée de l'amour_

Shamio courait maintenant dans la clairière tout en ramassant les fleurs qu'elle croisait pour faire un énorme bouquet. Elle chantait à tue-tête une comptine inconnue, trébuchant parfois sur une fausse note.

_D'où viens-tu, jeune fille des bois ?_

_Les yeux pleins de joie_

_Je t'ai attendue tout le jour, petite fée_

_Danse encore pour moi_

La jeune femme chercha Mikérinos des yeux mais il n'était plus là. Elle secoua la tête, amusée. Peut-être avait-il repéré une plante rare quelque part. A l'heure qu'il était, il devait être en train de la dessiner sur l'un de ses carnets, tout en consignant des paragraphes et des paragraphes de notes, de sa fine écriture serrée.

_A la tombée du jour, fée de l'amour_

_Tu virevoltes au gré des notes_

_Jolie mélodie_

_Ta voix est si jolie…_

Shamio s'interrompit soudain alors qu'elle s'était penchée pour cueillir un coquelicot flamboyant. De sa place, Shunreï la vit se redresser et regarder autour d'elle, comme si une voix venait de l'appeler. Le long ruban sur le chapeau de la fillette frissonna dans le vent. La jeune femme attendit, intriguée. Et tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien, rien d'inhabituel. Pourtant, le regard de Shamio s'était perdu dans le vide, le bouquet pendait mollement dans sa main, comme si elle l'avait complètement oublié. Ce n'est qu'après une minute que Shunreï l'entendit enfin.

Au début, ce ne fut qu'un murmure, un souffle léger qui fit danser l'herbe de la colline et qui troubla la douce quiétude de la surface du lac. Shunreï sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale. Elle s'immobilisa. Peu à peu, la mélodie emplit l'atmosphère, s'étendit jusqu'aux bois devenus silencieux. Les notes virevoltèrent dans l'air, d'abord timidement, un peu titubantes, puis elles grandirent, se firent plus confiantes. Les sons aigus de la flûte avaient des accents de soleil et de mélancolie. Ils envahirent l'esprit de l'Amazone, elle les ressentit jusque dans chacun de ses membres, comme si ses muscles vibraient avec eux, comme si la musique leur parlait un langage immémoriel, qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Ce fut comme si brusquement, la nature s'était tue, s'était arrêtée et répondait maintenant à l'appel d'une force ancestrâle qui lui ordonnait de se lever et de danser.

Shunreï ferma les yeux tandis que les notes courraient sur sa peau, caressaient son corps et son âme. La mélodie enserra lentement son cœur, elle sentit une puissante émotion lui nouer la gorge et lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle souleva les paupières, bouleversée. Ce fut comme si elle était seule au monde, perdue, le cœur déchiré. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, avant que la colline et le lac ne réapparaissent, baigné par la clarté du soleil. Shunreï reprit son souffle et essuya la larme qui avait glissé sur sa joue.

Elle chercha frénétiquement du regard la source de cette musique. Au loin, Zéphyr, Maya et Adam s'étaient immobilisés eux aussi. Shamio ne bougeait plus, elle observait quelque chose en hauteur, les yeux brillants, son bouquet serré contre sa poitrine. Shunreï se retourna. Elle le vit alors.

Il était assis sur l'un des immenses rochers qui entouraient le lac en contrebas, un genou replié sur lequel il avait appuyé l'un de ses bras. Il jouait les yeux fermés, seuls ses cheveux bougeaient, agités par le vent. Ses doigts glissaient, dansaient sur l'ocarina, le caressant pour lui arracher cette plainte mélancolique, ce chant d'espoir. Il joua sans s'arrêter, du début à la fin, comme s'il était seul sur terre et que la musique le maintenait en vie.

Il fallut de longues minutes à Shunreï pour pouvoir à nouveau bouger et articuler un mot. Elle effaça les autres larmes qui avaient silencieusement coulé sur ses joues. Un sourire timide éclaira son visage.

Face à elle, Shamio s'était reprise elle aussi. Elle sourit à son tour, avant de se mettre à rire aux éclats. Soudain, elle se mit à courir et se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tandis que les fleurs de son bouquet retombaient autour d'elles dans une pluie colorée.

- Reyaâ ! C'est sa drôle de flûte ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il fait de la musique, il joue comme quand j'étais toute petite !

Shunreï rit à son tour, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, simplement parce qu'elle était heureuse.

- Oui, c'est sa drôle de flûte, tu as raison, lança-t-elle.

Shamio l'embrassa encore deux fois sur chaque joue.

- Tu as réussi Reyaâ, dit-elle. Merci !

L'Amazone ne put que hocher la tête, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Elle serra Shamio contre elle et regarda la silhouette de Mikérinos perchée sur son promontoire. Elle respira profondément, respira le puissant élixir d'air et de musique.

Finalement, il était parvenu à le dire.

Il fallait simplement comprendre son langage.

-o§o-

Mikérinos ouvrit doucement les yeux tandis que les dernières notes de l'air qu'il jouait s'étiraient dans les airs. Il se sentait calme. C'était comme si le vide à l'intérieur de lui s'était enfin comblé. Il était calme et serein.

Autour de lui, la nature reprit son rythme habituel. Il regard l'ocarina dans sa main. Après tant d'années, il n'avait pas oublié une seule note. Tout était revenu comme au premier jour, sans une once d'hésitation. Il esquissa un sourire et chercha le regard de Shunreï. Elle l'observait, assise au milieu des fleurs. Elle pleurait et riait tout à la fois. Mikérinos sentit à nouveau ce sentiment de plénitude lui envelopper le cœur.

Il lui sourit.

-o§o-

- Echec.

- Comment ça, échec ? protesta Midas, outragé.

- Echec au roi, précisa Pâris.

Effectivement, la roi noir était dans la ligne de mire de la reine blanche. La terrible souveraine avait déjà décimé une grande partie des effectifs adverses, avec une efficacité et une rapidité terrifiantes. Sa progression était jonchée de cadavres de tours, de fous et de pions, tous tombés bravement au combat.

Midas compta rapidement les soldats qui lui restaient.

- Bordel, jura-t-il.

Une équipe de deux pions et un cavalier risquaient d'être un peu faible pour lutter contre la furie blanche et son escadron de tueurs. Il se frotta le menton, réfléchissant à différentes combinaisons pour retourner la situation à son avantage. Il conclut qu'il était dans le pétrin. Face à lui, Pâris observait rêveusement le plateau de jeu, chacun de ses pions placés avec précision pour lui créer des problèmes. Midas grommela à nouveau.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? fit le premier Artiste.

- Seigneur Apollon… !

- Pas disponible. Autre chose ?

- Tu as triché ! siffla Midas, en désespoir de cause.

- Pas du tout.

- Si.

- Non.

- C'est la troisième fois que tu gagnes ! Tu as forcément un truc !

Pâris saisit délicatement sa reine taillée dans l'ivoire et renversa le roi d'ébène. Il offrit un sourire enjôleur à Midas.

- Le pouvoir de la reine.


End file.
